


Iris Black

by Carol_77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Nazis, Resurrection Stone (Harry Potter), Swearing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 72
Words: 396,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_77/pseuds/Carol_77
Summary: Alternate Universe.Voldermort regains his body sooner and an avalanche of woe befalls the Earth.Sirius’s life comes crashing down when he realises just how close he and Tom Riddle actually are.His daughter holds the power the Dark Lord knows not.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Andromeda Tonks, nee Black stood with her husband Ted several feet back from the wall of what remained of the Potters' home in Godric’s Hollow as the sunset in the background. A chilly breeze brushed through them. Her eyes raked over the collapsed roof and burnt bricks. The scent of burnt wood still lingering in the air. Ted held her hand gently. Several other people stood away from them, each staring up at the damaged cottage. They stood quietly, respectfully, lost in their thoughts as the enormity of what had happened sunk in. Only a week had passed and people were still adjusting to the new normal.

They moved across to the wooden bench opposite and sat down. Their eyes were still drawn to the cottage. Ted heard the telltale sound of a cigarette being lit, ‘I thought you were giving up?’ he said.

Andromeda inhaled and blew the smoke out of her mouth. She visibly relaxed, ‘I am determined to give up. Next week, I think. Under the circumstances….’  
Ted nodded, ‘I know. My brandy has been going down a bit more than I’d like. None of this seems real yet. Like I’m in a vivid dream and we’re going to wake up and be back to hiding in our house under the fidelius charm, tense each time there’s a loud noise.’  
Andromeda gazed over to the cottage, ‘It is real, Ted,’ she turned to him, a weary smile on her lips.

‘It’s finally over, darling,’ Ted whispered in his slow, mellow drawl, ‘That demented creature is gone.’ he smiled at his wife. ‘The Ministry confirmed his reign of terror is at an end. His followers are desperate. There is no sign of him. He would be back by now if he was able. And Bellatrix is....,’ he trailed off at the pointed look Andromeda gave him.  
‘I still quite can’t grasp the realities of what my sister has become. She was always a bully. Even when we were little,’ she sighed in her dulcet tones, ‘but, even then I could never have imagined that she would descend to these levels of depravity. I’m not sure I can talk coherently about my family at the moment. It’s such a mess.’

Ted nodded in understanding. His wife’s family had a vast amount of wealth and a vast history of crimes against humanity, of violence and multitudes of sin that were scattered through the centuries. ‘ _The madness of the Blacks_ ,’ was a common whisper in many circles, passed down from generation to generation when yet another bloody, harsh incident blotted the history books. None of those people would dare to say that to the face of any of the house of Black’s members. In public, they would call them formidable and daring. In private, words less suited to civilised company would be uttered. The mere mention of the name inspired envy and fear among many who knew them.

Running his fingers through her long, thick, black hair in a soothing manner Ted thought it would take his wife a decade of therapy to even begin to unravel her feelings towards her family. Complicated was a very understated description to describe her emotions. Disowned by them because he wasn’t deemed pure enough. He always felt guilty no matter how much she assured him she had made the right decision. Squeezing his hand, she turned to him and breathing deeply, composed herself.

Her unsettled state was due to months of hiding away from the reach of the sadistic and homicidal death eaters and worry for her husband and daughter’s lives. Bellatrix had seemed most determined to purge the family tree of the ‘ _Half-blood filth and Muggleborn scum_ ,’ When all had seemed lost a miracle had happened. Victory had been snatched because of an unprecedented event. A rebounding killing curse on Harry Potter destroyed the instigator of so much misery, much to the jubilance of the masses. The immediate turnaround of fortune had left all of them bewildered and exhibiting varying forms of hysteria. After so much darkness the light was blinding.

‘It will be a welcome change to be able to sleep through the night,’ she mused, ‘I haven’t slept through the night since the Mckinnon’s were….,’ she paused as the unsettling memories permeated her mind, ‘The worry has taken quite a toll on my facial lines,’ she quipped, fishing for a compliment.

Ted smirked. Even with all the recent stress and loss, Andromeda, vain as she was clever, had barely aged in the five years they had been married. The Black sister’s vanity and beauty secrets were passed down from generation to generation and guarded over zealously. Dozens of witches had tried various strategies to obtain them, many implementing morally grey and sometimes illegal methods in their desperation to obtain this most coveted of treasures. Over the many centuries, each of those witches had failed to discover even a snippet of the truth and were given a harsh lesson in retribution for their audacious attempts.

‘You haven’t aged a day, Dromeda,’ he assured her, grinning.

‘Oh, you sweet talker, Ted,’ she smiled, stroking his arm, ‘Neither have you,’ she murmured in her clipped, well-educated accent, ‘Always and still my sexy, handsome husband,’ he puffed up a little at the compliment.

They both turned back to look at the cottage again.

  
‘I just can’t quite believe what has happened,’ she admitted, ‘It hasn’t sunk in. That Lily and James are dead and oh, poor Harry. I just hope Dumbledore knows what he’s doing. Taking him away like that. I understand Harry needs to be hidden and there are so few places in Britain where he can be kept protected from revenge attacks but I'm not happy about this. Plenty of us would take Harry in but I can understand Dumbledore’s reluctance to place him in the Wizarding World. He didn’t even seem happy about where he has taken Harry either, but he at least assured me he’ll be safe. Albus said all the evidence is stacked against Sirius, but he didn’t seem entirely convinced. He didn’t know Sirius as well as me, but I think he took what I said on board. I think Sirius has been framed. At the very least maybe he was under the Imperius. Sirius loved James and Lily. None of this makes any sense to me. I’m not sure how much power Albus actually has though even if we find something. Even if he believes me, what can he do without evidence? Those titles they gave him after he defeated Grindelwald seem to be more honorary than of any practical use. You know as well as I do Half-bloods are not much better off than the Muggleborn's in this world when it comes to wielding any actual power in the Ministry,’ she sighed and leaned into his side.

They both stared at the cottage in contemplation.

’Harry doesn’t have any close blood relatives left in the wizarding world,’ Andromeda continued, ‘Narcissa and I are Harry's closest living blood relatives who can take him and even that is a very big stretch. Sirius is his Godfather by magical law and should be a shoo-in, but he’s just landed himself into a whole lot of trouble. That is going to take a lot of time to resolve. Harry simply cannot go to the Malfoy’s. To place Harry with that blond, toxic ponce Lucius would be ludicrous. I doubt even the Ministry is that idiotic to award custody to the Malfoy’s either, what with their obvious allegiance to that maniac. Lucius would take great delight in brainwashing the poor kid. You just know he's already dripping that Death Eater poison into Draco’s ear. Why my sister chose to marry him is beyond me,’ she spoke the last part quickly and with some venom. Lucius always brought out her anger.

Ted nodded in agreement as his mouth twitched. He enjoyed seeing flashes of her fiery temper. The nostalgia it brought to him warmed him more than he could say. She had been so quiet and beaten down in recent months that it was a relief to see a glimpse of her aggressive disdain. His wife’s dislike and the occasional rant about Narcissa’s husband had begun years ago due to his snide remarks at Hogwarts regarding her relationship with a Muggleborn and Ted was more than happy to indulge the hostility. Ted also disliked the blond git as much as his wife, which was unsurprisingly a tremendous amount.

They had heard the numerous rumours of his cruelty. Neither was surprised. They had both seen glimpses of this at school. Andromeda inhaled deeply on her Marlborough. ’Dumbledore said it wasn’t wise for us to take Harry. That we would all be targeted if any of his followers got a hint he was with us. He wouldn’t be able to guarantee us the levels of magical protection we need without Sirius. I think he must have had to resort to blood wards. I expect he has had to use Lily's family to do this. Harry has to be hidden. His eyes are so distinctive. Anyone who has ever once just seen a photograph of Lily will know who he is in an instant. People talk and if just one whisper finds itself to the wrong ears..,' Andromeda stared into space, 'Just knowing now what some of those bastards are capable of, what they have done, would do, even to a baby. Look what my sister and her husband did to Frank and Alice. I just,’ she gulped, her bottom lip trembling, ‘Sorry, Ted. I just can’t seem to get a hold of myself at the moment,’ he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

  
He spoke to her gently, ’It is completely understandable. I’d be much more concerned if you were blasé about all of this. It’s going to take us all time to heal. We’re all going to be up and down like a bloody rollercoaster for a long time. Time will help. Each week the pain will lessen a tiny bit. We just have to accept it will never truly go completely away, but I think it’s the best way. That pain is a reminder for us. Never to get so complacent again. Our Ministry did the worst thing it could do. They got lazy, greedy and became cowards. They ignored the threat till they were too strong to fight against and they cleared a path for that thing to gain power. But we all know better now. Next time we will all stand united. Never again.'  
Andromeda gazed at him, ‘Oh, Ted,’ she whispered, her more cynical Slytherin nature rising up with a rush that surprised her, ‘I love you so much, but you can be such a bloody idealist,’ Ted blinked. He thought he had made a very convincing, inspiring speech.

Andromeda continued. ‘Grindelwald, Voldermort, all their thousands of manic followers, all with wands, all capable of the most destructive magic. This Pureblood bullshit they whine on about. It’s just another political tool to keep the status quo, keep their lucrative positions without any competition and keep the real wealth in the same pockets. They are determined not to have a level playing field. Magic is not created solely by the blood. If it was there wouldn’t be any squibs and no Muggleborns. They all know this but deny it. It’s such absolute bollocks, but they are determined to never listen to anyone who challenges them or, Merlin forbid, read a biology book. There will be another Voldermort,'

Andromeda sighed, 'There will be another war in our lifetime. As sure as the sun rises in the east. Maybe Voldermort will rise again. I wouldn’t bat an eyelid if that happens,’ Ted shuddered, ‘His body hasn’t been found and I will tell you this now. If anyone found a way to cheat death, then that creature did. I saw him in person if you can even call him that anymore. His deformed face. His red eyes. He’s been twisted and distorted by the foulest Dark magic. And even if the next megalomaniac is a different tyrant it will still follow the same tired, predictable script. The corrupt cheats in the ministry always find a way to exploit a bad situation. The cowards will do anything to protect their own back. Anyone left in the Ministry who has a shred of human decency is picked off one by one. There will be another. And after that another. Our great-grandchildren will have their own monsters too,’

Ted nodded in resignation, ‘Such is life. At best we are on pause. We will make the most of the year of peace, though,’ she looked him in the eye. ‘You know I’m right, Ted. Deep down you know it’s only a matter of time before it starts again.’

Ted just nodded miserably. ‘I know,’ he replied, ‘I just want to pretend I don’t.’

They sat in silence for a few more minutes when Andromeda breathed deeply and began to speak again.

‘Sirius is innocent. There is no way he would have betrayed the Potter's. He wouldn't have killed those Muggles. I know this in my heart,’ she stated firmly. Ted nodded in agreement. He’d been friends with Sirius since they were at school. The whole situation reeked of twisted manipulation.

‘I don’t know how the bastards did it,' Andomred said, 'How does Peter fit into all this? I have no idea how they did it. But I promise you I’ll find out the truth. That inept moron Crouch hasn’t even announced a trial yet. How he is still in power is inexplicable. His own son, a Death Eater and he didn’t even realise. And that incompetent is supposed to be in charge!’ she scoffed, ‘A Death Eater right under his nose this whole time. Crouch had better give Sirius his trial soon. Even Bellatrix got one. I suppose Lucius is greasing the right palms as we speak. There is something deeply rotten in the Ministry of Magic,’ her dark eyes flashed.

She continued softly, ‘Sirius and I have always been close since we were children. We naturally drew closer when we realised what our families really were. Even as a boy he would do absolutely anything to annoy and defy his mother, Walburga. My lovely aunt. Well, you can’t choose your family. He genuinely hates her. He would rather run headfirst into a brick wall than give her one iota of happiness. He’s always been one for the dramatics,’ she smiled, ‘and he would also rather jump off the astronomy tower at Hogwarts before doing the one thing that would give the old hag that level of immense joy and make his mother proud of him. Siding with Pureblood supremacists while betraying the Order of the Phoenix? Never in a million years would Sirius do that,’ Ted murmured his agreement, ‘When Sirius informed his mother he was marrying Hayley Greengrass, a member of the Sacred twenty-eight, he told me he really resented the pride it gave her. If Sirius didn’t genuinely love Hayley I’m adamant he would have cancelled the wedding just to spite his mother.'

Ted shook his head. 

Andromeda sighed, 'Apparently, for the first time in his young life, his mother looked at him with respect. Sirius told me she had stopped her yelling and recriminations and beamed at him. Sirius actually shuddered at the memory. After losing both Orion and Regulus so close to each other it was some much needed good news for her. The bridge between mother and son has been burnt long ago, but her happiness at her line remaining Pureblood has given her a sort of peace in her old age,’ Andromeda shrugged.

‘Take’s all sorts I suppose,' she said, 'Even the house-elf Kreacher had done a jig with a smile on his wrinkled old face. It boiled Sirius’s blood to see it. He said he stormed out of the family home. He says that was the last time he saw her in person. Baby Iris Ursula was born on New Years Day at the start of a new decade. Sirius saw it as a new start. Hayley sent her an owl to inform her. Sirius didn’t tell her in person. He could not bear to see her glee. Sirius told me Walburga wants to see Iris but he keeps refusing. He doesn’t want Iris exposed to her bigotry. Hayley supports him. She thinks this Pureblood nonsense needs to stop. That it is simply common sense. We only have a few generations left before every Pureblood in Britain is a direct relative. Cousin marrying cousin will only end in tears. I heard the horror stories about the decline and extinction of the Gaunts. Whispered conversations, of course, in private. Certainly not at any social events. That is the only inevitable consequence of their ideology. Ruin. They weren’t the only family either. Fortunately, the Greengrass family has always been very neutral. They are the Switzerland of the magical world. Hayley wasn’t raised in that type of poisonous environment. Thankfully. If she had I shudder to think how she could have ended up. I think her mother dying when she was so young made her value all life. She never could stand the way so many Purebloods dehumanised everyone else in the pecking order. Her father has always been very good to her. He raised her right. Taught her what actually matters.’

  
‘It was just her and Gareth for a long time wasn’t it?’ Ted asked. Hayley hadn’t spoken much about her family at school to him. Considering the circumstances Ted understood her reluctance.

  
‘Mm, that’s right. Hayley’s mother died from complications shortly after giving birth. Neither of them likes to discuss it. Gareth didn’t even like to put any photographs on the wall of her. It broke him. He didn’t want to be reminded she was gone. Hayley has a couple of her mother, but she guards them with her life. I don’t think he dealt with any of this well because of his grief. He didn't like to talk about her to Hayley. When she was younger Hayley told me there were a few times she had these very real, clear dreams about this woman who looked a lot like her mother. She would just sit with her in the dream. She didn’t really talk. Hayley genuinely thought they were real, but eventually, she grew out of it. She said her brain was overcompensating for her loss. Hayley said her dad has a twin sister, but they are not close. I think her name is Greta, but she left Britain years ago, before Hayley was even born. All her dad said to Hayley was when they were young all Greta could talk about was leaving this backward island that hasn’t moved on since Merlin was a baby. Their parents passed away within a week of each other when the twins were in their last year at school. Hayley said it was Dragon pox. Her dad said Greta inherited some property in America and right after graduating Hogwarts, she left before the ink had dried on her N.E.W.T results and never looked back,' Andromeda said this in a dry tone.

She sighed and then continued, 'Hayley said she has never met her aunt. I can’t say it’s a great loss for them. You would have thought Greta would have visited occasionally, just to see if they were coping. They don’t even have an address for her. Still, Greengrass women have often been emotionally cold. An unfortunate family trait. Still, they have all been blessed with wonderful hair so I suppose there is some karma. It took Gareth years to get over his wife. Although, he’s remarried now to Alfred Bones' daughter, Dawn,’ Andromeda smiled, ‘I’ve met her a few times when I’ve seen Hayley. She’s a healer and a decent sort. Hayley and she get on very well. Hayley’s so happy for him. Before we went under the Fidelius I had heard through the grapevine that she had given birth to a girl, so Hayley will finally get to be a big sister. She only hinted at it, but I think she disliked being an only child very much. At least she had Gareth. He's always been the nicest Slytherin I’ve ever met. Not that the bar is that high,’ she grimaced, ‘It’s good to see him moving on with his life.’

Ted had known and liked Hayley since they had met on their first day at Hogwarts. Both of them had been in the same year and both had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Hayley, like Sirius, had the similar type of haughty arrogance so associated with their upbringing, but this was tempered with a genuine kindness that many other Purebloods seemed to lack. Hayley had inherited the Greengrass genes for her looks. She was quite tall, blonde, with clear blue eyes. Smart, slightly wild and very sought after. Sirius had been adamant that he was not the marrying kind all throughout his youth, but the very real threat of war changed many people’s priorities and Sirius was not exempt. They had been married not long after James and Lily had tied the knot. Before everything had gone to hell. She was about the only woman, with the exception of Lily that seemed to have any sort of calming presence on Sirius. They had both danced around each other at school, their magic gravitating towards each other with plenty of flirting thrown in for good measure as they grew older. Neither Sirius nor Hayley lacked any attention and neither of them was the jealous type. Both had strong confidence in themselves. With her own rather unique sense of humour that found Sirius’s wild ways amusing instead of provoking they decided to make a go of it. Deep down Sirius knew that although his good looks warranted a lot of initial interest from women, his volatile personality and sometimes careless ways eventually repelled just as many of them.

When all the other girls stepped away from his motorcycle and Hayley jumped on the back and demanded a ride he had told Ted he knew then she was the one.

Andromeda recalled Hayley mentioning his proposal, ‘Hayley told me he had said, ‘ _Thank you for letting me be me_ ,’ and she told him likewise. Then he had proposed. Sirius and Hayley are cut from the same cloth. They’re well suited,’ Andromeda had faith in the pair of them to make a successful marriage.

‘Have you heard anymore more from Hayley?’ Ted inquired.

‘Not for two days, but I’m not expecting regular owls. She’s got her hands full. She knows where we are if she needs us,’ Andromeda answered. ‘She let me know that her father is throwing his weight around at the Ministry. At the very least we will get some answers.’

‘Have you heard anything from the Ministry?’ he asked.

‘Not yet. It’s only a visitor pass I’ve requested. I imagine with all the excitement there is a backlog. I need to talk to Sirius in person. Unless I hear from his own lips that he did what he has been accused of then I refuse to believe any of it. I need to know exactly what happened. Once we have established the facts, then we can sort out his legal defence and I think if he volunteers to take Veritaserum that should be sufficient to cause enough doubt to get him a proper, dignified trial. Not one of those farce proceedings that Karkaroff was part of. Merlin, that was a shit show. Sirius does have his rights.…,’ she trailed off. Her naturally suspicious mind started to turn over, ‘Though, it has been more than a few days. I’ll write to them again. If that doesn’t result in a response I’ll get in touch with Hayley and go to the ministry in person. Something about this seems off.’

Ted looked at her, ‘Why is your brain going in that direction?’

She looked back at him perplexed, ‘Because I suspect that the same sick bastards who are going to let Lucius off the hook may try to sacrifice Sirius in order, _‘to be seen to be doing,'_ and I’m starting to think there is something else happening here,’ she paused, her mind working quickly, ‘No trial date yet,’ she said quietly, ‘How long do you think they can hold him without a trial? I mean, could they do that?’ she asked. Ted’s face paled.

‘The Ministry’s legal department has a lot of loopholes that are open to abuse if you're nefarious enough,’ he whispered. ‘If they wanted to keep him in Azkaban indefinitely, they could.'  
‘Shit,’ was the only response he heard.

Ted could only stare at her as a coldness washed over him, ‘They wouldn’t really be so negligent. Would they?’ he asked.  
Andromeda simply stared at him, shocked at his naivety, ‘I’m actually incredulous at you right now. Haven’t you been paying any attention whatsoever!’ Ted looked a little sheepish. ‘How much brandy have you been consuming?’ she asked simply.

‘I, I know, you’re right,’ he stuttered honestly, ‘It has been an emotional week. I’m not thinking right.’  
Andromeda hugged him, ‘I know exactly how you’re feeling,’ she sympathised. The sun had almost disappeared and the dark, cold night began to settle in. They were the only two left at the cottage.  
‘Shall we go home?’ she asked. ‘Tilly should be getting Nymphadora ready for bed by now. I want to read her a bedtime story and then I think that you and I need to start making some plans. I have a bad feeling things are going to get even messier. With known Death Eaters claiming the Imperius, who knows what is happening.’

Ted thought of the diminutive house-elf and her excellent hot chocolate making abilities. ‘Good idea love,’ the conversation with his wife had given him much to ponder, ‘Let’s go home.’  
With a final look at the Potter’s cottage, they both turned on the spot and with a crack disappeared.

The next morning saw Andromeda and Ted sat at their kitchen table sipping a cup of tea each in silence. Tilly and Nymphadora were upstairs, playing a board game. The Daily Prophet had been read and then re-read by them both. Ted was now watching his wife’s fingers tap monotonously on the table. A clear warning sign of impending drama.  
He cleared his throat, ‘So,’ he said, ‘there isn’t anything in here about Sirius. Nothing at all.’

His wife’s lip's pursed, ‘We need to find out what the hell is going on. It’s time to bring out the big wands,’ she replied. Ted’s eyebrows raised.

‘You don’t mean who I think you do, do you?’ he looked at her with a helpless expression.

‘Yes, Ted. I do mean her,’ she spoke sternly, ‘Don’t try and talk me out of this. Sirius and his freedom are on the line here. We’ve had no response from the Ministry, nothing from Hayley, they are not letting the public into the ministry. There is nothing in the papers. Even Dumbledore isn’t responding to us.’  
‘You’re right,’ he said, ‘I just wish we didn’t have to resort to such measures.’

Andromeda nodded back, ‘I know, so do I. But, I’m out of ideas. I can’t even get hold of Gareth. His Manor is closed off completely. Not even owls are getting in. I can’t get hold of Dawn. I don’t want to risk sending Tilly in case anything bad happens to her. There is most definitely something going on here that I am sure is not something I’m going to be happy about. I need answers,’ she stood abruptly and made her way to the fireplace. She took a pinch of floo powder and leant down. Sticking her head in the flames she uttered the words that made both their skins crawl.

‘Rita, Rita Skeeter. This is the Tonks family. We need to talk to you.’

Ted closed his eyes shut and willed the inner strength he would need for the forthcoming conversation. He listened to his wife explain briefly the reason for the call and heard Rita confirm she would be coming through shortly. Digging his nails into his palm he focused slowly on his breathing. Rita. The greatest gossip in the whole kingdom. One without equal. Nothing of any consequence had happened at Hogwarts without Rita somehow finding out about it and informing every single student of every single detail. Ted and his wife had been the subject of several rumours themselves.

As Rita got older the tales got taller, more embellished, more twisted with only a thin veneer of truth in them. She now worked at the Daily Prophet as a junior journalist. Ted thought it was the most perfect job for her. She had in only a few short years built herself an enormous fanbase through printing the just accurate enough not to be sued stories and excitable gossip. Her success was something that surprised none of her peers. Ted had to reluctantly admit to himself that Andromeda was right to drag Rita into this. If anyone could find out what the hell was happening in the Ministry, then it was Rita who was the one they could put their faith in.

With surprising elegance, Rita came out of the fireplace. Her blonde curls were springy as she smirked at the two of them. Her quill and pad poised as she took a seat.

‘Well, well, well,’ she began, ‘Ted, Andromeda. What a pickle you two are in. Yet another Black family scandal plays out. Your tribe really is the Daily prophets bread and butter. Sirius, in chains! Now, tell me all. How is this making you feel?’

‘Cut the crap, Rita. I’m not in the mood. The shit has well and truly hit the fan,’ Andromeda snapped.

Rita blinked and took a step back. She wiped her smug expression off her face immediately. Something every Witch and Wizard was told from a very early age was that when a Black dropped the fake face of Pureblood politeness then all bets were off.  
’I know Sirius is innocent,’ Andromeda continued, ‘The Ministry isn’t telling us anything. I can’t get hold of anyone in law enforcement and they won’t let us see him. I need to know the who, where, what, why, when and how.’

‘Um,’ Rita pretended to deliberate, ‘I’m afraid the Ministry is being very uncooperative with the Prophet at the moment. We have been accused of sensationalism when we have always operated with supreme journalistic integrity. They have forbidden us from printing any more stories about the currently incarcerated death eaters and the manhunts for the ones on the run in case we print any inaccurate facts. As if we would do that?’ Rita sounded very aggrieved.

‘Oh, surely not,’ Ted muttered sarcastically, ‘Maybe you should sue them for slander.’

Rita nodded, taking his suggestion seriously, ‘Perhaps we should. Anyway, it would be very risky at the moment for any journalists to be seen within a hundred feet of the Ministry. We have been ordered to keep away until further notification.’

Andromeda narrowed her eyes. ‘If anyone can get behind the scenes at the Ministry then the smart money is on you. I don’t know how you do it. I don’t want to know either, but I need you to get in there and find out every single last detail you can about what is going on with Sirius.’

Rita pretended to contemplate, ‘And why, may I ask, would I do that?’ she inquired. Her eyebrow raised as she clicked two of her talons together.

Andromeda inwardly sighed. She knew Rita wouldn’t resist if there was something valuable in it for her. It was time to dangle the big carrot, ‘I’ll give you an official interview on Bellatrix. I permit you to embellish it as much as you like,’ Rita smiled like a shark. Glory. It would be her biggest scoop. Bellatrix LeStrange. The Dark Lord’s most favourite Pureblood princess.

‘Now, that would most certainly be worth my time. I’m in,’ Rita replied.

Andromeda breathed a sigh of relief. She had no qualms about airing the family's dirty laundry if it meant helping Sirius. Her family had treated her with no respect, least of all Bellatrix. They shouldn’t expect any in return. A little petty revenge would also do wonders for her morale. Her ruthless Slytherin side hissed in satisfaction. It was always nice to let her inner snake out to play now and again. Andromeda pondered the next step.

‘Right. Now we’re both on the same page, let's continue. We think Sirius is being held at the Ministry, or at least we hope he is. He hasn’t received a trial so he should not be at Azkaban yet. However, I think you know better than us that the Ministry is not a paragon of virtue. A cesspit of hypocrisy would be a better descriptor.’

Rita nodded in agreement, ‘Indeed.’ Rita, not exactly lily-white herself and morally grey, had been a witness to many incidents at the Ministry that were certainly not in the training manual to staff. The, ‘ _Do not under any circumstances do any of the following,’_ list had been violated by numerous members of staff. She had every indiscretion stored in her notes for future use. Rita had decided that rather than risk revealing the secret to her success, she would gather blackmail for potential use in the future. It certainly helped clear her conscience when exposing yet another married Ministry worker of cheating on their wife with a mistress. Rita saw for herself how corrupt some of the ministers and staff were. They even made Rita, with her loose morals, sick.

She could certainly justify it to herself when she saw the other side of their duplicity. Taking bribes to make policies that discriminated against non-Purebloods was standard. She watched their fake smiles and speeches about hope for a new future as they could barely conceal their own mirth. Watching bully boy Auror’s burn the evidence and bounce suspects off the walls were just the tip of the iceberg. Blackmail was a handy weapon to have in her arsenal after all. She had her beady eyes on the ultimate hypocrite, Lucius Malfoy. She scoffed as he stood posing for yet another photograph, donating generously to St.Mungoes. She suspected several of the patients that were staying there for treatment were only there because Lucius put them in there in the first place.

She tried to get any dirt on him cheating on Narcissa, but unfortunately for Rita, it seemed that for all his flaws Lucius did respect his marriage vows. Although, she suspected his reluctance to do so would be because any cheating husband of a Black woman had ended up killed, maimed or decapitated. One such husband had had his cheating head stuck on a spike in Diagon Alley two hundred years ago. Nothing could be proved, but everyone had known who was responsible. Rita had held a grievance for Lucius since school when he turned her down for a date in Hogsmeade with very bad grace. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned after all. If it took Rita a lifetime, she would one day bring him down with her salacious gossip. On that, she was determined. Spite was a very motivating force.

Ted spoke, ‘The most important part is to confirm if he is in the Ministry. Any other information you find out could be relevant so just make sure you get as much as you can. And I know you’re a professional and shouldn’t need this to be said, but please be careful. Thank you for doing this. I know you’re only doing it for your own selfish needs, but still, you’re doing it for a decent cause.’

Rita had the good grace to merely smile, nod and accept the backhanded compliment.

‘Ted, Andromeda. My integrity as a journalist compels me to find out the truth. I shall return this evening. Just remember. Don’t shoot the messenger. You may not like what the truth is,’ with that unsettling statement, she disappeared back into the fire.

  
Andromeda found her hand shaking slightly. Reaching for her pack of cigarettes she stood up and made her way into the garden and lit one up. Ted reached for a glass and pulled a fresh bottle of brandy out of the cupboard. When all this was settled down, they would ease themselves off their crutches. Maybe next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Rita lived in London. Her apartment was not too far from the Ministry. She stood in her living room, gazing out her window. Andromeda was right to suspect nefarious activity. The staff at the Daily Prophet has all been spoken to. They were told in no uncertain terms they would be sacked and criminal proceedings would begin against them if any of them even went near the Ministry. This was something unheard of in the Prophet's history. Never before had the press been banned from the Ministry. Rita was, by nature, a very curious woman. She had barely slept in the night wondering what was the reason for all the cloak and dagger business.

She needed to know for her own peace of mind exactly what was happening and the Tonk’s had just given her that push she needed to take the risk. The incentive of writing an official Bellatrix expose was simply the icing on the cake.  
She focused on her very illegal and very unregistered animageus form. She transformed into a beetle and a minute later she flew out of the window and across the park.  
Making her way to the telephone box that marked her way inside the Ministry she spied a tall man in an expensive suit entering it, ‘ _Bingo_! Rita thought, ‘ _Looks like he is on official_ _business,_ ’ Without him noticing she glided underneath his briefcase and clutched herself to the leather. She heard him dial and then the familiar voice of the automated operator spoke, ‘Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please specify the nature of your visit.’

‘Oh, um. Hi. This is Bill Wetherby, from the American Ministry of Magic. I’m here to deliver in person the records your Minister required,’ all this was spoken in a soft American drawl. Possibly East coast Rita thought. She had several cousins in Maine whose dialect sounded very similar.

  
Rita thought quickly. This was a very unusual procedure. It was almost unheard of to ask a Witch or Wizard to do this. Especially an American who would have to make the long trip over. Port-keys and the floo could only do so much, ‘ _He must have taken one of those big flying bird machines_ ,’ she thought. Normally owls dealt with the records. Even confidential ones. She stayed very still so was unable to make out his face.

Strangely, a human voice took over. Rita was startled. In her numerous visits to the Ministry, she had never heard an actual human voice speaking in the telephone box.  
‘Thank Merlin you’re here Bill. It’s Amelia. No-one’s following you, are they?'

‘ _Amelia Bones,’_ Rita knew her voice instantly. Amelia’s booming, strong voice was as distinctive as Gilderoy Lockhart’s blonde mane. Her voice would echo off the walls when she raised it even a little. In all her life she had never once heard Amelia sound nervous. She was always the one in charge. Always composed. Rita herself was becoming rattled every moment that went by.  
‘Hi, Amelia. No, not that I’m aware,’ Bill spoke back.  
‘Good. We’ll send you down. We’ll meet you in the foyer. Wait there for us,’ she hung off as the lift took them directly down.

  
A few moments later the doors opened inside the Ministry as Bill walked out. Rita clutched tightly onto the briefcase. She heard Amelia and several other people approach. Greetings were murmured as they were moved into a large room with a dark table in the middle. Rita discreetly flew onto the sideboard before the case was put down on it. She hid behind a stack of books as she peeked around to see who was in the room and a moment later, hid again.  
‘ _Oh my!_ ’ Rita thought. It was very much the major players moving around the table. They were all seating themselves down as Bill was taking the requested records out.

She didn’t recognise Bill. He was a tall, well-built man. Middle-aged with dark hair and clean-shaven. He had the typical look of an Auror.  
She did recognise all the others instantly. Dumbledore sat down opposite looking more weary and worried than she had ever seen him. That was the moment when a brief panic rippled through Rita. Dumbledore and she had had their disagreements over the years. He thought she should exercise more discretion and dignity which she adamantly disagreed with, but she had always respected him. He had always seemed to exude an otherworldly strength. A natural leader. Above it all. This was the first time she had ever seen him looking more like an everyday human who had had a very, very bad day. Barty Crouch sat next to him looking bewildered. His son being revealed as a Death Eater a few days before had shaken him to his core. Whatever was happening now looked like it had him on the ropes.

  
Rita peered back round. To the left of the table, she could make out a dishevelled Sirius Black. He looked like he had done ten rounds with a heavyweight boxer, but it was definitely him. She would recognise his gorgeous tousled locks anywhere. The bruises on his face looked a few days old and he wasn’t in chains. In fact, there didn’t appear to be any guards anywhere in the room. Obviously, evidence had come to light that acquitted him.

' _The Tonk’s will be relieved to know he isn’t in Azkaban,'_ Rita thought. However, from what she was seeing, it seemed there were other problems. Like the others, he seemed to be distraught over something. He had his elbows on the table and his face in his hands. His eyes looked bloodshot and he kept grabbing his hair. Rita made a note that the people in the room were the more decent, credible members of the Ministry. Although the inclusion of Barty seemed questionable. His recent tribulations were fresh in everyone’s mind. Though Rita, on what she had seen over the years, seemed to think in Barty’s case it was more exceptionally bad judgement than anything more sinister than that.

  
Millicent Bagnold, the current Minister for Magic sat opposite Bill. She was looking at him unpack his briefcase with an expression of trepidation. Gareth Greengrass sat rigidly next to her. Rita had never seen a man look so nervous. He had the expression of someone walking the Green Mile. His eyes, like the Minister’s, were staring at the paperwork being put onto the table.  
‘Is it all there?’ Amelia questioned, ‘The true original copies? It has all been verified? she spoke rapidly but Bill didn’t take offence at her questions. He smiled gently at her.  
‘Yes, Amelia. For better and for worse, all of you will finally have the truth,’ Bill said to the room in his soft voice.  
‘For better?’ came Sirius’s deep, gravelly voice. ‘How can any good come from this?’

  
‘Nothing is set in stone, Sirius,’ spoke Dumbledore gently, ‘We can speculate of course, but these records we have will only show us the cold hard facts, not the future.’  
Sirius leaned back in his chair and gulped air. His body trembled, ‘All this time. All this time and I didn’t have a fucking clue,’ he snapped, ‘Hayley knew deep down something was not right. A woman claiming to be her mother would visit her sometimes in her dreams. She would barely speak. She never told her what she needed to hear. Never the truth. Hayley thought she was going mad! Just another Pureblood going off her rocker!’

  
‘None of us could have known, my boy,’ Dumbledore whispered, ‘I did not see this. Don’t berate yourself. Tom himself did not know this until a week ago. Greta could not have foreseen this. She did not know what Tom would become.’  
Sirius looked at Dumbledore with his grey eyes flashing, ‘You’re wrong. I think Gareth knew,’ he glared at Gareth with a particularly malevolent look. He in turn sunk deeper into his chair, running his hands through his sandy hair. His slim face looked taut.  
Dumbledore sighed as the others around the table turned to Gareth. Each of them with accusing looks on their faces.  
‘There is no denying this now Gareth,’ Amelia stated, ‘We have all the evidence. We need to know the truth,’ Gareth trembled. All his worst fears were happening in front of his eyes.  
‘Why?’ Dumbledore asked simply. Gareth opened his mouth to speak, then shut it. He went to sip a glass of water as the other Wizards and Witches around the room gazed at him. His hand shook as he moistened his mouth. He began again.

‘It’s not what you think. I’m certainly not a Death Eater. Neither is Hayley. We would both take Veritaserum and state that all day if that gives you peace of mind,’ Sirius shook his head, ‘We have no allegiance at all to him. I abhor his violent methods. I’m a Greengrass. We have made it a point to never take a side for twenty-five generations, to the general annoyance of every family in the Wizarding World, and we’re not about to start now,’ Gareth ran his fingers through his hair again to try and calm himself. He was normally an assured man, but right now, with the heavyweights of the Wizarding World all staring at him, he knew he was out of his depth, ‘With that being said, as a member of the Sacred twenty-eight, we do understand the importance of lineage.’  
Sirius pouted, ‘Of course you bloody do,' he muttered.  
Gareth bit his tongue, ‘It doesn’t mean that any Greengrass is going to go out murdering in the name of Pureblood ideology. We drew the line at that centuries ago. It’s medieval.’

  
Some of the people at the table shifted uncomfortably. The blood issue was always a touchy subject. Of course, they were all very supportive of the Muggleborns and Half-bloods. Sympathetic even. But the fact was being a Pureblood offered certain prestige and opportunities. The hierarchy was what it was and Purebloods were almost considered Royalty. The older the line, the better. It certainly wasn’t something many in their own world gave up lightly. And they, of course, had to think of their own children.

  
Gareth continued, ‘Greta and I. We loved each other very much,’ Sirius raised his eyebrows as Gareth sneered at him, ‘Not like that Sirius. Get your mind out the gutter. No, Greta and I, it was very genuine love. We were always very close. Twins. We could read each other’s thoughts when we looked at each other. She wanted to see the modern world. She wanted to experience life when she was young. She dated Martin Selwyn for a time at school but she wasn’t ready for marriage and motherhood. With both our mother and father passing away so young the immediate pressure was off. Martin was a gentleman about it of course. He wanted to wait a while as well before marriage. He understood the pressure. They did care for each other but neither of them was madly in love. He told her to experience true freedom and he would do the same. He suggested that if she returned in a few years and if they were both single they would make a go of it. Not too romantic, but they genuinely liked each other and it would buy them both some time to explore other avenues and she agreed. They knew it was only a matter of time before the Pureblood families would start to put the pressure on them. It was almost as if it was the law. Choose one of their sons or daughters and produce at least an heir and heiress by the age of twenty-five or be prepared to be exiled from Pureblood society. She had inherited a property in America and left as soon as possible with my blessing. I knew she needed to spread her wings and just live a little. Go out dancing, exploring, having adventures and, well, do it all before it was too late. She had always intended to come home. Just, she said it would be on her terms when she wanted. Except, when she did return, it wasn’t,’ Gareth’s face darkened.

Dumbledore’s eyes closed in contemplation. He could see immediately where this tale was going. The other people around the table were also showing signs of clarity.  
‘She would write to me, of course,’ Gareth continued, ‘Lively letters at first. She was enjoying herself. She had made some friends. And then she started mentioning a young man she had met. English, like her. And he had been a Hogwarts student, like her, and they had both been in Slytherin, and oh, he wanted to see the world too and really live life, ugh, what an incredible coincidence. Truly, fate had brought them together, how romantic,’ Gareth laughed bitterly, ‘And he was so, so handsome and sweet she said. So funny and kind. He really understood her. He wanted to wait until she was ready for motherhood too. No, of course, he wouldn’t rush her. He was older than her,’ Gareth spat bitterly, ‘He seduced her swiftly. He could read her like a book. What she liked. What she wanted to hear. Her dreams. Greta loved him with all her heart and, apparently, he loved her too,’ Gareth said sarcastically.

‘She wrote to me about their engagement. He was a Half-blood, she told me, but that didn’t matter. He was a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin so that made up for it. An orphan too. He was the most talented wizard she knew. So much better than any of the Purebloods. The things he could do were amazing. She said with Tom by her side, she could take the entire Wizarding World on. She would marry the man she loved with all her heart. His full name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. She would officially be Greta Riddle and sod all those prissy, archaic customs. It was a new era, and they had all better keep up. Tom said he was going to change the world,’ Gareth sighed, ‘Well, the bastard certainly did that,’ he took another sip of water. The others around the table had started at the news that Voldermort was a Half-blood.

  
Rita sat rigidly. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldermort’s actual, real name. And a Half-blood. No-one had been able to find out who he was. He had simply appeared out of nowhere a decade ago. A real man of mystery. She had just made employee of the year at The Daily Prophet!  
‘I only met him once, at the wedding. He didn’t waste any time. Four months from meeting him to marriage. He trapped her good and proper. They were married in Maine. The U.S.A. And yes, he was everything Greta had said he was. Handsome, charming, kind, witty. I remember telling her, ‘ _He’s almost too good to be true,_ ’ If I had any inkling of what he was then I would have dragged her back to England. I genuinely thought he was going to look after her. That he would always be kind to her. That he loved her with his whole soul,’ Dumbledore looked up sharply at that word, ‘I was wrong. I promise you all that is the truth,’ he looked wretched.

  
Comprehension dawned on Sirius, ‘It was just a simple con job to him. Acquisition. He was after the property and the contents of her bank vault,’ he stated.

  
‘Yes,’ Gareth answered simply, ‘The very real fear the wealthy have. Being used for their money and then dumped. Of course, I imagine Tom getting one over the Purebloods was a part of it too. I imagine permanently ruining a Greengrass daughter gave him some sick sense of satisfaction. I found out a few years ago that Martin Selwyn’s older brother, Sebastian, had been a snob to Tom when he was at Hogwarts. Not outright bullying, but just snide comments. Put-downs. Usual nonsense teenage boys come out with. He knew Martin and Greta had made an arrangement of sorts. Tom killed quite a few birds with one stone. To this day, I don’t know how she managed it, but she arrived back in the family home after only three months of marriage. She was utterly destroyed. She couldn’t speak to me or even our house-elf, Mitty. She’s been her elf since Greta was a baby and even she couldn’t get a word out of her for weeks. We could never again read each other’s thoughts as we had. He had broken something in her. She eventually confided some of the major details. Not too much. Just enough to deduce that he was pure evil. He had played the doting husband well for the first month. She gave him access to her accounts. She suspected nothing. The bank would test her for Imperius at that stage. He knew exactly what he was doing. They set up a joint account, even though he did not have a pot to piss in. She was just barely of legal age. If I had known any of this I would have stopped it. He knew she was vulnerable. She had no parents to guide her. No family in America. He would use the repel curse on her friends. Gringotts kept requesting her presence, but Tom intercepted all her mail. He put her under the Imperius curse whilst he siphoned every knut, sickle and galleon out. He sold the property for an impressive amount and transferred the entire contents of the sale into his private account. Tom told the neighbours they were moving to California to start a new life….' Gareth closed his eyes and grimaced.

Gareth took a deep breath, 'With Greta smiling along no one doubted it. He…,’ Gareth clenched his fists, ’He took her miles deep into the wilderness where there would be no chance of discovery and cast the killing curse on her…,’ he paused as the others made incredulous noises, ‘I know you won’t believe me, but it’s what Greta said he did. She said she did die. That she was in a very bright white room, like a dancing hall and she heard her parents' voices speaking to her, telling her that it wasn’t her time and to go back home to me. That she would be safe from Tom with me. When she woke up it was dark and Tom was gone. He didn’t even bother to dignify her death with a burial. She never saw him again.’

Dumbledore was staring deep into Gareth’s eyes at this stage. Whatever he saw in them caused him to sit up even straighter. He spoke to Gareth softly, ‘She didn’t know she was pregnant at this point?’ he asked.  
‘No. He acted the doting husband for the first month and well, even in the magical world birth control is not infallible. Once he had access to her account he didn’t touch her after that. She was under the Imperius right until the very end. She knew what was happening, but it was too strong for her to break. Up until he killed her. That released her from the spell. She..,’ Gareth paused, ‘she seriously considered aborting the baby. She didn’t want another Tom,’ Sirius sighed deeply, ‘There is a potion that…., anyway, suffice to say she chose not to. A spell showed the baby was going to be a girl and I think Greta decided to well, let fate take over I suppose. The bond at that point between mother and daughter had grown strong between them. The paperwork Bill has bought confirms all of the details about what Tom did in America.’

  
Bill nodded in Gareth’s direction, ‘Yes. Marriage certificate, transfer of accounts. Sale of the property. Then they both disappear completely from our records. The American account is transferred lock, stock and barrel to Austria. All tied up neatly with a big yellow bow.’

  
Dumbledore sighed, ‘It all fits. Tom ventured into some of the most dangerous parts of the world to expand his knowledge of the Dark Arts. He would have needed money in those early years to sustain himself. He had none of his own at that point. He wouldn’t have wanted to draw any attention to himself by duping too many people through magic and he enjoyed the finer things in life. A simple businessman exploring overseas would have worked as his cover as he gained more knowledge and experience.’  
Amelia, Millicent and Barty had sat quietly as Gareth had explained Greta’s misfortune.  
‘There is no record of Greta returning to England,’ said Amelia, ‘I looked through her files earlier. She left England in 1958. I also contacted the French Ministry. They have no record of a Helen Delacour. There are several Delacour families, but no Helen is registered for that time period within their families. I assume you were creative in regards to official documents?’

  
Gareth sighed and nodded. With everything else that had happened a few fake certificates were the least of his worries, ‘I happen to have a great talent for forgeries,’ he stated.

Amelia nodded. She felt slightly relieved to be on familiar ground, ‘I’ll need a statement later. We will do a full investigation, but under the circumstances, the Ministry may not prosecute,' Gareth was barely registering this as he nodded.  
Millicent and Barty were slowly taking this new information in.

‘The plan was that Greta would stay at the Manor with me under the Fidelius. She had lost all her assets, all her income. Tom was out there. If he knew she was still alive, he would hunt her down and kill her. Greta was convinced of this and so was I.’

The others around the table nodded in agreement and even Rita didn’t doubt his conviction.

  
‘I forged a marriage certificate for Helen Delacour and me and a false birth certificate for Hayley. Having a family seat on the council meant I had access to the Ministry records and I could do a little tweaking. Greta gave herself some glamours and I took photographs of her and me together, we destroyed a lot of the more recent photographs of Greta. Just kept a few when she was little. As far as anyone was concerned, apart from Mitty who was sworn to secrecy, I was in France with Helen. Greta was in America at that time. We were young enough that no-one questioned it much. A lot of young people like to travel…,’ he trailed off.  
A tense silence filled the room. Gareth took another sip of water and spoke again.

‘A couple of weeks before Greta was due to give birth, we made our way to France. Neither Mitty nor I had any experience with birthing techniques. We needed Greta to be safe and we didn’t want to risk an English midwife saying anything. I have always been poor at memory charms and couldn’t take the risk of damaging their minds. I didn’t want anyone else to be hurt. We took Muggle transport to get to a remote hospital in a small town out in the provinces. No-one there knew what Greta looked like. As far as they were concerned, she was Helen Delacour. I had the relevant documents. They would have assumed that the surname sounded familiar, but not unusual enough to question it. Greta had always had a knack for the French language. Good enough to bluff it and due to her condition if some of the words didn’t sound authentically french enough that was understandable. Hayley’s birth was, I don’t know if there is anything like normal birth, but the french midwives didn’t seem to say or do anything out of the ordinary. It wasn’t like, um, I don’t know what I was expecting, but when it was all over, Greta held Hayley tightly, kissed her forehead, and leant back on the bed. I was holding her hand, and then she just smiled at me. Her last wish for me was to treat Hayley as if she were my own daughter, which with Greta and I being identical twins, she more or less already was, and then she closed her eyes and passed away.’

Gareth at this point looked absolutely drained. ‘I took her body back to the Manor. A few Confundus charms on the authorities helped do that without drawing attention. She’s buried in the family graveyard. A simple Revelio spell will show her name, Greta Greengrass, on her gravestone. I refused, obviously to put Riddle.’

Gareth looked ashen at this point, ‘I did what Greta asked of me. I raised Hayley as my own daughter,’ he glanced at each of them, ’I never breathed a word to anyone. Hayley’s life was at stake. I knew what Tom was capable of. I didn’t have faith that anyone had the ability to protect Hayley from him if he found out. The years passed and no one seemed to ask many questions. It was a delicate situation after all and people don’t like to pry too much in such circumstances. I thought less and less of Tom. Hayley grew up and she was, well, simply put, she was a nice kid. She told me she would sometimes have very vivid dreams of a woman who reminded her of the woman in the photographs she had. I kept insisting to her it was simply her mind’s way of making sense of her loss. That seemed to be the only thing that was unusual about her. I couldn’t ask anyone about this without revealing more than I could. I had faith, I still do, that Hayley hasn’t inherited Tom’s cruelty. I thought I had got away with it by the time Hayley went to Hogwarts. I had adapted any Ministry paperwork in England. Hayley was simply a Greengrass here. Perhaps even Magic herself took the surname Riddle away from her. It was such a relief when she was sorted into Ravenclaw. I thought that was the end of it. She proved that she was very much her own person. Then, out of the blue, you have to understand that with the circles I move in, that it is quite ordinary in a week for me to have dinner with the Weasley family on a Monday and the Malfoy’s on a Thursday. It has always been the Greengrass way. We are trusted to not betray either the Light or the Dark. We like to be kept informed of any developments that change our way of life, however,' Gareth looked around the room.

Gareth cleared his throat, 'On one such night, four years ago I was invited to a prestigious rally meeting with a formidable leader of a new Pureblood movement. I admit I was curious. We had all been hearing whispers. When the Dark Lord entered the room, I knew immediately that he was Tom. Not in his looks. His face had changed beyond all recognition. It was the way he moved. I have never seen any other man move like that. He moves like a snake,’ Dumbledore nodded in agreement, ‘I stood at the back and I could hear a hint of his voice from all those years before and I prayed I would not be spotted. Fortunately, I wasn’t and I made my excuses and left early without detection. I vowed to myself that Hayley would never know. Not from me about the monster that is her real father. And I kept that vow. But, now. I wasn’t the one to tell him. I don’t know how he found out. And I sure as hell don’t know how he survived that rebounding killing curse against Harry!'

Sirius at this point stood up sharply with impatience. ‘I think the history lesson is now over. What is done is done. We have now established the facts,’ he growled, ‘My wife is most definitely the daughter of the closest thing to the bloody Antichrist this world has ever known. My daughter has a Dark Lord’s blood running through her veins. And to think a week ago I was worried about my mummy issues.’

The others around the table stared at him open-mouthed. When put like that they each found themselves speechless. The room was silent.

  
‘Right,’ Sirius continued when even Dumbledore couldn’t find a single platitude to comfort him with, ‘I have to accept that right now there is nothing I can do about that particular issue. What we do need to focus on is the fact that right now, the thing, the dark twat, Voldemort, wraith type weird thing, whatever the hell it is, has currently put all of Grimmauld Place under siege and is currently holding my wife, my mother, my daughter, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley and our demented house-elf hostage with the help of the biggest fucking traitor turd on earth, Peter bloody Pettigrew! I mean, what the fuck, what the actual fuck!’ the chair he had been sitting on was kicked with great force into the wall.

  
‘Language Sirius,’ Dumbledore admonished, ‘There are ladies present here after all.’

Sirius looked at Dumbledore astonished, ‘My language is what you’re focusing on?’ Millicent and Amelia looked at Dumbledore disgruntled. They both felt more than a little patronised.

‘It’s really not an issue Sirius. We are all under great strain, you more than any of us,’ said Millicent in a comforting tone, ‘This is not a society dinner party after all,’ Dumbledore merely tilted his head, muttering about the younger generations lack of protocol.

Rita was quivering with excitement. She was going to be winning awards for this story. She was absolutely set to be on track for the editor’s job by the age of thirty.

  
‘What do we do now then?’ asked Amelia, ‘Or, the more crucial question, what can we do? Pettigrew has completely lost his marbles. He was bragging, and I mean actually boasting to all of us that he was the secret keeper that betrayed the Potter’s and had finally played the greatest prank of all time on Sirius Black. He’s proud of it! That he could kill more Muggles in one go than even Bellatrix. That he was, in fact, the greatest Death Eater of all time! Even Voldermort had enough and told him to shut up. He’s a completely unhinged bag of nerves liable to lash out at anyone. Voldermort was convinced Hayley is his daughter. She kept denying it but he was adamant. There won’t be any way to bluff this. We have no idea what Voldermort is capable of in the form he’s in but we do know for sure that a wraith is capable of human possession. We would have no way of knowing who he would possess and what that would do to them. We suspect it would probably kill them. Even in that form, he is ridiculously strong. He barely touched me when I was escaping the room and knocked me over. I barely made it out before they sealed the front door. The last I saw of poor Mad-Eye and Kingsley was them bleeding and unconscious in there. They both need urgent medical treatment. It’s been almost 48 hours. At least Walburga had the presence of mind to raise the alarm the moment the wards had been breached. The only positive from this entire shit show is it looked like he wasn’t there to kill immediately. He was taking great care to protect Hayley and Iris from the crossfire. Though what his plans are for them, I can only assume is for some sort of blood ritual,’ Amelia looked exhausted.

  
For once Sirius was glad his mother was incredibly paranoid and alert to attack at all times. If not for her quick thinking the Ministry would know none of this. The Aurors had arrived within a minute of the warning but nothing could have prepared any of them for what greeted them. Amelia had told him she was still finding it difficult to comprehend. He who must not be named. Confirmed dead a week ago. Still not dead.

Sirius had been in his cell two days ago unaware of what was happening in the world. He had been certain his fate had been sealed by the duplicity and betrayal of Peter and he had been grief-stricken over the death of Lily and James. He had been roughed up by several of the more sadistic Aurors and not even his wife had been allowed to visit him. When Amelia had approached his cell he had expected the worst and was resigned to his fate. A one-way ticket to Azkaban without even the dignity of a trial. When Amelia had sat him down in her office and gave him a brief overview of the situation at Grimmauld, his whole world had collapsed. He was told in no uncertain terms that he was back on Auror duty with immediate effect. For a brief second, he wished he was back in his cell and heading to Azkaban. He had immediately pulled himself together, slightly ashamed for his moment of weakness, and as a true Gryffindor should, went out to face his Demons.

  
‘Let us all return to Grimmauld Place,’ Dumbledore said, ‘Barty, Millicent, Amelia. Will you round up the best Aurors and healers we have. The rest of us will meet you there. We need to seal off the area completely. We need to try to find a way inside. The floo is blocked. Portkeys won’t work and none of you can apparate in so maybe some good old fashioned Muggle breaking and entering could be the solution.’

Barty, Amelia and Millicent left to round up the troops. Dumbledore turned to Sirius. ‘Your house-elf, Kreacher. I suspect he may be of some use.’

Sirius scoffed at this, ‘That elf isn’t capable of following any basic instruction. If I give him an order he will try to find any loophole to fuck it up just to piss me off.’  
‘Now, now, Sirius. Don’t be too quick to judge. Your mother and daughter are in that house too. I think just this once Kreacher may do what you ask of him,’ Dumbledore tried to assure him.  
‘I wish I had your faith,’ Sirius sniffed dismissively, ‘Well, we’ll use Kreacher as an absolute last resort, and only then if all else fails. I don’t trust him in the slightest. His hatred of me overrides any logic. But if all else fails.…,’ Dumbledore nodded in resignation.  
‘It may just come to that, young man,’ he said quietly. Sirius scowled back.

  
Dumbledore spoke to everyone left in the room. ‘Sirius, Gareth. Gather anything you think may be useful and meet at the apparition point in five minutes,' they nodded and left quickly, ‘Bill. You are more than welcome to join us. Your immense Auror experience will be valuable.’  
Bill nodded, ‘Happy to be of service,’ he grinned. It had been a while since he’d been out in the field and he missed the adrenaline of it all. He also thought this Wizard who must not be named sounded like a right sicko. He was itching to bring some good old-fashioned justice.  
Dumbledore smiled back, ‘’Good to hear.’  
He then turned to the sideboard, ‘Rita, you can come out now,’

Bill looked in confusion at the sideboard.

Rita sat stunned and then sheepishly popped her head around the stack of books. Dumbledore peered at her and smiled, ‘I’ve been expecting you, Rita. If you don’t mind, I'd like very much for your help. I would like you to go into Grimmauld Place and report everything you see back to us. I would go myself, but it appears everything is poised very delicately and my presence could have dire repercussions. All I ask of you is when you print your story in the Daily Prophet you are to print the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I think for once you won’t need to exaggerate to make this the scoop of the century. If all goes well tonight you may even earn the Order of Merlin.’

Rita wasn’t so much interested in the Order of Merlin, but a scoop of the century was certainly motivation enough. She flew around and settled onto Dumbledore's shoulder as Bill just gaped.  
‘I’ll explain later,’ Dumbledore said as they made their way to meet Sirius and Gareth. At the apparition point, they all took their positions.

’Everyone,’ said Dumbledore, ‘The best of luck,’ with several cracks they each disappeared from the Ministry.

Several Aurors had been discreetly stationed at Grimmauld Place since the house had been put under siege. Following Dumbledore’s instructions and physically and magically sealing off the area. Barricades went up. Forget-me-nots and compulsions to stay home or away from the street were being scattered liberally. Dusk was starting to fall.  
They nodded at each other grimly. After all the anguish that Voldermort had caused, they finally thought that it was over and life could return to normal. When the whispers came through the grapevine that Voldermort was still very much not dead, it had come as more demoralising than anything they had been witness to in the previous years. To get so close….

Dumbledore looked up at the house, his eyes were contemplative. Quietly he spoke to Rita, ‘You know what you’re up against. You must not be seen by anyone. In Tom’s new form, I cannot be sure of his abilities. Whatever happens, do not get involved. You are our eyes in there. We need you to get back out here with as much information as possible. Which room they are in. How many of them are in there? We don’t want to go in blind if we don’t have to. To be able to take down both Kingsley and Moody so easily is worrying. We have been trying to avoid deaths, but,’ Dumbledore paused, ‘It will take us thirty minutes to do a full check of the building. If you’re not out by then we can only assume you have got trapped or delayed. We have to go in after that. This situation cannot persist any longer. We’re out of options. Voldermort is not coming out. By going in we are risking the lives of dozens. It has come to this. We have our ways to get in.’

In her beetle form, Rita tilted her tiny head up and down in response. She had no intention whatsoever of getting involved in anything or staying longer than she needed to. She was, however, intent on finding out what was happening behind those walls. This gave her the bravery needed. Her life revolved around other people’s business. And having a front-row seat to what was happening, why, people would be requesting her for interviews. She would dine out on this for years. And she supposed, if she could help bring Tom down that would do a lot for her public image. Some people could be a little negative about her. Must be the jealousy of her success, she mused.

More Aurors had arrived and several healers were setting up equipment in the square as Rita took off. She flew up to the windows on the second floor, looking for cracks. There was no joy here so she flew higher to the third. She saw what she needed. A tiny little hole in the window ledge. Squeezing through she fluttered into a dark room. It was very quiet up here. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she took in Muggle posters on the walls of scantily clad ladies. A teenage boy's room. Though dust was everywhere. She suspected this was Sirius’s old room. It was common knowledge he had walked out on his family to live with the Potter family. It was quite the scandal at the time. She’d known Sirius of course. All of the girls at school knew him. He was lovely to look at. Aristocratic and smart.

' _Yes_ ,' thought Rita as she made her way slowly to the door, ' _Lovely to look at, but too much of a bully_.'

She could be a bitch. This was also common knowledge, but even she could see Sirius and his gang always took it too far. She wasn’t too surprised at Peter’s betrayal. In hindsight, it was painfully obvious. Peter had always been the nastiest of the bunch. Sirius was reckless and arrogant, but he did grow up in the end. Hayley had been a good influence on him. James had grown out of it too. Seeing himself through Lily’s eyes hadn’t been pleasant for him. Everyone at school had known he was borderline obsessed with her and what Lily thought of him did matter to James a great deal.

Remus Lupin had always been the odd man out. Quiet and studious. He had never joined in with the bullying, but he had never tried to stop them either. He had always been a gentleman to Rita. She seemed to amuse him, although Rita never understood why. She knew, of course, about his furry little secret. James and Sirius had dropped enough hints and Rita had made it her mission to find out everything she could about everyone, but even she had her lines. It would destroy him if his secret about being a werewolf became public knowledge and for once at Hogwarts, she kept her mouth shut. But Peter. There had always been something about him that repelled her.

She was in the third-floor hallway. The attic covering had dust on it. She checked each of the rooms quietly. No sign of anyone. Moving downstairs, she quickly scanned the rooms on the second floor. Empty. Voices were carrying up the stairs now but they were muffled. She moved carefully down to the first floor. There didn’t appear to be anyone here, but the desks and wardrobe looked like it had been turned over recently. Objects and clothes were scattered on the floor. Noises were underneath her. Muffled voices and some banging. Rita’s curiosity peaked. She flew to the dark wall and made her way further down, blending in. The house was dark as well. She was as concealed as she could be but she was still cautious. She noticed all the people in the portraits on the wall had left, ‘ _They must be hiding,_ ’ she thought. The light from the drawing-room flickered under the doorway as she crawled underneath, keeping close to the door frame. Scuttling into the safety of the corner, behind the armchair she went rigid and still. Confident that her presence hadn’t been noticed she began to explore. She peered around the armchair and time froze. For all her life Rita would have the image in front of her emblazoned forever in her memory.

A huge cauldron was bubbling in front of her. All the furniture and family heirlooms had been put to the side, the portraits had been turned around.  
A pungent smell filled the room. Hayley Black was strapped down to a large chair, wearing around her neck a large silver locket, a picture of a serpent engraved on it. Her arm appeared to be cut and bleeding. Rita had never seen her look so angry. She looked ready to burst a blood vessel. Her lips were moving, but Rita couldn’t hear her voice. Silencing charm then. Peter had his wand pointed at her head. Kreacher appeared to be inconsolable, he was on the toddler mat with Iris, rocking her back and forth as she appeared to be in hysterics although Peter had also put a silencing charm on her. Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley were still unconscious. They looked rigid though. Rita surmised they were probably under a stasis spell.

  
Walburga Black looked every inch the deranged witch that mothers liked to scare their children about. She had been put in an Incarcerous spell and was currently on the sofa. It looked like she too was under a silencing spell. She was looking up in fury at Peter and her mouth was moving rapidly, but Rita couldn’t hear the words. Rita sneered at him. Peter Pettigrew. Sirius was bang on the money. The greatest turd in the world.  
Peter was standing there with his real face showing. Malice and cruelty radiated from the scum.

  
His snivelling voice cut through the quiet, ‘Not long now. The preparations are almost complete,' he looked at Hayley, 'You should be honoured. Your sacrifice will enable the Dark Lord to regain his body. This is, of course, very precarious, very advanced magic. Very, very easy to get it wrong you see… so if it doesn’t work with you, well, of course, he will choose the next best thing,’ he smiled in a sickly way and nodded at Iris.  
Rita felt sick. If she were ever fortunate enough to witness Peter get a Dementors kiss, she would pay gladly for a front-row seat and enjoy every second of it.

‘The closer the blood relative the better. It makes the effects so much stronger. However,’ he nodded towards the two fallen Aurors and Walburga, ‘In case of necessity, it is always wise to carry some spares. Direct blood isn’t essential. Only preferred,’ Hayley looked sickly pale. Peter was describing this atrocity like a recipe. Peter ran his long, dirty nail down her throat, rubbing the locket gently, ‘How fortunate the Dark Lord sensed this. To think the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black would try to sabotage the greatest Dark Lord in existence. Stealing one of his magical items. Tsk, Tsk. He said it would give great strength to him. Your magic is being syphoned, and will be used to power his most prestigious personal objects,’ Peter’s face scrunched up in anger, ‘And, what was it doing here? How dare the House of Black steal from my Master!' he screeched. Hayley glared at him.

Peter smirked at her in sick self-satisfaction, ’No matter. Whatever the plan was it has backfired on you. We already believed that the ritual will be successful with just you and the bones of his Grandfather but this will be so much better. Much more satisfactory. The House of Greengrass just keeps giving and giving to the Dark Lord’s cause, doesn’t it? Maybe not as obediently as we would like, but still. Even if we have to force it from you, you always manage to deliver.’

‘ _He’s completely deranged_ ,’ Rita thought. He got closer to Hayley’s face as she cringed away from him, ’We’ll burn your body and the spares down with this house afterwards of course. This ritual is a picky one. You can only use a Witch or Wizards blood once. After this, you will be useless to him. You will have served your purpose. Although, your daughter will certainly be useful in the future. We’ll keep her as insurance and maybe other things…,’ he added with a leer. They all glared at Peter with the deepest loathing, ‘My Master suspects Regulus and the elf had something to do with the theft of his property. If Regulus isn’t already dead, he is most certainly on borrowed time. As for the elf, the Dark Lord will have his head nailed to the fucking wall as punishment,’ Kreacher shot him a look of pure loathing.

  
‘He told me,’ Peter whispered reverently, ‘that he stared death in the face. That he existed for a time in that realm between life and death. The spirits whispered things to him. Truths. My Master knows all now. He came to me. I will stand at his side when he takes Britain for his. He will come back better and stronger than ever.’

The steady ticking of the clock focused Rita. She wondered where Voldermort was. The wraith didn’t appear to be here. She suspected that the cauldron would hold the answer. She shuddered. There was dark magic, and then there was this. This was a whole different level. Peter looked over to the clock and then the cauldron.

‘It’s time,’ Peter spoke gently. His eyes glistened. She decided now would be wise to let Dumbledore know just how dire the situation was. In this form, she had no wand. No way to prevent the inevitable. She had enough information and time was not on Hayley’s side. She scuttled back to the doorway. Turning to give a last disgusted look at Peter she went to squeeze under the door.  
‘Ready,’ she heard him say. Peter waved his wand as the entire room sealed airtight shut.

‘ _Fuck!_ ’ was Rita’s only coherent thought at this point. She scuttled behind the armchair again and could only watch in horror. Peter slid the locket chain off Hayley’s neck as she looked at him with utter hatred and defiance. She watched Peter reach into the cauldron and lift out the most enormous snake from the liquid. Thick, silver and almost the height of Peter.

‘Master,’ Peter spoke reverently. The snake hissed at Peter and pointed his head towards Hayley and the locket. Peter moved the snake down to face the locket. After a moment the snake hissed again. In one moment the locket clicked open as Peter placed the object gently on the floor. Kreacher looked up with a moment of clarity. Then his eyes flashed with anger. Iris had frozen. She sat staring at the warped scene in front of her. Her grey eyes fixated on the piece of silver.

  
' _Her eyes were so like her father’s,'_ Rita thought. Kreacher looked helplessly at Hayley. Hayley shook her head minutely at him. Looking at Iris, then back to Kreacher. Kreacher understood. If these two monsters went for Iris he needed to get her out. Hayley looked despairingly at the other three. Moody, Walburga and Kingsley. She caught Walburga’s eyes. An icy calm had come over her mother in law. In defiance of Peter and Voldermort, she nodded to Hayley.

‘ _Get Iris out when I say so,_ ’ Hayley mouthed to Kreacher. It was a massive gamble. Kreacher nodded. No-one had ever attempted to apparate with a toddler. The force of it could crush her. Still, a tiny chance was a chance.

' _Staying in this room of horror meant certain death, or worse,_ ' Rita thought bitterly remembering the vile look on Peter’s face.

The locket shook as the mist slowly lifted. Like in a dream a young handsome man with pale skin and dark hair and eyes starting to form in front of them like a ghost. Knowing what she knew now about Tom Riddle, Rita thought him the most sinister creature. She knew immediately it was him. The grotesque, malevolent expression on his face confirmed it straight away. The snake hissed at the figure. The young man hissed back. They all watched the man take a ghost-like form in front of them. Rita could only watch transfixed as the man opened his mouth and the snake slid down his throat.

The man turned to Hayley and smirked meanly at her as he moved his mouth to her cut open arm and started to lick and bite the flesh as she grimaced and then opened her mouth to scream soundlessly. The face that gnawed at her arm looked bestial. The silencing charm that Peter had cast was still effective. She looked like she was in agony. Rita could hear this creature gulping down Hayley’s blood as Hayley grew translucent as this thing grew more solid. Rita felt revolted and helpless. After a few minutes of watching this vulgar display, Tom pulled away. Hayley had passed out from the blood loss. He moved to the middle of the room, twisting and writhing, the snake and man entwined. A dark mist surrounded him. And then a moment of silence.

  
The dark mist cleared.

  
Tom Marvolo Riddle in all his young, handsome glory stood tall, arrogantly gazing at each of them with a sneer plastered on his face. He slid on a dark suit that Pettigrew had let out for him. Rita looked down at Peter, who was on his knees, his nose almost touching the floor. Rita was panicking at this point. Thirty minutes. Dumbledore had said that would be when they smashed in. How long had she been in this godforsaken hellhole of a house? Not long enough, she knew. She looked rapidly around the room. There was no way out. The ritual was clearly a success. How soon before the mad bastard burnt this place down with everyone in it, including her.

  
‘My wand, Wormtail,’ Tom’s voice sounded young. His arrogant air seemed slightly absurd for a man who looked so young. His eyes were not the red colour they had been. Peter looked up at his Lord, in a sickly, worshipping sort of way.  
He pulled Voldermort’s wand out of the inside of his pocket and presented it to him with his head lowered in deference. Tom reached out for it with a smug, sanctimonious look on his face. His slender fingers reached around to feel the warmth of his wand and then Tom stood rigid. His eyes widened in panic, ‘What?!’ he whispered, ‘No!’ There was no spark, no feel of magic form in the air.

  
Rita, Walburga, Peter and Kreacher froze for just a moment in confusion. It was Kreacher who was the first to respond. With a giant leap onto Tom, the little elf pulled himself onto Tom’s head and apparated them both out of the room.  
Peter looked shocked, the madness in his eyes flashing, ‘What has he done with him?’ he bellowed uselessly. Walburga just sat looking harshly at Pettigrew. Her lips in a triumphant smirk.

  
His eyes flashed as his hands gripped his head and he attempted to pull his own head off, ‘ _The wheels have well and truly come off the track,_ ’ Rita thought.  
The adrenaline in her pulsed as Peter lifted his arm to backhand the old woman,’ You old hag!’ he screamed.

For years after, Rita couldn’t quite explain where her bravery came from in that moment. Dumbledore had called it honour. Feminists called it the sisterhood. Rita eventually surmised she must have had it up to here listening to the bile the biggest turd on the planet kept spewing. Almost of its own accord, Rita’s body transformed into human form in front of him. In his shock of seeing the bizarre sight of the Rita Skeeter appear in front of him, he paused for a moment. It was just long enough for Rita to grab the big glass vase next to her and smash him over the head with it, knocking him unconscious instantly, much to the immediate relief of Iris and Walburga.

  
‘There is a lot to be said for a bit of savage, Muggle style fighting,’ she said as she stared down at him. With Peter unconscious, his spells lifted.  
‘Hayley first,’ Walburga said immediately. Rita was already on her way. She took Peter's wand and used it to cut the straps, then floated her motionless body down onto the carpet. Checking for a pulse she breathed a sigh of relief, ‘She’s alive.’

Walburga breathed a sigh of relief as Iris waddled over to her mother. Worry clear on the little girl’s face. Rita cut Walburga free and handed her the wand, ‘There are Aurors and Healers in the square. I’ll let them know that it’s safe and you’re in here,’ Walburga nodded her thanks as she stumbled over to her daughter in law, ‘Keep an eye on that scum,’ she added for good measure. Walburga nodded grimly. If she threw the killing curse at him the moment Rita left she would not have blamed her in the slightest.

  
Rita opened the window slightly. She decided not to transform as she made her way out of the property, as it probably wasn’t a good idea to open the front door without warning with a dozen Aurors outside with their wands trained on it. She made her way outside into the square and the sight that greeted her stunned her. It was darker now, but she could make out Tom clearly under the street lights. He was on his knees in the road with Kreacher pummelling his little fists hard on his head. Tom was trying to protect himself, but Kreacher was determined not to let go and was punching him as hard as he could. Rita was impressed with the little guy’s tenacity. Dumbledore was staring at Tom with undisguised glee.

‘Welcome back Tom,’ the Aurors were looking at the scene, clearly puzzled. Gareth looked like he had been hit with a Bludger as he stood mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Sirius was looking uncertainly at Tom. Rita transformed into her human shape.  
‘Everyone,’ she bellowed, ‘Walburga’s got an unconscious Pettigrew at wand point. Hayley needs a Healer urgently. There are two unconscious Aurors in there and an upset toddler. You need to get in there now.’

They stood for a moment, looking at her, perplexed as to why Rita Skeeter was giving them orders, ’Pronto!’ she shouted at them, ‘They’re all in the drawing-room.’

They looked at Dumbledore in confusion. Sirius had already started running in. Gareth was close behind him.

‘Do what Rita says’, Dumbledore confirmed as the Aurors and healers started to move into Grimmauld. He couldn’t take his eyes off Tom. Conjuring a pair of handcuffs he handed them to Amelia Bones. His eyes were twinkling, ‘Madame Bones. I present to you, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Also known as Voldermort, or if you prefer, the Dark Lord.’  
Amelia spluttered, ‘But how? He is nowhere near old enough. And his face…,’

  
Rita stepped in, ‘That is indeed Tom Riddle. He was resurrected right in front of me. I saw it happen. So did Walburga and Kreacher. They will confirm this. Magic will confirm this. Pettigrew set it all up and it all backfired. It backfired in the most wonderful, dramatic way! I don’t know how it did, but it did. Voldermort now has less magic than Filch! I’ll be printing the full details in my news story for the front page if you want to read all about it in the morning,’ Amelia turned to Rita with a stern look on her face, ‘Of course, I’ll be happy to give you the first exclusive tonight at the Ministry headquarters,’ Rita added rapidly.

  
Amelia nodded, still in a state of shock as she bent down to put the cuffs on Tom. He looked absolutely defeated. As Amelia pulled him onto his feet, Kreacher started to kick his shins as Tom puffed in annoyance, trying to kickback. Several Aurors approached to take Tom away as Kreacher followed them up the road.

  
Dumbledore gazed thoughtfully at the scene. His mind was already flexing itself, trying to work out just what had transpired here tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Well,’ smiled Bill. ‘That was a little anticlimactic,’ Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, ‘Not that I’m complaining,’ Bill spoke quickly, ‘I just thought us Aurors may have a little bit more to do. Everything happened in private.’  
‘Thank Merlin you all didn’t. I’ve seen too much Auror blood spilt these last few years,’ Dumbledore replied ruefully.  
Rita turned to look at Dumbledore, who studied her face. She looked back at him smiling. His face looked ten years younger than it had done earlier that day.

  
‘Miss Skeeter,’ he smiled, ‘Let’s go inside.’ They walked back towards Grimmauld place.

‘I have asked a lot from you tonight. One final request. Could I ask for your memories of this evening? I have a Pensieve you see, and your recollections of this evening would be of enormous help to me in piecing together what exactly happened this evening.’  
‘Of course. I shall pop round to Hogwarts tomorrow evening. I have much to do tonight. That front page won’t write itself, you know,’ Rita responded as they walked inside the imposing front doors. Dumbledore smiled softly at her.

‘Thank you, Rita,' he had always known Rita had a good side. He knew about her more unpleasant personality traits. Her pushiness for a start. The unreliable narrative at the best of times. Those were clear to all. He also knew about her soft spot for Remus. He knew she knew about his affliction, and had never said a word about it. He suspected Remus knew this too. Remus had always been kind to her since they were young. She wasn’t paying any attention at this point, lost in her imagination, already practising her acceptance speech for her journalist of the year award inside her head. They walked back into the drawing-room. Sirius was telling everyone within earshot that Pettigrew was a rat animagus and for Merlin’s sake, put him in a cage without bars otherwise the rat would get out of there. Bill had produced a glass cage from his bag. He enlarged it for him as they rolled in the traitorous turd. Not before Walburga had hit Peter with her cane a couple more times. Iris had watched her do this, and, with wobbly legs stood, holding onto the table leg and with her short, stumpy leg, kicked Pettigrew in the head once more for good measure.

Sirius’s first instinct was to smile proudly at both his mother and daughter. As Iris looked up at him, his face fell. Voldermort’s granddaughter. The smile fell as quickly as it had formed. Iris went to hug him, but he turned away from her, much to her confusion.  
The healers had given Hayley a blood replenishing potion and checked her over briefly. She seemed a bit more aware as the two healers floated her onto a stretcher.

‘It’ll be alright love. We’ll get you to the hospital,’ said the woman in a comforting tone, ’I’ve seen a lot worse. You’ll be right as rain in the morning. We’ll fix you right up.’

  
Hayley could only gaze at her. Gareth, her father was there too. He was looking at her with so much remorse and guilt. ‘Da…,’ she stopped. Not her dad. Her uncle she supposed. Tom. That wraith had said that he was her father, that meant Vol….,' she stopped herself from thinking. Tomorrow, when she recovered. That locket. It was so heavy with the darkest of magic. She had felt it all through her. Her eyes were so heavy. Her body felt like a block of steel. The exhaustion of the last two days was galloping up on her. She had been running on pure adrenaline and fear. Her eyes settled on Iris as relief flooded inside them. The healers levitated her.

‘Iris,’ she whispered. The healers nodded in understanding. They levitated the stretcher near the toddler who lifted her chubby hand into her mother’s.

  
‘I’ll be back soon,’ she whispered. Iris simply looked at her and squeezed her hand gently.

Walburga was looking at Hayley. ‘Tomorrow,’ Hayley stated simply.  
‘We’ll talk tomorrow,’ Walburga replied. Sirius watched all this with apprehension. His eyes met Hayley’s. He stood to the side and didn’t attempt to approach her.  
‘Sirius,’ Hayley seemed to pause. Whatever she was going to say seemed to die on her tongue, ‘Later,' she said.

Sirius gave a brief nod. Hayley closed her eyes as she drifted into oblivion. The healers then levitated her out of the House. Gareth following close behind.

The other healers were attending to Moody and Kingsley. ‘Both alive, but unconscious. I could be wrong, but it looks like they’ve both been given the draft of the living dead. And a lot of it,’ one pronounced, ‘Let’s get them in the ambulance.'

The Wizarding world had an ambulance similar to the knight bus. The three most critical patients would be whisked away and be at St.Mungoes in a few minutes. ‘We’ll be back for the others in a jiffy,’ called one of the healers. Walburga and Iris would need to be checked over, but they mostly seemed unharmed. Kreacher would need some salve for his bruised knuckles, however.

Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief. Moody and Kingsley were two of the few Aurors whom he had any trust to be tough as nails but fair. Now Tom was caught and a long list of his followers could be established. Dumbledore doubted he would get all their names through Veritaserum. One needed to be very clever when questioning very intelligent people. Interpretation of a question could be manipulated. Still, they should be able to arrest many of them. They had a lot of Death Eater suspects held in the ministry cells already. At least the Imperius curse defence would be utterly useless. Tom Riddle would make sure of that.

Dumbledore smirked. The Death Eater’s had been caught in their own trap. The prosecution was forbidden by law from giving Purebloods Veritaserum in a court of law. The Half-bloods and Muggleborns that Lucius Malfoy and his ilk were so enthusiastic about lording it over had, throughout history forced it down their throats in court in the hopes of Purebloods gaining more incriminating evidence against them to ensure a long prison time. It amused them greatly that they could walk free of the most disgusting crimes due to lack of evidence and a Muggle-born or Half-blood could spend twenty years in prison for a much lesser crime.

‘Those from the gutter should stay in the gutter. They should by now have learnt their place in our world,’ Lucius could be heard to say pompously.

  
‘ _Lucius. Self-proclaimed Pureblood royalty,_ ’ Dumbledore thought, giving a resigned sigh, ‘ _Caught by their own traps. Oh, to be a fly on the wall when he finds out Tom is a Half-blood,'_ There was something poetic about it.

Even with all those greasy palms, the many corrupt Pureblood elites couldn’t defend him against that in the Wizengamot. When Tom would have to state in court the truth that Lucius was never under the Imperius curse and did all his murdering and torture wantonly and with great enthusiasm Malfoy’s defence would fall apart.

‘ _Karma,_ ’ Albus thought. He hoped they were given a cell next to each other.

‘ _Yes_ ,’ thought Dumbledore, ‘ _We had started the day in the depths of despair, but it had somehow ended brighter than I could ever predict. No deaths and a mortal Tom without magic. For how long though?_ ’ Dumbledore didn’t want to rain on his own parade, but if anyone could rise from this then Tom Riddle could. ‘ _How many more tricks did he have up his sleeve? Still, even with Tom’s talent and the criminal mind, it could take him years to regain his strength and followers. If they didn’t execute him that is. He would be far more useful to them alive. Years of crimes could be attributed to Voldermort. There was an enormous backlog for the prosecution to get through. Dementors could suck out his soul._ ’ Dumbledore paused. Something tickled the back of his mind, ‘ _How_? _How did Tom do this? How did he rise again?_ his thoughts wandered to Sirius and his hostile reaction at the Ministry to the evidence of his wife and daughters lineage. He sighed. A problem for another day.

Dumbledore walked around the cauldron studying it. His eyes spotted the locket on the floor. He could feel the remnants of the foulest dark magic in the air, ‘ _What did you do Tom_?’ he questioned himself quietly. He had his suspicions already and he did not in the slightest like the direction any of the options were taking him. He would need to talk to each of them at length. Tom was vital, of course. Tom’s natural occlumency would certainly cause a problem. Even a non-magical could master it with some level of skill. Meditation and hypnosis were branches of it. Knowing Tom he would have protections guarding his most precious secrets in the deepest recesses of his mind. The Ministry may forbid Dumbledore to use legilimency. There were many sympathisers to prisoners rights. He needed to talk to Peter especially. That was if the Ministry hadn’t already thrown the rat to the Dementors.

At this stage, both sides would have the motives to do that. The suspects would be numerous. Rita’s memories would be vital. Gareth’s memories of Tom and Greta too. Hayley was, of course, the key to all this. How did Hayley’s vivid dreams of her mother fit into this? Just who had told Tom that Hayley was his daughter and how could the ritual cause Tom to lose his magic? Dumbledore was under no delusions in regards to Tom. He was not surprised that Tom would use Hayley for his own twisted gains without consideration. It was a miracle that Hayley had survived. Tom had pushed the boundaries of the darkest magic. The magic that should never be pushed. No dark Wizards or Witches had gone as far as him. The consequences were impossible to predict. Magic was supposed to be respected. Tom had no respect to give.

Kreacher came back into the drawing-room swaggering a little. Iris’s face lit up, ‘kr, er,’ she babbled opening up her arms.

‘Ah, the little Mistress Black. Safe and Sound,’

Iris put her chubby arms around him as she hugged him hard, ‘You so bwave. Save us. Tank you,’ she said to him. Kreacher seemed overcome by this as they both started crying in each other’s arms. Rather than seem warmed by this display of affection Sirius simply sneered at the exchange.  
‘Sirius,’ his mother eyed him wearily, ‘Why so despondent? Everyone survived. You have your freedom. Peter is currently in custody. This could have been much, much worse. What else hasn’t lived up to your expectations, yet again?’  
‘I don’t have to explain myself, least of all to you,’ he snapped back.

Walburga just looked at him. After a moment she spoke, ‘I assume from your hostile demeanour you have been informed about Hayley’s real lineage?’ she stated simply.  
‘Yes. I had to endure a long, tedious meeting to establish various facts about Hayley’s parentage, with a brief history of Voldermort, the early years, thrown in for good measure. There was also irrelevant babble about possible motivations on why Voldermort and Wormtail were holding my wife and daughter hostage. Amelia insisted on going by the book,’ he said in a wry tone, ‘Why did Hayley come here?’ he asked sharply.

  
Walburga looked at her wayward son and told the truth, ‘Hayley needed my help. She wanted to see you. The justice department wouldn’t let her. They refused to tell her anything. You had been arrested at the scene of the crime. Over a dozen people murdered in public and you were laughing your head off. They were not going to slap you on the wrist with a fine, Sirius. Even in our archaic world, it wouldn’t have mattered who you were. Even Malfoy would have been slung headfirst into Azkaban for that display of lunacy. Gareth wasn’t making any real progress. I am still Head of the House of Black. I have more influence than him in these matters. I know all their dirty little secrets. Doors open for me. Hayley asked me to put pressure on the Minister to at least get you a trial. She knew something had gone badly wrong. She knew you were not capable of those crimes you were accused of.’

‘I would never have asked her to see you. I told her I want nothing to do with you under any circumstances. She betrayed me,’ Sirius was getting more and more volatile.

  
‘Be reasonable Sirius,’ she snapped, ‘You were a whisker away from being thrown into Azkaban without a trial. She loves you. She did what she had to do,’ Walburga was trying to be patient. She understood that it had been a tumultuous week for her son and he was close to cracking. He was, however, lighting a fuse on her considerable temper. Her nerves had already been to hell and back the last two days.

  
‘She went behind my back,’ Sirius said petulantly. He looked at her in suspicion, ‘Unless this whole scenario was planned between you. What actually happened here?’ Sirius was getting worked up, ‘Was all this some twisted, contrived plan to bring Voldermort back to life? Make it look convincing if you got caught! You could claim you were just innocent victims. How convenient you all survived.’  
‘I can’t believe you are saying.…,’ Walburga breathed deeply, trying to control her temper. ‘Voldermort and Pettigrew must have suspected she would come here after you were arrested. They breached the wards less than an hour after Hayley and Iris arrived.’

  
‘Well,’ he looked at her dismissively, ‘That is just your version of events. You’ve always been a curse on my life. Anything in my life you touch, it goes to hell. Did you instigate this? Tell Voldermort where to find them? Or is this just some cock and bull story cooked up between you and my wife to resurrect Voldermort? Who knows how her mind really works! Hayley and her good old dad could have been planned this years ago. Voldemorts get out of hell plan! How did Peter and Voldermort find her? Didn’t take long to hunt her down after all. How fucking convenient!’ he was shouting now.  
Everyone in the room had turned around to witness this ugly scene as Iris clutched Kreacher. She was shaking. She had never seen her daddy so angry.  
Walburga narrowed her eyes. Dumbledore stood silently to the side.

‘How dare you?’ Walburga hissed, ‘If Voldermort wants to find someone, then they get found. They could hide in the darkest hole in the middle of a jungle and he could still hunt them down. To accuse me of intentionally putting Iris’s life in danger, to accuse your wife of planning this. That is low Sirius, even for you.’  
‘Is it?’ he spat, ‘You have always been a first-class bitch all my life. I wouldn’t put it past you to sacrifice a child for the Pureblood cause. And who the fuck knows what I’m actually married to. We’ve only got Gareth’s side of the story. Who knows what really went on between Greta and Tom. We only know what she told him. She could have been lying her ass off. She said she died and then came back to life. It’s a total fairytale! I can only believe it of Voldermort because I believe him to be the Devil. And as for that thing!’ he pointed aggressively at Iris, who gazed up at him as she trembled. She was too young to really know what was happening. She knew her daddy was angry though. Angry at her. She didn’t know why. Too much had happened in this week for Iris to make any sense of it. Daddy had gone and mummy was so worried. And then there was so much shouting. Then screaming and blood. Mummy was hurt and she was so tired. Her head was spinning. Kreacher looked at Sirius with more hatred than usual and put his bony arm around Iris to protect her.

  
‘You shut up,’ Kreacher said fiercely, ‘You’re upsetting the young mistress!’

‘See,’ Sirius spat out to the handful of people left in the room, ‘She’s not even two and already she gravitates to the most twisted and demented of creatures. I’m starting to doubt she’s even mine. Probably some Death Eater’s bastard. Who is her actual father? McNair’s? That twisted fuck, Goyle’s? What does Hayley do to keep this charade going? Put glamours on it? Forge a birth certificate like Gareth did? No. The more I think about it. That brat is no kid of mine,’ he glared at Iris in a red haze. His rage at this moment was seething hot. He had lost control. He turned to his mother, ‘Seeing as this family has such a wonderful history of disowning their children you can have her. Hayley can live here with you or Gareth. She’s not living with me. I’m disowning it. She is a true descendant of the Devil. I no longer recognise her as mine. Why mother, you see, I still respect our traditions after all,’ he glared at her. Getting close to her face, he sneered, ‘I’m done. I’m so fucking done with all of you.’

‘That is enough Sirius,’ Dumbledore snapped to him. Even he was unsettled by this side of Sirius. He had thought the young man had grown out of this sort of behaviour, but alas, the trials of the last week had taken their toll and this was the result. Sirius was being the vicious, bullying brat his mother had always accused him of being.

  
Walburga looked around at the people left in the room. A tall man she didn’t recognise. Dumbledore, Rita, Amelia and a nervous-looking young woman hovering at the door who appeared to be a healer. They all looked aghast at Sirius. Although Walburga would be the first to admit both her and her son gave each other as good as they got she realised it was the first time anyone else other than Regulus and Orion had been witness to a Black mother and son domestic. Sirius gave the impression outside of the house as a charmer, a rebel on his motorcycle. A defender of the innocent and the oppressed. Now they saw first hand the very ugly side to him that very few others got to see.

She recalled a young Severus Snape turning up on her doorstep a few years ago. He had popped in for a cup of tea and a lament about Sirius. This had proved mutually beneficial and had become quite a regular treat for them both. When she heard about the werewolf incident at the school, she was horrified by her son. Sirius had lured him into a werewolves lair. Madness. An attempted murder at sixteen years old. Severus enjoyed the sympathy with a kindred spirit. They had both found it cathartic to ruminate about Sirius.

Sirius turned to glare at Dumbledore, ’I’ve not even fucking started old man,’ Sirius turned back to his mother. He looked very mean, even to Walburga who had seen many sides to her son, ‘Raise it the Pureblood way, mother. You always wanted a girl. There you go. Do what you want. Teach her to hate all the Half-bloods, the Muggleborns. To treat everyone who’s not a Pureblood like shit. Make sure you teach her the Dark Arts. With Riddle’s blood in her, I’m convinced she will be torturing cats and dogs by the age of five. Give her a few years and she can start to torture the other children. Take it all the fucking way, why don’t you. Durmstrang would be an excellent choice school, of course. Very sadistic and vicious. Maybe not tough enough for her Granddad though. They would teach her all our lovely, violent ways. If you get very lucky she’ll get married to another Pureblood. Maybe they will be first fucking cousins. Literally. Nice bit of inbreeding to really get things going. More off their fucking rockers Wizards and Witches stinking up the place. And when dear old Grandad rises from the fucking dead again, or whatever that man out in the street is, when he gets his magic back, and after the last two days don’t tell me otherwise that this can’t possibly happen, they can all join forces and destroy everything and every one the rest of us love.’

He glared around at the others, ‘Don’t ever tell me I didn’t warn you. Mark my words. I refuse to call evil like that family. As far as I’m concerned what happens to them next is not my concern. I’m divorcing that lying bitch. Riddle can teach Hayley and Iris his entire completed works of domination, cruelty and torture for all care. They're just Death Eater scum in the making. That’s if Hayley isn’t already.’

Amelia was staring at Sirius as if she had never seen him before, ‘Hayley was doing everything she could to help you….that you would accuse her of such disgusting things. Unbelievable.’  
‘Voldemort and Pettigrew were going to use Hayley as a blood bank and then kill her, Sirius. I can't even begin to say what they had in store for Iris,’ Walburga snapped at him, ‘I know every family has their difficulties, but there is no getting over that monumental faux-pax. Even us Blacks have never succumbed to that level. I doubt they will be having ‘Grandad’ round for Christmas dinner in this lifetime. There won’t be any tearful reconciliations,’ she said scathingly.

  
Sirius paused as his face flushed with disbelief, ‘All I have is your word for that. And your word means nothing to me.’  
‘It is the truth,’ Rita spoke up, ‘I saw it with my own eyes. Peter was insane. He was telling them what he was going to do. If the ritual hadn’t backfired Peter told them what they were going to do to Iris. She was to be kept as a ‘pet,’ she spat the word, ’for them both until they needed her blood. Then killed and discarded like rubbish.’  
Sirius just looked at Rita with contempt, ‘You, Rita bloody Skeeter, speaking the truth? Don’t make me laugh. Your job is writing nonsense gossip and lies for a comic. If you told me that water was wet I’d ask for a second opinion,’ he dismissed her statement. Rita narrowed her eyes, deeply offended.

‘You have known Hayley since you were eleven years old Sirius. In all that time has she ever given you a reason to think she is anything remotely capable of what you are accusing her of,’ Dumbledore asked quite fairly.

  
‘Riddle had all of you fooled when he was young,’ Sirius spat, ‘Greta thought he was the best thing since sliced bread. It is what evil does. Manipulates, seduces, plays with you. Pretend it cares, then it destroys you. I’m not going down that path, I won’t let them ruin me,’ he turned to Amelia, sliding off his wedding ring. He thrust it into her hand as Amelia glared at him. ‘As soon as you get to the Ministry, annul my marriage. I know you’re authorised to do that. She lied about her parentage. She has a Half-blood father. Doesn’t matter about all his other made-up titles. In Wizarding law, he is considered less than me. I didn’t write these laws but I will use them to my advantage. As a Pureblood, I know my rights. I know this is possible. Annul it with immediate effect. And I disown this bastard,’ he pointed at Iris.

‘I don’t believe her to be mine,' Sirius seethed, 'again, I think you will find Pureblood law also allows me to do this. The only thing she’s entitled to is the Black name. And seeing as I think that is worthless, she’s welcome to it. She won’t get a sickle off me. Make sure this is done when you get back to the Ministry. Bring it to my house in the morning at nine. If this is not done, I will launch criminal proceedings against you for unlawful obstruction,’ Amelia’s face became frozen as she stared at him blankly.

  
Walburga rolled her eyes and scoffed, ‘All that you have is what you inherited from Alphard. You’ll have burnt through that within a decade with your reckless ways. I’m not planning on leaving this mortal plane anytime soon. The Greengrass family is one of the wealthiest in the kingdom. They own half of the Wizarding World. Withholding a few sickles from Iris isn’t going to affect her prospects. Don’t think I won’t leave everything I have to Iris either. If for no other reason than pure, unadulterated spite for you,’ she looked at him with regret, ‘You and I are one thing. We have a toxic, putrid history. I may not like this, but I can at least understand it. My ways are not your ways. But to treat Hayley and your own daughter like this? For shame. I will acknowledge Iris as my Granddaughter in public, at least,’ she told him cooly, ‘I have never been more ashamed of you. To abandon an innocent little girl and a loving wife, neither of whom has done anything wrong, is beyond contempt.’

Sirius snarled at his mother.  
‘Sirius,’ Amelia spoke in frustration. ‘You haven’t even spoken to Hayley about this. You can’t do this. At the very least sleep on it. You have had an extreme week. You’re not thinking clearly.’  
‘No,’ Sirius growled, ‘You get it right. She didn’t speak to me. She had all the time in the world to tell me the truth. Tell her to stay at Greengrass Manor. I’ll send her belongings there. She is not to come to my house. I’ll be setting the wards to exclude her. I can’t tolerate her presence. I don’t want to be exposed to her conniving evil. She is cancer to me.’

‘Poor little rich boy,’ said Walburga snidely, ‘Going home to sulk about all your imagined grievances against those who, in your eyes have done you so much wrong. Without a scrap of evidence to prove any of these accusations. You’re always so innocent and righteous, isn’t that right, Sirius? The hero. You’re so much on the side of the light that it simply shines out of your ass. You’re not like the rest of your family, are you? Not in the slightest. You love to tell all and sundry about how different you are to us.’

His mother spoke with deep sarcasm, mimicking his voice, ‘ _I’m a Gryffindor,_ ’ you would brag to anyone that would listen, _‘I’m not a slimy snake,_ ’ Have you ever seen what a lion does when it catches its prey, Sirius? It rips it apart using its claws and teeth, limb from limb with a brutal, clinical viciousness,’ her dark eyes pierced his, ‘Severus Snape doesn’t count as a human being to you, obviously. You, who is always right. Never, ever wrong. Always justified to do what you like, when you like. You have always been so quick to judge others. You’re always right about them too. According to you. Isn't it strange then that you never saw what sort of filth Pettigrew really was until it was much too late? But Severus on the other hand. He was a bad guy through and through who deserved your retribution. You proclaimed yourself judge, jury and executioner. You tried to murder an innocent boy using Remus to do it. Severus’s crime was breathing, wasn’t it? And you didn’t give a tiny shit about what effect that would have on Remus. That he would have to live with the knowledge he had killed someone,’ her words dripped sickly sweet as Sirius looked at her with contempt.

  
‘You know nothing, you old hag,’ he spat. She looked at him with derision.

  
‘I know enough,’ she stated primly.

‘Hayley didn’t know the truth. Gareth was honest about that,’ Dumbledore spoke gently. He was getting very concerned. Sirius wasn’t backing down. Walburga had thrown everything, including the kitchen sink at him, to try to get him to see sense, ‘He hid it all from her. From everyone. He thought he was protecting her. She genuinely believed Gareth was her father, and in every way it is possible to be, he is. She had no reason to think otherwise till two days ago. Gareth and her even look alike.’

  
Sirius scoffed, ‘Lies, all lies. She knew. There are only a few people in my life I have ever trusted completely and two of them were James and Lily. They’re gone now. The only good news I’ve had this week is that filthy traitor rat is likely to get kissed by a Dementor. All that’s left that is decent from this whole wretched week is Harry.’

  
‘You criticise Pettigrew for being a traitor..?’ Walburga whispered. She gave a hollow laugh, ‘You live in a glass house and seem unable to see all the similarities between you and Pettigrew which are glaringly obvious to everybody else. You, who seems to think you are so fucking virtuous and without blame. If you abandon your wife and child in this way you are an even bigger traitor than Pettigrew,’ Sirius ignored her. He stared at Dumbledore.

  
Dumbledore closed his eyes tight. He knew where this was going the instant Harry’s name was mentioned. Sirus’s demanding tone battered into his ears.

‘I’m his Godfather, Dumbledore, You know this to be true. James, Lily and I took the vows and magic accepted it. I have a certificate. Not a forged one either. A real one. In the Wizarding World, that means I’m his next of kin by the law of magic. That is absolute,’ Dumbledore tried to put his hand up to placate him, but Sirius batted it away, ‘The Wizengamot cannot override this. Even you can’t challenge this, Dumbledore. Wherever you have dumped Harry, un-dump him. No excuses. According to you, Voldermort has lost his magic. He’s less than a squib. His Death Eaters are being rounded up. I can keep Harry safe from the rest of his minions. I need Harry and he needs me. I must have at least one person in my life that is good. Someone I can have faith in,’ Amelia shook her head in disdain, ‘Bring him to my house tomorrow at midday. If that little boy is not sitting in my living room at five minutes past, I’ll hunt him down myself and make an almighty scene. If by hunting him down I find out, as I suspect, that you have put him with Lily’s bitch giraffe sister, I’m going to break your nose so don’t give me any reason to find out,’ Sirius scowled at everyone in the room.

He finally spotted Rita’s pad and quill moving rapidly. She took a step back as he moved forward to look at the pad. He gave a sick sort of smile, ‘It looks like you got every word of that, you nosy cow.’  
She snarled at him, ‘For good reason. I was thinking it may be needed in court for evidence you heartless bastard.’  
He looked to consider something for a moment, ‘Print the lot. Word for fucking word. I want every last Witch and Wizard in this country to know every last sordid detail in all its glory. I insist on it,’ he growled.

  
With that, he stormed out of Grimmauld place without a backward glance and with a crack disappeared, leaving a room full of shocked people and one very sad, frightened little girl in a heavily silent room.  
The healer walked gingerly into the room, ‘Hi, um. I’m Wendy. We’re here to take the others to the hospital for a check-up.’  
The tone of the room changed dramatically for the better at this innocuous statement.  
‘Ah,’ Dumbledore spoke, ‘Yes,’ he was still flustered by the unpleasant scenes he had just witnessed. He looked down to where Iris was still clutched to Kreacher. Her little face looked pale, taut and rigid, ‘ _Sirius in miniature. How could he deny this?_ ’ Dumbledore thought as he knelt, ‘Hello Iris,’ she looked at him blankly, ‘You need to go with the nice lady. She’s going to take you to the hospital and make you feel better.’  
Iris gulped, ‘Mummy there?’ she whispered.  
‘Yes,’ Dumbledore said, attempting a weak smile, ‘Mummy is there. Kreacher and your Gran are going to be with you too.’  
Iris tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement. Dumbledore watched her grip Kreacher’s hand tightly.  
Walburga spoke gently, looking with worry at Iris, ‘I’ll get us a change of clothes.’ she left the room.

Dumbledore turned to Bill, ‘Do you mind travelling with them? Just in case.’  
‘Not at all,’ Bill looked perturbed, ‘That Sirius guy. I just, what the hell was that? What a jerk.’  
‘Indeed. What the hell?’ Amelia cut in. ‘I have never seen him lose himself like that.’  
‘A series of most dire incidents pushed him over the edge Amelia. He’s always been hot-headed but…,’ Albus tried to see reason, but looking at the forlorn tiny figure of Iris even he couldn’t continue to attempt to defend Sirius.

  
‘I’d better head back to the Ministry,’ Amelia stated, ‘The night is still young and I have a great deal to get through. Pepper up potion will be used in abundance I suspect. I’ll send in the cleanup department for this mess,’ she waved nonchalantly around the room, ‘They will store any evidence. Of course, Albus, feel free to examine it all. Your knowledge is vital. Rita. If you would accompany me. I will need your version of events for my report. I’ll visit the hospital tomorrow to interview the others. I’ll deal with Sirius and his order tonight. He was perfectly correct in what he said, unfortunately. It will only take me a minute to annul his marriage and disown his daughter,’ she said bitterly.

Amelia looked very angry, ‘He will, of course, be sacked with immediate effect. I will not be spoken to like that by a subordinate without consequence. Threatening me, ME, with the law! After witnessing his behaviour tonight I feel letting him out of that cell was presumptuous of me. He is not fit for duty. That was my mistake. I was under a huge amount of pressure and acted without due consideration. I will learn from it and rectify that. I will inform him when I hand him his proof of the annulment of his marriage and disowned child in the morning. I hope for the child’s sake he lives to regret his heinous decisions tonight and tries to mend the bridges.’

  
Dumbledore was not surprised at all of the news of Sirius’s impending unemployment. Amelia ran a tight ship and the disrespect that Sirius had flaunted to both herself and his family tonight was unacceptable under any circumstances.  
Rita spoke, ‘Shall I do what Sirius told me to?’ she asked them both.  
‘Asking permission for a change Rita?’ Amelia stated dryly. Rita pursed her lips and nodded to Iris.

Rita was looking at Iris with concern. She lowered her voice, ‘What about Hayley and Iris? This information is going to follow them every day of their lives. This isn’t a three-day wonder. It won’t go away over time. This is going to be as big as the news that Harry Potter survived the killing curse. He’s famous for what he did. They are going to be notorious for who they are. Everyone in our world is going to know their names. They can’t cover this up. This will all be discovered at the trials.’

  
Dumbledore stroked his beard in deep thought. So many assumptions would be made if they didn’t print this. Rita was right. The whispers would already be starting. There were leaks all over the ministry. Much more information was sure to come out of the trials. It would be a mess of confusion in the newspapers. He came to a decision.  
‘I think it would be wise to print the basic truth. Just that. No speculation. Just Tom and Greta’s morbid history. Why Gareth was forced to lie. Sirius and his unreasonable reactions. Put pressure on him. There is not one shred of evidence Hayley has any leanings towards the dark arts. Sirius is being hysterical. Amelia, can you give a full Ministry report to the Daily Prophet on what you have learnt today as well. I think that would be sensible,’ Amelia nodded, ‘We cannot leave any room for any confusion or falsehoods. The situation is dire at best as it is. I hope when Sirius does come to his senses and sees his poisonous words in print, it will be enough to ensure he begs forgiveness from Hayley for all of this pain he has caused Iris and her.’

‘Very well,’ Rita said shortly, ‘For the first time in my career, I can’t say that printing this particular part of the story brings me any joy. I’ll leave out the bit about Remus. It isn’t in the public interest. I doubt Severus wants people knowing either,’ Dumbledore sighed. How bleak was this if even Rita Skeeter didn’t want this scoop?

  
Walburga returned with coats, gloves and scarfs for each of them. Each one of them took a last look at the drawing-room as they left the building, passing Aurors and official-looking staff who were gathering the evidence and reverting the square to normal. A sombre Iris, looking so woebegone it broke Albus’s heart, left. He watched them step into the ambulance as he waved goodbye to Amelia and Rita.  
‘ _Merlin only knows how Hayley is going to react,_ ’ was Dumbledore’s last thought before he apparated away from 12 Grimmauld Place.

Andromeda and Ted sat in their kitchen watching the clock tick, tock, tick, tock. Andromeda opened up another pack of cigarettes and swept into the garden to light another stick up as Ted gulped another swig of Brandy. Her eyes pierced the night sky. She heard Ted’s footsteps behind her.  
‘Where the bloody hell is she?’ Andromeda snapped.  
‘Patience, Dromeda. You were definitely right. If Sirius was at the Ministry or even sat in a cell in Azkaban, she would have been back by now. There is something else happening.’  
‘Yes. You’re right,’ Andromeda agreed.  
‘No news is good news, ok.’  
They both looked up as in the faint distance they could see an owl flying down towards them.

  
‘Is getting news-bad news, Ted? Andromeda spoke softly. He inclined his head.  
‘Let’s find out,’ the brown owl flew into their kitchen as they took out the little note tied around the bird’s leg. Pausing to settle themselves, they put a dish of water out for the owl. Andromeda sat down with Ted next to her and with a deep breath rolled it open and read aloud.  
‘Sirius is free. You were right. The rabbit hole was deep. An explosive story in tomorrow's Daily Prophet courtesy of yours truly. Remember, don’t shoot the messenger,’ kisses Rita.

Both of them breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Thank Merlin,’ he grinned at her. Hugging her close.  
‘We’re over the worst. Whatever Rita’s story is, it can’t be anywhere near as bad as Sirius being sent to Azkaban without trial,’ Ted said to his wife optimistically.  
‘Absolutely right Ted. And as for Rita’s idea of explosive. She probably found the Minister in the broom cupboard with Barty.’  
Ted chortled, ‘We’ll get all the answers tomorrow. You’re right. It will probably be about an illicit knee-trembler knowing Rita. What a relief about Sirius. I can’t wait to see how he got out of this. I knew he was innocent. They must have caught the real culprit.’

  
‘Mmm, well, I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted. Time for bed, my love,’ she smiled at him seductively.  
Ted smiled back charmingly, ‘Absolutely. Time for bed. What a week. At least it’s almost over. Just the loose ends to tie up.’  
‘Yes, just a few more bits and pieces. Then we can go back to a healthier lifestyle now our nerves can settle down properly.’

  
Little did they both know just how many more shocks and questions they would both have by the end of tomorrow. And just how much more cigarettes, alcohol and cheering charms lay in their future to help them both with their coping mechanisms.


	4. Chapter 4

Hayley Greengrass had slipped into a coma in the early hours the next morning. She had not regained consciousness since she had left Grimmauld place. Gareth sat by her side.

  
The damage and length of exposure to the dark magic from the locket had put a great deal of strain on her body. Amelia Bones was informed of the news by Bill Wetherby when she arrived at her office. He had been at the hospital all night.

Her face was grim as they both apparated to Sirius’s home to pass on the bleak news. She held in her hand his marriage annulment and the certificate of his disownment of Iris. When Bill and Amelia arrived at Sirius’s home, he still had that angry and determined look in his eyes.

  
Without introduction, he beckoned them both into the hallway, ‘All of their belongings have been sent to Greengrass manor. There is no more of their filth tainting my home. I take it you have fulfilled your obligations? You have proof of my freedom from those devil bitches?’ he said abruptly.

  
Amelia breathed deeply to settle her temper, ‘Your Pureblood order was passed. Freedom at your request from your wife and child due to Hayley not disclosing her actual parentage,’ Amelia shook her head, ‘was authorised by magic and myself at nine o’clock yesterday evening. There is no going back. You are forbidden by magical law in the entirety of your lifetime to contest your decision under any and all circumstances. Hayley...,’ Amelia paused, feeling incredibly agitated, ‘is no longer recognised by Wizarding law as your wife and you are no longer regarded by our laws as Iris's father. As of now, Iris is no longer your daughter. You have no further obligations in regards to either of them,’

Sirius smiled grimly, ‘You’re also free from your employment as an Auror. I’m sacking you for insubordination and disrespect as of this moment,’ Amelia stated with finality. 

  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, ‘Whatever,’ he drawled, ‘I’ve made my decision and I've made the right one. A job is a small price to pay. Hayley is just another Bellatrix and Iris will be just the same. Just like dear old Tom,’ he sneered, ‘There are plenty of other ways to make a living. I’m far from being on skid row either. My vault is bursting with galleons. This house is all bought and paid for. And all mine. Uncle Alphard made sure I was set for life. It’s the start of a new life for Harry and me, free of darkness and those parasites.’

  
‘Sirius....’ Amelia started. He just didn’t know when to stop. She shoved him his paperwork roughly. ‘In regards to your accusations and your absolute certainty of Hayley’s apparent loyalties to Voldermort....,’ Amelia felt all her resentment and anger start to bubble and build in her, ‘It will please you greatly to know that Hayley is in a coma. The dark ritual she was forced to endure has put an enormous strain on her body. What a shame for you that Pettigrew and Voldemort didn’t get the opportunity to torture and murder Iris like they wanted to. Iris deserves punishment too, doesn’t she? Her crime was being born. Unfortunately for you, she is still breathing her Devil poison. Maybe, if you’re lucky Pettigrew or Tom could escape and get their hands on her. They could use a simple killing curse. Hopefully some torture. They like to do that,’ Sirius just gazed at her, ‘Now you’re free of your parasitic evil wife and child you won’t have to dirty your hands bothering to help. Gareth has taken over your responsibilities as an actual adult does,’ Amelia glared at him, ‘You have shown neither of them any respect. According to you, Iris is just some Death Eaters bastard. Why should you care?’ Amelia shook her head at him.

  
Amelia looked him up and down, ‘So that is that. I hope you look after Harry properly and I genuinely hope for his sake you are a better father to him than you have been to your own child. You have got one thing very backwards though. It is actually Iris, who is free of you. And she will be told the truth about what you did when she is old enough to understand. Be under no illusions this will be kept hidden from her. Walburga has the Black family Pensieve. We will be giving Iris all our memories so she can see for herself the man who abandoned her and her mother. There are going to be trials and newspaper reports covering every aspect of this debacle. Merlin only knows what Witches like Molly Weasley will think of you for deserting your wife and child. Many Wizards will despise you. You showed the whole world how easy it was for you to throw away those that love you without a scrap of evidence. Iris will never be allowed to forget that,’ with one last long look of contempt, she left the building.

  
Bill looked at Sirius with an inscrutable expression. ‘No wonder you hate your mother so much,’ he stated quietly to Sirius, ‘She sees you for exactly what you are and deep down you know that,’ Bill then followed Amelia out as Sirius watched them leave.

Dumbledore sat in a slump at his desk at Hogwarts. Amelia and Bill had just left. Fawkes stood peering at Dumbledore in concern.

  
He looked up to the phoenix and gave a watery smile, ‘Old friend. The problems of us mere mortals never cease to unsettle and wound me,’ Fakes trilled softly as Dumbledore sat up and spoke to the phoenix, ‘Let's hope Hayley is strong enough Fawkes,’ his mind started to piece together what had happened, ‘Her body must have absorbed his magic. What was in that object? Pettigrew and Voldermort would have been adamant that the locket would only use her magic to power the ritual. Voldermort would not have made a basic mistake like that unless there was more at play here.’

It would explain why the ritual backfired. Somehow, and Dumbledore certainly needed a lot more information, Hayley had absorbed his magic. According to magical lore, this was not possible. There had been many studies over the centuries on magical transfers from every part of the world. Each person’s magic was unique to the Witch or Wizard. The source was from their very genes. Yes, a wand could be passed around with varying levels of success, but the magic itself? It could be drained from a Witch or Wizard through excessive use, or a magical object could pull it from you, but a magical object could not transfer magic into you and there was no way to take all the magic completely. A Witch and Wizards magic would regenerate with time. Purebloods who had given birth to a squib child had poured vast amounts of their own money into a solution but to no avail. The Ministries all around the world had explored this but always met a dead end. Many poverty-stricken Muggleborns from centuries past had even offered their magic in exchange for huge wealth in the hope they could find a way to do this, but alas. Nothing. Both the Dark and Light had attempted this using various methods and failed. The greatest minds of their day had tried. Salazar, Merlin and Rowena had all been unable to do this. It was now just a fact that magic could not be transferred out of one body and into another. So, how could Hayley have done the impossible?'

Though, there was Greta. Albus mind went through what he knew, ' _If that is true what she told Gareth, that she came back from death and Tom had not been fatally killed by a rebounding killing curse... Rita’s memories will be vital. Tonight, I’ll know more,_ ’ thought Dumbledore. His mind thought back to the locket, ‘ _Tom has pushed the magical boundaries past suicidal lengths. How on earth isn’t he dead yet? He should have died a hundred times with the dark magic he has abused,_ ’ Dumbledore sighed, looking out of the window at the Hogwarts grounds.

‘ _I’ll need to see that foul traitor Peter when Amelia has finished.._...,’ he paused, ‘ _Foul,_ ’ The niggling at the back of his mind became a knock, ‘ _Herpo._..’

  
Dumbledore paled, ‘Horcrux,’ Fawkes looked at Dumbledore with concern as Albus gazed at him, ‘No, that wouldn’t be able to do all this,' he spoke aloud to the phoenix, 'To split the soul into two. Yes. One object would be enough to anchor his soul to life. To prevent death. The blood ritual would certainly work. It is madness, of course. The risks of the Horcrux being destroyed would mean a twisted soul in agony. Purgatory for infinity. The risk is astronomical. No-one in their right mind would attempt this.'

' _But Tom has never been in his right mind. The Gaunt family....looks can be deceiving. If Tom looked like his Grandfather would I be questioning this?’_ Dumbledore thought as he looked over at the lake. Watching the ripples flow.

‘ _Herpo made one Horcrux. Tom has always liked to go bigger. Better than his peers, even at school. To be the greatest. Perfect. Voldermort. French for a flight from death. He wants to be an immortal. The darkest magic in our world. How many would he consider enough?... To defy nature, the natural order, to defy God?....and what would that do?_ ’  
Dumbledore sat back down at his desk and stroked his long beard while he mused aloud through his recollections till he fixated on the most profound of them.

  
‘ _The Magical numbers. Seven is the strongest. The seven deadly sins might appeal to Tom’s perverse nature. Although, the seven symbolises the unity of the four corners of the earth with the Holy Trinity,’_ Dumbledore thought back over his knowledge of theology, _‘The book of revelation. Seven churches, seven angels, seven seals, seven stars. A number used in many other religions all around the world.’_

  
The Wizarding World had an uneasy relationship with religion. Magic was pagan based. The church had been against Witchcraft, and in medieval times had turned on their magical counterparts because of the Dark Arts. Dumbledore had a healthy respect for many beliefs. The truth was of great importance to him. Respect for magic and nature. He had explored the modern Muggle world. While there had been great progress in some matters, there had also been a great disregard for Mother Nature. And what Dumbledore understood with great clarity was that when you messed with forces greater than you, those forces messed back.

  
If Tom had, as he suspected, split his soul seven different ways.....those very same forces would find a way to redress the balance. It would explain some of the strange happenings. Greta had a part of Tom inside her when she was pregnant with Hayley. When had Tom gone down this path? Certainly long before he had visited Hogwarts for that fiasco of an interview in the winter of 1967. His face was already showing the signs of abuse of the Dark Arts even then.

Dumbledore glanced at the clock and rose from his chair. It was time to collect Harry. With a wave of a wand he now stood in a simple blue muggle suit. Fate had perhaps played a part in this, he mused. Sirius had been infuriating but correct. Magic had accepted his vows and now Dumbledore supposed magic was steering this ship. The immediate threat of Voldermort had diminished. Sirius could indeed protect Harry from the stragglers. He was very gifted at Auror work after all.

Dumbledore had decided to let things be. Arabella Figg could be relocated near Sirius just to keep an eye on young Harry and be Dumbledore’s eyes and ears for any strange happenings in the area. Andromeda and Ted lived close to Sirius. They were both accomplished in many areas and would prove useful in case of emergency. Ted was a healer and Andromeda was talented with potions. Her expertise was in beauty products and this had proved to be a very lucrative income, but she also specialised in medicine and helped supply St.Mungoes with various potions. No doubt they would end up having to take care of all the actual boring toddler and child-rearing work while Sirius was there to play the fun, older brother.

Dumbledore looked mildly pensive over this, ‘ _It’s a stretch but Harry and Andromeda are very distantly related. The Godfather magical bond will help. The blood protections won’t be as potent than at Petunia’s but the wards will be stronger than most. Andromeda had also offered to take Harry in when Sirius’s fate was all but sealed so he will at least be shown kindness.’_

It was unfortunate that Petunia was Harry’s closest blood relative. Dumbledore had taken Minerva Mcgonagall’s observations on board about the problematic Dursley family, but he had really seen no better alternative. Dumbledore was also concerned about Harry’s ego. James Potter had taken a long time to grow up and if it hadn’t been for Lily and the war then one could only ponder on his maturity development. He hoped Harry had more of Lily’s character in him and was relying on Andromeda’s common sense rather than Harry inheriting James’s more negative character traits. Combining that with being raised with Sirius’s wild ways was not a comforting prospect.

As for Iris? Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in thought about the young girl. She would have much to overcome. Whatever way you looked at it Sirius wasn’t going to be the flavour of the month to many of the Wizarding public for a very long time for his heartless actions. Social invitations and balls would be in short supply. The worshipping that may have been expected of the public would be unlikely. In fact, Harry may well be left alone by the adoring public if he was seen with one Sirius Black.

The Wizarding World especially, all had relatives in their families whose actions had shocked them. One cannot choose their families after all. It would be interesting to see how Harry would feel about his Godfather's behaviour when he understood more. Iris and Harry had met of course. Sitting and playing on the mat, babbling to each other while Hayley and Lily would chat over cups of tea. Before the Potter’s had to go into hiding. How would Harry react when he found out Sirius had deserted his wife and daughter when her mother had almost been murdered by Voldermort and Pettigrew? May still have been he thought bleakly. This would perhaps make the pedestal the boy would be sure to put him on, wobble. Harry, after all, had lost his own mother and father because of Voldermort and Pettigrew’s betrayal too. Dumbledore shook his head gently. What a mess. He nodded to Fawkes who flew onto his shoulder and they both disappeared.

They appeared in a discreet alley near Privet Drive, ‘Stay hidden,’ said Dumbledore to Fawkes who then flew up into a tree.

He then strode up the path to the oddly sterile, immaculate home of the Dursley’s. This had certainly not been what he wanted for Harry initially but with all the insanity and danger it was vital Harry survived. Things had changed, however. Dumbledore was reluctant but Magic herself had ordained it and Dumbledore always respected the old ways. He pushed down on the doorbell and waited.

  
Petunia Dursley opened the door as her eyes widened in horror, ‘Get in before anyone sees you,’ she hissed.  
‘Thank you for the invitation Petunia,’ Dumbledore looked mildly entertained at her frantic behaviour. They stood in the living room and looked at each other.  
‘You had a nerve leaving that freak on the doorstep,’ Petunia snapped at him.  
Dumbledore rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, ‘I left Harry here, Petunia. Your nephew. All that is left of Lily. And he is a little boy. Not a freak,’ he said patiently.  
‘I tell it as I see it Dumbledore. Why are you here? Got any more freaks to dump on my doorstep?! Any more burdens?’ Petunia seemed very upset.  
‘No,’ Dumbledore spoke calmly, ‘And they are children. Not burdens. Please refer to them as such.’

  
Petunia snorted in derision. Dumbledore sighed. Petunia was really a very tiresome woman.  
‘There has been a change of plan. Harry’s Godfather has demanded custody. Magic allows this. He wishes to raise him as his own.’  
Petunia’s mood changed rapidly for the better, ‘That is the first good thing I have ever heard you say. No more freaks in the house. No more weirdness. Vernon has been in a foul temper all week because of this. Harry has been eating us out of house and home. That selfish brat has been taking all my Duddikins mummy time away from my precious baby.’

  
Dumbledore looked at her with distaste, ‘You have been amply compensated for Harry’s upkeep. I refuse to believe a one-year-old has been eating you out of house and home. I personally arranged for five hundred pounds a month to be deposited in your account on his first day here and this would continue every month for the duration of his stay here. You were informed of this in the letter. There was more than enough for food, clothing and amenities.’

  
‘My time is worth more,’ Petunia screeched. Dumbledore sincerely doubted that. He peered at the clock. Time was ticking on.  
‘I see we will have to agree to disagree. Now, time is moving forward. Sirius is expecting Harry to be at his home at midday. Where is Harry?’  
Petunia looked at Dumbledore, ‘Sirius? That rude friend of Lily’s?’ she asked with a frown.  
‘Yes,’ said Dumbledore simply, too weary to argue with a brick wall.  
‘He couldn’t look after a cat.’  
‘Perhaps. Still, that is what magic has requested. He has a cousin who is far more sensible. She will help raise Harry. Now, can you show me where Harry is?’ he looked as Petunia’s eyes gazed towards the cupboard under the stairs and nodded to it. His eyes followed hers. His head snapped back to Petunia.

  
‘In there? Did you put him in a cupboard?’ Dumbledore was astonished, ‘You have three bedrooms,’ he stated.  
‘We didn’t want him here in the first place. You're lucky we didn’t take him to the orphanage,’ Petunia sniffed.  
‘He would have at least got a bed and sunlight there. My goodness,’ Dumbledore faltered, ‘Harry is all that is left of Lily. You would treat a child like this?’  
‘He’s a freak. Like Lily,’ Petunia screeched.

  
Time was ticking. Dumbledore wasn’t going to waste any more time. He moved across to the door and opened it. Harry was still in the travelling cot he was brought in. Harry sat there in silence. His emerald eyes were wide open as the door bought in the light. He still didn’t make a peep as he looked up at Dumbledore, clearly frightened, ‘Oh, Harry,’ whispered Dumbledore.

  
He took Harry out and shut the door. He walked back to the front door. He took a last look at Petunia, ‘He should have been a gift. I suppose you sit in church on a Sunday with a pious look on your face? Hypocrisy is not becoming Petunia.’  
She sneered at him.

‘There is an afterlife Petunia. I know of this for certain. How are you going to face Lily when you meet her again?’  
‘Get out,’ she snapped. Dumbledore merely tilted his head towards her as they left. He felt and heard the door slam forcefully as he walked back to the alley.

  
‘Fawkes?’ he called. Fawkes flew back down, ‘This is Harry,’ Fawkes trilled softly as Harry looked up in wonder, smiling slightly, ‘You know what to do. Sirius is expecting him,’ the phoenix trilled as he took the cot in his talons and in a flash disappeared. Dumbledore gave a grudging smile. Fawkes would take Harry safely. His magic was different from humans and would not hurt the small boy. Dumbledore was in no mood to be dealing with Sirius right now. He had tried even his almost unlimited patience. He wondered how he was dealing with the news about Hayley.  
‘ _Regrets that will last Sirius a lifetime. And no-one to blame but the man in the mirror. That will be the biggest regret of them all,_ ’ Dumbledore mused as he made the short walk to see Arabella Figg.

Tom Marvolo Riddle awoke very rested in a quiet wall to wall grey cell. He looked down at his young body and smiled. It was much better than his wraith form.   
‘ _Lay low like a snake for now_ ,’ Tom decided. He had stayed up late into the night formulating his plan and after considering all possible options he had decided on simplicity. For a few hours after his arrest, he had made sure he seemed as bewildered as possible. The expressions and behaviour of every Auror who had processed him mirrored his. When told Voldermort was in the building many had come for a gawp and when they saw the young, albeit very handsome man it had been disappointing for some of them. They had expected red eyes and skeleton skin at the very least. Amelia had told them he was to be treated ‘By the book.’ She was adamant nothing was to rock this boat.

Tom was a veritable encyclopedia of at least half the unsolved crimes in their records. She needed him coherent, in one piece and locked up securely. No, she didn’t care that he had less magic than a squib. He was in the most secure room in the Ministry cells as they prepared his questioning. Amelia and her team were currently in the process of gathering together all the cases pending. This was not a simple task. A simple test of his magical signature told them that this was indeed Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a Voldermort. A blood ritual had regenerated him into his younger self. Dark magic that no one sane would tamper with. A magical level test told them he had no magic. Not even traces.

  
They assured themselves he was completely harmless. Tom smiled. Good. It was always best when they underestimated you in these situations. He had made sure he looked utterly destroyed when that wretched house-elf was hitting him. Though he couldn’t resist a couple of kicks back. He had studied acting when he was a young man. He wanted to appear authentically human-like in certain situations. His natural charm helped in persuasion, but looking truly pathetic was always very useful. It lulled people into a false sense of security. People became complacent. He considered the ritual. He had been so sure that using Hayley was the best way. All his calculations had been correct for blood rituals. The closer the blood relative the stronger the effects.

But then, no-one had pushed themselves as far as he had done. Uncharted magic, ‘ _No matter,_ ’ Tom thought idly, ' _I’ve got more than a few tricks up my sleeve for these types of_ _setbacks,_ ’ he mused in his cell. He had restored his body. That was the main objective. Being a wraith had been very unpleasant. Useful, however. He had learnt some glorious secrets from the spirits. Hayley and Iris in particular. Blood magic was very useful. He would need to explore further how better to utilise Iris. He had been informed by an Auror Hayley was in a coma and her life was in the balance. No matter. She had served her purpose. His mind flitted on. He was young again, pretty and he felt good. He just needed to regain his magic. On the way in he had discreetly observed the Wizards and Witches in the room. Several were known to him. Definite followers. They had seemed shocked to see him too. Time. That is all it would take to communicate with one of them to get one message out. That would be sufficient. He had returned to his younger self. Time, he had. It would be nice to take a few days off. Murdering and torturing did take its toll. And it had been a difficult week, ‘ _Yes’_ , he thought to himself, ‘ _Time to put the feet up_.’

He had planned his next immediate moves. Everything would slot into place very neatly. He could have a few lovely daydreams about what would happen after that.

A few hours into his cathartic daydreams about sitting on a throne and torturing people for fun he heard a knock at the door as it was pushed open.  
‘Prisoner 1346. Breakfast,’ came a tense voice.  
‘Enter,’ Tom said. Looking up to see who it was. Tall, blonde and slim. Tom knew him immediately. Ernie McNair, ‘ _Wonderful. The youngest McNair. Although any McNair would have_ _done. There are enough of them working here,_ ’ Tom thought. He knew he needed to be clever. The room would be bugged. Suspicions on who’s side each Auror was actually on were rife.  
‘I’ll just put the tray down here,’ McNair said.  
Tom nodded at him. McNair placed the breakfast on the side and turned back around looking nervous.

  
‘Do you do room service?’ Tom said to the young man. Ernie looked at him trembling slightly in awe as he was being spoken to directly by the Lord Voldermort. He nodded slightly. ‘Any chance of a mirror being put in my suite? I can’t help but be curious to see what I look like now. I was a beautiful young man, one can’t help being a little narcissistic, after all,' at the word narcissistic, he prodded a finger into the air to McNair who nodded back in understanding, ‘And I’m so bloody bored just sitting here. If it’s not too much hassle can you track me down a quill and paper too?’ I’ll go insane sitting here with just these four walls,’ on the words bloody, quill and paper, he prodded his finger on each word he wanted to emphasise.  
McNair nodded slightly, ‘I’ll check with the department that deals with that,’ he said.  
‘ _Yes_ ,’ thought Tom softly as McNair left, ‘ _Everything is slotting nicely into place.’_

Not too far away, across the other side of the city, Gareth Greengrass was sitting, completely stunned by the bed of Iris who was in a deep sleep. The room was quiet and still, except for the sounds of the little girl and her house-elf Kreacher’s breathing.

  
All that he had feared had come true in front of him and he had been helpless to stop any of it. He was racking his mind trying to think of anything he could have done differently. He had been so careful but somehow it hadn’t been enough. He had spoken briefly to Walburga the night before as they were being treated. She told him Tom had been convinced that something in the spirit world had informed him about Greta and Hayley. Walburga was currently sleeping in the next room. Kreacher was also sleeping in the cot next to the bed. Iris had seemed too distressed when they went to take him away and they hadn’t had the heart to separate them.

He had told Dawn to stay home with the baby Daphne. He needed a clear head when he explained to her exactly what had happened. He had given her the basic information. She was an understanding woman and seeing his obvious shock, hadn’t pushed him. She was upset about Hayley. Bill had stayed with them through the night. He hadn't said much, but he had been a comforting presence. He had left earlier to inform Amelia and Rita about Hayley.

Amelia had been to see him earlier to offer her sympathy. She explained the conversation with Sirius, ‘He didn’t have anything to say about her. He just looked at me. He didn’t really react. I doubt very much he will show any remorse. He truly believes her to be another Voldermort. It’s just absurd. A toddler. All families have their good and bad. He of all people should know that.’

Gareth hadn’t much to say to her. His heart actually ached. Hayley was a daughter to him. Part of him. He felt like he had failed all of them. He looked at Iris, ‘At least they survived.’

Walburga had told him that if the ritual had backfired what Voldermort and Pettigrew had planned for her. He had felt the rage for them both fire. He would do whatever he could to protect Iris and Hayley, ‘ _Never again,_ ’ he had vowed to himself.

  
Iris stirred awake. Her eyes opened in a bleary manner.  
‘Hello, sweetheart,’ Gareth spoke to his granddaughter gently.  
‘Gwanpa,’ she yawned. He watched her with his heartbreaking. How was he going to tell her about her mother? She had gone to bed when she had been told mummy was going to be alright. That she was just in a deep sleep. Diagnostics had been clear.

‘ _Bloody Dark Arts’_ , thought Gareth. The effects of the locket had been insidious.  
‘How you feeling?’ he forced himself to ask. He felt like sobbing each time he spoke.  
‘Better. I saw mummy,’ Iris said matter of factly.  
Gareth’s heart almost stopped. He willed himself to continue. ‘Oh. What happened?’ he forced himself to say nonchalantly.

  
‘She hugged me. Her mummy was there too. Mummy is with Angels. I saw them,’ Gareth gazed at Iris.  
‘Did she say anything to you? he whispered.  
‘That she love me..and you. She said she will be sleeping for a long time, but she will be back.’  
Gareth’s eyes were wet. He sat staring at Iris, stunned.  
‘Mummy also says daddy is a..,’ Iris looked confused, ‘Gwanpa, what is a git?’  
Gareth’s tears were sliding down his face now as he smiled softly at her, ‘An idiot, sweetheart.’  
Iris nodded sagely, ‘Git means not nice.’  
‘That is exactly what it means,’ Gareth held her little hand.

‘ _I need to talk to Dumbledore. This is beyond me,’_ he thought.

Earlier that morning Ted and Andromeda had emerged from their bedroom, dishevelled and sated.  
Tilly and Nymphadora were eating breakfast.  
‘Morning Mistress and Master Tonks. I have prepared a hearty breakfast for you both,’ smirked Tilly cheekily with a knowing look in her eyes. Andromeda smiled back. Today was a new day. A new life actually. They were over the worst. She moved over to the side and helped herself to toast and coffee as Ted followed her. He started filling his plate with bacon and eggs.  
Settling into a kitchen chair she sipped gently. The coffee was perfect, ’Lovely Tilly,’ she praised as Tilly beamed.  
‘Thank you, Miss.’

  
Her daughter smiled up at them both. Her hair was a bright pink colour this morning, ‘Morning mummy. Daddy. It’s a lovely day outside,’ she chirped. People were slowly coming out of their slump. People could sense the dark mood in the country was lifting.  
‘It is a lovely day my darling,’ Andromeda and Ted held each other’s eyes and smiled warmly at each other.  
‘It’s like being in a Christmas card,’ Ted mused happily, sitting next to his wife.  
Nymphadora spotted the owl first, ‘Newspaper coming,’ she stated to everyone in the room.  
‘This should be interesting,’ Ted said wryly to his wife who nodded back.

  
‘Sirius is a free man. Everything else is just background noise. I do need to know the details. I need to know who did these crimes Sirius was accused of. It sort of puts a lock on all of this. We can all move on properly then.’ Andromeda and her husband smiled gently at each other.  
The newspaper taken from the owl by Andromeda was opened quickly. Nymphadora started to fuss over the bird.  
‘Ladies first,’ Ted said in his soft drawl a little drily as Andromeda had grabbed for the Daily Prophet.

‘Let’s see what Rita had to say. I do hope the editor managed to show some restraint with her report.’ Andromeda opened up the Daily Prophet to see a large photograph of a handsome pale man with dark hair who was looking around with confusion. ‘He isn’t Sirius,’ she blandly stated the obvious to Ted. She started to read as Ted watched her expression of confusion change. In the space of a single minute, her face had whipped through a myriad of emotions. All colour had drained from it.  
‘Fuck!’ the expletive shot out.

  
‘Mummy said a bad word,’ said Nymphadora cheekily from across the room. She hadn’t been paying attention to the distressed look on her mother's face as Ted had. Her father had the sense to send Tilly out of the room with his daughter. She hadn’t paid them any attention.  
Her eyes were absorbed on the front-page story. He watched them slide down the page reading it all. He watched her hand shakily turn the page to read more. He was getting very worried. She had a pinched look on her face. Andromeda stood up, ignored him and walked into the garden. This was bad. Andromeda only went silent when she was especially upset. He watched her use the end of her wand to light another cigarette up and slump down on their garden bench. His wife sat with her head in her hands. With great trepidation, Ted turned the front page over to find out what had rattled his wife so much. A few minutes later he joined her on the bench. Neither of them said a word to each other. He took out one of her cigarettes from the pack and lit it up, inhaling deeply. They sat there for a long time.

  
‘If only half of that is true, then....’ Ted whispered.  
‘They wouldn’t have let Rita print any of that without permission from the Ministry. If any of that was a lie the Ministry would shut down the Daily Prophet and have Rita and her editor arrested,’ Andromeda said quietly, ‘This isn’t some pen pusher shagging his secretary. This is going to scare everyone in the Wizarding world. He who must not be named...Alive and kicking.’  
‘He’s lost his magic. Amelia Bones has confirmed that. They have done the tests.’  
‘That is small comfort. If anyone can get it back then that monster can.’  
Ted stroked her arm, ‘They will interrogate him for months. Round up all the rest of his followers and then give that devil a dementor's kiss,’ he reassured her, ‘He’s a Half-blood as well. By wizarding law, they can pour as much Veritaserum down his throat as they please. He can’t fight that. No-one can. They will get the truth. This will be a good thing Dromeda.’

  
She gave Ted an insipid smile, ‘Half-blood. I would really like to be there when the Malfoy’s find that one out,’ Ted gave her a crooked smile.  
‘It’s the whole Sirius and Pettigrew thing that is twisted,’ Ted gazed at his wife with worry as she continued, ‘I knew Peter wasn’t as close to them as James and Sirius were to each other, but to do this....un-fucking believable. My god. Even the most twisted Slytherin wouldn’t do this to their childhood friends. Betraying Lily and James. That ritual. To do that to Hayley. He’s completely lost it. Pettigrew and Voldermort, a match made in Hell. I suppose we can call He who must not be named, Tom now. They have reported he is Slytherin’s heir. Last known descendant of the Gaunt family. Well, now Hayley and Iris too. I suppose it all makes some sort of twisted sense. He allied with the Purebloods for their money and power. His Pureblood followers have been well and truly shown up. They won’t even know how to react. Voldermort terrifies them as well. After this resurrection from the dead, they will be even more on edge. Until they are completely sure he is dead they won’t make a sound. No one wants to be on the Voldermort hit list. His retribution would be fierce.’  
Ted nodded in agreement. ‘The elephant in the room.....,’ he trailed off.

  
‘Hayley...Gareth lying for all those years. I understand why. She was Greta’s daughter. His twin. Just as much a part of him as she was Greta. I always thought there was something not quite right about the situation but I didn’t want to pry. As for why he did what he did. I understand. I would have done the same to protect Nymphadora. Gareth was right to lie. Within a couple of days of Tom finding out he did this to her. Hayley...I can’t believe she’s in a coma. Merlin knows what Sirius is going through. I can’t believe he abused the Pureblood laws as he did. I need to talk to him. They must have it wrong. He could have been under the Imperius.’

‘You know he wasn’t. I know you always like to think the best of him due to how you were both raised but the magic would not have let him do this if he was under a spell. He did this under his own volition,’ Ted told her wisely, ‘He despises Voldermort. Riddle killed James and Lily. Anything that is connected to him, he loathes. He took that hatred out on the very two people he shouldn’t have. Hayley is no more a Death Eater than I am. She doesn’t have a mean bone in her body. As for Iris..the rules are clear. You know this better than I do. When a Pureblood officially disowns a child through the Ministry that really is the end. Neither you nor Sirius was officially disowned. You were only burnt off the family tapestry.'

Andromeda closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. 

Ted gazed at her, 'Even the Black family know not to use Ministry magic for that. It is absolute. No one knows what the future holds. Sirius has severed his relationship with Iris. In the eyes of the Wizarding World, he is no more her father than I am. Only a husband or wife in this situation has the right to rectify that. I know Hayley well enough. There is no chance at all of any legal reconciliation. Greengrass women do not forgive. Ever. He will be frozen out. He won’t even be able to adopt her. He knew this when he ordered Amelia to disown her. I can’t believe he threatened Amelia with the courts. I doubt he still has a job with her. She won’t stand for it. I can’t believe what Sirius said about Hayley and Iris. He told Rita to print the lot. She had his permission! Rita put it all in the transcript. At least she blotted out some of the more vulgar language.’

‘I just can’t believe that he wouldn’t wait. He spoke about them like they were the worst kind of filth. No proof. I know he has a flair for the dramatics but this,’ Andromeda shook her head, ‘Now that Hayley is in a coma because of the ritual do you think it may just give him pause for thought that he was wrong?’  
‘Knowing Sirius I don’t think his pride will allow him to admit he is wrong. He’ll just keep denouncing Iris as a Devil child.’  
Andromeda hoped Ted was wrong but the whole situation had seeped into the most bewildering of scenarios, ‘Even if he admits he was wrong it won’t make any difference. It’s all too late. He threw his daughter away like rubbish. He called her the next Voldermort,’ she looked at the newspaper on the kitchen table, ‘Everyone in our world will know all of this,’ she whispered.

  
Ted sighed, ‘Rita said he demanded custody of Harry. We know James and Lily took those vows with him. I wonder if they would have agreed if they knew this would happen?’  
‘I doubt it,' Andromeda said in a low voice, 'Lily and Hayley were good friends. Lily thought the world of Iris. She wouldn’t have wanted this. What happens when they get older? Iris will have to see the boy Sirius chose to be a father too while she was chucked away.’  
‘She still has her Greengrass family. Hayley will pull through. I hope. Gareth loves her. Daphne is her half-sister. You said Dawn and Hayley got on well. Dawn will be good to her. After what Walburga said then both Hayley and Iris have her support too,’ Ted tried to be optimistic.  
Andromeda looked at Ted blankly, ‘Her father wants nothing to do with her. I don’t think that is going to be enough to ease that knowledge.’  
Ted looked at his wife. He didn’t verbalise his agreement.

  
‘I suppose you are going to have to see Sirius?’ he asked.

She nodded slightly.

‘I don’t think I want to see him just yet,' Ted said quietly, 'None of what he has done is sitting right with me. I don’t want to listen to his delusions and rantings about Iris and Hayley. It makes me feel sick just thinking about it.’  
Andromeda tilted her head, ‘I know Ted,’ she whispered, ‘but he has custody of Harry. I really don’t think he is in a fit state of mind to raise a child at the moment. We need to make contact with Dumbledore. He knows we were prepared to raise Harry and under the circumstances, we may be needed to support Sirius even more now. Dumbledore will need to set some protections on the area. We can help with that.’

  
Ted nodded in agreement, ‘I’ll stay here with Nymphadora and get in contact with Albus. You get yourself together and when you’re ready, see what state Sirius is in and if Harry is there yet. Rita said he demanded his arrival by midday,’ Ted shook his head, ‘Talking to Albus like that...his arrogance is incredible,’ Andromeda had to agree with her husband. Well, she had a couple of hours to brace herself.

She lit another cigarette.


	5. Chapter 5

Fawkes arrived in the little village of Burton at the home of Sirius Black in a flash. He lived in a modest but tasteful cottage. Carefully, he lowered Harry down. He softly trilled outside the front door. His sharp hearing heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Andromeda Tonks walking up the path. He tilted his head in greeting to her as she smiled gently. Her eyes were full of sorrow as she looked at Harry.

‘Hello, Fawkes,’ she said softly. Stroking one his feathers. He trilled back. He had always liked her since her Hogwarts days. Andromeda realised immediately that Dumbledore had obviously skipped this encounter. After reading through the Prophet several times she couldn’t say she blamed him. She looked at Harry, who stared back curiously.

‘Hello Harry,’ she smiled at him. Harry cautiously smiled back. The front door hadn’t opened yet. She would have thought Sirius would have been pacing back and forth in the garden by now. She knocked on it. Nothing. Glancing at Fawkes she pushed the handle down and pushed the door open, ‘Sirius?’ she called softly. She thought she heard some rustling in the living room. Picking up Harry in his travelling cot she walked into the hall as Fawkes flew in. With tentative steps, she slowly walked into the room. She was not looking forward to this. She normally had a way with words, always certain about where she stood, but this was beyond awkward. Andromeda didn’t know what to say to him. Her eyes noticed the curtains first, swaying slightly in the breeze. She looked onto the sofa where Sirius was sat looking catatonic. His eyes staring forward not looking.

‘Oh,’ Andromeda made an audible sound. Her mind quickly put it together. Amelia or someone from the ministry must have informed him of Hayley being in a coma due to the actions of Pettigrew and Voldermort. In a calmer environment, Sirius had possibly put two and two together and actually came out with four.  
‘Sirius. Fawkes has bought over Harry,’ she said quietly. Sirius showed a flicker of interest and looked towards the basket. He gave a tiny nod. He then resumed looking back into space.  
Andromeda frowned, ‘Sirius. Don’t you want to say hello?’ Nothing. No response. No acknowledgement of her words, ‘Sirius?’ Andromeda was getting nervous. She looked towards Fawkes who looked back at her anxiously. She looked at Harry. She couldn’t leave him here with Sirius while he was in this mood.

‘Um, I think it may be wise for me to take Harry back to mine for the time being. When you’re ready to deal with him properly, you can pick him up. How does that sound?’

Sirius looked at her with empty, dark eyes. He tilted his head in acknowledgement and then turned away.  
Andromeda had a deep sinking feeling in her stomach as she left with Harry and Fawkes. She had known Sirius for most of her life. He had been annoying, funny, angry and wild in equal measures. But there had always been life in his eyes. Today, for the first time, his eyes were dead.

  
They left the house quietly. Even though Andromeda only lived on the other side of Burton Fawkes flashed them both over. It was best to avoid questions from curious neighbours. It was a mix of magic and Muggle residents here. Some pretence was required from the Wizards and Witches to maintain the illusion of normal and avoid prying questions. She took Harry inside to the kitchen where she took him out of his cot and gave him a little hug. He responded with glee. His face breaking into a big smile.

  
Her eyes welled up now. He was a sweet kid. She looked him over. The lightning bolt scar on his forehead was very distinctive, ‘Hi Harry,’ she said.  
‘Hi,’ he said shyly. He was barely even a toddler. Andromeda gave him a bit of fuss. ‘Don’t you worry, kid. You’ll be safe here. Your Godfather will be round soon. He’s just heard some bad news,’ Fawkes sat on the side. Ted wandered in and stopped immediately.

  
‘I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. How did it go?’ he looked with concern at Harry and impressed at Fawkes who preened.  
‘It didn’t really go anywhere. Sirius is not himself. He didn’t do anything. He barely acknowledged Harry. It was so unlike him. He just stared into space. Didn’t speak. I think I would have preferred a slanging match, to be honest.’  
Ted sighed, ‘I see why you bought Harry here. Not wise to leave a toddler with someone in that state. Dumbledore put his head in the floo while you were gone. He is going to see us later on tonight after he has seen Rita.’

‘Good,’ Andromeda sighed, ‘I told Sirius when he felt better to get Harry from here. I have not got a clue how long that will be. Maybe a day or longer. We can use Nymphadora’s old baby room for Harry for now. We still have all her baby stuff too.’ That was the cue for Nymphadora to come into the room. She knocked into the table as she got distracted by the baby Harry.  
‘Who is that?’ she asked with interest.  
‘This is baby Harry,’ Ted said. Nymphadora’s mouth went in a round O.  
‘The Harry? Harry Potter?’ she asked in shock.  
‘Yes, dear. We’re going to be seeing a lot of him around here for a while. He’s meant to be staying at your Uncle Sirius’s house but um, he has a few problems he is dealing with right now. Harry is going to stay in your old room.’  
The small girl grinned, ‘Brilliant.’

  
‘Keep it quiet for now, Nymphadora,’ her father warned her, ‘We need to set protections up. There are some bad people about who want to hurt him.’  
Nymphadora nodded immediately. Even though young, she was aware of the danger of war. Her parents had done their best, but they couldn’t hide everything from her.  
She looked at Harry as her hair turned from pink to bright blue. Harry looked astonished at this. Then the little boy gurgled happily.

‘Oh, he is sooo cute,’ she said happily. Ted and Andromeda smiled at each other. Andromeda had many thoughts going through her head. She hadn’t actually spoken to Sirius. Time will tell what he was actually thinking. It could really be anything. He had endured the most bonkers week of his life. Merlin only knew what he was thinking. He could well be thinking Iris was the next Dark Lady. That Hayley willingly sacrificed herself to bring back Voldermort. Or he may actually be contemplating the truth. His whole week had been one long nightmare. Andromeda mused. The truth would actually be more heartbreaking for him than the nightmare. He had actually thrown away his family.

Ernie McNair had finished his duties. All the Death Eater suspects and prisoners in custody had been fed and watered. It was all up in the air. Some had been bought back from Azkaban in light of the new developments. He had made a mental note of each of them. Lucius Malfoy was currently wallowing in the depths of despair. He was curled up in the corner of his cell with his eyes closed tight. News of Voldermort’s resurrection, loss of magic and his Half-blood status had shaken him to his core. His wife was going to be so enraged with him for following a Half-blood. As well as being a cruel man Lucius was also a smart man. The implications of Tom being made to drink Veritaserum were obvious to him immediately. He was looking at a very, very long extended stay in Azkaban for his crimes against humanity.

In the next cell along Bellatrix LeStrange was also dazed and confused. ‘Half-blood filth’ she kept muttering over and over.

Peter Pettigrew was still in his enclosed glass cage with a dozen protective charms over him. He too was muttering softly, ‘I’m number one, I’m number one...’ over and over. Barty Crouch Junior just looked petulant. Other lesser-known death eaters were also locked in. They each seemed bewildered. Voldermort had lost his magic. Could all the wonderful shenanigans truly be over? They had been on the verge of complete domination of the British wizarding world. They had been so close.

They were being interviewed periodically for reports for the trial of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, ‘No comment. Imperius charm,’ They kept chanting these absurd words to the irritation of their interviewers. They were following orders they had been given for this scenario. However, they knew they were all assured of a bed in Azkaban if Tom sealed their doom at his trial.

Amelia wanted to make sure she had as much as she could to use against them. She already had plenty of watertight evidence against each of them. She needed them to be charged with all their crimes. Bellatrix especially needed to be behind bars till her death. Frank and Alice were the tip of the iceberg where she was concerned. Tom would give her everything she needed to put his gang in Azkaban for a combined millennium of jail time. Pettigrew hadn’t as yet been fed to the Dementors. Amelia had been concerned that an Auror may get wand happy. She needed Peter alive to confirm his despicable deeds.

Everything was hanging by a thread for Riddle’s side. Ernie was under no illusion about Voldermort. He was smart and had suspected Tom’s pseudonym was a blag from the start. Every Pureblood he knew made a point of rambling inane details about their lineage every other hour. He also knew that Voldermort was the most brilliant Dark wizard since Grindelwald. Ernie wasn’t that fussy about blood status. Not like a lot of the others. It was simply about Light and Dark to him. The balance was vital in the Wizarding World. They went together like fish and chips. He was someone he could learn much from.

Ernie knew what he needed to do. He casually finished his shift under the suspicious looks of several Aurors. He was clean as a whistle though. They couldn’t pin any crime on him. That had been very important to Voldermort. He needed a few Witches and Wizards working for the ministry who didn’t have any dirt on them for situations like this. He was one of several in the Ministry. They were Voldermorts eyes and ears. He was proud to be the one asked to take the message.

He took his normal route home. He was a young man, barely twenty-one. He lived by himself. He poured a cup of tea and took a few sips and settled himself. The message he was about to pass would change everything. With a deep breath, he stepped over to the floo. With a pinch of powder, he put his head into the flames, ‘Malfoy Manor,’ he said crisply.  
A moment later the mesmerising yet drawn face of Narcissa came over, ‘McNair?’ was said in a polite tone but with caution.  
‘Mrs Malfoy. I have a very important message for you. Can I come through? he asked. He received a nod in return.

  
A moment later he was standing in the intimidating living room.  
He looked at her, ‘I assume you have read the Daily Prophet?’ she nodded, ‘For the first time ever Rita Skeeter has written an article that is both accurate and true. It truly feels like it could be the end times. We both know everything is in shambles and the reasons why,’ he stated simply. She pursed her lips and nodded to him to continue. He looked around and lowered his voice.

  
‘The Dark Lord specifically asked for you to be given this message.’ Narcissa’s eyes widened.  
‘And?’  
‘He emphasised three words. Bloody quill and paper. Do you know what that means?’

  
Narcissa’s lips had turned up into a beaming smile, making her glow. If Ernie hadn’t known otherwise he would have thought her to be an Angel. ‘I do.’  
Ernie nodded to her to encourage her to continue, ‘It means my husband is going to be home much sooner than I thought,’ she said brightly, ‘Wait there. I won’t be long.’

  
Half an hour later, Ernie was sitting at home with a blood quill and a blank diary. The name Tom Marvolo Riddle was written on the front. He cast both a Disillusionment and Reducio charm on it and popped it in his trouser pocket for the morning. Narcissa had told him under threat of death not to write one word in it. Tomorrow, Tom would have his request honoured. Ernie felt a tremble of excitement. He had become so used to the excitement and adrenaline of Death Eaters lunacy. He couldn’t imagine a world without Voldermort. It would be so dull. The young sociopath went to sleep dreaming peacefully of anarchy and devastation.

It was getting very late when Dumbledore exited the Pensieve after viewing Rita’s memories. He sat in his armchair and gazed at the dying embers of the fire. He pondered the last two days.

  
Hayley had not been on the side of the dark. A toddler could have seen that. Her hatred and anger towards Pettigrew were written all over her face. Her fear for Iris was tantamount. Tom had certainly expected the ritual to work completely. His shock that his magic had gone was also clear. What else had Tom miscalculated? If he had done what Dumbledore suspected and created multiple Horcruxes then no one on the planet would know. There would be no one to ask. Nothing would be written anywhere. Tom was well and truly in the unknown. They were all in the dark. Dumbledore had taken the time to inspect the locket earlier. Whatever it had housed had been completely drained. There were no magical traces on it at all.

Hayley must have absorbed the dark magic from the Horcrux. It had not turned her dark though. She had not morphed into Riddle. Had not been possessed by him or his spirit. The same thing that prevented Greta from dying until Hayley was born could have protected her from that. Her blood that Tom had drunk had somehow decimated his magic. Tom was the common denominator. Tom must have created at least one Horcrux before Hayley was born for this to be possible. Tom had butchered his soul to anchor him to earth permanently. It was against the laws of nature. Against God, even against the Devil. His mind wandered to the conversation he had with Gareth earlier that day.

‘Hayley visited her in her dream. She could not have known her mother was in a coma. She said Hayley hugged her. That Greta was there. And Angels. She said Hayley called Sirius a git. Hayley told her that she would be sleeping for a long time, but she would be back,’ Gareth had told him in a bewildered state.

  
It was the part about Sirius being a git that more than anything convinced Dumbledore. He believed Iris. Young children could say strange things sometimes, but that sentence was too real to be faked.  
He decided to go to bed. He had not been surprised that Sirius was reacting the way he was. His week had been a circus. His temper and pride had taken over and won. When sanity resumed he had been forced to face the consequences. They were not pretty. Andromeda, Ted and himself had raised protections and wards over their home and Burton that evening. Dumbledore had been impressed with the strength of them. When he had mentioned this Andromeda had suggested that Lily’s ancestors could have blood connections to the Black and Potter lines too. It was common for squibs to be banished into the Muggle world, only for the magic to resurface in later generations. Dumbledore had nodded thoughtfully at this. It made sense. A lot of families were connected in the Wizarding World. He had given each of the family tiny Portkeys in the shape of a phoenix to be worn at the end of a silver chain around their neck in case of attack. All they had to do was hold it tight and shout Hogwarts. They would be taken straight to his office. He left two for Sirius and Harry with Andromeda with a heavy heart.

  
‘I don’t feel ready to speak to him about this,’ he had told them simply, ‘I don’t know if I ever will,’ he meant that honestly. For all his intelligence and experience even Dumbledore didn’t have any idea how to speak to Sirius. There was nothing to say to make it right. No way to change anything. And Dumbledore didn’t have any sympathy to offer. As for accusing Iris of being a ' _Death Eater’s bastard_!’ he had shaken his head, ‘ _So vulgar_.’

  
He prepared himself for bed, _‘I’ll need my sleep_ ,’ he thought to himself,‘ _An interview with Tom Marvolo Riddle himself tomorrow_.’ Amelia had offered him time with the Dark Lord earlier that day.  
‘See what you can find out,’ she had asked him, ‘Most of the Aurors are either terrified of being in a confined space with him or they seem a bit too excited. I would dearly love to know for certain which team each of them plays for. Moody and Kingsley won’t be firing on all cylinders for a while or I’d ask them. Overdose of the draft of the living death means they are going to be in recovery for a few more days.’

  
Dumbledore lay down and closed his eyes. His dreams that night were muddled. Flashes of the green killing curse and a lightning bolt. He was in the wilderness, night had fallen and he could see the forests and mountains for miles. It was incredibly vivid. He felt he could smell the trees and flowers. Dumbledore knew this was a dream, but this felt important. He walked for some time till he came to Slytherin's locket, swaying by itself in the air. He heard screaming. He looked up and to his horror, saw Baby Iris being dangled off a cliff, trapped in the teeth of an enormous lion that she was using her tiny fists to try and force open its mouth. She was hanging onto the open mouth of a huge hissing snake that baby Harry was trying to blind. Flashes of white gold shot through the air. In the dream, he felt himself being watched. But he couldn’t see by what. He sensed the presence was benevolent though. He heard in his dream, crystal clear, a soothing voice of a woman. He did not have the slightest recognition of whose voice this was. ‘Dumbledore,’ the voice said in a singsong tone, ‘He will have power, the Dark Lord knows not.’

He looked wide-eyed up at Iris. He saw her little fist pound that lion so hard on the nose it yelped. And with that Dumbledore woke up, refreshed and his heart pounding.

‘Prisoner 1346. Breakfast,’ Ernie’s voice said as Tom sat up in the bed.  
‘Good morning,’ Tom said smoothly.  
‘I’ll just put it on the side for you,’ He moved across the cell and placed the tray down, ‘I spoke to the department that deals with prisoner requests and they authorised you your mirror, quill and paper,' he popped it on the table and with a quick wave of his wand both a stack of paper, a mirror and the leather-bound book appeared. With a flourish, he handed Tom the blood quill, 'It may help with the bloody boredom in here,’ Ernie smirked.  
Tom smiled a charming smile, ‘Indeed McNair. I think it will certainly do that.’

  
Ernie left the room with a sense of impending joy. Tom picked the mirror up and looked at his reflection, ‘ _Good as new_ ,’ he smiled. Tom looked thoughtfully at the quill and book. ‘ _Yes,_ ’ he thought, ‘ _I had a most relaxing day yesterday. Feet up. No one has been in to ask me any questions yet. They must think they are letting me stew. Time to start penning my memoirs,_ ’ he reached over for the familiar book. ‘ _Good old faithful,_ ’

He knew Narcissa had been a wise choice. For some inane reason, she loved her husband. She wanted him home and Tom regaining his power was the best way to achieve this. Either through force or Tom’s ability to escape and not testify. He would be correct to assume that any method, including the resurrection of a Dark Lord, decapitation and arson to achieve this would be satisfactory means to an end to Narcissa. She demanded Lucius back in her bed as soon as possible and would justify all and everything to accomplish this. Tom did not understand this devotion she had for him. He thought Lucius a preening peacock. He was useful in financial matters, however. Tom had acquired much wealth through investments. Lucius’s advice and networking had proved reliable and useful.  
He opened the book and stared at the page. Holding the blood quill he pressed down.

  
 _‘Hello, Tom_ ,’ he wrote. He felt the tingles of the blood quill run through his fingers.

Dumbledore made his way to the ministry. He pondered what to say to Tom. Perhaps as little as possible would be wise. He wouldn’t indicate any knowledge of his theories. Best to keep that close to his chest. He didn’t want Tom to suspect anything.  
His mind went back to his dream. Clearly symbolic. A message from the other side. Definitely. Harry and Iris had a destiny. It was clear Harry’s fate was to be entwined with hers. Dumbledore was relieved somewhat that Harry was not to be alone in this. Then he felt guilty for Iris. It would be a heavy burden for them both, but at least they would have each other. He tried to look at the bright side.

  
He walked through the elegant building to the Ministry cells, giving a few nods and smiles to those he passed to both friend and foe. He knew the whole Ministry was steeped in corruption and getting worse every day. The last few years had proved the divided loyalties between Light and Dark. The purists and sadists were frequent here. It was one of the reasons he declined to be the Minister. Insidious hypocrisy dripped off every wall. He was also wary of his own megalomaniac tendencies. He knew his magical strength was intimidating, even to Voldermort. He preferred to keep himself out of harm’s way. He was very aware of the way absolute power could seduce him.

His way or the highway. He was wise enough to know he would become the very thing he despised. Totalitarianism was not to be undertaken by any society for any reason. It bought only misery for the masses. Cooperation and compromise were the way forward. Dumbledore had never agreed with the bias in the Ministry either. The blatant unfairness and favouritism. In his role as Headmaster of Hogwarts, he tried influencing the younger generations to be more accepting and less biased. This had actually worked in general. When he compared the attitudes of his peers from his school days to the present he could already see the vast improvements. However, the attitudes had been medieval when he was a boy.

If not for his impressive defeat of Grindelwald, Dumbledore would have been fortunate to have kept his simple teacher role at Hogwarts. Before that, if a Pureblood had decided they wanted his position he would have been instantly shoved aside and made unemployed. ‘ _Yes_ ,’ thought Dumbledore, ‘ _Still, much to do._ ’

The so-called Pureblood rights rallies were nonsense. Half-bloods and Muggleborns were of no threat. The Purebloods had the entire system the way they wanted it. No compromise. The only real danger to their status quo was nature. Purebloods would have to resort to inbreeding to maintain the blood hierarchy status. Voldermort had taken away the veneer of politeness that many Purebloods held for the rest of their magical society.

It simply wasn’t true to say this was the sole fault of Slytherins. It wasn’t just the Slytherin’s who propped up this system of abuse for their own benefits. They came from both light and dark families. Representatives from each of the Houses of Hogwarts maintained the status quo in the Ministry. It was ugly for a casual observer to look at. Voldermort’s reign of terror had exposed just how deep the injustice and corruption in the laws actually were to the wider public.

Death Eaters who had murdered children were allowed to go free through apparent lack of evidence, rigged voting and obstruction of the law. Violence, murder and rape. These crimes had both victims and witnesses. If the victims were not of Pureblood they had only to say they were under the Imperius to be able to walk away to freedom. No questions asked. No analysis or evidence required. No prosecution. Dumbledore had genuinely lost count of how many times this had been used as a defence. Sham trials that had barely lasted five minutes before they were cleared and walked out the courtroom free men and women, smug smirks on their cruel faces. Muggleborns and Half-bloods had been sent to Azkaban for petty theft.

It was only the chaos of Voldermort's defeat that had led to the arrests they did have. The Ministry was in uproar and panicking. 

He knew Amelia Bones was at the end of her tether. All those arrests and time and time again, no justice in the courtrooms. It reeked to anyone in the Wizarding World who had a shred of decency and caused a great amount of resentment. There was of course the general snobbery. No one who was not a Pureblood could expect any doors to open for them in regards to career advancements. They were bolted closed once you got halfway up the ladder. Many Muggleborns had returned to the mundane world in disgust. Any of them who opposed this treatment in public found themselves targeted by the more unpleasant Aurors and arrested on false charges.

The Half-bloods resided with a foot in both worlds. There was a ticking time bomb on this. Would the Purebloods forgo their sanity within three generations to maintain their monopoly of power and wealth? Nature would have the inevitable last laugh. It would be the Purebloods having to beg the Muggleborns and Half-bloods for marriage if they didn’t want to marry a first cousin. ‘ _They really should be treating them with more respect_ ,' Dumbledore thought, ‘ _When the Purebloods need something from them it may turn out the Muggleborns and Half-bloods have longer memories than they anticipate. They will be refused and their lines simply die out and become extinct._ ’

He was processed by the department and escorted to the cell that was holding Tom.

He knocked on the door and walked into the room with deep unease. Tom shifted on the bed and looked up at him, ‘I’ve been expecting you,’ he said to Dumbledore softly.  
Dumbledore leaned against the table. Peering at Tom. He looked at him properly. He had last seen him under the street lights. Tom looked young. Very young, he thought. Dumbledore pondered. He had researched the locket. Hepzibah Smith was the last known owner of Slytherin’s locket. She had been murdered in 1946. A house-elf had been arrested and charged. Dumbledore had known instantly that the elf had been framed. It was against their nature to hurt a Witch or Wizard they were bonded to. Yet again the Ministry elite knew less than nothing about anyone magical who wasn’t a Pureblood. Magical creatures were looked upon with derision. Seen as little more than worms by many of them. He assumed Tom had been behind it. Tom would have been around 18 if he had used the locket for a Horcrux then. He looked around that age now.

  
Dumbledore spoke quietly, ‘I can assume you are going to say the other prisoners being held here are guilty beyond a shadow of a doubt of the crimes they have committed?’ Tom just looked at him with a shadow of a grin.

  
‘I used the Imperius on them all to do my bidding Dumbledore. That is what I have told the Aurors. I even made an official statement for their report. All of them are completely innocent of any wrongdoing. I take full responsibility. I told them this on my way in. I’ve been a very busy man indeed. I even used it on Karkaroff. I told them I still had him under it during the trial. It was why he was so confused. It is such a shame that they lost the report that stated he wasn’t under any Imperius charm. No evidence to the contrary. Don’t you just hate it when that happens? He didn’t know what he was saying. The poor thing. The Pureblood Ministry has been very keen to review his case among others. They brought him and potentially several other innocent Purebloods back from Azkaban. They cannot find their trial reports either. Tsk, Tsk. They claim no due diligence to these cases. Did you know that? Amateurish. Barty Crouch has of course been insistent that each of the prisoners is to be given the benefit of the doubt due to the obvious inept performance of the legal department,’ he smirked, ‘Apparently, Amelia Bones is being interrupted in her office every five minutes by various concerned Aurors and ministers. They would all hate to see any miscarriages of justice. You know how strict they are about this sort of thing. Although, poor Amelia. She can barely get any work done. I will of course confirm all of my wicked ways under Veritaserum. I am merely a toxic Half-blood using my immoral, cheap ways to lure innocent and kind Pureblood witches and wizards into a life of sin and depravity. I bewitched them all.’

Dumbledore appraised him, ‘What other tricks have you got up your sleeve Tom?’ he asked simply.  
Tom gave Dumbledore his most innocent, naive look. He made himself look vulnerable and kind. Dumbledore shivered.  
‘I know you, Tom. You’re mocking me. If you’re still playing these twisted games of yours, then I know for certain this is a long way from over,’ he paused, ‘How did you cheat death?’  
Tom sneered, ‘I am the greatest Wizard of all time. I have even defied death. I am immortal. I will do unimaginable things that you can only dream of. The world is my oyster. For a thousand generations to come, everyone in this world will know my name. They will forget yours. I will still be here. You will be gone.’  
‘How?’ Dumbledore tried again. No response from Tom.

  
‘You cannot defy physical death, Tom. Not forever. Nothing can. This is the law of the universe. It is greater than us all. Even the stars die. Eventually, the earth will cease to turn.’  
Tom simply looked bored.  
‘I’m trying to warn you, Tom. This path you have chosen for yourself. Nothing good will come from it for you. The pied piper will eventually expect payment and I think for you, the cost will be enormous.’  
Tom gave a dismissive wave with his hand, ‘Go away, old man. Your time is coming to an end. You will die like all the others. I will still be here.’  
‘That is true. Tom. That is the natural way of things. Nature will always win in the end.’  
Tom gave him a quick look of spite, ‘I think you will find I can will nature in any direction I want,’ he said coldly, ‘You may leave.’ Tom turned around.

Dumbledore stood for a moment, looking at the young form of Tom. With a frown, he left the room.

He went to see Amelia. She was seeing one of the pompous Ministry staff out. She looked worn down.  
‘Amelia,’ he said politely.  
‘Albus. Please, come in.’  
Albus sat down opposite her, ‘I assume you have spoken to Tom?’ she said.

  
‘Yes. As you probably know they are all going with the Imperius curse defence. Every last one of them is a kind and gentle soul who wouldn’t have hurt a fly if they were not under it. Tom has said he will take full responsibility and claim this under Veritaserum,’ Dumbledore said in a bitterly sarcastic tone.

  
‘Well, of course, it all falls apart during the trial then. No-one can lie under that. Not even him. He’s just winding us up. He’s insane,’ Amelia said, ‘I know the dark Pureblood bastards are doing everything they can do to discredit us. Reports and evidence have gone missing. They went behind my back and brought back Karkaroff, Lestrange and several others we had prosecuted successfully back from Azkaban. We have evidence of their other crimes that I have under lock and key, but they have got to other people’s files. They are saying no one accused of being a Death Eater can be released to Azkaban until Tom’s trial. They are starting to argue that his statement acquitting the death eaters should be enough anyway. They are saying that Tom being the heir of Slytherin is strong enough to claim Pureblood status. That way he can refuse Veritaserum. They are planning on rewriting the law so any descendant of a Hogwarts founder is automatically a Pureblood, no matter the amount of their Muggle blood. If they can push that through before the trial, they may get away with it. They are obscene.’

  
Dumbledore stroked his beard. The duplicity of the Ministry was of no surprise to him, ‘I can only advise you to bring the trial date sooner. Barty Crouch is proving to be very sympathetic to their plight. The longer Tom spends in that room the faster the Dark side can push through the bizarre twisting of their laws. The more time they have, the more evidence they can destroy. Witnesses going missing or intimidated into silence will be another tactic. I know you wanted everything to be done correctly and to gather all the information but they will sabotage all of it. We all know every last one of them in those Ministry cells is guilty of their crimes. There is more than enough evidence. Amelia, you know they will force through the changes to the law. You know how they operate. Stealth. Behind closed doors. Having Barty Crouch onside will be enough to do this. He has the authority to arrange a session at two in the morning if they choose to and accidentally, of course, forget to inform anyone who may oppose them of this. Remember as well that half the Wizards and Witches in the Ministry who would have had the decency to have blocked this have been either killed or maimed in the last year. Milicent Bagnold is barely holding this circus together as it is. Tom’s side was on the verge of total domination of the Ministry.’

  
Amelia knew he was right, ‘I’ll set the date for this Friday. That is the earliest I will be able to call a trial,’ she said.  
‘Keep at least two Aurors you trust with you at all times till then Amelia. Tom’s supporters will have no conflicted feelings about killing you,’ Dumbledore told her softly.  
Amelia raised her eyebrow. ‘I’m not a novice Albus,’ she said somewhat aggrieved.  
He smiled. He handed over the last tiny phoenix Portkey to her, ‘Keep it around your neck. Hold it tight and say Hogwarts if you are in dire need. It will take you to my office. I truly hope you don’t need to use it.’

  
Amelia patted him gently on the arm, ‘Thank you, Albus. My, what a tangled web. A part of me wants to fire the killing curse at Tom. I know I shouldn’t think like that. I was sure when I chose this occupation that I would never go down that road of appointing myself judge and jury but I can’t bring myself to go into that room when he is at his most vulnerable. To know I could. He has ruined so many people. I genuinely worry what I would do given the chance. When I know he can’t defend himself.’  
Dumbledore looked at her in sympathy, ‘Tom has found a way to cheat death, Amelia. Don’t go in that room if you’re feeling weak. Don’t destroy your soul. Don’t waste it for an evil that can come back again and again.’

  
She looked into his eyes, ‘I won’t ask what you know. I’m used to cryptic answers. Except, is there any hope Albus?’  
He smiled then, his eyes twinkling, ‘Of course Amelia. There is always hope. There is always light,’ he thought of his dream, ‘It can sometimes come from the most unexpected places too.’  
Amelia felt very comforted by that.

Tom had looked at the retreating figure of Albus with dislike. Always meddling. After all this time he still always managed to unnerve him. Yes, Tom very much disliked Albus Dumbledore. He retrieved the diary from under the bed. He had barely written a few lines when McNair had told him Albus was coming. Still, he smiled. He could feel the tiny bit of magic being drawn into himself. He raised his hand and focused on the small mirror on the table. It lifted from the table and hovered. Flying slowly into his awaiting hand. Yes, he thought. Bit by bit. He peered into the mirror. His dark eyes reflected. His body was absorbing his own magical self back inside him. He could see his face slowly reverting into his sixteen-year-old self. The diary. His first Horcrux.

  
Dumbledore would tell whoever he trusted in the Ministry to have the trial as soon as possible, ‘ _That would be slim pickings then,_ ’ thought Tom with a relieved smirk. Three days would be the earliest they could officially call a trial at short notice. Friday then. Ernie had made sure to discuss all the Ministry dealings within earshot of his door.

He had been amused to learn they were trying to get him Pureblood status, ‘ _Hypocrites,_ ’ he had sneered. ‘ _Anything to save their own necks. Even tampering with blood status,_ ’ he naturally assumed evidence was being destroyed and vandalised. That was the usual procedure in these types of situations. He had three days to drain this Horcrux.

  
He settled back on the bed and opened up the diary again. Using the blood quill he resumed his writing.

Iris was now in her new home, Greengrass Manor. The hospital had given them the all-clear. Walburga had decided to leave Kreacher with her Granddaughter. Even her grumpy self had felt her heart soften a little when she saw how Iris was with him. He was like her big teddy bear. He would sit with her on the playmat with Daphne and entertain them with magic tricks.  
Walburga had been invited to the Greengrass home to stay for a few days to recuperate. Gareth and she spoke together about the future. He explained the dream Iris had. How Hayley used to have the same type of vivid dreams about her mother. Walburga had pondered. After watching Tom’s rebirth she accepted that he had pushed magic too far. Like Dumbledore, she also agreed with always respecting the laws of nature. True, she was dark where he was light, but even so. Magic should be respected.

‘There will always be far-reaching consequences when you abuse magic as he has,’ she had told Gareth who agreed.

  
She listened carefully when Gareth told her about the little girl’s dream. She was sure Iris was telling the truth, ‘I’d keep it to ourselves for now, however. She is only young. She could stop having this link with her mother soon. If not, then time will tell. This gift could become useful. Let’s hope it is simply not her imagination. Hayley dying would devastate her.’  
Gareth agreed with this, ‘Are you sure you are fine with Kreacher staying here with Iris?’  
Walburga nodded, ‘Absolutely. He comforts her. She has had a most atrocious week. It is the least I could do. I would like to ask if Iris can spend more time with me at Grimmauld on regular occasions?’  
Gareth spoke in the affirmative. ‘Of course. She seems to like you. You’re her family now. After what....,’ he trailed off. He still could not quite believe what Sirius had done.

Walburga looked grim, ‘Part of it was simply to spite me, I think. His sarcastic talk about following family tradition made that clear. Although Orion and I never went that far with him. Certainly, it had never crossed my mind to go to the Ministry and make it official. He was never cut off from the will. When I die the property had been going to him as the only eligible heir left. I have made an appointment with Gringotts tomorrow to change that. Iris will be made the next eligible heiress of the House of Black. She has been cut off completely from him. Sirius already has plenty of money and property. I need to make sure she is secure before I die. I don’t want to make any more mistakes. We had Sirius and Regulus much too late. Orion and I had issues in that area. It led to an excessive generation gap, I think they call it. Far too wide. We never really understood Sirius at all. Regulus was naturally more traditional so it was easier with him. We grew up in different times. I’m growing old. That time to say goodbye is coming sooner than I think. He will inherit if she passes away before him without leaving an heir herself. I would never have cut him off completely. He enrages me, I despise him, but he is still my son.’  
Gareth smiled gently at her.

  
She continued, ‘I feel a bit more at peace knowing about Regulus. He died with honour, opposing that bastard. That is the Black way. Bow to no-one, especially uppity half-bloods. Even if he is Slytherin's heir,’ she gave him a grim look and cackled.  
Gareth rolled his eyes and gave a rueful grin. Walburga was on the mend if she was insulting a Wizard's blood status.

  
She looked at him with a calmer look, ‘I know in my bones that Iris is special. Not just because she is my Granddaughter. She has the strength of the noble blood of a Black, a Greengrass and of Salazar Slytherin himself in her. I’m not stupid Gareth. I know we Purebloods are losing our way. So many of them are weak-minded. Easily led. Too easily frightened. It would not have been that long ago that we would have all stood together and driven Voldermort and his gang out. The violent methods Tom and his followers are using against the innocent are a disgrace. They can’t be allowed any more power. If anyone can help us get back on track then it may be her. Noble used to mean something honourable in the Wizarding World. We are proud of those titles. We were given them because our ancestors fought wars and defended the lands from our enemies. We contributed to the world's knowledge of science and medicine. Now they murder Muggle children for sport,’ Walburga spat, ‘No, this monster and his followers are to be despised, not followed by anyone with pride in themselves and their house. This ‘gift’ Iris has. She’s been given this for a reason. I’m sure of it. I tell you this now Gareth. She saw Angels. This power is most definitely not from Earth.’

  
Gareth nodded gently, ‘I think you’re right,’ he paused for a moment, ‘Let me buy you another house-elf, as a thank you for Kreacher. Grimmauld Place is a big house to keep well maintained. You and Iris can go and collect one you both like. Just put it on my account.’  
‘Thank you, Gareth. That is very nice of you. I’ll trust Iris to decide. She seems to have good judgement of house-elves. We’ll pick one up tomorrow on our way back from Gringotts,’ she looked over as Kreacher and Iris were attempting a silly dance on the mat as Daphne had a big smile on her face.

The next day was bright and chilly. Iris, Walburga and Kreacher entered the Bank early. Walburga gave a curt nod to the Goblin on the desk who gave a curt nod back, ‘Follow me,’ he said gruffly.  
They were taken to a small but elegant room at the back of the bank. They sat down and waited. Walburga had Iris on her lap while Kreacher held Iris’s hand.  
After a short amount of time, the Goblin Griphook came into the room. He smiled widely baring his teeth.

  
‘Mrs Black.’  
‘Griphook,’ she nodded back as Iris gazed at the Goblin.  
They both kept is short and sweet. Business only. If truth be known, the Goblins preferred it like that. Of course, they didn’t like obvious rudeness and disrespect, but they didn’t like to be patronised either. They were utter bastards in many ways and they liked it when a Wizard or Witch recognised that nasty streak in them. Walburga knew their ways. Her mother had explained to her all she needed to know.  
‘This is the Iris Black the papers have been talking about? 'he said to her briefly.

  
‘Yes. I want you to ensure that she is the heiress to Black House when I die. Sirius has made a terrible decision. He has relinquished all his parental responsibilities towards Iris. Her maternal Grandmother, Greta Greengrass was bankrupted by Tom Marvolo Riddle. Gareth Greengrass will ensure Hayley’s sizable inheritance for his niece is transferred from the Greengrass vault to merge with her Black vault this week. Gareth will be responsible for now for Hayley’s vault till she awakens. Hayley is currently in a coma, but I am sure this will be satisfactory to her. This will be available to Iris on her seventeenth birthday. He will also ensure a trust fund to pay her school fees, expenses and living costs till then. I need to ensure that she is financially secure when I pass on. If she has no children herself when she dies, then the property itself returns to Sirius if he is still alive. If not him then any future children he may have. I believe he will name Harry Potter as his natural heir. After him, then the next eldest child first. Iris can choose what to do with any other assets herself in her lifetime. That is the only stipulation to my will. 12 Grimmauld Place is to stay in the Black bloodline. Harry’s Grandmother, Dorea, was a Black so this is satisfactory to me. It is not to be sold or transferred to anyone without Black blood under any circumstances. If it has to go to a fifth cousin, so be it. If neither Iris, Sirius or Harry has any heirs, then the property will transfer to my nearest living relatives, Andromeda Tonks and her children. Eldest first to take priority. I know Andromeda was very misguided and married a Muggleborn and it pains me greatly to do this, but I would still prefer that to any worshippers of that scum Tom Riddle in my own house. Bellatrix and Narcissa have quite lost their minds. It’s personal now with that Cretin they worship. That is how passionate I am about this. I, Walburga Black, would rather a bloody Muggleborn sit in my drawing room than any of them. That is how much I hate him. So, in a nutshell, anyone with Black blood who doesn’t follow Tom will be eligible to inherit in order of the strength of their blood connection.’

Griphook nodded to Walburga, ‘Indeed,’ he had read the Daily Prophet. He did not question her decision. If Tom had treated his family like that, then he would have denied his followers the same. The Goblins also had very clear ideas on whose side the Witches and Wizards were on. Personal bank accounts and vaults told them a great deal about their customer’s true allegiances.

‘We will need to do the blood test to establish her parentage and family tree due to Sirius disowning her with his doubts.’  
‘Of course,’ Walburga didn’t argue. It was going to be with grim satisfaction that she would be sending her son a copy of the facts.

  
Griphook very gently took a pinprick of Iris’s finger, then quickly healed it before she could react too much. Iris just looked a little wary by what was happening in the room. Lots of words that didn’t make much sense bounded around. The Goblin had the large parchment on the table and dripped it down, muttering his incantations with a silver device that looked a little like a cube.  
They all looked down as the spidery writing began to form in front of them.

Walburga saw the names begin to form above the name Iris Ursula Black. Mother, Hayley Greengrass. Of course, magic had already annulled their marriage. Father, Sirius Orion Black. Walburga closed her eyes. She never had any doubt, but to see it in front of her confirmed by magic herself caused her heart to clench, ‘Oh, Sirius, you stupid bastard,’ she whispered.

She saw her own name appear. Then her husband, Orion Black. Greta Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Magic had confirmed it all without a shred of doubt. The names continued further up. Plenty of Black and Greengrass in there. Gaunt. Prewett. LeStrange, Potter. Peverell. Interesting, thought Walburga. A descendant of the three brothers. She was well versed in magical folklore. Then they moved further back through time. It stretched back over a Millennium. And then, there he was. Salazar Slytherin. Walburga got a thrill obviously seeing it revealed. She had been a Slytherin herself. Even the Goblin looked impressed. Beside Iris’s name appeared her official titles.

‘Magic has verified both Hayley and Iris as the true heiress’s of House Slytherin and Iris, House Black,’ he spoke this with some gravitas. Kreacher had his eyes wide. Walburga was suitably awed. She looked down at her Granddaughter to see if she was equally thrilled. Iris was sucking her thumb and dozing off at this point.  
‘She will appreciate this later on in life I think. When she is older and can understand,’ Walburga said to the Goblin. Iris gave a soft hiccup. Even the Goblin gave a small smile.

  
‘I will bring a copy of your assets and we can draft an updated will. I do regret to inform you that Slytherin’s vault had been completely emptied decades ago. We have kept it more as a memorial. Iris will be welcome to activate it when she is older. Her Grandfather left it alone when he was informed there was nothing in there. It is assumed he deals only with foreign branches of magical banks. It is rumoured that in Britain, he deals only with the Muggle banks for his business deals.’

Walburga was not surprised there wasn’t a knut left. The lavish spending of Salazar’s descendants was common knowledge. Griphook left the room as Walburga gazed at the parchment. Seeing all of it in front of her made it all crystal clear. Iris had a purpose. She cuddled her granddaughter. Sirius had been right about one thing. She had always wanted a girl. She was going to teach her all the Black ladies secrets. It certainly contained much more than the much-coveted beauty spell as well.

Sometime later they left Gringotts with the business done. Walburga was feeling much revitalised. Regulus and Orion dying had caused her to feel so much bitterness and regret, but this has changed with Iris. Walburga had a purpose. She needed to educate and guide her. It would be difficult, but she would also tone down the blood extremism as well. Not too much. She was still her mother’s daughter. But some. It had ultimately led to the likes of Tom Riddle dictating and decimating the Wizarding World. Besides, she had a feeling Hayley wouldn’t stand for it.

Walburga had finally put her foot down, ‘ _I will never bow to that Riddle monster. He would have to kill me first,’_ she thought with determination. The will had been drafted. All her Investments and shareholdings would transfer to Iris on her death. Iris had woken up after her nap and was tottering by her side slowly as Walburga used her cane to walk and held her hand. They only had one more job. Choose a new elf for Grimmauld Place. Gareth was right. It was too much for Walburga and with Kreacher spending time at the Greengrass Manor even less would get done. Walburga had sent Kreacher back to Grimmauld to prepare for a new elf. There were not many people about. A lot of families were still hiding away until they were sure it was safe. Rita’s article had pushed them back into their homes. Walburga didn’t judge them. After what she had endured, she realised the extent of these Death Eaters brutality. Walburga didn’t frighten easily, but she had been horrified by what she had witnessed.

They stepped into the shop were on one side were many household appliances and on the other, there appeared to be three house elves on display doing various demonstrations of household duties. One looked to be a male elf, the other female and a smaller elf. An elderly witch stood behind the counter reading a witch weekly. She looked up and then looked shocked. ‘As I live and breathe, Walburga Black.’  
‘Nancy? Nancy Bones, oh, it’s so good to see you. It has been a while. How have you all been doing?’  
‘We ended up having to put the shop under the Fidelius till last week. Didn’t want any of those Death Eaters popping round for tea. Don’t get me wrong. I’m not one of those hippy-dippy bleeding hearts like Dumbledore, but I sure know what wrong uns are when I see them. They were getting far too close for comfort. Trying to get me to join. There isn’t enough money in the world, I tell you, for me to do the nasty things they get up to.’

  
Walburga nodded in agreement, ‘We’re here to choose a new elf. This is Iris. Iris, this is Nancy. An old friend from school.’  
Iris looked up and smiled. Holding out her hand, ‘Hello Ancy.’  
‘Hello, Iris,’ Nancy shook the girl’s hand, ‘Would you like to meet the elves?’ Iris nodded shyly as Nancy walked her over to them, ‘The little one is Merry, the female elf is Starry and the male is Dobby. You can talk to them if you like,’ Iris nodded. Nancy walked back to Walburga as Iris cautiously went over to the little elves.

  
‘I read all about what happened to you. Ghastly business. You can tell me to get lost if you like, but what has happened about Iris and Sirius?’ Nancy looked awkward. Walburga mind thought quickly. She needed to get the news out and she was talking to exactly the right person. Nancy had loved a good gossip ever since they were at Hogwarts together. She kept to the facts and was the sort of Witch other Witch's went to when they needed the facts about someone without embellishment. Walburga made her decision. By tomorrow every magical in Britain would know Walburga had proof from Gringotts.

Nancy had seen the authorised parchment detailing the family tree from Gringotts that magic issued. Sirius was most definitely her father, despite him disowning her. No, she wasn’t a Death Eaters bastard. Sirius had lost his mind. Yes, she was Tom Riddle’s Granddaughter. What Rita printed was all true. First time for everything. No, Hayley didn’t know. Gareth covered it all up to protect her. Hayley and Iris are the only other living descendants of Salazar Slytherin besides Voldermort. Walburga couldn’t help but brag about that. There had to be a silver lining for Iris from being Tom’s Grandchild. Tom was a very rotten apple on the tree, but Iris is adorable. No, they don’t think Iris is harbouring any homicidal tendencies or plans for Global domination just yet. She would let Nancy know if that changes.

Walburga got on very well with Rita Skeeter and they would be doing a full interview later in the month when everything had settled down to give the full details if anyone was interested. Nancy was very pleased with this information. Walburga had become so engrossed in her conversation with Nancy that she had taken her eyes off Iris. She looked across to where she was and immediately felt her mouth twitch into a smile. Iris was doing a little jig with the house-elf Dobby while the other two little elves clapped along. Walburga moved closer to Nancy, who smiled next to her.

  
‘Those three are a family. They look quite taken with Iris. First time I’ve seen them properly smile since they got back here. In the elf world, those two are married. The little one is their daughter. Look, I know you and I’m not going to give you any nonsense. Dobby is a little unusual for an elf. He’s got some funny ways. Their old master dragged Dobby and his wife and daughter back to the store for gross disobedience. When I got the story from Starry it turned out that he had been mistreating Starry and Dobby something fierce. Wouldn’t let her have any sleep and would kick and punch Dobby. Dobby threw something at his head in retaliation when he punched Merry. It is unheard of for an elf to do that. Dobby was hitting himself when they got here. Took me a while to calm him down. This guy dragged them back here and demanded his money back. He threw a sock at each of them on his way out. Nasty piece of work he was. He was even rude to me when I told him to calm down. I know they are just elves, but even so, they have got feelings you know. People should treat them kinder.’

  
Walburga nodded. She always thought elves were very useful to have in the home. Good company for those quiet nights. And she had better conversations with Kreacher than she had with some people.  
Iris was hugging Merry who was even smaller than her. Merry was hugging her back giggling.  
Walburga shuffled over to the taller female, ‘Hello, Starry.’  
Starry looked up nervously, ‘Hello, Miss.’  
Walburga was curious, ‘Can you tell me the name of your last master please?’  
Starry looked frightened, ‘You not be sending us back, Miss? He was hurting my little one.’  
‘No, No, of course not,’ Walburga calmed down the elf, ‘I just wanted to know his name. It is most unusual for Witches and Wizards to treat their elves like that.’

  
‘His name is...,’ Starry stuttered, ‘Master Pppeter PPpettigrew.’  
‘I see,’ Walburga’s lips went into a tight line, ‘Of course, a snivelling shit like that would pick on creatures who can’t defend themselves properly,’ she said out loud to Nancy.  
‘That was Peter Pettigrew! And he was only in here last week. He must have been wearing glamours. He didn’t look like his photograph. Wait till I tell them down the pub,’ Nancy looked delighted.  
Iris looked startled at this news, ‘Bad man hurt them?’ she asked softly.  
Walburga nodded as Iris had tears in her eyes. She hugged her three new friends, ‘He hurt my mummy too,’ The three elves and Iris were now in a weeping group hug.  
Nancy had certainly brightened up in the last half an hour. She had a huge amount of gossip to tell all and sundry. She looked at how Iris and the elves were getting along. In good spirits, she had a brainwave.  
‘Tell you what. I think you and I could come to a deal,’ she said to Walburga.

The next day in Nancy’s shop window was a large framed moving photograph of Iris Black with her new friends. Merry, Starry and Dobby. All cuddled up together and smiling and waving at the camera.  
Nancy had knocked off a chunk of money from the price tag for the three elves in return for Iris endorsing her shop. The curious people would no doubt come in for a peek and nose about Iris and would spend some galleons in the shop. Nancy was right in the long run. People did indeed come in, spent money and loitered with ears wagging and she spent many happy hours at work telling all her customers every morsel of gossip and details she knew about Iris. Her profits increased to impressive levels.

  
This was how Dobby, Starry and Merry all came to live together in 12 Grimmauld Place with Iris and her not so grumpy as she was Grandmother. Walburga had grumbled a bit at first at Iris’s insistence to take Nancy up on her offer of taking the whole family, but as the days went by and those elves gradually worked their way through the house restoring it to its former glory she had to admit it was a wise decision. It also looked good for Iris’s public image. When the public saw she didn’t actually have horns and glowing red eyes it would help form their opinion of her. Kreacher enjoyed the company of a happy little family when he came to visit. With his friendship with the elf Mitty at Greengrass Manor and helping raise the little Mistress Iris and her half-sister Daphne, Kreacher had certainly blossomed. Like Walburga, he was also starting to make peace with Master Regulus’s early passing and the horrors of the locket were fading. Regulus had died with honour fighting for what he believed in. Like his ancestors had.

  
Walburga understood from Iris’s point of view that this little family of elves were very happy together and this comforted Iris. She could see Iris look at the elves sometimes with a wistful look in her eyes. She was told in no uncertain terms by both Dobby and Starry that Iris was little and bad magic could hurt her. A curse breaker was discreetly called in for the really bad parts of the house the elves couldn’t manage to clear for fear of imminent pain and death. Small ripples of calm peace seemed to start to flow through the property.

Gradually the darkness lifted. Not completely, of course. The Ancient and Noble House of Black’s history would never completely allow for that. The portraits on the walls seemed to have their spirits lifted to. The portrait of Aunt Elladora benevolently permitted Walburga to remove the house-elves decapitated heads from the hallway wall as Iris kept bursting into tears every time she saw them. Walburga compromised by putting them in the basement as Kreacher had become quite attached to them. Walburga did keep most of her darker artifacts, but she kept them out of harm’s way in her private room only for her that she forbid the elves from entering.

She had kept what she thought might be useful for Iris in the future and sold what remained to Borgin And Burkes for a handsome profit. Late at night when Iris was at Greengrass Manor with Kreacher, Walburga would sit talking with Dobby and Starry, long after Merry had gone to sleep. They had turned out to be a very good company to idle away the hours with. For Walburga was in the twilight of her years now. A time to reflect on her life. The good and the bad. What she had learnt. What she needed to pass on to Iris. With a melancholy, Walburga had to admit to herself that Iris needed to be taught a great deal if she needed to survive in the modern Wizarding World. There were ominous threats in the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

On Friday morning, the day of Tom’s trial Amelia Bones stormed into Barty Crouch’’s office. She was livid. He looked up and before he could react, she had smacked him as hard as she could across his detestable face. Hard enough to leave a mark as he fell back onto his chair.  
She pulled out a file from her bag. She reached in and yanked a chunk of photographs out and threw them on the table.  
Barty looked gingerly down on the top one. Frank Longbottom’s face looked up at him. His eyes were vacant.  
‘Your son helped do that to him. There is one of Alice too. You have known both of them for years. In those other photographs are just a fraction of Death Eaters victims. Children, Aurors, Muggleborns. You and all you sick bastards voted to give that thing Pureblood status. We can’t give him Veritaserum now. The whole case hung on that. The whole lot of that shower of shit will be walking out of here.’

Barty stood up sharply, ‘I have discussed this with my advisors. They all agreed that it is only right to give Tom Riddle his Pureblood status. He is the heir of Slytherin. His Slytherin blood is strong enough to overcome the Muggle blood in him. We all discussed this the night Tom was taken into custody. We all voted. I was surprised you did not attend. A request had been sent to your office. A shame you didn’t deem it important enough to discuss these views you hold with us.’

  
Amelia was seething. Naturally, she hadn’t received anything. When she had arrived at her office in the morning there had been a simple note left on her table informing her of the change to Riddle’s blood status. She had checked with several of her more decent colleagues if they too had not been notified. They had shaken their heads with an expression of disgust on their faces. They knew exactly what had happened. The Purebloods in on it had arranged this before they started making enquiries into changing Tom’s status. They had been led to believe they had time to prevent it. Amelia had told everyone she knew to be on the alert. Nothing had been reported. She assumed they had gone in a different direction.

  
‘Tom will, of course, under Pureblood law be able to testify. He won’t of course be required to take Veritaserum. We all know the prosecution can manipulate their questions to set traps for the defendant. His word will be considered the truth under our laws and we will act accordingly,’ Barty sat back and looked at Amelia cooly, ‘You had better leave Amelia. I may have you charged with assault if you do not.’

  
Amelia could not believe her ears. She had always thought Barty was a good man. One who had morals. A little neglectful of his family, perhaps, but otherwise a light Wizard.  
‘You’re a Gryffindor,’ she said somewhat helplessly, ‘We’re the Lions. We’re supposed to defend the vulnerable against the monsters.’  
Barty looked at her with his eyes narrowed, ‘Grow up Amelia. You’re still referring to Hogwarts houses. That was years ago. Adults are more complex than school children. I am defending the vulnerable. It is all clear now. Yaxley and McNair have convinced me this is the only way. Tom has those in the Ministry cells under a spell. My son would not do what he has been charged with unless his mind was polluted with dark magic.’

  
‘If you really believed that you would make Riddle take the Veritaserum as required by law.’ Amelia said.  
Barty sighed, ‘I’m not taking any chances with my son’s life. I told you the defendant can be fooled during questioning when they are under Veritaserum. Words get twisted. Look at the number of Muggleborns and Half-bloods that have been given extended sentences due to the distortions of fact. My wife has begged me to do whatever it takes and this is what I’m doing,’ he admitted begrudgingly, ‘Tom has already given a statement saying he will confirm at the trial what he has done. It is over. You forget the main objective to all of this was to capture Voldermort. He will be going to Azkaban for life. However many of them he has. He is the puppet master. If not for him none of this would have happened. He alone is responsible for those people,’ Barty waved his hand over the photograph,. 'Now, I have asked you to leave. Go.’

With one last scathing look at the deluded Barty, Amelia left. The trial was due to start in an hour. Dumbledore had agreed to support her. She went back to her office to meet him.  
Dumbledore was already at the Ministry and making his way over to Amelia’s office. The halls were starting to fill up with various magical people. He saw some Goblins too. The courtroom for Tom’s trial had been expanded to an immense size. It more closely resembled the Quidditch pitch Hogwarts. He had waved cordially at Rita, who smiled back. Her career had gone from strength to strength. She was actually being taken seriously as a Journalist. With some very well connected allies now in her world, she had a stable career ahead of her. Her editor had given her a very generous bonus due to the demand for reprints of her most famous article. Her future was looking bright. She walked into the courtroom and took one of the front row seats in the balcony. She needed a good view. She bought out her pad and quill and settled herself down.  
Dumbledore knocked and entered Amelia's office when she called him in. He knew immediately something had gone horribly wrong when he saw her downcast face. He didn’t need to use his considerable mind to work out what.

  
‘They have given him Pureblood status,' he stated to her.

  
She nodded wearily sliding over the note to him, ‘Did it the first night he was arrested. Like you said. Behind closed doors. They let us think they were simply considering it. Subtle. Barty Crouch....the likes of Yaxley and McNair have him convinced that Tom is the only one doing this. He wants so much to believe his son could not possibly have it in him to do what he did to Frank and Alice. His wife is putting the pressure on to keep her son out of Azkaban. I thought he would be braver. There are hundreds of Frank and Alice’s all over the country. Hundreds of James and Lily’s. Tortured, murdered, maimed. I have the cases here. What hasn’t been destroyed anyway. All the evidence. But all Riddle has to say is he put the Imperius on them all to get them to do his bidding and it’s over. None of their victims will have justice. It’s a farce.’

Dumbledore wandered over to the window, gazing out and pondered, ‘Whatever happens today Tom will still get sentenced to Azkaban. Whether that place can keep him there is quite another. The Dementors and he have a very... special relationship. He is also very resourceful. If anyone can escape from that hell hole it will be him. I expect one of the Dementors would probably take him home. As for what he will say today? Who really knows how his mind works. He is insane. Everyone and their dog knows who is in his inner circle now. A sick, diseased Ministry has made him Pureblood so he is not obliged to tell the truth. All this just to protect themselves. Even a child can see this is just a house of cards. Rita and her editor have already got most of tomorrow's paper all ready. Other journalists are there. The European and American publications are reporting on this. If they let them all go free Britain will be a pariah in the world. We’re already seen as the most corrupt magical country in the world,’ Dumbledore paused.

He was organising his thoughts out loud to Amelia who nodded wearily. She had been pushing the Ministry for asking for help from their neighbours for months but they didn’t want outside interference. Milicent had needed a majority to order it. Needless to say, they had been outvoted. Amelia could only hope the International Confederation of Wizards would intervene.

‘The Dark Lord and his pseudo-political movement appear to the world at large as simply lunatic thugs whose trials are being rigged by sadistic Ministry thugs. Which is quite frankly an astute observation by any reasonable person. The I.C.W is watching. If Tom’s followers are given freedom today I expect them to mobilise and send their forces in. I expect martial law in the future. They see Death Eaters as a viable threat to mainland Europe. There are signs of resistance still in Britain, but not enough strength to get the upper hand anytime soon. Walburga Black is turning the tide against Tom. I heard through the grapevine she has named Andromeda Black as a potential heir and blocked any followers of Tom. The Goblins let slip to me that she thinks Bellatrix and Narcissa have lost their minds. That she of all people would do that makes things hopeful for the future. Augusta Longbottom is making waves already. She is beyond mad. The Pureblood Witches are actually starting to question the unfairness of the Ministry. When the older matriarch guard starts questioning the Pureblood stance on the status quo the walls start to tumble down. They grew up in this world. It has been all they knew. With enough motivation, people can and do change their minds. The Weasley’s and Prewetts have absolutely had enough of the Death Eater threat and the corruption in the Ministry. The massacre of Fabian and Gideon are fresh in their minds. They have damaged a lot of the Purebloods in our society. There is a lot of grief and loss. Purebloods themselves are questioning our culture. The decline of honour and decency. The Wizarding World is changing. I hope for the better this time. There are better magicals out there in the street than actually working in this Ministry.’ Dumbledore stared down into Diagon Alley.

  
Amelia sighed. She did not feel any desire to defend many of her colleagues. She gathered up her files and stood up straight, ‘Right. No time like the present. Let’s get this fiasco over with,’ she said grimly. Dumbledore followed her out the door. Curious to what the day would hold.

Tom had awoken earlier that day with a thrill of anticipation. Ernie had bought him his breakfast and a fresh suit for his trial. A gleam in the young man’s face.  
Tom had simply smiled condescendingly to Ernie as he left his cell. Left in peace he picked up the now useless Diary. Well, unless he actually wanted to write in a diary. The timing was perfect. He had just managed to transfer and absorb the entire contents inside himself with time to spare. He could feel his magic pulsating through him. He took time to dress and groom himself. He left the diary on the table. He would be travelling light. He pondered. He had already used the locket and the diary up. All for a good cause but still. The diadem was safe in Hogwarts in that room no one else knew about but him. The ring was still hidden well in the Gaunts hovel. No one would go near there. Repellant charms were everywhere and some nasty curses that caused a great deal of pain and then death if anyone got too close.

  
Regulus had caused him an issue. Tom had of course turned this to his advantage, but still. He couldn’t be sure who Regulus and that elf had told about the location of his locket Horcrux. It would be wise to not return to that cave. There were other safe places he could protect his Horcruxes. Dumbledore was far too interested in how he achieved his regeneration. He was also far too clever. He thought of Hufflepuffs cup and the casual ease Narcissa had handed over his diary to Ernie. True, it was requested by him but still. People made errors of judgement. They could be deceived. He had debated the cup he had planted on Bellatrix. A few more years would have completely corrupted her but now? Could she be infallible? He had his doubts. His Half-blood status was now common knowledge. Her rage would be expected. A sacrifice had to be made. Bellatrix would be a loss, but his Horcruxes came first now. The Malfoy vault in Gringotts would be more secure. Narcissa would do what she could to protect Lucius. The loss of both locket and diary was a blow to him. Two new Horcruxes would be needed to replace the locket and diary. Just to be sure. Yes. There would be plenty of time for that. There was only one more of his originals to retrieve and protect properly.

  
He had a quick mind and had adapted his plans to serve his new future. At this point, the international community would be sniffing around the British Ministry. Although Tom appreciated the sentiment, by granting a known Dark Lord Pureblood status so he need not testify at a trial of this magnitude had been a big mistake of their own making. It was about to backfire massively. The whole global Wizarding World now knew the depths the Ministry would sink to protect themselves. The big boys were coming. It was time for him to lay low. He knew where to go to enable this. He also had a private, lavish home that no one knew about in this particular country he was heading towards. Not even his inner circle were aware of it. It was completely off the grid.

His Muggle bank accounts, his investments and portfolios were under fake accounts. As were his properties. It was so easy to forge the Muggle paperwork. It was laughable. They were untraceable to him. Confundus charms as insurance if any staff asked any unusual questions. He had never had to use one. He had several magical bank accounts at various magical banks all around the world. Also under fake names. Gareth Greengrass may be talented at forgeries, but Tom was a master. At this present-day Tom had access to millions in any currency. After growing up in an orphanage money was as important to him as his magic. They were the only two items in the world that Tom actually placed any importance in. People were of no more significance to him than pebbles on a beach. They certainly had their uses. He had become very wealthy through his manipulations of them. His sadistic nature enjoyed their bodies in many ways, but he felt nothing much for them.

  
Dumbledore was certainly on his trail. He couldn’t leave anything to chance. Today was the day to tie up any loose ends before he enacted the next part of his plan. He was young again. The Horcrux he had absorbed had been most effective. He looked in the mirror. He looked exactly like his sixteen-year-old self and he physically felt it. He had his whole life ahead of him, yet years of knowledge and experience of all kinds of magic. Experience and power in abundance. He twitched his finger as the blood quill flew into it. He put the blood quill in his pocket. A souvenir. With an afterthought, he slid the mirror inside his jacket. It was nice to look at himself. The dark rituals he had planned would affect his looks, but it was a small price to pay for strength. He waved his finger over his scarred hand from the Horcrux transfer and muttered an incantation he had picked up on his travels. The skin became smooth again.

  
Sitting there at the side of the bed, he took a deep breath. Yes, the future was calling him and his future was looking very bright indeed. Ernie McNair knocked on his door. ‘Time to go, my Lord,’ Ernie said, barely suppressing his excitement.  
Tom stood and followed Ernie out. As he passed him, he passed him a note. Nodding to his pocket. Ernie nodded in response. They passed through the dark corridors as they came to a room. Ernie nodded in a subtle way to Tom, tilting his head into the room. Tom spotted his wand immediately. A quick-twitch and the wand flew straight into his hand. He slid it up to his arm discreetly. He didn’t actually need it as such for most things, but it certainly made his life easier for channelling some of his more impressive magic. They continued walking through the corridors. Several Witches and Wizards stopped and stared. They got to the holding area where magical cuffs were put on him. Tom had to stop his snigger at their delusions of security. Ernie had certainly made himself useful. He had even smuggled some blood replenishing potions in. No questions asked. Ernie was a fan of his work clearly. He certainly had potential Tom mused. He had been keeping him very well informed. Whispers were within the Ministry that the International community were very interested in the events in Britain.

  
Surrounded by four different Aurors Tom carried on walking. Ernie had been left in the holding cell. They walked in silence towards the courtroom. Tom could hear the voices travelling down as the volume increased the nearer they got to the large wooden double doors.  
The doors opened to a cacophony of noise. There were hundreds of people in the expanded room. As far as the eye could see up into the stands and balconies. Even Tom was impressed by the turnout. He moved with the grace of a snake and followed the Auror up to the middle of the room. His eyes went to his followers. All of them in reinforced glass cages. A glance showed him that there were perhaps twenty of them. They looked a little nervous, but not any more than that. Clearly, they assumed the threat of Azkaban wasn’t going to apply to them. That this trial was simply routine. His sharp eyes saw many of his followers living as free men and women in the stands, gloating at the Half-bloods and Muggleborns in the stands who sat there looking pale and drawn.

  
His eyes settled on Bellatrix as he ran his eyes down her body and saw what he needed, ‘ _Yes,’_ he thought in delight, ‘ _She is wearing it,_ ’ she stared back enraged. She looked closer at him and a look of confusion at his appearance caused her to falter. He chuckled inwardly. He knew the Half-blood issue would cause this anger. She had shared his bed on numerous occasions. The ultimate advocate for Pureblood Supremacy, practically a Princess in the Wizarding World. Bellatrix Black. In bed with a Half-blood. Rodolphus LeStrange had dared not object to this. Theirs was only a marriage of convenience anyway. However, it would not have mattered to Tom even if it were not. He had always taken what he wanted. Tom inwardly smirked. If she was mad now she was going to be going cosmic very soon. After everything that he had endured since he went to the Potter’s house, he thought that seeing this may actually make it all worth it.

  
He was sitting down in a chair that was isolated from the rest of his followers. Amelia and Dumbledore gazed at him wearily. He tilted his head in consideration as he looked at them both. He looked around at the room. Hypocrisy was everywhere. Witches and Wizards who had mingled with his followers and joined in on the raids against Muggleborns for fun were sitting in the stands looking excited. Many had simply come to gawp at him. Tom looked at Barty Crouch Senior who purposely didn’t look in his direction once.

  
Milicent Bagnold opened up the trial and before everyone, used magic to confirm Tom Marvolo Riddle. Heir of Slytherin. Voldermort. She looked very uncomfortable as she spat out the criteria for his trial. Tom was accepted by law as a Pureblood by the will of the council and as such had no obligation by law to accept Veritaserum. He was of course headed for Azkaban as he had admitted all the crimes the Death Eaters had committed were in his name and he had his followers under the Imperius. Many in the crowd looked livid, but many others looked smug. Tom just smiled blandly.

  
This farce would take little more than five minutes.

  
Dumbledore sighed. Voldermort was going to make a dignified trip to Azkaban where he would promptly escape, courtesy of the Dementors and they would simply start where they left off. The ICW would be putting the brakes on his followers terrorising anyone who didn’t tick their specific boxes of acceptance, and lining their pockets with ill-gotten gains for now, but Dumbledore knew this would only be a temporary fix.

  
Every eye in the room looked as Kingsley Shacklebot stepped up to Tom. He looked better than the last time Tom had seen him. Tom smirked at him. Kingsley looked like he wanted to backhand him, but managed to control himself with some effort. He stepped back and using his wand set up a magical barrier around Tom.  
Amelia slowly stepped up to him. A pin was heard dropping on the floor. Amelia began.

  
‘‘How do you look so young? You are supposed to be in your fifties.’  
‘Magic,’ Tom smiled in an insipid way at her.  
Amelia gestured to the glass cells.  
‘You admit all the death eater atrocities and crimes were all ordered by yourself?’ Amelia spoke clearly.  
Tom raised an eyebrow. He looked at her as if they were having a cup of coffee, ‘Yes.’ he answered casually.  
‘Will you admit to having had any of these Death Eaters under the Imperius charm or any other magical method of manipulating them to do your bidding and commit crimes they would not have done otherwise?’ Amelia continued with a grimace.  
The room was silent. Tom's eyes slid over the glass cells. People were craning their necks forward. Even Dumbledore had edged forward slightly.  
Lying smoothly Tom spoke, ‘I had them all under the Imperius charm, except for Bellatrix LeStrange. She is under a different magical method. She is not acting under her own volition either, but like the others, she is under my control.’

  
Amelia thought she was going to go deaf. The noise from the gallery and the stands was immense. The prisoners in the glass cells were gloating. It took the Aurors ten minutes for some level of control to start to be maintained. Dumbledore had to eventually get involved and set up barriers all around the courtroom to separate people. Tom had spent the time gleefully staring at Bellatrix. She was looking back with murder in her eyes.  
When they had got the room down to an acceptable volume Amelia asked another question.

  
‘How have you done this?’  
‘If you can bring Bellatrix here I can show you. You see, only I can touch the object and remove it without it affecting me.’  
Amelia spoke to two Aurors who released Bellatrix. She did not look happy as they walked her over.  
She opened her mouth up when she got near, ‘I don’t care what the Ministry says. You will never be a Pureblood. You will always be a lying Half-blood bastard,’ she yelled at him. Her eyes were tinged red making her pale skin even more translucent.

  
Amelia was in dire need of about ten double whiskeys at this point.  
‘Bellatrix, my love. My dark lady,’ Tom said sarcastically.  
‘Don’t you patronise me, you utter filth!’ she screeched.  
Amelia stepped in at this point, ‘Tom, do what you need to do,’ she said bravely.  
He obliged, ‘Hold still poppet,’ he reached down her neck as she grimaced at him and recoiled, ‘Hold still,’ he barked more firmly. Amelia watched him pull out a silver chain with a tiny little cup on the end. With a yank, he pulled it from her neck.  
‘OW!’ Bellatrix yelled. Her face started making some strange contortions. Tom ignored her as he discreetly slid it inside his jacket as Amelia looked at Bellatrix. He sealed it with his finger using wandless magic.  
‘ _Almost done,’_ he thought.

  
Bellatrix started to regain some colour in her cheeks as her eyes returned to their normal white. She stared at him with contempt, ‘What the fuck did you do to me?’ she screeched.  
With his voice dripping with poison he smoothly said, ‘I made a loathsome Pureblood princess a Half-blood’s bitch.’

The inevitable smack was even felt in the cheap seats.  
‘It was worth it,’ he stated simply.

  
Dumbledore was simply astonished by the younger generations' flagrant swearing. Any second now Tom was about to do something. He knew never to underrate him.  
Tom turned to address the room, ’The British Wizarding World has been a wonderful training experience. I have learnt much. However, I’ll be taking an extended holiday to explore other possible prospects. My original twenties was mainly education, research and work, work, work. This time I’m going to make sure my twenties are roaring. I have heard whispers that the International Confederation of Wizards is going to be investigating our Island soon. I assume an actual, competent legal department and impartial investigation into the morality of our illustrious Ministry is long overdue. But, don’t fear. You haven’t seen the last of me. I shall return,’ Tom announced to the room.

With almost silly ease, he freed himself from his cuffs and stepped out the magical barrier. Amelia was too weary to do anything but gape. The Aurors all started to move forward, but Tom had flicked out his wand and swung it around generating the magical power he needed to exit from the impossible to leave the room. With a swirl of magic, he disappeared.  
‘Fucker!’ screamed Bellatrix as Amelia simply stood there mouth agape next to her. Dumbledore simply tutted at more bad language.

  
The room then descended into sheer chaos. Whilst all eyes had been on Riddle all the prisoners in the glass cells had disappeared.

It was many hours later when Amelia and Dumbledore finally returned to her office. Amelia looked exhausted. Even Dumbledore looked ruffled. Fawkes flashed in at the right time as they both slumped into their chairs and they both felt the soothing tones of the phoenix’s trill ripple through them. Amelia opened a drawer and pulled out her scotch. She gestured to Dumbledore and he gave a nod of acceptance. A moment later they both felt the scorch on their throats as for the first time that long, long day they relaxed.  
‘Did you expect any of that, Dumbledore?’ Amelia asked him quietly.

  
He answered honestly, ‘I have learnt with Tom not to predict anything. I wasn’t even expecting him to attend that pathetic excuse for a trial. I know he had no intention of going to Azkaban and no Dementor would issue him the kiss. That was simply a ruse to get what was around Bellatrix’s neck. He did not want to take her with him. I suspect he would have known she would take revenge for not disclosing his Half-blood status. Did I suspect he would be making his own way home today? Yes,’ he paused, ‘It was a nice surprise about Bellatrix. She was always headstrong at Hogwarts but she was never depraved as she has been in recent years. My only regret is she was the only one.’

  
Amelia gave a noise of agreement. Except for Bellatrix, who had been whisked away to St.Mungoes for treatment, the rest of the prisoners were nowhere to be found. Riddle knew it was only a matter of time before foreign interference investigated the British Ministry of Magic and had all his followers arrested. As soon as he was put on a proper trial all his followers would be found guilty. By changing Tom’s blood status they had admitted to the entire world they knew he would lie for them. Amelia had spoken earlier to a defeated Barty Crouch when the pandemonium had settled to a dull roar.

  
‘You and your wife were prepared to let murderers, torturers and rapists free just to guarantee Barty’s freedom. You know Riddle was lying about his followers all being under the Imperius. He has escaped you utter cretin, with all his freed bastard Death Eaters. You pair of simpering fucking idiots. Your wife still sees Barty as her little boy. Kids grow up. And your kid grew into a sadistic bastard. Your son helped torture Frank and Alice into insanity. Enabling Riddle Pureblood status so he could lie. All to protect itty bitty Barty,’ Amelia spat, ‘You are a disgrace. I think it would be wise to throw in the towel and resign and consider yourself lucky you are not on the most wanted list. Personally, I think you should be. You are a traitor to the law and all decent Wizarding folk.’

  
Even Barty had enough sense to see the writing on the wall and wrote his letter of resignation to the ministry. He had packed his things up and left in disgrace, his tail between his legs.

  
In her office, she took another deep sip of whiskey.  
‘You are vouching for Severus Snape as a double agent? You are sure?’ she asked him.  
‘Yes. His reasons are private. He has asked me to keep them that way, but I can confirm to you that he is not a follower of Tom. He, more than anyone else wants to see the end of him. I will state this in court and on my magic. He will prove to be very useful in the future.’

  
Amelia accepted this without question. Albus was very perceptive, ‘Moving on, there are going to be major changes here at the Ministry. Positions need to be replaced. Bill Wetherby was here today and we spoke. Now Barty has resigned I have been instantly promoted. I have been able to authorise an impartial investigation into the Ministry. Bill is going to set the wheels in motion. He has friends in powerful places. They have all been waiting. The Americans and Europeans will be here tomorrow. They were just waiting for the Ministry to wave the green flag. This should have been done a year ago. Barty would always delay. Those bastards would always block every motion. Kept claiming we could manage our matters ourselves. The Americans and Europeans are going to clean this place up using international law. It will override ours. I doubt any of Tom’s other followers will hang around. I expect a lot of resignations in the next week. The game is up. Magic will let me know who exactly signed the law allowing Riddle Pureblood status.'

Amelia grimaced, 'I’ve already sent orders to release the Muggleborns and Half-bloods who are in Azkaban on trumped-up charges from corrupt officials immediately. Where he has moved his Death Eaters is anybody’s guess. They won’t last long in this country. Even if they get to mainland Europe or North America their photographs are everywhere. Both Muggle and Wizard police have all the details. The governments have all been informed. The secret service. MI5 and 6. It’s only a matter of time before they are spotted if they are still in the country.’  
The newspapers had been wonderful. Photographs of Tom’s followers were in every newspaper, wall and lamp post in Europe and North America. 'Albus, another?' she asked, pointing to the scotch.  
Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled, ‘Why, I think I just will Amelia.’

  
The rest of the evening was spent in drunken contemplation of all they had endured the last few years and looking forwards to the future.  
Muggleborns and Half-bloods were being led out of Azkaban. Disorientated and physically in need of a great deal of treatment. They were being sent to the nearest magical hospital on the Shetlands to recover.  
‘I can help advise you if you like on whom to choose to replace the corrupt Ministry workers with Amelia. I think you’ll find that adults don’t change too much from the school children they once were.’  
Amelia smiled back, ‘Thank you, Albus. Let's hope for some peace and quiet.'

Andromeda sat down for breakfast, giving vague greetings to her family. Tilly and Ted were looking after baby Harry as Nymphadora ate her breakfast. They realised Andromeda was in a state of shock. She had read yesterday evening's Daily Prophets newspaper from front to back a dozen times. To say she was stunned would be an understatement. Amelia Bones had confirmed the ICW was finally getting involved. Andromeda had originally assumed it would be business as usual today. The news that Tom had escaped with his followers wasn’t too surprising. That they were now officially the most wanted men in the Northern Hemisphere was. Tom had correctly predicted the ICW was about to get involved. The Prophet had photographs and names of each and every one of them.

That Bellatrix had been under Tom’s magical control caused a relief in her that was monumental. Of course, Bellatrix was an Alpha female. She was the eldest. Bossy before she could walk. And so very proud of being a Black and a Pureblood. But. Andromeda had never quite managed to believe in her decline wholeheartedly. Bellatrix did have her moments of genuine kindness growing up. She had always looked out for her sisters. Be it very aggressively. Andromeda had been mortified by the news of Frank and Alice. She had never thought Bellatrix had that level of cruelty in her. Tom had clearly taken great delight in corrupting her. The litany of her sister’s crimes had horrified her. To know now that she was being controlled by him and this wasn’t her was balm for her soul.

  
Tom had been very clear about why he did it. Petty revenge. He had destroyed Greta Greengrass too. Physically and financially. Another Pureblood from an old line. That Bellatrix had viciously slapped 'He who must be named,' because of it warmed her heart.  
Riddle had regained his magic. Something she had thought him capable of. The worst of the worst were still out there and Harry was in his sights, but this time it was all on pause. Wherever they were she could only assume they had left the country. She imagined Dumbledore was already hatching plans.

  
She looked at Harry. He was eating his breakfast in Nymphadora’s old high chair. Merlin only knew what Sirius was thinking. He had disappeared. Andromeda had been round to his house the night before, but he wasn’t there and the house was all locked up.  
She would wait a few more days and let Albus know if the situation didn’t change. Bellatrix was in St.Mungoes. She had contemplated when and if to visit her. Andromeda decided to wait a few more days before she opened up Pandora’s box. A lot had changed for all of them, but Bellatrix had always had a vicious temper that could last for days.

  
A lot was already changing in her world. Gringotts had notified her. She had been informed that Walburga Black had named her as the next heiress of 12 Grimmauld Place should Sirius, Harry and Iris all pass away and have no children. She knew this would be highly unlikely, but she appreciated the sentiment behind it. Walburga had finally chosen her side. And if she could change her attitudes, then so could a lot more of the Wizarding World. With the dangers in the Ministry looking likely to be removed by the ICW Andromeda potentially had a lot to look forward to.

  
Andromeda looked at her family. It was early days for sure. But the path ahead didn’t look nearly so bleak as it had done two weeks ago. For the first time in a fortnight, she didn’t go outside for a cigarette.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, as Andromeda was seeing hope, at Malfoy Manor Narcissa Malfoy sat staring blankly at the wall, not seeing anything much. She had been witness to the entire farce yesterday. Watching Lucius disappear had made her heart stop. Her response to Tom's actions was sheer disbelief.

  
Her mind drifted to the diary. She felt a surge of anger towards Tom. She had been so sure he would have resolved this issue without all the theatrics. She couldn’t understand why he had done what he had. Where he had taken them? He had talked of his prospects. They had been on the cusp of complete domination of the British Wizarding World. Now, her Lucius was officially a wanted man. If he were caught he would not last a week in Azkaban. He couldn’t even handle camping for Merlin’s sake. He needed to be in their king size canopy bed with her. What Azkaban did to you was the stuff of nightmares, ‘Oh, what’s going to happen to his hair if he’s caught? He won’t have access to my special conditioner,’ she wailed. In her mind, she was picturing horrifying images. Lucius with matted, lifeless dirty locks, ‘His crowning glory!’ she sobbed into a cushion.

She was interrupted from her misery by a cough at the fireplace, ‘Oh, Merlin. Can’t I get any peace and quiet for five bloody minutes?’ she thought. Pulling herself up, she opened her eyes to see the smooth looking smile of Tom Riddle at the fireplace.  
‘You,’ she stated stupidly.  
‘Mrs Malfoy. Can I come through? There is much to discuss.’  
It didn’t matter who you were. When Voldermort requested your time you didn’t say no to him if you knew what was good for you.  
Within a minute Tom was sitting in the armchair. Narcissa opposite.

  
Narcissa gazed at him. As he looked so much younger and human she wasn’t as inclined to be as fearful of him but she was still wary. She spoke cautiously, but got straight to the point, ‘Their faces are known all across the Northern Hemisphere. Even the Muggles have been made aware. They will be hunted down one by one. They don’t have wands. Your followers in the Ministry are in danger of losing their positions once investigations begin. The light side will change our laws as soon as they can. Half-bloods, Muggleborns and blood traitors are going to be taking a lot of those positions. And I warn you now. If you show yourself again in this country Bellatrix is going to kill you. She will do it a million times if she has to. She can hold a grudge. Trust me on that.’  
Tom laughed at her.  
Narcissa felt a little insulted.

‘Bellatrix deserved to be taken down a few pegs, Narcissa. I know she’s your sister, but her arrogance was almost rivalling mine. And she doesn’t have half of my talent. Besides, she is free now of both my influence and Azkaban. In the future, she can decide for herself what path she wants to take. She has seen my path. If it hadn’t been her, I would have chosen another Pureblood. It wasn’t personal. I needed a Witch from one of the old, dark family lines for certain rituals and magic. Her Black magic is still strong compared to many of the others and I needed her strength. As for the others. Their wands have been returned to them. They are not defenceless. Ernie has indeed proved very useful. He is joining us.’

  
She tilted her head and waited for him to continue. She felt a little more placated.

He said softly, ‘I have outgrown this country. There is so much more out there. It’s a big wide world Narcissa. I have a lifetime of experience. I have learnt so much. Britain has been my training ground. I have given this a lot of thought. For the time being, I’m going to leave Britain alone. Things need to settle. My followers were already known to the public before I went to trial. They were too exposed in Britain. The International Confederation is on its way. The time was right for a change. I have achieved what I needed to. I need to change course,’ Tom paused, looking at Narcissa. She stayed silent. She wanted to see where he was heading with this.

‘There are very wealthy, powerful Muggles who have been made aware of me. They have already made contact with me several years ago. They are people who share my ideas and would like to ally for our mutual benefit. I have analysed their proposals and I find them to be very beneficial to my development. I need to be discreet of course. The people in Britain need to have the illusion of safety whilst our plans and preparations are prepared. Eventually, history will repeat and the seeds of disorder will start again in the shadows. Do you really think many of those in positions of power in this world are beyond corruption? Everyone has a price. Human nature is nothing but predictable. There won’t be any real changes in the Wizarding World. Ultimately the ones who hold the purse strings, hold the power. The Purebloods hold the purse strings. They have the money, the investments, the lands, therefore they hold the power. The British Wizarding World will spend the next few years thinking they are moving forwards, making things better for everyone and entering a new age but somehow the problems will start again. I shall make sure of it. There are always problems and like every country from every era, people will always look for someone to blame. Then I will return. Someone to lead the disgruntled. My followers are now outcasts. Time does strange things. We will have become legends by the time we return.’

  
Narcissa looked sceptical, ‘What about Lucius? Where is he?’ she asked a little impatiently.  
Tom merely smiled at her, ‘In all the time I have known you, only your husband and son seem to elicit any passion from you in the slightest.’  
Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

‘He is safe. He is currently sitting in a cabin on a ship,’ Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief, ‘When your husband swore his loyalty to me and took my mark it was on the condition he would be following my orders. None of them will be returning to their British homes for at least a decade. I am relocating. They are to be educated to better assist me in my future endeavours. Each of my followers offers me valuable skills and each has their uses. In return, they have been and will be highly rewarded for their loyalty to me. Their ill-gotten gains are hidden away from prying eyes in many untraceable bank accounts the Ministry will never access.’  
‘But-,’ Narcissa tried to object, but he cut her off.

  
‘This is not negotiable Narcissa. I expect you to keep the illusion up as a grieving wife whose husband has deserted her. You will be contacted in time. This will be in several months at least. Malfoy Manor is to be kept open. All the Manors will be. They will be needed in the future. Money has been set aside for their upkeep. You all have private accounts for expenses. Your husband will be relocated with all the others. This is not negotiable,’ he repeated as he used his more domineering tone which Narcissa understood completely. This was happening.  
‘Where are you all going?’ she asked simply. There was no point in trying to argue. When Riddle made his mind up you admitted defeat.  
‘Argentina,’ he looked at her waiting for recognition.  
Narcissa’s quick mind started to join the dots rapidly. Her eyes widened, ‘You’re allying with Nazis?’ she gasped.  
‘You got there very fast. You Black women never cease to amaze me,’ Tom grinned.

Narcissa’s mind raced. The Malfoy’s, despite the impression they liked to give, had a great deal to do with very rich Muggles. They spent time with the society set. Incognito of course. That was where the real wealth was. She had self-educated herself and read both Magical and Muggle history. The second world war had caused massive issues globally. The brutality was at insane levels. Genocide. Ethnic cleansing. Millions had perished. Concentration camps. Human experiments. Eugenics they called it. She had read many reports. A nuclear bomb had been used eventually out of sheer desperation after seven gruelling miserable years. The estimated death total was around eighty million. The survivors scarred for life. Many of the cruellest offenders from the enemy side had escaped. Scattered all around the world without facing any justice for the horrors they had committed. Rumours were the Nazis had reunited in South America. Tom had just confirmed those rumours were true. He continued.

‘I met with their leader. I assume you are aware of him? He’s called Adolf Hitler. I had dinner with him and his charming wife several years ago.’

  
Narcissa gazed at him. ‘Adolf Hitler and Eva Braun. I am aware of them, yes. I thought they had been found dead in a bunker,’ her voice sounded unnatural to her.

  
‘A false trail. They had left days before when it became obvious Berlin was going to fall. He certainly spoke a great deal of sense. He let me use Legilimens on him. We both have the same beliefs. Those that are strong, lead with the support of their followers. The weak need to be discarded. Those that oppose us to be executed. This is for the betterment of the human race. We will shape this world to be what we want it to be. The masses cause unnecessary costs and it is not in our interests to keep supporting them. Only people with anything to offer us will be kept alive. Adolf is fascinated by magic. He wants to know all about it. Especially our ageing potions.'

Narcissa's mind was whirling. 

'We have some mutual colleagues who have proved most useful in supplying him with potions that hold back the hands of time. Perhaps in time we could undertake a blood ritual. There is one I'm aware of that can regenerate one back to their prime,' Tom smiled, 'Only if he's a very good ally, however.'

Narcissa could only keep a cool, bland expression on her face. Inside she felt tremulous. 

Tom continued in his smooth tone, 'He has several heirs and capable successors in the wings to take over from him in time, but he wants to be the one to see his dream succeed. He is sincere. I’ve seen inside his mind. He has always been a follower of the occult. He said the spirit world had advised him to contact me. He asked me to join him and help mould the New World Order for the Wizarding world. He wants eventually to merge the two. He thinks the human race will be greatly improved by this. That we will be able to progress more rapidly as a species. I agree. They are very well organised. They have bases and followers everywhere in the world and it’s growing rapidly. The world simply wasn’t evolved and intelligent enough last time for their progressive ideas and these more backward countries fought against them. They were never truly defeated, just outnumbered at the time. They simply relocated. Nazism is an ideology, not a country. I told Adolf that I would consider it when I felt I was ready to rise to the challenge. The last two weeks have been an epiphany. I’m ready. My purpose here on this Earth is bigger than even I could have predicted. When I was in wraith form the spirits told me it was time to form this alliance. I am an immortal. I will live forever. It is time for me to build the world I want to live in.’

Narcissa could only stare at him. She felt utterly mute at his ambitions.

‘He asked me to rescue Gellert Grindelwald. They are old friends. Only a superior magical can access Nurmengard Castle successfully to orchestrate this rescue. He’s an old man now, but his knowledge will be very useful to us. He’s already on the ship. I’ve used the Imperius on the entire staff at the castle. The calamity in the morning will be wonderful. I released the other prisoners there for show. Camouflage. I have offered them all sanctuary at our new home. They could be useful. Officials should be aware in the morning of their disappearance. By then we will be sailing over the Atlantic in a disillusioned ship,’ Tom smiled.

  
Narcissa was at a loss for words.

‘Your husband will be with me for much of our initial stay. I have chosen him as the Nazis seem to put great stock in Blonde hair and light coloured eyes. The Muggles call them the Aryan race. You’re one too Narcissa. An Aryan. Looks like you're at the top of the tree in both worlds. Aryans are considered by the Nazis to be the equivalent to our Purebloods. They have told me in no uncertain terms that only Caucasians will be allowed into headquarters. I agreed. It is so important to establish hierarchy immediately. The masses need to learn their place in the new world. Obviously, we will be in charge of how this evolves. The rest of the world will be enslaved to do our bidding. We will certainly need to cull the excess population if we need to sustain a better way of life for ourselves, but it will be important to keep enough of them alive to do menial work. Lucius will be a good poster boy for us. We of course will represent their magical department. In time we will begin to infiltrate the International Federation. Adolf already has many followers in power in the Muggle Governments and corporations all over the world. We will be of great use to them and vice versa. We shall use magic to manipulate and persuade. In return, they offer us money and power. I will be recruiting from the magical world. Healers and Aurors from around the globe will be very useful. There will be much bloodshed in the coming years. That will be inevitable. My followers will be trained in both Military and Auror combat. Trained to kill with both wand and gun. Unstoppable fighting machines. The Muggles can get very nasty. A handgun can often be faster than a wand.’

  
Narcissa gazed at him, She closed her eyes and opened them again. Yes. It was all actually happening. She had initially thrown a fit at the news of his Half-blood status but she got over it. That he was Slytherin's heir cushioned the blow somewhat. This was something else entirely. She wished she could go back to those simpler days. She pulled together every last strain of Pureblood training she could muster.  
‘A New World Order certainly sounds ambitious,’ she said in a controlled tone.  
‘It does. But it is also attainable. Lord Voldermort allied with Adolf Hitler. Certainly has a glorious ring to it,’ he smiled wolfishly. He didn’t look quite right on his young face.  
Narcissa smiled back coolly, ‘It certainly does.’

  
Tom nodded at her, ‘I have a long night ahead. I’m informing the families of my followers of my plans. Each of you is to stay away from each other until you are told otherwise. Lucius will be looked after. Do not worry. What I have planned is definitely within my abilities,’ he took out the case that housed the Horcrux cup and handed it to her.  
‘See this is put into your vault personally, Narcissa. Do not open it. I shall know if you disobey,’ his sibilant voice sent chills down her spine.  
He left through the fireplace as Narcissa stood and stared.

She made her way upstairs and looked down into her son’s crib. He was sound asleep. His white-blond hair was all fluffed up. Her eyes showed some actual warmth towards him and then contemplation crossed them. He slept on oblivious to how his future was already being written for him.  
Narcissa sat down next to him. The enormity of what had just happened still sinking in. The combination of both Magical and Muggle might was daunting. An ideology followed by millions around the world. The magical expertise of Grindelwald and Voldermort combined with Nazis. This could only lead to World War Three. There was no escaping this. Narcissa kept up with developments in the Muggle world. The war had been over thirty years ago. The Muggles had improved their killing machines. Their guns, tanks and bombs just for openers. Eighty million had perished in the last war. They would be very lucky if that is all that died in the next. Narcissa was a very clever woman. The riches and power attained for her family would be enormous if Riddle succeeded. She was also clever enough to know she had to lay low for now and follow Riddle’s orders. Lucius’s survival was vital.

Dumbledore awoke late the next morning with a hangover. He drank a pre-prepared potion and arose out of his bed and prepared himself for the day. He settled himself down for a cup of tea and looked out of the grounds. The air was chilly but fresh. The sun was bright. Fawkes trilled a little hello to him as he smiled back. He sat there and mused about the day before. Tom clearly had a backup plan. Time would tell. He hoped for a quiet day without interruption. It had been a tumultuous time. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, he thought, that whether he wanted to be interrupted or not made very little difference. People tended to come to him with their litany of issues, regardless of whether he wanted to hear them or not. To prove his point, Amelia stuck her head through the fireplace, ‘Dumbledore, I have news. Can I come through?’

  
Dumbledore sighed. His mood dampened already. He hadn’t even been awake for thirty minutes, ‘Yes, of course.’  
A moment later she stood in front of him, ‘I’ll get straight to the point. Gellert Grindelwald has escaped.’  
A hysterical giggle came out of his mouth that surprised even him. He sat back heavily on the chair, ‘Fuck me,’ he breathed out heavily.  
‘Albus!’ Amelia stared at him in shock, ‘I have never heard you curse.’  
Dumbledore ignored her. He stared vacantly into space. Amelia took the opportunity to sit down.

  
‘It has to be Tom behind this. He’s the only one with the ability to do this,’ Amelia stated, ‘The entire prison staff were found standing looking gormless in the courtyard. All of them were under the Imperius. Every other prisoner has been released with no sign of any of them. All the cameras are gone. The Austrian Muggle police have been reviewing camera footage of the area. Not a glimpse of any of them. Obviously, Tom had them port-keyed out. I would bet my pension they are with the others.’  
Dumbledore nodded vaguely.  
Amelia continued, ‘Why? Why would he do this? What does he want with him?’

  
Dumbledore had an idea, ‘Knowledge,’ he stated flatly. His mind going over Tom’s bold proclamations at his trial.  
‘What knowledge?’  
‘Tom said Britain was his training ground. I think he’s ready for the real thing now. As a schoolboy, he always wanted to be the best. Better than any other. Gellert wanted the world. He almost succeeded,’ Dumbledore said this softly. His fingers found the elder wand. He felt a chill run through him.  
‘Oh,’ Amelia took this in. They sat in silence.  
‘I’ll arrange an Order meeting in a few weeks,’ Dumbledore said. He had hoped one wouldn’t have been needed so soon.

Walburga sat down alone with the Daily Prophet that evening for her tenth read through. She had decided to avoid the trial. Like a lot of the public, she thought it was going to be a farce and she couldn’t bear to see the sick sight of it all. They had her written statement. Amelia was only going to request her presence under extreme circumstances. Walburga had not expected a request due to the manipulations of the authorities. It had been a farce, but not in the way she had predicted.

Iris was staying at Greengrass Manor for now. They had decided to keep everything as normal as they could for her. Hayley was in a secure room at the hospital. She was being well looked after. There was nothing else they could for her but wait. No one was mentioning anything remotely connected to Tom in front of Iris. Walburga let out a big sigh. She had wanted privacy. Her elves had politely excused themselves earlier that evening when they had seen her pensive face.

  
The Dark Lord. She looked at the moving photograph that was stuck in a loop. His young face smiling mockingly at the crowd with the cells lined up to the side of him. Amelia Bones looked wearier than she had ever seen her. She spotted the enraged face of Bellatrix. She was spitting fire towards him. Walburga smirked gently. That was one good thing out of this mess. Bellatrix was a Black to the Bone. Fierce, proud, powerful with a temper that rivalled Satan’s. But not wicked. Knowing that she had been under the effects of a dark object of Tom’s making for years had both enraged and comforted her. Her brother, Cygnus had sent her an owl earlier. His wife Druella and he had been to see their daughter.

He wrote they had heard her laments when they had come up in the lifts, ‘She was kicking up a storm,’ he had written proudly, ‘She was going to ‘ _Tear Tom’s unmentionables off the_ _next time she saw him!_ ’ Cygnus was pleased to see that she was almost like her old self. They all agreed that the filthy Half-blood was a menace. They did not care a whit what the Ministry had done to his blood status. Riddle had given the necklace to Bellatrix as a gift years before. She had been told the cup had been charmed to bring good luck. That was when it started. It was slow at first. Then came the murderous, sadistic impulses. She hadn’t made the connection. Or most probably, had been charmed not to. It had all been a blur. Bellatrix didn’t seem remotely interested in what had happened to her husband. The healer had given her a potion to help Bellatrix sleep. More likely they gave it to her so the staff at the hospital could get some peace and quiet. They were going to keep her there a few more days for observation because she seemed unstable. Cygnus had told the healer Bellatrix was just letting off some steam. In a few days, she would be right as rain. They were just glad she wasn’t in Azkaban because a Half-blood had betrayed her. They would come and visit Walburga when everything had settled down. Walburga had replied she looked forward to that and then went to sit by the fire to read the paper and ponder.

Riddle was certainly making a clean break. He was smart enough to know that he wasn’t strong enough yet to take on the international community. The fact that the Ministry had given him Pureblood status to avoid an honest trial reeked to everyone decent globally. They had inadvertently pointed out a lot that was very wrong in their society. Things that even she had to admit were becoming clear to her. How weak modern magical families were becoming. How easy it was for a thing like Riddle to take control of it. How little resistance there had been to the atrocities. The Order of the Phoenix and a handful of Aurors had been all who had stood up to him. It should never have been allowed to reach the depths to which it had. Barty Crouch Senior at least had the sense to resign. Amelia had taken his place that same day, _'Smartest move the Ministry had made in years,_ ' Walburga thought. There were reports that Amelia and Milicent were finally able to bring in the big boys from the American and European Branches of ICW to flush out the rest of his followers from the Ministry.  
That Riddle had escaped with his gang was of no surprise. He would certainly return. Not for a while though.

At the moment Walburga was opening up the newspaper for another read, Andromeda was taking a stroll through the village to see if Sirius was home. When she arrived, she discovered she had mixed feelings when she saw the light on. She had enjoyed having Harry stay with them. She was worried about Sirius’s state of mind. Harry was a lovely little boy. He had been coming out of his shell a little bit more and she didn’t want Sirius to undo his progress. Dumbledore had briefly explained about Petunia and the cupboard. Andromeda had been speechless at that. She knew some of the Muggleborns had suffered from jealous siblings, but for adults to take their animosity out on a young boy was very unsettling. Sirius may have been enduring a special kind of madness that week, but at least some good had come out of the mess. Merlin only knew the issues Harry would have grown up with otherwise. Neglect in childhood did a huge amount of lifetime damage to anyone. Andromeda was also reluctant to speak to Sirius. She pushed herself on. She needed to see if he was in any state to take Harry.

She knocked on the door. A few moments later Sirius opened it up. He gave her a small smile and beckoned her in. So far so good. Andromeda made her way inside and followed him into the living room. She saw the welcome sight of Remus Lupin. She smiled broadly at him as he stood and made his way over, a relieved smile on his face.  
‘Remus. It’s so good to see you,’ Andromeda meant every word.  
‘Likewise. We just got back an hour ago,’ he said and hugged her. The recent times had taken so many of them. It was nostalgia and relief mixed in together. They had grown up together.

  
‘What are you doing here?’ she asked.   
‘I’m living here now. Sirius has asked me to stay,’ Remus confirmed.  
Sirius spoke now. His voice sounded tired, ‘I went to find Remus. It was difficult mate, tracking you down. Took me a while,’ he paused, ‘Remus had been following the news. We thrashed it out. Literally,’ he smiled ruefully towards Remus who looked at Sirius with a wry look, ‘So much had happened. It had been building up for a long time. Lily and James. Pettigrew. Something in me snapped. The infamous Black temper. It never quite leaves you, you know.’  
Andromeda breathed a sigh of relief. At least he had come to his senses. She suspected she had Remus to thank for that. She gave them both a small smile.  
‘Thank you for taking care of Harry. Would you mind carrying on for a little while more? It's just. I’m not ready yet. I want to be a good father to him and I don’t think I will be right now. I have to work through some things...,’ Sirius trailed off.

Andromeda gave him a warm smile, ‘That is why you’ll be a good father to him. You are thinking about how you affect him. You don’t want to harm him. When you’re ready. He’s absolutely fine to stay at ours whenever you need him to be. He’s a bonny lad.’  
Sirius smiled, ‘That he is,’ His eyes darkened then, ‘Iris...,’ he seemed to tighten up.  
Andromeda and Remus stood awkwardly.  
‘I’ve been reading the papers. What the hell has Riddle got planned?’ Sirius asked her.  
Andromeda pulled him into a hug, ‘Hey, that bastard is going to have to get through a lot of us to do that. Ok. And our side already landed him a heavy blow. I know it seems he’s immortal but I don’t believe that for one second. We’ll get him.’  
Remus and Sirius gave determined grins, ‘That we will,’ Remus said softly.

  
‘It’s been mad hasn’t it?’ Andromeda said to them both.  
“That trial was crazy,’ Sirius added, ‘I must have read the paper a dozen times. At least Bellatrix isn’t completely evil. Just a typical angry House of Black woman. That was something at least,’ Andromeda smiled briefly, not sure of the backhanded compliment.

‘Merlin knows where Riddle has taken them,’ Remus added, ‘It sounds like he has something up his sleeve. He is certainly planning something. That whole bit about Britain being his training ground. They can’t go anywhere in this country or the mainland. They are on the most-wanted lists. Even the Muggles have been made aware. America is on the lookout for them. At least the International community is finally allowed to get involved. The Ministry is a cesspit. This last week proved it.’

Andromeda spoke, ‘Your mother has named me as a potential heir Sirius. She has specified as long as we have Black blood and are not followers of Tom we are eligible. She must truly hate him,’ Andromeda broached the elephant in the room, ‘She’s very taken with Iris.’  
He looked startled, ‘Maybe things are changing. When my mother would rather have Ted in her drawing-room than a Dark Lord anything is possible. Although, don’t speak to me about Iris,’ Sirius turned away from her. Deliberately not looking her in the eye.

Andromeda went very still, ’She’s named her heiress of House Black,’ she added a little apprehensively.  
Sirius turned back to look at her with disdain, ‘Fitting, I suppose.’ he said eventually.  
Andromeda didn’t know what to say to that. She thought that with all the knowledge obtained from the last week and Riddle’s trial as evidence Sirius would have had a change of heart. He couldn’t surely think Iris was destined to grow up evil? she persisted.  
‘Walburga had to get the official family tree completed to record Iris at Gringotts. They used Iris’s blood. I know what you said that night was in a rage but considering what strain you were under that could be forgiven in time. Hayley would never have been disloyal to you. I thought you had time to calm down and be rational about this?’ the room was tense, ‘According to magic, Iris is most definitely your daughter.’

  
‘Don’t assume anything Andromeda. I stand by my decision. She is Riddle’s Granddaughter. I know how sweet she can look. I know what lurks beneath. I want no part of it. Riddle murdered Lily and James. I’ll say this again. Don’t talk to me about them in my presence. I no longer acknowledge them. I am not Iris’s father, nor am I Hayley’s husband.’  
At this Fawkes flashed into the room startling them.  
‘Hello, Fawkes,’ Remus was relieved at the distraction. He stroked the phoenix who trilled at them, ‘He has letters,’ he stated, ‘One for each of us from Dumbledore. I recognise the handwriting.’  
They each read them and looked at each other.  
‘He has news. Maybe he's found out what Riddle's plans are,’ said Remus. The other two nodded in agreement, ‘He’s organising an Order meeting. Be interesting to find out what the hell is going on.’

  
Fawkes nodded his goodbyes and flashed away. He still had more letters to deliver. Andromeda made her excuses and left, her heart heavy.


	8. Chapter 8

A month later to the day Walburga’s floo went to work. The Order of the Phoenix had their first meeting post First Wizarding War at 12 Grimmauld Place. The members arriving had pulled it together after their initial shock and had once again found their courage. When Bellatrix glided in there were a few audible gasps. That was when the danger they all faced truly became alarming. That there were dark Pureblood's who thought a threat to their world so dreadful they were prepared to risk their own lives fighting alongside the light against it cemented the seriousness of what they were facing.

  
Dumbledore stood at the front of the room. He cast his eyes over them. They had all arrived and had taken their seats around the large round table and were talking softly to each other. Two of the infamous Black sisters were here. Ted Tonks sat nervously away from Bellatrix who was eyeing him with some derision. Kingsley Shacklebot and Mad Eye Moody were glancing around the room. No doubt remembering the fiasco the last time they were both here. Walburga Black sat patiently with Gareth Greengrass and Augusta Longbottom on either side of her. Amelia was gazing around the room at the others. Sirius Black was avoiding eye contact with both her and an inscrutable looking Severus Snape as he made small talk with Remus Lupin.

  
Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly sat quietly next to them. Bill and Charlie, their sons, were babysitting their younger siblings at the Burrow. Hagrid sat on an expanded sofa in the corner with a cup of tea and his snoring great Dane, Gnashers, who was flopped out by his feet. Minerva sat quietly in the corner. She was very unnerved by being in the Black home. She was resolved, however.

  
Sirius had arrived with apprehension. The house held very few good memories, but even he could feel a shift in the atmosphere. The elf heads had gone from the wall. Walburga had mentioned they upset Iris. Sirius didn’t respond. He didn’t ask about Iris. Walburga pursed her lips. Then just like that, she walked away from him. Sirius was surprised by this. His mother always liked to row with him. He shrugged and made his way to sit with the others. Everything just felt lighter and cleaner. The little elves had been doing a marvellous job. Sirius was charmed by the little family of elves. He ignored Kreacher, who glared at him, then ignored him back.

  
Remus seemed a little tired, but overall happy to be back with one of his Marauders. He was stunned at Sirius' decision regarding Iris and Hayley but Sirius was stubborn. Remus thought with time he would come around. He had noticed a shift in Sirius. He seemed more mature, ‘ _Or bitter_ ,’ he thought with trepidation. Pettigrew’s name had been dragged through the sewer and back. Like Sirius, he was still coming to terms with the deaths of Lily and James. They were both still angry about Frank and Alice’s tragic fate.

Bellatrix was still seething but had stopped shouting and screeching. This was progress. She had allowed Dumbledore inside her mind. She needed him to see she was free of Riddle’s influence for her own sanity. This also gave Dumbledore a much lighter heart in regards to her presence here. He had seen more than enough. Bellatrix genuinely truly wanted Riddle dead and would use any means at her disposal to accomplish this. Albus had arranged a meeting between Bellatrix and Augusta. It had been angry and unpleasant. They had thrashed it out and eventually had made some sort of peace with it. Bellatrix had been horrified by what she had done under the effects of Tom’s dark magic. Augusta needed to let off some steam. It had been cathartic for them both.

Dumbledore looked around at those gathered in the room and raised his arms up as they all quietened, ‘Hello all,’ he said in that calm collected way he had, ‘Like you all, I had hoped that we would not be having to meet again so soon, but alas, fate has made other plans. I would very much like to thank each of you for having found the courage to attend. For your bravery, I would like each of you who have not received one at phoenix port key of my own design for yourself and your children. Hold it tight and say Hogwarts. It will take you to my office if you are ever in dire need of escape. It is the least I can do to say my thanks to each of you and to show you how grateful I am,’ he waved his arm and out of nowhere, the remaining members of the Order without one were granted this life-saving device which hovered gently in front of them. With small smiles of thanks, they put the chain around their neck. They did actually feel a bit safer immediately. Molly scooped all hers up and popped them in her handbag.

Those of them in the room nodded their thanks politely. Bellatrix eyed her own warily. After the last object she wore round her neck, she wasn’t in any hurry to replace it.  
Dumbledore took a deep breath and began, ‘The situation is dire. There is no denying this. In truth, if there comes a time when all Tom desires become a reality, there will be none of us left to protect. We shall all be dust. All of you I can trust. Each of you has your reasons to be here. Some are common knowledge. Others not. Do not ask each other why, if it is not volunteered. Take a good look around. The people around you are going to be your shield and wand in the coming years. You will need to trust each other. I trust each of you. This is not going to happen overnight, but it will happen in time. I know many of you have a history with each other. Not all of it is good. The manipulations and cruelties of Tom Riddle created tensions and anarchy between us all. The cesspit of a Ministry is proof of that.’

Amelia nodded grimly. As did Kingsley, Aurthur and Mad-Eye. The ICW had evidence of all the corruption. All of them on the finalised list had done a moonlit flight. They didn’t even attempt to offer any defence. Dumbledore suspected they had left for a sunnier climate to rejoin their old boss. On the bright side, Amelia had replaced their positions remarkably quickly with far better quality workers and progress was being made. Arthur had finally got his long-overdue promotion and was working directly for her as her assistant. Amelia needed people she could trust implicitly and Arthur was a smart man. His open rejection of Pureblood supremacy had held him back for years.

Dumbledore continued, ‘Tom is going to take his time to return. He will pick and choose with careful precision who is going to enable him to achieve his goals. He wants the world shaped in his image. There will not be whispers for a long time. All of this will be deep underground for now. I have decided that for now none of you are going undercover. Tom will be the one doing the choosing. He will go to them. I suspect in a few years, Tom will make contact with Severus. We will have a better grasp of his plans at that time. The escape of Gellert leads me to suspect Riddle’s ambitions are grand and potentially an alliance with the Nazis will be an option for him. Any alliance Tom forms will no doubt end up with him betraying or superseding the other eventually.’  
Those in the room looked very nervous at this. The second world war had touched everyone’s lives in Britain.

‘I’d like to address the Ministry staff here specifically. You are the eyes and ears in this country. The Ministry is undergoing a massive clean up thanks to our International friends. This is true. However, we all know how the seeds get sown for the next generation,’ A few rueful expressions on their faces told him they knew all too well, ‘We are in the very early days. Tom is likely to infiltrate the Ministries slowly. We have time to prepare also. We will need to gradually make people aware of the dangers. We can’t risk a panic by blurting things out. That is when mistakes happen. If there is anything suspicious let me know. I have some useful books about the rise of fascism in Germany in the thirties. I want all of you to study them for now. Recognise the signs. You need to know how a Nazi operates. It is not for the faint of heart. They operate with clinical precision. They could be anyone. They are well trained. In time I may ask some of you to infiltrate Muggle areas and groups where they operate. Ted. Your knowledge of the Muggle world will be vital. I will need you to train the Purebloods who are not familiar with the day to day life of the actual Muggle world. That absurd class at Hogwarts is about a hundred years out of date. The board of directors kept blocking me from modernising it. Under the circumstances, they will be made to reconsider. I’ll hire an actual competent teacher who has a proper curriculum. Our own fates are tied into the non-magical world now. The students need to know what they will be up against, regardless of the side they choose. Any magical is as vulnerable to a gun and a bomb as a Muggle. A protego won’t stop a bullet. The statute of secrecy is vulnerable if Riddle gets his way,’ Ted nodded.

Dumbledore had grappled with the subject of Tom’s immortality. He decided to tell them some information that would show them he trusted them.  
‘Tom has found a way to cheat death, this is true,’ those in the room made various noises. Their eyes fixed still on Dumbledore, ‘I have my suspicions on how he has done this. If I am correct it is the darkest of magic,’ he made a motion with his arm around the room, ‘Even the House of Black would not do what he has done.’  
Walburga and Bellatrix went very pale.

  
‘If he has done what I suspect, then he has been the first Wizard to go as far as he has with it. It is completely uncharted. The ramifications of this are unpredictable. The butterfly effect if you will. Needless to say, he has defied the laws of nature and the universe. There will be repercussions from those forces.’  
Augusta spoke, ‘Is there any way to stop him?’  
‘There is. It will take a great deal of time and research to achieve, however.’ Dumbledore replied.  
They all breathed a sigh of relief they hadn’t realised they had been holding.  
‘He can be killed then?’ Amelia spoke up.  
‘Yes. He can be killed, but it will not be easy. At this point, I’m looking for needles in a haystack. I need to find a starting point. Speak to many people. This can’t be done anytime soon. It could take years,’ he was as honest as he could be.

  
Those in the room were looking at him with renewed hope. It wasn’t impossible. That was the best they could hope for at this point. A start. Kill Voldemort. Kill this insane plan.  
‘He will come back to this country in time. Harry is in grave danger due to a prophecy. He will be hunted. I suspect Tom will also want to hear the full prophecy. It is being kept at the Ministry.’  
They perked up with interest, ’No. It is best you don’t hear it all. It can be pulled from your minds easily by Tom. I will only say it spoke of Harry having power the Dark Lord knows not. This gives me immense hope.’  
‘Do you have an idea of what this power is Albus?’ Kingsley asked. The others watching eagerly.

  
Dumbledore had considered not answering this. If the situation wasn’t as desperate he may not have. He decided to speak his thoughts.  
‘I cannot be certain. I can only speculate. I had a vision awhile ago. I believe I was in the spiritual world. The astral plane. I was guided through the forests to a cliffside. Harry was there. He was trying to blind a giant snake. Iris was also there. Trapped in the mouth of an enormous lion. She hit that lion so hard it yelped. A voice told me that she would be Harry’s power that the Dark Lord knows not. From Rita and Walburga’s memories he only sees her as a blood bank for a dark ritual. Who knows how Harry will see her?’  
Many of the faces looked uncertain. Sirius looked angry. Walburga nodded her head gently. Gareth looked deep in thought.

  
‘I think you simply had one too many whiskeys. Gave you a funny dream. That is all. I doubt very much she’ll be fighting on our side,’ Sirius said sardonically.  
Albus just raised his eyebrow at him.  
Gareth spoke up then after glaring at Sirius, ‘This power. Do you think this has anything to do with the dreams she has? She talks to me sometimes about them. They give her great comfort.’  
‘I think these dreams have everything to do with this power. What Tom has done is unheard of. He has tampered with forces that should never have been tampered with. He has unlocked Pandora’s box to be clear. Iris is not having actual dreams. Her conscious mind is leaving this plane of existence and has travelled to the other side. She can go past the veil and return. Her mother has the gift but it is weaker. You said only Greta would only be able to visit her and that was rare and she could barely speak to her.’

Gareth looked nervous as he nodded, ‘Iris said she sees them every night. That she has met a lot of people there. She talks of Angels. I put a lot of it down to her being so young. But she said her mum cuddles her and tells her stories before she goes to sleep. Greta too. Hayley said she will be back, but not for a long time. Her body absorbed horrendous levels of dark magic. It will take her earthly body time to recover fully,’ Gareth looked nervously at Sirius and Remus.  
Sirius was looking agitated with the direction of the conversation.  
‘What is it Gareth?’ Dumbledore asked softly as all eyes were on the nervous-looking man.  
‘It is rather sensitive,’ Gareth said quietly. A few of them gestured to him to continue.

  
‘Iris is only little so she’s not so good with names yet, but she told me that there is a woman with red hair called Lily and a man called James who visit her too. She told me they are friends with Hayley. She remembered them from when she was a baby.’  
The room was silent.  
Sirius’s voice made people jump when he spoke out sharply, ‘I don’t know what games you and her are playing but this stops. This stops now.’  
‘Sirius. Be reasonable,’ Albus raised his voice a little.  
‘I am. This is some childish nonsense. Or some trick. She’s trying to manipulate people already,’ he was adamant.  
Walburga snorted, ‘She is not even two, yet you assume she is already an evil mastermind. You are a fool, Sirius. I think it best if you leave if you can’t refrain from your rants about Iris. Remus can fill you in on anything you miss.’  
Sirius just growled at her.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence Andromeda spoke, ‘Do you think she is sincere Albus?’  
‘I do. Greta managed to survive a killing curse. Hayley’s blood absorbed dark magic and somehow her blood succeeded in destroying Tom’s magic. I have a theory on how he managed to regain his magic,’ Dumbledore thought back to the diary he had found in Tom’s cell, ‘These are impossible feats even in magic. Harry survived through old magic. His mother protected him. Greta was alone at the time. However, she survived and this came from her alone. Hayley and Greta are connected through Tom. I think Tom has somehow created a link to the next plane through his lineage. This was a mistake he doesn’t even realise he’s made. If he suspected anything at all about Hayley, he would not have used her in this way. This is a very valuable gift to have.’

  
Many in the room were convinced. A few looked sceptical.  
‘Iris is two in a few weeks. Already she has a stronger link to the other side than her mother had. I think as she grows this power will grow. Think of the potential possibilities,’ Albus told them.  
Severus had sat looking dumbfounded since Gareth had informed them of this. Lily. If what Dumbledore was saying was true, then there may be a time he could make contact with her. He needed so much to apologise. He loathed himself. He was utterly, completely destroyed by his past. His actions. If he hadn’t been so quick to tell the Dark Lord the prophecy all this may have been prevented. He should have at least thought it through. He hadn’t known about Lily. But then, it would have been some other child. Another family. He had been so obsessed with the madness of the Dark Arts. He hadn’t considered just how far deep he was. Pettigrew. He glowered. If only the rat hadn’t been such an utter piece of shit. All the seductive gloss had come off Tom the moment Lily’s name had passed his lips. The Dark Arts, the lure of power. Revenge. It had all meant nothing in the end to Severus.

It had awakened Severus’s humanity. He knew the moment he had pledged allegiance to Dumbledore, he was back on the right path. He would atone. It was the only way he could find it in himself to carry on living. He had contemplated poisoning himself. The guilt had been insufferable. His regrets. If only he had a crystal ball. He would never have joined Tom.  
Like the others, he had been putting the pieces together. When Dumbledore had sat him down and explained what he believed to be the future plans of Tom, Severus had not been shocked. It made sense that Tom would align himself with the most vicious, powerful and cruellest of Muggles. Severus had more of an awareness than the others about how far the non-magical world had progressed. He had a bond with Walburga. She had become something of a surrogate mother to him after the death of his own and they spoke at great length about the issues their world faced.

They actually understood each other. He was ignoring Sirius to the best of his ability. Even Severus with his limited emotional range could not for the life of him understand why Sirius was showing such apparent dislike for his own wife and daughter. If Dumbledore was right Iris could very well be vital in defeating the Dark Lord. Fair enough, he could understand being slightly wary of the granddaughter of Tom Riddle. If she was older and they caught her decapitating house-elves for fun and torturing bunny rabbits, Sirius would be wise to distance himself, but this soon? Dumbledore seemed to think Iris was part of the prophecy. If that suspicion was good enough for Albus it was good enough for him. Time would tell. Severus was keen on meeting Iris. Unless she had glowing red eyes, he at least would give her the benefit of the doubt. Still, even he was hearing rumours from the Wizarding world about Iris. All cock and bull stories, but still. A Dark Lord's descendant and Slytherin’s heiress. People would naturally jump to assumptions. Not that Tom had shown any other interest in her other than using her for ingredients for a dark ritual. That inconvenient little fact seemed to have gotten buried. Why ruin a good story. ‘ _Bloody_ _gossips,_ ’ he sneered in his mind. He refocused on Dumbledore.

‘Due to the difficult circumstances, both Harry and Iris are being raised in their extended families. I would appreciate it, Sirius, if Harry and Iris were to spend some time together growing up to get used to each other,’ Dumbledore did request this politely but Sirius reacted with an icy response.

  
‘No. Absolutely not. I forbid it. Harry is not to go near her. I don’t trust her. She will poison his mind. Harry has too much on his plate already. No,’ Sirius looked around at the shocked faces, ‘If I find out any of you so much as put them in the same room together I will have you charged with child endangerment. Don’t think I won’t.’  
‘You are being hysterical Sirius,’ Bellatrix stood up, eyes flashing, ‘This is for all our own good. You’ve heard him,’ she motioned towards Dumbledore, ‘Harry and Iris could very well be the key to the bastard's downfall. They need to be together. She has a gift. She could be the one to actually protect Harry.’

  
Sirius paused for a moment. The ludicrous announcement that Bellatrix of all people was calling him hysterical made him pause. He shook his head.  
‘I think Dumbledore has got it wrong. You said she was punching a lion in your dream. That could mean a Gryffindor. She is the one who is going to get Harry hurt.’  
‘No Sirius. She was defending herself from a vicious animal that was trying to destroy her,’ Dumbledore tried to placate him, ‘Harry and Iris were fighting together against these threats.’  
‘I’m not going to risk Harry over your loose definition of a dream. Look, I think there has been enough talk. In conclusion. Everyone has eyes and ears open in the future and report back any whispers of crazy Nazi scum and Death Eaters. Dumbledore is going to deal with Tom’s annoying coming back to life habit. In case I haven’t been clear, keep Voldermort’s granddaughter away from Harry and I. I’ll raise Harry the best way I can and keep him safe. That’s my job. Any developments, owl me. I’m going now. Goodbye. Till the next time,’ he gave a short bow and strode out of the room.

‘I wouldn’t have been as curt about it but yes. That is the meeting in a nutshell,’ Dumbledore said. He was quite weary at this point, ‘I’ll ensure you all have the relevant literature by tomorrow. Anything you think useful can be reported to myself or to Amelia and her team at the Ministry. I don’t expect another meeting like this for several years. It was important for you to meet each other so you can recognise your allies. Tom will begin to prepare and will start in the shadows. The less we see of each other as a group the better. When we meet we need to be discreet. We don’t want to draw any attention to the Order. But the Order will endure. Of that I am certain,’ Albus gave a gentle smile as many of them got to their feet.

  
Amelia, Kingsley, Aurthur and Mad-Eye left. They needed to get back to the Ministry. They had given the excuse of a budget meeting. Things were still so hectic at work it had been difficult just to get this short slot of time.  
Remus had looked a little awkward and after a short chat with Hagrid, he left. Andromeda approached Bellatrix with Ted.  
Bellatrix looked him up and down briefly and then seemed to lose an argument with herself. With great force of will, she held her hand out to him, ‘I still think Dromeda married beneath her, but I suppose we have bigger problems to deal with. I’m prepared to bury the hatchet, so to speak. Eventually, I intend to bury a hatchet in the back of Riddle’s head and I need all the help I can get. I don’t care who from,’ Bellatrix looked at Ted imposingly.

Andromeda simply looked bewildered at this bizarre olive branch that was being offered. The two sisters had met the week previously for a somewhat uneventful, stilted conversation that hadn’t lasted long. They were still getting used to each other again and were treading carefully. Ted made the decision to shake the offered hand. It was going to take time to mend the bridges, but for his wife’s sake, he was prepared to try.  
They shook hands and he didn’t feel a curse being fired at him as he released his trembling hand. Baby steps.

Bellatrix spoke in a curious tone. ’I take it you are both supporting Sirius through this difficult time with Harry?’

‘Yes,’ Andromeda answered her. Ted still looked a little nervous, ‘Harry is still with us actually. Sirius asked us to wait till he was in a better frame of mind. Remus has been dealing with him mainly. He’s better than he was. Remus is good for him. Before you ask, I don’t agree in the slightest with how he is treating Iris and Hayley. You can’t choose your family. Merlin, the links all of us have throughout history to some very wicked Wizards and Witches. We’d be disowning each other all over the place if we all went down that path.’

‘Remus is hoping he’ll come around to the idea,’ Ted added, ‘The longer this goes on for the worst it gets, however. Walburga is adamant Iris will be told the truth. I suspect if what Albus says is true her mother already has. The thing is, even if Sirius relents and Iris is the perfect child Sirius is always going to have doubts. If she does the slightest bad thing he’s going to be pointing a finger at her calling her a Demon. I think it would be unhealthy for Iris to be raised in that environment. Besides, Gareth has already become her temporary guardian while Hayley is recovering and Walburga has made her the heiress of House Black. I think they both would have a lot to say if Sirius wants to return to her life. As far as they are both concerned the law says Sirius is to be considered a stranger to Iris. By law, they can tell him to get lost.’  
Gareth had heard his name mentioned and had wandered over. Augustas, Severus and Walburga were talking to Dumbledore. Molly sat with Minerva, Hagrid and Gnasher. Kreacher and Dobby were being fine waiters and made sure everyone had a drink. During this strange transitional time, they were each making an effort to get used to the nearness of Witches and Wizards who they formally had issues with. They needed to trust each other. They each needed to put in the effort. Their very futures depended on it.

‘Gareth,’ Andromeda politely greeted him, ‘How are you feeling?’ they had both been very good friends for years. Gareth had been in regular contact with her since Dumbledore had informed them of Tom’s plans. He felt very relieved to have her standing by his side in this.

  
‘Out of my depth to be perfectly frank. But, determined. Twenty-five generations and the Greengrass family have finally picked a side. We have no other choice now,’ Gareth answered honestly, ‘We have to unite. Pull together. He must be stopped. The danger he poses to the entire planet cannot be underestimated. All of us are in great peril. There may not be a world left for our children. Our grandchildren will cease to exist if he is allowed to thrive.’

  
Molly, who had her ear wagging to the side sidled over. She greeted the group stiffly, ‘Hello. Um...I just needed to say that I agree completely. I just want us all to put the past behind us. This isn’t about just us anymore. Blood status... It all seems so juvenile now compared to this. All those who died, on both sides. We could have done with their strength now.’

Even Bellatrix nodded, ‘There are bound to be dissent in his ranks,’ she said, ‘Most of them would not have signed up for this level of insanity. Pettigrew and Barty perhaps. The others initially joined to be part of a hostile takeover of Britain’s Ministry and make some money on the side. Riddle’s followers have sadistic impulses, but if Dumbledore is right then this is suicide. A global holocaust. What this alliance between Tom and the Nazis means for all of us is ruin. Exposure of our world will be inevitable. Nuclear power will be used in time. They are all terrified of him. I fear they will be forced to go along with this whether they agree or not. Their families' lives would be threatened. Their dark mark means he can track them down. Even without it, he has his ways. Severus has balls of steel joining Dumbledore,’ her hand went to her own arm as she scowled.

  
They all nodded in agreement.  
Andromeda decided to change the subject to a less morbid one, 'How is Iris, Gareth?’  
‘You can see her for yourself soon. Dawn is bringing her here. Iris loves visiting her Grandma and the elves,’ he gave a smile, ‘She’s here at least a couple of days a week.’  
‘Dawn is Amelia’s cousin, isn’t she?’ Andromeda asked.

‘Oh, yes,’ Gareth told her, ‘They are great friends too. After that awful business with Amelia’s brother and his wife, well, Amelia took her niece in, Susan. Dawn looks after her a lot when Amelia’s at work. They make it work. Daphne and Iris seem to get along with Susan well enough. Kreacher spends most of his time babysitting them with our other elf Mitty. It takes a lot of the pressure off Dawn.’  
‘I’d like to meet her,’ said Bellatrix, ‘She’s family after all. What does she look like?’  
‘A girl version of Sirius in miniature,’ said Gareth, ‘Black hair and grey eyes. A little like you all in the face now I come to look at you. Same cheekbones although she has Hayley’s nose.’

Dumbledore had moved over to Hagrid, who was currently being well fed by the two elves. Dobby had been giving him plate after plate of lemon cake, ‘There you go, Master Hagrid. Got to keep your strength up,’ said Dobby happily. He had certainly landed on his feet here. After the awful time with the rat Pettigrew life had improved immensely for Dobby and his family when Iris and Walburga had walked into that shop. The fact that every other Witch and Wizard he came into contact with also hated the rat cheered him immensely.

Even Kreacher liked to rant about Pettigrew and they had bonded over it. Yes, Dobby had finally found a home for his wife and daughter that was safe, respectful and with so much lovely work to be found for each of them. Dobby had been terrified of being separated from his family. In his new home always something needed cleaning and maintaining. Such bliss. Mistress Iris and Mistress Walburga couldn’t be more different from Pettigrew. Starry, Merry and he would sit in the drawing-room with Walburga for those long winter evenings. Sometimes talking, sometimes just watching the fire in peace listening to the radio. And they had landed in an Ancient and Noble house too. He couldn’t help but brag a little to the other elves in his social group at this. They had been so pleased for their odd little elf friend though. It had been a tough road for his family, but they had finally reached their destination. They had their home. He saw Dumbledore approach and gave him a quick smile that was warmly returned. Walburga had informed Dumbledore of the little elves' plight with Pettigrew. Dobby went off to see if any of the other Order members required anything. He thought them all so brave to be fighting against such wicked evil to protect their world.

  
‘Hagrid, my old friend. How are you?’ Dumbledore said warmly.  
‘Better than I 'ave been. Jus worried about all this Riddle business. He jus don’t know when ta stop,’ Hagrid answered honestly.  
‘To be sure Hagrid. It preys on all our minds. Still, there is always hope.’  
Hagrid smiled back and popped some more delicious cake in his mouth. Gnasher slept on. He was an old dog now. He spent more time spent asleep than awake.

Dumbledore looked over to the others. They had all slowly gathered together around the table again and he noticed them talking more freely than they had been. They were truly making an effort to put the past behind them. If only Sirius wasn’t so headstrong. Though he wouldn’t be Sirius if he wasn’t. ‘ _He has picked the wrong battle here to fight though_ ,’ Albus thought with sadness. He glanced at Severus. There had been a noticeable shift in Severus’s magical aura since the meeting. It didn’t feel so heavy and oppressive. Dumbledore assumed correctly that this was due to the news about Lily. Just knowing she existed somewhere. That there may still be a connection to her. Maybe in the future a possibility to make amends for what he had done, even if was not intentional. Dumbledore was a very astute man. He had seen the very real affection Lily and Severus had held for each other when they were young. He had a strong inkling that Severus’s upbringing had been one of neglect and violence and that Lily was one of the few good people in his dark life. Severus refused to discuss his childhood. He had watched how Severus had fought his darker impulses for Lily’s sake, but had been pulled away from her. He knew the driving force behind James' antagonism towards Severus was simply jealousy that had consumed the young man. James had seen the love Lily held for the young Slytherin and that it had been returned. Dumbledore had mused that if the circumstances had been different what could have been.

Severus was talking quietly to Bellatrix. Dumbledore was pleased he had a few more of Slytherin house in the Order. Each house brought valuable skills. They would need to combine all of these attributes to stand a chance of defeating Riddle. Molly and Andromeda were in deep conversation. Walburga, Augustas and Ted were also making polite conversation. There was still tension between Augustas and Bellatrix but the older woman knew a dark object which was pure evil had been driving Bellatrix.  
He watched Bellatrix rub her arm where he knew the dark mark was. It was driving her mad. He had looked at it himself, but to no avail could he find a way to move it. It was tied into Tom’s magic. She had told him it had faded when she was in the cells, but had come back gradually to full strength right before the trial.  
The door opened then as Dawn walked in with Iris. Iris was still a little unsteady on her feet, but she was getting there. They looked a bit surprised at all the people still left, but looked more curious than anything. Dawn picked up Iris and put her on the table so people were a little more at her eye level.

  
Walburga smiled at her Granddaughter. Unnecessarily she explained to the others this was Iris. Iris gave Walburga a smile and a hug, then looked expectantly at all of them. Molly was the first one to approach. Molly had always had a great love of children. She was a natural mum. If a little overbearing. She was also insanely interested in this particular child.  
‘Hello, Iris. I’m Mrs Weasley. You can call me Molly,’ she said softly.  
‘Hello,’ Iris reached out and softly stroked Molly’s hair, ‘Lovely red. Like Lily’s.’  
Molly’s face crumbled a little at that. ‘Yes, like Lily’s,’ she smiled, Severus clenched his jaw. Minerva looked wistful.

  
Hagrid ambled over. Iris had to keep looking up higher to see him, ‘Ello Iris,’ came his loud voice. Normally small children could be intimidated by Hagrid at first. Iris just giggled. The rest of the people in the room looked astonished, ‘Ello Agrid,’ she responded with a smile on her face.  
‘How’d you know my name?’ he asked. Genuinely perplexed. This was his first time meeting her.  
‘Others told me. You are big softie. And to say no rock cakes. Bad for teeth,’ she said to him cheekily.  
Hagrid looked a little bewildered at that. Severus felt a little elated. The others. That must mean...  
Iris reached out her hand and took one of his giant hands in hers, ‘Pleased to meet you Mr Agrid.’  
Hagrid looked down at the little girl and his face just crinkled up, ‘Right you are then Iris. Pleased to meet you too,’ he shook her hand gently. He stood back to let Andromeda and Bellatrix through. Walburga spoke to her.

  
‘You know I said I have a brother. These are two of his daughters. They are your family too.’  
Iris gazed at the three of them as they gazed back, ‘Family. Like you?’  
‘That’s right Iris. Same blood,’ Walburga stated, She looked between the four of them. Now they were so close she could see immediately the resemblance between each of them. Bellatrix had smiled broadly after she had taken a closer look at Iris.  
‘You have the exact same eyes as Draco,’ she said to Iris, ‘He’s your first cousin, my dear.’  
‘Cousin,’ Iris said slowly, ‘Family?’  
‘Yes, that’s right. Family,’ Bellatrix said bitterly. She had tried to meet with Narcissa, but was rebuffed. Narcissa was a lost cause. Only Lucius, Draco and wealth mattered to her.

  
Iris smiled back at Bellatrix at that. Evidently pleased to hear this. She looked at Andromeda and Bellatrix. Smiling softly at Andromeda and then her eyes locked with Bellatrix. Iris’s face started to frown.  
‘Are you alright Iris?’ Walburga asked.  
‘Bad magic,’ Iris whispered so low they had to strain to hear her.  
‘I was under a spell,’ Bellatrix told the agitated girl gently. Dumbledore was watching this scene very intently. He watched Iris reach out and hold Bellatrix’s arm and push up her sleeve, showing the tattoo of the dark magic.  
‘Mummy showed me what to do with bad magic,’ she said a little louder.  
Walburga went to pull the little girl away, but Dumbledore stopped her.  
‘What is that Iris?’ he asked the girl in a conversational tone.  
‘Can’t ‘plain. Show you,’ her grey eyes looked up to Dumbledore. He contemplated as he looked to Bellatrix for her permission. She looked as wary as Walburga.

  
‘I cannot remove it,’ he said to her, ‘It is tied in with Tom’s magic. If I do this it could kill you. Iris may be able to do more for you than I can Bellatrix,’ he thought back to his vision.  
Bellatrix looked down at the taunting tattoo, ‘Do it,’ she whispered. She took the seat next to Iris. Putting her arm on the table. The room had gone quiet. Dumbledore nodded to Ted and Kreacher to be on standby if this backfired. They could get her to the hospital quickly. He could see Bellatrix’s desperation. She would never truly be free of him till this was gone.  
‘I’m ready,’ Bellatrix told the little girl flatly.

  
Iris looked at this woman who was sitting on the chair nervously, ‘ _Family_ ,’ she thought. She felt a warm glow at that word.  
Iris put both her hands around the dark mark, feeling the insidious tendrils of darkness flicker against her own skin. She closed her eyes and thought of the other side. Bellatrix saw her eyes flash golden before she shut them again. Her Earth body went still. In her mind, she felt her other self lift up move and form into her much lighter body. She then opened her eyes when she felt the transition over. She looked down at herself. Then glanced around the room at all the people looking straight through her. As always she saw the golden veil. She moved forwards and walked through the tall, wide doorway that shimmered, the structure made of a moving gold liquid. It would shimmer for her as she went through. It was the same veil she would walk through every night just before her earthly body went to sleep. She turned around and saw her other self sat motionless through the doorway holding Belalatrix’s arm. She turned back around and walked onwards.

  
‘Hello. Angel,’ she called out. Her mummy had said if she was around bad magic to call for an Angel. One of the tall glowing people glided out to her. Iris looked up at them. The Angel looked a lot like a person, but not quite like one. Different. Their faces were shaped differently and their eyes were pure gold. They had beautiful big glowing white wings like birds. Iris felt much better when she was with them. She felt very safe and cosy.

’Mummy said to call you if I found bad magic,’ the Angel looked concerned at this, ‘It's on her arm.’ The Angel moved forwards to Iris.  
‘I’ll need to hold your hand little one,’ the Angel spoke softly, ‘This way I can move through to your earth.’  
Iris gripped the Angel’s hand tightly as they exited the doorway.  
‘Don’t be a frightened young one,’ the gentle voice was soothing, ‘I will help you. My name is Gabriel.’  
Iris nodded, feeling more at ease. She looked into Gabriel’s sublime golden eyes, ‘Ok,’ Iris whispered.

  
The Angel and Iris stepped into the doorway leading to the earth realm. Iris was invisible to those in the room, but the Angel was acknowledged immediately by the stunned faces of all those in the room.  
Molly let out a gasp as she fell back onto the chair.  
The people standing in the room were all watching with bated breath. When Gabriel opened up his eyes to show pure gold Andromeda had to sit down before her legs gave way. His eyes scanned the room and then moved down to Iris and her hands around the dark mark. Bellatrix looked gobsmacked.  
A loud ethereal voice came out of Gabriel, ‘Don’t be afraid. I’m here to help. I am the Angel Gabriel,’ silence greeted him as each of them gawped at him. Gabriel looked towards the one with the bad magic affliction.

‘Goodness. You are Bellatrix Black. We’ve been aware of you for quite some time. Even in the astral plane, you are notorious. Gave us all a giggle when you smacked him.’

  
Bellatrix looked a little put out over this. Dumbledore was finding it difficult to maintain his professional face. He was gaping along with the others. The others simply looked incredulous as an actual Angel stood in Walburga Black’s drawing-room.  
Those golden eyes scanned the dark mark, ‘Iris says this is bad magic. She is right. She is highly tuned into Tom’s dark magic.’  
‘Where is Iris?’ asked Dumbledore shakily.  
‘Holding my hand,’ Gabriel said, ‘She can anchor me to this earth as long as she does this.’

They all looked dumbfounded.  
‘Can you remove it?’ Bellatrix whispered, finding her voice, ‘I can’t bear to look at it. It makes me sick.’  
‘I can. You will feel it pulling,’ Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. They all looked down as Gabriel used one hand to hover over the tattoo. They watched as the Angel’s hand began to glow white. Tiny little particles of the tattoo started to lift up. Disappearing slowly into Gabriel's hand. Those tiny particles became larger. Bellatrix was looking with eyes wide as slowly the mark that had plagued her all this time was pulled out, leaving the skin on her arm clear and soft.

‘You are free Bellatrix. It is over,’ Gabriel said to her gently. Bellatrix looked in awe of him.

  
The ethereal voice spoke again as the pure gold eyes flashed, ‘Iris’s magic is indeed able to create a physical gateway to our world. We will dispose of this darkness our way,’ those golden eyes found Dumbledore, ‘Albus. Very pleased to finally meet you in person. You are right in your suspicions. This is unprecedented. No Angel has ever known of this to happen. We know what he has done. Hayley is with us till her Earthly body recovers. She bought a part of Tom with her. We had not seen the like since Herpo.’  
Albus grimaced. His suspicions were correct.

  
Gabriel nodded at the earthly body of Iris, ‘I suspect the forces greater than us are at play. We shall help you in your quest to discover his secrets. Not all is known to us. I shall leave you now. I do not want to exhaust Iris. Her magic may be too young to sustain my presence for any length of time. We will speak again. For now, goodbye.’  
At the veil doorway, Gabriel spoke as he released Iris’s hand, ‘You have done very well, young one. Always ask us for help with your troubles. It is very new for us to be able to help the souls on Earth. For so long we have only been able to watch. It has been heartbreaking for us sometimes being only able to stand by helplessly.’  
‘Tank you,’ Iris said. Gabriel smiled gently.  
‘You get back to your family Iris. They will be worried,’ spoke the Angel.  
‘Bye,’ waved Iris.

  
She stumbled back through the veil and slid back into her body. She felt herself become heavier and opened her eyes. Her grey eyes peered around the room.  
Silence. Sixteen faces were gawking at her. Even the elves had come to witness this, ‘Hi,’ she said shyly as she put her hands over her face. Overwhelmed by the attention. She felt Bellatrix pull her into a hug. Felt her tears on her shoulder.  
‘Thank you Iris. You have done more good than you could possibly know,’ Bellatrix was sobbing.  
‘How?’ spoke Walburga in a whisper.  
‘Mummy said any bad magic I need an Angel,’ Iris said simply.

Dumbledore had the widest smile on his face. Walburga appeared to be in a state of shock. Severus looked the happiest anyone but Lily had ever seen him. It was very unnerving for everyone to see.  
Hagrid had watched the whole thing gaping. As the talk of actual Angels progressed, he had sat down heavily on his big chair with dollops of fat tears falling down his face, ‘They be real,’ he whispered in shock, ‘I’d always oped they were....’  
Andromeda was staring at Bellatrix’s arm, ‘It's truly over for you with him Bellatrix. You’re free of him,’ she spoke reverently, ‘Well, as free as any person can be.’  
Ted, Minerva and Molly were still staring at Iris.  
Molly spoke, ‘I don’t care what that idiot said. Magic wouldn’t put power like that in the hands of evil,’ she sounded adamant. Ted nodded with her.  
The elves were staring at Iris in wonder, ‘Mistress Iris is truly the bestest Witch in all the land,’ whispered Kreacher as Dobby, Starry and Merry nodded in awe. They had never seen anything so unique in the history of the magical world. Angels. Legends from the next world. Messengers of the Gods.

  
Gareth was looking at Iris with compassion, ‘It is a lot of responsibility for one so young. I’m worried about her,’ Dawn patted him on the shoulder.  
‘She has the Angels in her corner Gareth. I have a feeling little Iris is as safe as anyone on earth can be,’ Dumbledore said softly.  
Augusta had a look of pure concentration on her face. She was staring at Iris in mute silence. Iris had taken her hands down by now and met the older woman’s eyes.  
‘Is it possible...?’ Augusta said quietly to Iris.  
Iris looked confused.  
Augusta put her hand to her mouth, then started again, ‘Could you ask your mummy about Frank and Alice?’ she could barely speak the words.  
‘I’ll ask mummy next time,’ Iris said gently. She could see the older woman was unsettled. Iris yawned, ’Can I go nap?’  
‘Of course, darling,’ Walburga beckoned Kreacher over who took Iris to her room.

‘If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed it possible,’ said Molly in wonder, ‘Even the Angels themselves have never known for this to be possible.’  
Bellatrix had tears in her eyes, ‘I feel so much lighter. I hadn’t realised the damage it was doing to me....And I’m famous. Even the Angels have heard of me,’ a sort of hysterical sob of joy came out of her mouth. She looked down at her clear arm. She glanced at Severus. ‘Freedom Severus. It’s yours if you ever need to cut the ties that bind.’  
Severus had an expression of wonder on his face, ‘I’ll need mine for my mission. But. Yes. Knowing that his dark magic can be destroyed gives me a feeling of great happiness.’  
The others gaped at him. They didn’t realise Severus was actually capable of that emotion.

  
‘That golden colour of his eyes. They were so... beautiful,’ Dawn couldn’t properly articulate just how spiritual that moment was when she had looked into them.  
Augusta spoke. Her voice was strangely small, ‘Do you think there is a chance that they will be able to help?’ Frank, her son and Alice were currently in St Mungo’s. Their minds had been broken by Death Eaters torture curses.  
Bellatrix held her arm up to her, ‘Dumbledore said removing this was beyond even his power so if I was a betting woman I would say there is hope Augusta.’  
Augusta had a flash of light in her eyes, ‘I had almost resigned myself completely. We have seen the best healers we can but no response. They have tried everything. I miss them both so much. My son. Alice is like a daughter to me. Neville is too young to understand fully but even he is starting to sense things are not as they should be. He is too quiet for a boy his age. The Manor feels so empty.’  
Dumbledore held her hand, ‘If the Angels can’t help Frank and Alice nothing can Augusta. Be prepared to make peace with that. Maybe when Iris is older and stronger they could have a better chance. Don’t give up hope just yet.’  
Augusta smiled gratefully at Dumbledore’s words.

  
Dumbledore stood up as all eyes went to him, ‘This has been a most excellent day,’ his twinkling eyes went around the room, ‘I have real hope in the future. We have the Angels on our side. That is a considerable power indeed. I hope it goes without saying the Unspeakables must not get a whisper of this?’  
There were firm nods all around. Iris would be sent away immediately if they ever found out.  
Bellatrix deigned him one of her real smiles. It made her look very different. Kinder. All was not lost. They finally had a very real power to help them against what they were fighting against. They spent some of the day discussing what they had all witnessed. When it came to leaving they all left a lot happier than they had arrived.

Walburga promised to owl Augusta as soon as she had news. They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Bellatrix had been invited to stay at 12 Grimmauld Place by Walburga and she had accepted the invitation gratefully. She didn’t want to return to the Lestrange Manor. Although it was almost taboo in the WIzarding World, Bellatrix had set the wheels in motion to divorce her husband. Due to antiquated Pureblood laws, this would take several years to be completed and she would not receive any Lestrange property. His desertion of her, the fact they had no children together and he wasn’t able to return to the country to contest this would be enough to ensure a clear break, however. She was back to being Bella Black. It was time to start living properly again and forge her own path.

  
First, though, it was time to heal. Bellatrix was a strong woman but even she had her limits. When she had looked into those golden eyes, however, she had known true peace. When her arm had regained its former appearance, she had been so grateful. She couldn’t put into words her relief. She had made a vow to herself to help Iris as much as she could. It was going to be a rocky road, that much was clear.

  
Augustas received an owl the following morning from Walburga. Iris had said her mummy had advised them to try, but not to get her hopes up. Augustas had been trembling when she read those words. They could meet her at St.Mungoes at two in the afternoon if she was available. They needed her permission to enter the ward. That was after Iris’s nap time. With great trepidation she prepared herself. Deep down, she wasn’t at all sure this would work. Still, it beat looking at Healers disappointed faces every time they tried different spells and potions on Frank and Alice to no success.

  
She owled back immediately. The clock ticked by slowly. By the time Augustas met them at the front of the fake clothes shop, she was almost unable to speak. Walburga gave her a brief hug and helped her walk in. Her legs felt like lead. Iris held her other hand. Iris seemed very interested in the hospital. Her eyes darted everywhere as they went through. She was familiar with the building. Hayley was recovering here. A few people did stop and stare as they walked by. Walburga and Iris had been in the Daily Prophet, for well, daily for over a month. Their faces were both well known.

  
They reached the ward for Magical Maladies on the seventh floor eventually. With a deep breath, Augusta pushed through. She booked them in as they walked down to the two end beds. Walburga could understand Augusta’s desperation. The only word she could think of when she looked at the two people who not too long ago had both been two very strong fighting Aurors that had been reduced to blank-faced and weak people was sad. It was simply sad. All the joy had left her body. It made her want to cry immediately. She kept herself together for Augusta and Iris. Iris had stood looking at them the same way as her. Iris tugged Augusta’s skirt.  
‘The Angels will try,’ she whispered to her. She lifted her little arms up as Walburga placed her onto Alice’s bed. Alice sat on the bed just looking at the little girl. Walburga then drew the curtains. Frank sat looking straight on. Not even turning to his wife.

  
Augusta and Walburga stood in silence and watched Iris put her hands to either side of Alice’s temples. Iris’s eyes went the same shade of golden briefly before she closed her eyes and went still. Alice sat with a blank look in her eyes. Iris did a sudden jolt and Alice’s eyes slammed shut. Augusta grabbed Walburga’s hand and gripped tightly. She couldn’t take her eyes off what was happening in front of her. Iris had her eyes shut. Alice’s eyes opened wide. The same golden colour they had seen the day before. Iris was trembling slightly. Alice’s eyes shut tight again. Walburga and Augusta could only wait. Every second was agonising.

  
Iris had beckoned the Angel in through the veil. The Angel gave Iris a thin, shimmering gold string. ‘I will need to see if I can find Alice, little one. Don’t let go,’ Iris nodded to the Angel. ‘I’ll need to find my way back. Even Angels can get lost.’  
Iris watched the Angel turn into a shimmering mist and then go forward into the blackness that was Alice’s mind. She felt the jolt as the Angel connected with Alice’s mind. She held that extending string as to her life depended on it. Seconds turned into minutes. Alice must be so lost.

  
The Angel had gone deep into Alice’s mind. It was vast. Open forests, oceans, wilderness. Alice had retreated so far back inside her mind. The Angel glided swiftly over the lands. Time was moving on. Limited time. Iris was still so young. Her magic was still forming. There, the Angel heard the sniffs. A woman crying. Over near the cliff. The Angel moved closer and landed. A young woman sat with her back to her by the side of the cliff, ‘Alice,’ spoke the Angel. Alice turned around swiftly. Her mouth in a round O.  
‘Who are you?’ Alice said in wonder.  
‘An Angel. Your family are worried about you. They miss you. They asked me to send you back to them.’  
Alice looked in pain. ‘If I go back there is only more agony. They won’t stop.’  
The Angel looked at her gently. ‘They are gone. You are safe Alice. I promise you that.’  
Alice looked at the Angel. She saw something kind in those golden eyes. ‘Promise?’ she whispered.  
‘I promise.’  
‘I haven’t been here long. Just a few hours. How did you find me?’ Alice asked.  
‘It’s been almost two months Alice,’ the Angel spoke.  
Alice shuddered. The Angel wrapped their wings around her and touched the gold string. They glided through the landscape at a very fast rate. Time would be of the essence. They landed gently by the veil where Iris was. She seemed very relieved to see them both. Alice looked even more confused at the sight of the little girl.  
‘Bye Angel. Tank you,’ said Iris as she waved goodbye to the retreating Angel.  
Alice could barely understand what was happening.

  
Iris smiled up at her, putting her hands out, ‘Hold hands,’ Iris said. Alice looked at the upturned hands and the Angel and put her hands in the little girls as Iris looked into her eyes. ‘Look,’ Iris said. Alice looked down into those golden eyes and felt her whole body spasm. She felt her consciousness slam back fully into her body. Felt the natural heaviness. She was awake. With trepidation she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to see the little girl in front of her. She looked up to see her mother in law who appeared to be crying. She smelt the room. She was in a hospital. She held her hands up to her face. Moving her fingers. They felt so unused.  
‘Oh, Merlin. You got her back. Oh Merlin, you wonderful girl. Oh, Alice. It’s so good to see you.’  
Alice looked at her mother in law astonished. She had never seen such an outpouring of emotion from her before. She turned to the other bed. ‘Frank?’ she whispered. Her eyes wandered over her husband and his vacant look.

  
‘You were both tortured, Alice. They had broken your minds. We had lost all hope of getting you back. The healers had tried everything. Until Iris. Just rest for now Alice. We can explain it all to you properly when you have had some rest.’  
‘But Frank? Where’s Neville?’  
‘Hush poppet. Don’t upset yourself. Neville’s fine. He’s home. I know this is confusing. Relax. We will tell you everything in time. We have hope for Frank. Iris just needs to rest herself. After her nap, she will try and help Frank and hopefully, the Angels can get Frank back too,’ Augusta was sobbing this to Alice. Alice looked at Walburga who’s eyes were dripping wet with tears too.

  
‘You two had us all so worried, my dear. Iris is my granddaughter by the way. I’m not sure if you met. Everything the last year has been such a mess,’ Walburga was still getting herself together too.  
‘Oh,’ Alice was perplexed. She peered down to the bottom of the bed. Iris had settled down and was napping peacefully. ‘Angels?’ she asked.  
‘Yes. Angels. So much has happened since you were gone, Alice. It will take more than a quick chat over a cup of tea to get you up to date.’ Augusta was beaming and sobbing.  
Alice could see that was obvious. She looked over to Frank again, clearly worried.  
‘What those monsters did to us. It was inhumane,’ Alice was still overwhelmed. ‘My poor Frank,’ she sobbed.  
‘I know. Merlin do I know. There was an uproar. They were all caught,’ Augusta said.’ We’ll give you the details when you’re not so in shock.’  
‘I’ll go and get a healer,’ Walburga said sensibly. ‘They will need to check you over.’

  
The healer, a dark-haired, middle-aged woman with a kind face whose name was Ivy Caralage was astounded when she arrived, ‘How?’ she spluttered.  
‘Magic from above, Ivy,’ Augustas told her the truth.  
Ivy looked dubious at this announcement, ‘No, really. We tried everything. Was it a potion?’  
‘Do you still have patient confidentiality Ivy?’ Walburga asked.  
‘Yes, of course,’ Ivy seemed a little indignant at the question.  
‘Come back at six and we will show you. Just you. If you ever have another Frank and Alice in this hospital owl me. The thought of anyone else going through what Augustas has gone through is heartbreaking if it can be cured.’  
Ivy now seemed very curious. She did the mandatory checks and deemed Alice fit and well, ‘Incredible,’ she breathed. ‘You have recovered physically. You may be a bit stiff for a while due to the time spent inside and in bed. Mentally, well, all I can suggest is a wait and see approach. Keep close to home for a while. We’ll give you some memory tests. Any problems come back to us. This is unbelievable. I’ll be back at six.’

  
She was indeed back at six. Iris had awoken and said she felt much better. Alice looked very anxious. Walburga and Augusta had been giving her basic information on what had been happening in the country. Her eyes were fixed on Frank as Iris repeated what she had done to her. Iris’s hands went to the side of Franks temples. He stared at her vacantly. Her heart ached for him. She watched the little girl jolt. Her husband’s eyes went from blank to gold. She just gaped at this. Frank and Iris’s eyes were then tightly shut. Then everything went still between the two of them. Ivy stood amazed at what she was watching. Alice trembled with anxiety. Minutes stretched on. The tension in the room was palpable. No one dared speak. Frank and Iris were frozen. Then just when Alice thought her nerves were going to give out Frank’s eyes shot wide open as his body jolted. Iris removed her hands and sat back down with her Grandmother. Frank looked around with confusion clear in his eyes, but it was a massive improvement from that eerie blank stare. Ivy looked at him in amazement.

  
‘Frank,’ sobbed Alice.  
‘Alice. What is happening? Where’s Neville?’ Alice pulled him into a hug. Tears ran down her face. Her bottom lip had given up and she was openly sobbing.  
‘Angels, Frank. The Angels and Iris saved us. Pulled us both back from the brink. Neville’s good. He’s at home. We’ve been in this room for almost two months darling,’ Alice felt his hands reach around her back as he pulled her close.  
‘Mum,’ Frank was weeping now, ‘S _od it. Men can cry in these situations_ ,’ he thought. Augusta ran her fingers through her son’s hair.  
‘Your home Frank. We got you back,’ Augusta managed to get out.  
‘I was in the mountains. Then that was an Angel who rescued me,’ his eyes spotted Iris. ‘You were at the gold doorway,’ he stated.  
Iris nodded shyly, ‘Angel rescue you. I opened the door,’ she added proudly. Then promptly lay down to have another nap where she lay.  
Frank looked at her in awe, ‘How?’ he asked.

  
‘That is a long story apparently,’ Alice smiled gently, ‘Walburga and Augustas are going to fill us in on all the happenings since we have been in here. Apparently Rita Skeeter is now a respected journalist.’  
He gaped at her, ‘Merlin. Things sure have changed.’  
Augustas grinned, ‘That’s just the tip of the iceberg, Frank.’  
Ivy sat down heavily on the other bed. She stared at Iris, ‘Angels?’ she stated.  
Walburga nodded, ‘They help her. The Angel Gabriel removed dark magic from a Witch. We saw him with our very own eyes.’  
Ivy nodded slowly, ‘I can see that,’ she looked at Walburga, ‘Thank you for your offer earlier. I hadn’t realised just what an enormous gift it was you were offering. I should have been more grateful. Thank you both.’

  
Ivy completed her checks and declared Frank fit. She said the same to him. Carefully does it. Any setbacks contact the hospital, but they both seemed in good shape. They would keep them here for another night just in case.  
Walburga went to wake Iris, who seemed a bit groggy, ‘Time for bed young lady. Say bye-bye to Frank and Alice.’  
‘Bye, bye,’ she did a tired wave. They all looked at this little girl with amazement. Such a gift.  
‘Remember Ivy. Keep this to yourself. She has a very valuable gift. We don’t want the Unspeakables getting hold of her. You would never see her again,’ Walburga told her.  
Ivy shook her head quickly, ‘Don’t I know. I’ve heard enough whispers about that lot. My patients are my absolute priority. Thank you for your trust.’  
The Longbottom family waved goodbye to Iris and her Grandmother.  
‘So,’ said Alice, holding Franks hand tight. ‘Let’s start from what has happened since that night. I get the feeling this is an all-nighter.’  
Augustas gave a weary smile. ‘This is an all-weeker. Get yourselves comfortable. Ivy, you can help fill in any gaps and be my verifier.’  
Ivy settled herself down with her two patients still amazed at their changes already.

  
Augustas took a deep breath and began to describe the events since they arrived here to the shock and amazement of Frank and Alice.  
When she got to the part that Iris was he must not be named’s Granddaughter they were shaken. Hayley hadn’t known. They were so upset when they heard what had happened to Hayley but knowing she would return calmed them down. When she told them Sirius had used Pureblood law to annul the marriage and disown Iris the same day they gaped. No, Sirius hadn’t changed his mind. The leak in the Order had always been Peter. He was the secret keeper. He had betrayed the Potters. Frank and Alice were mortified. Pettigrew had done a blood ritual to ensure Tom’s resurrection using Hayley. Riddle had lost his magic and then regained it. He lied on the stand and then fled the trial with the Death Eaters. The ICW were moving in. Bellatrix had been under the influence of a very dark evil object for years. After Augustas told them what Riddle had said to her even Frank winced. When she told them that Bellatrix smacked the Dark Lord they were flabbergasted. When she told them that was just the summary and there was a lot more they needed to know they had paled.

  
‘That isn’t all of it?’ Alice asked her in a dull voice.  
‘No. But it is very late and you both need your rest,’ Augustas said gently, ‘You have had a major day. I’ll send owls to Dumbledore and Amelia. They can inform you of the official details you two need to know. They can visit you tomorrow evening at the Manor. They’ll be massively relieved to see you both. Amelia was devastated about you both. We all were. So many people will want to see you.’  
Alice and Frank both looked a little daunted by this.  
‘In your own time, of course,’ Augusta told them gently.  
They said their goodbyes and Augusta left them in peace. They both cuddled up on the same bed together just clinging to each other.  
‘Thank Merlin you’re ok darling,’ whispered Frank to his wife.  
‘Same to you. I don’t think I could face this otherwise. If that was just the summary and she didn’t want to tell us the whole story then Merlin only knows what Amelia has in store for us.’  
They clung onto each other and then drifted into a proper sleep for the first time in what felt like years.

The next day saw a very happy Neville being fussed over by his mother. He clung to her tightly. He kept smiling at his dad who kept ruffling his hair. It had been so quiet at the Manor and Neville had known something was very wrong. His Gran had looked so worried and upset and had kept going to the hospital. She had told him he was too young to go and left him with Binky, his house-elf. Even Binky had been worried. But it was all better now. His parents were home. He kept looking at them both. Just making sure they were really here. His relief was palpable. Binky just kept smiling. Her relief was as enormous as Neville’s. Augusta just sat beaming at her family.  
They had left the hospital discreetly. Word would get out soon enough about their, ‘miraculous recovery.’  
‘Keep it like that. Only I know how you were really cured and we need to keep it like that or Iris will be nabbed by the Unspeakables. Walburga was right about that,’ Ivy had told them that morning. They agreed completely and swore themselves to secrecy.

  
They had gone through the old copies of the Daily Prophet to piece together what they had missed. Sirius had shocked them. They hadn’t realised just how bad his anger had been. Alice was horrified. The fact that Amelia had sent him packing from the Auror department was of no surprise. The Ministry had been cleared out of Tom’s followers. They had done a bunk. There was no sign of Tom or his escaped Death Eaters. Amelia and Milicent had finally got the ICW involved after Barty had resigned.  
‘About bloody time,’ remarked Frank. He was still angry over Barty Crouch’s idiocy.  
Amelia’s promotion had soothed him a little. He was touched by the anger their attack and subsequent condition had caused. There had been a national outcry. Although he would agree if they had been Muggleborns the sympathy would have been a lot weaker.  
Alice had gone through the transcripts of the trial, ‘Unbelievable,’ she had kept muttering.  
Frank read them with her, ‘Britain was his training ground? I do not like the sound of that.’

  
Alice agreed with him, ‘Ominous at the very least. I suppose that is what Augusta meant. That is what Dumbledore and Amelia are coming over to talk about.’  
Frank took her hand, ‘My love. We’ll see what they have to say. But after everything that has happened, if you want us to call it a day as Aurors then I will very much support you on this. I’m considering resigning myself. We came so close to living like worse than ghosts for the rest of our lives. If it hadn’t been for Iris I can only imagine what that would have done to mum and Neville.’  
Alice kissed him softly, ‘I was about to say the same to you. I wouldn’t mind doing the paperwork for the legal department, but never again do I want either of us to endure what we did. And we are going to make Longbottom Manor a fortress. Hogwarts security is going to seem weak compared to us by the time I’m finished.’  
Frank smiled gently at her, ‘Never again,’ he whispered.

Dumbledore and Amelia arrived through the floo at seven precisely. Augusta was in the other wing with a much happier Neville. Much of the time was spent with emotional outpourings at this little reunion. Amazement at Iris. Amelia was clearly as overwhelmed as Alice. They had always gotten along well. Dumbledore and Frank settled for a firm handshake.  
Eventually, they sat down for tea and briefings.  
Dumbledore opened this by saying to the pair of them that he understood precisely if they never wanted to go back to being Auror’s. However, they may be useful in a less obvious role. They had both perked up at this. By the time Dumbledore had finished bringing the Longbottom’s up to date, they looked almost as blank as they had in the hospital as it all sunk in.

  
‘But,’ stuttered Frank, ‘This is madness. Folly. Nazi’s?’  
Alice could only stare at the pair of them.  
‘Nazi’s,’ Frank stated dumbly, ‘Allied with fucking Voldermort.’  
Alice flinched.  
‘The taboo is gone now, Alice. Hasn’t worked since Halloween,’ Amelia told her gently.  
‘Still,’ she whispered.  
‘Grindelwald being recruited would suggest this is what Tom is contemplating,’ Dumbledore sighed.  
‘Is that everything we need to know?’ Frank asked blandly.  
Amelia and Dumbledore nodded.  
‘I, we need to sleep on this for a while. It has been mental. This whole thing. Waking up to all this,’ Frank spoke up as Alice nodded alongside.  
‘Just, give us some time,’ Frank added.  
‘Of course Frank. Alice. We do understand. Both of you have given over and above. We just needed to make sure you have the facts. Not hear a butchered version further down the road,’ Amelia spoke calmly to them both, 'Neither of you are under obligation to rejoin the Order. Just be aware that there will always be a place for you both there. We are not expecting anything for years anyway. Tom has the long game in mind.’  
‘Ah, yes,’ Frank looked at them both and then Alice. She looked as dazed as him.

  
Dumbledore and Amelia both realised that the Longbottom’s were simply overwhelmed. They made their polite excuses to leave to the relieved couple and left.  
Frank and Alice made their way to the bedroom where they cuddled up again to each other. Feeling safety in each other’s arms.  
‘I think it's best for our peace of mind if we don’t talk about this for a long time Alice. Just get used to normal life for now. It is just too much,’ Frank whispered in the dark.  
‘I think you are absolutely right, husband of mine,’ Alice whispered. ‘I think there is something that will improve both our peace of minds, however,’ she whispered as she kissed his neck.  
‘Mmm,’ Frank growled. ‘That is the best thing I have heard since the Angel, Mrs Longbottom,’ And so began the recuperation of the Longbottom’s and them getting back to normal.

Dumbledore and Amelia sat in his office with a bottle of brandy between them.  
‘I feel this is the end of the beginning, Amelia,’ Dumbledore said to her in contemplation.  
‘Likewise,’ Amelia agreed, ‘It is so good to have Frank and Alice back. We have lost so many people. Although I meant what I said. If they don’t return to the Auror department I won’t push. If not for Iris....,’

  
‘I know. However, whether they want to be involved or not I’m afraid that won’t be voluntary for anyone. Make no mistake Amelia. There will be a war. You can hide in the furthest lands and in the depths of the wilderness. It will find you. It was only a few decades ago that the Nazi’s and Grindelwald’s army almost destroyed everything we care for. Combining the Muggles advancements and the magical power of Tom and his potential allies worldwide is intimidating. Last time I could defeat Gellert. I cannot finish Tom in battle like I did him. He is anchored to this world in a way Gellert isn’t. The prophecy spoke absolutely of Harry. He is who we must hope has the strength to overcome Tom like I did Gellert. Iris, I am now certain she is the power the Dark Lord knows not.’

  
Amelia mused, shaking her head, ‘Damn Sirius his stupidity,’ she seethed.  
‘All is not lost. They will both be coming to Hogwarts. Whether Sirius likes it or not, James and Lily had Harry’s name down to attend before he was born. He can’t overrule their wishes. He has no legal rights over Iris. He cannot forbid her attendance. Gareth will insist Iris goes to Hogwarts with Daphne. Walburga will expect this also. Harry and Iris will certainly be in the same room together despite his absurd demands.’

  
‘Let’s hope Harry isn’t too badly influenced them. He may arrive here believing Iris to be Voldermort’s chosen heiress by the time Sirius has brainwashed him,’ Amelia said, ‘I think Andromeda and Remus should be able to talk sense into Harry. Although, there are going to be many who are going to be wary of both Hayley and Iris, Albus. Iris won’t be able to avoid this. There are already whispers that she is going to be the next Dark Lady. She is already the heiress of Slytherin. That is official. The public loves a good story. Some of them believe Riddle actually intends to have her by his side to rule over the kingdom. Others say Iris will be fighting him for the title. The fact Sirius has disowned her only fuels the gossip that she is not a light Witch. Don’t think the attention Walburga is paying her isn’t going unnoticed by them either. Iris is the Black heiress too. I know Walburga is opposed to Tom but again, that just fuels rumours of an uprising.’

  
Albus sighed, ‘Sometimes the lack of common sense amongst my fellow magical’s leaves me speechless. She is a toddler.’  
‘Toddlers grow up, Albus. Who knows? Is it out of the realms of possibility? Look at Barty Crouch Junior? His parents always saw a sweet little kid.’  
Albus frowned, ‘Her link with the next world should keep her balanced. Her gift is a blessing. She has already used it for good. That was instinct for her. I don’t believe if she was truly dark that she would have done what she has.’

  
‘Let’s hope you’re right, Albus. A lot is riding on this.’  
Albus nodded to her in a sombre manner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Five years later.**

Severus sat opposite Albus in the headmaster’s office. He looked paler than normal. Dumbledore finished reading the letter sent to the younger man.

  
Dumbledore sighed, ’Tom’s request may mean he is still keen on getting close enough to Harry to kill him. You will be seen as a link to get to me and the boy. He could assume you to be a double agent or still a Death Eater who successfully pulled the wool over my eyes to escape Azkaban. He may simply require your potions expertise. He may risk a gamble either way. Fawkes will accompany you to make certain of your safety. You are only to use him to escape as a very last resort. Tom will know for certain that you are no longer his ally if he sees him. It will mean you are however completely protected from harm in the worst-case scenario. Fawkes will need to protect you at all costs. We need the names of Tom’s allies. How many supporters he has accumulated? Which countries have been infiltrated? This is what we need you to find out, Severus. We are completely in the dark.’

Severus’s dark eyes shimmered. He knew what he had to do.

A little while later, after Severus and Albus discussed the letter, Remus Lupin was walking through the village of Burton to the home he shared with Sirius and Harry. Albus had let him know Riddle had made contact with Severus. They should know soon just what Riddle’s plans were. Albus had been right. Tom had been silent for five years. Nothing had been heard. No whispers. Everything had gone underground. Remus considered Harry and Sirius and the last five years. Sirius had known it would have been difficult for Remus to keep a job in the Wizarding World. Eventually, his absences around the full moon would become obvious to employers and the discrimination against werewolves was fierce.

Sirius had logically invested in a book shop for Remus to manage in London. This also operated as a discreet headquarters and safe house for the Order. Sirius didn’t want his good friend to feel like a charity case and this worked out well for both of them. Sirius was wealthy and could have easily paid for Remus’s living costs, but Remus had his pride. Remus had turned out to be a good manager and the shop made a decent profit. Sirius could also take over when Remus had his furry problem to deal with. Severus had surprised him and made Remus his wolfsbane potion every month without a snide comment. Remus paid his way with both of them and they each felt a very balanced friendship because of this.

Sirius had, against his mother’s predictions, been very careful with his wealth. He spoilt Harry a little, but didn’t overdo it. The financial freedom he had enabled him to be available to the Order as he had the most free time. Dumbledore would ask him to investigate the leads he had. The book shop was very well located. Discretion was vital. Sirius’s Auror experience had proven very useful and had helped Dumbledore immensely. They had uncovered much. Remus was a natural-born teacher. Harry attended the local village school to develop his social skills and non-magical academics.

Remus helped tutor Harry in the evenings with more of a magical angle. Fortunately for Remus, Harry was a reasonably smart boy. Teaching him was a breeze. Harry did gravitate more towards practical studies. He liked to practice the wand motions Remus would show him. Harry was inclined to pursue the great outdoors. His broom was his absolute most favourite possession. His passion was flying. Remus had to admit he was a natural. Just like James.  
It was early days, but they could see he definitely had the talent needed to make the Quidditch team when he was older at the very least.

Remus contemplated Harry. His large emerald eyes were so much like Lily’s. The young boy was generally fairly quiet. Remus had thought a son of James would be much louder and boisterous. Then again, it was like Harry had inherited his father’s looks and skill with a broom, but they say the eyes are a window to the soul and Remus really only saw Lily behind the young boy’s eyes. His personality was much closer to his mother than his father. Harry had a natural love for animals. He loved his cat. Remus had bought him a green-eyed, black-haired kitten for his fifth birthday. The kitten had reminded him of Harry. It was love at first sight for the two of them. Harry was ever so gentle with her. He named her Lily which Remus and Sirius thought a little strange but they would see Harry talking to her softly when he thought no one was nearby.

  
The kitten would be looking up at Harry, snuggled up with him with her little paw on his arm. They left them alone. It seemed to bring the young boy a sort of peace talking privately to the kitten about things he couldn’t say to people. Harry had several framed moving photographs of his parents, which took pride of place on his bedroom shelf. He would sit with Remus and Sirius for hours listening to stories about their school days. He would ask a lot of questions on what they were like.  
They had the talk with Harry about his parents when he was old enough to start asking questions about where they were. It was emotionally draining for all of them.  
‘They can’t ever come back?’ Harry had whispered.  
Remus and Sirius had looked so mournful at the little boy that he knew it to be true.

Andromeda and Tilly had been a godsend with the practical help of raising a child. She knew all about the right foods and medicines. Ted was good for scraped knees and bruises. Nymphadora spent a lot of time with Harry and he was still fascinated with her Metamorphmagus abilities and enjoyed her easy-going nature.

  
Molly Weasley had visited them after her meeting with Iris. She and Sirius had ended up having a big row about her. Molly had told them about the Angel and Bellatrix having the dark mark removed from her arm. An impossible task according to Dumbledore. Sirius had sneered and said it was probably just Bellatrix playing a stupid prank. Molly gave up at this. Andromeda had tried her hardest to get Sirius to listen, but to no avail. Molly had left saying he would regret his stupidity in the end. Molly had mentioned to Remus that Harry had an open invite to the Burrow. Ron and Ginny were around the same age as him and if Harry liked it there he would be welcome any time.

  
‘You can bring him around Remus. It will be good for Harry to be around a few magical children nearer to his age. Nymphadora is more of a big sister to him. I don’t want Sirius in my home. He enrages me,’ Molly had told him forcefully. Remus did not even attempt to argue with her. She hadn’t in all this time changed her opinion.

Remus let himself into his home and smiled and greeted both Harry and Andromeda who were playing a magical board game which had little objects floating above it. They both waved and smiled back.

  
Remus had eventually taken Harry to the Burrow for a play date when the dust had settled. A four-year-old Harry had looked in wonder at the rambling place and his face had lit up. The Weasley’s had been very excited to meet ‘The Boy who lived,’ and had made him feel very special. He had grinned at the big family of redheads who lived in disorganised chaos. He couldn’t quite explain it even to himself, but within a few hours, he felt just as at home with them as he did with Sirius and Remus. He liked both Ron and Ginny immediately. Ron was open and friendly. His little sister was much the same once she got over her shyness with him. The identical twin boys, Fred and George were very silly. They were a loud, boisterous, happy family. It was a definite contrast to his own home. There always seemed to be the slight air of melancholy around Sirius. A sadness that he hid well, but Harry was a very perceptive little boy. He cared about Sirius very much. They spent a lot of time together and had a lot of fun, but Harry knew there was something very wrong with his Godfather. Harry could relax completely here at the burrow.

Molly fussed over him a lot as Andromeda did. He knew they were trying to make up for his mother’s absence and he appreciated them both very much for how thoughtful they were. He absolutely loved the Weasley Quidditch pitch and their rampaging gnomes.

  
A few years had rolled by and Harry was six. He and the youngest Weasley’s had become very secure on their training brooms and they were permitted to play properly, as long as they didn’t go too high. Molly put a lot of cushioning charms around for them. Harry stuck up for Ginny when she wanted to play and her older brothers said she couldn’t because she was a girl. She was clearly upset at this. Harry didn’t like unfairness and he liked Ginny’s company. In the past, he had been involved in some playground fights at the local village school in Burton. There were a couple of older bullies there. Because Harry was quiet and wore glasses they would sometimes pick on him, but he would always fight back. Eventually, they would leave him alone. Harry had also come to the rescue of a few of the other children. Together they had joined forces and beaten the bullies off. Something Harry was very proud of. Harry had learned to stick up for what he believed in and so when he put his little foot down in defence of Ginny her older brothers had relented and let her play. Ginny had a big smile on her face the whole day. It turned out she was a good player.

Sirius had taken him to his vaults at Gringotts. Harry had been amazed by the goblins and how much money had been in both vaults. His trust vault was stacked with galleons. His family vault was enormous. He was told the main vault could be accessed by him at age seventeen. He had been fascinated by the sights of Diagon Alley. Sirius had kept Harry truly protected. Harry rarely ventured further than the village of Burton and the Burrow. He would play with some of the Muggle children he was friends with. He knew he had to keep his magic secret when he was with them. It could lead to all sorts of problems if they found out. Sirius had covered his scar and had changed both his hair and eye colour and his own and walked with Harry around the shops that day. Harry had bought plenty of thoughtful presents for each of his ‘important people.’ He wanted to show how much he appreciated them. He wasn’t good with expressing his emotions verbally, but he hoped with the gifts they would understand how fond he was of them. They each took the gift he gave them with grace and a soft smile. The Weasley’s genuinely liked having him at the Burrow. He was a nice kid. He also stood up for himself if one of the Weasley’s pushed him. They respected him for it.

‘I reckon you’re defo going to be a Gryffindor, mate,’ said George after Harry had returned a dodgy foul to Fred with kind on the Quidditch field.  
‘I reckon you are right, twin of mine. Young Harry won’t tolerate our nonsense,’ had retorted Fred from the floor on his back as the others had laughed.  
Yes. Harry liked it very much at the Burrow with the Weasley’s and occasionally their nearest magical neighbours, the strange yet affable Lovegood family and their unique daughter Luna.

‘They walk to a beat of a different drum,’ Molly had diplomatically told Harry when she saw his curious looks at some of their odd behaviour. When he was home he had his Godfather, Remus and Lily his cat. He also liked his time spent with his other little family. Andromeda, Ted, Nymphadora and Tilly. He even liked going to the little village school. These people were his world. His family. Sirius didn’t want Harry going too far away. He worried about him.  
‘There are dangerous people about Harry. You are safe here and at the Burrow,’ Sirius would tell him.

Harry knew his family's history. He understood the danger he was in. He had been told all about Tom Riddle. Or by his other names, Voldermort and He who must not be named. That was an old one now the taboo was gone. Most called him Riddle in a whisper. Few except the very brave would use the name Voldermort. He knew Tom was still out there. Harry hated him. He would look at the photographs of his family and vow to get revenge for them. He had been told all about the betrayal by the rat Peter Pettigrew. They didn’t hide any truths about what happened that night to his parents. But they were hiding something from him. Harry would watch Andromeda, Ted and Remus occasionally. Their eyes would linger sometimes on Sirius when he wasn’t looking at them. Their expressions were odd. Judging. Disappointed. Sirius had never taken him to the Burrow. The others would do that. Molly wouldn’t explain when he asked why Sirius didn’t visit her.

  
‘That’s for him to tell you,’ she had said abruptly. He hadn’t asked Sirius. He was waiting for Sirius to tell him. Harry was curious, however. It was clearly something that bothered his Godfather a great deal.  
Harry had been shown reports of Tom’s trial in the Daily Prophet. Had seen the photographs of Tom Riddle and Peter Pettigrew in his cell. He had memorised their faces and those of the other prisoners. Harry had noticed certain lines blanked out, ‘Swearing,’ Sirius had said shortly when Harry questioned him. Harry knew Sirius was lying. He just didn’t know why. He had asked his Godfather once if he was ever going to get married. A strange look had passed over his handsome face as he shook his head.

Harry knew they all worried about him. Sometimes his scar would hurt a little. Faintly. He didn’t want to worry anyone so he didn’t say anything. Sometimes in his dreams, he would hear a high, creepy laugh. Always the same laugh. It sounded far away, however. Like a distant echo. If it got worse, he would tell them. They had already done so much for him. Harry could sense change was brewing. Sirius had been spending more time out of the house. He told Harry he was helping Dumbledore with something. Andromeda and Ted would sometimes stop a conversation when he walked into the room. Remus had seemed preoccupied recently.

  
He had felt a major shift that evening when Remus had walked in. Sirius had come into the room and Remus started to inform Sirius of something that looked to be important. Eventually, Andromeda had stopped playing the board game and sat quietly watching them. He had heard them talk to each other. They all looked very serious.  
‘It’s time, then that Harry was told the rest,’ Sirius had sighed. His grey eyes looked solemn.

  
Harry peered at Sirius through his glasses. He would finally know what Sirius was so reluctant to tell him. Andromeda and Remus both looked a mixture of apprehensive and relieved. Harry looked at Sirius in anticipation.  
‘You have probably noticed that there has been a bit of an atmosphere around here?’ Sirius began.  
Harry nodded. Even his cat had been looking around with suspicion at the other resident’s sly behaviour in the cottage recently.

  
Remus spoke, ‘Tom Riddle is moving again in the shadows. We have been waiting for this to happen. There have been whispers. He has finally made contact with one of our allies.’  
Harry kept peering at Sirius through his glasses. This was not surprising. He had known that this was inevitable.  
Sirius looked at Harry wearily, ‘Our side is better prepared than we had been the last time. We know now things we didn’t. There is real hope that we have a way to end this. I am one of many who want to stop him. He has destroyed so much of my life and he hurt so many others. He took your parents from me. He almost took you, Harry.’  
Sirius shifted in his chair. Andromeda and Remus sat quiet and alert. Harry sat watching his Godfather cautiously.

  
‘When I was a young man I was married, Harry. To a woman who I thought I could trust. She is called Hayley Greengrass.’  
Andromeda's jaw clenched. Remus put his hand to his mouth. He had tried to talk sense into Sirius but had eventually given up. It was pointless. Sirius was the most stubborn person he knew. Remus could only hope time would reveal the truth. Harry continued to peer at Sirius.  
‘She lied to me. Harry. Her father is actually Tom Riddle. The man who murdered your parents. Voldermort,’ Sirius stated slowly.  
Harry gave a jolt at this. His eyes flashed an intense green.

‘On the night you got your scar Tom’s body was destroyed, but he has very dark magic that stopped him dying. He was able to get his body back by using special magic. My wife was part of a blood ritual at my mother’s house. They had conspired together,’ Sirius spat the words out, ‘The force of this magic caused her to slip into a coma for three years. More fool her for agreeing.’  
‘Sirius,’ Remus said sternly. Sirius ignored him. Then he continued.

  
‘Tom Riddle isn’t human. He may look like he is but he isn’t. You see. He is a Dark Lord. They can deceive so easily, Harry. I grew up in a dark Pureblood family. I know how much they enjoy to manipulate and twist anything decent. It is a hobby for them. My mother is still doing it even now,’ Sirius shook his head with incredulity, ‘When I realised I had been deceived by my wife I took the necessary steps to escape evil. The same night I found out about her betrayal I used a Pureblood law to flee from their clutches of misery and despair. She had lied about who her father was which meant that Magic could grant me my freedom. I couldn’t risk you and the others I care for being hurt. Evil is all that is down that path. He has eyes and ears everywhere. We need to be so careful who we can trust.’

  
Harry was confused, ‘Who are his eyes and ears?’ he asked.  
Sirius looked defiant, ‘There are many but there is one you will need to be on your guard against. I had a child with the woman who was my wife for a time. Her full name is Iris Ursula Black.’  
Harry felt a coldness run through him at his Godfather’s words, ‘You have a daughter?’ he whispered.  
‘I have no daughter. I used magic to break that poisonous connection. She is nothing to me now. She will be nothing to you. I have no doubt she will try to get close to you. Use you. Manipulate you. She may do this on her Grandfather's request. She may do it possibly just because she wants to hurt you. And make no mistake she will enjoy it if you were to perish.’

  
‘That’s enough,’ Andromeda snapped, ‘You know none of this for certain. You merely speculate. There is no evidence she will be anything like him.’  
‘Lord Voldermort,’ Sirius said to them all, ‘The darkest wizard this country has ever known. Hayley and Iris have his blood in their veins. Are you really so naive? I listen to what people are saying out there in our world. A lot of them think like I do. They are on his side. They are hiding in plain sight.’  
Harry was still trying to comprehend what he had heard.

  
‘Iris is the same age as you. You met her when you were very young. My wife,’ he spat, ‘had your mother fooled. She pretended they were friends. They had playdates. How innocent. If I didn't know for certain it was Pettigrew I would have thought she would have been the one to betray your parents. No doubt she would have jumped at the chance.’  
‘You should stop this Sirius. You know none of this is certain. You even looked at Rita’s Pensieve memories. You are entitled to your opinion, but don’t tell Harry any of this is a fact,’ Remus was getting agitated.  
‘That performance was all for show, in case of witnesses. Hayley was very smart. She played the role of victim to perfection.’

  
Andromeda stood up sharply, ‘I’m going home. I can’t listen to any more of this,’ she turned to Harry, ‘Don’t believe everything your Godfather tells you.’  
Harry gazed at Andromeda. He had never seen her so stern.  
‘Don’t you dare contradict me in front of Harry,’ Sirius looked angry now.  
‘I will if you’re going to fill his head with this deranged nonsense. Isn’t it enough you abandoned them? Now you want to turn everyone against them. What the hell is the matter with you?’ Andromeda had narrowed her eyes at him.  
‘I have to protect him. They are nothing to me now. They are Riddle’s spawn,’ roared Sirius.

  
‘They are something to me,’ Andromeda was deathly pale now, ‘Iris is my blood too. My family. I’m not turning my back on her like you found it so easy to do.’  
Sirius questioned her, ‘Have you kept in contact with Hayley? Knowing how I feel about this?’  
‘Of course I have,’ Andromeda snapped back, ‘Iris is a Black Witch first and foremost. I have spent the last five years mending and strengthening the bridges with Bella and my aunt. I spend time with Hayley and Iris. They are not evil. I refuse to believe it. Hayley is a bloody healer, for Merlin's sake. She saves lives. Not takes them. We’ve all tried to tell you, but you do not listen. I just don’t mention their names to you because I know how hostile you get.’

  
‘They will destroy you all,’ Sirius whispered dangerously.  
Andromeda’s eyes narrowed. She looked at Sirius harshly, ‘Stop it,’ she said sharply.  
Harry sat there looking back and forth between them all. They all looked weary.  
Sirius turned to Harry, ‘This is what I mean by Tom’s influence. Evil. It causes ripples. Damage,’ he breathed out a long sigh.  
Remus looked at the young boy. ‘It is a lot of information you have listened to Harry. Have you any questions?’  
Harry was in a state of shock, ‘Just, Iris is like Tom? She is evil like him?’

  
Remus stayed quiet as Sirius answered. Andromeda looked aghast.  
‘I’m afraid so Harry. There is a long road ahead of us all. The dark side wants to destroy all we hold dear. Iris and Hayley will be a part of that darkness. When you are older you will meet her. You must not let her near to you. She will use tricks. Manipulations. She is already fooling people. She makes up stories. My cousin Bellatrix is already helping her in her twisted little games. My mother will encourage her deviant behaviour and will educate her in my twisted family's ways. Tom will be coming back to rejoin them.’

  
Harry nodded cautiously. Sirius cared for him. He truly believed what his Godfather was telling him. He understood now why Sirius suffered from such miserable moods. He was betrayed by both Peter and Hayley.  
Without another word, Andromeda left the cottage.  
Remus looked at the two of them left and shook his head gently.  
‘I’m going to the pub,’ he announced shortly. He needed to remove himself. He felt unsettled. Sirius just nodded to him. It was a relief to get out into the fresh air. He thought he would stay out of the cottage for a while.

A little later that evening across the country Andromeda was sitting down to a cup of tea with Walburga and Bella. None of them had seen Narcissa in years. Their blonde sister had chosen her side. Her husband. Bellatrix was still cross about it. All they knew is that both Narcissa and Draco spent a great deal of time abroad. Iris had been sent to her bedroom once Walburga had seen how enraged Andromeda was.  
‘It's all becoming real now. Sev will get the information we need. Fawkes will be with him just in case. The future. More will be happening. At least Harry knows now. Sooner or later someone was going to drop that clanger about Iris to Harry. This way Sirius gets in first. I’m afraid to say his truth may very well be Harry’s. Remus and I tried to get him to stop but to no avail.’

  
They all sat around the table contemplating the event, ‘What was he saying exactly? Bella asked.  
Andromeda described the uncomfortable conversation.  
They all winced.  
‘He has completely and utterly convinced himself that Iris and Hayley are pure evil. Dark Lady’s in training. You say others agree with him?’ Bella inquired.  
Andromeda nodded despondently, ‘Sirius claims they are saying Riddle is coming back for them. That they will rule over the country together. That Tom has planted Iris so she can infiltrate the light side from within.’

  
‘I always knew the Wizarding World lacked common sense, but this…,’ Bella mused, ‘After meeting Gabriel I refuse to believe she will turn into Riddle. No way would magic have allowed that gift to fall into his hands.’  
‘How is Iris coming along with her training?' Andromeda asked her aunt to change the subject.  
‘Early days. Gareth and Hayley used their brains by putting Daphne and Iris in the local Muggle school. Dawn agreed. Astoria will be going as well. Under normal circumstances, I would have argued against this, but none of this is normal. The more they know about the Muggle world the better. If things get really bad in the future they may need to go and hide in it,’ Walburga seemed resigned.

  
Andromeda agreed this was a good idea. For any Greengrass or Black to go to Muggle school was unheard of previously. Times were absolutely changing.  
‘How are they settling into it?’ she asked.  
Walburga seemed to pause a little, ‘Well, according to Gareth and Hayley they have both adapted well. Daphne is very smart. She is doing well in her schoolwork. Both of them socialise well with the other children and they have always got along very well with each other. Gareth said they are rarely apart. Iris isn’t as academic as Daphne. She seems to be fine with her reading and writing, which is the main thing so I’m not too worried. She isn’t a dunce, but her math skills are not good. There is time for improvement. Iris just doesn’t seem to be too interested in her school work. It's just she does seem to be, well, fascinated by the Muggle world.’  
They all noticed from Walburga’s expression that she didn’t seem as fascinated by this development.

  
Andromeda hid a smirk, ‘How do you mean?’  
‘I know when she’s here, she’s been sneaking out at night in her other body to go around London. I can’t prove it. When I wake her, she can just snap right back in. We can’t see her, no one can. Not even Albus, so I’m not worried about her safety. I imagine she would call one of the Angels if she had any problems. You know she doesn’t need much sleep, don’t you? She pretends to go to bed. Dawn said Iris told her she only needs a few hours of proper sleep,’ Walburga pursed her lips, ‘She keeps mentioning movies she’s seen. I had to look it up in my Muggle dictionary.’  
Bella and Andromeda smirked. Walburga was so out of touch with the Muggle world.

  
Walburga continued, ‘There is a cinema a couple of streets away. I think she has been sneaking in there at night. I don’t think those movies are appropriate for a young girl. She has been mentioning watching car chases and gun shoot outs and a man called Sylvester Stallone who she seems to idolise. She wants me to take her properly so she can get some popcorn. Whatever that is. Music as well. Not the proper music we listen to on the radio but Muggle music. I cannot be sure but I think she goes and spends her time in the nightclub down the street. Some of the songs she has been singing around the house are not suitable at all for young people. She’s even been teaching the elves. It is not becoming for a young lady,’ Walburga had her lips set in an unimpressed firm line.

Andromeda tittered, ‘Oh thanks, Aunty. I needed that.’  
Walburga frowned as Andromeda explained, ‘What Iris is doing is the most normal thing a kid her age would do. She has the power of invisibility. She uses that for watching movies she shouldn't be watching and listening to the top 40,’ Andromeda beamed. Living with Ted had introduced her to more Muggle ways than she had grown up with.  
‘She should be more restrained. Gareth and I are trying to raise her to be refined,’ Walburga sniffed.  
Andromeda’s face fell a little, ‘The thing is, as much as he wishes it wasn’t so, she is Sirius Black’s daughter. If you think Muggle music and films are not appropriate just prepare yourself for when she brings her first motorcycle home.’  
Walburga looked so aghast that both Bella and Andromeda couldn't help smiling.

Little Iris sat invisible watching in the corner. She had been curious about Andromeda’s behaviour. She was normally the most relaxed of the family. As Iris had got older the more information she had acquired about her history and family. She understood her Grandfather was pure evil. Her mother and Grandmother had explained everything to her. It had been devastating for the young girl. She was astute enough to understand why Sirius had done what he had but despised him for his treatment of her mother and her. He had not even listened to any of the evidence. Iris, even at that age realised there was nothing to be done. Sirius had made his choice. Harry. If it hadn’t been for the close friendship she had with Lily and James then she may have been very bitter at the boy. Lily had spoken very angrily about her sister, Petunia, and although she was very mad at Sirius on Iris’s behalf, Lily was relieved he had taken Harry home and was raising him in a better environment.

  
Iris didn’t need much sleep. When she returned to her body, she would have a few hours nap and wake up fresh. It had allowed her time to explore much more than she would have. When she was younger, she would stay near to the veil. The others had told her she was too young to go exploring further. She could roam as she liked on earth. She was perfectly safe. She only had to think where her body was and she would teleport back into it. She could hear it when Walburga would wake her up. She only had to visualise the doorway and she would be back. At first, she had been in a large white room with an endless ceiling. People connected to her would visit. Like her, they could visit Earth but as less than ghosts. She had also made good friends with the Angels, Gabriel and Michael. As she got older they would accompany her further along. They would apparate her around Equilibrium. It was similar in some ways to Earth but so much more. The colours were brighter. The magic filled the air. Trees and plants grew in abundance.

  
The people she met all looked around the same age as Lily, James and her mother. Her Grandmother, Greta and Grandfather Orion looked the same age as Regulus.

  
‘The young stay the same age, the children who arrive eventually stop growing, the old become young again,’ Gabriel had told her. ‘This is what has always happened.’  
She followed the drawing-room conversations. Her Grandfather was in the shadows plotting his quest for global domination. No rest for the wicked. She had sighed. She had heard in one of the films she watched that you couldn’t choose your family but honestly, Iris thought. One had to draw the line somewhere. She was thankful for her Greengrass and Black families. Bella was really helpful in a vicious sort of way. Even at her young age, the penny had dropped big time for her what was facing her when she was older. A stunning spell simply wasn’t going to cut it. Things could be a lot worse, however. She wasn't alone. Her ears had pricked up at the word motorcycle. She liked the sound of that. Sylvester Stallone rode one of them. They looked like fun. She wondered where she could pick one up. Did they do them in kid size? They might have one through the gold doorway. They had lots of things there. She would ask next time she visited.

  
‘How is her magic progressing?’ Andromeda asked Bella. Bella had taken charge of teaching Iris the basics.  
‘Mostly good. She is a natural at wand motions. Steady hand for potions. Good chopping. She can handle a knife already. That will be useful. As Walburga said, her maths is atrocious. Runes will not be her forte and she certainly will not be successful in Astronomy. She certainly did not inherit her mother’s brains in that area. Hayley tries, but it just isn’t happening. Charms and Transfiguration may be a better fit. We’re just waiting till she’s a bit older before we dive into the good stuff. The Black Grimoire. And I’ll teach her some self-defence, both Magical and Muggle. When Riddle and his motley crew make their appearance, she’ll need both. She already has the wand motions for Protego down. When she has her wand she should find it easy. She knows that is going to be her bread and butter spell. She is going to be a target. There is no escaping that. Every day that goes by I can feel her magic getting stronger. I’m most interested in how the bond to the other side will develop.’

  
The others nodded at this. Ivy Caralage had contacted Walburga several times for her patients. Each of them had been affected by dark magic. Each time Iris had been successful. The patients had been sedated before Ivy bought Iris in. It was discreet and secure. The Angels enjoyed their Earth visits. They only needed to hold Iris’s hand now to get through the veil. As long as Iris was near they could stay anchored. They commented they could feel her magical strength improving which enabled them to stay longer. So far they decided not to risk any more experiments with the others till Iris was older. The Angels even said they were dealing with the unknown. There was a danger in taking another human soul through the veil whilst the girl's magic was still forming.

  
Iris had told them Lily wanted to speak to both Severus and Harry in person, but understood the risks and the situation on Earth. They had decided to wait a little while longer for Iris’s magical strength to grow. Severus had been very quiet at this news, but his eyes looked hopeful. It was much more than he had expected.  
Iris had told them in the past that, ‘They can see us. Like me, they can visit. You just can’t see them. Grandpa Orion and Uncle Regulus pop down to visit you, Gran. They didn’t ever leave you properly. They say they miss you but are glad to see you happier. I can give them your messages if you like.’  
Walburga had been quietly emotional at that. She had excused herself after a few minutes to be in private.

In the quiet of the drawing-room, the Black women sat in contemplation. A few minutes later Iris knocked on the door of the Witches coven. She had bought a friend with her.  
Gabriel followed her into the room as they each gazed in wonder at the Angel. Iris couldn’t quite understand why. She didn’t really understand their reverence. Angels were just like nice, helpful people. There were more urgent matters so to speed up the process she started talking quickly.

  
‘I happened to be walking by, getting a cup of tea and minding my own business,’ she started as they all looked at her suspiciously, ‘I heard you say Uncle Sev and Fawkes are going to meet Grandfather. Gabriel said he wanted to help him. He’ll be able to have a good look around. They won't be able to see him.’  
The expressions were a mixture of annoyance and relief.  
‘You shouldn’t be listening at doors, Iris,’ Walburga said sternly, ‘This is grown-up stuff. But, it would be very helpful for Gabriel to be able to do that. We don't know how much access Sev will have to the operation.’

  
Gabriel smiled warmly at them, ‘I’m proud to assist such a brave human. I’m also very curious indeed to meet the illustrious Fawkes,’ his full voice resonated around the room.  
The Black family were never one to look a gift horse in the mouth and smiled gratefully back.  
Iris grinned, ‘Cool,’ she said.  
They looked in confusion at her, ‘Are you cold, dear?’ asked Walburga.  
‘Oh, no. I meant that everything is good. It was in a film I saw,’ Iris replied.  
Walburga frowned.

  
‘Gran. You said it yourself, I must understand the non-magical world. I’ll need to be able to blend in. I can't do that if I don't know the first thing about it.’  
Not being able to refute the argument Walburga regarded the rest of the Witches and Gabriel in the room.  
‘We will hear back soon about the date Severus departure. With Gabriel and Fawkes with him, I'm not as concerned as I was. I’m still worried, make no mistake, but I have confidence he will get back home,’ Walburga stated as the others nodded in agreement. They would all feel a lot better when they returned. Hopefully, the little group need only be there a few days. It was January now.

  
By the time Severus returned home to England, it was summertime.


	10. Chapter 10

Iris sat down in the drawing-room next to her Grandmother awaiting the arrival of the returning travellers. Walburga had admitted defeat. The young girl would only sneak in undercover anyway. Dumbledore, Andromeda and Bella sat with them with curious expressions on their faces. Hayley sat next to Iris. Severus had arrived back the day before and had promptly retired to his quarters with the promise of this meeting the next evening. He said he needed some time to collect himself. Coming from one of the most composed Wizards they all knew this was disturbing.

Severus arrived. He looked sallow and perplexed. Even Dumbledore felt nervous. Not much got to this young man, but he definitely looked overwhelmed. The black-haired man took his seat at the table where he took out a large folder. Fawkes flashed in and brightened the room up. Iris merely called out for Gabriel. She was getting stronger. Gabriel need not even visit the doorway and hold her hand out now so the Angel could visit earth properly. He said he could sense her magic and hear her voice and could feel himself being pulled near to her. He could stay near her for hours now and move further away when required without getting pulled back. Hayley could still visit the astral plane, but only in her sleep. She didn’t have the magical strength that Iris did.

Gabriel stood to the side. His eyes were golden and still. He had agreed to talk when they were all together. He greeted Fawkes warmly who flew to his shoulder as they rubbed their heads together as Fawkes crooned. Everyone settled into the chairs and looked expectantly at Dumbledore.  
‘Right then,’ Dumbledore spoke in his soothing manner which settled those in the room, ‘Welcome to you all. Due to the circumstances, we thought it best to have a smaller gathering. I can inform the others in due course of the relevant information that this mission accumulated and what our next steps will be. Now, Severus. Can you talk us through your experience? Gabriel, your knowledge will be vital too.’  
Severus did not object. He began in his low, soft voice. The room was quiet as each of them focused.

‘I’ll be as brief as possible. I’m sure Riddle doubts my allegiance, but I think he sees me as a useful idiot. He wants to keep me close to gain inside information on Harry and Albus. I doubt very much I will be able to gain entry into his inner circle at this stage. Even they will not have access to his long term plans. Although from what little I witnessed it is obvious what they are. I was kept for a long time as Riddle required my potion experience. Hitler is old. There are certain potions that put a stopper in death,’ he paused, I expect Riddle will find a way to extend his life. There are many rituals that can ensure this. If not there are plenty of willing replacements to act as a figurehead.'

There were sombre faces to this.

‘They have relocated to Argentina. They are currently in a town called La Reforma. Apt, I suppose. That is merely one of their bases. They have bought up thousands of acres of land in just that one area. From what I understand the entire government in this area is implicated. They infiltrated years ago. Their military condones this. Anyone opposing this was executed. If you didn’t support the fascist regime, then you were hunted down. Thousands were slaughtered. The propaganda went into overdrive. They own the newspapers. Journalists were shot dead. Entire families were wiped out. Some of them went underground. People who had tried to report these atrocities in other cities were targeted. It was blamed by the authorities on gang wars. Drug wars. People overseas thought the information was coming from a proper government. They didn’t question it. It was an everyday occurrence to see people swinging by their neck on bridges with their innards cut out.’

  
‘Severus!’ Andromeda admonished. We have a child here.’  
‘Yes. I understand,’ sighed Severus, ‘A child who needs to know this. We can’t hide this from them. Amongst many of those people executed were children. Hundreds of them. Many of them younger than Iris is now. Babies.’  
Silence.

‘They have camps for their workers. The Nazis destroyed the local companies in the beginning. They lured them into work in return for room and board. Before they knew it, they were trapped. They don't even bother with the pretence anymore. They pick people off in the street. Go into people's homes in the middle of the night. Once in the camp, you cannot get out. Men and women separated from their children. There are soldiers on the gates. They work with the local authorities. The police, for want of a better word. They are Muggle Aurors. If they escape they are ordered to shoot on sight. If they get to the borders they are to shoot on sight. In the rare cases a runner gets through, the next South American country simply picks up the baton. The soldiers who work at the camps are sadistic. They enjoy their jobs immensely. I watched a little girl get beaten to death in front of me because they were bored. Five of these inadequate creatures kicked and beat her. She wasn’t even as tall as Iris. When they had finished, when her tiny body gave up they laughed. Then spat at her and kicked her to the side of the path. Lucius and the rat were amongst them. I never thought that they would be capable of that,’ Severus stopped talking for a moment. He looked around the room with his eyes dark.

‘I have never seen such defeated people. That little girl was one of many children and people I saw being treated like they were nothing. They were utterly defenceless. Many of them have been born in these places. What resistance there was has been utterly destroyed. It is all they know. I know my orders were to not get involved whatever the circumstances. I was to protect my mind and pretend I committed entirely to this ideology. Albus,’ Severus looked directly to his old headmaster, ’I cannot go back under those same circumstances. I almost drew my wand several times. It took every last bit of self-control I had not to attack them. I can't go undercover again. My cover would be blown immediately. It would be suicide. If I was ever to return it would only be to sabotage that damn place. I want to burn the place to the ground with those bastards in it. If Gabriel is willing he can be your eyes and ears instead.’

The air felt heavy as Albus took this on board. He had suspected as much when he had seen Severus' face. He sat in contemplation. ‘Are you willing to bring yourself out of the shadows, Severus? The plan was to be a double agent.’

  
Severus ran his fingers through his hair, ‘Riddle doesn’t trust me. If the circumstances had been different. If it hadn’t been for some diabolical spirit he wouldn't have undertaken the ritual so soon. If he hadn’t merged with these bastards then I would have thought being a double agent for you would be the best way to utilise myself but,' he sighed, 'there are too many if’s. What has happened has happened. This is too big to stand by and do nothing but watch.’

Iris leant over to him and patted his arm gently. She appeared to look to his side and then nodded, 'Aunt Lily says, be brave Sev. You're doing the right thing.’  
Severus looked at her intently, ‘Is she here?’ he whispered. Hayley smiled and nodded. She could see visitors from Equilibrium as Iris could.  
‘Yes,’ Hayley pointed to his left side, ‘She’s right there.’  
Iris spoke, ‘I don’t have to go through the doorway anymore to see them. They visit me here. Although, Gran and Bella can’t see them yet. Aunt Lily and I have done some experiments. Lily, shall we show them?’ Iris looked to his side again,’ Lily says yes. She says it's safe. Just, don’t get too close to her. We’re not sure of the effects. We were going to wait, but I think Lily needs to see you now. Look, we’ll show you.’  
Everyone in the room sat there in various states of disbelief or intrigue. Gabriel was fixated on Iris. They watched Iris stand up and move towards Severus’s side. He turned in his chair as Iris put her hand out towards what looked to them all fresh air. They all gasped as the very real Lily Potter appeared before them and their eyes were drawn both to Lily and to Iris, whose grey eyes had turned the same golden as Gabriel’s. Walburga clutched the table in amazement.

Albus was the first to compose himself enough to speak, ‘Lily,’ he stated in little more than a whisper.  
‘Hello, Albus,’ Lily spoke gently with a soft smile on her face.  
‘You look real. You’re breathing,’ Bellatrix said in astonishment. Lily did indeed look very real, much more than a ghost. She looked the same as all the living, breathing people in the room.  
Gabriel was beaming.  
‘It is early days. As long as Iris holds my hand I can become solid. I don’t want to push her though. We can manage about ten minutes before she gets too tired. I dare not touch anything else in the room. Even the Angels don’t know the repercussions. We are doing little tests.’  
Andromeda was in tears, ‘Hi Lily, I can't say how happy I am to see you. I’ve been helping with Harry.’  
Lily smiled widely at her friend, ‘I know my darling. I visit you both a lot. I’ve seen how much you have done for him. Thank you so much.’  
‘No,’ sniffed Andromeda, ‘Thank you. Both you and James. Your sacrifice made such a difference. If only Riddle could have stayed dead.’

  
Walburga was simply gazing in awe at this development.  
‘You can make dead people live again,’ Bella whispered.  
Iris shook her head, ‘They are already living. Just not on Earth. If I hold Lily’s hand, she can visit us. There's a whole other world they live in. I can visit them in my other body,’ she bragged a little.  
Severus had sat there in mute silence as he gazed at Lily in wonder.  
She looked at him with a look in her eyes that Andromeda had only ever seen Lily direct at James.  
‘Hi, Sev. It's good to be able to see you properly,’ Lily said softly.  
He barely nodded. Walburga noticed the tears in his eyes and she shifted uncomfortably.  
‘I think it best if we give these two some privacy. Well, except for you Iris. Come on everybody.’  
They were all hustled out the room, even Gabriel, who seemed quite amused at being shooed out.

Severus and Lily were staring at each nervously. Iris shifted a little uncomfortably. She had an idea, ‘Kreacher,’ she called. He popped in.  
‘Yes, mistress?’ he asked.  
‘Could you grab me my walkman, Kreacher?’  
A moment later Iris was popping them over her ears, ‘Thank you, Kreacher,’ He smiled back at her and looked at the scene in front of him. He, like the others, recognised Lily. Her photograph had been over all the newspapers, ‘How?’ he asked in wonder.  
‘I’ll tell you later, Kreacher. I promise,’ Iris told him. He nodded, then popped away.

  
Iris turned away from Lily and Severus. Her own natural magic could power the little music device. She had begged Walburga to take her to the shop around the street corner for this. Walburga had taken in just how confident Iris had been in the Muggle music shop. Buying cassettes and records. Iris pressed play and in her head started singing the latest Beastie Boys song, ‘You got to fight, for your right, to party,’ she was humming the chorus.  
Lily looked down amused at the little girl, ‘We reunited the same night Hayley came into our world. She was this tiny little girl at the veil. She was yelling for her mum. We had gone to meet Hayley. Even the Angels who guard our world were shocked at what was happening. Hayley’s body was still alive and yet her spirit was in Equilibrium. Hayley had bought a part of Tom with her. It was grotesque, Sev. Deformed. Gabriel and Michael took it somewhere. Greta had said that there were a few times when Hayley would appear in our world, but they couldn’t really hear each other. She ended up just sitting with her. Since that ritual things changed. Hayley can still visit us, but she can’t bring the Angels or us through as Iris can. That is unprecedented in itself. That Iris can just go back and forth between us whenever she likes defies the laws of nature. Tom has broken so many laws of magic. I feel that a higher power is redressing the balance. Every day she grows stronger.’

Severus was still staring at her with a strange look in his eyes.  
‘Do you know?’ his voice cracked a little.  
Lily looked at him with a thoughtful look, ‘I’ve never lied to you before. I’m not about to start now. Yes. I know. I know it was you who heard the first part of a prophecy. I know you told Riddle. I know you didn’t know it was about me and you tried to move heaven and earth to stop it when you realised it was. I am disappointed in you that it could have been some other family torn apart by that information you gave him. I also know what Riddle and his influence did to you. I know the Dark Arts had consumed you and you had fought against it because of me. I have spoken with your mother on numerous occasions. I knew it hadn’t been good, but I hadn’t realised just how brutal your upbringing was. I understand you much better than I did. I was with you that night you almost drank that poison because of your self-loathing. Then I watched you realise that by fighting against Riddle it would be a better path to redemption.’

  
‘I can only say how sorry I am,’ Severus whispered to her, ‘When I heard him speak your name, I have never felt terror like it. It made me come to my senses. What I had turned into. I hate myself. I love you. I always have.’  
Lily looked at Severus with a mixture of expressions on her face, ‘Always. I do to Sev. I love you too. Why do you think I was so angry with you all those years? That doesn’t change. The feelings you have. You take them with you. I love James too. I just wondered if there hadn’t been a war…,’ she trailed off.  
He looked at her with a helpless expression.  
‘I understand. Severus. I truly do. I have seen your regret. I forgive you. Just promise me you will help keep my son safe and help him get the bastard who did kill us. The prophecy says it will be Harry who will defeat him in the end.’  
Severus gave a sort of smile and grimace at the same time.  
‘I already vowed that to myself, Lily. A long time ago. You didn’t need to ask.’  
Lily gazed at him, ‘Most importantly Sev, you need to forgive yourself.’

They stared at each other then. Lily frowned a little, reaching to touch Severus’ face. Her finger couldn’t feel anything. She looked down and took Iris’s headphones off her. Iris pressed stop and looked expectantly at her with her golden eyes, ‘Hi. I was wondering if we can try that little experiment?’ Lily asked.  
Iris nodded, ‘Ok,’ she turned to Severus, ‘We thought this could work,’ she held her hand out to him, ‘Hold my hand. If I let go quickly don’t reach out again. If I say stop, let go. We haven't done this before.’  
Severus gently took Iris’s hand. He felt a hum of magic resonate through him.

  
‘Try it, Lily. I’m ready,’ Iris said quietly, watching them intently.  
Severus was watching Lily as she raised her hand to his face. Touching his cheek with her fingertips as he gave a sharp intake of breath, ‘I can feel you,’ Severus breathed out, ‘Your fingers are warm,’ he sounded amazed.  
Lily’s bottom lip was quivering. She started to sob. Tentatively, she moved forward and wrapped her arm around him. He moved closer to her as they embraced awkwardly. He put his free arm around her. Iris had enough sense to keep quiet at this sensitive time.  
‘You still smell like you, Lily,’ he choked out. Iris peered up at him. His eyes were wet with tears. Even Iris was feeling a little emotional at this time. Severus was such a quiet, brooding person in her life. To see him so vulnerable made her see he was so much more than she had anticipated.  
‘How are you feeling, Iris?’ Lily asked her.  
‘I feel fine,’ Iris answered honestly, ‘I can feel all our magic. It’s lovely.’

They heard a knock on the door, ‘Come in,’ said Lily. Andromeda peered in and then walked slowly up to them.  
‘I couldn’t keep away. Sorry,’ she whispered. She looked at the embrace of Severus and Lily. Her eyes widened, ‘Can I?’ she asked.  
Lily nodded as Severus slid away. He had a half-smile on his face as he sat down and quietly kept looking at his best friend. Andromeda took his place and was holding Iris’s hand. She also started to cry when she hugged her old friend.

  
Iris was suddenly struck by how fortunate she was to have this gift. She realised that seeing people who had passed on like she could was not how it was for everyone else. She wondered how she would feel if she couldn’t see her Gran whenever she liked. She really didn’t like the sound of that.  
Hayley walked in and stood besides Andromeda who had managed to pull herself together a little, ‘You have to see Harry. I don't care what Sirius says. He may have guardianship, but you still outrank him.’

  
Lily smiled bitterly, ‘I don’t know whether to punch him or hug him. Probably both. My sister, and I use the term very loosely, put Harry into a bloody cupboard. I knew she was jealous of me. She used to call me a freak when I was little. I did not know she was deranged. Sirius saved my son from that hell hole. Her whale of a husband is even worse. Vernon. They thought they were perfectly normal in every way. They could not have been more wrong. But what he has done to you and Iris….’  
Hayley looked at Lily, ‘It will be his cross to bear Lily. You need to see your son. I won’t cause a fuss. This is more important.’  
Lily smiled gratefully.

  
‘He won’t listen to anyone. He is convinced Riddle has set this all up. He was heartbroken about you and James. Peter betraying you all. It did things to him. Twisted him. He lost part of himself that night,’ Andromeda explained to both Lily and Hayley.  
‘Well, we will have to untwist him, then, won’t we,’ Lily said in an adamant sort of tone.  
Dumbledore and the others had been making their way back inside. They were all reverently looking at Lily. Iris had started to tremble slightly, ‘I’ll have to let go soon. I can feel my magic straining, she said quietly.

  
‘Oh, Merlin,’ Lily gasped. Looking at the occupants of the room, she gave a brief smile, ‘I’ll be back. It was lovely to see you all properly. Later, Severus,’ she smiled gently at him who looked back at her in a tender way. She let go of Iris and faded away from their view.  
They watched as Iris’s eyes returned to grey. The young girl waved to the corner of the room, ‘See you later Aunt Lily.’

  
Andromeda was so curious, ‘Where does she go now?’ she asked Iris.

  
‘She goes home. Back through the astral plane. You only go through the veil when you actually, you know. Die. There are two big portals there. I have been told that under no circumstances am I to go through the other one.’

This sounded ominous, they all thought.


	11. Chapter 11

‘What doorway is that Iris?’ Walburga asked shakily. She had thought Iris was perfectly safe when she went on her travels.  
‘The red and gold door. It wasn’t there before but it is now. It’s very hot. Mummy made me promise I was never to go near it. She said that is where the really bad people go when they leave earth. They call it Hell.’  
Albus looked at Gabriel for confirmation.  
He watched the Angel slowly nod.

  
‘It is true then. The doorway to hell?’ Albus asked quietly.  
‘It is where the evilest amongst you are to go to receive punishment and to repent in order to move on. Iris should not be allowed entry but under the circumstances, we thought it best she knows to avoid it. She truly should not be allowed to travel between both worlds as she does. We did not want her to get lost in there.’  
The room was very quiet until Iris broke the silence.

  
‘Pettigrew has a room reserved there,’ she spat.  
Albus turned to her as a cold chill ran through him, ‘How do you know that, Iris?’ he asked softly.  
‘I asked the Dark Angel. He has black wings. His name is Lucifer. He’s the big boss Angel of hell,’ Iris said. She looked confused at the reactions around the room. Albus was stunned. Walburga looked every single one of her years plus a decade more. Severus looked worried. Andromeda was gaping. Bellatrix looked positively delighted. Gabriel looked contemplative. Hayley looked dumbstruck.

‘He’s fine. I’ve known him since I was little. He visits me sometimes. Not for long though. He’s a busy guy,’ Iris explained cautiously. Walburga looked catatonic. Bellatrix’s eyes darted around as if expecting Lucifer to appear at any moment. They had never reacted like this to the other Angels, ‘He likes your drawing-room,’ she added helpfully to her Gran. ‘ _My goodness, she looks upset,_ ’ Iris thought.

  
‘Lucifer has been in my drawing-room?’ Walburga stated dumbly.  
‘Did he sit down anywhere?’ Bellatrix asked in excitement. Iris nodded and pointed to where Severus was.  
‘He sat there for a bit. He wanted to have a talk with me,’ Iris responded. She was bewildered now. Severus had already slid out of this seat as Bellatrix marched up. With a deep breath, she eased herself down. Her face looked the happiest Iris had ever seen it.

  
‘What did he say to you, Iris?' Gabriel asked gently.  
Iris tilted her head in recollection, ‘He said that my Grandfather Riddle had broken all the laws. He knows all about him. He didn’t say too much. Just that we would need both the Dark and the Light to work with each other. That Grandfather needed to be stopped. He said if any of the bad people try and hurt me I just had to say his name three times and he would be there for me. Like in the film Candyman.’  
‘Candyman? What have sweets got to do with this?’ Walburga asked about this bizarre piece of information.  
‘It’s not about sweets,’ Iris trailed off thinking about the horror film she had watched last week at the cinema.

  
Gabriel looked at Iris pensively, ‘Did he say what he would do?’ he asked her.  
‘He said he would be able to take them to Hell with him if they tried to hurt me. He also said that when I was older and stronger I would be able to take them there myself.’  
Bellatrix smirked in dark satisfaction. Walburga and Severus shared a look between them. Gabriel was thoughtful. Albus had about a dozen thoughts running through his intelligent mind. Andromeda looked concerned.

  
Then something happened that made them all freeze. The grey eyes on the young girl turned a solid black all through them, ‘I’m sending Pettigrew there myself. He will be made to suffer for what he did to us. Grandfather is to be taken apart bit by bit. Lucifer told me that,’ her eyes returned to normal as she smiled at each of them.  
Albus couldn’t help but think of Sirius’s prophetic words. Each part of him tried desperately not to.  
‘Your eyes,’ Bella spluttered, ‘They went black.’  
‘Oh, yes. I’ve seen them in the mirror. When I’m angry they do that,’ Iris said a little too innocently,’ I thought it was a Black family magic thing.’  
‘No,’ said Walburga, ‘It’s not.’

  
Iris simply shrugged, ‘I spend a lot of time in the other world. It will change me.’  
Severus spoke quietly, ‘I think, I know it sounds awful to say but, knowing we have that sort of dark strength on our side gives me hope.’  
‘Sev,’ Andromeda sounded nervous.  
‘I mean it, Dromeda. What I have seen this year. These so-called soldiers,’ Severus gave a deep breath, ‘They deserve actual Hell.’  
Albus tried to placate, ‘Don’t let yourself be governed solely by revenge, Severus.’

  
‘I think you're wrong Albus,’ Gabriel spoke gently, ‘The laws of the universe were decided for all of us. Equilibrium. Balance. There can be no light without dark. No dark without light. Revenge is required to restore the natural order. Tom. Adolf. They, and the others like them, bring too much darkness. Just endless destruction. Pain. Cruelty. They offer no light. No future. Their way can only lead to ruin for you all. Iris is like most of us. She has both light and dark inside her. Her connections to both sides will only strengthen us.’  
‘Are you sure Gabriel? I don’t want to question your judgement, but so much is at stake,’ Dumbledore was very concerned.

  
Gabriel pondered Albus, ‘A long time ago I was asked that exact same question by Michael. A higher power granted both Lucifer and I a very rare few seconds to change the fate of your world. The Divine does not normally like to interfere. He gives the world and the people on it their own free will. However, the Divine could see what would happen to his Earth if we did not interfere. Albus. You are the most gifted Wizard since Merlin. Even so. Against the elder wand, even you should not have survived that fight. That was the fate both Lucifer and I prevented. Dark working with the Light. We prevented your early death by interfering. Did you never consider Gellert's convenient fall just as he was about to end you as anything more than an accident? We bought you those vital seconds to regain control. If you had died that day the world would have deteriorated in a matter of just a few years. With Gellert defeated, Adolf had lost his most valuable ally. He left Berlin weeks before it fell. You are so much more important to this world than you could have ever known. The world became balanced again. Now darker times loom ahead. Lucifer and I both knew you had the strength of character to oppose such nightmarish times again. I see that same decency in Iris.’  
Iris looked suitably awed at this. Albus suddenly seemed cowed.

  
‘I did not realise..,’ Albus started. Gabriel beamed at him.  
‘That is precisely the point. You are a very clever man who is well aware of his faults. To be a human is to err. So the humans say. You erred. You learnt. You had no delusions of grandeur. You simply wanted to make the world a better place,’ the Angel pondered him, ‘After this meeting, I would like to speak to you in private, Albus. It is of a personal nature.’  
Albus gazed at Gabriel. He hadn’t dared ask either the Angel or Iris of the consequences of his most shameful moment. He had been frightened of the answer. He nodded his confirmation.

  
Severus spoke again as the tension of the room lessened, ‘What I saw in those camps was grotesque. I’ll share some of my memories in the Pensieve. I can’t speak about them.’  
They looked at him in sympathy, ‘The sheer scale of this is daunting. When I was there I managed to get some information from a few of those men who left with Tom at the trial. They are still with him. Some of them are at other camps. I heard the names Yaxley and McNair. I only saw Riddle briefly. I closed my mind tight. Riddle didn’t seem too suspicious which was a relief. His face is becoming older rapidly, and odd, again. His features don’t seem to look right. The Ministry employees have joined them. They have changed their identities. Their faces. I expect some will return here. They have been infiltrating the Muggle Ministries globally and gaining more followers. The CIA. FBI. They are finding out who is who. Who can be corrupted? Who is already corrupt. They are bragging how easy it is. They hadn’t realised just how depraved many of the Muggles are. How advanced they are. They are like kids in a sweet shop,' Severus grimaced.

Severus took a deep breath and continued, 'Anyone who cannot be corrupted has their memory wiped and put on a list. They then look for ways to remove them from their position. Failing that, accidents. They can use a stunner to knock them in front of a car. Off a balcony. Undetectable poison to Muggles. Imperius charms are working wonders around the higher positions. You will start to notice unusual decision making happening. It won’t seem connected but it all is. It is very subtle. They are operating in very diverse countries. They use slush funds. They are siphoning off each country's military budgets into the Third Reich’s accounts. They use considerable profits from the dozens of camps around South America to finance the practical costs of the operations. They had already acquired trillions from their other ventures years ago. I think they just use the camps for their bloodthirst. Many of them talk gleefully of the future genocides. The ethnic cleansing. There are already some scientists taking full advantage of the lack of human rights these people have. They are already experimenting with live humans. There is a part of the camp specifically for this. I wasn’t authorised to go in. I didn’t push it. I didn’t want to arouse suspicion. Gabriel did instead,’ he glanced at the Angel who looked very sombre.

  
Severus continued, ‘Accountants are being very creative. The workers at the Federal Bureau are being put under the Confundus charm if they don’t play the game. Judges, politicians. The grassroots globally are being well-financed. They will need men on the ground and you won’t be surprised at the amount of support this is generating. Many sleeping Nazis and their sons and daughters from the last war are waking up. Purebloods from around the world are being wined and dined in exchange for full support of this New World Order as we speak. The blood status issue it turns out is not just isolated in Britain. This is a drip, drip process. Eventually, they estimate a decade and the bucket will be full. This will be the tipping point of an all-out hostile takeover of each country in the world. They intend to weaken the infrastructures from the inside. They are already eradicating those people who will oppose them, one by one. Most of these countries will topple immediately when shoved hard. Gabriel managed to infiltrate the private offices and gain some very useful names and addresses. People who are to be targeted in the future. Who is already on the payroll? They are all in the folder,’ his voice had gone flat.

  
‘What has happened to Narcissa and Lucius?’ Bella asked nervously about her sister and brother in law.  
‘Lucius is not the man I was friends with. I saw Narcissa only briefly. She was distant with me. She was not herself. He has changed. He was so cold towards me. Rude. Condescending. I thought he had some lines he would not cross. From what I found out they have found this new life with Riddle very idyllic and to their liking. They are useful to them with their financial knowledge. They are both very good at making friends with the right people. They already know a lot of the right people. I laced his drink with a potion that encouraged him to be truthful with me. He is not being truthful to his wife. He has made full use of the, well they call them the comfort camps. Countless women and children. Torture, murder. He has acted out every one of his sick, morbid fantasies at least a hundred times. He has the photographs in a fucking album,’ Severus shivered, ‘Pettigrew too. I almost drew my wand on them several times. I almost...,’ he didn’t need to say the rest. The implication of murder was transparent. Andromeda was hugging him now.

  
Bella looked stunned. She looked towards Gabriel. The Angel looked despondent. She knew his words to be true. His heart was sinking.  
Bella was shaking her head, ‘I knew he had certain tendencies but I always thought, because of Narcissa he would restrain himself.’  
‘Narcissa is handling the Malfoy finances in Britain,’ Severus said, ‘She is rounding up the Pureblood families that will be aiding them. She must suspect at least what Lucius has become. I can only assume her greed is her motivation for turning a blind eye.’

‘Lucifer and I could deal with him if you want him gone completely,’ Iris said plainly, ‘Fawkes could take us. They couldn’t trace it back to you. They would just disappear. Lucifer said with me there he can take his Earth body whole back to his place.’  
The room was very divided on this statement. Hayley especially looked agitated.

  
‘Iris,’ Albus said wearily, ‘Do you have any understanding about what you have just said?’  
‘What?' Iris looked around the table, 'That is the law of the universe. Lucifer told me that,’ Iris said stubbornly.  
‘Judge, Jury and Executioner,’ Walburga muttered, She saw the parallels between Sirius and Iris.  
‘He has killed and tortured the innocent for fun. He is going to Hell. That is the law. The real law anyway. Even Lucius can't buy his way out of there,’ Iris was getting angry now.

  
‘Still. You're only a child. You are talking of murder,’ Andromeda tried to reason.  
‘It's not murder. It's about putting Lucius in a proper prison where he can't hurt anyone else. He needs to be stopped. They all do,’ Iris stood her ground firm.  
‘Iris is perfectly correct, of course,’ Bellatrix spoke up as the others looked at Iris in concern, ‘I must say. Knowing Lucifer is an ally is giving me goosebumps. The Daddy of all Dark Lords. Riddle is a Beta male compared to him. Can you introduce me to him, Iris?’

Walburga lifted her eyebrows, 'Bella has always had peculiar issues with authority figures,’ she said plainly to the room.  
Iris gave a little smirk. ‘Of course, I'll introduce you, Aunty Bella.’  
‘I think it wise to give this particular subject some more thought for now,’ Albus gave up and put it on the back burner for now.  
The others still looked a little dumbstruck at the casual way Iris discussed sending Lucius to hell. Still, it was a relief to know they at least had options.

‘Gabriel. I’ll take a look at those files,’ Dumbledore spoke, ‘We need to go undercover and establish who can be trusted and who is not to be,’ Gabriel nodded.

‘Iris,’ said Andromeda cautiously, ‘Will you be alright meeting Harry. His mother really needs to speak to him.’  
Iris nodded, ‘I’m fine with it. Be nice to see him again. Harry must miss his mum and dad dreadfully. I know I would miss my mum if I couldn’t see her. Whether Sirius is fine with this is another matter.’

Andromeda flinched at the way Iris referred to her father. Albus frowned at the coldness of the response.  
‘I’ll try and talk some sense into him. Lily and James overrule him. If he won’t budge then I’ll talk to Molly. Harry spends a lot of time at the Burrow. Sirius is in a bad mood with me still. Harry hasn’t been allowed round to mine. I can’t say I’m happy with him either,’ Andromeda told the people in the room, ‘Sirius has been telling Harry his version of events. Harry may be reluctant to talk to Iris. Still, I think Lily will change all that.’

Severus tutted, ‘Tell Black to stop being such a whining little bitch and grow up. You don’t need to drag Molly into this. Lily needs to be with Harry. That boy is entitled to talk to her. It will give him some peace, at least.'  
‘Well, Sirius has said he doesn’t want Harry in the same room as Iris,’ Andromeda said.

  
‘Yes, we all know his unreasonable demands on everyone. His way or the highway. Still the same bully he was at school,’ Severus spat, ‘Harry will want to see his mother. Trust me on that. Do what you have to Andromeda. I don’t care how you get it done. If you have to whine, nag, bitch and complain to make it happen then do that. I will escort Iris to their home next Friday at six. I doubt Hayley wants to see him,’ Hayley nodded in affirmation, ‘This has gone on long enough. I don’t care if you, Ted and Remus have to tie that dog down to a chair. This will happen. Lily has requested this. We all owe her this.’  
Even Dumbledore nodded in agreement. What Sirius wanted and what was actually going to happen were two different things. Lily had made her request. The least they could do was honour it.

After the hectic evening people dispersed. Andromeda looked like she had just survived a tornado. Bella looked sprightly. Severus shared a brief handshake with Iris on the way out. He looked much more alive than he had when he arrived. Walburga, Hayley, Iris and Andromeda went to have a cup of tea and chat with the house elves who had no doubt been ear wagging to the evening’s conversations. Gabriel walked with Dumbledore to the study for privacy.

Dumbledore was usually a calm, collected man but even he felt nervous. Gabriel sat down with him. Gabriel began to talk.

‘This gift of Iris. It has been prophesied. I feel the divine had orchestrated this. That both Lucifer and I can directly help you is proof of this. It also shows the enormity of the road ahead. Iris has a good heart. She will help Harry. He will need her and more allies to fulfil the prophecy. It will be a tough path for any who oppose Tom and Adolf.’  
Albus nodded and held his breath as Gabriel got to the point.

  
‘Arianna has recovered from her ordeal. She is happy. She has been reunited with your mother and father. She wanted me to wish you well. She has watched over you. She is very, very proud of her big brother. Your parents are also.’  
Albus choked back his relief, ‘She’s better?’ he whispered.

  
‘Yes. Our world is a place to reflect and make peace with the life you led before you move on. It has healing qualities. Iris will most probably be a very healthy and balanced Witch because of this. I feel you are worrying unnecessarily. She will never be like Tom. Although I doubt she will be a paragon of virtue either,’ Gabriel smirked. Dumbledore was struck by how odd that expression was on his face, ‘She will do what needs to be done to stop the ruin of her world. She is capable of love. Something her Grandfather was unable to feel. When Iris is older she will get many requests from people longing to see and speak to their loved ones. I have been approached by several people already. Our world also has its gossips, Albus. I feel she will certainly do what’s asked of her. She has compassion. She would not deny them. Arianna would like to speak to you too.’

  
Dumbledore’s eyes were glistening, ‘I hadn’t dared ask,’ he said softly.

  
‘What was done, was done, Albus. It changed you completely. For the better. When you and Gellert fought that time with Aberforth your path was forged. Arianna has made peace with her past. Gellert’s path was wrong. It was imperative you stood against him. I don’t know if this will give you peace. Her death was not intentional from any of you. It was an accident. It was Gellert’s spell that hit her. Not yours. You were not responsible.’  
Silence. Dumbledore could hear the tick-tock of the clock. Gabriel sat patiently with him.  
After awhile Albus turned to the Angel, ‘Thank you, Gabriel. I, yes, this has given me peace,’ his eyes were clear, ‘I had never been sure,’ Albus smiled weakly.  
Gabriel sat quietly with Albus for the rest of the evening.

The following Friday Severus arrived at Grimmauld place to collect Iris. Lily was going to meet them there. He did a double-take. She was wearing what appeared to be a leather jacket and blue jeans. She was rocking a pair of aviators and chewing gum. Her thick, black curly hair was wilder now.  
‘Who are you supposed to be?’ he drawled.  
She slid down her glasses and eyed him up and down, ‘Maverick. Top Gun. You can be Iceman. Remember, I’m dangerous.’  
He wasn’t sure what she was referencing. He looked at her in confusion.

  
‘It's from Top Gun, Severus. Only one of the biggest movies of 1986 in the world. Not ringing any bells?’  
‘Where did you buy that outfit? he asked, not bothering to answer the question. No, he didn’t know it.  
‘Are all you Wizards and Witches so out of touch with the rest of the world?’ Iris asked him, genuinely curious.  
‘Honestly, except for the Muggleborns, I am generally better informed than most of them.’

  
‘Wow. That is a shame. There is so much greatness out there in the non-magic world. Have you heard of Queen?’  
Severus frowned, ‘The Monarch. Of course. Queen Elizabeth the second.’  
Iris tittered, ‘No, the rock group. Freddie Mercury. Bohemian Rhapsody. Another one bites the dust. We will rock you. Nothing?’  
Severus looked at her strangely.

  
‘I’ve bought their album. I bought a lot of albums. Gran let me go to my vault and I got to exchange a lot of my galleons for pounds. My walkman just can't go loud enough. It’s too little. I bought a big battery and can play the records on a machine called a stereo. I can use my magic to power it if I’m close, but I like to dance around to it. It's Freddie. You can’t help but move to their music. I can’t make the radio work. Our magic makes it go crazy. I’ll have to play them for you when we get back. They have a song called, ‘A Kind of Magic’ too. It’s amazing. Gran insists on putting up silencing charms. Bella loves them too though. She didn’t know Muggles could make music like that. I’m going to get a television soon. Hopefully, I’ll be able to do the same at the Manor. Daphne and Astoria love Muggle music too. They’ve got walkmans as well. Although they keep borrowing my tapes. I don’t think we can get the tv to work properly but they have this invention that lets you play films. It's called a video recorder. I can watch films at home instead of going to the cinema. I can show you all my favourite ones. They have a lot of films about magic and our world too. I think they know about us. They make films about werewolves and vampires too,' Iris said all this very quickly. 

  
Severus blinked, ‘Right. You seem a little highly strung right now. Are you ready to go Iris?’

  
Iris felt her face contort a little, ‘I'm a little nervous. No, I'm not really ready, but this is for Lily. I knew this was going to happen, but there will never be a good time to see he who must not be called dad. I suppose it’s better than seeing Grandad Tom. That is one meeting I am definitely not looking forward to,’ Iris stated matter of factly.  
Severus sputtered.

  
They used the floo. Severus went through first and Iris took off her glasses and took a deep breath and followed him.  
Iris picked herself up off the floor and brushed the soot off her. She peered up to see eight faces gawping at her. She nonchalantly gazed around her as if she was simply an ordinary house guest.

Sirius was indeed tied to the chair. He was clearly under a silencing charm as he was mouthing words angrily. She couldn’t lip read but she got the gist. He was not pleased to see her. Andromeda looked worried. Ted and Nymphadora were there as well, both looking nervous. A house-elf appeared to be holding Sirius in position using magic. Remus looked pensive. She looked to her left and finally had someone at eye level with her. Lily’s emerald green eyes gazed back at her. She blinked and focused on the rest of him. Harry Potter. She could see James clearly in him. He did have the lightning bolt scar. He looked very angry. There was something very familiar about him. It must be from when they were babies. She felt the presence of Lily before she saw her. Lily came into her vision next to Harry. Iris smiled and waved to her and Lily returned this. Harry looked very suspicious at this.

  
Severus turned to Sirius as they glared at each other, ‘This is not my request, but Lily’s. She still overrules you, Black,’ Severus said in a low drawl.  
‘Get out of this house,’ Harry shouted at Severus, ‘You’re all trying to trick us.’  
Iris admired his gumption. Severus towered over the boy.

  
‘It’s not a trick,’ Iris said, ‘It's the truth.’  
‘Expect me to believe that tosh?’ Harry scoffed, ‘You're evil. Everyone knows it.’  
Iris rolled her eyes, ‘Yeah, I’m Freddie Kreuger and the Terminator all rolled into one at seven years old,’ Ted snorted in the background.  
Iris eyed Harry up and down, ‘Actions speak louder than words,’ she said. Sirius struggled in his chair.

  
They all watched her nod at the space next to Harry and hold out her hand. A moment later the very real figure of Lily Potter stood there and Iris’s eyes went fully golden. Sirius stopped struggling and just went deadly still. Remus, Ted and Nymphadora stood gaping. Andromeda had prepared them, but nothing could quite prepare you for this. Harry went rigid, his eyes blazing green.

  
‘What is this?’ he whispered, ‘You can’t possibly be so bloody cruel.’  
‘Mind your language, Harry. No prizes for guessing where you picked that up from,’ Lily looked at Sirius sternly. He was staring wide-eyed at her.  
Harry’s mouth dropped open. He stared at her bewildered, ‘Are you a ghost?’ he was trembling.

  
‘Not in the way you think. Iris has a gift. She can make a magical door between this world and the one we go to when we pass on. Iris has been visiting us since she was a toddler. We could visit this Earth but only as less than ghosts. Your father and I never really left you, Harry. You just couldn’t see us. Iris can make us be seen here. Just me for now. Iris is not strong enough for both James and I to visit at the same time just yet and she can’t hold the connection for too long. But your father will be visiting you soon. He loves you very much and misses you as much as I do,’ tears were filling Lily’s eyes now.

  
Harry was shaking now. He moved his hand forward to his mother’s arm.  
‘I can’t feel you,’ he whispered.  
‘You need to hold Iris’s hand. Then you can,’ Lily said to him gently. Harry looked torn. He looked at his Godfather. Sirius looked in anguish.  
‘What should I do, Padfoot?’ he asked.  
Sirius gave a nod to him.

  
They all breathed a sigh of relief. Harry put his hand up and gingerly Iris took it. His arm gave a little jolt when he felt the magic. Iris again felt something familiar in his magic.  
He tentatively used his right hand to slowly move up like he was afraid of a shock. Lily stood quietly and still. She could understand his reticence.  
When his hand met her arm he flinched slightly at the contact. Lily nodded encouragingly to him.  
‘You, you’re real,’ he whispered reverently. She leant down and put her arm around him.  
‘I am Harry. I’m very real.’

  
He moved his free arm around her and buried his face into her shoulder. They could see the sobs wracking through him. Iris stood very patiently for those long minutes where Harry had his mother back and slowly switched her arms over each other so mother and son could get more of a proper hug with each other.  
Severus glanced over to Sirius, who had never looked more jaded in his life. He looked like he had calmed down. Andromeda had come to the same conclusion. She lifted the silencing charm and ropes and Tilly removed the elf magic holding him. Sirius still sat there mute watching Lily and Harry.

  
Eventually Harry and Lily had moved apart. Harry kept his eyes steady on her. They were tinged red with all his crying and so were Lily’s. She moved her fingers through his messy dark hair, ‘Your hair is just like James's. He could never get his mop to sit flat either,’ she smiled at her son.

  
Iris had an idea, ‘Do any of you have a camera?’ she asked the people in the room, ‘I’m not sure if it will work, but Aunty Lily can see herself in mirrors so it may do.’  
Sirius gave a start at this, ‘In the study,’ he whispered.  
‘I’ll get it,’ Remus said. He returned a short while later, ‘It’s a magical one. If it works we can have moving images. We can put it in a frame for your shelf, Harry.’

  
Iris gave a charming smile like she saw Bella doing when a camera was pointed at her. She, fortunately, had enough tact to move as much to the side as she could. Lily and Harry kept close to each other. Harry gave a small smile to the camera as did his mother.  
‘Wave to the camera and say cheese,’ said Remus.  
They did what was asked, Harry very shyly, Lily with sheer happiness on her face as Remus worked the camera.  
‘I’ll develop them tomorrow,’ he said. Pleased to be useful. He kept gazing at Lily in wonder.

  
Lily smiled at him, ‘Hi, Remus,’ he smiled at her. She looked around, ‘Hello Tilly, Ted. Oh, my word. Nymphadora. Look how tall you have got.’  
Nymphadora looked in a state of a variety of emotions. Eventually she settled on saying to Lily that her name was simply ‘Tonks’ now as Nymphadora was simply very problematic, especially around teenage boys. Lily smirked.  
‘I did advise your mother against it, but her heart was set on it.’  
Nymphadora gave a smile back. Andromeda huffed a little.

  
Harry kept staring at his mother. His eyes tracing her features to his memory, ‘I named my cat after you,’ he said out of the blue.  
‘I know you did darling,’ Lily hugged him again.  
‘I would pretend she was you. She has the same green eyes we do. Now I can actually really talk to you too,’ he was too overwhelmed to care about being soppy.  
‘You can always talk to me. You might not be able to see me, but call for me and I can always hear you.’  
Andromeda gave a big emotional sob at this. Even Ted and Remus were, in a very manly way, wiping their eyes discreetly. Tonks and Tilly had given up a while ago and were simply crying happily.

  
Severus was above such things, but even he had a gentle smile on his face at this. He knew how he had felt knowing Lily was still there. If Harry felt even half of what he did, it must be immense. He knew deep down that Harry felt at least as much for her as he did.  
Sirius was still gazing at Lily. She turned to him. Emerald eyes staring into Sirius Black’s tense grey eyes.  
He braced himself. He had been on the receiving end of plenty of Lily’s rants over the years. He had just enough maturity to realise they had all been justified. He had the experience. He knew what to do. Take it like a man and then apologise.

  
‘Sirius Black. You total and utter idiot,’ Lily’s voice cut through the air sharply. He winced. And just like that, a flood of joy pulsated through him. That was when his whole being knew for certain it was absolutely, completely her.  
‘I don’t know whether to hug you or throttle you, you absolute ass! You have lost your mind.’  
He looked up at her with a beseeching, puppy dog look.

  
‘Don’t try that look with me Sirius. It didn’t work at Hogwarts and it doesn’t work now. What the hell were you thinking?’  
That brought him down to earth with a bump. He looked up at Lily speechless. Iris’s head was swivelling back and forth between the two. Harry was gaping at the scene.  
‘Hayley asked me to pass a message on to you. She told me to tell you, you’re a git. Don’t even think of apologising to her. It will not work. The Greengrass women are called ice queens for a reason, Sirius. It will take years to thaw her out.’  
Severus smirked brazenly. Sirius pointedly ignored him.

  
Sirius had turned ashen, ‘You’re still in touch then?’ he managed to get out.  
‘Of course. She pops in a lot to visit. We still meet up a few times a week for our chats and cups of tea.’  
‘There’s tea there?’ Sirius asked stupidly.  
‘That’s what you’re focusing on?' Lily asked in astonishment.

  
‘I thought I would never see you again. After what that rat did, I couldn’t trust anyone. He was supposed to be one of my best friends. You and James had gone. Everything was so messed up. I had been arrested. My wife was involved in a blood ritual with that maniac,’ he admitted, ‘Come on. Riddle. Voldermort. He who must not be named. I’m still in shock about it. That I married his daughter. Yes. I think she has deceived me. The dark can manipulate us so easily. What would you think?’

‘I think if I was married to someone I would at least have a conversation about it before annulling it. To think that about Hayley is past absurd. She cried when her pet rabbit died, Sirius. She was nineteen at the time. I hardly think anyone lucid would think she would willingly be enabling Voldermort to return. And as for abusing those Pureblood laws, yes, Sirius. I, unfortunately, witnessed the whole fiasco from start to finish. You know how much I loathe those laws. The fact that most of them still haven’t been done away with enrages me. I was actually embarrassed for you.’  
Sirius had the decency to hang his head in shame.

  
Lily continued. Ted and Andromeda had pulled up a chair each. Iris wondered if there was any popcorn in the kitchen. Harry was simply just gazing at his mother in wonder and was clutching her hand tightly. Lily seemed to regain some control.  
‘On the bright side, I want to thank you all for looking after Harry so well. All of you have done a wonderful job with him. He seems happy here. Thank you ever so much.’  
‘It was the least we could do Lily,’ Remus said, ‘It's been lovely having him here.’  
Harry smiled shyly.

  
‘We have a long way to go Sirius. I hope you understand it will take time to get back to where we were. Your behaviour towards Iris and Hayley has been reckless, cruel and immature. I understand there are extenuating circumstances which is why I hope things will improve. Your upbringing was not conducive to rationality so I will give you the benefit of the doubt,’ Lily said to him in a matter of fact tone.  
He met her eyes. Lily. She had always been his voice of reason. He nodded. He recognised the olive branch, ‘James also says hello. He also says you're a git and some other words that I won’t be repeating. But he also says he misses you loads, mate. Not my words,’ Sirius felt a leap in his heart. Severus turned up his nose.

  
Lily turned back to Harry.  
‘Sorry about that Harry. I’ve been waiting a long time to say that,’ Harry nodded. He understood that they were words that needed to be said. Perhaps now Sirius may start to improve his outlook.  
Lily stroked his face gently as he looked intently at her.  
‘You’re so beautiful. Even when you're angry,’ he said honestly as Lily smiled at him, ‘and you're mine. My own real mum,’ Lily’s bottom lip gave up at that. She had Harry in another embrace.  
‘And you’ll always be my brave boy, Harry,’ she whispered as he squeezed her tightly.

  
Lily pulled away and looked at Iris, ‘How are you feeling Iris?’  
‘I’m ok for now. I’m feeling a little drained. I think maybe a few more minutes. I’ll hold it as long as I can.’  
Lily nodded, ‘Longer than last time,’ she smiled at the group, ‘As Iris gets older she gets stronger. I’ll be able to visit you for longer. We are still testing this. So far we can do this once a day. Iris has offered to do this for us. She wants to get better and stronger too. Riddle’s twisted ambitions have backfired massively on him. He doesn’t realise yet just how much.’

  
‘I can see you again?’ Harry whispered hopefully.  
‘Yes, Harry. You will be seeing lots more of your dad and me. When you get to be a teenager, you will probably get sick of us,’ Lily joked.  
Harry shook his head adamantly, ‘No. I will always want to see you,’ he said firmly.  
Lily smiled gently at her son, ‘It is so good to be with you, Harry. I have missed you so much. You could never possibly understand how much.’  
Harry stroked her hair, ‘Yes. I could,’ he said to her solemnly.

  
Sirius spoke quietly to Iris, ‘Tomorrow. Can you visit the same time here? Can James visit? I just. I need to talk to him.’  
Lily looked at Iris, who gave her a brief nod. Sirius looked uncomfortable but relieved.  
‘I didn’t really understand until I saw Uncle Sev’s face when he saw Lily how important this is. I can see my Gran anytime I like. I took this gift for granted,’ Iris said honestly, ‘When Iceman here got so emotional when he saw Lily I realised the pain of losing someone you care about and not being able to see them must be enormous.’

  
Severus looked a little awkward as they all peered at him.  
‘I’ll pop through the floo tomorrow, then, at six,’ Iris said, ‘ _This atmosphere is so awkward,_ ’ she thought, ‘You’ll like your dad, Harry. He’s ever so funny,’ Iris told him.  
Severus begged to differ, but Lily smiled. Harry just seemed completely overwhelmed.

  
‘You see them a lot, don’t you?’ Harry said.  
Iris nodded, ‘They all helped raise me. Gran. Your mum and dad. They’re my night time family. Mum was too for a bit, but she came back here to Earth. Except there it's daytime when it's night here. There’s nice Grandpa Gareth. Sort of second mum Dawn. Grumpy Gran and Aunty Bella. And Dobby, Kreacher, Mitty, Starry and Merry helped out too. They are the most brilliant house-elves. And Uncle Sev here. And my sisters, Daphne and Astoria. Aunty Amelia and Susan are around a lot too.’  
‘That’s a rather eclectic mix, Iris,’ said Remus.

  
‘Yeah. I don’t know what that means,’ Iris shrugged, ‘They’re my family. They are awesome,’ Iris said simply, ‘And there are my friends at Muggle school. Gran says we need to learn how to blend into the non-magical world.’  
‘Muggle school,’ Sirius didn’t know what to say to any of this. That Bellatrix and Snape had helped raise Iris was not a comforting thought. Proceed with caution. Muggle school. They had put both a Black and two Greengrass daughters into Muggle school! Never had this been undertaken. He hadn’t realised how serious these particular Purebloods were about the future threat that Tom posed. This gift Iris had. It was incredible. He looked at Lily. A part of the family he had chosen all those years ago. He felt a part of himself come back inside him. It made him feel warmer. More rested.

  
Lily caught his eye. She looked at him in understanding. She had known Sirius cared for both her and James but even she had underrated just how much. When they died, they had taken a huge chunk of Sirius with them. She understood more clearly how much it had broken their friend. Now there was a chance to put him back together.  
‘I’ll let James know,’ she said to him softly, ‘There is much for you both to discuss.’  
Sirius glanced at Iris.  
‘I can put my headphones on. Give you both some privacy,’ she said. Iris understood sometimes that was important.  
‘Headphones?’ he asked.  
‘For my walkman. It plays music. It's a muggle invention,’ Iris explained.  
Sirius nodded, ‘Like a record player?’

  
‘Yes. It's much smaller than that though. You can put it in your pocket. My magic powers mine. Works on everything but the radio. I get too much interference. I'll show you tomorrow. I’ve got the new Eurythmics album. It's exceptional. I’m going to play Sev the new Queen album tonight. Bella and I are going to be rocking out.’  
‘Queen. As in rock god Freddie Mercury and Bohemian Rhapsody?’ Sirius looked at her intently.  
‘Yes. Oh good. You’ve heard of them. Finally. I can’t believe there is hardly any Witch or Wizard who has. They are awesome. I’m getting everyone I know to listen. Daphne’s favourite is Killer Queen. Astoria likes We are the Champions the best,’ Iris grinned.

  
Sirius went from utter fear of the Granddaughter of Tom Riddle to one of simple mistrust. One simply cannot like Freddie Mercury and be a complete and utter evil moron at the same time.  
‘I like rock too. My favourite group is the Rolling Stones,’ Sirius said cautiously.  
‘Can’t get no satisfaction. Gimme shelter. Paint it black,’ Iris reeled them off, ‘Classics. I have them on tape. Hey, Keith. Give me a G,’ Iris did her Mick Jagger impression. Sirius grinned and then gave a jolt. He was starting to get a sinking feeling.  
Both father and daughter eyed each other warily.

  
Lily looked at them both, ‘How are you feeling Iris?’  
‘More tired than I was,’ she stated honestly.  
‘I’ll go now. I don't want to strain your magic,’ Lily turned to Harry, ‘Remember Harry. I’m not really gone. I’ll see you soon,’ they hugged again.  
Harry stared up at her. With the widest smile on his face, he said to her, ‘See you soon, mum.’

  
‘See you all soon,’ Lily said to the occupants around her.  
They all waved goodbye as Harry and Iris released her hand. Lily faded away.  
‘She’s still next to you Harry,’ Iris said as her eyes returned to grey to the black-haired boy.  
He gave a soft smile, ‘I know for sure now. I had always wished for it but to know for certain is…,’ Harry gave a soft gulp, ‘Thank you, Iris. This means more to me than I could ever say.’

  
She patted Harry’s arm gently. Noticing the quiet of the room she spoke, ‘Uncle Sev. Shall we go home now? Dobby is cooking chocolate cake. It should be ready soon,’ her intuition told her these people needed time to come to terms with the last hour. Severus nodded as they made their way to the fireplace.  
‘Um. I’ll see you tomorrow,’ with a wave she disappeared.  
Severus gave a curt nod and followed her out. The people and one elf left sank into the comfortable chairs.

  
‘Thank you, Andromeda,’ Sirius said in the quiet, ‘I have never felt so grateful to be forcefully tied down into a chair for my own good.’  
‘You’re welcome,’ Andromeda said stiffly.  
‘They’re coming home mate,’ Remus beamed, ‘The gang is going to be back together again.’  
Sirius smiled and then promptly burst into tears.  
‘I’m sorry,’ he spluttered to them, ‘I knew I had missed them, just not how much.’

  
Harry wandered over to him and put his arms around his Godfather, ‘Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and mum, all back together again. I can’t wait till tomorrow,’ his eyes were shining bright.  
They spent the evening talking. Ted and Tonks were as awed as the others.  
‘It’s real. A whole other world we go to after this one,’ Tonks was coming to terms with it all, ‘I know we get told but to know for certain is something else. To be able to talk to them properly. It's not the great unknown anymore. And they have tea,’ she grinned. Tea was of great importance to any Brit.  
Later that night when Harry went to sleep his last thought was his scar hadn’t hurt since Iris had held his hand. His sleep wasn’t haunted by that echo of the insane giggle.

  
The same group greeted Iris the next evening as she fell out of the fireplace with very little dignity.  
After the perfunctory greetings, Iris wandered over to Harry.  
‘Hi Harry,’ she said cautiously. He greeted her much more warmly than he had done the night before.  
‘Hi, Iris,’ Harry said.  
Her eyes found the shelf behind them. In pride of place was the photograph that was taken from the night before. Lily and Harry’s emerald eyes were so distinctive. Iris stood slightly to the side with her leather jacket on, smiling at the camera, ‘It worked beautifully,’ she smiled at Remus.  
‘That it did Iris. We made a few copies. That was a very good idea you had. I’ve got the camera ready for James,’ he pointed at the magical camera on the side.  
Iris nodded her thanks at the compliment, ‘They’re both here,’ she told them all.  
They all looked keen to get things moving.

  
‘Uncle James. I’m ready,’ Iris called out. Like the day before she put out her hand and they all watched with bated breath.  
Sirius' heart leapt up when he saw Iris’s eyes go golden and James appear. Harry had a massive smile like his Godfather did. Remus and Ted were grinning at James Potter. Andromeda, Tilly and Tonks were gazing amazed at this. It was just as mesmerising the second time.  
‘Prongs, mate,’ Sirius whispered  
‘You old dog, Sirius,’ James grinned back, ‘It’s good to see you,’ his eyes found Harry’s.  
‘Hi, Son,’ he said gently to his mini-me as he kneeled down.  
Iris took Harry’s trembling hand. Like before with his mother, he gently touched his father's face. Tears fell down both their faces at this reunion. His father took Harry in his free arm and held him close as Harry nuzzled into his father's chest.

  
‘Hi, dad,’ Harry said softly. They held each other for a while as the others enjoyed the simplicity of the scene. Sirius especially had the softest look on his face anyone had ever seen.  
James put his head up to the others, ‘Thank you. All of you, for looking after Harry.’  
Sirius shifted a little, ‘James. I, um. Thank you for looking after Iris,’ he looked ashamed.  
‘We’ll talk properly at a later time, Sirius. There is much to be said about many things. Lily echoed my sentiments on what you did. Still, what is done cannot be undone. We can only move forward. We have to. So much is at stake,’ James responded softly. He turned to Harry.

  
‘I saw you take care of those bullies at school, Harry. Brilliant work,’ James looked very impressed.  
Harry puffed up with the praise, ‘You saw?’  
‘I did. You stood your ground. I particularly liked it when you pushed that big lad into a puddle. I admired your resistance and how you rallied the troops. Very impressive, son,’ James told Harry with praise in his voice. Harry blushed with pleasure.  
James looked a little conflicted for a moment, ‘Always stand up to the bullies, Harry. I reckon you're sure to be in Gryffindor.’  
‘Fred and George said that,’ Harry said back.  
‘The Weasley twins would know. They are very, very smart lads Harry. Don’t be fooled by their silly act,’ James smiled at his son. Harry nodded back wisely. He had suspected as much.

  
‘Remus,’ James grinned at his friend, ‘So good to see you. Ted, Andromeda. Tonks,’ he smiled at the young girl making sure to use her chosen name. She beamed at him as her hair changed to bright pink, ‘Hello, Tilly. You making sure they all behave themselves?’  
‘I am indeed Master Potter, James. They all be behaving,’ Tilly smiled at him.  
Sirius moved closer to James.

  
‘Do you want a hug too Padfoot?’ Harry said as he grinned through his tears.  
‘Well, If James is giving them out,’ Sirius grinned. He glanced down at Iris who had taken her hand out of Harry’s. He slowly put his hand out to her. He felt her magic flow through him on contact. He looked into her golden eyes as he felt overcome. He turned to James and like Harry slowly put his hand to his friend's shoulder, ‘Real,’ he whispered, ‘You’re warm. You're breathing,’ he stated in awe.

  
James smiled, ‘The next world is similar to this one. I feel lighter here than I did. But we’re still flesh and bone in the next world. It's so much more though. We’re all young. Repaired. Age isn't a factor. No disease. No real pain. Much more pleasurable. More spiritual. Much more magic. The Muggles gain magical abilities when they pass over. Our own improves. We’re all still learning. It's all so beautiful there. Like the best parts of the earth, but it’s all over. Everything is enhanced. The colours, the smells. When you're ready you move on from there. Some people stay for generations. There are hundreds of worlds out there. Earth is just the beginning.’

  
Sirius embraced his oldest friend and felt himself get put back together inside. This was so cathartic for him. Feeling more settled he stepped back from James and gave Iris her hand back. She took Harry’s hand again as he moved forward into a one-armed hug. Harry seemed happy just to stay there. Like he did with his mother, he gazed up at his dad. Memorising his face.  
Remus took the time to do another photograph with the three smiling faces.

  
Once Remus had placed the camera back James continued, ‘What Iris can do is the first time anyone has done this. No one has been able to go back to Earth once they have passed through the veil. Hayley can visit through the astral plane but she can’t bring through the Angels or us like Iris. Before, even the Angels could only visit in times of great adversity. Some people have been able to go into the in-between. That's the astral plane. The only way it is possible to go back to Earth is reincarnation but most choose not to do that. It's normally the very young ones who choose to do that. Those who haven't lived a full life. You cannot take your memories back. Although there have been a few glitches. They normally forget by the time they get to four.’

  
Sirius looked at Iris, ‘This is all because of Riddle isn’t it?’  
‘Yes. The Angel Gabriel is sure the Divine has given Iris this power to redress the balance. Hayley had some latent ability to begin with but she could only see Greta and couldn't speak with her until that botched ritual of Riddle's. Part of Riddle triggered something in her. My theory is the infusion of the darker power in your Black blood merged with everything else kick-started Iris’s abilities. That is just my theory.’  
Sirius blinked.

  
‘Iris and Hayley are the only descendants of Riddle,' James told them all, 'Gringotts goblins confirmed this. He has obliterated the Dark Arts. Abused them. Even dark magic has limits. Riddle and his followers have destroyed all that it stands for. The Pureblood legacies of how to respect the dark are disappearing. They are just greedy, sadistic thugs now who use it for their own selfish needs. There is no honour there. Noting to be proud of,’ James turned to his side. After a moment he nodded, ‘Lily says this is important you know, but not to judge,’ he looked at Iris.

‘You have heard us mention Angel Gabriel. He is the light. He’s one of those that guide us in our new home. He is very close to Iris. The Angels can visit her in their physical form now. She is a beacon of sorts. They can move out within a few miles. Only one at a time. They are gradually building up. Like Lily and I are. By the time she is older, there is no telling what she will be capable of. Think of the possibilities, Sirius!’ James looked excited, ‘There is also another Angel. You will have heard of him,’ James paused and frowned, ‘Gabriel has confirmed this. Lucifer has spoken to Iris on several occasions. He offers her his alliance and help. He explained the balance of the earth is too precarious to let Riddle and Hitler have it all their way. They will destroy it all. Both the light and dark on this earth need to form an alliance to prevent this takeover of this warped, twisted ideology. They believe that it's possible that Riddle and Hitler will eventually destroy the Earth and most of the people with nuclear power infused with dark magic. There will be no earth worth living on if they are not stopped. They need to be stopped. Earth is where life begins. Both Lucifer and Gabriel seem to think the Divine gave Iris her gift in response to Riddle’s butchering of the laws of the universe. He has defied both sides. We can only speculate at this point. Iris is getting stronger every day. Who knows what she will be capable of. The prophecy is about Harry. The power the Dark Lord knows not. It is Iris. I’m sure of it,’ James was adamant. The others in the room all looked at Iris.

  
Sirius sat down unsteadily on the chair. He gazed at James.  
‘Lucifer?’ he whispered.  
‘And Gabriel,’ James said to Sirius, ‘They both have faith in her. She will help protect my son. It's what I want. It's what Lily wants. The Angels are right. The light side is not going to be able to succeed against an enemy this strong and brutal without the help of the dark. Gabriel has been telling us what he saw in South America on Severus' mission. They must be stopped, Sirius. They are already out of hand. Their way is insanity. Even Bellatrix can see it.’

  
‘Iris is dark then?’ Sirius looked at the young girl with hesitation as she looked back at him sombre.  
James gave a soft smile as he looked at Iris who looked back at him with a cautious smile, ‘Iris is both light and dark. Like most of us. The difference is she has a unique power to change the course of the coming war. If it makes you feel better you already agree on one thing. She already has a room reserved for Pettigrew in hell.’  
Sirius gave a sickly sort of grimace. ‘Hell is real then?’ he asked quietly.

  
‘Only for the most deserving,’ James answered truthfully, ‘Lucifer told her when she is older she’ll be able to put them in there herself. For now, she only has to call his name and he will take away any bad people who try and hurt her.  
‘Lucifer is her bodyguard?’ his eyes were wide open.  
James nodded, grinning. ‘How hardcore is that Sirius? We thought the Marauders were tough. Iris leapfrogged that and is literally an ally of the Angel of Hell. Bellatrix is very excited of course.’

  
Sirius at this point was simply stunned. Ted and Tonks were open-mouthed. Remus looked at Iris in a speculative sort of way. Tilly looked as stunned as Sirius.  
‘We are going to keep this low key for now. We don’t want the Unspeakables getting involved. This information is bound to become public knowledge in the future. It is too big to contain. I think this news will bring the Dark families who have a shred of decency left and respect the old ways over to us. The Werewolves and Vampires too. All manner of the Dark. They might not be interested in Dumbledore’s ideals or the light. They may want to initially protect themselves or get lured into Riddle’s ambitions but they will respect Lucifer's requests. He is far and away above Riddle. They respect tradition. They will defy Riddle and do what he asks them to.’

  
Sirius nodded. James had clearly thought this through. He looked down at Iris. She looked at him with her golden eyes and spoke.  
‘Uncle James is right. There is no other way. Until Riddle and his gang are in Hell, Harry will always be in danger. So will everyone else. A wand isn’t going to be enough to protect any of us when they come knocking. They are monsters.’  
James looked heart-stricken. Iris had seen so much already.  
‘We’re going to be their monsters under the bed,’ Iris said softly.  
They all felt a chill going through them at her vow.

  
Harry looked contemplative. Sirius had been honest with him from a young age. He may have got it wrong on occasion, but he had told him his truth for his safety. Losing his parents so young had forced him to grow up very quickly, ‘Still, that is a long way off in the future,’ James said optimistically to them, ‘We have time now. Time to be an actual family.’

Harry beamed at this. He looked at his dad through his glasses, ‘Dad. I thought you wore glasses?’  
‘Not anymore Harry. I don't need them where I am,’ James said brightly.  
Harry pondered this, ‘Cool.’  
James looked at his son, ‘I still can’t believe I’m talking to you right now Harry. I missed you so much. Your mother and I are going to do everything we can to help you all. Also, just so you know, your mother’s determined to have grandchildren. Three at least.’  
Harry blushed bright red.

  
‘It's a bit early to be thinking about that James,’ said Andromeda with a wry look on her face. James laughed loudly. Harry thought his dad's laugh was just about the best thing he had ever heard in his young life.  
‘Of course. Lily wants him married first. We will both want to meet the future Mrs Potter of course.’  
‘Aw, dad,’ Harry looked suitably embarrassed as they all sniggered. Iris was smiling at the blushing lad.  
‘No pressure, son,’ James smirked at Harry.

  
Harry smiled back. This was what it was all about. Family, taking the mick out of each other. He looked around the room. His mum was just there. Out of sight for now. But there. And Sirius, Remus, Andromeda, Ted, Tilly and Tonks. Lily the cat was behind the sofa, spying on all the commotion. And Iris. Harry looked at her face, at her her golden eyes and he felt such a rush of warmth towards this girl. She had made this possible. Yes, she was dangerous. Harry felt that instinctively. Beneath her glib exterior was a hardness. She seemed much older than her age would suggest. He knew she didn’t need to sleep much. Andromeda had let him know that. The others discussed Iris and the Angels a lot. She had been switching between two worlds for over five years. Iris smiled back at him. He felt safe with her. Safe like he did with Sirius and Remus.  
All too soon they had to end the meeting due to Iris growing tired. They made arrangements for the next day. James was suitably impressed with the time improvement.  
‘An hour this time, Iris,’ James said.

  
‘Baby steps, Uncle James. See you soon,’ Iris waved towards empty space, but Harry now knew better and waved with her.

  
‘See you soon,’ Harry said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks turned into months. Iris had a busy life. School. She was keeping up with the classwork, but didn’t have much interest in it. She only took a real liking to history. She collected many books on the topic. Daphne and Astoria leaned more towards the academic than her but Iris was pragmatic by nature. The coming war would be won with a combination of brains and brawn. The more they had of both, the better. She encouraged her sisters. She moved between Greengrass manor, Grimmauld Place and the next world. Bella, her mum and Lily were teaching her the wand motions for different types of spells. Bella was also teaching her things that would not be in the Hogwarts curriculum.

Poisoned dagger discreetly hidden in the heel of your shoe. Check. The spots on the body to incapacitate. Check. How anything can be turned into a weapon. Check. How to handle a knife. Check. Iris was a little concerned at just how much she enjoyed these classes with Bellatrix. When Lucifer had deigned to meet Bellatrix, Iris had been very amused by the fangirling. Lucifer had been pleased to meet a fan of his work who didn’t shrink in fear. Lucifer and Bellatrix developed quite a nice little friendship, Iris thought. He would often pop round to see them both much to her Aunt’s delight. Bella was handling the Black accounts now. Walburga had deemed Bellatrix suitable to manage her investments. In her other time, like Sirius, she would use her skills brewing polyjuice and using spells to change her appearance and she would go undercover exploring the lives of those people on Gabriel’s list. Confirming who had resisted Riddle and Hitler and who had joined willingly in various countries.

  
Gareth and both her Grandmothers would teach her about the Wizarding World and all its customs and traditions. Being an heiress came with perks.

  
‘Please,’ said Iris to her Grandmother Walburga one afternoon as the rather intimidating wizarding family tree was being analysed and her Gran was telling her again not to be an idiot with the Black and Slytherin heiress title, ‘I’ve already thought about this. I’m not Riddle. In life, you get a lot further with sugar. I don’t want to spend all my school days hexing and being hexed by my school mates. Sooner or later it will all end very badly with someone in the hospital or worse. Obviously, if anyone is completely dreadful then yes. I’ll stick up for myself but I don’t want them all to be frightened of me or lash out in fear. We need allies. It doesn’t matter what house I get sorted into. There are going to be problems. Voldemort is a terrifying name for all of them. They will all have made assumptions about me. They would not be human if they didn’t. Most of them are not going to trust me for a long time. The Weasleys, Harry, Tonks, Daphne and Susan are going to be the only kids in the entire school who won’t feel threatened by me. A lot of them are going to be looking for horns. I would be too if I was in their shoes. I was thinking. If I do get sorted into Slytherin, which seeing as I’m the actual heiress of that house would be the most logical house, I will be in a room of younger versions of my aunts.’

  
Walburga nodded a little uneasily at this.  
‘They are the ones most likely to be skittish around me or have pressure put on them to do something to me I’m not going to like. If I want to relax at all then I’m going to need a bribe of some sort. Something to keep some of the more duplicitous people on my side at least for the duration of my schooling. What happens after is up to them.’

  
‘Go on,’ Walburga said.  
‘If push comes to shove, I could make a vow with them that if we keep things kosher with each other till we leave Hogwarts they in return will receive the Black Woman beauty spell. Under a no blab to anyone else ever in their life or they die clause. Of course, only with your permission. This would prevent direct harm from them to me if they are under pressure from their families to do me harm. We’re all young. Some of them could be persuaded to risk everything to hurt me and, well, when the adrenaline is going and things get nasty I could pull them into the veil. It would also set their minds at rest if they know I won’t attack them. There are women who would kill for this spell. Some men too. Their families would understand. It would save a lot of unnecessary nonsense. You know the value of it. Even if I don’t get sorted into Slytherin it would be a useful arrow in my bow.’

  
Walburga sat back and contemplated. When she was younger she had never thought she would ever even think about using this spell as leverage. That was then. Times had changed.  
‘I’ll discuss this with the others. It was time we had a coven meeting with the other Black women anyway. They have been informed of developments. It is time for them to choose their sides for the future. Magic will do the rest.’

  
‘How many of them are there?’ Iris asked curiously.  
‘In Britain. Just seventeen of us, including you, me and your Aunts.’  
Iris raised her eyebrows, surprised at the low number, ‘That is all that is left?’  
Walburga nodded, ‘It is getting more and more difficult to find a Pureblood in this country who is not a first cousin to the Black family. There have been quite a few of them who have chosen exile from our society rather than go down that path. It was one of the reasons I was so happy when Sirius gave me the news about Hayley. A Pureblood in Britain who we were not related to. An almost impossible feat nowadays. You have no doubt heard the whispers about the Gaunt family by now.’  
Iris shifted uncomfortably.

  
‘Riddle being a Half-blood was actually a good thing Iris. I can’t believe I’m saying that but it would have eradicated some of the more potentially undesirable elements with Hayley and yourself. His Riddle blood would have been beneficial.’  
Iris nodded. She knew the dangers of marrying cousins. It was illegal in the muggle world for very good reasons.  
‘I’ll arrange this meeting. If they vote majority then you can use this to ensure some protection in a worst-case scenario. You have shown a very clear understanding of human nature Iris. Yes, this bribe to your peers will be acceptable collateral.’  
Iris grinned smugly. The beauty spell was very sought after. It enhanced one's looks and kept one looking young for years.  
‘Vanity was a useful character trait to exploit,’ Iris mused.  
The distant future was fast become the present and Iris needed to prepare.

It was Iris’s eleventh birthday. New Years Day. 1991. She was sitting in her bedroom in Greengrass Manor after her birthday dinner. She had told her family she was going to see her Gran and Bella. Hayley understood this was about her Black heritage and not for her eyes. Iris’s Hogwarts letter sat on her desk. Her Black beauty spell written down with precision for her eyes only. The instructions were emblazoned on her memory. It was to be performed twice a year. Once in the winter solstice. The second in the summer solstice. Both at midnight. The incantation was Byoode. Latin. Bellatrix had shown her the wand motions.  
‘The elements take a toll even on us natural beauties, Iris,’ Bella had informed her. Bellatrix had agreed with Iris that this bribe was the way to go forward, ‘Slytherins like to know they are getting something worthwhile back, Iris. It is what it is. We don’t want to be thought of as chumps.’

  
Iris had found the coven meeting fascinating. She met her female relatives. What was left of them. Narcissa was noticeably absent. They all had that same haughty look. Walburga had been informing them of Riddle’s long term plans. Walburga had given them details of Regulus’s betrayal of Riddle which had swayed many of them. The doubters among them were fully converted once Lucifer made a surprise guest appearance. Bellatrix had invited him to impose upon them how serious this all was. One look at his black wings and a few moments feeling his pulsating dark energy and they were all on board. Lucifer had lapped up the attention.

  
Her eyes went to her new trunk. It was a birthday gift from her Greengrass family. They had spared no expense. Featherweight and expansion charms had been added. She had her own private room down there, ‘Just in case you need some time away from it all,’ Gareth had said. She had hugged each of them and felt like Harry when she could barely stumble her thanks out. She would be getting her wand from Ollivanders next week. It would be a simple job of transferring her belongings down there. Her tv, video recorder and stereo would be vital to her sanity in this new place.

She looked at her extensive movie collection. She had added the movies Hairspray and Ghost to her collection. They had been Christmas presents from Daphne and Astoria. She had told her Gran the age certificates were rankings out of twenty and PG meant pretty good and U, underrated.

‘The Muggle's have some very strange ways,’ her Gran had sniffed but didn’t question. Iris had bulk bought large batteries. Hogwarts was powered only by magic. No plugs.  
Whispers and rumours from the Wizarding World were coming to her through her Greengrass family connections.

  
There was a definite shift in the air. Nothing too obvious. Iris looked at her pile of muggle newspapers collected over the last few years. The Berlin wall had been pulled down. At first glance a good thing. Europe was moving on from their brutal history. Looking towards the future. But something irked Iris about this. The European Union. No borders between countries. All covered with a very positive media presence. Unification. It could lead to unintended consequences. She had kept all the copies of the Daily Prophet. She would go through it with Lily with a fine-tooth comb. All very neat and clean. The Ministry of magic had been going through some good changes. Some of the more antiquated laws had been abolished.

Milicent Bagnold had retired and Cornelius Fudge had replaced her. He had a gift of the gab and made a lot of very good speeches but they ran hollow to Iris. One of those politicians who tried to please everyone but ended up pleasing no one. He would smile and assure everyone that all was well despite what their eyes told them. Nothing was always well. There were more delaying tactics with abolishing certain pureblood laws. Meetings that were held back. Narrow margins in voting. Amelia Bones had spent time with them both. She explained there were inexplicable things happening. Nothing she could pinpoint.

The progress that had been made in the eighties with a more balanced Ministry appeared to be slowly declining. The Purebloods were now back to dominating the Ministry. There had been early retirements from the Half-bloods which seemed suspicious. Muggleborns who had left quietly with on the surface legitimate reasons. Nothing had been proved that they were being forced out. If they didn’t complain there wasn’t anything Amelia could do without grounds to investigate. It was all very subtle. Iris looked again at the Muggle papers. Companies were gradually being relocated to poorer countries in order to boost their local economies and yet strangely these countries still remained in poverty. Sirius and Bellatrix, amongst others, had been doing a mighty job. There were still a lot of good people in positions of power. There was a creeping, insidious force in the background, however.

Severus had come out of the shadows. Gabriel had removed his dark mark. He would protect Harry and the others at the school openly. He admitted he did not have the willpower to refrain from breaking his cover at the camps. He would sabotage them instead. Making his peace with Lily had a profane effect on him. Her forgiveness had begun healing him. The Angels could report back better information than he could, he told Albus who agreed. Severus simply could not get close enough to the inner circle to get the information they needed. As James had predicted as Iris grew so did her power. Hayley’s Equi magic also increased. Her healing spells became more potent. Saint Munoges were delighted. As were their patients. As the months rolled by James and Lily did not need to hold her hand or visit separately. The time they could stay became longer and longer. They could manage eight hours now before Iris became too tired and had to return to Equi to replenish her strength.

Harry got his full, proper hugs and Quidditch with his Marauder family. He would spend a lot of his other time with Lily, simply talking to her. Learning about her life. Who she was. His green eyes would glow every time he saw her. Ever since he had met Iris and his mum and dad his scar didn’t trouble him. His strange dreams became a distant memory. Iris’s eyes still grew golden when those from the next world were near.  
Iris could go in the kitchen. Make a cup of tea. Put her music on and read one of her books whilst the Potter family had quality time with each other. James and Lily had worked out they could travel on earth within a mile of Iris. As the months rolled by the rest of the Order came to visit. Seeing James and Lily as fully human did shake them to their core but also underlined the extraordinary power Iris had. Fred and George were very reverent to her until she told them to pack it in and just be normal with her. The Weasley family especially tiptoed around Iris in the early days until they became used to her. Iris and Sirius were still cautious with each other. They were polite but distant. For Sirius that was a vast improvement on her mother. Hayley had cut Sirius off completely. The Greengrass coldness wasn’t legendary for no reason. Sirius was treated as a stranger she had only just met who she had taken an instant dislike to. She had nothing to do with him.

Iris wondered sometimes about her cousin Draco. Despite Sirius’s faults at least he wasn’t anything like Lucius. Sirius had found out that Narcissa was colluding with many of those in Britain who had jumped at the chance to join the Riddle and Hitler ideology. Many influential, powerful families, both Muggle and Magical. The information was kept quiet for now. The Order was keeping secrets close. It would not do for the other side to know they were aware. That Severus had openly aligned with Albus wasn’t unexpected. Severus had always been shady. That he would decline involvement in their New World Order wasn’t a surprise. He had never been one to get his hands dirty either in the first war. He had stuck to potion-making. Riddle had dismissed him from his thoughts. Gabriel had lingered to spy on Riddle. The Great pretender to be a Dark Lord wasn’t concerned about Severus’s defection. He had been acquiring teams of gifted potion makers from around the globe. Hitler already had his Dr Mengeles. Snape was on the back burner for now.

‘A simple killing curse will suffice when our paths cross again,’ Riddle had said to Gellert Grindelwald who had shown concern about Severus.

Iris had asked Albus about the camps. He had seemed conflicted when he answered her. He informed her that simple sabotage would not be an option. Where would they be able to take all those people? South America had eyes and ears everywhere. The borders. The docks. They would know an enemy was rising. The Angels could not take physical form without Iris. She was too young to travel there herself. There was going to be carnage. It could be a massacre on both sides. She could die. She was too important to risk. Albus was concerned by the knowledge both Harry and Iris had. However, children had a knack for finding things out. Better they were correctly informed instead of picking things up second hand. Iris had been frustrated but understood his position.

Iris looked at herself in the mirror. She could see a lot of Sirius and Bella looking back at her. Her eyes, mouth and cheekbones resembled theirs noticeably. She had her mother's nose with the pale skin of the Black women. She kept her hair long. It was jet black and very wavy and thick. Bella had given her the Black secret hair potion. Vital to stop her looking like a wild, feral vampire. Her hair was shocking without it.

  
Eight months. That was all. Eight months until everything really began for her. She sighed. She moved to the record player and put on a Kate Bush album. It relaxed her. The soft tones came out of the speakers as she moved to the window to look out at the dark night. The stars were not so plentiful here on earth, but still beautiful. She had no interest in the maths of the stars. She just liked to look at them. She gazed at the moon. They had a different moon on the other side. They had light blue. They had season changes like they did on earth. She had taken to spending a lot more time over there. It was more peaceful. She felt calmer there. When she was younger, she would go during their days.

Lately, she had taken to staying there longer sometimes to see their moonrise. You could see the stars there all day and night. Their sky was different too. More colours. The older she got, the more she explored the other world. They had different ways of transport. They could apparate but for fun, they had all these other magical means. No cars. They had Motorcycles that didn’t have engines and glided along. They could fly in the air if you wanted or keep to the roads if you preferred. They were powered by magic. They were like the brooms used in Quidditch. Iris was competent on a broom, but she much preferred the Motorcycles in this world. The same laws of physics seemed to apply but gentler. What went up came down, but slower. There was more grace in Equilibrium. The music was sublime as well. It was a world that was a culmination of all the best of Muggle and Magical blended together. When she spent time there with her mother she saw her relaxed in a way she wasn’t on earth. Iris pulled herself together. She had her people here on earth. People she cared for. People who would need her gift in the future. She had already seen the true face of happiness in Harry.

  
She had had a lovely week spending time with her different families. There had been plenty of giggles and warmth. She had looked around at these people who had helped guide her and protect her. In their own ways, they had each prepared her as well as they could for what was to come. They would be there for each other in the future to come. She looked at herself in the mirror again. She had a duty. It was prophesied. She was to back Harry up. Help him do what needed to be done for all of their sakes. Albus had told both her and Harry of his vision all those years ago. Albus had not needed to tell Harry what fate had in store. His Marauder family and Lily had been open with him from the start. He was a brave kid. He took the news better than Iris had thought he would. Almost like he had been expecting it.

She thought again of the other world. She felt pulled towards it more and more. She suspected it was the fear of what lay ahead on earth. The other world. The people who lived there called it Equilibrium. Iris called it Equi for short. It meant safety. She lay on the bed and closed her eyes. In her mind, she saw the golden doorway and veil and felt her body move in the way it always did. Except, this time was different. She felt a tingling in her arms. She opened her eyes and saw the veil solidly in front of her physical body. Her body felt like her Equi body. Lighter and stronger but there was something more solid in her. She breathed more rapidly and turned around. Before she would always see her other self on the bed laying still. This time the bed was empty. She shook her nerves out and stepped through the veil, feeling the usual tingling as she walked through the star-filled tunnel and into the white room with the neverending ceiling. Her Gran, mum, James and Lily were waiting for her, holding a Happy Birthday banner with smiles on their faces that fell when they saw her expression.

  
‘What’s wrong, Iris?’ Lily asked immediately.  
‘My other self came through with me this time,’ Iris said worriedly, ‘I feel different too. Still light and strong but more whole.’  
Greta gave her a hug, ‘Don’t worry petal. It’s your eleventh birthday today. Your magic is officially reaching maturity. Why don’t you go back and come through again to set your mind at rest.’  
That little voice in the back of Iris’s head that she didn’t like to listen to wondered if she could just stay here. She dismissed it. She needed to be tough.  
She turned around and walked back through the veil. Her tummy felt a slight drop as she stood in her bedroom again. She turned around, closed her eyes and thought of the veil. The familiar tingling sensation went down her arm. She opened her eyes and gave a gasp. The golden veil stood proudly in her bedroom. It had resized a little. It looked a little smaller but that golden shimmer was unmistakable.

  
‘Awesome,’ she whispered. She walked through straight back into the white room and the expectant faces of the others, ‘It works,’ she grinned, ‘I only have to picture it and it appears. I can walk straight through now,’ Her mind went quickly to work, ‘Will I actually need to sleep now?’ she asked them.  
They both looked perplexed, ‘We can’t answer Iris. Time will tell. This is truly the unknown,’ her mother admitted, ‘The overwhelmingly good news is you can completely retreat to safety, even if you get caught. It is a godsend, Iris.’

  
Iris smiled, relieved. Her self preservation was key, ‘I’m going to see if I picture Grimmauld if it will take me there or back to my bedroom or where I came from. I’ll be back in a bit. If it works Grandma’s going to get a shock.’

They smiled at Iris’s excitement.  
Iris was nervous but optimistic. If this would work it would make life so much easier. She turned back around to the veil and pictured 12 Grimmauld places Drawing room. She took a few tentative steps and this time kept her eyes open as she felt the tingle. She passed through the passage, saw the stars and the other doorway as she walked into the golden shimmer. Her tummy flipped again as she walked into Grimmauld Place's drawing-room and she grinned as she saw the surprised expressions of Bella and Walburga as they sat drinking their tea.

  
‘Iris,’ Walburga said, shocked, ‘What on earth?’  
Iris grinned. She turned to look at the golden doorway, ‘What on Equi, Gran?!’

  
Bella had stood up and was gingerly looking at the doorway, ‘Of course. Your birthday,’ she whispered.  
‘This is the veil you have been going through?’ stated Walburga in awe. She was looking at the swirls of the veil, ‘It’s beautiful.’  
Iris grinned, ‘It certainly beats going through the floo. Although, I would advise you not to go through. I don’t think you will be able to get back,’ Bella and Walburga nodded at her wisely. Iris gave a jolt. Her brain had gone into overdrive.  
‘Are you alright Iris?’ Walburga asked her. She was concerned. Iris looked catatonic.  
‘Iris?’ Bella asked her.

  
Iris snapped out of it, ‘We would have to test it,’ she muttered to herself.  
Bella and Walburga looked confused.  
‘What if Gran and oh, James and Lily came through with me from the other side? And all the others that Riddle has put there. They wouldn’t be able to get back through the veil. Not that way. It would only work one way for them. They would have to die again properly to do that.’  
Bellatrix looked concerned, ‘Iris, that is a big if.’  
‘Don’t you see? It makes sense why I was giving this ability. Riddle has messed with forces he shouldn’t have. This is their way of messing with him.’

  
‘Bellatrix is right to be cautious Iris,’ Walburga said softly, ‘The only time the dead have arisen again is by being Inferi. That is no life to live Iris. It is too much of a gamble, my child. You have to understand as well that it is perhaps better for them living where they are. It certainly sounds like a better world they have moved to. They can help us and you better where they are.’  
Iris frowned. Bellatrix moved towards her.

  
‘Iris. Unless you are told differently by the Angels then I think it will be wise to leave this well alone. This gift is for you. You have done so much with it already. Maybe when you’re older and you are giving a clear instruction then do this. I don’t think this is what your gift is for. It is too much of a gamble with their souls. It could destroy them.’  
Iris paid attention to that, ‘You’re right. I just got excited.’  
‘They can all visit us. I think that is the way your gift is intended to be used. You have given Harry his family back as well as can be done under the circumstances. The Angels can help people through you, Iris. Ivy and Hayley keep me informed of your many patients.’  
Iris smiled sheepishly, ‘It’s all Gabriel, really. I don’t do anything.’  
‘Nonsense, Iris. When you were just a little girl and didn’t really know anything much your first instinct was to help. Do you remember when you asked Gabriel to take that bad magic off me?’ Bella asked in her forthright manner.

  
Iris tried to think back, ‘Not really. I remember you telling me about it but I was so young. I get little flashbacks sometimes. Like with that bastard Pettigrew but then only fragments.’  
‘You see, Iris. Instinct,’ said her Gran, ‘That’s how Gabriel knew what he could do. Because of you.’  
Iris smiled at them, ‘Happy New Year by the way. I’ll see you at the weekend. I’ll have my wand by then.’  
Bella smirked, ‘The fun really gets started then.’

  
Iris smiled conspiratorially, ‘Yes. Much fun to look forward to. See you two later. I’m off to see mum and gran.’ She waved goodbye as she walked back through the veil.  
It disappeared the moment she left as Walburga and Bella watched in shocked silence.  
‘I thought I had seen it all only a decade ago, Bella. I hadn’t realised the fun was only just starting.’  
Bella smirked in response, ‘May we never live in dull times.’  
They clicked their cups of tea together and continued their chat about Madam Rosmerta’s latest toyboy.

Iris reappeared in front of her Gran and the Potters, ‘It works brilliantly,’ she beamed, ‘Although I still need to see if I can get into the Astral plane on Earth. It’s a very useful skill.’  
Greta’s mouth twitched. She suspected Iris spent more time than she should in the muggle world at night. Still, it wasn’t as if she could hit the babysham's just yet. She wasn’t in any danger. With what was coming in the world some drunkards in the club were the least of her worries. Both Hayley and Greta had been bemused by the liking and interest Iris had taken to muggles. The young girl seemed so drawn to them. They realised it was because of Equilibrium. The blending of the best of both worlds was an inspiration to her. It was common to see Iris on her little flying motorcycle gliding around the streets here.

She had made do on Earth by going to the motorcycle track. Her sense of freedom when driving was unequalled. She would go round and round with the engine revving and an expression of calm on her face. When Sirius had found out her love of them he had become very pale and quiet. For her ninth birthday, he had bought her a motorcycle that was adapted to be powered by her magic and charmed to fly. Iris’s resized Triumph Bonneville was her most prized possession. She knew when she had her wand she could resize it accordingly. It was definitely going in her trunk and being taken to Hogwarts.

She had been told they had a huge Quidditch pitch at the school. She liked to fly and enjoyed watching the Quidditch but wasn’t too enamoured with the actual sport. Not to the obsessive levels of the Weasleys and Harry. Too much crash, bang and wallop for her. The Wizarding World had the equivalent to muggle race tracks and Sirius would go flying together. It had gone a little way to repairing the bridge between them. Sirius and Iris both had a love of leather jackets, jeans and leather boots too. They both thought James Dean the epitome of cool. Iris bought him a rocking black jacket for his birthday which was both a very pleasant and very awkward moment between the two of them. She knew he was still waiting for her to grow horns and hooves and she would never forget their history but a cease-fire of sorts was accomplished.

  
Her Greengrass family and Walburga had, at this point admitted defeat into turning Iris into a debutante. Bella thought it was hilarious. Fortunately for them, Daphne and Astoria had taken to it like ducks to water which took the pressure off Iris. Sirius had over time warmed to the unconventional girl. Iris was always careful with her manners which was a balm to the old school purists but that was all that could be said for her undertaking traditional ideals. As Iris said using your manners showed respect to whoever you were talking to. The house-elves were accorded the same respect she showed her other family.

They made their way through the picturesque village where Greta and the Potters both lived. Iris was never tired of how beautiful it was here. There were plants and lakes that were so different from Earth.  
They arrived at the quaint cottage. Several neighbourhood cats lounged in the garden. Iris had been so happy to see the animals here.  
She stretched herself. She felt stronger in herself. Different. Lighter. They had different types of food and drink here. Not much was needed to be eaten. No animals were eaten. There was no hunting. It was considered absolute law here. No one had ever violated that law. The animals here roamed free. Bodies had changed form here and no one had the urge to eat it. The meat wasn’t required here. Physical strength was generated by the Magic in the air. Iris could feel it flow and ripple through her on occasion. She had stopped eating the meat on earth as it had made her feel a little queasy when she travelled here. She maintained her physical strength on earth from her trips to Equilibrium. The two constants between both worlds were tea and biscuits.

  
The day stretched on with her nearest and dearest. They spoke of the developments with Iris and each agreed with Bella. It was all too risky to attempt.  
‘You have considered this then? Iris asked.

‘We have,’ Lily spoke to her, ‘We cannot violate the laws of the universe like Riddle has done, Iris. With the exception of you and Hayley, the rest of us can only move on. That we have been able to help raise our son is a miracle in itself. You cannot ever know how much this has meant to us. Harry is not very good at expressing himself but always know how highly he regards this gift you gave us.’

  
Iris smiled gently, ‘You are both very decent to me. Always has been. When I consider what my Grandfather has done to the world I do not take that for granted. Thank you for not judging me. Many are. When I leave my body I explore the country. Both of those worlds. Wizarding and Muggle. I hear what a lot of Wizards and Witches say about me,’ Iris' eyes darkened a fraction, ‘Harry needed you. There are very high expectations for him. He won't be able to do what he has to do alone. He gets a lot of strength from you both.’  
They looked at her with different expressions, ‘Perhaps, Iris,’ James said.

  
‘By the time of your next birthday you will have started at Hogwarts,’ Hayley said to the young girl, changing the subject, ‘Are you excited?’ she smiled at her. Her smile faltered as Iris frowned.  
‘I’m glad I will know a few of the others. I won’t feel so overwhelmed. It's just. It really is the start of it all for me. I’ve been preparing. All of you have helped me in different ways. I look at the world,’ Iris paused, ‘I see it for what it is. I compare it to here. The world it could be. I read about our history. It is brutal.’  
The others couldn't help but agree.

  
‘But there is so much good there too,’ she continued, ‘It's worth fighting for. I’ve looked at so many books about our history. Many are going to get killed in the coming war. It's already starting in the shadows in Britain. Death is inevitable for many. We can't save them all. But Harry and I. We can stop him. We’re going to have to chop the head of the snake off. Hitler is replaceable. They already have them lined up. There have always been dictators in both worlds. They all eventually die or are killed. Even Grindelwald has grown old. Riddle is not going that way through conventional methods. He is the one the Order needs to target. Him and his minions. Bring him down and we bring the whole lot down.’  
They looked at the young, determined girl unsettled. She looked so young. Even with her extra time learning on earth due to not needing much sleep she was still so young.

She smiled grimly at them, ‘I’m going to help load the gun and Harry’s going to pull the trigger. That I promise. We will end him for good. Then Lucifer can have him. He won’t be destroying any more people's lives. I want him to end up in the next cell to Pettigrew,’ her eyes had darkened onyx black as she spoke.  
They didn’t doubt her conviction for a second.  
When the blue moon had risen Iris said her goodbyes. Her mother would return to her body her own way. Iris wasn’t tired in the slightest. If anything she felt energised from her time in Equilibrium. She focused on the golden gate and walked through the shimmer into her bedroom.

  
Sitting on her bed she closed her eyes and pictured herself rising out of her body. No response. She stayed in place. She thought logically. How to separate herself. She pursed her lips and looked around her room. Her eyes strayed to the full-length mirror. Perhaps. She moved across to it and looked at herself. She looked a little taller. Her grey eyes fixated on herself. Lifting both hands up she put them up to the mirror. They started to sink into the mirror. Joy rushed through her. She eased herself inside the mirror and stepped out of the back of it. She felt the lightness immediately. She wasn’t solid. It was morning here now. She moved back to the front. She had no reflection. A quick exploration of the Greengrass Manor confirmed that none of the occupants was aware of her presence. Mitty was making Breakfast as Dawn was filling up the kettle. She focused on her room and returned immediately to the mirror. Stepping into the back of the mirror she pushed gently through to the other side. Turning around she saw her reflection grinning back at her. She lay back on the bed grinning widely. All in all a very successful birthday. In a couple of days, her mum was taking her to get her first wand. She would be well and truly on her way.

Her grin faltered. She had been well and truly on her way the moment Riddle targeted her mother. The lights were blinding in front of her. But she had her army. Her mum. Bella was teaching her well. She had Harry by her side. Lily and James. They all wanted the same thing. As did many others. She did have her allies. Gabriel, Lucifer. Her Black family. Her Greengrass Family. Dawn’s life could have been much easier without all the worry but the Bones family always fought on the side of the light and knew what was at stake. They had lost family in the last war. Daphne and Astoria were her blood and they loved each other. That was obvious. But they were so different to her. Iris could have her moments where she shut down emotionally but her two sisters were so exceedingly coolly refined. Pureblood royalty. Aristocracy. Poised.

She had that wild side to her that she couldn't tame if she tried. Iris had, over time, toned down her enthusiasm for her music and movies in front of them. They were growing older. She spent more time away from them. They were on different paths but they were her sisters and there was a bond there. Her mother and Grandmother could be detached sometimes too. A Greengrass trait she had been told. Iris genuinely felt like the Black sheep of the family but she knew they each cared about each other. She was perceptive of people. Her life was strange. She knew she was odd compared to them. She couldn’t not be. When her parseltongue ability had revealed itself on a day out in the woods with a very surprised grass snake the year before the lack of enthusiasm from them had confirmed in her own mind where she stood. The harried expressions on both Gareth’s and Dawn’s face said a thousand words. What Iris represented. Like Sirius and Aurthur, there would be some who would have doubts who Iris would grow up to be.

She recalled the happier times of her childhood with the Potters, Walburga and Bella. Two such diverse groups but both much more accepting of her. She was simply Iris to them. Molly had shown her much more demonstrative affection than Dawn. The Weasley kids had pulled themselves together after the initial shock and they just got on with it. She assumed they trusted Harry’s judgement. Seeing Lily and James reunited with the young boy who was an honorary brother to them was more than enough for them to accept her.

Arthur seemed more cautious but with him, like with Sirius, she could understand the reluctance. They had both had first row seats to much of the Death Eater's devastation the first time around. Riddle’s Granddaughter would be a bitter pill to swallow. Iris was pragmatic. She imagined when Tom was young no one could have predicted what he was capable of.

What was she capable of? She sighed. She moved over to the open-top glass cage that harboured Esmerelda, her gorgeous snake. A golden Lancehead pit Viper. Esmeralda had been kidnapped and was being held two streets away from Grimmauld Place a year ago. Iris was on her Muggle Astral travels and had noticed the suspicious man at two o’clock in the morning. He had been taking a wriggling sack into his home. Following him in she noticed the shabby conditions and chemical lab and could hear Esmeralda calling for help in anguished tones. Iris had quickly found the best woman for the job and within ten minutes Bella and she were breaking in. A quick stunner was all that was required.  
Esmeralda was so relieved to be rescued and by a speaker no less that Iris and her bonded very quickly. Bella was pleased to see Grimmauld Place had an actual snake resident there occasionally.

  
‘A Slytherin home without a snake is like a room without a view,’ she had proclaimed. Esmeralda had informed Iris she liked rats to eat especially. Kreacher was given the responsibility to acquire these which he was very proud of. Iris contemplated later feeding Pettigrew to her. On further questioning of Esmeralda, Iris found out that somehow she had been one of many kidnapped in Ilha da Queimada Grande by very bad men. An island near Brazil. She had told them she was one of the most poisonous snakes in the world. One of her bites could kill a man in an hour. His flesh would burn and he would bleed to death. Bella had grinned widely at that.

  
‘Do you think they were Hitler's men? Or Riddle’s?’ Iris asked Bella.  
‘Possibly. Could just be rogues. She will be a good bodyguard for you Iris,’ Bella had answered honestly. Iris was inclined to agree. Esmeralda hadn’t been able to tell them more. The men had her locked away. There hadn't been much talking. They had wanted the snakes alive.  
Bella and Iris went back to the house but it had been deserted. The chemical lab had been cleared out, ‘Riddle’s man I think. A muggle couldn't have cleared it out so quickly,’ Bella had stated what Iris was thinking.  
‘So close to us. How many of these sort of places are in operation?’ wondered Iris aloud.  
Bella had looked at Iris gravely, ‘More than should be,’ Iris nodded. Bella had never lied to her.

Still, as she stood by the glass and Esmeralda glided up her arm and wrapped around her Iris felt comfort. They hissed quietly to each other. Her snake was looking forward to Hogwarts too. There was no doubt at all that she would not be allowed to stay without Iris at the Greengrass Manor by herself. Dawn’s lips had gone into a very thin line when Bella and Iris had explained the situation.

  
‘Can you just keep her in your room?’ Dawn had said nervously. Iris had felt her distress. When she tried to explain Esmeralda would not be dangerous to her family Dawn had given her a withering look, ‘I would prefer not to risk it,’ The conversation was over as Dawn stormed out of the room. Iris didn’t push. Many people were frightened of snakes.

  
Iris was spending more time at Grimmauld recently. Esmeralda wasn't too long in length. Maybe a metre. She would wrap her around her torso and neck when Iris was reading in Grimmauld Place, which she loved. She dare not go into the Astral plane with her or through the veil either. Lily and Hayley had told Iris to wait before trying to take anyone through with her. Not even the Angels knew what would happen if she did that. They most probably would die. She had left the Muggle school the year before to focus on her lessons with Bella and Lily. She would miss her Muggle friends but knew with sinking clarity where she was going they couldn't go with her.

She took a look at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. She understood for the times he lived in his hatred of the Muggles. They had been brutal to the magical world. The Muggles had turned on the Dark Witches and Wizards and then the light too. The statue of secrecy had been implemented when the first gun had been invented. A protego could not block a bullet. Times had changed. The world had moved on.

There was certainly a curiosity amongst the Muggles towards their world. They knew on some level it existed. Proof of that was in their Arts. It was everywhere. Religion. They knew it was hidden from them. However. Iris was not naive. There would be Muggles who still feared them. There would be persecution if it became official. She understood the dangers of Riddle revealing their world. The glass window was the best option. Hinted at but enough smoke and mirrors to deny. Iris did not understand Pureblood dominance. She was still resentful that Sirius could have treated her mother and her as callously as he did and they had no defence at all. Riddle had been granted Pureblood status officially during that farce of a trial. She supposed that made her the purest of Purebloods in Britain officially.

In reality, her Great Grandfather, Riddle Senior had been a Muggle aristocrat. She had been to see the Riddle family home the month before under the protection of the astral plane. She could now apparate quite accurately in the Astral plane in England to where she needed to be. She walked through Little Hangleton. When she arrived at the house it looked deserted and desolate. The garden seemed to be the only colour in the place. Gareth had done some homework for her. It was owned under a different name. Tax purposes had been the vague reasons for ownership. Sounded like Riddle still had it. An old gardener was tending the plants. Gareth had found out about the triple murder that had taken place in 1943. He had found out that Morfin Gaunt, Tom’s uncle, had freely admitted he was responsible. He was in Azkaban.  
The Gaunts. Iris clenched her jaw. Gareth had dug deep.

She had read the reports. They had been Pureblood maniacs. Interbreeding. Violence. Aggression. Stints in Azkaban. Gareth had acquired a memory from Bob Ogden. A ministry worker who had a violent encounter with the Gaunt family. Iris had stood in the Black pensieve for hours watching the unpleasant altercation in a loop. She kept looking at the squalid shack. Merope, who would later become Tom’s mother, was a completely broken woman. She watched the clearly very rich and arrogant Tom Riddle Senior. Iris looked at the two of them. Merope had clearly resorted to giving him a love potion. It was so twisted. Merope did not look in her right mind at all. Could Tom Riddle have committed these murders? Possibly. Revenge for abandonment. Memory charms would have worked on Morfin.

Iris gazed at the once upon a time elegant house. The shack the Gaunts had lived in would be around here somewhere. Riddle had been on a horse and cart. It would be in the woods. She moved towards the trees. She found an overgrown dirt track that looked like it hadn't been used in years. She kept moving forwards. When she approached the shack her heart had sunk. It looked even worse than the memory if that was possible. The dead snakeskin hung on the door. It was definitely the place. She closed her eyes and walked through the solid door. Even in the astral plane she still expected to bump her nose. On the table sat a display case. She could see the threads of magic protecting it. She frowned. Moving closer she tilted her head. It was a signet ring which looked familiar. Iris concentrated. Morfin had been wearing it. A family heirloom ring. It had a snake engraved on it. She went rigid. The other item she had seen with a snake on it had been the locket. She had watched the memories of Rita and her gran enough times. Right. She pulled herself together.

Time to get the big guns. She went to find Dumbledore and Gabriel.


	13. Chapter 13

Iris sat stroking Esmeralda’s head as the snake hissed in pleasure. She thought back to that day at the shack. Both Albus and Gabriel’s response had been very urgent. Even Iris had been surprised by their efficiency. Whatever she suspected was enough to galvanise them both.

  
Iris stood between the two of them by the dirt track. She could feel the darkness pulsating from here. The compulsion to keep moving away from the shack was palpable.  
‘I couldn’t feel that before in the Astral plane,’ she said to them, ‘I can now.’  
Albus had a gleam in his eyes, ‘Iris. I’m going to disillusion you for now. Wait here for us. It is far too dangerous for you.’  
Iris didn’t need to be told twice.  
She waited impatiently for Gabriel and Albus to return. About an hour later she felt the foreboding darkness start to lift. The compulsion to move away dissipated.  
She saw them both walking towards her. Albus waved his wand to lift his spell as Iris moved towards them. They both looked weary but relieved.  
Gabriel smiled at her, ‘You were very right to let us know Iris. It was most certainly one of Riddle’s nasty little toys. What was contaminating it has been disposed of.’

  
Iris gave a sigh of relief.  
Albus was gazing at her with a contemplative look, ‘The ring is a Slytherin heirloom Iris. It appears Tom has left it lying around so it belongs to you and your mother now.’  
‘Salazar’s ring?’ Iris asked.  
Albus nodded, ‘I feel it would be wise for me to check it is safe for you. It may have special charms on it that may be harmful. Salazar was a genius. I can bring it back to you both when I’m sure.’  
Iris nodded in agreement. She valued self-preservation.  
‘What made you visit here Iris?’ Albus asked.  
‘I was curious about the Gaunts you see. Gareth had gathered some information for me. A man who worked for the ministry, Bob Ogden had a memory of his encounter with them. It was worse than I thought it would be,’ Iris answered honestly.  
‘Ah, yes. The Pureblood ideology took to its inevitable conclusion,’ Albus said bitterly.

  
Iris made a wry noise, ‘If I ever get married, and that’s a big if, I’m going to stick to the Muggleborns. Possibly even a Muggle if that doesn’t work. I’m not letting a Pureblood near me.’  
Albus and Gabriel both snorted.  
‘I’m sure it doesn’t work like that, Iris. You will meet Mr Right and justify all sorts to yourself,' Albus said with a grin.  
Iris looked at them with suspicion, ‘I doubt that,’ she said shortly.  
Albus and Gabriel made eye contact and turned back to Iris.  
‘Today has been a very good day, Iris. We’re one step closer,’ Gabriel told her, ‘These objects of Tom’s. They are evil. Each one gone weakens him. This will also make my boss very happy.’

  
Iris nodded, ‘I really don’t think Morfin killed the Riddle family. I think it was Tom for sure,’ she said clearly.  
‘I think you're right, Iris,’ Albus said, ‘I’ll talk to Gareth and get the rest of the information. I think Morfin’s mind was tampered with by Tom. I’ll also speak to Amelia about having your locket returned to you and your mother if you would like. I know it may hold bad memories but your heirlooms should be returned to you.’  
‘I’d like it back. Those memories fuel my anger towards them.’

  
Albus gave her a long look and then smiled gently, ‘Dawn mentioned you have acquired a snake too. You can speak to her?’  
Iris sighed, ‘She’s not happy about it. Although Esmeralda is a darling. She’s my bodyguard. She was kidnapped and Bella and I rescued her. She’s good company.’  
Albus paled a little, ‘You can speak parseltongue then?’  
‘Yes. Well. Mum can’t speak to snakes but I can. Dawn doesn’t want Esme in the house when I’m in Hogwarts. She's scared of snakes. I was going to write to you about this. She will be good if she comes with me to Hogwarts. I can keep her in my trunk if it's an issue. Kreacher will make sure she has plenty of rats. She’s also quite partial to eggs too. Gareth put an expansion charm on my trunk so it's a big room now. And Bella charmed it so it has a window showing the jungle. Esmeralda will be happy there. If she causes any big problems then Bella and Gran said they could look after her.’

  
Dumbledore pondered this, ‘We can give her a trial run. Snakes are a grey area at Hogwarts. They are neither on the list of approved pets or on the list of banned pets. Under the circumstances it may be useful for you to look the part I think.’  
‘That sounds ominous,’ Iris said out loud.  
‘Slytherin's heiress. With her own snake. Makes quite the impression I think,’ Albus smiled, ‘It may keep some of the more aggressive Slytherins away from you.’  
Iris had thought this a good idea too.

Iris came back to the present as she ran her fingers down the smooth scales of Esmeralda and hissed terms of endearment gently to her. Bit by bit it was all coming together. She would be spending the following months getting her magic schooling from her mum, Lily and Bella. Separately of course. Bella and Lily did not like each other. At all. It was actually mutual dislike. They had attempted a group session once. Iris shuddered with that particular memory. It had all ended in tears. Bella would always be a Pureblood snob. Lily would always fight her Muggleborn corner. With Hayley as a mediator, they had agreed to disagree in the end. The only other thing they both agreed on was both Iris and Harry needed tools to protect themselves and to finish Tom off.

The Marauders were helping Harry. The young boy had been delighted. Like Iris, he wasn’t particularly book smart but he had a lot of natural magic and his flying was marvellous and he spent hours practising with them at the Weasley quidditch pitch. Iris would sit with her mum and Lily who would go over spells with them. Harry was also very interested in being an Animageus. Sirius and James said he was far too young to start properly but they would talk him through it all when he was older. They practised wand movements and spell incantations with them both. Harry would be getting his wand in July. They had time. Tom would be very unlikely to attack Hogwarts in the next few years. If he did go in it would be undercover. As far as Tom was concerned Dumbledore and Harry were his only real threats on the planet. He would be sneaky. Cloak and daggers.

Iris had watched the memory of Bob Ogden in the Black family pensieve on many occasions. She knew this is what would happen eventually to all the Purebloods in time if they continued down that path. She had watched the Gaunt family intently. The memory would loop over and over. She had heard whispers of course about the long term effects of pureblood ideology. The Gaunt's were not the only family who had succumbed to this degrading end. To see it with her own eyes, however, made it all very real. Only Tom, Hayley and Iris were left of Salazar’s bloodline. Tom was insane. She had heard more than enough of the hundreds of atrocities he had committed. That Iris and her mother were lucid and had some compassion for others was a miracle in itself.

Iris had spoken to Walburga plainly. That the Black’s were directly related to most of the Pureblood families in society was commonplace. First, second and third cousins littered the family tree. That within two generations it was all over if they did not want to meet the Gaunts fate. Iris had studied the Wizarding family tree and the Sacred twenty-eight with Walburga. She had bought out the large parchment as evidence.

‘That’s it, Gran,’ she had told her, ‘The Bones, Lovegoods, Nott, Bulstrode, Abbott..,’ she reeled the Sacred twenty-eight all off, ‘They’re all off the table for the Black family and each other. It's almost over. Nature has won in the end. My generation and potentially the next will be the last of the sane Pure bloodlines. It either dies out or well, look at the Gaunts. I suppose they could marry a Pureblood from a different country but they won't be part of the Sacred twenty-eight.’  
Walburga had listened. The facts did not lie, ‘The other families are in the same boat,’ Iris had said, ‘I believe they think there are centuries to go before this is an issue. There isn’t. Even Bella has begrudgingly admitted it's only a matter of time.’

It was that sentence that hit Walburga like a ton of bricks. Bella was a renowned blood supremacist. If even she had admitted defeat then it really truly was over.  
Iris had only had to picture Morfin Gaunt to strengthen her resolve against the Pureblood agenda. Their childhood conditioning had influenced the Wizarding World profoundly. Iris had not been subject to it. Her mother had tentatively told her to make her own mind up on her future.

She knew Walburga would prefer a Pureblood Grandson in-law, but she didn’t think she would be disowned whoever she married. Bella still had her arrogance that pureblood was best, but even she realised you can only push so far. Bella had also spent a long time in the Pensieve watching the Gaunts. It was a future no one would want for their Grandchildren.  
Iris’s message to Walburga had been received loud and clear. Pureblood supremacy was coming to an end. Not even because it was the right thing to do. Not even to make a fairer society. It was to save their descendants from madness. It was a bitter pill to swallow for Walburga and Bella but one that was necessary. For Iris, her world and the future of it was something she would fight for.  
Iris gazed out the window into the grounds of Greengrass Manor. She was eleven now. She felt much older.

It was a Sunday evening a month later and Iris was curled up on the sofa with a napping Esmeralda at Grimmauld place chatting quietly with the elves by the fire. Walburga was dozing. Bella was out doing something mysterious on Dumbledore's request. Iris was occasionally touching her new wand. It sent a nice magical thrill through her. She had been given a holster for it by Bella.  
She had picked it up from Ollivanders just after her birthday. He had been a most peculiar man. It had been a quiet day in Diagon Alley. Witches and Wizards had still been recovering from the New year's festivities. Hayley and Iris had been enjoying some rare Earth quality time together. Ollivander had seemed to stare into her mind as Iris had shifted uncomfortably.  
‘I’ve been expecting you, Miss Black,’ he had said quietly. She smiled politely at him. His pale, silvery eyes were piercing. His gaze was intense. Eventually, Hayley coughed deliberately to break the silence.

  
‘Iris needs a wand. Obviously,’ she stated to the wandmaker.  
Ollivander smiled vaguely. He meandered to the back of the dusty shop. He bought an immaculate wand case back with him. Iris could already feel the thrum. The air pulsated with magic. Hayley had eyed the wand speculatively. Ollivander opened it up revealing a dark long wand.  
‘12 inches. Hawthorn. Gabriel and Lucifer tagged along with you on your last trip to Diagon Alley. They both donated a feather each Iris. They said Happy Birthday to you,’ Ollivander said to her.  
She had the most beaming smile on her face, ‘Oh, those guys are the best.’  
‘Indeed,’ smiled Ollivander, ‘I too can visit the Astral plane, my girl. You and your mother are both legends amongst us who can. I, however, like the others cannot make it to Equilibrium just yet.’  
‘You will,’ Iris stopped short realising how curt her words could be taken, ‘I mean when you are much older of course,’ Ollivander smiled at Hayley and Iris.  
Iris picked the wand up and felt the energy connect between her and the wand and flow through her as colours from Equi filled the room. Hayley stood back, her mouth agape. Since her development with the veil, Iris had felt her strength improving. The wand made a sonic sort of music only found in Equi around the room as Ollivander openly wept. Hayley was spellbound.

  
‘Is it really as beautiful as I hope it is, Iris?’ Ollivander whispered.  
She nodded shyly, ‘That music the wand is playing is from Equi, and also the colours. It's the best of earth and more,’ she told them both wistfully.  
Hayley took a moment to look at the softness of her face. She had deliberately never really talked to her much about Equi. She knew Iris was very fond of the place. It was written all over her face when they were there. When Iris had spoken parseltongue to the snake in the woods Hayley had been a little bemused. Hayley hadn’t inherited the dark gift. Iris was different. With her obvious attachment to Bella and Walburga and her leather jackets and her love of the Muggle world, she was like chalk and cheese with Daphne and Astoria. The older they all got the more obvious it had become.

Now Iris had left Muggle school she was away a lot at Grimmauld place these days. She had spent her birthday at Greengrass manor. Mitty had made dinner. Gareth had given her a no expense spared trunk for her birthday on behalf of her Greengrass family. Hayley thought back. Iris had been very emotional at the gift. She supposed it was because the trunk represented her going away present. Iris spent much of her day time with the Potters or at her Grandmother's house and her nights in Equi or wandering around the muggle world in the astral plane. Hayley was working at St.Mungoes most days but spent much of her time with her daughter at Equilibrium. It was when she realised looking at Iris just at the moment how fond Iris had become to the next world. Her mind went to Sirius and his abandonment of the young girl. It left scars. Iris never pushed either of them for attention. She should not have been made to feel like that. Iris clearly felt a lot of unnecessary guilt because of Tom and the danger that he could bring to those people she was close to. She seemed almost apologetic of her presence. She had never asked them for anything. Iris had her room at Greengrass manor. One of the twenty already in the Manor. She rarely ate with them anymore.

Hayley spent a lot of time at the hospital which Iris seemed very proud of her mother for. Iris could navigate Gringotts herself. She bought her own clothes and books. She was becoming a ghost in her own home. Was Iris too independent already? Hayley had to admit to himself she was. Daphne and Astoria had been spoilt rotten by Dawn and Gareth. Dawn would take her own daughters here and everywhere. Iris had obligations. She sometimes went with them but more often than not she had other places to be. She had never once complained. Hayley shook herself together as Ollivander had closed his eyes to listen to the music as it slowly faded away after the wand had merged with Iris.

‘I hear their world so faintly sometimes. It has been such a joy to hear it properly,’ he said to Iris who smiled at him.  
‘I should see if I can record some Equi music,’ Iris mused. Hayley and the Wandmaker smiled, ‘I could start a rock band.’ Hayley’s smile fell.  
‘You are going to love it there Mr Ollivander,’ Iris said to him simply, ‘It is so gentle compared to here.’  
Ollivander smiled as Hayley went to pay, ‘Do you want to get some lunch Iris? Hayley asked, ‘We could go to the leaky cauldron.’  
Iris looked at her in contemplation, ‘I’d like that. Can you handle the overreactions from the public?’  
Hayley gave a wry grin. Over the years her successful work at the hospital meant many witches and wizards had warmed to her. However many of them had not. Suspicion was clear in a lot of eyes. They did not see Hayley Greengrass. They only saw Voldermorts daughter. She stared at the young girl. But, Iris wasn’t so young anymore. She didn’t need much sleep. A few hours would suffice. Iris had experienced much more than others her age. She was older than her years would suggest and certainly wiser. Hayley wanted to talk to Iris properly.

  
They walked into the Leaky Cauldron and ordered from Tom the barman who greeted them cheerfully. The barman. He was wiser than most of the Ministry staff.  
They took a seat in the corner where another mother and daughter gave a look of fright and very coincidentally stood up and left immediately. Hayley sighed.

Iris patted her hand, ‘When this is all over people will know the truth, mum.’  
Hayley gazed at her daughter, ‘Are you happy here, Iris?’ she asked plainly.  
Iris shrugged, ‘I’m happy sometimes,’ she answered honestly, ‘I worry too much about the future. It is what it is. Must be the same for you.’

  
Hayley felt her heart sink. Iris had not had the easiest childhood. Her distress must have shown through as Iris held her hand.  
‘Mum. I’m happy to be me. Look at everything we’ve seen. All the things we can do. You’re still here with me. We have family. People who care about us and who we care about. We’re both in one piece still. And we have this gift. You can heal people better than all of those other healers now. I can bring the Angels. James. Lily. We really can make a difference and help. We need to be brave now. There are so many people who have it far worse than we ever could. We can help stop Riddle.’  
Hayley looked astonished at this heartfelt speech from her daughter. She realised what Iris was saying was simply what was true.

‘You don’t want to live in Equilibrium permanently?’ she almost whispered.  
Iris understood then her mother's concern.  
‘Eventually, yes,’ Iris said but quickly carried on at her mother's distraught expression, ‘But not today. Not for a long time, mum. I’m not scared of dying. I know for certain where we go. It gives me freedom that others don’t have. I want to help make this world better first. You know what the prophecy says. I have faith Harry and I are going to fulfil this.’  
Hayley, James and Lily had talked at length about the prophecy. They eventually had to accept it with a dark bitterness in their souls. Why their children? But then, they thought about all those parents around the country who had lost their own children to Voldemort's dark reign. At least Harry and Iris had a chance of fighting back.  
Feeling slightly better Hayley noticed Tom ambling over with their lunch. Hayley switched the conversation to lighter issues.

  
It was a few months later as Iris sat on a sofa in the evening at Grimmauld Place once again. She enjoyed these peaceful evenings. She was stroking Esmeralda. It was soothing for them both. She gazed at her dozing Grandmother fondly. She smiled at the little house-elves quiet chatter. She loved it here. She felt slightly guilty to think she preferred it to the more dignified Greengrass Manor. She liked it there but it wasn’t quite as comfortable for her. Still, it wasn’t as if she said anything. She was here for a fortnight. The Greengrass family had gone on holiday to France. Her mother had passed on the holiday as they were particularly busy at the hospital. Iris needed to be here for the Potters too and Bella was giving her lessons about the Black Grimoire so she wasn’t being entirely selfish. She sort of justified it all to herself.

  
The House of Black gave a contented sigh. Iris was home again. Iris had made a few adjustments to her bedroom. Her James Dean framed poster went onto the wall. Her shrunken Triumph Bonneville T100 leant against its stand. Esmeralda’s glass cage was put in the corner. Bella had replicated her jungle window in her room for the golden snake. She put her clothes in the wardrobe and rested her many books on the shelves. Her full-length mirror was on its stand. Her trunk was in the corner. She had been gradually adding to it in anticipation of Hogwarts.  
Kreacher, Starry, Merry and Dobby were in their element. Iris’s Equi magic was seeping into the walls of Grimmauld Place. Her magic was growing stronger and was almost tangible. This affected the elves and the other residents of the Blackhouse. They all felt more energised. Although, Walburga had worn herself out earlier with some advanced spells in her room that none were to enter.

Iris was smiling at her Gran snoring and Bella was half-listening to the record player. Frank Sinattra’s soothing voice filled the air. He was Walburga’s favourite muggle singer. Iris was gradually converting her. Walburga groggily woke and had lit up a cigar and was eyeing up the sherry on the side. Bella inhaled on her Marlborough as she read the Daily Prophet. Iris was in the middle of reading an Agatha Christie novel. Kreacher was snoring in the corner. Dobby was warming his little feet against the fire. Starry cuddling beside him. Merry was asleep on a little sofa Iris had found. Hayley was taking a well-earned rest from her work and was tucked away in the other corner with a Mills and Boon book that she was avidly reading. All was serene in the House of Black. Iris gave a contented sigh.

At that moment Albus put his head through the fireplace, ‘Hello.’  
Walburga greeted him, ‘Come through Albus.’  
Dumbledore came through and greeted the family.  
Albus turned to Iris and Hayley.  
‘It is these two young ladies that I have come here to see actually. I have some things that are yours. Would you like some privacy?’

  
They shook their heads. They both trusted everyone in this room. They already knew all there was to know. Albus nodded as he sat down as they gathered around.  
‘I believe you should know that Morfin has been completely broken by Azkaban. Amelia allowed me access to him. I used my skills. Tom did tamper with his mind. It wasn’t picked up on due to his admittance of the crime and his previous behaviour. Open and shut case. As the Riddles were muggles there was even less attention to detail.’  
Iris scowled, ‘He’s not still in Azkaban is he?’ she asked.  
‘No,’ replied Albus, ‘But in order to be discreet and avoid a retrial, Amelia has moved him to a very secure, private hospital that specialises in mental health disorders. It is best Tom is not made aware that we know. Morfin will most probably be there for the rest of his life. He will at least be comfortable which is some improvement. The damage has been done, unfortunately.’

Bella shook her head, ‘How many more people has Riddle screwed over? Even his own uncle who had done nothing to him.’  
Iris had a feeling the veil was keeping score.  
Albus continued, ‘On a happier note, I have these two items for you. They are your birthright,’ he reached into his pocket and pulled out two objects and laid them on the table as the occupants gazed at them in awe. The Slytherin Locket. Next to it the black and gold ring.

  
Hayley went to pick the ring up but felt her fingers touch an invisible forcefield. She frowned. Hayley looked at her daughter and contemplated the situation. Hayley picked the locket up gently and without trouble. She looked at Walburga who nodded to her. She put it around her neck and felt a cool tingle. It felt quite nice, she thought. She hadn’t quite come to terms with her famous ancestor. Hayley had been a Ravenclaw at school. Some Slytherins had been a natural fit with the Ravenclaws but a few of their more unsavoury students had caused some consternation in her house. Still, to be a descendant of any of the houses was a big deal in the Wizarding World. One couldn’t deny that. The personal circumstances leading up to her birth had been so lewd it had been difficult to know what to feel.  
Hayley went to pick the ring up again and still felt resistance and pondered it. She looked at Dumbledore who was looking at Iris intently. ‘Is it safe?’ Hayley asked. He nodded. Looking at Iris she motioned to her to put it on. Iris looked a little dubious.

Albus spoke, ‘That ring is very special Iris. Very special indeed. I am sure this is the root of your power. I believe it is waiting for you. It didn't allow me to wear it either.’  
Iris and the others looked at him intently.  
Iris picked up the ring without difficulty and eased the ring onto her finger gently as it resized and then Iris glowed white magic as her eyes turned golden. A hum filled the air. After a moment Iris’s eyes returned to grey. Iris went to remove the ring but found she couldn’t budge it. She looked at Albus with a questioning look.  
‘As I thought,’ Albus said to the confusion of the others, ‘Walburga. Hayley. When Iris was young did you read her the Beedle of the Bard?’ Albus asked.  
‘Of course, Albus, I don’t see how that is relevant,’ Walburga looked confused. Hayley had nodded at Albus’s question but with a questioning look.  
‘All of you. Do you remember the tale of the three brothers?’  
They all nodded confused at him.  
‘It’s just a fairytale Albus,’ Bella said.

  
‘Yes and no. The story may have been fabricated but the three items Death gave the three Peverell brothers is very true.’  
Walburga gasped, ‘The Peverell brothers. Iris and Hayley are their descendants,’ she stated.  
Albus smiled softly, ‘Yes. Walburga. Tom grew up in an orphanage. He would not have known the story and the significance of it. He never made the connection. He thought this simply an heirloom.’  
Walburga gazed down at the ring, ‘This is the Resurrection Stone. Oh my, Merlin,’ she gasped.

‘Precisely. It is not actually Slytherin’s ring. It belongs to the Peverell line. The Gaunts must have acquired it before they lost their fortune. Tom poisoned this ring with the darkest of magic before Hayley was born. This is what he did unknowingly. He has tampered with and violated with forces much greater than him. The Deathly Hallows are not to be abused. They are a gift from the beyond. I believe a combination of Tom’s warped dark magic mixed with the infusion of the Black and Greengrass family magic has enabled Iris and Hayley to acquire the powers they have. The Resurrection Stone is now able to create a getaway for Iris and her mother to travel between the two worlds and Iris can allow others to. It is impossible for Earth magic. James and Lily are proof that this ring is not of this Earth. That Iris can speak to the Angels freely is unprecedented. Iris can travel to Equilibrium through the veil and back again in the blink of an eye. Hayley can travel back and forwards through the Astral plane. Iris can call for the veil any moment she pleases. The Divine has enabled her the power to do this. The universal forces have spoken. The balance from what Tom has done must be redressed.’

  
Iris held her hand looking at the ring gently. She felt intimidated when Albus stated its true purpose. It had a small symbol engraved.  
‘That is the symbol of the Deathly Hallows Iris. They are very real. There is also a cloak and wand. Those other Hallows are not for you. This ring has made it clear it belongs to you and you only now,’ Albus told her.

  
‘Will it hurt me?’ she asked Albus as the others looked at him with curious expressions.  
‘I shouldn’t think so. I couldn’t find any dark magic on it. Your magic already has the power to do what this ring does. I think it may simply make your magical power stronger.’  
‘Will James and Lily be able to stay for longer now? The Angels?’ Iris asked excitedly.  
Albus nodded, ‘I think so. You’re already getting stronger as you get older. I can feel your magic from across the room,’ The others nodded their agreement to this.  
Iris grinned, ‘Awesome.’  
‘How do you feel Iris?’ Bella asked.

  
Iris grinned as she touched the ring. Her eyes flashed golden for a moment, ‘Fantastic,’ she smiled. They all felt the waves of the magic ripple of her. Gentle and soothing. Each of them had a smile on their face.  
Albus raised his hand. There was one other issue to be discussed. Iris looked at him.  
‘This power must only be used to protect yourself and others from harm, Iris. It is from the Divine. Your Grandfather would have used it to commit atrocities and to attack people senselessly. Do not be like him.’

  
Iris looked so insulted it was comical.  
‘I’ll never be like him,’ she vowed, ‘I shall use this ring to protect my family, friends and anyone else unlucky enough to cross paths with Riddle and his scum followers. I shall protect Grimmauld Place and everyone in it. Gran, Bella, Dobby, Kreacher, Starry, Merry,’ Kreacher sniffed, overcome at her speech, ‘Mum,’ she became overcome as she started to sob as Hayley hugged her.  
Dobby came running up and wrapped himself around her leg in tears, ‘Mistress Black is the most kindest witch in all the world,’ he cried, dripping big tears. Iris had learnt from experience just to let the elves let it all out. Merry had her other leg. Walburga, Bella and Hayley were looking at Iris with soft looks on their faces. It was quite unnerving to Albus who watched the outpouring of love in the Black Home with bemusement.

  
Albus could barely believe it himself as he looked at Iris surrounded by the Black family, although he supposed it wasn’t so strange after all. She did look like she fitted in here.  
They pulled themselves together as Iris stopped her crying and Albus stood up.  
‘It has been lovely to see you all. Iris. I shall see you on the 01st of September at the Hogwarts feast. Goodbye, all,’ they all waved goodbye to the headmaster as he disappeared.  
Peace resumed in the drawing-room.

  
The room was quiet except for the little elves who were taking it in turns to cry on Iris’s legs. The Black women sat back down to light up yet again.  
Bella spoke up, ‘We’ll have finished off the Black Grimoire by the time you get on the Hogwarts Express. I’ll do a copy for you to take with you to school. For your eyes only of course. No one else can read it except a Black. Practice it when you can.’

  
Iris nodded to Bella as she started to relax. The ring had shaken her. The Grimoire would be useful. It contained some very handy spells and hexes. They all had a feeling they would be put into use sooner rather than later.

Iris slept longer than usual that night. Her dreams were fragmented. She had a visitor who spoke of many things to her. He would be her protector. She only needed to call for him in her mind and he would come. He was always near.

Iris kept this development to herself. 


	14. Chapter 14

It was early in the morning as Iris looked at the calendar. August 20th. In less than a fortnight, she would move to her new home. She looked around her room. She had just arrived from Equi. Good, safe, nice Equi. Her mother and Gran had been talking her through what to expect on her first day at Hogwarts. The train ride on the Hogwarts express sounded like fun. They didn’t tell her how the sorting was done. They said it would be a surprise.

Iris looked at her snake. Esmeralda was perfectly content chewing a rat Kreacher had bought up. The sun was coming in through the curtains. She would be seeing the Potters later. The Resurrection stone had been a wonder even if she couldn’t take it off. It felt glued on. Bella had tried every spell in her repertoire to remove it but it wouldn’t budge. Iris wasn’t too bothered. It meant it couldn't get lost. They had tested it out. It would work for ten hours now on a thirty-mile radius. Even after ten hours Iris barely felt the pull on her magic. She would pop into the village of Burton when Harry would be spending quality time with his parents. He would be starting at Hogwarts like her. He was making the most of his time with Lily and James. Lily was adamant that Harry apply himself and do well. James was less emphatic about academics. Iris empathised with Harry on their academics. They could both do spells. It was all the theory and maths behind it all that was confusing. Lily had attempted to show Iris and Harry how runes worked. It had not been a pleasant lesson for any of them.

  
Lily had been patient, but it may as well have been written in Mandarin for all the sense Iris made of it. Harry seemed bewildered too.  
‘Maybe when you are older it will make more sense,’ Lily had said flatly.  
‘Sorry, mum,’ said Harry despondently.  
‘Sorry, Aunt Lily,’ said Iris also downcast.  
Both looked so woebegone Lily had laughed, ‘It's not the end of the world you two. You’re both good at other things,’ this had perked them both up.

Iris’s magical strength had improved by vast amounts. She could feel other people's magic now too, and other witches and wizards commented on the tangible feel of hers.  
Iris had gone for a walk herself and was sitting on a bench on the green, reading a muggle book. Adrian Mole. A parody diary which she found hilarious. She was chuckling away to herself on the bench when a shadow appeared in front of her. She looked up expectantly and saw an elderly woman.

  
‘Hello Iris,’ the woman said.  
‘Um. Hello. Have we met?’ Iris was on the lookout. She had met some of the muggles in Burton but was aware she needed to keep her mouth shut about magic.  
‘No, but Albus talks about you often. I’m friends with him you see. I’ve met Fawkes too. My name is Arabella Figg,’ she told Iris, ‘I was hoping to meet you before you started Hogwarts.’  
Iris relaxed immediately and held out her hand politely. Arabella went to shake the girl's hand as the girl frowned when they connected.

  
‘Are you alright?’ Iris asked the older woman. She held Arabella’s hand tight.  
Arabella looked a little unnerved, ‘I’m fine dear. Nothing out of the ordinary. My hip is giving me a bit of aggravation but that's normal.’  
Iris tilted her head, ‘Your magic feels strange. Really odd. Like it’s blocked. Other people's magic flows. Yours is being forced down to the floor.’  
Arabella looked dumbstruck, ‘I’m a squib dear,’ she stated plainly. It had been the bane of her life but she had eventually accepted her lot in life, ‘I don’t have magic. Well, just a tiny bit. Not even enough to power a Lumos spell.’

  
Iris raised her eyebrow, ‘I don’t know who told you that, but they're wrong. I can feel it. It’s misdirected. Trapped. Your magic is making its way out of your feet into the ground. It can't get into your arms.’  
Arabella looked at Iris suspiciously. She had kept up with the gossip. She had taken a gamble talking to a member of House Black and Slytherins heiress at that. This was just a cheap pureblood cruel joke.  
Arabella sniffed, ‘I’ll be on my way, Miss Black,’ she turned around.  
‘Wait, please. I may be able to help,’ Iris said earnestly. Iris couldn’t imagine how frustrating it would be not to be able to use her magic. Arabella Figg was still walking away, ‘Call Dumbledore. If I’m lying he can give me detention for the next year.’  
Arabella stopped walking and turned to look at the dark-haired girl. A tiny flicker of hope started in her tummy.  
‘I live down here,’ Arabella said shortly, ‘I’ll call him from my fireplace.’

  
Iris nodded and followed Arabella. Within five minutes Dumbledore was seated in Arabella’s living room while Iris was playing with about five cats that he could see.  
‘Iris. I didn’t expect to see you before term started,’ he said curiously.  
‘Headmaster Dumbledore,’ Iris tried his new title out, ‘What is a squib? Arabella said it is a Witch or Wizard born without magic or with only a tiny amount. That can’t be right.’  
Albus peered at the young girl, ‘What do you mean Iris? That is what a squib is.’

  
‘Ever since you gave me that ring I can feel other people's magic and Arabella has plenty. It feels like it’s blocked though. In her back. It’s going down into the ground. I can feel it moving. Every other Witch and Wizard I have met have their magic flowing around their bodies.’  
Albus gave a jolt. He was sensitive to very powerful magic, but most magic was very subtle.  
Iris started to put her brain to work, ‘This ring is very powerful. How about I put it near where her magic is being redirected? It may be able to sort it out.’  
Albus pondered as he looked at Arabella who looked very confused.  
‘What do you think, Arabella? Would you like to try?’  
Arabella turned to Albus, ‘Is it safe?’

  
‘Iris has been wearing that ring for a few months now. It hasn’t caused any harm. It is your decision.’  
In the calm of her living room as Arabella looked at the girl on the sofa playing with Milly, her white kitten Arabella made a decision. It was the closest she had ever come to fixing a great woe in her life.  
‘Please,’ she whispered, ‘I’ll regret it for the rest of my days if I don’t even try.’  
Iris smiled, ‘Swap places with me,’ she put Milly back in the basket. Arabella sat on the edge of the sofa as Iris took her right hand and moved it over her back. Albus watched intently.

  
Iris looked intense as she moved her hands over Arabella’s back, ‘It’s all in there. I can feel it. Oh, yes. It’s in a big knot. Iris’s arm jolted as the ring glowed white magic over Arabella’s back. The sounds of Equilibrium floated like an echo in the air, ‘There, you should feel it start to go into your body now. I can feel it flowing out. This may feel weird. It’s been trapped for a long time.’  
Albus was watching, completely astonished by this. The cats had all stopped moving at the music and were also staring at Iris and Arabella with their little mouths open wide in astonishment.  
Arabella had the most peculiar expression on her face. Albus would have laughed if the situation was not so serious. Then Arabella burst into tears. Iris looked worried.

  
‘Hasn’t it worked? I was so sure it had. I’m so sorry,’ Iris sounded very upset.  
Arabella turned around to the girl and pulled her into a bear hug, ‘No, my darling. The exact opposite. Oh, it's so wonderful. I can feel it everywhere,’ Arabella continued to bawl her eyes out. Iris hadn’t seen such an outpouring of emotion since the day Walburga and she had baked a cake for Dobby and Starry’s tenth wedding anniversary.  
Albus sat stunned. The Resurrection Stone. Its main purpose was to bring back from the dead. Iris had just bought magic back from the brink of death. Trapped magic. Colour was in Arabella’s cheeks now. Albus noticed she looked younger too. In a few minutes, she looked ten years younger. Magical people tended to age better. This was common knowledge. But to do this in a couple of minutes was unprecedented.

  
Iris was smiling at Arabella, relieved it had worked. She sat back down on the sofa as Milly jumped onto her lap. The cats had resumed their bored expressions and had perched onto various parts of Iris. They seemed drawn to her magic as much as catnip.  
They were still casting subtle looks towards Arabella. Something had changed. Cats were highly sensitive. Iris scratched Milly behind her ears as the kitten purred. Iris stared at her ring, ‘This is so cool. How many squibs are there in Britain, Headmaster Dumbledore? If there is a lot do you think they all have Arabella’s problem? If they do and this ring can fix them you’re going to need another school. Or I suppose a mature student college.’  
Albus was still speechless. In all these centuries, the greatest minds, the greatest Wizards and Witches in the world had researched this tragedy in the magical world. It had torn apart families, led to countless suicides. Millions had been poured into research to no avail. Iris had solved it in less than one hour in Arabella Figg’s living room with several cats and himself as witnesses.

  
‘You look a bit peaky. How are you feeling?’ Iris asked Albus to which she got no response. Albus continued to stare at her stunned. Arabella was beaming. Clearly in shock. Iris watched Arabella reach into a drawer and shakily pick out her wand.  
‘Ollivander couldn’t find any wand to work with me. This was the only one in the entire shop that showed even a tiny spark,’ Arabella lifted it up. Pointing it in the air she did the correct wand motion and said, ‘Lumos,’ the wand lit up immediately. Arabella choked up in tears.  
‘Are you alright Mrs Figg?’ Iris was getting concerned by these two stunned people. Arabella laughed and nodded.  
‘I have never in my life felt better, Iris.’

  
Albus pulled himself together finally, ‘Iris,’ he stated as calmly as he could, ‘What you have done has long been considered impossible. Merlin himself couldn’t do this. He tried. Not having your magic work is a tragedy in the Wizarding World.’  
Iris looked awed and then frowned, ‘If it’s such a big thing then why do they have such a silly name for it. I mean squib? It's like a fish isn’t it? What’s that about? Why such a flippant word for such a major problem?’  
Albus couldn’t answer the very valid question.  
‘Well,’ said Iris, ‘I’ll let mum know. She can let Ivy in the hospital know. They’ll get all the squibs in, discreetly of course. Shouldn’t take long to fix them all up. There can’t be that many of them. I really can’t be doing with the Unspeakable's kidnapping me. I mean, I can escape but. Well. It would never stop would it?’

Albus looked at Iris sympathetically. It was true. He knew Iris and Gabriel had to go undercover in St Mungoes when they dealt with maladies of a dark nature.  
This was also the way Iris spent much of the remainder of her holidays. Hayley was delighted with this new development. Ivy Caralage at St.Mungoes knew many people and put the word out in the underground in the Wizarding World. Hayley let Tom the barman know. He could be trusted to keep it on a need to know basis. He knew almost everyone and quite a few squibs were subtly informed. Many of them had been popping into the Leaky Cauldron for a drink from time to time for years. Trying to keep one foot in the magical world.

Most squibs had been forced into the muggle world to find work but they were quickly tracked down by their families when word reached them. Iris saw dozens of them who came in the back door of Saint Mungoes. They were camping around the block to see her. Iris felt like a rock star. Hayley had to put notice-me-not charms up. There was such an outpouring of emotion it reminded Iris of a particularly intense episode of Oprah Winfrey. In contrast, Dobby didn’t seem so dramatic after all. Albus had initially arranged for Remus Lupin to teach these newly magical people the magical basics in the book shop instead of letting them loose in the world without training. Albus and Sirius had expanded the back rooms of the book shop. They thought this would be a discreet way of dealing with this issue and were only expecting a handful of people.

By the end of the week, two hundred and seventy-five Half-bloods and Purebloods of every age group had had their magic unblocked. They received news there were even more of them who were preparing to visit the hospital. Some had thought the rumours were a sick Pureblood joke on them at first, but when it became apparent this cure of the squibs was real the excitement reached a frenzy in the Wizarding world. It simply could not be kept quiet after all. The Daily Prophet was reporting on this phenomenon. Journalists from abroad were investigating. Iris Black’s name kept cropping up and foreign ministries were arranging meetings with the British ministry.

At that point, Albus had to sheepishly inform Amelia of the out of hand situation and Iris’s part in it. It had become so much more blatant than even he could have predicted. Albus hadn’t realised just how many squibs there were in Britain. Amelia and Aurthur realised quickly there were no laws in place regarding this scenario so they were able to bypass standard protocol and invent their own laws. So many of the Pureblood families had secret squibs hidden away that for a change no one at the Ministry put any obstacles in their way.

Amelia was flabbergasted at the ease she could organise something of this magnitude without the proverbial nonsense that caused so many delays in everything else she tried to do. New premises in Diagon Alley were quickly established. A college for mature Witches and Wizards was created. Iris had smiled at the Muggle sounding name. New tutors were being hired. Enrollment would be mandatory by Wizarding law. No one who had their magic freed objected. The British Wizarding World finally had something worthwhile to really celebrate.

  
Iris had been taken by her mother and Albus to the Ministry to speak with a bewildered Amelia. Amelia was shown the ring that had made this possible. Amelia had been stunned that something so small could have such life-changing abilities.  
‘Don’t let the Unspeakables hunt me,’ Iris sounded genuinely afraid. She was. Her freedom meant everything to her.  
Amelia had quickly calmed the girl, ‘Of course not. We’ll make sure they leave you alone. You have given people their magical birthright back. It is a miracle. You deserve a medal, Iris.’  
Iris breathed easier, ‘Everyone knows now it's me doing it. A lot of people are smiling at me now. Mums don't pull their kids away from mum and me in the street anymore. That's a good thing, right?’

  
Hayley spoke, ‘We thought it best to let people keep assuming this is because of Iris having Salazar Slytherin’s blood. His way of returning magic back to the Pure bloodlines. This seems to be the most popular rumour going around. In a way, it is partly true. This power Iris has is partly due to him. Albus agrees with me.’  
Albus nodded to Amelia, ‘It's imperative Tom does not find out the truth. The people Iris have helped think it is her magic doing this. Not the ring. This is vital. If Tom recognises the power is from the ring it will cause problems.’  
Amelia nodded her agreement.

Iris promised Amelia that each Sunday she would be at the hospital to fix the foreign squibs. She had read her history books about the Ministry. In Amelia’s office, her grey eyes searched Amelia’s, ‘The I.C.W helped us out when we needed them. We can return that help now. This is good for international relations. We’re going to need them again.’  
Amelia, Albus and Hayley went very quiet after that. They realised that time was coming sooner than they would like.

  
The day before Iris was due to depart Walburga had organised a little going-away party for her and Daphne. The Greengrass family came along to Grimmauld Place. Bella and Walburga had bequeathed both Daphne and Iris lovely matching silver snake rings each. Each one would slither around their finger. Esmeralda was also suitably impressed by the gift. Dawn not so much. Daphne loved hers, though. They had also given Iris the Black hair products secrets pack for any occasion which she treasured. Daphne had inherited the natural glossy Greengrass hair, which required no products much to Iris’s eternal jealousy, so instead, her parents gave her a gorgeous necklace.

A lovely day was had by all. Iris' ability to cure the squibs and unblock their magic had endeared Iris to many Wizarding families and had boosted Iris’s popularity. Both light and dark families in Britain were seeing her through new eyes. There was a very real fear amongst Wizarding parents that their children could be born squibs. Knowing this could be fixed was cause for celebration. She was no longer simply, He who must not be named, Granddaughter. She was something else now. Of course, some of the more suspicious families wondered if this was some sort of bribe for later on but for now, Iris’s immediate family were more optimistic about her future at Hogwarts.

Iris had popped over later to Burton so James, Lily and Harry could spend some time with Remus and Sirius on his last night. Harry’s parents would be visiting Harry in the future at Hogwarts, but they would be discreet. James had made sure Dumbledore had handed Harry his invisibility cloak. Both of them were looking forward to seeing the castle again. Harry was beaming. Sirius was happy Harry had bodyguards. With both Albus looking out for him and, even if Sirius hated to admit it, Severus, Harry was in safe hands for now. Iris also had the power of the Angels if it all went to hell. They were not expecting any extreme shady shenanigans for the near future.

Sirius would pay close attention to Iris. At that moment she was reading a book on the second world war. He noticed her style of dress was so like his own. Her jeans and leather jacket were so out of place in the Wizarding world. He tilted his head as he saw the rings. The snake taunting him. The Peverell ring that had given so much joy to their world. Iris had thrown the Wizarding World into a conundrum. The heiress of Slytherin and House of Black had given magic to squibs. He had heard murmurs that some were saying it was a bribe. A deal with the Devil. That these squibs who had been given their magical power back would be forced to do her bidding. Five years ago he would have agreed readily. Now, he wasn’t sure.

He could feel her magic from across the room. It was sublime. The power of Equilibrium Lily had told him. Both Lily and James had a similar magical feel but not as potent. Iris’s eyes no longer glowed gold when James and Lily were around. They did glow gold when the Angels were near her. His only real cause for concern was when she was angry they turned black. When she talked of Pettigrew or Riddle for instance. Sirius would feel that heavy magic in the air. Sirius knew enough to know her magic wasn’t twisted like Tom’s. He had been around enough Death Eater's to know how distinctive that type of dark magic was. It wasn’t Earth magic either.

He had been told about the two Angel feathers in her wand. He knew about the good Iris did undercover at the hospital. Her loyalty to her Black family was concerning. Sirius knew how shady they were. He had been told about Esmeralda and her parselmouth abilities. He had been expecting it, although his heart had sunk at the news. He was very careful with Harry. He had observed Iris and Harry a lot. There seemed to be a closeness between the two of them. They didn’t speak much to each other but sat in comfortable silence.

Harry was a very quiet boy. He would look at Sirius with those big emerald eyes. There seemed to be a heaviness in them. When Iris was there his eyes grew lighter. Sirius supposed it was because she shared a fate with him. They were in it together. The fact he had his parents back some of the time had sealed the deal for Harry. Even now, the sheer happiness on his face when James made a silly joke or Lily hugged him could warm even Filch’s heart. Iris had made that happen for him. Harry would never forget that kindness.

The squibs. Sirius smiled. The emotional outpourings had been a sight for sore eyes. Remus had been wondering what to do now with his extra time now that Harry was going to Hogwarts. His bookshop was a nice sideline, but it could have quiet weeks. With the expanded classrooms in the back for evening classes, it looked like Remus had enough paid teaching work to last him for years. He was fully booked with people returning to their world.

  
As Iris said quite rightly, in years to come the ex-squibs would remember her. Some of them may help fight against Tom. Sirius had cautiously agreed. When the time came, they would need all the help they could get. The Wizarding World had come to a pause. Sirius felt it was the calm before the storm. Something was brewing. Sides were being established. When Sirius was undercover, he heard many things. The treatment of Bella, Hayley and Iris by Tom had led the Black women to negate any public or private support for Riddle’s Pureblood regime. Walburga was still livid to this day. It was common knowledge that the Black family, with the notable exception of Narcissa, had subtlety turned against the Death Eater ideology. Each of them had turned down invitations to the wining and dining at the Manors. They were one of the few Pureblood families that had done this publicly.

‘Everyone knows the Black women always stick together when pushed,’ had been the general consensus.

Sirius peered at Iris again. She had her headphones on and was moving her head in time to the music, ‘Oh, oh, we’re halfway there, oh, oh, living on a prayer,' she sang softly.  
‘Slytherins heiress. Rocking out to Bon Jovi,’ he thought sardonically.

After all this time he still didn’t know what to make of her.

  
The day had arrived. It was officially Iris Black's first day at Hogwarts. Kings Cross Station. Platform 9 3/4. Iris looked at the sign and took a deep breath. She was both nervous and excited. The occupants of Grimmauld place had all come to see Iris off to school, including the house-elves. Even Iris had become tearful when saying goodbye to the crying elves who were hugging her everywhere. She had then got a grip and reminded them she would pop in for a cup of tea regularly which seemed to placate them a little.

Iris had fallen in love with the Hogwarts express at first sight. The steam set the whole scene off. She turned to Bella who, like her, was impressed. She knew it was good if even Bella appreciated it. She was naturally tuned into the finer things in life. You would have to be blind not to see the looks the group were getting from other families on the platform. Even Bella, who was the consummate exhibitionist, felt a little uncomfortable. The expressions varied considerably. Some were blatant gawping.

A young, dark-haired Witch came bustling up to the group to grab Iris’s hand, ‘Cassandra Dewling,’ she introduced herself, ‘Thank you so much for helping my little sister. She was born a squib. It has caused us so much trouble. You saved her. She bawled her eyes out when she did her first wingardium charm. She’s a bit older than you. She’s in that college with the others. They’ll train her up till she gets to Hogwarts. They didn’t want to start them with you little ones. They want them to find their feet in magic before they go. Her name is Marsha. I’m in the fifth year. Ravenclaw prefect. Any problems you find me.’  
Iris smiled, relieved at this. It was always nice to know one had back up in authority. Her family seemed relieved too. Some of the looks they had been receiving had not been so settling.

  
Iris watched some parents whispering in the children’s ear. The expressions on a few of their faces told her everything. She didn’t need to lip read. They were warning them of her. She shook it off. She had been expecting this. It was not every day the evilest Wizard of all time had his Granddaughter starting at Hogwarts.  
Hayley was looking at her proudly with a few tears in her eyes.  
‘Mum,’ Iris had reached that age where public emotional scenes with parental figures were getting to be a bit embarrassing, ‘I’ll see you tonight at Lily’s.’  
Her mum waved this away, ‘It’s your first day at Hogwarts, darling. I’m allowed to be emotional. It’s practically the law.’

  
Iris couldn’t help but smile and hugged her mother goodbye. She turned to Bella and her gran and did the same to them.  
‘I’ll pop back to Grimmauld at the weekend,’ Iris said. She kneeled and gave each of the house-elves a big hug each as well.

The Greengrass family said their goodbyes to Daphne. Iris gave Dawn and Gareth a hug goodbye. They all stood round in a circle as Daphne and Iris promised them all they would look after each other. It went without saying anyway. Daphne and Iris had a bond like Iris had with Harry. Not a lot in common but they understood each other.  
They said their goodbyes and boarded the train. Iris put her trunk carefully into the carriage. There were a large number of charms on it to stop the items inside sliding around so she wasn’t worried. She didn’t want Esmeralda to end up squashed. Her television and stereo were vital for her sanity too. She didn’t want them broken either.

She had discussed with Harry the day before that it would be wise to sit apart from her for the first day till things settled down. They would both be getting enough attention as it was. Both good and bad. Harry agreed. He was never one for the spotlight. The only time he showed any extrovert behaviour was playing Quidditch. Daphne elegantly sat opposite her.  
The train pulled away and they waved goodbye. Iris spotted a few familiar faces in the crowd. The Weasleys flaming red hair could be seen from the moon. She smiled with affection at them. Molly had always been very decent to her. She spotted Sirius and paused. She didn’t know what to think of him. He was not hostile to her. On the other hand, he was hardly relaxed around her. He would watch her out of the corner of his eye. Speculating. She knew he held distrust for her. There was nothing she could do about that.

Within ten minutes Daphne and she had eaten the lunch Dobby had prepared for them and were settling in for the duration of the journey. They had been told of the delicious welcoming feast which they were both looking forward to.  
The two girls settled back down, ‘Where’s Harry?’ Daphne asked.  
‘We thought it wise to travel separately. We both get too much attention as it is. I was getting looks at the station. Half of them were gawping. Some of them were warning their kids about my devil ways. I thought with saving the squibs things would improve. Some of them seemed happy to see me though. I think a lot of Witches and Wizards assume it's some sort of bribe to bring them over to the dark side. They seem to forget Riddle sees family members as a blood bank for his next insane ritual. Still, the Wizarding World has never been known for its common sense. The Muggle world has its moments too. I think it’s an Earth thing.’

  
‘Are you sure you're ready for this Iris?’ Daphne asked her.  
‘No,’ Iris stated simply. Daphne looked at her in a speculative way.  
‘I have to admit at times I get jealous of you sometimes Iris. The things you can do are special,’ Daphne said honestly.

  
Iris paused. Daphne had not spoken like this before. They enjoyed a very relaxed, solid sister friendship. Iris could not remember a time when Daphne wasn’t there.  
‘Don’t talk like that Daph. You're load's smarter than me. You do all that posh stuff better. What I can do was given to me. I didn’t earn it,’ Iris looked at her half-sister steadily, ‘I’m jealous of your hair. You would tell me not to be as you didn’t work for it. It just grows on your head. You wash it, shake it out, done. It looks gorgeous. It’s the same thing.’  
Daphne looked perplexed, 'But you use your power for good Iris,’ Daphne stammered out, ‘All those people you helped.’  
‘You would do the same Daph, if you were me. You’re a good person,’ Iris said with sincerity.  
Daphne looked bemused, ‘I’m not normally one for emotional talk.’

  
Iris felt her lips twitched, ‘I had noticed. I’m not completely oblivious to what’s going on around me. I just know you’re a very private person. That’s not a bad thing. It's who you are. You know I love you to pieces, don’t you? I’ll always be there for you. Same as you are for me. You just show it in different ways to other people. Remember when I sprained my ankle near the lake and you ran all the way home in the pouring rain to get Dawn. And how you go into the Muggle music shops to get me a new album of a band I like. Even though I know deep down you think those places are a bit rough and crass.’  
Daphne gave a small smile. She took a deep breath. Iris tried to keep the smile off her face. Watching a Greengrass being soft was a rare sight, ‘I love you too, Iris,’ Daphne exhaled with the supreme effort of showing another human being genuine affection.  
‘I know how difficult that was for you,’ Iris smirked, ‘Ditto. Daph,’ Iris smiled at her sister.  
‘Oh, yes, your Muggle film. Yes. Ditto too Iris. You’re my blood. And deranged beliefs aside yes, blood does matter. It matters a lot when it’s family. Keep safe, please Iris. We’re all hearing about shady things.’

  
Iris smirked knowing what Daphne was alluding to, ‘He can’t follow me where I can go. It’s about the only thing I’m not worried about. On the off chance he gets through the veil then Lucifer will deal with him.’  
Daphne still couldn’t quite grasp that Iris was on first name terms with the Big Daddy of Darkness.  
‘Whatever house we get put in, we stay close, ok,’ Daphne stated.  
‘Of course,’ they shook hands on it grinning at each other. Daphne and Iris relaxed back in their seats.  
The seats were ever so comfortable and the gentle rocking of the seats were soothing. The gentle thrum of Iris’s Equi magic was calming Daphne. When Iris was in a good mood it seemed to calm people and animals nearby so much they almost went to sleep.  
Iris watched the buildings and fields which they passed by with interest. It was such a beautiful country in many ways. If Riddle got his way it would all be gone.

She wondered how it was decided which house you went into. Her family had refused to tell her. Ron had been scared shitless by Fred and George and was convinced they had to fight a troll. Iris had snorted at his gullible belief. It had calmed Ron down a little when he realised Iris thought they were joking. Ron, like his dad and Sirius, was always a little cautious around Iris. Again, she couldn’t do anything about that for now so she just left it alone. She touched her ring as the magic rippled through her. Her link to Salazar. She wondered what he would think of the consequences of his beliefs. Some people who were incredibly smart in some ways could be very dense in others. If he could come back and see his legacy would he regret it? One look at Morfin Gaunt should give anyone pause for thought. The silver ring gently slithered around her finger. She enjoyed the sensation. The Unspeakables had been asking questions, but Albus had fobbed them off with confirming it was Salazar’s magical blood and Iris inheriting certain power from him that enabled this power.  
It seemed to placate them for now. The positive effects of Iris releasing the squibs magic ensured them to watch and wait. Iris didn’t expect this to last long term, but for now, she had peace from them. She stroked the Peverell ring gently as it seemed to hum.

There was another knock on the door. An elderly woman poked her head in.  
‘Anything from the trolley, dears?’ she asked.  
They bought a few items. As Iris was paying the sweet lady stopped short, ‘It’s you,’ she stated.  
Iris cringed. There was no way of telling how these conversations would go. In the Astral plane, she heard talk of what grown-ups really thought of her. Some of them thought she was an abomination who should be burnt alive evoking the hideous memories of the Witch hunts from the sixteenth century. The more concerning were those who wondered if she would form an alliance with Riddle and if it was worth making nice with her in case she did. ‘She could put a good word in for us,’ a man had been pondering in the Leaky cauldron to his nodding friends.

The trolley lady lowered her voice in a conspiratorial way as she whispered into her ear, ‘I’m Ivy’s aunty. Thank you for what you have done at the hospital,’ she nudged and winked at Iris who grinned back, ‘Keep your money petal. You helped our Frankie out of a bad spot. Free sweets every journey for you,’ the sweet lady carried on her way.  
Iris smiled broadly. Not everyone saw her as Voldermort in miniature.

  
‘Making friends already, Iris?’ Daphne said sweetly.  
‘She may well be the last one, Daph,’ Iris said honestly. She was relieved she had Equi and her astral plane. She could always go to Grimmauld or her trunk if and when things got too much. Daphne gazed at her.  
‘You’re magic is stronger than it was. I can feel it from here. It’s nice though. Different.’  
‘We think it’s the magic from Equi that I bring back,’ Iris said, ‘It’s so potent. Even the Muggles gain it there.’  
Daphne nodded, ‘I wish I could visit there,' she said wistfully.

  
‘In the nicest possible way, I hope it is many years before you see it,’ Iris told her, ‘If I could take you I would. I’d love to take so many people there for a visit but I don’t want to risk anyone. At most I could take you to the in-between place. The star tunnel. But, not for a while. When I’m older and know more then this could possibly happen. Lily is thinking of doing some experiments to test if I could take someone to visit Equi and return with them alive. Even the Angels don’t know what would happen if I took anyone with me. I don’t want to be responsible if it goes wrong.’

  
Daphne nodded wisely at that. James and Lily could be resurrected each day in their world but Iris had been told that it would be breaking universal laws to try and take them through the tunnel back to earth to regain a permanent physical form.  
They hear a little meow at the door. Daphne opened the door as a little ginger cat jumped in and straight onto Iris’s lap. Purring as it snuggled down. Iris looked startled. She did seem to attract cats. It must be the Equi magic. Cats loved it. She rubbed the cats head, ‘Someone will be along for him soon,’ she said.

  
Quiet contentment seemed to fall on the carriage as they each watched the countryside as they got closer to Scotland and their new home.  
Daphne’s voice broke the quiet, ‘Before we get to Hogwarts there is something you need to know.’  
Iris looked at her intently. Daphne sounded a little nervous. It was not an emotion Iris was familiar with coming from the affectionately nicknamed, ice queen. It made her a bit nervous too.  
‘I overheard a few of the older students talking. In the last few years, Slytherin house has been seeing an unprecedented amount of students in their house. There is growing support for Riddle. It’s dripping down to their children. They have grown up with this notion Riddle is all-powerful and will lead to riches and power for them. I know my dad has told me not to worry but I hear him and mum talking sometimes. We all hear whispers. Pansy has let a few things slip. They know dad is committed to Aunt Hayley and you so they keep quiet about most things with me.’

  
Iris frowned. Daphne and Astoria did mingle with a lot of the old families. This news was not unexpected. Daphne continued as Iris gestured to her to continue, ’Riddle has been in communication with many of his grassroots supporters. Mother has been talking to Amelia. She told her there is a lot of support. Even more than she could have predicted. Much more than last time. It’s the infusion of Nazi wealth and the combination of power that has them very motivated. Dad is staying publically neutral in this for now until he has to choose a side. He knows it’s going to be the first time in generations that a Greengrass will be forced to. He won’t follow Riddle. He hates him for what he did to Greta. He would be reluctant to discuss this with you. He knows what you have been dragged into. It's silly of him but he feels guilty for not being able to protect Greta and Hayley better.’

Iris spoke, ‘Look, Daph. Gran and Bella talk too. There are people undercover. Things are being done behind the scenes. Hogwarts is safe. Sev and Albus are strong. Sev will keep a lid on things in Slytherin.’  
Daphne did not look convinced, ‘Dad said there was pressure on Dumbledore to have Severus demoted as head of Slytherin house. They have found out he is a Half-blood and they are saying he brings the values of the house of Slytherin into disrepute. They are saying a Pureblood should be in charge. It’s such utter rubbish after their history. They want someone called Quirrell to take over. He’s the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. There had been a curse on the job for years. They used to only last the year and it would always end badly. He’s the only one who has managed to break the curse. He’s been doing it for five years now.’  
‘They are already starting this blood shit again?’ Iris asked, shaking her head.

  
Daphne nodded, ’Something smells rotten in the land of Hogwarts,’ she sighed and looked at Iris, ‘Are you sure you can handle this?’ Daphne asked her. ‘We don’t know who we can trust.’  
‘I can always escape to Equi or Grimmauld if it gets too much. Got my trunk and astral plane. Got Angels. Got my bribery spells,’ Iris said confidently, ‘I have planned for this. You’re more than welcome into my trunk any time Daph. We can put on New Kids on the Block whenever you’re feeling blue. They always cheer you up.’  
Daphne gave a wry grin, ‘Thanks. We shouldn’t have to think like this Iris. It’s school. Not army barracks. We’re just supposed to be getting educated in the Ministry curriculum. Not this shit show,’ Daphne said annoyed. Her expression changed, ‘Also, you mentioned bribery spells? Anything good?’  
Iris smirked, ‘I’ll tell you later Daph. Gran gave me permission. It’s to keep the other girls from killing me or setting me up for that.’  
Daphne’s face fell, ‘I would never-.’ she whispered as Iris jolted and put her hand up.

  
‘I didn’t mean you,’ Iris said quickly, ‘Just, there is going to be pressure put on some of them from their families that follow Riddle. I needed something they would swear a vow over. Something very worthwhile.’  
Daphne’s eyes widened her mind racing, ‘You mean the Black women beauty spell don’t you?’ she whispered in awe.  
Iris nodded as Daphne looked gleeful, ‘I’ll swear that vow, Iris,’ she almost shouted.  
Iris grinned, ‘I was going to give it to you anyway. It’s more useful when you get older. Closest we have got to the fountain of youth in the wizarding world.’  
Daphne looked much happier at this news. She leant back in her chair.  
‘Have you found out how we get sorted?’ Iris asked Daphne, ‘No one will tell me. They want it to be a surprise,’ she mocked.  
Daphne shook her head, ‘I asked as well. They want it to be a surprise,’ she said this sounding slightly aggrieved.

  
‘I read up on it and there have been a few cases where the heir’s descendants were sorted into a different house to their ancestor. Like mum going into Ravenclaw. She is super smart though. I just don't know for sure which house I’ll get. Except I’m fairly sure it won’t be Ravenclaw,’ Daphne smirked at that. She already had a good idea of what house Iris was going to, ‘I think you might get into Ravenclaw. Maybe Slytherin,’ Iris said to Daphne who pondered this. Iris continued, ‘My parseltongue seems to mean I’ll go to Slytherin. Some of the others seem to think I may be there as well. Bella said it wouldn’t be the end of the world if I wasn’t. She wasn’t pleased about the steps I’m having to take to protect myself if I get into Slytherin either. Neither is Gran. They think Slytherin has changed in recent years for the worst. Riddle’s influence. He seems to bring out the worst in people. Not the best of what Slytherin should be. Even Gran said a lot of Purebloods from the other houses are not of the standard they were. They have forgotten their roots. Ironic when all they talk about is tradition.’

  
Daphne nodded, ‘Amelia has people undercover. It wasn’t just the Slytherin families at these parties. A lot of the other families from different houses have their own children going into Slytherin. There being heavily influenced, I think.’  
They both looked at each other. Hogwarts was looming.

  
'We'll always have each other,' Daphne said with a brave smile. Iris gave her a big smile in return. Both felt slightly better about the future at hearing those simple words.


	15. Chapter 15

There was another knock on the door. It was opened up by a young blond boy with a frantic look on his face. ‘Hi, sorry to disturb you, but I’ve lost my cat,’ his eyes caught something as he looked down onto Iris' lap, ‘Trevor!’ he exclaimed. The cat looked up nonchalantly. Clearly not aware or caring he had caused the boy so much worry. Trevor nodded, then stretched and returned to his nap.

  
‘Cats love me,’ Iris said in explanation, ‘I thought it best to stay here. I thought whoever Trevor belonged to would be looking for him.’  
‘Thanks,’ the boy said. He was looking at Iris intently, ‘I’m Neville Longbottom by the way,’ he stuck out his hand.  
Iris thought his name sounded familiar, ‘Iris Black,’ she said as she shook his hand, ‘This is Daphne Greengrass. My half-sister.’  
Neville didn’t react badly and shook their hands politely and gave a big grin. He was still focused mainly on Iris, ‘I can feel your magic,’ he said simply, ‘It feels different.’  
Iris smiled at him, ‘Long story.’  
He smiled back at her, ‘I’ll bet.’

Just then the door was yanked open again as a bushy-haired girl with bucked teeth stood angrily in front of them, ‘Neville, there you are,’ the girl looked down at Iris and the cat, ‘Oh, good. You found Trevor. I don’t think I could have knocked on any more doors. I could not believe how rude so many of them are. I swear, even a prefect told me to sod off.’  
Iris could hear the distinct clipped tones of the received pronunciation of this girl's accent. Definitely posh.

  
‘What were you saying to them?’ asked Daphne in a curious voice. It sounded unusual to her. Normally Witches and Wizards were polite until given reason not to be.  
The girl looked to the blonde Witch with suspicion, ‘I wasn’t saying anything rude to them. I was perfectly polite. Unless introducing yourself and asking if they had seen a ginger cat is a reason to be unpleasant to someone.’  
Iris put her hand to her mouth. Looking to Daphne who looked back at her worriedly. Surely it hadn’t got so bad so quickly here? ‘Can I ask your name?’ she asked the girl politely with a sinking feeling.  
The bushy-haired girl looked uncertain but seeing as this was the most polite sentence addressed to her since she had met Neville she deigned to answer, ‘Hermione Granger,’ she said in an official-sounding voice.

Iris looked again at Daphne. She shook her head at Iris. Clearly neither of them knew the surname amongst the magical families. ‘Are you Muggleborn, Hermione?’ Daphne asked her, already knowing the answer.  
‘I am as a matter of fact. I don’t see what one has to do with the other,’ Hermione glanced at Daphne looking more than a little affronted, ‘As you all like asking questions can I ask you one?’ Iris nodded.  
‘Who are you?’ Hermione looked at Iris properly for the first time. She gave a slight gasp as the colour left her face.  
‘Oh, I’m Iris Black,’ she stuck her hand out. Hermione had frozen, ‘This is Daphne Greengrass. Daphne’s my half-sister,’ Iris said proudly. She kept her hand up. Plenty of adults had acted very oddly to her. A young Muggleborn would probably feel a little awkward. Merlin only knew what she had read about her.  
Neville touched Hermione’s arm gently, ‘She’s fine Hermione. She’s been looking after Trevor. He likes her magic. It’s different from mine.’

Hermione seemed to pull it together and put out her hand bravely. She peered at Iris as if she was a bomb about to go off. Iris shook her hand politely as Hermione seemed to relax. ‘That magic in the air is yours, then?’ she asked Iris.  
Iris nodded, ‘Long story.’  
Hermione nodded, ‘I’ll bet,’ she seemed to get it together, ‘Sorry, that was rude of me to react like that.’  
‘It wasn’t. You reacted better than a lot of adults,’ Iris remembered mothers yanking their children into doorways when she passed them in the street, ‘A lot of them think I have horns and a tail.’  
‘You don’t?’ Hermione smiled.  
Iris grinned, ‘Not the last time I looked. Maybe I will grow them in the future.’  
Hermione looked taken aback, ‘Joke,’ Iris said. Hermione nodded. Iris concluded Hermione was a very literal person.

‘Do you two want to sit in here?’ Daphne asked. She had been concerned about reactions to her sister. So far Neville and Hermione seemed to be all right with her. Daphne understood the concept of strength in numbers. What Hermione had said had happened to her and what Daphne had overheard earlier didn’t bode well for the near future.  
Neville and Hermione looked at each other and then nodded.  
Another hour passed in amiable conversation. Neville would smile shyly at Iris from time to time. Iris had racked her memory and eventually remembered Frank and Alice. She had only been tiny at the time. Walburga had mentioned them sometimes. She kept in touch with Augustas. To avoid an investigation into the nature of their recovery the Longbottom’s had gone completely off the grid for years. Iris didn’t blame them in the slightest. It had taken the Angels to bring them back from the brink. Earth magic had stood no chance. Iris continued to stroke Trevor who languished happily in her lap purring.

Daphne had been musing and then turned the conversation back to Hermione, ‘How many of them were rude to you?’ she asked. Neville and Iris both turned to the bushy-haired girl.  
‘At least one student in each carriage was very rude. In a few of the carriages, they were all aggressive. Surely it isn’t because I’m Muggleborn? I thought that the Pureblood war was in the past. The Potters bought the leader down the first time. Then there was that ritual with your mother,’ Hermione paused nervously, ‘Then there was that fiasco at the trial. I know him and his inner circle escaped but they're in exile now. The Ministry was cleaned up by the I.C.W. The Wizarding World has moved on. That is what I read.’

  
The silence that greeted her told Hermione more than a thousand words could. She went very quiet.

‘Not everyone believes in the blood status hierarchy,’ Daphne told Hermione. It was lukewarm comfort to the worried young girl.  
‘We’ll see when we get to Hogwarts just what the situation is,’ Iris said cautiously, ‘Hermione could have just been unlucky.’ It sounded weak even to her ears.  
There was a sharp knock on the door. They all looked up. It opened up to reveal three boys who looked around their age.  
Iris really didn’t like the look of these boys. They looked mean.

  
The boy in the middle glanced around the carriage as his grey eyes focused immediately on Hermione as he glared at her, ‘I thought it wise to introduce myself to my classmates. I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy,’ he said in an arrogant voice. Iris gazed at this pale, white blonde kid. Bella’s sister's kid. She noticed immediately they had the same eyes. Except her eyes were not narrowed in spite. He was looking away from her at Hermione with a nasty look.  
‘This is Crabbe and Goyle,’ he pointed to the two thugs either side of him. Crabbe was the wider of the two. Goyle was the taller one. He addressed Hermione, ’We’ve already met. I think you’re in the wrong carriage, Miss Granger,’ he spat, ‘In fact, I think you’re on the wrong train. I assume you lot are mudblood scum like her. No one else with any class would want to sit with her,’ he said in a spiteful tone.

  
‘I don’t know who you think you are but that is enough. We’re almost at the castle. Leave it now,’ Neville said in a firm voice as he stood up. Hermione’s eyes narrowed in anger.  
Draco looked Neville up and down, ‘And who are you to tell me what to do?’ he asked in a sneering tone.  
‘Neville Longbottom,’ the boy said, staring him down. Iris was eyeing the two large boys either side of him who were cracking their knuckles. They looked like young versions of the Muggle thugs that got drunk after the football and punched random people who were minding their own business.  
The blond boy gave a sick sort of smile, ‘Ah, yes. I’ve heard of you. They say your mummy and daddy are a pair of nutters.’

  
The crack as Neville’s forehead connected with Draco’s nose sounded beautiful to Iris’s ears and brought her back to earth with the need for urgency. She pulled it together and brought her wand out. Goyle had grabbed Neville who was trying to push Draco out of the carriage. Crabbe was also going for Neville. Hermione was staring open-mouthed at what was happening. She saw Neville pulling away from Goyle and she grabbed at Goyle’s arm to try and make him let go. Trevor had jumped on Draco’s head and was scratching the boy.

Daphne pulled her wand out as Iris and her shot out hexes to Draco bodyguards at the same time. Iris used Bella’s bread and butter spell. Simply called Hexia. She hit Goyle who flew out the carriage. Daphne’s hex got Crabbe in the side as he went down. It was total insanity. Draco had somehow pulled Neville to the floor and was punching him hard. Neville had punched him back as they rolled on the floor. Like a bad smell Goyle returned and was firing more hexes wildly that hit both Daphne and Hermione. Crabbe went for Trevor’s tail and was rewarded with a deep scratch down his cheek. Crabbe went down as Daphne hexed him and he took Iris down with him. Hermione managed to grab Goyle’s arm before he hit Iris.

The carnage eventually alerted the Weasley twins who broke up the fight before someone got seriously hurt. Harry and Ron were lurking in the background as they watched Goyle, Crabbe and Draco thrown out of the carriage and out that section once Neville said what Draco had taunted him with.  
It took a while for things to settle down. Daphne had some dittany that she was dabbing on the fighter's ailments. Daphne had a black eye. Hermione’s hair looked like she had just been giving an electric shock. Neville had a bruised forehead and Iris a bruised arm. Iris had dug into her trunk for her bruise cream. She hadn’t thought she would need it so soon. They each applied the ointment as the pain subsided. Trevor had calmed down a little and kept next to Iris to recuperate.

  
‘I must say, I’m impressed George,’ said Fred.  
‘As am I, Fred. They couldn’t even wait until the Hogwarts sorting to start the fighting,’ George responded.  
Harry and Ron had followed the twins and looked a little sad to have missed out, ‘They had been bothering us earlier,’ Harry had said. ‘That blonde kid is really up himself. Says he’s a Malfoy. Is he Lucius' son?’  
Iris glanced at them and nodded, ‘Yes. That’s Narcissa’s son. The git didn’t even recognise me. He was vile to Hermione. Called us all a foul name and then was awful to Neville. I get the feeling this is just the beginning guys. There will be plenty more scraps to get involved in if that is the attitude of a lot of the students here.’  
Harry and Ron both grimaced.

Hermione was so shaken up she didn’t even register that the Harry Potter was checking her to make sure she was all right.  
Neville looked at her, ‘Thanks for your help, Hermione,’ he said to her simply. Iris echoed the same. She smiled at them.  
‘Anytime. What dreadful bullies those boys are,’ Hermione said. She checked her watch, ‘Oh, we’re about to be arriving soon. We need to get changed into our robes. Come on. Our bags are further along,’ she picked up Trevor quickly as he yelped and then yanked Neville out of the carriage with her other arm in her hurry.  
‘Must still be in shock, bless her,’ said Iris about Hermione’s quick change of priorities.  
‘This is bad, Iris,’ said Daphne, ‘We’re not even at Hogwarts yet and this happened.’  
Iris turned to the Weasley twins, ‘How bad has it got? I’ve been warned about some of the students already. Be honest.’

The twins looked a bit awkward, ‘It’s not bad, bad. If you're a Pureblood or Half-blood you get left alone, for now,' Fred told her, 'But it is getting worse. The professors have been keeping things as fair as they can but they can’t be everywhere. It’s normally more subtle than that fight you just had. You know. Tripping the Muggleborns up. Throwing books at them. Kind of can be excused as kids mucking about but when it’s always the same kids it happens to it kind of grinds them down in the end. A lot of the students don’t want to get involved. A few of the Muggleborns have left the school in the last year. Things have been escalating recently,’ Fred said. His normally joking face serious. It was a little unnerving to see.  
‘That is awful,’ Neville said, ‘Is it just a few of the same faces or are there a lot of them?’

  
George and Fred looked at each other. George spoke, ‘There are a lot. Mainly Slytherin but some in other houses. I mean, we like a joke. Pranking is our thing. But we make sure no-one actually gets hurt. And we spread it around. Not targeting specific people. We’re just as likely to prank a Gryffindor as any other house student,’ Fred said, ‘Or, at least we used to. We don’t do it anymore.’  
‘What?’ Ron asked, sounding shocked.  
Fred spoke then, ‘When we did our last prank they didn’t take kindly to it. Instead of taking it out on us, they used it as an excuse to attack a first-year Gryffindor Muggleborn in revenge. It was um, well it was enough to make us stop. His name is Dylan Baker. He was in the infirmary for a month. They had used a memory charm on him. He couldn’t identify who did it but from the smirks the next day from the Slytherin table we figured it out. He was one of the kids who left. Whoever did it must have had at least a seventh year with them to be able to do that charm. The Aurors couldn’t get his memories back.’

  
Ron was looking worried now. He had hardly ever seen the twins like this, ‘Why didn’t you tell us?’ he asked.  
‘We’re telling you now. We wanted you to enjoy your summer and be looking forward to Hogwarts, not nervous,’ Fred told him.  
George spoke, ‘When we started at Hogwarts it wasn’t too noticeable. But it has been changing. They want to push all the Muggleborns out. Using any means necessary by the looks of it.’  
‘Come on,’ sighed Daphne, ‘Let's put our robes on. We’ll be there soon.’  
Harry and Iris glanced at each other and gave each other a watery smile. Time to be put on display. At least they had a kindred spirit. They gave each other a gentle fist pump and headed their separate ways. Daphne looked at the scene thoughtfully. Daphne knew Harry and the Weasley’s quite well because of Iris. There was a quiet bond between her sister and Harry. Very understated but very real.

  
Iris had gone very quiet. She thought of Salazar. Would he have approved of this? No. She thought of her Gran. No, she wouldn’t. There was no honour here. Beating up a defenceless eleven-year-old was nothing to be proud of. Salazar was supposed to stand for Greatness. Ambition. Cunning. Lucifer was right. This tainting of the Dark arts needed to stop. Riddle and his Slytherin wannabes. They hadn’t a tenth of Salazar’s class. Cousin Draco was a massive disappointment. Still, she had expected it.

  
The train arrived at the station. The day was getting darker. A sombre group got off the train. Harry spotted Hagrid and ambled over to him with a big smile. Hagrid popped over to the Burrow a lot. He had bawled his eyes out when he had first seen James and Lily again. 

' _Big softy_ ,’ thought Iris with a grin.  
‘Firs years, over ere,’ Hagrid’s voice boomed out. The first years meandered over to the big man.  
‘Ello Harry. Ron. Young Iris. It’s good ta see you all,’ the three mentioned had gone over to the big guy, ‘How is Hedwig getting on with you Harry?’ Hagrid had bought Harry a big white owl for his birthday.  
‘Hi, Hagrid. Hedwig is brilliant. Thank you for getting her for me,’ said Harry shaking his hand. Ron took the other one. Iris tried to hug Hagrid. Her arms got partially around his coat.

  
‘It's good to see you, Hagrid,’ Iris said warmly meaning every word.  
Hagrid looked emotional at this. Iris turned to rejoin the others. The expressions on their faces differed a great deal. She saw Draco immediately. Someone had fixed his nose. He was sneering at her. ‘Why are you hugging that oaf, mudblood?’ he snapped at her.

  
Merlin, that kid pressed all her buttons. She felt that insidious anger towards him that she had towards Riddle and Pettigrew. She moved towards him so he could actually see her properly. She stared at him in the eyes as he gave a start. He saw his own icy grey eyes looking back. She saw the penny drop on his face. She felt her black magic pulsate out. She knew they would all be feeling it now. Her eyes went completely black as she stared the little shit down. He had stopped sneering. So did the others who had been looking at her with derision. Their faces now looked taut and pinched.

  
‘Draco. You really should know who you’re speaking to before you open that vulgar mouth of yours,’ Draco looked worried, ‘It looks like you finally recognise me, cousin. I’m Iris Black. Your mother may have mentioned me,’ she hissed at him. He paled even more than was natural and took a step back. She smirked at him, ‘You and I really have got off on a very wrong foot, haven’t we? You have already insulted three people who have done nothing to you. I am not impressed with you.’  
Harry gave her a pleased smile that did not go unnoticed by the others.

She reigned her magic back in with a smirk as her eyes returned to grey. She turned back to Hagrid and felt all eyes on her.

Hagrid looked a little unnerved, ‘Right then. All of ya. We’ll head ta the boats. Ya need ta follow me. You’ll love the first look at Hogwarts. It’s all lit up at night. Remember mind, no more than four to a boat.’  
They traipsed through the countryside and over the hill to get to the lake. Iris quite enjoyed the fresh air in Scotland. It tasted better than in London. They met up with Susan Bones who Iris hadn’t seen for a while.

  
Daphne, Susan and Iris got onto one boat. Neville, Hermione, Harry and Ron got on the other.  
Iris could hear Hermione bossing the three boys about. She smiled. Hermione reminded her of her Aunt Bella.  
Hagrid hadn’t been lying. In fact, he had understated it. Iris felt chills running through her as she saw the castle before her. This is what it was all about. She felt the clarity of her heiress status like never before. She touched the ring. She knew what she needed to do. She just hoped she could avoid getting expelled before she had completed it. Rules to bend and probably break. She wanted to bring true greatness back to the Slytherin name. Not this butchered version that her Grandfather had festered here. The circle of putrid values that Riddle had exploited needed to be broken. She had the tools. She just needed to use them right. Draco had been a wake-up call. There wasn’t time to faff about anymore. She had to establish herself and fast.

They landed and walked up the steps to the large front door where Minerva McGonagall was waiting. She cut an imposing figure. She started to speak. She told them that their house was to be their family and failures and success would be shared with their families. They followed the professor into the school and into the great hall where they all gazed around them. They saw the four long tables lined up under the different flags for the four houses. The table at the top was for the professors. Iris looked up into the night sky and heard Hermione informing them all it was bewitched. She had read about it in Hogwarts. A history. Iris glanced at the Slytherin table. She didn’t hold her look long. That they did not all look like homicidal thugs was about the only positive comment she could think of. She heard some comments from the other students, ‘Is that him, is that Potter? He’s not as tall as I thought he’d be. Oh, is that Black? No horns, yet.’

  
They arrived at the front where Minerva stood next to a stool and what appeared to be a large black hat, ‘This is the sorting hat. It will decide on your house,’ she heard Ron breath a sigh of relief. Iris looked at the table behind her. Albus sat in the middle. She saw Severus and nodded. He gave her a brief nod back. Other faces she would get to know later. Minerva bought out the parchment with names on it.

  
Iris had been listening to Minerva but her attention had been diverted as she felt eyes from above looking down at her. She gave a start. There had to be at least twenty ghosts hovering behind Minerva and in front of the teachers and they were all focusing intently on Iris.  
Minerva trailed off when she saw every kid’s eyes looking behind her. Their gawking had even piqued her curiosity. She turned around and gave a jolt.  
‘Yes, what is it?’ Minerva said sharply. Their behaviour was very unusual. Even for the Hogwarts ghosts. They hovered meekly. Normally they would be flying around and being a nuisance on the first day back. The ghosts stayed quiet.  
‘You. The bloody baron. Explain yourself?’ Minerva used her favourite trick. Single one out. Get an answer.

  
The ghost looked at Minerva then back at Iris, ‘Are you truly Iris Black? The one they talk about?’ he whispered in reverence.  
Minerva looked stunned. She had never in all her years heard this respectful tone from the Baron. Even Albus had turned around in shock.  
Iris shifted on her feet, ‘I am Iris Black. I suppose some people might talk about me.’  
‘You have been to Equilibrium?’ he whispered.  
Iris nodded.

  
‘Is it true you can speak to Lucifer and Gabriel?’ he seemed to barely be able to get the words out. Minerva was stunned at this character change.  
She nodded, ‘I can. I’m on first-name terms actually. They are my friends,’ she bragged a little, ‘They helped me with my wand.’  
The ghosts whispered frantically to each other, ‘Would you be able to help us get to Equilibrium?’ the Baron asked her in a rush.  
Iris smiled. She hoped every last student behind her was paying close attention. She couldn’t be dealing with idiots like Draco every day. They spoilt her good moods. Maybe this would get the morons to back off for a while.

  
‘Perhaps. I will certainly try. Let me get settled in first. I’ll see if Gabriel is free later. I assume you won’t want to be going to Lucifer’s residence if you can avoid it?’ she asked with a smile.  
The baron tittered nervously, ‘No, Miss Black. Any penance we owed has been fulfilled here many times.’  
‘How many of you are ready to pass on?’ she asked.  
‘All of us, Iris,’ said a woman, ‘There are thirty-seven of us here. Some could not bear the disappointment of hearing an absolute no. They are hiding in the castle. We gathered our courage to ask you. I’m the grey lady. Lady Ravenclaw. We have been here for centuries. If it is possible we are ready for our new lives to begin. We were too frightened to go through the veil before. We regret it. We cannot find any other way to move forward in our forms. We have tried everything.’  
Iris nodded as the audience around her looked bewildered.

  
‘I’ll speak to Gabriel and we can go from there. If it’s possible we will find a way for you all,’ Iris promised them.  
‘Thank you. You make Salazar very proud. He has told us how much prouder he is of you and your mother than that other lunatic descendant of his,’ the grey lady said, ‘He visits sometimes and talks about you both. He keeps an eye on you both, Iris. He said he will visit you soon.’  
Iris blushed, ‘That’s nice to know,’ she said and meant it. The bar had been set very low, however. Just breathing and not killing babies would be an improvement on Tom.  
The ghosts hovered away. In the hall, they all distinctly heard a mouse clear its throat.

Iris beckoned Minerva to continue. It took every shred of Minerva’s composure to continue.  
‘Hannah Abbott,’ she called. Hannah walked shakily up as she glanced fearfully at Iris and then rushed past her.  
The blonde girl in pigtails sat down on the stool as Minerva put the hat on her head. After a minute the hat called ‘Hufflepuff.’ Hannah rushed past Iris and flung herself onto the Hufflepuff table and sunk deeper into her chair.  
Iris relaxed. She watched the sorting with interest. Some took about twenty seconds, others longer. The hat simply looked into your head to see your actual strengths. Not what you thought they were. Iris wasn’t a snob about houses. She actually thought the Hufflepuff students belonged to the most valuable house in Hogwarts. She was very open in her opinion. Tonks had appreciated it at least even if none of the others did. Without the hard workers who were reliable and got the job done week in, week out, society collapsed quickly.

  
‘Iris Black,’ Minerva called her up. Iris wandered up and sat down and looked out into the sea of faces. They actually looked very wary of her. The hard faces of the Slytherins were cracking. Their eyes looked very concerned. Mentioning Lucifer would do that. Draco would not meet her eyes. Her heart leapt. Fear of the consequences of their actions was good. She could change the minds of those people who didn’t already warrant the wrath of the Angels. Fear could prevent those already on the wrong path to have a rethink.

The hat was put onto her head and fell over her eyes, blocking out the many faces. She heard the beautiful, haunting music of Equi. She felt herself at peace and waited in interest to what the hat would think of her.  
She didn’t know it was possible for a hat to be emotional but the voice in her head sounded rather poignant.  
‘Such a gift,’ the voice whispered in awe as it searched her mind and memories.  
Iris found she could talk to the hat in her mind, ‘It really is. Do you think I’ll ever be able to take anyone through the veil for a day trip? The Angels don’t know. None of us wants to risk it. We’d all be happy to experiment with Pettigrew the rat but he’s gone A.W.O.L.’  
The hat chuckled, ‘Perhaps. I think you would need to stay close to them if you undertook this endeavour. I would not attempt it till you’re sure.’

  
Iris nodded, ‘So, what house then?’ she asked, getting down to business.  
‘I think deep down you already know, Iris,’ the hat said mysteriously.  
‘I really don’t,’ Iris admitted.  
‘Well, you certainly didn’t inherit your mother’s brains. Definitely not Ravenclaw,’ the hat snorted.  
Iris tutted at the hat’s sass, ‘Slytherin then. I can speak to snakes. I have one as a familiar,’ she took a shot.

  
The hat scoffed, ‘Good grief, Iris. You’re a bull in a china shop. Your enemies will see you coming a mile away. Besides, your ambitions for greatness are not for yourself but for the protection of others. Although, control your malice to your enemies, Iris. Feeding Pettigrew to a snake? That is a dark path. You have a heart. I fear you would feel too much regret. Do only what is necessary. Slytherins Pureblood idiocy would drive you mad. You still harbour resentments to your father for his abuse of their laws.’  
Iris had to concede the hat's obvious points, ‘What about Hufflepuff?’ she asked.  
‘You have loyalty to others but your work ethic leaves a lot to be desired. You do only what is necessary and you really only enjoy that magic which makes you stronger. I can see in your head how much more you enjoy Bellatrix’s lessons than the more academic lessons of Lily’s and your mothers. Iris. You’re a fighter. All this time so many people have been searching for your Grandfather when they look at you. They have been looking in the wrong place. You may not like to hear it but you are very much your father’s daughter. Reckless, brave, a free spirit and overly fond of motorcycles.’

Iris closed her eyes and let this sink in. Accepting this fact she had never really been able to ignore. She had certainly never been a poised debutante. She was defiant when pushed. She had enjoyed all those hours she spent on motorcycles and exploring the astral plane. Her compulsion to learn how to use spells to fight. Rock n Roll called to her. Like it did Sirius. Her mother, Gran Greta, Daphne and Astoria were all cut from the same cloth. Greengrass women. Refined, intelligent, elegant, distinguished. She was the black sheep. She loved them all but they were like night and day to each other.

  
The hall was silent. Albus leant forward with a twinkle in his eye. He had known for some time where Iris would be sorted.  
‘You can only truly be...,’ the hat paused to build suspense. It was quite the showman, ’Gryffindor!’ the hat bellowed to the stunned audience.  
Albus couldn’t resist a wide smirk. A descendant of Salazar Slytherin and the House of Black’s heiress had just landed into his old house. A Witch with Greengrass blood too. Many of the Purebloods would not be happy with this development.

The Weasley twins had started clapping first, ‘We got Black. We got Black. She’s ours. Take that Slytherins,’ Fred and George shouted without any tact to the horrified table of serpents. Many of the Gryffindors on the table joined in enthusiastically with the twins. Quite a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined in with them as well. A lot of the students seemed unsure of what the correct protocol was in this situation and looked disorientated. The Slytherins were noticeably silent. Pureblood royalty being sorted into the house of the brave was not something for them to celebrate.

  
Hannah Abbott looked a little less like she was about to have a stroke. Ron had a small, relieved smile on his face. Harry was grinning. Daphne nodded gently at Iris. She wasn’t surprised. She had thought for the longest time Iris was destined to be a lioness. Draco looked frozen.  
Minerva removed the hat off Iris’s head. A wry smile on her face. She refused to recognise what Sirius had done with his disownment of his daughter, ‘I hope you don’t give me as much trouble as your father did, Miss Black.’  
Iris bit her lip, ‘I can’t promise anything, Professor McGonagall,’ her grey eyes were apologetic.

  
Minerva kept her mouth in a firm line. Secretly she was pleased to have this girl in her house too. She had been in Walburga’s drawing-room when Gabriel had removed Bellatrix’s dark mark. The golden eyes of the Angel had bought her a quiet sense of peace ever since. She had been heartbroken about James and Lily’s deaths. Being able to spend more time with them that she had never thought she would ever be able to do again had bought her so much happiness.  
Iris stood up from the stool and made her way to the Gryffindor table as her robes turned red and god with the lion emblem appearing.

The sight of this enraged one of the older Slytherins. He stood up and snarled out loudly, ‘Blood Traitor!’ there were gasps all around the hall. Severus rolled his eyes.  
‘Flint. Silence. Five points deducted from Slytherin,’ snapped Minerva.  
Iris smiled at Flint as she dramatically put her hand on her heart, ‘Oh, my very first Blood Traitor slur. What a proud moment for me. Let's hope it's the first of many. Prat,’ she then gave a rude hand gesture to the angry boy who motioned the same back as they glared at each other.

  
‘Miss Black. No more of that. We are not in a tavern. Five points deducted from Gryffindor,’ snapped Minerva again with some irritation and a little bit of nostalgic pride. Black hadn’t even sat down yet and she’d had points deducted. She had beaten Sirius' record. He had at least managed till pudding on his first day.

  
Iris struggled to keep a smirk off her face as she sat down. The Weasley twins high fived her. Ron was beaming widely. The Weasleys were constantly branded as blood traitors by many of the other Purebloods. It was nice to have such distinguished company join them. Even Percy was hiding a smile.  
Hermione had been watching very quietly from the sidelines as all this unfolded. She had seen more than enough that day. Her mind was made up.

Iris kept her interest in the sorting up. Susan went into Hufflepuff. A blonde girl called Lavender Brown joined Iris at the table. An Irish lad called Seamus Finnegan followed her. Hermione looked very determined when the hat went on her head and she was sorted quickly into Gryffindor. Hermione kept glancing over to Iris with a questioning look. Daphne took some time and then joined the Slytherin's. Iris wasn’t too surprised. It was going to be that or Ravenclaw. They gave each other a thumbs up. Neville was sorted into Gryffindor immediately. The hat barely touched Malfoy’s head as he was sorted into Slytherin.

  
Harry followed Neville into Gryffindor after a long time under the hat. Another girl, Pavarti Patel and a boy called Dean Thomas joined them. A happy Ron followed Harry into Gryffindor. Gradually the Slytherin table had filled up but Albus was interested to see it had been more of a level sorting this year. Perhaps some of the children had had a rethink after the spectacle of Iris dropping the name Lucifer. The hat could be bargained with to a point. Lucifer was not a name that one casually dropped into any conversation in the magical world. Anyone who uttered it and referred to the Dark Angel as a friend would be deemed by others to be treated with extreme caution by anyone with a functioning brain cell. 

Dumbledore gave his evening welcoming speech and the food and drink appeared. The mood perked up a little but there was still a tension in the air.  
Dumbledore glanced over to the Slytherin table and felt his mouth twitch. The first and second years were casting Iris furtive looks. The older years were pretending to ignore her but failing miserably. Iris was sat next to Neville looking for all intents and purposes like she was simply enjoying a casual picnic on a sunny day. Draco Malfoy sat miserably right on the very end of the Slytherin table. He was perched as far from Iris as possible. Crabbe and Goyle didn’t seem to notice anything much except their food which they had delved into. Theodore Nott looked deep in thought and Blaise Zabini sat quietly to the side.

For now, Pansy Parkinson ate slowly but she was keeping quiet and kept shooting Iris the occasional contemplative look. Milicent Bulstrode sat opposite Pansy. There was very little in life that phased the sturdy witch. The mention of Lucifer had barely registered. She was tucking into dinner. She paused a moment to speak to Daphne.  
‘Gabriel is the Light Angel, isn’t he?’ Millicent said in her deep voice as Daphne nodded, ‘Do you think your sister would introduce me to the other one, Lucifer?’  
‘I’ll ask her. It shouldn’t be an issue,’ said Daphne. Something instinctive told her to keep on this girl’s good side.  
Milicent smiled, ‘Cheers,’ she said and resumed her meal.

  
Tracey Davies had given up trying to eat her dinner. She kept dropping her fork, due to her fraying nerves.  
Blaise Zabini kept a cool facade although his eyes kept finding Iris. He turned to Daphne.  
‘Black knows Potter therefore you must know Potter,’ stated Blaise, ‘What’s he like?’

  
Daphne didn’t avoid the assertion, ‘We have known each other since we were little. I like him a lot. He’s quiet but decent. He’s brilliant on a broom.’  
‘He’s not full of it then? What he did to, well, you know who?’ Blaise prodded a bit more.  
Daphne understood his curious questions. They had all grown up with the stories and legend of the Boy Who Lived. They had all gone quiet to listen. Even Crabbe and Goyle had stopped eating.

Daphne shook her head, ‘He sees it as the single worst night of his life. It cost him his mother and father. No. He is not full of it. He doesn’t like the attention. He barely talks about it. It was his mother’s magic that caused the killing curse to rebound. Not his. The only good to come out of it was Riddle fleeing the country and taking his most twisted followers with him. The Potter's at least gave us all some peace and quiet for a while.’

Silence greeted her from the Slytherins. Daphne had taken a public side. Her sister’s. Pansy considered her friend thoughtfully.

  
‘Do you think Iris will hate us now because we’re Slytherin’s?’ Pansy asked Daphne cautiously. The other kids' ears nearby pricked up.  
Daphne snorted, ‘Absolutely not. Bellatrix Black is one of her most favourite people on the planet. Bella is Slytherin right down to her bones.’  
Pansy brightened up immensely. As did those further down the table.  
‘You have to know that, with Iris, it’s not about houses or your name with her. It's who you are. The person she most wants to see dead in this world is Peter Pettigrew. He was a Gryffindor. She thinks Riddle had warped what Slytherin stood for. She wants to restore Salazar’s good name. She’s still his heiress.’

Draco kept quiet. His sharp mind had a lot to think about. If Iris was being truthful and she knew Lucifer personally then that changed everything. He needed to know more.  
Across from them, Iris had calmed right down. The ghosts request had been perfect. Not one hex had needed to be thrown. It also got the message out. Iris Black was friends with Lucifer and was Salazar’s favourite. If that didn’t guarantee some protection at Hogwarts for her and Daphne then nothing would.

  
Her Equi magic rippled out gently as most of the people in the room gradually relaxed. She glanced over to the Slytherin table to check on Daphne who was talking to Pansy. She had never met the dark-haired girl. Dawn thought it wise to keep them apart due to Pansy’s father’s obvious allegiance to Riddle. At this point, the Greengrass family were still attempting to be diplomatic. Dawn knew the time to cut cords was approaching. She had spoken to her family who agreed. The next few years would determine which cords. War was imminent. Iris looked briefly at Pansy. She had dark hair, was pale, had an upturned sort of nose and clear green eyes. She was giving a good impression of someone with a lot of confidence but Iris saw the way her hand trembled slightly.

Harry gave her a grin. Iris’s encounter with the ghosts had certainly split the attention, much to Harry’s relief. The Lucifer name drop had been glorious. Harry had been looking at the stunned faces of the Slytherins when Iris had dropped that bombshell. It gave him a twisted sense of glee. They had been thrown between a rock and a hard place with that one word. How many of them followed Riddle? It was about time Riddle heard the whispers. If he thought his plans were going to be executed seamlessly without a fight he had another thing coming. Harry was a private person by nature. Iris helped balance things. Knowing she was with him in Gryffindor made him feel more secure. Her grey eyes, much like Sirius’s made him feel warmth. Her eyes always softened when she saw him too.

  
Hermione Granger had been quiet now for ten whole minutes. This was proving to be unbearable for her to sustain, ‘So, Iris,’ she began, ‘can you explain what happened with the Hogwarts ghosts?’ Hermione was giving Iris her full attention.  
‘Well. You saw. I’ll speak to the Angel Gabriel later and hopefully we can honour the ghosts request to send them onto Equilibrium. That’s the place you go to when you die if you haven’t been a total moron in this life. It will be much better for them there than this half-life here. It’s truly lovely there.’  
Hermione’s eyes flashed, ‘Are you making this up? I know I’m new to this world but even the others looked shocked.’

  
Iris looked back at her intently, ‘You really can’t be subtle in the slightest,’ Iris simply stated this as a fact. Hermione looked back a little defensively. Iris considered her, ‘I have inherited a gift. Do you need to see with your own eyes for it to be real?’ she asked.  
Hermione nodded her head, ‘I do. So many books have been written about the afterlife but it’s just talking. Have faith they say. There is no evidence. How convenient no one has ever come back to tell us,’ she said in a bitter tone.  
Iris was taken aback by this level of passion. Hermione had clearly lost someone, ‘Would you like to meet Gabriel?’ Iris asked her, ‘I can introduce you to him. I can’t have you thinking I’m a fraud for the next seven years.'  
Hermione sat still. Her mouth was slightly open. She gazed at Iris and gave a tiny nod.  
‘I’ll introduce you later,’ Iris said simply. Hermione still looked disbelieving. Iris thought maybe she thought this a bizarre sort of prank. Well, Hermione would have to see Gabriel for herself.

Iris took a look around at the nearest first years with her. They were a mixed lot. She glanced up at the Slytherin table where a dozen eyes quickly looked away. She noticed the older they got the more unpleasant many of them seemed to look. Just what had been happening here?

  
Neville caught her eye and gave her a small grin. She smiled as she remembered the train ride. She liked Neville a lot. His Glaswegian kiss to Draco had been a work of art.  
Eventually, the meal was finished. Dumbledore gave a nice speech as Percy Weasley approached them to take them upstairs to the Gryffindor common room.  
Iris was used to his pompous ways by now. It takes all sorts. Percy was very much one for the rules. Arthur had a sought after position at the Ministry working for Amelia Bones and Percy was determined to follow in his footsteps. He loved paperwork. He loved schoolwork. His position as prefect was something he was very proud of. Iris was polite to him and he was polite back but they were both a bit distant with each other. Iris represented disruption in his orderly life. Iris didn’t think it her place to tell him disruption was going to be inevitable no matter how orderly your filing cabinet was. Riddle would be making that clear to Percy very soon.

The castle was impressive. The moving stairs were fantastic. Iris looked at the portraits with interest. They had all come to have a look at the firsties. Percy had set the pace and in no time at all they had arrived at the portrait of the fat lady. No irony. Percy explained the password regime.  
‘Caput Draconis,’ he said as the fat lady opened the doors into a rather nice room. They walked in and looked around the room. It was large and decorated in reds and golds. It was very peaceful. There were chairs and sofas dotted around and large wooden tables. Iris decided right then she loved it. It was like Grimmauld Place. It felt like a home of sorts.

  
‘Follow me.’ said Percy, 'These are the first-year dorms. Boys on the left. Girls are up the stairs. Any attempt to access the girl’s dormitory will result in humiliation, boys. You have been warned,’ Percy said sharply to the boys. The girls smirked as the boys looked confused, ‘Your trunks have already been put in the room next to the bed allocated to you. This is to avoid arguments. The great hair pulling fiasco of 1982 is still remembered today. Christine was left permanently bald on one side of her head,’ Percy said sadly.  
The girls climbed the circular stairway and entered their dorm room. It was large. The room had clearly been expanded. Their individual beds looked to be a good size with privacy drapes around them.

  
Iris saw her trunk by the corner bed and made her way over. She pulled the drape around completely. Not a bad size. She tested the bed. Very comfy. Side table. Be a nice place to read. She opened up her trunk. This is where she would be spending most of her time. She made her way down the steps and into the large, comfortable room. Everything was in place. Her large James Dean framed Photograph took pride of place on the wall. Sofa, Wardrobe. Stereo, Television, Triumph Bonneville, Shelves. Vital Black hair care collection. She made her way over to Esmeralda’s glass cage, ‘Hello darling,’ she hissed to her golden snake as Esmeralda greeted her happily, ‘Helloooo, Irrissss,’ she hissed back. She wrapped around her arm and snuggled in.  
‘Do you want to meet the girls?’ Iris hissed to her.  
‘Yyeeesssss,’ Esmeralda looked excited. Well, as excited as a snake could look. She made her way back up to the dorm room with Esmeralda around her neck and opened up the drape.

  
Thud. A book had been dropped by Lavender as she spotted Iris and Esmeralda.  
‘Hi, I thought I’d introduce you all to Esmeralda. She’ll be hiding in my robes most of the time as she may scare the wimps. Although if any students get feisty I’ll let her out to play. Dumbledore permitted me to bring her but we agreed, first sign of any trouble she goes back to Gran's but she’s perfectly safe. I told her only to bite on my request. Kreacher will drop in from time to time to give her rats. She likes eggs too.’

  
Parvati was intrigued. Lavender hovered in the background. Hermione looked astonished.  
‘Oh, she’s so beautiful,’ Parvati said in a whisper as she wandered over.  
Iris smiled and hissed at Esmeralda what Pavarti had said. They both went still as Esmeralda rubbed her head on Pavarti’s hand in thanks.  
‘You are a parselmouth then?’ said Lavender, ‘There had been rumours.’  
‘Of course. After the debacle with Sirius, Gringotts did the whole bells and whistles family tree. I am most definitely Slytherin’s heiress. No milkmen involved.’  
Hermione snorted as Pavarti and Lavender looked confused. Was there such a thing as men made of milk?

‘Can I hold her?’ asked Hermione. Parvati’s courage had spurred her on. Iris hissed to Esmeralda asking if that was ok. The snake nodded and hissed back her permission.  
‘She is so cool,’ said Pavarti as Esmeralda slid around Hermione.  
‘Esmeralda’s a sweetheart, really. Lavender. Do you want to meet her? It’s ok if you don’t. Snakes seem to intimidate a lot of people,’ said Iris, trying to be diplomatic.  
Lavender walked slowly over. She looked at Iris intently, ‘It has been a hell of a day Iris. I will admit that. But I’m not a complete drip. You wouldn’t have her with you if she wasn’t safe. I will get used to sharing a dorm with the Granddaughter of a Dark Lord, a friend of Lucifer and the owner of a big golden snake. As Merlin is my witness I will learn to deal with this.’

  
Iris smiled genuinely at Lavender’s determination.  
Esmeralda slid out and nuzzled Lavender’s palm.  
‘Oh. She’s so smooth,’ Lavender said delightedly as they all took turns to fuss the delighted golden snake.  
Iris looked around her at her Gryffindor roommates and relaxed. So far so good. She didn’t think she would need to have one eye in the back of her head with them at any rate.  
In time they would need to lean on each other. Seven years was a long time. The sinister threats that were echoing over the waters were getting closer every day. The Wizarding World and the Muggle World were fragmenting. Bit by bit they would start to merge if Hitler and Riddle got their way. Iris wouldn’t need to tell her roommates any of this. It would start to become clear as day for everyone. They were all so young. Harry and Ron were nearby. Neville had some nerve. There were people here in the school who were prepared to fight against Tom.  
Iris settled down on her bed to read. She would make her way to Equi soon and recharge.

Bella had been very plain talking to Iris before she left for Hogwarts about the consequences of Riddle’s ambitions. This war that loomed in front of them. It was going to be a fight for survival. The realities of the world that Riddle and Hitler together wanted to create were grotesque. The revealing of the Magical world could lead to mass slaughter. Her description of the camps horrified them. Bella and Severus had been working on a contingency plan for sabotage. They were waiting for Iris to get older. They couldn’t risk her being killed on the Earth. She was their gateway for the Angels. Iris had kept offering but they would refuse, much to her annoyance. With the Angels they could do a total shutdown of all the camps. The problem was what happened afterwards otherwise they would have done this already.

They could not rely on the military in these countries to help. In fact, they would hinder and block. They would recapture or kill their victims and start more camps. It was a vicious circle. Attempts to buy land and islands in South America to relocate the victims too were blocked if not through certain channels. The rot was deep. Fawkes could apparate with someone a short distance but not as far as another country. Port keys could only get as far as Mexico. Dumbledore’s port keys could only carry magical people. He was working on one that could operate by itself to carry non-magical people over long distances. They did not know who they could trust in the Americas. Bill was reporting back strange behaviour in Government departments. Gabriel was heartbroken as he had witnessed the horrors of concentration camps in many other era’s. Unable to do anything but wait to be able to put their victims back together again in Equilibrium. He could do something now.

Severus, Albus and others were rounding up trustworthy Witches and Wizards. They would fight alongside the Angels. Clear the camps of the Nazi filth and Riddle's Death Eaters working in them in and then put them under the Fidelius. It would alert them to their enemy but even Albus knew the time for action was nearly there. It would be the trigger for World War Three. It was going to be done the same night. It was to be a monumental operation. Lucifer was looking forward to their trip together.

‘I’ve been redecorating in anticipation of my new guests,’ he had smirked to Gabriel, ‘All of my colleagues are looking forward to the trip as well,’ Gabriel didn’t have the heart to pretend he was appalled. He and the other Angels had been observing the Earth for centuries. All of the good, the bad and the very ugly. They knew who was responsible. Justice would be served.


	16. Chapter 16

Time was ticking on. They had spent some time in the common room getting used to each other. Hermione especially was very interested in how everything worked and who everyone was. Many of the Gryffindors were nice to them and they were particularly interested in Harry but they noticed a few dark looks from some of the older students.  
Iris knew she had one more thing to do before the others went to sleep. They went upstairs to their dorm as she climbed down into her trunk, coming up again a moment later.

She approached Hermione holding a little tub. She held it up to her, ‘This is a Black hair care product. For all that is holy, please take it and use it. Use only a pea-sized amount. It will only take a moment to work. No excuses,’ Hermione looked terribly offended, ‘Please,’ Iris practically pleaded. Hermione gave a huff and put a small amount on her fingers and ran it through her bushy mane. The effects were instantaneous. Her hair looked much better. Glossy and wavy instead of out of control. Iris sighed with relief.

‘That’s much better. Thank you, Hermione. Your mane has been bothering me since the train,’ Lavender and Parvati looked at the change with wonder in their faces. Hermione went to open her mouth to launch into a rant when she caught a glimpse of her reflection and gasped.

‘How? I have tried every hair product that Boots had to offer. I even tried that sleekeazy’s hair potion and literally nothing would tame it.’  
Iris grinned, ‘Heavy-duty House of Black Magic. Harry and I have the same problem as you. Muggle products just aren't strong enough. Neither is anything you can get on Diagon Alley. Without that product we both look feral,’ this explanation seemed to placate Hermione somewhat and with a vast improvement in her hair, she made her way to her bed with a smile.

The others had now gone to bed as Iris pulled the drapes and went down into her trunk. Bella had put silencing charms on the trunk so she could make as much noise as she liked. She put on her guilty pleasure album, Bananarama’s greatest hits, and fussed Esmerelda and contemplated the day. A real mix. She was very concerned about Draco. The older students were very much on her mind. Something toxic was happening at Hogwarts. Iris was happy with her little Gryffindor gang. She’d warmed to Neville immediately. There was something very likeable about him. He had taken her to one side in private to officially thank her for helping bring his parents back. It was very much a need to know basis. What with that and the train ride incident, she felt they had the beginning of a real friendship. Trevor was always lurking close to her too. Hermione was entertaining. She was certainly going to ruffle feathers here.

Iris felt a slight familiar pull on her magic. James and Lily were in the castle. Harry was going to use his invisibility cloak to sneak out to meet them. Albus had arranged a private room near the Gryffindor common room for them. People who visited from Equi all felt slightly different to her. Quite a few people had popped over for a visit over the years. Orion and Regulus frequently. Fabian and Gideon had visited Molly. It was quite incredible the effect this had on those people on earth. Just knowing for certain that they really and truly still existed was like a balm for the soul. It was still sad they couldn’t truly live here permanently but the grief had dissipated. Molly especially was much more sprightly after she had seen her brothers again.

Iris pondered the ghosts. She felt for them very much. They had seemed desperate. She pictured the doorway to Equilibrium and put her head through the veil and called for Gabriel and then waited in her living room. A few minutes passed and then Gabriel appeared. She smiled at the sight of him.  
‘Hello, Iris,’ the Angel said softly to her.  
‘It’s good to see you, Gabriel.'  
‘How has your first day been?’ he asked.

  
Iris explained the day she had. Gabriel had listened carefully. ‘There appears to be a rogue element in the school for such  
brazen behaviour,’ he mused.  
‘I think a professor may be manipulating this. Daphne mentioned a man called Quirrell. He broke a curse here at the school. Albus said Riddle created it.’  
Gabriel nodded in thought.  
‘The main reason I called you is about the Hogwarts ghosts,’ Iris explained what had transpired, ‘The good news is they seem to have got everyone to back off for now. What I need to know is do you think there is any way to help them?’  
‘They are in an unusual situation. Because they feared the veil they didn’t pass through when they should. You say they have served their penance for wrongdoing?’ Gabriel asked.  
‘They have been here for centuries in this half-life. I think they have endured more than enough,’ Iris stated truthfully, ‘I think the veil will agree.’  
‘We can try at least. You say they have tried everything?’  
‘That is what Lady Ravenclaw said.’

  
‘It is unusual to be sure. The muggle ghosts can eventually pass on. Magical people must need magic to do so.’  
‘I’m hoping this ring will help send them through. It worked wonders with all the squibs.’  
Gabriel smiled, ‘That it did, Iris. I have been watching them. They are like small children on Christmas day. It has been truly joyful to witness. There is a caretaker here who goes by the name Filch.’  
Iris remembered the dour man. Severus looked like a happy clown next to him. She had removed his block and he had been stunned into silence. He had whispered a thank you and had disappeared.  
‘He is a changed man, Iris. Truly. You have gained a friend for life with him. And his cat, Mrs Norris. He will make himself known to you in time. All of them will.’  
‘We’re going to need all the help we can get, Gabriel,’ Iris said being realistic.

  
‘Tell the ghosts to meet you in the hall this Sunday evening after dinner. We will begin. I shall speak to Albus. He can join us. Prepare them for failure. This has not been attempted before. We had no way of being in our physical form before to take them through. There is only one known veil to our world. It is in the Ministry. Deep down in the department of Mysteries. Only someone alive can go through, but cannot go back. The Unspeakable’s think it is a travelling device to other galaxies. They don’t realise the simplicity of it. I would assume the ghosts have tried to go through that already.’  
Iris nodded, ‘They said they tried everything. I’ll let them know.’

After Gabriel left Iris settled herself in for a rewatch of a great movie with Esmeralda. Terminator Two. The rare time a sequel was better than the original. It was later that evening and Arnie and Sarah Connor had just destroyed an office block when Iris felt the pull of James and Lily leaving Hogwarts. Almost eleven. Time to see her mum and gran and recharge in a land of restful grace. She stopped her DVD player. It was the next leap in muggle technology and one of her prized possessions. Also, a real space saver compared to the video. She left Esmeralda on the sofa sleeping and stepped through the golden veil to Equi.

  
Eight hours later and much refreshed Iris stepped back into her living room. She had a lovely snooze at Equi. On arriving at Equi, James and Lily had been there to greet her with her mother and Gran. Much tea and biscuits were consumed as Iris told them about her day. Harry had already briefed James and Lily. He had thought all the day’s shenanigans glorious. He had been further back in the hall when the Ghosts had mentioned Lucifer and Salazar and the gobsmacked reactions had been hilarious to him. How Iris had told off Draco for being rude to Hagrid had both Hayley and Lily hugging her. He also mentioned the train incident which was very concerning for each of them. Iris asked them how Harry was finding Gryffindor.

  
‘He loves it. He has had his heart set on Gryffindor since he found out both James and I were in that house. That both you and Ron are with him and the twins is the icing on the cake. He’s happy there. He mentioned a girl called Hermione. He isn’t sure what to make of her. She bosses them about a lot and she gets along a bit too well with Percy. They both like reading the rule book. It gives them a false sense of control and order,’ Lily smirked.  
‘On the other hand, the fact that she got involved in a brawl on her first day to protect Neville and you gives her badass kudos so he’s confused by her,’ James added.

‘Hermione reminds me of Bella a bit. She’s very blunt,’ said Iris with a smirk, ‘She has Alpha female written all over her. I think she’s a decent sort though,’ her face fell a little, ‘I’m concerned for her. Students were aggressive to her just because she is Muggleborn. No other reason. They are not shy about telling her either.’  
Lily looked a little sad, ‘It brings back some bad memories of my time here,’ she said, ‘It seems worse this time though. The blood purists were not as blatant as that when I was at school. It was much more subtle. Harry said some things as well. You handled the blood traitor slur well,’ Lily grinned as Iris blushed at the praise, ‘The time for being polite and quietly dignified towards that is over. They clearly have gone way past reasonable behaviour already. I’ll talk to Minerva. As long as it's for a good reason you get as many points deducted as you like,’ Iris looked astonished.  
‘You were head girl! You shouldn't be telling me this,’ Iris was scandalised.  
James was laughing, ‘You hadn’t even sat down at the Gryffindor table before you lost us points. Sirius at least waited until pudding. If I remember rightly he threw it over Lucius for a similar reason!’  
Iris smiled ruefully.

‘It’s Riddle and Hitler’s usual tactics. Divide and conquer. Tried and tested throughout time,’ Hayley sighed who had been listening to this all, ‘They are establishing a dominant hierarchy. Eventually, they want only white Pureblood at the top of the global Wizarding World. Hitler will have his equivalent in the Muggle world. Everyone else at the bottom. No middle. It is starting again in the Muggle world. I didn’t realise it would be so soon. Gabriel said the Nazis and Riddle’s henchmen will be doing their ethnic cleansing training in Bosnia soon. It’s a country that is out the way. Western governments will lazily say out of sight out of mind till it reaches the inevitable ugly end. Then it will be the usual verbal diarrhoea. That lessons must be learnt. Never again. Till the next time. Then it happens again. Useless bastards. Their numbers must be very high already to even consider this.’

  
Greta sighed, ‘I was only young during the last war but this is the same pattern. Governments bury their heads in the sand and hope it goes away. They don’t know who to believe because of all the lies. It took Hitler a decade last time to own Europe because no one opposed him directly until it was all too late. It was just yap, yap, yap for years. Then they saw the tanks driving up their streets. He had been organising as they thought it would all just go away and just talked shit in their Gentleman clubs. He isn’t starting from scratch this time either. Riddle is even more unreasonable than Gellert and Hitler invested and retained huge amounts of Nazi wealth. He learnt from his mistakes. He is going in through the back door this time.’

Iris sighed, ‘It’s the waiting that is so frustrating. The suffering of those people. We can’t really do anything till they truly go public and actual countries' militaries get involved. The non-magics won’t move because of all the lies. That Riddle is using Salazar’s name for this makes me so angry. Salazar would not have wanted this. Not this destruction of life and the world. He built things. He helped build Hogwarts. This is a good place. The ghosts told me Salazar thinks Riddle’s a lunatic. We name-dropped Lucifer as well. Shook them all up. I hope Riddle hears about it. I want him to worry. I watch all these people just going about their day when I visit the Astral plane. Mums with their kids in the park. Dad’s taking their kids fishing. They don’t know what is coming. Can’t the Daily Prophet start printing things? There is evidence. I know what Sirius and Bella are doing. They aren’t the only ones.’

‘Cornelius Fudge will deny, deny and deny again. He wants everyone to think all is well,’ James said bitterly, ‘There are many people in the Ministry whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Plentiful donations. No doubt he is inflating his own personal expense account. He is living in a golden age. He doesn’t think to question where exactly the money is coming from. Until Riddle is sitting on the throne of England he will pretend it isn’t happening. Money corrupts many Iris. Don’t be surprised if he joins their ranks.’

Iris looked sombre. Then she smiled at their downcast faces, ‘But we have the prophecy, the Angels and the magic of Equi. And Rock N Roll,’ they perked up a little, ‘I don’t fear death. I get to be with you. I like it here much more than Earth. It can be a very cruel place. But I need to make them pay for what they did and are doing. We have to stop them.’  
Their faces had fallen when Iris said she preferred death to Earth. Still, she was young and hadn’t got a grasp on the implications. Earth was where all life began. No babies were born in Equilibrium. Earth had its cold and warmth. Tenderness and cruelty. It was intense compared to Equilibrium. But, ultimately worthwhile.  
Iris had excused herself to go flying on an Equi motorcycle for a few hours followed by a few hours for a nap. This cleared her mind for the next day.

Back in Hogwarts Iris got herself ready for a new day. She looked at Esmeralda, ‘Would you like to come with me and look after me, Esme?’ she hissed at her familiar.  
Esmerelda nodded, ‘Yessss, verrry mucchhh,’ she hissed.  
Iris told her they needed to be discreet but in case anyone started anything Esme was to come out and play. Esmerelda’s hissing had sounded very excited. The golden snake wrapped around Iris’s middle and snuggled into her robes.  
Taking a deep breath Iris left her trunk and joined the others. They had promised to stick together that day. They were to be given their schedules at breakfast. They all gave each other small smiles.

  
‘Well,’ said Hermione in her distinct voice and with much better-groomed hair, ‘Here we go.’  
They stepped out of the dorm room into the corridor and walked into the common room. Iris was struck again by the simple beauty of this room. A few of the older students peered at her. Out of the corner of her eye, Iris could see a very large silver snake on the wall. She spotted another one. They seemed to be slithering along. She blinked. There were a few more of them. Hermione and Lavender had seen them now and were gazing a little worriedly at Iris. Other students had noticed and stopped what they were doing to see this. They watched as what seemed to be a dozen of them slide down the walls and towards Iris. Pavarti gave an eep and stepped back. They slid over on the ground and surrounded Iris in a circle.  
‘Welllccoommee Irrisss,’ hissed the largest one as they all swayed around her. They were all quite a bit taller than her.  
‘Hello,’ grinned Iris as she hissed back to them in parseltongue, ‘It’s lovely to meet you all.’  
She was so interested in meeting these snakes that she didn’t notice the other students moving into the common room and hovering around the room with varying expressions.  
The tallest one addressed her, ‘Sssalaazzaarr haaasss assskeed uuss to prroottecctt you in the Cassstle. We isss magicaalll. Weee wiilll sstttrrrannnggllleee aanny who haarrmm yoou and your frriendsss. Our bitesss will poissson.’

  
‘Oh, you guys. That is so nice of you. Although, don’t kill them. Just hold them nice and tight. Can you keep an eye on the kids that are getting bullied and protect them too?’ Iris hissed back to them as they swayed around her. They all hissed to her they would. She bought out Esmeralda and heard a few gasps in the background. She introduced the delighted snake to the gang as they became acquainted. Iris then went around the circle and took each of their names and gave them each a bit of fuss which they seemed to enjoy.  
‘Um, Iris. It’s time for breakfast,’ said Hermione quietly.  
Iris straightened up and said goodbye to the silver snakes who slid back into the walls. Turning around to the others she gave a start. The common room was filled with Gryffindors who were blatantly staring at her.  
They all looked at her expectantly waiting for an explanation. Iris cleared her throat and spoke directly to the students. Dean and Seamus were watching with their jaws dropped. Ron, Harry and Neville looked curious.

‘My great, great, great etc grandpappy Salazar has asked them to protect me. They will restrain anyone who tries to hurt me. They’re also going to keep an eye on any kids getting bullied in the castle. That is so lovely of Salazar to think of me. What a thoughtful welcoming present,’ she grinned darkly to a few of the older students who looked to be in varying levels of discomfort. The Weasley twins had let them know of several of them they suspected of being Riddle sympathisers, ‘Though, I can’t imagine anyone at Hogwarts being such a cowardly piece of shit that they would attack eleven-year-olds or would gang up and bully others five against one,’ Iris said sarcastically as a few of them shuffled awkwardly, ‘It goes against everything the founders stood for. They would not consider that greatness in the slightest,’ Iris said the last part with a deep, dark bitterness that was clearly understood by everyone in the room.

  
The memory of the young Gryffindor beaten to an inch of his life was very fresh in their minds. Hermione had been delicately informed of this the evening before by Percy as he warned her to be careful and not to walk around the castle alone.  
Iris glanced around the room, ‘I will find out who did that to Dylan. They are not fit to be at Hogwarts. Whoever is responsible is a disgrace,’ she said simply. On that final sentence, Iris and her little gang of firsties left the common room to silence.

They walked up the corridor to the great hall. Lavender had regained her composure, ‘Are you sure you want to make enemies already Iris?’ she asked.  
Iris sighed. She understood Lavender’s thought process and had asked herself that question many times.  
She told Lavender this. As they approached the large doors she stopped them, ‘Any of them in that room who felt threatened by me saying that is already my enemy. In time, if you have any decency they will become yours too. We’re protected in the castle for now anyway. That’s a big relief.’

  
‘You know more about what is happening, don’t you?’ Hermione stated. Iris looked at her and gave a small nod.  
‘How bad is it really? Just what is going on here? The train ride was an ordeal. Is that what I have to get used to here?’ Hermione asked these questions rapidly.  
‘No. We’ll all make sure you don’t ever have to get used to that,’ Iris said shortly. She didn’t want to go into much more detail just yet. Harry gave Hermione a comforting pat on the arm. Ron looked at Hermione sympathetically. He had been shaken up by what his brothers had told him about Dylan. Merlin, Hermione got on his nerves a bit when she was in one of her bossy moods and she got along a bit too well with Percy for his liking but he was genuinely worried about her too.

  
Harry spoke quietly to her, ‘Look at the facts, Hermione. The Granddaughter of Voldermort considers Salazar Slytherin, the House of Black and the Dark Angel Lucifer, the good guys,’ he said to her flatly.  
The colour that had come back into Lavender’s face quickly faded. Ron and Neville went to speak but found their mouths dry. Dean was looking worried. Even the stoic Seamus looked nervous. Parvati was deep in thought.  
Harry and Iris nodded in agreement. Harry had summed it up perfectly. They moved with a very sombre Hermione into the Great hall.

They sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table where they started on their breakfast. Iris ignored the many looks they were receiving. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Draco sat a bit further away from them on the Slytherin table and were talking in hushed voices to a few of the second years. Blaise appeared and with a subtle motion sat next to Daphne. Iris mused. Blaise clearly knew more than he was revealing. White power, ethnic cleansing and brutal dominance would hold no appeal for the darker-skinned young boy. The Zabini family being pushed down the ladder in the New World Hierarchy would be a certainty. Zabini had been a powerful name in Europe for centuries. Zabini would bide his time and be careful.

  
Iris wondered if he would approach her. It wouldn’t be the first time the Zabini family had allied with the Black family. Walburga had briefed her on the histories of the Pureblood families well. The Parkinson’s had helped finance the last war in Riddle’s favour. That was for control of Britain’s Ministry over a decade ago. She wondered what they truly thought of global dominance and what was actually required to sacrifice to obtain it. The Bulstrode family were Pureblood but not society or particularly wealthy. Millicent’s family had a few farms in Cornwall which had been in their family since Merlin’s day. They had a good life and distrusted politicians and the Ministry immensely. The Bulstrode’s millennium-long ongoing war with the taxman was legendary. They had infuriated the tax office for centuries as they could not quite get enough evidence to prosecute them for tax evasion.  
That Tracey was a Half-blood was obvious. Daphne seemed to have struck up a friendship of sorts with her.

Still, Iris thought. It was a start for Slytherin. A few of them may turn away from RIddle. If they knew there was a strong opposition some may reconsider. It wasn’t too late. The silver snakes would keep the peace in the castle. It was what was happening in the world that vexed her. Esmerelda stretched against her which soothed her nerves. Her Equi magic waved out into the small group which cheered them up.

  
Severus Snape glided past them with his black robes rippling with dramatic flair. His long, dark hair swished gently. He held the Slytherin schedules in his hand. Minerva was making her way over to her cubs.  
‘Right my young snakes. Schedules. Gemma Farley will be escorting you to your classes for the first week so make sure you familiarise yourself with the castle,’ he said in his soft, low voice. They were handed out to the group who looked at them intently.  
Minerva handed the schedules to her firsties who also looked at them. Hermione was particularly earnest.

  
Severus glanced over to the Gryffindor table, ‘I trust there will be no more theatrics today, Miss Black?’ he said smoothly.  
‘I can’t promise anything Professor Snape,’ Iris answered honestly. Minerva gave a huff.  
‘I see,’ Severus’s mouth twitched, ‘Word has reached me about Salazar’s welcoming gift to you,’ Minerva looked at Severus curiously.  
‘Already? Yes. It was very kind of him to do that,’ Iris spoke earnestly, ‘Salazar is very concerned about my safety at Hogwarts.’  
‘Try not to have the entire house of Slytherin strangled by dinner, Miss Black. It will be very tedious for me to have to repetitively explain to their grieving parents what happened,’ Severus said with a faint upturn to his mouth.

  
‘I’ll try my best,’ she answered seriously as Minerva looked perplexed, 'I spoke to the snakes. They will merely keep the bullies in a death grip. They’re going to keep an eye on all the students for now,’ Iris added sarcastically, ‘As we all know being attacked by older students is so unlikely. That never happens here so no-one should be worried, right,’ Iris sneered, ‘After what happened to Dylan Baker, I think we are right to be concerned. I think the silver snakes are fair, under the circumstances,’ Iris explained.  
Minerva nodded in agreement. She looked intently at Iris.  
Severus gave a wry grin, ‘Then I shall endeavour to explain to some of my harder of hearing students the consequences of their actions. After all, one must not put their head into a crocodiles mouth. They have a habit of biting,’ Severus looked at her with his dark eyes flashing.

With that Severus turned on his heel and made his way further up the table. Blaise looked at Iris, ‘How is Salazar doing this? And why does he think you need protecting? You are, well, He who must not be named descendant.’  
Blaise had asked two reasonable questions. Iris deigned to answer. He would find out soon enough regardless.

  
‘Salazar was and is a genius. As for why he thinks I need protecting, it is because those who actually know my dear old Grandad personally know for a fact he isn’t one for family ties. Those people who think I am in league with him don’t know Riddle. He is not interested in passing down his legacy. He sees family as simple tools at his disposal to use as he sees fit. He likes to use us for his blood rituals. Poison us and then we are disposed of. Some of us he likes to practice his killing curses out on. He’s got to stay match fit somehow. Alternatively, he likes to frame us for crimes he has committed. Because, well, why the hell not? Who knows how psychos think? Pointless using any energy trying to understand them. If he decided to start wearing a tea cosy on his head I would not raise an eyebrow.’  
Blaise just looked at her in horror. Draco was rigid. His grey eyes staring straight ahead.  
Daphne was looking at her schedule. This particular conversation was stale news to her, ‘Potions first with the Gryffindors and Snape. In the dungeons. You lot may as well walk with us,' she told the Gryffindors

When the Slytherin prefect, Gemma Farley had arrived to take them to the dungeons they had all gathered their things together. Hermione spoke to Percy saying he need not show them. Gemma paused a moment but decided not to comment on the Gryffindors following with her Slytherins out of the hall. First lesson. First day. The ghost of the Baron floated to Iris as they were leaving.  
He looked at her with such an earnest expression she almost laughed. Holding it together she walked with him and told him that she had spoken to Gabriel and he was willing to try. Albus would join them in the Great Hall after dinner on Sunday for any of the Hogwarts ghosts who wanted to attempt this. She did softly tell him that they should not to get their hopes up. This hadn’t been attempted before. They did not know the dangers. The Baron simply smiled at her, ‘It's the closest we have ever come, Miss Black. It is a step forward,’ he flew away.

  
Pansy and Hermione had been ear wagging as they continued back down to the dungeons.

‘Gabriel will be here at Hogwarts on Sunday?’ Hermione asked Iris as Pansy looked wide-eyed.

  
Iris nodded to Hermione, ‘You can meet him then but it’s probably best you don’t stay. It is going to be an emotional night regardless of the outcome of this experiment.’  
Hermione's eyes looked very bright as she nodded back enthusiastically. Pansy had a half-smile on her face. Draco looked like he was storing this information in his mind.

  
They made their way into the dark, cool potions room and took their seats. Iris looked around in interest at the tables with all the different types of equipment on them. She recognised them already thanks to Lily and Bella. Severus had also given her a few pointers along the way. Crabbe, Goyle, Draco and Nott sat a bit further away from them. Iris glanced at the wall and saw a few of the silver snakes had slithered into the room and were perched discreetly on the walls watching over Iris. Nott followed her line of vision and audibly gulped. Iris smirked.

Merlin bless Salazar’s gift. She may actually be able to get some actual studying done at Hogwarts without having to worry about a hex to the back every five seconds. Neville came right up to Iris and they had a brief chat before he sat down next to her.  
Hermione looked deep in thought, ‘ _She must have heard of Lucifer,_ ’ thought Iris. He was known throughout the world in different forms and by different names by everyone.

Hermione did not know the circumstances of his alliance. Harry and Ron had been told to be discreet about that for now. That would be a tough conversation to have with people. The nonsense in the Magical world was one thing for Hermione to get her head around. Cultural differences could take time to get used to. The vulnerability of the Muggle world may be too much for her. Iris had already seen the hardening in Daphne’s eyes over time. Harry could look like he had the world on his shoulders sometimes. The Weasley’s covered it with a lot of laughing but there was a quiet wariness there. They knew as much as her. They were all too young for this. But, as Severus gently reminded them, children a lot younger than them were already victims. In six short years they would be adults in the Wizarding World. With all the responsibility that would entail. This war was not going to go away. It would be absurd to pretend otherwise so they should use the time wisely to prepare.

They all gave a jolt when the door was yanked open and Severus made his entrance. Iris kept her expression blank. Tonks had told her Severus was quite the imposing professor at Hogwarts. He took no-nonsense. Do not test him. Iris had taken Tonks' advice on board. Iris appreciated each professor would have their own style which worked for them.  
‘There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don’t expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. That will change in time,’ he said softly to the group.  
‘ _He certainly has a way with words,’_ thought Iris.  
Severus glowered at the students in his class, ‘Slytherins and Gryffindors, both together in the same room. How heartwarming. I do hope you can find a way to get along with each other better than your predecessors or you will punish yourselves far better than I ever could.’  
The first years gazed up at the stern man.

  
Severus looked around at the class, ‘Ah, Mr Potter and Miss Black. Our new celebrities,’ Iris smirked. Severus was taking the piss.  
‘I wouldn’t say I was a Celebrity, Professor Snape. Notorious, perhaps,’ Iris grinned. Harry got the joke. Piss taking. Weasley level. Harry got it.  
Severus saw the silver glinting in the corner of his eye and looked up to the walls at the silver snakes, ‘Your bodyguards, I assume, Miss Black?’  
The snakes hissed gently.  
Iris smiled, ‘Yes, Professor Snape. They will be keeping an eye on us, just in case, of course. Like we discussed. They are only here to defend when necessary,’ she looked at Draco specifically. He wasn’t listening. He was looking at the silver snakes with a wistful look in his eyes. Strange.  
Severus raised his eyebrows at the blond boy but did not comment.  
‘Salazar wants me protected,’ Iris said, ‘He knows Grandfather has his followers in the castle. They really don’t like it when people can fight back against them so they will leave me alone. What else do you expect from cowards like that?’

  
Nott looked apoplectic, ‘He is being informed of everything, Black. He’ll be coming for you,’ he spat, ‘You and these cheap magic tricks aren’t fooling us.’  
‘Riddle will have to catch me first, Nott,’ she said cooly.  
‘He’s caught a couple of Greengrass women already,’ Nott continued with a sickly grin, ’Maybe Daphne will do instead.’

  
Her darker magic was seeping out strongly now. In the small room, the magic was tangible to all of them. The silver snakes were slithering down from the walls. Her eyes were growing darker. The Peverell ring had started glowing black.  
‘Don’t you dare threaten my sister,’ Iris growled.  
The kids in the classroom were starting to get distressed at this stage. Severus had flinched at the sight of the ring. Draco was gazing at Iris in a trance.

  
Nott was livid. He glared at them all around the room. Then he scoffed bizarrely, ’You think this is frightening? You haven’t a clue what he has planned for all of you. I know what's coming. And I’m going to be on the winning side.’  
‘Shut up, Nott,’ growled Goyle.  
Even Crabbe looked concerned at this manic side of Theodore.  
‘And what side is that Mr Nott?’ said Severus silkily smooth.  
Nott glared at Iris and abruptly stood and walked out of the room.

  
Harry has been watching Iris with great concern. He had moved over to her and gave her a big hug. The air calmed down immediately as Iris regained herself. Daphne breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione was watching the scene with an almost maniacal look in her eyes.  
‘Right class. After that commotion, it is time to actually learn potions. That should calm you all down. I shall pair you up. Slytherin with a Gryffindor. I do not care if you like the look of each other or not. Make it work.’  
Iris was put with Tracey. She was sympathetic about the row, ‘There is something really bad going on for sure, isn’t there, Iris?’ she had asked, ‘My parents know something. They won’t tell me.’

  
Iris nodded weakly, ‘Yeah. Um. Daphne knows what I do. Just, if I was you I wouldn’t want to know for as long as possible,’ Tracey frowned at that. Iris was unsettled. She had almost lost it. That was concerning. Tracey left the conversation there as they focused on the potion Snape had written on the board. The silver snakes hovered overhead, slithering quietly over the walls. After a while, they became quite comforting for those working in the room. Severus went around the room and gave a few pointers to various students. Iris observed him. He was no-nonsense but he seemed to know his stuff inside out. He was actually quite polite to the Gryffindors. She supposed that business with Lily had given him peace and what Bella and Severus were plotting gave him purpose. Like Iris knew, working with each other could make all the difference in the future. Their very survival on this earth could depend on it.

At the end of the lesson, Severus called Iris back, ‘Are you all right?’ he asked in a sensible tone.  
‘No. I will be. I’ll go home tonight and calm myself,’ she answered.  
‘It will be nice for Walburga to see you,’ Severus said.  
‘Oh, no, I mean Equi. That home. I’m seeing Gran on Saturday,’ Iris said.

  
Severus looked a little disturbed that Iris thought of Equilibrium as home.  
‘What is going to happen about Nott?’ she asked.  
‘For now. Nothing. His views are shared by many here. Many of their parents are in the Ministry. It is a waiting game. In some ways, it is better this happened. Your classmates needed to hear what they are up against,’ Severus paused, ‘Your Peverell ring glowed black, not white,’ he stated.

  
Iris looked at him steadily, ‘I know. I felt my magic pouring into it. If Harry hadn’t been able to calm me down I would have directed it at Nott. I almost went after him. I need a way to block that sort of talk out. I’m sure the force of the black magic would have killed him. Look what power the white has.’  
Severus felt some consternation at this.  
‘As you’re a head of House can you permit me for me to use my headphones in class when they get particularly nasty? Or I can ask Professor McGonagall. I think under the circumstances she will agree,’ Iris asked.  
‘You’re Muggle music device?’ Severus clarified. ‘To use in Hogwarts?’  
Iris nodded, ‘I thought about it in class. If I can just put them on when they start then I can block them out. Now they know the silver snakes will go for them if they get violent they will resort to words. That sticks and stones saying is nonsense. Words and threats wind me up and this ring could actually hurt someone badly if I throw a tantrum.’

  
Severus was inclined to agree, ‘I’ll let the other professors know. Only in situations that call for it Iris. No using it for personal entertainment in class. The taunts will decline when they see they cannot get a reaction. Your use of such a muggle contraption will cause some small issues, Iris. When I say issues, the magic purist snobs will not be impressed.’  
Iris smiled, She had evolved from her cassettes to her CD player. Madonna, Queen, Duran Duran and a few Now albums would certainly suffice, ‘Sod em. Only an ingrate would not appreciate Queen,’ she had picked up that delicious insult from Hermione.  
‘I’ll walk you to your next class. I believe you are in Herbology with the Hufflepuffs,’ Iris trotted after Severus to the greenhouses.

  
Severus explained Iris’s tardiness to Professor Sprout as Iris settled into the plant-filled room. Nott had apparently gone to the infirmary citing a headache. He had looked like he was bursting a blood vessel in potions so perhaps he did indeed have one. Iris gave a nod to Susan who gave a brief smile. Blink and you would have missed it. People were still being a bit cautious with her but that was understandable. Professor Sprout gave her a brief nod and then continued talking about the class. The silver snakes hovered around but they seemed to be very discreet this time. The Hufflepuffs looked at them with thoughtful looks but they didn’t seem agitated. No doubt the word had got round about their real purpose. Iris got on with it. Fortunately, there was no more drama and they could focus on the lesson.

  
They broke for lunch as they made their way back to the Great Hall. Taking the route all in. They stopped by the toilets on the way. Iris needed to test her portal in Hogwarts. In the cubicle, she waved her hand, picturing her trunk and the golden veil popped up. Grinning she stepped through and grabbed her CD player and some music. Finally, some sanity in her life.

A few minutes later and Iris and her gang made their way to their usual spot. Lunch was, of course, delicious. They had all declared the food brilliant. Nott had reappeared and sat with Crabbe, Goyle and Draco next to the second years. Blaise sat in the middle. The first-year Slytherin girls gave Nott looks of pure poison. His threat to Daphne had been heard by each of them. Daphne gave Nott a cold sneer that severe he had to look away. There was certainly a definite divide forming. This was something that was not going unnoticed by the other houses.

Many of the silver snakes hovered around the hall. Naturally, the whole school was aware of who had provided this protection and why. Iris was in Gryffindor with the human equivalents of the wireless radio, Parvati Patel and Lavender Brown. Iris would come to realise in a few days that if you needed everyone in the school to know something within thirty minutes then Lavender and Parvati were the girls to tell. Both were future Miss Skeeters in the making. It was now common knowledge that Salazar did not approve of many of the students in his own house and thought them vile enough that his own descendant needed protection from them.

A lot of Gryffindors especially felt a vindication of sorts from this. They could be a rough lot at times, but stooping so low as beating an eleven-year-old nearly to death was not something most of them condoned. It did show many of the school up for the bully boys and girls they had become. The Ravenclaws had analysed the scene and had quickly come to the same conclusion. Cassandra Dewling was singing Iris’s praises. Many of the older Hufflepuffs were being discreet but were keeping an open mind. Tonks was currently giving answers to curious students who were aware of the family connection she had to Iris.

The scowling from the nastier Slytherins towards Iris reminded her of Dylan Baker and Nott’s threat to Daphne. Of course, their own houses were far from lily-white either. There was a bit more of a balance but the older students had all been noticing out of character behaviour from a considerable amount of their housemates too. As young people, many of them just wanted to keep their heads down, enjoy what they could, get educated and go on to live their lives. There were whispers in Hogwarts that you would need to be unconscious not to hear.

You would have to be completely oblivious to the world to not notice the harsh treatment of the Muggleborns. It was just, people did not want to get involved or be turned into a target. If something did not directly affect you, then what did it really have to do with you? They had all seen the consequences of the Weasley twins prank. It was a definite tactic. If you confronted them or stood up to them, they would target someone you cared about for revenge. It was distasteful, but it worked.

Iris’s now-legendary encounter with the ghosts had shocked them all to their core. The jury was still out on whether it was a joke cooked up by the Black family. That Salazar had left Iris those silver snakes would suggest that maybe it wasn’t. The Muggleborns had now all taken an excessive interest in the dark-haired girl. They had assumed on arriving at Hogwarts for a new term that it would be business as usual. Iris would join Slytherin house and fit in well, joining in with the bullying and pushing out who they considered unworthy of magic. Speculation on whether she was part of her Grandfathers gang would keep the gossips entertained. Many of them had convinced themselves Riddle was training her. Those few in the school who knew the actual facts had been given orders from the very top. Iris was to be kept alive till their Master requested her. He had plans for her. 

It looked like Iris was one step ahead and had demonstrated not only zero interest in an alliance with that calibre of blood purist student but outright hostility towards them. The silver snakes were deemed for other's protection as well as hers. Lavender Brown had begun the network of reliable communication of Witches at Hogwarts. She had informed the Witches in Hufflepuff. Daphne had told the Witches in Slytherin. Parvarti had told her twin sister, Padma, who was in Ravenclaw who had told all the Claws. The other Witches then passed this onto their Wizard friends and Wizard boyfriends who then told any Wizard who hadn’t been informed. It took less than half an hour. The Muggleborns and their friends discussed this positive news quietly away from those that had been subtly terrorising them for a couple of years now. Most of the students, even the nice ones, tended to ignore their treatment. They may give a few sympathetic looks but that was as far as it went.

Halfway through their lunch, the short figure of Iris Black stood up as she made her way to the Slytherin table to see Daphne and was invited to sit down. For the first time in living memory, a Gryffindor sat down quite content to chat with a few Slytherins. There was a murmur through the hall. Certainly, this had not happened in their time here. Minerva was one of the few teachers in attendance. She couldn’t think of a time this had happened when she was young either. She wandered discreetly over. She could hear Iris talking to Daphne. Minerva watched one of Salazar’s silver snakes glide over to the table. Iris stroked the snake gently and hissed at the snake who appeared to be listening. The snake rubbed his head against Iris’s hand as Daphne looked at the majestic creature with a smile.

‘His name is Jasper. A true Slytherin deserves her own snake I think. He can keep an eye on you all when you’re in the common room and dorms,’ Iris said, looking at Daphne’s gang. The snake nodded to Daphne.  
‘Thanks, Iris,’ her sister said. A lot of Slytherin house looked anxious. Minerva couldn’t say she was surprised. The large swaying, hypnotic silver snakes of Salazar’s were intimidating.

  
Iris stared at Nott who turned away with a blank face. She moved closer to him and leant down, ‘Nott,’ Iris whispered in his ear, ‘Salazar created these snakes. They are capable of strangling a grown man to death. Their bite is poisonous. If you ever threaten my sister again, I will make you hurt,’ Nott had gripped his fork so tight in anger it was bending. On that note, Iris hugged Daphne then ambled back to Gryffindor. Draco was watching her discreetly. He gazed for a long time at the snake next to Daphne. His mind was rushing through many different scenarios.  
Hermione had watched all this with an expression of deep thought. She nudged Iris, ‘Is it possible, I wouldn’t usually ask. We hardly know each other but under the circumstances,‘ the name Dylan Baker hung in the air.

  
Iris nodded, ‘I’ve already thought about you. After what happened on the train you would be targeted whatever your surname. Consider this a thank you gift,’ she beckoned one of the largest snakes over. The snake slithered up as she stroked his head, ‘This is Lucas. He’ll keep you safe,’ she hissed at the snake who nodded at Hermione, ‘You won’t need to ask us for an escort every time you want to leave the dorm. Gives you some freedom at least. Lucas will always be near. We’re not sure who can be trusted in Gryffindor either.’

  
Hermione looked very relieved, ‘Thanks. I intend on exploring the library later. At home that's where I spend a lot of my time. I need to be relaxed properly when I’m with my books.’  
Iris nodded in agreement, ‘Same,’ Iris wasn’t yet aware of just how much time Hermione did spend with her head in a book.  
A noticeable calmness drifted over Hermione at this news.  
‘Lucas won’t disturb you when you’re studying. Just wave him down if you want to give him any fuss. He likes his nose rubbed,’ Iris smiled.  
Hermione gazed at the snake and back at Iris and gave a big grin as she rubbed the snake’s nose to his delight, his head wiggling about.  
The Weasley twins who had been watching all of this with growing excitement were grinning wildly, ‘Wicked,’ they both said at the same time.  
Hermione's mouth turned up into a genuine smile, ‘I can feel his magic. He’s tingling.’

Minerva felt her heart melt a little. She wasn’t sure if Iris grasped the monumental landmark of this moment. Most of the Slytherins on the other side of the room were scowling. Many of the Gryffindors were beaming. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were a mixed bag. All the Muggleborns looked delighted. Iris had in one gesture settled their question of her beliefs.  
A very valuable gift designed by Salazar Slytherin specifically to protect had been given to a Gryffindor Muggleborn. Delivered in person by the heiress of the House of serpents and a Black to boot. It was construed as a thank you no less for Hermione protecting Neville and Iris. The magic of Hogwarts seemed to thrum higher throughout the hall.  
A few of the other Gryffindors looked a little wary at the sight of the large snake, ‘You are in the house of the brave, are you not?’ Iris asked them when she noticed this, ‘Lucas won’t hurt you. His job is to protect Hermione from danger.’

  
Neville was the first to shake her hand, ‘Thanks, Iris,’ he said. He went to stroke Lucas too. The others seeing this bold side of Neville found their courage and Lucas was getting a lot of fuss from them which he seemed to enjoy. Harry thanked Iris. He had been concerned about Hermione too. Several older Purebloods had been giving Hermione a few obvious unpleasant looks at breakfast.  
‘Do you like snakes, Harry? Iris asked.  
Harry smiled vaguely, ‘Not really. Lavender said you bought Esmerelda with you. Be nice to meet her. I know you didn’t want to risk taking her through the veil when you visited. I like the silver snakes. When you know they aren’t going to bite you they are quite lovely. Knowing they are going to be around the castle sets my mind at rest too.’  
Iris grinned as Harry went to pet Lucas and say hello. The next moment she felt a chill go through her entire body as Lucas froze and lifted his head. ‘Anotherrr Ssspeaker? Harry had hissed at the snake.

  
She quickly pulled him away, ‘Good one, Harry,’ she smiled. The others didn’t pay much attention, thinking Harry was messing about.  
He looked at her confused. Switching her tone to a relaxed one she spoke to him, ‘I need to talk to you about something, in private. Have you got five minutes?’ Her eyes looked intense as he nodded and followed her out of the great hall. All eyes were on the celebrity pairing, as Severus had termed them.  
‘What is it?’ Harry asked as she looked around for a quiet spot. They moved over to the corner out of earshot.  
‘Did you know you can speak parseltongue?’ his expression told her he didn’t.

  
‘I can?’ he said quietly.  
‘You were. Keep it between us for now.’  
‘Is it that serious?’ Harry asked.  
‘It is seen as a very rare, dark gift Harry. It can only be sent down the Slytherin line. Only Riddle and I should be able to speak it. Even my mum can’t. You really shouldn’t be able to,’ Iris was blunt.  
Harry seemed to pale, but other than that he didn’t seem as surprised as he should have been.  
Iris assessed him. ‘Harry, if there is anything else you need to talk about then I need to know. Ok. We’re in this together. Don’t think you’re protecting me if you’re not telling me stuff. It’s actually the opposite.’  
Harry looked up at her with his emerald eyes. So much like Lily’s, ‘I just,’ he paused, ‘It’s nothing I’m sure. I don’t want to worry anyone if it’s nothing,’ his face fell, ‘They all worry so much.’  
‘Right, well, you and I need to have a chat about nothing then,’ Iris said. Students were leaving the great hall, ‘Meet me after dinner, Harry. We’ll go for a long walk. Just us.’  
Harry nodded. Mixed emotions on his face. Iris had a feeling Harry’s idea of nothing was a whole lot of something.

Iris spotted Percy hustling the gang to their next lesson, ‘Come on. We need to get to class,’ they collected their bags and followed the Gryffindors to Transfiguration. Again with the Slytherins for the second time that day. They were a few minutes early and waited outside as Percy left them. The atmosphere between the two groups was odd. The Slytherins were split into two. There was quiet for a moment. Lucas and Jasper were swaying next to Hermione and Daphne. The two girls nodded at each other. They both owned a very sought after possession.  
Nott was grimacing at Iris, ‘Very clever. I understand giving one of those snakes to Daphne. If she were my sister, I’d be worried too. At least as an actual Slytherin Pureblood, she is entitled to one of them.’  
Iris narrowed her eyes at him. Nott carried on.

  
‘But giving a mudblood one of those snakes? Salazar will be spinning in his grave,’ Nott looked quite unwell. His eyes were glazed in a sort of frenzy, ‘ _He looks brainwashed_ ,’ Iris thought. Maybe he was. The Hitler youth had been brainwashed as children. Her threat hadn’t seemed to register with him at all.  
Silence. They were all staring at her. Iris felt the familiar force of magic as her ring glowed black. The air became heavy. With a great force of will, she pulled out her CD player, put on her headphones and pressed play. The soothing tones of Madonna and Vogue filled her head. She pulled herself together and followed the watchful students into charms as Nott seemed disappointed he did not get a reaction.

  
‘Strike a pose, there’s nothing to it, Vogue,’ she sang as she got carried away with the music and finished with a Vogue dance movement as they walked into charms. She had briefed the other Gryffindors on her way of blocking out provocation so they were expecting it. Hermione grinned at hearing one of Madonna’s greatest hits at Hogwarts. Her sinking heart at Nott’s ugly words pushed away.  
Professor Flitwick stood at the front and gazed at the procession. The Slytherins except for Tracey and Daphne were looking puzzled at Iris.  
Iris found a seat and took off her headphones. ‘What was that?’ Pansy asked.  
‘It’s Madonna, babe,’ Iris answered.  
Still none the wiser Pansy filed that one away for further questioning.

The Gryffindors joined them and what followed was, with the exception of Nott’s obvious dissatisfaction, an enjoyable lesson. Hermione’s more relaxed demeanour was noticeable. That Draco had been so quiet since the train journey was becoming painfully obvious. Jasper and Lucas hovered on the walls. Flitwick would find it such an enjoyable lesson he would later comment on it to the other professors.

‘I have never known such a thing. Gryffindors and Slytherins together and no argument for the entire class. Simply marvellous,’ some of the other professors just assumed he had not noticed what was happening behind the scenes but Minerva and Severus understood. An impressive olive branch had been handed over in the form of two silver snakes designed purely to protect. One to a Muggleborn. The other to a Pureblood. Many of the Gryffindors and some of the Snakes appreciated the sentiment.

The Slytherins who did not appreciate the sentiment had enough sense to keep their mouths shut when there was a large snake hissing down their necks. For now.


	17. Chapter 17

After a mild charm lesson with Flitwick, the young Gryffindors had regained their composure after quite a stressful first day. Although with all the drama they had all quite forgotten to be nervous.  
Iris couldn’t wait till the end of the week when everything settled down. She had suspected the first week was going to be fraught.

Still, things were getting there. Salazar’s snakes had put her mind at rest about their immediate safety. As a change to their normal schedule, Minerva took her Transfiguration class to show them the library and to explore. They had the Ravenclaws with them. Hermione looked like the happiest bride in the world on her wedding day as they entered the large room. The Ravenclaws also looked around with sheer joy on their faces at the room. They were home. The librarian, a stern woman called Madam Pince gave them the library rules and regulations. Hermione, now fully briefed, left quickly to explore and worship at the altar of literacy. Lucas kept a subtle distance to watch over her.

The rest of the Gryffindors were not nearly as enthusiastic as Hermione, but were still interested and separated to look around.  
Iris, Parvati and Lavender wandered around taking it all in. Hogwarts certainly had an impressive collection. Iris noticed the restricted section. Even from a distance, she recognised a few of the titles from Bella’s collection.  
She made a mental note of how everything was divided up. There were so many books. It would take years to read them all. There looked to be some useful books here as well.  
They found Hermione on a corner table with a big stack of large books around her. It looked like she was trying to choose which ones to book out. Her decision-making process looked like it was truly stressful for her. Her hair was starting to frizz as she kept biting her lip in anguish. Iris was astounded. The Black hair care product should last a day at least.

‘You can only take out four at a time, Mione,’ said Lavender, stating the obvious dilemma.  
‘Hermione,’ Hermione said through gritted teeth, 'Please don’t butcher my name. It is only one extra syllable. Her. That is all. It’s not difficult. I’m hopeful people can learn to cope with that.’  
Iris sniggered at Lavender’s insulted face.  
‘I was just trying to be nice, Hermione,’ Lavender said in an offended tone, putting emphasis on the Her.  
Hermione looked up with a manic look, ‘I’m sorry. I’m vexed. I need all these books. I need these eight. I can only take four.’  
Iris looked at the titles, ‘Some of these look interesting. I’ll book out the other four. We can share them, yeah?’  
Hermione looked at Iris with relief at this simple solution. ‘Brilliant. Thanks,’ the large books were stacked up as they both took an armful to Madam Pince.

They received a lecture on how to care for the books. Any damage would be paid for. Iris did not doubt it in the slightest judging by the woman’s fascist tendencies that this was an idle threat. She decided not to ask sarcastically if an unreturned book warranted a trip to Azkaban. Some people were devoid of humour. Madam Pince was clearly one of them.  
Professor McGonagall let the class go. It was their first day and had been a daunting one for them. They had plenty of time before dinner to go to the common room and relax.  
Many of the Ravenclaws stayed where they were, quite content to be surrounded by their beloved books. The Gryffindors trudged back to the common room. Iris was starting to get a feel for the castle. It would take a while before she was confident of the layout. It was enormous. She wondered at the secrets it held.

The Gryffindor common room was filling up and was quite a loud place. Hermione looked a little wary. She looked at her books and was clearly looking around for a quiet corner. There was none to be found. Iris swore she actually saw Hermione’s hair get even bigger in that moment.  
‘Dorm room?’ said Pavarti, seeing Hermione’s dilemma.  
Hermione nodded as they all trudged up the circular stairway with the books.  
The problem with the lack of study space was clear when they looked around. The beds took up most of the space.  
Hermione’s hair got a little bushier, ‘I suppose I can go to the library to study in the evenings,’ she said out loud, admitting defeat.  
Iris wasn’t happy about that. Even with Lucas as a bodyguard, she didn’t feel it wise for Hermione to be wandering about too late in the castle by herself. She considered her trunk. It was intended to be just her sanctuary. But. She considered. She knew how to do silencing charms if she wanted to play her music. She thought of Dylan and Nott and her mind was made up.

  
‘You can study in my trunk,’ she blurted out before she changed her mind, ‘If you want. It's up to you. It would just be safer.’  
Hermione stared at her with a peculiar look, ‘It’s a little small Iris.’  
They all grinned at her. Of course. Hermione didn’t know about trunk room expansion charms yet. They could only really be afforded by the filthy rich. Not normally bought even for filthy rich Hogwarts students either. The magic was very advanced. All sorts of bells and whistle spells were involved. Lavender looked curious. Much had been made of Iris’s Black side of the family and Riddle. Because of that, her Greengrass roots had been overlooked. Lavender had made it her business to know plenty about that side of the Wizarding World. Gareth was one of the richest Wizards in the country.

  
‘Did Gareth Greengrass buy you that trunk, Iris?’ Lavender asked slyly.  
Iris nodded. Lavender beamed. It certainly wouldn’t be a little storage room.  
‘Can we have a look?’ Parvati asked. Clearly on the same page as Lavender. Hermione looked at them all oddly.  
Iris caught on. Oh well. She managed one whole evening of peace and quiet. Although her muggle influenced style flat may put Lavender and Parvati off from visiting too much. She knew it was a little selfish but quiet was essential at times and it was starting to look like Lavender and Parvati were not followers of calm tranquillity.  
‘Come on then,’ Iris sighed.  
Parvati and Lavender grinned. Hermione followed them over to Iris’s trunk and watched Iris climb down. She looked over Lavender’s shoulder and down. Hermione had a brief recollection of the Mary Poppins bag. Iris was at least a metre down some steps. Lavender climbed into the trunk and followed Iris. Parvati followed. Hermione climbed over the side. She didn’t know what to expect.

Iris led them into her flat. Esmerelda unwrapped herself as Iris lifted her into her glass cage so she could eat her dinner. Kreacher had been here earlier.  
Lavender and Parvati were very excited at this glimpse into Iris’s personality. A person's room told you a lot about someone. Hermione looked around with a small smile on her face.  
‘Look at the windows, Parvati. The jungle. Oh, Iris what's this view of?’ Lavender was intrigued.  
‘That’s the view out of my bedroom at Grimmauld Place. That’s London during the day. Bella charmed it. It's the same day. It just goes in a loop. The jungle window is for Esmeralda. It makes her feel more at home. Bella did that one too,’ Iris explained.  
‘Who’s that?’ Lavender enquired pointing at the large framed photograph of a man on a motorcycle.  
‘James Dean,’ Iris said smiling. ‘The king of cool.’

  
Parvati picked up a small portrait of Salazar on the mantelpiece, ‘No prizes for guessing who this is,’ she grinned. There were a few other moving photographs. Iris with various people. Parvati recognised Daphne. Parvati smiled at the one with Iris surrounded by several enthusiastic house-elves all putting thumbs up to the camera.  
Hermione had wandered over to the television. She was looking at Iris questioningly.  
‘You can’t get actual television here. The magic interferes too much but I can play my movies. Here, look.’  
Iris opened up the cabinet to show the dozens of DVDs. Hermione was looking with great interest at the titles.  
‘I have a ton of batteries to power it. No electric here at the castle, obviously. Here is one of my most valuable possessions,’ Iris opened up the other cabinet to show her stereo, ‘My cd’s and records are kept in here,’ Iris opened up another trunk. Even she felt a little embarrassed by just how many were in there. In fairness, a lot had been bought for her by her Greengrass family.

  
Hermione was beaming now, ‘You have a Kate Bush album,’ she breathed out in reverence, ‘You have proper speakers. I bought my walkman and some batteries. I thought about doing this but there wasn’t enough room in my trunk for my stereo and large batteries. This is so much better.’  
Iris nodded, ‘I love music. So much of it. Different sorts. The Beatles are in there too. Pop. Blues. Rock. Motown. Bring your music down here if you like. I like most things. The trunk has silencing charms on the outside,’ Hermione smiled.

  
Lavender had sat on one of the sofas, ‘This is so comfortable,’ Iris nodded in agreement. Comfort courtesy of a little magic. Parvati was at the table.  
‘You can definitely study properly in here Hermione,’ Parvati said across the room. Hermione was looking around with a broad smile on her face and nodded.  
‘Is that a real motorcycle?’ Hermione had spotted the Triumph Bonneville.  
‘Oh, yes. Sirius bought it for me. It’s powered by magic. It actually flies. So much better than a broom. I can resize it too so I can have the same one when I’m older. We go to the racetrack together sometimes. It’s our attempt at bonding.’  
‘Not a fan of brooms then?’ Lavender asked, smiling.  
‘Brooms are ok but you can’t beat the real thing,’ Iris answered honestly.

  
‘Not a Quidditch fan?’ Parvati asked.  
‘I like watching it but I’m not much of a fan of playing it. I play chaser sometimes but I really have to be in the mood. The Weasleys and Harry are mad for it. Too much crash, bang, wallop for me.’  
‘You have a lot of books,’ Lavender had noticed the bookshelves. Hermione followed Lavenders eye line and wandered over to have a look.  
‘So, this is my sanctuary. There is a little kitchen where you can make snacks and drinks over there in the corner. There is a small bathroom in the back,’ Iris told them.  
‘The Greengrass family really are filthy rich aren’t they?’ Lavender beamed. Wealth by association was catnip to her.  
Iris gave her a wry look, ‘They aren’t destitute if that’s what you mean. The Manor costs a lot to maintain. They can’t be foolish with their wealth.’

‘The Manor,’ Parvati said with raised eyebrows, ‘Yeah. Best to keep an eye on those sickles. However will the Greengrass family afford new shoes?’ she said sarcastically but with a grin on her face.  
Iris moved over to her stereo. Lavender and Parvati watched with interest what she was doing.  
‘Any requests?’ Iris asked them.  
Parvati and Lavender shrugged, ‘We don’t know any Muggle music.’ Lavender told her.  
Iris gasped, ‘None? It is time to get to know it then. You’re missing out. Hermione. Anything you want to listen to?’ Iris asked.

  
Hermione had a strange expression on her face as she looked at Iris steadily, ‘Um. No. Put what you like on,’ she said quietly.  
Iris had a look through her collection. ‘Eurythmics. Everyone likes them,’ she said confidently. This was probably not true but a lot of people did like them.  
Within a few seconds, 'There must be an Angel,' was playing through the speakers filling the room with music. Parvati and Lavender sat quietly and listened. Slowly smiling.  
‘So that’s Muggle music. I like it,’ Lavender said. Parvati agreed. The next single started to play.

  
‘There’s so much more in there. Different types as well,’ Iris explained. Hermione was still looking through the book collection that Iris had. By now Iris had realised what had changed Hermione’s mood.  
Parvati glanced at her watch, ‘Oh, dinner is soon. Can we come back later Iris? I want to listen to more of that. And can we see one of your movies on the tele thing?’ Lavender and Parvati were standing up.  
Iris nodded to them both. ‘Of course you can. Art should always be shared,’ she added solemnly.  
‘You two coming?’ Lavender asked as Parvati and she made their way upstairs.  
‘We’ll see you down there,’ Hermione said looking at Iris who looked back at her steadily. The other two girls left as Hermione sat down on the sofa with one of Iris’s books.  
Annie Lennox soulfully sang in the background as Iris turned the volume down.

‘I want the truth, Iris. What do you know?’ she asked simply.  
Iris breathed out slowly. Hermione didn’t seem the type to be fobbed off. Iris should have thought this through before bringing them down. Most of the books she owned were about the second world war.  
Hermione raised her eyebrows high and kept looking at Iris pointedly.  
‘Once you know it, you can’t unknow it, Hermione,’ Iris said to her in a warning tone.

  
Hermione frowned at that. She looked at Iris, ‘My grandmother Elsie’s maiden name is Silverman. She is Jewish. She managed to escape to Britain from Germany in 1938 with just a small suitcase and the clothes on her back. She fell in love with an Englishman and made a new life here. Her story was one of the few from that time that had a happy ending. The rest of our family was not so fortunate. There is clearly something poisonous happening in the magical world. Anyone can see that. You seem to be taking more than a passing interest in the Muggle world. Why so many books on Nazi’s? I want to know what Nott was so angry about so I’m going to ask you again. What do you know?’  
Iris felt her heart sink. She ran her hands through her hair. She sat next to Hermione on the sofa.  
‘I, er,’ she stuttered. How was she going to say these words? Hermione looked incredibly intense. Iris shrunk back at her piercing eyes, ‘There is opposition to all of this. You have to know that.’  
‘What is it, Iris?’ Hermione asked more quietly but with a determined tone.

Iris clenched her jaw. She really didn’t want to tell her. Hermione kept looking at her. Hermione was going to find out sooner or later. May as well be now. Seeing as the bushy-haired girl was well and truly in both firing lines, she needed to know for her own safety. Iris reached into her pocket and bought out one of the photographs Severus had managed to acquire on his mission. She kept it on her at all times. She took a deep breath as she handed Hermione the moving photograph of Riddle and Hitler together surrounded by obvious Death Eaters and Nazis in full uniform, ‘Riddle has formed an alliance with the Third Reich. They never really went away. They have been in the shadows for years regaining strength. Hitler didn’t die in the bunker. It was a setup. Hitler and Eva Braun had already fled to South America days before Berlin fell. It was Riddle who broke Gellert Grindelwald out of prison. They are working together to finish what they all started.’  
Hermione sat motionlessly. She gazed at the photograph.

Iris started to ramble nervously, ‘They started over in South America years ago. Gabriel and Severus have seen it for themselves. They already have concentration camps in operation. Kids. Families are in them. Innocent people. The governments and military there are bought and paid for. They will be testing their strength in Bosnia next. They are focusing on ethnic cleansing. The most effective ways to properly and efficiently kill as many as possible. Hitler wants to wipe out anyone who isn’t perfectly Aryan. If they succeed most of the Aryans who do survive will be used as a slave race to support the elites. Riddle and Hitler are combining Muggle and Magical might together. They want to expose our world. Riddle will run the Magical. Hitler the Muggles. They are determined to have a New World Order. Dumbledore thinks eventually Riddle will betray him. They kept all that Nazi wealth. It had all been stashed and hidden in Switzerland. All those investments. They run global corporations now. They have trillions. The money is being used to lure the white Purebloods all around the world to their side. Military weapons. Scientists. Potion makers. Politicians. They are everywhere, Hermione. Riddle cannot be killed by conventional methods. Hitler has sons and generals more than willing to take his place. Even Lucifer is concerned enough to work with Gabriel on this. They must be stopped. The Angels think they are mad enough to destroy the Earth with a combination of magic and nuclear. Earth is where all life begins before we move on. They cannot be allowed to succeed.’

Hermione’s brown eyes were shimmering.  
‘Hitler is still alive?’ she whispered faintly.

  
‘Yes, his alliance with Gellert gave him connections in our world. There are potions and dark rituals that can slow the ageing process in Muggles,’ Iris told her, ‘A lot of the Nazis escaped at the end of the war. They resettled. It’s only a matter of time now before there is another war. They have had years to infiltrate governments all around the world. They are building up their military. The magical people they have are now helping them to do this. Muggles who oppose them either have their memories wiped or are killed or disappear. We do have people undercover. They have a good idea who is part of this. Riddle and Hitler are taking their time. They are not going to make the same mistakes they did in the past. Dumbledore is recruiting as well. The Angels are helping them. They are going to sabotage the camps in Argentina at some point in the future. They think it will force the Nazis out into the open in retaliation and hopefully, with that level of evidence, it won't be ignored. Amelia and Dumbledore can then form alliances with other countries before Riddle and Hitler can execute their master plan.'

Hermione was staring at her intently. Iris ran her hand through her hair as she continued. 

'With the advancements in the muggle world, it could cause the deaths of millions. Billions possibly. The Purebloods in this world have been promised all the riches and power by Riddle. They don’t seem to get that the Muggles have the weapons to potentially destroy everything. With magic combined with Muggle power then Riddle could flatten cities. Countries even. Gabriel has been using the Astral plane to gather information from them. He says that they are eventually planning for Israel to be the first country to be decimated. This will officially launch his comeback,’ Iris said bitterly, ‘The middle east will be next. Gabriel said they will be using chemical warfare to kill the people there. They are developing a potion that has both magic and non-magic ingredients. Hitler was always very interested in the pyramids. He wants them for himself. He doesn’t want them destroyed. He wants Egypt all to himself. In the chaos, they will then attack other countries that will then fall like dominoes. Then they will enslave the survivors. This won't be for a while. They are still building their forces. They do not expect to be defeated when they are ready to strike. There is time to prevent this.’

  
They sat in silence as Hermione focused on the photograph in front of her.  
‘Start from the beginning Iris,’ Hermione seemed to find her voice, ‘I want to know why you don’t talk like most eleven-year-olds. I’m a borderline genius. I’m not being arrogant. It is a fact. It is what I have been told by the education board.’  
Iris smiled for the first time in what felt like hours, ‘Why aren't you in Ravenclaw then?’ Hermione didn’t answer. She was waiting for a valid reason for her question, ‘I don’t need to sleep much. It has given me more time to learn,’ Iris said, answering her question.  
Hermione drew a sharp breath at that, ‘Are you a vampire?’ she asked in a pinched voice.  
‘No. I am not a vampire. I am eleven. Just. I have seen a lot in that time. I read a lot. I’ve seen a lot,’ Iris said in a defensive voice.  
‘I thought it wise to check,’ Hermione did not sound apologetic, ‘I am literally expecting anything at this point.’  
Iris tilted her head, ‘Touche.’

  
Hermione motioned to her to continue.  
‘Ok. Some of this you may have read. But I’ll start from the beginning,’ Iris started from the time that Greta Greengrass met a young handsome man called Tom Riddle.  
Hermione let her talk freely. Now and again she asked Iris to confirm a point. When the subject of Equilibrium came up Hermione was spellbound.  
Being very careful to tell Hermione not to touch it, Iris closed her eyes and pictured the veil doorway. The tingling went down her arms.  
The golden swirling mass of colours made Hermione gape.  
‘That's the gateway. We dare not test it yet with anyone other than me and the Angels. Inside you go into a tunnel full of stars. There are two other portals inside. One goes to Equilibrium. One to Hell.’

  
Hermione’s eyes widened.  
‘Lily and James visit Harry a lot but they have to use the Astral plane. It would be breaking universal laws for them to return to earth permanently. I have to be within a thirty-mile radius of Harry for them to do that. As I keep getting stronger the distance improves. Anyone who visits from Equilibrium has to hold my hand for it to work at first. It took a year of regular use for the connection to work as well as it does for the Potters. A lot of the others from Equi have visited their family too. I can also use it as a sort of apparition point as well. I just need to focus on where I want to go before I walkthrough. It works in England so far. I use it to go to Grimmauld Place mainly. It works in the castle. I tried it earlier. It helps if I know where I’m going. If not I can get close anyway. I don’t want to risk taking anyone through with me yet. The Angels and Lily think it best to wait till I’m older.’  
Hermione had the familiar look that others have had.

‘The Potter family. It's real then? Heaven?’ she whispered.  
‘Very much. They have different names for these worlds. It's so beautiful there Hermione. One day I hope I can take people there to visit. Once you see it for yourself there is no fear of dying. There are hundreds of worlds out there. But only on Earth can babies be born. My mum can visit Equi too. Although she has to use the Astral plane to travel to it at night when she goes to sleep. Her body stays on Earth. Up to my eleventh birthday that is how I did it too. When I turned eleven it all changed. Now I don't have too. I feel lighter and stronger now on Earth. Like I do on Equi all the time. I can still use the Astral plane but now I have to use a mirror to get into it. Any big mirror will do. Here, I’ll show you,’ Iris was excited to show Hermione this. All the bad news she had given the girl had clearly upset her. She wanted Hermione to get some good news. She had told her of the prophecy. Dumbledore was adamant it referred to Harry and her. Hermione needed to be assured there was hope. Hermione had slowly begun to regain her composure.

‘Put your hand against the mirror,’ Iris said to Hermione. Hermione put her hand up. Her fingertips feeling the cool glass as she moved them away.  
‘Now, look,’ Iris put her hand up and stepped into the mirror. Disappearing. Hermione gasped.  
Iris stepped back out, ‘That’s how I get into the Astral plane,’ she said simply, ‘It's great for spying. I used to go around London cinemas and nightclubs. Gran couldn't prove it. She knew. It drove her mad. Certainly opened my eyes to the Muggle world. You should see what happens in the nightclubs at two in the morning,’ she grinned.  
Hermione wasn't paying much attention at this point. She sat down on the sofa trembling, ‘I knew the magical world was going to be different. I had no idea.’

‘Most Witches and Wizards can't do this, even in the magical world. Some non-magicals can get to the Astral plane though. No one can get to Equi in their actual-earth bodies like me though. Riddle has pushed magic too far. Gabriel thinks his boss has enabled this. A lot of theories are going around. No one knows for sure why any of this is happening although it is very much about the Resurrection Stone for sure,’ Iris wandered to her bookshelf. She picked up a copy of Beedle of the Bard and handed it to Hermione, ‘The Deathly Hallows are real. The tale of the three brothers is genuine. The Peverell brothers are ancestors of Harry and me. Riddle abused the Resurrection Stone with the darkest of magic. He defied forces greater than him. He will pay for that. Not all these books are based on war, Hermione. There are some more positive ones.’

Iris showed her the Peverell ring, ‘It’s how I healed the squibs. It gives me the strength of Equi. In time I think it will help all of us. Equi magic is getting stronger in me. People and animals become stronger when they are around me. My mum is the best healer in the country already. Riddle thought that I was just another relative to donate their blood to his cause. Harry is going to be the one to finish the bastard off. Dumbledore thinks I'm the power Riddle knows not. I’m going to help Harry do it. Although, honestly, and don’t tell Harry I said this but, although we’re not at Crabbe’s level, we’re not exactly the sharpest knives in the drawer. Daphne can run circles around me already in most lessons. Harry and I are both good at the practical stuff. Lily and mum have tried to teach us more complex magic like runes and astronomy. It's hopeless. Is that true what you said? That you’re a borderline genius?’

  
Hermione gave Iris an obnoxious withering look of disdain and didn’t deign to answer her question. Iris grinned.  
‘We’re going to need people with brains to help us,’ Iris left the request hanging in the air.  
Hermione looked at her. Something passed between them. Iris saw a quiet strength flood Hermione’s eyes.  
‘Consider me well and truly in, Iris. This is very personal now,’ they shook on it.

They both heard a meow, ‘Trevor,’ Iris exclaimed looking down. She bent down to pick the ginger cat up. He purred as they rubbed heads.  
‘Whose a good boy? Are you a good boy? Yes, you are,’ Iris did her cat talk to Trevor. Hermione took a breath and sat back down. She had had a very intense time and was still absorbing it all. Her mind was racing.

  
She looked around the room. Gareth Greengrass had been thinking ahead, clearly. He had provided Iris with a safe house of sorts. Her mind went back over the time she had walked into Kings Cross to now. Had it been only two days? The image of James Dean looked moodily at her from across the room. Salazar Slytherin seemed to be pondering her. Annie Lennox was singing in the background. Esmerelda had eaten her rat for dinner and was now snoozing. Hermione gave a little shudder at that thought. She was the daughter of two dentists, brand new to the Wizarding World. She was astute enough to know she was very much out of her depth. She stroked her wand nervously. She paused. The magic in her fingers seemed to pulsate a little stronger. The Equi magic floated in the air.

She mused as she looked across at Iris. Iris was now rubbing noses with the delighted Trevor who was using his paw to pat her face. Hermione gave a wry grin. Was this truly one of the people standing up to Riddle? Lucas slithered gently down the wall towards her. Large, silver. Majestic. The sight of the golden veil had awed her. What did she have to offer in this? Her eyes glanced over at the bookshelf. Knowledge, books and cleverness. That was her forte. She had an almost perfect recall of anything she read. A photographic memory.

Iris had the tools but did she know how to use them properly? The dark-haired girl’s admittance at their need for more brains would suggest this wasn’t so. The sorting hat had originally suggested her for Ravenclaw. She had asked it to dig a little deeper. It had. The hat saw all. She had grown up with the tales of the holocaust. How Draco had spoken to her had triggered those memories. Her Grandmother had been very diligent in explaining to the young Hermione how it had all started in Germany. She warned the young girl to always look for certain signs of things that were to come. Draco had helpfully slammed a neon signpost up in front of her on the train.

She had read and reread all she could get her hands on before that train journey. Due to Rita Skeeter, the ritual to bring Riddle back to his physical form was well documented. His trial had been a farce. She could not believe how corrupt the Ministry had been. Muggle politics was shady at the best of times but this was a whole new level. That Purebloods did not have to take Veritaserum on the stand at that time but that others had to reeked of injustice to her. Fortunately, that was the first law Amelia Bones had passed to prevent that happening again. Even then they had only managed a majority of two and there had to be considerable evidence even then. That Riddle and his followers were still out there had been a harrowing thought. That the I.C.W had cleaned it up, for now, was a comfort.

Certain Pureblood laws had been eradicated but not all. She had not spoken to her parents about her discoveries. They would worry. She did not want them to prevent her going to Hogwarts. Magic was a part of her. It had confused and delighted her when she was younger. Strange things happened around her she could not explain. She knew she was different but not why. When Minerva had arrived to shine a light she had been excited. She needed to know how to use it. She needed a new life. She hadn’t been one for getting on well with other children when she was little. She knew her faults. She was naturally bossy and demanding and far too clever for the other kids. She tried to stop it but her strong personality wouldn’t allow for it. She had been bullied because of it. She looked at Iris. A girl who seemed to want her friendship because of her character traits, not in spite of them. She had shown her Grandmother some of the evidence of the history of this new world. There were clearly divides within it and she asked for her advice.

‘The house of the brave, Hermione. Gryffindor. Make sure you get in that one,’ her grandmother had advised her, ‘Brains alone count for nothing against that sort of violent bigotry. Trust me on this. As a young girl, I saw Nazi scum round-up scholars, doctors and scientists to the camps and to their deaths. We tried to reason with them. It did not work. You will need brawn too. We learnt in the end. When it was all too late to save them.’

  
Like the others, what Hermione had expected Iris to be and what she actually was seemed to be the other side of the same coin. She had witnessed Iris sorted. She had still been reeling about the ghosts at that point and her head was swirling with news of the Angels. The blood traitor slur shouted out to Iris in the hall had twisted through her mind. She knew immediately the implications of those words. Thousands of Germans had been imprisoned and murdered alongside their Jewish friends and families because they had tried to protect them. The sheer look of disdain on Iris’s young face to a boy twice her size and the short girl's rebellion to him had made Hermione more determined than ever to join her in Gryffindor. Dumbledore’s old house.

  
When Neville, Harry and Ron had also sat down at the table with her she had breathed a massive sigh of relief to herself. The only ones besides Daphne and the twins she had met on the train who hadn’t been hostile or cold to her. The treatment by many of the other students had stung. She had to admit that to herself. When she pushed for clarification from the others she had known deep down the answer. Their silence spoke volumes to her.  
The silver snakes slithered around the castle. That Salazar himself ordained this meant Hermione knew for certain these threats were very real.

Pavarti popped her head down, ‘You two still here? You missed dinner. Harry wants to see you, Iris. He tried to get up the stairs but they turned into a slide!’  
‘Ta. I won’t be a minute,’ Iris shouted back up.  
‘Make yourself at home, Hermione. I’ll be back later, ok. There’s some food in the kitchen if you get hungry,’ Iris left her.  
Hermione waved goodbye and sat down in the comfort of the sofa. Trevor had flopped down curled up in the corner. Esmerelda gently snoozed. She moved over to grab some food from the little kitchen and then went to have a proper look at the films. She tutted at the number of films that were clearly not age suitable. Then grinned as she spotted some of Iris’s less cool titles. The Parent Trap. With a flourish, Hermione put the film on and settled in with Trevor on her lap. She needed some real quality Muggle time to restore her sanity. Hitler. It still hadn’t really sunk in. The books could wait for a couple of hours. That is just how overawed Hermione was with her current predicament.

Iris made her way down to see Harry. They greeted each other and then went for a walk around the castle. A silver snake who had bright blue eyes the same shade as Ron’s followed them discreetly. A few students gave a few gawks towards them but otherwise, the corridors were quiet.  
‘So, Harry. What else?’ Iris came straight to the point.  
‘When I was little, before I met you I would hear things in my mind. My scar would ache. It stopped the night you and mum came back,’ Harry blurted it out quickly.  
Iris’s face fell.  
‘No. Don’t do that. Don’t,’ Harry became agitated quickly, ‘I don’t want to see you look at me the way they all do. Like you’re sorry for me. I hate it.’  
‘Oohh,’ Iris bit her lip and her eyes went so wide and looked so ridiculous that even Harry gave a twitch of his mouth.  
‘Give me a minute,’ Iris said. She contorted her face to one with a neutral expression, ‘Better?’  
‘Much,’ Harry said.  
‘What did you used to hear?’ Iris asked cautiously.  
‘I was so little then. I remember giggling. But like it was an echo. And it wasn’t funny. It was like a crazy sort of noise. Creepy. Not right.’  
‘And you haven't heard it since?’ Iris clarified. Harry shook his head.

  
‘The Equi magic from your mum, dad and me must be blocking it. It must be something to do with Riddle. Some sort of bug, maybe?’ Iris thought aloud.  
‘Yeah. That's what I thought too.’  
‘Right. Well. Let your mum know. She can talk to the others. Are you seeing her tonight?’ Harry nodded, ‘You being able to speak parseltongue is strange. Do you think it's because of your wand? You both have feathers from the same phoenix. That you can speak it and yet block the other things is weird. It could come in handy. You never know Harry. Good news is I can introduce you properly to Esmerelda and the others. Just, yeah. It doesn’t make sense. Why isn’t it blocked?’  
‘Maybe it's because you can speak it. I don’t think it's the wand. The Equi doesn’t block it for you so not for me either. I’ll speak to my parents,’ Harry pondered out loud.  
It was as good an explanation as Iris could think of as well. They walked down the halls as the conversation became more relaxed.  
‘How are you finding it here? Harry asked.  
‘Thank merlin for Salazar’s snakes,’ Iris huffed out. Harry gave a nod in agreement.

  
‘There are so many dicks here, Harry. Bloody looks they dish out. It's like living in the real-life Dynasty tv show,’ he grinned at the crude Muggle saying. He enjoyed hearing the more creative insults the Muggles thought up that Iris picked up on her travels. Ron’s magical world insults were impressive too. Harry had quite the repertoire now.  
‘How is Hermione getting on?’ he asked, ‘Neither of you were at dinner.’  
‘She knows. We were talking about it,’ Iris said shortly.  
‘Why did you tell her?’ Harry asked in curiosity.  
‘She bullied it out of me. I offered her my trunk so she can study in peace and she saw all the books I have about the war. What with everything else she has seen going on she put two and two together. It turns out she can add,’ Iris said crossly, ‘She can be very intimidating when she wants to be,’ she added.  
‘Really?’ Harry didn’t seem convinced.  
‘You just wait, Harry. I get serious Bella vibes,’ Iris said ominously.  
‘How much does she know?’ Harry asked.

  
‘Enough for now. I’ll be in for more questioning no doubt once she’s made sense of what she does know now. I showed her the veil. Although, if anyone has a right to know what's going on it's her. This is going to affect her. It already is. She’s shaken up but she’s going to help us if she can.’  
Harry didn’t look filled with confidence, ‘How? She’s a bit annoying, Iris. Are you sure about her?’  
‘She’s out of her depth, Harry. She’s smart and she knows very little about the magical world except for what she has picked up in a few books. You know how out of date and biased a lot of them are. Crabbe knows more than her about the real Wizarding World. I think it's driving her a bit mad. Let her settle in a bit first. It can’t hurt having her with us. I can ask her for help if we get stuck. Anyway, I like her. She’s nice in a neurotic sort of way. She’s not dull, that's for sure. She stopped Goyle punching me and Neville. That took nerve. Plus, she actually knows who Kate Bush is. Parvati and Lavender have never even listened to Muggle music. Can you believe that?’  
Harry shook his head as he mused at this as they started to retrace their steps and make their way back to the common room. Iris seemed quite certain about Hermione. He’d give her the benefit of the doubt for now.  
‘How about you? Settling in yet?’ Iris asked her black haired friend.

  
He pushed his glasses up, ‘Yes and No. Getting into Gryffindor is a massive relief. The lads are great. Between you and me the hat tried to get me into Slytherin. Don’t tell Ron. You know how he gets about Slytherins.’  
Iris raised her eyebrows at this, ‘Slytherin? Mm, I suppose yes. Sometimes you show their traits but no, you’re much more Gryffindor I think. The hat more or less laughed at me when I suggested Slytherin. Still, better than his Ravenclaw comment. He said I hadn’t inherited my mother's brains. That hat can be a real bitch.’  
Harry snorted and then nodded in thanks at her comment, ‘The girls in Slytherin seem to be better than I thought they would be. In our year anyway. Some of the older Slytherin girls are just..yeah,’ Iris nodded in agreement. Even from a distance, she had found a lot of them truly eerie. Many of the older boys from different houses gave her major creep vibes. Not for the first time she felt thankful for her silver bodyguards, ‘The first year guys though,’ Harry continued, ‘The thought of sleeping in the same dorm as Goyle and Crabbe is just...’ He pulled a face, ‘Neville and Ron’s snoring is bad enough, but I’ll take them two any day.’

  
‘Just put up some silencing charms when they kick-off,’ Iris said, ‘Nott is giving me real fanatic creep vibes. Hitler youth level. His eyes were definitely weird. Like he’s being mind-controlled. Draco is being too quiet. He was such a nasty bastard on the train, yet now, nothing.’  
Harry nodded at her, ‘He watches you. Like a snake. Must be reporting back to dear old dad.’  
Iris grimaced, ‘Not a comforting thought. Blaise knows, I think. He knows something anyway. He’s sitting closer to Daphne and further from Nott.’

Harry agreed with her, ‘Blaise has everything to lose. He may be a Pureblood but still. Riddle’s one concession to Hitler. White only in power. Like Riddle could care less about that. He wants every human being as his slave. Whoever they are. He’s only interested in absolute power. On the bright side, the more people know what the true end game is, the easier it is to choose sides for most of them. Tonks said that a lot of the students stick their head in the sand about stuff that happens here. They won’t be able to do that for much longer.’  
They went their separate ways, ‘Say hi to your mum and dad for me.’  
‘Will do,’ Harry smiled back. It still gave him a shiver that he could actually say that. The novelty still hadn’t worn off for him. He was getting a little older now and his parents had discussed visiting less. They thought he needed to assert his independence. His studies were important too. They remembered their time at Hogwarts as a time of finding out who you were as a person. Harry had agreed a little bit despondently.

  
Still, they were going to visit for the first month every day. James and Lily were concerned about the state of the behaviour of a lot of students in the castle. Lily had spoken to Minerva the previous term about Dylan. The Scottish woman had been distraught about her little cub. Albus had his suspicions of the culprits. Dylan had his memory of the event completely wiped. Albus had promised justice eventually.  
Harry made his way to the private room Albus had arranged. He slipped on his invisibility cloak on just in case anyone was watching. Albus told them to be discreet. The sight of James and Lily Potter at Hogwarts may be the cause of hysteria if it became public knowledge. His parents were waiting for him. They hugged then chatted amiably about his first proper day. The silver snakes had settled them all. Even James had been surprised.

  
‘To think I was so anti-Slytherin at school. Now he’s protecting my son and the Muggleborns.’  
Lily had been a bit more pragmatic, ‘I think he knows now his ideals were wrong. I think even Salazar realises his mistakes now. It has gotten way out of hand. He’s trying to make amends. He’ll always be a Pureblood snob, like Bella is, but even so. It's all been taken too far now.’  
Harry explained about his parseltongue to them both. They both looked very concerned but tried to put their faces back to normal as they saw Harry begin to look upset.  
Harry looked at his mother, ‘Iris told me to tell you this. When I was little and before I knew Iris and you both came back I used to hear giggling. Creepy noises like an echo. And my scar hurt,’ he rushed this out, ‘I didn’t want to worry any of you. Iris thinks your Equi magic blocks it out. Not the parseltongue though.’

Lily looked at her son with a haunted expression, ‘No,’ she whispered. James looked at Harry helplessly.  
‘We used to see you touching your scar when you were little. We thought it was simply a habit. Then you stopped,’ James said robotically.  
This scared Harry more than he could say. His parents had never looked at him so weakly before.

‘We’ll talk to Albus, Harry,’ his mother seemed to pull herself together. She gave him a brittle smile, ‘We just worry about you too much. We shouldn’t have worried you. I’m sure we’ll find out what is causing this.’  
Her attempts at placating him were not very good. Harry admitted to himself. He could see her hands tremble.  
They talked some more but the conversation was strained. Harry left them with a heavy heart that night.

  
Iris had made her way back to her trunk. Lavender, Parvati and Hermione were relaxing on the sofa with Trevor all watching the Parent trap. They all smiled when they greeted her. Hermione paused the film.  
‘You like my flat then?’ Iris asked them  
‘It’s wonderful,’ Lavender said, ‘Vive le difference,’ she smiled, ‘I like the film.’  
‘It’s a good blend of Muggle and Magical, Iris,’ Parvati said.

Hermione looked at Iris considering her, ‘Yes. I like it very much,’ she said to her, ‘I think I shall be able to do a lot of studying here.’  
‘Good,’ Iris said. Both Hermione and her realised the conversation earlier would be best to keep quiet for now. It had been intense. Lavender and Parvati may as well enjoy some more time not worrying too much and being a little less aware of the future that lay before them.

They all settled down to watch the rest of the film. Iris’s eyes had softened towards the end as the twins' parents rekindled their love for each other. Hermione had been watching her out of the corner of her eye. She didn’t need to be Sigmund Freud to understand why Iris had that film in her collection.  
Hermione kept that bit of information to herself for now.  
Parvati and Lavender went upstairs after that to indulge in a bit of beauty makeover lessons before bed. Iris wondered when the badgering for the Black beauty spell would begin from the pair of them. She couldn't be giving it out to everyone. Or could she? When fighting against Nazis and Death Eaters wouldn’t it be better for everyone to look their best? It would certainly help lure in some of the more vapid and shallow recruits. On the downside, the Black women would not be happy if their long guarded secret was made public.

Although, even they may agree World War 3 could possibly be a good enough reason. She considered Bella. Maybe not. She sighed. That was a dilemma for another day. Hermione had bought her library books downstairs and was setting them up by the table. Trevor purred on the sofa. The window of London had night time falling. The lights were all appearing. Iris had a thought. She moved down to her cabinet and bought out a stack of A4 paper and some biro’s and put them next to Hermione.  
‘Will these help you with your notes? Quills and parchment are a bit time-consuming.’  
Hermione looked down at the muggle stationary. Next to the old fashioned magical books. It was quite a contrast. It worked in this flat, however.  
Smiling, she nodded at Iris, ‘Very much. Thanks.’

As it was the first day no homework had been set. The professors wanted them to settle in properly first.  
Hermione was getting comfortable as Iris made her way over to the sofa. She flicked through her films. She needed something uplifting. Harry speaking parseltongue was concerning. She found what she needed.  
Hermione was looking through her book on potions as she heard the familiar music of, 'Be my baby,' by the Ronettes. Looking up she saw Iris with a smile on her face watching Dirty Dancing. Iris felt she was being watched. She turned around.  
‘Do you want me to put a silencing spell up?’ she asked politely.  
‘No. I love this film. I watch it with my mother from time to time,’ Hermione said smiling.  
Iris grinned back, ‘No one puts Baby in the corner,’ she said with wisdom.  
‘Indeed,’ Hermione sniggered.

  
With that, a comfortable atmosphere fell in the room. Hermione perusing the books. Iris nodding along to the Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey dance moves. Lucas was slithering outside the dorm room keeping guard. Constant vigilance. Lavender and Parvati had developed quite a liking for the silver snake, ‘Lucas is almost like having a pet,’ Lavender had commented earlier.  
‘ _A pet that was a brutal killer,_ ’ thought Iris privately but did not verbalise.  
That Riddle’s followers understood this was the only important fact to her.  
At a quiet moment of the film, Iris heard the scratching of biro on paper as Hermione had started to write her notes from the book. She tilted her head slightly. The words were being formed quickly and efficiently. Hermione was engrossed in the book. Iris looked at the pen speeding over the paper. Almost frantically. But the expression on her face was one of complete focus and calm. Iris nodded to herself. The more Hermione learnt about this world the better. Smart people did not like to be ignorant of their surroundings.  
With that thought, she turned back around. A dancing montage was beginning. Iris let herself get focused.

  
It was later that evening and, ‘I’ve had the time of my life,’ was playing as Iris stretched. The film was finishing. Her mood was much improved.  
Hermione was still engrossed in what she was reading. Iris blinked. She had already started on another book.  
‘Er, Hermione. I’m going to head off. You can stay here as long as you like. Ok. Consider it your room too. Records. CDs. Help yourself.’  
Hermione had lifted her head and blinked as if surprised she was still in the same room. Her eyes focused back to Iris.  
‘Where are you going?’ she asked.

  
‘Oh. Equilibrium. I need to see mum and Gran. And do some flying. I need to recharge my magic too. I’ll be back by seven.’  
Hermione seemed to remember their earlier conversation, ‘You make it sound so casual. Like you're just popping next door.’  
Iris paused a moment, ‘Well. That's just how it really is, Hermione. Next door,’ she closed her eyes and pictured the veil. She felt the familiar tingle through her arms from the ring.  
Hermione had a gentle smile on her face as the golden doorway appeared. Iris gave her a wave and disappeared through the veil. The veil disappeared in front of Hermione.  
 _‘That is so bloody cool_ ,’ Hermione thought. She took a moment to consider everything. Then her book called to her. Within a minute Hermione was back in the zone.

Iris saw her mum and Gran and spent a lovely couple of hours telling Greta and her mum all about Hogwarts. Hayley was happy about the snakes. Minerva had owled her at work. The professors had been very surprised but happy at the development too.  
‘Fancy Salazar doing that. Wonders will never cease,’ Greta had said. She had been a Slytherin in less militant times.

  
They were not surprised that Iris had landed in the house of lions. They were both upset about how a lot of the students were acting. Iris mentioned Nott and Draco. Neither was too shocked by this. They had expected it. Both their fathers were in Riddle’s inner circle. Daphne had Jasper so she and her friends had protection from them.  
Iris spoke about Harry. Hayley and Greta had looked at each other silently, ‘I’ll talk to Lily,’ Hayley had said to Iris and had left it at that. Iris was particularly loquacious about both Neville and Hermione.  
‘Oh, mum. That head butt he gave Draco was beautiful. You should have seen it.’  
‘Iris. You know violence is not the answer to nasty words. You should have gone to a prefect.’  
Iris had given her mother a withering look.

  
‘It was a prefect who had told Hermione to sod off in the first place. Anyway, Draco was begging for it mum. What he said to Hermione and what he said about Neville’s parents was disgusting. Anyway, he’s gone all quiet since the ghosts. One name drop of Lucifer was all it took. Hopefully, that's the end of it for now.’  
Hayley was still disturbed about the friendship Iris had with the Dark Angel. Greta was a Slytherin so she was noticeably less disturbed. Iris told them what the sorting hat had said trying to garner some sympathy. Both her mum and Gran tried to muffle their giggles but failed miserably.  
‘It is truly the most accurate piece of magic ever created,’ her Gran had sputtered out. Iris’s huff gave way to more peels of laughter.  
‘Ha, ha,’ Iris said. Their sniggering continued until even she gave a wry smile.

‘Have you quite finished?’ Iris watched as they wiped their eyes.

‘How are you getting on with your roommates?’ Hayley asked her.  
‘I like them. Lavender and Parvati are easy to get on with. They like gossip which fortunately for them I have provided. I think we’ll be fine with each other. That trunk Gareth got me is brilliant. Hermione is using it as a study area. The common room is too noisy and the castle isn’t safe for her to be by herself at night, even with Lucas. I’m introducing Lavender and Parvati to Muggle films and music. They have never heard of the Eurythmics. Can you believe it?’  
They both nodded yes.

  
Iris mused, ‘I told Hermione about Riddle. What he has planned. She guessed something was up when she saw a lot of my books.’  
‘Are you sure that is wise, Iris?’ Hayley asked.  
‘She had figured a lot out by herself. She can be a bit like Bella when she needs to know something. Her Gran is Jewish. She escaped Germany in 1938. The rest of her family didn’t manage.’  
Greta closed her eyes, ‘That poor girl. She must know then of the horrors of the war. What could happen.’  
Iris nodded, ‘It’s why I told her. She suspected anyway. At least now she can prepare. She said she’s going to help us. According to her, the education board said she is a borderline genius.’  
Hayley looked at her daughter in concern. ‘Are you sure she isn’t pulling your leg?’  
Iris gave a gentle smile and thought about the abrasive, direct, bushy-haired girl, ‘No. I really don’t think she is. She’s sincere.’  
Hayley and Greta left it there. Time would tell. Iris took to the skies later on her Equi motorcycle and felt the magic of this world flow through her. Reaching speeds and doing stunts that would surely make her mother panic if she knew. She took a small nap. Much refreshed she made to go back to Hogwarts.

She stepped out of the veil and was met with the sight of Hermione still at the table taking furious notes. Iris rubbed her eyes. Yes. Hermione was still there. She hadn’t noticed her yet. Iris looked at the books that had joined the one Hermione had completed before she had left. She was on the last one. With a flourish Hermione put her biro down and closed the book carefully, placing it with the others.  
‘Done,’ she said to herself. Hermione looked up and noticed Iris gawping at her.  
‘Oh. Is it that time already?’ Hermione asked her.  
‘Have you got through the entire lot?’ Iris asked her in shock.  
Hermione simply nodded proudly.  
Iris had her jaw dropped. ‘Have you even slept?’  
‘I was immersed, Iris,’ she said simply, ‘I do this now and again when I’m particularly interested in a subject. I feel like I have more energy anyway. It's fascinating, isn’t it? Magic. There is so much to learn.’  
‘Must be the effects of Equi on you,’ Iris said, ‘But still. You need to sleep. It’s not good for you. I can recharge, you can’t.’  
‘Yet,’ Hermione said with a smile.  
‘What do you mean?’ Iris said curiously.  
‘I’ve been thinking.’  
‘As well as doing all this?’ Iris gestured to the books in amazement.  
‘James and Lily. The longer they spend with you the stronger their connection is to this world. Logic tells me it has to work the other way. It would be the natural way of things. Everything is balanced,’ Hermione explained patiently.  
Iris shrugged, ‘I don’t know, Hermione. This is unchartered territory. Maybe,’ she admitted.  
‘With all the time you have spent with Harry I think he should be able to go to Equilibrium with you now and be perfectly safe,’ Hermione stated.  
Iris gasped, ‘No. Absolutely not. I’m not risking him,’ Iris stood firm, ‘I couldn’t live with myself if he couldn’t get back.’  
Hermione saw the resolution in Iris, ‘Ok,’ she backed down.

  
Iris calmed down a little, ‘Look, Hermione. Even the Angels agree. We’re going to wait till I’m older. What I can do now means potentially in the future that it could work. But way in the future. And Lily says only after many experiments to ensure it is safe will we try this. Equilibrium is wonderful but you have to understand. It also means death. Only my mum and I have ever come back properly to our Earth bodies. James and Lily can only visit. It’s as good as we can get it but it's not the way the Potters would want it if circumstances had been different. Their lives were cut too short here on earth. They have missed out on so much.’

  
Hermione shook herself, ‘I understand,’ she said softly, ‘I just want to learn so much about everything. This is so much more than even I thought it would be.’  
Iris thought about how quickly Hermione had devoured these books. She looked at the wistful expression on her face. The ease of the first-year courses was going to frustrate her in the not too distant future.  
‘I can ask Lily if she would like to tutor you? She was the head girl here you know. Top of all her classes. She’s looking for answers too. Maybe, between the two of you, you could help each other find them.’  
Hermione looked at Iris as if she had said she would introduce her to God.  
‘The Lily Potter?’ she whispered,‘Tutor me?’  
Iris nodded, ‘I can ask her. She pops to the castle in the evenings to see Harry. I think she’d like to do that. When she was younger she had wanted to be a teacher,’ Iris grimaced at the thought. Another small dream Lily hadn’t been able to have, ‘She’s been saying she’d like a hobby. She likes challenges. Equilibrium is a bit too quiet for her. We’ll let Lavender and Parvati know we’re doing dangerous experiments down here as we’ll need privacy. Merlin knows the entire school would know Lily Potter was in here within the hour if they spotted her. Short of making them take an unbreakable vow we couldn’t stop them blurting it out.’  
‘I’d like that,’ Hermione said reverently.  
‘Right then,’ Iris was glad they had reached a compromise, ‘Let’s sort ourselves out and get to breakfast. My hair is losing the plot.’  
Hermione was also suffering from the same chaos. A bit of Black Hair product sorted that out.

It was now Tuesday morning. Iris took a deep breath as they climbed out of the trunk. The weekend seemed so far away. They met the other firsties in the common room. There was an unspoken agreement between them to stick together for now.  
Hermione had Trevor with her. She handed him back to Neville with a brief explanation. He didn’t seem too surprised. Trevor was stalking Iris around the castle.  
Harry looked a little pale. Dean was explaining football rules to Seamus. Ron was snoozing in one of the chairs. He had never been a morning person. Lavender and Parvati were whispering about a boy called Cedric. He was apparently ‘so dreamy.’  
They got a few smiles from some of the older students. Harry spoke to Iris quietly in the corner. Lily wanted to see her later in the evening. Iris nodded and told Harry she’d make sure she was in her trunk flat by nine.

  
Harry nudged Ron awake as they ambled down to the great hall for breakfast. Food normally woke Ron up properly.  
The mood in the castle seemed relatively serene. The discreet snakes were just noticeable enough to keep the peace. A few older students Iris didn’t recognise gave big grins and waved to her as they walked down the corridors. Parvati told Lavender who told Hermione who told Iris that they were Muggleborns.  
A few older students walked by and sneered at Iris. No one needed to tell Iris why.

  
They made their way to the front and sat down. The looks from the other students were not as frequent as the day before. Iris was hoping for a three-day wonder. She had read it took most people three days to get used to something. She tucked into her toast. She avoided looking at Ron. His eating habits were truly shocking. She didn’t understand how he could cram so much food in. In other ways, he was quite a fastidious person. It made no sense. Shrugging this off she listened to Hermione go through that day's schedule.  
‘History of magic first,’ Hermione took charge of the itinerary, ‘With the Hufflepuffs. Then Defence against the Dark arts with the Slytherins. We then break for Lunch. Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws again. We start that properly. Finished with potions with the Slytherins. Looks to be a full day,’ Hermione looked to be the only one truly excited with the prospect of a busy day's activity.

  
Iris mused. Quirrell. Should be interesting. The teacher the Slytherin families wanted to take over as their head of house.  
She looked over to the Slytherin table to see her sister. They made eye contact and waved to each other. Daphne and the rest of the girls looked fine. She felt Draco’s grey eyes on her again. She ignored him.  
Sated after breakfast Percy walked over to take them to the History of Magic classroom. He had told them after Wednesday they would be expected to remember where their classes were each held and to find their own way to them. Hermione looked confident at least. Iris took a wild guess she would be their tour guide after Percy had left.

The others, including herself, had looked a little awkward. She was getting there but it was still easy to get on the wrong stairs.

They entered the room. Iris greeted Susan who was with a much more composed Hannah Abbott. The Hufflepuffs seemed a friendly enough group. They took their seats and waited. Tonks had told Iris and Harry a ghost called Binns took this lesson. She also said it was a good time to nap. She had thought Tonks was being sarcastic. She wondered if Binns was going to be in the hall on Sunday. The grey lady had said they all wanted to go.

A ghost hovered into the classroom. They all perched eagerly on their seats.  
Within twenty minutes the entire class, including Hermione, to Iris’s amusement had sunk back into their chairs with boredom clear on each face.  
' _This is the man the MI6 interrogation department needs_ ,' Iris thought. You would tell him anything to get away from him. It was mind-numbing how the ghost droned on in a barely audible soft voice. It was almost hypnotic. Hermione looked like she was relying purely on sheer willpower to put some notes down. Ron had gone back to sleep. Seamus was nodding off.

Binns didn’t appear to notice the effect he had on the class. He was murmuring about a Goblin rebellion. Hannah had her eyes closed. Susan had her head down on the desk. Like Ron, she was napping too. The rest of the class wasn’t faring much better. Harry had his mouth half-open, his face slack.  
Even Iris, who didn’t need to sleep much, felt more than relaxed. Enough was enough. An entire class that was proving to be total bollocks. A pointless waste of time. Hermione, of all people struggling to pay attention to a lesson, was the tipping point.

  
She put her hand up. He paid no attention, ‘Professor Binns?’ Nothing. She tried again louder, ‘Professor Binns?’ she had raised her voice loudly. The others had woken up anyway.  
The ghost looked up in a slow manner, ‘Yes?’  
‘Are you coming to the Hall on Sunday?’  
‘The Hall? Sunday?’ the ghost seemed oblivious to what Iris was saying.  
‘All the other ghosts are going to be there. Angel Gabriel is visiting. We’re going to see if we can send you all off to Equilibrium. Has no one told you?’ Iris asked.

  
Professor Binns tilted his head to one side, ‘Equilibrium?’ he whispered as if trying to remember something.  
Iris looked at the Professor intently. He reminded her of a few of the patients at the hospital. Dementia patients. Even Gabriel couldn’t do anything for them. Professor Binns could only recover properly in Equilibrium.  
‘Right, ok,’ Iris told him flatly.

  
The ghost looked a little disoriented. Then paused. He looked back towards the board then the class. Resuming his position he started to drone on about the same goblin rebellion. Hopefully, Dumbledore could get a proper teacher in. He had told Iris the board interfered a lot at Hogwarts. History of magic was clearly something that had been sacrificed. A lot of families liked to teach their children their own, prejudiced history.  
That appeared to be the only remotely interesting thing to happen that entire class. The firsties went back to dozing. Even Hermione’s eyes were drooping. Iris pursed her lips. The boredom could not even be defied by energetic Equi magic.

  
In her head, Iris attempted to playback the movie Top Gun, but Binns kept droning on and on. It was a long lesson.  
Iris felt quite disorientated as they left the torture room of mental cruelty.  
Breathing air deeply she regained herself. ‘That was the hardest thing I have ever had to endure in my life. And I have been held hostage by Death Eater's,’ she grumbled to the others.  
Harry snorted.  
‘It wasn’t so bad,’ Hermione tried to defend the teacher. Iris put her hand up.  
‘Please. No,’ she said to her, ‘I don’t even have the luxury of being able to sleep through that shit show. I envy you Ron, Susan.’  
Percy arrived to herd them to their next lesson. Iris wondered what to expect.

At the end of the lesson, she knew all she needed to know. Professor Quirrell was so nice. Pleasant. Warm. Funny. Nice. Helpful. A paragon of nice. Nice, nice, nice. It wasn’t natural. It was unnerving. He was most definitely one of Riddle’s men.


	18. Chapter 18

They went down to lunch after their class. Iris kept her thoughts to herself for now.  
Things had settled down in the hall. Nott gave the occasional dirty look, but for now, he was keeping quiet. Draco's face looked blank most of the time.

‘ _He must be plotting something_ ,’ Iris thought.  
It was Transfiguration next. Iris was quite looking forward to it. James had helped both her and Harry with the basics. He was a good teacher. Iris was confident. It was all about visualization. Her experience with the veil and Equi had prepared her well.  
They trotted after the fast walking Percy. Iris found the route much more familiar a second time around. Hermione looked like she already knew it.  
They walked into the classroom. A tabby cat sat on the table. Minerva wasn’t here yet.

Iris glanced around the room. The Ravenclaws had come in a few moments after them. They had all taken their seats and waited. Iris didn’t know Minerva that well. Her mum talked well about her. So did Lily. Strict but fair. Pay attention and you can learn a lot from her. Both had given her similar advice.  
The tabby was sniffing the air. Then gave a gentle purr. Iris watched with interest as the tabby shook its head. Then almost had a heart attack when the tabby jumped into the air off the table and morphed into Professor McGonagall. Ron spoke for all in the room when he gasped and in a loud voice said, ‘That was bloody brilliant,’ Harry led the applause.

‘Thank you, Mr Weasley, for that assessment.’

‘You’re an Animageus,’ Harry sounded very impressed.

‘I am,' Minerva stated proudly.  
‘Is there a class?’ he inquired.  
‘Not for students so young. When you’re older I can give you some pointers.’ Minerva said diplomatically.  
Harry grinned. Between his dad, Sirius and Minerva he was bound to succeed.

  
Iris idly wondered what his animal would be. Then she wondered what hers would be if she tried. It could be useful later.  
Minerva had moved to the front of the classroom, ‘What I have just shown you is just one of the branches of transfiguration. Apply yourselves in this class and that is just one of the many things you could accomplish.’  
The class was now fully engrossed.  
They were each given a matchstick each and told to focus on turning it into a needle.  
Iris held her wand and focused as Minerva told her, picturing the needle. Silver light flowed out as the needle appeared for the first time. Iris had been practising this with Bella.  
Harry had the same success.

  
Minerva walked over with a smile, ‘Not your first time, Iris?’  
Iris shook her head, ‘Bella has been showing me. She’s brilliant at this sort of thing. She emphasised how much of transfiguration is mental. You have to really see it in your mind. It's not so much about the wand movement. Our magic overrides the wand for this.’

  
Hermione had listened and learnt quickly. Within five minutes she had changed her matchstick. The Ravenclaws looked astonished that they were being bested in the brains department by Gryffindors. They focused and by the end of class three of them had caught up. It restored some house pride for them.  
The class ended as students started packing up. Minerva approached Iris, ‘I could always feel it from you, Lily and James but I didn’t realise just how strong the Equi magic was until I was in my cat form. My sense of smell and instinct is far more sensitive. It's divine.’  
‘Isn’t it lovely?’ Iris said, ‘When I’m there it's so much more. Neville’s cat can’t keep away from me. Lily has been around more often than not, too.’

  
With a wave goodbye, Iris left the class to join the others. The afternoon was better than the morning. That was for sure. Percy arrived to walk them down to potions. Iris would miss his guided tours a little.  
‘That was a good tip, Iris,’ Hermione said, ‘It helped. Who’s Bella? You said she did your windows too.’  
Iris paused, ‘My aunt. Sort of. My Grandmother's brother's daughter to be specific.’  
‘Oh. She is Bellatrix Black then. Was LeStrange before the divorce?’ she asked politely. Too politely.  
‘Yes.’  
‘Draco’s mother's sister?’  
‘That's her. You’ve been doing your homework.’  
‘She’s your tutor?’  
‘Mm. Not officially. She’s been teaching me spells from the Black Grimoire, amongst other things. You know. For later. She wants me to be able to protect myself.’  
‘You get on well, then?’ Hermione asked.  
‘Very. You remind me of her in some ways,’ Iris said honestly.  
Hermione went very quiet. She didn’t pursue any more questioning.

  
They were halfway to Potions.  
‘What's your family like?’ Iris asked. Genuinely interested, ‘I know your mum and dad are dentists. What are they like, personality-wise?’  
Hermione bit her lip, ‘We can talk about them later. It's time for potions.’  
Iris raised an eyebrow. Hermione seemed a little off. She saw Daphne with Pansy. Jasper was draped over her sister’s shoulders. She looked very regal in that blonde, cool way of hers.  
‘Jasper suits you, Daph,’ Iris remarked.  
‘Doesn’t he just. He also keeps ill-mannered boys away too,’ Daphne grinned. Tracey had a relaxed look and was staying close to Jasper too. Nott had his usual constipated expression. Draco leant against the wall pretending he wasn’t listening. Crabbe and Goyle simply looked naturally menacing all the time. Iris suspected that half the time they were just wondering what was for dinner.

She gave Jasper a quick head rub and hissed a few endearments to him in Parseltongue. He rubbed his head on her hand in return. Many pairs of eyes watched this cautiously and with trepidation. Harry simply heard her say, ‘Whose a good boy?’

Seamus put his head round the potions door, ‘No one here. Come on. It’s time,’ they all trooped in.  
Iris peered around. Although there was a bit of a divide between the two houses it didn’t appear to be a hostile combination in general. Ron and Harry had a wait and see approach for now. Draco had gone mute. She was aware there had been a lot of issues between the two houses for the longest time. Knowing what was coming, a house rivalry seemed so childlike to her. If only that was all they had to worry about. She supposed Daphne had a huge amount to do with the first year Slytherins being more polite to them. Her own link to Salazar gave the Gryffindors of this year a certain link to them too. The silver snakes finally gave those Slytherins who would prefer not to get involved an excuse not to join in with harmful banter. Mob mentality played a part. She wondered how many Slytherins over the years had been dragged into disputes they would rather not have been involved in.  
Severus swept into the room with his black cloak swaying dramatically.  
His dark eyes swept the room. It was impossible to know what he thought of them.

‘Right class. Pair up with who you worked with last time. Nott. Longbottom. You two can work together. Set up your workstations,’ Neville had been by himself last time due to the odd number when Nott had stormed out. Neville looked as pleased as Theodore which is to say not at all.  
Iris made her way over to Tracey. They nodded and set their equipment up. Severus had written the ingredients on the board. They were told to refer to their workbooks. Find the potion and follow that. Severus wasn’t going to spoon-feed them. Tracey and Iris worked well enough together. They didn’t talk about the elephant in the room. Iris suspected Daphne and Pansy may have briefed Milicent and Tracey already. Blaise was working across from them with Hermione. He was a bit cold towards her but that seemed to be his natural personality anyway. He was being polite to her which was the main thing.

Hermione seemed preoccupied. Iris mused. She thought Blaise knew very well what was going on. Early days at Hogwarts. All of them were too young for this, but those in the know were old enough to understand the future was looking very dark. Iris watched Severus from the corner of her eye. He was keeping a subtle eye on Nott. Fortunately for them, Nott held it together. Before Iris knew it, they were making their way back to the common room. She had made plans to meet Daphne after dinner.

  
Hermione looked deep in thought, ‘I need to talk to you,’ she said to Iris, ‘In private.’  
‘Ok. We can use my trunk,’ Iris wondered what this was about. They made their way down. Esmeralda was in the glass cage, snoozing. She could be a very lazy snake at times. The novelty had worn off with the castle for her already. Now she had proper protection Esme could happily doze all day.  
Trevor had followed them down. He rubbed against Iris’s legs, purring.  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, then shut it again.  
‘Are you alright?’ Iris asked. Hermione didn’t look quite like herself. She looked agitated.  
‘Bellatrix,’ she stated simply, ‘I know she was being heavily influenced by dark magic by him, but she must have known what Riddle was before she joined. To get that close to him in the first place says a lot about her. That you would think I’m anything like her in the first place….’  
Iris looked at Hermione clearly, _‘Oh,_ ’ she thought. That explained that then. They needed full honesty with each other.

‘I didn’t mean for you to feel insulted. The opposite in fact. There is a Iot about Bella I admire. You are both direct. You’re both smart. You both have a lot of nerve. It was just an observation. Look, you and I are still getting to know each other. You're new to all this. The Wizarding World isn’t as simple as being a good person or a bad person without any middle. It's just like the Muggle world in that regard. Magic is both light and dark and so are we. You are too,’ Hermione went to interrupt but Iris put her hand up, ‘You’ll see what I mean in time. Riddle has pushed magic and our world too much. He used this archaic Pureblood issue the first time to bring the old families over with false, misguided ideas of tradition and maintaining their power. His dad was a Muggle. It is just a political tool for him. Even a lot of Purebloods can see he was just using them for power now. As for the Pureblood issue. It’s dying Hermione. Nature is going to kill it. Here,’ Iris reached into the cabinet and brought out two parchments.

One with the Black family tree and the other the Greengrass family tree. She put them on the table, ‘These are the current Black and Greengrass family trees. Look at my name. Look at the other names around me. How many do you recognise already?’  
Hermione poured over both parchments. Her memory was being put to good use. Her fingers tracing over the lines. Iris spoke, ‘These people are all my first, second and third cousins, Hermione.’

  
‘There’s at least half the bloody school here,’ Hermione gasped, ‘Weasley. Abbott. Bones. Bulstrode. Potter. Parkinson. Longbottom…,’ Hermione looked at Iris, her eyes showing comprehension, ‘You’re related to Ron and Harry.’  
‘Distantly. Don’t forget Crabbe and Goyle. Third cousins. Not as close as Draco but still, much too close for comfort. In the British Muggle world, there are laws against marrying cousins. For very good reasons. I don’t want to put my children at risk of insanity, Hermione. Nor my Grandchildren. There is a part of me that is actually frightened of having children. Even with a Muggle, I’d be playing with fire with my bloodline. I may decide not to have children because of Riddle. Knowing what Riddle is and what I could pass down scares the hell out of me. His blood is in me. That my mother and I are as fine as we are is a miracle in itself. One day I’ll show you a memory of the Gaunt family. We have a Pensieve at Grimmauld Place. They are Riddle’s magical side of the family. Slytherins descendants. What they were reduced to in the end following his ideology is harrowing. They were Penniless. Deranged because of interbreeding between first cousins. They are not the only family this has happened to. You won’t hear a whisper of this at Hogwarts. It is taboo to talk about it. Bella has finally seen it. So has my Gran. Even they have seen sense. Once you look into Morfin Gaunt's face it eradicates any such notions about pureblood supremacy.’ Iris spat this out.

  
Hermione looked at Iris in contemplation.  
‘I didn’t realise the Wizarding World was so close to each other. This is widespread?’  
‘Yes. The other Pureblood family trees look similar. The Sacred twenty-eight,’ Iris shook her head, ‘Their days are numbered if they know what is good for them. Gran has known for a while. Some of them understand. The Weasley’s understood this years ago but it's not talked about in social circles. Maybe behind closed doors. It was why Gran was so happy when Sirius brought mum home. He had found a Pureblood in Britain the Black family was not related to. If there is still a Wizarding World in a hundred years the Muggleborns will be very sought after. That's what Dumbledore thinks. So do I. I hope the Muggleborns don’t forgive the crappy Pureblood families when the time comes. I hope some of their lines do die out. Will be the best thing for us. What Sirius did to my mother and I still bothers me. That he was allowed by Pureblood law to do it still vexes me.’ Iris trailed off.

Hermione sat quietly taking this all in. The Wizarding World was starting to make much more sense to her now. This was not spoken about in any of the books she had read so far.  
‘What's Bellatrix like now?' she asked.  
Iris looked at Hermione and gave a slight smile, ‘I won’t lie. She’s still a Pureblood snob. Very much about the lines. Whose who. Still leans much more towards the dark magic but we’re going to need that sort of strength to stand a chance of surviving this. But, no. She saw Riddle’s way. Never again. Her main focus right now is Riddle and vengeance. He betrayed her personally.’  
Hermione’s mouth gave a twitch. She had read the transcript of the trial in sheer astonishment.  
‘Never underestimate a Witch's fury. She will not rest until Riddle is dead. She wants to do it herself, but she needs to get in the queue. She helps me a lot. Many things don’t get taught in Hogwarts for very good reasons,’ Iris added slyly.  
Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly, ‘I’m listening.’

  
So Iris told her the basics as Hermione paid close attention.  
‘Lily and I can go over this with you. Only a Black can read the Grimoire. I’ll show Lily. She will be better at explaining it to you.’  
‘Not Bella?’ Hermione asked in a light tone. Too light.  
Iris paused. Should this be attempted? No. Honesty was best in this sort of tense situation, ‘Bella is better than she was with the whole blood thing, but, the last time Lily and Bella tried to work together was um, it was not good Hermione. Let’s just leave it at that and well, not take the piss.’  
Hermione gave a blink and you miss it smirk.  
‘Lots of greys, right?’ she said to Iris.  
‘The grey is how we’re going to protect ourselves and our families. It's the only way we’re going to stand a chance,’ Iris told her in a low voice.  
Lucas slithered into the room as Iris fussed him and hissed at the silver serpent.  
‘Yes,’ Hermione nodded gently, ‘I’m starting to see that.’

Lily and James were worried. Not for the first time, Lily cursed Riddle’s name.  
Harry had left them on Monday evening looking like he was forcing on a brave face. Lily noticed his clenched jaw. James did the same thing. He wrapped his arms around his wife as they stood in the abandoned classroom. He remembered when he was young enough to be taught here. There were simply not enough students yet to justify it being open. The war had taken so many. There were a lot fewer students here than there had been when they had been at Hogwarts. James sighed. When he revisited the places of his youth there were times when it felt like yesterday. Right now it felt like a lifetime ago.  
‘He’s physically connected to Riddle,’ Lily said in a dull voice.  
James couldn’t speak. He hugged her a bit closer.  
‘Hasn’t that bastard done enough damage to our family?’ Lily said in an agitated tone.

  
‘We’ll speak to Dumbledore. He may have a solution,’ James tried to affirm a plan of sorts.  
Lily stepped away from him and looked at him steadily, ‘I don’t think he will. Not this. Riddle has interfered with magic he shouldn’t have. No other person has done what he has, James, ever. Dumbledore is the most intelligent Wizard on the planet, but even he can’t know what has never been known. This is impossible for him too. He can only speculate.’  
James closed his eyes. He was a logical man, ‘Horcruxes. We know for a fact he has made at least four.’

Albus had briefed them both on what he did know. He had spoken to both Regulus and Kreacher about the cave. The locket and what is was used for. Albus was sure the diary in the cell had been used to rejuvenate him. Ernie McNair had disappeared the day of the trial. The diary must have been smuggled in by him. He was also convinced the small cup that Riddle had pulled from Bellatrix’s neck at the trial was another. Riddle wouldn’t have let a controlled asset like Bellatrix go for any other reason. He knew he needed to protect his Horcruxes better. The ring in the Gaunts hovel that Iris had found by a sheer fluke. Gabriel had confirmed it was also a part of Tom’s butchered soul. After he had destroyed the Horcrux the Angel had moved it to a place only the Angels could go to join the other piece of Tom’s soul that had come through with Hayley.

‘There will be more. He may have replaced the locket and the diary by now. They could be anything. Anywhere. I know Dumbledore and Sirius are researching this, but it is almost impossible,’ James said as he sat down on the desk, ‘Parts of his soul put in objects to anchor him to this world. Our magic blocks its effects on Harry. Why?’

‘The Horcrux ritual is not just dark in nature. It’s twisted. Sick. When Albus told us how it is accomplished, cannibalism of the victim amongst other things…,’ Lily shuddered, ‘Equi magic is light,’ Lily explained. James nodded. It was logical, ‘When Riddle tried to kill Harry, during the backlash when his body got destroyed a part of his soul must have latched onto him,’ Lily used her quick mind to establish the facts.

  
‘Part of Riddle’s soul is in our son,’ James stated in a flat voice, ‘Oh, god,’ He broke down then as this time his wife comforted him.  
It was a while later that they both had calmed down.  
‘We’ll inform Albus. We can see if he’s in his office. Harry said the sounds he heard were like an echo when Riddle was overseas. As long as we keep visiting and Iris is close we should keep the magic strong enough to block this for now. Harry must have absorbed a lot as well from us,’ James said. Lily didn’t comment on the use of the phrase for now.

‘I just don’t understand Harry being able to speak parseltongue when the rest of the connection is blocked. We don’t have any history of it on my side of the family. We should check your ancestry. Albus may know how to do that without getting Gringotts involved. Harry being able to speak parseltongue could just be a genuine inherited dark gift before we research any of this.’

  
Lily nodded in agreement. She doubted her parents had known about magical relatives. Her parents had been shocked she was a Witch, although they accepted it a lot better than her sister had. Lily still couldn’t quite reconcile her sister to the woman she had become. She had delicately explained to Harry that it would be wise to avoid Petunia and why. Sirius had been one step ahead, however. Harry had been disappointed but understanding. Remus had explained the fear many Muggles would have towards magic. Remus had also explained a lot of bigotry in the Wizarding World towards each other and the non-magical people. They needed Harry prepared.

  
Lily knew that one only had to go back a few generations in other families to find out surprising things. Many squibs had been ostracised from their families. It had still been happening until recently. Iris being able to release their magic had bought a lot of skeletons out of closets. Lily had been overwhelmed by the sheer volume of squibs in the country. Lily had a thought pop into her head.  
‘Iris,’ Lily stated suddenly.  
‘What about her?’ asked James.  
‘She can speak parseltongue. All the time we have spent together. Perhaps our magics are merging with each other. James. This is the first time people have ever been able to travel back and forth from Equi. Our magic works both here on Earth and Equi. Thinking about it properly, how is that possible? Unchartered territories. Albus said so. Perhaps this is one of the ways we get affected. We need to see if we can speak to snakes,’ Lily went into research mode, ‘I think it wise if we wait till tomorrow night. We should talk to Albus and let this news sink in. I can’t see Iris in this state. I’m still shaking. I was going to see how she was settling in any way. We can see if we can talk to Esmerelda. Come on. Let’s see Albus.’

Lily looked a little better now she had something to occupy her mind. Neither James nor Lily needed the veil to travel through the Astral plane. They arrived discreetly at Dumbledore’s empty office and took a seat. He had arranged with them beforehand not to wait outside if they needed to see him. They focused on their physical bodies and became solid. It felt similar to apparating. They both still felt much lighter on Earth than they had but heavier than at the beginning. They were certainly going through changes. Earth was becoming more solid to them. More vivid. Neither of them dared to go through the golden veil that Iris went through. The tunnel back to Earth could potentially do unspeakable things to them. They had discussed it and the thought of coming back mindless Inferi without a soul was simply too gruesome a fate to contemplate.

  
Lily looked around the tastefully decorated room. The books on the shelves and Albus’s shiny little gadgets were dotted all around. Fawkes flashed in and trilled as he saw them. Lily smiled and approached the phoenix. Stroking his head as Fawkes seemed to smile at her, ‘Hi, there old friend. We’re just waiting to see Albus.’  
Fawkes nodded. His mere presence comforted the pair of them.  
James ran his fingers over the large mahogany desk, ‘To still be able to feel everything here is surreal. To smell. See. Feel the cold and the warmth. It really is truly like being properly alive. Sometimes I have moments I forget.’

  
Lily gave a soft smile, ‘Equilibrium is special. Our life there is in some ways so much more than here, but we missed out on so much with Harry. I am so bitter about that. Not being able to have any more children. A little sister or brother for him. He hasn’t any close blood relatives. Petunia….,’ Lily trailed off.  
James stroked her hair gently.  
‘He’s got Sirius and Remus. The Tonks family and the Weasley’s have more or less adopted him too,’ James gave her comforting words.

‘It’s not the same though, is it? Thank Merlin we were able to spend so much time with Harry growing up. I know he’s my son and I’m supposed to say it, but I really mean it. He’s such a bonny kid. I went to see Petunia a few years ago. My nephew, Dudley is, well. I’ll be blunt. He’s awful. Spoilt, aggressive. I just couldn’t imagine what Harry’s life would have been growing up there. Harry would have been his punching bag. Petunia would have done nothing. Don’t get me started on Vernon.’  
James frowned as he remembered his wife’s sister and her husband. Sirius had seen right through them.

  
‘It didn’t happen. The one good thing that happened during Sirius’s breakdown. I wonder if he hadn’t been in such a rage if he would have pushed Albus so much for custody? Albus had set those blood wards around Privet Drive to the maximum. Even Riddle couldn’t have got through them.’  
‘I think Sirius would have pushed Albus. He really disliked my sister within a minute of meeting her. Do you think Harry let them know he’s with Ron and Iris in Gryffindor?’ Lily asked James.  
‘I would expect so. Hedwig loves to fly and take letters about and he knows how much Sirius worries about him.’   
‘I feel better knowing he’s with them two. Ron keeps him from getting too down. He reminds him to be a kid. Iris is like having a mini Sirius around. I love that she got points deducted before she even sat down.’

James grinned, 'She's so much like Padfoot. In time he'll see that for himself.' 

  
Lily smiled at the memory Harry had described. She pictured the scene in her mind. Iris, all five foot of her, giving smack talk to a boy twice her size, ‘Those silver snakes are very effective too. The Muggleborns seem happy about them at least. That poor boy, Dylan. Shame Iris arrived too late for him. At least the Muggleborns know what they are up against. I hope Albus finds the culprits,’ Harry had told them everything about his first day.  
Lily and James had taken a wander around the castle earlier to reminisce and had quietly observed.  
‘That was a good idea Iris had. Giving both Hermione and Daphne a silver snake each was symbolic. Sends the right message out to the other kids. Blood clearly doesn’t matter to her. Just protecting people from morons. The other students know now where she stands. It has certainly cleared up a lot of rumours,’ James said as Lily nodded.

They heard the door open as they turned around. Albus saw them and gave a smile at the sight of them.  
‘James. Lily. How good it is to see you both,’ his blue eyes were twinkling.  
He meant every word. He was fascinated by this gift Iris had. The time the Potters could spend with their son had done a lot to heal them all. Severus Snape’s moods had also greatly improved for which everyone was eternally grateful. Severus was still a sombre, caustic character, but there wasn’t the bitterness ageing his face so quickly anymore. Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, had claimed she had once heard him laughing near the greenhouse. That was just a rumour, however. Many were not inclined to believe it.

  
His own self had been improved by the news Gabriel had given him. Knowing Arianna had recovered had been a balm for his soul. He had met with her several times. She was a young woman now. She had a new life and a husband in Equilibrium. She helped study with others the ways of the universe and explore all the capabilities of magic in these endless worlds. She was happy. That was what mattered most to Albus. Arianna was, like Albus, fascinated by the Resurrection stone.  
‘None of this should be happening but I’m very glad it is, big brother of mine,’ Arianna had smiled.

  
Aberforth had initially been adamant not to speak with Albus. In the end, Iris and Albus had gone to the Hog’s Head Inn to ensure Arianna could meet with him. The day had been emotional. The relationship between Albus and his brother would always be strained, but there was an ending of sorts to the years of open hostility. Albus had left with a lighter heart.

Lily gave Dumbledore a quick hug. He smiled softly. That he could feel her warmth was more magical than anything his elder wand could produce.  
‘It's good to see you, Albus,’ said James, ‘We’re looking for answers.’

“How can I help?’ asked Dumbeldore as he sat down.  
‘We spoke with Harry earlier. There was an incident earlier with one of the silver snakes,’ James said, ‘He can speak to them. He understands them. Iris covered it up from the other children.’  
Albus leant forward, ‘He can speak to them?’ he stated dumbly. He closed his eyes in thought. His mind raced forward.  
‘He confessed something to Iris. She told him to tell us. He didn’t want us to worry,’ Lily said to Albus gently, ‘When he was younger, before he met Iris and us, he used to hear a manic giggle, echoes and distant voices in his head. His scar would hurt. We think the Equilibrium magic is blocking it. We don’t understand why it hasn’t blocked the parseltongue. Harry mentioned his wand sharing a core with Riddle but we don’t think that's likely. We think that maybe our magic could be merging with each other. Iris can speak parseltongue. Therefore so can Harry. We’re going to test ourselves tomorrow with Esmerelda. Iris’s snake. Also, I was wondering if you could do an ancestry test for myself. We just need to eliminate any other possibilities. Make sure there is no possible way I’m a descendant of the Gaunt line. We need to know what to focus on. We know James has no history of it in his family.’

Albus was looking at both James and Lily wearily.  
‘No doubt you have both discussed this with each other. You know what this could mean,’ Albus said quietly.  
James grimaced, ‘Horcruxes,’ he stated simply, ‘Yes. We know what caused the voices. We think the echo was because Riddle was so far away. When he returns to Britain it may become stronger,’ James furtively looked at Albus.  
‘What we need to know is if there is any way of removing it without hurting Harry?’ Lily asked.  
Albus’ eyes had a faraway expression as he looked out of the window, ‘The prophecy,’ he answered in a quiet tone.  
Lily and James looked resigned.  
‘Neither can live while the other survives,’ Lily whispered.  
‘It is fated. This connection Tom and Harry have is part of it. I think it wise to let matters take their course for now. Right now he isn’t in pain. I suggest that at any time both you or Iris keep near to him.’

  
James slumped back in his chair, ‘Hayley absorbed a Horcrux too,’ he said thinking out loud.  
‘Which almost killed her,’ Lily said, ‘Three years she was in Equilibrium waiting for her body to recover. If not for the effects of the Resurrection stone and Horcruxes, I don’t believe that would have been possible. Also, that was an actual Horcrux. What is in Harry is a part of Riddle's soul. Not actually a Horcrux.’  
‘If Harry went with Iris and Gabriel through the veil into Equi then that would certainly work but there is no guarantee Harry could return. Iris would refuse to risk that. She can be as stubborn as her father,’ Albus stated simply to the Potters.  
‘We could test that theory with Pettigrew,’ snarled James.  
‘Unfortunately, Peter is not destined to go to Equilibrium, James,’ Albus said in a dull tone.

  
James stopped short then. The implications of Albus’s words sinking in, ‘He is truly going to hell?’ he asked in a low voice.  
Albus gave a short nod, ‘Gabriel told me that his betrayal of you and your wife and the murder of all those people was only the beginning of his litany of sin. He has seen enough of Peter on Earth to know for certain his fate. Ultimately the veil decides judgement but Gabriel says Peter has earnt his place well and truly in hell now. Only Iris has access to the tunnel and both portals. Whenever a person dies their soul will go through only the veil which will judge them and steer them to their final destination. Riddle’s pieces of his soul seem to end up in the limbo waiting room. Herpo’s butchered soul ended up there too, in the end. That is how Gabriel knew immediately what Tom had done when Hayley brought a piece of him with her. Normally that is where the reincarnations are dealt with. Gabriel has been dealing with Riddle.’  
Lily squeezed her husband’s hand. ‘Justice,’ she whispered.  
James nodded. His face was grim. He could only imagine what Peter had been doing since he left Britain. He shook his head.

  
Albus made his way over to his shelf of magical objects, ‘We can do your ancestry, Lily. You are right. We need to make sure to eliminate the options.’  
They watched him dig deep and bring out a silver gadget, ‘Ah, yes. Here we go. I haven’t used this for a while. I kept it for the more curious muggle-borns. I was surprised you never asked me, actually.’  
Lily shrugged. ‘There was so much going on. My parents hadn’t been told of any magical people in the family line.’  
Albus smiled gently at her, ‘You won’t be Slytherins direct heir. Only Tom, Hayley and Iris remain from his line. Gringotts confirmed this. Walburga Black is still bragging about it to all and sundry. If there is a parselmouth in your line it may be from one of the distant other branches.’

  
James and Lily watched as Albus brought over some parchment and set it down. He whispered a spell as he waved his wand over it. They watched the paper glow blue. He then handed Lily the gadget, ‘You’ll feel a sharp prick. Drip the blood over the parchment,’ Lily did as instructed. They watched the small drops of blood drip over the parchment as Lily did a simple healing charm. Albus waved his wand over the parchment again as this time it glowed green.  
‘Now, we wait,’ Albus told them, ‘This is a bit slower than Gringotts but just as effective.’

  
They each gazed at the parchment as the names and lines appeared. Lily saw her own name and then her sister. Then her parents. The names that slowly started to appear all looked familiar to her. Her grandparents on either side. Then her Great grandparents. All Muggle names so far. The timeline moved back and back. Seventeenth-century. Sixteenth. Fifteenth. Muggle all the way. Then, ’Bones,’ Lily said, surprised, pointing at the distinctive surname.  
James and Albus peered at the parchment. Indeed the Bones name had appeared. The colour was in blue, not black to denote the magical line.  
‘The magical gene skipped over four hundred years. Wow,’ James looked with interest at the family tree.

  
‘Muggleborns will have some magical ancestry. The gene does get carried through the generations. It simply lays dormant in some people. Or as in the squibs case, trapped,’ Albus said to them both.  
The family tree continued back and back. They could recognise a few of the magical surnames now. They were in the eighth century now.  
‘Oh look. An Ollivander,’ Lily smiled. James grinned.  
The family tree went back centuries. There was nothing as dramatic as founders or links to Merlin or Morgana but on the other hand no sign of any links to Salazar or the Gaunts either.

  
James perused the family tree. ‘I don’t think any of these families have a history of being able to speak parseltongue.’  
Albus and Lily agreed with him.  
‘Well, that is that then,’ Lily said. ‘Why Harry can speak to snakes is certainly recent. We will see Iris tomorrow. If we can or can’t speak to snakes will determine what happens next.’  
Albus and James nodded at that.

  
It was the next evening and after they had met with Harry, James and Lily travelled to the self-contained flat Gareth had bought for Iris. Harry had told them Iris would meet them at nine. She was seeing Daphne first. They were still in the Astral plane. They saw a young girl with buck teeth who was writing at a rapid pace in what looked to be the study area. Piles of books surrounded her. One of the large silver snakes hovered nonchalantly on the wall above her.  
Lily looked with interest around the room. James Dean brooded. Salazar looked smug. The television took prime space in the room. Esmerelda snoozed in her glass cage. The Beatles were playing on the stereo. Large batteries were stacked on the far wall.  
‘She’s an odd Pureblood. That’s for sure, James,’ Lily said.

  
James murmured agreement. He had spotted the motorcycle in the corner and grinned, thinking of the motorcycle Sirius tore around on. His smile faltered when he thought of that broken family. Hayley and Sirius still had absolutely nothing to do with each other. James loved Sirius but he had thought him the biggest moron on the planet for what he had done to his wife and child. Sirius wouldn’t discuss it with him. James would not blame Hayley in the slightest for never speaking to him again. That Iris could even be cordial to Sirius was a relief. James understood that it was primarily for the Potter’s that she did so. Perhaps also an understanding that she was much more like Sirius than her mother. Hayley and Iris were not very alike. James had seen the way Sirius looked at Iris. Like a hawk pondering. As she grew older James saw the similarities between them grow. She had landed into Gryffindor too.

  
Iris was understanding enough to realise her Riddle blood made many wary. She was pragmatic, ‘Time,’ she would say to James when he would speak to her about how people saw her, ‘They’ll see I’m not on Riddle’s side in the end.’  
Sirius had dated, of course. He was still a young man. Still. Nothing seemed to last for him. Those relationships would simply fade away. James did worry for his friend. He looked at Lily. The love of his life. How much better both worlds were with Lily by his side.

  
The young girl huffed, then ran her hands through increasingly bushy hair. Mouthing a word over and over as she moved her wand. She looked a little flustered. They heard footsteps down the stairs as Iris appeared. She waved and smiled at Lily and James. Lavender and Parvati had been told Hermione was studying dangerous spells so they had made themselves scarce. Hermione hadn’t noticed her arrive. Iris grinned and raised her voice.

  
‘Hi, Hermione,’ Hermione seemed to wake up and registered she had company.  
‘Iris. Hello. I’m trying to work out this incantation and I’m doing the wand movements correctly but nothing. It is very vexing,’ she said rapidly.  
Iris nodded in sympathy.  
‘Um. James and Lily are here. They need to talk to me about something. Can you take five? Clear your head. It may make more sense when you get back.’  
Hermione seemed to consider this and her eyes darted around, ‘They are in here now? Could you introduce me?’  
Lily and James appeared. If Iris thought Hermione could be discreet that was good enough for them.  
Hermione squealed then looked embarrassed, ‘Sorry. It’s you. It’s really you. I’ve read all about you both.’  
‘Lily. James. This is Hermione Granger. Hermione. This is James and Lily Potter,’ Iris reeled off the introductions like she had been taught to do at Greengrass Manor.  
Hermione approached them cautiously and held her hand out. Lily shook it warmly as Hermione gasped, ‘You’re real,’ she whispered. James also shook her hand as Hermione gazed at them in earnest, for once at a loss for words.

  
Gathering herself and remembering that Iris wanted to talk to them, Hermione breathed out, ‘Right. I’ll be back in five minutes.’  
Iris grinned as her bushy-haired friend went up the stairs, ‘Hermione is Muggleborn too. You’re a personal hero to her,’ she said to Lily.  
‘Harry did mention her. She’s the bossy one who stopped Goyle punching you, isn’t she?’ James said.  
Iris nodded, ‘Yeah. Oh. Lily. You know you said you wanted a hobby?’  
Lily nodded.

  
‘Would you be interested in helping tutor Hermione a few evenings a week? She is so smart. She always has her hand up in class and knows the answers. She’s already read the first yearbooks. Learning to her is like air to the rest of us. She just needs some pointers and guidelines.’  
Lily glanced at the books on the table, ‘She’s already reading second-year material?’ Lily remembered a few of the titles.  
‘Yes. I think she needs someone to help her with the tricks of the trade so to speak. She has a lot of questions and the Professors have an entire class to teach. They just don’t have the time for a student like Hermione. Magical learning isn’t like the things they teach at Muggle school.’

  
Lily was well aware of that. It took different learning techniques to properly grasp many of the magical concepts.  
‘We can certainly give it a go, Iris,’ Iris smiled.  
‘Thanks. Also, teaching Hermione may be a bit less frustrating than teaching me.’  
Lily gave a sly smile then set her mouth properly, ‘Nonsense, Iris. Teaching you is a joy.’  
Iris snorted. ‘Yeah, right. So, what did you want to discuss?’

  
Lily and James got down to business. ‘We need to see if a theory we have is correct or not.’  
‘Ok.’  
‘We need to see if we can communicate with Esmerelda,’ James said.  
Iris quickly grasped the thinking behind it, ‘You think I could be passing the ability to Harry?’ she said.  
‘Possibly,’ said Lily, ‘Something happened that night Riddle attacked him. Some of his magic went into Harry. But we can block most of the effects using the Equi magic. Just not the parseltongue. We just need to test this to confirm exactly where we need to be looking.’  
‘Sure. Yeah,’ Iris walked over to the glass cage and woke up her snake. She leant down as Esmerelda hissed hello to her. Iris picked her up and turned to the Potters. Speaking to Esmerelda she hissed to her that these people were Lily and James Potter and to say hello.  
James and Lily shook their heads.  
‘No, we can only hear parseltongue.’

  
Iris tilted her head, ‘Say something to her, just to make sure,’ she said.  
Lily leant down to Esmerelda, ‘Hello. You’re a very beautiful snake, Esmerelda.’  
Esmerelda looked at Lily blankly.  
‘You try James.’  
He spoke gently and Esmerelda tilted her head and looked at Iris.  
Iris stroked her head, ‘Did you understand any of that?’ Iris hissed to Esmerelda.  
‘No, Irisss.’  
‘She said you are beautiful.’  
Esmerelda hissed, ‘You can tell her she is also very beautiful. For a human.’  
Lily grinned widely, ‘Sure,’ she hissed, ‘I’ll tell her.’  
Iris told Lily Esmerelda told her thank you, and she was also beautiful, for a human.  
Lily looked a little bewildered but smiled graciously at Esme.  
‘Thank you, Esme. Sorry to wake you from your nap. I’ll put you back now,’ said Iris to her.  
‘Thanksss,’ Esme said. Iris put her back in the glass cage.  
James and Lily were pondering this development.  
‘So, only you and Harry can speak this.’ James stated.  
Iris nodded.

  
‘Have you noticed any other similarities you share with Harry?’ Lily asked her, ‘Maybe because of Equi you’re magic is merging.’  
‘Um. We’re both picking up transfiguration fast but I think that’s because you helped us with the whole picturing it in your head thing and I do all of that with the veil so I’ve got good at that sort of magic,’ Iris gestured to James, ‘We were the first in the class to change a matchstick into a needle. We both like flying. Though Harry prefers a broom to a motorcycle. That’s it, I think. We haven’t spent enough time in lessons to really see.’

  
Lily frowned, ‘Transfiguration and flying are more of a raw magic based talent. I’ll speak to some of the others. See what we can work out.’  
James had been fairly quiet as he pondered the situation, ‘I’m going to ask you if his scar hurts, can you go to him? I think it will help him.’  
‘Course I will. Harry and I are going to look after each other. We’ve got a lot of help too. Don’t worry. Dumbledore is here. And don’t forget Uncle Sev,’ Iris said with a mischievous look in her face. She was fully aware of their school days with each other. Harry had not been impressed with the news of his father’s bullying days. James had told him as a cautionary tale not to be like him. When he had matured he now looked back on those days ashamed of his behaviour. James looked a little furtive at Iris then sighed.

‘Merlin, you two are far too young for any of this. But, make sure you two stick together. Ron too. I know he can be a little juvenile,’ Iris smirked. Ron still laughed at fart jokes, ‘But he’s a good lad. You’re connected to my son. He is to you. I know Albus has his theories as well. I’ll talk to Harry myself tomorrow.’  
They heard Hermione stepping down the stairs.

  
Lily smiled at the young girl, ‘Iris said you would like a bit of tutoring. We can give it a go. I have been looking for a hobby and if things had been different I’d probably be a professor here. We have schools in Equilibrium. It may be a good idea to get some experience.’  
Hermione grinned so widely for a moment her face was all teeth, ‘That is marvellous. Thank you ever so much,’ she rushed to her study area and picked up the book she had been studying from, ‘Please. How do I say this?’  
Lily grinned and looked at where the girl was pointing, ‘Ah, I see the problem. This particular spell is Latin based and for some inexplicable reason the o in this particular spell is silent.’  
The relief on Hermione’s face was tangible, ‘Thank you. Thank you. Right. Ok. This isn’t the only spell that is not logical. Here, look.’  
Lily was dragged over to the table as she looked at the pile of books. She smiled as she remembered these books from her own childhood. Hermione’s enthusiasm was infectious and Lily enjoyed going over the different variables and explaining some of the concepts to Hermione who was soaking this knowledge up like a sponge. Iris hadn’t been exaggerating. Hermione was like Einstein on speed.

  
James and Iris went to sit on the sofa.  
‘How’s Daphne doing?’ James asked Iris.  
‘She’s settling in well. We chatted in the great hall. Neutral territory. I thought it wise I didn’t go into the Slytherin dungeons just yet. I don’t want to be lynched. Jasper keeps away the idiots in Slytherin House. She’s a Greengrass. The name still carries a lot of weight so the normal Slytherins, yes, there are some, are polite enough for now. Plus, she’s Daphne. She just has this way about her. You know. Most people know instinctively not to bother her. She’s got lucky with the girls in her year. Some of the older girls are quite intimidating. She already knows Pansy. Tracey and Milicent seem quite nice. They get along with each other. Blaise is a bit of a mystery man. He’s cold but polite. So far the snakes seem to be keeping a lid on Nott and Malfoy. Nott has had a few unpleasant moments but he’s keeping quiet for now. Crabbe and Goyle seem to be there just to follow orders. Daphne said Malfoy looks like he’s spying on her. They hadn’t met before the train. He did not make a good first impression on either of us. Obviously. Pansy said that Draco and his mother spend most of their time out of the country. The Greengrass family were not invited to any of their balls here so Daphne doesn’t know anything about him except he can be a nasty piece of work. Pansy doesn’t say much either. Or can’t more like. She’s very much in the prat position. You know what her father is. Draco hasn’t spoken to either of them since the sorting. No doubt laying low and reporting back to dear old mum and dad.’

James nodded at this, 'I’m afraid so. At least she seems safe.’  
Iris murmured, ‘Nott threatened me with her. So I threatened him. Then he started again. He was the main reason I gave her Jasper. There is something not right with him. Like, really not right. His eyes…,’ Iris thought of the boy.  
James knew only too well the manic look some of Riddle’s followers wore, ‘I know. The people who truly follow Riddle. Their eyes lack something.’  
Iris contemplated this.  
‘How much does your friend know?’ James asked quietly as he looked over at the table as Lily went over Hermione’s potion book at the other side of the room.  
‘Enough. Her grandmother's Jewish. She escaped from Germany in 1938. The rest of her family didn’t. She recognised the signs on the first day that there are big problems in our world. So many of the others were hostile to her on the train once they realised she is Muggleborn. Percy told her about Dylan and warned her to be careful around the castle. After what Nott said to me in class she badgered me. She saw the books in here. I think, deep down, she knew most of it before I told her. I showed her that photograph. She needed to know.’  
James pursed his lips. He knew the photograph Iris had.

  
‘She’s going to help,’ Iris said to him.  
James looked a little alarmed.  
‘I know we’re only kids now but not for long, ok. We’re going to need all the help we can get later on. She really wants to help too. This is personal on both levels now for her. Harry knows. He’s ok with it. She’s a little frantic right now but for good reason. I think she is overwhelmed to be fair to her. We just need to give her some time.’  
James looked over as his wife was showing Hermione a simple wand motion for a spell. The young girl’s face certainly looked much calmer than it had earlier.  
‘I reckon they’ll be good for each other. I know you both want to help us. This is helping,’ Iris sounded determined.  
James understood that. Hermine was looking earnestly at what Lily was doing and was writing rapid notes.  
‘Try and make sure she takes some time to have fun, at least. You’re still kids,’ he said.  
‘Oh, we will. You can’t hang around with the Weasley’s and I and not slack off sometimes. Harry is proof of that,’ Iris grinned.  
James was well aware of this as he breathed a little easier.

  
‘What are the rest of them like?’ he asked.  
‘I really like Neville,’ Iris said. James grinned. Neville’s headbutt to Malfoy had already gone down in legend.  
‘He spoke to me. He knows what Gabriel did for his mum and dad. I think that unless I’m a total idiot I have a friend for life in him.’  
James nodded. He had seen what had happened to his friends Frank and Alice. James and Lily had stayed by their beds in the hospital for endless hours hoping for change. Even they had given up hope.  
Augustas’s desperation had proved the turning point. Bella having the dark mark removed had given hope.

  
Lily and James had been flummoxed. Seeing Frank and Alice back to their best had caused them to wonder about this gift.  
‘This gift you have has changed a lot of people’s lives for the better, Iris,’ James told her.  
Iris shrugged, ‘Yet somehow, Sirius still doesn’t trust me. Do you think he ever will?’  
James looked horrified at this assertion. He went to speak but found he couldn’t.

  
‘It’s true. It doesn’t matter what I do. He’s playing the waiting game. I see it in his eyes. Still, I don’t do this for him. I can actually help people. Like mum does. I’m the only person who can help them sometimes. Well, Gabriel does most of it and the Peverell ring but you know what I mean. I don’t want to be remembered just as Riddle’s Granddaughter. I want to be remembered for me. Iris Black. Mum’s the same. A lot of people don’t seem to get that Riddle makes us both sick. We don’t know him. He killed Gran. He didn’t give a shit about mum and what he was doing to her. Just the thought of him is ugh. Sirius just refuses to see what is staring him in the face. He’s not the only one. I help those people because I can. People have helped me. That’s what life should be about. We help each other out to make things better. If later on people remember what I did for them and help us then brilliant. If not, then, I’m not Riddle. I don’t do what I do just for repayment. Obviously, if someone I’ve helped tries to attack me I’m going to be very pissed off but still. I want to bring some pride back to Slytherin house too. Mum and I are still his descendants and he deserves better than Tom to represent him.’

James appraised the young girl. Her grey eyes flashed with determination. He saw some of Sirius in them. Why was he so bloody stubborn? Not for the first time, James was incredulous with his all but in blood brother. He didn’t have anything he could say to her. Until Sirius trusted her this situation would continue.

‘Do you wish you were all a proper family still?’ James asked shakily.  
‘No. Yes,’ Iris got flustered, ‘I don’t know. Really. Sirius would have never let me see Gran or Bella if none of this had happened. I wouldn’t have known the elves. I wouldn’t have grown up properly with the Greengrass’s. My mum is epic. You know. She’s great. Sirius is. I don't think she will ever forgive him for what he did and I respect that. He still doesn't truly believe in us. She has been adult enough to let me connect with Harry and you both and Sirius is part of the package. I’ll appreciate what I do have. I’ve been lucky in a lot of other ways. I’m not the only kid to have dad issues. I’m one of far too many actually.’  
James patted her arm as she smiled at him. He quietly agreed with her as they sat in companionable silence as they did in Equi for a while. Hermione and Lily were completely absorbed going through more of the books on the table. Lily was writing out a list for Hermione of useful books to take out from the library as Hermione perused the titles over her shoulder with interest.

Changing the subject James continued to ask about the others.  
‘Dean and Seamus seem alright but I don’t really know them properly yet. Lavender and Parvati like to talk about hair, make-up and cute boys all the time. I mean, all the time. Do you know, at dinner, they spent half an hour discussing Cedric Diggory’s quiff? Then another half an hour talking about whether sideburns would suit him?’  
James stifled a grin, ‘Vapid and shallow nonsense can be a godsend sometimes. It can take your mind off of depressing reality,’ he told Iris.  
Iris nodded sagely at him.

  
‘Lavender spent an hour talking to Pavarti about colouring their hair this morning. Don’t get me wrong. Good hair care is a must. But, really, so much time spent on your locks can’t be a good use of anyone's time. You're right though. It did take my mind off other things.’  
‘See,’ said James. Glad the conversation had taken a more positive tone, ‘If you're ever feeling a bit overwhelmed go and chat with them. Talk about cute boys and make-up,’ James sniggered.  
Iris elbowed him and gave him a wry grin, ‘I’ll just eavesdrop for now.’

  
Time had been ticking on. Lily had seen the clock and noticing the late time had hustled Hermione to her dorm stressing the importance of sleep for brain development. This was the correct angle to take as Hermione prepared to leave.  
‘Thank you so much for this, Mrs Potter,’ she said shyly.  
‘Call me Lily. I’ve enjoyed teaching you. I’ll draw up some lesson plans. Are you free this Thursday? Same time?’ Hermione nodded, ‘Any questions you need to ask, write them down and I’ll do my best to answer them.’  
Hermine gave a beaming smile and waved goodbye to them all.  
‘She’s lovely, Iris,’ Lily smiled, ‘I see what you mean. She picks things up so quickly. She can recite text off the top of her head.’  
‘You are the fountain of knowledge as far as Hermione is concerned. To her, you are a god. If she ever does try to boss you about, just tell her to cut it out. It normally works. Ron has had to use it a couple of times. She really riles him up. I think she hustles him more because of it. His ears go red when he gets annoyed.’

‘Right then,’ Lily said. ‘Are you coming to Equi later, Iris?’  
‘I am. I’m going to meet up with Gran and mum again and catch up. I can’t spend much time there tomorrow night. We have astronomy.’  
‘You’ll enjoy that. We used to. The view at the top of the castle is magical at night,’ James said.  
‘How are you getting on here, Iris?’ Lily asked.  
‘I just want to get the first week out of the way. Just finding my feet at the moment. Once things get more familiar I can relax better.’  
James and Lily nodded in understanding. The first week was always a bit daunting for any student.  
They disappeared to return to Equi as Iris popped on a DVD. Good old reliable Grease. Danny and Sandy and Rock and roll. She mused about the day as the familiar scenes played out in front of her. Comfort viewing.

  
Trevor had sidled up at some point and he had bought his new friend Lily with him. Harry’s cat. Lots of fuss and purring later the film ended as Iris left them on the sofa to nap as she prepared to open the veil. Kreacher popped in during the week to keep an eye on the trunk and keep it clean. Cat hair was an issue. Iris did appreciate his help. She had a lot on this week.  
She had always been surprised at how easy this was. Barely minimal effort. She simply closed her eyes for a moment, thought of the golden veil and where she wanted to go, felt a tingle and it appeared. It was even easier than apparating in Equi. She moved through and felt the magic ease around her as she walked in. Gazing at the stars as she walked through the black night and made her way into the Equi portal like she had done hundreds of times. Once in the white limbo room in Equi, a simple apparition would take her to her Grans house. She would see her other Gran and family on Saturday. Amelia would be owling her if she was requested at the ministry this Sunday to release squibs magic. Then Gabriel and Albus would meet her in the great hall on Sunday evening.

The Weasley twins had told them the ghosts in the castle had gone very quiet. It was partly the thrill but mainly nerve-wracking anticipation. She was nice and busy. Iris preferred it when she could actually accomplish actual things that made a difference. A lot of life was just faffing about. She wondered what could happen with the ghosts. It was a hideous situation they were in. Not for the first time she wondered why Riddle was so determined to anchor himself to earth.

  
She made her way into the vast glowing white room. Lily and James had been adamant and told her not to attempt apparition on earth till she was old enough. The laws of physics were different here. She could splinch herself on earth. Iris grimaced at the thought. She liked her limbs where they were.  
She focused and felt herself get squeezed as she popped to her Grans. The world here was vast. Enormous compared to earth. Dozens of oceans. Mountains. Valleys and lakes. Plants and trees of all descriptions were plentiful. The air was fresh. She felt the magic hum through her. Two suns shone in the distance. It was midday here.  
She walked down the familiar path to see her mum and Gran and have a nice chin wag.

Iris returned to her trunk at four. She’d had a nice chat with Greta and Hayley. She’d informed them of Harry and his parseltongue and Hermione being tutored. Lily said she would pop round later to discuss it further with them both. Harry knew there was some sort of connection to Tom already. Perhaps a connection to Iris too. They would look for reasons for it. Iris didn’t hold out much hope. There wouldn't be anything written down. Tom had done the impossible. Only time would tell. Looking at Lily and Trevor curled up on the sofa looked so comfortable she snuggled down with the two of them instead of going to her actual bed and disturbing the others. Their purring soothed her as she slipped into blissful sleep.

Like clockwork, she woke suddenly at seven for the start of Wednesday alert and refreshed. This was the over the hump day. At nine in the evening, Iris was sitting back down on the sofa watching Cocktail with Lavender and Parvati. Tom Cruise was currently shaking it behind a bar in Manhattan. The day had been nice. Lovely in fact. Nott and Malfoy had been discreet to the point she had forgotten they were there at times. Hermione had been in a pleasant mood all day. She had found her security blanket in Lily. The young Gryffindors had all sat at lunch in a cohesive, natural way, sharing banter and light-hearted jokes. Lavender was having a great hair day so had a beaming smile throughout which was infectious to the other Gryffindors. The silver snakes still patrolled the corridors. No word of any attacks had happened. The Muggleborns smiled at her as they walked by her. Those people who didn’t approve of her avoided eye contact which suited her immensely. She had overheard the Weasley twins cautiously broach the topic of maybe doing a prank. One of them, she wasn't sure which, said they would wait but the fact they were discussing it in the first place was a positive step. Maybe things could get back to some sort of normality around here.

  
Their classes were diligent and informative. There were no outbursts. No antagonism. Iris had finished her history of magic homework which hadn’t taken long. Their classes were very light in that regard for their first week. They would meet the Ravenclaw's for their Astronomy lesson with Professor Sinistra at the top of the tallest tower at midnight. Iris was used to late nights. Hermione was in a far better frame of mind.

  
‘Lily is going to show me the best way to organise my learning. Which subjects form the groundwork. What electives will be useful to me. All the idiosyncrasies of the magical world that aren't always in books. And some real history of the Wizarding World. Professor McGonagall is a great teacher too, but she is so busy. Lily is truly a godsend Iris. Thank you for asking her.’  
‘You’re welcome. I grew up in this world. I’m used to the weird ways we have but you’re still finding your feet. Lily can explain stuff way better than I can anyway,’ Iris smiled back at her. It just made sense to her. All she needed to do was put on a silencing charm and watch her movies while Hermione learnt what she needed to know. Win-win. Plus Hermione was a lot more relaxed now. She had only annoyed Ron once today. Harry not at all. Although she had upset Lavender by dismissing her interest in Cedric’s hair from the back, but they had quickly made up. Progress.

  
Astronomy was enjoyable. The night view was as promised, beautiful. Wednesday slid into Thursday. Again, everything flowed.

‘ _Was it all just a three-day wonder?_ ’ Iris thought. Harry and she were hopefully becoming old news in the castle. Fewer people gawked at them. She had heard from Parvati that the rumour among the older years was they thought the ghosts at the sorting were maybe a practical joke on the school by House Black. That suited Iris. It left just enough doubt that they would be wary of her. Iris played nice with Quirrell. She trusted Dumbledore had ulterior motives for employing him. Like she had heard in quite a few films. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

There were a lot of Riddle's followers in the school. She expected Dumbledore was monitoring them all. She had mentioned to Harry and Ron her suspicions and they had been a little sceptical but hadn’t dismissed it outright. She didn’t want to worry Hermione any more than she already had so kept quiet about her suspicions until she had settled into their world a bit more.

Thursday evening was tranquil in their trunk. Iris had completed her homework and had a truly lovely time where she was watching Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves and curled up with Trevor and Lily the cat on the sofa as the human Lily was pursuing her lesson plans with an intrigued Hermione.

Iris was almost at the end of the week. She had a busy weekend to look forward to. If this was the routine of an ordinary week at Hogwarts then she had a lot to look forward to. She rubbed Trevor's head as he stretched out and purred.

At the back of her mind, it all felt ominously like the calm before the storm.


	19. Chapter 19

The first sign that something wasn’t right was at breakfast. Iris was sitting in the great hall eating her toast. She had waved across the hall to Daphne who had smiled and waved back. Neville had received a package in the mail. They were looking with interest at a beautiful round snowglobe from his Grandmother to brighten up his room. Nott had been leering as he walked by and simply sneered at the gift. Just as she was about to turn her head to talk to Neville she noticed a large owl flying down to Draco. His face went even paler than even Iris could think possible. She pretended to be gazing around the room as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He had opened the letter as his eyes scanned the page. She watched him as his face dropped for a moment then he took a deep breath and pasted on a blank look. She saw Nott whisper something in his ear. A brief look of revulsion passed over Draco’s face before he turned to the boy next to him with a charming smile and started to speak.  
‘ _Right, well he’s definitely up to something_ ,’ Iris thought.

On the way to Herbology, she mentioned to Harry what she saw, ‘Keep an eye on him. I think he’s received his orders from dear old dad.’  
Harry nodded despondently, ‘Hey, we had a few days of normality,’ he said to her in a dry tone.  
‘We’ll always have the memories,’ Iris said mirthlessly.  
They both sighed, ‘Time for us to butch up Harry,’ Iris said to him.  
‘Grrr,’ he grinned at her a little as he flexed his muscles.  
They did their little fist pump as Ron caught up with them. Harry briefed him quickly. Ron gritted his teeth.

‘Just eyes open for now. Don’t do anything if he doesn’t. And keep an eye on anything you eat or drink, ok,’ Harry said to him. Ron looked at him in a serious way.  
‘Do you think he would actually do something like that?’ he asked. Harry nodded.  
‘He didn’t look happy in the slightest about what was in that letter. He also really didn’t seem to like what Nott was whispering in his ear,’ Iris said to them both.  
‘What are you getting at?’ Ron asked her in a curious voice.  
‘Just, things about Draco are not adding up. That’s all. Merlin, I wish I had some Veritaserum. Well, no doubt he’ll show his true colours sooner rather than later,’ Iris said to them.

At the end of lunch, they made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Madam Hooch would be giving them their first flying lesson with the Slytherins.  
They wandered down to the others. Daphne and Iris had a quick catch up. Daphne and Hermione had been told to leave their snakes in the stands by Madam Hooch which they both did with slightly bad grace. The girls all caught up with each other. Hermione was a bit quiet. This was the one class she hadn’t been looking forward to. The boys had a clear divide between them. Blaise stood by himself but nearer to the Gryffindor boys and the girls. The contrast was quite noticeable out on the field. Draco appeared to have adopted the same swagger and arrogance he had shown on the train. He sneered at the other kids around him. Iris felt her heart sink.  
‘ _It’s an act. Just a bloody act,_ ’ was her main thought as she looked at her cousin, ‘ _His dad has put him up to this._ ’

Iris had always despised one Lucius Malfoy. She had been told all about him. She had witnessed the trial dozens of times in the Black Pensieve and had looked into Lucius's cold, dead eyes countless times. Bella had provided the memories. Andromeda and Ted couldn’t stand him at school. Bella had confirmed his cruelty and greed as a death eater. Gabriel and Severus had been disgusted by how low Lucius had sunk, ‘ _Now he was going to ruin his son’s life. Bastard,_ ’ Iris thought as she frowned.

  
Bella had given up years ago with Narcissa but she was still angry at her. Narcissa had avoided all contact with her Black family. Iris wondered how much of that was due to pressure from Riddle and her husband.  
She ran her finger over her Peverell ring and her wand. Just in case. Merlin only knew what Draco had been taught growing up. Some of Bella’s spells were definitely in the restricted section. A few she suspected she had been taught were not even allowed in there.

She stared at Draco who noticed her watching him. They held eye contact. A strange flickering went across his face as he then resumed his sneer.  
Madam Hooch sauntered over and briskly told everyone to line up next to the brooms.  
‘Put your hands out and shout up,’ she bellowed.  
Iris did what was asked and felt the familiar sensation of a broom in her hand. She never got anywhere near the same thrill as when she swung her leg over her Triumph Bonneville.  
Hermione wasn’t having any joy. Her broom just sort of hovered an inch from the ground.  
‘Brooms can feel fear,’ Iris said to her quietly, ‘Do you suffer from vertigo?’

  
Hermione nodded briefly.  
‘I’ll cover you with a cushioning charm if you like. Keep near to the ground. Worse case if you fall it won’t hurt. Be like going onto a trampoline.’  
‘Cushioning charm?’ she asked.  
‘I’ll teach it to you later. It won’t take long. The incantation is ‘Molliare.’ Mrs Weasley must have used it a million times with her kids. They have their own Quidditch pitch at the burrow. It’s really common to use with beginners.’  
Iris looked at Madam Hooch who was the other end of the line. ‘You’d think she’d teach us that first. Or at least check with us that we know it,’ Iris shook her head. There was an unpleasant habit in the Wizarding World to not regard the Muggleborns in the slightest. Everyday spells were not in the provided books for Hogwarts. She overhead Seamus saying to Dean he’d keep an eye on him too.  
Hermione looked a bit more relaxed. Iris tried to ignore the way that Draco was watching them.  
Hermione held out her hand and shouted up. The broom lifted slowly but surely.  
‘I did it!’ she grinned.  
Iris gave her a thumbs up. Draco had the most peculiar look on his face now. He actually looked constipated.

Iris rolled her eyes. She turned to Ron who was next to her. She whispered to him, ‘He’s going to try something,’ Ron glanced over at Draco as his eyebrows raised. He nodded discreetly back to her. He nudged Harry and motioned over. Harry clenched his jaw as he glanced over. Neville also appeared to have clocked what was happening. He made eye contact with Iris who gave a slight nod. Hermione had registered Draco’s peculiar behaviour by now and she was looking uncomfortable.

  
‘ _Well, at least no one was going to be caught unawares,_ ’ Iris thought grimly. Daphne was at the very end of the row but she glanced a few times at Draco with a perplexed look on her face.  
Draco really didn’t look well.  
Madam Hooch appeared to like the sound of her own voice very much and didn’t pay much attention to the students. She checked their holds on their brooms. She didn’t seem to pay any attention to the state of Draco as she admonished him and told him that he was holding his broom wrong. She readjusted his grip and then swept along to the next kid.

While Iris was focused on Draco, Harry looked further up. It was the malevolent look on Nott’s face towards Hermione that spurred him into action. He stepped forward.  
‘Um. Excuse me. Madam Hooch,’ Harry said confidently.  
‘Yes. Mr Potter,’ Madam Hooch appraised the golden boy. Harry breathed deep. Time to use a bit of his sway.  
‘Malfoy really doesn’t look well. Do you think he ate something that doesn’t agree with him?’  
Madam Hooch turned to the mentioned boy and actually took the time to observe him properly.  
‘You do look a little peekish, Mr Malfoy. How are you feeling?’  
‘I’m fine,’ Draco said through gritted teeth.  
Ron looked at him with narrowed eyes. The tips of his ears were getting redder, ‘You’re clearly not. I’d be happy to walk him back to the castle, Madam Hooch. I’ll take him to the nurse.’

  
Madam Hooch looked a little conflicted.  
‘I think that would be best, Madam Hooch,’ Harry said in his warmest, concerned voice, ‘You shouldn’t fly if you’re not well, Draco. It can be dangerous.’  
Madam Hooch looked at Draco. He did appear to look very strange. She made a decision, ‘Very well. Mr Weasley. Escort Mr Malfoy back to the castle and take him to the nurse. No dawdling. Come straight back here after you’ve handed him over.’  
Ron and Draco ambled off in silence. Draco had a blank look on his face and refused to look at anyone.

Harry looked down the line to Nott who was looking at Draco and Ron with a poisonous look. The others followed Harry’s gaze and shifted uncomfortably at the sight. Nott’s expression was disconcerting to most of them. Even Goyle looked a little edgy. Crabbe didn’t appear to notice anything odd.  
Madam Hooch continued to inspect their grips and once everyone was deemed fit to fly she continued the lesson.  
‘Iris. Stay close to Hermione. I’ll keep an eye on Nott,’ whispered Harry. Iris didn’t need telling twice. She glanced over to the stands at Lucas. He was swaying gently with Jasper, his eyes on Hermione. Jasper was paying close attention to Daphne.  
‘Right. Step onto your brooms and then kick-off,’ Madam Hooch hollered.

What followed for several minutes was routine. Most of them had been on a broom before. Seamus and Iris shadowed Dean and Hermione. They stayed low as they made a slow lap of the Quidditch field. Most of the others were quite high in the air. Parvati and Lavender were giggling away at something they found hilarious but were managing to fly well at the same time. Neville flew well. Daphne managed to look very distinguished as she flew around the pitch and chatted with Pansy. Blaise kept up with them. Crabbe and Goyle were surprisingly competent. Tracey and Milicent flew smoothly. Dean seemed to pick it up quickly and was already moving higher and faster.  
‘Ay. Flying is all about keeping your balance,’ Iris heard Seamus say to him, ‘That’ll be your football skills helping you out.’  
Nott was flying very high. Harry kept a discreet distance behind him.

Hermione was still looking with trepidation at the ground as they crawled around the pitch a few feet up.  
‘There are a lot of spells to stop your fall if you do come off. You can levitate. There’s Arresto Momentum. Though that takes a lot of power. When you learn them you’ll feel better on a broom,’ Iris chatted away.  
Hermine was only half listening. Her broom shook a little as she clutched onto it in desperation.  
‘You really are not enjoying this in the slightest are you?’ Iris observed.  
‘You reckon!’ Hermione said sharply.  
Iris tightened her lips so she didn’t smirk.

  
‘I think Apparition will be more your thing for getting around when you’re older,’ Iris told her.  
‘Apparition?’ Hermione asked.  
‘It’s like when they teleport in star trek.’  
Hermione nodded in understanding.  
‘They’ll teach us when we’re older. You can do it from seventeen legally in Britain. It’s a bit like driving. I can do it in Equi but not here. The laws of physics are different here. You can get splinched if you're too young or you don’t do it right here. Very painful and very messy. But incredibly useful for getting around when you know how to do it properly.’  
‘That’s good to know,’ Hermione said as she gripped the broom handle tightly.

They continued round. With her fear of heights, there wasn’t much to be done. Hermione knew the mechanics of flying on a broom but vertigo was too much of an obstacle to be overcome at this point in just one lesson.  
Madam Hooch flew closer to them. ‘Miss Black. Can I ask why you’re not flying with the others?’  
‘I’m just making sure Hermione is ok, Madam Hooch. She has vertigo,’  
Madam Hooch’s face softened for a brief moment, ‘Right. Well, be that as it may, I need to see how capable you are on a broom. I want to see at least three laps from you. I’ll stay with Hermione,’ she added when Iris opened her mouth to argue.  
Hermione nodded to her that it was alright.  
‘Ok. I’ll be back in a bit,’ Iris said as she looked at Hermione with concern.

Iris flew up to join the others. Ron had joined the others earlier as she flew near him.  
‘Did he say anything to you?’ Iris asked him.  
‘Nothing. He wouldn’t even look at me. He was weird when I left him with Madame Pomfrey. Like a bit relieved, but anxious too. Whatever he was going to do he really didn’t want to.’  
Iris nodded. She had got that impression too. Draco seemed like he had a split personality.  
Ron glanced up, ‘Harry is sticking very close to Nott,’ he observed.  
‘The look Nott gave you and Malfoy was murderous. He gives me the creeps. Even Goyle looked wary of him. Harry’s keeping an eye on him.’  
Ron shook his head, ‘Blimey. Must have been bad if Goyle picked up on it,’ he gazed around the pitch as Iris watched his face instantly morph into one of panic.

‘Neville!’ he cried out. Iris spun around as Ron shot past her. Her heart rate shot through the roof. Neville’s broom was shooting fast up in a vertical line. She looked around for Harry. He was speeding up to Neville. Nott wasn’t holding a wand but had a huge manic smile on his face as he gloated at Neville’s predicament. The school brooms were nowhere near as good as Harry’s firebolt and he wasn’t as fast as he normally was. Her heart leapt as Crabbe came out from nowhere and rammed hard into Harry’s side as Harry twisted and had to grip hard onto his broom to stop from falling.  
‘Oops. Sorry,’ Crabbe giggled.  
Looking down she could barely make out Madam Hooch. Neville was so high now. Ron wasn’t going to get to him. She could see Neville’s hands sliding down. Losing their grip. She plummeted down as fast as she could screaming for Madam Hooch.  
The other kids had all worked out what was happening at this point and looked on in horror. They started shouting as they watched Neville disappear into the clouds.

Iris’s nerves were rattling as she landed on the grass as Madam Hooch had passed her on the way up. Hermione ran up with Lucas and Jasper slithering behind. ‘What’s happening?’  
‘Someone’s messing with Neville’s broom. It’s shooting right up. He can’t hang on much longer.’  
She looked at the two snakes. In parseltongue, she hissed, ‘Check the stands. Check for someone hidden. Bring them to me,’ the two snakes slithered off.

  
‘Don’t fail, please don’t fail,’ Iris pleaded desperately in her mind as she closed her eyes and focused on her Peverell ring. Holding her shaking left hand and moving it up she tried to keep her voice level. She spoke as steadily as she could, ‘Arresto Momentum,’ she had never tried this before. She had considered the ring too dangerous to do spells with. Bella and she had tried some basic spells with the ring but they were simply too overpowered and caused a lot of damage. She knew her own wand and Earth magic wasn’t strong enough yet to do what needed to be done. No one could know the consequences but this was a life and death situation already.

A wide force of solid white magic flooded out of her hand as her eyes went solid gold. Hermione screeched as Neville fell through the clouds with considerable speed to earth. Iris moved her hand up and aimed it towards him as Hermione grabbed her to steady her. Her own hair frizzing up as the white magic enveloped them both and then hurtled up in the air towards Neville who seemed to freeze in mid-air. The others were following him down. Madam Hooch looked frantically at the scene. Her own wand hadn’t been able to stop the force of the fast drop. The force of the magic pulsating out of her caused Iris to sink to her knees. She could feel both her Earth and Equi magic being poured into the ring as well. She moved her hand down as Neville moved with it. The moment he landed on safe ground she fainted.

‘ _One fucking flying lesson. It’ll be fun, they said,_ ’ fumed Daphne in her mind, _‘Pandemonium. Sheer pandemonium,’_ thought Daphne as she gave a shoulder hug to Iris to calm her down and observed the others.  
Jasper and Lucas had dragged Marcus Flint down to the pitch with an invisibility cloak shoved partly into his mouth. They had twisted their bodies around the boy completely who looked mutinous at his incarceration and had popped themselves next to a slightly delirious Iris with their prisoner while awaiting further instructions.  
Madam Hooch had sent a Patronus message to Dumbledore who appeared very quickly with a very annoyed looking Severus Snape.  
Neville was unconscious but breathing and he didn’t appear to have broken anything. Dumbledore sent him to the infirmary immediately. Severus levitated the boy into the air and moved away.  
Harry looked wretched. Ron was fuming. Nott looked disappointed that Neville wasn’t dead.  
If Hermione ever had any doubts, then being an enthusiastic broom flyer in the future was now well and truly off the table for life for her. She simply slumped on the floor and looked and felt completely traumatised by the events on the Quidditch field.  
Lavender and Parvati were exceptionally emotionally distressed as they attempted to comfort each other. Pansy looked dazed. Milicent was made of sterner stuff and simply looked at Marcus with a look of contempt.

  
‘Twat,’ she said to him harshly.  
Tracey nodded alongside her sturdy friend, ‘What she said. Twat,’ her courage was bolstered by the imposing presence of Milicent.  
Marcus looked even more livid at being insulted by two firsties. Slytherin’s as well.  
Goyle looked pale. Crabbe smug. Dean and Seamus were looking at Flint with loathing.  
‘You tried to kill Neville, you bastard!’ Seamus shouted at him in his thick Irish accent.  
‘Crabbe tried to knock me off my broom so I couldn’t get to Neville in time,’ Harry said in a tight voice. He was seething inside.  
‘It was an accident,’ Crabbe said in a strangely high voice. It didn’t suit him.  
Dumbledore’s eyes were not twinkling.

  
‘Madam Hooch. I’m going to contact the Auror office. This is not a matter for Hogwarts,’ Albus said in an official voice.   
Nott looked up then, ‘What?’  
Albus looked at Nott with a contemplative look, ‘Mr Flint has attempted to murder another student. Mr Nott. This is a matter for Law enforcement. As it was also not so long ago for the poor, young Dylan Baker.’

‘Oh, come on,’ Nott tried to dismiss the headmaster, ‘It was just a prank gone a bit wrong. You know. Like the Weasley twins pranks. You wouldn’t want to be accused of double standards, would you? You've never brought in the Auror’s for them, Headmaster,’ Nott said silkily smooth.  
Ron snapped then, ‘My brothers would never do sick shit like this, that’s why. They would never hurt anyone for fun. They would never risk someone’s life for a prank,’ his entire face was flushed bright red as he clenched his fists.

It was quiet then. Albus sighed. He looked down at Iris and Marcus.  
Iris looked catatonic and was trembling. Daphne was holding her.  
‘Iris?’ Albus asked softly as she looked up with dull grey eyes.  
‘How are you feeling?’ he asked gently.  
‘Tired,’ she answered honestly, ‘I can’t stop my hand from shaking,’ she whispered. Daphne hugged her tighter.  
‘She did a proper Arresto Momentum, Headmaster,’ Hermione said. She had calmed down a little with the headmaster there, ‘I saw her do it. She saved Neville. If that spell hadn’t worked then Neville would be dead,’ Hermione looked at Marcus now with pure hatred.  
Madam Hooch confirmed this. ‘She generated pure white light, Albus. It was enough to stop Neville in free fall and take him down softly. I’m sorry Albus. I couldn’t get close enough to stop his fall.’  
Albus patted the distraught teacher on the shoulder, ‘You couldn’t have foreseen this Rolanda,’ he turned to Iris.

‘Miss Black. Can you ask your snakes to release Mr Flint? I shall escort him to the castle and wait for the Aurors in my office. The Auror’s will want statements from the witnesses of everything that transpired here today. You will each be called to my office tonight with your head of house for your full version of events and to give official statements to the Auror’s. You are all excused from your last lesson today.’  
The others nodded. Crabbe looked a little wary at this development. Snape would not be happy when he found out he blocked Harry from getting to Neville in time. Harry kept giving him dangerous looks.  
Iris turned to Marcus then. She gazed with disgust into his eyes. Without knowing it through her exhaustion and magical draining of her Equi magic her eyes flashed red as Marcus shrank back instinctively. She hissed to the two snakes to release him.

  
They all watched the two snakes take their time as they uncurled around him and made their way back to Daphne and Hermione. Iris shook her head as her eyes went back to grey. Merlin, she was knackered. She couldn’t remember feeling this wiped out.  
Albus put Marcus in a body bind and floated him away as they both made their way back to the castle.  
Madame Hooch took one look at Iris, ‘Come on petal. You need the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey will need to check you over. Daphne. Take her up there, would you?’  
Daphne was already leading Iris away.

  
Madame Hooch looked at the others who stood staring at her, ‘It shouldn’t need saying but the lesson is over for the more dim-witted amongst you.’  
Goyle walked away in relief. Madam Hooch sighed.  
‘If you want to stay here and recover, do so. I’m going back to the castle. I need a very strong gin. I mean tea. Good day,’ Madam Hooch traipsed back to the castle. Pansy and Blaise joined her. They had both had more than enough as well. Dean and Seamus followed them up for much the same reason.

The others stayed where they were. Lavender was still an emotional wreck as she sat down on the pitch with Parvati as they consoled each other.  
Ron was still seething although he wasn’t as bright red as he was. He sat quietly with Hermione who, for once, didn’t say anything and gave him a gentle pat on the arm. He returned a small smile to her.  
Harry was silently assessing Nott and Crabbe. Nott sneered at him as he spotted something laying on the floor.  
‘Oh look. Neville must have dropped this. His lovely, little snowglobe,’ he said in his acidic voice. He bent down to pick the small object up and stroked it in front of Harry in a goading fashion.

  
Harry was, by now, at absolute fever pitch. His emerald green eyes were flashing brightly.  
‘Give that back, Nott,’ he said in a quiet voice as he stepped forwards towards the boy.  
Crabbe had taken a step back. The implications of his actions on the Quidditch pitch were not looking so funny now. Even Crabbe had enough sense to know he was already in deep shit with Snape.  
Nott gave up the pretence completely, ‘No. Today has been a massive disappointment. I’ll try and find something enjoyable about it,’ he got back on his broom and hovered, ‘If you want it, Potter, come and get it,’ he flew higher into the sky.  
The others looked up at the bizarre sight. Milicent and Tracey looked shocked at the behaviour of Nott.  
So Harry did come and get it. All his pent up frustrations went into that flight up. Even Nott looked surprised at how quick his ascent had been.

‘I said give it back. It isn’t yours,’ Harry said seething. Nott smirked at him so Harry rushed into him with Nott just getting out the way with an inch to spare. They glowered at each other.  
Nott looked intently at him, ‘In time everything I want will be mine, Potter. You, the Weasley’s and all of your other little friends will be long gone by then. Here, if you want it, go and get it,’ with a strong arm, he slung the snowglobe as hard as he could towards the castle walls to smash it. Harry dashed past him and straight towards the castle wall.  
On the descent, he twisted the broom and himself around to grab the snowglobe before he and the globe smashed into the wall. Feeling quite pleased with himself and a bit less wound up he flew back down to the others. Crabbe and Nott had left by the time he landed. Milicent had told them to piss off very loudly. Which they had. Even Nott knew not to argue with her.

  
Lavender, Ron, Parvati and Hermione were all that was left now of the Gryffindors.  
Ron saw the globe and gave him a soft thump on the back in congratulations, ‘Well done mate. Wicked move up there,’  
‘Sorry about them, Harry. Don’t think we’re all like those idiots,’ Tracey said to him.  
Harry smiled at her then looked down at the globe, ‘I know you’re not. I don’t even know why I went to so much trouble but I couldn’t let Nott destroy it. He was gloating about Neville. Did you see his face when he realised Neville was alright? He looked disappointed. He is just so nasty,’

  
Lavender and Parvati looked angry at this. Harry thought it looked strange to see that emotion on their faces. He was already used to them giggling and being a bit silly.  
Hermione looked at him thoughtfully and smiled genuinely at him, ‘You did good Harry.’  
‘Not going to tell me off for flouting school rules?’ he asked her with a smile.  
‘No. Not after what I saw today,’ she said shortly.  
‘Merlin, what Iris did. I saw the end of it,’ Ron said, ‘That white light. She wasn’t even using a wand. Knocked her right out though. Shall we go up and see if she’s alright?’ he spoke to all of them.  
They all nodded at this. They were grateful for something to do. Their nerves were still a bit frazzled. They left the area. The Aurors should be here soon. With one last look at the Quidditch pitch, they began to troop back to the castle.

The tall figure of Professor McGonagall greeted them at the door, ‘Mr Potter. Come with me,’ she said in an ominous tone. He couldn’t tell what mood she was in. He gulped and looked at the others.  
‘I’ll see you up there,’ Harry said to the others as he walked away.  
They looked at him in varying levels of sympathy. She must have seen the snowball incident. Probably detention at the very least. Still, after today, detention was the least of their worries.  
They carried on upstairs.  
Harry trailed after his head of house picturing various scenes. He didn’t think it warranted expulsion but it would probably mean detention. Or maybe detentions in the plural. He pulled a face. He needed to be with his friends.  
They walked down a corridor as the professor knocked on the door to the defence against the Dark Arts room. Harry was getting puzzled.

  
‘I need a minute with Mr Wood please,’ she called out in her Scottish brogue. The very nice, very lovely Professor Quirrell, that Iris already suspected of nefarious activities, sent the Gryffindor Quidditch captain out. Oliver looked at the two of them curiously.  
‘Mr Wood,’ Professor McGonagall was actually bubbling over with excitement, not anger Harry realised, ‘I have found you our new seeker!’  
Oliver looked stunned for a moment then a slow grin began forming.  
‘Really?’ he peered at the black-haired boy.  
‘Really. I just saw him do a dive and catch even Charlie Weasley on his best day could not have performed,’ she had her hands clasped as Harry also began grinning broadly.  
‘Seeker?’ Harry was excited. Seeker, just like his dad.  
‘Very much Mr Potter. Oh. What joy. We may win the cup this year. That’ll teach Severus to give me his smug looks.’

  
Their excitement was infectious and Harry felt his mood improve immensely. Oliver also looked excited.  
‘Train him up properly Mr Wood,’ Minerva told him.  
‘Oh, I know Quidditch rules. I’ve spent years playing at the Burrow,’ Harry told them.  
Oliver’s grin looked like it was about to split, ‘You have played with Fred and George already? Brilliant. That makes everything a lot easier. We’ll need team training to get you up to speed with the others but that shouldn’t take too long.’  
Harry came back down to earth after the whirlwind of the last few minutes, ‘Professor. I think you need to see the Headmaster. There was an attack on Neville at our flying lesson. I think he’s going to be alright. Marcus Flint was involved.’  
Minerva set her mouth in a firm line and swept away.  
Oliver and Harry arranged their times to train as Harry had a much bigger spring in his step as he went upstairs to the infirmary to see the others.

He walked down the corridor towards the entrance. He knew the way as he had passed it several times. He was getting to know his way around the castle. As he got closer to the doors he began to hear the raised voices drifting out. His spring in his step began to falter a little bit as he cautiously went to open the door. A little part of him wondered if he should carry on going down the corridor and get some quiet time. No. He shook himself. Butch up. He was a Gryffindor for goodness sake. He wasn’t going to shirk this. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door as a cacophony of noise and heavy magic hit him. He moved into the room not even attempting to be quiet. There was really no need to be subtle. The noise that hit him was deafening.

  
His jaw dropped as he witnessed the scene in front of him. He closed his eyes then opened them again. Yes. This was actually happening.  
Iris Black looked enraged. Not just enraged. Homicidal. She was on top of Draco Malfoy as they were engaged in a huge tussle on the floor. Ron and Daphne were trying to pull them apart but failing badly. It was a mess of arms and legs kicking out everywhere. The Gryffindor girls stood with Tracey and Milicent to the side, watching the fight in amazement.  
‘Don’t touch me!’ Iris screeched as Ron gave up and stood to the side looking bewildered with his arms swaying helplessly. Daphne joined him a short time later as she too admitted defeat. Harry watched Iris raise her fist.

Thud. Harry felt that from the other side of the room. Iris had punched Draco in the eye, ‘Tell me you little shit. You were going to hurt Hermione, weren’t you? Were you going to do to her what Flint did to Neville? Were you trying to kill her?!’ she yelled at him.  
Draco gave her the strangest smirk and wouldn’t answer.  
‘What is wrong with him?’ thought Harry as Draco goaded her. Hermione looked particularly interested in what the answer was.

  
Iris made the strangest sort of feral sound at Draco’s obnoxious behaviour. He still wouldn’t answer her. She had been trying for the last few minutes to get one word out of him.  
Harry felt the black magic seeping inside him then. The magic pulsating out of Iris was intensely dark and tangible. He could feel its deep warmth. His skin tingled with it as his heart beat faster and he grew hotter. He felt his blood pulsating through him. Sounds became even louder. The room was swaying in front of him. He held onto the wall. He looked across at Iris. Her eyes were now blacker than the night. The ring was pouring out visible swirls of darkness. Jasper and Lucas were hissing into either side of Draco’s ears as Draco looked up at her in wonder.

She yanked Draco up by his collar and went nose to nose with him, ‘You or any of your lunatic friends pull a stunt like that against Neville or any of the others again, I’ll personally drag them into Hell myself. Three of yours for one of mine. How does that trade sound, punk?!’ she hissed at him as she channelled her inner Dirty Harry.  
Draco smiled even wider at her. The magic was getting even more intense as Harry felt excessive strength flood inside him. He felt like he could run a marathon.  
Harry gazed around the room. The others were clearly also feeling the effects of the dark magic as everything in the room took on an even more dreamlike quality.  
Draco had the most enamoured look on his face. His swelling eye didn’t seem to register to him in the slightest.  
‘Well?’ Iris barked at him.

‘Your dark magic is divine, cousin,’ he raised an eyebrow at her, ‘Do you need to be angry to accomplish it?’ he inquired casually.  
‘What?’ Iris hissed at him looking at him in astonishment.  
‘The lighter magic is lovely but this darkness...,’ he paused, ‘I can feel it everywhere. I feel like I can fly. That I can fight an army. It’s so much purer than theirs. So much more than your Grandfathers.’  
Iris moved off him and collapsed to the side and just stared at him horrified.  
She noticed the others properly then, ‘Are my eyes very black Daph?’ she whispered.  
Daphne nodded to her in the quiet of the room. Iris took some deep breaths, ‘I need to get to Equi now. That spell on the Quidditch pitch drained all my white magic. The black is taking over.’  
She closed her eyes and the golden doorway appeared with its shimmering, swirling colours in the infirmary.  
Lavender, Parvati, Tracey and Milicent stood and stared at it for the first time. The others looked with concern at Iris. Draco looked at the doorway in awe.

‘It’s all true,’ he whispered into the quiet room, ‘You really can talk to the Angels. I knew House Black wouldn’t make a joke about that.’  
Iris felt the black magic pulsating violently inside her. Her mind was a scrambled mess, ‘I’ll be back when I’m... better. I can’t stay here like this,’ she told them flatly.  
She stumbled into the veil as they watched the doorway disappear.  
Harry felt his heart rate start to slow down then. His body began to return to normal. The room’s darkness lifted. Jasper and Lucas returned to the sides of those they swore to protect.  
Draco breathed out slowly, ‘That was the most wonderful moment of my life,’ he said to no one in particular.

He picked himself up off the floor as the others settled themselves. They all looked flushed and shaky. He smiled the first real genuine smile Harry had ever seen on his face.  
Draco looked at each of them in the room, ‘Her dark magic is stronger than theirs already. Ha. This changes everything. She can bring those bastards down,’ he grinned and then laughed to everyone’s consternation.  
Draco’s laughter turned to sobs.  
‘Draco?’ Daphne asked him in a worried tone. His behaviour was unnerving, ’What’s wrong?’

  
Draco looked at her with the same eyes as her sister as he composed himself, ‘Wrong? Quite the opposite. For the first time in my short, miserable life, I have actual hope that there's a force strong enough to end those monsters.’  
‘Oh,’ Daphne said as the jigsaw puzzle that was Draco finally fit together.  
Draco turned to the others, ‘Thanks for picking up on the cues by the way,’ he spoke to Harry and Ron.  
Harry looked at him curiously, ‘You meant us to suspect?’  
‘Of course. If I had any intention of doing what I was ordered you would never have known about it till it happened. You made getting rid of me look authentic to the others. Slytherin is the house of the cunning, after all.’  
Daphne smiled proudly at that, ‘True.’  
‘So, what were you ordered to do?’ Ron asked him quietly. Hermione watched Draco in contemplation.  
‘Exactly what Iris accused me of. I was to shadow Granger on the flying lesson and then when she was by herself I was to use the Alarte Ascendare spell on her broom to cause, at the very least, permanent damage to her from the fall.’

Hermione sat down on one of the beds in shock. She had come so close to a dreadful fate and hadn’t realised.  
Draco looked at Hermione, ‘I owe you an apology for my behaviour on the train. They were not my words. I despise them as much as you. I have seen enough to know that way of thinking only ends in a world I don’t want to live in. I was quoting a script. I’ve been desperately trying to figure a way out without detection.’  
Hermione blinked at him, ‘Oh. I um. Apology accepted. Just don’t do it again,’ she told him sternly.  
He gave her a brittle smile, ‘I won’t be. You can be assured of that.’

Draco continued, ‘You must have guessed by now but just so you know for certain. Um. The orders from the top are that anyone connected to Harry and Iris is to be picked off one by one by any means necessary. Make it look like accidents. Iris and Harry are to be kept alive until further notice. Nott has told them all about you. They chose Hermione because her being a Muggleborn would mean she hasn’t had time to learn the protective spells for flying. If discovered, it was to be claimed a prank gone too far followed by a simple transfer to Durmstrang instead of actual punishment. Which is what will probably happen now to Flint. There are certain people placed in positions in the system to make this possible. I didn’t know about Flint. I suppose he was the back-up in case I failed. Hermione had Iris with her first, then Hooch so I suppose that's why he went for Neville instead. I was watching you out the window. I was as shocked as you when Neville fell. Salazar and Iris have sure messed up their plans anyway,’ Draco grinned, ‘those silver snakes are so amazing. They can’t get to any of you in the castle. You have no idea how annoyed they all are about them. They’ve been cursing the Black family all week. They think they have provided them. They refuse to believe Salazar is behind it. But he is. Isn't he? That's why they waited till the flying lesson to sabotage because the snakes can’t fly.’

The others had sat down on the other beds with shaky legs at hearing all this. They had suspected of course that dangers were lurking. To hear it spelt out for them by someone who knew for certain was quite another.  
Daphne was the first to compose herself. She had grown up with this knowledge of real threats. She went to the side and looked on the shelf. She spotted what she needed.  
‘Here, Draco. Some bruise cream for your eye. She got you very well, didn’t she?’  
Draco recognised the peace offering as he took the tub and applied the cream, ‘Thanks. I’ve no regrets. I had to provoke her. I had felt a little of her dark magic when she introduced herself,’ he smiled at the memory, ‘I needed to know for sure. I saw how much of the light magic she used on the pitch. I knew now was the right time to test it. It would only take a push to bring the dark out of her.’

  
‘Well, I get that you had your reasons but don’t make a habit of it,’ Harry said to him, ‘She sees it as a tool. That's all.’  
Draco nodded at him, ‘Ok. That's good enough for me,’ he strode over to the window and gazed at the grounds, ‘The world suddenly seems so much brighter. Real, proper quality magic. Oh, Salazar,’ his voice sounded excited.  
Daphne looked at him. Right now with the soft look on his face he actually looked like the kid he was. She wondered what he had seen in his life. Then stopped that line of thinking. She had a pretty good idea.

‘So, Draco. What now?’ she asked him as the others watched them quietly.  
He glanced at the room. He considered Lavender and Parvati who were looking at him eagerly. He gave a small smile. They were already regarded by all as the two biggest gossips in the school.  
‘Keep this to yourselves till after the weekend you two. It’s only for two days. I’m sure you can manage,’ they rolled their eyes.  
‘I’ll have to tell Padma. She’s my twin. She’ll know if I’m keeping something from her. We tell each other everything. I’ll make sure she keeps it to herself though,’ Parvati said. Lavender nodded alongside her. They knew when to keep their mouths shut. This was one of those times.

  
Draco gave a small grin. He looked at Daphne, ‘Change. For sure. I’ll talk to cousin Iris when she gets back. The House of Black needs to perform a rescue mission. It's long overdue.’  
Daphne raised her eyebrows at the implications. She walked over to him at the window and gave him a side hug. He stiffened slightly then relaxed.  
‘I’m going to need one of those awesome silver snakes too,’ he said to her. She smiled. They were this season's must-have.  
‘I’m not ever going to be like my fath…,’ Draco trailed off in a whisper to her. Daphne hugged him tighter.

Harry breathed a deep sigh. He had caught the last line. Not for the first time he was thankful for his own dad. Sure, James wasn’t perfect but compared to Lucius, his dad was a saint. Merlin, that was intense, ‘Where is Madam Pomfrey?’ he asked the others when he finally noticed the absence of the school nurse.  
‘She took Neville to St.Mungoes. They need to do a lot of checks on Neville because of the different magic used,’ Draco said, ‘She thinks Neville will be fine. He’s awake but a little confused. She thinks he’s in shock. Just in case she wanted a second and third opinion.’

  
Harry nodded. That made sense.  
‘Dumbledore is calling a staff meeting about what happened. He needs to inform Snape and McGonagall of all the details especially,’ Daphne told him.  
‘We saw a couple of Auror’s go by before it all went off in here,’ Hermione added.  
Harry brightened. That reminded him, ‘Guys, McGonagall has just made me seeker for the Quidditch team. She saw me catch the snow globe,’  
That cheered everyone up immediately.

‘Blimey Harry. That's brilliant news,’ Ron looked pleased for his friend. It was a relief to have some good news after today’s slammer after slammer.  
He grinned, ‘She’s very enthusiastic. She dragged Oliver Wood out of class to inform him. I’ll start team training next week.’  
It was nice for the others to have something normal to discuss.

Milicent still had a dreamy look on her face.  
‘You ok?’ Tracey asked her.  
‘Sshh. I’m still enjoying the last of the dark magic,’ Milicent had a serene smile on her face.  
‘Well, at least Iris knows what to get you for your birthday,’ smirked Tracey.  
Milicent grinned wider, ‘Drop big hints.’  
Tracey smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Iris sat by one of the many waterfalls in Equilibrium. It was the middle of the night here. They would all be sleeping. The blue moon shone down. The stars twinkled as she focused on her breathing. She felt the magic flowing into her as she felt herself become balanced again.  
She contemplated the day. Neville should be alright. Madame Pomfrey had checked Iris over and deemed her alright before she took an awake but disorientated Neville to St.Mungoes for check-ups.  
That was the main thing. She didn’t want to consider what would have happened if the Peverell ring hadn’t worked.

She looked down at the ring on her left hand. It was so small. She turned her right hand up and looked at the slithering snake slide around her finger. It comforted her in these times.  
She thought about the infirmary. The walk back to the castle with Daphne had been a struggle but she had felt herself getting back to normal quite quickly. Her hand had steadied. She had ignored Draco while Madam Pomfrey had been in the room. He had been watching her with anticipation. She had felt her irritation towards him grow. The others had arrived. The little pool of anger in her stomach started to build. She knew it was the dark magic that had been freed. She had felt a different sort of strength in her. More vibrant and hot than the cool calm of Equi. She had felt subtle strains of it before but not like this.

It was watching Hermione bustling about and telling her to sit still and drink her water that had made Iris crack. Knowing what could have happened to Hermione caused a surge of malice towards Draco to surge inside her. Before she knew it she was the other side of the room questioning Draco. He just kept looking at her with that ridiculous look on his face. Laughing at her. The dark was delighted to have the freedom to roar through her without the Equi magic to sedate it. Neville falling through the sky had flashed through her mind. She had Draco off the bed and on the floor before anyone could blink.

  
He had tried to put up a bit of a fight, but she had overpowered him quickly. As she thought back he had just stopped and gazed at her with that questioning expression.  
She realised now he hadn’t been goading. Well, he had. But the reason for it hadn’t been what she had initially thought. He was testing her. He had been absolutely, unequivocally enthusiastic by her dark power. He had called it more, purer than Riddles. Cousin. He had called her that.

Iris felt the comforting presence of Gabriel before she saw him. His white wings were spread as his eyes glowed that beautiful gold.  
She gave him a small smile, ‘Did you see?’ she asked him quietly.  
He nodded at her as he sat down next to her as they both watched the waterfall, ‘You saved Neville’s life today, Iris. The Peverell ring holds some extraordinary power. It was able to channel the magic of Equi into an Earth spell,’ he spoke in his deep, melodic voice.

  
‘It took all of my Equi magic. Did you see what happened after with Draco? It almost took me over.’  
‘I did. It needed to happen for you to see. As you grow your magic will grow. You won’t feel the exhaustion in future when you have better control. The black magic won’t be able to consume you completely because it will have the consistent magic of Equi to balance it out.’  
Iris breathed a sigh of relief, ‘Draco looked absurdly happy. Do you know why?’

Gabriel smiled a genuine smile that lit up his face, ‘He has made his choice. You need to know you have given him hope back. Draco has seen and experienced true horrors in his childhood. He was utterly lost. He was ready to run anywhere. Including to me. I have seen him contemplate a noose and poison on several occasions. When he is ready he may talk to you about his past. He may not. Do not push him with questions. He is a fighter. He is also a Slytherin to the bone, like Bellatrix. He has to truly believe in the cause of the fight to do it justice. He just needed to know there was a chance to fight back properly. You possess actual pure black magic. He does too, just not on the scale you do. He is a member of the House of Black, like you. You will both naturally gravitate towards each other for both these reasons. Light magic will not be enough to fight Riddle on this scale. Draco knows this. You have given him a reason to carry on. In time you may prove to be each other's greatest protectors.’

‘So, he wasn’t going to hurt Hermione?’  
‘No. I don’t believe he will ever do damage to any who oppose Riddle and stand with you and Harry. He will never harm the innocent. The vulnerable. His father repulses him in ways too numerous to mention. He will strive to be his opposite in all ways.’  
‘His mother?’ Iris asked cautiously. Bella rarely mentioned Narcissa anymore.  
Gabriel pondered the question, ‘A broken woman,’ he said simply.  
Iris let this information sink in.

  
‘Her husband has betrayed her in all ways it is possible. She would have taken revenge but she is terrified for her son. Her initial greed has proved her undoing. She regrets her actions deeply. Her eyes have been well and truly opened to the levels of degeneracy Riddle, Hitler and their followers will sink to. The destruction they are already doing. What they are capable of doing in the future. She has acted the poised perfect puppet in public but she hides her true face. Draco will speak to you later. He will request the House of Black to help on her behalf as well as his. They have both been pushed far beyond human limits. I have seen them both at their weakest. It is time. Neither Draco nor his mother has the supremely twisted nature required for what either Riddle and Hitler requires from their followers. It is only a matter of time until they are both discarded. The new regime is brutal.’  
‘They want to come home?’ Iris said.

‘Yes. I can assure you that Bella and your Grandmother will be most agreeable to this request. Keep them at Grimmauld Place. It is one of the most heavily warded properties in the country now. There will be retaliation. Draco will be a target almost as much as Harry. Dissent is not tolerated in the New World Order. They both know the risks. They are aware of the potential consequences. I’d advise you to allocate him one of your silver snakes. He seems most impressed by them. Narcissa’s parents can visit her there in the future.’  
Iris nodded, ‘I’ll make sure I’ll do what I can. I’ll give him Ethan. He likes the dungeons the most,’ she flexed her arms. She could feel her white magic had been restored to normal.  
She sat with Gabriel for a while longer in silence as they watched the waterfall in the blue moonlight.

‘I’ll best be getting back. The Auror’s will be taking statements from us soon. Minerva will be sitting with us.’  
Gabriel watched Iris stand up, ‘Till the next time, Miss Black.’  
‘See you soon Gabriel,’ she waved goodbye as he watched her apparate away.

  
His face fell a little. She was too young to be dealing with all this. Still. Iris and Harry were slowly building up an army. There were still a great many good people on earth. Gabriel thought of the thousands of people already in Equilibrium directly due to Hitler and Riddle’s alliance. Men, women and children. Mainly from South America so far but starting to arrive now from Bosnia and other places from all around the world. He had already endured the second world war. The worst one in Earth's history so far and there had been many dreadful wars before that one. The pattern was starting again. Their world was vast. There was room for the Earth’s population a dozen times over with plenty of room to spare, but even so. These people were denied a full life. The residents of Equi and the Angels all rallied round to help these poor souls. They were healing from the cruelties inflicted on them. Slowly. They had all, including the children been asked if they wanted to be reincarnated. Gabriel had been heartbroken to know not one of them ever wanted to return to Earth.  
He lifted his eyes up to the skies. He hoped with all his might the divine was steering this ship to safe harbour.

Iris stepped out of the tunnel, through the veil and into her trunk where she was instantly grabbed and pulled into a bone-crushing hug.  
‘Thank god you’re alright,’ said Hermione in a brisk tone.  
‘Oh. Yes. I’m fine now,’ Iris patted her on the back, ‘I’ve got my magical balance back.’  
Hermione loosened her grip and stepped away from her. She looked at Iris as if she was a complicated maths equation.  
‘That was something different altogether, wasn’t it? In the infirmary,’ Hermione said.  
‘I’m still young enough that my magic is still settling. Using that spell on the Quidditch pitch is draining for an experienced adult. It used up all my Equi magic. What you felt in the infirmary was the other, um, magic,’

  
‘That was dark magic, then?’ Hermione asked gently.  
Iris appreciated Hermione was holding back on the interrogation.  
‘It is, but it’s not the Earth’s dark magic. It is direct from the source. Pure black magic.’  
Hermione went very still, ‘You mean...?’  
‘Yes. From Hell. This ring is linked to the veil. The tunnel. There are two portals inside. This ring links to both portals and me.’  
Hermione nodded slowly at that, ‘Draco said it was pure black. That your magic was stronger than Riddle’s,' she whispered.  
Iris nodded, ‘Dark Arts and my black magic is not the same. Riddle has twisted the Dark Arts. He's abused it. Butchered it on Earth. Lucifer has had enough of him. Even my Gran Black can’t stand him and she loves to dabble in the dark stuff. What this ring can do through me is a force. It is more potent than light magic. Although that can be very powerful too and used for better things, like healing. This ring is to protect us. It's already saved Neville. I was meant to get this. My mother couldn’t touch it,’ Iris showed Hermione the ring. ‘It won’t come off. Bella tried everything.’

Hermione touched the top of the ring, ‘It’s cool,’ she stated.  
‘That’s because I’m calm right now. Here. Keep your finger on it.’  
Hermione kept her finger on the top as Iris closed her eyes and pictured the rat, Pettigrew. She felt the familiar dark rush as Hermione exclaimed, ‘It’s gone hot.’  
‘See. I thought of Pettigrew. Angry thoughts. With Draco, because I had nothing to balance out the dark that’s why that happened in that room. I imagine with enough rage I could suppress the Equi magic. I suppose it depends on the situation. It’s still early days seeing what this is capable of. Seeing Neville fall channelled all my white magic. Because I was protecting Neville. Good, white magic. When I want to hex someone. Black magic. The important thing is to keep going to Equi. Those two worlds are connected. Yin and Yang. Light and dark. I absorb both when I’m there. I have been told not to go through the other portal yet.’  
Hermione looked open-mouthed at that, ‘I agree. Don’t even go near it.’

Iris looked at the time, ‘Do you want to go for dinner?’  
‘Sure. I was just waiting for you. When you left Draco said a lot of things. He isn’t who I thought he was. He apologised about the train ride and for what he said. He wants to talk to you.’  
‘I know. Gabriel spoke to me when I was in Equi about him.’  
‘The ArchAngel Gabriel?’ Hermione said slowly.  
‘Yeah. He wanted a chat. We do that sometimes. He gives good advice. He explained about Draco. I understand him now. Why he was being so strange. I’m giving him Ethan to look after him. Ethan told me he likes it best in the dungeons. He’s going to be a good bodyguard for Draco.’  
Hermione opened her mouth and then shut it again. Even in her wildest imagination, she hadn’t thought the Wizarding World would be anything like this back before she boarded the Hogwarts Express. Deep down she was kind of enjoying herself. Death-defying escapes aside. Her parents, if they knew any of this, would have a fit. Hermione thought of that photograph that had chilled her to the bone. Her Gran would be proud of her for facing this. She would soldier on.

They climbed out of the trunk and made their way down to the common room. Lavender and Parvati greeted them. They looked noticeably better than earlier. Iris supposed now that their nerves had recovered knowing they were actually there at the Quidditch pitch for the attempted murder of Neville would keep them going for the entire weekend reciting the story for all and sundry. The Gryffindor boys spotted them and made their way over.  
Dean and Seamus shook her hand, ‘Thanks, Iris for saving Nev,’ Seamus said.  
‘Lucky I could. Flint is deranged,’ Iris said.  
‘He’s a psycho,’ Dean stated. They all agreed with that.  
‘There are a lot of Flints here,’ Hermione said in a low voice.  
They all murmured agreement to that.

  
‘They’ll be calling us up after dinner to talk to the Aurors,’ Ron said to the group, ‘Oh, Iris. Harry made the Quidditch team as the seeker.’  
‘What? Oh, Harry. That’s brilliant. How?’  
Harry explained about the snow globe and Nott.  
‘Well, at least some good came out of that fiasco of our first flying lesson. I’m going truant at the next one. I don’t think my nerves will cope with a repeat of another one like that,’ Parvati said.  
Lavender nodded furiously next to her, ‘You’re totally right Parvati. I won’t go if you won’t.’  
The others appeared to agree with them. Even Hermione looked to be considering it.

They made their way out of the common room. Draco was waiting outside by himself, ‘Iris,’ he called out to her. She nodded to the others. Hermione waited at the side.  
Iris walked over to him.  
‘I need to talk to you properly,’ he said, ‘I have a lot to explain. I’m sorry for my behaviour earlier. I had to know.’  
‘I know. I’ve been told,’ she glanced at him, ‘Sorry for punching you in the eye,’ she said awkwardly.  
‘It was a small sacrifice,’ Draco said softly.  
They looked at each other properly for the first time.  
‘I’ll meet you here after we’ve spoken to the Auror’s,’ Iris said.  
Draco nodded to her, ‘Good. I’ll see you later.’  
‘Oh. I’ve picked out your bodyguard by the way. His name is Ethan. He likes dungeons very much. You’ll be very safe with him. Daphne says they keep away ill-mannered boys. I’ll introduce you to him properly later.’  
Draco gave her a beaming smile at the news of this priceless gift, ‘Awesome.’

They parted as Iris moved back to Hermione and they made their way downstairs past the gawking portraits and caught up with the others.  
‘Almost but not quite at the weekend,’ Iris grinned, ‘We made it through a school week without any fatalities. Everyone is still in one piece at Hogwarts. Only one attempted murder in our first week. Just a simple interview with the Auror’s to give witness statements to go. All in all, a good result.’  
Hermione was starting to get used to Iris’s black humour. She could recognise defensive humour very well herself.

  
They made their way into the great hall as silence descended. The news about Marcus Flint being arrested and why had obviously spread around the castle. Iris felt all eyes on them as the young Gryffindors made their way down to the end of the long table. A lot of the older students from all tables glared at them. A few of them, Iris noticed, kept their heads down. The Muggleborns were beaming. Marcus Flint had obviously been a cretin to all of them. His incarceration must be the best news they had heard in a long time. At the very least, he would no longer be at Hogwarts. Most of the younger ones though just looked very interested in them. A few of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were standing up now to take a good look. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Professor Quirrell looking at her through narrowed eyes and thin lips but as she turned his face was all smiling.  
Then began some scattered applause around the room which turned into a full-on noise as more of them joined in. Many kept silent. Iris looked around and grinned sheepishly.  
The noise died down eventually as everyone turned to the highlight of their day. Dinner. With pudding.

They all started to tuck in. Dumbledore wasn’t at the staff table. Neither was Severus or Minerva. Ron had told them they had to wait in the hall to be called. Iris glanced over to the Slytherin first years. Draco had very subtly moved to sit next to Blaise in the middle. It was starting to resemble a chess game in the Slytherin first-year house. Blaise didn’t seem to be speaking, but he had a small smile on his face. Nott simply looked grumpy as he sat with Crabbe. Goyle had his back to her. Milicent spotted her looking and gave a big grin and wave which she returned. Iris suspected the release of the dark stuff had been enough to impress the sturdy girl. Daphne had mentioned to her she would like to meet Lucifer at some point. She saw a few older Slytherins observe this show of open friendliness. It seemed to confuse them as they frowned. Tracey and Pansy seemed to be chatting amiably with each other.

Iris focused on her own table as she ate her chips and coleslaw. Hermione paused a moment. Her sharp eyes looked at the plate, ‘Are you a vegetarian, Iris? she asked, ‘I haven’t seen you eat any meat this week.’  
‘Oh, yes. It disagrees with me. I’ve not eaten any for years. Everyone is a vegetarian at Equi. No animals are eaten. It is their most absolute law. The animals roam free. They feed off the magic too. They don’t eat each other either. No one wants to eat meat there anyway. People don’t eat much there. Just vegetables and fruit when they do. They do like chocolate and biscuits as well. Gran Greta used to love steak but not now. She has no appetite for it. It would make you feel ill if you did eat it anyway. They get their energy from the magic. Same as I do.’

  
‘How simply marvellous,’ Hermione edged forward, ‘What other things can you tell me about?’  
‘The moon is blue. Like a pale sort of blue. Stars are everywhere. Our night sky looks bare compared to theirs. They have two suns. The day is night. The night is day there. There are dozens of oceans. No one looks over their mid-twenties. They don’t have disease. Pain is a lot lesser there. No total morons causing wars and no serial killers. No greedy banks. No taxes. No politics. The Angels are the Guvnors. Any issues you go to them. There are hundreds of them. You can walk around wherever you like. Well, not in people’s homes unless invited. You still have to ring the doorbell. You can apparate wherever you like. It's easy there. They don’t use cars. They have flying motorcycles that use magic for power if you fancy the scenic route. No pollution. Everything is magic-based. The properties. The buildings. The Muggles gain magic. They have lots of schools to learn magic in.’  
Hermione looked serene at this. She peered at Iris, ‘But?’

‘Like I told you. No babies can be born. Even magic can’t fix that. Lily would love another child but it’s not possible. Nothing is perfect. The ones there who want children look after the children whose parents aren’t there yet. They make it work. It truly is amazing there though. The music is sublime. I have a few recordings of it. I can play you some later if you like.’  
Hermione nodded, ‘I’d like to listen to that.’

  
They moved onto ice cream for pudding. Iris mused.  
‘Oh. No tv. That’s a very bad, bad thing. Einstein is trying to figure something out but they just don’t seem to be able to make it work. No Golden girls. No Only fools and horses. No Coronation Street. It's truly tragic. They have cinemas now though. It was a big relief for Cecil B. DeMille when Edison got that one up and running. Thomas Edison had a go apparently with the television but no joy. He got the magical radio working though so that’s something. They are waiting for Bill Gates to get there. Maybe Steve Jobs could have better luck though. Although in Equi they do have live theatre and concerts. Gran and mum have taken me to a lot of them. I’ve seen Elvis Presley perform. Met him too. I did have to queue. There were a lot of us there to see him but it was worth it. The King of Rock and Roll. I shook his hand,’ she bragged.  
Hermione’s jaw dropped.

‘I’ve met James Dean as well. He was actually very sweet and not moody at all in real life. He loves it in Equi. He has his own theatre there. Lots of actors perform with him. Marilyn Monroe was a revelation. Garbo is truly exceptional. James Cagney played Dorian Grey. I thought he’d be miscast but he was so good he made it work. They did a great Oscar Wilde season. Oscar presented it all. Wonderful seeing the greats of all time in person, doing what they do best. James signed my photograph that’s on the wall in the flat.’  
Hermione was now staring at her in sheer amazement, ‘That’s his real signature?’ she said finally.  
‘Of course. I wasn’t going to do it myself. What would be the point?’  
‘Indeed,’ whispered Hermione, ‘Anyone else?’  
‘I did pass by John Lennon one time in town but he was on the old, you know?’ Iris pretended to inhale a joint, ‘He looked a bit dazed so I didn’t bother him. He seemed happy though.’

‘I suppose you have had tea with William Shakespeare?’ Hermione asked in a bewildered tone.  
‘Oh no. Gran said he moved on years ago. He wasn’t a fan of the prudish Victorians so he got out. Took his wife, kids and their kids and never looked back. I think they went to the Renaissance world. A lot of the artists go there eventually. It’s very tranquil there apparently. He left some new books he’d written in Equi though. A lot of writers contribute to the library there.’  
Hermione spluttered, ‘Library?’

  
‘You’ll love it there. It’s enormous. It's a least the size of Wembley stadium. Writers from all the way way back and all kinds of writers have added to it. Socrates has his own section. So does Agatha Christie. The Pharaohs. The Angels. Everything they know to be true about the universe. Magic. Stories. History. They admit they have only scratched the surface of magic’s potential. You could spend a thousand years there and still only get halfway through those books. There aren't any language barriers. You can understand everyone. You can speak any language when you’re there.’  
Hermione’s eyes were round in wonder.  
‘There is another world, Origin, where they practice magical experiments. Rowena Ravenclaw lives there. A lot of the really smart people from around the world have moved there. They have very strict entry requirements to get in. They do all sorts there. I suppose it's like Earth’s NASA.’  
Hermione grinned, ‘That sounds super,’ her mind was whirling with possibilities.

Students were starting to leave the hall as pudding had been finished.  
Professor McGonagall approached the table. ‘First years. Follow me.’  
Severus Snape collected the Slytherins as they made their way out.  
‘Any news on Neville?’ Harry asked his head of house.  
‘He’s doing well Mr Potter. They will keep him overnight, just to make sure. His parents are with him.’  
Harry smiled with relief. His heart had stopped when Neville’s fingers fell away from the broom. It hadn’t started beating again till he saw Neville held in that white light.  
They waited outside Dumbledore’s office. The interviews would be conducted there.

Professor McGonagall turned to her young cubs, ‘Albus has informed me of the basics. Madam Hooch has given her statement. She has retired for the night. Just say the truth to the Aurors about what you saw and this should be over quickly. No embellishments. You can save that for your friends,’ she looked pointedly at Lavender and Parvati who genuinely looked surprised they were being singled out.

  
Severus was briefing his Slytherins in much the same way. Harry watched him sneer at Crabbe. Harry understood quickly why Crabbe looked nervous. Snape’s face had transformed into one of pure meanness. Harry suspected Crabbe would be scrubbing chamber pots for the rest of his first year. Harry watched Snape turn to Nott with an inscrutable look on his face. His dark eyes glowered. Nott looked at him blankly. Snape avoided looking at Draco. Harry wondered how much Snape really knew about the blond boy. Snape gave a brief smirk and then a nod of respect to Milicent and Tracey. It was clear Albus had reported back.

An Auror came out the door, ‘We’re ready for you.’  
They all traipsed up the circular stairway. All of them were curious about the headmaster’s office. It was very rare to be invited in except in extenuating circumstances.  
There were several Auror’s standing around. Iris recognised Mad-Eye and Kingsley. Dumbledore greeted the children warmly.  
‘Nothing to worry about young ones. Just say what you saw today. Now. Slytherin’s. If you can go to this side of the room. Gryffindor’s the other,’ Albus beckoned the Slytherins to his left. They parted ways.

  
Iris followed her housemates to a large round table. Kingsley Shacklebot nodded to her as he gestured to them to all sit-down. Mad-Eye sat down heavily with his wooden leg out and his eye whirling. Harry gazed a moment too long at the Auror and then collected himself. Kingsley sat down with the paperwork.  
‘I’ll go round the table and ask each of you a series of questions about what you remember. Answer them truthfully.’  
They each gazed at him and nodded at this request.  
‘Right. We’ll start with you. Can you confirm your name?’  
‘Lavender Brown,’ Lavender stated this very seriously.  
‘Ah, right,’ Kingsley checked her name off the list.  
‘Can you describe what you saw happen on the pitch for me in full detail and what you noticed of each student who was there? From the moment you realised Neville was in difficulties, please. No interruptions from any of you. You will all get your turn.’

Lavender was about to give launch into her more elaborate version but a warning look from Minerva made her pause.  
‘I realised something was very wrong when Ronald Weasley rushed past Pavarti Patel and me in a panic,’ she watched Kingsley write this down, ‘I looked to see where he was going and I saw Neville being pulled straight up by his broom. The broom was upside down. He was barely clinging onto the handle. We lost sight of him when he went into the clouds. Harry Potter was also trying to get to Neville but Vincent Crabbe barged into him and stopped him getting close enough. Theodore Nott was laughing,’ Lavender looked very angry when she said this.

  
‘Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were too far down to help although they were trying to get closer. Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davies, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Milicent Bulstrode also tried to get closer to Neville but, like us, they were too far away to help as Neville had gone up too fast into the clouds. We couldn’t see him. None of them was laughing. They looked as worried as us. Gregory Goyle was on the other side of the pitch. I’m not sure if he knew what was happening or not. Draco Malfoy had been sent to the infirmary earlier as he looked unwell. Iris Black looked very panicked too and rushed back down and I heard her screaming for Madam Hooch. Madame Hooch had been helping Hermione Granger. She came up straight away when she realised there was a problem. She flew past us to help but Neville had lost his grip by then and was falling. She tried to use her wand to stop him but it wouldn’t work. He was going too fast. We all flew down and I saw Iris using white magic to stop Neville’s fall. She stopped him in mid-air. Oh, it was wonderful,’ Minerva let Lavender have that digression.

  
‘We could see it was exhausting her. Hermione had grabbed her to steady her. She was shaking and on her knees,’ Iris smiled a thank you at Hermione, ‘Iris bought Neville down safely. Then fainted. Hermione stopped her from hurting herself. Daphne, her sister, got to her then. We had all landed. Then two of the silver snakes dragged over Marcus Flint,’ Lavender spat his name, ‘He had an invisibility cloak stuffed in his mouth. He was the only person in the stands the snakes found,’ Lavender took a deep breath, ‘That is my version of events and what I believe to be true. I shall swear it all in any courtroom in the land,’ she said reverently as she put her hand over her heart.

Kingsley smiled, ‘Thank you, Miss Brown,’ Parvati gave her friend a hug.  
The following witness statements carried on in much the same way as the others confirmed Lavender’s version of events. Kingsley carried on writing the details down. Mad-Eye went to the other side and swapped over with a different Auror who told them his name was Dedalus Diggle.

‘Hestia Jones is taking the Slytherins statements,’ he told them. Iris glanced over to the other side of the room. Nott looked sulky. Daphne was speaking to Hestia. Crabbe had a face that looked like it knew unpleasant things were in store for him.

Kingsley called for Iris. She confirmed what Lavender had said, ‘I knew Neville only had seconds left. Crabbe made sure of that. Madam Hooch went up. I spoke to the snakes and told them to find out who was doing it. I knew it wasn’t Nott. He didn’t have his wand out.’  
‘The others described pure white magic that came out of your left hand,’ Kingsley said.

  
‘Yes. That's right,’ the Ministry already knew she had this unusual gift. The healed squibs were proof of that.  
‘This is exceptional magic from one so young. How much of this is due to your Grandfather do you think?’ Kingsley asked. It was clear he was insanely curious. He knew a great deal about Iris. Albus had been careful over the years to update the Aurors he trusted of the developments.  
The table went very quiet. After actually knowing Iris, it was sometimes a quick shock to remember who her Grandfather actually was.  
‘Honestly. I think he has everything to do with this. I don’t believe this was his intention at all. See how this attack on Neville backfired on him.’  
‘You think he is behind this attack on Neville Longbottom?’ Kingsley asked in a calm voice.

Iris nodded, ‘Yes. I believe Flint was ordered to do this by him,’ she didn’t see the point in being vague. Kingsley was an Auror. He knew a lot more than she did about what was happening in the country. Kingsley nodded.

‘These silver snakes at the school. You have told people Salazar Slytherin has given them to you as a gift to protect yourself and your friends,’ Kingsley probed.  
‘That is correct. That is what the snakes have told me. The ghosts told me Salazar will be visiting me at some point to discuss the issues with his male descendant. He thinks my Grandfather is a lunatic. So do I. Riddle is directly responsible for the huge amount of current problems in the wizarding world.’  
Silence.

‘Many of the parents are calling for the destruction of these snakes. They believe them to be a threat and dangerous to students,’ Kingsley said to them with reluctance.  
Iris gave a mirthless laugh. The others looked worried.  
Harry looked enraged and spoke up, ‘They are here to protect us from the dangers. They haven't attacked anyone. Iris has told them only to restrain anyone who attacks someone,’ he said loudly. The Slytherins turned around to watch, ‘They already have protected us. If they had been here last year, Dylan Baker wouldn’t have been attacked. Tonks said the Muggleborns here actually have smiles on their faces for the first time in months. They caught Flint for trying to kill Neville. What more proof do they need that this a good thing.’  
Kingsley looked at Harry in discomfort. He remembered that dreadful case. The kid had looked so tiny in the hospital bed.

‘They really are asking for it. Those sadists just want to bully and hurt little kids,’ Iris snapped in contempt, her anger building up.  
Kingsley looked with trepidation at the girl as he sat back. He felt the dark magic oozing out of her. Milicent on the other side of the room, grinned at the commotion and leaned towards the Gryffindors.  
Albus had made his way over to the table. He had been subtly ear wagging to both sides of the room. He had heard what Kingsley had said to cause this outrage.  
Hermione frowned, deep in thought, ‘Iris. Ask the snakes if they can be destroyed.’

  
Iris' face brightened as she nodded to her and stood up and made her way to her snakes. Speaking parseltongue she hissed at Jasper and Lucas who hissed back at her. They continued hissing for a little while longer. Kingsley felt how hypnotic this was. Dedalus looked part fascinated, part horrified. Parselmouth was well known as a very dark gift. It was hard to shake the sinister connotations. The Gryffindors were on the edge of their seats. If they lost the silver snakes they were all without a strong shield. Harry started to smile as Iris and the snakes continued to converse.  
Hermione was looking at the expressions on Iris’s face change. Anger first. She was so angry. Then Jasper said something to her. She watched the girls eyes change from dark black to grey in an instant. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.  
Iris breathed out and calmed down. Milicent sighed in disappointment. Oh well. It was good while it lasted. Draco hid a smile.

‘Ha! Good thinking Hermione,’ Iris slapped the table as they all jumped, ‘Salazar is a bloody genius. You can tell those ‘concerned parents,’ Iris did the air quotes with her fingers that went over everyone but Dean and Hermione’s heads, ‘that the snakes are part of the school. They will simply regenerate instantly even if you do manage to destroy them. It's all in the Hogwarts law book. Headmaster. Page three hundred and twelve. Section four. Rowena Ravenclaw wrote it. All the founders agreed unanimously on this. Jasper told me Rowena was very thorough in everything she did.’

Albus stifled a grin and went to his bookshelf. Picking up a very big book he opened it up to the mentioned page. They all held their breath. Albus smiled and walked across to them.  
He put it down on the table for Kingsley to check. A few moments later Kingsley looked up smiling, ‘The founders all set individual protections in the castle that could be controlled by a descendant of theirs in times of great strife. The founders can activate them from the beyond. Highly complex magic. It is not only illegal but impossible by Hogwarts law to remove them in such times. Oh. Yes. Here. Attempts to damage the snakes will result in a one way trip to the Chamber of Secrets and Salazar's monster. Only a parselmouth can remove them from there. Thank you, Iris. I’ll let the, um, concerned parents know.’

Iris grinned and stroked Jasper and Lucas. Giving them each a hug she hissed her grateful thanks to them both. Dedalus had his mouth hanging open at the display of affection.  
She sat back down as the others relaxed. Merlin. That was a fright.  
‘Headmaster?’ asked Harry, ‘Where is the Chamber of Secrets and what monster is there?’  
Albus smiled, ‘I do not know, Harry. No one at the school does. Only a parselmouth can find it. That is how the Chamber keeps its secrets.’

  
Harry and Iris looked at each and gave a subtle grin.  
Kingsley finished off the interviews around the same time that Hestia was wrapping it up with the Slytherins. Snape had Crabbe cornered and the glum look on Crabbe’s face meant cleaning chamber pots was indeed the punishment.

Harry beamed in delight.


	21. Chapter 21

‘What's going to happen to Flint?’ Seamus asked Kingsley as people prepared to leave, ‘They can’t say he can come back here after doing summat like that. He should be in prison.’  
Kingsley paused, ‘I don’t think Mr Flint will want to return at any rate. He is beyond livid. He already informed us he wants to go to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts.’

‘What?’ Dean said, looking at Kingsley in shock, ‘He should be in prison. Or at least a detention centre. If you pushed someone off a building then you would be looking at a murder charge. At least twenty years for that. If Iris hadn’t been able to stop Neville on the way down….He actually said he’s the one deciding to go to Durmstrang? Not even thinking anything else will be happening to him?’

Kingsley looked at the group and sighed, ‘In the Muggle world, yes. That would be what would happen. But, Flint has a lot of powerful family members in the Ministry. He is a Pureblood. If he is sentenced it will be very lenient. The Ministry will decide. A few months, maybe,’ they looked at him with varying levels of disbelief.  
Hermione looked like she wanted to scream, ‘Dean and I would be thrown into Azkaban till the day we died if we did what Flint has done,’ she screeched.  
Kingsley looked ashamed. Minerva looked very upset at this very astute observation that Hermione had made.

Iris sneered arrogantly at them. Minerva thought briefly of Sirius, ‘The Ministry is truly pathetic. It hasn’t really changed at all, has it? Just talked a bit of junk. Moved a few people about. A few years of actual change then back to business as usual,’ Iris shook her head at Kingsley, ‘Neville’s a Pureblood. Surely that must count for something? Or is he the wrong type of Pureblood? His mum and dad refused to get on their knees to worship Riddle. Is that it? The Longbottoms are not one of the gang, obviously. I suppose all the Half-bloods and Muggleborns have been bullied out of the Ministry by now. Is that why Flint gets away with it? How can you work for filth like that?’

Kingsley sighed. All these kids looking at him with angry disappointment was not a good way to spend his evening, ‘It's not our team. Amelia and Aurthur do the best they can. Things are better than they were. You should have been around a decade ago during the Barty Crouch years. This is better compared to those days.’

  
‘It's not enough,’ Harry spoke up then, ‘Is this it? Is this what my mum and dad and all the others died for? So troll scum like Flint can hurt people and nothing happens to them? What if Iris hadn’t been able to stop Neville’s fall? We’d be getting ready for a funeral. I suppose Flint would get a whole week's detention if that had happened,’ Harry said this very caustically while his eyes were burning emerald green now.  
‘Well, no it's not that bad, Harry,’ Kingsley tried to placate the boy.  
‘Yet,’ he whispered this to the tall, sombre man. Kingsley's face fell at the bitterness from Harry.  
Iris felt Harry’s magic then. It was wild. He had had a very fraught day and was on the verge of losing it.  
She thought of her mum, and her family, the happy little elves and felt the cool magic flow through her as she put her arms around Harry as he had done for her. The Equi magic rushed through the room calming everyone. Most of all Harry.

The Slytherins had watched all this in differing moods. Albus, Minerva, Severus and the Aurors had glum expressions as they thought of the state of their world. Fawkes trilled softly on the side of the room.  
Nott stared hard and then smirked at Iris when their eyes met, ‘These are the cold hard facts of our world, Potter. Get used to it. It's only going to get worse. We’re on top. We get to do what we like, when we like, to who we like. Although, I don’t suppose it matters really. Your lot will be finished soon enough so you won't have to get used to anything. Although we may keep a few of them alive for our own amusement,’ Nott leered at Hermione and Daphne.  
The adults looked at Nott aghast. They had suspected a lot of students were supportive of Riddle but none of them had yet heard this level of vitriol directed at another student. The masks were slowly coming off.

The cool mood in Dumbledore’s office switched as quickly as whiplash to burning heat. Millicent bit her lip in anticipation and settled onto a comfortable chair. Draco had gone pale at Nott’s words as he gripped his wand.  
Albus beckoned to the others to let this play out. This was way past schoolyard squabbling. The Auror’s were there as witnesses.  
Iris glared at him, ‘I hope your lot's Grandchildren all end up like the Gaunts, you scum. In the gutter, bankrupt and deranged you inbred filth!’ she hissed at him.  
That did it then. The Gaunt name. The ultimate taboo. Never, ever uttered in public amongst the Purebloods. There were gasps all around the room.

Nott went from pale to burning red hot in an instant. His manic eyes flashed, ‘When the time is right Hermione will make a lovely little slave for me. Daphne too. I promise you I’ll make the rest of their short lives an absolute misery before I cut their throats,’ he gloated.  
Draco had his jaw and fists clenched as he looked at Nott with loathing.

  
Nott made his way towards Iris as she strode towards him. The room seemed to hold their breath as the darkness pulsated all around them. It was thick in the air. Severus couldn’t keep the delight off his face at the sensations. Harry felt the earlier symptoms from the infirmary. It felt even stronger now. Harry felt that he could tear steel apart with his bare hands.

He watched Iris face Nott and tried to focus. The dark was dripping down the walls and the room was sweltering. He could hear whispers purring in his ear.  
‘I warned you about your nasty little threats, Nott,’ Iris said softly in a strange melodic voice as she looked at Nott with hatred. Harry thought she sounded very different from how she normally did.  
Blood was thundering through Harry’s head. Nott went to punch her as the snakes began to slither over the stone floor as Iris ducked the way Bella had taught her to. Then Harry’s heart stopped again for the second time that day. The golden doorway had appeared. The swirls of magic looked very different than they normally did. There were the Gryffindor colours of scarlet and gold spitting out intense heat they could feel all around the room. There were more gasps all around the room. Severus and Draco had their mouths wide open. Iris stood glaring at Nott with her eyes blood red like dear old Grandad. She grabbed Nott around the collar as she had with Draco earlier, ‘I see what you are. I can see what you’ve done,’ she snarled at him. His body had gone rigid with fear as his eyes went wide at the sight of those red eyes piercing into his very soul. They were the last things he saw as Iris fell backwards into the veil dragging the boy with her. The doorway disappeared in an instant. Silence fell in the room for a few moments as people tried to make sense of what they had just seen.

Albus stood in contemplation. ‘Ah, yes. I was afraid this would happen.’

Crabbe had wet himself. Milicent simply gave a serene smile as the dark magic subsided. Draco looked where the doorway had been, stunned into silence. Daphne took his hand as they stood together.  
‘Headmaster?’ Hermione said in a small voice. ‘Where did she take him?’  
‘I think you already know, Miss Granger.’  
‘But, they told her to stay away from that portal,’ she said.  
‘She wasn’t strong enough then. She is now,’ Albus said to her gently.  
Hermione gazed at the place where the doorway had been.

Minerva wandered up behind Albus, ‘Well, Albus. Where did they go? Are they off school grounds?’  
‘Iris is taking Mr Nott on a tour of his potential future, Professor McGonagall. Hopefully, he may learn something from this little endeavour.’  
‘I mean where specifically has she taken him, Albus?’ the normally prim, composed teacher was looking suitably flustered.  
‘She has taken Mr Nott into the darkest pits of Hell, Professor McGonagall,’ Albus told her. Everyone in the room gazed at Dumbledore with their jaws dropped.  
‘She can do that?’ Hestia Jones asked in disbelief.  
‘Oh, yes. Her Grandfather has been playing with many things he shouldn’t have. This is the result.’  
The people in the room let that sink in.

‘Do you think she’s bringing him back?’ Severus asked Albus after a few moments as they all stared at where the doorway had been.

  
‘I think she will. He hasn’t actually done anything yet to deserve it. It is what he has threatened to do that irks her. One too many threats to Miss Black, her family and her friends that she really does not take kindly to. Mr Nott should have been told by his parents at a young age to not provoke any of the Black women. Their retribution can be fierce. I remember my own mother and father sitting me down as a young boy and saying to me, ‘ _Never ever rile one of the Black women Albus. They will always have the last laugh,_ ‘ It was valuable advice I have always taken seriously. I do hope Mr Nott will be a changed man when he does return. Iris should be introducing her travelling partner to the Dark Angel Lucifer imminently. I must say. This will certainly be a more effective teaching lesson for Mr Nott than evening detentions cleaning cauldrons. What do you all say?’ Albus chortled.

Mad-Eye had the most brilliant smile on his scarred face, ‘Old school terror. I like it. That will teach the young whelps.’  
Minerva looked a mix of aghast and also slightly in agreement. It was an odd combination on her face.  
‘Tea everybody? While we wait,’ Albus said in a jolly voice.

This seemed to bring everyone back to normality as within five minutes all of them had a brew and Albus had found some biscuits. Severus had waved a wand at Crabbe to clean him up. The large boy looked terrified. They left him to stew in the corner. After what he had done to Harry no one could be bothered with him.  
Ron had a dream-like expression on his face, ‘She’s my own personal hero right now. Did you see his face? Merlin. If this doesn’t keep his mouth shut from now on then nothing will.’  
Lavender and Parvati were brimming with excitement, ‘Oh, Padma is going to be so jealous she missed this,’ Parvati exclaimed as they both giggled, partly fused with jangling nerves.

  
The Auror’s had contemplative looks on their faces.  
‘I mean. We can’t actually charge her. It’s not actually against the law to take someone into Hell. I mean, there’s nothing written down about it. He had threatened her sister and friend,’ Hestia Jones said to the team as they watched the two girls pet their silver snakes.  
‘True,’ Dedalus said, ‘After witnessing that obnoxious little shit I think it's the best thing Iris could have done. I think a short, sharp shock will do the boy the world of good.’

Kingsley quietly agreed. He glanced at Harry. The boy’s devastation knowing Flint would not face any real justice still stung him. He glanced at the two girls Nott had threatened. Kingsley knew what lay in the shadows. It was a very real threat that Nott had issued. No wonder Iris went ballistic. She knew more than most. Kingsley cringed. Gabriel and Severus had reported back unimaginable horrors in South America. He was hearing whispers through the Auror office of the camps in Bosnia now. Hitler and Riddle were behind this. Training the new recruits to the cause. Ethnic cleansing. Kingsley grimaced. He knew what that meant for him. Rumours had been coming through official channels about South America in the last few years. Politicians buried their heads in the sand. Officials passed information down the line. They didn’t want to face any unpleasantness. ‘Not my country. Not my problem,’ seemed to be the mantra.

He suspected corrupt officials were blocking evidence. It all was feeling the same as the first Wizarding war. He had read the books on Germany in the thirties. The build-up. Riddle and Hitler together. The patterns were similar, although more refined. Much more discreet. Grindelwald was advising them both this time. He shuddered. Magic and muggle might. Medical bases had been appearing. People were undercover. What was being reported was disheartening. The numbers of devoted followers being lured in were growing. The Muggles were fascinated by the magic. The magical world impressed by Nazi wealth, modern technology and weapons. The limitless enslaved muggles to abuse and work to death. A New World Order. People who questioned discrepancies and challenged this were going missing, having fatal accidents or having their memories wiped. It was all being done by stealth. People were becoming wary. Too nervous to discuss these strange happenings with others in public. All this was happening in the shadows. In different countries. Random cities. Towns.

The Auror department had tried to get through to Cornelius Fudge about the dangers but he had scoffed at them, called it fake nonsense and threatened to reduce their already limited budget. Donations to the Ministry were at obscene levels now. Kingsley had given up hope with that avenue. The Muggle government was also burying their heads in the sand. They knew there were whispers but it was being classified as being a foreign fringe terrorist group. No danger to Britain. Nothing too pressing. They hadn’t officially been involved in Britain so it was put on the back burner. That was how it was being treated. It was dismissed as unnecessary fear-mongering around the world in official departments. They claimed no evidence.

He had contacts in MI6. The photographic evidence Severus had obtained was circulated amongst the decent people. It was forwarded to the relevant departments. Politicians and personnel on the fiddle would deride them as fake. The statue of secrecy didn’t apply to the highest levels in Britain. Kingsley was a strong man of principle. He was also a realist. He knew what would happen once the Wizarding World became public knowledge to the Muggles. Many would be accepting. Interested. Impressed by magic. Others would not be accepting. Fear. Lynchings. A bullet could kill a Witch or Wizard as easily as a muggle.

For now, people laid low. Waiting. There was something in their air. People could feel it. He was one of those chosen to be joining Severus, Albus, Sirius and Bellatrix in South America. They were still in the planning stages. The Order was on alert. Albus had advised caution with Iris. She had needed to grow stronger. Kingsley had been impressed by what he had seen so far from her. She was so young, but the power she exuded was incredible. She would need to be able to hold the link between the two worlds for eight hours to let as many Angels through as possible to ensure complete sabotage to the camps in South America. Precision was key. It all had to be done the same night.

The Light Angels would not take any human life willingly. They would simply protect and heal those prisoners in the camps and the Aurors and the Order who would be fighting. The Dark Angels on the other hand. Kingsley had a grim expression on his face when he considered their wrath.  
Iris needed to be kept safe on Earth. Even if she was invisible, a stray bullet, spell or bomb could kill her. Kingsley couldn’t wait to get started. It was the waiting that was frustrating him the most. He was a man of action. He sipped his tea and rejoined the stilted conversations with the Auror’s.

Hermione was still looking quietly where the doorway had been as she sipped her tea. Harry and Ron sat with her. Over the week they had settled down a little with each other.  
‘Did you see her eyes? Blood red,’ Ron said.  
‘Nott looked truly terrified,’ Harry gave a wry grin. After his despair over Flint knowing at least one of those morons was getting some justice was calming him.  
Daphne and Draco had moved over to sit with them.  
‘How he spoke about Daphne and me. He actually meant it didn’t he?’ Hermione said quietly. The others gave a soft nod.  
‘I know there are awful things in this world but to hear it like that. Makes it all real. There’s no getting away from this, is there. Muggle. Magical. They are coming for all of us,’ Hermione looked around at them all.

Draco looked particularly pale, ‘They have already started,’ he said in a low voice.  
Daphne looked at him sharply, ‘How many do you know of?’  
He looked helplessly at her, ‘Thousands of people already. Children too. Younger than us. I, you have no idea of the scale of this. They are everywhere. Every country. The cruelty they are capable of is..,’ Draco shook his head, ‘This isn’t the Dark Arts or even Pureblood nonsense. This is something else. Even Salazar thinks this is lunacy. They call it a New World Order. It is...I don’t know what you know. How much you have been told, but I’ve seen things that..., I do know what they are doing is insanity,’ he broke off, ‘I haven't been able to talk freely about this before. Ears and eyes are everywhere. They are always there. Looking. Lurking.’  
His grey eyes looked into space.

‘Are you talking to Iris later?’ Hermione said to him quietly.  
He nodded, ‘Yes. We’re going to have a proper talk. She gets why I have been a bit weird. She’s giving me Ethan,’ he managed a small smile.  
They all grinned, trying to cheer him up a bit. They could only imagine what he had gone through.

  
Out of the blue, the golden doorway appeared. Scarlet red and gold spitting out. It looked a lot larger than it had. Cups of tea were placed down and they all stood back up again and made their way cautiously up.  
Blaise and Pansy joined them. Pansy had been especially quiet. She had some very difficult choices ahead of her in the future.  
Seamus and Dean stood to the side with Lavender and Parvati in anticipation. What had turned into giving a witness statement had evolved into much more. They were certainly not leaving this room by choice, that was for sure. Milicent and Tracey walked up too. The Aurors stood with a curious look on their face.

Albus stood to the side with an almost eager look. Harry wondered for a moment why. His question was answered when a large figure strode through the veil with smoke drifting around him. His blood-red eyes and large black wings filled much of the room. He was pale and well over eight-foot with two long, thick horns growing out of his head. Thick black hair surrounded his face. He didn’t have hooves. Hagrid would look petite next to him. The smell of sulfur wafted through Dumbledore’s office.  
‘Fuck me,’ Mad-Eye gasped.  
Minerva paid no attention in the slightest to the flagrant swearing in front of students as she too gawped at the Dark Angel with the others.  
Milicent squealed in excitement. Crabbe froze.  
‘Hello, friends of Iris Black. I am Lucifer. The Dark Angel of Hell,’ his loud voice boomed throughout the room.  
Hermione giggled hysterically then slammed her hand over her mouth, mortified.

They watched as smoke drifted off of Iris as she dragged Nott through the veil by his smoking robes. The boy was on his knees. They all stared with shock at him. His hair had been dark brown. It was now a brilliant white. He was definitely not the same boy who had been spitting abuse twenty minutes ago.  
Iris hissed in his ear, ‘That’s your future Nott. You deserve a thousand years down there.’  
Nott looked beyond disoriented. His eyes were spinning. He genuinely didn’t seem to know where he was. He collapsed on the floor and took the foetal position.  
They all stood there staring. Hermione’s eyes narrowed at the sight of Nott and what Iris had said to him.  
‘You are utter filth, Nott,’ Iris sneered as well as Walburga as she wiped the soot off her hands. She looked around her as her eyes went from blood red to her normal grey as she wiped her brow, ‘Merlin, it's hot down there,’ her eyes were drawn to the teapot, ‘Oh, may I Headmaster?’

Albus nodded dumbly as he gazed up at Lucifer.  
‘Which one of you is Harry Potter?’ boomed Lucifer.  
Harry stared at Lucifer as he put his hand up gingerly.  
‘It’s good to meet you, young man. You must be Ronald Weasley then. Iris said I could see your hair from the Moon. Iris has spoken well of you both.’  
Ron waved in shock. Lucifer knew his name. Wait till the twins found out.  
Lucifer turned to Dumbledore, ‘Albus Dumbledore, I presume. A pleasure to meet you finally. We’re both very busy men. I thought it wise to escort Iris back. It was her first time there you know. She knows the way back now. I feel I should inform you that particular veil would refuse to work for those who do not already deserve a place in Hell. Mr Nott does belong there. Iris will explain.’

  
Albus had a frozen expression on his face as he looked at Nott in trepidation.  
Iris had swigged some tea and had returned to his side. She gave a look of contempt to Nott, ‘We’ll deal with that thing in a minute. Let me introduce you properly to the gang as most of us are here. This is Daphne Greengrass. My sister.’  
‘Hello, Daphne Greengrass. A pleasure to meet you. You’re right Iris. Her hair is truly amazing. Natural?’  
Daphne gave a sincere smile and nodded at this unexpected compliment.

‘This is Hermione Granger, she shares my trunk. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel. My housemates. Neville is at the hospital, unfortunately. I’ll introduce you to him another time. This is Draco. My cousin,’ Iris liked the way that sounded now she knew him a bit better.  
Draco bowed in awe.  
‘This is Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.’  
‘How do you do?’ they both murmured to him and then gawped in silence. What do you say to Lucifer?

  
‘Oh, this is Milicent Bulstrode. She especially wanted to make your acquaintance,’ Milicent was at a loss for words. She put her hand out shakily, then pulled it back.  
‘You can shake his hand if you like. He won’t bite,’ Iris grinned. Milicent put her hand out as Lucifer shook it. A beaming smile filled her face.  
‘You look how I did when I met Elvis,’ Iris observed.  
‘Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davies, Pansy Parkinson,’ they all did the usual bowing and curtseying expected of society people. Lucifer gave a gentle bow back as they gazed at him in bewilderment.

  
Iris sniffed, ‘That’s Vincent Crabbe in the corner. Whatever. This is Gregory Goyle,’ Gregory gave a bow. His mouth hadn’t shut since Lucifer had made his appearance.  
‘Professor McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor house. She’s my Guvnor. That’s my house,’ Iris said proudly, ‘Professor Snape. Slytherin head of house.’ Polite introductions were had as Minerva and Severus looked as vulnerable as Iris had ever seen them.

‘These are the Auror’s who are taking our witness statements. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody. Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones. I think that's everyone.’  
Lucifer gave a few warm handshakes to the Auror team who, like everyone else in the room, looked like they had been hit with several bludgers. Lucifer gave them all a charming smile.  
‘It’s been lovely to meet you all. Always nice to be able to put faces to the names. I’d best be getting back. The third circle needs some urgent attention. Iris,’ he bent down to give her a gentle hug, ‘Give my love to Bella. Till we meet again.’

  
Iris waved him goodbye as he left through the hot golden and scarlet red swirls as the doorway disappeared.


	22. Chapter 22

‘Hopefully Nott got the message loud and clear. Sometimes words are not enough. You have to show them,’ Iris said. She looked down at the quivering figure of Nott on the floor, ‘I don’t think he’ll be bothering us anymore.’  
Pansy looked down at Nott and then back up again at Iris. She opened her mouth and then shut it again.  
‘How did you do that?’ Harry asked her.  
‘It was weird. When Nott said those vile things it was like a trigger. I had this image emblazoned in my mind of the fire veil. We took a shortcut. We landed straight there. We didn’t go through the star tunnel. I reckon that’s going to be useful in the future.’  
‘No shit, Black,’ Milicent said in awe. The adults were still too much in shock to reprimand her for swearing. They all had some choice words themselves.  
‘You’re eyes went blood red too,’ Ron said.  
Iris nodded, ‘I was actually seeing red. I saw what he truly is.’  
‘What’s it like down there?’ Mad-Eye asked her curiously.  
‘We only saw a bit of it. Lucifer said we landed in the seventh circle. The part we were in was kind of like the Grand Canyon. Really hot. Red skies. Five massive, blazing suns. Lots of people screaming. There were a few Demons prodding Stalin with poker sticks. He’s bawling his eyes out. Ha. Serves him right.’  
Silence.

Albus sat on his chair and opened his drawer. He bought out a bottle of whiskey. An unspoken agreement between the adults saw them each knock back a shot without comment.  
Even Blaise was eyeing the bottle with yearning. He would be hitting the cheering charms later.  
Crabbe sat in the corner staring at Nott with a terrified expression on his face.  
‘Lucifer said the veil will adjust depending on what the person has done. They have different circles there for different things. Nott is obviously destined for that circle as it took us straight there. Lucifer said that one is for those who have used excessive cruelty and violence against the innocent.’  
Nott whimpered on the floor.

‘Half of Wall Street is in the fourth circle,’ Iris added, ‘Lucifer did say if I wanted to leave anyone with them I just needed to let go of them and that would be it. They couldn’t come back to Earth if I don’t anchor them. If that veil opens and has accepted them through then that means they deserve to be there. When they have done their penance they are either put into the black hole and cease to exist or their soul is reincarnated. Satan guards that. He has the final say. When Lucifer informed me of Nott’s history I thought it wise to return him. He wasn’t alone when he committed his crimes. He is evidence.’  
Draco had the beginnings of a determined expression as he looked down at Nott.

‘I have to move to this shimmering wall to get back through the doorway. Lucifer showed me. They go on for miles. They divide the circles.’  
‘How did you know you could bring Nott back, Iris?’ Harry asked. He had been wondering.  
Iris looked at him as her grey eyes flashed with something Harry couldn’t quite identify. For a brief second, she strongly reminded him of his Godfather, ‘I didn’t,’ she said, ‘But as Sirius is so fond of saying, ‘ _What’s life without a little risk?’_ When the veil flashed through my mind I also got images of what Nott has done. I saw him for what he is.’

  
Severus looked at her in silence, ‘ _Never rile one of the Black women,_ ’ Albus' words echoed in his mind. He saw clearly both Sirius and Bellatrix in her then. Vicious when crossed, even when they were at school.  
They all looked at her then as the room seemed to grow very small. Fawkes flew down to her shoulder and rubbed his head against her head as she smiled and stroked his feathers gently.

‘Nott is already going to Hell or I wouldn’t have been able to take him through that veil. Lucifer told me what he has already done in his short twisted life. He’s already on their list. Years of redemption and I mean years, is his only hope of reducing his time there.’  
‘What has he done Iris?’ Draco asked quietly. He had an idea. Some of the things Nott alluded to had made him very uncomfortable. He had known Nott casually before Hogwarts. He had never liked him. The boy had always made his skin crawl the same way his own father’s presence did.  
Iris glanced around the room. She reached into her robes and bought out a piece of parchment. Walking over to Kingsley she handed him the paper. He looked down at it. His eyebrows rose as his eyes ran down it.

‘Lucifer gave me this copy. Magical records are kept there of the most depraved of people’s sins. These are the names of Nott and his father’s victims. They used potions and the imperius to do this. The more defenceless the better for both Nott Junior and Senior. Seven little Muggle girls were tortured and killed by them. The oldest was three.’  
Albus thought he was going to be sick. He wasn’t the only one. Pansy had a look of total disgust on her face at her housemate. Even Goyle’s face had fallen in horror.  
They all stared at the trembling figure of Nott in shock.

Albus put his hand to his mouth, ‘I didn’t realise. He is so young. I thought it was just threats. How was this not discovered by the authorities?’ he whispered in shock.  
Severus sighed, ‘Because the Ministry bigwigs are full of disgusting cretins who couldn’t care less about anything but their bank balance. Muggles are worthless to them. I doubt the Auror department would have been notified at any rate. They know Amelia and Aurthur actually do their jobs properly. It is common knowledge that cases like this are made to disappear by depraved high up Muggle officials in exchange for magical trinkets by the ministry. They don’t want the bad press for now. I doubt very much they would bother to organise an investigation into the obvious signs of magical abuse of these girls, let alone prosecute.’

The Aurors went to argue with him but then found they had nothing to say to defend this accusation. They were only authorised to investigate crimes against members of the Wizarding World. Muggles higher up were responsible for notifying the magical authorities about crimes against Muggles. It predictably always ended in unsolved cases.  
Kingsley looked again at the list. They couldn’t help but notice his hand trembling as he then glared at Nott. He spoke to Albus, ‘We’ll take him out of Hogwarts immediately. None of the girls here will be safe otherwise. Whatever happens, whatever stunts the Ministry pulls, Nott does not come back here, Albus. My niece is here. I’ll drag him out myself if he tries to get back in,’ Kingsley looked absolutely enraged.

  
Albus nodded his agreement to the Auror. He had no intention of letting Nott back either.  
They all looked at the pathetic figure of Nott squirming on the floor.  
Severus looked at him in contempt. He didn’t think Nott was going to be a danger to anyone anymore.  
‘Lucifer kindly let seven Devils give him a lovely welcome,’ Iris smirked, ‘They were very...charming. They were very sad to see him go. They can’t wait till he visits again,’ she added in a dangerously smooth voice towards Nott.  
The adults in the room went very pale.  
Nott wrapped himself into a tighter ball.  
The others in the room watched Nott through narrowed eyes. They hadn’t realised he was already capable of what he had been threatening Daphne and Hermione with. They all felt nauseous. He had been sitting with them in class. At mealtimes.

‘We’ll take him and his father in for questioning, Albus,’ Mad-Eye said in his gruff voice, ‘He’s underage and a Pureblood so we can’t give him Veritaserum I’m afraid but he looks shook up enough. We may get information out of him about his crimes. At least we can drown Nott Senior in the stuff.’  
Hermione made a strange sort of garbled noise, ‘But underage Muggleborns and Half-bloods aren’t given that consideration are they? I read about it. A loophole. A lot of the laws have them,’ she was distraught at the evening’s revelations, ‘Don’t you ever get sick of it? How unfair all this is?’ she asked him.  
‘I do Miss Granger. I get very sick of it,’ Mad-Eye answered her honestly. The other Auror’s faces echoed what Mad-Eye said.  
The room was quiet for a beat.

Albus wasn’t generally surprised by much. That Nott had already committed such awful crimes at such a young age had been truly disturbing to him.  
‘I think that is enough for the day,’ Albus breathed out slowly as Fawkes went to comfort him.  
‘Come on Hermione. It's been a long day. Let’s go. Draco. Do you want to walk with us? We can have that talk,’ Iris asked. He nodded. With one last look at Nott, they walked out the room. The Aurors picked Nott up none too gently and removed him.  
The room dispersed till just Minerva and Albus remained.

‘Did you suspect?’ Minerva asked him.  
‘No. I’m not omnipotent. I could see he had a mean streak. I thought with time he could perhaps improve. His father was also an unpleasant individual at school. One of those who had links with the Death Eater's back in the seventies. His file went missing during that week of the trial, along with many of the others in the confusion. There were a few nasty incidents with the girls at the school even back then. His wife supposedly died in a freak accident. Nott’s father has friends in high places. Even evidence of their crimes may not be enough. The ministry is all so warped and twisted. Harry, Iris and even Miss Granger in her first week clearly see right through its cruelty and idiocy already. The others will be joining the dots. They are not even teenagers yet but they are not stupid.’  
Minerva shook her head, ‘What is this world becoming, Albus?’

Albus stroked his long beard, ‘I remember the second world war. It is not becoming anything. The cruelty of many in the human race has always been there. The fashions change of course. The music. But the core of human nature never does change. There are some who always crave wealth and power at any cost. But, Minerva. I must be honest. This feels different in some ways. All of these events in the past seem to be linking up with each other. The prophecy, my vision. All of this has been planned by a higher force. For what reason I cannot say. Even Gabriel does not know.’  
‘Iris has been given a very powerful gift, Albus,’ Minerva teetered around the obvious, glaring issues, ‘Can she be trusted to use it wisely?’  
‘I think so,’ Albus said shortly, ‘Fawkes is fond of her. He is a good judge of character. In my vision, Iris was fighting alongside Harry. Not against him.’  
‘I see so much of Sirius in her but her eyes when she pulled Nott into the veil….,’ Minerva whispered, ‘Riddle’s eyes were like that before his ritual. Perhaps they are again.’  
Albus gave a small smile, ‘Yes. I imagine it would be quite terrifying when blood-red eyes are looking directly at you in front of a scarlet red and gold veil spitting fire.’

‘She pulled that boy into Hell, Albus. Actual Hell,’ Minerva questioned again, ‘She introduced us all to a Dark Angel as if we were at a Greengrass dinner party.’  
‘Yes. She did rather do that didn’t she,’ Albus chuckled.  
‘Why are you so blase, Albus?’ Minerva’s voice rose.  
‘What is the one thing Tom is frightened of, Minerva?’  
Minerva paused. ‘Oh,’ her eyes met his as a spark of realisation lit in them.

  
‘He is frightened of death. His one weakness. His very self styled name screams it. Voldermort. Flight from death. Consequences for his actions. People talk. That is inevitable. With young Miss Brown and Miss Patel in attendance to this evening’s revelations, soon everyone in the school will know for certain that Iris can move between different worlds. It is time for them to know. Tom knows for certain that Harry and Iris will eventually be coming for him. Harry is a known threat to him. Iris will represent death to him. Although they don’t know it yet, he will be much more frightened of them than they of him in times to come.’  
Minerva sank back down in the chair. She mused on this for a while. And then she smiled, ‘Payback,’ she said.  
‘Indeed, Minerva. When the time is right I do not doubt for a moment that Harry and Iris will be the last two people he will see on Earth. He created his own nemesis.’

Albus poured them both another shot of whiskey.  
‘Do you remember Sirius and Bellatrix when they were at school, Minerva?’  
Minerva gave an expression between a grimace and a grin, ‘I do. The Black family offspring have always been memorable one way or another.’  
‘Neither of them has ever been subtle. Act first, think later. Iris pulled Nott into Hell without any hesitation. She showed no mercy once she knew what he had done. Yes. She is very much a Black. That is her real power.’  
‘No mercy, Albus?’ Minerva asked him hesitantly.  
‘Gellert was shown my mercy. He unites now with the worst amongst us to cause more misery and pain to the innocent. I feel responsible that he has helped them flourish. That has been another of my regrets. How many more of the innocent will suffer because of that impulse?’  
‘You cannot blame yourself, Albus,’ Minerva exclaimed.  
‘Ah, but I can,’ Albus said with sorrow, ‘They get the luxury of growing old. Their victims not at all.’  
‘I thought you were against revenge, Albus.’  
‘Is it really revenge when it is to prevent and protect others? The fate of our world rests in very delicate hands, Minerva.’  
‘Surely the Muggle militaries will unite to fight this? It cannot rest on a few people’s shoulders to resolve this,’ Minerva said.

Albus gave a bitter laugh, ‘I have watched the Muggle world closely over the years. It is a mess. Ran by mad, greedy, wrathful men. They delight in their bombs and their nuclear prowess. Their powers to destroy stroke their over-inflated egos. They spend their money on space travel and tanks. Toys for big boys whilst their children starve in the streets. They applaud each other for their decimations of cities. Men in white coats invent new and more innovative weapons to kill as many as possible. They do so love their arms sales. Pollution increases. The ozone burns. Cancer rates increase rapidly as they poison and destroy all that has been built over centuries. Their drug companies make trillions and sell life-saving drugs that cost them pennies for thousands. They profit off the suffering, the dying. Their perverse human experiments. They fight trifling wars to justify their exorbitant military budgets. The Oligarchs. Their billionaires. Take, take, take. They tear down their forests, decimate nature, they abuse the animals. Many fight this but...I fear the future of the planet is in jeopardy. Riddle will certainly use the Muggles. He despises them. He will turn on them once they have served their purpose. Tom is erratic but I do know for certain he will not share power in the end. When he is ready he will eventually take over their wealth and power. His aim is to rule the Earth for infinity. It will truly not be a world worth living in at all if that is to happen. That is if they haven't destroyed it with nuclear by then.’

Minerva closed her eyes as she let this sink in, ‘This is a bloody nightmare,’ she whispered.  
‘When you consider even Lucifer is concerned about the balance on Earth then that should wake many people up.’  
‘How can we trust the dark side, Albus?’ Minerva whispered.  
‘Their futures depend on the light also. If there is no balance on Earth and this New World Order becomes a reality it will consume the light entirely. There can be no future. The world will be destroyed. Gabriel told me that all life begins here, Minerva. The destruction of Earth is unthinkable. It was not as bad at this before. Since the greedy Muggles have found a way to make money from war more have been fought in two hundred years and more have died in that time than through the whole of human history.’  
Minerva clenched the glass in her hand, ‘All this is about money?’

‘Indeed. Never underestimate the lurid depths that the establishment and profiteers will sink to acquire it. That and power. They create false divisions amongst the people. They have set cousin against cousin countless times. In the second world war did you know in all those years not once did any train tracks going into the concentration camps get bombed? They generated a lot of global profit,’ Dumbledore practically spat the word.  
Minerva paled. ‘They knew? The allies?’  
‘The military followed orders. Wars are fought by brave men and women. Their elite still play puppeteers. Money and Power. That is all they care for. No matter who gets hurt,’ Albus sat back, ‘Still, I shouldn’t talk like this to you. It has been a long evening. I’m tired, Minerva. I’m over a hundred years old and I am so tired of seeing the same barbaric violence over and over again. I saw the world fresh this evening through Miss Granger's eyes. She asked Moody if he ever got sick of it. I would answer the same as him. I have had a lifetime of experiencing and witnessing injustice. I am sick of it.’  
Minerva stilled. She had never seen Albus so bitter.

‘We are on the brink of what will be a war like no other in history. This is going to make the Hell that was the second world war look like a warm-up act. Riddle and Hitler have set a demented agenda. They have already begun. Nott is one of the hundreds of thousands on the earth already straining at the leash. Millions soon. I would not blame Iris in the slightest if she went to Equilibrium one day and never came back. She won’t though. She’s like her father. So is Harry. They are going to fight Riddle and his followers with all that they have.’  
‘Really?’ Minerva said in surprise.  
‘Really. She’s already shown a lot of daring and nerve in her first week. I am already impressed by several of her year mates too. A true Gryffindor will fight to the end. They are the young lions. I’m an old lion now. A part of me has felt tempted to ask her to take me through the veil, Minerva. To take me through and then let go of my hand. It would be that easy. I won’t of course. She wouldn’t do that either. My duty is to the school and those in it. But, late at night....,’  
Fawkes trilled softly. Minerva couldn’t think of anything to say to this admission.  
‘I have a very good idea of what lays ahead Minerva. Anguish. Pain. Heartbreak. Equilibrium may well be our only salvation if Riddle accomplishes even half of what he has planned,’ Albus said softly.

They sat quietly in comfort and finished the whiskey Albus had bought out earlier.

  
The exhausted Gryffindors had made their way back to the common room all in various states of shock and bewilderment at all they had witnessed. Even Lavender and Parvati were mute. Iris didn’t expect that to last too long though. Iris had held back and made arrangements with Draco. She told him she would speak with Walburga and Bella the next day to organise his mother and Draco’s retreat from Malfoy Manor. She confirmed with him that he knew the potential consequences. He had smiled shakily but with a definite air of determination. Like Gabriel had asked of her she didn’t ask any more of him.

It was getting very late and the other students had gone back to their dorms. The common room was empty. The first years each gathered around the sofa by the fire. Iris didn’t think they were ready to be apart. They watched the flickering flames for a while as they each absorbed the evening. Trevor and Lily were fussed and curled up next to Iris.  
Seamus was the first to speak, ‘Me mam has said there were bad things happening in the world. She wouldn’t say much more than that. Just, she told me to be careful. That if I wanted to go home I could. But this is going to be happening everywhere, isn’t it? he said quietly.  
‘That Nott,’ Dean said in a queasy voice. ‘It makes my skin crawl just thinking about him. He was here, under our noses all this time. I knew he was not right, you know. But to do that…’  
‘Flint as well,’ Ron said, ‘Neville hadn’t done anything to him. That’s just who we know about for sure. I’m not blind. I see the way a lot of the older kids look at us. At Harry especially. Like they hate us. Hermione. Dean. Now Iris. George and Fred have told me some more stuff about what has been happening here. It's awful. Even Percy is worried,’ he looked around at them, ‘They thought I should know. Those silver snakes are even more valuable than I thought.’  
‘Well. That Salazar himself thinks Hogwarts needs them is not comforting. They are only activated in times of great strife, the book said,’ Hermione sighed.  
Lavender sniffed, ‘It’s all just really sinking in. Nott. How could he and his father do that? Flint..,’

Harry gazed around the room at his housemates, ‘Riddle never really left. Everything since that night I got this scar has been on pause. It all just went underground. They are getting stronger and louder now.’  
The young Gryffindors sat in silence some more.  
'We can stick together. It's up to each of you,’ Harry said in the quiet. They looked at him in contemplation.  
Iris looked around at them, ‘Daphne always says there is strength in numbers. But, if you are thinking of leaving Hogwarts you need to know that Seamus is right. This isn’t going to just go away if you go home or to a different school. It's going to be everywhere. We’re preparing for it if you want to join us. They think we have a few years till this really starts to get going,’ the others looked at her deep in thought.  
Parvati glanced at Iris, ‘When you hugged Harry. The calm, nice magic. Can you do it again? I just feel so ...,’  
Iris smiled and closed her eyes. She thought about Dobby and Kreacher and making cakes in the kitchen with Bella. The soft white flowing magic of Equi flowed throughout the room. Lily and Trevor purred loudly as the kids relaxed.

When she opened her eyes the kids had small smiles on their faces.  
‘Thanks, Iris. We can always feel it but there are times we need a big chunk,’ Ron said with a grin.  
‘I know exactly how you feel,’ Iris said to him.  
Harry had relaxed, ‘Time and a place for everything. The other stuff is something else.’  
‘Ay. That's the truth. I felt like I could eat nails on it,’ Seamus added.  
The others nodded, ‘When we’re older we have to test that,’ Hermione said, ‘Not eating nails,’ she said quickly as they looked at her oddly, ‘Just if the power is transferable. I’ll be checking Neville when he gets back. He was filled with it.’  
Iris nodded at her, ‘I’m willing to try anything.’  
Lavender gazed at Iris, ‘I’m still getting my head around the Dark Angel. You sure he won’t hurt us?’  
Iris shook her head, ‘All the Angels are on our side. Gabriel said that. They're going to protect us.’  
Harry had a beaming smile at that, ‘That’s something at least.’

‘Salazar and Dark Angels are actually defending us. This isn’t just going to be a normal war is it?’ Parvati whispered, ‘This is going to get really bad, isn’t it?’  
Iris and Harry gave a short nod. Ron grimaced.  
‘Yeah,’ Ron said, ‘It’s going to get really bad.’  
‘On the bright side, Nott’s trip to Hell and back will be making the rounds soon. He won’t be coming back to Hogwarts. Kingsley looked like he wanted to strangle him,’ Seamus said with a determined expression.  
‘Flint won’t be coming back either. Crabbe was bricking it,’ Dean said.  
‘See. We can fight against this,’ Harry said.  
What with the group talk and a bit of Equi magic the forlorn group had cheered up immensely.

‘When Lucifer said, ‘Give my love to Bella,’ What did he mean?’ Lavender asked cautiously.  
‘Oh, their good friends. He pops around now and again to see her,’ Iris said simply.  
Hermione went to speak then decided it best not to pursue this path as Harry couldn’t keep the smirk off his face.  
Lavender wasn’t satisfied with this answer and prodded Iris as she looked back at her in confusion.  
‘I mean, what exactly are they to each other? Are they more than just good friends? Does he look like that when he pops round? How does he fit in the house?’ Lavender persisted.

‘Oh. RIght. Well. They haven't said anything. Lucifer can change his shape. He can make himself smaller if he likes. He has had more success with travelling to earth than Gabriel over the years. A lot of people seem to want to request his presence and keep doing these rituals to open the gate for him. They worship him. He has learnt how to blend in better than Gabriel. Gran did say he’s her type. Something to do with authority figures. Bella has said how difficult it is to find a good quality Wizard these days. She divorced Rodolphus years ago. After what RIddle did to her I think she’s very much off Earth men for now.’  
Lavender nodded in earnest, ‘My mum was saying she was lucky with dad. She did say to me before I left for Hogwarts that I need to make sure I get a ring on my finger before I leave it for good. She said it is slim pickings out there in the Wizarding World. Most of the good Wizards are off the shelf by then.’

Parvati chimed in then, ‘So did my mum. She told Padma and I the same,’  
Hermione looked a little perplexed by this conversation, ‘How old were your parents when they got married?’ she asked them all.  
Her eyebrows raised when she realised all her housemate’s parents had been married by the age of eighteen, ‘But, that's absurd!’ she spluttered.  
‘There was a war on when our parents married,’ Harry said to Hermione whilst he pointed to Iris, ‘But, yeah. It's normal in the wizarding world to be married by twenty at the latest.'

  
‘But, that's just mad. My mum and dad were almost thirty when they married. They dated for a few years first. You can’t possibly know that young who you want to be married to for the rest of your life,’ Hermione was adamant.  
‘Tradition isn’t it?’ Ron said, 'It's how it's done. Some Muggles marry young don’t they?’  
‘And they divorce a lot too,’ Hermione snapped.  
‘Hey, this is the way we do it,’ Ron got a little tetchy.  
‘Hardly anyone divorces in the wizarding world,’ Parvati said, ‘Its seen as something shameful,’ she almost whispered the last part.  
Hermione and Dean were shaking their heads in disbelief at this.

‘When my Aunt Bella divorced people gossiped about it for years. Some of them still do. And her husband was a known Death Eater who escaped Azkaban and abandoned her. There are still some in the Wizarding World who still say she should have worked more at her marriage. Bella said it was more a marriage of convenience from the start though. Their parents pushed for it. I really don’t think she’s bothered at all about the actual end of it. Rodolphus sounds like a nasty piece of work.’  
Dean and Hermione’s mouths dropped at this information from Iris.

  
‘There are a lot of really good marriages too, Hermione,’ Lavender told her, ‘When we get older and our magic matures we find our magic is very compatible with our future husband or wife. Mum said it's a good indication of success if your magic likes the other person's magic. She said we’ll feel it. She said we’ll know for sure when it does happen. It’s very different from our normal magic.’  
Hermione’s face lit up at this information, ‘Oh, that's so interesting.’  
‘Yes, before you ask there are books about it,’ Parvati said smiling.

‘It makes sense then, getting married so young. Magic acts as a compass of sorts to find the right person,’ Hermione looked pleased by this explanation.  
Ron nodded, ‘Yeah. My mum and dad have been together since they were teenagers. Their magic just clicked. Mum knew he was the one when she was sixteen. Dad was too shy to ask her out so she had to slip him a love potion to get him to ask her,’ he grinned as Iris looked horrified.  
‘Only the once mind,’ Ron put his hands up, ‘Dad needed dutch courage. He told his friends he wanted to ask her on a date but he was too nervous. His friends told her about it.’  
Iris relaxed.  
‘Love potion?’ Hermione queried.  
‘Exactly what you think it is. It makes someone fall in love with you for a few hours. Why that isn’t illegal is beyond me. The imperious is. It's the same thing. They sell it in Diagon Alley,’ Iris told her.  
Hermione’s mouth went into a wide O.  
‘It's just a bit of fun, Iris,’ Seamus said.  
Iris looked at him with an eyebrow raise, ‘How would you feel if Flint gave you a love potion?’ she said drily.  
They all went pale at that, ‘I get your point,’ Seamus admitted.  
Trevor purred and stretched in Iris’s lap.

‘Neville should be back tomorrow,’ Parvati said, ‘It feels strange without him. I’ve got used to him being there already.’  
‘Nice, isn’t it? I was so nervous about starting school but with a few exceptions most of our year mates are decent,’ Lavender said.  
‘It’s what happens to them when they get older that worries me,’ Harry said. They all nodded agreement.  
‘I noticed that at the sorting,’ Hermione said, ‘The first and second years seem alright then something seems to change in them.’  
‘It's certainly more than just being a stroppy teenager,’ Ron added, ‘Do you think someone is doing something to them? Nott has this look in his eyes that isn’t normal.’  
Iris shrugged, ‘A lot of it is brainwashing. The Nazis did this to children in the thirties. In the end they would hand their own parents to the Nazis if they were not completely supportive of the regime. Although, yes. I think a lot of this is down to twisted dark magic. It does things to people when it's abused. It messes with the mind. Who knows what goes on behind four walls with them?'  
Harry picked up Lily and gave her some fuss as he pondered, ‘People here like the Weasley’s and Tonks are not going to be approached. They’re too close to Dumbledore and me. They are going to be careful who is chosen.’

Iris leant back, ‘Draco is the exception. Not the rule. He’s had a front-row seat to what has been happening. He has actually seen the consequences. Not just the talk. He doesn’t want this. Pansy said growing up he spent most of his time out of the country. I don’t envy him in the slightest. Did you see Goyle’s face after he heard what Nott had done? When he saw for himself what Nott was capable of? I can’t be sure but he looked genuinely upset. So did Pansy. This is a good thing. There may still be time for them. Crabbe is, I dunno. I can’t be sure. Daphne being with them may swing them to us. Blaise has already made it crystal clear with his actions he knows what is actually happening.’

  
Dean looked up then, ‘What does he know, Iris? Why do you talk about the nazis? What exactly is happening?’ he asked quietly.  
Iris kicked herself. She hadn’t meant to talk so freely. She looked at him tongue-tied.  
Hermione took over then, ‘I think he needs to know, Iris. He’s in the same boat as I am. So is Parvati.’  
Iris looked at Harry and Ron. She looked across at Parvati who looked back confused. Harry’s emerald eyes looked at her in a determined way. He nodded at her. Ron gave a slight tilt of his head.

‘You have to know Governments everywhere are burying their heads in the sand over this,’ Iris reached into her robes and bought out the moving photograph of Riddle and Hitler and their followers, ‘Snape bought these back. There are others. They say they are fake. Snape was there. In that room. They are real,’ she handed the photograph to Dean who looked down at it cautiously. She heard him inhale sharply.  
‘No,’ he said sharply, ‘This is fake. There is no way.’  
‘Hitler escaped Berlin a few weeks before Germany was defeated,’ Iris said in a voice that didn’t sound like her own.  
Parvati and Lavender had their hands over their mouth, ‘Let me see that,’ Parvati said in a low voice.  
Dean handed it to her with a shaking hand. Iris looked up at the two girls. They looked quite unlike themselves. She saw in their expressions why the sorting hat had put them in Gryffindor. They were livid.  
‘It’s real Dean,’ Parvati said in a clear voice.  
Seamus took the photograph from them. He looked at Harry then Iris, ‘This is why Salazar gave you the snakes, isn’t it? Why Lucifer was here. This has gone way past Pureblood crap.’

‘Yes and no. It’s the Muggles Pureblood crap as well,' Iris told them, 'Although it's just politics. An excuse to divide people. They are only interested in themselves,’ Iris said bitterly. ‘Riddle and Hitler have formed an alliance. When Riddle tried to kill Harry, when the spell backfired he went into the Astral plane. He said a spirit there told him this was the path to take. Magic and Nazi wealth and weapons properly combined. They are building up their forces. Weapons. Medical experiments. Chemical warfare. The best potion master's mixed with the best scientists. They own corporations all around the world. They had transferred the Nazi wealth before Berlin fell. It was Hitler’s training ground. Riddle used Britain for his. They know every trick in the book. Most politicians have a price. The ones who don’t are in great danger. Riddle broke Grindelwald out on Hitler's request. They are working together as they did before. It will be enough to take complete control if no one fights against this. A New World Order. Gabriel keeps us updated. They already have concentration camps in South America. They have started the ethnic cleansing training in Bosnia already.’  
Hermione clenched her fist.

Dean took the photograph again. ‘I, er,’ he couldn’t speak. He put his head in his hands.  
‘What else did Gabriel say?’ seethed Parvati.  
Iris closed her eyes tight. ‘Are you sure you want to know?’  
‘Tell me,’ she demanded.  
‘From what he has seen Gabriel doesn’t think this is going to be happening for a few years. Their eventual plan is to first destroy Israel and everyone in it to officially announce their return to the world. Then immediately afterwards they will release chemical warfare in the middle east. Hitler wants the pyramids all to himself. Any survivors will be enslaved. In the chaos, they will launch attacks on any countries that defy them with a combination of muggle and magical weapons. They have people everywhere who are covering things up. They control a lot of newspapers already. Imperius journalists if they need to. Riddle waves magical trinkets in front of the muggles. Hitler waves money and power to them. The Nazis go undercover first. See who they can corrupt most easily. There are many more Muggles than they thought that can be bought,’ Iris trailed off.  
‘How is this happening?’ Seamus asked in disbelief.  
‘Years of planning. At the end of the war, they moved to South America with all the money that had stolen and stashed during the war. Trillions of dollars of investments and corporations built up since the war,’ Harry said quietly, ‘They learnt from their mistakes the first time.’

‘What is it they want in the end?’ Dean asked them.  
‘The world,’ Hermione said in the quiet, ‘What they call white Purebloods on top. A global cull, they call it. Only the strongest with the skills to survive will be spared. Ethnic cleansing. They will keep some people alive to maintain the power structure. Slavery. Concentration camps. Horde other countries' wealth for themselves. Of course, one side is bound to betray the other. Both Riddle and Grindelwald believe magical people should be running the world so they will turn in the end on Hitler. By the time it reaches that point though, billions will be dead. They have nuclear power. Gabriel says they have been experimenting with magic and nuclear combinations. Other countries have nuclear weapons. Someone is going to push that button when this goes public. The Russians, maybe. They used to really hate Nazis but governments are being infiltrated so who knows who will stand up to this. The Chinese? Who knows what will happen. The world will be poisoned then. It won't be fit to live on. The animals will all die. Nature won't be able to function. The oceans will be poisoned. I doubt even the cockroaches will survive. What is left of the human race will end up underground. Have any of you ever read the Time machine? Most of the human race wiped out, the few survivors living in caves and resorting to cannibalism. That is what will happen if they are not stopped.’  
Iris and Parvati nodded. They had both read that book.

‘They are mad enough to do it. They may not think that will happen but it is inevitable,’ Harry said to them all, ‘They will say they are in control but once this really starts there won’t be any stopping it.’  
‘Why isn’t anyone doing anything?’ Lavender spoke then.  
‘People are undercover, Lavender,’ Iris spoke then, ‘There are plans being made. It's difficult. Riddle has both magic and huge amounts of wealth. This is all happening behind the scene. All cloak and dagger stuff. Riddle’s people can do memory charms on Muggles. Imperius them. Anyone who speaks against or who refuses to join them has accidents. They disappear. People don’t know who to trust. Riddle’s Purebloods took their time in the Ministry. Rebuilt everything from the inside bit by bit. Pushed out people who would oppose them. The Ministry lost a lot of decent Wizards and Witches in the first war. We are the next generation but we’re too young to stop this from the inside. Gabriel says the Auror department is the only clean team left now that is fair.’

‘Well, the Minister for Magic has to be told,’ Lavender said.  
Harry looked at her in a solemn way, ‘He already has been told. He was shown photographs. Reports. He calls them fake. He threatened to cut the Auror’s budget even more than they have.’  
Dean stood up quickly and moved nearer to the wall, clenching his fists.  
‘But, he wouldn’t do that,’ Lavender said in disbelief, ‘My dad said he’s one of the good guys.’  
Ron gave a tutt at that, ‘Fudge would do that. He has done that. Susan Bones will tell you this. Her aunt told her if you don’t believe us. Nazi wealth is astronomical. They have trillions in Muggle money. We have people undercover who are tracking who is who. There are people in the muggle government being bribed to look the other way for now. Ignore evidence. Riddle has had muggle money converted to Galleons. The goblins globally only care about money and themselves. They didn’t ask questions. Both British governments are being paid off. The Nazi’s see this as an investment. They make all of it back if they succeed. Gabriel says this hasn't even made a dent in the Nazi vaults. Galleons were distributed to all the Pureblood families around the country. Dad said the donations to the Ministry are in the millions. It's common knowledge. The Ministry doesn't ask any questions. Of course, Fudge will deny this is happening. The Ministry has more wealth now than it ever has in its entire history under his watch.’

They heard Dean kick the stone wall hard.  
They waited a few minutes in the quiet for everyone to take all this information in.  
‘Money,’ they all heard Dean whisper, ‘Always. It’s always about money.’  
He went quiet again.  
‘Do you want to talk about this Dean?’ Seamus said to him nervously.  
He turned to look around at them, ‘It's never going to stop is it?’ he said bitterly to them.  
‘What isn’t?’ Lavender asked him.  
‘Slavery,’ Dean said in a defeated voice, ‘As soon as you said donations. Money. As soon as that starts changing hands it's real. It's how it always starts. My family taught me since I was young to always look for the signs.’

Hermione gave a start at that, ‘My Gran did too,’ she said to him.  
He looked at her in confusion.  
‘My grandmothers Jewish. She escaped Germany just before it really started. She was the only one from her family to survive the war,’ Hermione said softly.  
Dean looked at her in understanding.  
‘Look. I know this is a lot,’ Iris said to them, ‘Hermione saw immediately that something here wasn’t right. She noticed my books about the war. She wanted to know. Um. We wanted to wait until you were older to tell you this. You’re too young for this.’  
‘We’re the same age as you,’ Parvati said, ‘We need to know this Iris. We’re not dumb. Don’t you think we’re not seeing the same things at Hogwarts and in the streets that you are?’  
‘It’s just, Harry and I grew up knowing all this. The Weasley’s too. We’ve had more time to get used to this,’ Iris said to her.

Dean sighed, ‘Hermione, Parvati, me. We all grew up with this Iris. You think our parents didn’t tell us what this world is? What some people can be like. They didn’t keep us ignorant. If you’re ignorant then you’re vulnerable. Ok. You don’t think the kids in the playground or strangers in the street don’t yell things at me? At Parvati?’  
Parvati gazed at Dean for a while, ‘My mum and dad keep us in the Wizarding World because of it. They don’t want Padma or me to go into the muggle world. But, yeah. Even in this world, there are unpleasant comments.’  
Lavender gave her friend a hug.  
‘Yeah,’ Seamus said, ‘Me dad’s a Muggle. I’ve got grief for that already here. Nothing too bad yet but, well. They make it a point to let you know they are aware of it.’  
Parvati looked at the photograph again then at Iris, ‘I’m glad you did what you did to Nott. He’s one of them. I'm not going to lie. Your red eyes and that portal scared me. But I get it now. Why you did it. He really meant what he was saying. But you aren't looking at me like that. That's all I need to know.’  
‘Why are you so against this Pureblood thing?’ Seamus asked Iris.

‘Because it's mainly a lot of nonsense. Look. I have three very good reasons. Reason one is it can’t carry on for much longer anyway. Nature wins in the end. I’m not marrying any cousin of mine. That's for sure. Seeing as I’m related one way or the other to most of the school I have to be realistic. I’ll show you a memory of Morfin Gaunt one day. You’ll understand why I refuse this when you see what inbreeding does in the long run. Riddle just uses the Purebloods as a tool and they are too greedy and selfish to see it. Reason two is they are frightened of and pander to an absolute maniac who wants to use my blood like some sort of vampire. If they all worked together they could get rid of him. But they don’t. They even gave him Pureblood status because he’s Slytherins’ heir. They are weak hypocrites.’  
‘And the third reason?’ Seamus asked.  
‘I never could stand the Pureblood laws since I was old enough to understand them. Sirius used them to break my mother's heart,’ Iris said to him after a moment.  
‘Oh,’ Seamus said. His questions all answered.

Hermione gave Iris a side hug. Iris didn’t have an official father because of the unfairness of these laws.  
All of them knew the stories of that most famous week in the recent wizarding history of course. From Riddle’s ill-fated trip to the Potters to his escape from his trial. Iris and Hayley were as famous as Harry in the Wizarding World. Riddle’s The reports from Rita Skeeter and the trial transcripts had been kept in cupboards and drawers all across the land. Some had even been framed and put on the wall in some witches and wizards homes. Kids had a habit of finding them even when they were hidden. Parents gossiped too. Iris releasing the squibs magic and Harry and Iris both starting at Hogwarts had resurrected all the old stories for the next generation.

The young Gryffindors knew all about Sirius Black of course. Harry glanced uncomfortably at Iris. She had taken his rose coloured glasses of his Godfather. He saw him as he should see him. A good man but a flawed man in many ways. He had never met Iris’s mother except for when he was a baby and he couldn’t remember her. She kept away from the house. His own mother had told him Hayley had done more than could be expected of her even letting Iris see him. He had glimpsed Hayley Greengrass when they boarded the Hogwarts Express as she was saying goodbye to her daughter.

Harry thought her an incredibly poised, beautiful woman. She had long blonde hair and he could see her bright blue eyes from a distance. Iris really only had her nose. She had been one of his mum’s good friends from school. She was now regarded as the best healer in the country. He dared not speak to Sirius about her. His Godfather would never speak a word about her. His mother had told him that Iris had inherited her mother's love for animals of all kinds from her. Aside from that Iris was much more like her father. Harry sighed. That was an even more impossible situation to fix than the RIddle problem. Iris had never once in the year’s Harry had known her called Sirius dad. Hayley in all this time had never requested a meeting with Sirius. The famous coldness of that line was truly real. Harry wondered if Sirius would want to meet with her if she ever did get in contact.

Ron yawned, ‘It’s getting late. I’m going to bed. I’m shattered,’  
Harry looked at the time. It was almost midnight. Luckily it was the weekend and they could sleep in.  
He approached Iris as the others were leaving and spoke quietly, ‘I left a note for mum and dad in that classroom saying about that meeting. Can you let them know what happened? I’ll see them there tomorrow night. Usual time.’  
Iris nodded. ‘Sure. I’ll do that. You ok?’ she asked him.  
‘I’m glad the others know.’  
Iris looked at him speculatively, ‘I hope this is ok. A lot of adults couldn’t handle what they have just listened to.’  
‘Yeah. But their Gryffindors. We’re butch. Not wimpy adults,’ Harry grinned at her.  
‘True,’ Iris smiled. ‘Get a good night's sleep. I’m taking Draco to meet Gran and Bella tomorrow. We’ll catch up soon. Night.’  
‘Night, Iris.’

  
Iris made her way up the stairs to her dorm room. Gazing around there was no one there. Her eyes went to her trunk. Iris climbed down to see the others.  
Her eyes went to a gobsmacked Lavender and Parvati. An awkward-looking Hermione stood next to Lily and James who were looking a little sheepish, ‘We fell asleep on the sofa with Esmerelda. I made the mistake of putting a soft rock album on and your sofa is so comfortable,’ Lily admitted.

‘Iris. What are the Potters doing in your trunk?’ Lavender asked in an unnaturally high voice. Hermione looked a little stressed.

  
‘Ah, yes. I’m able to bring people from Equilibrium to visit. Lily and James have been doing it so often they don’t need me near them to do it anymore. They like to check in on Harry regularly and Lily is tutoring Hermione. As long as I’m within thirty miles from them they can do that.’

  
They heard a thud. Parvati had fainted.


	23. Chapter 23

Iris sat down early for breakfast with Hermione, Lucas and a bit of fruit. Parvati and Lavender had calmed down eventually. Parvati had been in a bit of a state when she came to and Lily Potter was checking on her and Lavender had barely been able to hold it together. They were both still sleeping the previous day off.  
‘Well, they may as well know,’ Iris said, ‘They know too much already. Although I reckon, it may actually be a good idea if that does get out. No way will those two be physically able to keep this one quiet for long. It would be cruel to try and make them.’  
‘Why?’ Hermione asked.  
‘Fear from the other side. Riddle coming back to life shocked them. Rumours that the Potters did the same thing would make them take notice.’  
Hermione nodded grimly, ‘Anything you can do, we can do better. I like your way of thinking, Iris.’

Iris grinned. A few hours in Equi and a nice three hours of sleep on the sofa and she was humming, ‘Oh, a house-elf called Kreacher will pop in this morning so don’t panic. He does a full clean and sorts out the kitchen and bathroom. He refills the drinks and things. Feeds Esmerelda. We arranged for him to get here at nine on Saturday mornings. I’ll introduce you to him.’  
‘House-elf?’ Hermione asked.  
‘They are a bit like goblins but much much nicer than them. They help us around the house with day to day life. Kreacher was with me all throughout the time we were kidnapped by Pettigrew and throughout Riddle’s resurrection. He’s been with me since then. He’s my rock. He helped babysit Daphne, Astoria and me when we were little. Dobby, Starry and Merry we got the next week to help gran. They are married. Merry is their little one. They’re family now.’  
Hermione looked confused, ‘Are they like, your staff?’

  
‘Yes and No. They bond with us. They use our magic for energy. Because of my Equi magic, they are really jolly all the time. They only need a bit of it and it lasts them for ages. In return, they do lots of little jobs. They have a very strong work ethic. They love it. I have to grab them sometimes to sit down with us and listen to music and things. They have turned around Grimmauld Place, Gran said. It’s like brand new now.’  
Hermione looked questioning, ‘So, for the magic, they work for you?’

  
Iris nodded, ‘In a nutshell. They can’t survive without a Witch or Wizard to bond too. Some of them work here at Hogwarts but they are really discreet. Dobby told me about them. The castle is full of magic so they live well here. Most Purebloods have them around. They babysit too,’ Iris bragged a little, ‘Our house-elves say they are the luckiest in the land.’  
‘Oh. Are some not so lucky?’ Hermione was edging towards something. Iris was becoming used to leading questions from her friend.

  
‘No. Not many but some families take advantage of them. I hate those people. It’s like people who hurt their pets. Dobby and his family had been very badly treated before we got them. You see, it is against their nature to fight back against the family they are bonded to. Peter bloody Pettigrew got to them before us. Dobby fought back when he attacked their daughter so he took them back to the shop and threw them each a sock. It is the only way to end the bond with them. You give an elf clothes. It was very unusual for Dobby to do that. I love him to bits though. Pettigrew must have been diabolical for Dobby to snap. He's lovely. One of the reasons Gran let me get them all was how badly Dobby and his family must have been treated for him to do that to Pettigrew.’

Hermione looked perplexed, ‘Surely that sort of thing is regulated?’  
Iris sneered, ‘Remember where you are Hermione. It’s one of the downsides about the Wizarding World. A lot of unfairness towards any magical beings who are not exactly like them by insecure adults. I agree with you. Elves should be regulated. Muggles who are responsible for animals should be made to have them checked now and again too but that doesn’t happen either. They should be checked on too, but like many things, it slips through the net.’  
‘It just sounds a lot like enslavement to me. Owning elves. They are sentient, aren’t they? It sounds like slavery,’ Hermione probed.

  
‘I get it, Hermione. I truly do. I’ve seen a lot of the Muggle world. I know what has happened in it. I did suggest to them that if they were ever unhappy living with me and Gran they could leave if they liked and they were free to go if they ever wanted to. They stay with us on their terms.’  
‘Oh, what happened?’ Hermione asked.  
‘It took five very long hours for Gran and me to calm them down. Tears, hysterics. They wouldn’t let go of me. Never again will I suggest that,’ Iris visibly shuddered at the memory.  
Hermione couldn’t help but grin, ‘Well, at least I know you take care of them properly.’  
‘Of course. They’re part of the family now. Gran and Bella love having them at Grimmauld too,’ Iris said simply.  
‘How did they take the news in Equi about your travelling to Hell and the Nott and Flint incidents?’ Hermione asked.

  
‘I'll tell them later,’ Iris said.  
‘What do they think of Lucifer and the veil to hell?’ Hermione whispered looking around but there were only a few people in the hall sitting far away.  
‘They told me to proceed with caution. But if he’s willing to play nice, then play nice back.’  
‘Do you trust him?’ Hermione asked, ‘I mean, I knew of him but to see him. I mean, he is a full-on dark side, Iris.’

  
Iris appraised Hermione. She took a note from one of the television shows she had watched about effective communication.  
‘Hermione. I hear what you are saying,’ Hermione pursed her mouth, ‘Look. I have to believe he is with us on this. Bella’s taste in men is not the best, I admit, but still, he gave me one of his feathers for my wand. His reasons to help us seem legitimate. I’ve known him since I was small. He’s never been anything but kind to me.’  
‘I just. You know. Lucifer. I read about him. He deceives.’

‘Gabriel trusts him about this. He’s known him for centuries. He needs this world to survive too, Hermione.’  
‘Does he?’ Hermione said cautiously, ‘Maybe he’s sick of it. Dealing with the worst people this planet sends him. Maybe he wants it to finish or wants mayhem?’  
Iris narrowed her eyes in thought, ‘I’m sure if he wanted to change his life he could. Gabriel said they can move from planet to planet.’  
‘Yes. Gabriel and the Equi Angels can. Lucifer’s boss is Satan, Iris. Maybe he can’t.’  
Iris stared at Hermione, ‘I’ll talk to him but I don't think he's faking. Not about this. He stepped in before to help Gabriel. When it really matters he does the right thing.’  
‘I just, a lot depends on him. He may have a bigger plan, that’s all. I don’t know him as you do.’

An owl flew down just then as the conversation stopped. Iris took the letter addressed to her. A bit of fuss and a bit of bacon later the owl flew away.  
Her eyes ran down the letter, ‘It’s from Amelia Bones. Ministry tomorrow at one. They have four squibs from France visiting. Two from Sweden. Three from Germany. Wonderful. That shouldn’t take long. It means Amelia keeps the Unspeakables away from me for now. Fairtrade. Then in the evening doing experiments with the ghosts in the great hall. Are you still coming along for that?’  
Hermione looked at her. ‘What with everything else I had quite forgotten. The ghosts have been so quiet, 'Yes, of course. Oh, meeting Gabriel. How exciting.’

  
‘It’s going to be emotional. Dumbledore will be there too. If you are alright with what could be a very disappointing evening you can stay if you like,’ Iris asked. The more she knew of Hermione the more she liked to get her opinion, ‘You may be able to help. Only if you want to.’  
Hermione looked at her as if she had grown two heads, ‘Yes. I would very much like to be there, Iris.’

‘Brilliant,’ Iris said, ‘Right. Well, that’s my weekend coming together. I’ll meet Draco at midday at Sev’s office. Draco will need to use the floo. Sev already has his set up for Grimmauld place. He said it’s ok for me to use for these sort of situations. Sev’s coming with me today to brief Gran and Bella about the week. I think he knows more than he’s letting on about Draco. He didn’t ask any questions. Bella and Walburga will want to interrogate Draco for a while. They are expecting me anyway. Saturday afternoon is Black family time and woe betide if I’m not there. I’ll give him Ethan when we return. What are your plans?’  
‘Well, going through those books. Studying,’ Hermione looked at Iris defiantly and seemed surprised when she got no comment and a simple smile.

  
‘Some of the others are calling me a know it all already,’ she stated plainly to Iris, ‘It's what the other children at primary school would say to me.’  
Iris frowned, ‘Are they among the less academic in our year?’  
Hermione’s mouth twitched, ‘Well, yes.’  
‘Any Ravenclaws called you that yet?’ Iris prodded.  
‘Well, no.’  
‘And no Ravenclaw will ever call you that. Don’t get upset. They are basically calling you very smart but in an odd sort of way. They get jealous. They try to make it sound like an insult. You have a gift, Hermione. Don’t sweat the small stuff, ok.’  
Hermione smiled at the very Muggle saying.

Iris looked at her, ‘Harry is brilliant on a broom. There will be kids who will say he’s being up himself and stuff when they see him. What would you say to him in the same situation?’  
‘That he has a gift. They are jealous. And don’t sweat the small stuff,’ Hermione grinned as she parrotted.  
‘Right. Shall we go back to the trunk? I’m meeting Kreacher soon. I’ll introduce you. If you want to bring anything down to the trunk to make it feel more like a home to you then you’re more than welcome by the way. Like any photos and books you have. I think you spend more time there than I do.’  
Hermione grinned, ‘Thanks. I would like to put some of my things in there.’  
They stood up and made their way back ignoring the countless eyes that followed them through the corridors. They had become used to them.

A short while later and there were several more photographs on the shelves and some ornaments of Hermione’s. A poster of Madame Curie joined James Dean on the wall. Iris stroked Esmerelda as she watched Hermione bustle about. She picked up the family photograph of the Granger family and smiled.  
‘You have your mums eyes,’ she observed.  
‘And my dad’s hair,’ Hermione added with a wry grin.  
‘Which is no longer an issue,’ Iris grinned. She reached into a drawer and bought out one of the multiple tubs of Black hair product, ‘You can send this to your dad. I’ve got dozens.’  
‘Will it work on non-magical people then?’  
Iris paused, ‘Good point. I don’t know. It can’t do any more damage to hair than that two in one shampoo Tesco sell.’  
Hermione frowned, ‘Probably best not to risk it.’  
Iris conceded the point.

Hermione went upstairs and bought back down an armful of her books, ‘These are my Muggle fiction books. There are more where they came from.’  
Iris had a look through, ‘Oh, Agatha Christie. Shakespeare. James Joyce. Tolkien. You’ve read all these?’ Hermione nodded, ‘Here, these are mine,’ Iris pointed to the top corner shelf.  
Hermione looked with interest, ‘Adrian Mole. Jackie Collins,’ Hermione gave a sly smile as she side-eyed Iris.  
‘Guilty pleasure,’ Iris murmured.  
‘The Secret Garden, Dorian Grey,’ she kept going through.

  
Iris moved over to the stereo. ‘Bit of Erasure?’ she asked Hermione.  
‘Oh, sure.’  
Within a minute Andy Bell started singing about a little respect.  
‘I’m going to make a start on my studying soon if that’s alright,’ Hermione said politely.  
‘Sure. Look. You’re started here at a massive disadvantage to most of us, alright. You need time to catch up. I know all this stuff they are teaching us already. The others have been going over this with me for a few years now. Lily will get you up to speed quickly but you are already picking all this up really fast. I reckon you will overtake us all within a few months. Maybe not Daphne. I reckon she will keep you on your toes. Though I think healthy competition is a good thing.’  
Hermione grinned.

  
‘Though, we have to make time for fun too. Alright? James especially was very strict about that,’ Iris said with a serious face.  
‘Alright,’ Hermione mock sighed, ‘We will make time for fun too.’  
‘Great. Tonight. I’ll bring back some popcorn and snacks. I think it's time to show Parvati and Lavender the movie Airplane.’  
Hermione had a beaming smile.  
‘Airplane? Surely, you can’t be serious?’  
‘I am and don’t call me Shirley.’  
They both giggled. Kreacher chose that moment to pop into the trunk as Hermione jumped, ‘It was the beginning of my drinking problem,’ she said drily as Iris tittered.

Kreacher looked at Iris and beamed. His craggy face looked even craggier, ‘Mistress Iris,’ Iris was filled with nostalgia.  
‘Oh Kreacher. It's been almost a whole week. I’ve missed you so much,’ she knelt and gave Kreacher a big hug that was warmly returned. Hermione watched the interaction with interest. She could feel a burst of Equi magic ripple around the room.  
Iris stood, 'Kreacher. I would like to introduce you to my friend, Hermione Granger.’  
Hermione had a slight smile on her face at those words.  
Kreacher turned to Hermione and tilted his head, ‘Granger?’ he spoke slowly.  
Iris nudged him, ‘Put your hand out. Be polite,’ she said with firmness.  
Kreacher put his hand out and shook hands with a bemused Hermione.

  
‘Now Kreacher. Hermione will be spending a lot of time here. This is her study room for now as some of the older students in the castle are dangerous. Oh. The big snake is called Lucas. Salazar has authorised silver snakes in the castle for students protection. I’ve given Lucas to Hermione.’  
‘Salazar Slytherin,’ Kreacher whispered in reverence as he watched the snake slither over.  
Iris hissed in parseltongue to Lucas the introductions as both snake and elf-sized each other up. They both then nodded hello to each other.  
‘Oh, thank you for feeding Esmerelda, Kreacher,’ Iris said warmly as Kreacher gave a big smile.  
‘Certainly Mistress Black. It is an honour to look after your familiar.’  
Iris gave him another hug.

‘Kreacher. I have good news. Do you remember Bella’s sister, Narcissa and her son, Draco?’  
Kreacher looked alarmed, ‘They have turned the backs on our Noble house!’ he sounded angry. Hermione’s eyebrows went up to her hairline.  
‘Kreacher. Look at me,’ Iris put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in his eyes, ‘They were trapped. They are coming home.’  
Kreacher looked at her in great surprise, ‘Really?’  
‘Yes, Kreacher. Really. They are joining us.’  
Nothing could quite prepare Hermione then for the outpouring of emotion from the elf. Tears were in abundance. Wailing. Iris picked the elf up and gave him a full-body hug as the hysterics lasted for quite some time.

Eventually, the sobbing stopped and Iris put him back down. Kreacher hiccupped as Iris stroked his ears. Hermione handed her a handkerchief for him.  
‘Mistress Cissy and Master Draco are coming home,’ Kreacher whispered in shock. He beamed and raised his voice, ‘Oh, this is a joyful day. The Noble and Ancient House of Black will be doubly filled.’  
‘I thought you would be pleased,’ Iris grinned, ‘I’m taking Draco to meet Gran and Bella at lunchtime. Don't tell them. I want it to be a surprise. I can’t wait to see everyone. How are they all? How are Dobby, Starry and Merry?’  
‘Missing you very much but otherwise, they are well. They is looking forward to this afternoon,’ Kreacher told her.  
Iris sniffed, ‘I miss them so much too.’  
Hermione put a steadying hand on her shoulder.  
‘Right. Well, there is much to do here, Mistress Black.’

They watched Kreacher potter around waving his hand to tidy and clean as they went back to the sofa.  
‘Phew,’ Iris whispered, ‘He took the news with a lot more refined emotion than I thought he would.’  
Hermione glanced at her, waiting for the punchline but was surprised to see there was none.  
Iris looked at her, 'Kreacher helped raise the Black sisters as well as Sirius and Regulus,’ she explained, ‘Narcissa is special to him.’  
Hermione nodded at this, 'He seemed a little off with me,’ she blurted out.  
‘Um. Yeah. You have to realise the world is changing. How things were. What they are now. My Gran used to be very traditional. Old habits die hard, they say. She has seen the consequences in modern times. You must have read Rita’s article by now. What Riddle did to us.’  
Hermione had read many articles. She motioned to Iris to continue.

‘Both Gran and Bella really, truly hate Riddle. I mean hate. Pure and utter violent hatred. They want to see the end of him. Hell hath no fury and all that. We all do. Completely. Regulus turned on Riddle in the end. They are prepared to do anything to make this happen. Even form alliances with the Muggleborns if that is what it takes. Andromeda married a Muggleborn. Ted Tonks. Their daughter is here at Hogwarts. Whatever you do, don't call her Nymphadora. Just call her Tonks. I’ll introduce you both at some point. She’s more of a big sister to Harry. They live in the same village. She's known him since he was a baby. For years they wouldn’t let them in Grimmauld Place just because Ted was Muggleborn.’  
Hermione looked angry at this. Iris took her hand and looked at her in earnest.

‘It was before everything turned on its head. Before they saw Riddle for what he is. Now they know that Bella had been betrayed by him. Sirius had married Hayley. No one but Grandad Gareth knew the truth of who her real father is. Not even Riddle knew until he went to the astral plane. To the Black family, blood is everything. We all stand together. Sirius had been betrayed by one of Riddle’s followers. Most of all, Riddle was prepared to kill me and mum for our blood. That did something to Gran. She had an epiphany. Kind of like Salazar has had.’  
‘They say Riddle’s followers are cursing the Black name,’ Hermione said.  
Iris nodded, ‘They are publicly standing against this Pureblood alliance of Riddles. Lucifer has spoken to them at one of the coven meetings. Now they all know Regulus turned and what Riddle did to mum, Bella and me. Well, we Black’s stick together. Together we are a powerful enemy for anyone in the Wizarding World. Others will stand with us in time. Riddle doesn’t have complete control of the Purebloods.’

Hermione contemplated this. She looked across the room where Kreacher was sorting through the kitchen cupboards.  
‘Kreacher is finding it hard to drop old habits I suppose?’ she said to Iris.  
‘Yes. The Black family motto is, 'Toujour Pours.' It is Latin for Always pure,’ Hermione looked shocked.  
‘I showed Bella and Gran the memory of Riddle's uncle, Morfin Gaunt in the Pensieve. The real effects of cousin marrying a cousin for generations,’ Hermione looked intrigued, ‘It’s like a video. You can put a memory in it and rewatch it as many times as you like. They get it now. We have to look to the future. Not back. Gran says the Purebloods have lost their way. We are a Noble house because our ancestors did brilliant things. They contributed to science, medicine and defended our lands. RIddle and his followers are going to destroy everything good. This world will be a very sad, lonely place if they get their way. The house motto ends with me. I’ve told them this.’

They heard Kreacher apparate out for provisions.  
‘How are they with Ted now?’ Hermione asked.  
Iris smiled, 'It's a lot better, yeah. It didn’t happen overnight. These things take time but Ted loves Andromeda so much that he was prepared to work it through with them. Gran is determined to stop Riddle and has changed a lot of her ways. Bella is..,’ Iris grasped for words, ‘She is a proud woman who has had to admit to herself she has got it wrong. It's not been the easiest thing in the world for her to accept. If not for Riddle doing what he did then, who knows, but he did what he did. She’s gotten to quite like Ted actually. He’s a good man. A good husband and father and both Ted and Andromeda are very happy.’  
Hermione pushed a little more, ‘If she met me what would she be like?’

‘She won’t be nasty or anything if that's what you mean. You will probably get the Spanish inquisition,’ at Hermione’s shocked face Iris relented, ‘Not literally. I mean she will want to know all about you. You are a Muggleborn who is knowingly hanging around Riddle’s Granddaughter. She is a very curious woman.’  
Hermione sat back, ‘I didn’t think about it like that.’  
‘Mum and me, when we would go out into the Wizarding World, well, people are very nervous around us. They would drag their kids away from us.’  
Hermione looked astonished.  
‘Mum has built a brilliant career. She is the best healer now in the country,’ Iris said proudly, ‘And she is a wonderful person in her own right. But we all know if she steps one toe out of line then people will point fingers. When I go into the Astral plane I hear what some people say about us. They are waiting for us to join him. A lot of them think all this is some sort of con. Gabriel and I do healing at the hospital. Very much on a need to know basis. A lot of people who can be trusted know and keep their mouths shut. Healing the squibs. People have been better with us than they were but even so. Some of them will only ever see Riddle when they look at us.’  
‘But, that's ridiculous,’ Hermione said.

‘Is it? Sirius clearly still suspects us. He hasn’t sent one letter to my mother in all these years. He’s not the only one who thinks we are allied with Riddle.’  
Hermione didn’t know what to say to that.  
‘Don’t worry about my family. They are a lot better than what they were. Bella doesn’t go about attacking Muggleborns in Diagon alley for fun,’ Iris assured her,‘ They want what we want.’  
Hermione felt better after that.  
Kreacher apparated back in the trunk with a bag of items for the kitchen.

  
‘You are a gem, Kreacher,’ Iris said to him grinning.  
‘Thank you, Mistress Iris,’ Kreacher happily replenished the cupboards as Hermione went to hit the books. Iris lazed on the sofa and picked up her Adrian Mole book. Hermione could hear the occasional chortle from the sofa.  
Kreacher left the trunk, his mission accomplished as Iris promised him she would see them all at midday. She reminded him she was telling Gran and Bella about Draco and his mother and to keep it quiet as it was a surprise. Kreacher grinned. His craggy face lighting up.

Time ticked on and soon it was time to meet Draco and take him to meet his additional family. She hoped he was made of stern stuff. She put on her jeans and leather jacket and took a deep breath.  
‘I’ll be back later. Ok.’  
‘Good luck, Iris,’ Hermione said to her without looking up. She was absorbed in a book.

  
Iris made her way out of the dorm room and down the stairs. Parvati and Lavender were still sleeping off the shocks of last night. She saw Ron in the corner engrossed in a game of chess with Seamus. The room was otherwise quiet. She made her way to Severus’s office as a silver snake trailed her. She didn’t meet anyone. It was a nice day. Most people would be outside or still lazing in their dorms. She saw Draco’s white-blond hair from a distance and gave him a small wave which he returned.  
She approached him, ‘You ready for this?’ she asked.

  
His eyes glanced at her attire as he gave a short nod, ‘I am.’  
‘Here goes then.’


	24. Chapter 24

She knocked on the door. Severus opened it swiftly and appraised them. His dark eyes lingered on Draco as he let them in.  
‘Hello, Godfather,’ Draco said softly. Iris raised her eyebrows at this.  
‘Draco. Good to see you and your mother have finally come to your senses.’  
Draco gave a bitter smile, ‘We came to our senses a long time ago.’  
‘I notified your Grandmother, Iris. They are expecting myself, you and a guest.’  
‘We’ll see you there Iris. We’ll give you a few minutes to prepare them,’ Severus said to her.

Iris nodded as she pictured the veil to Grimmauld place. The doorway opened with the golden swirls. Draco gazed at them.  
‘It takes me directly to where I want to go. We haven't tried it with another person yet. We have no idea what would happen to them.’  
Draco murmured understanding.

‘See you there,’ Iris said as she stepped through the doorway and straight into Grimmauld Place drawing-room to see her Gran and Bella waiting for her with smiles. Before she could even say hello three house elves had jumped on her in glee.

After a few moments of jubilation, Iris had some of her limbs back. Dobby and Starry clung to a leg each and Iris ended up cradling a happy Merry, ‘Gran. Bella. It's good to see you,’ she got straight to the point, ‘Sev is bringing Draco with him.’  
Bella inhaled sharply as Walburga sat down on a chair.  
‘I wondered why Kreacher was so happy when he came back. He wouldn’t say,’ Walburga breathed out.  
‘I wanted it to be a surprise,’ Iris said. Kreacher was grinning at them all.  
‘Cissy?’ Bella whispered, her face very pale.  
‘Draco will tell you both everything. Yes. Aunt Cissy wants out too. Draco wants to make arrangements to bring her here.’

Bella’s face crumbled and tears started to roll down her face much to Iris’s consternation. She had seen many emotions from Bella over the years but this was a first.  
‘Are you ok? I thought this was what you both wanted. Gabriel said you would both be agreeable to this.’  
Bella looked up with her eyes shining, ‘Iris, I do want this. So much. This is my happy face.’

  
Iris felt unsettled as she patted her weeping Aunt on the shoulder.  
The floo started making noises as Draco came tumbling out. He was followed shortly by Severus who made a reasonable landing.  
Walburga and Bella stared with undisguised interest at Draco who gazed back at them both with the same level of intent.

‘Gran, Bella. This is Draco,’ Iris said unnecessarily.  
Walburga stood and made her way over to him. She stared at him intently, ‘You have the same eyes as Sirius and Iris. Incredible,’ she stated to him as his eyes looked over her face.  
Draco turned to Bella as he explored her features, ‘Aunt Bella. I’m pleased to finally meet you. My mother misses you very much. She misses you both.’  
This was clearly exactly the right thing to say as both women smiled at him.  
Severus took a seat at the table and observed the others quietly.

  
‘Draco. This is Kreacher. He helped raise your mother,’ Iris pushed a shy Kreacher to him as Draco smiled.  
‘Pleased to meet you.’  
‘Please to meet you, Master Draco,’ beamed the elf.  
Iris glanced down over the rest of the elves still hanging onto her, ‘This is Dobby, Starry and Merry. Guys. Meet Draco. My cousin.’

Draco’s mouth quirked up in a grin, ‘You’re very close to your elves then?’  
‘They’re family. And we haven’t seen each other for almost a week,’ Iris said defensively.  
‘Almost a whole week. Gracious. How awful for you all,' Draco said with a smirk.  
Iris shrugged this off, ‘My focus was on Hogwarts this week and settling in properly. I’ll be making more time for coming back to see you all. Ok.’  
‘Yay!’ the elves all cheered.

  
‘How are you settling in at Hogwarts, Iris?’ Walburga asked as she kept her eyes on Draco.  
‘I made Gryffindor,’ Iris said brightly. Walburga sighed in disappointment, ‘I had my first blood traitor slur yelled at me at the sorting. I told him off,’ she added proudly.  
Bella rolled her eyes.  
‘Um. Harry and Ron are with me. Draco is in Slytherin with Daphne,’ Iris continued.  
‘Well done for making Slytherin, dear,’ Walburga said to him as Draco smiled and murmured a thank you.

‘What else?’ Iris ruminated, ‘Oh. Salazar has been in contact, sort of. He’s provided silver magical snakes that guard us. There are some real wrong uns at school. Someone beat this kid almost to death last year and performed a memory charm so he couldn’t identify them. The ghosts have heard about Equilibrium and have asked me to see if I can send them on. Gabriel and Dumbledore are going to see if we can tomorrow evening. Oh. Marcus Flint tried to kill Neville Longbottom by messing with his broom but I managed to use Equi magic to stop his fall. A boy called Nott has been winding me up all week. He is deranged. He was threatening Hermione and Daphne with the most awful things. He got me so wound up that I opened up a direct portal to Hell. It also allowed me to see his worst crimes in my mind. Like a movie. Nott is, ugh. He deserves Hell,’ Iris went sickly pale at the memories, ‘I almost left him there. I took him for a tour and introduced him to the seven Devils and Lucifer there. It’s all in big circles. We landed in the seventh. That one is for excessive cruelty and violence. Lucifer showed me the way back and the Devils told Nott they couldn’t wait for him to return. The veil to Hell only opens to those who already deserve it, Lucifer said. I only have to let go of them and they won’t be able to get back to earth. I think the message got through. Nott’s hair went from dark brown to whiter than Draco’s during the trip. I introduced Lucifer to the others and the Aurors who were there for witness statements about Flint and they took him away. Um, I think that’s the basics.’

She looked around at the horrified faces of her Gran and Bella. Even Severus had his hand over his mouth.  
Iris tried to placate them, ‘Hey, my first week at Hogwarts wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be. No one died and we got rid of Flint and Nott. Hopefully, now things can settle down a bit and I can focus on my school work.’  
This didn’t appear to settle anyone.

Walburga sat back down heavily, ‘Scotch, Kreacher,’ the elf was already on his way back with the bottle and glasses.  
The elves had finally let go of Iris as they all took a seat at the table. Walburga and Bella had both lit up. Severus also took a cigarette discreetly. Hands were trembling.  
‘So, how did you two become acquainted?’ Bella asked Iris, pointing to Draco after a few minutes.  
Draco looked a bit uncomfortable, ‘I acted a git at first. On the train. I had been told to assert myself quickly to all and be as obnoxious and unpleasant as possible to any Muggleborns. They want them all out of the school one way or another. Any means necessary.’  
Walburga and Bella narrowed their eyes.

‘I had been particularly unpleasant to Hermione Granger. She had been looking for a cat on the train. I heard her surname. I knew it was a Muggle name. I have apologised to her. Later I saw her sitting in a carriage with a group. I antagonised her and the people she was with. Goyle and Crabbe were with me.’  
‘One of them was Iris, I assume. Did things get a tad aggressive?’ Bella said, smirking.  
Draco nodded, ‘Longbottom may have headbutted me and may have broken my nose,’ he said quietly, ‘I said an awful thing about his parents.’  
Walburga smirked, ‘He sounds just like Frank. You really didn’t start well, then?’  
‘No. We did not,’ Draco told them honestly.

  
‘On the bright side, after the brawl, Neville and Hermione bonded properly with Daphne and me,’ Iris said.  
‘Excessive violence tends to do that,’ Bella murmured.  
‘Hermione stopped Goyle punching us. She’s got a strong backbone,' Iris said.  
‘She’ll need it, being friends with you,’ smirked Severus.

‘So, you are friends with this Miss Granger?’ Bella asked.  
‘I am. We’re getting along,’ Iris said cautiously, ‘She’s really smart. She figured a lot of things out in her first week.’  
Walburga studied Iris for a minute, ‘How much does she know?’ she asked quietly.  
‘Enough. She notices things. She saw the books I have about the war. Riddle. The blood war. She put it together. Her Grandmothers Jewish. She escaped Germany just before the war. The rest of her family didn’t make it. She knows what signs to look for.’  
‘She knows the dangers?’ Bella said.  
Iris gave a slight nod, ‘Like Draco does. They both know what is at stake. The silver snakes. I gave one to her. One to Daphne. I’m giving Draco one too. There are others around the castle. I’ve spoken to them. They only restrain for now although if ordered they can do more,’ Iris left it at that. They each knew what she was alluding to. Salazar had created them after all, 'They caught Flint.'

‘The parents must be objecting to these snakes,’ Walburga said.  
Severus gave a grin, ‘Miss Granger had the bright idea for Iris to ask the snakes about the rules. It turns out Rowena Ravenclaw wrote a watertight law in the Hogwarts law book. All the founders were unanimous. Each house has its own protections and is not to be interfered with by anyone, even the headmaster. The snakes are there to protect the school in great strife. If they are destroyed they will immediately regenerate and the perpetrator will take a one-way ticket to the Chamber of Secrets and the monster. Salazar ensured only an authorised descendant can control them. He has blocked Riddle so he won’t be able to use them.’  
Bella and Walburga breathed a sigh of relief.

‘The ghosts said Salazar is going to meet with me at some point. I’ve not seen him yet though,' Iris told them.  
Draco was gazing at Iris at this announcement.  
‘So,’ Bella spoke to Draco, ‘You get your own snake too. You are aware of the dangers you are putting yourself in by siding publicly with us?’ she questioned.  
Draco looked at Iris, ‘Yes. I can’t live in the world Riddle wants to create. I had glimpses of Iris’s power. I purposefully goaded her to release her dark magic to its full capacity. It is the purest dark I have ever felt. It’s stronger than his already.’  
The people around the table looked at Iris with varying expressions.

  
‘Draco is correct. I was in the room with Nott when he also gloated about doing dreadful things to her sister and friend,’ Severus told them plainly, ‘Her dark magic is sublime. Riddle’s is warped and twisted in comparison.’  
‘How?’ Walburga asked.  
‘I used the Equi magic to save Neville. It really took it all. The dark then had the freedom to roam,’ Iris told them, ‘It has become easier to feel it now.’  
Bella contemplated her, ‘Can you show us?’

‘I can. Although. It is very strong. The elves may want to leave the room. I’m not sure how it will affect them. It is very powerful to humans,’ Iris said.  
Bella grinned at that. The elves said they were willing to risk it. They were intrigued by this. They said they would leave if it got too much.  
Iris took a seat and stroked the Peverell ring. She closed her eyes and thought back over the week, ‘I have to focus on my anger to bring it out,’ Iris explained. She focused on Pettigrew and then Nott and their sick crimes. An image of a smirking Riddle flashed into her mind. She felt the dark force pulsate through her as the temperature began to rise in the room.  
Iris heard the sharp intakes of breath from Walburga and Bella. She felt the dark magic increase inside her and flood through her. She opened her eyes as Bella gasped at the blackness of them. There was no white. The room was filled with the dark force as the Noble House of Black hummed.  
They each looked happily disorientated. Flashes of gold light around the room distracted Iris as she calmed her magic.  
‘Merlin!’ cried Bella.

Where there had been four little house elves now stood four human-sized grown elves. No longer did they look craggy and wrinkled. Iris had her jaw on the floor. They actually looked very attractive. Not quite human. They looked ethereal. Their ears were still pointed and long, ‘ _Like Spocks,’_ Iris thought. Kreacher and Dobby had silver eyes. Merry and Starry had the deepest blue. They had been given what looked like white silver robes. Magical gifts. All of them in the room stood gaping at each other for the longest time.  
‘How?’ whispered Walburga.  
‘They must have been under some sort of curse,’ Severus stated plainly, ‘Oh, my. The dark magic was strong enough to release it.’  
Draco spluttered at the sight.

  
Iris sat gaping at the elves. She was at a loss for words.  
Dobby was gazing down at himself. His hands ran over his broad chest. Then over his head. He felt the thick blonde hair trailing down his shoulders. He turned to his wife who looked as bewildered as him.  
‘Starry?’ he whispered in a voice that was not the voice Iris had been used to all these years.  
‘Dobby?’ Starry gazed at him. She put her hand out and gingerly touched his arm.

Kreacher and Merry looked like a bomb had just gone off, ‘What's happened to us?’ Merry asked in shock.  
Her voice was not the usual high squeaky voice they were all used to.  
Iris looked at them in awe, ‘Elves. You’re like proper elves. From like Lord of the Rings elves. This is what you’re supposed to look like. Who did this to you?’ Iris gazed at them as they looked at her in confusion, ‘I’m getting Gabriel. He might know,’ Iris said suddenly.  
They watched the doorway appear as Iris jumped through it. They all sat down around the table in various states of amazement all looking at each other.

‘I can think properly,’ Kreacher said with wonderment, ‘Speak properly. All these years I’ve felt in a daze.’  
The other three nodded at this. Bella, Walburga, Severus and Draco all stared in wonder at the four elves.  
‘We never knew this was possible,’ Walburga stated, ‘There is nothing written or known that this had been done to you.’  
‘See,’ Draco said with conviction, ‘This is how pure her dark magic is. It is strong enough to lift this curse.’  
Bella beamed, ‘I could feel it all through me. You’re right, nephew. It is stronger than his. Riddle’s feels like mutilated poison compared to hers.’  
Walburga gave a grim look, ‘We’re one step closer.’

The doorway shimmered again as Iris rushed out dragging Gabriel with her. Pausing briefly to introduce a stunned Draco to Gabriel, the Greengrass family had insisted on always minding her manners, she shuffled the amazed Angel over to the elves.  
‘Look, Gabriel. Look,’ Iris cried.  
Gabriel smiled as his big white wings extended in joy, ‘Already?’ he gasped.  
‘You knew?’ Iris asked sharply.  
‘I did not know if this was possible. I did not want to give false hope. This has been a thorn in my side for centuries. Nothing would work. The elves were enslaved by the most wicked of Wizards three thousand years ago. Satan himself disposed of him entirely down the black hole on the day of his arrival for this cruellest of crimes.’

‘Are all the house elves cursed? All this time?’ Iris asked him.  
‘Yes, Iris. Every last one of them,’ Gabriel said sadly.  
Iris looked at the elves, ‘Do you prefer this new look or would you prefer to go back to how you were? Do you think the other elves want to be changed to their true form?’  
Each elf looked at Iris as if she were insane.

  
‘I think they will want to be changed into their true form, Mistress Black,’ Kreacher said finally.  
Iris breathed out, ‘Right then. I’ll change them back. I thought it best to check,’ Iris gave a cheeky smile to Professor Snape, ‘I do hope all this do-gooding is going on my extracurricular records, Professor Snape. Maybe even points for Gryffindor?’  
Severus’s mouth twitched, ‘Yes, Miss Black. It will be going on your permanent record. And though it pains me, ten points for Gryffindor.’

‘Cool. Just keep the Unspeakables away from me. I don’t want to be a lab rat.’  
‘Right,’ Bella turned to the elves. She had calmed down somewhat, ‘Can you still use your magic?’  
The elves all turned around to levitate a few items around the room.  
‘Good,’ Severus whispered, very relieved.  
‘Elf magic is incredibly powerful,’ Gabriel told them, ‘It is why they were enslaved. They were considered a viable threat to the evilest Wizards of the time.’  
They each smiled grimly. Iris felt a little leap in her heart. Allies.

Gabriel spoke, ‘They do have a homeland, Iris. There is a castle in the highlands of Scotland. A true elf can enter it. No human can. I can show them the way in.’  
The elves looked ecstatic at this news.  
‘Can you bring the others here?’ Iris asked them.  
‘Of course,’ Dobby said, ‘There are not many of us left now in Britain. There are more overseas. We know where each of us is. We can communicate with each other telepathically and bring them back home.’  
‘Brilliant,’ Iris said, impressed, ‘Is the magical bond between us severed now?’

Starry approached her, ‘Yes and no. The enslavement bond is but not true magic. You are family to us, Iris. Always.’  
Iris, overcome by the whirlwind of emotions from the last day promptly burst into tears, ‘You guys are the best,’ she blubbered.  
This time around it was the elves that Iris clung to.  
Walburga had been smiling throughout then a thought pierced her mind, ‘What are we going to do about the day to day living chores?’ she asked.  
‘Perhaps get an actual maid, Walburga,’ Severus said drily.  
Starry smiled, ‘We’ll be more than happy to visit and check on you, Walburga. You are family too. All the elves who have been treated well will keep in contact with their families.’  
Walburga sat back down, cheered up immensely. She wasn’t getting any younger.

‘There are going to be a few very annoyed Pureblood families because of this,’ Iris smiled, ‘Brilliant.’  
Walburga couldn’t help a smile at her Granddaughter's glee at an enemies misfortune. A true Black trait.  
‘That there will be, Iris,’ Severus said.  
‘I’ll let Nancy at the shop know,’ Walburga said, ‘The Purebloods who won’t have the elves helping will have to hire help. Actually regulated. Ministry rules. Nancy can start a proper cleaning business. It's what she's always wanted. It has been her dream since Hogwarts.’  
The elves grinned at this.

‘We’ll start bringing the other elves in,’ Kreacher said. He still looked amazed at his voice. It was smooth and deep. Starry looked in the mirror and gazed at her reflection.  
‘This is going to take some time to get used to,’ Merry breathed out in wonder, ‘I’m at least four foot higher. I’m taller than you now Iris.’  
Iris gave a mock grin, ‘That’s not difficult. Most people are.’  
‘You’ll grow too,’ Bella said to her with a wry smile, ‘maybe.’  
‘Ha, ha. Oh, I’m so pleased the dark magic could do this,’ Iris said to them all.  
‘The dark, when used properly, can do many wonderful things,’ Severus said to them all, ‘It is when it is misused that bad things happen.’  
Draco’s shoulders slumped at that. He knew all about that. Reality breaking into the wonder of the afternoon.

‘Draco,’ Bella said, ‘Come with me. I need to talk to you about your mother.’  
Draco nodded and stood up, ‘Um. I have been communicating with Mother through a two-way mirror she gave me. She did say she needed to talk to Dumbledore. She will be here later. She has something that needs to be destroyed. She said it would prove our sincerity.’  
Gabriel turned swiftly to the blond boy.  
‘Has she been asked to look after something for Riddle?’ he asked him.  
Draco nodded cautiously as Gabriel beamed. He radiated pure white magic. Severus looked at Gabriel in hope.  
‘Another step closer,’ Severus whispered.  
‘I’ll crack open the champagne,’ Walburga grinned as she launched into a cackle.

Iris watched Draco leave the room with Bella. She knew Bella knew enough about the situation to be a bit more tactful than she usually was. Lucius had betrayed the two people who deserved better from him.  
She looked back at the elves, ‘You lot look like movie stars now,’ she stated out loud.  
They each grinned back at her, ‘It’s getting our minds back properly that is the most amazing thing,’ Dobby said, ‘It is like we have been in a heavy fog all our lives.’  
‘We’ll contact Mitty and Tilly first,’ Kreacher said, ‘We know them best. Then the elves at Hogwarts. That will be the simplest. They are all happy where they are. They won’t mind staying for a while while we sort this all out. We will need to see our homeland. Oh. I could never have imagined this.’

Iris sipped on a cup of tea as people bustled about. She kept looking at Merry with wonder, ‘If you wear a hat to cover your ears you could go out in the Muggle world,’ she said to her.  
‘There is a lot we can do now, Iris,’ Merry smiled at her, ‘I can’t believe this. It is going to take time to get used to this. But a good getting used to.’  
‘I’m so happy for you,’ Iris told her honestly, ‘You have all been so good to me and Gran over the years. But you have to promise me that we’ll all still be there for each other in the future. Family is important to me.’  
Merry grinned, ‘You don’t need to ask. When I think about what could have happened to us when we were at our most vulnerable. You begging your Gran for us all so we could stay a family.’  
‘You remember that? I only get fragments of memory.’  
Merry smiled, ‘My mind has come back at full force Iris. I can remember everything now. Must be an elf thing.’  
Iris grinned at Merry as they had a big hug, ‘I remember when you were this big and I could pick you up in one hand,’ Iris joked as Merry squeezed her back.  
‘Thank merlin it was you who walked into that shop. Just, thank merlin,’ whispered Merry. Iris was surprised to see Merry’s eyes wet with tears.  
‘Are you alright?’ Iris asked her.  
‘So much alright,’ Merry sobbed.

‘I’m starting to think Gran and I was meant to be in that shop, at that time. A lot of things seem to be happening that are tying together. Do you believe in fate?’  
‘I do. The centaurs read the stars to tell the future. There are seers,’ Merry said to her, ‘I think some things are destiny.’  
‘The prophecy,’ Iris said, ‘Harry. This ring. There is something bigger than us orchestrating this. Let’s hope they’re on our side.’  
Merry looked cautiously at Iris. Iris stared back at her, taking in her pale skin and auburn thick hair, ‘I can’t believe how good you look, Merry. You’re like a model. Amazing. I like that your ears are more or less the same. I can see in your eyes you're still you though.’  
‘I’m sixteen now. Years ahead of me,’ Merry said.  
Iris tilted her head, ‘I’ll need to check but I think elves should normally live for many years. That is according to muggle legend anyway. Dumbledore might know. Maybe that curse was affecting your life spans.’  
Merry considered this, ‘Possibly.’

They heard a small commotion outside as more people arrived. They heard voices and then Andromeda and Tilly walked in followed by Dawn and Mitty. All of them looked perplexed as their eyes widened at the sight of a beaming Gabriel.  
‘What is happening, Iris?’ Andromeda asked, ‘Tilly is very excited. She told me we had to come to Grimmauld Place immediately.’  
Walburga and Severus had the biggest smiles on their face.  
‘It would be easier to show you,’ Iris said.  
Andromeda and Dawn looked at the young girl with confusion. Kreacher, Dobby and Starry walked in with beaming smiles.  
Andromeda looked startled as these supermodels walked in.

‘We’ll explain in a moment. You aren’t opposed to a bit of black magic are you? Nothing twisted of course,’ Severus said.  
Andromeda had a delighted look pass her face which she quickly composed, ‘I suppose if it will explain this, then it’s ok,’ she murmured calmly. Dawn was as curious as Andromeda and gave a quick nod.  
‘Hi, Mitty, Tilly,’ Iris gave the two little elves a big grin as they grinned back, ‘You just need to stand there. Get ready.’  
The two elves looked beyond enthusiastic.

  
Iris closed her eyes and focused on Pettigrew the rat to draw her black magic forth. Bella and Draco had discreetly moved into the room as people all took their seats. Blissful looks passed on the Slytherin's faces as the magic seeped into the room. Dawn looked surprised but could feel the power rush through her. There were two big gold flashes and Mitty and Tilly had transformed.  
‘My black magic breaks the curse the elves have been under for three thousand years. Gabriel confirmed this. This is their true form,’ Iris explained to a stunned Andromeda and Dawn, ‘See, dark magic isn’t all bad news.’  
‘Well, yours is pure Iris,’ Draco said, ‘That makes all the difference in the world.’

Mitty and Tilly were patting themselves down. They had been informed before what was going to happen but even they looked in a state of shock.  
Tilly shook her head, ‘I can think. I can truly think. Oh my goodness. My voice,’ Mitty glanced at her as she ran her hands down her face.  
‘This is unbelievable,’ Tilly began crying. Starry moved up to give her a big hug.  
‘It is happening. Truly. It's a miracle,’ Kreacher said to them all.

  
Gabriel spoke then to them. ‘You’re homeland is still protected after all this time. The castle is in the Scottish highlands. I cannot say what the condition will be of it after so many years but only elves can enter. Even the Astral plane doesn’t allow access. It will not have been touched by any others in three thousand years. It is yours completely.’

Mitty started sobbing then as Kreacher took her in his arms.

  
‘It is starting to look like the Paris fashion week in here,’ Iris said grinning at the gorgeous faces, ‘I’m going to see if George Michael wants you for one of his music videos,’ they all looked at her with confusion as Iris giggled.


	25. Chapter 25

‘What a great day,’ Iris said to the group, ‘Certainly an improvement on yesterday.’

The others in Walburga’s drawing-room murmured agreement. They were all sitting around the table still in varying levels of shock as they kept looking around at the elves. Draco and Bella seemed comfortable with each other. Even Severus had a small smile on his face. Walburga had poured the champagne as the adults had a glass each. Gabriel was looking at the elves in pleased astonishment.

‘Albus is on his way,’ Severus said to the group as they each nodded.

‘The elves castle isn’t far from Hogwarts,’ Gabriel said to them, ‘About twenty miles as the crow flies.’

‘Oh, that’s good,’ Iris said as she sipped on a new cup of tea, ‘Once you get settled in you can get all the elves from all around the world here. You can apparate over to Hogwarts for a picnic once everything is up and running.’

Dawn was staring at Iris, ‘Do you have any comprehension of what you have just done Iris?’ she asked her in shock.

‘Oh, yeah. Sorry. You’ll have to get a maid in now. The Manor is a full-time job. But the elves said they will be more than happy to pop back from time to time if you need a hand. Nancy Bones is going to start a cleaning business if you need any extra help.’

Dawn spluttered, ‘I’m not concerned about the chores, Iris,’ Iris looked confused, ‘I mean, Iris. You have just broken a three thousand year curse on the race of elves.’

‘Yeah. Wasn’t I supposed to? Gabriel and the elves seem happy about it,’ Iris looked at her stepmother in a perplexed manner.

‘I’m not angry Iris. For goodness sake. I’m unbelievably proud of you. What you have done is fantastic, but it is impossible. I doubt Merlin would be able to do it.’

‘Well. I didn’t do it though. This did,’ Iris put out her hand with the Peverell ring on it, ‘It works through me. It’s not actually me doing this. I just sort of activate it. That’s all. I’m just glad it could do this. This ring wants to level the playing field. I’m sure it knows what it's doing.’

Dawn stared at Iris for the longest time. 

‘Iris is right,’ Gabriel said quietly, ‘Riddle is not going to be pleased with all this. As time goes by he is not going to be pleased about a lot of things.’ 

Andromeda was gazing at Iris and the ring. She stared at Tilly. She still couldn’t find the words to speak. 

Mitty was grinning, ‘We’ll have to get Binky too. The Hogwarts elves. Oh, this is too splendid for words. An actual castle of ours to call home,’ Mitty turned to Dawn, ‘Thank you for being so lovely to me all these years. But it will be nice to be with the other elves properly.’

‘I understand, dear. You have truly been a wonderful help over the years,’ Dawn said, ‘Make sure you visit us a lot.’

Tilly turned to Andromeda and they murmured similar sentiments. 

‘Of course, not all elves have been treated as kindly as us,’ Dobby said, ‘I remember the dark days of Peter sodding Pettigrew. I’ll get him for that.’

Iris growled at the name, ‘We’ll get him, Dobby. Although I think you need to get in the queue and take a number. We’ll get them all.’

‘Elves can apparate globally,’ Mitty said, ‘Not much need for it before, but this will be very useful.’

Those in the room pondered this in surprise. Bella looked in deep thought as she glanced at the elves. They looked strong. She considered the squibs who were being trained as fully-fledged Witches and Wizards. They had Gabriel and Lucifer for protection. Salazar. Yes. The ring was certainly levelling the playing field in the Wizarding World. Riddle wasn’t going to have the easy climb to the top he had no doubt anticipated. The dark magic hung softly in the air, ' _It was so invigorating_ ,' Bella thought with a smile. Draco was right. Pure black magic. Not tainted. She glanced at her nephew who was looking at the elves intently with a soft smile on his face. He had been tight-lipped about his father, but had said enough with his eyes when she had asked him. Cissy was coming home. That was the main thing that Bella was concerned about.

Draco had spoken to his mother in a two-way mirror in his pocket. She would be here shortly. Bella turned to look at Iris. She had so much of Sirius in her face and her character, but Iris understood enough about Black family honour and loyalty and Bella didn’t mind too much about the Gryffindor thing. Iris understood what Slytherin house stood for. She would help bring proper pride back to her old house. Bella grinned. Her first week at Hogwarts had certainly left an impression. The whispers had reached her ears about silver snakes and death-defying magic already. Bella cleared her throat and asked for the full details of Iris’s first week. 

By the time the bottle of champagne had been finished the table was up to speed. 

The elves had been thoroughly entertained by the antics. Parvati fainting at the sight of Lily and James had made them snigger. All of them thought Flint and Nott got what was coming to them. Although when Severus mentioned the corruption in the ministry and the inevitable light sentences, the mood became a little sour. Flint and Nott wouldn’t be returning to Hogwarts on Dumbledore’s watch though. 

Bella subtly informed Andromeda that Narcissa was on her way as Andromeda at that point just breathed deeply. 

Mitty called for Binky telepathically. Within a minute a little house elf appeared, looking around the room in astonishment and peering intently at Mitty, ‘Who are you? Where is Mitty? Master and Mistress Longbottom are still at the hospital.’

‘Binky, it is me. Mitty. Iris has broken the curse.’

Binky looked frightened, ‘You is lying to me. What curse?’

Severus’s smooth voice carried, ‘Iris. Time to work your magic.’ 

The Slytherins all grinned and settled themselves as Iris did the usual. None of them looked like they would ever get bored of this. Even Dawn had a smile on her face. 

One big gold flash later and a fully grown gorgeous elf was standing in Grimmauld Place. 

‘What the…?’ Binky whispered. 

The other elves spoke energetically as they informed her of the curse. Binky collapsed in a chair as the other elves filled her in on the revelations. Her face changing from shock to joy in moments. 

‘A castle?’ Binky whispered. 

‘Yes,’ Gabriel said. Binky just noticed him then as she stared at him. 

‘Iris will be releasing the rest of the elves from enslavement. We will start again. Our minds and bodies are free of the curse. Of course, we were the lucky ones with the Witches and Wizards we bonded with. We will still be visiting our families here,’ Dobby told her. 

Binky breathed a sigh of relief, ‘I love the Longbottom family. I could never leave them permanently.’

‘Thank Merlin for Iris,’ Dobby said with a big smile.

‘Oh, you guys. It’s all good. Glad to be of help,’ Iris smiled.

Binky glanced over only just noticing Iris, ‘You,’ she said in reverence, ‘You saved Master Neville.’

‘The ring saved Neville. I just managed to get to him in time, luckily,’ Iris said modestly as her hand was grabbed by Binky and shook vigorously. 

‘Thank you a million times, Iris. Neville is like my own son. The Longbottom’s will be coming to Hogwarts to say thank you in person later tonight. Neville should be allowed to go back by dinner.’

‘That’s great news. It doesn’t feel right without Neville there,’ Iris had already grown to like Neville a lot. 

Binky released her hand and put it up to her face, ‘This is so strange. I know this is my hand, but it doesn’t look like my hand.’

‘Look in the mirror properly, Binky,’ Starry said. Binky walked across and gasped. 

‘Is that truly me?’ she asked in a quivering voice. 

‘Yes. That is your true form,’ Starry said, ‘What we looked like before an evil wizard did this to us.’ 

Binky touched the mirror, ‘This is going to take time to get used to. That’s for sure. My mind is different. My voice. Everything. It’s better. But so different.’

They heard the door open as the familiar sight of Dumbledore walked into the room. His face looked with astonishment at the elves. 

‘Headmaster,’ said Severus, ‘As I said over the floo, we have a couple of surprises. Iris has broken the curse on the elves. They have regained their true form and minds.’

Albus felt his mouth drop. His blue eyes began twinkling madly. 

Dobby approached and put out his hand, ‘Headmaster. You already know me but just to make sure, I am the elf Dobby.’

Albus was effusive in his welcoming. 

Gabriel spoke, ‘As I said to the others, this has been a thorn in my side for three thousand years. I had lost all hope. Iris was doing a demonstration for Bella of her dark magic. The pureness of it broke the curse.

Albus’ eyes showed understanding, ‘Pure,’ he whispered. 

Dobby introduced the other elves as Albus showed great warmth to them. 

Gabriel continued, ‘Their homeland is not far from Hogwarts. They have a castle there that has not been touched in three thousand years. I will show them the way. Can we release the Hogwarts elves tonight? They are very happy there so they should stay to help run the castle for now till other arrangements can be made.’

‘Of course, Gabriel. Oh, this is wonderful news,’ Albus actually looked near tears, ‘I have heard of old elf folklore before. Elves were highly regarded in those days. Incredible life spans of hundreds of years. They were strong, fearless warriors. Oh,’ the tears started then, ‘Firenze will be so overjoyed. All the centaurs will be. The unicorns too,’ he sobbed out. 

The elves eyes were glistening with tears as well. 

Gabriel gave Albus a one-armed cuddle. 

‘I’m just so happy, Gabriel. Thank you, Iris.’

‘It’s the ring doing this, headmaster.’

‘Yes. But you’re the one with the steering wheel, Iris,’ Albus beamed at the young Gryffindor. 

Iris blushed, ‘I’m just doing what anyone else would do,’ she said quietly.

Dawn gave her a big hug at that. Iris grinned. She knew Dawn had been a bit awkward about Esmerelda so she was relieved her sort of stepmother was taking this so well. 

‘Oh, by the way, I made Gryffindor,’ Iris said to Dawn. 

‘I had a feeling you would,’ Dawn told her, smiling, ‘Well done, dear.’

Iris smirked at Draco, who grinned back at her. 

‘You should all come back to Hogwarts tonight,’ Albus said to the elves, ‘We will arrange suitable attire for you all. Those robes will not be practical for gallivanting around the castle in. Iris. The Longbottoms will be arriving with Neville. They wish to meet with you. Can you meet them at my office at six o’clock?’

‘Of course, headmaster,’ Iris said.

Albus spoke as well to Binky, ‘You should come with us. We can explain to the Longbottoms what has happened together. They will not recognise you.’

‘We can meet you in the kitchens afterwards and lift the curse off the elves in there,’ said Gabriel. 

Iris nodded, ‘Sounds like a plan. Then popcorn and a film with the girls. James has ordered us to have some fun. I may have to pull Hermione away from the books for a few hours.’ 

There came a soft knock at the door as they all turned to see a pale blonde woman who looked a lot like Andromeda and Bella in the face. 

‘Mother,’ said Draco. He stood up quickly and moved over to her. 

Albus and Gabriel glanced at each other. 

‘The other surprise Headmaster. Narcissa has something of great importance for you,’ Severus said in his smooth, soft voice.

Albus raised an eyebrow as he peered at Narcissa.

Bella and Andromeda looked rigid as they stared at their sister who was looking around the room with undisguised interest. 

‘Please. Narcissa. Come in. Take a seat,’ Walburga said in a calm voice. 

Iris watched Narcissa glide into the room. She was regal. Just like her own mother, but there was a coldness to her that her own mother didn’t possess. Iris watched Draco’s eyes soften as Narcissa gave him a hug. Alright. She just generated a general aura of coldness then. 

Walburga watched Narcissa sit, ‘Drink? It has been a day of discovery and celebration. Champagne? Scotch? Tea?’ 

Narcissa glanced around the room. Severus was pouring himself a scotch. Bella had cracked open another bottle of champagne. The ashtrays were becoming fuller. 

Iris watched the Hitchcock blonde's mouth twitch, ‘Champagne would be lovely,’ Iris heard her say. Her voice was smooth. She had a cut crystal accent. 

Bella and Andromeda gazed at their sister. 

A glass was put in front of her as an elegant sip was taken. 

‘Cigarette, Cissy?’ Bella asked as she lit her own up and moved the pack over to her. 

Narcissa nodded and took one with a murmured thank you. Andromeda lit it for her. Her sisters and Walburga busied themselves around her. The elves were talking amongst themselves. 

Within a minute Iris watched the cold blonde visibly relax. It transformed her. Iris thought she looked like an actual human being now. Draco seemed to sense the change too, as he sat back in his chair with relief.

‘Welcome back Cissy,’ Bella said warmly as Andromeda echoed the statement. 

‘You will have no idea how good it feels for me to be back,’ Narcissa said lightly. 

‘Mrs Malfoy, I would-,’ Albus began before Narcissa lifted her hand to stop him. 

‘Please. Mr Dumbledore. Just Miss Black or Narcissa will be sufficient. I have already begun divorce proceeding yesterday.’ 

Bella was grinning. Andromeda looked nervous. Severus looked intrigued. Draco had a determined expression on his young face. Walburga looked relieved. The elves were pretending not to listen, but were failing miserably. Divorce was taboo in the wizarding world. 

Iris looked carefully at her then. There were the telltale dark circles under her eyes. Well covered of course, but there. She was thinner than what was considered healthy. 

Albus nodded, ‘Just call me Albus then, Narcissa,’ he said to her gently. Narcissa nodded. 

‘I assume you have had a change of heart in your political leanings,’ Albus began diplomatically. 

‘My politics? Not so much,’ Narcissa admitted, ‘What my ex-husband has dragged my family into is not politics. It is madness.’

Gabriel was sitting quietly in the corner as he contemplated Narcissa. 

‘Mother. This is Iris,’ Draco said quietly. 

Iris stood up from the end of the table and made her way over. Narcissa froze and watched the girl approach. 

‘Merlin. You are a carbon copy of your father. You have Hayley’s nose, however,’ Narcissa smiled gently at the young girl as Iris relaxed a little. 

Narcissa was certainly intimidating. 

‘Draco has told me a lot about you,’ Narcissa spoke softly, ‘You were not what he was expecting.’ 

Gabriel took the moment to move out of the shadows. 

‘This is Gabriel, Miss Black,’ Iris said to her. 

Narcissa gazed up at the Angel and Iris again saw the human side of her. Narcissa drew a deep breath and trembled. 

‘I am very pleased to meet you finally, Narcissa,’ Gabriel said in his deep voice. His eyes were golden as his white wings fluttered, ‘I am pleased to see you and your son have finally made your choice.’

Narcissa made a strange noise and blushed. She put her hand out to him as he behaved impeccably and placed a kiss on her knuckle. Her face went beet red.

'Shall I rid you of the dark magic?' Gabriel asked softly. 

Narcissa's whole face lightened up as she held up her arm. 

They all watched intrigued as Gabriel worked his Angel magic and took off the dark tattoo from her arm. 

Narcissa gazed at her arm and then Gabriel with a broad smile that transformed her face as she looked at the Angel in a daze. She thanked him profusely. 

Gabriel disappeared to dispose of Riddle's putrid magic. 

Draco looked at his mother with an odd look on his face. It took a moment for Iris to realise it was a strange sort of happiness. 

‘It’s all true, then? What Draco has been telling me?’ Narcissa whispered.

‘Angels. Silver snakes. Salazar. Pure dark magic. Yes. Cissy, all true,’ Bella beamed.

‘There is a chance then?’ Narcissa looked at her sisters as they both nodded gently to her. 

‘More than that,’ Andromeda said, ‘We are celebrating today. The others in this room are all our former house-elves. Iris has just broken the curse on them. They have regained their true form.’ 

Narcissa’s eyes widened, ‘How?’

‘Pure dark magic. We discovered it by accident. Iris was doing a demonstration for us and there were flashes of gold light, then tarahh. Best magic trick ever,’ Bella grinned. 

Narcissa looked more closely at the elves, ‘Their ears, Merlin. You are elves,’ her head snapped back around to Iris. Then she had a beaming grin. 

‘The perfect revenge,’ Narcissa grinned a feral grin, ‘Does this break the enslavement bond for definite?’ 

‘Yes,’ Starry said. 

‘Iris. If I call the house-elves my ex-husband and his low life friends own can you lift the curse for them?’ Narcissa asked in excitement. 

‘Sure,’ Iris said, ‘We’re in the process of lifting it from all the elves around the world. Elves can communicate telepathically with each other and apparate globally.’

Sheer jubilation was on Narcissa’s face, ‘All of them?’ she asked. Iris nodded. 

Severus smirked in the background. 

‘We’re going to need a bigger room,’ Narcissa looked around. 

‘The ballroom is larger,’ Walburga said. 

Narcissa stood. She picked her bag up. Pausing a moment, she picked out an item wrapped in cloth. She moved to Dumbledore. 

‘Years ago I made a mistake that I have regretted ever since. I gave a requested diary to Ernie McNair to smuggle into the Ministry in exchange for what I thought was my husband’s freedom. If I had any idea of what Riddle had planned for us all, I would not have done that,’ Narcissa looked at Albus with narrowed eyes, ‘I have to live with that. That one stupid mistake for a man who I thought loved me, will haunt me till the day I die and beyond the grave, I suspect,’ Narcissa looked down at the package in her hand, ‘Whatever this is, it’s important to that maniac. He had me put it in my Gringotts vault. Do what you must with it. I went past caring about their New World Order years ago,’ she thrust it into Albus’s hand and moved with a spring in her step to the ballroom. 

Gabriel had returned as he approached Albus as Iris looked on. Her skin started to crawl as Albus lifted the lid of the small box. 

‘It’s the Hufflepuff cup,’ he breathed out to Gabriel. 

Iris approached the two of them. Her brow was frowning, ‘Can you hear that? It’s whispering something. It’s making my skin crawl.’

Albus went pale at that. He shut the box sharply. 

He turned to Iris, ‘Gabriel is going to dispose of this. It is another of Tom’s nasty little toys, Iris.’ 

Iris nodded, ‘Good. I’ll see you tonight, Gabriel. I’m going to the ballroom. Narcissa seems very keen to get the elves freed. That’s very nice of her.’

Severus had hovered up behind, ‘I don’t think it is an entirely selfless act Iris.’

Iris looked at him in confusion. 

‘I mean to say that this will really, really aggravate Lucius and his friends immensely,’ Severus gave a sardonic smile. 

‘Well, whatever motivates her to do the right thing. Her ex-husband deserves everything he gets,’ Iris said and wandered off with Severus and the others. 

Albus watched her walk away. Gabriel stood beside him. They were the only two left in the drawing-room, ‘Did you hear anything from the cup?’ Albus asked him. 

‘No. I did not. I did feel it's poison, though,’ Gabriel said softly. 

‘Mm. Yes. I felt that. It is subtle to me. But neither did I hear it speak,’ Albus replied. 

They stood quietly for a moment. 

‘I’ll take this to join with the others,’ Gabriel said in a weary tone. 

‘Any changes?’ Albus asked.

‘No. The first two pieces have merged with each other. It appears his soul is in agony. There is nothing we can do. It simply languishes in limbo for now. The locket. The ring. Now this cup. His current body is using half of his soul. What you suspected was the diary was his first. If he realises what we have been doing he will make more. There must be more already still on Earth. You think he split it seven times?’

‘Perhaps. It is not possible to know for certain. I had been planning on interviewing his old Professors, but I do not know how accurate that will be. After losing the locket and diary he may have created more. Iris says Harry can speak parseltongue like her. Her Equi magic and his mother and father’s Equi magic block his connection to Riddle. Without it, he hears him. I fear part of Riddle’s soul may have latched onto Harry. His parents are convinced of this. It is not a Horcrux as such, but something else. Hayley and Iris also have a connection. Hayley's is severed now with Tom, but because of her magical bond to Equi and the Ressurection stone, she can return. They both can access Equilibrium in different ways. The Ressurection Stone allows Iris remarkable power which she is, fortunately, using in a good way. Merlin help us if she does not. Nott’s journey was a tad excessive, but understandable when you realise his crimes. Hayley should have died when she absorbed the locket Horcrux. Iris hearing the Horcrux is not a good sign, Gabriel. Harry and Iris may be anchored to this world as long as Tom is. It is not natural. He has done unthinkable things in his pursuit of immortality. I worry that the only way for Tom to die completely is for them to also pass on. They may unknowingly be anchoring him to this world too. Tom cannot be aware of this. He would not have used Hayley in his ritual otherwise.’

Gabriel sighed, ‘Problems for another day. We cannot predict. That Iris can release the elves using this pure black magic is hopeful. That this power has not been trusted in another’s hands in all these years is reason to be optimistic. This has never been done before. I’ll take this fragment of his soul to join the others.’ 

It was with a heavy heart that Albus bade Gabriel goodbye. 

He strolled into the ballroom as his eyes widened at what he saw. There appeared to be ten bedraggled house elves in various states of duress. They looked very ill and bruised. 

The people in the room looked horrified at the scene. The elves looked particularly upset.

Iris was kneeling in front of them, ‘Those bastards,’ hissed Iris, ‘What have they done to you?’ tears were rolling down her cheeks. 

‘Please, Miss. We cannot be talking about our masters,’ one of the elves whispered. The rest remained silent.

Iris’s hands clenched as her body shook, ‘Narcissa,’ she said through gritted teeth, ‘Please inform these elves that I will be releasing them from their enslavement and they can join these elves in their true forms.’

The house-elves looked at Iris with bewilderment. 

‘Truly?’ whispered the only elf brave enough to speak.

Narcissa looked at them, ‘Yes. She can. Brace yourselves.’

The Slytherin’s were torn between looking forward to the dark magic and feeling woeful at the sad scene in front of them. They were tough people, but this pitiful sight in front of them was actually heartbreaking. 

Iris didn’t need much to push her. She took one final look at the little house-elves and closed her eyes. Within a moment the force of dark magic rushed through the room as Narcissa’s eyes widened. It was even more intense than earlier. The room was as hot as an oven within a few seconds. The pure dark magic rippled throughout. Iris opened her eyes as Narcissa saw the blackness shining out. The force was pure and incredible. Her last thought before the golden flashes was Draco had been absolutely right. She was stronger than Riddle.

Ten human-sized elves stood warily in front of them all. Iris gazed at them all. The magic seemed to have healed their physical injuries but they still looked frightened. 

Dobby and Starry approached them cautiously, ‘It’s over. You will never go back to them,’ Dobby whispered to them. 

‘How?’ said the one elf who had spoken before. 

‘Iris has a gift. Pure black magic from the source,’ Albus said to them softly, ‘It has released the curse that has been tormenting the elves for three thousand years. These are the elves Iris freed earlier today.’

Tiny smiles showed on the elves faces as they all looked at the others. 

‘We have a homeland. A castle to go to,’ Mitty said to them. 

The elves Narcissa had summoned started to slowly pat themselves in wonder. Binky showed them the large mirror which they stared at in wonder. 

‘My minds coming back to me,’ one of the elves started to say. 

‘You will have as much time as you need to heal,’ Albus said to them all, ‘You can stay at Hogwarts for now. We have plenty of room.’

Iris stood to the side with a surly look on her face. Narcissa approached her. 

‘That was incredible,’ Narcissa said to her. 

‘Your ex-husband was one of those who did that to them. Him and his scum friends,’ Iris stated as she looked at the blonde woman. Her narrowed grey eyes stared up at Narcissa. 

‘Yes. We tried to stop them at the start, but none of us can reason with them anymore.’

‘Did you ever hurt one of them?’ Iris snapped at her angrily.

Narcissa had a brief image of Riddle flashing through her mind at the sight, ‘No. I can assure you I would never do that. I have seen too much cruelty in my life already. It is why my son and I are here. We want to help stop all this.’

Iris appraised the aloof woman. Cold? Yes. A snob? Absolutely. Greedy? Certainly. But no, she didn’t think Narcissa would stoop to these levels of cruelty. She remembered what Gabriel had said about her. She felt her anger drop a little. 

‘They will face justice for what they have done,’ Iris said coldly, ‘And I’m not talking about the Ministry's pathetic excuse for a justice system. Azkaban is too good for them. What each of them has done to those elves, they will get back a thousand times by the time we’re through with them.’

As Narcissa stood there feeling the aftershocks of the dark magic pulsating out of Iris she did not once doubt those words. She decided then and there she rather liked one Iris Black. 

Bella and Draco approached them. 

‘Cissy. Shall we move your possessions tonight? No one is getting into Grimmauld Place without permission. Walburga and Albus have increased the wards since Riddle was here,’ Bella asked, ‘Then we can talk properly,’ Bella glanced at Iris. The girl was still calming down. 

‘Yes. I think that would be wise. Lucius has been making trips back to Britain occasionally. News should be reaching him imminently about my decision.’

‘It is good to have you home,’ Bella paused, ‘Are you absolutely sure you are going to be strong enough for this?’

Narcissa clenched her jaw as her eyes found Draco’s. He gave her a soft smile. Iris watched this interaction. His mother’s eyes flashed with something indefinable, ‘Yes. I’m sure,’ she said to her sister, ‘I’ve been sure for years. My son and I have had enough. It’s been a bloody nightmare.’

Albus moved over to them, ‘The elves seem well enough to use the floo. We’ll take them back to the castle to recuperate. Iris. Draco. Are you both ready?’

They said goodbye to those in the room. Iris hugged Dawn and Andromeda goodbye. Both of them still appeared somewhat in shock by the afternoon. 

‘Sorry. We got a bit sidetracked. We’ll have a more chilled out time next Saturday, promise,’ Iris said to her Gran. Walburga just smiled at her. 

‘Don’t apologise, Iris. This has been the most exciting day I’ve had in a long time,’ Walburga told her.

Iris grabbed some popcorn from the kitchen and returned to the fireplace. The elves were already moving through. The words, ‘Dumbledore’s office,’ kept repeating. 

Iris still couldn’t get over the dramatic change. She hugged Bella and her Gran goodbye. 

‘See you next week,’ Iris pictured the veil. 

‘Try and avoid blowing up the castle darling,’ Bella said to her.

Iris blew her a kiss and disappeared into the veil. 

She stood in Dumbledore’s office again as Fawkes flew down to her shoulder trilling in happiness. The elves were looking around in interest. Mitty and Dobby came over to meet Fawkes. Dumbledore stood simply watching the elves with a broad smile on his face. 

Severus and Draco were the last two through. 

Draco walked up to Albus, ‘Headmaster. I need to change my name in the register. My mother advocates this. She is also reverting her name back as well. My name is now Draco Black. Whatever happens, we’re both done with him.'

Iris stood beside him and squeezed his hand tightly as he squeezed back. 

‘Draco Black,’ she said, ‘Rolls off the tongue better I think.’

‘I know its only a name but it already makes me feel different as a person to say it,’ Draco mused out loud.

‘Better?’ Iris asked. 

Draco mouthed his name, ‘Much.’

Albus looked at the two cousins. The two of them were up to their necks and they both knew it. He wondered just how awful Lucius had been to warrant this departure of both his wife and son. He stopped that train of thought. The elves were returning. This was cause for a day of much celebration. 

‘I’ll change that for you, Mr Black,’ Albus said to him. Draco nodded his thanks. 

‘I am going to escort the elves to their quarters, Iris. I shall meet you back here at six o’clock to meet the Longbottoms.’

Iris smiled, ‘I’ll introduce you to Ethan, Mr Black. We’ve got time. I’ll leave my popcorn here headmaster,’ Draco grinned and followed Iris out. 

Iris returned an hour later to meet Frank and Alice. She had left a very happy Draco with his new snake and with an excited Daphne and her gang. 

Binky had already arrived as Albus had explained the situation to an awed Longbottom family. 

Neville was the first to spot Iris as he ran up to her and gave her a big hug. 

Iris hugged him back tightly. The thought of what could have happened to him was too gruesome to contemplate. 

Augustas sat primly by Dumbledore’s desk watching the two of them. Frank and Alice both had a stunned look on their faces. Binky’s transformation on top of Neville’s near-death experience had triggered an avalanche of emotions. 

Neville walked with Iris to the table. 

Alice swooped in and gave Iris as big a hug as her son had. 

‘Oh, how you’ve grown. I still remember you as a little girl,’ Alice looked overcome with emotion, ‘You look so much like your father. I mean the girl version. You have your mother's nose though.’

‘Oh well, thank you. Sirius is a beautiful man,’ Iris said to them. 

‘Indeed,’ Frank said, ‘This is the second time you have aided this family. We are very grateful for your help.’

‘Just call it karma. Gran has told me about all you have done for others. It’s good we could help you out for a change. And Neville’s grand. He stuck up for my friend too,’ Iris smiled at Neville, ‘I’m just relieved that I could help him.’

‘I honestly thought I was going to die,’ Neville stated. ‘Then that white light held me. For a moment I thought I had died. It was so bright.’

Alice held her hand to her mouth. She gave her son a hug. 

‘Flint will never be able to return to Hogwarts, I presume?’ Frank addressed Albus. 

‘Never. The Auror’s have him in custody. I cannot know the outcome. We all know what state the ministry is in. I can assure you he will not be allowed back into Hogwarts regardless of any devious manipulations.’

‘Was he deliberately targeting my son?’ Frank asked them.

Iris spoke, ‘Hermione Granger was the original target. She’s Muggleborn. He couldn’t get to her. I suppose anyone who had links to the Order of the Phoenix would be next. Their orders are that Harry and I are to be kept alive for now. Riddle wants to deal with us himself. Ron was with me otherwise it may have been him. Neville was flying by himself at the time. Harry tried to get to him, but Crabbe knocked him out the way. Crabbe is cleaning chamber pots for the next year. Severus is keeping an eye on him. One more toe out of line then that’s it for Crabbe.’

Augustas, Binky and Alice looked horrified by this. 

Frank sat back in his chair and let out a big sigh, ‘Orders?’

‘Riddle has given the orders to those who follow him. Get all the Muggleborns out of Hogwarts using any means necessary. They have been bullying them mainly, but it’s getting worse. A first-year was beaten almost to death last year. He left and so have a couple of others because of it. They have been told to make it look like accidents if they have to. Apply these same orders to anyone else who may be a threat to him,’ Iris told him. ‘So, children of the Order, anyone outspoken against this and anyone connected directly to Harry and me. Tonks. The Weasleys. Daphne. Susan. They're all at risk. Kingsley has a niece here. Although Salazar has certainly ruined those plans,’ Iris had a grim expression. 

Alice breathed a sigh of relief. Neville had told her all about the silver snakes that roamed the halls. 

‘We heard what happened with the Nott boy,’ Frank said, ‘Minerva has been in touch. ‘Did you really take him into the seventh circle?’

‘I did. I would do it again. He is a detestable creature. I almost left him there,’ Iris sniffed with all the contempt she could muster. Frank gazed at her.

‘The squibs you have given magic back to?’ Alice asked, ‘The elves?’

‘Yes. It isn’t a trade. They don’t owe me anything. I’m not Riddle. If things get as bad as we think, then they will all have a choice. At least they are not defenceless anymore. I have a gift. That’s it. I think I am meant to be doing this.’

Albus spoke then, ‘Iris is right. She has been given this power for a reason. These are not random incidents. The sequence of events leads me to assume this is being planned. The elves have, for three thousand years been enslaved. This is not simply a coincidence that magic has chosen to release them now.’

‘Riddle has messed with forces greater than him that he shouldn’t have. They are messing with him now,’ Iris said darkly, ‘From what I can see it is more than simply light versus dark now. This ring is giving me both forces. Riddle and the others have gone so far over the lines with their abuses. We are given free will on Earth. The Angels on both sides are more like our governors if you like. We are all given choices on earth. All of us. They have all gone too far, even for the dark.’ 

Frank had gone pale, ‘Albus. Is this true? I know my wife and I deliberately put ourselves into exile all these years. We have been out of the loop so to speak. What is Iris alluding to?’

‘I will tell you. You have a choice. All of you. You must know that I fear that wherever you hide will not conceal anyone for long,’ Albus told them softly.

‘Tell us everything, Albus,’ Alice was looking intently at Albus. 

So Albus did. Iris took Neville’s hand as the Longbottoms and Binky took this all in. 

‘You are under no obligations to join us,’ Albus told them, ‘You have already given more than enough. But it may be your best protection to rejoin us. This is not going to go away.’

It was a very subdued Frank and Alice that left Hogwarts. They had much to consider. 

  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

Binky took Iris and Albus down to the kitchens and showed her how to tickle the pear on a painting to reveal the door handle. They walked in as Iris looked around the room. Her mouth dropped. There were dozens of little elves all scattered around the large kitchen. She could see Kreacher immediately. He waved her over with a beaming smile. ‘There are so many of you here,’ Iris looked around in wonder. The elves had noticed her by now as a hush fell in the kitchens.

‘We have told them everything, Iris,’ he smiled at her, ‘No more enslavement. We have been the fortunate ones. These are the Hogwarts elves and some of them are from elsewhere. The other elves we will gather here in the coming weeks. There will be no more urges for us to punish ourselves. No more being compelled to work all the time. No more asking permission to have our children. No more allegiance to a house that does not belong to us or treat us properly.’

Iris grimaced. Things were tough for those elves in bad homes. 

‘How are the others doing?’ she asked him. 

‘They will be better in time,’ he told her. 

Gabriel entered the room as the elves gasped in amazement. He greeted them as Iris took a seat. Dobby took her hand as she grinned at him. 

Albus sat opposite her and took the opportunity to study Iris as she closed her eyes and focused on the dark. 

The familiar pure dark sifted out of her and swirled around the room. The elves could feel the tingles. Iris simply pictured those poor bedraggled elves she had seen earlier. Albus could feel the difference immediately between the dark of the cup and this. He felt years younger. The temperature rose as gold flashes blistered rapidly through the room. Albus had to shut his eyes because of the strobing lights. 

Kreacher put his hand on Iris’s shoulder, ‘All done, Iris,’ he said as Iris breathed deeply. 

They looked around the room. 

‘It’s like being at the bloody Oscars in here,’ Iris said in awe. 

Albus smiled. He understood the reference. He looked around and smiled at the beautiful faces that had looks of confusion and happiness on their faces. 

‘Oh, Iris. I’ll still take care of Esmerelda for you,’ Kreacher said to her.

Iris beamed at him. 

‘It will take them all time to adapt,’ Gabriel observed, ‘I’ll stay with them tonight. I can take them to their lands when they are ready.’

Iris gave him a side hug as his golden eyes shone. 

She looked at Albus, ‘This ring. Its true purpose. It’s creating an army isn’t it?’

Albus pondered her, ‘I think it is one of the rings goals.’

‘The force. It is really mad at Riddle, isn’t it? It wants us to fight back.’

Albus nodded his head slowly, ‘Tom respects no one. He respects nothing. It is his weakness. His followers are the same.’

Iris was quiet as she looked at the ring, ‘I already know how bad they already are. Tom has some very nasty toys. Those elves earlier. I just hope I’m up to this,’ she sighed. 

‘Choices, Iris. Go with what you feel is the right choice.’

‘Gut instinct?’ Iris asked him.

‘It has got you this far,’ Albus said to her. 

‘I feel like I’m on a path. So far the choices have been easy.’

‘Have they?’ Albus asked her, ‘Forgive me, but it cannot have been easy to see your father every day.’

‘Harry needs his mum and dad. They need him,’ Iris said, ‘Riddle wants him even more than me.’ 

Albus beamed at her, ‘Choices, Iris. It was not easy, it was uncomfortable, but you did that for another. Many others would have refused.’

Iris looked at Albus disbelieving. 

Albus’ eyes twinkled, ‘It is the truth. The sorting hat put you in Gryffindor for your courage Iris. Courage is not always as obvious as waving a sword around and running into battle. It is about perseverance and endurance in the face of adversity. I think that you will be very much, how did you put it? ‘ _Up to this_.'

Iris grinned. Her eyes found the clock in the kitchen, ‘Oh. I’d best be going. We’re watching Airplane tonight.’

‘Surely. You cannot be serious,’ Albus smiled. 

Iris gave him a thumbs up. She grabbed her popcorn on the side and left the kitchen. 

Gabriel joined Albus and handed him the now empty of Riddle’s tainted magic, Hufflepuff cup. 

‘The third piece has merged,’ The Angel told him, ‘It appeared to give some sort of peace to his butchered soul. It has stopped writhing around at least. It is now simply laying there still.’

‘Thank you,’ Albus said. There was nothing more to say. They were both as in the dark as anyone else. 

The common room was quite loud with students lounging around. Iris waved at the boys who waved back and she moved upstairs. It had been an emotional day and she needed peace. Lavender and Parvati were sorting their makeup bags out as Iris beckoned them to the flat. They nodded back to her and finished up.

Iris dropped into her trunk to find Hermione still absorbed in her book. There was a plate by the side so at least she had made time for a snack. 

‘Hermione,’ Iris called. Hermione’s head remained in the book as she wrote notes. Lucas hissed gently to her as Iris rubbed his nose.

Iris moved across the room to take Esmerelda out for some fuss. She hissed at her familiar and engaged in a lovely, yet simple conversation. Hermione still had not registered her presence. 

Iris had to resort to waving her hand in front of her face for a response which she finally got as Hermione gave a shocked eep. 

‘You're back already?’ Hermione looked flustered. 

‘It’s seven o’clock, Hermione,’ Iris looked at her with some astonishment.

‘Oh. I’ve been so carried away,’ Hermione looked anxious.

‘Obviously. Wrap it up. Airplane and popcorn. No. Put the pen down, you need to have some fun,’ Iris said sternly. 

Hermione sighed and put the pen down with a huff. 

Iris stifled a grin, ‘That’s right. Now put one foot in front of the other. Move away from the study area. That’s right. Sit. Relax.’

Hermione sat down on the sofa with a plop. 

‘Lavender and Parvati are on their way,’ Iris put the DVD in and put popcorn in a big bowl and grabbed a few drinks as the others came down the steps. 

‘Movie time,’ Iris said as she settled into the corner with Esmerelda wrapped around her as everyone got comfortable. With the remote pressed within a minute, the familiar music came through as Iris properly relaxed for the first time that day. Trevor and Lily snuck in and lay on the rug purring, soaking up the Equi magic. 

She glanced around at the comforting sights. The London skyline and the jungle. James, Madame Curie and Salazar surrounded her. She felt better. Even Hermione was giggling at the ludicrous antics on the screen. Lavender and Parvati were transfixed. 

‘That was brilliant,’ Lavender said when it was over as Parvati was wiping the tears away. 

‘I’ve got a lot of comedies, but that is my all-time favourite. Have any of you seen Monty Python's Life of Brian?’

It was two hours later as they were all grinning. 

‘We’re all individuals,’ Parvati sniggered. 

They all chanted, ‘Yes. We’re all individuals.’

The popcorn was finished. Drinks had been drunk. Parvati and Lavender had recovered their good moods from the day before. They went back upstairs to get ready for bed. 

‘So how was your day Iris?’ Hermione asked her as they tidied up. 

Iris went to tell her and closed her mouth, ‘I’ll tell you tomorrow. I’m still getting used to it myself.’

‘Oh, now you’ll have to tell me.’

‘Well, you know the elves?’

Hermione pursed her lips, ‘I’m still not comfortable with the whole concept, Iris.’

‘Well, this means good news for you at least. I’ve managed to lift the three thousand year curse on them. They are no longer enslaved. They have freedom of thought and will. They also all look like supermodels now.’ 

Hermione stood there with her jaw dropped. 

‘I freed over a hundred today, including the Hogwarts house-elves. They are going to stay on for a bit to help out with the castle and meals. They can communicate with each other telepathically. They are rounding up the overseas elves. They have their own lands about twenty miles from here. Their own castle. Only elves can enter it. I’ll be freeing the rest when they arrive. Gabriel has appointed himself in charge of that endeavour.’

‘How?’ Hermione gaped. 

‘I was doing a demonstration of my black magic for the family and it broke the curse on our house-elves. We were all surprised. Bad news for Purebloods who mistreated them. Good news for Nancy Bones and the elves.’

Iris hissed a little to Esme as Hermione processed this. 

‘Nancy Bones?’ Hermione asked in shock. 

‘Gran said she has wanted to start her own cleaning business for years. There was no need for it in the Wizarding World. The elves did all of it. Should create a lot more jobs too for people. The elves said they were going to pop back to see their families from time to time. Well, the ones that were decent to them. Not the morons.’

‘Can I expect anything else unexpected this week?’ Hermione asked in a stressed voice. 

‘Um. Just the ghosts tomorrow. I think that’s it. Then hopefully I can actually focus more on my school work. Hey, we will have made it a full week at Hogwarts. So. What do you think so far to the Wizarding World?’ Iris asked politely.

Hermione gazed at Iris in stunned silence. 

‘I suppose nothing really turns out the way you think it will,’ Iris mused. 

‘I, yes. Exactly,’ Hermione continued to look at Iris bewildered, ‘Has your life always been like this?’

‘Well. Not always. I believe there was a time before the kidnapping and blood ritual where things were relatively normal,’ Iris said seriously, ‘I can’t really remember properly, but there are a few photographs so I know it must be true. Then mum went into a three-year coma and Sirius left and I discovered Equi.’

Understanding drifted into Hermione’s eyes. 

‘You handle it well, I think,’ she said to Iris. 

‘I have a lot of decent people in my life,’ Iris said honestly, ‘The elves were very surprising even for me though. We had no idea. There were rumours and old legends, but people thought the curse a myth. This is a great event. Dumbledore said the elves were fantastic warriors back in the day. It was why they were enslaved by an evil wizard in the first place. They fight for good.’

Hermione smiled then. A very real smile that lit her face up. 

‘What this ring can do is incredible Hermione. It’s creating our army for the future.’

Hermione looked down at the Peverell ring. 

‘Things like this don’t happen by accident,’ Iris said to her, ‘Real magic is on our side.’

Hermione nodded her agreement at that. That night Hermione slept soundly for the first time since she had arrived at Hogwarts. 

Sunday afternoon rolled around. Iris had made nice at the ministry and had used her very best Greengrass manners with Amelia Bones. 

Dazed but happy Witches and Wizards had their magic released. No longer squibs, but fully-fledged members of the wizarding world. 

When it was over Amelia had informed her that there were no more squibs left from Britain that they knew of. It was overseas that they were focusing on. It was proving to be the most beneficial arrangement. It was taking more time because of the paperwork and liaising with officials. 

‘Politics,’ Amelia had sighed. Iris nodded knowingly. 

They made plans to make this a regular Sunday thing. Yes. Gryffindor would get many points for her help. Amelia estimated a few months at least to get each Witch and Wizard's magic freed. 

‘There should be more next week. There have been a few issues with some nations not cooperating as well as they could with the public, but I think we got here just in time.’

Iris pondered her, ‘How long do you think before they start properly?’

Amelia looked at her. She didn’t need to clarify the question, ‘I think three years. They are being discreet. They are deep in the shadows behind the scenes, but people being people means there is talk. The order keeps us informed. It feels similar to the last time. I remember the late sixties when I was young. Nothing I could quite see, but I sensed something blowing in the wind.’

‘Oh, a Bob Dylan reference,’ Iris said as Amelia looked at her blankly. 

‘Never mind.’ 

‘How are you settling in at school?’ Amelia asked her. 

‘A mix, but more good than bad. I like my roommates a lot.’

‘Yes. Susan has been very thorough with her letters to me,’ Amelia studied Iris. 

Iris shifted on her feet guessing what Amelia was alluding to, ‘I know the snakes seem extreme, but Salazar gave me them. If he is worried then that’s proof enough to me.’

Amelia gave a small smile as she put her hand up, ‘Iris. I am relieved they are there. The Bones family suffered more losses than most in the last war. I’m glad there is some real protection at the school. The irony of Salazar Slytherin protecting the Muggleborns and so-called blood traitors is not lost on me. How times change. I worry about my niece. She is more a daughter to me now. It is a vast castle and the professors cannot be everywhere. I saw Dylan. I know what dangers lurk. It is only going to get worse in time.’

‘I can’t walk away from this. Neither can Harry. I don’t think any of us can. We’re going to do whatever it takes to stop this.’ 

‘I also got a full report about Friday,’ Amelia continued after a moment. 

‘Oh,’ Iris said vaguely. 

‘Apparently, Lucifer was in Dumbledore’s office,’ Amelia stated. 

‘Well. Mum and Grandad have always emphasised the importance of manners so I thought it only polite to introduce him to the gang.’

‘Mm,’ Amelia smiled. 

‘Do you know what is happening to Flint and Nott?’ Iris asked. 

Amelia sighed, ‘For certain, no. What will probably happen is Flint being transferred to Durmstrang as he requested.’

‘And Nott and his father?’ Iris pushed. 

Amelia looked away, ‘Fudge has ensured they were handed to a specialist Muggle authority immediately. No press,’ she said flatly. 

‘Did they admit it?’ Iris asked her.

‘Yes. Veritaserum on Nott Snr. Theodore admitted it immediately without any. Whatever he saw on your trip has shaken him to his core.’

Iris breathed deeply, ‘Do you think they will be lost in the system?’

Amelia gave a short nod, ‘They don’t want any attention for now. I expect shiny little trinkets have been waved. It will be easy for them to release the Notts from the Muggles and then go overseas. If any officials aren’t already on the payroll then an Imperius charm on the right people will be sufficient.’

‘How soon before Fudge wakes up?’ Iris asked her. 

‘There are none so blind as those that don’t want to see,’ Amelia said in resignation. 

On that sombre note, Iris made her way back to Hogwarts. A peaceful hour was spent with Hermione absorbed in a book about potions as Iris rested on the sofa with a bit of Pet shop boys and Trevor and tried to clear her mind. The conversation with Amelia had unsettled her. Knowing the Nott’s would no doubt face anything more than a night away angered her more than she could say. Justice would be served in the end. Iris knew that for certain, but not by those in power on Earth. That things had already sunk so low in the ministry made her feel nauseous. They would be free to carry on. Her thoughts went overseas. The sight of the broken, bruised elves had distressed her. Knowing what was happening right now in the camps made her clench her fists. She was ready to go now, but they kept saying no. 

‘Penny for your thoughts, Iris,’ Hermione sat down next to her. 

‘Oh, just thinking about the elves, that’s all,’ Iris didn’t want to go into this heavy stuff. The young Gryffindors already knew more than most. They needed time to truly understand what lay ahead for them all. Right now it was an idea. They had seen glimpses, but for now, it wasn’t real. 

‘Shall we go to the common room for a bit before dinner?’ Hermione asked. 

‘Sure. We haven’t spent much time there.’

‘It’s so lovely in here, that’s why. I’ve been catching up and you have been doing what you do, but I think we need to show our faces more.’

Iris agreed, so they made their way down the circular stone steps into the red and gold of the common room. 

Iris spotted Harry and Ron playing wizard chess in the corner as they made their way over to the two boys.

They were greeted warmly. Hermione asked Ron to explain the rules and how it was different from Muggle chess. After a minute Iris was cross-eyed with the information. 

‘It’s really quite simple Iris,’ Ron said to her, ‘The aim of chess is to capture the king,’ he explained slowly, ‘I’ve explained this before.’

‘I mean, I get that part,’ Iris said, ‘But it's all the other stuff. Like that piece can move sideways, but that bit can’t. And all the other million little things. How do you remember all of that?’

‘I just can,’ Ron said, ‘It’s easy for me,’ to emphasise the point he won the game against Harry, ‘Three in a row,’ he cheered. Harry sighed. 

‘Oi! You two! Potter! Black!’ bellowed a harsh voice Iris hadn’t heard before. She closed her eyes and summoned her fortitude before she turned around and then had to crane her neck to look up. A very angry older boy was pointing a finger at Harry and her. 

‘We know it was you two. Where are our bloody house elves?’ the boy spat.

Iris felt her mouth twitch. Harry looked very confused. 

‘I was going to tell you at dinner Harry,’ she said.

‘What’s happened? You haven’t kidnapped them, have you?’ Harry gasped.

‘No. I haven’t kidnapped them,’ Iris was deeply offended, ‘But good to see that was your first thought.’

‘Sorry,’ Harry looked genuinely apologetic as the rest of the Gryffindors in the room oggled at the scene, ‘Well, what have you done with them then?’ he asked.

‘They are here in the castle. I lifted the elf enslavement curse yesterday when I was at Gran's. They now have free will, so any elf who is not happy can just leave and not go back,’ Iris narrowed her eyes at the angry young man, ‘If your elves left and haven’t come back that’s because they are sick of your shit and couldn’t wait to leave. You should have treated them better. Our elves are still going to visit and help out our families.’

Hermione had a massive grin on her face as she stared at the angry boy who was spluttering. 

‘You can’t do that,’ he grimaced. 

‘I can and I did,’ Iris channelled her inner Bella as she looked at him with a sneer, ‘You can let your parents know Nancy Bones will be starting a cleaning business if they need any help. Just so you know, you won’t be able to treat human staff the way you treated your elves.’

‘No,’ the boy looked frustrated, ‘I mean you wouldn’t be able to lift the enslavement bond. You’re too little.’

‘You can’t measure magic in inches,’ Iris said with her chin held high, ‘I did lift the bond. Ask the headmaster. He saw me do it. I’m done with this now. I’ve told you the facts. Now leave me alone.’ 

‘The Ministry will have you for this, Black,’ the tall boy said to her in his most sinister voice. After meeting seven Devils this failed to make an impression on Iris.

‘Good luck finding the law I broke. Freeing elves isn’t actually illegal,’ Iris smirked at him.

Lucas had slithered up at this point and was swaying next to Iris. The boy went pale at this, swore and then stomped off. 

Iris rubbed her nose at the unpleasant scene, ‘Come on Hermione. Let’s go to dinner.’

Hermione was glad to get out of the room with all the eyes on them. Iris was still annoyed at Harry so she walked away quickly without a backwards glance. 

They walked past the portraits on their way down. 

‘I cannot believe Harry would think I would do that,’ Iris said shortly to Hermione. 

Hermione didn’t say anything to that which Iris thought a little unusual.

‘What?’ Iris came to a stop and faced the witch.

‘You did take Nott to hell,’ Hermione bravely said, ‘Kidnapping wouldn’t be completely out of character.’ 

Iris huffed. Then, fortunately, was able to see the funny side, ‘I suppose, maybe, that might be a little bit understandable then,’ she said with a rueful smile. Hermione grinned at her as they walked into the great hall. 

The looks were very blatant today. Whispers followed them to the end of the table. They took their seats and ignored it and talked quietly to each other. Daphne and Draco walked in together not long after and sat down after they gave a wave across the tables. There appeared to be a gulf between the first years and the older years on the Slytherin table. Ethan and Jasper frolicked with each other to the side of the first years. Goyle was sat in no man’s land in the middle. Crabbe looked pale and withdrawn as he sat next to the second years. He wouldn’t even look in Iris’s direction. Most of the Slytherins wouldn’t. Out of the corner of her eye, she did see several of them looking at her subtly with cautious deliberation. Not with dislike. 

‘The Slytherin resistance is beginning,’ Iris whispered to Hermione.

Hermione mused at this, ‘I have noticed a few of them seem apart from the others. You really have to look for it though. They are very hard to read.’

‘Crabbe must have said something to them by now about what happened on Friday,’ Iris said.

‘I think Salazar allowing you control of the snakes has made them realise there is a choice. I know you are in Gryffindor, but then, so does Salazar. You are still his heiress. From what I have been reading that still carries a lot of clout in the Wizarding World.’

‘Gran and Bella have said the same. Let’s hope some of them have the courage to stand against Riddle. We need as many of them on board as possible.’ 

‘Slytherins?’ Hermione questioned. 

Iris nodded, ‘The four houses need to stand as united as possible. Slytherins can bring a lot to the table. Bella and Sev are proof of that. My Black family standing against this must be getting some of the Purebloods talking. Granddad Greengrass is almost ready to go public. They are strengthening the wards at the Manor. It will be the first time the Greengrass family will have picked a side in twenty-five generations. The Weasleys. Some of the other families must be questioning the lunacy of what is being promised. I think Draco will sway a lot of them in time. He’s seen it with his own eyes. If Riddle gets what he wants it is not going to be the glorious victory they seem to think it will be. When even some of the Slytherins want to put the brakes on this it proves how mad it is. The Ravenclaws bring the brains. They will see fast enough, if they haven’t already, that what Riddle wants is not sustainable. Hufflepuffs in general have a sense of fair play. If this was in reverse and Dumbledore was Riddle and vice versa, and the Half-bloods and Muggleborns were doing this crap to the Purebloods, Hufflepuff would eventually side with Riddle. This is what this is all about in the end. Fairness. Balance in the world. It is never going to be perfect, but we can certainly make things better.’

Hermione mused on this as she looked around. There was certainly a change in the air. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

The other Gryffindors wandered into the Great Hall and sat with them. Ron sat down with a thud.

‘Neville has been telling us what happened with his house-elf. Bloody amazing. They have completely transformed. Can I meet them?’ he asked Iris.

‘Ask the headmaster. He’s looking after them. I think he should be fine with it. Although, do it soon. They have their own lands and castle about twenty miles away. Only they can get in. When they are ready they are going back. Gabriel is going to show them the way.’

‘Wicked,’ Ron grinned.

Harry spoke quietly, ‘Sorry again about what I said. I was just surprised and wasn’t thinking clearly.’

‘It’s ok. Hermione explained that it wasn’t perhaps without just cause,’ Iris said as they both made an apologetic face at each other.

‘Mum’s going to be so happy,’ Harry grinned, ‘I’m seeing her tonight. I’ll tell her about it. She hated the elf enslavement bond.’

Hermione nodded, ‘Same. I knew something wasn’t right about it. Can you tell Lily hi and I’ll see her tomorrow night?'

‘Will do,’ Harry said.

Kreacher came sauntering into the hall looking resplendent in an old fashioned tunic.

‘Tolkien comes to life,’ thought Iris. A lot of the women and girls were brazenly watching him walk down to Iris.

‘Hey, Ron. You can see what Kreacher looks like now,’ Iris said.

Ron had met Kreacher a few times at the burrow. He looked excited as he turned his head as his jaw dropped.

‘No way,’ he gasped as his eyes saw the elf striding down.

‘You should see Binky,’ Neville smiled, ‘She’s even lovelier.’

Ron continued to stare at the elf, ‘So that is what the curse did to them. Bastards,’ Ron looked angry, ‘They look just like us, except for the ears.’

‘The evil Wizard who did this must have wanted to dehumanise them so people treated them like animals,’ Hermione mused.

Iris and Harry looked at each other. They both thought Hermione was right.

‘The curse messed with their heads too. They couldn’t think properly,’ Iris said to Ron.

Ron was shaking his head as Kreacher approached.

‘Hello, Iris. I’m just checking to see we are still on for six o’clock in the kitchens? We have more arrivals.’

‘Absolutely Kreacher,’ Iris smiled. She gazed at the handsome elf.

‘This is incredible,’ Ron breathed out.

The tall boy from earlier approached them.

‘Oh for Merlin’s sake, Wilson. Sit down,’ an older Gryffindor girl Iris knew as Angelina Johnson said this sharply to him.

Wilson ignored her and stood in front of Kreacher, ‘Are you in on stealing our elves with her?’

Kreacher appraised the young man, ‘Stealing?’ he whispered.

‘We have been the thieves, Wilson,’ Iris said to him.

Hermione stood up now, ‘One word Wilson. Reparations. Do you know what that means?’ he looked at her blankly, ‘Thought so,’ Hermione snapped as she sat back down.

‘I am an elf,’ Kreacher said to Wilson.

‘No, you’re not,’ Wilson seemed adamant.

‘It is the truth. Iris freed me from my enslavement.’

Wilson gaped for a moment as he looked properly at Kreacher and noticed his ears. His face went a peculiar shade of red, ‘Then she has to change you back. You have a job to do. Get back and do it, elf,’ he ordered in a domineering voice.

‘You contemptible piece of filth,’ Iris stood and hurled Walburga’s and her own favourite insult at him.

‘I am not changing them back just so you sickos can have your little whipping boys and girls back. Get stuffed,’ she shouted at him as her voice echoed around the great hall.

‘Yeah,’ said Ron loudly, ‘Get stuffed.’

Professor McGonagall meandered up at this point. 

‘Miss Black. Mr Wilson. Mr Weasley. What appears to be the problem?’ she asked.

‘He is the problem. He is demanding I change the elves back so they get their slaves back,’ Iris said with her teeth grinding. 

‘I am afraid Mr Wilson that once an ancient curse is broken it cannot be reapplied,’ McGonagall said in the least sympathetic voice Iris had ever heard in her life, ‘If you paid any attention in charm class you would know this.’

Wilson went red in the face and for the second time in the last hour stormed off. 

‘Show's over everyone,’ Ron said to the hovering students. 

Iris waved goodbye to Kreacher and returned calmly to her chips. 

‘Didn’t he frighten you? He's so big,’ Lavender asked her from across the table. 

Iris spluttered and then threw her head back and laughed loudly, ‘Him? Oh, Lavender. You are priceless. Wilson? Frightening?’ Iris tittered. She wiped the tears from her eyes as the other students and Professor McGonagall stared at her. 

‘Oh to live in a world where Wilson was capable of scaring me. He’s like a naughty puppy compared to what I’m used to,’ she sighed and gave a gentle smile to the blonde girl, ‘You should be a comedian. You always know how to make me laugh.’

Lavender didn’t look particularly impressed by this compliment and delved into her dinner, slightly disgruntled. She hadn’t intended the question to be taken as a joke. 

Professor McGonagall had a look of deep sadness as she walked away. 

Harry too shifted uncomfortably as Hermione looked carefully at Iris. 

Iris felt her eyes on her as she understood the questioning look, ‘Hey, Hermione. The bad things we all go through. It makes us stronger in the end.’

Hermione and Harry tried to pretend they agreed with her. They both privately disagreed.

‘The elves thing really bothers you, doesn’t it?’ Hermione said to Ron curiously.

Ron put his fork down and stopped eating as he opened his mouth to explain. Even Harry looked surprised at his restraint. Ron normally shovelled his food in, ‘Growing up as I have, you know, as a Weasley. We’re not like really poor or anything like that. Dad has a good job and mum is brilliant at running the Burrow, but because there are so many of us, we’ve always had to be very careful with money. Some of the insults we get from certain Purebloods are that the Weasleys are poorer than house-elves. My Granddad was betrayed by his business partner years ago and he lost us a huge amount of our family's wealth. The Weasley’s had a Manor too, back then. That was taken from him to pay the debts the other Wizard had built up. Just knowing for certain now how much more has been stolen from the elves makes me angry. I guess I feel I sort of know what they must be feeling a bit.’

Harry and Iris just nodded at this as Hermione’s face softened at this admission. Ron blushed a little and returned to his dinner.

The ghosts were beginning to appear in the great hall as dinner was finishing. Hermione noticed a few of them hovering and pointed them out. 

‘I’m going to free some more elves in the kitchen before we start,’ Iris said to the table. 

‘Can I observe?’ Hermione asked, ‘I think this will be very educational.’

‘Course. It won’t take long,’ Iris said.

Harry and Ron ended up tagging along after hearing the word kitchen. 

Iris showed them to tickle the pear in the painting to release the door handle and they moved in. Ron’s face lit up at the sight of all the food on the shelves. 

Harry was amazed at the number of house-elves in the room. Dozens of them were jumping around in excitement as Iris walked in. 

‘I do really feel like a rock star,’ Iris grinned, ‘Hey, you guys,' Iris made her way into the throng.

Harry grinned as Iris high fived the excitable little elves. He gave several elves high five’s himself. The enthusiasm was infectious. Kreacher hugged her as Iris then settled down. Harry took a seat too. Iris had briefed them on how this worked. He was very affected by this black magic. Like Hermione, he was looking at this as educational. 

‘Right. Let’s begin,’ Iris said as the little elves all stared at her intently. 

Hermione and Ron sat close to watch. They saw Iris close her eyes and the Peverell ring started to glow black as the magic drifted out of both Iris and the ring. 

Hermione took a deep breath. It was so potent. Like a drug. She felt it all through her. Like Draco had said the other day. She felt like she could fly and had the strength of twenty men. Ron and Harry had the same expressions of intensity. The room was hotter than a sauna. She saw the gold flashes all around her strobing and shut her eyes as they blinded her. She opened them when they stopped and gasped. Human-sized, gorgeous elves stood all around with enormous smiles on their faces. Kreacher and the other elves were assisting them all. They all looked disorientated but that was to be expected.

Iris had her eyes open as the black faded to grey and the magic faded. 

Hermione’s mind raced. Neville had been in shock when the white magic had hit him. He said he thought for a moment he had died. The hospital had advised him to not use his magic for at least a week and that would be at the hospital. Hermione was waiting to analyse him. She wondered at the experiments that could be tried. If she was in direct contact with Iris could she too cast powerful spells? Was she absorbing this already? She would talk with Lily. Iris had already said she was willing to try anything. If this power could be transferred and shared then that could make all the difference in the future. She glanced at Harry, who looked regenerated. His emerald eyes were glowing. Ron looked equally thriving. 

‘Wow,’ Ron breathed, ‘That is, wow.’ 

‘Pure magic,’ Iris said, ‘Not twisted like how when evil people abuse it. Straight from the source.’

She smiled at Kreacher, who thanked her. 

‘How are the other elves all doing?’ Ron asked him.

‘Still coming to terms with all this. Gabriel is taking a few of us to the castle tomorrow. We are feeling so many emotions it is not possible yet to make sense of them.’

Ron told him how sorry he was what happened to them to which Kreacher gave a gentle smile. 

‘’We must look forward. Iris has informed us that the one who did this to us had their very existence ended by Satan himself. That is how cruel his crime was.’

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at Iris as she nodded, ‘Gabriel told me.’

‘Oh,’ Harry said. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around this. 

Iris stretched, ‘Right. Ghosts now. Hey. Hermione, you will be pleased to know I’m getting points for Gryffindor for all this good work. Sev gave me ten already.’

Hermione didn’t have a response to that as they made their way back to the great hall. House points seemed such a nice, quaint concept that maybe a week ago she may have cared about. 

Ron and Harry went back to the common room. Iris told them this was likely to be an emotional evening. Harry had plans to see his mum anyway and Ron was going to spend some time with the other lads. 

Hermione and Iris went back into the great hall. Gabriel and Albus greeted them both with a smile. The ghosts were all there. Floating. It was all very quiet. 

‘Hermione is going to stay if that’s alright,’ Iris said. 

Albus smiled, ‘Of course. Miss Granger. Iris has told you what to expect I assume?’

Hermione gazed up at Dumbledore, ‘She has. It is a guessing game for now.’

‘It is,’ Albus said solemnly. ‘We are going to try a few things.’

The ghost of the Bloody Baron approached them. ‘We have decided amongst ourselves that I am going to be the volunteer for this.’

‘Very well,’ Gabriel said as the ghosts looked at the Angel in awe. 

‘Oh, don’t forget Professor Binns,’ Iris said, ‘I think he has dementia, headmaster. It is why he is like he is. We see people like him at the hospital. The Angels can’t heal it. We tried. Only Equi can. I can’t see him here. I spoke to him about it and I don’t think he understood.’

Albus looked at the gathered ghosts. He couldn’t see the professor either. 

‘We won’t forget him, Iris,’ he addressed the ghosts, ‘Please understand, this is the great unknown for all of us. Patience will be needed.’

The ghosts gave nervous laughter, ‘We have waited centuries, Albus,’ the grey lady said, ‘More time isn’t going to matter. Just thank you all for trying.’

‘Let’s begin. Iris,’ Gabriel said to Iris. 

Within a moment the large veil was shimmering in the great hall as there was a great amount of whispering.

‘So close,’ whispered one of them.

‘We’ll try the obvious first. Try and step through,’ Gabriel asked the Bloody Baron, ‘I’ll wait in the tunnel,’ the Angel disappeared.

The Baron stepped up and tried to put his hand through. Blocked. Iris stood next to him and put her hand through the ghost’s hand. She felt a coolness but nothing more. They reached through into the veil together but she felt the coolness leave. The Baron's hand couldn't move into it. Shaking her head she pondered. Moving closer to the Baron she placed both hands into the coolness and stepped backwards into the veil to pull him through, but the moment the ghost’s hand touched the veil there was nothing. Stepping back out she looked at the baron, ‘Stand at the entrance and I’ll try and push you through.’

He hovered at the veil, but again Iris went straight through. 

Iris sighed, ‘Any ideas?’ she looked at Albus. 

He stroked his beard. Looking intently at Iris, ‘If there was some way for you to simply get a proper grip that perhaps would make it possible.’

They heard Hermione gasp. They both turned to her and saw a frantic look on her face. Albus went to speak but Iris shushed him, ‘That’s her thinking face. Don’t disturb her. I made that mistake the other day,’ Albus grinned. 

Hermione came out of her brain and stared at them, ‘It’s so obvious. Why didn’t I think of it before?’ Iris wasn’t sure if she was requesting an answer so stood patiently.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak as there was complete silence. 

‘The Astral plane Iris. Use that. That must be how Salazar can get through.’

‘You are a bloody genius,’ Iris grinned in excitement. 

Hermione blushed a deep red.

‘You can do that still?’ Albus said flustered. 

‘Yes. I have to use a mirror now to get into it now, but yes.’

Within a few minutes, Albus had retrieved a large full-length mirror and placed it in front of the veil. Iris let Gabriel know what was happening. 

‘Right. You won’t see me but the ghosts should. When I’ve gone through, push the mirror and veil together. Then after a minute, you can separate them,’ Iris said as they all looked with interest as Iris pushed her hand into the mirror and disappeared into it. 

Albus and Hermione watched with bated breath as the Baron nervously held his hand out to what appeared to be thin air. They saw a tiny flicker of Iris through the gap as she moved backwards out of the mirror and stepped into the veil pulling the ghost with her.

Gabriel had a beaming smile in the veil as the baron came through into the tunnel.

‘You did it, Iris,’ Gabriel’s golden eyes were flashing. 

They eased through the portal into Equilibrium. 

They both watched the Baron pat himself. He looked much better. Solid and young, ‘I’ll walk through with you. Don’t let go of my hand till we’re through,' Iris told him.

The Baron looked beside himself as he looked around in shock at limbo. They walked through to the end as they stood. 

Iris let go of his hand carefully as Gabriel watched him in earnest. 

‘I’m real again. This is real,’ the Baron whispered. 

‘You bet your ass it’s real,’ Iris said in reverence. 

‘I’ll be your guide for now,’ Gabriel said, ‘There is much to explore. There may be family and friends perhaps that may still be here. Or have moved on to other worlds. There are other Angels to help find them.’

The Baron barely appeared to be listening. He kept holding his hands together, ‘Is there a mirror?’

A mirror appeared to the side, ‘This is similar to a room of requirement,’ Gabriel said. ‘There is one at Hogwarts,’ Iris looked at him in curiosity. 

‘All in good time, Iris,’ Gabriel smiled. 

The Baron looked in the mirror and ran his fingers over his face and started to cry, ‘I can’t help it,’ he said through his tears, ‘I’m so happy.’ 

‘It’s alright to cry in these sort of situations,’ Iris told him, ‘You should cry. You got a bad deal. But you’re here now. Better late than never.’

The Baron put his fingers to his face, ‘These are actual tears,’ he stated in shock. ‘I’m home.’

They walked with him to the doors that led into Equilibrium. The Baron’s eyes widening at the morning suns. 

‘Day is night here,’ Iris told him. 

‘I can feel the sun on my skin,’ the baron said in wonder,’ I’m alive.’

‘Yes, you are,’ Iris said smiling, 'I’ll let the others know Gabriel.’ 

His wings flew wide behind him as he watched her going back. His gold eyes shining.

Iris stepped back into the great hall and greeted the others with a big smile and her thumbs up, ‘He’s alive. He’s in Equilibrium,’ she stated to them. 

The jubilation was felt in every part of the hall. Iris went over to Hermione and gave her a bear hug. 

‘You did this, Hermione. Bless you and your giant brain,’ Iris was grinning madly at her. 

Hermione was grinning back as Albus had his blue eyes twinkling.

‘We want loads and loads of points for Gryffindor Headmaster,’ Iris said to him laughing. 

Albus chuckled away at the glorious scenes in front of him.

‘That you shall have Miss Black,’ he said as he gazed in wonder at the joy emanating from the ghosts. 

The evening calmed down as Gabriel called for a few extra Angels to help in this strange situation. Iris continued to take the ghosts through using the bizarre set up that actually worked. Normally people had family and friends waiting for them when they came through, but the ghosts had been there for centuries. A few family members and friends came to them when the word started to spread in Equilibrium but many had moved on over the centuries. 

Albus decided to leave Professor Binns till they found a replacement for him, which Iris understood was necessary. 

The grey lady hovered uncertainty until the end. 

Albus looked at her in curiosity, ‘You have something on your conscience?’ he asked her. 

‘I do. May I speak to you in private? This is not for young ears.’ 

Hermione and Iris not so subtly ear wagged. They could make out the words great shame and defiled which made no sense but made Albus’s eyebrows raise. 

When finished the grey lady seemed at peace. Iris took her through the veil and passed her over to one of the Angels. 

‘I’ll see you all soon,’ she said to the grey lady, ‘I want to make sure you're all settling in.’

The now solid grey lady still appeared in a state of shock and simply nodded. 

‘You have all eternity now to get used to this,’ Iris said warmly, ‘No rush.’

‘Helena Ravenclaw. That is my name. A thousand years have passed since I have been human. I can only say thank you. It is not enough.’ 

Iris gasped, 'Is your mum Rowena?’

A short nod followed, ‘Oh. She’s on the planet Origin. Gabriel will sort that out for you if you want to meet her.’

Helena looked thoughtful at Iris, ‘I have overheard whispers about the future of the earth from the students. If I can help you in any way you need only ask.’

Iris smiled, ‘Thanks. We’re going to need all the help we can get.’

Gabriel came back through the tunnel with Iris to find Albus sitting in deep thought. 

‘Gabriel,’ Albus said immediately, ‘The grey lady. She said one of Riddle’s toys is at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw's lost diadem. In the room of requirement. He fooled her.’

Gabriel beamed, ‘The ship is being steered after all.’ 

Iris and Hermione looked intrigued. 

‘Shall we go get it then?’ Iris said. 

Albus looked a little sheepish, ‘I do not know all the secrets of the castle, Iris.’

Gabriel smiled, ‘Fortunately for you, I do know.’

The quartet made their way through the corridors to the seventh floor. It was very late now in the castle and, apart from a few curious prefects who stared at Gabriel in disbelief, no one was about. It had become an unspoken agreement that Iris’s abilities become common knowledge. 

A painting of trolls dancing caught Iris’s interest as they came to a stop. 

‘The elves call this the come and go room,’ Gabriel told them, ‘One must be very specific about the room they require for it to open and have a real need for it.’

Hermione gazed with interest at the wall. 

‘You must walk by the door three times and focus on what it is you need,’ the Angel added helpfully. 

Albus looked very intently at the wall.

‘What are you thinking?’ Iris asked him. 

‘I am putting myself into Tom’s mind,’ Albus said ominously, ‘The sort of room he would require.’

‘Wouldn’t it be easier to just request the room he put it in?’ Hermione said and then blushed red as she realised what she had insinuated. 

‘Logical as ever,’ Iris said. 

‘Perhaps Miss Granger is correct Albus,’ Gabriel told him. Rather than get annoyed Albus simply had a twinkle in his eye as he glanced at Hermione. 

‘I may tend to overthink things,’ Albus murmured. 

They watched Dumbledore walk back and forth as on the third trip past a door appeared. 

They walked into a huge room with ceilings so high they could barely see the ceiling. It was a room that resembled a cathedral. It looked like some sort of huge bric a brac sale. 

‘Yes. This looks how the elves describe it. The come and go room,' Gabriel said as they looked around at the hundreds of random artefacts. Everything from old books, chairs and brooms were stacked as far as the eye could see.

‘Gabriel. Stay here with Miss Granger. Iris. Come with me.’ 

Iris trotted after the headmaster, ‘Keep an ear out Iris. If you hear anything, let me know. Do not touch anything. We are looking for a diadem. It is like a tiara,’ he added at Iris’s confused face. 

‘Ok,’ Iris knew what one of them was. 

They moved deeper into the room. A light seemed to be coming from somewhere as they moved through the items. Tables and cupboards were stacked on top of each other. Iris couldn’t see Gabriel and Hermione anymore. She could hear things scuttling around quietly. She looked around at the tall figure of Albus who gave her a reassuring smile. 

They moved slowly as Iris focused on her hearing. There. It was distant but definite. Iris motioned to the headmaster who inhaled sharply. She moved carefully, following the noise. 

It became louder. It sounded more of a wail. Not the chittering noise of whatever Narcissa had bought around. They came to the corner of the room. The wailing noise was louder. Iris distinctly heard a woman’s voice speaking, ‘Here she comes,’ it echoed. She spotted it on a table. It looked quite discoloured. The air seemed to hum. 

She pointed at it, ‘There. It’s wailing,’ she said dully. Her skin was crawling. One of Riddle’s toys. She stepped further away from it as the effects lessened a little. 

Albus’s eyes widened, ‘Well done, Iris. Return to the others and send Gabriel down here. It is late. You and Miss Granger should get some sleep.’

Iris agreed wholeheartedly with this, ‘Headmaster. These toys of his. They are part of him, aren’t they? It's why I can hear them and you can’t.’

Albus didn’t need to speak to confirm this. It was clearly written on his face. 

‘Would Harry and mum be able to hear them too?’ Iris whispered. 

When Albus didn’t immediately answer Iris knew for certain they could. 

‘You and Gabriel take these things away to destroy them, don’t you?’ she said quietly. 

Albus looked at her sharply, ‘You know already that Tom was able to resurrect himself. He has abused magic further than any wizard before him to do this. What he has done has never been done before. Neither Gabriel and I can be sure of anything, Iris.’

The wailing in Iris’s head continued, ‘Mum should have died after that ritual. What I can do. What Harry could hear when he was younger. Our connections to him. We’re connected to Riddle because of what he has done. What is it exactly in these objects?’ Iris asked him. 

Albus looked at her properly. She had seen more than most already about Riddle’s experiments in her life and it was only a matter of time before she guessed right. 

‘They are called Horcruxes,’ Albus said to her quietly, ‘He has split his soul numerous times to create them. They keep him anchored to the earth. He cannot die until they are all destroyed. The pieces we have found lie in limbo in great pain. Gabriel has merged the three. This will be the fourth.’

‘The ring was the turning point, then,’ Iris said, ‘He didn’t know what it could do,’ she stated to him. 

‘No. He does not know the power it holds,’ Albus thought then of the prophecy. 

‘He isn’t as smart as he thinks he is then. He can make mistakes,’ Iris said to Albus. Her grey eyes flashed and Albus was reminded of Sirius in his more defiant moments. 

‘Mum and me. She had a part of this in her. I still do. How are Horcruxes made exactly?’ 

Albus sighed, ‘It is a very specific ritual which involves Murder, Iris.’

Iris wasn’t surprised by the method as she breathed a sigh of relief, ‘We’re not Horcruxes then. There was no ritual. Neither is Harry. We’re something else,’ she mused.

Albus looked at her quietly. 

‘I’m not afraid of death, headmaster. If I need to die to so Riddle isn’t anchored to earth then I will. He has to be stopped. Equilibrium is special to me. It is a home of sorts already, but it's my mum and Harry though that I’m worried about. They deserve a long life. A happy one. They are good people. Lily and James want Grandchildren too.’

‘So do you, Iris. You should have these things,’ Albus exclaimed with dread, ‘Do not think you have to sacrifice yourself. We simply do not know enough yet. Your mother would not want to hear you speak like this. There is so much more to learn about this magic.’ 

The wailing from the diadem continued. 

‘I suppose,’ Iris said, ‘How many more Horcruxes are there?’

Albus paled, ‘We cannot know. He used his first Horcrux to regenerate his magic when he was on trial.’

‘So the first one which would have contained half of his soul. He could have made more since.’ 

‘Yes,’ Albus whispered, ‘This diadem is the fifth piece we know for sure about. The locket your mother absorbed was definitely a Horcrux. She bought a piece of his soul with her. It is how Gabriel knew immediately what he had done. Many centuries ago a wizard by the name of Herpo the Foul created one. The ring you tracked down at the Gaunts. Narcissa confirmed the diary. She bought the cup. It is how we know she can be trusted completely. It is what Riddle used to defile Bella’s mind. He had resized it to look like a simple necklace. We have made wonderful progress, but I fear we are at a stalemate for now. People are investigating possible leads on other pieces, but nothing so far. Gabriel, of course, will see what happens in limbo. As more pieces are merged his soul seems to become less anguished.’

‘What happened to Herpo the Foul?’ Iris asked. 

‘Gabriel told me that his soul was merged again in limbo. Most painful. He had committed many cruel and violent sins against humanity. There was no regret for what he had done on earth. I believe Satan took his soul and put it into the black hole. He ceases to exist.’

‘Is that what will happen to Riddle in the end?’ Iris asked him. 

‘I suspect so,’ Albus said plainly. 

‘Why are they like how they are?’ Iris asked, ‘Why do they do what they do? This world could be so much like Equi if it wasn’t for them. It’s all here on Earth.’

Albus couldn’t think of what to say to her. 

‘People blame the dark. But the dark magic itself isn’t the problem. It’s just used wrong,’ Iris said.

‘Perhaps,’ Albus looked with concern at Iris, ‘Throughout history, dark magic has always found its way into the wrong hands.’

‘I used it to free the elves.’

‘That is because of its strength. It is because you yourself are not corrupted. If you do become corrupted the magic will become twisted. It is very important Iris that you resist that path.’

‘I would never-,’

Albus cut her off, ‘You are still young. You have much to learn about the world.’

‘I’ve seen plenty. I’ve been going out in the world since I was little in the Astral plane. I know what it really is. I have seen it with my own eyes.’

‘You have been protected by the Astral plane, Iris. You have not faced true danger since that dreadful night at your Grandmother's. So far the ring has brought many good things. Lily and James. The others who were able to reconnect with their loved ones. You’re mothers recovery. The elves. Saving Neville. Tonight you were able to bring the ghosts to Equilibrium. These have been marvellous, wonderful things, Iris. Tom has yet to respond, but when the effects of these changes become obvious his wrath will be enormous.’

Iris paled at this. 

Albus spoke gently now, ‘You are too eager to go to South America. You want revenge. You have anger in your heart. The damage that the ring can do through you could lead to the deaths of the innocent.’

‘I would never let that happen. Anyway, innocent people are already dying,’ Iris defended herself. 

‘Not intentionally no,’ Albus said in a weary voice, ‘It could consume you. You have felt its power. So have I. In all my years I have never known such strength. You could potentially obliterate a country when you are older.’

Iris looked into his blue eyes that showed caution. 

‘I understand,’ she said softly. 

‘You have a good heart, Iris. It is why you have been chosen to wield this. Your ability to travel through the tunnel between both worlds I think was the reason why the ring chose you. Your Equi magic creates a balance in you. It is why the elves languished for three thousand years in their prison without walls. None of the dark Wizards or Witches in all those years could be trusted not to be completely possessed by it.’

Iris nodded cautiously, ‘I can’t take it off. Bella tried everything.’

‘Then you must be careful, Iris. Failure to balance both could lead to ruin.’

Albus moved to the diadem, ‘Rowena Ravenclaw was a light witch. This was her diadem she created which has been tainted by twisted, dark magic. You hear it wailing. It is not balanced.’

Iris got the message loud and clear. 

‘James and Lily know about the Horcruxes don’t they?’ Iris asked as Albus nodded, ‘I’ll let them tell Harry. I think he suspects anyway.’

Albus peered at her, 'Your friend. The delightful Miss Granger. I gather she has one hand on the steering wheel?’

Iris nodded gently, ‘Yes,’ she said honestly.

‘Good. I think it wise to let that continue, Miss Black. Listen to her, for your sake.’

She considered this as she left Dumbledore and passed the message to Gabriel. Hermione was watching her cautiously as they made their way back to the common room in the quiet. It was way past curfew. They hadn’t seen anyone yet. The castle was sleeping.

‘You were gone a while,’ she stated to Iris. 

‘Mm. Dumbledore and I had a good talk about responsibility. Balance. You were brilliant tonight Hermione,’ Iris changed the subject. 

‘Thank you. Don’t change the subject. What was in that room? Gabriel wouldn’t say.’

Iris glanced at the sleeping portraits they passed. ‘I’ll tell you in the trunk,' she said quietly. 

A few minutes later they passed Filch and a purring Mrs Norris. He gave them a wink and a wave as they waved back. Iris gave him a grin. 

‘We were with Dumbledore,’ she said to him. 

‘That’s quite all right Miss Black. I understand he had the hall booked for you both.’

Iris knelt to rub Mrs Norris behind the ears as the cat rubbed her head against her hand. 

‘You are so gorgeous,’ Iris said to the happy feline. 

‘We’d best get back. Got to get some sleep,’ Iris said to the cheery man.

Filch waved them on their way. 

Hermione watched this entire scene with an incredulous expression. 

Once they were out of earshot, she asked Iris what had just happened. 

‘He was one of the squibs I unblocked,’ Iris said simply. 

Hermione gasped, ‘No wonder he looked so pleased to see you. The older Gryffindors said he was a right nightmare to deal with.’

‘Back then, perhaps,’ Iris said simply, ‘He had been denied his birthright. It would aggravate anyone. There are a lot of them around. One of the Ravenclaw prefects here, Cassandra Dewling said I helped her little sister, Marsha. She said I could go to her if I ever needed any help. Always helps to have friends in high places. One never knows when they can be useful.’

‘How very Slytherin of you Iris,’ smiled Hermione. 

‘They know better than anyone how unpleasant the Wizarding World can be if you don’t fit in. We can help each other.’

The common room was empty as they walked through. They crept past a sleeping Parvati and Lavender and slunk down into the trunk. The silencing charms allowed them to speak freely. 

‘I’m not tired. Your Equi magic makes me feel lively. I’ll get some sleep soon,’ Hermione promised, ‘So, what was in that room?’

Iris had been considering what Albus had told her in the come and go room. Hermione needed to know this.

‘An object that prevents Riddle from dying,’ Iris told her bluntly. 

Hermione’s eyes widened. 

‘Unfortunately, it is not just the one. There are numerous objects.’

Hermione said a word Iris had never thought she would ever hear her utter. 

‘Hermione!’ Iris looked scandalised. 

‘Really? You drop that bombshell on me. What did you expect?’ Hermione sat down as her legs were shaky. 

‘You wanted to know and if I know one thing for certain about you is you don’t let things drop if you want to know about them. Anyway, you need to know this.’

Hermione grimaced but had to concede the point. 

‘We’ve already found some of them, but we have no idea how many more there are. Gabriel deals with them. This was one of them,’ Iris showed her the Peverell ring.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully at this. 

Iris continued, ‘We at least know his secret. We’re not blind. Obviously, keep this to yourself. James and Lily know. The Order. What Riddle has done has somehow created my abilities. My mother can use the astral plane because of it. The connection with the Ressurection Stone kept her alive in this world. He didn’t know about the Deathly Hallows. He is not as smart as he thinks he is. The combination of all of this and my black blood has given me this power I have.’

Hermione's mind was working hard, ‘Where does Harry fit into this?’ 

‘There is a connection there. There is a reason Riddle tried to kill him when he was a baby. He knows all this. The Equi magic protects him from the effects for now. I’m not sure how much James and Lily have told him. I was pushing Dumbledore for answers tonight. It was only a matter of time before I found out anyway so he told me. I suspected something along these lines. They used to call them Riddle’s nasty little toys.’ 

‘What is actually in them?’ Hermione asked. 

‘He’s split his soul into pieces,’ Iris told her, ‘They anchor him to the earth. He cannot die. It is the foulest magic we have. They are known as Horcruxes. I doubt you will find anything in the library about them. There. You know as much as me, now. And I know as much as Dumbledore. Even Gabriel has no idea what the future holds.’

Hermione rubbed her temples.

‘Hey. As long as Dumbledore is at Hogwarts RIddle won’t dare attack the castle. He’s the one wizard he is frightened of. We have time,’ Iris said to the glum-looking girl. 

Hermione gave her a watery smile. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

The Daily Prophet was running stories about house-elves turning into gorgeous models overnight and being freed from their enslavement bonds as front-page news for the next month. Officials from the ministry arrived at Hogwarts to arrest Iris but Dumbledore refused entry, as they had no grounds to throw Iris into Azkaban as what she had done, wasn’t actually illegal. A fact they were sheepishly forced to admit was actually true.

Amelia Bones eventually stepped in and blocked further harassment of the first-year student. 

Rita Skeeter wrote a balanced report for Iris. Once all the hue and cry was over the fact that much employment had arisen for people all around the country was seen as a positive for most of the population. Nancy Bones was euphoric. She had to get a team of staff to help. The business was booming. Catering, gardening, cleaning. Personal shoppers. Several other businesses started in Diagon Alley as Nancy had to admit she could not cope with all the demand. 

The newly turned ex-squib Witches and Wizards were delighted as they found it easier to get part-time work in the Wizarding World to supplement their incomes when they were at college. 

The penny dropped for business owners that more disposable income would be flooding into their stores imminently. Tom the barman saw an upturn in business almost immediately. Overall, it was seen as a good thing by most except the most devout Riddle followers who had treated their own house-elves abominably. 

The Ministry was doing their usual flaying around making life more difficult than they needed to regarding the rights for the elves. Countless silly arguments were to be heard all around the ministry. 

Elfish welfare was eventually decided to parallel that of the centaurs. Sentient beings that didn’t have the sense of a human. Hermione had snorted with derision when they read that in the Daily Prophet. 

‘It’ll get better,’ Ron had said to her. Hermione did not look remotely convinced. 

‘It’s outrageous. Centaurs can read the planets and the stars. They are so wise. The elves are just like Witches and Wizards. Well, except in general, a lot better looking. These laws are ridiculous,’ she said to them at dinner.

‘Why don’t you become the Minister for Magic? You can change the laws then,’ Iris proposed the idea to her. 

Hermione beamed, ‘I really do like the sound of that,’ she said. She tested it out, ‘Hermione Granger. Minister of Magic. Yes. That will be my life goal. There is much that needs to be rectified in the world.’

Iris grinned as Harry groaned quietly. He did not doubt in his mind this could eventually happen. A nation being bossed about by Granger. Still, she would be loads better than Riddle he mused. Ron simply looked disturbed by the whole idea.

  
  


Elves were apparating in from overseas as each evening after dinner Iris would meet with them to free them from their bonds. Gabriel had taken the elves to see their homeland and castle. 

It had been an overwhelmed group of elves that returned to Hogwarts one evening. 

Iris had gone with a few of the other interested Gryffindors to visit them and see how their day had gone. The elves were staying near Dumbledore’s office in an expanded room. She had greeted Kreacher with a long hug. 

‘So?’ she asked him. They all looked very wistful. ‘What’s it like?’

Kreacher looked at her with tears in his eyes.

‘Oh no. It's not a shit hole, is it?’ Iris asked with horror. 

Hermione nudged her sharply. 

Kreacher grinned, ‘Quite the opposite, Iris. It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen.’

‘Better than Buckingham Palace?’ Harry asked. 

The elves all nodded, ‘Much better.’

The Gryffindors all relaxed at this. 

‘It is called Valinor. It has been held in a sort of stasis all this time, so it is like new,’ Binky said to them, ‘It is untouched. The castle is a sort of marble white. It glows. The library is vast and filled with countless books about our magic. There are Grimoires written in elvish, but we can understand it. The trees and plants are not like any I have ever seen. We returned and the castle seemed to wake up. It is like Hogwarts. We can feel her magic. She was so very pleased to see us,’ Binky sobbed at this.

‘It is larger than Hogwarts. Vast,’ Dobby said, ‘The lands seem to go on forevermore. Fields. Parks. The bluest river runs through it. We shall take the unicorns and centaurs with us when we move in. They have been languishing in the forbidden forest for far too long. It is very dangerous there for them. We shall ask all manner of magical beings to join us as well. One of the books said this is their land too. The area shut down after the curse was put on us all. Our homeland hibernated until we could return. They will love it there. We shall start moving in tomorrow.’

The Gryffindors felt a lovely calming aura flooding off the elves as they smiled at their happiness. 

‘It sounds a lot like Equilibrium,’ Iris said to them, ‘You should all be very happy there.’

Many hugs were exchanged at this announcement. 

‘How are the other elves doing?’ Ron asked them.

‘A real mixture,’ Mitty told them, ‘All kinds of experiences. We are different types of elves, but we have all come together. There are more of us than I first thought. We have been reaching out. They hear our thoughts and are coming from far and wide. Things will take time, but the main thought we all have is we have a real future now. We shall tell them the good news tonight.’

It was with lighter hearts that the days continued. The silver snakes were working brilliantly. Now the intensity of the first week was becoming a memory a lot had settled down somewhat. For the harder of hearing students, the fact that both Flint and Nott had come off worse in their encounters with the young Gryffindors had led a lot of students to give them a wide berth.

Iris could focus on her lessons. Harry was enjoying belonging to the Quidditch team and they were more than happy to have him once they saw his talent on a broom. Hermione was devouring the books and with the help of Lily to guide her, sort out the blurred lines between her logical mind with the sometimes illogical magical studies. Now the young Gryffindors had the facts about what was actually happening in the world they could focus more on their learning. They had known something was definitely occurring before it was confirmed.

Lavender and Parvati struck a good balance between working out which house had the cutest boys and studying harder. They knew they needed to be prepared. Now they had actual motivation, it proved easy. They had it confirmed Flint had been merely transferred to Durmstang without any punishment. This reeked of injustice. This seemed to spur them all on. Neville and Dean especially really applied themselves. The good news was that Frank and Alice had offered the Order their assistance because of this. 

Neville had started using his magic again. He did say his spells felt stronger than they had which Hermione had quizzed him on relentlessly. She was compiling her research already and Lily and she were planning experiments. 

When Amelia Bones confirmed to Albus that Nott and his father had somehow managed to escape Muggle authorities and had disappeared, the young Gryffindors really applied themselves then. Professor McGonagall was suitably impressed. There was something about these young Gryffindors this year that was definitely different from previous years. They already seemed more like a family. She put it down to that terrible incident with Neville. She also thought that by now Harry and Iris may have briefed them more on RIddle’s plans. It had bought them all much closer. Adversity seemed to do that to people. That Iris seemed to have a very good relationship with most of the first-year Slytherin's did not go unnoticed either. That she was Slytherin’s heiress and a Black, invoked a bond with the Slytherins that had been sadly lacking between the two houses in previous years. Daphne Greengrass was a natural-born leader and the others in her class seemed to listen to her.

That Draco Malfoy, the Professor shook her head. No. That Draco Black and his mother had made their allegiance clear to all and sundry that they were siding with their Black family and that Narcissa was publicly divorcing Lucius certainly screamed volumes. Through Iris and Daphne, both houses seemed to be spending a great deal of time with each other and forming their own friendships within the group. Certainly, Iris was very unlike her father in that regard. Sirius had enjoyed stoking the houses animosity to each other.

Many of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were gradually getting closer to the Gryffindors and Slytherins too. It was the most united year Professor McGonagall had seen in decades. There were some outsiders but she had heard that Iris had said to the other first years that they were young and in the prat position and needed to make up their own minds. No nasty words were fired at each other from what the Professors saw amongst the first years. Well, not about Riddle anyway. They had difficult decisions ahead. Pansy Parkinson certainly seemed to spend a lot of her time deep in thought. 

Whispers about Riddle were common in the Wizarding World. They all knew something was brewing. That there finally seemed to be a real, credible opposition to him amongst some of the wealthiest, powerful Purebloods in the country was creating a lot of private contemplation. Many had thought the writing was already on the wall and had been prepared to accept the inevitable, not wanting to put themselves on the losing side and face the wrath of Death Eater's.

The Ministry was now declining into a cesspit of corruption and very few of them could be trusted. They could not be relied upon when the time came to stand strong against the onslaught. Riddle and his gang terrified them. That his grandaughter publicly called him a lunatic had fired up private hope within many magical homes. The strange things that were happening in the castle made people peer over the wall for a change instead of burying their heads. Silver snakes slithered around the castle. A gift from Salazar and controlled by a parselmouth. They all knew these snakes were capable of much more than simple restraining. Iris only had to hiss the command.

Crabbe had been almost catatonic when he described what Iris had done with Nott. When he whispered about a veil to Hell, Lucifer and seven Devils, many thought he was making up fairy tales. When their parents spoke in whispers of Theodore Nott having his mind broken they stopped doubting Crabbe. Nott and his father had been taken to South America. Theodore had simply curled up in a ball and had become mute. Crabbe had spoken of the purest black magic that Iris could produce. That it could flood through you and make you feel you could crush buildings. That had made many ears prick up. 

A three-thousand-year-old curse broken on the elves and dozens of squibs being healed on top of everything else was not the normal run of the mill things the Wizarding World was used to. 

Riddle’s followers at Hogwarts would watch Iris Black discreetly and report back to their parents and superiors about Iris. She looked a lot like her father, Sirius Black. Even though he had walked away from his wife and child when Iris was little due to finding out Hayley’s true parentage, Iris was still widely regarded as his. Iris had the black hair, pale skin, grey eyes and aristocratic features which were typical for the Black family. She looked very much the refined Pureblood she was until she opened her mouth.

The distinguished illusion quickly crumbled at that point. Many of the older students saw her as arrogant and occasionally very obnoxious when she was provoked. She seemed to enjoy a heated row. A typical Black then. But. She also had immense pride in being Salazar’s descendant. She wore a silver snake ring on her right hand with respect to him. She had given three of the silver snakes to Draco, Hermione and Daphne to protect them and their friends from the older students. This open display of friendship started to affect some of the older student's conscience when they saw how little these kids were. The fact they thought it was needed was a wake-up call for some of them.

Iris was clearly close with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and had saved Neville Longbottom’s life on the Quidditch pitch. As if to rub salt into the wound she had appeared to have struck up a close friendship with the most annoying Muggleborn ever to attend Hogwarts in its entire history, Hermione Granger. They were rarely seen apart.

Granger did not know her place. They had been told she would answer questions in class. She would have the audacity to actually know the bloody answers when many of the Purebloods didn’t. It just wasn’t right. Mudblood's should just sit there and shut up and be grateful they were even allowed to be at Hogwarts, they seethed. She even had one of Salazar’s snakes so it wasn’t as if they could attack her for her inappropriate behaviour.

If they had their way all the mudbloods would be slung out. But then. Granger always did know the answers. She was very smart. Just as deserving as them to be there? No. They couldn’t think like that. Your Pureblood meant you automatically had brains. Mudblood's were just stupid. A plague. Freaks of nature. Weren’t they? That is what they had been told since they were little.

They had all been told to wait. They had been informed from the top that Iris Black and her little friends would certainly get what was coming to them very soon. Somehow though, quite a few of these students didn’t truly believe it was going to be that easy. At the back of their minds acorns were growing. They were asking themselves questions they never had before. There were other rumours coming through about this New World Order that the Dark Lord had planned that was making many of them even more uncomfortable.

Older students would look around at those people in the hall they had grown up with and would shift uncomfortably. This wasn’t going in the direction of what they had initially thought it would. They were young and the implications of an alliance with the wealthiest, most brutal Muggles on the planet hadn’t properly sunk in. Naively, they had originally thought the Magical and Muggle worlds would be separate. That there would be different rules for each side.

Of course, they didn’t give a Bernie Botts bogey flavoured sweet for Muggles. Wherever they were from. It was how they were raised. If a billion Muggles perished then, whatever. It just meant a billion fewer Muggles. There were plenty of them. Their parents had told them a purge was necessary for humanity to evolve. The news was coming through that eventually Riddle and Hitler planned to merge their two worlds. Even the younger years could see the massive problems with this. Witch hunts were not that long ago. There was bound to be unintended consequences. People could get frightened of magic and could lash out. Muggles had guns after all.

The all-white global hierarchy also posed many dilemmas for them. Would they be expected to turn on their friends in the future? Push them out and down the ladder? Would they be ordered to kill them? They hadn't realised that would be part of the deal. Tensions were beginning to fester between classmates. The most frightening of all was the manic smiles of their fathers as they told them the brutal plans Hitler and Riddle were already implementing. Potion masters and scientists were working together to invent the most effective chemical warfare.

Muggles were being tested on. 'Results were marvellous,' came the sickening reports. Death was instantaneous. Nuclear and the power it wrought was being explored to its maximum capacities. Magic combined with Muggle might was going far better than anyone could have predicted. The whispers were they had found ways to kill millions in seconds. Concentration camps continued to expand around the world. The profits generated were exceptional.

Their minds would wander back to simpler times. Before their parents had taken Riddle's dark mark. When their homes didn't reek of that particular insidious dark magic and their parents didn't always have that malevolent look in their eyes. Cracks were starting to appear in a lot of their minds now. On their seventeenth birthday, it was mandatory for them each to take that dark mark. Many were looking forward to this honour. Others though, for the first time, were starting to have their doubts. 

Students had discreetly been reading muggle books about the second world war and the last time that a self-styled Dark Lord had allied with Hitler. They certainly knew a lot more about Gellert Grindelwald now and had a lot more grudging respect for the current headmaster. It was not like the last Wizarding War. That was for sure. This was something else entirely. It made for long, sleepless nights for many of them. 

Things were certainly changing at Hogwarts. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

A few weeks had passed in relative peace. It was late on a Sunday evening and Iris was watching a movie whilst Hermione and Lily went over notes. Iris’s life had settled into a nice routine which she was thankful for. She had done what she intended. Established herself. She wasn’t going to be a doormat. She looked at the portrait of Salzar who seemed to wink at her. She blinked. Lily had told them the ghosts of Hogwarts were having the most fantastic time in Equilibrium. They had centuries to make up for. Professor Binns would be finishing off in December. Albus had a new teacher lined up for January. Iris had been very relieved.

Gabriel had removed Narcissa's dark mark. The effects could not be underestimated on her demeanour. She was thriving in her new life. Quirrell was still being lovely. Iris kept one eye open with him. One of the most surprising elements was when Lily pointed out that when she was with Harry in the castle that night and Iris was moving to and from worlds she hadn’t been in the least affected. She had only realised when Hermione had mentioned it. 

‘You’re getting stronger,’ Iris stated unnecessarily to Lily. 

‘I feel heavier here than I used to. Stronger. More alive. Not like I did when I was young, but I certainly notice the difference,’ Lily told them.

Iris tilted her head, ‘That’s what it’s like for me. I take it for granted, but I don’t need much sleep. I feel much lighter than I should and I always have a lot of energy. Except for that time on the pitch with Neville. I feel lighter in Equi. But I’m not like the others here now. Although. Hermione. You say you have more energy now.’

‘I do,’ Hermione said, ‘One thing I have been thinking about was that time in Dumbledore’s office. You said Lucifer told you that now you only needed to let go of Nott for him to stay there. That you anchored Nott. Do you think that would apply to Equi now?’ she asked. 

Iris genuinely didn’t know, ‘Maybe. Gabriel doesn’t know for certain. Oh. It would be so amazing if I could show you what it’s like there. If I was sure I could bring you back, I would take you.’

Hermione smiled, ‘I’d be willing to try.’

Iris looked uncertain, ‘In time. When we’re sure.’ 

‘It’s for the best Hermione,’ Lily said, ‘Iris is right though. You will love it.’

‘I’ll be spending a year in Equi library won’t I?’ Iris grinned. 

‘Probably,’ Hermione smiled, ‘Oh. If this is possible? How unbelievably amazing to see all those books. To be able to read all that knowledge.’

‘I could see if I can bring some books back. Is that allowed?’ Iris asked Lily. 

Lily looked in deep thought, ‘I don’t think so. There is knowledge there that is not meant for the Earth. It could cause a lot of danger in the wrong hands. Certain magic could cause all sorts of problems on this planet’s atmosphere even with the best of intentions.’

Hermione looked ever so excited at this, ‘So, can you explain about the different physics on different planets, Lily?’ she asked as Lily launched into a scientific speech that went over Iris’s head as Hermione kept up. 

Iris read a book whilst this earnest discussion continued. 

‘Oh, Lily,’ Hermione said in a pleased tone when there was a natural lull, ‘I have decided I’m going to aim to be the Minister for Magic. Iris suggested it. I think it's a grand ambition. I can change all the stupid, unfair laws.’

Lily smiled very widely as her emerald eyes sparkled, ‘That would be a most excellent career choice, Hermione. Although that may take ten lifetimes to accomplish with the British ministry,’ she added wryly.

‘What about you Iris? Any ideas about what you want to do yet?’ Lily asked her. 

‘Um. When I was younger my dream was to be a Rockstar but I realise now that was very juvenile. Plus, it was pointed out to me, rather rudely I might add by one Ronald Weasley, that I cannot sing. I then asked other people for their honest opinion and it turns out Ron had in fact been stating the truth. It was a bitter pill to swallow. He could have been a little more tactful about it, but that is not a character trait I associate too much with him. I did need to hear it though. It took time, but I have accepted these cold hard facts. I do not have the singing talent required to do a live music show in front of thousands of screaming fans,’ Iris sighed in disappointment. 

Lily and Hermione both stared open-mouthed at this proclamation.

‘Sirius had theatrical ambitions for a time too,’ Lily murmured. 

‘Wow. That was surreal,’ Hermione said slowly, ‘You really don’t get stage fright do you?’ she asked her. 

‘I’d be in a bit of trouble if I did. The number of people that gawp at me all day would make me a nervous wreck otherwise.’

‘Oh. That must be why you have no issue with public conflict,’ Hermione said. 

‘To be fair I quite enjoy the frisson of a slanging match. I like an argument as long as I know I am completely in the right. It fires me right up. Like telling Wilson off. There are lines though. I think you know what the lines are with me.’

Hermione nodded slowly. Threats to her family and friends did not go over well.

‘I would really like to be a stunt woman or an action star. I could do all the motorcycle stunts for the movies,’ Iris continued.

Lily smiled, ‘Iris is amazing on her motorcycle, Hermione. She won’t do it in front of her mum though. I think Hayley would be a nervous wreck if she saw some of the things you do up in the air in Equi.’

‘It’s partly because I’m so light and the magic I think. That career probably won’t happen either, for that reason. Mum would flip,’ Iris grinned, ‘I’d really like to do something like what Hagrid does. Working outdoors with nature and animals. I visit him a lot and there is something I find so peaceful about how he lives. I wouldn’t want to work in an office. I’d rather drive the knight bus than be cooped up in a building. I need some freedom. A gamekeeper possibly. That sort of thing. Live in a cabin by a lake. That sort of work really appeals to me.’

Hermione gave a big smile at this, ‘That sounds lovely. It would suit you.’

‘It’s not like you need to ever work, Iris. Your vaults are bursting,’ Lily said. 

Iris mused, ‘That money in my vaults is for the war effort.’

Hermione and Lily looked intently at Iris then. 

‘Even in war people need to eat,’ Iris added, ‘I can always earn more. Besides, I think work is important. Not a job you hate of course, but a job you like. Contributing in some way. I don’t want to be like those rich people who do nothing with their lives but just take. I can help out at the hospital too. Mum says Gabriel and I are a real help these days. We have to pop over to Mungoes quite a bit now. Weird things are happening to people.’

Lily and Hermione both nodded grimly at this. Isolated incidents. Too many strange incidents. Memories wiped. Dark poisonous magic lingering. 

‘There haven’t been any more incidents at the school have there?’ Lily asked. 

‘Not yet,’ Hermione said, ‘The snakes have made sure of that. We have been very careful in our flying lessons since Neville. Lavender and Parvati told them we were all going to boycott if every precaution wasn’t taken.’

‘We expect payback at some point, but they will need to be very cunning to do it. They can’t get to us in the castle. None of them is strong enough to take on the silver snakes. Any attempt to destroy them and they end up in the Chamber of Secrets with a monster.’

Lily gasped. 

‘I asked the snakes about it. They know where the entrance is but they said Salazar would tell me in good time. It is too dangerous at the moment. They said the monster is hibernating and may get angry if I wake it up. Salazar is going to introduce me when the time is right.’

Lily looked very unsettled at this, ‘Did they say what the monster is?’ 

‘Oh yes. It is called a Basilisk. It is a very large snake they told me,’ Iris stated simply as Lily spluttered. 

‘A fucking Basilisk?!’ Lily roared. 

Hermione looked scandalised at the language, ‘I looked already in a few books, but I couldn’t find anything. What do you know about them?’ she added trying to calm Lily down. 

Lily stood and paced the room, muttering to herself. 

‘Are you alright?’ Iris asked.

‘What do I know about them?’ Lily said in a withering tone, ‘I know they are fifty feet long. If you look at them directly in the eye you will be dead. They are the king of the Serpents for a reason, Iris.’

Iris beamed. ‘Brilliant.’ 

‘What?’ Lily snapped. 

‘I’m telling Lavender and Parvati first thing in the morning. The whole school will know by the end of breakfast,’ Iris grinned. 

‘How, why are you so bloody calm?’ Lily asked faintly. 

‘Because the snakes told me that Salazar is making the Basilisk a Hogwarts protector in the school. Only a true descendant can control it. He is taking away Riddle’s power over it. Any Death Eater's come into Hogwarts I’ll be able to send them there. Or Hell. Either or,’ Iris clapped her hands together, ‘Oh. This is joyful news.’

Hermione and Lily gazed at Iris. Both truly a little terrified. 

Iris realised quickly that she may seem a little unhinged, ‘Look. I have watched and rewatched the memory of Riddle’s resurrection countless times. We were so vulnerable. That slime, Pettigrew did what he liked. Lily, you know what that pervert threatened to do to me. I am never going to be powerless like that again. Mark my words, if I can send scum like him to the Chamber I will do.’

Lily breathed out slowly and looked with concern at Iris. She knew what Iris was referring to. Hermione looked distraught. She understood the implications very clearly.

Iris approached Lily, ‘Look. There are a lot of good people here. Your son is amongst them. You know what RIddle has planned for us all. We are going to need every last advantage we can get if we are even going to stand a chance against them. You know what they are already doing to those people in South America and Bosnia. What they are doing to children. Even Narcissa has had a gutful. You remember her, don’t you, from school?’

Lily had a look of annoyance pass her face. She remembered the blonde woman very well for all the wrong reasons.

‘You cannot get any more of a snobby, Pureblood supremacist than her in this whole bloody country. That she, of all people, would rather turn her back on all that power and money because she cannot handle the cruelty anymore tells me just how bad this has already got. I’m not letting that happen here. Not on my watch.’

Lily gazed at her. 

Iris pulled herself up to her full height. All five foot two inches, ‘To quote one Scarlett O’Hara. If I have to lie, steal, cheat and kill, as God is my witness, I will never let any death eater nazi scum get away with any shit in Hogwarts. Well, it goes something like that anyway,’ Iris gave a sardonic sort of smile, ‘I mean every word of it. Riddle plays dirty. So will I. I have the bastard's blood in me after all. I’m more than capable of it. It is the only way to defeat them. We are not going to survive this by singing kumbaya and waving protego charms about. You cannot reason with these monsters. This is not even anger talking. It is survival. If they ever get into Hogwarts, then it is either kill or be killed. The Ministry is not fit for purpose anymore. We're on our own.'

Lily and Hermione both glanced at each other. These were, unfortunately, the actual facts.

'Gabriel said the Auror team is the only completely clean department left, but when push comes to shove they have no real power anymore. They can arrest the scum all they like, but then that’s it. Flint and Nott have just walked away after all they have done. There are no consequences for them. There is no other way for us.’

Lily had never felt more truly human in years as a chill went down her spine. 

Hermione felt inspired. She remembered her Grandmothers words very clearly at that moment. 

Hermione restrained herself from applauding Iris’s speech, but instead reached for her hand and squeezed it. 

‘Lily. Iris is right. You know what happened to my Grandmothers family. They never thought things would get as bad as they did. They tried to reason with them. It doesn’t work. We have to use everything we have. This Basilisk will protect Hogwarts better than even Dumbledore can.’

Lily realised Hermione was right. You would need to be utterly demented to break into a castle with a Chamber with a Basilisk in that a student could send you to in a second. She thought of Harry and how vulnerable he was.

‘You’re right,’ Lily admitted, ‘Just make sure it doesn’t get loose in the castle.’

‘Salazar is going to be dealing with the security of the castle. The snakes say he knows it better than anyone. Hogwarts needs to be safe. If things get really bad in Britain, then this may turn into a secure base. It will be used like castles used to be. A fortress,’ Iris said as Lily’s face fell. 

‘Do you think it will get that bad?’ Lily questioned. 

Iris waved at her bookshelf, ‘Europe. 1939-1945,’ Iris said, ‘Yes. I think it can get that bad. Most of them never thought it could happen either.’ 

Lily glanced at the bookshelf and the numerous titles. Iris had been doing her homework. 

Iris followed where Lily’s eyes looked and walked over to the bookshelf and picked out a book. She handed it to Lily, ‘Treblinka. One of the many concentration camps the Nazis were responsible for. At least a million people died in that one. Here. Have a look at what they are doing. This is happening now. All around the world.’ 

Lily carefully flicked through. She had grown up in the Muggle world as a child but had spent most of the rest of her life in the Wizarding World. She had heard of such atrocities but hadn’t looked too deeply. Her eyes started taking in the photographs of the camps. The emaciated people in there. Walking skeletons. Hermione looked pale. 

‘This is what they are more than capable of,’ Iris said in a flat voice, ‘A killing curse is not as cruel. They enjoyed torturing these people. Any made-up reason would do. This is not really about politics. They throw their jargon around and they say that, but it's not. It is only about power and money for them. This is what they want to do to us. So, yes. Having a Basilisk in the Chamber that can kill with one look will help me relax a little better.’

Lily gazed at Iris and then at Hermione, who was looking at the photograph with a distant look on her face. 

‘You’re too young to face this,’ Lily whispered. 

Iris tilted her head at Lily and turned a few pages over, ‘Just a few of the children that were there, Lily.’

Lily forced her eyes down as a tear ran down her cheek. The children could not have been more than four years old. Emaciated skeletons with haunted looks in their eyes. 

‘They are coming for us. And they don’t give a shit how young the children are,' Iris said to her. 

In her Earth life, Lily never thought she would be grateful to know that a Basilisk was nearby. As she looked at those photographs she wondered at how things could change depending on your circumstances. Lily sighed in resignation. 

Iris sensed the mood had changed. 

‘I will have to meet him first, but I’m thinking of calling him Winston,’ Iris said in the quiet, ‘After Churchill.’

Lily and Hermione both smiled then, ‘Winston the Basilisk,’ Hermione smiled, ‘Kind of has a nice ring to it.’

Lily looked at Iris then with a more determined expression, ‘Yes. Let Lavender and Parvati know. Let the whole school know. Most especially let those fascist bastards know that if they fuck with Hogwarts, then they fuck with Winston,’ Lily said in a fierce voice. 

Iris and Hermione gave a big grin at that. And Hermione no longer looked scandalised by the swearing. Such things were no longer important. 

Iris had predicted correctly that the whole school would know about the Basilisk by the end of breakfast once Lavender and Parvati got to work. She glanced around the hall at the myriad of expressions. She noticed that a lot of students looked very angry, but then some seemed to have half-smiles on their faces. They looked almost pleased. There was certainly a shift in the room. 

Professor McGonagall approached the table, ‘Miss Black. A word in private,’ she said in her usual brisk tone. 

Iris left the hall with her Guv'nor. Once outside, she looked up expectantly. 

‘I wish to clarify that the rumours of a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets are in fact true?’ Professor McGonagall came straight to the point. 

‘Yes. That is what the snakes have told me,’ Iris spoke calmly, ‘Salazar is going to visit me soon and introduce us. He is transferring ownership to me so Riddle cannot control it. Like he did with the silver snakes. I shall be naming him Winston. After Churchill.’

Professor McGonagall’s face seemed frozen, ‘Winston,’ she whispered. 

‘Yes. He is added security for Hogwarts for when the inevitable shit show begins. I for one am very grateful for him. So is Hermione. Once Lily fully realised what is at stake, she also agreed with us. We are going to need Winston.’

‘Lily agrees?’ Minerva asked as Iris nodded. 

‘Salazar and I will have full control. I promise I won’t do anything silly. It is only if any Death Eater's attempt to break into the castle. The Basilisk will strictly be for life and death situations,’ Iris assured her. 

Minerva appraised Sirius’s daughter, ‘I do hope you know what you’re doing.’

‘I’m taking this day by day. Dumbledore said to follow my instincts. But Salazar does know what he is doing. If he thinks Winston is needed, then he is needed.’

Minerva had to accept this simple fact. Iris glanced at a swish of black cloak next to her and looked up to see Severus hovering. 

‘Miss Black. I hear that Salazar has gifted you another snake,’ his smooth soft voice carried over, ‘A Basilisk if I’m not mistaken?’

‘Yes. It is rather wonderful of him. Salazar is transferring the allegiance from Riddle and over to me. He is a very generous benefactor Professor Snape. The Basilisk is going to be the Hogwarts red button. I’m going to call him Winston, after Churchill,’ Iris said.

Severus black eyes glittered with something akin to mirth, ‘The King of Serpents,’ he smirked, ‘Controlled by Sirius’s daughter. Oh. Karma is sometimes beautiful as it weaves its rich tapestry. The Daily Prophet is going to have a field day,’ he guffawed as he wandered off. 

‘Can I go back to my breakfast, Professor?’ Iris asked mildly. She was used to Severus and his ways by now. Minerva gave a distracted nod. Her mind wandered back over the years and to Severus’s school days. Her lips twitched. She restrained herself as best she could. She could picture Sirius’s disgruntled face vividly in her mind. The King of Serpents guarding Hogwarts. Minerva couldn’t keep the smile off her face. That was hardcore. Her lioness roared. Hogwarts had many secrets.

She looked at the retreating figure of Iris. The girl simply wasn’t normal. There was no polite way to put it. She was wiser than her years. That was obvious. Knowing for certain Voldermort was your grandfather would do that to anyone. Having Sirius Black as your estranged father was another issue. Minerva had dealt with many odd Purebloods over the years. Eccentric and bizarre Witches and Wizards in many cases, but Iris was way up in the stratosphere for peculiarities. Minerva knew of her gallivanting around Equi and the Astral plane at all hours of the night. She had grown up with Bella and Walburga Black. Merlin only knows what they had been teaching her at Grimmauld Place. Her mother and the Greengrass family had been a stabilising influence. James and Lily had helped raise her too.

Minerva wondered how wild Iris would have been without them. She watched her sit back next to Hermione. A Muggleborn that was proving far too smart for her own good for many of the Purebloods at the school. Minerva had watched many students pass through these corridors over the years. Granger stuck out like a sore thumb. Minerva was very relieved that Iris had gifted her a silver snake. Hermione would have suffered as Dylan had otherwise. A fact Hermione was sure to be well aware of.

Minerva supposed it was inevitable they would gravitate towards each other. Hermione seemed more aware of the real world and had clear ambitions to do well. Parvati and Lavender had clearly found a kindred spirit in each other. It looked like Hermione and Iris had found the same with each other. Minerva was very relieved at this. She suspected they would be a formidable team as they got older. If they got older. Minerva shuddered. With all that had happened at Hogwarts, Riddle’s followers would already be baying for blood. 

Minerva looked at Neville, who was sitting opposite Hermione. She closed her eyes tight. That the boy had survived was a miracle. Madame Hooch was an accomplished Witch and she did not have the magical strength to stop the fall. That Iris did was a comfort to Minerva. It wouldn’t be the last time strength would be required. Frank and Alice had attended the most recent Order meeting. They had been quiet but had hung onto every one of Albus’s words. The developments overseas could not be ignored for much longer. Ted Tonks was reporting that the muggle newspapers that were not already in Hitler and Riddle’s pockets were beginning to hint at unexplained events. Strange occurrences and bizarre political decisions.

Small segments on the muggle news were reporting on unusual activity overseas and were starting to be aired.

The Daily Prophet had been conspicuous in its absence of anything too controversial. Rita had spoken to Albus in private and said the journalists had been told to not frighten the public with any news related to Riddle. It was folly. People were instead whispering to each other. Ivy at the hospital had informed them of the rise in strange injuries that patients were reporting. They were dazed, confused and suffering the aftereffects of strange dark magic that the healers couldn’t determine. Hayley was studying this. Gabriel had been vital in several cases to heal them. 

The Order had paid close attention. Inch by inch things were moving closer. It was like being on a train that was coming off the tracks, but knowing there was no way to get off. Both muggle and magical governments were refusing to acknowledge anything was wrong. 

Minerva looked around the great hall. She could sense the mood was changing. Information was coming to light about Riddle’s and Hitler’s true intentions for the world. The sheer scope of what was being undertaken was almost impossible to imagine. What the terrifying truth was, this reality was actually happening and people were waking up to the fact there was no way of stopping this juggernaut. All the whispering would soon be coming to an end. The manipulations of the last ten years were beginning to evolve. It simply went too deep into the very fabric of all society and too far along now. 

Minerva sighed. This was going to make their British Wizarding war in the seventies look like a barroom brawl. 

She looked back at Harry and Iris. Ron had said something which made Harry laugh and Iris giggle. Hermione sat there with a look of disdain and a roll of her eyes that slowly morphed into a smile. The other Gryffindors around them were chortling away. 

The happy bunch were a stark comparison to most of the older students. Minerva pondered the students in the room. They had their whole lives ahead of them. Were some of them starting to realise the implications of their families beliefs and actions? The older Ravenclaws especially seemed the weariest of the tables. Their sharp minds must have figured out by now the potential consequences of this alliance. Power and money would not be of much value in a destroyed world where the few dominated and then enslaved what would be left of the human race. The truth of this alliance was slowly becoming clear. What was the actual cost of establishing a New World Order? It wasn’t money that would be given up. It was compassion. Trust. Kindness. Empathy. In exchange for a cold, sterile earth void of love. A world of cruelty and disregard. A cheap world with useless trinkets. A world with poisoned lands of misery and the pain of people who existed only to serve the sadistic, greedy few. 

Still, there was hope. Harry Potter symbolised many things to many people. Riddle was not a God. As much as he liked to believe he was. He could be vulnerable. Harry Potter was living proof of this. Eyes would glance to this year of firsties. Harry Potter sitting with Pureblood royalty, the infamous Iris Black who was most definitely not what anyone had been expecting of the granddaughter of Voldemort. He was sat next to a Weasley who had flaming red hair and a Muggleborn girl who they all knew now as Granger who just did not understand the word subtle.

They would see the next table of young Slytherins who would wave at their Gryffindor chums. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who thought nothing of wandering over for a chat on another house table. With large, majestic silver snakes hovering next to them and a monster in the chamber who would kill for them. Albus Dumbledore sat behind them. Surveying the hall. For everyone in the room who despised the sight, there were more who would look their way.

The last couple of years at Hogwarts had seen an unpleasant vibe and many nasty incidents. Many tried to ignore the bullying. They tried to pretend they didn’t hear the whispers about Riddle. They wouldn’t speak of things they heard their parents discuss. They didn’t know who to trust. That firsties showed more maturity and spirit than they had made a lot of them take a good long look at themselves. Cowardice. Yes. That was it. They were cowards. It was not a nice realisation, but a necessary one. 

It was common knowledge now that Narcissa and Draco had left Lucius. Those in the know knew the reasons. Lucius was truly the most detestable of Wizards. He made people’s skin crawl more than Riddle. The direction the New World Order was taking had been the final straw for Narcissa. That Lucius would be sure to take revenge and she had still gone, was a testament to how sure she was that her part was over. 

That Draco and his mother had put their faith in Iris and the Black family was finally reunited meant something to many of the old line Purebloods in the room. They had chosen their side. By extension, the Weasleys and Harry. The word on the street was that the Greengrass family was the next to announce their alliance. It was considered bravery by some. A suicide mission by others. But, their numbers were growing. The Order of the Phoenix had been reborn.

Salazar was orchestrating his manipulations from beyond the grave. It was not a light versus dark issue anymore. The alliance of these three prominent families who were all far apart on magic’s vast spectrum made that crystal clear. This was definitely a different game from what they had all been used to. Families from the old lines and the sacred twenty-eight were paying close attention. The Half-bloods and especially the Muggleborns at Hogwarts were deeply interested in the events. That all the first-year Gryffindors appeared to get along so well had set their minds at rest at their intentions. This wasn’t about blood or surnames to them. This was about preventing Riddle from destroying their world. It wasn’t perfect, but a future with Riddle and the whispers of Nazi alliances would be too unbearable to endure. 

The headmaster last year would make the occasional speech to them. He would speak that choices would need to be made. Neutrality was not going to be an option. It only helped the oppressors. Many had sneered at the headmaster. Others had followed their lead. Their false faces hiding true feelings. 

They hadn’t known who to turn to. They had been told by their parents that Fudge was weak and would fold like a deckchair the moment Riddle returned to Britain. Frightened parents told them to keep their mouths shut. A puppet of Riddle’s would replace Fudge if he opposed Riddle. It was doubtful Fudge would. Justice was simply a meaningless word in the trials today. The Auror’s were getting more frustrated by the week. Like most things, the Ministry found a way around Veritaserum. The light sentences for vicious crimes were becoming increasingly bizarre. Once again the Muggleborns were given harsher sentences than the crimes they had committed warranted. Their parents had thought the dark days of the past were in the past but they had returned. The ministry officials smiled for the cameras. All was well. That was their mantra. All was well. 

The Wizarding World was not dumb. They knew they were being lied to.

It wasn’t what was being said, but what wasn’t that irked them. 

The students had been preparing for Hogwarts. Expecting more of the same when news of squibs having their magic released was the first sign something was different about Iris Black. The Dark Lord’s granddaughter. They had expected a clone of him. Powerful. Manipulative. Mean. Bribing the squibs to join the Dark Lord later when he returned to rule Britain. Iris was going to be a Slytherin through and through. Dark. Then the sorting hat told them all that Gryffindor was truly the only house for her.

That didn’t make sense. When the Muggleborns watched the aristocratic Pureblood then mouth off and then flip Flint the bird as well as any Muggle could do, a strange sort of thrill went through many of them. No one stood up to Flint. Least of all like that. Brazen and in front of the whole school. 

The silver snakes had been a blessing. If they had been told on the train that Salazar Slytherin would be protecting them from the bullies they would have thought you were pulling their legs. The relief was palpable. The snakes somehow seemed to always know where to be in times of trouble. The Muggleborn girls at the school could relax. They had been receiving some very unwanted attention from some of the older boys at the school in the last year.

It had started as just one boy but had increased steadily to four of them who would find one of them alone and surround them. It had been becoming increasingly threatening and more vulgar. When those large snakes slithered up to their sides and hissed nastily at these inadequate males and escorted them away they each would thank Iris and Salazar. The Muggleborns could start walking about by themselves now. The previous year they had taken to going around in groups due to the hassle they were receiving. They no longer had books getting knocked out their hands. They were not getting hexed in the back or getting tripped up down the stairs. They had been wondering whether to return to Hogwarts that summer. None of them wanted to be the next Dylan Baker. The lure of magic pulled them back reluctantly. Iris and Salazar had given them back their sleep. They stopped worrying every minute of the day. 

When Lavender and Parvati would tell them all of the shenanigans in Gryffindor, they would hang onto their every word. There was now no more Flint terrorising them. No more Nott.

Iris had powerful dark and light magic. When rumours that Iris could bring Lily and James Potter back to life surfaced and that she had taken Nott to Hell and back and knew Lucifer, they drew the line. The two excitable firsties were making that up they were sure. Then Iris broke the elves curse. Kreacher sauntering into the great hall had made them sit up properly and really take notice then.

An obnoxious yet defiant Iris and Ron standing up to Wilson made them smile. A Basilisk in the Chamber made them realise Salazar knew of the very real threat to Hogwarts and had genuine fears for them. That Iris seemed to be good friends with the Harry Potter had finally given them the impetus to start to organise. They finally talked among themselves and all agreed to do something about the insane predicament the wizarding world was on the verge of. The Muggleborns had heard through the grapevine about the New World Order that was being planned by Riddle and Hitler. They had been seeing strange things being reported in the Muggle world too. They found their courage and went to someone they knew they could trust. 

Tonks.

She had listened to them. Tonks had been gathering intelligence herself about the students at the school. People had spoken to her privately. She knew who in the castle had concerns and doubts. Sirius and Bella had been supplying her with information on the parents on Riddle’s very long list of followers. She knew whose parents did not want to get involved as well.

There were now Half-bloods who were getting just as worried as the Muggleborns were. There were Purebloods at Hogwarts who were becoming agitated at the disturbing information coming through about what was actually being plotted. The students who were not white were hearing of the horrifying future that was being orchestrated against them. As soon as rumours of the plans Voldermot had for the world dripped down, their ears had started to burn. Tonks spoke discreetly to the fifth years and over. She knew for certain who was sincere and she got the wheels moving. 

In a locked classroom with silencing charms everywhere, hushed voices began to finally talk about the truth about the future and finally face what was coming. No more burying their heads and hoping this was going to go away. The Hogwarts resistance had begun. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	30. Chapter 30

Time was passing quickly at Hogwarts. Harry played his first Quidditch match for Gryffindor and had been very proud that he caught the snitch in his first match. The match had been aggressive and fast. The older Slytherins pulled no punches, but the Gryffindors butched up and gave as good as they got. Harry’s catch had been a little unorthodox. Hurtling down in a vertical line playing chicken with the Slytherin next to him as they both chased the tiny gold winged snitch. He had almost swallowed the snitch as he pulled up brushing the grass on the floor. The Gryffindors had almost had panic attacks at that move. He won them the game though, and much celebration had ensued much to Minerva’s immense joy. Harry had been happy he had justified his place on the team by his talent, not his name. 

Severus had been mute in defeat, but a gentleman. His eyes had mainly been on the stands and Harry during the match. As Flint had proven, students were vulnerable in the air. The snakes couldn’t fly and there was no guarantee Iris or Dumbledore would have the time to reach them. Luckily nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Severus knew it was only a matter of time. A Quidditch match at the moment would be too obvious. Everyone would be looking. Revenge would be discreet and fast.

He watched the young Gryffindors clapping Harry on the back as the boy grinned shyly. The young boy hadn’t been what Severus had been expecting. His father would have been strutting around the Quidditch pitch if he had just done what Harry had done. Harry was introverted. He came alive on a broom, but other than that he didn’t seek attention. Severus sighed. He had been prepared to detest the boy, but seeing Lily again had changed him. She visited him in the castle occasionally. She would sit up with him late at night and talk by the fireplace. About the past. The future. The now. He had his best friend back. It made all the difference in the world to him. He was still a stern professor. He never really liked most children, even when he was one. Still, the poisonous bitterness he had felt for himself after Lily’s death had gradually left him.

He would always be a taciturn man, but he found he could laugh again with Lily. Her dry wit matched his. She would talk about Equilibrium and the future. He had his mission on earth, but he no longer had any fear of dying knowing what lay ahead. James had matured enough to let the two of them spend that time together alone without getting annoyed. Knowing what could have been confirmed by Lily herself was initially a source of frustration for Severus, but as time had progressed he accepted that was the way of things. It could quite easily have been James stood in his shoes, trying to protect Severus’s son if things had been different. 

Quirrell was being lovely and charming to Madam Hooch who was beaming at him. Severus shuddered. Iris had spoken to him about Quirrell. She had clocked him immediately. He thought back to that first week. 

‘No one is that nice all the time. It’s unnatural,’ Iris had said to him. 

Severus was inclined to agree. He had similar thoughts. They both understood Albus would have his reasons for keeping him here. 

‘Keep your friends close. Enemies closer,’ Severus had told her. 

Iris had nodded, ‘That’s what I thought too,’ they had both nodded wisely to each other. 

Severus watched Iris give Harry a big hug on the Quidditch field as he grinned back at her.

Harry and Iris were so different from each other in a lot of ways, but they seemed genuinely fond of each other. 

Both of them seemed to see a kindred spirit in each other and because of Iris's abilities, Harry had his parents back. Severus suspected this gift Iris gave him was priceless to the young boy. Harry wasn’t spoilt in the slightest. Albus had been worried Sirius would be a bad influence, but in fact, Sirius had proved to be very responsible with raising the boy. Harry valued his mum and dad above everything. They were his treasure. Iris had done that for him. That it was plainly obvious that Iris and her mother was as deep in this as Harry gave them both a bond.

Remus had mentioned to Severus one time that Harry had knocked his godfather off the pedestal he had put him when he was little because of what he had done to his wife and daughter. It was subtle. Harry was never rude, but there had been a definite shift in hero worship. He now saw Sirius as a normal man. Harry loved him, but he saw that he was not perfect and Harry never saw him as such again after he knew the truth. Harry was clear with his beliefs. Your family was everything. You don’t abandon your family unless you absolutely have no other choice. Sirius had been given a choice. 

Lily had told him James had talked with Sirius about what he had done when it was just the three of them together. Her tongue lashing to Sirius had paled in comparison to what James had said to his best friend. 

Severus had raised his eyebrows. 

‘I swear. I have never seen James like it before or since. It was over after ten minutes but wow. Sirius needed to hear it. James and Harry are so alike in that regard. Family matters most to James too. Because Sirius has such a complicated relationship with his own family it affected his choice. He’d also had the week from hell, so I gave him a bit of slack. The news about Riddle being Hayley’s biological father would have knocked anyone for six at the best of times. Ultimately, he’s the one who has to live with this. I think he regrets it now. Hayley though. I don’t think she will ever forgive him. The trust is gone. She was adamant she never knew. He didn’t trust her. Greengrass women are very absolute about trust. Once broken never regained.’

Severus never once in his life thought he would feel the slightest bit of sympathy for Sirius, but even he had to grimace at that, ‘One night of madness and the mutt ruined his life.’

Lily had nodded and then curled up closer to him for a few soothing hours to watch the fire as soft music played on the wizarding radio. They both enjoyed this closeness. It was like when they were young. 

Severus felt a soft smile on his face at that particular memory. Students and teachers were making their way out of the stadium. He made the walk back to the castle. 

Days passed in a similar fashion. For a time Hogwarts felt almost like a normal school. The Daily Prophet had indeed had a field day with the news of the Basilisk but as it couldn’t actually be proved without actually sending someone into the Chamber the news faded away. Gilderoy Lockhart had yet another new book out with his, some would say, unbelievable adventures, which took over the front page. 

The elves had announced after a few weeks that they thought they had finally reached out to all the elves and were now moving permanently to Valinor. Iris had watched Dumbledore and Firenze say their tearful goodbyes in the Hogwarts entrance hall both with promises to meet back up when the Centaurs had settled into their new home. The Centaurs had a lovely forest in Valinor they could gallop around to their heart’s content. 

The unicorns and the elves had become reacquainted to their mutual delight. They would be spending the future finding others like them in the world.

Many of the elves were still going to visit their friends at Hogwarts and their old homes regularly. Hagrid was blissfully happy. The wards of Valinor would let him in. All they could do was give him a blanket to mop all his tears up. Iris and Harry quietly surmised that Hagrid must have a little giant blood in him somewhere. They kept it quiet. Giants were not at all regarded well in the wizarding world. Hagrid would continue as Hogwarts gamekeeper much to their happiness. He truly was part of the furniture. Iris loved the evenings spent with Hagrid and his dog, Fangs in his hut.

There were times she would slink down by herself through the veil and just sit with Hagrid and Fang in the quiet evenings and breathe the fresh air. Hagrid would talk about the Forbidden Forest, the Great Lake and all the animals that lived nearby. She had let Hagrid know of her interest in animals and he was as enthusiastic as her at teaching her what he knew. Her Equi magic soothed both Fang and Hagrid, who was always pleased to see her and Fang would get a lot of fuss too. Iris was gradually introduced to the friendlier animals from the forest.

Humans were not allowed into Valinor under any circumstances. Albus had attempted it out of curiosity and to test the wards, but an invisible force field kept him out. Something that the headmaster was truly thankful for. It meant no ministry interference in Valinor. 

Iris suspected she would have some joy with using the Astral plane, but she respected the old magic. No humans allowed meant no humans allowed. For good reason. Iris understood completely. The inhabitants of Valinor had all suffered more than enough. Humans had, by and large, brought only misery to their lives. 

The weeks moved by quickly. All the students in the castle had by now been made aware of the dangers in the world. Like a jigsaw puzzle, all the pieces had slowly come together for those in the castle who hadn’t been fully briefed before. Riddle was preparing his comeback. His agenda had been made common knowledge by Tonks. The students knew her connection to the Black family and trusted the information. It made for a strange sort of atmosphere in Hogwarts.

Tonks had sat the first-year Gryffindors down and explained that some students and families were opposed to this. They hadn’t known where to turn. It was being dealt with behind closed doors for now. Riddle’s followers were numerous and everywhere in the castle. Tonks told them not to mention any of this and not to mind too much the false faces that were being shown to the outside world. They were all playing the waiting game for now until the masks came off. 

It had cheered Harry and the others immensely to know for certain they had more support than they had previously thought at Hogwarts. 

Draco seemed to be becoming much more like an actual human being. He spent much of his time with the other Slytherin first years. His mother had contacted him to let him know Grimmauld Place was much more suitable for them both. Daphne ran the show for now in their group and Draco seemed more than happy with that arrangement. He needed time to recuperate. With Nott gone and Crabbe very quiet, they had all grown closer. Goyle had enough sense to keep what few thoughts he had to himself. The silver snakes kept the older years at bay.

Nott and Flint’s very early exits made the older years proceed with caution. Iris had mentioned to Daphne in confidence to not push Draco to talk about what he had gone through. If he was ever ready, he would confide in her. Daphne had taken this onboard quietly. One didn’t need to use too much imagination to realise the dreadful childhood Draco must have endured. Iris simply said that Gabriel had asked her to trust Draco and his mother. Daphne didn’t need to ask any more. 

Albus had told Iris the fourth piece of RIddle’s soul had merged with the others. It seemed to be content to just lay there. Comatose. Breathing steadily. Waiting. Iris asked him if she could see it and she was told a flat no. It was not quite human, Albus had told her. Iris accepted this with a strange feeling of foreboding. 

After some correspondence with nice grandad Gareth, Iris invited Hermione and her family to Greengrass manor for a few days over the Christmas holiday. She would save introducing Hermione to Grimmauld Place for another time. Iris could be tactful at times. Bella still had her moments where she could terrify Ted and the entire Granger family in Walburga’s drawing-room may be a bit too much at this early stage for both sets of families. Someone, and Iris knew there were several candidates, was bound to step in it big time. 

Hermione had been more pleased than even Iris could have anticipated. 

‘All of us?’ Hermione had asked. 

‘Of course. I really want to meet your family too and it will be nice for them to meet some of the more polite Witches and Wizards in our world for their initial introduction. You know. Ease them in gently into the Wizarding World. They must worry about you. When they know you have people here looking out for you it will settle them.’ 

Hermione had bit her lip then. Her buck teeth protruding out as she nodded, ‘They do worry. I found it difficult to make friends when I was younger and now I’m here in a world they know nothing about,’ Hermione blushed at the admission.

‘Well, this will put their minds at rest. Dawn is one of the most respected hostesses in the kingdom. Grandad will be there too. He can show your family the grounds. They can see how the magic works too, but nothing too dramatic,’ Iris left the unspoken Grimmauld Place hanging in the air. 

Hermione had enough sense to read between the lines. She peered at Iris, ‘When will I meet the others?’ she asked. 

‘In time. I don’t see it myself, but they can and do terrify a lot of people just by being themselves. Your mum and dad are respectable dentists. Gran and Bella would be the equivalent of them meeting the Kray twins in the Muggle world.’

Hermione gaped at that.

‘In the summer, we can show you the burrow where the Weasley’s live. The Lovegood family are only over the hill. You can meet Ginny and Luna. They start at Hogwarts next year. It’s brilliant there. They have gnomes,’ Iris said to her. 

‘I’d like that. You can visit me if you like. I know it is only a boring Muggle home but it’s nice and I like it,’ Hermione said.

Iris grinned widely, ‘I’d love that. You have to remember for me, its the opposite. I only ever get to go to magic houses. Unless I’m in the Astral plane and it’s not the same. Oh, you have proper electricity. Television. I can catch up with the Golden girls. I used to watch television at our local curry’s when it was closed,’ Iris hugged Hermione, ‘Merlin, I miss TV. We can go to McDonald’s. The cinema. We can hang out at the shopping centre and annoy security guards like we're actually normal teenagers.’

Hermione beamed, ‘You can watch as much television as you like.’

‘Oh, such joy!’ Iris was very happy with these future plans. 

It was Halloween and a great feast was planned for that evening. Iris was in a very good mood as they walked to their next class. 

They had to get through Defence against the dark arts first so Iris plastered her most Greengrass expression of polite enjoyment on her face and followed her classmates into the room. 

The lesson went as expected. Quirrell had his nice guy face on for the duration. The lesson drew to a close as they packed away their things. Iris thought she saw a glint of a wand out of the corner of her eye, but by the time she turned around, there was only an empty space. 

Everyone seemed fine so she put it out of her mind. Charms next. Flitwick was particularly excited when Hermione managed to levitate her feather first. The first years by now paid no attention to this precociousness, although Ron sighed. He wasn’t finding his spellwork as easy. Iris lifted her feather with ease. Bella had gone through all of this and more. Even though Ron hadn’t asked for her help Hermione took it upon herself to tell him his pronunciation was wrong and proceeded to tell him the correct way as the tips of his ears went a bit red. He then gave her a withering look and then visibly turned away. It looked like Hermione got the hint as she huffed and returned to her business. 

Iris hid a smirk. Ron had finally met someone who could be as tactless as him. 

From the looks Neville and Harry gave each other they had both realised the same thing. 

Still, the lesson continued to its foregone conclusion as the students finished up. 

Everyone was looking forward to the feast in the evening. Iris wondered just how spectacular the food was. It was already sumptuous every time. The elves were still preparing the meals. They still had a love for cooking and Dumbledore had arranged to pay them in food for their service while Valinor regained its normal way of life. This would take time to get everything functioning properly. The elves still liked to blitz the castle clean on their way around too. 

It was late in the day and the Gryffindors were making their way down to the great hall when Hermione stopped in the corridor and turned a peculiar ashen colour, ‘Are you alright Hermione?’ Neville asked her when he noticed. 

Hermione shook her head, ‘I was fine till a moment ago. I feel strange. Sick,’ she looked up and saw the girls toilets, ‘I’ll see you down there. If I’m not down in half an hour send a search party.’ 

‘I can stay with you if you want,’ Iris said. Her Greengrass manners kicking in.

‘No. It’s alright. I really don’t want an audience for this. Anyway. Lucas will stay with me. I’m perfectly safe.’

Iris glanced at the swaying snake and nodded, ‘Ok. See you soon,’ she trotted off after the others as Hermione darted into the toilets.

The students hadn’t been exaggerating. The hall was fully decorated. It looked very impressive to the first years.

Harry had looked a little glum at the date earlier that day, but knowing he would be seeing his parents later seemed to perk him up as he delved into his meal with almost as much gusto as Ron. 

They had asked where Hermione was as she told them, ‘She’ll be down soon. I’ll check on her in a bit. If she gets any worse we’ll get Madam Pomfrey,’ something was niggling at the back of her mind. It had been a long day. She tried to focus, but the hall was very noisy. She glanced up at the Professor’s table. Quirrell was missing. 

Seamus was waving his wand over his pumpkin juice in yet another futile attempt to turn it into wine. The swishing motion took Iris’s mind back to the Defence against the Dark Arts lesson. Quirrell. Her heart stopped. Seamus’s cup exploded as the professor she was just fixating on came running into the hall. Then Lucas came slithering towards her at a frantic pace, 'Trrolll atttackk, Herrrmionnee in the toilettsss, Tooo ssstrongg,’ Lucas hissed rapidly to her. 

Quirrell appeared to be frantic as he waved his arms around, ‘Troll in the dungeons. Thought you ought to know,’ he wailed pitifully and then made a great show of collapsing in the hall. 

Harry froze for a second, then turned to Iris in panic. Ron was staring at the distressed snake in horror as he quickly realised Hermione was in trouble. Iris glanced over at Quirrell. No time to kick the bastard. She pictured the veil which would take her to Hermione. The doorway appeared to gasp's in the room as she ran through. Harry and Ron following her before she had time to close it. 

An enormous troll wielding a club gave an animalistic growl as Hermione was hiding under the only sink that hadn’t been smashed. Her wand was the other side of the room. Her hair was already sticking up like she had been struck by lightning. She was filthy. The whole room had been crushed. The stalls were in pieces. Water was flooding the room. The troll stared at Iris, Harry and Ron in astonishment. Then it cried with rage and smashed his club into the last sink as Hermione jumped back into the corner. Too frightened to even scream. 

Harry and Ron started throwing debris at the troll to distract it, but the trolls beady eyes were on the wandless girl crouched in the corner. The troll lifted his huge arm to swing down as Iris slid over on the floor and lifted the Peverell ring, ‘Protego!’ she shouted, her eyes fully golden as white light came shooting out as the troll swung his club down in rage. The club and her arm smashed into each other as they all heard the sickening crunch of bone breaking.

The troll staggered back as the white light hit him and he howled. Iris felt dizzy as all strength seeped out of her left arm as it lay dead. Raising her right hand with her wand she used another Protego as Bella had taught her. The shield seemed to fade as Hermione then wrapped her hand around hers to steady the spell. Iris was dizzy now and seeing double. She felt as if her left arm had ceased to exist. The shield shook as the club came down again as they were pushed into the wall, but it was holding as she saw Harry jump on the back of the troll and shove his wand up its nose to distract him. This made the troll even angrier as he grabbed Harry by his ankle and began to wave him around like a rag doll. 

‘Ron! Do something!' Harry yelled. 

Ron looked on the verge of a meltdown as Iris distantly heard Hermione yelling something to Ron, ‘ _Win...something,_ ’ Iris thought as she was about to blackout. The last thing Iris saw as her head spun and silence enveloped her was two Ron’s waving their wand carefully and mouthing something before she knew no more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	31. Chapter 31

Iris had a brief moment of lucidity as she realised she was on a bed with her left arm in unimaginable agony as Madam Pomfrey was making her drink something before she passed out again.

Iris awoke later in the relative calm of the infirmary. She kept her eyes closed as she felt the aftershocks of spinning. She moved her fingers on her left arm. A flood of relief went through her. They hadn’t needed to chop it off then. Merlin, that had been excruciating. She opened her eyes and looked around. Ron, Harry and Hermione appeared to be floating by the right side of her bed looking at her anxiously. Daphne sat by her left side. Albus, Severus and Minerva were sat further down as they all stood upon noticing she was conscious. 

‘Oh, thank Merlin. You're all alright,’ Iris slurred as the room span.

‘Try not to speak too much, Miss Black,’ Madame Pomfrey had approached the bed, ‘You have had a very nasty experience. Your arm had been completely shattered. It is completely healed now, but I’m going to keep you here overnight for observation.’

Iris breathed out slowly, ‘There’s a place I can go to heal,’ she said. 

‘No,’ Madam Pomfrey said sternly, ‘I’m your Guv'nor at the moment. My infirmary. My rules. You are staying here overnight for observation, Miss Black. Understand?’

Iris gave a small grin, ‘Yes, Guv.’

Minerva had found the title very amusing when she had learnt Iris called her that and it was a bit of an in-joke amongst the staff.

Madam Pomfrey bustled off. There was a rather embarrassed fourth year Ravenclaw further down who, in the panic in the Great Hall, had jumped out a window and had broken his ankle. Madam Pomfrey checked on him and then gave him something that sent the boy straight to sleep.

Hermione had a range of emotions on her face and seemed to be mute as she kept staring at the faces around her. Daphne put her hand on her sister's shoulder in a comforting way. 

‘Thank Merlin you’re alright, Iris. We saw the veil open up. You bloody Gryffindors. You gave me a heart attack when you all dashed through,’ Daphne admonished though she was smiling. Severus nodded his agreement with the young Slytherin. 

Iris looked at Harry and Ron, ‘Of course. You got through the veil,’ she stated dumbly.

‘I, yes,’ Harry looked apologetic, ‘I know you said you didn’t want to risk it, but I wasn’t thinking and Hermione…,’ Harry trailed off. Ron, Daphne and Hermione didn’t know he could talk and understand parseltongue. 

They looked at Harry suspiciously. 

‘Harry. You looked like you understood what Lucas was saying. Can you understand the snakes?’ Ron asked quietly. 

Iris and Harry looked at each other as Hermione put her hand to her mouth.

Severus and Minerva held their breath.

‘Yes,’ whispered Harry, ‘We’re not sure why. Whether it’s because of Iris or Riddle we can’t be sure.’ 

Ron and Daphne both paled at that. 

‘Still. You all showed great bravery tonight. Miss Granger. Your friends have shown great valour in coming to your rescue,’ Albus smiled. 

Minerva looked a little more stern, ‘You should not be running into danger so swiftly like, like…’

‘Gryffindors?’ Harry said with a smile. 

‘We can’t help what we are, Professor McGonagall,’ Iris said slyly, ‘We act first. Nerve and daring and all that. It’s a little unfair to be too angry at us. It would be like telling a Ravenclaw off for being in the library.’

Albus stifled a laugh. Even Ron and Hermione deigned a cheeky smile. 

Minerva huffed, ‘It should have been left to a member of staff.’

Ron’s ears went red at that, ‘If we hadn’t got to Hermione when we had... she only had seconds Professor. No one else could have got there in time.’

A silence filled the room for a moment. 

‘How did you two feel when you went through it?’ Iris asked them. 

‘Like I felt the magic sort of ripple through me,’ Ron said, ‘It didn’t hurt though. It was really nice.’ 

Harry echoed similar sentiments. 

Iris sighed in relief, ‘It worked. That’s the main thing. You two were brilliant in there,’ Iris praised them as Ron grinned. 

‘Thanks,’ Ron and Harry both said. 

‘You weren’t so bad yourself,’ Ron said. 

‘Yeah. The force of that club. I couldn’t think properly. My head was spinning. At least I know now I can use the veil to get us out of something like that again.’

The avoidance of the word if was plain to all. 

Iris looked at a still shaky Hermione, ‘What were you yelling? I fainted.’

‘Oh. It was the Wingardium Leviosa charm we had been learning earlier. Ron used it to get the club up and then dropped it on the troll's head. Knocked him out,’ Hermione said to Iris. 

‘Brilliant idea. In the Muggle world that would be what they call a team-building exercise,’ Hermione nodded in understanding. 

‘What’s going to happen to Quirrell?’ Iris asked in the quiet.

‘He alerted us to the danger. Without him bringing attention to the troll there would have been numerous casualties,’ Severus said sarcastically. 

‘Is that his story? How convenient he got the location of the troll wrong,’ Iris said dryly. 

‘Yes. Apparently, the troll must have got into Hogwarts without any help from anyone. The troll managed to lock the door to the girl’s toilets from the outside with just him and Hermione inside. All by himself whilst eluding detection. My, trolls are getting very smart these days. They used to just smash their way into places,’ Severus said this with disdain. 

‘It may not have been Quirrell,’ Minerva said, ‘We cannot prove it. He is thought very highly of by many people here. They would not believe him capable of such a monstrous act. The fact he found the troll in the first place, surely means he is innocent.’

Iris snorted, ‘Cunning you mean. He was specifically targeting Hermione. I thought I saw a flash of a wand in the defence class. It wasn’t till I saw Quirrell missing at the feast did I realise what he had done. He put a spell on her. How are you feeling, by the way, Hermione? I meant to ask, but I’m a bit disorientated.’

‘Better. I felt normal after twenty minutes. Then the troll came in. I tried to leave, but the door was locked. The troll was too strong for Lucas.'

‘Whoever did this must have been using an Invisibility cloak,’ Harry said, ‘Or a disillusionment charm.’

The others nodded at this. Iris stroked the quiet Lucas who was next to Hermione and hissed praise to the silver snake for moving so quickly. He rubbed his head on her cheek. 

‘Still, there is no proof it was Quirrell,' Minerva said a little shaken at this hissing as they all stared at Iris. 

Iris rolled her eyes, ‘This was deliberate. Whoever it was, they are definitely going after anyone connected to the Order or Harry and I. I’ll give them their due. This was excellent. If it wasn’t for the veil they would have succeeded.’ 

‘I think they are testing our capabilities,’ Albus said to the group. 

‘They are certainly upping their game,’ Harry said. ‘Just, who next?’

They mulled for a moment. Harry looked at his watch, ‘Mum and dad are meeting me soon. I’ll let them know about tonight,’ he always had a smile on his face whenever he said anything like that. He waved goodbye to Iris and the others as he left.

The others took this as their cue to leave, but Hermione stayed with Iris a little while longer with Madam Pomfrey’s permission. She looked perturbed. 

Iris felt suddenly nervous, ‘Are you alright?’ she asked her. 

Hermione sat looking at her with a peculiar expression on her face. 

Iris thought back over the evening. What must have been going through her friends head? She must have thought she was about to die. 

Iris closed her eyes as her heart sunk, ‘It’s getting too dangerous for you, isn’t it?’ she said to her as she faced her. Hermione tilted her head at Iris. 

Iris sighed in disappointment, ‘Look, I don’t want to say this. I like being your friend, but if you want to go home I understand. This is the second time you almost got really hurt.’

‘Stop,’ Hermione cut in, ‘It is dangerous, but that isn’t what I’m thinking. I grew up without any real friends. I never really fitted in but tonight I had three people risk their lives for me. I think that that is just about one of the best things I have ever known to happen to me.’ 

Iris looked at her in astonishment, ‘Well, yeah. You’re our friend. You were in danger. Of course we were going to help you.’

Hermione beamed a massive smile that lit her whole face up, ‘I know what is at stake Iris. I’m prepared to fight. This matters as much to me as you. We survived it tonight by fighting together. We needed each other. We helped each other.’

Iris grinned at her friend, ‘We did, didn’t we.’ 

‘When Harry stuck his wand up that troll’s nose, my word,’ Hermione giggled, ‘I was delirious at that point.’

They both laughed. A cathartic moment for them both. 

Hermione smiled softly, ‘After tonight, no. I don’t want distance. We’re all in this together. I can’t go home. I need to be here, at Hogwarts.’

‘If you’re sure. You know what we’re up against. We have protections for now, but tonight has proved they can be got around,’ Iris said to her. 

‘I know, but I think I’m going to be in danger wherever I am. At least this way I can actually do something to help.’

Madam Pomfrey bustled by, ‘Time to go Miss Granger.’

Iris had an idea. Closing her eyes, she pictured the doorway and her trunk. She felt her arms tingle as the veil shimmered as they could just about make out the flat, ‘You can go through that way. Save you the walk.’

Hermione looked at the veil mesmerised, ‘Hold it. I want to walk back through.’

Iris looked in amusement as Hermione held her fingers to the shimmers, took a deep breath and walked through. She came back through a moment later smiling, ‘Amazing.’ 

‘It will certainly make trips much easier now you can all go through with me. Although, I will always travel by the Hogwarts Express. I enjoyed that train ride very much.’

Hermione grinned as she picked up Lucas. They disappeared through the veil. Iris cleared the image of the door from her mind as the doorway faded away.

She looked up to see Madam Pomfrey staring at her with an incredulous expression, ‘Portals?’ Madam Pomfrey whispered. 

Iris nodded. She had become so blase about the gift over time, ‘Yes. I can go anywhere in the country through them. I just have to picture it in my mind. It should be a big help in the future.’

‘I have heard that you can go to other places too,’ Madam Pomfrey said to her, ‘I thought they were exaggerations, but..’

‘Riddle had tampered with magic he should not have done,’ Iris said. ‘It is why I can do the things I do. What have you heard?’ 

‘I have heard you can visit the dead. You took the ghosts to the next world. They talk of Gabriel and Lucifer. Lily and James. I have seen the elves and the healed squibs for myself.’

Iris nodded calmly. 

‘Yes. This is all true. I can go to the beyond. Equilibrium is the name of the place we go to first when we leave Earth. If you haven’t been too unpleasant in this life that is. You go to one of the circles of hell to seek redemption and receive your punishment if you have made other people’s lives a misery. Lucifer has permitted me to take people there. The veil to hell only works if they truly deserve it.’

Madam Pomfrey gasped. 

‘If I hold their hand people can visit earth in their physical form. I spent so much time with Lily and James that our Equi magic has merged a lot. They don’t need to hold my hand anymore. They visit Harry a lot. Molly Weasley too. Her brothers, Gideon and Fabian have visited the Burrow. Other people. Regulus. Orion. They had been able to use the Astral plane before, but we couldn’t see them.’

‘What’s it like there?’ Madame Pomfrey was intrigued. 

‘Beautiful. Like Earth but not. Huge. Vast. Full of magic. Nature. There are other worlds too. But the Earth is where all life begins. The Angels look after Equilibrium.’

‘Can you tell me all about it?’ Madame Pomfrey asked. So Iris did.

The nurse looked spellbound by what Iris described, ‘Do you ever think it's too much?’ she asked Iris. 

Iris contemplated brushing it aside, but something about Madam Pomfrey made her stick to the facts, ‘I do. Dumbledore has asked me to use my instincts which I’m doing. I just worry sometimes what will happen if I get it wrong. Things seem to be on a path of sorts. Just, so far the signs have been clear and the ring wants this to happen. What I have done makes sense to me. It's when everything gets messy. That’s what I’m concerned about.’

Madam Pomfrey considered her for a while, ‘Mistakes will happen Iris. Not intentionally, but life is messy. Look what you have used this for already. I believe you are here to balance the damage that Riddle and the Wizards and Witches like him have done over the years and continue to do. What force has enabled you this power has faith in you. You have your family and your friends to help you.’

‘Let’s hope you're right,’ Iris sighed, ‘I hope it’s going to be enough.’ 

Madam Pomfrey left her then with a small smile. Iris lay there contemplating the last few months for a few hours as she gazed out of the window at the night sky as she eventually fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. 

The ripple effect of the troll incident involved the first years from each house making sure each other was always with someone. The whispers when Iris walked around the castle had reached epic levels now. Pointing was normal. Even Harry hadn’t received so much attention and he supported Iris as well as he could. Iris just kept her head down and got on with it. She wasn’t a shy person by any means, but even she was starting to get tired of it all. 

‘I just don’t get why they keep talking about me. They must just be repeating the same things over and over again. Surely they must be getting bored by now?’ Iris complained to Hermione one day at lunch. 

Hermione sat stunned at this statement and then went off into peels of laughter. 

Iris wasn’t amused and sat waiting for Hermione to finish. Eventually, she did. Drying her eyes, Hermione went to speak. Seeing Iris’s disgruntled face seemed to trigger another attack of the giggles. 

‘Have you quite finished?’ Iris asked her after several minutes. 

Hermione put her hand up, ‘Almost.’

Iris finished her pudding as Hermione got the last of it out her system. 

Eventually, Hermione began to speak, ‘Oh, Iris. I know to you, all this is old news. Ghosts. Portals. Angels. To these people, they will be talking about the last two months for years.’

Iris considered this, ‘I suppose I grew up with this so it’s not that unusual to me. It’s like normal.’

Hermione looked at her properly, ‘Now we can use the veil to travel through around the castle I’d like to see if I can access the tunnel. I have been incredibly curious about this.’

Iris contemplated this, ‘Yes. I think it’s time. The portal should operate on the same principle.’

Hermione inhaled sharply. She looked about to burst with excitement. 

‘We need to start seeing what this ring is truly capable of Hermione. Time is running out,’ Iris said to her somberly, ‘The tunnel would be a good place for us to hide if we need to. You are not under any circumstances to let go of me though.’

Hermione nodded vigorously, ‘Equi?’ she asked. 

‘I think we could try it soon. I’ll ask Lily and get her opinion. You have been around my Equi magic a lot. It may help but I think we should do some tests firsts. Lily had been wondering about using one of the silver snakes to see if we can push it through the veil into Equi. It is powered by Earth magic, so perhaps it may be useful to see if it can go both ways.’

Hermione had already got her pad out and was writing a few ideas down, ‘Can we try tonight? Lily said she was going to tutor me at nine,’ Hermione asked.

Iris agreed. 

On the way out they passed Quirrell. Iris gave a polite smile which was returned.

‘You still think he is responsible?’ Hermione asked. 

‘I do. McGonagall was right. We can’t prove it, for now,’ Iris said, ‘He’ll trip up eventually. In the meantime, I’ll play nice. He will not be as cautious if he thinks we don’t suspect.’

Hermione glanced at the back of Quirrell, ‘I just don’t see it.’ 

‘People didn’t see through my grandfather until it was too late. They all thought he was lovely too,’ Iris said succinctly, ‘People are not always what they appear to be. Except for Ron,’ she added with a grin to lighten the mood. 

Hermione laughed. After the troll incident Harry, Ron and she had been getting along with each other much better. Near-death experiences tended to have that effect on people. Hermione now felt more secure and a result of that she wasn’t quite so on edge. She still liked to assert herself though and she really wouldn’t take any nonsense but she was more relaxed. She was also becoming incredibly obsessed with the ring that Iris possessed. She would stare at it sometimes like it held the mysteries of the universe. In some regards, it had the potential to. Hermione would daydream about the Equi library.

Nine o’clock came around quickly. Lavender and Parvati had disappeared to talk very seriously about a second-year Hufflepuff called Jake who had smiled and said hello to Parvati after dinner. Lavender required every single detail of this encounter and the reasons for why this had happened. 

Lily arrived in good time. Hermione began to ask immediately about the tunnel. Lily had sat them both down. 

‘I thought we could try the tunnel. Harry said to us he told you what happened with the veil and the troll,’ Iris said to her. 

Lily had been both terrified and intrigued when she had heard the story about the troll from Harry. 

‘Lily. These threats are going to increase. No one can find us in the tunnel. We would be safe there. Like our very own bunker,’ Iris told her. 

‘I also think it's time to test Equi too,’ Hermione said, ‘Iris said you mentioned using a silver snake.’ 

Lily had taken this on board, ‘I have some theories. Certainly, I think the tunnel would be safe. You can use the portal to travel around the castle already.’

Iris took a deep breath. She pictured the veil into the tunnel that led to Equi. 

‘We’ll just go in a little way. Only the Angels and I have been able to go into the tunnel so far. Everyone else uses the astral plane,’ Iris said. 

Hermione looked incredibly excited as her hair started to become bushier. 

The Black hair product could only do so much. 

Iris took her left hand and gripped Hermione’s hand tightly as they moved cautiously to the shimmering veil. 

‘Ready?’ Iris said to her. Hermione nodded as Lily watched intently. 

‘Ok. Slowly.’

Lily watched Hermione put her right hand gently into the shimmering light and then grin, ‘It can feel it. It’s like liquid.’

Iris was watching Hermione’s face, ‘It doesn’t hurt? You’re not feeling any strain?’

Hermione shook her head, ‘None. It’s like Ron said. It sort of ripples. It feels more solid than the other portal though.’

‘Ok. I’ll go half in and see what happens. Put your arm through and hold it there for a few minutes. Anything feels odd and we come straight out.’

Hermione was more than ready. She put her arm through. The veil was about a yard long and Iris could see her hand waving the other side. 

Iris watched Hermione’s hand intently. It appeared to be fine. She went back to the other side. Hermione looked at her expectantly, ‘I feel fine. Good, actually Iris.’

Lily nodded to Iris to continue. 

‘Ok, I’ll go back. Put your other hand through and we’ll see if we can get you in.’

Iris went back to the star-filled tunnel and took Hermione’s other hand and moved backwards watching the swirling veil. She had held her breath as Hermione walked through. Iris stared at Hermione to make sure she was alright. Hermione had lifted her eyes to look around and Iris heard her gasp. 

‘This is…,’ Hermione went silent. Iris watched her. She had never seen Hermione speechless before. 

Iris gave her time to find her voice as Hermione looked around in wonder. 

The stars twinkled and glowed. Thousands of them surrounded them. The two portals were further along. Perhaps about fifty metres. The vast space went on for infinity. 

Hermione appeared to be physically fine, although her eyes were darting around and taking it all in. 

‘We’ll stay here for now. Just, I need to make sure you can breathe,’ Iris told her.

Hermione gave a slight nod. She was absorbed in her surroundings. 

A few minutes went by in this fashion. Iris was certain Hermione was fine. She let go of one of her hands as they walked further up the tunnel, getting closer to the two portals. The floor was about ten metres wide. Iris had looked over the side before, but it was simply more stars as far as the eye could see surrounding the tunnel. She took Hermione to the edge and showed her. Hermione was smiling softly at all of this. Her brown eyes fascinated by all of this. Iris took her to the two portals. Hermione recognised the scarlet and gold portal from Dumbledore’s office. The silver and grey swirling portal to Equi was the one she fixated on. 

‘Equilibrium,’ she whispered in reverence. She walked them closer to it and gingerly lifted her hand. 

Iris pulled them back, ‘We test it first Hermione,’ she said, pulling Hermione out of her daze. 

‘Of course,’ Hermione seemed to come back to herself, ‘Extraordinary. This whole place. It is the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen.’

‘Defies logic?’ Iris said cheekily. 

Hermione tilted her head to one side, ‘Yes and No. Lily has told me about the physics of Equi. It is different from Earth. Oh. This is unbelievable. I know the Peverell ring and Riddle have inadvertently opened this gateway to you. The potential is infinite.’ 

They made their way back to the portal and Lily. Pausing slightly they made their way through to the other side. Lily breathed a sigh of relief. 

‘Your ok,’ Lily stated. 

‘I am. I feel better than normal actually,’ Hermione observed, ‘The tunnel is truly amazing. Stars are everywhere. The potential is unprecedented Lily.’

Lily looked cautiously at Iris, ‘Yes. It is.’

Iris looked at the two of them. The troll incident had shaken her up more than she had admitted to herself. Riddle was clearly on the move. Someone in the castle had acted on his orders. 

‘We need to start seeing what I’m truly capable of. Riddle isn’t messing around,’ Iris said to them. She hissed to Lucas and asked him if he would be willing to risk a trip to Equi as an experiment. Lucas had seemed delighted with the opportunity. He hissed back that he would risk it. He would simply regenerate if it was dangerous.

‘I don’t know how useful this will be but if Lucas can get through and back without harm it bodes well for us,’ Iris said to which Lily and especially Hermione agreed. 

Lucas wrapped himself around Iris as she stepped back into the portal and made her way back to the familiar silver and grey. 

‘Ready?’ she hissed to Lucas. 

‘Reeaddyy,’ Lucas hissed back. She walked through into the white room feeling the ripples flow through her. Looking quickly at Lucas she was relieved to see him still alert and very interested in the room. Iris carried on through into she got into Equilibrium properly. She was fussing Lucas all the way. 

They stood out the front and looked around. It was morning here. Iris stood with Lucas for a while, enjoying the quiet and the scenery. Trees and plants thrived here. Lucas seemed to wriggle in pleasure at the change. Iris made her way back to the tunnel. This would be the hard part. She went through the stars and paused. With a deep breath, she held onto Lucas tightly and eased through the veil into her trunk.

Lucas was still fine. She felt hot, molten blood surge through her as she smiled wildly at Hermione and Lily.

‘He’s alright. FIne. Better than fine,’ Lucas was slithering over to the sofa to curl around two enthralled cats. Trevor and Lily. Even Esmerelda had woken to gawp at the experiments. 

Hermione had collapsed on the sofa as the enormity of what had happened that evening sunk in, ‘This may actually be possible?’ 

‘Yes. He wasn’t affected in the slightest,’ Iris hissed over to Lucas asking him how he felt.

He hissed back that he felt good.

Lily, like Minerva, still felt a certain dread when she heard Iris speaking parseltongue but she pulled herself together. 

‘Lucas says he feels good. Like you did,’ Iris said to Hermione. 

Lily gazed at the two of them, ‘Harry?’ she said to Iris. 

‘We definitely need to talk to Dumbledore and Gabriel about that. There are complications with him,’ Iris said, ‘But yeah. In theory, I could bring him to Equi. Whatever that connection is he has to Riddle should be exposed in limbo. Like with what happened with my mum. Just. You remember what happened to her, don’t you? Three years mum was in a coma.’

Lily shuddered, ‘Damn Riddle,’ she whispered. 

‘No one will know what could happen. If we can prove this works. That I can bring people back through the tunnel as long as I’m anchored to them in Equi then, in theory, I could bring back Harry,’ Iris said. 

‘That’s twice you’ve used the word theory, Iris,’ Hermione said softly.

‘With mum, she was able to use the Astral plane. Her physical body was here, but her soul was in Equi. With Harry, he would have to bring both his body and soul to Equi. I just, we don’t know exactly what Riddle has done to Harry or what it could do to him. Mum and I can only guess.’

Lily pondered, ‘We’ll have to look at this properly. We need to talk to Harry as well. It is his future at stake. The one positive is the prophecy.’

Iris brightened, ‘Of course. His destiny. Yes.’

Hermione looked curious, ‘Prophecy?’

Lily looked gently at her, ‘Very few people know it. It is why Riddle was so hell-bent on hunting my son down. He only heard part of it though. You shouldn’t know all of it. It could be pulled from your mind very easily by Riddle. He is after all of it.’

Hermione went pale at this, ‘Riddle considers Harry a very real threat because of it?’ she asked Lily quietly.

‘Yes,’ Lily said simply. 

Hermione nodded, ‘Good. That means we have hope.’

Iris and Lily both looked at her. 

‘There is always hope, Hermione,’ Lily said smiling. 

Iris sat back on the sofa as she relaxed with the cats. Tonight had been another step forward. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

Harry sat patiently in the abandoned classroom a few evenings later with his parents, Dumbledore, Gabriel, Snape, Ron, Hermione and Iris. 

Lily was speaking to him about the tunnel and the implications of Harry going to Equilibrium to possibly sever the connection to Riddle. Harry already knew of the prophecy. 

His emerald eyes were flashing as he focused on his mother’s words. 

‘You do not need to make any decisions, Harry,’ Lily said to him, ‘This is the unknown.’

Gabriel spread his glowing white wings wide as his golden eyes found Harry’s. ‘Your mother is correct. We Angels do not know of the repercussions,’ he said in his melodious voice.

‘Is there anyone higher up you could run this by?’ Ron asked. 

‘I’m afraid that our er, boss, is also uncertain of the consequences,’ Gabriel informed Ron sadly, ‘I spoke to them already. Perhaps in time we will have a better idea.’

Ron sighed as Snape watched agog at this admission.

‘Blimey, Harry,’ Ron said, ‘If even the Angels boss doesn’t know then we stand no chance.’

‘If in doubt, do nowt,’ Albus said in a calming voice, ‘That is what my mother used to say to me.’

The others gave varying sounds of agreement. 

‘I think that’s about as good as we’re going to get for now. I think it is best just to leave it alone and see what happens,’ Harry said finally. 

‘This connection may become useful in the future,’ Severus said slowly, ‘Although, Mr Potter. If later on, it proves too much for you then perhaps then Miss Black can escort you into limbo. Her mother was also in a similar situation. We know for certain that this would certainly sever the magical connection to Riddle but the effects of this on you are unknown.’

Harry nodded dully. He knew Hayley had been in a coma for three years due to the effects of Riddle’s twisted magic. 

‘At least I have the choice,’ Harry said with a watery smile. Lily swept him up in a big hug, which Harry grinned at as he hugged her back tightly as James looked on. His mum’s hugs were priceless. 

Albus studied the scene deep in thought, ‘ _Neither can live while the other survives,_ ’ he thought, ‘ _Oh, why do prophecies have to be so bloody cryptic!’_ Albus blinked. ‘ _Oh_ , _so that’s what that feels like. It is frustrating_ ’.

Albus sighed. At least the omnipotent was as in the dark like him. This made him feel a little better about his own confusion. 

Iris and Hermione had watched quietly. 

‘Lily and I have some ideas for more tests. Lucas was a great help,’ Hermione said, ‘When we have confirmed the lack of danger to myself, I shall be going to Equilibrium and we can observe any significant changes in me.’

‘Are you sure Miss Granger?’ Albus asked, ‘This has not been attempted before by anyone but Iris.’

‘I am first and foremost a scholar, headmaster. Knowledge is as vital to me as breathing,' Hermione told him in a forthright tone. Albus barely kept his mouth in a straight line at this bold statement from a girl barely five foot, ‘Lily and James have noticed physical changes in themselves and it is vital we can assess how this is affected the other way. Iris has this gift for a reason. I trust that it is benevolent. Neville is already showing stronger magic than he was used to. The Equi magic engulfed him only for a few seconds and yet stayed with him. It is important to understand its effects. It will be vital in the war.’

There. Hermione had said that word. War. 

They each assessed her. ‘What are your theories?’ Severus asked her in a surprisingly respectful voice. He was certainly different out of lessons. 

Hermione looked around the room and smiled at Lily, ‘Genetics. Lily and I have talked about this a lot. We think Equi magic can be absorbed in us and brought back to Earth within our bodies. It would explain why Iris’s magic is already so strong. I expect her to get stronger as we get older and for her Equi magic to be retained longer. I don’t think Iris’s magical power is solely because of the ring. The ring enables people to travel to other worlds and to channel both light and dark from both sources through her. It is a conductor. We can all feel both. I have observed that her black magic is far more potent. Her mother is older and more experienced and has only the Equi magic. It explains why her mother is such a brilliant healer. I think by going to Equi I’ll be able to absorb the white magic and change my magical core. This war is going to get really bad and I’m prepared to do whatever it takes to gain an advantage.’

Open mouths all around the room. Severus appraised the young girl with a smile. 

‘So. You’re saying this could make us super strong?’ Ron asked to clarify. 

‘Yes. Ron. That is exactly what I’m saying,' Hermione said to him.

Iris nodded at this, ‘It’s possible. The white magic has the strength to suppress the black in me. When I saved Neville it drained the white magic though. It wasn’t long till the black began and it felt, well,’ she knew this would worry them but they needed to stick to the facts, ‘It feels limitless compared to the white magic.’

The silence went through the room as they each regarded her. 

‘It only took a couple of hours to regain the balance back in Equi. If the white is strong enough to suppress that though, it must be incredibly strong,’ Iris told them.

‘The older you become, the greater the control you will gain on your balance as well, Iris,’ Albus said to the room to reassure them. 

Harry spoke then, ‘What do you think would happen to you if you couldn’t get to Equilibrium?’ he peered at Iris through his glasses.

Iris sighed, ‘I think we all know the answer to that Harry,’ she said to him quietly, ‘It’s a relief to me that I can get to Equi to balance myself. Equi is everything good. Still, I have a feeling I’ll be needing the black magic more in War.’

In the quiet of the classroom, each of them couldn’t help agree with her. War was cruel, violent and could be utterly miserable. They needed all the strength they could muster. Harry looked incredibly pensive as he took her hand and squeezed it. She gave him a small grin back. 

‘Any news yet from our undercover Witches and Wizards? How soon before Riddle and Hitler become public knowledge to everyone? James asked.

Albus glanced at the children. 

‘You may as well tell them, Albus. They will find out soon enough,’ Lily said. 

‘Information we are receiving is suggesting three years before the preparations are fully complete and they go public,’ Albus said to them quietly, ‘But they have already started their takeover in Bosnia. This will expand gradually through Eastern Europe. They are establishing their military bases. It is an arrangement that has been in place for decades. It is for their military requirements. They have willing puppets in place all around the world now.’

Gabriel nodded at this, ‘I have witnessed the beginnings for myself in Bosnia. As Albus said the government there had been infiltrated years ago. The soldiers are dressed in nondescript uniforms. People are being taken out of the beds in the middle of the night. The camps are being built by so-called political prisoners. Any defiance and they are um, well, they are taken care of,’ he trailed off as he looked at the young faces. ‘No phone calls. No contact with the outside world. All being done by stealth. The Wizards are doing memory charms on families. Confusion and fear are building in Bosnia. The camps in South America have been manufacturing traditional Nazi uniforms. Thousands of swastikas are waiting to be sewn on.’ 

‘Why aren’t the muggles doing anything?’ Ron said angrily. 

Albus looked at the young redhead, ‘This has been years in the making. Those Muggles who over the years were investigating this have either been given memory charms by Riddle’s men and had their research destroyed or have accidents. The Magical Ministries, the muggle governments. The ICW. They have been infiltrated globally. No one knows who to trust. There are many Cornelius Fudge's quite happily burying their heads in the sand in exchange for bulging vaults. Others who are more than happy to form alliances. This was always a danger with a Magic and Muggle alliance of this nature. The combination of both is extraordinary. Technology and magic entwined are incredibly powerful. The corruption is deep. The rabbit hole is never-ending. Denials. Evidence destroyed at the top level. The media are either confused, ignorant or lying. People don’t know what to believe.’

‘Even so. Surely they must be noticing things?’ Ron persisted. 

Gabriel looked at the group, ‘People are noticing. Reports are filtering through slowly, but it is being hidden amongst other atrocities.’

‘Hidden? How?’ James asked curiously. 

Gabriel settled down as his wings fluttered, ‘You live in a world where war is commonplace. Expected even. Hitler has, from the shadows, manipulated many of these wars all around the world. They don’t at first glance seem connected unless you actually know the master plan. Currently, most eyes are on the Gulf War at the moment. It is simply about protecting the oil interests when one gets down to the basics, but it is a big distraction for the world’s media. While the world watches that, Hitler goes into the back door in Europe. Indonesia, Turkey and Rwanda are but a few more countries were wars are being fought. You see, Gellert has advised Riddle and Hitler to be more cautious than last time. Sierra Leone, Algeria and Somalia are also areas where war is being undertaken. More are planned strategically for the next three years. Afghanistan, Chechen, The Congo. Hitler has engineered the Bosnian conflict. The Nazis are hiding in plain sight in Bosnia. Eyes are everywhere, but not focused on where they should be. Hitler and Riddle will break these particular countries from the inside and then come in at the end to colonise. They have been chosen because they are located in useful places. Close to resources. Protected. Near water supplies. Trade routes. Away from more developed nations that could crush it instantly before it had a chance to evolve.’

They each took this information with uneasiness. 

‘Well, it is late,’ Gabriel said, ‘Why don’t you young ones make your way back to your dormitories.’

Iris looked a little suspicious but opened up the doorway to the Gryffindor common room as they said their goodbyes. Within a moment they had disappeared through it.

The adults continued to watch this magic in amazement. 

Gabriel put his hand up, ‘There is more to discuss,’ the others had suspected as much.

‘Albus,’ Gabriel said, ‘I should warn you that on my last trip to South America, Gellert was discussing obtaining the Philosophers Stone for Hitler’s use. Adolf has always been fascinated by the legend of eternal life. Even the Muggles have heard of Flamel.’

Albus didn’t look surprised but interested, ‘Yes. I expected that object would be pursued. It is safe for now. Nicholas is keeping it very secure.’ 

Severus and James glanced at each other, both looking thoughtful. 

‘Is it possible to use the Stone as bait?’ James asked. 

Albus stroked his beard and narrowed his eyes in thought. 

Severus leant forward, ‘If we could lure Riddle into the castle we could halt his plans. I know Riddle can defy death, but we could perhaps do enough damage to him to delay the start of this war. Three years is simply not long enough to prepare the Wizarding World and the students for this. Our enemies have had years. I know Iris has been given these abilities, but she is still learning how to use them. The prophecy I think is on our side and the snakes and potentially the Basilisk and you will keep Hogwarts safe, but what about all those people out there in the world.’

Albus, James and Lily grew sombre at this statement of fact.

‘We have to look at the bigger picture, I’m afraid. We may be the only people on earth who can defeat Tom. We have to protect Harry as long as possible. I don’t think taking another one of Tom' lives would delay him for long,' Albus admitted, ‘If he was lured here and we were successful it, unfortunately, wouldn’t take him long to regenerate. Less time, I think if he did this ritual again. He would have taken extra precautions against another attack. As far as I know, the only way to send Tom on, will be to destroy each of his Horcruxes. We have no idea how many more he may have made. We have located five so far which is more than I had dared hope at this stage. Four pieces are in limbo. One piece in the body he inhabits. There has been a trail, no matter how faint to each one. I thought initially he may have split his soul into seven pieces but I cannot be sure now. I am still pursuing potential leads. Hayley and Iris are to be factored in. Tom knows now his secret is not so secret. He knows Regulus took his locket and I suspect now Narcissa has, to coin a phrase, jumped ship, he may have made more and they will be very well protected. He could also be considering using the Philosophers Stone, but I will make sure he does not obtain it. To end him Harry is going to have to be the one to do it. That is one of the few things I am certain of. Harry is not strong enough yet though to do that. He needs time.’

Lily grimaced. She knew what an uphill battle this would be.

Albus sat back and pondered, ‘I will talk to Nicholas Flamel. Tom must not be allowed to get his hands on the Stone. I can put protections on it that even he cannot get through. There is a very useful mirror that will, I think, be perfect for this endeavour. I feel that at some point Tom will try to enter Hogwarts regardless. He has already tested us with the troll. Harry is still very much a threat to him. He will attempt to take his life. I imagine Iris will very much be on his radar after breaking the curse on the elves. Her control over the silver snakes and the rumours of the Basilisk will have certainly got his interest. I think he will initially try to attempt to lure her over to his side. Merlin. That would be unthinkable.’

Their faces showed the mere idea was horrifying.

Gabriel spoke to them then, ‘Still, Iris is also a Black and a Greengrass and she hates Tom for his treatment of her mother and Grandmother. Neither of those families will forgive that. She is also a Houdini who is capable of escaping any situation. I don’t expect her to ever join him and she really is the only person on the planet who can just walk away from him. At the moment it is Harry I am most concerned about and his close friends. Miss Granger especially is in grave danger, but with Iris and Lucas both keeping an eye on her, I have hope she will survive. She is a plucky young Witch as well. We need to secure and protect them all at this time. Grimmauld Place is one of the most secure properties in the country. The wards on Greengrass Manor have been completed. The village of Burton will need reinforcements. The Longbottoms are also secure. I feel Hogwarts may in time become a sanctuary also.’

Albus looked at each of them, ‘I’d like to inform you also that many of the older students, led by the Tonks daughter, are organising the Resistance. People are waking up. I feel Harry may have more protection than even he could expect from Hogwarts,’ the others looked cheered at this. 

Albus mused, ‘Lily, James. The blood wards I have set around Burton. I would like to re-examine them with you both and hopefully, with your help strengthen them. Miss Granger mentioned you are undergoing physical changes?’

Lily and James nodded at that, ‘We both feel heavier on earth than we did. We feel things here more intently than we did at the start,’ Lily informed him, 'This has only increased over time. In Equi, we feel the same as we always did. Very light.’

Severus pondered this, ‘How is your eyesight, Potter?’ he asked him as politely as he could muster. 

‘Fine,’ James said curiously. 

Severus tilted his head and went to the side to pick up a book. Opening it up to the small print he put it in front of James, ‘Can you read that as well as you can in Equi?’ 

James frowned and looked down. Then looked back up again, ‘It’s blurry. I hadn’t noticed. I haven’t been doing any reading here for a while.’

Lily put her hand to her mouth, ‘Are we merging back into our Earth bodies Albus?’ she whispered, ‘We can’t risk the tunnel. We could turn into Inferi or something equally hideous. It is against the laws of nature. Although, when you and Iris were dealing with the ghosts I was in the castle and I wasn’t affected in the slightest. I stayed here without an anchor. It may be time to check again how far we can go from Iris.’

Albus had been looking at James in deep thought, ‘Have you cast any spells here on earth?’ 

‘We have. Just basic ones though. We were teaching Harry the simple ones. I have been flying on my old broom here. Lily has been showing Hermione spells.’

‘Can you cast a powerful one for me?’ Albus asked him.

James obliged. He cast his stag Patronus. Even he stepped back in awe. The stag was enormous and glowed white. The Equi magic emanated off the animal, ‘Hi, Prongs,’ James whispered as Lily stroked the Patronus.

‘He’s solid James,’ Lily stated in wonder. 

‘You try, Lily,’ James said to her. 

Within a moment a silver doe stood next to the stag. Equally as impressive.

Severus and Albus stared at the two animals. The pure white magic radiating in the room was rippling. They were all tingling. 

Gabriel had a blissful expression on his face.

Even Severus smiled. James and Lily had expressions of pure joy. 

Albus basked in the feeling. 

‘The magic feels so pure. Even in Equi, it doesn’t feel as strong as this normally,’ Lily exclaimed. 

‘Physics?’ Severus asked. 

‘Possibly,’ Lily said. 

‘Will Iris be capable of sustaining this level of white magic when she is older?’ Severus asked. 

‘I would think so,’ Albus explained, ‘Black magic is by its nature already so potent. In time her white magic will mature. She must keep a balance. This is very good to know, James. Lily.’

‘Hermione’s theories?’ Severus said. 

‘I think she is certainly on the right track. Lily, do keep an eye on the two of them,’ Lily nodded. She had already planned to, ‘Iris and Hermione are both very headstrong. Oh. This power is truly to be marvelled at,’ Albus said. He looked close to weeping. 

‘It is glorious Albus,’ Gabriel said. 

‘I’m not even tired of holding it,’ James said with a bright smile. Lily echoed his sentiments. 

The stag and the doe trotted around the room. The doe nudging Severus with her head as Severus stroked the beautiful animal gently as Lily beamed. 

Iris, who was hidden in the astral plane, had a look of wonder on her face at the sight. Lily and James could no longer see her in their earthly forms. 

It was a meeting that had ended with a sense of prosperity. Albus thought later that night back to the prophecy, _'The power the Dark Lord knows not._ ’ 

The stag and the doe. His office was filled with love and happiness. Pure white magic. It would certainly be what Tom knew nothing of. 

He hadn’t wanted to sway Harry but he had been relieved when the young boy had thought it best to wait and see with his connection to Tom. Albus knew that connection was going to be imperative in the future. For now, the Equi magic kept the connection sedated. He had peace of mind knowing Iris could sever the bond if it became intolerable to Harry. There was also the risk Harry couldn’t return to the earth. Even with Iris’s abilities, there would be a risk. James and Lily had taken years to get to this stage. Harry, fortunately, seemed to understand what was actually at stake. 

Iris eased out of the mirror into her living room where Hermione was waiting expectantly. 

‘So. What was it they needed to talk about?’ Hermione asked her. 

Iris answered her, ‘Gabriel told them Riddle is after the Philosopher's stone.’ 

At Hermione’s confused look Iris continued, ‘Nicholas Flamel is the creator of it. He is an Alchemist. Gran told me all about him. She loves those old magical stories. The elixir of life can be made from it. It can also transform metal into gold. There will be a lot of books in the library about it. He was born in the year 1330. He’s still alive. So is his wife, Perenelle. He’s friends with Dumbledore.’

Hermione gaped at this information.

‘That’s impossible,’ she whispered. 

‘It’s not,’ Iris smiled at her friend, ‘Dumbledore is going to put extra security on it. Obviously, Hitler and Riddle cannot be allowed to obtain it under any circumstances. I don’t think we need to let the others know for now. It would only worry them. I doubt very much Riddle will get it now Dumbledore is aware.’

Iris left Hermione to digest this information as she went over to Esmerelda. Hissing to her familiar she reached down and lifted her and sat down for a cuddle.

‘What else happened?’ Hermione asked once she had processed this new information. 

‘Good news is Lily and James are getting so strong now. Their white magic is off the charts. They both did their Patronus spell and oh, it was so beautiful. I couldn’t feel it, but the stag and doe were solid and glowed. Even Sev was smiling. They think it is something to do with physics. Let Lily tell you when she’s ready. That’s another thing. They can’t see me when I’m in the Astral plane and they are here.’ 

It was that sentence that Hermoine paid the most attention to, ‘What else?’ she asked. 

‘James. His eyesight is getting worse. It used to be as bad as Harry’s when he was alive. It is perfect in Equi but Sev showed him a book. He couldn’t read it up close. It was all blurry, he said.’

Hermione gazed intently at Iris. 

‘What do you think it means?’ Iris asked her. 

‘Logically, this cannot happen. I mean. It just can’t happen,’ Hermione started to pace. Iris was used to this by now and kept fussing Esmerelda. 

Hermione began speaking to herself. Iris picked up a few words here and there, ‘Impossible. Can’t. Biology,’ Hermione flung herself onto the sofa. 

‘So, what do you think it means?’ Iris asked her politely. 

‘I think they are coming back to life. Proper life. I think there will be a time they will not be able to go back to Equilibrium. Their bodies have changed. Adapted. I think they will still be able to use their magic here,’ Hermione said with a bewildered look, ‘It’s impossible, but so is Nicholas Flamel and Riddle regenerating. You.’

Iris nodded, ‘Mm. I’ve thought this too. Oh, won’t it be brilliant if they could? They were so young when they died. They didn’t want to risk the tunnel. Inferi may have been the least of their troubles if they had tried getting back that way. Just goes to show, patience is a virtue. Mum taught me that. Not Bella. Bella is very much, Seize the day, Iris.’

Hermione merely sank back on the sofa with a stunned look on her face. Iris hissed to a contented Esmerelda as Lucas rested on the carpet and looked up. Iris gave his head a rub as he hissed back in happiness. 

‘This is just everyday occurrences to you isn’t it?’ Hermione eventually said. 

‘I wouldn’t say every day, but yeah. It’s quite common to be breaking the rules of magic. I’ve thought for a long time that this may happen. I didn’t want to get Harry’s hopes up so I didn’t say anything.’

Hermione’s face softened up at that. 

‘What you need to know about Harry is it is all about family with him. It’s one of the reasons why he is so fond of the Weasley’s,’ Iris told her, ‘Lily always says she wanted more children. How amazing would it be for him if he got little brothers and sisters? He would be so chuffed to be a big brother.’

Hermione grinned at that, ‘I can’t believe I’m saying this, but logically it may be a possibility.’

‘Well, it looks like we just have to bide our time for now. Focus on getting better. Stronger. Three years,’ Iris sighed, ‘That’s when the world will know for sure.’

‘I just can’t believe nothing is being done to stop this,’ Hermione said. 

‘I can. What I’ve read. It’s just history repeating itself,’ Iris said forlornly, ‘Still, Bella and Sev are going to be sabotaging the camps in South America soon. I keep telling them I’m ready, but they don’t want to risk me.’

Hermione sunk back in the chair as Iris huffed. She felt frustrated for her friend. 

Iris stood up and gently placed a sleeping Esmerelda back in the tank and put her leather jacket on, ‘I’m going to Equi. I need to go for a proper ride on my motorcycle. Clear my head. I’ll see you in the morning.’

Hermione blinked at this sudden change of pace, ‘Ok. Take care.’

A shimmering veil later and Iris had gone.

Hermione understood. She felt helpless sometimes too. It was the quiet times when the sheer scope of what lay ahead would hit her. She would watch Draco from time to time. Discreetly of course, and there was a part of her that felt he understood the gravity of the situation even more than she did. His eyes told her a great deal. They were, on the surface, identical to Iris's eyes. There were moments, though, when his dignified posture and refined air would momentarily collapse and the mask would slip. His eyes were haunted in a way his cousins were not. Her friends' eyes could get angry and defiant. They would laugh and show kindness and sometimes sadness.

Draco’s eyes, though. Hermione felt a chill run through her. They reminded her of the eyes of those children in the photographs of the camps. Daphne had taken the blond boy under her wing. Hermione wasn’t sure what to think of him. Iris had said Gabriel told her Narcissa had given them enough evidence to put her mind at rest. Draco had been polite but cautious to Hermione since he had made his alliance clear to all and sundry. Still, he had enough bravery left in him to join Iris. That cheered her more than she could say. His eyes would follow Iris and Harry from time to time. A spark of light would flicker in them. He would straighten his shoulders and a smile would appear on his face. A few times she saw him glance briefly at her with a bleak look in his eyes. He would have a downcast expression on his face. She had noticed he sometimes looked at Dean that way too. They clearly reminded him of people from his past.

Hermione would see the older students glancing down the tables at the firsties. Many with loathing of course. Others, however, had that same light in their eyes that Draco sometimes had. Fred and George had mentioned that some of the older students had been linking up with Tonks. Hermione had been introduced to her and had taken an immediate liking to the friendly girl. She reminded her of Iris a lot. Harry thought the world of her and always had a big grin on his face when she came over to see him and then would inevitably bump into at least one person or piece of furniture on the way over. She was a big sister to him. It made Hermione feel more secure that there were others in the castle prepared to stand with them. 

Hermione finished her book and went to bed. Iris wouldn’t be back till the early hours. Hermione couldn’t wait to be able to join her. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

The weeks crept along with no further incidents that warranted the front page of the Daily Prophet. Hogwarts had been quite sedate. It was almost time for Christmas break. Iris was looking forward to the Hogwarts Express train ride immensely. 

Hermione and Lily had been experimenting with the veil and Iris had made several trips back and forth with various plants that Lily provided. After several hours of arguments regarding ethical dilemmas, Lily tentatively considered using a mouse. They got as far as putting one on the table, but when the tiny looking creature looked up trembling with frightened eyes, Hermione had burst into tears so that idea was quickly squashed. 

Lily and James had found their strength had increased exponentially. They could apparate now to Sirius and Remus were they both celebrated and lamented the current situation they were all in. 

Sirius had spent the last three months going further down into a tunnel of more elaborate scenarios in his head as various pieces of news reached him of his daughter’s antics at Hogwarts. James had smirked when he told him Iris had broken his record for house points deducted in the shortest amount of time. 

‘Not even one minute after being sorted, Padfoot. She hadn’t even sat down at the table. She told that nasty bastard Flint right off in front of everyone,’ James had guffawed. 

Sirius couldn’t help but feel some pride at that. That Iris had been sorted into his old house made his heart feel acidic with regret. The silver snakes had sent a tremor through him. Salazar’s gift. Iris had ordered them to protect the vulnerable in the castle. Gifting three of them to Daphne, Draco and a Muggleborn girl, Hermione Granger, specifically because they appeared to be the students most in danger at Hogwarts. Narcissa’s defection had intrigued him. He could only imagine the depths Lucius had sunk for her to do that. He didn’t know Narcissa well.

He did know she had once loved Lucius. She loved her son more, though. That was more than apparent. Bella and Andromeda were elated to have their sister back. He was interested in meeting Draco. The boy had changed his surname back to Black. That Iris had given him a silver snake to protect him spoke volumes. When the news came that Iris had saved Neville through using pure white magic his heart had leapt. Finding out she had dragged Nott into Hell and had then casually introduced the group to Lucifer made him lurch to other extreme emotions. The freeing of the elves sent his head spinning. Valinor. Hagrid had told him in great detail about this fairy tale place. The healing of the squibs was common knowledge all around the globe. Finally came the news of the troll. That Harry, Ron and Iris had worked together to save Hermione had thrilled him more than he could say. The portals. The rumours of a Basilisk in the Chamber. Lily and James becoming more attuned to their Earth bodies left him with hope in the future. They had shown him their Patronus animals. Sirius wasn’t easily impressed, but even he had been stunned at the power that radiated off them. 

They sat around the kitchen table discussing Hermione’s plight. Sirius agreed that her theories certainly needed testing. The news of Neville’s increase in strength intrigued him. It had to be done safely. That Harry and Ron had dashed through the portal was not something that should have happened. It worked, but it could have backfired massively. 

It was Remus who offered the solution. He had sat quietly listening to Lily and James and their discussions about Harry. That even the Angels had no idea of the effects was concerning. As Lily said, limbo had severed the connection that Hayley had with Riddle’s Horcrux. It had set Remus’s sharp mind into action. His furry little problem. Could it be possible to sever himself from the wolf inside while testing Hermione’s theories?

He put the question to Lily and James as Sirius peered intently at Remus. 

Lily’s eyes had glazed over as her mind went through the scenarios. 

Remus had sat quietly with both James and Sirius. They both knew the toll this affliction had taken on Remus. He looked much older than his years. He had never dared marry, although many Witches had shown a lot of interest in him over the years. His life was not one he would have chosen.

‘Would you be prepared to risk this, Remus?’ Lily asked eventually. 

Remus looked at Lily, his mind still having to do the occasional double-take that she was sitting there.

‘Yes. I believe limbo will restore me. If I am unable to return to Earth immediately, I feel, if Iris is agreeable to it, to do what you and James have done. She is older now, stronger. Her friend needs to know it is safe for her. So do all of us. This connection between our two worlds could open up limitless possibilities for us. The risk is worth it. There is no way of knowing for certain unless an actual human goes through first. It also frees me of the wolf. If we do this now it gives me time to be able to return at least partly before the war begins properly. I want to fight for this Earth. We need to know Iris’s capabilities for certain. A lot of lives will need to rely on this power in the future.’ 

They all appraised him then. Remus. Kind. Quiet. Brave. This could be a win-win for them. There was a plan B if it didn’t work. 

Lily gave him a gentle smile, ‘I’ll speak to Iris. She has said she is willing to try anything. We need all the strength we can get.’

Sirius couldn’t help but agree. He had been undercover in many places. Both Muggle and Magical. The situation was getting dire already. Things were on the brink. Like the others, it was the waiting game that was frustrating. Iris was on the right track. This war was already happening in some places. Obtain as many weapons, information and training as possible to fight it when it came to Britain. Sirius was under no illusions. It was coming. Sirius had been proud of learning about Tonks. She was leading the resistance at Hogwarts. He and Bella had no qualms about giving her the information she needed. It was early days, but from acorns grow mighty oak trees. Hogwarts would certainly be a safer place in the future. 

It was a few days later that Remus and Sirius arrived at Hogwarts in the evening. Iris had been informed and after much thought, she had suggested Lucifer be in attendance with Gabriel. ‘The werewolf is a dark creature,’ Iris had said, ‘I saw a couple of them in hell. They roam around the walls.’

Remus had not been comforted by that, but he agreed with the logic. 

They had met with Dumbledore and made their way to an empty classroom.

Iris and Hermione were waiting for them. Iris introduced Hermione to both Remus and Sirius politely. Hermione had gazed at the two men, paying close attention to Sirius. Remus had gulped when Lucifer had appeared through the portal. 

James and Lily arrived at the same time and also looked at the dark angel with polite but cautious looks. They felt the subtle waves of dark magic seeping into the room. 

‘Hello, Remus,’ Lucifer had said. Sirius was staring with unabashed curiosity at him. The blood-red eyes and black wings were intimidating even to him. 

‘Hello,’ whispered Remus. His throat was dry with nerves. 

Lucifer turned to Sirius. He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again before turning to Iris. 

‘Iris. What a pleasure to see you again, poppet. Hermione’s here too. Delighted to see you both,’ Lucifer said to a grinning Iris. Hermione looked a little shyer as she gave a small wave.

‘Hi, Lucifer,’ Iris went over to him and hugged him. Sirius stood with his jaw dropped at this display of affection, ‘Bella says hello. She said if you're free this Saturday afternoon do you want to pop into Grimmauld Place? She said for a ‘catch-up,’ Iris did air quotes, ‘She said you would understand.’

Lucifer grinned wolfishly, ‘That would be lovely. Tell her I’ll see her at two. Thank you, Iris.’

There was an awkward pause for a moment before Dumbledore took charge. 

‘Right, Iris. Can you open the tunnel?’ 

Within a moment the veil was open as they all stared at it. Iris looked up at Remus. 

‘Going into the tunnel will be easy. Hermione can do that. It’s going into limbo that will sever the wolf. You’re sure? I won’t let go. I promise,’ Iris said to the tall man. 

Remus smiled at the young girl, ‘I am. My furry little problem has caused me much woe in my life. We also need to know if this is possible. I’m sure.’

Lily looked a little teary as she hugged him. Sirius hugged him as Remus took a deep breath. 

‘Gabriel and I will wait in limbo for you both,’ Lucifer said. 

Hermione sat down with Dumbledore and watched with interest as Iris took Remus by the hand as they walked into the gold doorway together. 

Sirius, James and Lily sat down next to them as they waited. 

‘What do you think is going on between Bella and Lucifer?’ Lily asked a bit too casually to no one in particular. 

Sirius growled, ‘I have always thought it wise to be ignorant about my cousin's personal life, Lily,’ he said drily. 

James nodded at that. 

‘Lucifer is certainly an improvement on Rodolphus. He has far better manners than that lout,’ Albus added nonchalantly. 

Hermione stifled a giggle as Sirius glared at the headmaster. 

The room became quiet as they all fixated on the veil. 

Remus and Iris stood at the portal leading to Equilibrium. Like Hermione, Remus had been awed by the stars. Remus glanced down at the grey eyes that were so like Sirius’s and saw only concern in them. 

‘I’m ready,’ Remus whispered. 

He watched Iris lift their hands to the grey and silver swirls as they eased through. He felt his whole body tingle and pulsate as they moved forward. His blood fired red hot as he felt something akin to his full moon transformations wrench through him. He inhaled sharply as the pain stopped as suddenly as it had started. He felt Iris squeeze his hand in comfort. His eyes were shut close. He was still breathing. That was a good sign. He felt much lighter. 

‘Your wolf is free, Remus,’ Iris said to him softly, ‘Lucifer is looking after him. You can open your eyes.’

Remus looked out and saw his wolf, looking surprisingly docile, being fussed by Lucifer. 

He looked around the endless white room. Gabriel was looking at him with gentleness. 

‘I suggest you take your time to adjust. Iris will show you part of Equilibrium. Then we shall see if you can return to earth,’ Gabriel said. 

Lucifer smiled at Remus, ‘Do you have a name for your wolf, Remus?’

‘I, no. The guys nicknamed me Moony. Perhaps that,’ Remus said.

‘Then I shall name you Moony,’ Lucifer said to the wolf who gave a sort of bark in response, ‘He shall join my Hounds of Hell. I feel he will be a good addition to the team,’ the wolf seemed to understand and wagged his tail, then walked across to Remus and licked his hand as if to say goodbye. 

Remus looked stunned as the wolf put his paw out. In return, Remus shook it. The wolf gazed at Remus for a moment, then returned to Lucifer’s side. 

‘I’m ready to see Equilibrium,’ Remus said after a few moments. Iris walked him through as the white room suddenly seemed to open up into an area of tall trees and plants Remus had never seen on Earth. He could hear birds singing and distant music. He breathed in the succulent air and felt a calm ripple through him.

It was early and the two suns were still rising. The most delicious fresh smells filled his senses as Remus looked around in amazement. 

‘Incredible,’ he said softly. He could feel the strong magic rippling through the air. 

‘You apparate to get around, but it's a lot easier here. You just sort of think of who and where you need to go. Like I do with the portals,’ Iris said.

Remus gazed around. He already felt so much better than he could ever remember. 

‘There are little villages and towns. Cities even. Spread out for miles and miles. It’s much larger than Earth,’ Iris explained, ‘You can use these flying motorcycles to get around if you want to see the sights. I like them the most. Much more scenic.’

Remus had a soft smile, ‘So this is where we go after,’ he grinned, ‘It’s beautiful, Iris.’

‘There are lots of other worlds too. Lots of people move on eventually. Renaissance and Origin are quite popular, but there is so much out there.’

Remus felt a lightness flood through him that made him feel like he had when he was very young. 

‘Infinite,' he stated. 

‘Yes. The Earth needs to be protected at all costs. It seems small in the great scheme of things, but we are the beginning of all this,’ Iris waved her arm. 

Remus gathered his strength. It was almost time to return to Earth. He hoped. 

‘Try not to worry,’ Iris said, ‘I feel we are on a path. What is meant to happen is going to happen. I feel you have suffered enough on Earth. I think too many people have. It's time to balance things,’ Iris lifted the Peverell ring, ‘I have this for a reason. This force wants this to happen.’

Remus looked at the daughter of Padfoot and for the thousandth time berated his friend. 

‘Iris. I know you and Sirius have a difficult-,’ 

Iris cut him off, ‘This is not your problem, Remus. It’s not your fault. It's not even his fault. It is what it is. It’s what Riddle does to people. He poisons things. If he had been the man Gran thought he was they would have lived happily ever after. Sirius had a difficult upbringing. He had the most atrocious week. He was bitter and went insane for a time. One shitty decision and he ruined everything. In a way, I feel sorry for him. My mum's the best. You know. She’s everything most men could want in a wife. Unless he was gay. Even then he would still want her as his friend.’

Remus grinned at that. He was one of the many boys at Hogwarts who had had a crush on one Hayley Greengrass. 

‘Do you think they will ever get back together?’ Remus asked her. 

Iris shrugged, ‘I don’t know what either of them thinks of each other. Mum doesn’t talk about him. I remember she told Lily that she wanted nothing to do with him. Sirius is always distant with me. Who knows?’

Remus tried another tactic, ‘Would you want them to get back together?’

‘If it would make them happier. There is something about them both which is just so…,’ Iris looked to find the word, ‘Heartbroken,’ she said softly. 

Remus squeezed her hand softly, ‘Come on. Let's go back.’

Before Remus knew it, they were back at the portal. Lucifer, Moony and Gabriel greeted them.

‘It’s so much more than I thought it would be,’ Remus said to them both, ‘I feel so alive.’

Moony gave a sort of bark as Remus patted him. 

‘Right then. Let's do this,’ Remus said. 

Taking a deep breath they eased into the veil. The relief on both their faces as they found themselves in the tunnel was palpable. 

‘Remus. Your face!’ Iris exclaimed. 

‘What is it? Am I old and haggard?’ Remus looked distraught.

‘Quite the opposite. You look years younger. Let’s get back to the others. You need to see this.’

Iris and Remus made short work and went through the portal to their waiting friends. 

Lily gasped in amazement, ‘Remus. You look younger. Better.’ 

Albus stood gaping, ‘The wolf?’ he asked. 

‘Free. Lucifer has him. He is going to join the Hounds of Hell,’ Remus said in a strangely weird voice, ‘I can’t believe this. I feel so much better. Is there a mirror anywhere?’ 

Albus conjured a full-length one up in an absent sort of way. He was as stunned by this as everyone else. Iris let go of his hand as Remus stumbled over to the mirror, ‘Merlin!’ he exclaimed. 

James and Sirius were just as astonished. The scars that had lined his face had disappeared. Colour was in his cheeks. His eyes had lost their weary look. 

Hermione was already rapidly writing notes. 

‘You don’t look a day over twenty-five, mate,’ Sirius said in shock. 

‘There’s only you two and mum that can look that young at your real age,’ Iris said to James and Lily in an amused tone, ‘This veil can regenerate people to their younger selves. How wonderful,’ Iris beamed, 'Headmaster. Do you want a go? I’ve heard you were quite the looker back in the day,’ she said cheekily. 

Albus stared open-mouthed at the young girl, ‘Walburga told you that, I presume?’ he said in a distracted voice. 

Iris nodded. 

‘This is unprecedented. I could never have imagined this,’ Albus whispered moving swiftly on, ‘Remus. What is your magical strength?’

Remus followed James and Lily’s example and cast a Patronus. A large, solid, white wolf shot out the end of his wand. Filling the room with the same white power and energy. 

‘Wow, mate!’ James said in happiness. 

Gabriel entered the room, ‘I saw the commotion. Remus. I’m truly thrilled for you. Lucifer has taken Moony down to hell. He’ll be very happy there.’

Remus was beaming widely to everyone in the room, ‘This is truly astonishing. I had hoped. I just thought getting back would be more than enough. This is..,’ his bottom lip started to tremble as Sirius gave him a big hug. 

‘His magic is off the scale, Gabriel,’ Lily said smiling, ‘He looks years younger.’

Gabriel smiled at each of them in the room, ‘Resurrection stone indeed,’ he said to them all. 

Their eyes all moved to the Peverell ring on Iris’s hand. 

Iris looked at them all, ‘This ring wants this,’ Iris froze, ‘The older Witches and Wizards. The ones who fought against Grindelwald. How many of them are there left?’ she asked them in a trembling voice.

‘Hundreds, Iris,’ Albus said in awe as he made the connection immediately. 

‘How many Muggles who fought in the second world war against the nazis are alive?’ Iris whispered. 

‘Thousands are still here,’ Albus said as they looked at each other in varying states of comprehension. 

‘We have our army,’ Iris stated to the quiet in the room. 

‘You bloody genius Iris!’ Hermione shouted as she ran up to Iris and gave her a bone-crushing hug which was warmly returned.

Sirius stared in wonder at his daughter. 

Iris was grinning, ‘So, headmaster. Want to go through?’

‘I am tempted,’ Albus admitted, ‘But what would I say to the parents.’

‘Tell them I flogged you the Black beauty spell to get out of detention,’ Iris said with a straight face. 

Albus looked a little taken aback. 

‘Just tell them I did it. After everything else that's happened, it will be water off a duck's back to them. Mark my words. The Ministry workers like bribes don’t they? Any one of them get's too nosy in Hogwart's business then I can promise them I’ll make them look and feel twenty-five again. No money in the world can match that offer. They’ll do our dirty work for us instead. We can use their corruption against Riddle. Once word gets out it will give Riddle’s lot another thing to worry about. The more pressure the better. We need them to worry. We need them to be frightened of us.’

They all stared at the excitable girl. Every word she had said was true. Albus straightened up and felt his aches and pains. Years of them. He had become so used to feeling old.

‘Go on, Albus. What's life without a little risk?’ Sirius grinned while quoting his favourite catchphrase. 

‘If it concerns you so much just bung some glamors on,’ Iris said diplomatically, ‘You will still feel young underneath. That will be important in the future.’

Albus was convinced. He did miss his gorgeous younger self. He had been a looker. Having his physical strength back would be very useful.

He took Iris’s hand as they repeated the ritual. It was a half-hour later when a young, handsome Albus came out of the veil. Even James wolf-whistled. 

‘Walburga wasn’t lying, Albus,’ Lily smiled. 

Albus looked bewildered as he cast his Patronus. A phoenix came flying out. As powerful as the others. 

He looked down at his hands. Marvelling at them. He went to the mirror and simply stared at himself. 

‘You look brilliant, headmaster,’ Iris said honestly ‘How do you feel in yourself?’ 

‘Exceptional. I feel like a young lion again. Ready to take the world on,’ Albus said stunned.

‘Good,’ Remus said, ‘Because that's what we’ll be doing.’

‘Sirius?’ Iris asked, ‘Do you want to knock off a few years?’ 

Sirius gave Iris a genuine grin, ‘I think I’d like that.’ 

Iris took his hand as they went through the veil. 

‘I’ll send for Severus and Minerva,’ Albus said as he sent a Patronus to them. 

Hermione was still making rapid notes as Lily observed. She added some herself. 

Severus and Minerva came into the room cautiously as Minerva shrieked at the sight of Albus. 

Severus initially looked like someone was playing a practical joke on him, but as he saw Remus he realised that this was actually happening. 

‘Remus?’ Severus asked slowly. 

‘The wolf is gone. He is now a Hound of Hell,’ Remus told him, ‘No more Wolfsbane potion ever again. No more fear of the full moon.’

Severus smiled a rare smile, ‘It’s over. I’m happy for you,’ he had grown fond of Remus over the years. 

Minerva was still gawping at Albus, ‘You’re young again.’

Albus beamed, ‘Iris has had the most excellent idea, Minerva. All those people who fought in the wars. She can take them to Equilibrium now and bring them back into their twenty-five-year-old selves. We now have a trained army to help us fight Riddle and Hitler.’

Minerva stood frozen at this announcement. At that moment Sirius and Iris popped out of the portal. Sirius looked even more beautiful, youthful and healthier. 

‘Iris, my dear,’ Minerva said, ‘Would you mind taking me?’ 

Iris smiled and put her hand out, ‘Off we go. I hope I get points for Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall?’

‘If this works I’ll quite happily give you my house,’ Minerva said in a thick Scottish brogue that emphasised just how overexcited she was. 

Iris looked astonished, ‘You needn’t go that far. Tips on becoming an animagus would be gratefully received, however.’

‘Yes. That is a satisfactory arrangement. Let's go,’ Minerva more or less pulled Iris with her to the veil as Iris grinned. They disappeared through. 

Lily was studying the others who had come back. Sirius's dog Patronus was trotting around the room in brilliant white which gave a glorious vibe to the room. 

Hermione was looking around at these transformations and for the first time, she had a feeling that this massive uphill struggle wouldn’t be as unassailable as she had previously feared. It wasn't going to be easy, but they had a real chance now. A fully trained army to defend their lands. Riddle and Hitler were not going to have the walkover of Britain they had previously envisaged. 

Iris had mentioned bribes. How many in the ministry would resign in exchange for their younger selves back? Or look the other way. They were corrupt. How much was their price? Hermione pondered this as Minerva came out the portal looking marvellous. 

‘Minerva!’ Sirius looked amazed. ‘You look breathtaking,’ he oozed Pureblood class as he bowed to her. Hermione privately thought their impeccable manners were one of the few redeeming features of the society set. 

Minerva actually giggled. Hermione and Lily looked astonished. 

She glided over to the mirror and inspected herself. Iris was looking at her in wonder. 

‘You’re so pretty,’ Iris exclaimed in the bright light of the room. Then went bright red as she realised what she had insinuated, ‘Not that you were ugly or anything like that. I mean,’ Iris spluttered. Then just gave up digging the hole she was in and hung her head. 

‘It's perfectly alright Iris. I wasn’t blind to the ageing process. I accepted it with very bad grace when I was middle-aged if you must know. This is unbelievable. I feel amazing. You get so used to the aches and pains. I feel like I could climb Mount Everest,’ Minerva waved her wand as her cat Patronus burst out and ran over to Sirius’s dog to play. 

‘Sev?’ Iris asked him, ‘This makes your magic stronger. It will help in the future. Do you want to come through?’ 

Severus nodded and took her hand. He was overwhelmed by all of this. They went through the portal as he studied the stars in the tunnel. He looked at the two portals with precision. 

‘It’s all true, isn’t it? The old tales,’ Severus said in a soft voice. 

‘Some of it. Tales can get twisted. But yes. Dark and light have always been there. Since the beginning. They coexist. There has to be a balance. This ring is making sure we can do that.’ 

Severus went through the portal into limbo as Iris led him through to the outside. 

He had gone so quiet as he stared around him. A wistful look on his face. 

‘There are worlds beyond here. Infinite space. Life,’ Iris said to him in the quiet, ‘It is so much more than we think on Earth. Elvis Presley lives here. How cool is that?’

Severus felt a tear roll down his face. He brushed it away. 

‘You're not sad are you?’ Iris asked him in concern.

‘The opposite Iris. I didn’t know if it was possible for me to feel so hopeful.’

Iris patted him on the shoulder, ‘I won’t say anything to the others. Alright,' she said in a conspiratorial tone.

Severus grinned at her. 

They went back through the portal to the interested faces of those in the room. 

‘Oh, Sev. Your nose is fixed,’ Lily said abruptly. 

Severus looked in the mirror. The premature ageing from his earlier life had reversed. His nose was back to normal. He looked like Remus and the others. Very healthy. 

‘Are you going to bother with glamours?’ Hermione asked them in interest. 

‘I think Miss Black's idea to use this to disturb Tom’s followers may be wiser,’ Albus said with a mischievous smile on his face, ‘Merlin knows they have disturbed everyone else immensely. I’ll announce this development at breakfast. Or perhaps tell Miss Brown and Miss Patel. That will save me the trouble.’

Minerva chuckled. Sirius had a wide grin on his face. 

‘Psychological warfare. I like it,’ Iris nodded as Hermione put her thumbs up.

Minerva kept looking at herself, ‘I’ll need to get new make-up. Certainly some new outfits.’ 

‘I didn’t know you were so fashion-conscious,’ Lily stated. 

‘Work hard, play hard. That was my motto when I was young. Damn the ageing process. What you young ones must realise is we may look older, but inside once you get to forty your souls don't age much. It's the body that lets you down.’

Albus nodded in sympathy, ‘Indeed. The hangovers become frightful the older one gets. All that dancing till midnight stops being as much fun at the thought of the morning.’

‘Grans’ going to love this,’ Iris stated, ‘All the Black women will. I reckon my Christmas presents price tags this year are going to be embarrassingly vulgar,' Iris beamed widely.

They all grinned at this. The vanity of the Black women was renowned throughout the country. 

‘I’ll contact the Order members. And many of my dear old friends. We’ll put the word out,’ Albus said, ‘Many of them have lamented not being able to be of as much use as they could have been when they were younger. They despise the constant threats to the wizarding world. It was never meant to get this bad. They will want to join us. I know this for certain. They are brave men and women.’

The others nodded along with Albus’s words. It was finally starting to look like they had real support for the future. 

The evening wound down as it was eventually just Lily and Severus left, ‘Oh, Severus. Just check your Patronus,’ Lily said. 

He looked very shy all of a sudden. 

‘Sev. What's the matter?’ Lily asked. 

Severus sighed. With a flourish of his wand, a beautiful doe came out of his wand. 

‘Oh,’ Lily said softly. 

‘A Patronus is a part of you. A character trait or something that makes you happy. You always make me happy Lily,’ Severus admitted. 

Lily’s heart swelled with warmth, ‘Oh, Sev,’ Severus got a tight Lily hug.

‘Best friends forever,' Lily said to him quietly. 

He grinned, ‘Best friends forever,’ he echoed back to her.

The whole evening had been unreal for each of them. The future didn’t look so bleak as it had done. This power was changing the whole game completely. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	34. Chapter 34

Iris and Hermione had returned to their dorm room and found Lavender and Parvati still up. Hermione grinned as she remembered what Dumbledore had said and quickly briefed the two versions of the BBC news at Hogwarts. To her consternation, neither one of them was too shocked at this news. They delighted in the gossip straight from the horse's mouth, however.

‘It makes our gossip so reliable when we can say you told us. They know it's real then,’ Lavender had said. 

‘What do they look like now?’ Parvati asked curiously. 

‘Dumbledore is really handsome. And McGonagall is ever so pretty,’ Iris told them, ‘Honestly, I didn't realise how cruel the ageing process is. People should always look gorgeous even when they are a hundred.’

Lavender and Parvati nodded wisely at this as Hermione rolled her eyes at this very vapid opinion, ‘So true, Iris,’ Parvati said in earnest. 

‘So, any more extraordinary feats of magic to expect in the future? Will you be feeding the world and curing the common cold or are you taking a rest this week?’ Lavender asked her slightly sarcastically with a grin.

‘I think that's it, actually. For a while at least. We have Christmas to look forward to. Maybe something in the spring?’ Iris said seriously as Hermione shook her head in bewilderment.

'Shall we listen to some Abba?’ Iris asked them, ‘It's been a jolly day and I need some happy music to wind down with.’ 

‘What's Abba?’ Parvati asked. Lavender also looked curious.

Hermione and Iris looked stunned, ‘No Abba in your lives? That's so bloody tragic. This must be fixed,’ Iris said, ‘Have you ever even heard of Elton John?’ 

They shook their heads. 

‘It's a scandal,’ Hermione said as she grinned as Iris looked genuinely shocked. 

Five minutes later dancing queen was playing. Parvati and Lavender became immediate fans of the greatest Swedish pop group of all time.

An hour later they were Elton John's newest fans as they fell in love with Your song and played it several times.

The next day the entire school was stunned into silence as Albus and Minerva swept into the Great Hall with gravitas and new outfits as a somewhat amused Severus followed them in. 

Parvati and Lavender had indeed notified everyone, but nothing could quite prepare one for seeing the transformation in the flesh. 

Everyone was gawping without embarrassment. Eyes then began moving towards Iris from around the room. 

‘This is your doing, isn’t it Black?’ came Wilson’s accusing voice down the table. 

Iris gave the smuggest look she could muster up the Gryffindor table and gave a nod. She had been expecting this and had a plan.

‘I’m about to become all your parents and grandparents' best friend in the whole world, Wilson. I can give them their roaring twenties back,’ Iris said to him. Her voice carried throughout the hall. 

The previous glares that Iris had been receiving had been replaced by genuine fear now. 

‘Looks like a lot of you rich Purebloods are going to have to wait a lot longer for those titles and inheritances doesn’t it,’ Iris said with a malicious grin, ‘You may have to actually go out and get an actual job and work for something. Oh, the horror!’ 

Even Hermione looked astonished at this genius deflection. 

‘You can’t do this!’ Wilson strode up to her in a rage.

Iris sighed, ‘Again Wilson, I refer you to the law. There is no law that says I cannot revert people who are a hundred years old back into their twenty-five-year-old selves.’

The first years all looked up the table equalling Iris’s smug grins.

‘That told him,’ Ron smirked as Wilson stood and spluttered incoherently. Many others on the other tables looked furious at the implications of this. 

‘Besides. You're always the one’s going on about your family names and lines. I thought you would be pleased to know your grandparents and parents are going to be around for much longer. When I realised I could do this I thought of my Granny Black. She is not well. She’s feeble. I can make her better. She’s always been good to me and this is my way of helping her for a change. The same I will do for anyone else who asks me. That is what any normal person with a shred of human decency would think to do in this situation. Everyone is always saying there aren't enough Witches and Wizards in Britain. This school is only half full. The birth rate is too low and too many wars keep killing people off early all the time. There, problem solved. We can simply regenerate the older ones.’

‘This is not right. You can’t do this. You’re denying us our birthrights,’ shouted an older Slytherin. He looked like a serial killer. Sadly, he was joined by many clones on each table who had all stood in anger at this proposal. 

Iris sighed and stood and addressed the room, ‘I was only having a little fun with you guys. Relax. Anyone whose parents and grandparents are followers of my Grandfather are exempt of course from this offer of a lifetime. They made their beds. They can lie in them. Personally, I think the sooner they are all gone the better. Yes. We know exactly who they all are and what they are capable of. There won’t be any cheating. You will all inherit your titles and manors sooner rather than later. Clearly, that's all that matters to each of you.’ 

The mood in the hall immediately calmed down, but there was a distinctly uncomfortable aura now. 

‘Nice to know when push comes to shove just how little you think of them though,’ Iris sneered at them all with all the arrogance of her Black lineage, ‘A golden opportunity for them to enjoy good health and strength and you selfish bastards couldn't wait to throw them under the bus just to grab what is theirs. Pathetic. Looks like they all got the kids they deserve.’

Silence. The staff had edged forward at this statement and had looked with fury at the students glaring at Iris.

‘The Wizarding World. It should be magical. It used to be. A place of wonder. Progress. Inventions, potions and science to make this world exceptional. Families. Friends. As one. All looking out for each other,' Iris shook her head, ‘Look at yourselves. Money. That's all that matters to you and you would screw over your own mum and dad to get it. You're no different to the worst nasty, greedy, lazy Muggles,’ Iris channelled the coldness of her Greengrass line in that last statement. 

‘You can’t show us up like this,’ Wilson seethed.

‘You lot just showed yourselves up, Wilson. I set the trap and you lot simply walked right into it,’ Iris said to him in a malicious tone, ‘I see you lot for exactly what you are. Selfish, greedy pricks who actually don’t give a fuck about your families you claim to be so proud of. Your fake Pureblood pride is bollocks. You're a disgrace to all our ancestors fought for.’

‘Then you're a fake Pureblood too!’ Wilson shouted in temper, ‘Everyone knows Riddle's really only a Half-blood,’ there were gasps in the room.

Iris smirked, ‘Are you brave enough to tell him that to his face?’

Wilson paled dramatically. 

‘Anyway, this has gone way past blood status and anyone with a functioning brain cell can see that. Clearly, your teeny tiny brain isn't functioning,’ Iris gave him a sneer that Draco was impressed by. 

Wilson looked like his head was about to pop off as he swung for her as she used the ring, shouted and pushed up a solid protego shield in a second. His fist hit it hard as he yelped. 

‘Truth hurts,’ Iris said in contempt as two silver snakes slithered up to hold him on the floor. Iris left him there for now. It was time to address the elephant in the room. 

Iris shook her head and breathed deep before standing on the table as Hermione looked a little embarrassed at her friend's bravado and sunk down into her chair. Harry and the others in the room were looking up with interest though. 

Taking her wand she put it to her throat and gave a sonorous charm, ‘Headmaster, if I may have the floor?’ she asked politely as Albus gave a slight nod. Iris turned and addressed the school.

‘Let's all cut the crap,’ Iris said to them as Minerva sighed at the crude language, ‘No more whispers. We all know what's really going on. Everyone here knows now what my Grandfather has planned for this earth. In a nutshell, it's that tired old cliche, World domination. He is Darth Vadar, Ming and Genghis Khan all rolled into one,’ this caused many confused expressions amongst the Purebloods.

Iris continued, ‘He and his Death Eater's have allied with the Nazis. A New World Order which will consist of a selected pure white elite made up of a merged Muggle and Magical power to lord it over the masses. The rest of the human race will be reduced to slaves or exterminated if they are not up to specification. The Ministry is deep in their pockets. The Daily Prophet has been silenced. They have already started their concentration camps in South America and land grabs in Eastern Europe. They have the weapons, assets and money to do this. This is not just talk. This is happening. I’m going to keep turning the old young. If I can give them back their health then I’m doing it. They are going to fight with us against this. Within ten years, if Riddle and Hitler get their own way, most people in this world will be dead anyway through the inevitable global war. At least the older ones I help can get a few years on Earth feeling good whatever happens.’

There were sharp intakes of breath. The staff looked nervously as Albus put his hand up to them to let Iris continue, ‘Your families, your friends, your enemies, that nice little lady that lives next door, the kids in the playground. Your postman. They will no longer be here. Hufflepuff's, Slytherins, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Purebloods, Half-bloods, Muggles, Muggleborns. Most of us will be gone. There will be no hiding from this anywhere on this planet. Every country is vulnerable. I assume the Ravenclaws in the room have already predicted the consequences of a Magical and Muggle alliance of this magnitude? What happens when you mix science and Muggle weapons with magic and fascism?’

The clever table looked at Iris wearily and nodded gently as students on the other tables looked over as their faces fell as they confirmed what Iris was saying. 

‘The Muggles have nuclear power. If you're not sure what that is then I suggest reading about its destruction capabilities. It will be used eventually by either side out of either cruelty or desperation. They used an early design at the end of the second world war which killed thousands and left the survivors permanently damaged. That was then. Over forty years ago. They have perfected it now. Just one nuclear bomb can destroy a city in seconds. If the bomb doesn’t kill you then the poisonous fallout will in a matter of days. It causes permanent damage to the ecosystem. Whether your Muggle or Magical, it doesn’t matter. We all go if that hits us. Countries will retaliate using any means necessary. If, and it's a big if, you do survive the war do you really want to spend the rest of your life living twenty miles underground as the lands are too poisoned to live on? Your galleons won’t be much use to you. This utopia Riddle and Hitler have promised you is a lie. You may survive to gain your titles and inheritances but what will that mean living like that? The time has come to wake up. It's not too late. You follow Riddle and Hitler and I guarantee you will all regret it. A lot of your parents have already taken the dark mark. I get that. You haven’t. I get that many of you are selfish. Your greed just now proved that. Use your selfishness to cut the ties with your families that are leading you down this path. If not for us then at least do it for yourselves,’ the hard faces scattered around the room grimaced. 

‘Make the choice. Stand with us and fight and we all may still have a future on a planet worth living on. We are standing for humanity and the planet. That is worth fighting for,’ Iris took her wand away.

There was a moment of pure silence.

The first years led the applause. Harry and Neville especially looked teary-eyed. 

The staff joined in, then the second years. Then Tonks and Cedric stood and started clapping. Her hair was a bright purple. Many of the girls swooned at Cedric. Then the Weasley’s all joined her. Even Percy. Oliver Wood. Cassandra Dewling. Half of Ravenclaw and many of the Hufflepuffs stood. A lot of the Gryffindors joined them and then, out of the blue, a few very defiant and determined older Slytherins stood firm and clapped as their classmates stared daggers at them all. Others stood up one by one as the first years gaped at this support. Albus’s blue eyes twinkled. Many students from all four houses and each year were clapping now.

Iris tingled all over as her equi magic flooded out. There were a lot more people standing than sitting. Hermione looked near tears as she gave Iris a side hug. Ron and Neville were beaming. Draco and the first year Slytherins were sitting amazed at the standing older Slytherins who gave them a nod and a thumbs up. The time to be brave and make a stand was long overdue. That they had meant a lot to the younger ones. They weren’t alone in house Slytherin anymore. 

‘I feel we may have some requests from Riddle’s younger followers to transfer in the coming months,’ Minerva said to Albus over the din.

‘So be it, Minerva,’ Albus said, ‘The time to choose sides is coming to an end I’m afraid. The students have all been informed of the consequences of a Riddle and Hitler alliance. If they still insist on pursuing this then there is little hope for their souls. They will realise the truth of Iris’s words in time, I'm afraid. Hogwarts must be kept as a safe sanctuary. If Hogwarts falls, then we all do. Hogwarts is a bastion of all that is good in our world. It is crucial for the survival of our world. Any true followers of Riddle in the castle put us all in danger.’

Iris saw Quirrell out of the corner of her eye with a fake smile plastered over his face as his eyes glinted with spite towards her. She casually released Wilson from the snakes as he stormed out again. 

‘A lot of drama for breakfast, eh,’ Iris said to her fellow Gryffindors. 

‘How did you know they would react like that?’ Hermione asked. 

‘The one thing Riddle’s lot all have in common is greed. Greed is like a drug. It needs to be fed constantly. Nothing is ever going to be enough for them. They all have their own vaults that are bulging with Nazi wealth, but I knew they will always want more. The moment I suggested they would have to wait longer for their inheritances and titles I knew they would flip,’ Iris said with a grin. 

‘Brilliant,’ Ron said. He and Iris high fived each other over the table. 

‘I’ve also been studying Winston Churchill's best speeches too,’ Iris admitted as Hermione looked at her impressed with her showmanship.

Harry was looking around the room. People had sat back down. There was a distinct shift in the atmosphere in the room. Riddle’s followers were gradually leaving the room looking sombre. 

‘They look so different,’ Harry said, looking at the staff table and Albus and Minerva. 

‘There are the same people they were yesterday but yes. It's like their different people,’ Hermione observed. 

‘I can’t wait to take your mum, Ron,’ Iris said with a smile. 

‘’Blimey, yeah. That will cheer her up,’ Ron grinned. ‘Dad too.’

‘Gran as well. Her bones are always giving her jip. Bella can start taking her for nights on the town. She used to enjoy that.’ 

‘Do you think..’? Hermione started quietly. Iris looked at her questioningly, ‘Do you think the veil will work on muggles?’

Iris tilted her head, ‘It should do. Muggles go to Equilibrium. You’re talking about your Gran aren't you?’ Iris confirmed. 

Hermione nodded, ‘If she could fight, she will. She has always resented not being able to do more in the war. She was a land girl so she did her bit but...’

‘We’ll do this at Christmas. You're bringing her aren't you?’ Iris asked. 

‘I am. They're all really looking forward to meeting you all. We’ll explain when we’re all together. I won’t put any of this in a letter just yet,’ Hermione said, ‘It will sound bizarre at first to them but I need to do this in person.’

‘This must be freaking Riddle’s lot right out,’ Neville said to them as he chortled, ‘You can turn the old young again, Iris. Good. It's time they started getting worried.’

‘It’s time that you start to be really careful, Iris,’ Ron said with a worried look, ‘This is like chess. They are going to see you as the major threat now. They are going to be after you the most.’

‘They’ll have to catch me first,’ Iris said with confidence. 

‘Well, just be careful,’ Ron said, ‘Like with the troll. They can get around things.’

Iris nodded at him and thanked him for his concern. 

The words she had said needed to be said to all of them. There were too many whispers. They needed it spelt out. The world Riddle wanted was a purely selfish one and he would destroy it in his greed. His followers had the same ideals. That other students had finally taken a public stand against this meant a great deal. Hogwarts was shifting away from them slowly but surely. 

The remainder of the term flew by. The divisions were now crystal clear in the castle. The snakes kept things under control. Iris spent her time bumbling about. She had settled in properly at Hogwarts. She had her friends, her schoolwork, Equi and quiet evenings spent with the animals and Hagrid. Albus and Minerva were bringing their friends to the castle. Iris would take them in as they hobbled in on walking sticks and being pushed in wheelchairs. They would be restored into their younger selves and practically leap around the room to everyone's amusement. The staff had taken full advantage of this perk as well. Madam Hooch was thrilled with her transformation and was contemplating rejoining the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. 

Iris had taken Ron and her to the Burrow through the veil. Molly was most impressed with her new appearance. Having seven children had taken their toll. The Lovegood’s had accompanied Molly and Aurthur and had been enthusiastic about the trip through the tunnel. Both Xenophilius and Pandora had seemed more enamoured with Equilibrium than their appearance. 

‘I had been developing an experiment to replicate what I had seen in my dreams,’ Pandora had said with an ethereal smile, ‘I have no need to do anymore. It is all here. This is the place I have been dreaming of since I was a little girl.’

Iris had taken the strange yet lovely little blonde girl Luna through to have a look and she had been much like her mother in her excitement. The stars in the tunnel had been a source of great joy to her. Iris had taken her to see the waterfall and had smiled at the look of pure awe on Luna’s face. 

‘I want to live on Earth for a very long time. There is so much to explore,’ Luna had said simply, ‘But knowing we come here afterwards is very good to know. It's very exciting, isn’t it? I can only hope I don’t die a painful, gruesome death. I want my last moments to be tranquil before I pass over.’ 

Iris understood and had patted her arm, ‘They have tea and biscuits here too,’ Iris had said to the blonde girl.

‘How wonderful. It really has it all,’ Luna had said with wonder. 

‘And chocolate,’ Iris added as an afterthought. Luna had smiled that dreamy smile. Iris liked Luna a lot. She was a gentle soul, albeit unique in her outlook on life. In a way, she didn’t make Iris feel as strange as she knew she was. Luna just accepted Iris as she was.

Xenophilius had been intrigued by it all, ‘How?’ he had asked Iris simply. 

Iris showed him the Peverell ring and had watched his face show clarity, ‘The Resurrection stone,’ he had whispered. 

‘Partly. Grandfather has been very, very irresponsible with how he treated it. He has been irresponsible with many things.’

Xenophilius had nodded wisely, ‘It wants its revenge.’

Iris had nodded, ‘I think so. It has been working in mysterious ways. It sort of guides me to where I need to be.’

Xenophilius had nodded with understanding, ‘The Deathly Hallows are not to be abused, Iris.’

Iris had grimaced, ‘Don’t I know it. I can’t take it off.’

Xenophilius had smiled at that, ‘That is very good to know.’

Walburga and Bella were in a form of mild hysteria for days after Iris had rolled back the years for them. All the Black women had come from around the country to Grimmauld Place for their regeneration and that particular weekend was filled with much merriment. Narcissa had given Iris a rare warm smile which had, quite frankly, chilled Iris to the bone.

Andromeda had been as giddy as her family. The magical strength had been appreciated, but the mirrors around Grimmauld Place were gazed in for hours afterwards. 

Amelia Bones had jumped at the chance to regain her twenties. She had been smirking all the while in her office afterwards as she admired herself. ‘This will make those Ministry Witches greens with envy,’ she had said with glee. Iris had been amused to see this side to her.

Iris kept up her weekend routine with seeing her families, then Amelia to heal more squibs and popping to the hospital with Gabriel when Ivy and her mum requested her. The strange injuries were adding up. Blatant memory charms had been performed on each of them. Toxic dark magical injuries. Damage to internal organs. People that didn’t seem to be connected to each other. Men, women and now children. All from different parts of the country. All different ages. 

‘I think they are being tested on,’ Hayley had told them, ‘They are choosing a cross-section of people deliberately. I don’t recognise this magic. All I know is it is foul.’

Gabriel had agreed with a foreboding look on his face. Iris took this information in with a heavy heart. 

‘What do you think they are testing for?’ Iris asked her mum. 

Hayley had shaken her head, ‘I can’t say for certain. It looks like they are looking for something.’

‘What?’ Iris had asked. 

‘The source of our magic, I think. I could be wrong,’ Hayley had sighed.

‘But, it doesn’t work like that,’ Iris had frowned, ‘Magic is in every cell of us. Not one specific place.’

Hayley had nodded at this, ‘That's a general theory. Perhaps it is someone who doesn’t know that.’

‘A Muggle?’ Gabriel had suggested.

‘Perhaps,’ Hayley had said, ‘Looking for the source. Wanting a transplant. They went through all this with the squibs. It can’t be transferred either way. Any Witch or Wizard knows this.’

‘More Muggle’s are learning about the magical world. This was inevitable,’ Gabriel had said in a hushed tone, ‘This type of experimentation was known to happen centuries ago.’ 

‘They could be working with a rogue wizard or witch. They have the technology now which could determine the source if there is one. Perhaps it is transferable,’ Hayley said in a defeated tone, ‘They have discovered DNA. Genetics. Maybe it is possible to replicate it?’

‘Maybe that is why you don’t recognise the magic. It could be Muggle in origin. You need to take it to one of their science labs,’ Iris said, ‘It's what they do in Star Trek,’ she added as Hayley looked at her intently. 

‘Yes. I think that is for the best. I’ll speak to Ivy.’

Hermione and Iris had made several visits to Equilibrium. Iris had taken her to all the best spots. Hermione’s favourite place had been the waterfall. She had sat with Iris quietly for several hours in wonder. The two suns were proof she was in another world. The magic hummed as Hermione also felt herself changing and becoming stronger and lighter on Earth over time. 

Iris had introduced Hermione to her Gran Greta and they took the long-anticipated trip to the Equilibrium library. Iris was being very careful to hold her hand tightly. They had apparated to the enormous building where Hermione's eyes had glistened with tears of happiness. Greta had been told all about Iris’s bookworm friend and had struggled not to laugh as Hermione approached her version of mecca with great reverence. 

‘It’s so beautiful,’ Hermione had whispered as they had wandered inside. 

It was many hours later that they left. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	35. Chapter 35

It was dinner before Christmas break and everyone was settled in the Great Hall. Now the elephant had been addressed a more realistic atmosphere had settled. The snakes still patrolled so there was not any violence in Hogwarts. There were thoughtful faces all around. It was time for students to make decisions about their future. There would certainly be changes in the immediate future for many of them. The train was already starting to come off the tracks now. 

The first-year Gryffindors were chatting amicably with each other. It had been an eventful first term for them. Harry was simply relieved everyone was still breathing. Albus looked snazzy in a fashionable suit. He had been to Saville Row and had bought himself the latest fashions. Even Draco had been impressed by the fine cuts. Minerva looked inspired. All the Professors had awarded Iris many points for the most inane things. Wearing her tie correctly. Twenty points. Being nice to Mrs Norris. Another twenty points. Gryffindor was well in front for the contest for the house cup. At this point, the older years could not care less. There were more important things they were preoccupied with. The first and second years still held a bit of excitement for it, however. 

The puddings had just appeared. Iris looked down at her strawberry ice cream with a thrill. The ice cream here was very tasty. 

The lights began to flicker as the hall darkened. An ominous feeling swept the Great Hall. A girl started to scream, then another as people gripped their heads. Iris felt a repetitive thudding throughout her body as Harry felt his scar start to tingle as the loud, sibilant voice of Riddle slowly echoed around the room. 

‘Iris, darling, come out, come out, wherever you are, come out to play,’ Riddle’s voice grated down her back as she gritted her teeth. 

‘Granddaddy has come to see you. Meet me at the gates, my dear,’ the creepy voice echoed.

The voice stopped as people shook their heads clear. The thudding ceased in Iris too. Harry was still touching his scar tenderly with a dazed look. There was still that insidious toxic darkness that hovered in the air. 

Iris sighed and pursed her lips, ‘Oh, for fuck's sake. Right before pudding. He really has no class at all interrupting dinner,’ Iris then tutted. Neville patted her hand in comfort. 

‘No class at all, Iris,’ he agreed with her as he shook his head in disdain, ‘It's simply not done in polite society.’

Hermione stared at them incredulously. 

Iris stood up, ‘Right. Well. I knew this was coming. Be like ripping a plaster off. Faster the better. Get it over with quickly. I have not been looking forward to this.’

The entire school was staring at her in disbelief. 

Iris looked around the room, ‘If any of you ever think you're from a dysfunctional family, then always spare a thought for me.’

Harry’s eyes were gleaming emerald green fiercely.

‘I’m going with you. I need to see the bastard,’ he said firmly. 

‘Ok. Go under your cloak, though. He will take a shot at you if he sees you,’ Iris said calmly as Ron looked stunned at this casual statement of fact. Harry nodded and took his cloak out his robes. He always had it on him. 

Iris turned to the silver snake and hissed in parseltongue, ‘Get the others and bring them to me. We’re going outside to meet Tom,’ the snake nodded and then slithered off. 

Iris stood and brushed herself down as she looked at her ice cream longingly. She tutted again in disappointment. Running her hands through her hair, she noticed the Professors approach. Albus was looking at her in concern. 

‘You cannot go out there Iris,’ he said to her. 

‘Oh. It’s fine. I have protection,’ she said casually. 

‘The snakes can only do so much Iris,’ Minerva said to her. 

‘I know. They are mainly so I can rub them in his face. They answer to me. Not him. It will really, really annoy him,’ Iris said with a malevolent look. 

‘Then what?’ Minerva asked. She looked very fraught. 

Iris smiled gently, ‘Lucifer. Lucifer. Lucifer,’ she stated clearly to the entire room. 

The entire room went rigid as the portal opened and moments later Lucifer stepped out to the stunned students and staff. 

‘Iris?’ he questioned with worry as he looked around. 

‘He’s here,’ Iris told him, ‘He wants me to come out and play. It would be rude to ignore him,’ she smiled meanly at the Dark Angel who grinned at her. 

‘That it would,’ he drew his black wings out fully. Several Slytherin girls fainted at the sight. 

Nine silver snakes approached her as she stroked several of them, ‘Good. Follow us. Keep Harry and the others safe,' she hissed to them all as they swayed and nodded. 

‘Harry. Don’t be seen. Now is not the time to confront him. Promise me,’ Iris asked the black-haired boy. 

Harry gave a sharp nod, ‘Promise. Time for that later,’ he said adamantly.

Iris nodded, ‘Later,’ Iris turned to Albus, ‘Are you coming?’ 

He was gazing at Lucifer, who nodded to him in greeting, ‘I think so,’ he said calmly. 

‘Time to meet dear old Granpappy then,’ Iris said sardonically. 

She picked up one of the snakes and wrapped him around her like he was Esmerelda and stroked him. The snake hissed in pleasure. 

Iris cringed at the foul dark magic in the Great Hall. It made her feel nauseous. She thought of Riddle and the last time she had seen him. The Pensieve memory played in her head like a movie. Her eyes darkened to black and she felt the ring heat up. The pure darkness pulsated out of her, driving out the toxic putrid magic of Tom’s from the room. 

The older students were gaping at her. Crabbe had told them about this, but they hadn’t truly believed till now. Pure black magic pulsated through them all as they all breathed deeply and felt their bodies hum with the force. 

The small group made their way out of the hall as Harry wrapped his cloak around him and disappeared from view. A beat later the entire occupants of the Hall stood up and followed. 

‘I'm not missing this for anything Lavender,’ Parvati exclaimed as she pulled Padma along with her. Milicent was close behind Iris. Christmas had come early for the young Slytherin. 

Hermione and Ron were both a bag of nerves but kept up with the others. 

They all trooped down towards the gates where Tom was indeed standing. As Iris walked closer she could see in the dark he had changed dramatically from the young man in the Pensieve. His eyes were back to their glowing red. His face had sunken in giving him a snake-like appearance. His nose was just two slits. There wasn’t a hair on his head. His features looked more blurred. He looked like a dodgy photograph that hadn’t been developed properly. He was as creepy as anything. She felt her body start to thud again. Riddle looked taller. His skin looked like pale marble. He appeared to be alone, but in the Wizarding World that didn’t mean he was. The wards at Hogwarts were strong enough to stop him from entering. Perhaps. 

The ring on her finger was pulsating now with black magic that flooded through her. The thudding stopped. 

Riddle was standing in a dignified way as he perused the arrival of Iris and the others. Most of the students stood far back in the darkness. 

Riddle appraised her with interest. The black magic rippling off her made him narrow his eyes.

‘You’re dark magic is powerful. A gift you inherited from me, I suspect,’ he hissed at her.

Iris shrugged, ‘It’s much better than that toxic poison you call magic, so I wouldn’t say I got it from you,’ she said to him dismissively. 

Riddle stared at the small figure as a cruel smile appeared on his face. At least his granddaughter had some of his more admirable traits he thought. She was already so obnoxious at such a young age. 

Displeasure passed his face when he saw the silver snakes slither up and surround Iris, ‘It seems you have indeed inherited the dark gift of parseltongue then. Odd for a Gryffindor to possess it,’ he said in a snide voice.

‘You’re calling me odd. Well, isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black,’ Riddle smirked at her, ‘Salazar has gifted me them,’ Iris said calmly to Tom as she stroked the silver snake around her neck as she whispered in parseltongue to it, ‘He made sure you had no power over them,’ Iris smiled at him spitefully, ‘Salazar really doesn’t like you. He much prefers me and mum to you,’ Iris taunted him.

Riddle ignored her comment, ‘I have been hearing many things about your antics at Hogwarts, Iris,’ Tom spoke to her. Or rather hissed, ‘I have come to see for myself if there is any truth to the rumours.’

The students behind her were barely daring to breathe. Many of them were hiding behind the trees and bushes. Too terrified to be seen but not wanting to miss this. The dark magic filled the air, giving a surreal hot contrast to the cold night. 

Iris stepped forward so he could see the blackness of her eyes. She heard him inhale sharply. 

Lucifer took that moment to move forward to stand alongside Iris. For a long moment, Riddle simply stared at him. 

‘So, I get to finally meet the self-styled Lord Voldermort,’ Lucifer said in a decidedly snide tone, ‘You have evaded me for far too long.’

Riddle sneered at him, ‘I will not bow to you, Lucifer.’

Lucifer grinned at him in a feral way, ‘Your arrogance is unsurpassed by any other, Tom. You are what I expected you to be.’

‘No matter. You are not now, nor will you ever be a concern of mine,’ Riddle said with finality. 

‘Perhaps,’ Lucifer said shortly. 

Riddle had a small smile playing on his lips as he glanced at Iris, ‘I am certain of it,’ he hissed to the Dark Angel. 

Albus approached the small group. Riddle looked at him dismissively for a moment and then gave a visible start. 

‘You!’ he spat, ‘You have grown young. That is true then?’

Albus gave a long look of sadness at him, ‘You have grown into something I no longer recognise, Tom.’

Riddle turned away. No longer interested in Albus. He looked again at Iris, ‘I have heard many tales. I saw what you did to the young Theodore Nott. I admit I was impressed. The boy hasn’t spoken a word since the ordeal you put him through.’

Iris grinned a sickly smile at him, ‘It was time he was taught a lesson,’ she said coldly, ‘Nice to know it sunk in.’

‘You took him into Hell I heard. You can travel to other worlds in your physical body. You have brought the dead back to life they say. The Potters were well and truly dead when I had finished with them, but I hear talk. They visit you and the boy,’ his eyes pierced hers.

Iris contemplated the monster in front of her. He reminded her a little of the Seven devils in Hell. Unfortunately, Riddle was capable of doing much more damage to the innocent than them. Her mother and Gran were just two of his many victims. 

They stared at each other as she felt a tug at the back of her head. He was reading her mind, she realised too late, as his face lit up in a manic smile.

Just like that, a red haze filled her vision as images of Riddle’s countless atrocities flashed through her mind like a movie reel. 

Her eyes went the same blood red as her grandfathers as she looked at Riddle with sheer, unadulterated hatred. 

‘Get out of my head! I see you too,’ she hissed, ‘You are poison.’

Riddle grinned maliciously at her, ‘You really do despise me, granddaughter. I can see it in your mind. Reconciliation is not an option. No matter. You can hate me all you like. You can never kill me, Iris.’

‘What are you really doing here, Tom?’ Albus asked wearily. 

Riddle looked annoyed at the use of his first name but he spoke in a deceptively nonchalant way, ‘I have a theory you see. I’m here to test it. I need peace of mind.’

They looked at him confused. In that split second Riddle forced his way through the ward and whipped his wand towards Iris quickly, ‘Avada Kedavra!’ he spoke the spell rapidly. The flashing green light hit her directly in the chest as she fell back. 

Harry in his panic threw his cloak off and ran to Iris as the snakes slithered after Riddle. 

Riddle paid no attention at all to the boy and merely put a clear forcefield up the snakes could not penetrate as they banged on the sides of it, hissing harshly at him. His eyes were focused completely on Iris. Albus had a look of horror on his face as he realised what Riddle’s theory was. 

‘Iris!’ cried Harry as he got on his knees by his side. Hermione came running up as well, ‘Iris!’ he sobbed. He grabbed her by her shoulders as he tried to wake her. The pale girl lay there motionless. Hermione had her hand over her mouth as her face drained of colour.

Daphne and Draco moved next to her. Daphne was looking like she was near a breakdown. Draco stared motionlessly at the still figure of Iris. His icy grey eyes blank with fear.

The rest of the crowd dare not move. Then a low groan came from Iris as she sat up, scowling at Tom as the crowd gasped. 

‘You utter fucking piece of shit. That bloody hurt,’ Iris stood up and then proceeded to launch into a tirade of abuse that would make a sailor blush at Riddle, who stood there smirking with a self-satisfied look on his face. Harry went from the depths of despair to sheer elation in a moment. 

‘She’s alive!’ he shouted unnecessarily to the gaping spectators. 

‘No shit, Sherlock!’ yelled back one of the older Gryffindors in awe. Iris continued her verbal abuse towards her grandfather. 

Minerva looked torn between joy at the girl's survival and going over to give her a lecture on her abuse of the English language.

Riddle looked down at her as he struggled to get a word in edgeways, ‘ _Merlin,_ ’ he thought. ‘S _he has certainly inherited the notorious Black temper. Just like Bella,_ ’ when she eventually paused for breath he spoke, ‘My theory was correct. It normally is. Your mother should have died after that blood ritual. She didn’t. You cannot die, Iris. Neither of you can because of your connection to me. Therefore, I cannot die either. We are connected for infinity,’ he hissed.

Albus’s eyes flashed a gleam of triumph which disappeared as quickly as it had started.

Riddle glanced at Harry and the snakes, ‘I’ll be back for the nuisance Potter boy another time. He can wait,’ he added dismissively glancing at Lucifer. 

Iris snarled at the mention of Harry as her eyes went straight back to black as she raised her wand and blasted Riddle out of Hogwarts with a jet black stunner that smashed through his force field. 

‘Set the wards stronger Albus. For Merlin's sake,’ shouted Severus from the dark. 

‘I don’t think Tom will be back tonight,’ Albus said in a defeated tone as he waved his wand over the gates, ‘He got what he came for.’

Everyone’s eyes had followed the intimidating figure of Riddle hurtling out of the school gates and merge into the dark of the night as they all stood in varying states of shock. 

‘Well, that's not something you see every day,’ Neville stated calmly in a vacant tone of voice.

Iris sighed deeply, ‘Family reunions can sometimes get a bit awkward with some of our lot.’ 

Daphne sobbed and flung her arms around Iris as Iris returned the hug tightly. Iris felt herself calming down as the black magic died down. 

Most of the students didn’t look certain of what they were supposed to be feeling and confusion reigned.

Lavender Brown was gripping Parvati’s arm in earnest as she spoke, ‘What just happened?’ she was looking at the main group, ‘Did you just die, Iris?’ the blonde girl got straight to the point. She must have been in shock. Cedric Diggory was standing right next to her as she completely ignored him.

‘No,’ Iris said, ‘He knocked me out for a moment, but I didn’t die. Oh, that filth. I’ll have a massive bruise there. I’ll have to go to the infirmary. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m a bit shook up so I’m going to finish my pudding, then see Madam Pomfrey. I’m out of bruise ointment. Then I’m going to have an early night,’ Iris looked a little concussed.

Albus looked a bit concerned at the nonchalance, ‘Iris. I think you're in a state of shock. Minerva. Harry. Severus. Come with me to my office. I have a remedy for this. There is much to discuss about this evening.’

Harry was looking at Iris, his face was grimacing in pain. Daphne let go of her as Harry took her hand, ‘Come on Iris. I think we need to hear what the headmaster has to say.’ 

Iris nodded with concern on his face, ‘Are you alright?’

Harry looked very pale, ‘I’m feeling a bit better. My scar flared up when you fell.’

Lucifer was looking at Iris with shame, ‘I can only apologise, Iris. I failed in protecting you. I genuinely believed Riddle would not have done that. I thought he was just needling you for information.’

‘It’s ok. None of us saw that coming. Someone must have weakened the wards from inside. I have my suspicions. It's Bella you need to worry about though. She may put you in the doghouse for a while.’

A look of fear passed the Dark Angels face as Iris bit her lip in amusement. 

A lot of the Slytherins were teetering around Lucifer at that particular moment in a vague attempt at being subtle. 

Lucifer noticed the younger ones, ‘Hello, Millicent. How have you been?’ Lucifer asked the sturdy girl who blushed bright red. 

‘Good, t-thank you,’ Millicent stuttered. She grabbed a taller girl that Iris recognised as one of the Slytherin prefects, ‘This is Gemma Farley. She really wants to meet you.’

Lucifer smiled down as the moonlight glinted off his horns, ‘The pleasure is mine, Miss Farley,’ he shook her hand gently.

The girl giggled manically and then smiled broadly up at him. 

‘I’ll leave you with your fan club,’ Iris said with a smile, ‘See you later.’

Lucifer hugged her goodbye. Iris and many of the others walked back to the castle, leaving Lucifer surrounded by many excitable Slytherins and a handful of the other house's students standing with the Dark Angel.

Ron had been mute since Riddle’s voice had echoed around the hall earlier. He kept looking at Harry and Iris with widening eyes. 

‘Cor! I always knew you know, about he who must not be named. To see him. Really see him in the flesh, you know. It's all real. He’s real,’ Ron was rambling now. 

Draco had been quiet up to this point, ‘You just threw him out of Hogwarts,’ he stated simply. 

‘Yeah, well, he was vexing me greatly,’ Iris said shortly. 

Draco couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his face. His first-year cousin had chucked the monster of his childhood nightmares out of Hogwarts with just one stunner.

Hermione had gripped Iris’s hand tightly, ‘I’m glad you’re alright,’ she said more calmly than she felt. 

‘I haven’t even begun to get my head straight,’ Iris admitted to her, ‘I need to think. Harry and I will see what the headmaster has to say.’

‘I’ll wait up for you. I’ll get us some more ice cream,’ Hermione said gently. 

Iris looked at her friend then and it was that small kindness from Hermione which made her start crying. 

‘Thank you, Hermione,’ she sobbed out, ‘That is very nice of you,’ the gang all piled in for a group hug then. 

The Professors stood to the side to let this happen. It seemed to do Iris and Harry the world of good. 

A few minutes later Iris had settled herself, ‘You guys are the best,’ she whispered, 'thanks.’ 

Ron and Neville looked a little awkward at the emotional outpouring, but like the others had found it cathartic. 

Harry had his thinking face on. Lavender, Parvati and Padma made their way back to the great hall to hold court with the rest of the gossips in Hogwarts. Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room with the others. She needed some time herself to process what she had just witnessed. She would never forget her first glimpse of Tom Riddle. She understood now the fear the wizarding world held for him. This is what Iris and Harry were up against. The ease in which he had performed magic was unreal. His contempt for Lucifer was astounding. She looked at her housemates. Dean and Seamus looked as unnerved as her. Ron still looked slightly dazed. Neville had a peculiar look on his face. A form of shock, she supposed. He had seen for a few brief seconds what he thought was a dead Iris. This evening had certainly been a roller coaster of emotions. She sat with him quietly for a while as they both made sense of what they had experienced. 

Draco and Daphne had walked on further with Harry and Iris till they had approached Dumbledore’s office. 

‘I swear Iris, my blood pressure can’t take any more. Promise me serenity this Christmas,’ Daphne said to her, only half-joking. 

‘I promise, Daph,’ Iris said sincerely, ‘It will only be about Santa, giggles and food. The true meaning of Christmas.’

They both gave each another hug as Draco and Harry looked at each other uncomfortably. 

Neither of them had spoken much to each other. Harry was acutely aware of Draco’s history. It disturbed him more than he could say. He could see some of his Godfather in Draco’s face and those familiar ice grey eyes of Iris and Sirius they each shared gave him some comfort. 

Draco gave a nod to Harry. Harry had finally seen the man who had murdered his parents. He had been as terrible as Harry had thought he would be. Harry’s scar had been aching the closer he had got to the twisted Wizard. His head had felt like it was being crushed when Iris had fallen and had only eased off when Iris had cast the stunner and Riddle left. He would need to talk to them about this. 

He looked at Draco. A boy who had, like him, seen first hand the consequences of Riddle’s leadership. Who was brave enough to stand and fight against it despite knowing the risks and still stood here with them knowing precisely what could happen to him for his allegiance. Harry put his hand out as Draco raised an eyebrow. Draco took the hand and shook it. They didn’t need to speak. Actions spoke louder. That gesture showed one thing to each other. Solidarity. 

Harry and Iris made their way into Dumbledore’s office as they waved goodbye to their Slytherin friends. 

Daphne and Draco sighed as Iris and Harry disappeared, ‘It’s too much all the time. I worry so much about them. Well, when I’m not worrying about everybody else,’ Daphne whispered to him. 

Draco nodded as he put his arm around her. He had grown very close to her. Daphne, like him, were both cut from the same cloth. They understood each other in a way most people couldn’t. Filthy rich, bloodlines coming out of their ears. Aristocratic. Both understood the importance of tradition implicitly. They both had morals. Both were too smart for their own good. They knew the direction most of the Purebloods was taking was wrong in every way it was possible to go wrong.

‘I do believe if any two people can take him properly, it's going to be the two of them in the end,’ Draco added, ‘There is something different about both of them. I can feel it.’

Daphne nodded, ‘Same. It’s in their magic. The way they are. Harry isn’t going to stop fighting. Neither will Iris. What the hell has Riddle done? Has he any comprehension of what he has been messing with? He couldn’t kill Harry. Now, look at what he’s just done. That Iris could even stand up after being hit with the killing curse should be impossible. Although compared to everything else, not the most impossible thing she has done,’ Daphne said diplomatically, ‘Harry did it as well.’

Draco glanced around the empty corridor, ‘I believe Riddle has no respect for anything,’ he told her honestly, ‘This is why we’re all in this mess. He, them. They are going to destroy everything we have of value if he isn’t stopped.’

Daphne looked at him questioningly and then pulled him into an alcove. 

Speaking quietly she whispered, ‘When Riddle was bragging about being unable to die did you see Dumbledore’s face?’ 

Draco shook his head. He had been looking at Riddle like everyone else had. 

Daphne continued, ‘He knows more than what he’s letting on. I was keeping an eye on him. He had a look in his eyes. Like Riddle had walked into a trap only he knew about.’ 

Draco looked in her blue eyes, ‘Are you sure?’ he asked earnestly. 

‘He was acting a part in front of Riddle and the others. He knows something Riddle doesn’t. I’m sure of it,’ Daphne whispered quietly to him. 

Draco gave a tentative smile, ‘The less Riddle knows than Dumbledore the better for all our sakes.’

Daphne perused the blond boy, ‘Draco. I know you’re not ready, but if you ever want to talk about it I’m a good listener. Ok?’

Draco gave a small nod, ‘Thank you. Um. I,’ he rubbed his forehead, ‘I’m not ready. One day I will be.’ 

Daphne smiled at him, ‘Come on. Let's go back down to the Hall. I was in the middle of pudding before we were so rudely interrupted. Riddle has no decorum in the slightest disrupting dinner. No breeding in the slightest. Appalling etiquette.’

Draco grinned, ‘I know. His behaviour was outrageous,’ he said pompously as he followed her down the corridor. Ethan and Jasper slithering close behind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	36. Chapter 36

Harry and Iris sat down opposite Dumbledore as Minerva and Severus sat down to the side. Iris had rubbed bruise ointment into her chest. She was correct. There was a large bruise that had already been going purple, but had now been soothed considerably. 

Minerva cleared her throat, ‘Miss Black. Before we begin. I am relieved beyond measure you survived. However, if I ever hear that sort of language from you ever again for any other reason than attempted murder you shall lose all your house points for the year. Am I clear?’ Minerva said sternly. 

‘Crystal, Professor McGonagall. I apologise,’ Iris hung her head in shame. 

Minerva felt slightly more soothed as she clung to this thin veneer of order in the school. 

‘You must remember. We are still a respectable establishment of learning. For now at least,’ Minerva added. 

‘I think we all learnt a great deal from this field trip,’ Severus added with a rueful expression. 

‘Yes. Well. Be that as it may, a few of the first years and second years are not as loquacious in that particular area of old English as yourself,’ Minerva finished. 

Harry snorted without thinking. The stress of the evening had caught up with him as he was now a little more relaxed, ‘I apologise,’ he said quickly as Minerva looked at him with her mouth in a straight line. 

‘Right,’ Dumbledore stepped in at that moment. Fawkes flew down to Harry and Iris and perched on the table in front of them both as they both fussed him. 

Albus smiled at the sight, ‘On a brighter note, thank you for clearing the great hall of that putrid magic, Iris. It was an unorthodox method but effective. We are all very relieved that you appear to be in good health after Riddle’s, um, test.’

‘How was he able to breach the wards?’ Severus asked. 

‘He has got insiders here. We all know this,’ Harry said. 

‘Actually. I must be honest here,’ Albus looked a little sheepish, ‘I felt the wards breached earlier today in preparation. It is a little known fact the headmaster or headmistress at Hogwarts is keyed in.’

Severus and Minerva gave a jolt at this. Harry and Iris looked confused. 

‘Why didn’t you do anything?’ Harry asked him with a frown. 

‘I have been expecting a visit from Tom for a while. You cannot do the things you have been doing and not expect attention, Iris. He was going to find any way to get to you to do this. I thought this was a wiser scenario where we all had better protection in case the situation became unmanageable.’

Iris tilted her head. Then gestured for the headmaster to continue. 

‘Gabriel will be here soon. He was informed earlier of this ruse. You were wise to choose Lucifer to escort you. Like with Remus I expected you to contact a Dark Angel to deal with Tom. While Lucifer was dealing with Tom, Gabriel was behind the scenes, shall we say.’

‘What exactly happened out there?’ Iris asked. Harry was staring at Albus. 

Albus looked calmly at them all, ‘Tom’s arrogance will be his undoing. He assumed correctly that you are immortal.’ 

Iris gasped, ‘No! That’s impossible.’

‘You are both correct,’ Albus said with his blue eyes twinkling. 

‘I am confused,’ Harry said. Minerva, Iris and Severus looked like were doing difficult algebra in their heads. 

Albus looked at Iris kindly, ‘Tonight confirmed my suspicions. You are immortal while you wear the Resurrection stone. He knows nothing of its power.’

‘Oh,’ Iris said, ‘That makes sense. So when the time is right I can take the ring off?’

‘The ring will decide when to leave you, Iris,’ Albus said, ‘You were connected to it partly because of Tom’s manipulations initially. His butchering of dark magic contributed. That is the reason your mother and you could gain access to Equilibrium originally. As you have become stronger the power of the ring grows too. The magic of Equi and the ring enables your mother and yourself to keep the connection, even though your bonds to Tom have now been severed.’

Iris breathed a sigh of relief, ‘Don’t get me wrong. I like Earth, but anchored to it for all eternity? Millions of years? No way. Even the vampires get bored in the long run and they only do a thousand or so years,’ Iris sank back in her chair more placated. Albus had raised an eyebrow in a mix of amusement and relief. 

Not for the first time, everyone gazed at the black onyx ring on Iris’s finger. 

Albus continued, ‘Both your mother and you were connected to Tom in blood. His regeneration ritual backfired massively on him. It severed the connection he had to her. Tonight, when he fired the killing curse at you the piece connecting you to him has also been severed. He had to be the one to do it.’ 

Iris looked bewildered, ‘But, how. I didn’t hear voices or anything.’

‘You have been travelling to Equi all this time. It blocked it. You have heard the Horcruxes. You were physically affected in the great hall by Riddle’s presence. Your black magic blocked the effects of Riddle on you.’

Harry looked up sharply, ‘My scar hurt a bit at first when Tom was outside. Then when Iris used the black magic I was alright but when Riddle hit you with the killing curse, my head felt like it was being crushed without the black magic. Riddle’s magic is ugh. It feels so ugly. Evil.’

‘The connection to Riddle must be very strong if it got through that magic,’ Severus mused.

‘It’s ok. I needed to know what would happen. I’m prepared now if it happens again,’ Harry said. 

Albus nodded to Harry, ‘Magic in itself isn't evil. It is some people who are evil. Yes. That is the connection you have with Tom. When he is close the effects will be excessively potent to you. The connection will manifest in other ways when he is apart from you. I assume you can still understand parseltongue without the Equi magic?’

Harry nodded. He had heard the snakes cries and laments when they attacked the forcefield. 

Albus looked at Harry softly, ‘You also have a connection to Iris. Your body has absorbed much of her Equi magic too. As has Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger. Tom’s presence would have shocked your being. In time the rest of your classmates will be becoming stronger too. I suggest you join your mother and Hermione on their experiments to help the others channel more of this magic. It will soothe you and build up more defence in the future for when you meet him again.’

Severus had been listening to this throughout the evening very quietly. 

The sight of Riddle has been a breakthrough for him. He had last seen him years before in South America. He had still resembled an actual person back then. He genuinely could not see what he had seen in him in the first place. He was now a grotesque individual. Severus could carry on without any doubts in the slightest. 

Minerva was spellbound by these developments.

Gabriel appeared through the portal then. Iris rushed up to him and hugged him. Her eyes glowed golden for a moment then settled back to her normal ice grey. Her magic had stabilised and grown over the years, becoming much more attuned to Equilibrium.

‘Well?’ Albus asked him after Iris let go, ‘What happened?’

‘It is dealt with,’ Gabriel said succinctly. 

‘Well. What was it?’ Iris was curious. She had heard about soul pieces but that didn’t seem correct. 

‘A puddle of blood,’ Gabriel informed the room. 

Albus nodded at this, ‘It is of course different to the actual Horcruxes. Harry's connection is different from yours.’

‘When Hayley arrived the piece of Riddle’s soul from the locket was covered in blood. The remaining parts were not. I have merged it with the rest of the abomination,’ Gabriel informed them.

Iris breathed a sigh of relief. She knew something hadn’t been right. The penny dropped then, ‘So, Riddle thinks one thing, which was right but is no longer? When it's actually something else entirely. Something he knows nothing about.’

Albus smiled, ‘He has destroyed that which would have anchored him to earth. He needed to be the one to do it. His own vanity and inability to question his own cleverness has led to him sabotaging one of his, ' _get out of jail free cards_ ,' to coin a phrase, when he threw the killing curse at Iris. You did not go to limbo, the stone anchors your body here.’ 

Harry gave a determined grin, ‘Brilliant,’ anything bad that happened to Tom was good news to Harry. 

‘The remaining question is how many pieces are left on earth?’ Gabriel said. 

‘This is where Harry’s connection will be vital,’ Albus said, ‘You will need to use it to get inside Riddle’s head Harry. Several of us have been searching for clues and leads but we have found nothing but dead ends.’

Iris had been staring at Harry thinking over the evening, ‘Riddle got into my head easily. I saw his worst crimes as I did Nott. They played in my mind like a movie. I saw such awful things,’ Iris shook her head not wanting to dwell on it. She turned to Gabriel, ‘If we could get to him somehow. Could you search inside his mind as you did to the Longbottoms?’

‘I’m afraid that would only work with a willing host, Iris. Riddle is too powerful to get that close to. His mind will be a steel trap,’ Gabriel told her honestly, ‘I had thought of that myself.’

Iris sighed in disappointment. 

‘I’ll do it,’ Harry said in a determined voice. He had been thinking hard about what Iris had said, ‘Get inside my mind. In time, of course. I want to build up the magic from Equilibrium. Then I can let Gabriel inside my mind to access the connection.’

Albus felt pride at the boy’s determination. 

‘It is possible,’ Gabriel said, ‘In theory. We would have to prepare of course. You’re young and this connection is far too unstable to just dash in there. I do not want to risk damage to your mind Harry. We shall need to explore slowly.’ 

‘I’m with Iris all the way on this,’ Harry said, ‘Anything I can do to help stop him, I’ll do it.’

‘We have a plan then,’ Iris said hopefully as Harry and she gave each other a small smile. 

Albus clapped his hands, ‘We do indeed.’

Harry breathed deeply, ‘We have to try anything and everything to get this done.’ 

Iris was coming to terms with all she had learnt that evening, ‘Now I’m temporarily immortal, I mean, I can still feel pain. I certainly want to avoid as much of that as possible. But, it will be safe for me now to go to South America. The absolute worst that can happen is I get knocked out, like tonight. The link will still work if that happens. Lily and James have proved that.’

Severus nodded cautiously at Albus. 

'We have more or less finalised our plans. Certainly, we can undertake this next year,’ he told them in the room. 

Albus leant back in the chair as his blue eyes looked in the distance, ‘Yes. I rather believe the ring is setting the pace. Iris. You have gained a lot more control over the dark magic. Gabriel?’ 

The Angel looked solemn, ‘We were ready a long time ago. The Angels will come when I call them. Both Dark and Light. I cannot control Lucifer and the other Dark Angels. The light will protect and heal the survivors and fighters. The Dark will exact their own particular revenge. They are not as constrained as we are,’ a chill went through the room with these words. 

Albus pondered, ‘I have my new old friends who are very experienced in such matters as these accursed camps. They can cast fidelius charms in their sleep. Their healing skills are tremendous. My portkeys should be ready by then for the apparition.’

‘Finally,’ Iris said in relief, ‘This is long overdue.’

‘Yes, I feel it Is time for some karma in this particular instance,’ Albus said. 

‘How do you think they will react to the loss of their camps?’ Minerva said to the group. 

‘Angrily,’ Gabriel confirmed, ‘Although I doubt they will be surprised. They will be expecting some sort of retaliation at this point. They have, unfortunately, taken most of what they wanted from their workforce. Their plans are almost in place. Grindelwald, Hitler and Riddle are playing their cards very close to their chest with their plans. None of their followers knows their exact plans. We have eyes there but we cannot be everywhere. There is much speculation. I expect they will stay on course regardless of this rescue. Grindelwald will have factored this sabotage into their operation. They know we know. We should simply see this as a rescue mission.’

Severus looked grimly at Albus, ‘I’ll let the Order know,’ he said with finality, ‘I know they will want to get this done as soon as possible. They are all frustrated with this subterfuge of Riddle’s.’

The evening was coming to a natural end. 

‘It goes without saying that this knowledge is kept only to those trusted with the information,’ Albus said, ‘Riddle now has a false sense of security. This is tremendous for us. His ego may very well be his downfall.’

Fawkes trilled in the background as a new optimism filled the room. 

It was a very dazed and confused Hogwarts school of students who boarded the Hogwarts Express to go home for the Christmas holidays. Not one of them could have predicted the direction the term would have taken in September on their train trip. All their teachers were now not much older than them. Silver snakes now roamed the halls. Marcus Flint was no longer terrorising half the school and two Dark Lords, Riddle and Lucifer had popped in at dinnertime for a slanging match. They had witnessed a killing curse that did not work on what appeared to be an immortal student and a fearsome Riddle bragging he would be on Earth for all eternity.

There was now a Hogwarts Resistance and if rumours were true, a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets affectionately named Winston. The young Slytherin, Nott, had been taken for a tour of actual Hell and had appeared to have lost his mind. The free elves now had their own kingdom, Valinor, and the ghosts had been successfully transported to Equilibrium. A troll had also gotten into the castle and almost killed a student. War was looming. It was a lot to take in for all of them. They were relieved to be going home away from all the madness to lay in their own beds huddled under their duvets for a couple of weeks of sanity. 

Iris had taken Professor Binns to Equilibrium with the help of Gabriel who was helping the disorientated man adjust to his new life. Albus had promised her the next teacher would not be so challenging.

The first years had taken the thestral drawn carriages down to the Station. Hagrid had explained they could only be seen by people who had seen death. Iris saw them due to technicalities. Hagrid had introduced them to her earlier in the year. She had seen thousands of dead people. Although they were much alive in the next world. Anyone who had met Lily and James qualified. Lavender and Parvati were intrigued by the horses. 

‘They are ever so gentle,' Iris stroked one of them who nuzzled into her hand, ‘See.’

Hermione was watching the thestrals intrigued. Harry stood next to her and stroked the animal with the same soft-touch that Iris had. Draco stood next to Daphne with a wretched look on his face. Daphne only needed to glance at him once.

‘Let’s get on the carriage then,’ she said to the others in an authoritative tone. 

The silver snakes had swayed and hissed goodbye at the Hogwarts gates to them all. Ethan, Jasper and Lucas had followed Draco, Daphne and Hermione onto the train. Esmerelda was wrapped around Iris’s neck. The students each had their wands close but students were all keeping their distances from who they perceived as the other side. 

They had all made plans with each other to meet over the Christmas break at the Greengrass Manor. Iris would be in charge of transport. It was cleaner than the floo. Something they were each happy about. Harry especially. He never had quite got the hang of the floo. 

Iris would be taking Daphne and Draco to Equilibrium over the Christmas holidays. They would have plenty of time to explore. 

Some of the students boarding the train cast malevolent looks to the little group of first years. Their original plans of dominating Hogwarts and getting it ready for Riddle in the future had been well and truly derailed. Salazar Slytherin had, through Iris, scuppered their plans well and truly. It would be time to go back to the drawing board and await orders. Many had spoken to their parents about a transfer but Riddle had given orders to lay low for now and keep a presence in the school and above all else, report back. The threats would be taken care of in time. 

Half of the school had been satisfied with this news. Iris Black was a bewildering student to all of them at the best of times. They had been impressed greatly by her abilities. She was the Granddaughter of Riddle after all. She was too young to really take seriously though. She had looked so tiny standing opposite him. Maybe when she was older she would see sense and join the winning side. She had been influenced by Dumbledore and there was clearly an unpleasant situation between RIddle and his daughter which obviously was going to take time to mend. That was clear from her public speech to the great hall.

Hippy, dippy ideas while babbling on about all the worst-case scenarios. They had spoken to their parents who had assured them that nuclear war would never happen in Britain. They certainly were not selfish like Black had accused them of being. They had convinced themselves of this. They were doing what was best for their world. The betterment of the human race. A few of them who had been on the fence had fallen back firmly on the side of Riddle when they had witnessed the encounter by the school gates. His intimidating presence made it unthinkable to even think of turning away from him. They knew of the strength Riddle had accumulated far and wide. There was no way they could lose. 

They had enough sense to know the way forward wasn’t going to be as smooth as they had thought in the beginning. The Order of the Phoenix clearly wasn’t going to simply roll over and they clearly had more than a few cards up their sleeve. The young versions of Albus and Minerva sauntering around the castle was still a shock to behold. A youthful Hagrid beaming out at them was unnerving, to say the least. All the other Professors were the happiest anyone had ever seen them.

Quirrell had avoided the veil although Iris had asked him in her most sincere voice if he would like to take the trip. He cited he was very young already and it was unnecessary. Iris had given him her most charming smile as he smiled back peculiarly. Elderly men and women had been seen hobbling into the castle never to be seen again. Instead, youthful men and women they had never laid eyes on before were gallivanting through the Hogwarts corridors with joyful, wild abandonment. Augustus Longbottom had been particularly jubilant and appeared to already be preparing for battle as she waved her wand fiercely at random. The elves transformation indicated fully the power the young girl held. 

Many of the Slytherins especially had been hypnotised by the presence of Lucifer. He obviously had issues with Riddle. They supposed it was because their leader was an immortal. Lucifer was clearly just jealous. The rumours going around was that Lucifer had put a dark spell on Nott’s mind to spite Riddle and frighten them. Order needed to be maintained to improve their world. The ignorance of the masses globally was in dire need of rectifying. The human race needed guidance from those better than them. Their minds would drift involuntarily to the Great Hall and the potent pure black magic of Iris that drove out the putrid dark magic of Voldermort’s. They had all felt that. Their bodies had vibrated with the power of it. It was so different. Stronger. Universal. Hot. Riddle’s had felt warped in comparison. 

Lucifer had been charming. That they accepted. He was many things. Like Iris, he had radiated a darkness that enveloped you. Merlin, it was so confusing. There were Devils and Demons in Hell. They were part of the dark. Dumbledore had his phoenix. He was light. Dark and light. Balance. It was simply understood you were one or the other so how could Iris be both? 

They were going home to their Manors and parents where they could talk sense with each other. Hogwarts was deliberately confusing them with all it’s nonsense and mind games. It would be a relief when Riddle finally went public. The Ministry was just as impatient as them to announce the official changing of the guard. The Wizarding World knew what the situation was. A farce. Fudge was merely a puppet until the true leaders of the world would take over officially. Voldermort, Grindelwald and Hitler. Then they could do away with all this ridiculous pretence and nonsense and reign supreme completely. The laws, power and money would all be theirs and woe betide anyone who stood in their way. The small rebellions would be dealt with harshly and swiftly. 

The other half of the school were still getting to grips with the future. It was seeing Riddle in the flesh that had brought it home to them this was actually going to happen. They had seen Iris stand back up after taking a killing curse. Eerily reminiscent of Harry Potter. Whatever Riddle was delving into to cause all this was unheard of magic.

The person who most convinced them that it was wise to stand up against this onslaught was, surprisingly, Draco Black. He had seen it first hand. Pansy Parkinson would discreetly watch the blond boy with a thoughtful look. She had heard all about the Malfoy's of course. Narcissa had gone off the radar. The public’s general opinion was Lucius’s frequent infidelity had led to his wife’s departure. This was certainly one of the reasons but Pansy suspected it ran far deeper than that. 

Her own parents were fully supportive, signed up members of the New World Order. Many of the students were in the same boat. Many of whom were more than happy in that boat. Pansy decided to bide her time. She was astute enough to know she didn’t know enough. Her parents spoke of power and wealth. Progress for humanity to evolve. They were tight-lipped on how this would be accomplished and murmured about influencing the masses through many means. She kept her thoughts to herself.

Iris had made it clear that it was a shitty position for any kid to be in if they had doubts. Pansy appreciated the consideration. She knew Walburga and Bella Black had helped raise the young Gryffindor. Iris understood the pressures of the old ways. It wasn’t as simple as simply saying no thanks and walking away. They were all on this train now. It was a difficult decision for a young person to make. To choose between two such dangerous positions. Pansy also knew that it was a decision she would inevitably need to make at some point in her future. Her parents were becoming more excitable in every letter to her. They were going to change the world. Pansy had no doubts they would. Pansy had heard about the concentration camps. She had subtly enquired about them to her mother in a letter. 

Her mother had downplayed the places in her response. Workplaces for those in poverty in those local areas. They are simply doing the local population a favour. Developing skills that will be useful in the future. Yes. They had heard of exaggerated tales. They have a lot of trouble with some of the people there. They were not educated. Practically savage. Sometimes they needed to defend themselves against volatile attacks. Nothing to worry about.

Pansy hadn’t been convinced. She had spoken to Iris in private a few days before Christmas break. They had taken a walk around the black lake as Pansy broached the subject.

Iris had told her plainly what Severus and Gabriel had reported and had watched Pansy’s face fall. 

‘They kill the children?’ Pansy had said in a dull voice. 

Iris had nodded with a grim look, ‘Severus watched five Wizards beat a little girl to death for amusement. The Nazis are the same. One of them was Draco’s father. Pettigrew. McNair. All of them who escaped at the trial. They have taken full advantage of the women and children there. Their perversions…,’ Iris trailed off, ‘The male prisoners have been subjected to similar treatment. Beatings. Whippings. Starvation. The Nazi scientists and doctors, the potion makers. They experiment on them,’ Pansy looked sick, ‘I’ve met a few of them in Equilibrium. They are getting better but it still affects them. Gabriel said in time they will be healed. It won’t be a quick recovery for any of them.’

They had continued walking slowly. Pansy was Iris’s second cousin. Iris knew of the social circles her parents moved in. They were on the list. She had glanced at the dark-haired girl. 

‘Look. Pansy. You have to understand. We are going to war. For me and the others choosing to go against RIddle, it’s an easy decision. He murdered my Grandmother. He didn’t care if he killed my mother during his regeneration. What he did to Bella was unforgivable. He and Pettigrew held Gran, Kreacher and I at Grimmauld Place to do Merlin knows what to us if they had gotten their way. Kingsley and Mad-Eye too. I would rather die than join him. Grandpa Gareth lost his twin sister. The Weasleys lost Gideon and Fabian. Harry lost James and Lily. You on the other hand. It’s different for you. The future is going to be brutal. I can promise you this though. In war, there is no such thing as the nice guys. You don’t think the Order of the Phoenix is going to be capturing Death Eater's and Nazis gently and following peacetime procedures like good little boys and girls do you? There is too much at stake. They have to be stopped using any means necessary. Our world depends on it.’

Pansy had given a jolt at this. Her green eyes showed clarity. 

Iris stopped as she looked at Pansy intently, ‘Pansy. You’re my blood. Most of the Purebloods in school are and I despise Riddle more than I can say for putting these divides between us. I hate what I know is going to happen to us all. War is waste. It’s misery. Not one of us is going to be unaffected by it. You have to understand that there may come a time when you watch your own Manor go up in flames. You may watch your own parents and friends get killed by Witches and Wizards from the Order. And you are going to hate us because of it. If that happens you are going to hate me and Daphne and Draco. You will want revenge. You wouldn’t be human if you didn’t. Likewise. You may watch your own parents kill your friends. See your father shoot a killing curse at Daphne or Tracey. What happens when you see children in camps being beaten? How do you think you are going to feel when you witness that? This is going to affect you more than most. There is going to be no such thing as neutral in this war.’

Pansy sobbed at this. 

Iris gave her a one-armed hug. She tried to think of a way to cheer her up, ‘Granny Walburga says Riddle is just an uppity Half-blood who is getting his revenge on us Purebloods because some of them were snobs to him at Hogwarts. They should have been uniting against him. It’s gone too far now though.’

Pansy gave a shaky smile, ‘Uppity,’ Pansy said in an amused voice. 

Iris gave a half-smile, ‘Uppity. Walburga will always remain a Pureblood snob till her dying day,’ Iris sighed, ‘Pansy. You must know this isn’t about blood status anymore. Riddle is just using you as a tool. It is a power grab using any means necessary. Riddle messes with people’s minds. He has messed with your parents. I understand your loyalty to them but you don’t owe either of them support for this and don’t let them tell you otherwise. You need to be careful. I know what is coming. What you are going to witness. If you do follow your parents and Riddle make sure you know what is truly involved. You have to believe in Riddle’s vision completely and I don’t believe you ever will. Your heart needs to be in it to fight properly, otherwise, you're not going to make it.’

Pansy had stared at her then as the harsh reality came crashing down.

‘This New World Order is not messing about. Narcissa already has a price on her head for leaving it. If not for Ethan, there are students in the school who would have made sure Draco would have had an accident by now. If you show any disloyalty to Riddle in the future then you will be a target too. I don’t like saying these things but you need to know the truth.’

Pansy nodded ruefully. She was very aware of the danger Draco was in.

‘You know you can always come to live at Greengrass Manor or Grimmauld Place if it gets too much. I can give you one of the snakes for protection,’ Iris said to her.

Pansy smiled at that, ‘At least I have a choice.’

‘Choices,’ Iris said slowly, ‘I think when you truly see it for yourself what Nazis and Riddle’s followers do, you will realise what Draco has. It won’t really be a choice for you. I saw your face when you realised what Nott really was. You actually cared about those girls.’

Pansy really looked at Iris. Her ice grey eyes looked at Pansy with compassion as Pansy realised the truth in her words. The cold air breezed around them, ‘You’ll never be one of them, Pansy,’ Iris said quietly.

Deep down Pansy knew she didn’t have the sort of nature that Riddle’s regime required. 

‘Worst case scenario if you fight with us, standing up against this and you die young as we all may, you’ll go on to Equilibrium. It’s nicer there than here anyway,’ Iris said in a soft voice. 

Pansy had peered silently at Iris, ‘Can you show me?’ she had asked eventually very quietly. 

Iris had given a small nod. Later that evening Pansy had spent time in Equilibrium. She had barely spoken. Iris had shown her the waterfall. The music of Equi surrounded them. The hum of the thick magic in the air. The beauty of the place. The two suns in the sky. Iris explained about the towns and villages. All the other worlds in the universe. They had walked around one of the villages. Iris had introduced her properly to James and Lily. Pansy had looked dumbfounded by it all. 

It was the tunnel that had most fascinated Pansy. The stars that sparkled everywhere. They had stood for a while looking at them. 

‘I can see why you are like you are now,’ Pansy had said, ‘Why you have no fear. I thought it was some foolish Gryffindor thing. It isn’t. You can’t fear death knowing that is on the other side of it.’

‘I’m taking some of the others over the holidays too. They need to see this. Hermione loves it here. She says it makes her feel braver. I’ll take anyone who wants to come to visit. I think it changes a person forever.’

Pansy glanced at the scarlet and gold veil, ‘That really does go to Hell. It’s real?’

Iris nodded, ‘Those who have shown extreme viciousness and wickedness against the innocent and defenceless go there. Lucifer calls it the great leveller.’

Pansy stared at both veils for a while. 

Iris stood with her, ‘Whatever you decide, you do it for you. Not your parents or your friends. Not Riddle or the Order of the Phoenix. You. You're the one who has to live with your decisions. You alone know what you can live with.’

Pansy had gazed into the stars that went into infinity, ‘It’s endless,’ she had stated, ‘It makes me feel very small.’

‘We all matter. You should feel large. There are so few of us compared to what is out there. Life begins on Earth. It’s the only planet where this is possible. It’s why even Lucifer is so intent on preserving it. Without Earth then this is all there is for eternity.’

‘If I die young, I can’t have children in Equilibrium?’ Pansy asked her. 

‘No,’ Iris said cautiously,‘ Ask yourself though. Could you really bring them into a world that has Riddle and Hitler as its owners?’

Pansy went very still. 

‘Lucifer himself sees them as a genuine threat to Earth’s future. He doesn’t think the Earth will have one if they are successful.’

Pansy raised an eyebrow at the mention of Lucifer. After a minute she looked at Iris with a small smile, ‘I don’t wish to be a gossip, but what is going on with him and Bella? I’ve been hearing all sorts.’

Iris just smirked. Pansy had both eyes wide open at this, ‘She sure knows how to pick them,’ Pansy said in a wry tone.

‘Well, Bella always says, go big or go home,’ Iris chuckled. 

Pansy smiled as she looked again at the stars, ‘I feel better in myself. My magic is humming. Thanks.’

‘My advice, for now, is to just watch and wait. No pressure. If and when you’re ready to leave, talk to Daphne. You have a choice.’

Pansy looked down at their joined hands and squeezed gently, ‘I know that now,' she said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. Chapter 37

The train ride was actually lovely. Iris had settled herself into her seat and was stroking Esmerelda. She chatted with the gang and enjoyed the changing views out of the window. The lady with the trolley remembered her, and much to Ron’s happiness topped up the sweets for the group. 

Iris remembered the first train journey to Hogwarts. She looked around at her friends. Ron was chomping on a chocolate frog. Harry and Neville were playing a card game. Daphne and Draco sat next to each other, murmuring about the holidays. Hermione and Iris were making final plans for the holidays. 

The silver snakes had tucked themselves away. Equi magic was in the air. Some from Iris but partly from the others in the carriage.

Trevor and Lily basked in it. 

They had all noticed an increase in their magical strength. Lavender and Parvati had commented on it. Dean and Seamus had too. The first years from the other houses all had a noticeable improvement compared to previous years. The professors had noticed this phenomenon. Iris would be making a trip to the Burrow over the holidays to take the Weasley’s to Equilibrium. Ron was especially looking forward to his trip. Harry was very intrigued by it all. He was adamant he would wait. His parents still visited him regularly. It could backfire if he went through. Harry was well aware of this. This part of Voldermort wasn’t like the werewolf that Remus had managed to separate from. As long as Riddle roamed the Earth, Harry was connected to him. By destroying that, Harry may not be able to come back. He could lose a connection that could prove invaluable in the future. Dumbledore seemed to think this connection could make all the difference.

Iris was inclined to agree. They needed every advantage they could get and Harry was ready to do what it took. They had a way to control it to a point and if it was a way inside Riddle’s mind, then Gabriel could pull what they needed from it. 

Draco would be collected from Kings Cross station with Bella and Walburga. They all agreed it was too dangerous for Narcissa to be out in public. Draco had warmed immensely to his aunt. Her flagrant disregard for most things sat very well with him. Iris would take him with her on her Saturday visits. He had found a kindred spirit in both of them. He was gradually becoming more like his true self. He was intelligent. He knew he was in a form of shock and was stressed. Draco also realised with unnerving clarity, that with whatever happened in the future, he had made the right choice.

Iris was taking him to the next world. They would be spending the day there. Hermione had said going there was giving her a whole new perspective on everything. For the better. Daphne had been wonderful. She never pried but was quietly supportive of him. It was much appreciated. He had found his humour starting to return. A snort here. A laugh there. It was more than he had mustered in the last five years. There had been dark days when he thought he would never smile again. 

Draco looked across at Iris who was giggling about something with Hermione. His cousin. His brilliant, foul-mouthed cousin. A girl who had told the scariest Wizard on the planet exactly where he could shove his wand and then sent him packing out the school gates with a stunner. Draco would always hold that precious memory close to his heart. He would be rewatching that many times in the Black Pensieve over the Christmas holidays. 

Neville caught his eye and gave him a grin. Draco had apologised profusely to him for the train incident. Once Neville had been told the details he had greeted Draco warmly. The more Purebloods in their world who could unite against Riddle, the better. 

Frank and Alice had been very open with Neville from a young age about the problems in their society. The change had to start with the old families.

They held the wealth and influence. The laws were in their favour. If they had stood together in the first place Riddle would never have got as far as he had. So many of the Purebloods back then had gotten greedy. That infamous week that the Potters had been attacked and Riddle regenerated had been emblazoned on Neville’s mind. The week his parents had been tortured so badly their minds had been broken.

Iris had introduced Neville to Gabriel so the boy could thank him personally for his help. When he was younger Neville would sometimes have bad, vivid dreams where his parents had never recovered. A lifetime spent in a bed in St.Mungoes. He would always just check on them to make sure they were still there and be more relieved than he could say when he would see them asleep in their own bed. The older he got, the less he dreamt of that, but the impression those dreams left made their mark. 

Marcus Flint had driven home the extent of Riddle’s reach. That this was the driving force behind his mother and father rejoining the Order with his now young Gran registered profoundly with Neville. His Grandmother was even more frightening than she had been. She was raring to go. She had been involved in the second world war and was delighted to get another go fighting Nazi scum and Death Eaters. Her greatest ambition was to take out Grindelwald personally. She was teaching her family and her now youthful, old friends all the dirty tricks in the book. 

An Order meeting was to be arranged in the spring. Augustus wanted Frank and Alice ready. 

They were getting near to London now and started packing up. Iris put Esmerelda back in her tank and prepared. The Hogwarts Express made its way into the station and came to a stop. They could see all the people waiting on the platform. 

They all unconsciously stuck together as they got off the train. The silver snakes drew all eyes to them. Iris could see quite a few people who she had taken through the veil. They all looked surprisingly young to have teenagers at boarding school. They waved over as she waved back. Many eyes were looking at these parents with jealousy. 

People started bustling about to meet up. 

Iris spotted her mother making her way over immediately. In a moment she was pulled into a warm hug, ‘Hi, darling, how are you? Oh, it's been so long.’

‘Mum. I saw you less than a day ago,’ Iris grinned. 

‘I know. But it's tradition to ask,’ Hayley said smiling. She hugged Daphne and welcomed her home. She looked at the other children with interest.

Iris took the hint, ‘Here are my chums. This is Hermione Granger,’ Hermione smiled and held her hand out as Hayley shook it. 

‘Hello. Iris has told me all about you,’ Hayley said, smiling as the girl went a bit shy, ‘It’s lovely to finally meet you,’ Hermione blushed and smiled back.

‘Neville Longbottom. Draco Black,’ Hayley smiled politely as she shook their hands. 

Draco looked at her curiously. Hayley looked much more like she should be Daphne’s mother. Iris looked very different from both of them. Only the same nose confirmed any family resemblance. Hayley commented on his eyes and Iris’s. It really was incredible how much alike they were. 

Hayley turned and saw Harry, ‘Harry. Hello,’ she said with a strained voice. 

Harry was staring up at Hayley. He knew this was hard for her. He was the child Sirius had chosen to raise instead of his daughter. 

‘Please to meet you,’ he said awkwardly. 

Hayley gave a sort of grimace. 

Iris felt her toes curl in anxiety. 

Hayley seemed to shake herself, ‘Iris told me about the troll incident. Thank you for helping her. She can be very reckless sometimes.’

Harry nodded cautiously.

‘Mum,’ Iris whined, blushing a bright red. 

Hayley grinned when she saw Ron, 'Hello again.' 

‘Hi,’ Ron smiled at her. They had met several times. 

Hayley smiled, ‘Thank you also for helping Iris with the troll. She said you did the spell to knock him out. I’m very impressed.’

Ron puffed his chest out with pride, ‘Hermione helped me with that,’ he admitted. 

Bella and Walburga approached the group. Bella and Walburga looked very haughty and distinguished as they sashayed through the station catching many men’s eyes as they embodied the legend of the formidable Black women. 

‘Draco. Iris. Hogwarts is still standing then?’ Bella smirked, ‘You haven’t blown it up yet?’

‘Not yet. Maybe next year,’ Iris said drily. She introduced them to the group. Hermione was paying very close attention to the two women.

Neville observed Bella with a certain level of interest. He had been told she had been as much a victim of Riddle’s cruelty as his parents. Bella was very intimidating regardless. If the rumours were to be believed she was also Lucifer’s girlfriend. Neville focused on his breathing. He could get quite nervous sometimes. 

When Iris introduced him to Bella the older women took a moment to observe him. Her face softened a little as she gave him a small smile. 

‘So. You’re friends with Iris then?’ she asked him. 

Neville nodded. His throat was dry as he looked up at her. 

‘Good luck, Neville,’ Bella said to him, ‘Try and stop Iris causing too much devastation, would you? There’s a dear,’ she said with a mocking look towards Iris. 

Iris rolled her eyes, ‘Honestly. You make me sound awful.’

‘Have you got them each a motorcycle and started an official gang yet?’ Bella said with a grin, ‘Swapping Hogwarts robes for leather jackets and upsetting the locals with barroom brawls?’

‘Actually, that isn’t a bad idea,’ Iris mused as she glanced around the group and pictured it with a smile on her face at the image.

Bella looked genuinely concerned at that joke backfiring and moved swiftly on. Iris introduced her to Ron and then Hermione. Iris stared at Bella as if daring her to comment. 

Bella surprised her by being perfectly polite to the young muggleborn. 

‘I’ve been told you have been a tremendous help to Iris this term. Thank you, Miss Granger,’ Bella said simply. 

Draco looked at the scene with a smile as Hemione gazed up as Neville had. Bella, even being nice to you, was incredibly disconcerting.

‘It’s nothing, really,’ Hermione said modestly. 

‘Nonsense. You have shown strong character traits already. Thank you for befriending her. That in itself deserves a medal. Iris can make life very difficult sometimes,’ Bella said with a smirk to Iris. 

‘Yes. Well, it’s lovely to see you too. I have missed our cosy little chats so much,’ Iris said in a heavily sarcastic voice. 

Bella gave a wild sort of laugh that sent a chill down Nevile’s spine. 

Hermione kept standing there with a bewildered look on her face until Bella reached down and gave Iris a big hug, ‘It’s so good to see you again, darling. How are you feeling after last night? Albus has been keeping us updated. I heard Riddle interrupted dinner. He is such a savage.’

‘I know,’ Daphne and Iris chimed in together. 

‘Such bad grace,’ Neville added. Draco nodded alongside him. 

‘I still can’t believe he interrupted your dinner. Hasn’t he any etiquette?’ Hayley said in scorn.

‘It was just before pudding too,’ Iris said in a distasteful tone as Harry patted her arm in support. The Purebloods all shook their heads in dismay at this atrocious behaviour. 

‘It’s simply not done in polite society,' Ron said as he shook his head in dismay. 

Hermione looked shocked at that coming from Ron. Wizarding customs she supposed. At least she knew that one now. Never, ever interrupt a Witch or Wizard at dinner without prior notice. She supposed Muggles were not a fan of it either, but still. They seemed more upset over that than the killing curse. 

Hermione spotted the familiar sight of her own parents and Gran who were making their way towards her, ‘My family are here,’ she said to the group as she waved to them and walked up to meet them. Lucas slithered behind her. She had informed them of this gift as she hadn’t wanted them to have a shock on arriving. 

Iris smartened herself up. She wanted to make a good first impression. The Wizarding World could seem very odd to Muggles and she wanted to seem as normal as possible. 

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Sirius walking up with Frank and Alice Longbottom. He looked like he was being very cautious. Iris froze. She looked at her mum who was watching Sirius approach. Her jaw seemed to be locked as her blue eyes pierced his. Iris took her hand. 

‘Shall we go to meet Hermione’s family, mum?’ Iris asked. 

‘In a moment,' Hayley said cooly. 

By this point, everyone had realised what was happening. Draco looked with extreme interest at Sirius. His closest living male relative who he may actually want to be associated with in the future. He saw immediately the similarities between father and daughter. He saw his own eyes in Sirius’s face. Draco had to admit the obvious. Sirius was exceptionally attractive. Many of the women on the platform had turned to look at him, causing much consternation with their husbands. 

Sirius right now looked very meek though, as he looked at Hayley warily. 

She hadn’t bolted which was about the only good thing he could think of. 

Harry hadn’t dared to breathe for the last minute. Even Ron looked uncomfortable. 

Daphne was looking at Sirius with a look of disdain. 

Frank and Alice greeted Neville which filled the silence for a moment as Hayley and Sirius stared at each other. 

Even Jasper and Ethan had stopped swaying. Poised at the tension in the air.

Bella stood with a grin on her face at the discomfort of the group. 

Walburga kept looking back and forth between her son and Hayley. 

Iris dare not move. She could see some of the Weasley families' red hair a little further down the platform, making their way down to them.

A scream ripped through the air to break the tension as Iris’s head whipped towards the sound. 

In a split second Iris was running across the platform. Hermione and her family looked to be surrounded by a group of aggressive, drunk men who were taunting them and shoving them around. Iris could only quickly register they were each wearing the silver Death Eater masks they were so fond of. Mr Granger had been put in a headlock as another man punched him hard in his face as Lucas slithered up to prise the man off of him.

The Wizard punching Mr Granger kept firing stunners at Lucas who hissed. They were too drunk to comprehend what the snake embodied. One of them had grabbed Hermione’s arms back so she couldn’t get to her wand as Iris felt the rage grow as blood pumped through her body. One of the men was grabbing at Hermione’s mum who was trying desperately to get to her husband and another had cornered Hermione’s Gran and was holding her by her throat as she trembled with fear. 

‘Muggle filth,’ slurred one of the men as the others laughed disgustingly, ‘When will you realise you're not welcome here. Maybe this will make you understand.’

Iris saw one of the men grope Hermione’s mother with a lecherous look. The few people nearby pretended not to see the calamity and were running away quickly. Not one of them helping. The station was becoming deserted.

Hermione was in tears at this point. It was this that made Iris see red.

Iris smashed into the man who was holding Hermione, knocking him forwards as she sliced his leg with the hidden blade in her heel bringing him down. 

‘What the fuck!’ the man screamed as he spun around and then went rigid. 

Iris had gone full-on, Hellspawn. Her eyes were glowing blood red as the golden doorway behind her flared up. Scarlet and gold spitting the fires of hell at them. Jasper and Ethan had arrived as fast as Iris to join Lucas. She used parseltongue, hissing to bring the others to her. 

Within a moment three men were on their knees in front of the veil as the silver snakes squeezed them. The black magic was booming out of her, swirling around as the masked men watched their wands explode. The power was tangible. No one else could get close to Iris. The black magic was like a shield.

Iris ripped their masks off and glared at them.

Images of these men's crimes came quickly to her. 

Her rage at the unspeakable atrocities of these men assaulted her senses. They had been using the camps in South America. She saw their intentions towards the Granger family. 

‘Throw them in,’ she hissed, ordering the snakes, ‘Then bring me the other two.’

The Granger family had sunk to the back of the wall and were watching this with eyes wide open and frozen. 

The three men were whipped fast into the swirling veil by the snakes.

The two men who remained had wet themselves. The force field around them made them rigid. Iris looked down at them as they appeared to register just who they were dealing with as they looked up in horror. 

Once again, she tore their silver masks away. Images of their crimes flashed through her mind.

‘Your Voldermort’s granddaughter,’ one of them said with a look of dread.

‘That's right,’ Iris sneered, ‘That means, to you, I'm your worst nightmare.’

‘What is that?’ one of them whispered in tears as he glanced fearfully at the veil. 

‘The express train to Hell. You’re done. I have seen the despicable acts you creatures have done in the concentration camps. It is what you all deserve. Fuck those pathetic courts. We’re doing this my way. Actual justice. You should have all been given the Dementors kiss years ago,’ Iris said to him coldly. 

‘No. Please!’ one of them begged.

Iris gave a manic laugh as her blood-red eyes glinted, ‘All those people who begged you to stop. Hundreds of them. Children as well. You didn’t listen to them. You laughed at their pain. I see no reason to listen to you.’

Again, Iris saw more images in her mind of the filth she was dealing with. She felt sick. With no mercy, she hissed the order to the snakes to throw them into the veil into hell. 

The veil accepted them without hesitation. 

Iris bent down and picked the five masks off the floor with distaste.

Sirius had frozen at the sight in front of him. A glint of awe in his eyes. The penny had finally dropped for Sirius. Iris may be using Riddle’s tools, but what he was watching was the Black family madness unleashed full throttle for long-overdue justice. Like father, like daughter. 

Iris took one last look at the Granger family, ‘I’m going to make sure Lucifer gives them all the welcoming they deserve.’

With that, she stepped into the veil and disappeared from platform 9 ¾.

' _So much for making a good first impression_ ,' was her last thought. 

The golden doorway disappeared. Most people had scuttled out of the area at the first sign of trouble. It was becoming an all too common occurrence in recent months. It was only the Grangers and whoever had been in their original group that remained on the deserted platform. 

‘Who was that?’ Mrs Granger whispered.

‘That was Iris,’ Hermione answered in a shaky voice, ‘I wrote to you about her.’

‘She did all that without lifting her wand,’ Bella said with a beaming smile. Draco was looking elated. He had recognised the scum when Iris had torn off their masks. He knew for certain they had got what they deserved.

‘I think we’d all better get out of here now,’ Sirius said quickly as he came to his senses, ‘Hermione. You and your family had better come with us,’ he was looking around furtively. ‘Everyone, grab your luggage. Anyone who can apparate, grab someone who can’t. Go to Grimmauld Place. Do it now,’ he said urgently.

The Granger's were too dumbstruck to do anything but follow Sirius’s advice. 

They were each told to hold tight as they were whisked away from the station. Trevor and Lily yowling, as they too disappeared. The eerie quiet of the deserted station showed no evidence of what had just transpired. 

The Hogwarts Express sat motionless as the last of the smoke from both the train and hell dispersed. 

The trolley lady had a soft smile on her face as she made her way out of Platform 9 ¾.

She was the last one out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	38. Chapter 38

It was a stunned group of people who sat around Walburga’s table in her drawing-room. The kettle had been the first thing to go on. Everyone was sitting with a cup of tea to calm their nerves. Half the occupants had lit up. Mr and Mrs Granger had astonished Hermione by accepting cigarettes. 

‘You don’t smoke,’ she had stated. 

‘We don’t normally dear, but in these sorts of situations…,’ her mother had trailed off as she inhaled deeply on the Marlborough Bella had supplied.

Hayley had found some bruise ointment for Mr Granger which seemed to help him a lot. 

Walburga bought out the gin and scotch which was then poured liberally between the adults. 

The tension in the room began to alleviate. 

‘Oh. I’m Michael by the way. This is my wife Eleanor,’ Mr Granger informed them, ‘My mother, Elsie,’ the introductions were completed in an orderly fashion. 

Michael looked around the room, ‘What just happened?’ he asked them, ‘Where did those masked men go?’

It was a reasonable question, but people seemed unable to speak. 

‘Hermione?’ he tried asking his daughter. 

‘Um. I think Iris sent them to Hell,’ Hermione said with caution. 

Michael snorted in disbelief, ‘Right. Look, I know I’m not familiar with your world, but Professor McGonagall did not say anything about this at the induction.’

Sirius sat down opposite him, ‘It’s true. Iris has been given a very special gift. This hasn’t ever been known in the Wizarding World either.’ 

Eleanor took a few more drags and stubbed the cigarette out, ‘Can I get a pack actually?’ 

Bella gave her a look of assurance as she slid a pack over. She had plenty in the cupboard. 

‘Thank you,’ Eleanor said in a shaky voice. 

Hermione looked scandalised, ‘Mother! They are so bad for your health.’

‘I think we have bigger problems,’ Eleanor said dismissively. 

Hermione had to concede her mother was probably right. 

‘Those men. What they were saying. Is that common in the Wizarding World?’ Michael asked as Elsie moved forwards. 

Sirius breathed deeply, ‘I think we need to start from the beginning. Kids. You can stay if you like or there are other rooms if you want to go.’

The kids all stayed where they were. Fred and George looked like they had each taken a Bludger to the head. They had missed out in Dumbledore’s office and had asked many questions and had been told what had happened, but actually seeing the veil to hell and then Iris completely transforming into Riddle in miniature was quite another matter.

So, Sirius talked. Bella, Hayley and Walburga would fill in the gaps. Molly would add other details from the past. 

The Granger family looked more incredulous at each passing minute. When Hermione showed them the photograph of Hitler and Riddle together, it had caused them to pale dramatically. Michael’s eyes narrowed at the sight of Hitler.

'How is he still alive? He looks younger than he should,' Michael asked. 

'Potions. Dark magic. Blood rituals. There are ways to slow down the ageing process in Muggles if you know how. His alliance with Gellert began years before the war. He has contacts with the worst of our kind,' Sirius said to them in a low voice. 

Elsie had put her hand to her mouth and had watched Hermione intently after that. 

Michael sat back as Sirius bought them up to the present. It had been a long evening. 

Michael gave a deep sigh before he spoke quietly, ‘My brother works for MI6. He has been edgy recently. He knows something is happening, but no one is talking. He is lower level, though. Damn it. I knew something wasn't right. Eleanor. You were saying the other day everything feels odd out there. All these random stories. Weird things happening. Hush ups. This is coming from the top isn’t it?’

‘The Nazis didn’t stop,’ Hayley told them, ‘They relocated to South America. They invested in many interests, globally, years ago. Those investments have proved very successful. They own global corporations now. They have been working in the shadows for decades. They have infiltrated Muggle governments and Magical Ministries globally over the last decade. We do have people undercover. Their side has been using the Imperius on Muggles and Magical. Nazi wealth and modern technology are very alluring to certain Wizards and Witches. Magic is very attractive to many Muggles. They have combined forces for both to make more efficient weapons and successfully infiltrate establishments all around the world.’ 

Elsie had been listening intently to all this, ‘Iris mentioned concentration camps,’ she stated quietly. 

‘In South America. The governments there have been corrupt for years. They look the other way in exchange for money,’ Bella told her, ‘They have started creating more in Bosnia now. They are going in the back way this time around. Grindelwald’s advice, I assume.’ 

‘They have engineered fake conflicts in various countries. While all eyes are on the Gulf war, they are free to do whatever they like in Europe. They are going to break these countries from within. It is a strategic logic. These countries have resources. They are already moving in their armies,’ Sirius told the Grangers. 

‘What is the end goal?’ Michael asked slowly. 

‘Total dominance. White elite. Slave race. Purge the masses. Keep only those useful to their new world order alive to do the work. Pillage everything of value from defeated countries,’ Sirius said bitterly. 

‘How?’ Eleanor asked in rising horror. 

‘Chemical mixed with magical warfare. Military might. The Angels have told us that the plan is they intend to destroy Israel completely in less than three years to announce the Nazis return. Then chemical warfare in the middle east. Hitler wants the pyramids for himself. They would control the oil. They intend to plummet the financial sector. In the chaos, they will launch attacks at random countries. Gabriel doesn’t know everything. Only Hitler, Riddle and Grindelwald discuss their plans with each other. They choose very discreet locations. The Angels have difficulty locating them sometimes,’ Sirius told them. 

‘Why isn’t anything being done to stop this?’ Elsie asked. 

‘Many of these people in power want to keep it. They are greedy beyond measure. Trinkets and money have been waved. They will be part of the one per cent,’ Bella told them. ‘Apparently, the Death Eaters were astonished at just how corrupt many Muggles are. They jumped at the chance. A few magical trinkets were waved and some spells and they were on board. It took years to infiltrate the Wizarding World completely. Those people in power who aren't corrupt are either lazy or ignorant. Our minister Fudge has been shown photographs of this. Reports. Actual evidence. He and many other politicians have called it fake. Conspiracy theories. Those people who have started asking questions go missing or have memory charms performed on them. Random accidents. This is global. Years in the making. The grassroots sectors are thriving. No one knows who to trust anymore.’

The Granger family each sat with a look of resignation on their faces. What they were being told was, unfortunately, sounding more plausible by the minute. 

‘It’s starting again,’ Elsie said in a dull voice, ‘The Muggle world ignored the Nazi’s for a decade until it was too late. They all looked the other way. Always someone else’s problem, until it was theirs. Many got very wealthy through them you know. The world hasn’t changed at all has it?’

Michael hugged his mother. 

‘It is actually worse now. Riddle and Hitler are going to smash the magical statue of secrecy. Bring it all out in the open,’ Sirius told them.

‘Won’t that be dangerous for you?’ Eleanor said. 

‘Very. Many people are frightened of magic. Frightened people do rash things. If our world becomes public then every witch and wizard in it will be a target. A bullet can kill us too,’ Sirius told them.

‘There is also a very real danger of Muggles getting hold of magical objects too. They could cause devastation with which they don’t understand. They could experiment on us to find the source of our magic. We suspect this has already started. In the end, Albus thinks Riddle will eventually turn on the Muggles. Riddle won’t share power for long. There will be infighting,’ Hayley said with a sigh as the kids looked increasingly nervous. The adults had argued about how much the younger ones knew and had decided to keep them informed. The threat was imminent. They needed to know what they were up against. As Iris had rammed home to all of them, Death Eaters and the Nazis didn’t care how young you were.

‘It’s a shit show,’ Sirius said plainly. 

The room was silent. 

‘What did Iris see?’ Elsie asked.

‘When her eyes go red she says she sees the worst crimes a person has committed. The veil to hell will only accept those who deserve it. Those who have committed extreme acts of cruelty and wickedness against the innocent and defenceless,’ Hermione told Elsie gently. 

‘If Iris hadn’t been there..?’ Elsie asked. 

The Witches and Wizards in the room looked downcast. The Granger’s took that as confirmation they would have, at the very least, all been hurt very badly.

‘Would they have faced any justice?’ Elsie asked in a sombre voice. 

‘The Ministry is very casual with their sentences when the crimes are against Muggles and Muggleborns. I doubt they would have been charged. The ministry would have ensured their disappearance from the cells to another location,’ Molly said to them softly. 

‘Even the Purebloods who don’t follow Riddle are disregarded. Flint tried to kill Neville and the ministry just transferred him to Durmstrang,’ Ron said. 

Frank and Alice nodded to confirm this fact.

‘When they find out they are missing there will be a manhunt. They will be demanding the Dementors kiss for this,’ Bella said in a wry tone, ‘There is no equality at all at the Ministry.’

‘This is just like Germany in the thirties. Before the war,’ Elsie said. Her eyes looked weary, ‘They got away with murder before the war had even started. Anyone who had tried to defend themselves was shot dead.’

Michael massaged his temples, ‘This is why Iris gave Hermione a silver snake. For protection. Is my daughter a target?’

‘Yes,’ Sirius told him plainly, ‘She is Muggleborn. Draco and Daphne got one each too. They are both on Riddle’s followers' radar. Many of their children are at Hogwarts. Another nine guard the other students at Hogwarts. Salazar gifted them to her and only she can control them. Some of the older students have formed a resistance. They keep an eye on the younger kids. The professors do what they can. It seems to be working for now.’

‘At least some of you are doing something about this,’ Eleanor said. 

‘Do you think the Ministry is aware of what happened today?’ Hermione said to the room. 

Sirius shook his head, ‘They would have been here hours ago if they had an inkling. Iris's magic isn't Earth magic. The ministry wouldn’t have detected it. Everyone else had either already left or scattered when Hermione screamed. This sort of thing is happening in both the Muggle and Magical world more and more. People are getting scared. St Mungoes is full of patients with injuries and wiped memories. There have been more than a few people going missing. People talk behind four walls. We all know what is happening, but the Daily Prophet has been forbidden from mentioning Riddle and the Ministry just tells us, ‘ _All is well_ ,’ The Pureblood followers of Riddle have been making very generous donations to Fudge,’ Sirius said sardonically. 

The Granger’s sat quietly as they made sense of all this. Like a jigsaw puzzle, all the fragmented pieces they had noticed over the years all fitted together. Similar things were happening in the Muggle world.

Sirius had explained about Harry and Iris and this connection. The Order of the Phoenix, Equilibrium and the Angels and the extraordinary capabilities of the ring.

‘That is something at least,’ Elsie said, ‘Iris can make the old young again? Um. Is it possible for me? I want to be able to help properly.’

Hermione smiled for the first time since she had seen her parents on the platform, ‘It was meant to be a surprise. Iris was going to take you to Equilibrium as a Christmas present for you. Make you twenty-five again. You said you wished you could have done more in the last war. Now you can. She’s taken a lot of people through who want to fight again. We’re building an army to fight against this.’ 

Elsie looked stunned at this. Then a broad smile appeared, ‘A second chance,’ she said in a low tone.

The golden doorway suddenly appeared as heat blasted out of it. Harry jumped a mile in the air. His nerves were so fraught. Iris stepped out reeking of smoke and sulfur. Her leather jacket looked scorched. Her face had soot on it.

Her eyes faded from blood red to their normal icy grey. She wiped her brow and looked at the occupants with surprise, ‘You’re all here,’ she said simply. 

Hayley ran over to her and pulled her into a bear hug. Then pulled apart and glared at her, 'Where have you been?!’ she admonished. Sirius sat to the side, watching this with the strangest look on his face. 

‘I’m sorry I’m late, mum. I thought you would come here first. No one’s shown up from the Ministry have they?’ 

‘No. And answer the question. I’ve been worried sick,’ Hayley said sternly. 

‘Satan wanted to talk to me, mum,’ Iris whined, ‘It’s not my fault. I would have been back earlier. I left those five degenerates with some Demons and I was about to come back hours ago, but Lucifer told me I had been summoned.’

Hayley stared at her with her mouth wide open, flabbergasted. Much like every other occupant in the room.

‘Satan,’ Molly Weasley said dumbly as she collapsed back in her chair. 

Even Bella looked queasy. Narcissa’s face had paled to an alarming tone.

The Granger family were, at this point all pinching themselves to make sure they were not hallucinating. 

‘Yeah. You know. Lucifer’s boss,’ Iris informed them.

‘I know who Satan is, Iris,’ Hayley said with as much calmness as she could muster. 

‘Yes. So you know you don’t decline an invitation with him if you know what's good for you,’ Iris said in an adamant tone.

‘I, yes. I see your point,’ Hayley sat heavily on the chair next to Molly and poured a gin straight and gulped it down. She then lit a cigarette as the others followed suit. 

‘I didn’t know you smoked, mum,’ Iris said with interest. 

‘I don’t, normally,’ Hayley drained half the cigarette in one go. 

Hermione shook her head in derision at all the smoking and drinking occurring in Walburga’s drawing room and quietly tutted.

Iris poured herself a tea and sat down. 

‘Well?’ Ron said with interest, ‘What was he like?’

Everyone crowded round to listen. 

‘Right. Well, you know how Gabriel is?’ Iris said, ‘All nice and calm.’

They nodded, ‘Well, think of the exact opposite of that. Think of Severus in a really bad mood and then multiply it by about a hundred.’

Jaws dropped. Merlin, that was extreme.

Iris pulled a hand through her hair, ‘He was a little moody, to say the least. Although, he was happy I was bringing him more guests. He said that humans were being far too lenient with their evildoers by keeping them alive. No executions. No public hangings. He’s going to be having a word with the Dementors as well. They have been getting a little too close for comfort with Riddle. He’s going to be reminding them who their real boss is. He is beyond livid about all the Nazis who got away at the end of the last war and their audacity in starting up again,' Iris peered around at them all. People were looking at her with varying expressions.

Iris continued, 'He told me the lack of justice is making him angry. So many wicked people walked free at the end of the war. He said they should have been sent straight down to him. Word of advice. Never ask him about the Nuremberg trials or Japan. Merlin. And he ranted about Hitler’s fake death for at least half an hour and he was very displeased they got Grindelwald out. He’s not happy about all the crap going on with Earth either. He really hates Riddle. Like how you do, Gran. Pure, unadulterated hatred. It was magnificent actually to watch him rage. I thought you had a temper Bella, but honestly, you have nothing on him. The canyon we were in actually shook when he shouted what he was going to do to him once he got hold of him,’ Bella could only gape in amazement at this statement, ‘Satan said Riddle should have been in Hell back in eighty one when his curse backfired. That is what was supposed to happen anyway. None of this should be happening. If Riddle wasn’t so weird about dying and messing about with things he doesn’t understand it would have all been over by now.’

Sirius could only stare in wretched shock. 

‘So yeah. Satan reminisced about the glory of the old world. He thinks humanity has lost their moral compass,’ Iris began checking the list off her fingers, ‘He said the planet is too polluted. He raged about there being too many arseholes. Too much corruption. Perversions,' Iris looked around at them as she nodded earnestly at their expressions, 'Yes. Exactly. Let that sink in. Earth is now too evil for Satan,’ Iris nodded firmly to the occupants of the drawing-room, ‘He is worried about nuclear warfare. Satan himself thinks humanity has messed up big time. If that isn’t a wake-up call to the human race, I don’t know what is.’

The Weasley twins sat mesmerised by all this. 

Iris sipped on her tea as people gawped at her. 

‘What else did he say?’ Bella asked as calmly as she could. 

‘He said one of the few good things about the twentieth century is Rock and Roll. He likes the Stones.’

Sirius couldn’t stop himself. He actually snorted across the dining room table, ‘I’m sorry,’ he wheezed out between guffaws as they all looked at him, ‘Nerves.’ 

‘I mean,’ Bella said, gathering her patience, ‘Has he asked you to do anything? Offered any help?’

Iris nodded, ‘Yes. He said he has given permission to the Devils, Demons and Hounds of Hell to come to Earth to aid us on our missions,’ Draco’s face lit up with joy, ‘They’ll join the Dark Angels. Only to aid us mind. He said they are not to go gallivanting around the planet afterwards. We already have enough problems. Any of them who do that will go into the black hole. He was very serious about that.’

A look of grim satisfaction crossed Sirius’s face.

Bella grinned widely at this information, ‘And you?’ she asked Iris.

‘He just said to continue what I’m doing and help Harry and the Order of the Phoenix any way I can. Satan also told me if I get the opportunity to send anyone down to him, to take it,’ Iris told them plainly, ‘I answer to him. He has more authority than our pathetic system on Earth. Mm,' Iris plastered a fake, puzzled look on her face, 'A corrupt Ministry were child murderers walk free, led by Cornelius Fudge, or Satan? Who do I pay more attention to? It's a tough one,’ Iris said sarcastically as she imitated a set of scales with her hands. 

The adults in the room all looked at each other with perplexed looks. Sirius had varying expressions crossing his face. 

‘I don’t want you doing this,’ Hayley said sternly, ‘I don’t want to see you fighting with these people. You killed five men in cold blood!’

Iris narrowed her eyes to her mother in defiance, ‘I didn’t kill them, mother,’ Iris said defensively, ‘I merely removed them from the Earth and transferred them to a place more suitable for males of their calibre. And don’t call them men. That is an insult to actual men. Anyway, if not me, then who? They were five experienced killers. Death Eaters. They would have more than likely killed any of you who had tried to help. Besides, I didn’t go looking for them. They are the ones fighting with us. I wasn’t going to let Hermione and her family be another statistic. Those sickos have taken too many people already. If you could see what I did then you would have done the same.’

Hayley had her mouth in a straight line. She appraised Iris cooly as the young girl looked away. 

Harry looked very shaken at the mention of his name, ‘Satan knows who I am?’ he asked in a shaky voice. 

Iris nodded, ‘Course. He knows about all of you. Lucifer and Satan chat a lot about us. He knows the prophecy. He knows what Riddle has done. He cannot interfere directly. He can’t come to Earth. It is part of the universal law thing. Even he has a boss. He can indirectly help, however. Even they have loopholes.’

The people in the room sat back with varying expressions on their faces. 

Iris glanced around at the people in the room, ‘He also said Salazar will be at Hogwarts soon. The people on the planet Origin have finally been able to connect their planet to the ring on Earth. They are limited to who they can send back here. It's early days for them but they are extremely excited by these developments. They've been studying the tunnel for years. Salazar has been doing trial runs to Earth. The magic of the ring is so advanced but he said he should be able to send several of them through to help us and they will be able to take a physical form of sorts so we can see them and speak to them. They will be more than ghosts to us but not have Earth bodies. Like how Lily and James do it. It's all very complex magic they will be using. Even Satan wasn't sure of how exactly they will manage it. They will be helping us prepare. He said Salazar has a plan to help protect us.’

They all looked excited at this prospect. Walburga especially was on the edge of her seat as this bombshell.

Elsie had sat with continued amazement observing this friend of her granddaughters. Hermione had been a lonely little girl growing up. Her only friends had been her books. Of all the girls in all the world, how on earth had she made friends with this one? Then Elsie remembered what she had taught her. Always follow bravery. That Iris could sit down with Satan and not be a nervous wreck said everything. That this dark-haired girl had thrown herself into the middle of the Granger’s attack to save them spoke volumes of the girl's courage. 

Iris approached the Granger’s sheepishly as Hermione stood up next to her friend. 

‘Right,’ Hermione said, ‘I was going to introduce you properly at the station, but that went pear-shaped. So. This is Iris. Iris. My family.’ 

Iris put her hand out as they pulled it together and shook it. 

Iris looked apologetic, ‘I had hoped to make a more dignified first impression. Your introductions to the Wizarding World wasn’t what we were hoping it would be,’ she admitted. 

Elsie gave a small smile, ‘I think you made the perfect first impression Iris. I wish you had been around when I was Hermione’s age.’

Iris smiled at Hermione’s Gran, ‘I, um, thank you,’ she said with sincerity, ‘I hope you know we are going to be doing all we can to stop this.’

‘I don’t doubt that for a moment,’ Michael said as he stared at this girl with many conflicting emotions. 

Eleanor simply hugged the girl, ‘Thank you for protecting my family.’

‘Glad I was able to,’ Iris said to her, ‘Hermione helped save me when the troll was going mental.’

‘Hermione!’ Eleanor said in a sharp voice.

Iris grimaced, ‘Have you not told them yet?’

‘Obviously not,’ Hermione said through gritted teeth as she glared at Iris, who shrunk back in trepidation with her palms up. 

What doubts the Granger’s had that Iris would bully their daughter was diminished at that moment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	39. Chapter 39

After much more information had been exchanged, and several cups of tea had been drunk, the Granger's decided to leave. They were exhausted. Iris opened the doorway back to Kings Cross car park. At this point of their day, they didn’t raise an eyebrow. 

Hayley exchanged details with Eleanor as they made plans for their visit to Greengrass Manor. 

A young and vibrant Molly Weasley gathered her brood together. Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley clan, had sat silently observing the meeting. She appreciated just how bad the situation was that her mother thought she needed to know exactly what was happening for her own protection. Ignorance could get her killed. She knew things were about to get really bad. Percy, especially, had been very quiet. He had joined the resistance with Tonks. As a prefect, he had certain perks which helped him in the castle keep an eye on things.

Marcus Flint's attempt at taking Neville’s life, the lack of protocol and his subsequent transferring to a different school without adequate punishment, had galvanised Percy into action. Amelia Bones had spent time at the Burrow with Aurthur and Percy had a huge amount of respect for her. Riddle and his followers represented disorder of exceptional magnitude. The disorder of their useless justice system kept him up at night. Laws and rules needed to be followed and they had been thrown out the window. There wouldn’t be a Ministry if Riddle got his way.

It was already poisoned with corruption and mismanagement. Percy’s life ambition was to marry a nice, sensible young lady. He wanted to have a well-organised home and two children at the correct time and work as the Head of a Ministry department that would be efficient and run by the book. He wanted a life of calm and order with the occasional family gathering included. It was a small dream, but even that wouldn’t happen if this nightmare future that was beginning to look more and more real by the day happened. 

Percy was prepared to fight to keep his dream of the future he wanted alive. 

Percy and Ginny had both seen for themselves at the station what Ron had told them Iris was capable of. It had both thrilled and terrified the pair of them. 

Percy had pondered the young girl many times. At first, he thought she was simply chaos, but as time progressed, he saw everything she was doing had a purpose. That purpose was to help the Order and Harry in any way she could. There was an order of a sort with her. Percy had been fascinated by the changes in his mother. She looked so young and energetic. There was now a fresh, fierce energy with her. She was now a young lion she had bragged to her family. Not so jaded and tired as she had been. She loved them all. Her family was everything to her and she was prepared to do whatever it took to protect her young.

Arthur, Kingsley and Mad-Eye had also been rejuvenated. Mad-Eye had adapted his eyepiece. He no longer needed it but he had become very fond of it over the years. Iris had taken all the Auror’s through. According to Gabriel, they were the only full team in the Ministry that could be trusted. The Auror Department was now in their physical prime, with all their years of experience blended in. It was a winning combination. 

Percy had watched the people in the room. A mixture of people who all shared the same goal. To eradicate Riddle and his henchmen using any means necessary. Bella Black sat near his mother. Draco sat next to Ginny. Hayley and Sirius were watching each other surreptitiously. 

Percy considered Satan as one would be likely to do. Had things on this planet hit such an all-time low that even he was concerned? Percy had to admit to himself they had. Nuclear power was a distressing concept. No magic could defeat that. Still. The talk of Equilibrium was one that gave him peace in his dark, quiet moments late at night. Iris would be taking him for a glimpse over the holidays as well as the others. They would be facing unimaginable horrors in the future. They would all need it's strength in times to come. 

People left in stages. Sirius and Hayley had been awkward together and had left separately. Eventually, it was just Bella and Iris sitting in the quiet of the Black kitchen. 

‘How do you feel, Iris?’ Bella asked her, ‘That was certainly something else entirely at the station.’

‘The Granger's are safe. Those monsters are where they belong,’ Iris said coldly. 

Bella raised an eyebrow, 'I know in the heat of the moment it was easy to lose control like that. Here, now, in this quiet, would you do the same again?’ 

‘Yes,’ Iris said to Bella without hesitation. Her eyes fixed on Bella’s, ‘I saw what they had done,’ Iris looked towards the fire. 

‘You showed no mercy in the slightest to them even as one begged you to,’ Bella said cautiously. 

Iris gave a mirthless laugh, ‘Those images I saw. If you had seen them you would not have doubted my decision either.’

‘What did you see?’ Bella asked. She knew it was important for Iris to talk openly about this. 

‘Enough to make me feel sick. Torture, rape. Murder. One of them liked to drown his victims. He would find it funny when they stopped struggling. Another liked to use knives on children and…,’ Iris stopped talking as she clenched her fist, ‘Lucifer showed me the magical records of their crimes. I only saw some of their violent acts. There were stacks of them. Pages upon pages. Hundreds of people. So many animals. If I hadn’t been there they would have kidnapped Hermione and her family and they would have been added to those pages. No. I have no regrets. I would do the same again and again.’

Bella sat back and considered her. 

‘Good. This is the reason you have been given this power. Iris. The ring needs justice for the abuse it and so many others have suffered.’ 

Iris watched Bella closely, ‘The Pensieve memory we have of the Riddle’s resurrection. I always see how helpless we were. If it hadn’t backfired, I wonder what would have happened to us. Every time I see one of those vulgar bastard followers of his, I think of us defenceless. I think of what Pettigrew and Riddle would have done to us. If I can, I’ll throw every last one of them through the veil.’ 

Bella grinned widely like a Cheshire cat, ‘There’s the Black spirit,’ Bella tilted her head and stared at her. 

‘What?’ Iris said,

‘Your parents in the same room together after all this time,’ she said in the quiet, ‘How did that make you feel?’

Iris shrugged, ‘I genuinely don’t know. Tense. Uncomfortable. Anxious. Hopeful. Then bitter. Mix. What were they like when I was away?’

‘Subtle,’ Bella said, ‘They are clearly both very interested in the other still. I can read people very well. It’s a gift.’

Iris mused for a moment, ‘Well. That's for them to work out. Sooner rather than later. The clock is ticking. I don’t think there will be much time for romance soon.’

Bella cackled, ‘Oh, Iris. There is always time for romance. It’s one of the reasons people fight against threats to their world so hard in the first place.’

Iris pursed her lips as Bella had a silky expression, ‘So, Iris. Any boys at Hogwarts you think are so cute?’ she imitated a Lavender type of girl as Iris scoffed. 

‘I’m related to most of them, so no.’

‘Oh, come on. What's it matter if they are your third and fourth cousins? They barely classify as family,’ Bella grinned. 

Iris gaped, ‘It matters a great deal to me,’ she said eventually. 

Bella smirked. 

‘On that note, I think I’ll take a trip to Equilibrium. It has been a gruelling day,’ Iris announced. 

‘Ok, darling. I’ll see you soon. We have plenty of Christmas events lined up for us all.’

Iris hugged Bella goodbye and disappeared through the swirls in the doorway. 

She took her usual spot by the waterfall and watched it cascade down. The white magic thrummed through her as the black subsided. Balancing her. She took deep breaths. She was getting better at controlling it. It was more physical than anything, she thought. She just had to focus on relaxing her body. 

Satan had been truly the most terrifying being she had ever encountered. An enormous being. He was in the shape of a man, but he had dwarfed Lucifer. She had used every last ounce of Gryffindor courage she had to stand there in front of him and not scuttle away. She had downplayed the conversation to the group and made light of it. She had spotted Ginny in the room and the Granger's. Ginny was not a wimp, but even so. She looked tiny, even to Iris. The Granger's had looked very overwhelmed. She supposed at least they had been briefed properly now about the future. They knew the risks.

Satan had talked of many things to her. His rage was palpable. Humanity could not be allowed to destroy itself. He was adamant. There had to be a balance. This was essential. He had touched her forehead as she felt a shimmer through her. 

‘You shall see what I see when you meet them without rage to open your eyes,’ Satan had told her, ‘Their most deplorable sins. They cannot hide who they are behind fake smiles to you. The veil will open for you when you require it. You can request my Minions. Demons, Devils. The Hounds of Hell. They will obey you. Do with this power what you must. Humanity must survive. Use everyone and everything at your disposal. This New World Order cannot become reality. It will mean the end of the Earth if they succeed.’

Iris had felt herself gulp. 

‘The ring will protect you, Iris. Salazar will be at Hogwarts soon. He shall be bringing some guests. They have much to do and are more than willing to help you all.’

Iris had felt a little better after that. 

She continued to watch the waterfall for many more hours as she contemplated the future. The two suns had set and the stars had filled the sky before she returned home. 

The holidays flew by. The Granger's had, to their delight, been spoiled rotten at Greengrass Manor. Dawn and Gareth had been the consummate hosts. Hayley had been busy at the hospital. Sirius had gone incognito to find out more about the five men at the station. Iris had given him their names that Satan had provided. They had been given make-up jobs at the Ministry five years ago. They were officially foreign researchers. They had been paid handsomely, yet not one scrap of literature had been produced by that department in those years. They were frequently leaving the country to travel to random countries on a whim without notice so wouldn’t be missed for a few days. There would be no evidence that Iris was involved and no starting point for the inevitable investigation. 

Sirius had got very drunk the night he had come back from Grimmauld Place after seeing Hayley for the first time in years. Remus had been informed of the events at the station. He joined him. 

Sirius’s head was swimming with the sight of Hayley and Iris. He had felt an electric shock go through him when he had seen Hayley on the platform. Nothing could have prepared him for what he witnessed next. 

Iris. His daughter. He could now acknowledge her as that. Defending Muggles from, who Sirius knew for a fact, to be Death Eater scum. Being undercover so much he was well aware of who was who in the Wizarding World. Bella’s eyes had registered recognition too when the masks had been ripped off. The look of triumph on Draco’s face when they were thrown into the veil also suggested he was also familiar with them. They had all been paid up members of Voldermort's circle. Sirius had recognised them from the first war. The ones who had lurked in the shadows and avoided detection.

His elation when Iris opened the veil to Hell had rushed through him. He had seen her with blood-red eyes as parseltongue was hissed at intimidating thick, silver snakes as if she was Riddle himself. The snake's obedience as they followed orders. The coldness as she ordered their execution. Because that was what it was. An execution. No mercy. Five evil men destroyed in a minute. Sirius hadn’t felt such delight at his own viciousness in years as he watched the snakes throw them in. The black magic was otherworldly. Sirius had never felt anything that came close to it. Pure power. He knew she would only get stronger as she aged.

Hayley had watched her daughter with an indescribable expression at what she was witnessing. 

A few days later, Lucifer had visited Sirius to show him the pages of their crimes. Iris’s bond with the next world was so strong now that Lucifer could visit members of the Order with Iris being miles away. He was ensuring each person from the Order who had been a witness at the station knew the facts. Sirius had called the others and they had read through them in silence. Lucifer had shifted into a less intimidating shape. They had been mortified by the litany of sin they were provided. It was horrifying enough just reading it. They agreed they would not let their kids read them. This is what Iris had seen and heard when the veil was open. 

Molly had been openly weeping as her eyes ran down the list of the names of all their victims, ‘Babies, Aurthur. They were murdering little ones. Burning them alive,’ Arthur had been grim. 

Hayley had read through the pages diligently. Only her blue eyes revealed her torment, ‘Iris saw this as if she was there?’ she whispered to Lucifer. He murmured she had seen some of it. Hayley had become very pale. 

Narcissa had read through the pages with her lips in a firm line, ‘Yes. I knew of some of these crimes for certain. I suspected for a long time in the early days. Lucius would deny this of course. I was kept in Britain to manage the estate or away from those camps when I visited. Severus sent me a letter to confide in me and he confirmed my suspicions. He had been unsure of my personal views, but we are actually friends so he took the risk. Draco was being moulded by Lucius and he was taken to the camps with his father when he was barely six. I noticed immediately the change in Draco when he was home. He was distant with me. He had been a smart Alec before. A little Lord. Bossy, even at that age. But what he was seeing there in those camps. It was in his eyes. He put on a good front for his father and those others. He is a very good actor. He’s a natural at hiding his true feelings. He got that from me, I think. But a mother knows her child. I saw through the cracks immediately.’

Molly had nodded wisely at this.

‘I delved deeper. I saw for myself what was happening. I know what I am. I’m not a nice person. I never have been,’ Narcissa admitted, ‘But what they are capable of is...,’ Narcissa gave a sharp breath as disturbing memories penetrated her mind, ‘It is worse than you can possibly imagine.’

Those people in the room felt a chill that even Narcissa couldn’t handle this level of twisted brutality. 

‘Iris sees what Draco saw then,’ Hayley said with a burst of wretchedness, ‘They are kids. They shouldn’t even be aware of such things at their age. This is, ugh. How is this going to affect them in the long run?’

They couldn't answer her.

Molly gave her a side hug. 

‘Iris is strong, Hayley. So is Draco. He had the strength to walk away from his father. They have each other too. So many of us are going to be fighting this. That Draco is carrying on is a good sign,’ Molly tried to calm down the blonde woman. 

‘They shouldn’t bloody have to,’ Hayley had raised her voice. The Greengrass coldness was finally thawing. She had watched all this unfold gradually over the years, ‘Fuck Riddle. I’m sick of this. My patients. People in these camps. My daughter having all this thrown at her. She’s a kid. She’s a good kid too, and all this is going to warp her mind. If we’re not careful, she’ll end up just like him. I watched her at the station. She can try and justify it all she likes, but that was an execution. How has it come to this?’

Lucifer sighed, ‘Satan investigated these five men himself. He explored their minds. They had planned to apparate a Muggleborn's family from the station. They were not picky who. The Granger's would have been taken to one of their homes where they would have all been tortured and murdered if Iris hadn’t been there. They had normally picked on Muggle families before but they were too drunk and had become arrogant. Their magic is corrupted. Toxic. Iris saw what they were planning to do to them. She did the only thing she could do. The Ministry would have let them walk if they had succeeded and they would have done this again and again and again. That is why it has come to this. It is time to fight back. You cannot hope to beat Riddle any other way. The Ministries all around the world are poisoned. She is part of the prophecy. Harry will need her. They will need all of you. It is destiny. Riddle’s alliance with the others is too powerful now. Iris won’t have a future without this power, Hayley. None of you will have a future without the ring. Iris knows this. She loves you all. I can see into her heart. She is doing this for you all. As long as she has you and she has hope, she will never go the way of her Grandfather. He is incapable of love. That makes all the difference.’

‘You sound like Gabriel,’ Hayley said after a long moment as she wiped her eyes. 

Lucifer gave a soft smile, ‘I am a fallen Angel. I haven't forgotten the power of love. It will protect Iris as well as yourselves.’

Bella came up and kissed Lucifer on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her. The rest of the people in the room pretended to be very interested in the picture on the wall. 

Sirius had been very quiet. He kept looking through the pages, ‘There is something more here. Lucifer. Have you ever known such depravity in all your years?’

Lucifer nodded his head, ‘There has always been such atrocities throughout history, but never in these numbers. It is an epidemic.’ 

Sirius’s eyes looked furtive, ‘Hayley,’ he addressed her cautiously. 

She looked at him curiously. It was the first word he had spoken to her. 

Sirius looked shaky, but continued, ‘Iris told me people are coming into the hospital with injuries with strange dark magic in them.’

Hayley nodded. ‘We keep researching, but none of us knows what it is or why. It does look like they are being tested on. Gabriel can siphon out the poison. We think someone may be trying to find the source of their magic.’

Sirius had a peculiar look on his face, ‘What if they are not trying to find the source, but trying to change their magic?’ he asked. 

Hayley looked at him with comprehension, ‘People always say how different Iris’s black magic is compared to Riddle’s.’

Molly nodded at this, ‘Ron did say the magic Riddle put in the Great Hall was putrid. He said it felt toxic to him. That it made him feel sick.’

Bella fumed, ‘That bastard. Of course. It would be his style. Look what he did to me. He warps people from the inside.’

Sirius sank back in his chair, ‘That's how he’s going to try to do it. Infect Witches and Wizards globally with this rancid magic. Manipulate them. They’ll do anything he tells them to. An army of Riddle’s.’

‘It fits. As Bella said, it would be his style,’ Sirius said grimly. 

‘It would explain so much,’ Lucifer admitted, ‘We are aware that Grindelwald and Hitler were obsessed with creating the perfect human. I suppose it would depend on your own definition of perfect,’ he added ruefully, ‘Riddle and Grindelwald have always abused the Dark Arts. Riddle especially. If they could find a way to contaminate the magical population globally with it, the effects would be devastating. Grindelwald was always keen on the Magical dominating the Muggle. Hitler and his obsession with a pure, strong Aryan race would suggest this. They would certainly be able to keep the masses down. They could also possibly be looking at a way to replicate the magic and transfer it into Nazis too. DNA. Genetics. They have the technology now that they didn’t.’

‘Would it even be possible to recreate magic to turn a Muggle into a Magical?’ Bella asked with some disbelief. 

Lucifer frowned, ‘Magic is carried through the genes. It is an incredibly complex system. Every Witch and Wizard on the planet is descended from a Witch or Wizard. It may skip generations, but that is how it has always worked throughout history. Every Muggleborn is a descendant of a magical person. Thousands of genes operate in any one individual. Humanity has evolved quickly in some ways. I thought it would take centuries but perhaps not. Yes. I believe it could be possible for the most intelligent of Muggles, with the help of the Magical World, to replicate the magical gene in time.’

A strange sort of silence filtered around the room as they looked at each other in shock.

‘That would explain Hitler and his reasons for the alliance. His ultimate aim. A super race to dominate everyone else,’ Sirius said in a glum voice. 

‘Magical Nazis infected with Riddle’s particular twisted dark magic,’ Molly shook her head. 

‘Frankenstein’s,’ Hayley whispered. 

Lucifer sighed, ‘I’ll let Gabriel know. This cannot be allowed. Magic should not be treated with such disrespect. It is a gift. Not to be abused like this.’

‘Quite right,’ Walburga said, ‘Isn’t this what the fundamental problem is with these people. They have no respect in the slightest for anyone else but demand it for themselves. Everyone else is considered their subordinate. Gracious, they make me seem humble.’

Sirius rolled his eyes. He didn't agree in the slightest with that particular statement.

Lucifer agreed, ‘These people are everywhere on the planet. They litter the pages of world history. They call themselves different things. They claim to have different agendas, different religions and political parties. In the end, though, they use their political tools to befuddle the people, but inside each of them is just a bully. Whether they were Mao, Stalin, Genghis Khan, Idi Amin, Hitler. They and their followers are all cut from the same cloth. They cannot leave others alone to simply live in peace. They must always dominate using any means to do so. Satan makes sure they atone eventually, but the damage on Earth is always there. It echoes through each generation.’ 

‘What is Satan?’ Bella asked quietly, ‘There has been so much written, but what is he really? Is he evil and wicked or something else?’

Lucifer sighed, ‘The Dark wasn’t always like it is today. It is some people who are evil and wicked. Satan was the protector of the Dark. Power. Strength. This magic needed to be respected. Salazar himself is horrified by the direction the Dark has taken in recent years. It has, over the centuries been woefully mishandled. They like to blame Satan and Hell for their evil doings, but it is simply coming from themselves. Satan’s initial purpose was to uncover treachery and sin in humanity and see they were to be correctly punished. He may be a bit overzealous and unscrupulous in how he does reveal that side of them. He manipulates and deceives them, but he is still part of the Creator’s team. He is more like a judge if you like. A not very nice judge, but he is not evil in the way that they are,’ Lucifer added honestly, 'His minions can be far more bloodthirsty, but even they know to abide by universal laws. They know the consequences if they do not.'

The table of occupants gazed at Lucifer feeling slightly mollified at this.

Sirius gazed at his mother who was looking earnestly at the Dark Angel. He couldn’t recognise her. Like Molly, she had a new lease of life. Her youthful looks made his mind confused. Her face had lost the lines and bitterness of her twilight years. 

Frank and Alice had been very quiet. They were absorbed in the pages that Lucifer had bought them. 

‘This is insane,’ Frank had whispered as his eyes ran down the crimes.

Alice kept wiping her eyes, ‘So many people. All the animals they tortured to death as well.’

‘It is grim,’ Bella admitted, ‘I think Iris has saved the lives of thousands who won’t even know what she has done.’

Sirius gave a small smile, ‘I think people will realise, in time.’

‘She intends to hunt down the rest of them,’ Bella told her cousin in a matter of fact voice.

Sirius leant back in his chair with a thoughtful look as Hayley looked pale. 

‘Bloody Gryffindors,’ Hayley sighed. She looked again at the pages and saw the names of several toddlers and what had been done to them.

‘A Gryffindor. Certainly. But also a Marauder to the bone, Hayley,’ Sirius said to her with a wistful tone. 

‘A Marauder,’ Walburga said in a gleeful tone. 

Hayley had a small smile on her lip, ‘I suppose, yes.’

‘Just like her dad then?’ Sirius said in a slightly shaky voice to Hayley. 

Hayley recognised the loaded connotations of Sirius saying these words immediately and gave him a tiny smile. 

‘Marauder,’ Frank said, ‘A noun. A person or animal that goes from one place to another looking for people to kill or things to steal or destroy,’ he recited it from memory. He remembered James picking out the name from a book when they were at school all those years ago.

‘I think that Iris is turning out to be more of a Marauder than her old man,’ Bella said with a smirk, ‘Time for you to step up, Sirius,’ she taunted him.

Sirius had the ghost of a look of pride flash through his face. 

Hayley looked incredibly conflicted. 

‘She has the protection of the ring, Satan’s blessing and the blood of the Black’s, Hayley,’ Bella reminded her, ‘You cannot stop a juggernaut.’

Hayley sighed and poured a gin. Bella was many things, but she told it how it was when she needed to hear it. 

‘She just looked so frightening with those eyes,’ Hayley admitted. 

‘Imagine how they felt?’ Narcissa added with a cool smile, ‘They wet themselves apparently. Draco has been rewatching his memory of it in the Pensieve. It’s his favourite part.’

Hayley couldn’t help the quick grin on her face that she quickly smoothed over, ‘Be that as it may, it's not ladylike. Razor blades in her shoes! Who taught her that?’ Bella smirked as the penny dropped for Hayley who gave her a withering look, ‘Snakes. Veil’s to Hell,’ Hayley continued.

Bella looked very proud of her protege, ‘She is a good student, I must say,’ Bella said proudly, ‘I’ve been teaching her the Black Grimoire. The cutting spells. The gouging spells. She is only going to get better once she’s mastered it. She’s still a novice.’

Sirius choked at that. ‘Taking out five death eaters in a minute is her as an amateur?’

Bella nodded, ‘There is much to learn.’

‘Technically, Iris was right. She doesn’t actually kill them,’ Lucifer said, trying to be helpful and placate Hayley a little. 

‘When you start any sentence with, technically, it never really sounds as good as you think,’ Frank said with a slight smirk. 

It was Alice who surprised them, ‘I am very relieved she did what she did. These Death Eaters have got away with so much over the years. I, for one, will sleep better tonight knowing the world is that little bit safer now they are not in it.’

Frank gave her a reassuring smile. 

‘Iris said Salazar will be bringing friends to help at Hogwarts. I wonder what Albus will think of all of this? Has anyone spoken to him yet?’ Narcissa spoke to the group.

Molly gave a strange sort of smile, ‘I spoke to him the other night. He was concerned, obviously, but not too surprised. He was expecting something of this nature. The attacks on the Muggleborns and Half-bloods have been increasing. They haven't been facing any consequences for their actions so this was expected. He was grateful that the Granger's are alright. He, um. He’s having a new lease of life.’

Sirius gave a small smile. Hayley grinned. 

‘What?’ Bella and Narcissa asked together. 

Frank and Alice looked a little bemused. Walburga had a small smile.

‘Well, you do know about Albus don’t you?’ Molly said in a mysterious tone.

The Black sisters shook their heads none the wiser. Frank and Alice’s eyebrows raised. 

Sirius was smirking now. Even Lucifer was smiling. 

‘Oh, do I have to spell it out?’ Molly sighed. 

‘He’s a friend of Dorothy’s,’ Sirius said. 

Bella and Narcissa looked even more confused. 

‘He likes a bit of Oscar Wilde and Monty Clift,’ Hayley said with a smile. 

They looked at her bewildered. 

‘Disco? Rides his broomstick on the other side of the road? The Love that dares not speak its name?’ Sirius carried on. 

Bella and Narcissa were gazing at him with incredulous expressions. 

‘He’s a homosexual, dears,’ Walburga said, putting them out of their misery. 

Narcissa and Bella tutted, ‘Why didn’t you just say that in the first place?’ Bella said, slightly aggrieved. 'We've both known that for simply years. We didn’t realise it was to be spoken about in code. Why ramble on about random Muggle things? Who is Dorothy anyway and what does she have to do with Albus?’

The group had the decency to look a little awkward at their own insensitivity and moved swiftly on. 

‘What has this to do with his new lease of life?’ Narcissa asked curiously. 

Molly smiled, ‘The Muggle world had changed tremendously since Albus was a young man. He has discovered the delights of West London and the night clubs they have there for men like him. He has made many new friends,’ she told them. 

'Well, isn’t that lovely,’ Narcissa said smoothly, ‘London has many wonderful places. When I was younger I used to visit the Old Vic. The Muggles can do theatre ever so well. Twelfth night was a sublime production.’

This was a startling insight into Narcissa’s psyche. Not one person in the room could ever remember her paying the Muggles any kind of compliment. 

‘He has certainly been enjoying himself,’ Molly added with a smile, ‘He got along famously with his tailor and hairdresser when they met. They are called Ramund and Crispin. They have been looking after him. He checks into the Burrow from time to time. He told me he has rediscovered his love of dancing till midnight. He is worried of course about the future, but I haven’t seen him so happy in a long time.’

Hayley smiled, ‘I’m glad for him. He’s spent so much of his life alone.’

Sirius glanced at Lucifer, ‘I’ve been reading the Bible. What's the truth about all of this? The magical world doesn’t really discuss it. Their logic is it doesn’t exist if it isn’t spoken about.’ 

Lucifer stroked one of his horns, ‘For an atrocity to be committed there has to be a victim. Regarding those sorts of physical matters as long as those involved are consenting adults, there is no reason for them to go Hell.’

‘Why is it written that it is a sin then?’ Sirius questioned. 

‘The Bible has been rewritten and translated many times and some have slipped things in with nefarious purposes,’ Lucifer informed them, ‘The elite at the time wanted a slave race. A union such as the sort Albus enjoys would produce no offspring. The times were different. More slaves meant more profit. That is why they wanted to abolish homosexuality amongst the masses. The elite, of course, were never ones to deny their own urges.’

‘Always about the money,’ Hayley sighed. 

‘The Wizarding World places a huge amount of importance on lineage. Marriage. The motivations were similar in a way to the Muggle reasons,’ Lucifer added.

Hayley nodded, ‘The pressure to get married and form alliances between Pureblood families and have children to keep the wealth together has always been excessive.’

Walburga nodded, ‘We had it drummed into us as children. As did our parents when they were little.’

The group had covered a lot. There was to be an order meeting in the spring. The mission to sabotage the camps was to be finally completed. It would herald the start of World War Three. 

They continued their conversation late into the night. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	40. Chapter 40

Iris felt she was going slightly mad. The gift Satan had given her was starting to feel much more like a curse. 

Just by looking at a person in the eyes, she would get razor sharp visuals in front of her. They resembled a television portal. Words would be crystal clear in her head and it would not go away. When she had first arrived back from seeing Satan it had been hazy when she spoke to people. Whisperings. Faint images. The days passed and the stronger it all became. 

She had confided in Hermione when they were at Greengrass Manor one afternoon in the Christmas holidays. A sceptical Hermione had frowned. 

‘How do you mean, you see what Satan sees?’ she had asked her perplexed friend. 

‘I mean, if I look in a person's eye I see the worst things a person has ever done like a movie. I hear every word and it goes in a loop a few times. It’s like being in a Pensieve. It happens in front of me and I can't stop it. Satan has to wait until they arrive in Hell to see who they truly are for certain. The veil decides who goes there. Then the official magical records are created. I can see what they have done immediately. The only good thing is it stops after that.’

Hermione had looked at Iris in a questioning manner, ‘What do you see when you look at me then?’ 

Iris couldn’t stop the grin, ‘I saw you when you were really little. The library would only allow you to take five books, but you absolutely needed all six. So you snuck one out in your bag. It was a Shakespeare book. Macbeth. I saw the vision a few times and then it stopped.’

Hermione had gone deathly pale at that. 

Iris had grimaced at Hermione, ‘If people were all like you I wouldn’t be worried.’

‘I swear, I took the book back. I would never steal from a library,’ Hermione said in horror. She was getting all worked up. 

Iris smiled widely, ‘You silly goose,’ Iris patted Hermione’s hand to calm her down. Hermione still looked mortified.

‘People do all manner of dodgy things. It’s what makes us human. Satan has given me this gift so I can identify for certain the true evil on this Earth. Not people doing a bit of petty shoplifting.’

Hermione calmed down a little, ‘What else have you seen then?’ she asked in a curious voice. 

Iris wrung her hands, ‘When I look at Sirius, I see him luring Severus into a tunnel to trap him with Remus when it was a full moon. His face looks manic. Vindictive. I knew they didn’t get on at school, but this was something else. He looked like he truly wanted something awful to happen to Sev.’

Hermione gazed at Iris and opened her mouth to speak, then shut it again. Iris had told her discreetly about Remus and his past affliction. He was cured now so it was no longer a problem.

‘What?’ Iris asked suspiciously. 

‘Um. It’s just. There have been a few times when you have this look on your face too that is truly terrifying. Like with Nott.’

Iris felt her heart stop, ‘But I had to do that. Nott was a real threat. He had murdered little girls.’

‘I know,’ Hermione said quickly, ‘But, you know. I mean,’ she trailed off. 

Iris frowned as she gestured to Hermione to continue. 

Hermione took a deep breath, ‘The Black family is infamous Iris. People talk. There is so much in the past that has happened.’

Iris looked coolly at Hermione, ‘And what, may I ask, do they say?’ 

Iris had never seen her friend look so uncomfortable. 

‘They talk about the Black family madness,’ Hermione whispered, ‘The violence. The murders. Dark rituals. All sorts of things. There are books about your ancestors too. The facts are all there in black and white going back centuries.’

Iris went very still, ‘Right. What do you think, then?’ she asked in a forced, calm voice.

Hermione wouldn’t meet her eyes. They were in Iris’s bedroom. The room felt very quiet. Esmerelda snoozed away in her glass home oblivious to the tension. 

‘Hermione. I asked you a question. Do you think I'm mad?’ Iris got straight to the point. 

‘No. Not mad. I truly don’t think that,’ Hermione said immediately, ‘But. I think you have a part of you that is going that way if you’re not careful.’ 

All the colour drained from Iris’s face as she stood up angrily, ‘How could you say that to me? You know how I feel about that,’ she said in a dangerously quiet voice as Hermione clenched her jaw.

Hermione stood to face her, ‘Because it is the truth, Iris. Because I’m your friend and we have to be honest with each other.’

Iris felt an empty feeling inside her. 

‘Look,’ Hermione continued, ‘Your family. Sirius, Bella, you’re Grandmother. Even Draco and his mother. I observe. I pick up on things. The small details. I have met them all. From a logical point of view, none of you is emotionally stable. Draco especially. He concerns me even more than you.’

‘Is it any fucking wonder, Hermione?’ Iris had raised her voice now, ‘Have you not been listening? Do you even have the slightest idea what we have gone through? What we have witnessed? Experienced?’

‘Yes. I pay more attention than you think I do. I believe both you and Draco need to see a Muggle therapist. All of you, actually, because of what you have all been through. Not one of those quacks in the Muggle world with joss sticks, or one from the Wizarding World. There seems to be a total lack of common sense here. But you do need to speak to a proper professional,’ Hermione stated bluntly. 

Iris just gaped at her, ‘A head doctor? Absolutely not. Anyway. For such a logical person you have missed the obvious. If I sit down and talk about my life with a Muggle therapist they are going to think I’m a fantasist.’

‘They are sworn to secrecy, Iris. Take them to Equilibrium. They will believe you then,’ Hermione said back immediately, ‘Riddle is currently well on his way to destroying the statute of secrecy anyway, so what does it matter if one more person knows about us?’

Iris narrowed her eyes, ‘I am perfectly fine, Hermione. I know myself.’

‘Do you?’ Hermione snapped back, ‘You have this bizarre relationship with your father. You resent him and need him in equal measures. He is worse than you are. He can barely say more than two words to your mum. Your mother seems to be the only truly sensible one amongst you all and even she has a habit of freezing people out when they upset her. None of this is healthy. One of your Grandfathers is genuinely worse than Satan. You must need to talk about this. I know you. I know going mad is your greatest fear. This will help you prevent it.’

Iris stared at her and flinched at the accurate assessment of her, ‘Hermione. You and I grew up in very different worlds. Your parents are respectable, nice dentists. You grew up in a very normal, respectable, nice area with normal people. I grew up in the Wizarding World and Equilibrium. Of course you and I are going to be different. You can’t live a life like mine and be normal,’ Iris said caustically. 

‘I disagree,’ Hermione said succinctly, ‘I’m not saying this to criticise you. This is not about being normal though. It’s about being emotionally healthy. It’s just. I’m worried about you. I think you need help. Truly. What you can see. What you will see in the future. It’s too much for anyone to deal with by themselves. It’s going to poison your mind if you don’t deal with it properly. I saw your face at the station. Don’t think for one moment I don’t appreciate what you did for my family, but I saw the hatred in your eyes. Hatred eventually turns inwards and can destroy you. You have to be able to discuss this with someone and even though I will always listen to you I’m not trained to help you properly. What Satan has asked of you is going to take its toll on you. In time, it won’t be enough to escape to Equilibrium and have a sit down for a few hours to calm down or a ride on your bike. You need someone who can guide you and talk this through with you.’

Iris gave a sarcastic laugh as Hermione looked very insulted at this, ‘Who on earth is trained to deal with this particular issue, Hermione? For someone so smart you have missed the obvious. What? Do you think there is a university course about this? Therapists, who specialise in Hell and bringing Death Eaters and Nazis to justice?’

Hermione stuck her chin out, ‘Actually, yes. There are specialists who deal with combat soldiers who actually have dealt with these types of issues. Hell can also be found on Earth, Iris.’

Iris went mute. 

Hermione exhaled softly. Finally, ‘My uncle works for MI6. He knows people who can find someone really good for both you and Draco to talk to. I can arrange an introduction. No pressure.’

Iris looked at Hermione a little wearily. 

‘I mean it, Iris. I’m sure you can ignore this and carry on doing what you’re doing for the next few years and be alright. You’re a strong person, but at some point, the cracks are going to show. It’s later on that I’m worried about. If we are successful and defeat this New World Order then brilliant, but even if that happens these things have a habit of consuming a person completely and I want you, I want all of us, to have good, long lives. That includes your soul too.’

Iris knew when she had lost a battle of wills. She rubbed her forehead.

‘Merlin, Hermione. How long have you been thinking about this?’ Iris asked her. 

‘Since I saw you bring that wreck, Nott, back through the veil,’ Hermione said. 

Iris looked at her in surprise. ‘That long?’

‘I may have taken the liberty of speaking to my Uncle about you. My parents have told him everything. He may have already suggested someone who will be able to be a support to you. It helps them too. The more they know about all of this the better. I was concerned about how to bring the topic up with you for obvious reasons,’ Hermione admitted. 

Iris felt her mouth twitch, ‘You did that for me?’ she asked her quietly. 

Hermione nodded, ‘Yes. You’re my friend. I worry about you. You matter to me a great deal.’

Iris blushed, ‘I, um, I don’t know what to say,’ she felt her eyes grow wet. Her bottom lip started to quiver, ‘Oh, bloody hell. Here come the waterworks,’ she started to sob, ‘You’re my friend too. I care about you as well.’ 

Hermione started crying then too. Esmerelda had woken and peered over to the two crying girls in confusion. Hermione grabbed Iris and pulled her into one of her bear hugs as they cried it out together.

A few minutes later, and in a room with the tension dissipated, a calm came over the room. Esmerelda went back to sleep, disgruntled at the commotion. 

‘Better?’ Hermione asked 

Iris did feel a bit lighter in herself, ‘Yes. Thanks.’

‘Shall we put the Lost boys on and get some popcorn?’ Hermione asked her, ‘It’s one of your favourites.’

Iris nodded, smiling, ‘That it is.’

It was later on as they were watching the vampires getting slaughtered that Iris looked across at Hermione and felt nothing but warmth for her friend. She may not have wanted to hear it, but Hermione was right. She was up to her neck and sooner or later she would start drowning. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	41. Chapter 41

They returned to Hogwarts and life continued. Riddle had disappeared for now. The Ministry had launched an investigation into their five missing staff. The ears they had at the Ministry heard that the powers that be assumed they must have run into trouble abroad, or were having some extended fun. It wouldn’t be the first time they had gone A.W.O.L. It was an impossibility for five men of that calibre to be captured together in Britain. Besides, people didn’t simply just disappear. Their people didn't anyway.

There had been a very ugly scene in the Great Hall on the first day back with Professor Quirrell. Iris had accused him of hurting Dylan Baker and of wiping his memories and of locking Hermione in the toilets with the troll. They were amongst a litany of his many crimes she had screamed at him that had shaken Quirrell. He was responsible for the deaths of many that no one on Earth should have known about. It had taken all the combined strength of Albus and Severus to throw Iris out of the room before she had got to him. Professor Quirrell, like Barty Crouch, had seen the writing on the wall. The spitting scarlet and gold portal had lingered far too close to him. He had felt the heat pricking his skin as he sweated. He had stared at those blood-red eyes and had disappeared immediately in the chaos, under the cover of darkness and an invisibility cloak, before the Aurors had arrived.

Albus had called Iris up to his office on that first night back and she had shown him the memories of the station and showed him what Satan had asked of her. It was a very sombre Albus by the end of it. The sight of the real Satan had shaken him. Lucifer was a teddy bear compared to him.

Albus had advised her to avoid eye contact with as many people as possible. If she was seen chucking people into the veil the Ministry would be at Hogwarts within seconds. 

When Iris mentioned Salazar and his guests arriving to help them prepare for the inevitable in the future, Albus’s eyes had twinkled madly.

The headmaster looked so much more debonair and energetic than he had done. Iris was still fascinated by the contrast.

Iris continued her routine. Classes. She saw her family on a Saturday. Amelia Bones and the Squibs on Sunday. She had been told to act her normal self to avoid any unwanted attention. Many in the school were simply terrified of looking at her anyway so that was easy. One simply did not go after someone who stood up after taking a killing curse, shouted obscenities at a Dark Lord and then proceeded to sling that Dark Lord out of Hogwarts. Riddle’s followers didn’t want to admit their leader had been bested by a first-year but even so, whispers had got back to the Ministry, but they assumed it was a hoax as it sounded too far-fetched.

In the evenings she would stay with her friends or see Hagrid. Sometimes with Harry and Ron but more often than not by herself. She would lay with Fangs and watch the world go by near Hagrid’s hut. She spent time in Equilibrium. Lily was tutoring both Harry and Hermione now most evenings. Harry had been motivated to apply himself to improve. Seeing Riddle had been the trigger he needed to truly put his nose to the grindstone. They would run tests with Iris. By holding her hand when she was channelling her magic they would get a huge boost to their own magic. They were all getting stronger in their year. Neville, in particular, was becoming incredibly powerful. 

More of Minerva and Albus’s friends were arriving daily to be taken to Equilibrium. Iris had taken dozens through already. 

Like she had at Christmas, when she took her friends and Hermione’s grandmother through the tunnel, each of them had been changed forever. Seeing the tunnel and this whole other world they would be going to when they left Earth for good, put everything into perspective for them. Even Ron had been uncharacteristically emotional. Tonks had been in tears as soon as they arrived in the tunnel. Percy, the Twins, Lavender. Parvati.

Iris had taken each one who had asked her. Daphne had been intrigued by every plant and tree. Seamus and Dean had been noticeably awed. Even Millicent had to subtly wipe her eyes. Tracy. Susan and Hannah. Justin. The list went on. Students from each house and each year requested this visit. Iris never tired of seeing their faces light up. Life was so much more than any of them had suspected. It was eternal. Worlds beyond worlds. Their fear of death dissipated. They realised what they were fighting for. An Earth that could prepare humanity for all of this. A world with Riddle and Hitler at the helm would only be sending destroyed and traumatised souls here. 

Draco had been the most thoughtful and quiet as they explored Equilibrium, ‘This is where the children go when they die?’ he had asked Iris on his visit a few days after Boxing day.

Iris had told him they did. Draco had sat with her by the waterfall for a long time with a look of contemplation in his eyes. 

Iris had taken the opportunity in a relaxed atmosphere to ask him about seeing a therapist. Iris told him what Hermione had said to her. Much to her surprise, he had agreed immediately. 

‘I think it's time. For both of us. She’s right. What you and I have gone through. None of this is right. It will be better for me to talk to someone I’m not connected to. My mother and I,’ he halted, ‘I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t help but blame her in some ways. I have resentment towards her. I can’t talk to her yet about any of this. As for him,’ Draco clenched his jaw. Iris didn't need to ask who he was referring to, ‘There were times I felt so alone. I need to talk about this privately with someone who doesn’t know me,’ Iris gave a stilted nod. 

Draco looked at his cousin, ‘If someone can help me deal with this, then I’m going to accept that help. What I saw in those camps. I still see their faces every day in my mind. What was done to them is not going away. I still see them,’ Draco had ended the sentence in a bitter tone. Iris didn’t push. 

He sighed, 'I won't ever forget them. I need to learn how to live with that.'

Iris looked at him curiously, ‘Are you alright seeing a Muggle about this?’ Iris knew first hand about the snobbery a lot of the Black family had towards Muggles. 

Draco gave a wry smile, ‘Whatever brainwashing my father was trying to do to me backfired. What I witnessed had the opposite effect on me. I have so much contempt for so many in the Wizarding World for allowing this filth to thrive. They believe they are somehow the equivalent of Gods to Muggles. That our heritage allows us the right to do what we like to anyone of so-called lower status,’ Draco sneered, ‘I’ve not seen a lot to be proud of in the Magical world, Iris. All I’ve seen from most Magicals is sadism and cruelty. There is no honour there. They have magic and they use it for hurting people who can't defend themselves,' Draco gazed forward, 'The Nazis are just as bad. As long as whoever I’m seeing is qualified to help me and isn’t like them then that's all that matters to me now.’

Iris had squeezed his hand at that. 

Lily, Filius Flitwick and Minerva had arranged evening duelling classes for all the first and second years who wanted them to improve their defensive spells and all of the students attended. They all knew what was around the corner and wanted to at least give themselves a fighting chance if they were cornered. 

The older years were too divided to do this all in the same room but the Professors made themselves available to any student who asked for extra tuition. They had all seen Riddle. He was very much in the country and blatantly on the move. Whatever side you were on, the war was going to get nasty. Even the morons knew that. 

Tonks and Percy had been informed very discreetly of the Room of Requirement by Iris and Hermione, and the Hogwarts Resistance had been making full use of it. Bella and James visited Hogwarts often to train the older students and they had both been vital in improving the students' knowledge. Once the students got used to this contrasting duo then it was full steam ahead.

The Weasley Twins, after some debate about their age, had been allowed to join. Tonks had argued with Percy that their talent and nerve could make all the difference in the future and with a sigh, Percy had agreed. Much to his surprise the Twins were diligent and studious in the Room of Requirement and showed a great deal of impressive talent. If Percy had been under any illusion how dire all this was, the fact even George and Fred were taking this seriously had a big impact on him.

The Hogwarts professors had witnessed the improvements and had agreed in the event of an invasion from Nazi’s and Death Eater's, the younger years would be evacuated and everyone from the fifth year up who wanted to stand and fight would be allowed. 

The Ministry was simply dismissed by every student and Professor on either side as a lost cause. It was considered irrelevant. Except for the Auror’s, the neglect to their welfare by those in charge was transparent. The, _All was well,_ ’ mantra was bollocks and they all knew this. They all knew who was really in charge and it certainly wasn’t Fudge.

The tension in the castle between the two sides had become almost morbid. It had become clear to all the divide between the two halves of the school. It was simple. You were either with or against. Students in the same position as Pansy Parkinson simply kept their mouths shut and their heads down. The silver snakes kept a lid on this bubbling cauldron for now. 

The Angels had reported to Albus that Riddle and Grindelwald had found a way to communicate with Hitler that they couldn’t identify. They would follow them when they would meet and then they would simply disappear into a room the Angels could not enter. No one else could either. The sight of Lucifer must have prompted them to resort to this subterfuge. 

Albus had pondered this late one evening in his office. Like the Room of Requirement, they must have been able to create a different dimension to access. Gellert had always been brilliant. 

Unfortunately, this now meant the future was now far too unpredictable. 

Albus had opened his drawer and took out the Philosopher's Stone and held it up. He had listened to James and Severus. Bait. He had no lead at all on the other Horcruxes even though the search had been thorough. Harry needed time to mature before Gabriel went into the boy's mind. The force on Harry’s young psyche may be too much for him. 

Albus held the red stone up to the light. If they could lure Riddle to the castle and reduce him again into a wraith form that would destroy his current Horcrux he was inhabiting. The body was created from the diary. It had been half his soul. How much had he split his soul since the trial? Riddle must have realised by now the pieces in Britain that had been discovered. His faith that Iris and Hayley anchored him would make him arrogant. Riddle would not take any chances though. He must have made more.

Gellert would surely want to see what protections Hogwarts had and may persuade Riddle to attack the castle to obtain the Stone and gain knowledge. Strategy in the war had always been Gellert’s strong point. Would he want to raise Hogwart's to the ground immediately or save the best for last? Hogwarts would be a fortress compared to the Muggle establishments. 

Albus gazed at a sleeping Fawkes. He popped the Stone back into the drawer. The mirror of Erised would be arriving soon. Quirrell had been reporting back to Riddle. This connection was now broken. Albus sighed. Iris had seen all Quirrell had done in his wretched, miserable life. She had known all about Quirrell. All his dirty secrets. It was more atrocious than even Albus had suspected of the man. Albus knew Riddle had other ways of finding out what happened in the castle. Eyes and ears were everywhere. 

Albus watched the flames from the fire dance around as his mind pondered the various outcomes of luring Riddle to Hogwarts. There was certainly a risk. If Riddle came alone then he could be contained. If he came with others then all Hell would break loose. Grindelwald too. Albus massaged his temples. If they bought hundreds of Death Eaters and Nazi military with them then the entire castle could be destroyed and the fatalities would be numerous. 

Albus then remembered the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and Salazar's imminent arrival at the castle with his guests. He thought of Iris and the Angels and Satan’s permission to use his Minions. He thought of all his now youthful old friends. His mouth was upturned. No. If Riddle came with others then he doubted they would get near the Castle. 

Albus ran his fingers through his perfectly coiffed hair. He, like Minerva, was enjoying his newfound strength. The fashions had changed considerably in the Muggle world. As had the music and the acceptance of people like him. Albus had found this new world invigorating. He had felt very blessed to be a small part of it. 

He wondered briefly how long this world truly had left. 

In the end, all of his worries were for nothing. The Philosopher's Stone was left well alone. Albus had wondered on the lack of interest but his questions were soon answered. Gabriel had found a way to possess Hitler’s mind and could scan his surface memories through the astral plane when he slept. The reason why they had this apparent lack of interest had left Albus in deep reflection. They feared Iris.

Death Eater attacks in the country continued but were brief encounters. Grindelwald’s strategy had been simple with these sort of attacks. Death Easter's were ordered to get in fast, destroy, then get out before Iris could arrive to open the portal. Keep the intimidation threat high but under no circumstances linger. They would be ripped apart otherwise. They had seen the devastation the girl was capable of wrecking. Gellert publicly suspected the five men from England who had gone missing had been Iris’s victims. Death Eaters instead focused on other countries that were far away.

Gellert had been fully briefed on the liberation of the Camps in South America. Iris had left one Nazi survivor alive in one Camp, precisely for the sole reason to tell the tale of the horrors to his Masters. The Death Eaters and Nazis had had to change their plans drastically. They had delayed their own plans much to Albus’s relief. It was tactical of course. 

The Philosopher's Stone, although very sought after, was not considered essential. They had no real need for more gold. Riddle had compromised by using blood rituals to rejuvenate both Grindelwald and Hitler to their former selves. A vulgar ritual involving the bones of their fathers. 

Grindelwald, Hitler and Riddle had been expecting an attack of course. Gellert had recalled Snape knew of them and their locations. Once Narcissa had defected it was only a matter of time. They had been moving operations subtly to Eastern Europe and Africa at that time. Most items of value had been moved. The Labs, their research and the equipment in them were the most vital to the future. The Camps were now simply a place for the vicious to entertain themselves. The New World Order’s playground. Even Riddle himself could not have predicted the carnage that would follow. 

A dozen camps under their control had been liberated by the Order of the Phoenix and the other World's inhabitants in less than eight hours and were all put under the Fidelius charm with Albus as the secret keeper. They were now lost to them.

They had taken the memories of that night from the sole trembling survivor before disposing of him and had studied and analysed them for weeks in their own Pensieve. They had kept that information strictly confidential. 

Even Riddle had been awed by the display of brutality from Hell’s spawn. They watched Nazis and Death Eaters having their legs and arms ripped off as if they were twigs. Demons and Devils laughing hysterically as they indulged in their favourite pastime. They would tear into chests and rip out beating hearts with their claws. With their sharp teeth, they would gnaw at the necks of these men and then rip their heads off. The ground ran thick with blood. Satan had let them out to play on Earth for one night only and they were going to enjoy themselves to the hilt. Riddle had watched the blood-red eyes of his granddaughter glittering maliciously as both Riddle's and Hitler’s men were slaughtered into small pieces. The scarlet and gold veil spitting and swirling, standing huge behind her. Silver snakes wrapped around and crushed his men to death as Iris stood there hissing orders to kill with a look of sadistic determination. 

Riddle couldn’t help but kick himself for letting such a golden opportunity slip through his fingers. If he had acted the doting Grandfather to her, moulded her his way, this power would have been his to control.

The Auror’s came apparating out from nowhere wearing silver phoenix portkeys around the necks. Dumbledore’s invention. International travel. Dozens of other men and women also arrived in military uniform. They too joined in the fighting. Years of pent up frustrations being allowed to burst forth as the Order of the Phoenix went on a rampage led by a fierce Bellatrix and Severus who were finally allowed to let their darker natures be fully embraced that night. The night sky was lit up in flashing colours as spells flew in every direction. Neither Riddle's nor Hitler’s men had stood a chance against the onslaught.

Dark and Light Angels filled the night sky as they swarmed through the camps. Destroying and healing in equal measures. 

Iris had held the portal for eight gruelling hours as they liberated the camps. Riddle had re-watched the memory in the Pensieve a hundred times. Lucifer was the last one back through the veil. He was dripping blood. The moment his wings had gone through the veil, it had dimmed and disappeared as Iris had collapsed with the strain. A small smile of satisfaction etched on her face as she had nodded her triumph to her father and given him the victory salute as she had closed her eyes.

Sirius’ dark eyes had reflected the same Black family madness. Even Gellert had felt a chill at their callousness. Riddle’s eyes had been fixated on the Peverell ring. His ring. She had discovered it. He had then made it his business to research all there was to know. When he realised the ring was one of the Deathly Hallows, Tom had realised his greatest mistake. He had abused a gift from Death himself. Tom’s desire to protect himself fully increased as he set to work to create more of his foul Horcruxes. He must never die. He could never move on to the next realm. He would be tortured for infinity and then cease to exist otherwise. Lucifer had made that clear. 

Tom had sat up many nights wondering what on earth he could do to stop Iris from opening that portal that leashed Hell upon his followers. 

It was in his rage that the idea came to him. He had wanted to reach inside the girl and rip her heart out. And that was when he had known what he needed to do. 

He had discussed his theory with Gellert who had given a simple smirk. His youthful looks and vanity amused Tom very much. The Philosopher's Stone would have been a jewel but there were other ways to get what they wanted. Gellert had rightly assumed the protections on the Stone would be fierce. One of their spies had reported the Stone had been hidden in the mirror of Erised. They had tried everything, but they could not get the Stone out. It had taken Gellert a few days to realise that only someone who wanted the Stone but not to use it could obtain it. So simple, but so clever. So like Albus. 

Riddle discussed with Hitler and Grindelwald his plan. Hogwart's was to be left alone for now. Until the time was right. Until there was no doubt at all he could finish Iris and they could take over the rule of Britain completely. She had to be destroyed from the inside. At the very least incapacitated. He had put Hayley into a coma after all. They decided on waiting till the time was right to undertake this. It was possible. It was the only way. Once that dastardly portal was no more, then the road ahead was clear. 

Riddle had gotten his hands on the prophecy in Harry’s second year. His enormous control of the Ministry made sure of no objections to his presence. He had developed an even more intense obsession with the Potter boy and Iris after hearing it in its entirety. It would be to his great delight when he took care of both of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	42. Chapter 42

**_Four years later._ **

_**Late June 1996.** _

Riddle gazed out of the window at the busy London street underneath him and mused. He had realised he shared a mental connection with Harry after several of his plans had been thwarted. He had focused his mind and dug deep. He had felt the Angel Gabriel move inside his own mind insidiously. He didn't announce his own presence. He kept in the shadows and followed the connection to the black-haired boy. Tom had shielded his mind tightly and handed the reigns over to Gellert until the time was right.

He was going to use this to his own advantage to lure Harry and Iris to the Ministry of Magic. His followers were planning to kidnap Sirius and his wretched daughter, Hayley. He would be taking great glee in sending these images of himself torturing Harry’s Godfather and Iris's mother to bait his nemesis to respond.

He was livid at the constant obstacles they had created for him in Britain. They had caused him many problems. The timing was everything, however. 

Iris and Lucifer had recently decimated many of the New World Order's prominent followers in Britain in a matter of a few days. Politicians, MI6, the Military. Hundreds of them had disappeared. Many at the same time from different locations. They had managed to finally get through to the Queen herself. Riddle’s wrath was off the scales at this. She had been so perfectly controlled for years. The time was ripe. The takeover of finally beating Britain into complete submission had finally approached. It was time for the New World Order to finally come out of the shadows in his homeland. Other countries had folded. Other countries had been decimated. Like dominoes, they were falling one by one. The world was in freefall.

The invasion of Britain and finally destroying Iris and Harry had been planned for months. Dozens of military bases were secure, hidden under the Fidelius charm. Their followers had infiltrated the British army. The public had been gradually demoralised over time with random attacks that never saw any arrests. Trust was at an all-time low.

For several years the Queen and her family had been drowned in memory charms and the occasional Imperius if they asked any questions. They were amongst many in positions of power and influence who had been swimming in fog. Those who had tried to get close to the Queen were assassinated by their insiders. Police commissioners on their payroll made sure they did a terrible job.

The legal system was now simply diabolical. The only people left in the prisons were kept in luxury accommodation with their doors wide open. It was a farce. Cornelius and the puppet Muggle prime minister deliberately kept the public misinformed. For years, any media outlets with any integrity had been intimidated and threatened into silence. Memory charms and the Imperius was the bread and butter for his followers. Premises had been burnt down and journalists murdered for any who persisted. Riddle needed time to weave his web.

Riddle breathed deeply. The last few weeks had been exceptionally brilliant for him. They had begun to implement their plans. It had been years in the making. The truth was now out to the big wide world and the fog had been lifted from many people's horrified eyes. The inevitable panic had begun. People were flailing, no one knew who to turn to in the confusion. Riddle narrowed his blood-red eyes. 

He knew he couldn’t kill Iris but he could do the girl some serious damage. She needed to be taken out of commission. She protected the boy and Tom would not completely rest until the boy was dead. The prophecy had been too ominous. The Angel was still sniffing around his mind. Tom's knowledge of his Horcruxes was safe and sound, however. Written in a book that could never be found by anyone but himself. 

Riddle smirked. The recent losses were unfortunate but the future looked bright. He had perfected his possession abilities last year and he would finally have Iris and Harry exactly where he wanted them. 

It was a very useful skill in his repertoire. The time was right. The time was now. They wouldn’t know what hit them. It would take less than a day then he would be the one to sit on the British throne. No one could stop him. The Crown would be his and they would all bow to him. Lord Voldermort. 

  
  


_**March 1997.** _

_**Nine months later.** _

The evening was getting late as Harry walked wearily into his Gryffindor dorm room. Gabriel had been exploring the connection in Harry’s mind again. It was a painstaking process. Ron was alone in there as they faced each other. Both of their faces had matured dramatically in the last few years. Life had not been easy for any of them in the castle. Both had a more hardened look than their young years would suggest.

‘Did Gabriel find any lead to the Horcruxes yet?’ Ron asked cautiously. 

Harry’s emerald eyes flashed dangerously. Ron’s face fell. 

‘Still nothing,’ Harry sighed. 

Ron moved to the side of his dorm room and kicked the stone wall hard in frustration. It had been months and there was still no lead on even one Horcrux.

The pair of them stood in silence for a long moment. 

‘How is he doing this?’ Ron questioned. ‘Gabriel has got so much out of Riddle’s mind. Why not this?’

Harry looked at his friend tiredly, ‘Hermione and Dumbledore both think he has erased those particular memories of his Horcruxes from his own mind so even he doesn’t know where they are. He must have written down their locations somewhere. Gabriel sees a small diary in the corner of his mind. The only clue is the tip of a pyramid and there are hundreds of them all around the world. He thinks the information is written in the diary. He knows we know about them. He knows Gabriel can get inside his mind through me.’ 

Harry sat on his bed and massaged his temples. His head ached. It always did after Gabriel had gone inside his mind. He persevered with it. The pain would ease off soon. His connection inside Riddle’s mind had saved countless lives in the past. 

‘Maybe Riddle didn’t create anymore,’ Ron said. 

Harry sighed, ‘He must have done. He knew that Regulus took his locket. He has known about the Peverell ring for years. Gabriel confirmed he has been after the Deathly Hallows since they liberated the camps in South America. He would have seen Iris and the ring in those memories and made the connection. It was only a matter of time before he found out, one way or the other. Besides, he would have been checking his Horcruxes when he had got back to England anyway. It was only a matter of time until he discovered the ring was gone.'

Harry sighed. They had gone over this time and again. Gone around in circles with it all. 

Harry looked at Ron, 'If we do succeed and kill him he knows he faces Satans wrath. He is deranged about them. He tortured Narcissa to death because one of the goblins told him she had removed Hufflepuffs cup from her vault,’ Ron grimaced at the memory. Riddle, with the help of the duplicitous goblin, Toothgrip, had lured Narcissa to Gringotts where Riddle had taken his revenge.

Iris had exacted her own revenge on this particular goblin on hearing the news. She had stormed into Gringotts and thrown the bastard into Hell without hesitation. Strangely, the goblins had applauded her for this savage way dealing with a rogue member of their crew. They all knew what he had done for his thirty pieces of silver.

‘He will have made more,' Harry said. 'His very existence depends on these Horcruxes. The magical number he chose is seven. That is clear from the memory Slughorn provided. Riddle will ensure he has seven active Horcruxes on earth at any one time. After what happened at the Ministry last summer he no longer believes that Iris anchors him to Earth.’

Harry gave a wretched scowl. The memories of that night in the Department of Mysteries were etched forever in his mind. That night at the end of June and the week that followed had changed everything in the country and had taken so much from them. 

Ron looked at Harry with concern. Harry was looking very pale. Getting that memory about the magical number Riddle had decided on from his potions Professor had been a long, arduous task last year. It had taken the news of the destruction of most life in the Middle East to finally convince the frightened and ashamed Horace Slughorn to pass his knowledge over to a very patient Lily Potter. 

The people left in the world with any sense of decency had listened in growing horror that day to the news reports flooding in as confirmation that chemical warfare had been launched over those lands in the morning of a quiet Tuesday in early June of 1996. Over two hundred million people had been killed in less than ten minutes. All the animals had perished. The magical chemical destroyed their bodies and turned them into dust in moments. Any living being touched by this poison disintegrated.

People still could not conceive of such numbers. There had also been thousands of military soldiers from around the world who had been dealing with the Gulf war that had perished with all the others. No doubt part of Grindelwald’s great plan to weaken their opposition.

Their weapons had not been damaged by the chemicals. Many countries had lost some of their best and bravest soldiers. The Nazis would collect the spoils of this genocide. There had been very few survivors. Many of the few who remained had gone insane with the devastation of their loss.

Israel had been obliterated by unfathomable power. A magical, nuclear bomb. Nothing had remained. No life. No animals. No nature. It was simply a poisoned dust bowl now. They had heard and felt the explosion for hundreds of miles. 

Harry had kicked himself. Riddle had harshly flooded his mind with false visions the morning of the attack that had left him catatonic. Nothing could have been done to stop the attack, Albus had told him. Even if they could have warned the Muggle authorities nothing could have prevented the power of the magic and chemicals used. It had been too great.

Adolf Hitler himself had gloated at the borders of the Middle East as the swastika flags went up and his men took their places on the fences. He posed for photographs where he was flanked by both Nazis, Wizards and Witches. The images were sent all around the world to announce his return to a shocked world. He had issued a press conference through their bought and paid for media corporations.

The world had watched in disbelief as a dictator long thought to be dead or at the very least, according to the conspiracy theories, very old, stood in front of the camera looking identical to the man who had stood at the Berlin games in 1936.

Many watching thought this some sort of sick joke. Others though who had been witnessing the strange occurrences in the world had been expecting something like this. The manifesto had echoed in every home in the world. The Wizarding World heard the familiar, harsh voice of one of the most infamous dictators of history through their radio’s. They were informed that A New World Order through any means necessary was beginning.

Hitler had gone for the jugular and spelt it out in clear terms the conditions. A personally selected by himself all-white global elite without exception. No religion except the Nazis ideology would be permitted. No deviation from the Nazis political viewpoint except theirs would be tolerated. All communists, democrats and trade unionists would be shot.

Any opposition would be exterminated. Any country that stood against them would be nuked from above by either bomb or chemical warfare. They were ordered to fall in line. Know your place or the consequences for you would be severe. If you were healthy and had any relevant skills to offer the New World Order you would be spared to work. As for everyone else, the voice said to the bewildered nations on Earth, the elderly, the disabled, the sick. The New World Order considered them surplus to requirements and they would be eradicated in time. They were not cost-effective to the New World Order.

When Tom Riddle and Gellert Grindelwald joined him on the stage the confusion was palpable. Grindelwald looked like a young man again as well. Riddle still looked like a demonic human snake. 

Between them, they ripped apart the statute of secrecy regarding the magical world. 

The Pureblood manifesto that had been the bane of the Wizarding World’s existence was softly explained by Grindelwald to a frightened global audience. For now, there was to be an alliance between the strongest of the Wizarding World and the strongest of the Muggles. They would fight side by side to any enemies that would seek to oppose their vision of a progressive, enlightened world. 

In time, once the debris and those people not suited to the New World were dealt with, both Muggle and Magical would live separately and govern each world as each one saw fit. In time their worlds would be educated on the other and would align with each other. The Occult married with Nazism.

This was their final solution. 

Ron ran his hands through his red hair as he thought back over the last five years. Salazar had been true to his word and had gone to great lengths to secure not only Hogwarts but the entire country. He understood that as long as one country stood firm against this New World Order, there was still hope. Salazar had used magic from other worlds to link with the power of the ring.

He had arrived in Iris’s and Harry’s second year, bringing with him the three other founders of Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor. Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Their knowledge of the universe and abilities had proved essential in defending the island from invaders and exposing those who would seek to do the people who lived on its lands harm. The magical wards that Rowena and Salazar had raised around the island would stop anything getting through. They were assured even a meteorite couldn't get through. It had taken three long years to complete. Iris had been vital in helping to secure the islands with channelling her black magic to the others. Her magic had grown in leaps and bounds. 

They had discussed setting wards on other countries but they were running out of time and it was too dangerous overseas now. Riddle and Hitler were breathing down their necks. 

With the decimation of the Middle East, Gabriel had insisted on meeting with the Queen after Hitler’s and Riddle’s announcement. No longer could this be denied by followers of the New World Order. Cornelius Fudge and the Muggle prime minister had betrayed the people of Britain in exchange for glorious amounts of Nazi gold.

There had been dark forces at work in Buckingham Palace and Westminster. They had shielded and advised the Queen that all was well for several years. In the past, any whistleblowers who had managed to get news to the Queen had been eradicated from the palace using any means possible. Gabriel informed the Queen that she was amongst many who had memory charms performed on her by Riddle’s followers. This was to keep her in the dark and this wasn't the first time he had spoken to her. The shit well and truly hit the fan then.

The evidence of a litany of deception was right in front of her. 

Ron had kept a close watch on what had been happening around the country over the years. Iris and his father kept him the most well informed. Both the Muggle and the Magical newspapers were all over the place. Some had clearly been censored. Some were printing truths in the beginning but then went out of circulation not long after. Others offered the most atrocious lies. It was absurd.

The manifesto Hitler, Riddle and Grindelwald had recorded was played all around the world. The sickening images were playing in Times Square in New York on a loop. There was no denying anything any more. Ron had realised what they wanted was panic. They succeeded. The world was in chaos. People were scared. 

Iris had shown him memories of any distinctive encounters she had. Ron had a keen mind. He showed an uncanny ability to predict the next move from either side. He knew the Queen was going to use every and any weapon at her disposal for the lack of respect some of her subjects had shown to the Crown. If Riddle thought she was going to budge over for him he was mistaken. Iris had shown him the meeting she had with the Queen in the Black family pensieve. She had brought it with her to Hogwarts.

Iris had met with the Queen just before everything had accumulated into that bloody week war last year. Ron had suspected the response to these threats by Riddle would be swift and fierce. 

The Order of the Phoenix had been diligent in their research. Now that the harsh truth was finally facing everyone, things could actually get organised. 

When the evidence that had been hidden in Britain by those on the Nazis payroll working for her Government had been shown to the Monarch, things finally started to get moving. 

When the Queen had been told about the magical wards the news had calmed the Queen greatly. She took a great interest in the Angel Gabriel. Britain was a sovereign country and so it would remain. The Magna Carta must be followed and their way of life protected against any and all enemies. She had her own memories of the war and she was certainly one for tradition.

The Queen had been well aware of the Magical community from a young age. She had requested a meeting with Iris and Albus in her private quarters. She paid close attention to Iris who was sat next to a young Albus Dumbledore. Albus had been magically blocked from attending the palace almost a decade ago by the Ministry of Magic. They had claimed he was too eccentric. It was a feeble lie. Cornelius had spun a web of lies to the Queen. Gabriel had informed the Monarch of Iris’s abilities to turn the old young again. Something the Queen would certainly be taking full use of after this meeting. She needed as much of her physical strength as possible for the coming years. She would fight this to the end. The Queen of England would never bow to Adolf Hitler. 

Ron stood to the side of the table and watched the memories of the meeting unfold.

‘Iris,’ the Queen had pondered the young Witch in front of her. Iris was sixteen at that point. She had finally had a growth spurt and was happily a good height of five foot and seven inches. She didn’t have to lift her head so high when she was having a slanging match anymore. She was also a whole inch taller than Hermione. Something that she was quite pleased about. Her icy grey eyes stared intently at her Monarch in interest. The Queen gave a slight shudder. She could feel the potent magic drifting off the girl, even in this situation. Gabriel had informed her of the power of this Witch and of the links she had to the underworld and her arrangement with Satan. The Queen had met many people in her life. She had been taught from a young age how to observe others. How to read people. She looked intently at the young woman.

Ron had looked at the memory through the Queen’s eyes and really looked at Iris objectively. He had grown up with her and hadn’t really noticed the gradual changes. Her bone structure was of an aristocrat. She looked very much more like Bella now although Ron could still see Sirius in her face. The haughty look and slight sneer spoke of an indulged, privileged childhood. The Queen tilted her head. There was clearly a hardness in the young woman. Ron wondered if the Queen saw the same hint of madness in those grey eyes that he sometimes did.

Hermione had told him that Iris had help in dealing with all this pressure. Something that set Ron’s mind a little more at ease. The Queen had been informed by Gabriel that her power was directed at those who chose the path of cruelty, greed and manipulation to oppress and abuse the innocent. The Queen was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. This girl was a gift and was actually fighting to stop the Nazis and Death Eaters from taking over their world. The Nazis were not defeated in the last war by a light restraining hold after all. 

The country had been infiltrated from the top to the bottom with unscrupulous individuals that were traitors to the Crown. As the rule book had apparently been thrown out of the window, the Queen had decided to go old school and deal with this the way her ancestors would have. 

‘Iris Black,’ the Queen began again, ‘The country is threatened by the gravest of threats. I refuse to ever hear the Nazi jackboot in Buckingham Palace. The swastika will never fly anywhere on these lands. I will burn the Palace down myself rather than let that happen. I expect every British man and woman to do their duty to help prevent this. Our allies are in the same situation as ourselves. We protect our own lands first and then we will reach out for help from countries that wish to oppose this with us. The International Federations have been poisoned. That much is obvious. We need to regain the trust of the people.’

Iris gazed at the Queen and gave a slight nod, ‘Of course. That is what I’ve been doing since I was little.’

The Queen pursed her lips, ‘Have you heard of the fictional James Bond, Miss Black?’ she asked. 

Iris smiled, ‘Oh yes. Sean Connery was, of course, the best one but Roger did a good job too. From Russia with love is my favourite one.’

‘Quite. Mine too,’ the Queen said as Albus smirked. 

‘James Bond is based on facts, however. A British spy is given a license to kill. As Queen, I have that power also. I bestow this license upon you. You have been given the ability to see the worst in a person. You have the ability to get into places that are locked to anyone else. I need you to use this gift and flush out all the traitors to the Crown of these lands and my subjects using any means necessary to rid ourselves of this infestation.’

Albus looked very nervous at this as Iris beamed. 

Iris gave an intense look towards her Queen, ‘Just to make sure I understand what you are asking of me. I’m allowed to sling any and all Nazis and Death Eaters into Hell and I won’t get into trouble for it?’ Iris clarified. 

The Queen nodded, ‘Yes. That is exactly what I mean.’

Iris bit her lip, ‘How wonderful. Yes. I’ll get on that right away. Satan can get their dirty little secrets for you. The veil records them when they go through. I can bring up the records from Hell for you and the trustworthy staff at MI6 to puruse. Do you want to call them in?’

‘Pardon?’ The Queen asked. 

‘You must suspect some traitors already in your ranks. I know Bella and Sirius have been undercover here at the Palace. Rather than bother with a long drawn out judicial enquiry with dodgy judges and bent juries why don’t I do it my way? The veil to Hell will only open to those who deserve it anyway. There can be no mistakes,’ Iris added smoothly.

The Queen looked at Iris with an open mouth. 

‘Do you not want to watch? Lucifer can do the honours. I can call him if you like if you want to make it official. He outranks any judge on the planet.’

The Queen gulped, ‘Lucifer?’ 

Iris nodded, ‘He’d be honoured to meet you. You’re one his favourite Royals. He calls you Tenacious E.’

The Queen gave a tiny nod as Iris called for the Dark Angel. 

This was Ron’s favourite part of the memory. He had watched it many times. The Queen literally squealed in fright and one of her corgi’s leapt behind the sofa as Lucifer bowed. 

Iris did the introductions as well as any Greengrass and then normality resumed. 

The Queen resumed her dignified air and grace. She had the information from the Order of the Phoenix as she ran her pen down the list. 

Ron had dipped out the memory at that point. He had seen the aftermath once which was enough. Iris had indeed clarified which staff were trustworthy at the palace for the Queen and which ones were Nazis and Death Eaters. The time for the Supreme Court was long past. The traitors to Britain and the Crown were dealt with in a manner that Henry the eighth would have approved of. Seventeen of them to be precise, in a few hours.

As the Queen justified quite rightly to herself, Lucifer outranked any judge on earth. Ron never did like to watch Iris do what she did best. He knew it was necessary but the cruelty and malice on her face as each terrified traitor was launched into the veil by Lucifer gave him chills. The Queen had issued Iris and Lucifer the command to infiltrate MI6 and the politicians of the day.

Any Nazi and Death Eater on British soil was to be executed. Any official under the Imperius was to be treated. The Middle East had been the wake-up call for the country. She needed to know she could trust those British men and women in her special forces and Government. If she couldn’t, the country would fall in a matter of days. Iris had taken her to Equilibrium. Even the Queen had been silenced in wonder at the sights and scenes. The years had fallen off her face as they came back to earth and a rejuvenated Elizabeth had stood straight with her back ramrod straight with her eyes blazing. 

‘My parents didn’t back down from Nazi filth, Iris. Neither shall I,’ she had said firmly to a smiling Iris. 

The Houses of Parliament were closed down with immediate effect. They had to rifle through the scum and traitors. She ordered the British army to blow the Eurotunnel immediately. All ties with the European Union were immediately snapped and cancelled for the foreseeable future. Her disgust that Hitler and his Nazis had been allowed to flourish in Eastern Europe without any intervention or exposure from any of the Governments had made her go ballistic. The jackboot was marching west across Europe to join up with their own allies in France and Germany and nothing was being done to stop this.

The United Nations was pitiful in their response. Talk, yap. More yap. Delay. They scheduled another meeting for the next month for more meaningless chat to the disgust of the masses.

America was in chaos. Bill Wetherby had confirmed to Amelia it was a cesspit. He suspected the President was under the Imperius charm and was heavily guarded at all times. Bill knew for certain two of them guarding the President were Death Eaters. Many prominent politicians had been murdered. There were similar stories all around the world in every country.

China seemed to be the only large nation that was seriously discussing an attack. Russia had become very quiet. South America as well, ‘ _Too quiet,_ ’ Ron had thought, ‘ _Had their elite all been bought and paid for too_? _’_

The infiltration into the official institutions had been global. Martial law was being declared in every country around the globe but the people were not trusting that their own Governments were not complicit with the New World Order. Too many lies had been told over too many years. Very few trusted their elite anymore. The British military, planes, tanks and ships from all around the world were called back to defend their homeland. All international air travel had been halted. Salazar had been putting the final touches to the air space. Only ships could get through now and they were put through stringent tests. All known, loyal British subjects from all around the world had been called home to defend their lands with immediate effect before the shutdown. 

Once the Queen finally had people she could actually trust back in MI6 and Government, she and Albus had given an emergency broadcast to the nation to finally explain the issues of the day and just what had been happening to the public. Freedom was absolute. There would be no surrender to the Nazis. They were commanded to fight to the death. They took back the airwaves through force. Winston Churchill’s famous wartime speech was replayed time and again to the nation on every radio and television. 

‘We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills. We shall never surrender!’

The British public felt the first stirrings of optimism. They had all known for years something had been lurking in the shadows. To have it confirmed by their Queen set their minds at rest. The fact she looked like she had back at her Coronation was not the most pressing thing on their mind. They knew now for certain who their enemies were. The military had been informed they had been infiltrated. Each soldier had their suspicions. The time was coming. It was counting down by the second. 

Ron had laid on his bed for many nights after that week of war thinking of the consequences of the Queen’s decisions to issue those particular commands.

When Iris had explained to Hermione what the Queen had asked of her, she had loaned Iris her time turner for this mission. Iris and Lucifer needed time. It was running out for them.

Professor McGonagall had thought it prudent to issue one to Hermione because of her extensive workload. It was to ensure the girl could actually get some proper sleep. Hermione had always been an enthusiastic student but she had surpassed even herself. Her head was always in a book. Always waving a wand. Always practising a spell.

‘Survival,’ Hermione had told Ron shortly as he prodded her for her extreme motivation. He had stopped prodding. 

Ron looked into space in his dorm as he thought back over the months. Riddle had not attempted to attack the country after that horrifying week of Hell in Ron’s fifth year. The week that had changed everything forever in Britain. There was a part of Ron that still couldn’t believe what had happened. It had seemed so unreal even when it had been happening. Still. The evidence was all around him. It had been real. It had happened. He would look around the Great Hall at dinner some evenings. There were so many empty seats on each table. Students and Professors that were missing. 

The Order of the Phoenix, Satan's minions and those loyal to the Crown, the British public and military, had driven out the immediate threats to their country for now with street warfare but, as Ron mused, it wasn’t what anyone would classify as a win. It had cost everyone. Everyone had lost loved ones. Not one person who had survived had been left unscathed. 

The few surviving Death Eaters and Nazis left had been ordered by Hitler to stop their attack and retreat to the European mainland with just their clothes on their back. They had lost hundreds of thousands of their followers. They had lost Grindelwald. Riddle’s plan had not gone the way anyone could have predicted. Their undercover military, their weapons and their secret bases all around the country had been exposed to the masses. Riddle knew now that Salazar Slytherin himself had launched the magical dome around the island. It was protected from chemical attacks and bombs.

The New World Order instead decided to focus on the rest of the planet where they were having far greater success. They decided to save the best till last. Once they had regrouped they would finish what they had started. Britain had proved too much to handle at this early stage of global dominance. 

' _That_ ,' thought Ron wryly, ' _Was an understatement._ ' 

He could still see the Devils faces when he closed his eyes. Demons and Dark Angels tearing flesh. Burning Nazis and Death Eaters alive in the streets of Britain led by a demented Iris Black. He saw Demons rip apart tanks with their bare hands. The Nazis would launch bomb after bomb. Bullet after bullet. The British army firing back with everything they had. Witches and Wizards from both sides launching spell after spell into the air at each other in the chaos. Civilians grabbing hold of anything they could to fight back with. 

So many had perished in the onslaught from both sides. Cornelius Fudge had been garrotted by Iris. His body swaying, held up by a rope, swinging from the rafters in the Ministry of magic. His ripped open torso’s innards dripping down onto the floor. Other corrupt Ministry workers had joined him. Ron would always remember the cruel Dolores Umbridge amongst them. Her sadistic treatment of Muggleborns was legendary. He had seen her hung, drawn and quartered with his own eyes along with all the others. 

Iris had not held back. Dozens of bodies swayed helplessly from anywhere Iris could hang them. Ron’s skin crawled when he pictured Iris’s face glowering demonically at Gellert Grindelwald just before she had leapt at him, gripping him tightly, crushing him to death with black magic from deep inside of her. That was the night Iris’s mind had completely broken and something else had taken her over. 

Ron didn’t want to lie to himself. He had seen it coming for a long time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	43. Chapter 43

Ron looked across the room. Harry had sat down on his bed and was simply staring into space. Ron sighed. Iris was still in the infirmary. She had been comatose for months. For one week the black magic had consumed her. It had been Albus’s great fear.

Iris had lost the fragile control she had over her magical balance at the sight of her parents mangled bodies.

The portals to Hell and Equilibrium had been opened for a week. Ron shuddered at the memory. They had been enormous. Satan had sent his best to assist Iris. The Hounds of Hell ran through the streets wildly. Demons and Devils came to collect their new residents. He had lost count of the men and women who had been banished into the fiery flames by the end of the first day. There was a small comfort that no one who wasn’t meant to go through the veil to Hell could. The lunacy had been contagious. Nazis and Death Eaters had tried to force Albus into the portal but it was like forcing someone through steel and he fought majestically to escape successfully. 

Some of the British called that week the Purge. Iris had hunted down every wicked person she could find. Every murderer, every rapist. The greedy megalomaniacs. The so-called entrepreneurs who crushed thousands on their way up. Every corrupt judge. Every vile stain on humanity. Many had fled the island in panic. Throwing themselves onto anything that could float to escape to Ireland or France. Retreating anywhere but Britain. The British sky had been lit up like fireworks for a week. The constant repetition of boom boom bang, boom boom bang went on a sickening loop. Shell shock amongst the populace was common. Their nerves had been shredded to pieces. The Doctors and Healers had taken weeks to heal them all. 

Ron had visited Iris many times. She had looked so small in that bed. Madam Pomfrey looked weary as she looked down at her with him. Iris was far too pale and thin. The Peverell ring glinted in the sunlight. She was still alive. Barely. Her slow breathing was shallow. After Riddle had been banished, Iris had collapsed. The portal to Hell stayed open long enough for the others to return. Then, inexplicably every link to the other world's disappeared. Even Lily and James couldn’t get through to Earth.

Iris was still. Her heartbeat down to one beat a minute. After a tense week, her heartbeat started to increase and Gabriel could access the Earth once more. The tunnel had reopened but Iris remained still. Only Gabriel came through and that only a few times and only very briefly. The link was too tenuous to risk. 

The Angel had sat with Iris. He had tried to get into her mind but had admitted defeat. He told them that it was like going into the abyss. Blacker than night. He didn’t know where she was. Her soul wasn’t to be found anywhere. 

Sirius had survived his ordeal, but it was with a quiet sense of sadness he continued. Hayley was very much on his mind as he threw himself into the relentless battles. The magic had healed him physically. He had been deemed fit to fight after three days. He had joined Remus in attacking their enemies. The ex squibs Iris had healed had joined them and had come out to support and defend their lands. 

Sirius had seen his daughter at the end of the fighting. Satan's minions were making their way back through the portal. The country had been purged of its filth. The battle was over. He had heard the whisperings in his mind. He knew where he needed to be and he had apparated to her. She had been stood alone on the white cliffs of Dover with the soul of Riddle inside her. She was drenched in blood. Her clothes were filthy and caked in dirt. Her face and hands were cut to pieces. Her thick black hair wild and free. She resembled Bella on a particularly volatile day.

He had watched the black magic pulsate around her as the quivering figure of Riddle appeared on all fours. One last portal shimmered. He didn’t know where she was sending him. She had grabbed Riddle’s chin and gone nose to not nose with him. Her red eyes boring into his own. She had said something to him that Sirius couldn’t hear and he had watched the most feared Wizard of all time break down.

His daughter had laughed in Riddle's face. A cold, inhuman, mocking laugh from somewhere deep inside her that had chilled Sirius to the bone. Iris had then, almost dismissively, kicked Riddle up the ass into the portal which instantly ceased to be. Lighting up a cigarette and inhaling she had sat down on the edge of the cliff. Britain was safe. The four founders had ensured that Salazar’s dome covered it completely now. No one in or out. It was possibly the only country left on earth that could say that but the price paid had been enormous. They had had to burn their own country down to keep it safe.

Sirius had approached cautiously. Iris had turned to him not even seeming surprised. The intense magic floating off her rippled through him.

‘Iris,’ Sirius had croaked. He hadn’t spoken much this week. His throat was sore. 

‘Sirius,’ Iris said in a surprisingly deep smooth voice, ‘You are all safe now. Your people have earnt their freedoms. They fought bravely for what is right. The cost has been paid for in blood.’

Sirius felt the hairs on his neck prick up. This voice was not his daughters. 

He stared at the face of his daughter and into those red eyes, ‘Who are you?’ he asked quietly. 

Her lips moved slightly up in a curved smile, ‘Neither friend nor foe to you, Sirius.’

‘Where is Iris?’ he asked in a more urgent tone.

‘In a place beyond your understanding. She will return when she has recovered. Her magic and soul needs time to recuperate. ’

Sirius gazed into those red eyes. 

‘Who are you?’ he whispered again, afraid of the answer. 

One of Iris’s fingers stroked the ring, ‘I have many names but you know me best as Death.’ 

Sirius had known, deep down, ‘This isn’t the first time you have taken over her, is it?’

‘No. Although, this is the first time she has given me full control. She knew her mind was breaking with the death of her mother. She was in no fit state to lead that onslaught.’

Sirius trembled as he thought of Hayley, ‘How long has she known you?’

Death gave a slight smile, ‘Since Albus gave her the Ressurection Stone. I sometimes speak to her in her dreams. She didn't tell you because she didn't want any of you to be even more afraid of her than you already are. I'm her protector. When it all gets too much for her she hands the reigns over to me.’

Sirius had his epiphany, ‘You were with us in South America. You were at the train station. When her eyes go red, that's you,’ he stated. 

Those red eyes found his, ‘Yes. I'm her protector in times of dire need. When she needs my help she calls for me. I'm never too far away.'

Sirius couldn’t speak. 

Death looked at him, ‘It was an honour to protect her. It was also with great relish I did what she could not. I have hunted those who have evaded me for far too long. I have balanced the scales of justice. Your Earth system is lacking. I need to return to my own home. There are other matters I have neglected. Take care of her. Harry needs her. There are others too. More lost than he will ever be. The New World Order is an abomination against all humanity. Till we meet again, Sirius Black.’

Sirius watched those red eyes close as Iris’s body leant back down on the grass. He felt the black magic disperse as he watched his daughter gasp and then become deathly still. It was with a heavy heart that he apparated her back to Hogwarts. 

After the Battle of Britain Harry spent a lot of time in a morose mood. He partly blamed himself. He had been swarmed with the images of an anguished Sirius and Hayley and in his panic with no time to spare he had persuaded a panicked Iris to go to the Ministry with him. They had sent word to the Order but their impatience had cost them. Hermione had wanted to wait for Dumbledore and the Order to go in first. She thought it was a trap. Ron had been reluctant to act so hastily as well. They had been right. Harry had realised this too late. 

Sirius and Hayley had been the bait. It had been an ambush. Hundreds of the enemy were waiting for them. All of them decked out in Death Eater robes. It was an invasion from all angles. The Nazis had fired up their tanks and were making their way through the streets of Muggle Britain. It was the night Iris discovered her mother had been tortured and murdered by a smirking Lucius Malfoy and Riddle. Her body on display as Tom’s way of greeting her. Sirius was barely alive. He lay next to Hayley unconscious. His face smashed to a pulp. His legs and arms laying at awkwardly. Clearly broken. Ron remembered Riddle smirking at Iris. This was a sweet karma for Tom. 

Ron felt his stomach heave at the memory of all that had happened next. Since he was little he had always kept a slight distance to Iris. Something about her had always made him feel a little on edge. He remembered thinking her getting sorted into Gryffindor had been a good indicator of character. Merlin, he had been naive about his house. He had read newspaper reports about the week of Riddle’s resurrection at Grimmauld Place. He remembered what Walburga had said about Gryffindors. That a lion would rip you apart with clinical precision. 

Ron had been fighting at Harry’s side from the start of that week until the very end of it. They had never really been able to fully broach the topic of all that they had witnessed. Hermione was reluctant to discuss any of it. The brutality had been worse than anything he could have dreamt in his worst nightmares. In all his life what he would remember was the look of explicit fear on Harry’s face when Iris had changed. It was that which had actually frightened Ron the most. He never thought he would see Harry look at Iris in that way.

Although, as Ron knew now for certain, the force that had stood beside them that week wasn’t really Iris. Death was a part of her though. Her friend. Her protector. Their protector. In that week he was their friend too. That was what Sirius had explained to them. They had been standing with Death that week.

Sirius had spoken in a weak voice. They had known though. Deep down. For the longest time. As Death’s victims had looked into those blood-red eyes in the face of Iris, the last thing they would ever see on Earth, they had known too. Nott had stared into those eyes as well. Ron remembered the look of desolation on his face before he had been dragged into the veil. It was the same look as all the others had. The ones who hadn't come back to tell them what had been staring them all in the face for all these years. 

Riddle had possessed Iris in her weakest moment. Ron questioned the sanity of such a move. It had been suicide for Riddle. 

The Hogwarts students had been surrounded the moment the portal disappeared. Ron had seen the broken body of Hayley and had felt his body freeze. Draco had given a jolt beside him as Lucius Malfoy emerged from the shadows with a look of supreme indifference as he assessed the group of nine students. With the short notice and panic, they had only managed to take three snakes with them and Harry had taken the strongest students they could rustle up with such short notice.

They had left the rest at Hogwarts to protect the castle and hoped for strength in numbers. It would be typical of Riddle to cause a distraction to invade Hogwarts. The other students had remained to protect the castle and to raise the alarm. 

Lucius gave a soft tutt that echoed around the atrium, ‘Now, now Draco. That’s not the way to greet your father.’

‘How dare you talk to him!’ Daphne snarled at the blond man. Her eyes swivelled between him and Hayley. 

More Death Eaters crept out of the shadows as Iris moved forward slowly, ‘Mum,’ she had whispered. Her legs gave way as she knelt next to her mother.

Lucius grotesquely smiled at her, ‘Mummy is gone. A few hours under one of my Cruciatus curses and a killing curse will do that.’

Tom Riddle moved into the dim light, ‘I must admit, I didn’t expect her to die. I used a killing curse on her to test if my theory about you both being anchors was still accurate. No matter. With magic as advanced and untested as mine, it can be a learning process for each of us. I also wanted to test my theory on that ring of mine you wear. It is the Resurrection stone I believe. That is why you survived my killing curse and your mother didn’t.’

Iris didn’t respond. Harry was staring at the scene in front of him. Sirius looked on the verge of death. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Hayley. His scar was starting to tingle and ache now. 

‘Iris. One shouldn’t keep what isn’t theirs. Give me back my ring, now, and I may let your father live,’ Riddle said to the girl in a harsh voice. 

Harry felt his scar burning up. He knew this meant Iris was losing control of her magic. His shield. His own white magic was struggling to stop the onslaught of the proximity to Riddle. 

Draco was glaring at both Riddle and his father. The Death Eaters were moving closer. Brandishing their wands. 

Hermione and Neville raised their wands slowly. Ginny and Luna moved closer to them as they went back to back in a circle. The three silver snakes slithered around to protect them but they were hopelessly outnumbered. 

‘You tortured my mum and dad. You killed my mum, you only ever hurt people. Lily, James, Narcissa,’ Iris said in a quiet voice to the two Wizards. Hermione gave a start. Iris never called Sirius that.

Tom gave a dismissive sigh, ‘People and their foolish melodramatic notions. Get over it, Iris. Your parents were a nuisance to me. Narcissa deserved it and Potter's filthy mudblood mother wouldn’t step out of the way. She got herself killed. You’ll no doubt see them later in the fairyland you claim to go to. You have a very vivid imagination, Iris.’

Lucis gave a snort in amusement. 

Draco’s eyes were narrowed in spite towards him.

‘You hurt my mum and dad. Mum can’t ever come back properly. You killed your own daughter and you don’t even care,’ Iris repeated in a strangely bewildered tone, ‘They had sorted things out. They were going to get married. I could have had a little brother or sister. We were going to be a proper family and you had to ruin it. Like you always ruin everything.’

Daphne looked wretched. Hermione was watching Iris with genuine fear now.

Lucius and Tom scoffed, ‘Sentimental fool,’ Riddle said in a wry tone, ‘Now stop wasting my time. Give me that ring or watch your friends die.’

Iris looked directly at him then with blank grey eyes, ‘Liar. You’re going to kill them all either way,’ she said flatly. 

Tom smiled, ‘You are so clever, Iris. You figured that out all by yourself,’ he said in a condescending tone. 

Harry was glowering at the demonic snake man. 

Tom turned to look at Harry properly, ‘You are so weak. So vulnerable. I do believe that the prophecy must actually be a fake. There is no possible way you have the power to vanquish me.’

Harry looked at him in contempt. Albus’s words floating in the back of his mind. Tom’s arrogance would eventually be his undoing, Harry told himself.

Iris stared at the still face of her mother and the brutalised one of her fathers. She felt utterly empty. She couldn’t even visualise a portal. She felt her heartbeat slowing down. Even her blood seemed to stop moving. 

‘I’m waiting, Iris,’ Tom said in his sibilant voice.

‘You’ll have to prise the ring off my cold, dead hands, Grandfather,’ Iris told him in a flat voice. 

Tom pursed his thin lips, ‘Very well. We’ll do this my way.’ 

The room went silent in confusion as swirls of magic spun and Riddle appeared to turn to dust in the air. 

Iris suddenly fell straight back on the floor and convulsed as Lucius and several other Death Eaters guffawed with enjoyment. 

‘What's happening to her?’ Hermione screeched.

Peter Pettigrew had moved nearer to the group as Harry felt his stomach turn, ‘He is teaching Iris to be more polite to her better's,’ he simpered. His rat-like feature twitching with glee. 

Lucius gave a sardonic grin to the students. 

‘Draco,’ Lucius said to his estranged son in his most silky voice, ‘Let’s see what happens to the side you chose, shall we,' the blond man looked down at Iris with sheer vindictiveness, ‘How dare you bewitch my wife and child. This is the price you pay Miss Black.’ 

‘She did not bewitch me or mother,’ Draco said in a firm voice, ‘We chose her. Not the other way round. I hate you. I hate all of you for what you do.’

Lucius looked at his son in derision, ‘There is no hope for you. Alas, you are far too weak. I disown you. You can drop dead for all I care.’

Draco was barely paying any attention. He had stopped caring about his father’s opinion of him a long time ago. The more his own father held him in contempt, the more Draco knew for certain he was the better man. His eyes were intent on Iris who appeared to be in agony. 

She stretched up as her eyes snapped open. A hazy, milky white staring out at them all. In an echoing voice, the sibilant tones of Riddle came out that made the student’s blood freeze.

‘It is about time that Iris knew her place, Mr Potter. I win. You lose,’ the voice spat as they gaped in horror. Riddle was inside her.

Harry’s heart sank, ‘Get out of her!’ he shouted. His temper was a boiling point now. 

The face of Iris smirked cruelly at him in a way the real Iris never had. The voice that came out of her's was Tom's deep hiss, ‘Not until she is broken. I shall destroy her from the inside. The ring prevents me from doing this from the outside.' There were the familiar sounds of apparating around the atrium as the Order had arrived. Albus swept over and in a moment had looked on in shock with the others. 

‘It’s over, Dumbledore,’ Lucius said to him in a gleeful tone, ‘In a few moments, the pest that is Miss Black will be a mindless wreck. He is inside her. Her soul will be butchered in a few moments.’

Albus looked at the scene as hypnotised as the others. Iris convulsed and screamed in agony. The harsh sounds echoing around the room as the onlookers winced. Grindelwald was staring at his oldest friend with a triumphant look on his face. 

Albus glared at him. With a jolt, he came to his senses, ‘Harry. Go to her. Hold her and do not let her go. No matter what happens,’ he ordered. Harry ran over to Iris, genuinely relieved to be doing something, anything at this stage. Lucius’s smug look was wiped off his face as he went to stop Harry but Draco pounded a stunner in his father’s direction and knocked him off his feet. Hermione took out Pettigrew with the same spell.

The Death Eaters watching were prowling around unsure now what to do. The Order of the Phoenix was circling them as well. Bella and Severus were itching to use their wands. The silver snakes had surrounded Iris as Harry wrapped his arms around her. The effects were instantaneous. An animalistic growl came from the two of them as they shot into the air. The pair of them started to spin as the people underneath went dizzy following the motions. Murky dark magic was seeping out of them. What Ron would always remember distinctly was the smell of burning blood that followed. Somehow Harry was exorcising Riddle inside of her. 

Albus watched this with grim satisfaction. Lily’s protection for Harry still endured. It was agony for Tom to be touched by Harry. Harry did what was asked of him. He clung on to Iris for dear life. The mergence of both Harry and Iris had a peculiar effect that Albus had suspected might happen but had not been guaranteed. Iris had been bought back from the brink of death. The true source of the Peverell ring. 

A flicker of fear went through Albus’s eyes as he motioned the students back from Harry and Iris. Hermione’s quick mind had gotten there almost as fast as Albus’s. She had levitated Sirius away from the scene and passed him to Tonks, ‘Take him to the hospital,’ she whispered in a dry voice. Tonks had taken him away immediately while everyone else was distracted. She had taken one glimpse at Hayley and had gone numb at the sight. 

Hermione looked up as Harry and Iris appeared to be slowing down as they landed back on the ground. Iris’s eyes shot wide open and flashed from red to grey as she gasped. She unwrapped Harry from her, ‘Harry. I don’t know how much longer I can keep control,’ she had whispered to him. 

Harry spoke nervously, ‘Where is Riddle?’ 

‘He’s inside me, aren’t you Grandfather?’ Harry's eyes widened, ‘He’s frightened, Harry. He’s trapped. It’s my turn now,’ Iris said in a strangled voice. 

The room had become noticeably hotter. The pain in Harry’s scar had dimmed noticeably. Harry looked over at Albus who nodded to let Iris go. The atrium was starting to seep the notorious black magic that Harry was so familiar with but this was on a whole new level. The whole building was pulsating in a booming fashion. Every Death Eater in the room was rooted to the spot as this force seeped inside them. The windows smashed as Harry started to slink back. Iris was about to blow. She wasn’t backing down. With a quick movement, her eyes found Lucius’s. 

‘Draco. Turn around. You don’t want to see this,’ Iris hissed as her eyes turned to red. Lucius watched in horror. He tried to apparate away but the black magic stopped him. He tried to lift his wand but Iris kept him from raising his arm. His arm felt like lead.

‘On the contrary, dear cousin,’ Draco said in a sharp whisper, ‘I want to watch and savour every last fucking moment.’

Iris gave a mean look to Lucius as she hissed to the three silver snakes. Lucas, Jasper and Dylan slithered over, taunting a terrified Lucius. With dawning realisation, Ron realised with dread what Iris was going to do. Hermione had painfully gripped his hand as her jaw clenched at the sight. Ron watched in morbid fascination as the silver snakes followed orders. Lucius kept twitching but he couldn’t move. Ron watched one snake wrap around his legs. The second slithered around his torso, then the third forced his way into the blond man’s mouth and down his throat as he hacked and choked. 

Iris glared at this disgusting specimen of a male, ‘If I had the time I would make you endure this for years you contemptible piece of shit. This is for every single woman and child you raped, tortured and killed. This is for my mother,’ Iris unleashed the snakes fully onto Lucius as they slithered and crushed and broke his body from inside and out as Lucius wept and screamed in agony. Draco stood and stared at Lucius with vindication in his eyes. His icy grey eyes witnessing the finality of his desolate childhood as Lucius took his last breath. 

Draco was now finally free. Daphne stood with him. A grim look on her face as she stared solemnly at Hayley. Justice had been served the Black way. 

‘Oh, yes,’ Iris seemed to speak to herself, ‘You’re here too. Don’t think I’ve forgotten you, Grandaddy. I’m going to be taking you along for the ride. It’s time you see the true consequences of your actions,’ Iris said in a strange sort of voice. It was deeper than normal. Her eyes were now solid red. 

Hermione clutched the side of Ron’s arm, ‘She’s losing it,’ she whispered. 

Ron gazed at the scene. The Death Eaters were frozen to the spot with the sensations of pure black magic. Sweat was dripping off everyone in the room. The very walls of the ministry were shaking. Lucius’s remains were coating the floor. Ron’s head was spinning and his heart was pounding. 

‘Oh, catch up, Hermione. She’s already lost it,’ he had said with trepidation. 

Iris raised the ring as Peter Pettigrew was launched across the room and slammed into the wall, ‘Don’t think I forgot about you, Peter. You wanted to keep me as your little pet when I was a baby. Don’t you remember? I certainly do,’ Peter had already wet himself five minutes ago and quivered, ‘Oh, Peter. Backstabber. Sack of shit. Vermin filth. So many names. So little time. Traitor. The worst fucking friend in all of history. Even the nastiest Slytherin wouldn’t do what you have done to get ahead you worthless turd.’

Harry nodded in agreement. Iris had given the consummate obituary to one Mr Pettigrew. 

‘Do you want to do the honours, Harry?’ Iris asked him as she gazed at Peter.

‘No. Please. Ladies first,’ Harry said politely as he stared daggers at Pettigrew who whimpered. The black magic had gone to his head. The pain in his scar had all but gone. Blood rushed through him faster than the speed of light and a lust for vengeance filled him.

‘You have always been such a gentleman, Harry,’ Iris was staring blankly at Pettigrew as she seemed to approach him in an almost snakelike way.

Luna was staring out around the atrium with her large blue eyes. The devastation had only just begun. Luna was finely tuned into magic and she knew Iris very well. Luna knew enough to know that most of the real Iris had already checked out. She was very faint to Luna now. Only a fragment remained and the force that was replacing her had only just begun.

Notch by little notch the intensity was rising. Ginny and Neville were still stood back to back. Neither had moved in minutes as they kept surveying the people in the room. The Death Eaters were wall to wall. Frozen back by the black magic barrier in the centre for now but still there. The Order of the Phoenix was outnumbered at least ten to one. There should be more of them here. There was obviously more going on than they knew about.

Ginny heard the cracking of Pettigrews bones and the groans of agony. She saw out of the corner of her eyes the rat man's legs turn outwards as she turned away from the sight with revulsion. Iris was taking him apart. 

‘That was for Lily and the Marauders, you unimaginable bastard,’ Iris hissed. Neville watched transfixed as Iris took a blade out of her leather jacket and promptly sliced Pettigrew across the neck and watched hypnotised as the blood gushed out. 

They heard the thud as Peter hit the floor and lay limp, ‘That’s for bringing Riddle back, you fucking idiot,’ they heard her spit at him. 

Life left Pettigrews eyes as he finally died and went down to Hell. A place had been reserved for him there for many years. They all heard the exalted cries of Bella at that one. Severus had a look of extreme satisfaction. 

Harry stood and stared at the body on the floor. Peter Pettigrew had finally been dealt with. That sordid chapter was over. With clinical efficiency, he admitted to himself. Albus turned then to look at Gellert. A look of great sorrow on his face. 

‘You have reaped what you sowed, Gellert. I would like to say I am sorry for you,’ Albus said as he glanced at the Death Eaters around the room, ‘Alas, I cannot. You all have the blood of over two hundred million people on your hands. The innocent. The children. All for wealth. Greed,’ Uncharacteristically, Albus spat at Gellert’s feet, ‘I should have killed you myself when I had the chance,’

He turned to the corrupt ministry, ‘The Queen herself has commanded the executions of every traitor to the Crown. You forgot one thing in your haste to get power. You are British subjects first and foremost. You have betrayed the Crown by siding with Nazi scum.’ 

Fawkes flashed into the room with haste. Albus went pale. 

‘My presence is required at Hogwarts. Adieu,’ Albus disappeared with his phoenix a second later. Ginny and Neville had been right. The Ministry wasn’t the only target.

Iris looked around the room at their faces, ‘You are destroying our world. Your insane New World Order is sick.’

One manic follower shouted out, ‘Whatever happens here, Hitler’s already got his troops in the country. They are thousands of soldiers marching through Britain right now with the best weapons ever created. We are everywhere. We are global. By the end of this week, we will be in charge. The swastika will fly at Buckingham Palace!’

‘When snowballs fly in Hell!’ Neville shouted. 

‘What do you think your lot can really do? This is one building. You can’t cover an entire country,’ another Death Eater shouted out. The Order of the Phoenix looked across at Iris. 

‘Iris. Why don’t you show them,’ Bella shouted across the atrium. 

Grindelwald was looking frantic now. Only Riddle, Adolf and he had seen Hell truly unleashed and that was only in a Pensieve. That had been terrifying enough. They had not informed their followers of the actual sordid details of that night in South America. 

Iris had been staring at her mother. She inhaled sharply and closed her red eyes, ‘Luna. Can you take my mum to the Manor, please?’ she managed to get out. Luna nodded. Her blue eyes were serious as she looked at Iris in concern, ‘Daphne. Go with them. Tell everyone we know what is happening. Anyone who can't fight needs to secure their wards and hide in the bunkers. The invasion has started. The founders and Albus can hold Hogwarts for now. Winston is there if all else fails. Grab the Grangers first,’ Daphne gave a brief nod and looked at her sister with concern. Iris still had her eyes shut. 

Iris opened up the portal to Greengrass Manor. 

They had all been told in a suspiciously brief way what had happened in South America. None of the Order had gone too much into detail. That is how they knew how awful it had been. Even Mad-Eye had looked in awe at Iris. Iris knew Daphne would keep order. She already ruled all of Slytherin house with an iron fist and had cleaned up her house. Luna would help keep her sister calm. 

Luna paused to hug Iris, ‘I’ll be there when you wake,’ she whispered to her as Iris gave her a tight hug back. 

They watched Daphne and Luna levitate Hayley through the portal and disappear. 

Iris turned to them, shaking, ‘Stay or go now. I won’t lie. It’s going to be a bloodbath. I’m barely holding it together. I,' Iris stuttered, ‘I’m not going to be myself till this over.’

Harry was determined to stay. Neville and Draco too. Hermione was adamant she would stay and fight. Ginny and Ron had breathed deeply and nodded their affirmation. They had been preparing for this for years. Iris closed the portal with a finality. 

Within a moment the scarlet and gold veil to Hell was in the Ministry atrium as there were gasps all-around at the size of it. It was almost the size of the room. 

Iris moved into the veil as the black magic lessened slightly. The Order and the kids had their wands pointed everywhere in those fraught moments. 

For a few moments, no one stirred until an arrogant Witch shouted out from the crowd. 

‘Is this it?’ 

The portal grew hotter. Iris reappeared and glanced around at the anxious faces of the too few members of the Order of the Phoenix and gave a slight tilt of her head, ‘They are coming,’ she said in a dull voice to them. 

Iris turned to the Death Eaters with red eyes. They were the distinct shade of blood that Ron knew preceded chaos, ‘This is your judgement day,’ she said in a low voice to all of them. 

It was this that Ron shook at. The look of desolate despair on Iris’s face, ‘This is for my mother and father you despicable creature's. This is for every single person who never lived a full life because of you. This is for all the pain you cause.’

Iris hissed aloud, ‘Riddle, I want you to watch and feel every last second of this,’ she stood up straight and looked straight ahead.

‘I’m ready,’ Iris seemed to say to no one in particular.

It was the last coherent sentence Ron heard from Iris. 

The Devils came out of the veil first. Tall. Intimidating. Then the Demons. The howls of the Hounds. Lucifer flew out with black wings followed by dozens of Dark Angels. Iris threw up the portal to Equilibrium on the other side of the room to let the Light Angels out. The casualties were going to be off the scale. 

Iris lifted the magical barrier's as both sides charged at each other. 

Ron had turned to Iris in a hypnotised state at the brutality he was witnessing. He had been running through the room firing stunners at Death Eaters and helping defend the Order members. The room was stifling. Black magic was only increasing. Harry and Draco were working in tandem as they cut through the Death Eaters. Hermione and Ginny were dashing about and stunning Death Eaters at random. Neville was shooting wildly. He was knocking Death Eaters down like pinballs making it easier for the Demons to attack. All that time spent in the room of requirement had paid off.

The effects of Iris’s magic on them had bolstered their own. Iris didn’t look like the poised image in the memory anymore. Her eyes were blood red and her face vicious. He watched her slash her wand across Cornelius Fudge’s throat as she took his head clean off and then slash again at his stomach. His insides splurging out onto the floor. It wasn’t even close to the worst thing he would witness her do in the days that followed. The anguished screams from the Death Eaters would forever haunt Ron. 

He watched her takedown Grindelwald with ease. One of the most feared men in Wizarding history was dealt death within seconds. 

He saw with his own eyes Death Eaters have their heads ripped off. The magic in the room blew the roof off. Wolves would bite and gnash on flesh. The walls of the Ministry began to crumble. 

She used the ring to blast open the entrance wide open as Iris took this onto the streets of London. The portals kept letting more and more Angels and Demons through. Hundreds of them had poured into the ministry and out into the streets of London. The Nazis would be attacking now. Iris was to give them all a welcoming that none who witnessed it would ever forget. 

The air sirens were wailing. Ron would later discover the entire country had been systematically invaded at the same time at different locations the moment Riddle had sent Harry his visions. Nowhere was safe. Riddle had been supposed to stop Iris, kill Harry and Hitler would activate his weapons and troops already in Britain at the same time during the confusion. The loyal British military had been caught on the back foot but rallied quickly. Their enemies had been living side by side by them.

Salazar’s dome wards had made flight impossible in British airspace which gave them an advantage. The fighter planes the Nazis were so fond of simply couldn’t launch high enough without hitting the barrier. There were helicopters but the Dark Angels could bring them down easily. They would have had no defence against the chemicals that had been dropped on the Middle East by their magically powered planes otherwise. Without Salazar’s advanced thinking the swastika would have indeed been flying in Britain. 

The British public did indeed do what Winston had asked of them all those years ago. They fought the Nazis and Death Eaters on the beaches and in the streets. They fought in the hills and in the fields. 

The sight of the Demons, Dark Angels and Devils frightened the British Muggles at first but when it became clear they were on their side they were quickly bonded. They had been stunned by the news about the reality of the magical world a few weeks before. Actual Witches and Wizards truly lived amongst them. Hitler coming back had knocked them for six. The decimation of the Middle East hadn’t even properly registered for most of them. A Nazi invasion? They were on more familiar ground with that one at least.

They had a Queen who looked like she had had the greatest facelift of all time. Enough to turn the clock back fifty years. Devils with horns ripping off Nazis heads? Ok. The British pulled their stiff upper lip up as far as it could go and carried on. Questions would be answered later. All is fair in love and war after all. The Hell’s spawn knew instinctively who was their enemy and it wasn’t them. That was enough to know for now. 

The Nazis weapons were astounding. The magical guns and tanks were futuristic. It tore through the masses. The damage that was done to both people and property was immense. 

It was almost a year on from that week and Ron's mind would often go back to that summer. As did everyone else’s.

Death was a part of Iris as long as she wore the Peverell ring. Ron understood now his odd aversion to the girl completely.

What would have happened without her though? Ron struggled to comprehend the consequences. His mind ran through the different moves that could have happened without this power.

In each and every scenario everyone he loved would have almost certainly been killed.

He made Iris a get well soon card and put it by her bed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	44. Chapter 44

The combination of muggle and magical might was frightening to all observers around the world with its vast depth of strength and power. Whispers were, it had taken Satan himself to drive the Nazis out of Britain. It wasn’t far from the truth. 

The Nazis had moved into Egypt several months later and had commandeered the Middle East's oil for themselves. The big businesses and corporations carried on trading. There were a few empty blabberings about moral dilemmas and sanctions, but oil was required and businessmen really didn’t like their profit margins affected and don’t forget the stock exchange of course. One simply couldn’t risk a crash. It could bring needless problems. The swastika proudly flew over the pyramids and their military weapons had been successfully transferred. 

The lands in the Middle East were secured by magical wards and advanced Muggle technology that were impenetrable by any rockets by the few countries remaining who had any ability to fight against this insanity.

Britain was the only country free of them for now. The country was a fortress. Only Salazar and Rowena had the power to let anyone in and out. There were plans that the International underground resistance had painstakingly created over the years for this moment, were now in full flow. Witches and Wizards and trusted Muggles from all around the world were coming through from secret locations.

Bill Wetherby had been in charge of the Americans as they came over to Britain to regroup and work out their next move. America was the most volatile country at present. The magical world had come as a shock to many. A misunderstood history of magic had led to great strife in the bible belt. The fascists were growing in numbers. The confusion was rife in every state. Bill had snuck into America countless recordings of Albus and the Queen’s speech to answer those questions that the American public was not getting. Their media was completely controlled by Nazi and Death Eater propaganda at this stage.

A generation of Americans who had fought fascism in the war watched the madness in utter disdain. Witches and wizards had been reduced to hiding under the Fidelius. Through the portals, their best American fighters arrived in Britain to regroup. Their own President and half the politicians in the white house were blank-faced. They were clearly under a spell and being manipulated. Their own military had split into two. Many of the soldiers refused to serve under this new power. The rebellions began. It was absolute bedlam. America’s lands had become as lawless as they had been in the times of the Wild West.

The European contingent arrived the day after the swastikas were raised at the European Union Headquarters with their families. They had been expecting it, but even so. The show of strength from the Nazis had been brutal. The younger ones had been flabbergasted at their numbers. The older ones who remembered the war had reeled at history repeating itself. The masses had been terrified into complicity. 

In Britain, one of the silver linings from that notorious week was the sheer comradeship that had evolved between the Muggle and Magical world's. Westminster had been rebuilt using magic and they had merged the two Ministries into one. The cat was well and truly out of the bag now. The Muggles realised that the Witches and Wizards left in the country had stood side by side with them to fight the Nazis and Death Eaters in battle. Their mutual enemies. It was a primal way to bond, but it was more effective than anything else could have been to bridge the differences. There was a mutual trust now between them. They were different but their goal was the same. Rid the world of this New World Order using any means necessary. To do this they would need each other.

  
  


Tom Riddle was still absent. He needed to recuperate from his ordeal. Hitler was now running the show. He had made short work of officially conquering Europe. It had only taken a nudge. The swastika flew in every country. Including the Kremlin. The Russian elite and oligarchy had been in collusion for years. One per cent at the top. Everyone else at the bottom. This was a very desirable outcome for them. Eastern Europe gave up the pretence of neutrality and donned their official Nazi uniforms. They had erased any dissent in their own lands over the five years.

As the days moved on the American army's rebels fighting against the New World Order managed to make progress. Hitler was not concerned. Gellert had prepared for this inevitable consequence. Once Tom returned they would be dealt with. The New World Order had many tricks up their sleeve. 

Hitler had threatened Canada with chemical warfare if they didn’t get in line. Canada's own muggle military had been wiped out rapidly by superior magical and Muggle technology. They had seen the devastation of the Middle East and had reluctantly surrendered. 

Everyone around the world was on a knife-edge. None could predict which country would be next. So many Governments around the world had been infiltrated. Trust between nations was at an all-time low. Countries did not know who to ally with. 

Hitler waited and drenched himself in his victories. He was now officially the Emperor of Europe. His part had been completed. The American sector was in free fall. Every politician not in his pocket had been taken out. The President was no more. Their military had split and was now fighting each other. The corporations the Nazis owned had spent their money wisely. His men were bullying the people’s into submission.

Except for the fiasco in Britain, everything else was going to plan. Britain had locked down. No one had heard a peep in months from them. The camps had been reopened. The Nazis had begun their so-called purity cleansing. The small rebellions were dealt with swiftly, as promised. He had already had most of Europe in his pocket and many opposers had long ago been murdered in the shadows. Years of planning had come to fruition. Most of the troublemakers had been executed years before.

' _It was just like the good old days_ ,' Hitler thought to himself. When Riddle was back, Asia then Africa would be the goal. Their superior machines would make short work of these areas. It had been wise to wait. The timing was everything. 

It was a shame to lose Gellert, but his role had been helping in the planning. Most of which, had been achieved. Riddle was the real powerhouse. As Hitler mused, a little adversity never hurt anyone. You learnt from it. Look at him. Rome wasn’t built in a day. Riddle was an immortal. He was clearly considering his next move against Iris. Magic was so much more than Hitler could have imagined.

In time he planned to possess it himself. His scientists were well on their way to duplicating it for non-magical people. Magic could be manipulated. It could be changed. Witches and Wizards could be controlled if needs be. Hitler smiled. He would bide his time. He knew the blood ritual now to regenerate. Immortality was nearly his. His eager scientists were studying all of that too. Hitler was far from stupid. He knew Muggles were underestimated by the Magical. He had mastered Occlumens himself decades ago. His mind was protected. He wanted them to keep underestimating them. 

  
  


_**Hogwarts Castle.** _

_**June 1997.** _

Life continued. It could never go back to being the same. The magical dome helped people maintain some level of normality in their lives. The Magical and Muggles worked together to rebuild their country. The population had diminished by millions. Allies to the cause travelled in and helped where they could and plotted the next move together. Brawn and brains, Muggle and Magical, worked together to get the infrastructure back up and running. 

Gringotts had tried their hardest to remain neutral in the battle, but the bank had been blown to high heaven anyway in the madness. One of the first of many buildings that ceased to exist. A shackled dragon had broken free in the chaos and the destruction it had wrought in the city had damaged the bank and half of London to such an extent much of London simply wasn’t salvageable.

The goblins had been offered new premises by the Queen. They took over the impressively sized Lloyds bank in London instead. One of the few banks that had not been decimated. The Order of the Phoenix had discovered this was one of the many banks that had been laundering Nazi gold, ' _To the victor the spoils,'_ they had thought bitterly.

The goblins liked their new building very much and adapted it quickly for their needs. There were many lower levels that the goblins took great delight in redesigning and laying down a new rollercoaster to make it feel more like home.

They were strictly forbidden by the R.S.P.C.A from keeping a live Dragon trapped underground which they were disgruntled by, but the new top of the range CCTV offered as a replacement had pleased them greatly. Griphook, especially, loved his new security measures. Bill Weasley, who was a curse breaker for the bank, informed his family that the tasers had been well received by a delighted goblin nation. Although the goblins were not allowed to wield a wand due to their history of being far too irresponsible with them, this device was almost as good.

The Muggles had become very fond of the magical currency and to the Wizarding World’s disbelief, they started new coin collections. Adverts ran on the television advertising new magical money collection memorabilia. Gringotts had a field day converting the monies to curious Muggles. 

‘Muggles do that?’ Neville had asked in wonder. 

Hermione had grinned and replied in the affirmative, ‘They collect stamps too. They put them in books to look at and compare their collections to other peoples collections. They have get-togethers to do this,’ Neville had been bewildered.

‘But why?’ he genuinely couldn’t understand this peculiar behaviour.

Hermione had laughed and shrugged. 

Witches and Wizards could now fly around on their brooms in broad daylight. Broom spotting had replaced train spotting as the new fad for the Muggles to enjoy. 

Muggles in Helicopters and hand gliders would join them in the air. The British Quidditch teams opened their doors to a fascinated Muggle population. The games drew thousands of smitten new fans to the game.

The British stock market had been blown to smithereens. All international communication was down. The farmers adapted to keep the food sources plentiful. The Magical community helped with this. It was in everyone’s best interests to work together. For the foreseeable future, it would be a make do and mend approach with everything. The resistance had been stockpiling essentials over the years. Medicine had been hoarded. 

The Muggle publishers had liaised with Flourish and Botts and reprinted all the Magical titles for their Muggle readers. They reported massive annual sales of, 'Hogwarts. A History,' much to Hermione’s delight. It was top of the bestseller list for weeks. Muggles were intrigued by the Wizarding World and devoured as much knowledge of it as they could. 

Although there was much trauma and grief to work through, the sight of the Light Angels in that week had given a new optimism to the people. The Queen spoke of the beauty of Equilibrium. She had seen it for herself. When the Muggles knew for certain their lost ones lived on and so would they, they cheered up. They would certainly see their loved ones again. In time. They had fought to the death against tyranny. It had cost them greatly but the alternative had been unthinkable. 

The schools had been rebuilt and the children gradually returned. By March the young ones were whining about homework. Life had changed. Life went on. 

Slughorn kept a vial of poison on him at all times to drink in case Riddle came to Hogwarts for him, even though Sirius had assured him that would never happen, but Horace was not convinced. Riddle could access Harry’s mind as well. He would know Horace had leaked this vital information about his Horcruxes. The poison that would ensure an instant death that Horace knew would be preferable to being tortured into insanity. He was not the only one who had done this. 

Iris slept on as spring turned to summer. Her friends would visit and read to her. Madam Pomfrey did her job well and looked after her patient. The healers had all studied her. Exhaustion was the unanimous medical opinion. 

It was a warm summer's evening as Draco and Hermione sat together in the coolness of the library. It hadn’t been planned but, like Harry and Ron, they had been side by side together the entire week during the battle of Britain. The group that had attended the ministry had been separated on occasions but they kept finding each other and stuck together through the lunacy and violence.

Draco and Hermione had formed an easy friendship over the years built on the fact they were both very smart and neither begrudged the other for being insufferable know it all’s. Like Iris, Draco saw that Hermione certainly had a bit of a Bella vibe that Draco had warmed to. She did not suffer fools, that was for certain. Draco admired that trait in people. They had the occasional study group with Daphne but more often than not over the years, it had just been the two of them together in the library pouring over books about spells and potions.

Neville had grown closer to Draco although Ron and Harry had been still slightly distant with the young man before the week of the war. It was nothing personal. There was no animosity. They were just very different people who happened to have a common aim. That week that Hell reigned had bought them all closer to each other. It would have been virtually impossible not to feel a real, solid friendship with each other after surviving that week together. Practising fight simulations in the training room was one thing. Being out there when it was really happening was quite another. They had saved the others lives countless times. The shield charms that Tonks and Percy had drilled into them countless times had made all the difference. 

Hermione would spend time looking in Draco’s eyes with a soft smile. He knew why she did that and didn’t question it. 

‘You miss her, don’t you?’ he said to her softly. 

Hermione nodded, ‘She’s my best friend. You’re a good friend. You both have the same eyes. I see her in yours. They comfort me.’ she said simply. 

‘She’ll be back,’ Draco said with certainty, ‘Luna says she will. That is good enough for me.’ 

Hermione gave a slight grimace mixed with a grin. Draco smirked. Her despair with Luna’s peculiarities was legendary at the school. 

The guys thought the world of their spacy, surprisingly insightful, blonde Ravenclaw. Harry especially. His face would light up when Luna came ambling up to them. They had grown up together. Ron thought of her as a weird but loveable little sister. Draco enjoyed Luna’s company immensely. She was everything good in the world to him. The darkness of his childhood had left scars and Luna made him forget.

Hermione had referred to her as Iris’s little shadow when they were young. Everywhere Iris went, Luna was sure to follow. Pandora Lovegood had asked Iris and Harry to keep an eye on Luna. She loved her daughter but knew many teenagers couldn’t be the nicest at times to others who were deemed odd by traditional standards. Iris had taken the time to check on Luna, who had, in return, latched onto the grey-eyed Gryffindor.

Pandora had been right to worry. The other girls in Luna’s own house hadn’t been the friendliest to her. Some of them were being quite cruel to the young girl. Luna was unique. Too unique for the studious Ravenclaws. Luna had instead gravitated to the young ones she had grown up with. Iris and Harry had promised Pandora to look out for Luna and in time it was a promise they were glad they had made. Luna had the uncanny ability to make every situation better. Ron and Harry welcomed her into their group. Like Hermione, Ginny didn’t really understand Luna’s eccentricities, but like the others, she enjoyed her company.

Luna had a fan in Neville. He loved nature and plants just as much as she did and much time was spent together in the Greenhouses at Hogwarts. It was mainly the Equilibrium magic that fascinated Luna at first about Iris, but over time a very true friendship had formed between the two girls. The Ravenclaws observed this development and had toned down their bullying substantially.

No one messed with Iris’s friends. Well, you could if you enjoyed the excessive drama that would invite. Equilibrium was catnip to Luna who loved visiting the next world to explore and Iris had been diligent in taking her there every Wednesday evening for four years. Iris hadn’t missed one time. Even Hermione had to admit that Luna had been born otherworldly. She didn’t truly belong on Earth. Both Luna and her mother had dreamt of the place before seeing it. Luna had been a little glum recently. She missed Iris and missed her Wednesday evening adventures but the others had rallied round to cheer her up. 

Ginny would go flying with her and Ron would deliberately play chess with her very badly so she could win. Neville would show her his new plants which went some way to cheer the girl up.

Hermione did have a soft spot for the girl, however ludicrous some of the things she said and did was. Hermione had agreed to disagree over the years with many of Luna’s bizarre theories. That had been the end of that as far as she was concerned. Luna had gazed at Hermione’s proclamations of denials of Luna’s beliefs with a serene look on her face. At times Hermione suspected Luna may well be simply pulling her leg for her own amusement. An occasional glint of humour in Luna’s eyes suggested Hermione may have been right some of the time. 

The major consequence of this friendship was that Iris hadn’t seemed remotely as terrifying to the Hogwarts students with Luna Lovegood traipsing around the castle with her. The silver snakes still did their duty to instil fear, but with Luna wandering around looking for wrackspurts, twirling around to music only she could hear, rubbing the snake’s noses and reading the Quibbler upside down, the impact of intimidation was considerably lessened. Iris hadn’t cared a jot. Anyone with a brain cell knew not to mess with her. That the younger ones didn’t run screaming at the sight of her now was a relief. She had witnessed older students, years older than her jump into rooms to avoid her when she was in the first year when they saw her approaching. It hadn’t been pleasant to experience. 

Draco heard footsteps coming towards them and looked up to see Luna Lovegood trotting over to them with the biggest smile on her face he had seen for a long time. 

‘She’s awake?’ he asked in excitement. 

Luna beamed and grabbed them both by the hand and yanked them up to the infirmary. It was the first time in her life that Hermione had not put a book back as she hurtled up the stairs with the others. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	45. Chapter 45

Hermione had whipped out multiple Patronus messages to the others to meet them there. Draco took a moment to appreciate the skill that spell required as they ran in. 

Iris was sat up in the bed looking mildly disorientated but the moment she spotted them she gave a look of relief. 

Madam Pomfrey came out of her room and looked with shock at Iris and the others, 'How did you know?’ she exclaimed. 

‘Luna,’ Draco answered with a grin. 

Madam Pomfrey didn’t pursue that line of questioning. Hermione moved to the side of the bed cautiously. 

‘Iris. How are you?’ she asked gently. 

Iris sobbed and grabbed Hermione pulling her into a bear hug, ‘You’re safe. Thank merlin,’ she cried as she felt their familiar magic merge with each other. She pulled away and looked at Luna and Draco, ‘C’mere you two.’ 

They were also hauled into big hugs as the outpouring of emotion veered towards the undignified. 

Madam Pomfrey smiled at the scene then realised her job, ‘Right. You three need to skedaddle. I need to see to my patient. I’ll call you in when I’m satisfied.’ 

Knowing better than to argue with the fierce nurse they made their exits and loitered at the door. 

They heard the heavy steps of Hagrid. Then Harry and Ron hurtled round the corner. Daphne followed at a slightly more sedate pace with Pansy and Astoria. Ginny and Neville dashed up. Albus meandered up with a twinkling in his eyes as Severus and Minerva arrived shortly afterwards. Hermione quickly filled them in. 

‘She seems healthy and lucid?’ Severus asked. 

Luna nodded, ‘She seems just as sane as I am.’

As Severus’s face fell Hermione quickly interjected, ‘She’s fine. A little groggy but I can feel her magic. It’s still weak though. She didn’t seem to be in any pain.’

Sirius and Bella came around the corner, ‘The Greengrass family are on their way.’ Bella told them. 

The noticeable absence of Walburga was telling. It would be a difficult conversation to tell Iris her Grandmother had been killed in the battle. It was going to be hard enough telling Iris of all the deaths, but that one, in particular, would be excruciating. 

Kreacher apparated in holding an excited Esmerelda in his arms, ‘I felt her spirit back on earth. I thought she would like to see her familiar,’ he said to the group.

‘Thank you, Kreacher,’ Sirius said stiffly to the elf who nodded back. They had moved past open hostility to forced politeness. Progress. 

Madam Pomfrey opened the door and started at the increase of people, ‘Right. Well. I’ve checked her. She appears to be in perfect health. She wants to see all of you. If she gets tired you all leave. In you go.’ 

They were hustled in. Even Albus was shooed in as he grinned. 

Bella strode up and wrapped Iris in her arms, ‘You magnificent specimen, Iris. What you did to Lucius and Peter was superb,’ Bella started to sniff as a tear ran down her cheek, ‘That was a work of bloody art. I’m so proud of you.’ 

Iris blushed as she gracefully took the compliment. She looked around at everyone. Her eyes drank them all in. Then to everyone’s consternation, she started crying, ‘I, I, I’m so s,s,sorry. I'm so happy you’re alright,’ she stuttered out as she hugged Bella tightly. 

Sirius got closer, ‘Iris,’ he said quietly. 

‘Hi, dad,’ Iris said back in a whisper. That set off Hermione and Sirius at the same time. Even Draco was welling up. 

‘You’re back to being your beautiful self I see,’ Iris said smiling through her tears, ‘No one is going to knock you off your number one sexiest Wizard slot in Witches weekly are they?!’ Iris said this with a cheeky sob.

Sirius blushed bright red, ‘You know I don’t care for that silly title. Much,’ he said mock offended, relieved to see she was functioning like normal. 

Iris greeted all the others and sighed in happiness as Emserelda wrapped around her and rubbing her head against Iris’s chin in warm affection as Iris hissed loving platitudes to her. She took a long time to hug Harry as Ginny looked on a little perturbed at this display of affection. 

‘Thank you, Harry, for what you did in the Ministry. You stopped him,’ Iris said softly to him.

‘I would have done it sooner if I had known. It was Dumbledore who told me to do it,’ Harry said back to her, ‘He knew my mother’s protection lived on in me and would cause him agony to touch me.’ 

Iris smiled at Dumbledore, ‘Thank you both. Well. It worked. It stopped him. Lily. It all comes back to her, doesn’t it? I’ll need to thank her too,’ she mused. 

Pansy’s green eyes sparkled as she moved over to the bed, ‘Well, Iris. You look like shit,’ she said smoothly with a bland expression.

‘It's good to see you too, Pansy. You’re looking very healthy. Have you put on some weight?’ Iris smirked as Pansy’s mouth twitched.

‘I heard your, ‘friend,’ Pansy did the air quotes with her fingers she was so fond of doing, ‘went mental. Is that the story you’re sticking with? Good idea. I’d stick with that one too. Was it that time of the month again, darling? You’ve always been impossible to deal with when mother nature comes knocking. Tearing down London was a bit much though. Even for you.’

The group around them gave each other wry looks. The banter between these two was infamous.

Iris’s eyes flashed in mirth, ‘You’ve done your hair differently, Pansy. It looks very nice. From the back.’ 

Pansy and Iris sniggered. 

‘It's good to see you as well, you absolute bitch, Pans,’ Iris grinned.

‘Likewise,’ Pansy said in a warm tone. Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry shook his head. These two had not changed in years. 

‘Millicent sends her love. She’ll be up soon. She’s in detention. There was an, um, incident involving a broom and a Hufflepuff boy,’ Pansy said. 

Iris didn’t need to ask any more. She looked around the room. 

'Er, yes. My friend. He told you then?' Iris asked quietly. 

The room went quiet when Sirius cleared his throat to speak. 

‘Er, Iris. We all know. About, you know. How Death has been helping you. He spoke to me,’ Sirius said to her awkwardly. 

Iris nodded thoughtfully as she looked around at them all. 

‘It’s ok, Iris. We understand. I spoke to him. At the end at the white cliffs of Dover. He explained that you had let him take over completely,’ Sirius said to her. 

Iris looked around at the curious faces, ‘He isn’t evil. But, I didn’t think you would be happy about it. He has helped me a lot over the years. When it gets too much for me. He takes over. He's good to talk to about things. He told me when the time was right to take people through to Equilibrium. He was with me when we went to the camps. He took over when it all got too much. He’s only done good things for us.’

Ron pictured the head of Cornelius Fudge being sliced off and all the bodies hanging from the rafters. That had only been day one. Ron’s stomach turned over. That would be a conversation for another day. 

‘We do understand why you didn’t want to tell us. It’s a lot,’ Sirius said, ‘Don’t ever feel like you have to hide anything like that from us again. Now try and relax. You have been in this room for almost a year.’

Iris’s eyebrows raised right up to her hairline, ‘That long? I lost track of all time,’ she said in a vague way looking around. 

‘Where have you been? Gabriel looked inside your mind but he couldn’t find you anywhere,’ Harry asked curiously.

Iris looked into his emerald eyes with a strange look, ‘I was everywhere and nowhere. I can’t quite explain it. It was like going into different dimensions. It wasn’t like the Astral plane. I was more like a ghost but, like, I felt I was the size of a butterfly. The physics of some of the places I went to defied logic. I think I was on the Earth for some of it but it was different to now. There were no people or buildings there and the Earth was lush and fresh. The oceans were so clear and blue. I saw some animals but not like any I’ve seen before.’

‘Was it like Equilibrium?’ Hermione asked as she sat down next to Iris and took her hand. Iris smiled gratefully at her as their magic flared between them. It caused ripples of soothing comfort. 

Hermione gave Iris a warm smile. 

Iris looked around at the faces around her, ‘I don't know for sure. How long was the battle? How many died? Where’s Gran?’ 

Albus moved nearer to the bed, ‘Perhaps it may be best to wait a while before we answer your questions.’

Iris’s chin wobbled, ‘Gran died, didn’t she?’

‘Yes, Iris,’ Dumbledore told her simply. 

Iris closed her eyes as Hermione squeezed her hand. 

Iris took a deep breath to steady herself, ‘How?’ Iris asked quietly. 

‘Death Eaters. She got three of them but one other got in a lucky shot,’ Bella said bitterly. 

‘She got three of the bastards then,’ Iris clenched her jaw, ‘I’ll see her soon. I’ll congratulate her. She died killing her enemies violently and viciously. A truly dignified death of a Black. It is what she would have wanted. We shall honour her.’

‘That’s the spirit, Iris,’ Bella said in a, for her, warm tone. Draco held his chin up proudly. Even Sirius stood a little taller at those words.

Albus spoke, ‘The battle lasted a week. Salazar put up the magic dome fully once the lands had been cleared of the enemy. The tunnel went down for another week after the battle. Noone could get through. At the moment only Gabriel has visited us and that has been seldom. We didn’t want to push you. Gabriel did tell us your mother is doing well,’ Albus appraised her, ‘You are now, of course, the Head of the House of Black.’ 

Bella grinned. Sirius looked more than a little concerned. 

Iris didn’t appear interested in that, ‘Who else died? How many? You may as well tell me now. I’ll be seeing them all as soon as I can.’ 

‘Too many,’ Severus said, ‘Just over fifteen million,’ he came straight to the point. 

Iris gaped at him, ‘That’s insane,’ she stated in shock. 

“Salazar’s dome and the light Angels prevented the figure being any higher. Over half the deaths were the enemy, however,’ Iris considered this, ‘The Nazis would have resorted to chemical warfare otherwise. The Queen rallied everyone. Satan truly sent his best. Even the Dementors joined in to help us,’ Severus added to the stunned girl. 

‘The damage you and Lucifer did to the traitors in Government and MI6 helped massively. Most importantly by trapping Riddle you prevented the Nazis from taking control,’ Albus told her, ‘They are running amok in Europe now. Salazar and Rowena have activated the portals. The international resistance is gathering here. Their plans are being put into action. We’ve all known this was coming for a long time. Britain is now safe from further harm. This was step one. From what your father tells us Riddle will not dare approach these shores for a long time, if ever.’ 

Iris looked confused, ‘What did Death do to him?’ 

Sirius’s mouth gave a twitch of mirth, ‘I’ll show you the memory in the Pensieve. It’s a real crowd-pleaser. Draco must have watched it a thousand times already.’ 

Draco smirked, ‘It was truly a work of art, Iris. You’ll be very proud of your friend. He did what so many of us wish we could. He kicked his actual ass off the white cliffs of Dover and into a portal to who knows where.’

Iris gave a grim look of satisfaction. She gazed at the wall, ‘All those people,’ she whispered. 

‘They fought for what is right Iris. They have given all free-thinking people in the world hope where they may have been none,’ Minerva added from the back of the room. She had given this a lot of thought. It was distressing to think it had come to this but there had been no alternative. 

‘You’re families?’ Iris asked the group. 

Ron gave a small grin, ‘No idea how we managed it but all the Weasley’s survived and are accounted for. A few of us are missing body parts but we're alive. George lost an ear. At least we can tell the twins apart now. We’re all still crammed in at the Burrow,’ Iris breathed a sigh of relief. 

Hermione glanced at Daphne, ‘Daphne got my family out just in time. Death Eaters were apparating outside when they got out. They’re staying at the Manor for now. Our home was flattened,’ Iris’s face fell. 

“It’s ok. Really,’ Hermione said, ‘We survived. That’s all that matters. We’re rebuilding. Our house actually is coming along better than ever now,’ Iris breathed easier. The Grangers were bound to have been targeted. Hermione really got under their skin. 

Neville and Luna gave soft smiles as Iris looked at them, ‘Touch and go but all still in one piece,’ Neville told her. 

Harry told her that Remus and the Tonks family were still on Earth. 

Iris carefully avoided asking Pansy about her family. Pansy had given her a slight shake of her head. That would be a private conversation.

‘Hogwarts?’ Iris asked. 

‘We lost Filius and Sinistra,’ Albus said softly, ‘We were under siege, they had blocked the floo network. They launched bomb after bomb at the wards till eventually, they weakened. It was an onslaught. I had never imagined that sort of power. We held for as long as we could. There was nowhere else safe to go to. They forced their way in at the end of the first day and destroyed half the castle. We had planned to go into the Room of Requirement if that happened but that side of the castle had been obliterated. Salazar and Rowena managed to lower the protections on Valinor and with the elves' help, we evacuated the students there. Salazar had to set Winston loose in the castle. It was a last resort. There were thousands of them flooding into the castle. Needless to say, Winston was successful.’

Iris felt her head spin. If Winston had been released then that meant the attack had been ferocious.

‘Who else did we lose?’ Iris asked quietly. 

Hermione sat down on the bed and took her hand, ‘There’s no easy way to say their names. Just remember they chose to fight to give the younger ones time to get out. They saved others. Their names have all been engraved in the Great Hall walls,’ Hermione took a deep breath. ‘Lavender, Dean, Mad-Eye, Blaise, Ernie, Cho, Susan, Padma, Cedric, Tracey,’ Hermione continued and kept adding name upon name till Iris wanted to scream. Iris felt her body grow colder as the list went on and on. 

Riddle’s followers over the years had either graduated or left for Durmstrang. After Quirrell had left and the camps were liberated Tom had waived his orders to them. Those students who remained at Hogwarts had been the ones prepared to fight against this tyranny. 

‘When you're ready we’d all like to see them again,’ Daphne said, ‘I miss Tracey so much.’ 

Iris nodded at this and then burst into tears again. 

‘Oh, Merlin. How is Parvati? She must be devastated,’ Iris asked. 

‘Parvati is even more determined to succeed. We all knew the risks, Iris. She knows her sister and best friend are in a better place. She is mightily pissed off though,’ Ginny told her. 

‘I’ll go through to Equilibrium soon and let them know I’m back. They can visit then. I’ll find out what’s been happening there,’ Iris told them all. 

‘Can I go with you? I want to see Aunt Hayley as well. I miss her so much,’ Daphne asked. Iris nodded. She needed to see her mum too. 

‘I can take letters if you want to write to them,’ Iris told the others who smiled sadly. They had already written those letters months ago.

‘Aside from everything that was happening here, what about you? How are you feeling in yourself?’ Sirius asked her.

Iris frowned as she shook her head, ‘There’s something. Something in my head. I can’t think properly about those places I went to. It’s like a little anchor tugging at something. When Gabriel is here I’ll need him to go in. It was all a blur. I'll see if he can make any sense of any of it.’

Albus looked intently at Iris. 

‘Perhaps you may permit me. I am quite good at occlumency I must admit.’ 

Severus snorted, ‘Don’t sell yourself short, Albus. He’s brilliant, Iris.’

Iris looked at Albus and nodded, ‘Don’t be surprised if you can’t make any sense of it. It’s all bitty. I know I can’t. It’s mostly all colours and fragments.’

The others said their goodbyes and left the room, leaving Sirius and Albus with Iris and a very affectionate Esmerelda. Madame Pomfrey stood to the side discreetly as Albus sat down and lifted his wand. 

Gabriel flashed in and gave them all a shock, ‘Do not do that, Albus!’ the Angel shouted. 

They all jumped. They had never heard Gabriel raise his voice. 

Albus lowered his wand as his eyes went wide. 

‘It is far too dangerous for a mortal to see,’ Gabriel explained, ‘You will go mad,’ he added firmly as Albus looked at him in astonishment. 

‘There is a reason Iris can only remember fragments of her time in that place. It is to protect her mind on Earth. They will always be blurry and disjointed to any mortal here.’

Albus and Sirius looked stunned. Iris gaped. Madame Pomfrey sat down and gazed at the Angel.

‘So. Where was I?’ Iris asked. 

‘I spoke to the Creator to find the answers. Death had to put you somewhere safe.’

‘Well. Where did she go?’ Sirius asked in confusion. 

Gabriel paused, ‘I’m afraid I don’t really know,’ he admitted. 

‘You must have an idea, at least? Madam Pomfrey asked. 

Gabriel looked a little sheepish, ‘It’s well. I don’t actually understand it yet, to be honest.’ 

Albus looked even more astonished at this announcement. 

‘Well, what do you know?’ Sirius asked. 

‘The Creator spoke in riddles. Death sent Iris to the beginning and the end. The all and the nothing. She went into the infinite,’ Gabriel said quietly. 

Iris blinked, ‘Merlin,’ she whispered, ‘And that’s in my head?’

Gabriel nodded, ‘Albus. I’ll go first, if I may. In a few days. Iris needs to settle back on Earth. My mind is better protected than yours. I shall see if your own mind can withstand it. If not you are not to be tempted. You are needed here on Earth.’

Albus was taking all this in as he stared at Iris. The knowledge in her mind would be priceless. Another thought sped into his mind. 

‘The Horcruxes?’ he asked Gabriel as the others spun around to Gabriel. 

‘Riddle has wiped his own memory of their locations. The only clue was a glimpse of a pyramid. That could be anywhere. Would it be possible they are in Iris’s mind?’ Sirius asked quickly. 

‘’Possibly. The Creator said the all,’ Gabriel asked, ‘I suspected Gellert found a way to access a different dimension. This may be where Riddle has hidden the book with the information in it. I should warn you it may be difficult to locate. It will be like looking for a needle in a haystack.’

Albus’s eyes gave a twinkling, 'But it is there.'

Finally, there was a lead. Sirius leaned back and gave a relieved sigh. His dreams had been dark. As long as Riddle slithered across the Earth there would be no end to any of this. A tiny speck of light had appeared at the end of the tunnel. 

Gareth and Dawn Greengrass came bustling in and welcomed Iris back. It had been quite an emotional reunion. Gareth looked tired. Losing Hayley had been a punch to the gut but he knew he would see her again so it softened the blow. Sirius felt a little uncomfortable in the older man’s presence but with all that happened, they could all only move forward. He had made his amends to Hayley. Sirius could not remember much from that day he had been kidnapped. He had been beaten and held under the Cruciatus several times and had blacked out with the agony. His last hazy memory had been of Hayley looking at him with such a look of compassion it made him want to weep. 

Draco had shown Sirius his own memories of the atrium. They had found over the years they actually liked each other and had developed a good bond with each other. Sirius admired the young man for his bravery in turning his back on his father. He knew the gumption that would have taken. Lucius Malfoy had been a gruesome father that had the ability to terrify grown men.

Sirius had been in the Pensieve for hours. It had been agony for him but he endured. His own Black nature had been in full flow at the demise of Peter and Lucius for their sins. His pride in his daughter for not holding back was immense. He knew that what she had done was far from ethical but they had gone past that years ago. It was justified. Lucius and Peter were both were they belonged and neither deserved any less. He would see Hayley soon. Iris was back now. 

He peered at his daughter who was talking with Gareth. She looked emaciated but she was alive. Images of everything that had happened in the past filled his mind. He had been so bloody wrong about her. He had been subtle as he studied the group of friends she had gravitated towards at her time at Hogwarts. A Parkinson stood next to a Weasley. That would never have happened when he was at Hogwarts. The Parkinsons had always been on a par with the Blacks with their politics. But then. When even a Parkinson could see when the brakes had to be put on it drummed it home to him how far Riddle had sunk.

Pansy had been disowned for simply questioning this New World Order to her parents in her second year at Hogwarts. She had moved into Greengrass Manor with Daphne and the Greengrass family had decided to officially adopt the young girl. Pansy had appeared to deviate between being part woebegone half the time and part delighted at other times with the developments. Being an official Greengrass was not to be sniffed at by anyone in the hierarchy, but losing her family left its pain.

She knew she had done what was right for her personally. Much to her disappointment Pansy had actually discovered she had a heart. If she had ever questioned her decision in those years the moment news of the obliteration of the Middle East had reached Britain the young Slytherin had known for certain she had made the right choice. She had been devastated by the senseless loss. All done for oil money and so Hitler could play with his Pyramids.

If she had known she had played any part in that she couldn’t have lived with herself. It helped Pansy that there had been other Slytherins and Purebloods who had also jumped ship with her when the truth of this New World Order was made common knowledge. Being a part of the house of ambition was one thing. They liked to get to the top. Perhaps if Riddle’s ambitions had not been so grotesque Pansy may have stayed with her family. What Riddle wanted to do to the world was insanity. The cost of it was simply too high. Slytherins had a dark reputation for good reason but even many of them knew that some things simply weren’t done to get there. Pansy reminded Sirius of Narcissa. He hoped she wouldn’t share the same fate. 

Eventually, Iris was left alone with Esmerelda to recuperate. Madam Pomfrey had insisted on quiet. Iris had been overwhelmed by the information she had received. She flopped back on the bed. Her mind was swirling with images. The Peverell ring glinted in the light. 

She wondered what had happened in the time she had left the building. Ron had given her some cautious looks. Iris could only speculate on the devastation Death had wrecked. That would be a discussion for a later date. 

Her magic was faint. She closed her eyes to visualise the portal to Equilibrium with a slight feeling of nervousness. The familiar portal opened easily, much to her relief. She needed her waterfall. She needed the Equilibrium magic. She felt insecure and wobbly. She left a note for Madam Pomfrey and put Esmerelda on her pillow and stepped into the tunnel. It was a welcome sight. Moving forward she stepped into the other world and eased through the veil. Immediately she felt the tingles and magic seep inside her. Stepping through limbo she walked outside into her other home and breathed deeply.

She apparated to the cascading waterfall she had spent so much time at. She found her regular spot. Just a few hours she mused. She lay down on the lush grass, deeply comforted. Her eyelids grew heavy as she lay down watching the blue water, ' _Just a few moments_ ,' she thought to herself. The bliss of the white magic filled her. She would see her mother soon. Iris felt her body rest as she closed her eyes and slipped into the land of dreams. Unknown to her, a white light covered her, protecting her from the view of even the Angels. She wouldn’t wake for three days. 

When she awoke she sat up regenerated with a triumphant grimace. She knew. She knew Riddle's dirty little secrets. She knew a lot of everything now. She glanced down at the Peverell ring. It had turned from pitch black to a gleaming iced white. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	46. Chapter 46

Iris made her way back to the tunnel quickly. She needed to see Dumbledore. The white ring and her visions were swirling in her mind. She wasn’t sure how long she had been gone. A few hours she thought. She hadn’t got her watch on. It was still day in Equilibrium. She had arrived here in the morning. She went through limbo. There never was anyone here. It was personal space, unique to each arrival. Gabriel had explained it once but it had gone over her head. 

She scuttled down the tunnel quickly and eased back into the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey was startled at the sight of her, ‘Miss Black! Where the bloody hell have you been?’

‘I left a note. It’s only been a few hours, hasn’t it? I had a nap. I needed to recharge.’

The nurse looked at Iris with deep suspicion, ‘You have been gone for three days.’ 

Iris put her hand to her mouth in shock, ‘I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise.’

Madam Pomfrey was adept at spotting lies and realised Iris was being honest, ‘I’ll let Dumbledore know. Everyone has been frantic. Stay there,’ she left the room. 

Iris felt perturbed. She hadn’t meant to worry anyone. She felt very good. Curious she made her way to the mirror to take a look at herself. She was naturally pale but had a little more colour in her cheeks. She looked better than she had when she had first woken. She had looked like death warmed up. She was still a bit too thin but some proper meals would sort that. Equilibrium had worked its magic. She felt lighter and stronger again. Very strong. She looked at the ring again in consternation. 

Albus came hurrying into the infirmary, ‘Iris,’ he truly looked at her with a deep concentration. 

‘What’s happened to me?’ Iris asked, ‘I went to recharge in Equilibrium. I thought I would have a nap by the waterfall. I thought I was only gone a few hours. Look,’ she thrust the ring into Albus’s face, ‘The ring has gone white. I feel so strong though.’ 

‘Gabriel said he searched there. He couldn’t find you,’ Albus said as he stared at the ring. 

Iris shook her head clear as she clutched his arm, ‘I was dreaming. I know where his Horcruxes are. Every last one. I’ve seen them in my dreams. They are still in my head now. I can see them. They must be behind the mirrors. They all have T, M. Riddle written on them. There are seven of them.’ 

Albus inhaled sharply. 

‘They are going to be an absolute nightmare to get to. I mean. You won’t believe what he’s done. The protections are mind-blowing. I knew he was good but wow. I know he’s evil incarnate but credit where credit is due. We have to get his connection to Harry severed. Riddle can’t know we know. It’s served its purpose. Harry can be free of him for good. Death told me that when we knew where the Horcruxes were then it was safe to do that. If Riddle suspects for a moment we know he’ll stop at nothing to hide them and I can’t go into the infinite again for another year to find out where he’s moved them too. We don’t have the time.’

Albus was still reeling from this news as he gaped at Iris, ‘You know where they are?’ 

Iris nodded, ‘Gabriel can go into my mind in Equilibrium. We’ll get the exact locations. Merlin. I saw them all. They are scattered all over the globe. We’ll need some of your portkeys, that’s for sure, and the best people you can find.’ 

Albus felt his legs weaken as he sat down gingerly. 

Luna wandered into the infirmary in an airy fashion, ‘Oh, you’re back again. I thought you were. You look better. You were rather bedraggled last time I saw you.’ 

Iris greeted her, ‘The rings changed too,’ Iris showed her.

Luna peered at the ring, ‘Oh good. That means all the really barbaric magic is over. I was getting a little tired of having to dodge torn off ligaments and entrails. I had to replace my robes and my favourite shoes. They were so damaged after the Battle of Hogwarts debacle that even Professor McGonagall couldn’t salvage them. Even magic couldn’t get all the blood and brains off.’

‘Oh, I know. Tell me about it. I’ve been getting through so much of my wardrobe as well. War is such a messy business. It’s such a problem with the bloodstains, isn’t it? And as for the rips and tears. It doesn’t matter how good the repair, they never really go back to normal. I haven’t found good enough spells either. I’ve lost count the number of clothes I’ve had to throw away. It’s so distressing,’ Luna murmured her agreement, ‘Remember that lovely blue jumper I had?’ Iris said to her friend who nodded, ‘I had to bin it after that incident with that Tory politician in Oxford. It was ruined. Even Mrs Weasley had to admit defeat with that one.’

Luna tutted, ‘Such a shame. That was a one-off wasn’t it?’

Albus interrupted the banal conversation, ‘Ladies. Can you inform your friends and family that Iris is back? Iris, can you call Gabriel? I have much to discuss with him.’

Iris nodded, ‘I’ll take you to Equilibrium soon, Luna. Lots of people want to go as well.’

Luna smiled, ‘I understand. They miss each other. I can wait.’ 

Iris’s nearest and dearest were informed of her return, much to their relief. 

Gabriel settled in with Albus for a long night.

Iris made her way to the Gryffindor common room with a relieved Hermione. It seemed different to her. Emptier. Seamus startled her with a hug. 

‘I heard about Dean. I’m sorry,’ Iris began. 

Seamus shook his head, ‘It's alright, Iris. He died fighting for freedom. For us. That is everything. The same as we all are. I heard about your mother and Gran. We all lost people. There are a lot of us still left though. We’re carrying on,’ Iris gave him a look of pride, ‘It’s good to see you, Iris. When you’re ready I’d like to see him.’ 

Iris nodded, ‘Of course. I’ll be taking everyone through the tunnel in the next few weeks.’

Seamus gave a sad sort of smile, ‘I know you've heard it before but knowing he’s still alive makes this a lot easier to deal with. I won’t lie though. It’s just not the same without him here.’ 

Parvati walked up slowly. They didn’t need to speak. Iris knew she was devastated. 

‘I’ll take you through the tunnel tomorrow. You can see Lav and Padma then,’ Iris said to the obvious unsaid question as Parvati gave a watery smile. 

Ron, Harry, Neville and Ginny had been in the corner as they came over to the group and welcomed Iris back. 

Harry’s eyes spotted the difference immediately, ‘The ring has gone white.’ 

Iris nodded, ‘I had a nap in Equilibrium. Well, at least that what I thought. When I woke up it was like this. I dreamt too. A lot,’ Iris paused and looked at Harry, 'How’s your head? Is he here?’ 

Harry shook his head.

Iris gave a determined smile, ‘I know, Harry.’ 

Harry’s emerald eyes sparkled. 

‘Know what?’ Ron asked, confused. 

‘Riddle’s dirty little toys. I know where they are. We can finish this,’ Iris said to them. 

Hermione grabbed her arm, ‘Going into the infinite caused this?’ 

Iris nodded, ‘All of it. I let Dumbledore know. He’s talking to Gabriel right now. Gabriel will go in my head in Equilibrium to get the exact locations. I can see them in my mind. The objects. It looks like he scattered them across the world and the protections are insane. One of them especially is going to be truly horrendous. It’s going to take everything we have to get it out. Dumbledore is going to get the best people he can find on this.’

‘Why?’ asked Luna curiously. 

‘It’s buried under one of the oceans. I think the North Atlantic. There were ice caps,’ Iris told them. 

‘How the fuck did he do that?’ Neville exclaimed. 

Iris shrugged, ‘We don’t need to know how he did it. We just need to know how to get to them and destroy them. Harry. Death said once we knew I can sever the connection you have with him. It will be safe for you. We can do it now before Riddle becomes aware.’ 

Harry looked at her stunned as his eyes welled up in tears. He turned his head away from the group as he wiped his eyes. 

They all went quiet at this as Ginny went to comfort him. 

‘I’m ok,’ Harry said quietly, ‘I, these are tears of relief. That’s all. The pain will be over? I won’t have to see inside his mind ever again?’ he asked Iris. 

‘Oh, Harry,’ Iris said glumly, ‘Yes. It’s over. You saved lives. You have done more than anyone could have asked of you.’ 

‘I’ll get to go to Equilibrium? I can see where mum and dad live?’ he asked hopefully. 

Even Ron looked emotional at this. 

Iris smiled gently as Ginny gave him a big hug. Even they hadn’t realised how much Harry had longed for Equilibrium and what he had sacrificed to keep the connection open. 

‘That chapter will be over, Harry. You will still have your mums protection. We’re going to need that,’ Iris told him. 

‘Can we go now?’ Harry asked suddenly. 

The group looked astonished. They hadn’t understood just how desperate Harry was to be rid of Riddle. 

‘We can get Gabriel. He’ll need to deal with the split in limbo,’ Iris told him. 

Harry was already heading towards the door as they all trotted off behind him. 

Ten minutes later and they were all stood by the portal leading into the tunnel. 

Gabriel looked earnest as Albus contemplated what was about to happen. Harry took Iris’s hand as Ginny looked on a little suspiciously. Iris gave her a small smile as Ginny blinked a little wearily at her. It was common knowledge that one Ginny Weasley was very fond of one Harry Potter. Alas, Harry couldn’t see what was staring him in the face. He did have a lot on his mind to be fair. Iris would talk to the redhead later. 

Iris thought Harry was lovely but not who she was looking for and she was sure the sentiment was returned. He was also a blood relative, albeit distant which made him a definite undateable in her book. 

‘Ready?’ Iris asked him. 

‘Ready,’ Harry said in excitement as he gripped her hand tightly. 

They eased into the tunnel. Harry gaped around at all the stars, ‘It’s beautiful. Just like they all said it was,’ he whispered as he drank in the sights. His eyes went to the end of the tunnel and the two portals that rippled. They meandered down as he looked everywhere around him, ‘So many stars,’ he whispered. The sparkly lights reflected on his glasses.

Gabriel was waiting for them on the other side of the portal. 

‘Remus felt for a moment his body being pulled and stretched. Don’t let go of my hand or you’ll be stuck there,’ Iris warned him. 

Harry grinned, ‘Not that much of a threat any more, is it? Equilibrium or Earth?’ he said darkly. 

Iris blinked. Harry’s dark humour raised its head from time to time. 

‘Be that as it may, we’re needed back on earth,’ she said primly, glossing over the implications of that sentence, ‘Earth is very problematic. I get that. But it’s temporary.’ 

Harry stared at her, ‘Is it?’ he whispered. 

Iris paled, ‘Come on Harry. Let’s get that thing out of you.’ 

They stepped forward into the swirling veil as Harry reached up his free hand to clutch his scar. He gave a brief gasp of pain and then Iris heard him sigh in relief. 

She jumped back a bit as she saw the mutilated fragment of Riddle’s soul writhing on the floor. Harry opened his eyes and breathed out in horror. Gabriel had made his way over where he scooped up the atrocity. 

The golden eyes of the Angel looked sombre, ‘It’s over, Harry,’ he said simply. 

Harry had a look on his face of total shock. 

‘You did great,’ Iris said to him as she gave a side hug, ‘You made the best of the connection. You used it to save people.’ 

‘Do you think he has any idea what he has done to himself?’ Harry asked them. 

Gabriel shook his head, ‘His ego refuses to see this. Or more like, doesn’t want to see this.’ 

Harry stared at the pathetic figure of Tom. 

‘It’s why he is so scared to die, isn’t it?’ Harry asked. 

‘We have merged the other parts of his soul,’ Gabriel told him, ‘But, well. We don’t know. Each joining seems to lessen the agony to his physical self but there is no light in its eyes. I have entered his mind but there is nothing there.’

‘What will happen if all the pieces are put together?’ Harry asked.

Gabriel looked down at the shaking body in his arms, ‘We can’t know for certain. Once his soul is reunited, for his sins on Earth, he will go to Satan. I suspect he will be put in the black hole. His soul will cease to exist. Perhaps even Tom may prefer that future than to live like this.’

Harry looked at the raw flesh and whimpers from the soul fragment. He couldn’t help but agree.

‘What a waste,’ Harry said, ‘All that talent he had. Brains. Looks. He had everything.’

‘No. He didn’t, Iris said in a low voice, ‘Dumbledore went back through his life with a fine-tooth comb. His mother, my great grandmother drugged his father with a love potion to gain his affections. She had been driven mad by the abuses and neglect of her family. A child born under a love potion won’t know how to love. It’s well known but she did it anyway. She died giving birth and he grew up in an orphanage. His childhood twisted him. It was over for Tom before it even started. All of this was preventable.’

Harry gazed at Tom, ‘Do you hate him?’ he asked Iris. 

‘Yes,’ Iris said firmly, ‘But I pity him too. The Gaunt family caused all this. Them and all the other stupid Purebloods with their idiocy. They knew the path they were heading down was not healthy. The signs were all there for decades. They could have stopped this. Salazar feels partly responsible. So he should. Tom isn’t the only one to blame for all this pain. What has happened falls on a lot of shoulders.’ 

Harry really looked at Iris then. Her grey eyes were staring at Tom with a distressed look, ‘Tom’s my blood too, Harry. My family. Don’t forget that. What could have been but wasn’t. I don’t for a second enjoy any of this.’ 

Harry felt a chill then. He was young and he knew he was a little self-involved. His connection with Riddle had ben a rod for his back. He hadn’t really considered the toll this was taking on Iris. He really noticed her then. She looked older than her years. Her eyes had hardened over time. Like Ron’s eyes had. Like Ginny’s. Like all of his friends had. The changes had been so gradual he hadn’t really registered what this war was doing to all of them. Equilibrium was a lifeline. It gave them hope and knowing their loved ones survived and went on was balm for the soul, but it couldn’t really distract for long the terrible horrors happening on their Earth. 

Gabriel nodded his goodbyes to Iris and Harry as he left to tend to Tom. 

Iris seemed to shake herself together, ‘Come on Harry. I’ll show you the sights. We can finish with a nice cup of tea at your parents.’ 

Harry perked right up. He hadn’t seen them for a year. 

It was spectacular. Harry thought with a brightness. He had questioned his friends endlessly about this new world so he had a very good idea but to see it all. Feel it. His five sense was rippling with the effects. He understood why Iris spent so much time at the waterfall. It gave him a sense of peace. He couldn’t quite believe he was free of Riddle. 

It was with great gusto he reunited with his parents at their cottage. Iris and Harry explained the situation. James and Lily had been at some of the battles and had suspected Iris had handed the reigns to Death. The power the girl had exhibited had been off the scales. 

Lily and James had been very relieved that Harry was now free of Riddle’s fragment and news that Iris’s trip to the infinite had unlocked leads to the other anchors was something to be hopeful about. 

‘Perhaps now you might focus a bit more on your love life, son,’ James had grinned at an embarrassed Harry, ‘A growing lad like yourself can’t neglect that side of himself. It’s not healthy. You need to live a little. That bizarre flirtation with Cho was excruciating to witness. I have never seen such a lack of game,’ Lily and Iris had sniggered. It had been mortifying to see Harry try and seduce Cho Chang.

Harry had squirmed, ‘It wasn’t, I mean. Cho wasn’t sure who she liked more. Cedric and his cheekbones and his hair won her in the end,’ he sat back scowling as James laughed. 

‘One snog!’ James tittered, ‘Six months of the strangest mating ritual I have ever endured and that was all you managed.’ 

Harry could feel his lips being pulled up, ‘I have had a lot on my mind,’ he tried to defend himself. 

James looked at his son, ‘I’ll give you some tips on how to woo the ladies,' he told Harry sympathetically. 

Lily broke out into uncontrolled laughter at that as James’s face fell. This time it was Harry who was laughing. 

‘I’ll teach Harry that sort of thing,’ Lily said between giggles, ‘He’ll be single forever if you give him any advice,’ she said with a grin.

James smiled broadly at that. He had got the girl in the end. It had taken him years though. 

‘Is there anyone you like?’ Iris asked him curiously, ‘I mean. Who is your type? What are you looking for in a girlfriend? You obviously fancied Cho so you like athletic girls but you never really spoke to her enough to know what she was actually like as a person so what else?’

Harry sat back and pondered. 

‘I kind of like the brave girls. She would have to be, dating me. Not afraid to speak her mind. Love Quidditch as much as me. She would have to be nice. Funny. Someone I could talk to. Be comfortable with.’

Iris gestured to him to continue as she made brief eye contact with Lily who nodded to Harry in a supportive manner. 

‘Is there any girl you know like that?’ Iris teetered around stating the obvious, ‘An athletic girl that ticks all those boxes.’ 

Harry shrugged as he looked at them gormlessly. 

‘Well, give it time,’ Lily said with a raised eyebrow to James and Iris. She wondered how her son could be quite so ignorant. Harry had just described Ginny Weasley exactly and he couldn’t even rustle up her name. 

‘Do you think now the Riddle fragment is gone I may be a bit less thick in these matters?’ Harry asked them all quietly. 

Iris sat up straight, ‘Of course,’ she said out loud, ‘That would explain a lot. Yes, Harry. I think it was affecting your thinking. Remember that time you had to go on an anger management course even though nothing around you was actually making you angry? It was all to do with that piece. See what happens at Hogwarts. You may start seeing things a bit more clearly.’ 

‘Let’s hope anyway,’ James said in a low voice. He was stunned by his son’s obliviousness to the obvious. James had known Lily was the one for him by his third year. 

‘I mean. A girl like Ginny for example? Would she be your type?’ Lily said in a deceptively innocent voice to her son. 

Harry looked confused, ‘Ginny? She’s like a sister to me. We grew up together. Like I did with Iris and Luna. Hermione too.’

Iris tilted her head as she looked at him steadily, ‘Mm, ok Harry. Just, always remember she isn’t actually your sister,’ she added in a nonchalant voice.

Harry’s emerald eyes flashed with an indefinable something as he changed the subject. 

A few more hours passed at the Potters let them know what had been happening on Equilibrium. 

Jannah and Shamayim had gone into overdrive to greet their very disorientated arrivals from the Middle East. The Angels had worked around the clock to ensure people were settled into their new homes. It had been months of hard work. 

The Hogwarts students and professors who had fallen defending their castle and the young ones had been greeted by familiar faces and families. 

Lily told them Lavender was missing Parvati very much and couldn’t wait to see them all again. According to local gossip, Cho and Cedric had already moved in together. 

Lily called Hayley around and it led to a very emotional meeting. Iris was simply glad to see her mother healthy again. 

‘Dad misses you so much, mum,’ Iris told her, ‘I’ll bring him with me next time. Daphne wants to see you too and Astoria. Grandad. The whole family need to see you.’

Hayley’s eyes had run across her daughter's face, ‘I saw what you did to Lucius and Peter.’ 

Iris felt nervous. Her mother had never accepted her darker nature, ‘He hurt you, mum. Tortured you and dad. Both of them hurt so many people.’

Her mother surprised her though with a big hug, ‘I have seen what both of those creatures have done to so many people. What they were going to do to you and your friends. You delivered the pair of them to Satan. It is no less than they deserved.’ 

Iris embraced her mother tightly. 

‘Rumour has it they have put Lucius in the cell next to Peter,’ Lily’s mouth twitched, ‘I don’t know which one has it worst.’ 

James gave a bitter laugh. ‘It’s over for them. That is all we need to know.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	47. Chapter 47

The next few weeks were busy for Iris. She dashed back and forth through the veil with various people. 

Letters were sent and tearful reunions were plentiful. Iris was part an emotional wreck herself but another side of her was elsewhere. 

Gabriel had been sorting through her mind in Equilibrium. Calculating the places were the Horcruxes had been hidden. The locations and protections on these objects were beyond anything anyone had ever attempted before. Gabriel spent many nights with Albus and the Order of the Phoenix trying to make sense of how this was going to be approached. 

The consensus was that to obtain these items was bordering on a suicide mission for anyone to undertake. For a Muggle, it would be certain death. The quest was deemed deadly.

Albus mused and mused. His eyes caught the mirror in the corner. The Astral plane would certainly be useful. Iris could get into places to spy that others couldn’t. The Gaunt shack did not affect her in the Astral plane. A Marauder from birth. Even so. The danger would be a constant presence. Dumbledore had been creating portkeys as close to the places Gabriel said they were located. This would save Iris using too much magic. Her portals would get them close enough from there. The protections in place were what was concerning the Order of the phoenix. 

Gabriel had warned Albus against entering Iris’s mind. It was a maze of locked doors. The images of these cells with Mirror placed inside were quite plain and easy to find in her mind. All had been marked with the initials of T.M.Riddle. A gift from a force in the infinite. It was right at the forefront of her mind. Even if the task of collecting them was going to be an uphill struggle that had been explicit.

Gabriel had infiltrated several of these locked rooms further back and the onslaught of millions of images had made the Angel slam the door shut and flee in fear. It was all. It was everything. If those doors became unlocked Iris would certainly realise her greatest fear. Gabriel explained to both Albus and Iris that her mind wasn’t evolved enough to process it. It would instead release what she could understand. Even Albus had to accept the limitations. His lust for knowledge was tempered with the fact one must use caution in such matters. Albus knew when to stop.

Harry had been like a new person. He had lived with pressing darkness most of his life. To have that removed suddenly had had a vibrant effect on the young man. He saw the world through new eyes. Literally. He no longer needed glasses. His anger had subsided dramatically. For years his glass had been half empty. Overnight that had changed. The glass was half full now. An optimism filled him and it was contagious. He was not a stupid boy. He knew what his parents and Iris had been alluding to about Ginny. He had to admit he had more or less painted a picture of her to them. 

He took the time to really look at his childhood friend. She had always been affectionate to him. Always stood by him, even in the bleak days. He watched her discreetly from across the common room as she rowed with Ron over something inane for the third time that month. Now, that was a typical brother and sister relationship, Harry mused. He had had a few rows with Hermione over something or nothing when they were younger, usually when her bossiness had got too much, which Harry never responded well to. She had matured though and calmed down over the years. She hardly ever bossed them about anymore. Well, not all the time anyway.

There had been times with Iris on occasion when the strain would get too much for both of them and they would unfairly take that resentment out on each other, only to quickly make up. He had never argued with Luna, although he couldn’t imagine Luna in a slanging match with anyone. He thought back over the years. From the early days of scraped knees and falling off Quidditch brooms playing at the Burrow. Ginny and her red hair and that determined look on her face as she barrelled through chasers on the Quidditch field. They had grown up together. Protected each other. Laughed together. Lounged together on the sofa. She had grown up in front of him. He watched her harried expression on her face as a book was hurled across the room at a red-faced Ron. He watched her hair flip as she stormed out the room as Ron shouted after her. 

' _Ginny_ ,' Harry thought. His friendship with her was different from the ones he had with the other girls. She had always been honest with him. She always defended him and he had always looked out for her. When he had gone through his angry stage she had been quick to assert herself and she would not put up with it. She had dragged him kicking and screaming to Dumbledore to get sorted. She had always been there for him. And him for her too. With that mutilated fragment of Riddle gone, he was seeing everything crystal clear. And he was liking very much what he was seeing. His magic was more settled. He could feel hers too. It was sublime. She had gone through her gangly stage and was truly blossoming into a true beauty. He had noticed that she caught the eyes of quite a few of the young men at Hogwarts now. Merlin. How had he been so blind?

His eyes were drawn now to Ron who looked like he had almost calmed down. Fuck. Harry may not be her brother but Ron most definitely was. Wasn’t there some sort of bro code that forbid this? Harry slunk back in the chair and pretended to read. If he did ask Ginny out then what would be the likelihood of Ron being happy about that? Ginny had dated the Ravenclaw, Michael Corner. Harry had been indifferent. Michael was alright. He didn’t see that couple going anywhere. It hadn’t.

Harry had been a little more annoyed when she had started dating Dean but after one too many arguments Harry had relaxed. It would run its course. They weren’t suitable for each other. Harry had at the time thought he had been annoyed simply because Dean took so much of Ginny’s time up which had led to less Quidditch time. Harry saw with clarity what had really been happening. He had been a moron not to understand why he had resented the boy’s presence. He had always liked him until that point.

Dean had perished in the battle and Ginny had been upset for months but over time she had come to terms with that loss. Harry sighed. Ginny may not even like him like that. He’d have to talk to her. He wouldn’t attempt to flirt. After the Cho fiasco, Harry had to admit to himself he was not skilled in that area. He cringed as he remembered some of his less auspicious moments. Even Hermione had grimaced at some of his futile attempts and she was hardly the consummate romantic. Harry pursed his lips as he recalled Luna giving him a pity hug after one such disastrous encounter with the object of his affection. 

Even Iris had been stunned into mortified silence at one particular feeble attempt at seduction. 

Harry thought back. The only one who had seemed happy at his sloppy attempts had been Ginny. She would look at Cho with that sly grin of hers. Cho had had one eye on Cedric at the time. Harry brightened. Why had she been so happy at his failure to woo Cho? It wasn’t in spite. It was clear Ginny cared for him. That could only mean Ginny had been happy it wasn’t going to work out with Cho. Harry felt a warmth fill his chest. He glanced at Ron. He was going to talk to Ginny. His dad was right. He needed to live a little on Earth. Merlin knew how long they all had. Ron would survive if Ginny did want to date him. He had survived the week from Hell after all. This would be a breeze. 

It was not a breeze but it wasn’t a typhoon either. Ginny had happily accepted going on a date with Harry with what appeared to be actual relief he had finally come to his senses. Iris had had a quiet word with her before so she had been prepared and understood the delay. Ron had been a little put out for a few days and had looked at his sister and best friend coupled up with a variety of expressions on his face. Harry had been too happy to care. The summer term was coming to an end. The Burrow was calling. Endless days with his most important people. It may well be his last so he was going to make the most of it. 

Ginny looked happily smug. Like the cat that had got the cream. So did Harry. Their good mood affected the rest of them. Equilibrium had been vital for people to be able to move on. Magicals and Muggles from all around the country had visited Iris who had held the hands of visitors from the Astral plane to speak to their loved ones. 

To give some much-needed cheer to the peoples and as a massive thank you for all their help, and after much persuasion to her family, Iris finally released the much sought after Black beauty spell to the masses which was cause for much jubilation. Andromeda’s beauty shop was the beginning of a national chain throughout the lands. Muggles found another reason to be pro magic as the spell worked on them too. Witches found a common bond with Muggle beauticians and traded their trade secrets with each other. 

Healers, dentists and doctors followed their lead. Advancements were evolving rapidly in Britain. 

Iris told an intrigued Parvati that Lavender and Padma had appreciated the spell very much. Even in Equilibrium, it was nice to look as nice as you could. Lavender was living with her grandmother and had found a lovely boyfriend called David. He had recently died in a car crash and was simply bewildered by this new way of life. Padma was stepping out with a young man called Fernando who had died of leukaemia and was simply elated to have a second chance at life. The pair of Witches were having a wonderful time teaching their new boyfriends all about magic. They were all attending one of the magical schools there to discover life and all its complexities in Equilibrium. All in all, they had settled in well to life in the next world. They missed their friends very much though and like everyone who had passed over, they were very worried for those they had left behind.

Cho and Cedric sent their love. They had decided to get married and had shacked up in a lovely cabin in the mountains. 

The Hogwarts students with Filius and Sinistra had regular meetings. They were getting used to the Astral plane and would visit the Earth to keep their eyes open and report the happenings to Albus and Gabriel. The Angels had been forced to focus much more on their own world due to the sheer numbers of people coming in from all around the world.

The Nazis were covering so much ground it was hard to keep up. So many were traumatised by all they had witnessed and experienced. Healers and psychiatrists all aided the Angels. Rebellions were being organised everywhere on Earth but the Nazis had had more planning, money and power. It was David versus Goliath. So far the only thing going in their favour was that Riddle had all but disappeared. There had been no more nuclear attacks from anywhere. It was a waiting game. It was a world where no one knew what was going to happen next. 

The summer term was coming to an end as Hermione and Iris made their way into their trunk for the last night. A film and popcorn, 'Like the old days,' Iris had said to a nostalgic Hermione. 

Hogwarts breathed a sigh of relief at this. Things were being put back together. Their magic pulsated strongly around within them. The country was safe. The students that remained had grown closer. The four founders had rebuilt the Room of Requirement and had explained just how they did this to fascinated students and professors. They had all learnt so much. It hadn’t taken that long to get used to their presence at the school. Salazar had put Winston back into magical hibernation. 

The four founders had settled into the castle to continue their work.

The students were all training for the future. They wanted to help those in the world. The Professors had been surprised by how studious this generation was. After what they had witnessed the future needed strong people with something to offer. Not those that were ignorant and weak.

The professors all agreed that a strong enough motive was enough to engage the younger generation. 

Iris leaned back on the comfortable sofa. Esmerelda had been fed and watered by Kreacher who had been as good as his word and kept an eye on the gold snake. She was curled up in her glass cage. The flat had seen a few changes over the years. Pictures of Einstein and Rowena Ravenclaw had been added to the walls. Movie posters had been framed and hung. Comfortable cushions were scattered everywhere and a sheepskin rug lay on the floor. The bookshelves had been expanded and deepened as Hermione kept adding to the collection. Trevor and Lily had taken their usual spot in the corner. They had been joined several years ago by a flat-faced Kneazle called Crookshanks. Iris wasn’t sure why that was his name but Hermione was very happy with her familiar, as he was with her. 

Iris stoked the ice white ring in contemplation. Hermione was making them drinks. DVD’s of Braveheart and Clueless were waiting for them. Iris breathed in the sense of normality. 

Her life had been a rollercoaster. It was always nice to embrace these fleeting moments of sanity. 

Hermione sat back down next to her and handed her a tea. 

‘Thanks,’ Iris said. 

‘Been a long time since we’ve been able to do this,’ Hermione said gently. 

Iris looked steadily at her friend. Hermione had changed a lot since that bossy, buck-toothed kid from back in the day. Iris turned away and pushed away other thoughts.

A misfired spell back in the fourth year had damaged her teeth. When Madam Pomfrey had fixed them they had been noticeably smaller. Hermione had always been pretty but without the protruding teeth, she had turned into a very distinguished-looking young woman. Her brown eyes looked with concern at Iris. 

‘There has been so much to do,’ Iris said, ‘I’m not complaining. It has all been vital. I have missed this though. Just you and I.’ 

Hermione smiled and picked up the remote, ‘I feel the same,’ the television had been replaced with a large flat screen. She pressed play as the machine started. 

The Equilibrium magic flowed around the room as they both relaxed. Hermione’s own magic drifted around Iris, calming her.

‘We’ve got the summer. Then Dumbledore is going to begin the Horcrux hunt. I think he wants us to make the most of this time,’ Iris said in a hollow voice, ‘The Order of the Phoenix is preparing.’

Hermione turned to Iris, ‘He said it will be very dangerous. Even for him. The protections that Riddle would have set. They mess with your mind. Anything I can do to help. You know, I will help.’ Hermione said. 

Iris grimaced, ‘I know. Don’t take this the wrong way but the further you are from those Horcruxes the better.’

‘I’m sure I can handle myself. I was frontline fighting next to Death himself,’ Hermione sat up straight a little affronted. 

Iris gazed at her with a smile on her lips, ‘I’ve always admired your tenacity. I don’t think its as simple as a battle. Going in and throwing spells and knocking others down is straightforward. Gabriel has looked at my mind from every possible angle. This will be psychological warfare. With dark, twisted magic,’ Iris stopped for a moment, ‘Gabriel told me that the sort of protections Riddle sets can send a person insane. The risks are very high,’ Iris said quietly, ‘I have to be there. Some of the places the Horcruxes are may only be found by me. I’ll need to open the portals as close as possible.’ 

Hermione’s eyes widened, ‘Are you alright about that?’ she asked. 

Iris closed her eyes, ‘No. I'm afraid,’ she said honestly, ‘I can hide. I can disappear. But I can’t run from myself,' she told Hermione in a low voice. 

Hermione looked at Iris at a loss. For a person so loquacious, she didn’t know what to say. She put her arm around Iris who sighed. 

‘Come on. Let’s watch Braveheart and get fired up,’ Iris said suddenly. 

‘Don’t change the subject. You don’t have to always be brave,’ Hermione said. 

‘I’m not. It’s our last night at Hogwarts for a while. I shouldn’t have got maudlin,’ Iris moved away and turned the sound up as Hermione wondered at the change of behaviour. 

Iris appeared to have improved her earlier mood as they became engrossed in the movie. Popcorn was dispersed liberally. The credits rolled as Iris leaned back. 

‘So, Harry and Ginny?’ Iris said with a grin.

Hermione smirked, ‘Took him long enough. I thought Ginny had more or less given up on him.’ 

‘His parents and I may have given him a little nudge. Since he’s had that fragment removed he’s really improved his outlook. Do you remember his bloody mood swings in the fifth year? Merlin, I was close to smacking him so many times.’ 

Hermione giggled, ‘Same. Ron seems ok with it. Well, as well as a brother could be. To be fair I think of all the boys in the school only Neville and Harry would even be considered as suitable boyfriends for his little sister by Ron. Even so, he’s been a bit weird about it all.’ 

Iris gave a small smile, ‘Ron will be fine. He’s just getting used to it. It’s nice to see the two of them genuinely happy. They deserve some nice things. The pair of them have gone through enough bad stuff. Ron sees that. Taking long, romantic walks around the black lake and being all soppy with each other is good for them.’ 

Hermione pondered this. 

‘So, what about you Hermione? Any cute boys you have your eye on?’ Iris asked. 

Hermione was very tight-lipped on romantic matters. There had been the Tri-Wizard Tournament in the fourth year and a certain Viktor Krum from one of the schools competing, Durmstrang Academy, had taken an interest in the book worm and had asked her to the Winter ball. Iris hadn’t known what to make of him. He looked surly but on speaking to him he was a nice enough chap. Iris had threatened to crack his knee caps if he wasn’t a gentleman. Viktor had been very offended but at the same time impressed by the candour. 

‘You vud have done vell at Durmstrang,’ he had told the girl. Viktor had been a gentleman and to Iris’s knowledge, the two of them had kept in touch with the occasional letter. Ron had been very put out by Hermione, ‘fraternising with the enemy,’ and Iris had begun to suspect Ron had more than friendly feelings towards Hermione. He had seemed like a jealous boyfriend at the ball, which had upset Hermione. 

Ron and Hermione had acted afterwards like none of it happened which surprised Iris. 

Hermione hadn’t wanted to talk about it so Iris let it drop. 

Now Iris looked at Hermione with interest as Hermione looked a little uncomfortable. 

‘So, is there a cute boy?’ Iris asked seriously as she observed this noticeable change in her friend's demeanour. 

Hermione blushed. 

‘Is it Ron?’ Iris asked her. Hermione looked at her incredulously. 

‘What? You could do a lot worse than Ron Weasley,’ Iris stated, 'Sure, Ron has disgusting table manners and he can be a little obnoxious at times, but he's good in a crisis and he has your back in times of trouble.' 

‘Ron is. Ron and I. Well, we had a thing while you were away,’ Hermione said quietly.

Iris gasped, ‘You’re only just telling me this now? What the Hell, Hermione?’ 

‘It was just after the battle. We were both in shock, I think. We needed support. Comfort. It just,’ Hermione stuttered, ‘We were together for the wrong reasons. It was only for a couple of weeks. No one else knows. Not even Harry so don’t say anything. We both agreed with each other to stop it. There’s no unpleasantness. It just wasn’t right. It felt off.’ 

‘Oh,’ Iris said as she stared at her friend, ‘Well, maybe later on. When all this is over you could try again.’ 

Hermione looked at her thoughtfully and shook her head, ‘I don’t think so. We just want different things. I didn’t realise how old fashioned he was. He wants to get married as soon as he leaves Hogwarts and start a family as quickly as possible. When I said I want a career first he was genuinely stunned by that. I thought he knew me better than that.’ 

Iris mused, ‘Yeah. You’re going to get a lot of that if you marry into one of the old families. They are very much about tradition. You see. The wife is responsible for the family estate too. The families business interests. She runs the Manor and raises the children. It's very involved being a magical wife in the old families.’

‘Is that really common then?’ Hermione enquired. 

‘Yes. The Weasley’s were screwed over and lost their Manor, properties and money but if that hadn’t happened and you had married one of the Weasley sons you would have inherited one of their properties and possible investments and you would be responsible for all that. Same as if you married most of the Purebloods. Ron knows all this. It’s difficult to shake centuries of that tradition. It’s why Mrs Weasley stays home and Mr Weasley works. It’s the way its always been done.'

Hermione looked puzzled, 'Are you sure they all think like that?'

Iris nodded, 'Mostly. Draco and Neville will tell you the same. Draco is in limbo with his inheritance. Legally he is Malfoy’s only heir. The courts are so clogged up with cases who knows what will happen. The Ministry may seize the property because of Lucius or release it to Draco for his war efforts. If he does inherit Malfoy Manor and the Malfoy’s investments then when he does marry he will expect his wife to be responsible for that. Any woman who was raised in the magical world who marries him would know what to expect. There aren't any surprises. Regardless of that, he is still due to inherit several Black properties and investments as well. Narcissa prepared for the worst. A Pureblood male has a separate career and his wife generally takes care of the family business and the Manor and any other properties. That is her career.’ 

Hermione looked surprised by this, ‘So it is actually quite balanced between the sexes.’ 

‘Yes. It’s tradition, but it’s mainly to make sure there isn’t a power imbalance in the marriage. Gran, then Bella had all the power with the families investments. They were the ones who dealt with Gringotts for the day to day things. Not the men. Unless he is Head of a prominent family. Then he may get more involved. Grandpa Gareth deals with a lot of the families business interests. Dawn does a lot of it too. A lot of witches have that title as well. Head of the family. Most Wizards don’t like dealing with the Goblins. The Witches know how to handle them so it makes that easier. Gran taught me a few tricks. Most of the Pureblood women like it that way too. If you want a different career then that’s where the problems can start. Amelia Bones never married because of her career. A lot of Wizards and Witches still like to follow the status quo. Andromeda married a Muggleborn. Ted wasn’t fussed either way.’ 

Hermione looked at Iris in contemplation. 

‘Clueless?’ Iris asked. 

Hermione looked confused then realised Iris was holding up the movie. She nodded smiling slightly. 

They settled back down. The movie started.

Iris sat up sharply, ‘Is it Draco?’

Hermione shifted awkwardly as Iris looked at her with interest, ‘No. I like Draco, but no. I don’t feel we are, um, suited for each other.'

An uncomfortable expression passed Hermione's face.

Iris peered at her curiously, 'But, did something happened between you two while I was away?'

Hermione blushed, 'A little. It wasn't for long. We both decided it wasn't working. That was months ago.' 

'Why wasn't it working?' Iris asked. She was deeply interested in this. Hermione was acting most peculiarly. 

'I was with him for the wrong reasons,' Hermione said quietly. 

'What wrong reasons?' Iris probed. This was like getting blood out of a stone. 

Hermione seemed to debate something with herself. She turned to Iris and changed her tone to a somewhat more uplifting one, 'You’re right. He needs a Pureblood princess to manage the estates and the supremely vulgar amounts of galleons in his vaults. I’m afraid I wouldn’t be happy with that life. I have little to no interest in doing that. I expect one of your sisters has already nailed a flag to him anyway.’ 

Iris looked at her suspiciously, ‘I expect your right. My galleons are on Astoria personally,' Iris looked at Hermione with a considering look, 'She’s always liked him. She used to follow him around when we were younger. He likes her a lot too.’

Hermione nodded, ‘Daphne is like his twin. Not a wife.’ 

Iris mused, ‘Yeah. Daphne and Astoria have always been close to him. It goes without saying the fact they are not even distantly related helps. Pansy was interested in Draco for a while but when I showed her the family tree she changed her mind sharpish. Second cousins are a bit too close for comfort. I showed her that memory of Morfin. That did it. My sisters have been good for him and he thinks the world of both of them,’ Iris paused, ‘Neville then?’ 

Hermione smiled, ‘He is like my very nice, sweet brother. No spark there either. I reckon Hannah Abbott has got her eyes on him anyway. They’ve been spending a lot of time together. Neville has been showing her his plants. She says their magic is bonding.’ 

‘Aw, that’s so sweet,’ Iris smiled, ‘Is it Viktor?’ she pursued Hermione who smiled mysteriously. 

‘That‘s enough about me. What about you?’ Hermione turned the interrogation around with a smirk.

Iris shrugged, ‘Nothing happening. You know my rule. I don’t date relatives. That has decreased my options at Hogwarts considerably. Very many undateables.’

Hermione would not be deterred, ‘There are still options. Not everyone you know here is on your family tree.’ 

It was Iris’s turn to shift uncomfortably. 

‘I mean. There was that brief month of dating Justin Finch Fletchley in the fifth year which ended as quickly as it had started. You never did explain why that finished,’ Hermione kept prodding.

‘I, Justin was just a bit too posh. You know. He was on his way to Eton if he hadn’t come here instead. Doesn’t get any posher than that,' Iris said. 

Hermione looked at her in disbelief, ‘That’s a lame excuse. You knew that about him before you went out with him.’

Iris gazed at the television and tried to ignore her. 

‘You went to the Winter ball in fourth with Anthony Goldstein. Never to be seen together again. He’s still pissed off with you. What exactly happened there again? You never did fully explain that one either.’ Hermione kept on as a smile tugged at her mouth. 

‘You know exactly what went wrong there,’ Iris said through gritted teeth.

A massive grin swept over Hermione’s face. 

‘Oh, yes. I almost forgot,’ Hermione said very sarcastically and slowly as Iris looked at her mortified.

‘Let’s not dredge up the past, Hermione. It is not in our best interests.’ 

‘You mean it's not in your best interest,’ Hermione sniggered. 

Iris turned to her with a troubled look, ‘To this day I don’t know which one of us is the most embarrassed by it all. It truly haunts me.’

Hermione smirked. The Tri-Wizard Tournament in their fourth year had been an entertaining year for a myriad of reasons for all the school and not just for the competition itself. Beauxbaton Academy had been the other school vising alongside Durmstrang Academy. 

It had all started well enough. Albus had introduced the two other schools just before the welcoming feast. The very tall Madame Maxime had entered the Great Hall followed by a dozen of her students. The entrance had been suitably elegant and very french. The glamorous students twirled and pranced down the aisle much to the delight of many of the male students. Iris had been sat next to Hermione as they watched this parade. It had reminded her of Paris Fashion week. Her eyes had fallen on the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life. Silvery blonde hair whipped around her face with the same arrogance as Narcissa as she appeared to glow. She was well within her rights to be confident. Most of the eyes in the hall were on her. Her dark blue eyes surveyed the room with a haughty look. Iris was to find out later that her name was Fleur Delacour. 

Ron was on the verge of drooling. Neville and Harry were trying hard not to. Dean and Seamus looked on at this vision of beauty with mouths gawping. Lavender and Parvati were already taking fashion tips. Hermione appeared to be studying her as if she was in class. Iris on the other hand appeared to have been hit by a bludger. Her Equilibrium magic had flared up in the extreme. There was something very different about this girl. 

‘She must have Veela blood,’ Iris had heard Ginny whisper from down the table, ‘There is absolutely no way that is just make-up.’

Fleur Delacour had been surveying the room with some disdain at the banal normality that greeted her when she felt the power of Equilibrium hit her with force. Pure white magic so alive with grace and beauty that she whipped her head in the direction it was coming from. Her eyes were like a bird of prey as she focused immediately on Iris with a fierce intensity.

Iris stared back as delicious magic swept through her. Icy grey meeting dark blue. Fleur had then gasped. Those icy grey eyes had turned a full golden as they bored into her very soul. 

The Equilibrium magic was filling the room. Albus looked on very amused by the scene as Fleur broke away from Beauxbatons and moved quickly towards the Gryffindor table. Iris had climbed over the table in great haste to the shock of the Hogwarts students as they moved towards each other like magnets. The power was invigorating for the Veela. She felt her inner self hum and sing with a supreme joy as she got nearer to the dark-haired girl. They were both rushing now as they leapt together and embraced in a tight hug as Fleur lifted Iris off her feet in the middle of the room much to the astonishment of everyone witnessing this. 

‘Oh Mon Dieu!’ Madame Maxime admonished, ‘Fleur Delacour. Pose cette fille!’

For the first time that the headmistress could recall, Fleur completely ignored her. 

Albus sauntered up at this point, ‘Ah, yes. Olympe. It is good to see you again.’

The headmistress barely paid him any attention. 

‘Does your student have Veela blood by any chance?’ Albus continued. 

‘A quarter,’ Olympe said in a distracted voice. 

‘Thank heavens it isn’t half,’ Albus said as he observed the two girls shimmer. White magic flowing off the pair of them in waves. 

‘They will both need to acclimatise,’ Albus said as he wandered over to the pair.

‘Miss Black,’ Albus spoke. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He watched the blissful look on Iris’s face. 

‘Miss Black,’ he said in a louder voice. 

Still nothing. He lifted his wand to his throat and did a sonorous charm, ‘Miss Black!’ his voice hollered. Fangs, who was asleep in Hagrid’s cabin opened his eyes and pricked his ears up. 

There was a tiny flicker of recognition as Iris opened her golden eyes. 

‘You will need to move this to Equilibrium. Miss Delacour will be in no fit state to be at the castle otherwise. Neither will you by the looks of it.’ 

Iris looked at him in a dreamlike way and closed her eyes as the portal opened. Fleur still had her eyes shut with a blissful expression on her face as the Equi magic seeped through her. 

They still stood there in a tight embrace. Albus waited. There were murmurings in the crowd. Albus had to resort to pushing the pair into the tunnel. The portal disappeared as the white magic faded. 

‘Miss Delacour may be some time,’ Albus had said to the enquiring faces. 

Hermione had watched the incident with great interest. Fleur should be better when she returned, she had reasoned. 

Except that she wasn’t. The entire year was one of great hilarity for Hermione. Fleur had been chosen as one of the champions. It led to many unforeseen consequences. Iris had been banned from attending as a spectator as she was far too distracting for Fleur. A sulking Iris had to sit in Equilibrium until the competitions were over. In return, Iris’s eyes would go golden whenever Fleur was near. There was nothing either of them could do to stop the tidal wave. 

The Winters ball had been the source of much amusement for onlookers. Fleur had attended with Roger Davies. Iris with Anthony. By the time ten seconds had passed during the first dance, both very annoyed boys had been unceremoniously dumped. Iris and Fleur had spent the entire night swaying tightly together on the dancefloor ignoring everyone as the hall radiated white magic. Fleur’s Veela purring loudly as Iris felt she was floating as ripples of the most exquisite magic roamed through every cell of their bodies. Many nights were spent together with each other in Equilibrium as Fleur embraced this new world with relish. 

Iris was teased relentlessly but she was adamant it was only the magic and nothing more. Hermione had also gently needled her continuously until she realised she was actually upsetting her friend so she stopped. Towards the end of Fleur's stay at Hogwarts, Hermione was also beginning to feel irrationally irritated towards Fleur. She had made more sense of why when Iris had been in her coma. 

Fleur had won the tournament in the end. She had been riding the wave of white magic and had surpassed all expectations. The other schools grumbled but as Iris said, there was nothing in the rule book saying Fleur couldn’t go to a different world for training. Iris had compromised and had taken both Cedric and Viktor to Equi too, but the effect on Fleur's Veela magic was insurmountable to the two Wizard's. Iris had come back from her exile and had congratulated the radiant champion. It had been unfortunate that Fleur’s mother had also been in attendance. If a quarter Veela exposed to Equilbirum’s magic led to uncontrollable urges then half a Veela was almost impossible to deal with.

It had taken five grown Wizards to peel the two away from each other and separate them. It was with great reluctance that Fleur and Iris had to part ways. They spent one last night together in Equilibrium before Fleur returned to France. Iris had never told Hermione what they spoke about. Hermione glanced at a red-faced Iris. She had always been curious. Iris was normally very honest about most things. 

‘Fleur is marrying Bill Weasley next month,’ Iris said in a vague way, ‘Mrs Weasley has had to ban me from the wedding. She didn't want to but she said it was asking for trouble to have me there.’ 

Hermione couldn’t help but agree. She had a brief image of Bill and Fleur attempting to do their wedding vows as Fleur cuddled Iris at the altar as her mother had to be put in a cage. That didn’t even include the many Veela relatives that would be in attendance. It would be a farce on an epic scale if Iris attended. 

‘I’ll stay with you on that day,’ Hermione told her friend as Iris brightened up a little. 

‘Thanks, Hermione,’ Iris said gratefully. 

‘So, do you miss her?’ Hermione dug a little deeper. 

Iris sighed, ‘A lot.’

Hermione moved forward. 

‘So,' she said in a vague way, ‘In what way do you miss her?’ she asked in a gentle tone.

Iris looked nervous, ‘Look. I don’t want you thinking of me any differently.’ 

Hermione knew exactly where this was headed. She had been bracing herself for the last two years for this conversation. She had it all planned out in her head. Be supportive. Be polite and listen.

‘You’re my best friend, Iris. You always will be. Nothing can change that,’ Hermione began. So far so good. Iris gave her a nervous smile.

‘Fleur and I,’ Iris stopped as Hermione seemed to catch her breath, ‘Fleur and I have a very powerful magical bond.’ 

Hermione nodded reassuringly. That would have been obvious to a baby. 

‘She’s a really good person too. I know she seems above it all but she has a kind heart. We did actually talk about a lot of things.’ 

Hermione nodded cautiously. 

‘Um, towards the end of her stay here, I realised it was more than just friendship I felt for her. It was so much more than what I felt for Anthony and I knew for sure after dating Justin. I just don't feel that way about men. I like some of them a lot. A few of them I can be attracted to. It's just, I don't feel enough to be in an actual relationship with one of them. They all sort of made me realise some things about myself,’ Hermione looked at Iris and nodded reassuringly, 'I care about Fleur. More than I can explain. I didn’t want to feel that way about her but I couldn’t help it. We talked about it on her last night in Equilibrium. She was ever so decent about it but she's not like me. She wanted a husband. Children. She's a bit older, too. With the bond as strong as it is we both thought it wise to break contact completely. It's like a drug and I don't think that it was actually healthy for either of us in the long run. We both agreed.'

Hermione nodded wisely at that. She gestured to Iris to continue. 

'We kind of lost ourselves in it. It wasn't easy for her either. She said she is very fond of me too, but it was the right thing to do for both of us. I'm genuinely happy for her, marrying Bill. He's such a top bloke,' Iris said with certainty to those words. 

Hermione gazed at Iris who looked apprehensive.

'It's like, you know how our magic is together? You and ?' Iris asked her. 

Hermione gave a stilted nod. 

'Right. Your magic feels different from Fleur's. Our magic together is really warm and nice. It comforts me when I'm with you. It's all real though. It grew over time and it's all based on us as people. Fleur and I are all magic. Well, at the start anyway. We grew to actually care about each other but, it's not the same. I mean, we didn't even know each other and that magic just hit us. It's real but not, if you understand.' 

Hermione did. 

Finally, the truth. Hermione had planned out what she was about to say but found it flew out her mind. 

'She was alright about it?' Hermione questioned. Fleur had seemed to her to be a very conceited Witch incapable of any sensitivity. 

Iris nodded, 'She attracts a lot of interest from a lot of people. Men and women. She's used to it. Fleur was very sweet about it all. We'll always be friends.' 

Hermione felt a rush of cordiality to Fleur for handling this so well.

She studied Iris’s mournful face. She could see traces of Draco and Bella in there a lot more as she had got older and her features had become more defined. There was also something there that was quintessentially Iris. 

Their magic swirled around the room. Hermione had her hand on Iris’s shoulder. Without thinking her hand went to stroke Iris’s cheek as she held it there. The quiet in the room added to the tension. 

Iris’s eyes found Hermione’s in a look of tenderness, ‘Thanks, Hermione. For understanding. I know I’m not really normal like the others here. It’s just. This on top of everything else is a lot.’

Hermione was genuinely confused, ‘You are normal, Iris. There’s nothing wrong with you.’

Iris gave a bitter laugh, ‘I think everything I’ve gone through has warped me from the inside. Changed me. I’m just too different from most of the other Witches in so many ways. I want different things from life than they do. How Lavender and Parvati would carry on about boys never did make sense to me. Going all silly over them.’

Hermione snorted, ‘They never made sense to me either. We’re not all boy crazy, Iris. It doesn’t mean you're warped. That’s absurd to think that.’ 

‘Yeah. But you were genuinely interested in Viktor and for a time Ron. Draco too. It’s simple for you.’ 

Hermione raised an eyebrow, ‘No, Iris. It’s not simple for me either.’

Iris motioned to her to continue but Hermione sat back and closed in on herself. 

‘Hermione. What did you mean by that?’ Iris asked quietly after a few minutes when it became obvious Hermione wasn’t going to answer.

‘You’ve always criticised Harry for not seeing what’s right in front of him, Iris. He at least had the excuse of a fragment of evil in his mind,’ Hermione said in her most clipped voice. 

Iris opened her mouth to speak but found her throat all of a sudden very dry and kept silent. 

‘Don’t you feel it? Our magic. I’ve been feeling yours for years. You feel mine now. Don’t you understand what that means? It means we’re bonded. I’ve read all the books. I’m happy when I’m with you. I feel like a part of me is missing when you're not with me. I’ve missed you so much this year. I spent most of this year with Draco just to feel a bit closer to you,’ Hermione sat back in the chair with her arms wrapped tightly around herself and looked away mortified at just blurting this out. 

Iris looked like she had been confunded. ‘You?’ she managed to get out. 

Hermione looked at Iris crossly, ‘You can’t honestly be so bloody naive, Iris.’

Iris had the decency to blush, ‘I just. I never thought you would like me like that. I never let myself hope,’ she said in a small voice. 

‘Why not?’ Hermione asked, genuinely intrigued. 

‘Well. Because you're really smart and I’m not. You only ever showed an interest in the boys. And you’re good and decent. And I’m not. I didn’t think I would ever be enough for you.’ Iris said to her in a low voice. Voicing her own insecurities to Hermione. 

It was this fragile truth that made Hermione really sit up and listen, ‘Oh, Iris. It has always been you. Since we were little. And you are good, if a little vicious sometimes, but for good reasons. I think I started loving you since that moment you came hurtling out that portal to take on a mountain troll for me.’

Iris gave a sharp intake of breath. 

The atmosphere in the room had changed. Iris sat transfixed, staring at her for so long Hermione was getting self-conscious. 

‘I think being with Ron made me know for certain, deep down. He was the only other person at the school that I thought I could maybe have a future with. I like Viktor but not enough for, well, being with him for life. But when I was with Ron I kept seeing you. I think he knew that I wasn’t really there with him. Draco was a mistake but he made me realise the truth. He reminds me of you in a way. Not being able to talk to you this year made me realise just how much I need you in my life.’ 

‘For life?’ Iris said to her in a strange, tight voice. 

It was Hermione’s turn to blush. She had been rambling and hadn’t been considering her words, ‘Well, You know. You have to be optimistic. You have to at least believe you can go the distance with someone to even try.’

‘And, do you?’ Iris said to her in a slightly louder, pinched voice, ‘Do you think you could go the distance with me?’ 

Hermione took a deep breath, ‘I do. I have looked at the variables. I have considered this from every angle and taking our similarities and differences into consideration I do believe that we have a chance. A good chance.’

The room started to feel nice and invigorating to Hermione. Iris was looking at her with the beginnings of a smile, ‘Did you do charts and graphs too?’ 

Hermione felt her mouth twitch, ‘I may have done a couple to get better clarity,’ she looked down and avoided Iris’s eyes.

Iris stood and moved across and knelt in front of her best friend. Taking her hands in her own she looked up, ‘Why did you never say anything to me?’ 

‘I showed you all the time, Iris,’ Hermione said shortly. Iris’s eyes welled up then. Hermione was right. She had always been there for her. Through it all. She lifted her hand to Hermione’s cheek and held it there. Her magic flickering and dancing as Hermione leant into the touch. 

Iris gently pulled Hermione up so they were almost eye level. The magic now was intoxicating. Pulling. Hermione looked into those icy grey eyes that were more familiar than her own and saw something different in them. Her quick mind pinpointed immediately what it was. It was want.

Hermione ran her fingers through Iris’s black hair and felt a rush go through her. She glanced down to Iris’s mouth. Leaning forward their lips met. Whatever Hermione had expected was eclipsed by reality. A rush like an electric shock surged from tiptoe to brain instantly. Their magic had finally been allowed to merge the way it needed to. They pulled each other closer as the white magic enveloped them both. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
Mon Dieu! : My god!  
  
Pose Cette fille! : Put this girl down!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	48. Chapter 48

It was a few weeks later as Hermione woke up in her room at Greengrass Manor in the early morning and stretched in a relaxed state. 

Her own home only needed a new kitchen put in and it would be time to leave. She was in no rush. There was so much space here. Crookshanks was curled up at the bottom of the bed. 

It had been a surreal few weeks for her. 

Iris had been more than she could have hoped. It had been a massive gamble on her part but she had needed to know for certain what the bonded magic meant. It had been driving her mad not knowing. Her magic had been straining in her. 

Iris was still looking at her in surprise from time to time. Like she couldn’t quite believe this was happening either. 

Being with Iris was nothing like it had been with Ron. True, neither Ron nor herself had been in a good place when they had attempted to date but even so. Being with Iris felt right in a way it hadn’t with the redhead. 

They had decided to be discreet for now. There was too much going on and the inevitable fall out could wait. The Wizarding World was more old fashioned than the Muggle in regards to these matters. The Muggle world wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows either. They would need to be careful. 

Today was Bill and Fleur’s wedding day. It was bittersweet for Iris. She was happy Fleur was marrying one of the good ones. Iris had meant what she said. Bill had always been a top bloke. It was a chapter of her life that was closing. She had Hermione now and was very happy with the way her personal life was evolving. Fleur was quickly becoming a distant memory. She knew Hermione in a way she never had Fleur. 

All the Greengrass, Black and Granger family members were well aware of the situation with Fleur which had caused them all much mirth over time. Hermione, now she knew what had really happened between the two of them was a lot more dignified about it. They would all be going to the Burrow. It promised to be a lovely event. Mrs Weasley had pushed all the boats out. 

Hermione and Iris would have the Manor to themselves for the day. An opportunity they were sure to make the most of. Hermione had been pleased to see Iris was more than looking forward to that and missing the wedding didn’t seem to bother her anymore. 

The wedding was to be a real reunion of the Wizarding World. Everyone they knew had been invited. In some ways, it was to bring in a new start. There was still a great deal of sadness about the past, but the future beckoned. 

Iris and Hermione waved the travellers goodbye. Iris had opened the portal for them to enable a more elegant journey. She promised to open it back up at midnight for their return and she reminded them to make sure no Veela were nearby when she did that. 

She didn’t bother telling them to give Fleur her love. The sniggers would have been unbearable. 

Iris and Hermione made their way back inside and didn’t get any further than the hallway for a very long time. 

Hermione had been fascinated to see Iris’s eyes grow golden when they kissed, ‘It used to happen when the Angels were close. Around certain magical animals. Veela. Obviously. I think it also happens when I’m truly happy. It’s pure emotion. Like a Patronus,’ Iris had said shyly. 

‘Oh, aren’t you the cutest,’ Hermione had been very happy to know she had this effect on Iris. 

The Peverell ring glinted in the sunlight as the day ambled on. 

‘I’d like to see the waterfall. I love what it looks like at night,’ Hermione said while they were snuggled on the sofa. 

Iris hugged her closer, ‘It's marvellous. All the stars and the lights and colours all mixed in.’ 

They had made their way through the tunnel as the portal shut behind them. The contrast from day to immediate night made Hermione blink. Within a short amount of time, they were standing watching the water race past them. They sat down together and cuddled up. 

‘We’ve got the whole summer to look forward to,’ Hermione said with that certain look in her eyes that Iris was beginning to be able to translate. 

Iris had grinned and leaned back pulling a smiling Hermione with her. 

They had been gone for hours as they made their way back to the Manor. It was late and coming up to eleven in the evening. All was quiet. Crookshanks had greeted them in exchange for an acceptable amount of fuss. Esmerelda paid them no attention in the slightest.

‘Thanks for today,’ Iris had said, ‘I enjoyed myself a lot.’ 

Hermione had given a smirk, ‘I know you did.’ 

Iris blushed a little, ‘Tea?’ she asked. 

‘Mm. Yes please.’ 

They made their way downstairs and Iris bustled about the kitchen as Hermione tidied up. 

Hermione took a moment to watch Iris. They had a lovely day. Iris was very sweet to her. She was treating Hermione like glass. Hermione pondered this for a moment. It was early days. She was Iris's first proper relationship. Iris wanted to to take things slowly.

' _Very slowly by the looks of it,'_ Hermione sighed. 

‘I’ll open the portal soon,’ Iris told her, breaking her out of her musings. They were both feeling the nice effects of Equilibrium flow through them. 

They chatted about random things. There was a noticeable shift to avoid anything to do with the war. Now and again they all needed a day off from it all. Dumbledore had emphasised the importance of that. It was so easy to lose yourself in it. 

Iris gave a stretch and stood up, 'Right. Let's hope they won’t be too drunk,’ she focused and then opened the portal to the Burrow. 

Hermione watched with interest as the doorway appear. She had never tired of it.

Iris stood there waiting. No one was near the portal. She could make out a large wedding tent in the distance through the swirls. It was dark though, ‘I’ll give them a shout. They must have been hitting the brandies hard. Get ready to get the spew bucket out!’

Hermione grimaced. 

Iris went to move forward as a flash of a spell hurtled through the portal and missed her by a whisker and smashed into the wall behind them. She jumped back and closed the portal immediately. Hermione was already running towards her.

‘What the fuck?! If that’s the Weasley twins being drunken idiots I’ll curse them into next week!’ Hermione growled. 

Iris was shaking, ‘They wouldn’t do that,’ she said slowly, ‘They’re under attack.’ 

Hermione’s face flashed with supreme anger. 

‘You need to stay here. I’m going to the Burrow,’ Iris said in a calmer voice than she felt. 

‘You are absolutely not leaving me here,’ Hermione said in a very shrill voice. 

Iris huffed. There was no time to argue with Hermione. Plus, she already knew there was a very good possibility she would lose the battle of wills, ‘Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer,’ she repeated the most valuable mantra she knew in case of emergency. 

Lucifer appeared quite quickly, ‘The Burrow. We think it’s under attack,’ Hermione came straight to the point. 

‘Bella is there,’ Iris added.

Lucifer disappeared in an instant. 

Iris focused on a portal going into the Weasley kitchen. Gripping Hermione’s hand they eased through. Iris had a brief moment of relief when she saw a ton of redheads. The air was thick from smoke and spells were shooting everywhere. 

Mrs Weasley had just launched a Death Eater out of the front door when she swivelled around and stuck a wand in Iris’s face in rage thinking she was an intruder. Iris just about kept her nerve as Mrs Weasley came to her senses. 

‘Everyone. Get through the portal now,’ Hermione ordered in her bossiest voice that didn’t invite argument. 

Many of the guests were already on the way through. 

‘They’ve done anti apparition wards, the bastards!’ Mr Weasley yelled. 

Iris took a deep breath. 

‘They’ve gassed a ton of the guests! They’ve passed out outside!’ Ron came staggering up. He had a cut on his head and blood was running down his cheek. His eyes had glazed over. Signs of a severe concussion. 

Iris felt her blood pumping at the sight as her eyes went black. 

‘Where are they and how many?’ she asked briskly.

‘Outside. Everywhere. Dozens of them. They keep pushing. They're firing Muggle weapons!’ Bill shouted back. BOOM! The side of one of the Burrow walls gave a massive shake. There wasn’t much time. 

‘Mum, Dad, Gran!’ Hermione shouted as her family ran over to her, ‘Get through the portal now!’ she shrieked. 

Dozens of guests had scampered through now. A few obvious Veela guests paused for a moment but then scurried on when there was another BOOM and the walls shook again. The black magic had pushed the white magic right down. Iris was about to blow. 

Dawn and Gareth scuttled over with terror on their faces, ‘You need to be hosts at the Manor,’ Iris said in a calm voice. They looked at her, relieved to have some sense of order. That was the one job they both did very well. They disappeared followed by a frightened Astoria who looked at her older sister. She was more than a little bit terrified at the sight of her black eyes. 

Daphne and Draco ran over to them, ‘Thank Merlin. There are people collapsed outside. They’ve poisoned them. We can’t get to them,’ Daphne told her swiftly.

‘Where’s Albus?’ Iris asked. 

‘He’s knocked out. He’s out there,’ Draco said in a sharp voice. Iris saw Harry at the front door. He was getting desperate as he gripped his wand and kept shooting out into the trees hoping to hit any enemy he could. 

Iris bought out the portal to Hell and ran in. 

BOOM! BOOM! The wall shook again. They could hear gunshots being fired. 

‘Fuck! The house is going to fall down!’ Ron was losing his grip. He wobbled as he leant on the wall. 

‘Pull yourself together Ron. Get through the portal now. You’re in no fit state to fight,’ Hermione said to him as sharply as possible in a tone he recognised as one not to argue with, even with his addled mind. 

Madam Pomfrey came running up, ‘Take him with you,’ Hermione told her sharply. 

BOOM. BOOM. The other wall was being hit. The magic that held the house together was on the verge of breaking. 

‘Hurry up, Iris,’ Hermione was pleading in panic. 

Iris came running out, ‘They’re on their way,’ she dashed past them and ran out the front door to join Lucifer and the others. 

Hermione shook. She was getting flashbacks from the week of Hell. She got a grip and ran to the door to help Harry shoot spells out. 

Sirius and Bella were outside throwing spells everywhere to protect the front door. The air smelt really bad. Toxic. Iris spotted a Death Eater by the trees. He was wearing a gas mask. Iris panicked at the sight, ‘Get in the house now!’ she screamed at Bella and Sirius. The air was poison.

Lucifer had been prowling around the grounds. Two Death Eaters had already been pulled apart. 

Bella and Sirius managed to get back in the house. Severus was collapsed on the floor. Iris heard Molly shriek from the house. Good. The Seven Devils had arrived. 

Once she saw their horns she relaxed a little. Her black magic was shielding the Burrow. The Death Eaters couldn’t get past it. Once they saw the Devils running towards them the masked figures began to run and disappear into the night to apparate past the anti apparition wards. With no time to spare a portal to St. Mungoes was formed as Lucifer and Iris began sending the people on the ground through.

It was a credit to the staff at the hospital that they kept their composure when Lucifer began dashing back and forth with their new patients. He had been a big help in the war. Iris saw a slither of Albus. He had barely managed to disillusion himself. She levitated an unconscious Albus up with concern. She picked his wand up and put it in her pocket. It was too valuable to leave to chance. 

Iris was getting more and more worried. A lot of these people looked in a really bad way. Some she was sure had died. The Death Eaters had been shooting curses at their still bodies. 

They scanned the area. It was clear. The air was stagnant. It was with a heavy heart that Iris went back into the house. Mrs Weasley watched in amazement as without words Iris hugged the Seven Devils goodbye and thanked them politely for their help. She gaped as those same Devils waved goodbye to her as they left to go back home. 

The house was making some very strange noises as they heard cracking. 

‘Come on! Quickly! It’s about to collapse!’ Hermione barked the order urgently. 

It was a very disorientated group that ambled into the portal and to the safety of Greengrass Manor. 

Iris was the last one through as she closed the portal behind her. The wedding group looked at her in earnest, ‘We took them to St.Mungoes,’ she explained fast. She brought up the portal to the hospital and there was a mini stampede to get through to their hurt loved ones. 

‘Bella. Dad. I’ll take you to Equilibrium to get cleaned up. The air was poison. Just give me a minute to calm down,’ Iris said in a drained voice. Bella was currently being hugged by Lucifer. It no longer caused discomfort to onlookers.

Sirius gave Iris a big hug. He looked tired. 

Iris spoke apologetically to Mrs Weasley, 'I’m afraid there are at least two dismembered bodies by your vegetable patch. Sorry, Luna. I thought that was the end of all that nasty stuff too.’ 

Luna smiled gently, ‘Thank you for coming to help. I thought for a moment we were all leaving Earth for good. It was a terrible end to what I imagine was a lovely day for you both,’ Luna gave her a knowing look. 

Iris looked at her with a little suspicion as she turned away, ‘Some of them didn’t make it,' she admitted to the others, ‘The Death Eaters had been casting curses on them when they lay there.’

‘How did this happen?’ Hermione asked them, ‘They were all supposed to have been driven out. No one can get in unless Salazar and Rowena clear them. They have their ways to know who is who without ill intent towards us.’

‘They must have been hiding somewhere,’ Daphne said, ‘There are a lot of places off the map. Like the Room of Requirement or Valinor. It wouldn’t be impossible to disappear somewhere on the island.’ 

Iris sighed, ‘Poor Fleur. What a horrible thing to happen on her wedding day.’ 

Hermione looked around, ‘Where is Fleur?’ she asked Mrs Weasley. 

‘Oh, well. We sent her and Bill on their honeymoon as soon as we got here. The rest of her relatives who have Veela blood too. We have had quite enough drama for one day. I for one am exhausted. My nerves are shredded,’ Mrs Weasley’s mouth twitched as she tried and failed to not look at Iris. 

Iris rolled her eyes but couldn’t find the words to defend herself. Anyone with Veela blood and Iris in the same room would be a bad idea. They were each other’s kryptonite.

The Greengrass family had done what they did best and made sure everyone was settled. The genial hosts ensured a calm environment for their shaken guests who were now lounging around with a more relaxed demeanour. It was a waiting game to hear from the hospital. 

Iris took Bella and Sirius to get back to normal. They had both been wheezing quite badly in the tunnel. Equilibrium did what it was good at and restored them both. 

Iris would spend the next twenty-four hours at the hospital speeding up the Healers work with Gabriel. 

Albus managed to pull through but it was a bitter pill to swallow when the Healers had to tell them that Severus was amongst several who had been dead on arrival. Several killing curses had struck down their potions teacher. 

Tonks had almost died but managed to hang on long enough for the Healers to fix her. Iris was a mix of conflicting emotions. None of them good. 

It wasn’t until Iris had seen Severus in his new home in Equilibrium that she cheered up a little. Severus was absolutely loving his new life. He had already put his name on the long waiting list to study at Origin. He would be doing what he could to aid them from the beyond. 

‘You must understand, Iris. I have never been a fan of children. Teaching potions to most of them who could never truly grasp the complexities of that particular brand of magic has been very perplexing and frustrating for me to the extreme over the years. Now I can spend my time doing what I actually want to do. I can see Lily whenever I need to be social. Narcissa is near. You can visit with Draco when you can. There is an abundance of life here to explore and the library here is exceptional. Please. Do not worry in the slightest about me. I was never much of a fan of Earth, to be honest with you. This is much more my style.’ 

Iris had been a little apprehensive but Severus did genuinely seem much happier than she had ever seen him. 

‘I was happy I was allowed in, actually,’ Severus admitted in a quiet tone, ‘There was a little bit of a wait at the veil.’ 

‘You more than made up for any bad things you did, Sev,’ Iris told him in a soft voice. He had smiled then at her. A true smile that transformed his face.

She had returned the elder wand to Albus when she went to visit him.

‘The Death Eaters. Some still linger. I didn’t want this to fall into the wrong hands,’ she had told a grateful headmaster. 

They took a little trip to Equilibrium to finish what the Healers had started. 

‘I just don’t understand what they had to gain,’ Iris had said again to Dumbledore, ‘Why the Burrow?’

‘I expect they were after Harry,’ Albus told her honestly, ‘It is common knowledge that you and Miss Delacour need to be separated for your own sakes. It is in fact, legendary.’ 

Iris sniffed and did not comment as Albus hid a grin. 

‘They knew you would not be at the Burrow. Their poison was wretched. It was so potent. I managed to cast a shield to disillusion me for some time. If you had arrived any later it would have been too late. I fear Severus and I took the brunt of it. If not for the fact you had made plans to open the portal for your family to return from the wedding they would have been successful in their mission.’ 

Iris looked thoughtful, ‘Sev seems a lot happier there,’ she told Albus who chortled. 

‘Yes. I expect being away from school children has enabled his sun to shine a little brighter. Teaching potions was the only thing I could think of to keep Severus close to the school to help protect the castle and students. Harry has you and others to help protect him now. We need to carry on and help him do what needs to be done.’ 

Iris had left Albus deep in thought about just what the future held. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	49. Chapter 49

The Auror’s had officially reported the Burrow had collapsed to no one’s surprise. The relevant departments had been sent in to collect evidence and clear the area. The Weasley’s were pragmatic. They were still all together. Fred had broken his leg but he was on the mend. Ron had been a bit disorientated for a day but had recovered with just a small scar on his head to remind him of that night. The Weasley’s were becoming more than a little paranoid about their family’s fantastic survival rates. They were starting to think they were all either very lucky or on borrowed time. 

Those who had been killed had been given dignified funerals. The two Death Eaters were both unable to be identified which was worrying. They seemed to have arrived from nowhere. Both the Muggles and the Magical had tried various methods to find out who these two men were but to no avail. The Queen had been informed and was as concerned as the others.

The Weasley name was considered by her as one of her most trusted allies in the Wizarding World. The silver lining from the dreadful incident was the Queen launching a judicial enquiry into the Weasley’s personal circumstances due to the destruction of their property and the reasons why they were living there. The Queen had sniffed a rat when it was explained to them how the Weasley family had lost their Manor. It involved a great deal of paperwork, probate law, civil law, criminal law, land laws and an array of legal terminology that made Iris’s head spin. The Queen herself had read the Ministry of Magic’s bizarre neglect towards the Weasley family over the years and had not been happy. 

After several weeks, lots of very smart lawyers, much litigation and courtroom sessions, Amelia Bones broke it all down into plain language for everyone to understand, ‘The Weasleys had been robbed by the Ministry of Magic and they could prove it.’

The people involved back in those days had all but passed away or were about to. The Ministry had been operating shady rackets and had systematically targeted some of the lighter families of the day. Unscrupulous individuals with contacts to the Ministry had deliberately gone into partnership with some of the older families in order to sabotage them further down the line. It opened the door to other, similar cases. 

To the family of redheads, their rightful inheritance had been restored. It was more than could have been hoped. Mrs Weasley was just happy to have a roof back over her family's head. The Greengrass family had been lovely to stay with during their hour of need but Molly needed her own kitchen. She had been rather vexed without one.

Ron had been very quiet about the developments. The very imposing and grand Weasley Manor was a far cry from the Burrow. 

His family had settled into their new family home with a lot of ease. Ron had been impressed at first but his mind kept wandering back to the Burrow and all the happy memories he had of the place. 

He had made several trips back, helping to clean up the land. Not much was left but the foundations remained. 

He had made sure his father would be keeping the land his old home had stood on. His father had read between the lines and, after speaking with Molly, it was with great pride he had signed the land deeds of the Burrow over to Ron who had accepted the tremendous gift with a shaky hand and a warm smile. He would rebuild the Burrow. It would be his first home. His own. It was where he was happiest. It had taken losing it to understand how much it had meant to him. 

The Weasley’s had gone back up in the world. They would be much more careful in the future with who they did their business dealings with. Arthur and Molly spent a great deal of time discussing their new situation with the Greengrass family who gave them some very astute advice. 

Percy had been in his element at the new Ministry premises. There was so much to organise. So much to arrange. He took like a duck to water to the Muggle office equipment and adapted and merged much with the magical for maximum efficiency. He was thriving. New laws regarding overlaps between the Muggle and Magical interests were being formed and he was a part of that. He had met many like-minded Muggles who agreed wholeheartedly with him about the importance of good organisation, rules and regulations. It had been music to his ears.

Percy was for the first time in a long time thinking of his own future. There was still a long way to go. He had fought hard and bravely in the battles. He had always been the odd Weasley, but he had proved himself time and again to his family and had gained their deepest respects. He had longed for his desk job during the entire ordeal. He promised himself if there was ever an end to the ominous threats he would find his sensible wife. Percy was a realist. It wouldn’t be for a long time. Their world was not safe and Percy was a man who needed structure, order and routine in his life to be truly happy. There was not much to be found.

' _Still_ ,' he had thought, as he happily used his Muggle word processor to print off an itinerary for a meeting for later that day, ' _There was some of it and that would have to be enough for now.'_

They were a couple of weeks into summer and the vibe was bittersweet. The threats were still there. In the shadows. Lurking. Harry was still a target. As was anyone he was close to. Albus and Gabriel spent hours in the Pensieve, studying the locations of the Horcruxes. 

‘I have watched these children grow into young adults, Gabriel,’ Abus confided in the Angel, ‘They have surpassed any hopes I had for them. They are stronger together but perhaps too young for this mission. The battles were one thing. This is something else entirely. We have more experienced Witches and Wizards to hunt these Horcruxes. Bella and Sirius are raring to go. Myself. You. It will be demanding enough for us. Alas, Iris will be needed to open the portals and sustain them. Only the Peverell ring may be strong enough to get through.'

'I suspect that is the whole point of the precise nature of the locations and nature of the protections on these Horcruxes. Why a lone mirror in each one of these cells? It is ominous. There could be enchantments and spells in these rooms. That is what Iris and myself need to alert you to. Riddle must be playing his games. He must know her gifts and has clearly based his protections on them. I suspect he intends to use her power against her. She is Harry’s power. I believe he takes a great store in the prophecy. She has the power he knew not. He disregarded the Peverell ring as a trinket. She didn’t. The ring helps shield us all. If he destroys her, he is one major step closer to destroying us all. We need the gateway the ring creates for the founders and our protectors from the other worlds to aid us. Riddle must be panicking to go to all this trouble. Death tortured him that week. It may have pushed him too far,’ Gabriel said wearily. 

‘I’m concerned about using Iris,’ Albus admitted, ‘She has a good heart, but out of all of the young ones, she is the most unstable. The Gaunt blood runs through her veins. Her Black blood is prone to absurdity too. She knows it as well. She fears the descent into madness. She has taken steps already to protect her mind. She speaks to a mind healer regularly. She knows she is more vulnerable than the others to breaking. You know what happened at the Ministry. She couldn't handle it.’

Gabriel sighed, ‘We have no other choice. Only the Peverell ring may be powerful enough to open up the entrances to the Horcruxes.’

Albus grimaced, ‘How did Tom manage it? These locations should have been impossible to access.’

Gabriel had used the Astral plane to confirm Iris’s images from her mind were accurate. They had been. 

‘One is buried underneath the ocean,' Gabriel reiterated, 'Another is carved inside a mountain. And they are two of the easier ones. I simply can’t see how he could have done this? Just how?’ 

Albus stared into the distance, ‘Grindelwald had accessed a place you could not go to. You and I assumed then it was a different dimension, rather like the Room of Requirement,’ he spoke as if in a trance, ‘Have you ever read the Time Machine?’

The Angel sat up sharply, ‘The infinite. Iris said she was on Earth except it was much different. The oceans were clear blue. New. She saw it all.’ 

‘That’s what they did,’ Albus grimaced, ‘They placed the Horcruxes in places which the world would grow around. Yes. Riddle and Grindelwald together would perhaps have the talent to do that.’ 

‘That’s why we couldn’t find them. Going into a different dimension is dangerous to attempt. They could have addled their minds or been refused entry. They would have calculated for that. They went to a different time. Yes. That is why Riddle has wiped his memories of the Horcruxes. All I could see was that book. The information in there isn’t just Horcruxes. It's about the time portal. That is why there were no leads. If not for Iris we would never have known.’ 

They stared at each other. 

‘How far back?’ Albus whispered, ‘How many years before the mountains formed? Before the oceans rose?’ 

Gabriel’s eyes glowed, ‘Before me. Millions of years.’ 

They had hit a brick wall. There was no way to know how many years their enemy had travelled back. 

‘Those two unidentified men at the Burrow. They couldn’t be identified because they are not from now. They are from the future or the past. That’s how they got in. A time portal,' Albus felt his hand tremble. 

Gabriel shook his head in helplessness. 

‘Oh, Merlin,' Albus lamented, 'That’s the leak. They didn’t have to get through the dome because they were already on the island but at another time. I knew Salazar had done a thorough job.’ 

Gabriel looked on in a shocked state.

‘That’s where Tom has gone!’ Albus sat up quickly, ‘That’s why no one has seen him. He isn’t in this time,’ Albus’s quick mind sped on, ‘If he is in the future then he knows all. He knows what is going to happen to the world. That is why they were at the Burrow. He must know we are going after his Horcruxes. He is trying to prevent that by killing those of us on the hunt. He chose to send his followers to the one time he knew Iris wouldn’t be there.’ 

Gabriel looked horrified and, for the first time, Albus heard an Angel swear. 

‘The future timeline is going to be shredded if he is interfering in it,’ Gabriel said in fear. 

‘Terrible things happen to Wizards that mess with time,’ Albus said ominously. 

The gravity of the situation hit Albus hard, ‘The attack on the Burrow! That wasn’t meant to happen. Severus. Betty. Gladys. Marvin. They were not supposed to die. Not that day. Not like that.’ 

Gabriel looked very concerned, ‘What if he was meant to come back?’ 

Albus shook his head, ‘The golden rule in time travel is you cannot use it under any circumstances to change events that have already happened. The wedding was supposed to be just that. A wedding.’ 

‘The butterfly effect,’ Gabriel breathed out. 

‘That mad bastard!’ Albus shouted, ‘He has no idea what he’s doing. Gellert would have told him to stop this. Even he wouldn’t be such a maniac than to mess with time itself.’ 

Gabriel looked astonished. Albus was looking frantic. 

‘He must know if we succeed in destroying his Horcruxes. He must know everything.’ 

‘What about replicating a time portal ourselves?’ Gabriel pondered. 

Albus shook his head wearily. ‘The consequences would be even more catastrophic if we did that.’ 

‘He must come back at some point. If he is still after the Order of the Phoenix and Harry then that means we must have already been successful in locating the Horcruxes.’ 

Albus looked around his office, ‘They seemed hell-bent on killing Severus and myself. We were the first ones targeted. They were trying to bring down Sirius and Bella too using any means necessary. They were trying to poison them. Yes. That’s it. That’s why. They weren’t targeting Harry as much as us. I just assumed they were after him. Why didn’t I see it? They were after us. His followers could be anyone now. We don’t know who they could be. We don’t know what happens two, three, four years down the line. Britain could fall. The dome could be destroyed. Even if we’re successful and defeat this New World Order his followers would still be lurking. They could send people further back before the dome went up. They could be planning to do just that if the situation gets dire enough. They could send anyone through the portal. He’s crazy enough to do it. He has no idea of the insanity he is releasing! The whole lot will come crashing down!’ 

Gabriel himself was sensing just how bad this was. He had never seen Albus so scared. 

Albus pulled himself together and called for Fawkes. It was time for an Order meeting. The Horcrux hunt was going to be starting sooner than they had anticipated. 

  
  


The usual suspects groaned around in sheer terror at the ghastly news that had greeted them. 

They were seated around the table at Grimmauld Place. 

Iris sat in the corner with Hermione looking absolutely devastated. 

‘That’s why Sev took so long to go through the veil. It wasn’t his time,’ she sobbed. ‘The veil knew there was a fuck up.’ 

Hermione kept her arm tight around her. She was in shock. 

‘The power to do this must be intense,’ Sirius said in a quiet voice. 

Albus nodded, ‘Many of the time turners were destroyed in the battle. There can't be too many of them in circulation. This gives us a little hope that Tom will be very selective in how he uses this tool. There is not an ample supply of the magical ingredients required. Although, if there was a Wizard who could find a way to duplicate the time dust or find another way then it would be Tom.’ 

Bella sat back with Kingsley and surveyed the room. Harry was looking pale. The Weasley’s resolute. The Longbottoms grim. They were two of only a few families left still in one piece in the Wizarding World. It felt like the guillotine was hanging over them ready to crash down at any moment.

Draco sat next to the Greengrass family with a weary expression on his face. He had lost his Godfather and a friend when Sev died. Sirius gave him a small smile as Draco nodded back. 

They had lost a lot of the Order in the last year. Mainly in the Battle. They were down to the bare bones now. Bella sighed. The implications of losing Severus were becoming clearer by the minute. 

The Tonks family sat opposite her as Andromeda made eye contact with her sister and gave her a helpless look. This actually stiffened Bella’s resolve, ‘None of that Andi. We’ve got a job to do and we’re going to bloody well do it. The fact Riddle is going to all this trouble proves he’s worried. We must have got to them in the future. We just need to be even more vigilant.’ 

‘There is no time like the present. We need to start the hunt. Riddle is breathing down our necks,’ Albus said, ‘There is a mirror Horcrux in the heart of a mountain. We suspect the protections may well be illusions of some sort. There seems to be a mirror in each one. Gabriel has located the Horcruxes. I have the portkeys for us. Iris. You will need to open the portal for us. We get through the protections and obtain the Horcrux. It could be anything. The Horcrux will play games with all our minds. It will lash out. Gabriel will need to take the diabolical object away then to limbo. We cannot know what to expect. It, well. I cannot lie to you. This will be very dangerous. We need four volunteers for this mission.’

Sirius and Bella both put their hands up together immediately. Tonks and Kingsley a moment later. 

Albus breathed a sigh of relief. 

‘Iris. Are you ready?’ Gabriel asked her in a gentle voice. 

Iris nodded in a reluctant way. Hermione pulled her into a deep hug. 

‘Right. Well. Let’s get this show on the road then,’ Bella said in a bright voice.

Albus brought out a silver phoenix portkey.

Seven brave souls took one last look at each other and as one, touched it tightly. 

A moment later Walburga’s dining room disappeared from view. 

‘Tibet. Mount fucking Everest. That bastard,’ grumbled Bella as they put warming charms on each other. It was chilly and dark here. They were halfway up the craggy rock as they looked around. It was deserted. 

Albus conjured up a mirror against the rock as Iris took a deep breath.

Iris zipped her leather jacket up with a small mirror inside and stood straight, ‘Here goes,’ she said in a whisper as she gave the nod to Gabriel and went through the mirror as the others watched with interest. 

Making her way through the rock was not a pleasant experience but neither was it too awful. She wasn’t claustrophobic and with Gabriel beside her, it felt like a warm-up. She thought of Hermione to gain some inner strength and soldiered on. 

It felt like some time had passed before Iris could make out a distant flickering of light. Gabriel’s golden eyes sparkled at her as he gave murmurings of reassurance. 

They moved around the area, surveying the rock for traps but found none. 

They found themselves in a bare stone cell with a rather benign-looking full-length gold framed mirror hanging against the wall. An everlasting candle attached to the wall flickered, throwing shadows. It all looked far too easy. Iris looked for Tom's name but couldn't see it. Infinity had labelled them then. 

Bringing out the small mirror and using an Engorgio spell on it, Iris eased slowly out of the mirror into the room. Nothing happened. Gabriel appeared next to her in solid form. 

The silence was heavy. 

Iris pursed her lips as her heart rate began to speed up due to her nerves. Breathing out slowly she calmed herself. She conjured the portal to the others as the veil formed. It was all going too well. She would have preferred spells being shot. This was tight tension. Albus, Bella and Sirius came quickly into the room. Tonks and Kingsley would wait by the mountain in case a rescue mission was required. 

For a moment they all stared warily at the mirror. Gabriel was the first to move closer. He touched the frame and drew his hand back with a frown. 

‘It is tainted with a strange sort of magic. I don't recognise it. I cannot tell if it is black or white,' he admitted to the others. 

‘It was as we suspected. The Horcrux is in the mirror itself,’ Albus said in a thoughtful tone. 

‘It’s a setup, isn’t it?’ Iris said in a dry voice, ‘This is for me. I knew he would do something like this.’

They looked at her then with varying looks of contemplation.

'Alas, we do not know anything for certain,' Albus told her. 

They each touched the mirror. Their fingers met glass. Even Gabriel's. 

‘Iris, this is clearly your area,’ Albus said to her plainly. 

‘He’s going to try to drive me as mad as him, isn’t he?’ Iris sighed. 

Sirius gave her a hug, ‘You’ll never be like him,’ he said firmly, ‘You know yourself. You know your own mind.’ 

Iris gave him a peculiar look as she turned back to the mirror, ‘What do you think is in there?’ she asked. 

‘Illusions,’ Gabriel said, ‘Your worst fears. You have to remember that none of it will be real. It will seem as real as this does. You will feel it physically, but it won’t be real.’ 

‘Right. Well. Time to put on my big girl knickers then,’ Iris said defiantly, ‘One step closer. Come on, Iris,’ she spoke to herself as Bella hid a smirk. 

‘The Horcrux will be in there somewhere. You should be able to feel it when you’re close to it,' Gabriel said, ‘Remember, we’re just the other side of the mirror. If it gets too much then leave.’ 

‘Iris. Try to look at this as an exercise in mind control. Like in your therapy sessions. Learn from it. It shall be a lesson of sorts,’ Albus told her in a reassuring voice. 

‘I doubt very much this will be anything like my weekly meetings with Anthea,’ Iris said shortly. 

Albus had to concede that accurate point. 

Iris took another deep breath and moved closer to the mirror before tentatively looking into it. She saw herself. Merlin, she looked like she was about to brick it. That would never do. She drew her shoulders back in a way that made Sirius’s heart clench. 

‘I’m a bloody Gryffindor. We live for this shit,’ Iris told them in a determined voice as Sirius gave her a proud smile. She pictured her family and friends. She was doing this for all of them. She put her fingers up to the mirror and pushed inside. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	50. Chapter 50

Iris went through swirling colours and heard strange sounds as she found herself in the far corner of the infirmary at Hogwarts. A screen shielded her. She turned around. A replica of the mirror stood innocently, _'Not real,'_ she repeated to herself. She took the moment to appreciate the quality of the illusion. Give Riddle his due. He was brilliant. She breathed the air. She could smell the medicines. She moved around the screen and inhaled sharply.

Only one bed was filled. With a start, she thought this girl was Susan Bones but she could barely recognise her to be sure. Her face was too swollen to be certain. She looked on the verge of death. Her arms looked cut to ribbons. She glanced around as the girl turned nervously towards her and then immediately lowered her head. Silence filled the room. Iris shook her head. Her skin prickled. People reacting like that to her was something she hadn’t ever liked. Unless they were arseholes. Then that was different, _'Not real,'_ she repeated to herself as she wandered out of the infirmary. She smiled at Madam Pomfrey out of habit as the nurse lowered her head in fear. 

Iris felt her skin crawl. Never had the school nurse looked at her like that. She had looked at her over the years with many expressions. Frustration, annoyance, anger and sometimes kindness. Yes. Many emotions. But never like a timid little rabbit. Iris breathed out slowly. This was all just an illusion. 

She jumped as a ghost swept around the corner. Iris thought that had been the grey lady. She couldn’t be sure. If the ghosts were here then maybe this illusion was sort of like the film, It’s a Wonderful Life. What Hogwarts would be without her. Iris paused. No. She was being thick. The people in the infirmary clearly knew who she was in this illusion.

She rubbed the Peverell ring on her finger which released a little Equi magic. The snake ring on her other hand seemed to sense her agitation as it slithered around her finger to soothe her. She felt better immediately and focused on her Horcrux hunting. It would be something in the castle. She stopped. Oh, shit. This was going to take forever. 

Filch and Mrs Norris turned around the corner and spotted her. Iris stared at the pair of them as both put their heads down as they passed her. A very strange thing to observe a cat to do. Mrs Norris paused a moment to sniff the air, then seemed to think better of it and scampered after Filch. 

Iris carried on walking down the corridor. Putting her head in empty classrooms and having a rummage around. Nothing. It was surreal. It was just like being at the real Hogwarts. She looked out the window. The view of the grounds looked much the same as it had done last time. It was a nice day. Blue sky and a few fluffy clouds. She felt a slight breeze on her face. 

‘ _My_ w _orst fears?’_ Iris said to herself, ‘ _What would they be?’_

She wandered into another empty classroom. A mirror stood at the back of the wall. Iris wandered over to it and looked at herself out of curiosity. Maybe she looked different here.

She peered at herself. No. She looked exactly how she had looked back in the cell. No horns or anything. Her icy grey eyes stared back at her. It was quiet now. Too quiet. Hogwarts always had something happening. There was always some sort of kerfuffle of noise. She wandered down to the ground floor. It was deserted. Iris pursed her lips, ' _When in doubt, go to the library,'_ she heard Hermione’s voice in her head. 

So Iris found her feet taking her further along. The library appeared to be deserted. Madam Pince was not there. No one was sat around. She moved further along. Deeper and deeper into the back. Her eyes couldn’t help but notice the amount of horrific magical titles on the bookshelves. Worst fears. Riddle had won and had taken over Hogwarts and was treating everyone here who was a decent human being like filth. That would certainly be a very real fear she had.

Iris’s mind went back to the camps. Breaking their spirit first to be compliant slaves. Her jaw clenched, ' _Not real,_ ' That didn’t happen to Hogwarts in real life. Hogwarts held firm. Winston, the Hogwarts students, the Professors and Valinor stopped the bastards in the end. Death, the freedom fighters and Satans minions drove Riddle and his followers and the Nazis out and Salazar’s dome kept them out. Mostly. The potential fact Riddle was resorting to time travel to get to them had not made her nerves any better. 

Her lip curled in disgust as she passed a particularly unpleasant title on the bookshelf. Even Bella wouldn’t have that one in her collection. She couldn't feel a Horcrux so far. It could be anywhere in this illusion.

She heard a small shuffle in the next aisle and took a walk around. Her eyes widened, ‘Luna?’ she asked it as a question because again she couldn’t be certain.

A frightened Luna looked up with big blue eyes, ‘Sorry,’ she whispered as she lowered her eyes. 

Iris looked over her friend. She looked unkempt. Her normally well-cared-for appearance had gone. Her blonde hair looked straggly and dirty. Worse was the look of trepidation in her eyes. Luna’s eyes had always been slightly spacy but there was joy in them. This girl was barely recognisable. There were cuts on her neck and a fresh bruise on her jaw. Luna was far too thin as well. Iris felt a chill. Yeah. This would be one of her fears. Luna was the one who always made everything feel just that little bit better. Iris hated the way this made her feel. This Luna was just an illusion, she tried to tell herself. Her heart had sunk right down into her stomach. Iris didn’t realise she was staring at the girl in horror. 

‘What happened to you?’ Iris felt her mouth make the words before she could stop herself. Merlin, she was talking to a figment of her imagination. 

Luna looked up in genuine surprise. 

Iris shook her head. Riddle was good. Very fucking good pulling at her heartstrings like this. She rubbed her Peverell ring to release the Equi magic to calm herself as Luna looked down in shock at the gesture.

‘Sorry,’ Iris said to the bewildered girl, ‘I’ll leave you alone. I’m just looking for something,’ her Greengrass manners had been instilled from a very young age. Even if she was talking to a hologram of sorts. 

‘Riddle won,’ Luna said quietly, her eyes darting around. 

Iris frowned, ‘No, that cretin hasn’t won. Well, not yet anyway. Is this part of a virtual simulation game? Do I need to play along to go to the next level?’ 

‘Game?’ Luna looked at Iris as if she had two heads and then sank into the background. 

Iris shrugged and moved away from the library. It was very unnerving when Luna, even if she was simply an illusion, looked at you as if you were a sandwich short of a picnic. The clock showed it was dinnertime. That could be why it was so quiet. Maybe she might get more luck in the Great Hall. The people here were just holograms. Illusions. Oh, Salazar, she hated this. Unbeknown to her, the little figure of Luna was on her trail. 

She could hear voices as she entered the Great Hall. She lurked at the back out of the way to observe the holograms. She could feel that tainted dark magic of Riddle’s emanating from the students. Slytherin. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor. Hufflepuff. All the houses looked in order. Right. Ok. Not all Slytherin then. Maybe she had it all wrong. There appeared to be students sitting on each of the tables. The Slytherin side looked to be the fullest. Her eyes narrowed. The last time she had seen the grotesque piece of shit that was Theodore Nott had been in the first year as he was getting carried out of Dumbledore’s office after his trip to Hell and back. He looked older but even more skin-crawling if that was possible. Malice adorned his nasty little face.

Crabbe. Goyle. Those two sacks of shits. They had both left Hogwarts by the end of the third year to go to Durmstrang. She used to have hope for Goyle but he had changed for the worse as time had gone by. Her heart sank when she saw Pansy next to them. She looked different. Not in a good way. Daphne sat to the side. Her face a chiselled mask of cold indifference. That was her go-to mode when she was supremely uncomfortable. Iris looked her over. She had never seen her sister so tatty. Daphne had always been the epitome of Pureblood dignity and poise. She could see her sisters cheekbones clearly now. They looked far too sharp. She sat there silently in a scruffy, dirty T-shirt. Her eyes looked too big for her thin face. This wasn’t right. There was no Draco here. Milicent looked very mean and aggressive.

Alarm bells were starting to chime. That was when Iris felt her heart stop. Her eyes had fallen on herself. Merlin, this was shit. Ok. She got it now. Worst fears. The first thought that went through her mind was very vapid. She looked good. The aristocratic looks of the Black family shone through her face. The next thought that ran through her mind was less vapid when she looked closer. This Iris looked so bloody evil it was nauseating. This girls eyes were cruel and sadistic.

Her eyes ran down to her Doppelganger’s hand. No Peverell ring. Iris was confused by this. A simple snake ring sat on her other hand. It wasn't like hers. She looked across at Daphne. She wasn’t wearing her snake ring either. She wasn’t wearing any of her tasteful jewellery. That didn’t make sense. The pair of them had worn their rings since their first day on the Hogwarts Express. It was a sister thing. Just theirs. Neither of them had ever taken their snake rings off in all these years.

' _Not real,_ ’ Iris repeated the mantra in her head for her own sanity. There was bound to be glitches in an illusion this excessive. It was pulling at her memories. Twisting them. Merlin only knew what else Riddle had set up in here. Blaise was missing from the table too. Iris took a deep breath. She had been gathering her courage for this. She moved her eyes away from the Slytherin table across the room. She saw a miserable looking Astoria at the Ravenclaw table picking miserably at some meagre and dire looking food. Neither of her sisters looked like they had been to a hair salon in months. She couldn’t see Anthony or Cho. Padma was missing. A horrible thought was prickling in her mind. 

Slowly her eyes went to the Hufflepuff table. They had always been a warm, friendly lot, but not now. They looked sour. There were a few older ones with a more animated demeanour but not many. She didn’t recognise a lot of these students. She couldn’t see Hannah. No Ernie either. No Justin. Finally, her eyes went to the Gryffindor table. Holograms. That is all. Her Gryffindor classmate group had been decimated. Iris felt her eyes well up, ' _Don’t cry. Don’t fucking cry, Black. It’s all pretend. Like a movie. This was what we're fighting so hard against happening_ ,' Iris thought as her eyes looked in sorrow at them. 

She couldn’t see one redhead at the table. Harry wasn’t there. Neville was gone. Iris gulped. Parvati wasn’t there. No Dean. Lavender sat pale and mute next to a drained looking Seamus who was casting furtive looks around him. She looked across from them as her hands trembled as she saw a face more familiar to her than her own. Hermione. But no. That wasn’t Hermione. She wasn’t. This girl was not her. Too thin. Too silent. Her eyes were looking down at her plate, as if too frightened to move as her tangled greasy hair fell in her face. The hairs on the back of Iris’s neck stood up. 

The Gryffindors that surrounded them were not the ones she had grown up with. These were strangers. She blinked. She did recognise a couple. They were Durmstrang students. Her eyes roamed around. She picked out a few more of them. Older now than they had been at the Tri-Wizard tournament. 

Her eyes moved across the room at the contrast between the students. There were only a few that were dressed in little more than rags with a few morsels of food on the table while the majority of the others were in rich clothes with huge plates of food they were gorging. 

Iris felt her rage build. Gabriel had been right. Worst fears. This was worse than death. They were humiliating them, her friends. Her sisters. Torturing them, starving them slowly. Taking all their hope and life from them. It looked like her other self was partly responsible. She clenched her fists tightly. Her eyes made it to their final destination. The Professor’s table. What she saw up there almost made her throw up. Lucius fucking Malfoy in all his false glory sat in the headmaster’s chair with a vile Barty Crouch bloody Junior next to him. 

Iris couldn’t see Dumbledore. Nor Hagrid. No Professor McGonagall. None of the Professors sat in their usual seats. She recognised several Death Eaters sat up there as she sneered in contempt at the sight. 

She saw Severus Snape sat pale and surly, tucked away on the corner of the table looking like he would rather be anywhere else. He looked emaciated. His hair had been shaved off. His crowning glory. He also only had a few morsels of food on his plate. Iris had never seen him look so miserable. 

Iris lingered in the dark. She wasn't quite sure what to do. There was a lot of magic in this room. The Horcrux could be in here. She didn't know if these illusions could fight back. 

Iris cringed as Lucius Malfoy stood with a sneer, ‘It is that time again. The after-dinner treats,’ his drawling voice echoed around the room as the air crackled with menace. There was some disturbing laughter. Iris watched in the shadows as her counterpart stood with the rich and the few rags that remained moved silently to the wall and began cowering. None of them had wands to defend themselves with. Iris watched with an open mouth as Daphne and Astoria trudged over to join Hermione, Seamus and Lavender. Her heart clenched as Luna was pulled out of the shadows hard to join them by a harsh looking Nott. Two Death Eaters had pulled Severus down to join them. Iris’s eyes narrowed at the sight of this. 

Her evil Doppelganger raised her wand with a look of malice and went to curse Hermione who had closed her eyes in dread. 

The Peverell ring turned completely from ice white to Black as Iris felt the Black power surge through her as she sauntered into the Great Hall sharpish with all the arrogance that went with her Head of the Black family title. 

‘No. Absolutely not! Fuck this. Fuck this to fucking Hell and back again. No. No. Fucking No! This is not happening, ever. Even in this sick fantasy world of that bastard scum,’ Iris shouted to the Great Hall, ‘Can you hear me, you utter filth?! Fuck the fucking lot of you scum!’

There were gasps all around the Great Hall. 

Lucius Malfoy looked on in genuine surprise. His eyes could quite clearly see two Iris Blacks, ‘What nonsense is this? Yet another waste of a polyjuice potion I assume? Is this one last pitiful rebellion?’ he asked in his bored, smooth way. 

Iris looked at him incredulously, ‘I know you're just an illusion, but even so. I have my limits. Get the fuck out of Dumbledore's chair, you worthless fucking turd. Get out of his chair now before I drag you out of it.’

Lucius looked at her in rage, ‘I’ll gut you like a fish for that!’ he hissed to her.

Iris tutted and used the full force of black magic to yank him out and hurled him towards the wall which he crashed into with a satisfying crunch. 

Turning to Barty she unleashed more black magic and threw him flying into the Slytherin table as the students scattered in panic, ‘And fucking stay down you piece of shit.’ 

' _Barty never could listen to reason, even in a simulation_ ,' Iris thought as the man stood up and brandished his wand with fury. 

‘Oh, don’t make me laugh, you fucking amateur. You never could aim straight,’ Iris whipped her wand up his body and sliced him up the middle, separating his body in two. They all heard the thuds as both sides fell to the floor. Iris felt her body ripple with satisfaction. 

‘You know, I reckon this could be very cathartic for me,’ Iris mused out loud.

‘Behind you!’ shouted Seamus. 

Iris was one step ahead as she dodged. She had heard the heavy steps of Lucius. Turning quickly and using the Peverell ring she blasted him into the stone castle wall and impaled his stomach on one of the iron rods sticking out. She grinned at the blood oozed out of his mouth. 

‘Mm, I do feel better after that,’ Iris said in a breezy tone, ‘I haven’t had a good work out like this since the Burrow,’ she gave a thumbs-up to Seamus who looked at her in wonder. Strange a hologram would warn her of that, but she supposed Riddle would want to make this look authentic. 

Hermione’s eyes had shot wide open in disbelief at what she was seeing. 

The Death Eaters at the staff table had finally stopped gawping and looked like they were getting ready to actually do some work. Severus's black eyes revealed nothing. 

Iris fired the black stuff at them and formed a barrier, then held them still. She looked sternly at each of them, ‘I genuinely hoped I had seen the last of you filth. Yaxley. McNair. Never nice to be reacquainted with a pair of utter twats like you, even in a game. No matter. Time to tear you all apart, again.’ 

The students in the hall were just about coming to their senses as they started to move backwards. The handful of people in rags on one side, the riches to the other. Daphne and Astoria stood trembling as they watched what must be an imposter that looked identical to their sister massacre the faculty. Astoria blinked. Yep. She had indeed just watched every single Professor be decapitated. Their heads rolled down the stone floor to their feet as Astoria delicately moved away with as much grace as she could muster to avoid contact.

Daphne was watching with glee as Lucius breathed his last breath. Barty was long gone. 

Her cold face broke out into the first smile she could remember having in years. 

‘Who are you? Are you polyjuiced?’ Daphne asked the girl who looked identical to her demonic sister. 

‘Oh, Hi, hologram Daphne,’ Iris was wiping herself down. Barty had splattered a lot of blood, 'I'm Iris Black. No polyjuice. This simulation is something else. This even smells like real blood. You all seem so lifelike and this castle is identical to the real one. I even felt the breeze on my face earlier. I was talking to a hologram of Luna earlier. Actually communicating with her. It’s amazing. I say something and the simulation understands and speaks back like it’s a real conversation. It’s like those computer thingies the Muggles have invented. Although, it’s not perfect. Lots of people are missing. Where’s Neville? Harry and Draco aren’t here. No Ginny or Ron either. It could be glitches in the system though.’ 

The rags gazed at Iris in astonishment. 

‘And I expected the typical arrogance of Grandfather. Apparently, he programmed this to say he won,’ Iris scoffed in a sarcastic voice, ‘Yeah, right. Over my dead body. We’ve driven the bastard out of Britain already. Well, technically Death did, but he had a lot of help. You hear that Riddle?’ Iris shouted, ‘We drove you out of your own country.’

‘Glitches?’ Daphne sounded out, ‘Do you think we’re not real?’ she asked slowly as the rest of the students and Severus were listening intently to these bizarre ramblings. 

‘You’re very real outside of the mirror. This is all an illusion room. It shows me my greatest fears. Although, it gave me great pleasure to kill Malfoy and Barty again. I could quite happily do that every day for the rest of my life. I might see if Albus will let me keep this mirror. See if I can reset this game.’

‘Mirror? Game?’ Daphne whispered with incredulity. 

‘Look, I know you are programmed to be as human as possible. It’s fascinating actually. He really has got you all so real. He must have hoped seeing you all like this would make me rage and lose my mind. You know for a time I almost believed this. This illusion truly affects all the senses,’ Iris smiled at this hologram of Daphne as Iris moved forwards to her as her eyes ran up the pitiful clothing the blonde was wearing.

Iris reached out and held the label up closer to her eyes, ‘H and M,’ she read out slowly as she shook her head in despair and tutted, ‘Riddle is sicker than I thought. Any woman with a drop of Greengrass blood in her would never be seen dead in clothing from off the rack. This is just cruel. Grandpa Gareth would be livid if he saw you and Astoria in this condition. Oh, this neglect is nauseating. No bling. You haven’t seen a manicurist for months by the looks of things. Or a hairdresser. Where’s Fabio when we need him? This is actually physically painful for me to witness.’

Daphne could only gape at this version of Iris, ‘You know Fabio?’ she whispered.

Iris heard footsteps and murmurings behind her. She turned to face her cruel-looking Doppelganger, ‘You must be an evil hologram version of me. I suppose this is part of the, ‘game,’ Iris did the air quotes thing as the girl opposite glared at her. 

‘I don’t know who you think you are but you will pay with your life for this deception. When the polyjuice potion wears off we’ll see who you are. You will be torn apart limb from limb,’ Iris heard her own voice. 

‘Ooh, Salazar, this is too freaky. We sound just like each other,’ Iris wandered over to the corpses littering the floor. 

She kicked a Death Eaters head across the ground as the blood, flesh and veins seeped and squelched out on the ground as the crowd murmured in shock, ‘If I didn’t know better I would swear all this was real,’ Iris said to no one in particular.

She heard the telltale sounds of footsteps behind and swirled around to see evil Iris with a wand to her chest, ‘Avada Kedavra!’ the Great Hall lit up with the green light they had all become so familiar with.

Iris went down again with the force. For a moment she wondered just how an illusion could be so strong. She had a fleeting moment of unconsciousness as she sat back up to shrieks in the room. 

‘Would people stop doing that?!’ Iris said in an annoyed voice, ‘That’s going to bruise. Hey Lavender. Do you have any of that bruise ointment left you carry around for your lovebites?’

Lavender peered at her and opened her mouth soundlessly. Not one word could manifest itself. 

‘You see. That’s how I know this isn’t real. The real Lav would have bruise ointment. Anyway, she’s in Equi now. Riddle probably doesn’t know. See, not real.’ 

Iris looked around at a room of familiar faces. Holograms, she corrected herself. She looked at her other self who was standing in shock with rage contorting her features. With as much strength as she could muster, she slapped the evil Iris as hard as she could around the face, knocking her down, ‘You absolute fucking bitch.’ 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the hologram of Hermione’s eyes light up. 

Iris looked down at her twin who looked back with malice in her eyes and saw a highlight reel of dreadful things. This cow had brutalised all her friends and her sisters at Hogwarts. She frowned when she saw her dad falling into a veil. Strange that Satan’s gift should work in this illusion. Amazing mastery of illusion. Must be trying hard to convince her this was reality. Tom had always used every trick in the book though.

‘Now, everyone,' Iris announced to the room, ‘A quick lesson in the ruthless art of killing. Make it quick, sharp and don’t fuck about,’ with a swish of her wand, she watched the evil Iris’s head leave her body. 

Iris waited as silence filled the room. She clicked her tongue. She picked the head up and gave it a shake. A ton of flesh and muscle sinew got flung about, splattering the onlookers but there wasn’t anything else.

‘Nothing. Bugger. I thought for sure the Horcrux would be in there,’ she said in disappointment, ‘Where is that bloody thing?’ she murmured as Hermione looked on in bewilderment. 

Iris glanced at the illusions in front of her. With an explosion of more black magic all their wands exploded as panicked shrieks filled the air. 

Theodore Nott stood frozen, rooted to the spot, ‘Nott. I thought I had seen the last of you after our little trip to Hell and back. I confess myself disappointed to have to yet again endure the sight of you. You were an ugly little brat and have grown into an even more putrid adult,’ Iris mused as the creeps many crimes appeared in front of her, ‘I wonder. It’s worth a try,’ Iris said out loud.

All the students shrank back as the scarlet and gold portal to Hell flew up, radiating the intense heat Iris was familiar with, ‘Awesome. This illusion works here too,’ she approached the rigid scum that was Nott who, like the others was held tight with black magic as she looked deep into his eyes and tried to feel the familiar dark magic of the Horcrux. All she could feel was Riddle's sickly magic radiating off him, ‘Mm. No Horcrux in there either. Now Nott, for old times sake. In you go, scum. I hope you like it hot,’ with a swing of her Peverell ring, she pushed the screaming young man into the portal. 

‘Bye, bye you cretin,' she shouted after him. Looking around, she levitated the lifeless, headless body of Iris and a few more of the other heads and, after checking them each for a Horcrux, chucked them into the spitting portal. 

‘I try to keep a clean workplace,’ she explained to the stunned rags of the Hall as she continued to pick up more decapitated heads up, analysing them each for the elusive Horcrux, and then, one by one, kicked the heads roughly through into the fire-spitting portal and then levitated their bodies through into Hell. Blood was still smeared on the stone floor as with a flourish of her wand she rinsed it down. The riches side were trying to escape this insanity by rushing to the door but Iris slammed the big doors shut and they felt the swirling black magic force them all back against the wall, holding them rigid. 

‘Now, now. I think it's time you were all vetted,’ Iris grinned at them as she pushed as hard as she could as the black magic held them tight against the wall as they squirmed helplessly. They couldn’t move. 

It was half an hour later that Iris was happy with her efforts. The riches side had been decimated. The screams, shouting and wailing had been music to her ears as she clinically disposed of them. They reeked of Riddle's magic. She slung them all headfirst into the portal to Hell. Not one was refused. Iris couldn’t make sense of this illusion. She couldn’t understand what it was she was supposed to do here. Getting rid of the Riddle stench in the room was helpful to clear her head. She stood and waited for a sign. A spell of some sort. The Great Hall was rather empty now. The rag holograms were staring at her in awe. There were hardly any of them left in the Great Hall now.

Iris did a quick headcount. Seven. Including Severus. She had moved across and analysed them as well and had cringed at what she witnessed in their reels. Riddle certainly had a warped mind. No Horcruxes were in them either though. She wasn’t sure what to do now. She didn’t know whether these holograms held a clue or a sign of some sort. She peered into each of their eyes. Whether they were going to turn on her at any moment she didn't know.

She lifted her wand as they all stiffened. Iris looked at Luna and then Hermione. She lowered her wand. 

'I can't do it,' Iris said with a sigh. 'Even if you are all an illusion. You don't feel like they did anyway. I don't think any of you are a Horcrux. You don't feel like Riddle. You must be part of my memories in here. Do you have any clues for me? Do I have to press a button or do a spell or something to trigger the next level?'

Hermione and Severus glanced at each other in confusion and then at Iris again. 

Luna had approached her and put her hand in the one with the Peverell ring as Iris smiled and gave her a push of the white stuff. Even in hologram form, Luna was adorable. She closed her eyes and pushed the magic through as a spark of light appeared in Luna’s tired eyes. The few who remained felt the white magic seep around them as their own magic tingled. 

Iris stood in the Great Hall and started to look around. The potions master was staring at Iris in warped fascination as Iris pondered him. 

‘I suppose I’d better check you for clues to the next step in the game. I need to get to the next level,’ Iris said in a wry voice, ‘You know, you and I are good friends in the real world. Well, you’re in Equilibrium now. Everyone at the Order of the Phoenix misses you a lot. Even Dad. You were so brave. You defended the Burrow and helped get the children to safety.’ Iris spoke to fill the silences as the students were still staring at her, ’You seem a lot happier there. Lily lives nearby. You and James are actually polite to each other. Can you believe that?’

Iris liked to ramble. She was all alone here. The sound of her own voice comforted her.

Severus was open-mouthed at that. Iris looked at his movie reel. Lily played over and over for a while. His grief at not being able to protect Harry and the students was paramount. 

‘It’s weird how this works here. I can see all the things you have ever done,’ Iris paled. Her brain was starting to catch up. She was looking at the images flicker and spin. 

A tiny bit of doubt started to form, ‘How did he get these images from you?’ Iris said in a tight voice, ‘The other people’s images would be easy. Riddle can rip things from most people’s mind, he can put in false memories in here. But, you are a master at occlumency. Even Dumbledore can’t get in your head. There is no way the real Severus would let anyone see this. Riddle couldn’t put this in an illusion.’ 

The Great Hall was silent. Iris felt the bruise on her chest. Iris turned around to stare at them. She looked down at Luna and felt the warmth of her hand, ‘Shit. That was a real killing curse,’ she whispered in a dry voice. 

Daphne approached her cautiously, ‘I don’t know what you have been told but you've got it wrong. This isn’t an illusion. This is real, Iris. I should know. I’ve been living in this Hell for years. We all have the scars to prove it.’ 

‘The mirror,’ Iris stated dumbly, ‘They thought it was Riddle setting a test of my mind using illusions and traps. Gabriel and Dumbledore were convinced it would show me my worst fears come true and it did. That’s why I didn’t question it. Oh, bugger! We got it so wrong. What a fuck up. And they’re supposed to be the brains of the operation!’ she scoffed bitterly.

The others could only stare at Iris in stunned silence at this announcement. 

‘Those were actually real people!’ Iris said as the crystal clear truth began to dawn. She gasped as she looked down at the state of herself, ‘Ugh. This is real brain!’ Iris used her wand immediately to cover herself with a cleaning spell. The debris from the massacre slid off her, ‘Oh great,’ she muttered in a dry tone, ‘That’s another outfit ruined. I’ll never get these bloodstains out. It's seeped right through.’

Hermione breathed in tightly as she stared at this bizarre version of Iris Black. 

Severus peered at her through dark eyes, ‘You said a mirror? It sounds more like you have come through a portal to a different dimension. An alternate universe. Hogwarts would be chosen as the destination due to the magic required to operate a portal of that magnitude. It should destroy a person to go through it.’

Iris gave a huff, ‘Well, why wouldn’t Riddle not try the old tried and tested dimensional travel to kill me?’ she said sarcastically as she threw her hands up, lifting Luna with her, ‘The bastards already fucked with time travel. Dropped Nuclear bombs. Why not this too? They threw the rule book out years ago. Mental bastards.’

Severus looked at her concerned, ‘From what I can gather the trip was supposed to either kill you or damage your mind. Has it damaged your mind?’ he asked, genuinely wondering if this had happened to Iris Black’s Doppelganger. 

Iris glared at Severus, ‘No. I am not mental. My Muggle therapist, Anthea, is very pleased with my progress and says I am a well functioning young adult with all my faculties. I have managed to tone down my anger issues using efficient breathing techniques. She advised me to avoid over caffeinating as it makes me more highly strung. That is my only weakness,' the rags didn’t know how to respond to that information, ‘Of course! That fucker can never do anything straight. He set the bait. The mirror was a dimension portal. Not a Horcrux. That must be why he used a mirror. I’m the only one who can get into one,’ she kicked the wall hard in a way Ron Weasley would be proud of. 

She slumped down at the Gryffindor table, dragging Luna with her for comfort and put her head on the table and sobbed. 

‘Um, Iris. It’s weird to see you at the Gryffindor table,’ Luna said vaguely. 

‘Gryffindor is my house. I’ve sat at this table for the last six years. Well, I had that break when I was in the infinite, but still. I would have sat here,’ Iris wailed to the delighted expressions of the few of her house left, ‘The sorting hat said I could truly be no other. But there’s no Guv'nor McGonagall here. No Dumbledore. Riddle won. This place is a bloody nightmare. I thought my universe was in bad shape. This is the worst of the worst. Merlin. This is the shit show of all epic shit shows,’ she held her head tightly as Luna patted her on the back. 

‘Hermione. Where are the others? What happened to them?' she asked urgently as the thin girl instinctively stepped back from her.

Iris blinked as horror filled her face, ‘Of course. You’re going to hate me now because of that evil troll bitch thing,’ she said in dismay.

Hermione stared at her. She cleared her throat. She wasn’t used to talking, ‘Who am I to you in your world?’ she asked in a gravelly voice. 

‘You're everything to me,’ Iris declared, oblivious to the soppiness of it as a few eyebrows raised in the room, ‘You’re my best friend. We have been since the first year. We do everything together. Our families are close. Your house got destroyed in the battle so you and your gran and mum and dad are living with us at Greengrass Manor till they finish your kitchen. Your mum said they are just waiting for a smeg fridge to be delivered then they can move back home. That’s how close we are.’ 

Hermione went ashen as she glanced at Daphne who also looked mute. 

‘Where’s Draco?’ Iris sniffed. 

Daphne lost all her colour, ‘Um, I’m afraid Draco poisoned himself back in the second year. It was suicide.’ 

Iris sobbed at this new information, ‘He needed me and I wasn’t here for him,’ she said unreasonably. 

‘Well, you couldn’t have been. You were elsewhere,’ Severus said logically, ‘Don’t blame yourself.’ 

Iris looked at the others with red-rimmed eyes, ‘The others? Where’s Neville? Harry? Where is Ron? Where are all the Weasley’s? Where’s Ginny?’

‘Most of them were killed on Bill and Fleur’s wedding day. It was a couple of years ago. The Ministry were bringing in new laws to stop anyone not Pureblood from marrying. Bill and Fleur had to rush it,' Hermione whispered, ‘Harry and I escaped but, they caught us in the end. Harry was killed in front of me,' her eyes stared into nothing at the memory, 'We are being kept alive as a punishment for resisting the New World Order until they decide to kill us when they feel like it. It’s the end here. They told us they would kill us when we least expect it. They taunt us with it. They kill one of us a week. None of us has a wand. We’re sitting ducks. They have been, um, awful to us.’

Iris gazed at her, 'Your Harry's dead?' she whispered. 

Hermione gave a stiff nod, 'It's been horrendous. All of it. I never realised the depths that some people could sink to.' 

Iris closed her eyes tight and took this in. She pulled it together. It was over here. That was obvious, ‘I know what you mean. The things we've seen in our world are ugh. They had the camps in our world too till we sabotaged them. Although it has gotten steadily worse in our world. The Nazis and Death Eaters have teamed up. I assume it's the same here?’ the students nodded, ‘They dropped nuclear weapons on Israel and chemical warfare on the Middle East. Over two hundred million dead just to announce their return. They said they're just warming up. The Nazis are marching across Europe. South America has fallen. America is having a civil war. China is on the verge of launching nukes. At least Britain is safe for now. We’re organising the global resistance through it. Salazar and Rowena organise transport. Um. What is happening here?’ 

‘It’s over. We went through similar things here a few years ago. Except it was the New World Order that dropped the nukes on China. They dropped nukes on any country that opposed them. Their lands are poisoned now,’ Severus said bluntly, ‘Salazar and Rowena?’ he enquired. 

‘Oh, yes. They used the ring to come back. They have been a big help. Godric and Helena have popped back with them for a while to support us.’ 

‘The founders?’ Seamus whispered. 

Iris nodded, ‘Salazar hates Riddle. He’s been a big help. We had to resort to using the Basilisk to defend Hogwarts when we got invaded.’

They all looked at her then with suspicion at this absurd statement. 

‘Oh, it’s this that can do it,’ she put the Peverell ring up, 'Do you have the Deathly Hallows here?’ 

Severus’s eyes widened as Iris continued, ‘It’s the Resurrection stone. That bitch wasn’t wearing it. I think that is one of the differences between the two worlds,’ Iris paused, ‘Are my mum and dad alive here? Is Grandpa Gareth and Dawn here? Bella? Andromeda?’ 

They all looked at each other nervously, ‘I think your world is very different from this one, Iris,’ Daphne told her in a flat tone. 

‘The only people left alive who were fighting Riddle are here in the castle. We’ve been held here a year. Each week they pick one of us to well, murder,’ Hermione said, ‘The Wizarding World has been annihilated. The Muggle world too. There are no other survivors. Gareth and Dawn were killed in a bombing in Oxford.’

‘Riddle, Grindelwald and Hitler rule the world. Every one of our families and friends is dead,’ Seamus said bitterly, ‘There are only us left who were fighting against this. We’re the last Witches and Wizards left. Nine are all who remain in Britain. Just us and Susan and Pomfrey upstairs. That’s it. They destroyed everything and everyone who stood against them. The elves. Centaurs. Unicorns. Everything. Everyone. We were just waiting for death. The world is in smithereens. Nuclear has poisoned most of the lands. The genocide of the Muggles is in the billions. The elite does what they like. They keep some Muggle survivors alive to work in the slave camps, and for other things,’ he said bitterly. 

Iris put her head up, her mind whirling, ‘How soon until they come to the castle?’ she asked. 

Severus shrugged, ‘You didn’t give them any time to notify anyone. Lucius would check in with the Ministry in the evening about eight o’clock to report.’ 

‘What’s Filch like here?’ Iris asked. 

‘Well, he used to be a right grumpy bastard but since the end of the war, well, he tries to help us. He sneaks us food if he can. Medicine,’ Seamus told her. 

Iris nodded, ‘Right. That’s good enough for me. Can one of you bring him to me?’ 

Seamus scampered off. 

‘Look,’ Iris said to them, ‘I have an idea. It may not work but if I hold a person’s hand I can get them to Equilibrium and back to Earth. I reckon the same principle may apply here. I don't think I went into the Astral plane. I went through something else.’ 

‘What is this place you talk of?’ Astoria asked. She was still getting used to this version of Iris. 

‘Oh, well it's where you go after you die. If you have been a halfway decent person anyway. If you haven’t, you go to Hell.’ Iris told them simply and ignored the looks of disbelief. 

Iris shrugged, ‘You have to see it to truly believe it. I don’t want to test it in this place. I don’t know what the set up is here. But I got the portal to Hell opened easily enough. I thought it was an illusion. Clearly not.’ 

‘I’m not ready for Equilibrium yet,’ Lavender said in a panicked voice. 

‘No. I don’t mean that,’ Iris said quickly, ‘I mean, I can see if I can take you back to my world. Of course. Only if you want to leave. My world is a bloody mess. I won’t lie to you. But, compared to here, we at least still stand a chance to defeat Riddle. I can’t do anything here without your Harry and we need the Order of the Phoenix too. To be honest, I know I don’t look like much but I’m considered the muscle on my planet. I’m not the brains of the outfit, that’s for sure.’

Hermione gave a raised eyebrow at this admission. Considering Iris had been in an alternate universe for at least an hour and hadn’t realised it wasn’t an illusion seemed to justify the statement.

‘Severus. We could do with you. Our Severus was killed in battle.’ 

Severus peered intently at her, ‘Is Albus still there?’ 

Iris clarified this, ‘Yes. Sirius. Bella too. We’ve lost quite a few. I won’t lie. But. Hermione. All the Weasley’s are still alive in my world,’ Hermione’s eyes lit up, ‘It is actually quite a miracle. They've all been on the frontline. Even Percy. They got their Manor back. Long story. The Queen got involved. Neville and the Longbottoms are still there. The Lovegoods. Luna. Your mum and dad are there. And I’m sure your other self would love to meet you. She’s always wanted a sister,’ Luna squeezed her hand tightly.

Iris looked at Lavender, ‘Lavender was killed defending the castle in my world. Parvati misses her Lavender so much too. We lost Padma as well. It’s been really hard for her. I know it will be weird to see all this but, well, let’s face facts, the train went off the tracks years ago. All we can do is try and salvage what we can at this point. You may also have knowledge that will be useful to us. We can predict things a little easier if we have a rough idea of their next move. You know what will happen to you if you stay here. I mean, if you don’t like it there I may be able to bring you back here.’ 

They all gawped at her, ‘We’ll take out chances with you. I think it's safe to say none of us wants to come back here,’ Lavender murmured in bewilderment as the others nodded in agreement. 

‘Right then. We'll get you all some new wands from Ollivander's when we get back. Hopefully,’ their faces brightened at the familiar name of the infamous wandmaker. He had been slaughtered in this world, ‘Have you got any personal belongings? You won’t need big bags. We have plenty of things we can give you.’

Hermione scowled, ‘This is all we have. They took everything from us. Even my books.’ 

Iris welled up at this news, ‘Oh, Hermione. They’re your babies,’ she sympathised with her. 

Hermione looked up at her in amazement, ‘Merlin. You really do know me well.’ 

Filch ambled in and looked around in a very wary way. Iris pulled herself up. She knew Filch very well in her world. It was best to get straight to the point and don't ramble with him. 

‘Filch. Through no fault of my own, I have found myself in the wrong world. I shall be returning post-haste, hopefully, with who is left with any decency in this castle. I can release your magic. We are short one caretaker at our Hogwarts and we are in dire need of one. If you and Mrs Norris would like a one-way ticket out of here say yes now.’ 

Filch and Mrs Norris gazed at her, ‘Yes,’ Filch said and Mrs Norris meowed and nodded.

‘Good. Please turn around, Mr Filch,’ Filch did what was asked as Iris used the Peverell ring to cure his squib status. A broad smile appeared on his wrinkled face. 

Iris handed him her wand, ‘Try the Lumos spell.’

Filch beamed as a light shone out of the end of the wand. 

The students froze. 

‘Did you just cure a squib?’ Severus whispered. 

‘Yes. I’ll explain later. I'm not sure if you have to be magical to go through the portal. Right. That’s that done. Come on. Let’s get moving. We’re running out of time,’ Iris channelled Hermione's bossiness. 

They didn’t question this order and, with one last look at the Great Hall, the shaken occupants followed Iris out of the room. 

Severus was watching Iris with a very thoughtful look on his face. 

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	51. Chapter 51

They made their way briskly back to the infirmary with Mrs Norris bringing up the rear. 

Madam Pomfrey looked so tired it was distressing for Iris. Daphne took charge and explained in a brief fashion what had happened in the Great Hall to Susan and the nurse. Whether they thought they were hallucinating and just went along with it or were so desperate for freedom they were willing to attempt a suicide mission, Iris didn’t have the time to find out. 

Within a minute people were lined up behind the mirror. Iris turned to them all, ‘If this doesn’t work then get the Hell out of here. There must be somewhere on this planet that is still civilised,’

Severus gave her the most desolate look she had ever seen as he looked behind her at the mirror, 'We're going through with you, Miss Black,' he said in a determined voice, 'There is nothing left here for any of us.'

Iris felt her heart sink at this. She shook herself and took a deep breath, ‘Ok. Positive thinking everyone. Who wants to go first?’ Iris asked them. 

Hermione stepped forward, ‘I’ll go first. I’d rather just get all this over with, one way or the other,’ she said bitterly. 

Iris gulped, ‘Ok. If this works then you’ll see some familiar faces. First, some of them may seem a lot younger to you. It’s going to be very freaky for everyone.’ 

She took both of Hermione’s hands and felt the familiar magic flare-up. It was very similar to her Hermione’s. The alter Hermione looked up curiously, ‘Your magic is very strong. It's not like her's,’ she said to Iris as they moved closer to the mirror. 

Iris looked at her and decided to be honest, ‘It will be to you especially. Hermione and I in my world, we’re very close. My magic recognises yours too.’

Hermione’s eyes then showed clarity, ‘You and her?’ she whispered. 

Iris nodded, ‘We’ll tell you all about it when we get back. Keep it to yourself, though. We're being discreet.’ 

Hermione nodded dumbly. To think a couple of hours ago she could barely bring herself to breath. 

With amazement she watched Iris disappear into the mirror backwards and pull her in with her. She watched her hands and arms glow with white magic as she eased inside the mirror. Her brain scrambled for a moment as she saw a mass of colours and strange sounds hit her eardrums. Within a moment she felt her body pulled and stretched as she found herself in a cell staring at what looked like a young and stunned Sirius Black. 

She watched Iris lift her head up to berate what appeared to be an actual, real Angel with golden eyes and big white wings.

‘Gabriel. Albus. We all got it wrong. It’s actually a portal to an alternate universe behind that mirror. No illusions. No Astral plane. I’m making the best of a bad situation and bringing through who is left of their resistance. It’s bad there. Really bad. Riddle won in their world. It’s an absolute shit show. They were literally on death row getting tortured daily. I couldn’t leave them there. Oh, Albus. I’ve found us another Filch and Severus. And a new Mrs Norris and an extra Madam Pomfrey. You know how she keeps complaining about her workload. She needs help. I know you were upset that Filch left to teach at the college so that’s one less problem to worry about.’ 

Hermione looked up in amazement. Sirius and Bella were both staring at her with mouths wide open. 

‘Hermione?’ Sirius whispered as he peered at her.

‘Oh. I got to kill Malfoy and Barty again. That was good. I’ll get the others. Gabriel, Susan needs immediate attention from you and then we need to take her to a hospital immediately. She's in a really bad way. She needs St Munoges,’ Iris informed them as she went back into the mirror. 

Hermione turned, and on seeing Albus, actually fainted in sheer relief at the sight of her young headmaster. Finally, an actual, competent leader. 

It was several hours later that she woke up in a warm comfortable bed. 

‘You’re safe, Hermione. You’re at Greengrass Manor,’ came a very familiar voice.

‘Ron?!’ she exclaimed. 

She opened her eyes to see Ron, Harry and Iris peering at her a little anxiously. 

‘Harry,’ she stated in shock. 

‘How are you?’ Iris asked her gently, ‘We got everyone through. Lavenders here. Seamus too. We thought it best to keep you three together till you get familiarised. Susan is at the hospital. Luna is with the other Luna and the Lovegoods. We thought it was for the best. Luna can explain things better to her other self than we can and vice versa.’

Hermione didn’t think she had any tears left in her after all she had endured. The floodgates opened then. 

‘I'm ok,’ she sobbed. ‘Thank you for getting me out of that Hell.’ 

Harry and Ron were looking at this Hermione with sympathy. She looked so unwell. 

‘Well. My view is you can never have too many Hermione’s running about,’ Iris said softly. 

There was a knock at the door and Ginny poked her head around. 

‘Hi,’ she said shyly, ‘I heard your voice. Just seeing if you wanted a tea or anything?’ 

Hermione looked at Ginny in amazement, ‘Oh, Ginny. I know you're not her but you are her in a way. You have no idea how good it is to see all of you.’ 

‘Um. Are you up to meeting your alternate?’ Harry asked her gently. 

Hermione always craved knowledge so nodded. 

‘Come in, other Hermione,’ Ron called out. 

The Hermione that had been rescued looked with interest at her twin who returned the same interest. She certainly looked healthier than she did. There was a toughness to her though. She assumed it hadn’t been much better here. The Hermione standing looked down at the emaciated version of herself and her face crumbled. 

‘Oh, Merlin. This is what they would do to me if Riddle gets his way,’ she said before clapping her hand over her mouth, 'I'm so sorry.'

‘It’s ok. I know I’ve looked better,’ Hermione said to her curiously. 

Hermione stood looking at her, ‘I’ll bring the books in, pronto. I think that will be the best remedy for you,’ she dashed off. 

Hermione on the bed gave a small smile. She looked at her alter friends. 

‘There is much to discuss I think,’ she said to them, ‘We know things you lot don’t.’

Iris looked at her in concern, ‘Later. Alright. We’ll swap the knowledge then. You need time to heal. All of you do.’ 

Hermione looked up at this Ron shyly and blushed, ‘Hello,’ she gave him a shy smile. The tips of Ron’s ears went a bright red as he gave her a small smile back. 

Harry next to him gave a subtle grin as Ginny nudged him to stop. 

The other Hermione came running in with a big stack of books, ‘Here. These are some of my favourites.’ 

The Hermione on the bed perked up instantly. She opened the top one and put her face inside it to smell it, ‘Mm. That’s divine. I feel better already. Those animals wouldn’t let me have my books.’

Hermione looked angry on her behalf, ‘Those bastards!’ she seethed. 

‘Hermione!’ Harry said in shock, ‘You hardly ever swear.’

‘Well, this is important. How low can they sink?’ 

Hermione in the bed picked up Hogwarts. A History, ‘My childhood favourite,’ she said simply. 

‘Mine too,’ the Hermione standing told her, ‘Please. Have them. Sleep with them if you need to. Get better.’

‘Thank you, other Hermione.’ 

‘Your welcome, other Hermione. I won’t shorten my name by the way.’

‘Absolutely. The number of people who try to call me Mione is outrageous. I detest it.’ 

‘I know. One extra syllable. It’s not difficult. You’ll be pleased to know this lot are well trained by the way.’ 

The other Hermione breathed in relief as the others grinned widely. 

Ron looked between both Hermione’s with a mildly confused look. 

‘You two are so much alike,’ Ron observed. 

The Hermione in the bed lay back and looked at her alter. Glancing over at Iris with a strange look, ‘I can feel your magic. All of you. It’s only Iris’s that feels different. In our world her magic felt like their's. Warped. Your magic, Ron. It feels much the same as my Ron’s did,’ at this statement her face crumbled.

Ginny sat down at her side and put her arm around her, ‘Let it out poppet. I can’t imagine what you've gone through.’ 

Hermione took the invitation and sobbed into her shoulder, ‘You even smell like Ginny,' she whispered to Ginny. 

Harry stepped back with a pondering look, ‘What happened in their world. That could so easily happen here,’ he stated simply.

Iris nodded, ‘I only saw a small part of it. It is so different there. Something big must have changed. Most of their magic felt vile, even Pansy and Milicent were..., I didn't recognise them. My version of me didn’t have this,’ Iris waved the ring. 

Harry frowned, ‘Hermione,’ they both turned to him. He addressed Hermione in the bed, ‘The Deathly Hallows. What do you know about them in your world?’ 

Iris frowned, 'We can talk about all this later. Let's not push this.' 

Harry put his hands up in an apologetic manner, 'Sorry, I know this is a lot to deal with.' 

Hermione wiped her eyes, ‘It's ok, Riddle has the elder wand. Albus was poisoned by Quirrell and he stole it from him. Riddle took the cloak from Harry when we were caught,' Hermione paled a little at that memory, 'Dumbledore tried to find the ring but that also appears to have been lost. The Iris in our world couldn’t do what your Iris can do. Um. Riddle raised Iris from when she was little. I don’t know if that is why you are both so different. You feel so different to her. Like it’s incredible just how much.’ 

Ron looked over at Iris, ‘How bad was the other version of Iris?’ he asked the new Hermione curiously. 

Hermione visibly cringed, ‘Too soon, Ok, Ron,’ she whispered. 

Iris nodded sadly. This Hermione was very vulnerable, ‘I get it. Truly. I saw her Ron. She made my skin crawl in the way Malfoy did,’ Ron’s eyes widened.

‘Um. I’ll talk to Death about if it’s possible to take you all to Equilibrium,' Iris said, 'It would make you feel better. I don’t know how it works though. You guys being from a different dimension may block it. Even he might not know. Gabriel will be here later to check on you. He’s a brilliant Healer. I’m going to see the others. Daphne and Astoria are panicked by the state of their other-selves. Fabio, he’s our hairdresser, has been called in for an emergency appointment. We can book you in with him if you like. He’s brilliant with hair. He works miracles. Daphne is actually in tears with the shock of seeing herself like that. It was the split ends that tipped her over the edge. Lavender's with them too. I’ll give them the Black beauty spell. That will cheer them up a bit. Do you want to help us, Hermione?’ she said to a thoughtful, standing Hermione who, caught up in the moment, wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend as her counterpart watched in disbelief.

The two of them gazed at each other silently as Iris ran her fingers down the side of Hermione’s face, her eyes flashing golden as they smiled warmly to each other before breaking apart and waving nonchalantly to the others before they left. They both left the room as the others watched them silently. 

‘Don’t tell me it’s all just in my head ever again, Ginny,’ Ron said in a perplexed voice, ‘There is definitely something going on there. Neither Hermione nor Iris hugs you like that.’ 

Ginny had a slight twitch to her mouth, ‘They are just very close, very good friends, Ron.’ 

Ron gave a snort, ‘Yeah. Right. And I’m a pumpkin head.’

Hermione snorted, ‘Pumpkin head,’ she repeated. She smiled at Ron, ‘Your other self always knew how to make me laugh too. Merlin, he could be infuriating sometimes. The silly arguments we had over the years were so ridiculous. I wish we hadn’t wasted so much time,’ Hermione started to cry again as the others looked at her with varying expressions, ‘Sorry. I was never normally like this. I just. Being here. Being safe. Even if it’s just for a little while is more than I ever dared hope for.’ 

Harry looked stricken. Iris had filled him in on the disturbing future that would happen if they couldn’t stop Riddle. He looked over at Ron and Ginny. 

‘The Resurrection Stone. That is the one major difference. Riddle delayed his plans because of it in this world.’

‘Why?’ Hermione asked curiously. 

‘Um. Iris in this world is on speaking terms with Satan. Her aunt Bella is dating Lucifer. Iris opened the portal to Hell up and actually, truly unleashed actual real Hell on the camps in South America. Every Demon and Devil, every Hound and every Dark Angel came out for a night of fun at the Nazis and Death Eaters expense. The Light Angels and Auror's were there too. They did a lot of healing with the help of the Order. It frightened them enough to delay their plans for a few years.’

Hermione gaped, ‘Satan?’ she whispered. 

Ron nodded, ‘Riddle killed her mum and almost killed her dad and then tried to possess her. He's a bloody idiot if you ask me. For revenge she let Death himself possess her for a week. It put Iris in a sort of coma for a year but it was worth it. We all fought alongside him,’ Ron added proudly. He had come to terms with that week. After hearing what would have happened and seeing a broken Hermione had given him a newfound justification to that week that had emblazoned itself clearly on his mind.

Ron continued, ‘He took over after she took care of Malfoy and Pettigrew herself and opened up the portal to Hell again. That was brilliant. Their faces when the Devils came out of the smoke was unforgettable. She used the silver snakes to take Malfoy apart from the inside. Really gruesome.’

Ginny grimaced. She could still hear the cracking of Pettigrew's legs. She gave Hermione a comforting hug, ‘Well, we’ll show you the memories in the Black Pensieve to give you an idea of the scale of what happened. The Queen herself gave Iris a licence to kill all the traitors who had infiltrated the Government and Monarchy. She gave us all the order to execute every traitor to Britain,’ Hermione’s eyebrows went into her hairline, ‘It was the week literally from Hell. Needless to say, we are Death Eater and Nazi free now. Well, except for the time-travelling ones. The Muggles also know all about us now. It has worked out better than anyone could have hoped. The enemy of my enemy and all that. It brought us all closer. The Muggles go to Quidditch games now. The Muggles really like the Holyhead Harpies. They're playing to sell-out crowds now.’

Hermione blinked at this information from Ginny. She opened her mouth and then closed it. 

‘Yeah. Things do sound like they went somewhat differently in our world,’ Ron said as Hermione sat stunned. 

‘Bellatrix is dating Lucifer?’ she gasped. 

‘Why does everyone fixate on that part?’ Harry wondered aloud.

The new arrival Seamus knocked on the door gently as they invited him in. 

They spent the next few hours filling in the newbies on everything that had been happening as the newbies began to feel that little fire build again inside them. They thought it had been extinguished forever. There was still hope here. Hermione could work with that. Seamus had a slight smile on his face. His counterpart was still here too. Neville was alive. He looked at Ron and Harry. Ginny. Faces he never thought he would see again. Like Hermione, he felt the tiny spark again of rebellion. 

Severus sat in Grimmauld Place looking like he was under a confundus charm. 

Gabriel and Albus had just finished filling him in on the details. It had been a very long night. He glanced across at Sirius and Bella. They noted that this Severus was a lot more taciturn than their Severus had been but, knowing the outcome in his world, they could understand why. 

‘Lily? Your Severus made peace with her?’ he had asked in a strangled voice. 

Gabriel nodded, ‘She would visit him at the castle. She bought him a lot of peace in his later life,’ they had explained the Potters situation as Severus had listened dumbfounded. 

‘She still visits us,’ Sirius had said to him as Severus’s eyes glistened. 

‘She exists? She's still alive?’ he had asked. Albus had given a slight nod. Severus still couldn’t believe that this was the headmaster. He looked fantastic. 

‘Things here are so different,’ he had stated in wonder. They had shown him some moving photographs of his other-self. He could barely recognise the man. He looked happy. Well, not happy but not miserable.

He looked content. Yes. That was the word. 

‘Iris noticed her counterpart did not have the Peverell ring. Our Iris has been wearing hers since she was eleven,’ Albus informed him. They needed to know what the differences were. 

Severus moved forward, ‘The ring confounded Dumbledore. He searched for the blasted thing for years. He travelled to every connection to Riddle he could find but always it evaded him. He was sure Riddle would have used it due to the Slytherin connection. Where was it here?’

‘The Gaunt Shack,’ Gabriel said, ‘Iris found it when she was in the Astral plane. She was young and curious about her heritage. It was heavily protected. No one could have taken it by chance.’

Severus frowned, ‘Albus looked there. He did find a Horcrux. A gold bracelet that was heavily protected. He had to assume Riddle had simply kept the ring as an heirloom in the end,’ he told the confused group. 

Albus tapped the table gently, deep in thought, ‘What was the Iris in your world’s upbringing like? How was she different from our version.’ 

Severus glanced across to Sirius and Bella, ‘Some of it matches up. Harry Potter was targeted because of a prophecy. He was the boy who lived in our world too. Lily and James were killed. Pettigrew tried to frame Sirius. Riddle resurrected himself at Grimmauld Place using Hayley’s blood to do so but that seems to be when it changes. Gareth explained about Greta. It appears the Horcrux blood in her kept her from dying until Hayley was born. Hayley herself died during the ritual. Without the Resurrection Stone's magic, she must have had no way to keep the connection to Earth. Riddle returned with his magic intact. It was, well. Kingsley, Mad-Eye and Walburga were killed. Even the poor house-elf was slaughtered and Riddle kidnapped Iris. Rita Skeeter had been spying on the events and Tom had scanned the room for spies and found her. He forced her to change into human form. She paid with her life for that,' Severus shook his head. 

Severus continued as the others peered intently at him, 'Albus caught Pettigrew and the rat received the Dementors kiss for his actions regarding Sirius, the Potter's and the Muggles that were killed and for resurrecting the Dark Lord. Back then the Ministry wasn’t as blatant with their allegiances. The Death Eaters were still in the cells that week. There was still some opposition to them. When our Sirius found out Hayley’s true parentage he disowned Iris officially and took in Harry. I saw in her mind when she arrived at Hogwarts. Iris hated them both from the start and anyone connected to them. At the trial for his Death Eaters, Riddle rescued them and they disappeared for a long time. He said he was pursuing other leads for the future. Bellatrix was completely corrupted by the Horcrux. I remember she always wore a tiny silver cup around her neck. I thought it odd at the time. She was demented by the end. Her sadistic murders were in the thousands by the time Sirius managed to kill her. She was, well. Ruined by the end. A husk of a woman. I think he did her a favour by ending her misery.’ 

Bella’s eyes narrowed in anger at the fate of her alter. 

‘Iris was, and I use the term loosely, raised by our Riddle and Bellatrix LeStrange. He took her away from Britain and corrupted her mind completely. She grew up around the worst Death Eaters this country ever produced. She was already insane on her arrival to Hogwarts. Very cruel. Very cunning. Riddle had trained her well. The sorting hat barely touched her head before it bellowed Slytherin. She used the Basilisk in the Chamber for her own amusement. Several students went missing over the years. Gareth Greengrass tried for the first few years to acquire custody but, I’m afraid, he was pushed out of the proceedings legally by a very twisted ministry,’ Severus said quietly. 

Bella and Sirius shook their heads. This was worse than they thought it would be.

Severus sighed, ‘Hogwarts alone stood firm against the New World Order for a number of years but when Albus was poisoned by Quirrell the Castle was vulnerable. Quirrel must have been planning it for years. It had always been volatile before that but after Albus died it was open season. There was a final battle at the Ministry a couple of years ago but what was left of the Order of the Phoenix was destroyed that night. The Ministry had been completely taken over long before then. The few Weasleys left and most of their guests were all killed at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. It was a massacre. Harry and Hermione successfully managed to escape by using the invisibility cloak. They were the only two who managed to get away in time. Luna Lovegood was captured and held at Malfoy Manor for some time. They were the only survivors. It changed Luna a great deal. I tried to help Harry and Hermione from behind the scenes. I needed to protect the students at the castle as much as I could. I managed to get the sword of Gryffindor to them. I told them about Riddle’s snake and of Nagini being a Horcrux,‘ They all gave a jolt at that, ‘Harry and Hermione kept up the Horcrux hunt and managed to destroy a diadem but their luck ran out. Harry was, well. I will spare you the details. He died. Riddle had to kill him twice. I think by that point Harry welcomed death.’ 

The room was silent as the fate of this other world sank in. 

‘Riddle had got inside Harry’s mind. He knew everything then. Hermione and I were to be kept until last. They wanted us to suffer the most,’ Severus said in the quiet, ‘Just. Be careful with her. With all of them. They have had had a dreadful time of it. We all have.’ 

Sirius winced, ‘We came this close to that happening here,’ he emphasised with the touching of two of his fingers. 

‘So. The Peverell ring,’ Albus asked the room, ‘What changed? Where is it?’ 

‘Perhaps our Gellert or Riddle got a message to him. It seems everything up to that point of the Resurrection was the same.’ 

Albus shook his head, ‘No. Dimensional travel would kill anyone else not connected to the ring. The trick with the mirror was clever. It was set up for Iris. They must have thought the ring wouldn’t be strong enough for it. That it would only work for this universe or at the very least trap her there. The ring was more than able to work. It bought through the others from Hogwarts. They must not have thought that possible.’ 

Albus mused, ‘The infinite. The beginning, the end. All. The elder wand and the cloak are the most sought after in any world but the Stone is by far the most valuable. None of us realised the power of it.’

‘What was the prophecy in your world? Do you remember it?’ Sirius asked Severus. 

‘I have it etched into my mind,’ Severus said as he shifted uncomfortably, 'Riddle has only heard the first part. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...,' Severus trailed off as he looked uncharacteristically nervous. 

Albus looked at him sharply, 'That matches ours. What was the rest of it?'

Severus seemed to shrink, 'Albus kept it a closely guarded secret from me. From all of us until almost the end. He told me when he was dying in my arms. I, er, I haven't told anyone else.' 

Albus softened his look, 'Severus, what was the end of it?' 

Severus gulped, 'He will be born in the looking glass, the circle's within circles will start to crumble and the wicked will face the wrath of the Heavens, vicious retribution will commence when the snake slithers in and takes only the brave she finds home.' 

Albus sat back in deep contemplation. Gabriel looked at Severus in speculation as all in the room pondered this. 

Severus’s dark eyes glanced at Sirius.

‘What happened to me in your world?’ Sirius asked in a curious voice. 

Severus sighed, ‘You were at the Ministry battle. It was a trap. Harry had been lured there with visions of you being tortured. Riddle was after the full prophecy. He has only heard the first part of it. He failed. The prophecy was smashed before anyone could hear it. You killed Bellatrix and in revenge, Iris sent you through into the veil that is in the Department of Mysteries. From what I can gather you two have a very different relationship here.’

‘Oh,’ Sirius said in a vacant tone. 

There wasn’t much to be said about that. 

‘But how can the Stone be so powerful to change everything so much?’ Gabriel said in a pondering voice, ’It has the power to resurrect. It creates connections. It represents rebirth. To do all this,’ Gabriel stopped in his tracks as his golden eyes flared. 

They all stared at him. They felt a chill go through them. 

‘The truth is a beautiful and terrible thing,’ Gabriel whispered, ‘You told me that, Albus.’

Albus gazed at the Angel in trepidation. 

‘The infinite. The end of one world. This is the end and the start of a new beginning,’ Gabriel said slowly. 

Severus looked at the Angel as he began to comprehend his words. 

‘Your world. You said it yourself. It is over. No part of it is civilised. It is cruel. Brutal. There is no hope. No life. Many of the lands are poisoned. It is barbaric. Decimated. Few of you remain alive who fought against this. The ring successfully brought Iris to you. She is a parseltongue. She is the snake. You are all here for a reason. That world is to end. It is meant to end.’ 

Albus ran his hand through his hair as Severus looked blankly at the Angel. 

Gabriel looked at the mirror they had brought back from Tibet and wandered across to it. He ran his fingers over the mirror, ‘I feel nothing now. The connection is severed. I believe that if Iris were to attempt to go through again there will be nothing left of your earth. There will be no world to go to.’

Severus looked disbelieving, ‘Not that it would be any great loss, but how?’ 

The Angel looked upward. 

‘Oh,’ Severus said stupidly. 

‘I think this is part of the plan,' Gabriel said, 'Even Satan is concerned by the destructions happening on Earth. You are being tested. I believe your planet has now been graded.’ 

‘Well. Yes. I would grade it Troll,’ said Severus in a dour voice. 

Bella and Sirius were listening to this with confusion. 

‘That still doesn’t explain the Peverell ring,’ Bella said. 

Gabriel looked at the calendar on the wall, ‘What is the date, Severus?’ he asked in a polite tone. 

Severus looked confused, ‘June the tenth 1997.’ 

‘Well. That’s wrong. It’s August the tenth 1997,’ Sirius said.

Albus inhaled sharply, ‘Your planet is two months behind ours,’ his blue eyes were looking sharply at Gabriel.

Gabriel looked around at all of them, ‘The infinite is circles within circles. The end is the beginning. Picture a snake eating itself. This planet is the end and the beginning of your circle. Different universes are connected through the circle. Riddle tainted and abused the Resurrection stone on this planet. The Deathly Hallows transcend universes. It took its revenge instantly. It protected itself in the other universes it inhabits. Some circles are smaller, some larger. The Resurrection Stone's all disappeared in a ripple effect before Tom could acquire it in the other worlds. The ring Iris possesses has the power of all the rings from all the universes. They merged into one. That is why it disappeared from your world,' the Angel stared at each of them. His golden eyes were bright. 

They watched the Angel in a daze as he continued, 'Severus. The Tom Riddle in your world was too late to find the Stone. I expect the other Riddle’s from the other universes would all be too late. I’m afraid that from now on we are only delaying the inevitable. The planets of Earth will start to crumble in each dimension. The evil souls will diminish into Hell itself. This has been on the cards from the day Riddle tainted the Resurrection Stone. This world is the start. It may be that it is destroyed with the others. It may be resurrected in a different form and the souls tested that made the grade will be reborn and the infinite universes will expand in its image. The Divine uses the planets of Earth for the beginning of life. I expect there to be much change.’

No one made a sound. 

‘Excuse me,’ Bella said eventually, ‘I must have misheard you. Are you actually saying this planet may be destroyed?’

‘I fear this has been a long time in coming. It is not only the Stone. That is simply the catalyst. I have been an Angel for thousands of years, Bella. I heard of the old tales from the ancients who heard tales from their ancients. There have been other worlds. Greed, cruelty and destruction of all that was good and decent is not new. All those planets paid the ultimate price. They are not yours. They are for all. Those planets must be respected at all costs. This Earth has seen nuclear bombs dropped. The innocent murdered. The greed of the few dominates. Severus. Did they kill the unicorns on your planet?’

The pale man gave a stiff nod. 

‘That is a sign of the end times. They are all that is pure and good. They represent the balance,’ Gabriel whispered. 

Albus stared at the others in the room. 

‘Is there any chance to salvage this planet?’ Sirius said in a broken voice.

‘I think you need to fight as hard as you can against those that seek to do here what they already accomplished elsewhere. Talk to the survivors from the other world. They can guide you. Perhaps then your planet can find its redemption. The ring seems to be trying to help you. That is a good sign.’

‘What do we tell the others?’ Bella said in a small voice.

‘The truth,’ Gabriel said when Albus went to object, ‘You won’t be protecting them if they do not know. Those who are sincere and decent have nothing to fear. Equilibrium will always welcome them.’ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	52. Chapter 52

Lavender Brown awoke in a nice warm bed and in shock sat up quickly. She had been dreaming. It had been a lovely nice dream of her running through fields in the sun. Her eyes went wide as her head whipped around. This looked a lot like one of the guest rooms at Greengrass Manor. She had stayed here a long, long time ago. The memories of the previous day flashed through her mind. 

She made her way to the window. The view of the grounds looked very real. She pinched herself. Yes. That hurt. Oh, thank Merlin. She was safe. 

Lavender made her way to the en-suite and peered at herself in the mirror. She looked too thin. That was to be expected. They had been surviving on scraps whilst those bastards feasted on the best food next to them, rubbing it in. 

She was in a different world. That was obvious when she went through a portal into a cell then arrived on Mount Everest with a really quite nice Iris Black and ran into a very much alive Sirius Black. She actually swooned at the sight of the dashing man. There had been very little in the way of charming men in her life in recent years. Seamus, Filch and Snape were the only gentlemen left and didn’t that make her want to scream.

Her life in the last few years had been one long nightmare. Parvati dying had almost finished her but she persevered. When Cedric Diggory was killed in the Great Hall for the amusement of the Death Eaters she went mute. The last really nice, good looking chap had left. She clung on in the end for Hermione and Seamus. They had grown up together. They supported each other through the cruelties. They knew at any moment one of them could be killed. 

She had stood with the others in their rags for the inevitable humiliations and pain. Numb. Numb to it all. A part of her wishing one of them would kill her. Make it stop. Make it all just end. 

And then something happened that no one in that room could have predicted at dinner time. When all was darkest, a carbon copy of the nastiest bitch imaginable had stormed into the Great Hall in a black leather jacket, oozing with so much Pureblood arrogance it had made Lavender freeze. The real Iris was stood opposite her, looking as shocked as them.

At first, she thought it a sick joke. Messing with their minds. It wouldn’t be the first time they did that. Given them false hope to cruelly snatch it away. 

This copy of Iris Black was just too weird though to be a sick joke. Rambling about holograms and illusions. How she spoke to the bastards at the table had made her pinch herself. No one would dare speak the truth anymore. Even polyjuiced. When Lucius Malfoy was impaled and Barty Crouch split in two her heart had stopped. She watched every professor except Snape be decapitated. 

This Iris had stood up bold as brass after taking a killing curse and then had done what Lavender had wanted to for years. Slapped down Iris Black and took her head off. Nott going into the strange portal was the icing on the cake. He was such a sadistic creep. His perversions were legendary. Lavender had watched with confusion the hot portal that swum with Gryffindor colours and had seen those she most despised have their heads kicked into it like they were footballs.

This Iris seemed to think she was in some sort of game. Lavender had watched one by one as the cruel elite rich were judged, found guilty and disposed of by the most impressive powerful black magic she had ever felt. This Iris seemed to know her very well. She had asked her for bruise ointment. They were not allowed to carry anything to ease any pain. When the penny seemed to drop for this version of Iris Black that this wasn’t a game, Lavender had been transfixed. This Iris was a Gryffindor. Her house. She mentioned the names of people they were forbidden to talk about. Harry. Ron. Neville. 

She had been carried along with the others to the infirmary where she watched Iris ask if they wanted a way out. Hermione had been first. When she watched her friend disappear into the mirror Lavender had felt she was dreaming. The glazed looks on the faces of the others suggested the same. Well. Seeing this was the loveliest dream she could remember having she simply went along with the others.

Iris had taken her hands. Given her a big smile and said it was good to see her. She had been pulled through a mirror, a swirl of colours and strange sounds as she then arrived in a cell. The sight of Sirius looking at her in amazement cemented the fact that this was the right thing to do. There was nothing left for her on her planet. If the other men were half as nice as this one here then it was the best day of her life. The Angel left her feeling a sort of peace. 

Hermione had passed out. Understandable. Lavender herself was wobbling with nerves. Using a combination of portkeys and portals the survivors and astounded Aurors made their way back to Britain. 

Lavender had started crying when she saw the front doors of Greengrass Manor. This had been burnt to the ground several years ago in her world. 

Seeing two Daphne’s and two Astoria’s together wasn’t even the strangest thing she had witnessed that day. She had been told this world was having the same problems they had already lived through. Her counterpart had been killed defending Hogwarts. She was told gently that it was up to her if she wanted to contact her family here. It was freaky stuff. Parvati was still alive in this world. She was already ready to see her. She would give her some time to settle in. It would be different, they had warned her. This was a different version of her best friend. Lavender had nodded along. If this Parvati was even a little like her Parvati she would be extremely happy. 

Iris had come into the room where she was with the Greengrass sisters with a very healthy looking Hermione. Lavender hadn’t even blinked, so surreal was this day. When Iris said she was giving them all the Black beauty spell that was the moment the floodgates opened. She had forgotten the emotion of happiness. It hit her like a truck. 

It was this new Hermione who held her close. Lavender had sunk into her arms and for the first time in years fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

Dawn and Gareth had both been taken aback by their two new daughters arriving, but as they were very well mannered they had accepted the news with as much quiet dignity as possible. 

They had all been horrified by their unkempt appearance.

Their poised, immaculate and well dressed alters could not keep the emotions at bay as they stared in the deepest sympathy at their twins. Tears glistening at the harsh, unforgiving images in front of them.

Gareth was almost frantic as he made plans, ‘Dawn. Daphne. Astoria. I cannot emphasise how important this is. Your mission is to bring our two new daughters back into the land of civilisation. First things first. Call Fabio now. This can’t wait,’ Dawn ran over to the floo in her urgency to help, ‘Their hair must be healed. It’s shocking. This is essential. Then take them clothes shopping in the morning. Immediately, after breakfast. Go to Oxford Street. Take my card. Spend as much as you can in the best clothes shops. Nothing off the rack. I forbid it. Then buy make-up. Quality Perfume. Buy some expensive, tasteful jewellery. Goodness. The Greengrass family does not have split ends. It simply isn’t acceptable. If you don’t look good, you don’t feel good. It's very simple,’ Gareth had said to his family who nodded in earnest agreement with Gareth’s wisdom.

The tatty versions of Daphne and Astoria had sobbed in pure relief. They wrapped their arms around Gareth and wept, ‘Thank you, other daddy,’ they had both murmured as Gareth held them close. He was so angry at their treatment and vowed again to do what he could to help defeat Riddle.

‘It's all been so wretched,’ Daphne sobbed to her extended family, ‘Thank you so much for this. I can’t remember the last time I went to a salon. We haven’t been to the spa in years.’ Astoria had big fat tears running down her cheeks as Dawn moved over to give them warm hugs as the Daphne and Astoria from this world held their hands over their mouths in horror as the realities of Riddle winning the war became emblazoned on their distraught minds and fortified their resolve. Death would be preferable to that desolate existence. 

The tatty Greengrass sisters both had joyful tears running down their cheeks as one of Gareth’s many gold cards was thrust hard at them, ‘I want you to use it all up. Max it,’ Gareth said to them in urgency, ‘Actually. Here, take another one. This is critical. I never thought things would get so bad that any Greengrass would be forced into H and M’s cheap clothing. Merlin. What next? Where does the humiliation end? Tesco essentials?! A bad perm? No. That is too horrifying to even contemplate. Too twisted even for Riddle. Never again, darlings,’ they were the most soothing words either of them had heard in a very long time and what both of them needed to hear. This world may be on the fast track to dystopia, but at least, for now, sanity prevailed at Greengrass Manor. This version of their mum and dad was very alike to their own. Well, before the house fire and bombing. 

The survivor Greengrass sisters had watched Iris give their father a big hug in astonishment. The only time the other Iris had visited the Manor was to help burn it down. They had no proof that Iris was responsible for the bombing but she had smirked at them the whole day when they received the news of their parent’s death. This Iris was a different person. They could see that in her eyes. Daphne watched her counterpart sit chatting with her other-self. She noticed the identical snake rings swirl on the fingers on their left hands. A sister thing then. Merlin, it was so good to be back in their tastefully decorated home. The magic that flowed from this Iris was so different from the one from her planet.

Daphne was very astute. She had noticed the close magical bond immediately between Iris and this world’s Hermione. She had kept her mouth quietly shut. Never would she have thought Granger would have been Black’s type in either world. They had been nothing but antagonistic to each other in her world. Till the last year when Riddle had finally killed the boy who lived and all hope was gone. That other Iris had revelled in tormenting Hermione. One of the few of Harry Potter’s last friends left alive in their world. But this was a whole new world. Things were very different here to their world. For the better, she could say confidently. She looked at her sisters. Weird. Very weird. But so good. 

They had been told to relax for now. 

Daphne intended to do just that. She heard the floo go into action. Fabio was here. Daphne and Astoria smiled gratefully. The moment the shampoo hit her their heads they knew they would start to feel like actual human beings again. 

The Grangers had bided their time before meeting this version of Hermione. It was one thing to meet friends. Quite another to meet the family. They knew this new Hermione needed a bit of time to adjust so they arranged a meeting for the very next day.

At this point of Hermione’s Hogwarts education, the Granger’s admitted defeat and just went with the flow as their world deviated from one point of absurdity and madness to another. 

The thin Hermione had been looked over and healed properly by Gabriel and felt much better than she had for a long time. Seeing very similar versions of Ron, Harry and Ginny again had given her a much-needed boost. They seemed much the same as they had in her world. Although not nearly so broken down as they had been in her world in the end. She had fallen asleep surrounded by her beloved books and had drifted into a deep sleep for the first time in a long time. 

The next day saw two nervous Hermione’s sitting in the drawing-room waiting for the Grangers. 

‘Are you sure you’re ready for this?’ Hermione had asked her thin counterpart. 

‘No. But I miss my own family so much. It will just be nice to see their faces.’ 

‘Just remember they are all now twenty-five years old. Because you know. None of this is weird enough already for any of us.’ 

They had both smiled at that. 

Hermione had patted the bony fingers of her twin and had waited patiently. 

They heard the gentle knock at the door. 

‘Come in,’ they both said at the same time. 

Michael, Eleanor and Elsie Granger entered the room and stood in the centre as they looked at both Hermione’s. 

Elsie put her hand to her mouth and walked over to the thin Hermione, ‘Oh, my baby. What did they do to you?’ she then said something else in german as they watched the new Hermione’s mouth quiver with emotion. They watched the thin girl open her arms up as Elsie wrapped herself around the slender girl. That was that. The Grangers let their stiff upper lip down and hugged it out with each other. 

It was a while later that they sat down, each with a cup of tea, to talk. 

The thinner Hermione was feeling stronger with each minute. Family. She had felt herself come back together. 

‘You all look so young,'’ she said in amazement. 

‘Equilibrium, my dear,’ Elsie said proudly, ‘And I feel twenty-five too. It certainly came in bloody useful. We were out there fighting too in the week war. I paired up with a savage Demon by the name of Elizir and we went on a rampage together. I helped bring down three of the Nazi scum in Bond Street. He tore their heads right off,’ she proudly showed her the scar on her leg, ‘I’m very proud to have done my bit. Your mother ran over a Death Eater in her Saab and Michael put a bullet in his head. Ha. That served the bastard right. Death by Muggles!’ 

The thin Hermione couldn’t help but grin, ‘You did that?’ she whispered. 

The Grangers nodded, ‘After watching Iris throw five of them into Hell in less than a minute and watching them wet themselves they kind of lost their terrifying edge. They are just men at the end of the day. Very shitty men but still human. They can die just like us,' Michael said in a strong voice. 

She looked at the healthy version of her in confusion. Hermione told her what had happened at Kings Cross. 

‘Five of them? Silver snakes? Your Iris kills Death Eaters?’ she clarified. 

The Grangers nodded, ‘She saved our lives and made us young again. She’s a good lass. She's always looking out for our Hermione here,’ Elsie said. 

Thin Hermione nodded. This Iris was so different to one she had known. She had saved the Granger family from Death Eaters. Ok. Not her actual family but still. Her family. Different but the same people. They looked the same. Smelt the same. Were the same. Well, these Grangers were a bit more bolshy. Hermione stared at this version of her mum and pictured her running down Death Eaters in the family car that she used for shopping at Waitrose. She felt a rush go through her. Her own family hadn’t stood a chance. They had been murdered in their beds.

They spent hours talking. They showed her the newspapers and the reports of that week and all that had happened since. Hermione drank in all this new information. Occasionally glancing at her counterpart. She didn’t mention the magical bonding. She assumed they were keeping it quiet while all this other stuff was going on. This was more than enough for one day. The Grangers were still living at the Manor. 

‘We’re just waiting for the new smeg fridge, darling. The war has caused some delays with fridge production but it’s getting there. Once that’s done we can move back home,’ Eleanor looked at her Hermione who gave a slight tilt of her head. 

‘You would be more than welcome to live with us,’ Eleanor said gently, ‘If you want to come home, please do. It’s been rebuilt but it's on the same street. We’d love to have you.’ 

Michael and Elsie gave her encouraging smiles as Hermione felt her chin start to wobble. 

‘We can put a bookshelf up for you. As big as you like. As many as you like. And they have expanded the library down the road,’ Michael said. 

Hermione burst into tears at these innocuous statements of normality as she ran up to them. The group hugs continued for a long time before they sat back down again. 

Crookshanks came into the room with his arrogant swagger and jumped onto the thin Hermione immediately. His head then turned to the other Hermione as he looked back and forth in confusion. He sniffed her. Then it looked like he shrugged as he stretched and sat back down curling up. 

Both Hermione’s looked down at this cat in thought. 

‘Did you have a cat in the other place?’ Hermione asked the new arrival curiously. 

She shook her head, ‘We dare not bring out pets to school by the third year. Pets went missing at Hogwarts,' she said in a bitter tone, ‘But I saw this cat in the pet shop in Diagon Alley. I really wanted him but I decided not to get him. It was safer for him away from that place.’ 

Hermione patted her softly as Crookshanks purred, ‘We can share him. He’s part kneazle. He’s super smart. He likes you already.’ 

‘Thanks,’ Hermione told her with a smile as she stroked the cat. 

‘Um,’ Michael said, ‘With you being so alike and having the same name have you decided how you're going to deal with that?’ 

They both shrugged, ‘We’re not going to shorten our names. We both refuse to be called Mione,’ they both nodded at the same time. 

‘I’m not pandering to sheer bone idleness,’ the thin Hermione said. 

The Grangers grinned. 

‘How about one of you using your middle name? Or Granger?’ Michael suggested. 

They both sighed, ‘I suppose you may well be right. It will get a little bothersome after a while,’ the healthy Hermione said as she pursed her lips, ‘I’ll be Granger in public. You can be Hermione.’

Thin Hermione nodded her thanks, ‘I’ll let Daphne and Astoria know. They can work something similar out.'

The evening was getting darker as the Grangers left them to talk.

‘Are you friends with the Greengrass sisters?’ Hermione asked her thin counterpart curiously. 

Hermione paused, ‘We were never enemies or anything. We became closer over time due to circumstances. They both tried to stay out of things but they were dragged into it. Iris had her head filled by lies from birth. She had been told the Greengrass family didn’t want her and had chucked her away like rubbish. No one could convince her otherwise. Their father had tried everything to get her back. The records had been destroyed. There was no proof he did any of that. Iris targeted them almost as much as she did Harry and us. Merlin. It was horrendous. From day one she was after them but she was so underhand about it all. She had been so demure when she started at Hogwarts. Polite. Nice. It was her eyes that told us differently. As time went by she became worse. She got what she wanted in the end. She destroyed them all. Took everything from them. Their Manor. Their family. Every business they owned was destroyed. She was vicious. All Daphne and Astoria had at the end were the rags on their back. She kept them alive so she could gloat every day at them. Her own blood and she did that to them.’ 

Hermione felt a chill run up her spine. 

Thin Hermione paused, ‘She was raised by Riddle. He twisted her. Warped her. I don’t even want to contemplate what her childhood was. Memory charms and lies would be the least of it. She grew up with Bellatrix LeStrange. All of the worst Death Eaters who had been on trial and escaped. Your Iris would have been the same with that upbringing. I think anyone would be damaged permanently.’ 

Hermione flinched at the dodged bullet, ‘Thank Merlin she wasn’t then,’ she said shortly, ‘What was she like with Harry?’ 

Hermione sighed, ‘Distant for the first few years. Things always seemed to go wrong for him though. He had an owl, Hedwig. Ugh. It’s disturbing to even think about it. He loved that owl. In the third year, he found her in the owlery utterly destroyed. I mean. She had been ripped apart. His broom was destroyed. Things like that. Anything he owned or anyone he cared about was hurt. His friends, his belongings. Hagrid’s hut was burnt down. We would be attacked from behind. From corners. Nothing anyone could connect to her. But, we all knew who it was. She pushed Draco into ending it. Always berating him. Humiliating him in public. It was embarrassing to watch. I didn’t even like him but she was so hard on him. She would call him weak and pathetic when he wouldn’t join in the bullying of Neville. The Slytherins hadn’t started all bad but by the third year, most of them had all changed for the worse. We could feel their magic getting even more warped. Except for Daphne, who I swear, I haven't seen a smile in years from her. Tracey was one of the students that disappeared in our third year. She was her best friend.’

Hermione frowned, ‘It has been so different here. I can’t believe Neville was bullied at school. Of course. His parents. Gabriel and Iris fixed them up here,’ she explained the other differences in her world. 

‘Pansy’s here?’ Hermione said in fear, ‘She’s awful.’ 

Hermione gave a wry grin, ‘She's a cow in this world too, but not like she was in yours. Iris reached out to her when we were young. Showed her a different path. Pansy was one of those defending the castle. She helped buy them some time to get the young ones to Valinor in safety. Put her life on the line to do that,’ on her counterparts questioning look she explained about the elves home near Hogwarts.

‘How is it so different? I never thought Pansy had it in her to do something honourable like that.’ 

Hermione thought hard, ‘Iris could always access both black and white magic. I think some of the Equi magic rubbed off on the Slytherins over time. A lot of the Slytherins here turned their backs on Riddle and joined the Order. It has made the Order a lot stronger. Pansy is good friends with Daphne. The Greengrass family adopted her when the Parkinsons threw her out. She’s staying with Milicent at the moment. The Bulstrode's have been great. You know, they bring the brute force. They took in a lot of people at their farm after the week war. People who had had their homes damaged. Helped them get back on their feet,’ the other Hermione was intrigued by this. 

‘Draco took our side because he knew Iris’s black magic was purer and better than Riddle’s. He knew it was a small hope but it was still better to stand with his cousin than with Riddle. Narcissa turned to Iris too. It cost Narcissa her life but she knew the risks. They had both made peace with their choices before she was killed by Riddle. Iris takes Draco to visit her on occasion.’

‘Narcissa Malfoy turned against Riddle here?’ Hermione gasped out loud. 

Hermoine nodded, ‘It helped that the Black family had been reunited. They had allied with the Weasleys’ and the Greengrass family. It made a huge difference here. A lot of the old families joined them then. Andromeda and Bellatrix swung it for Narcissa. Riddle had taken the Horcrux off Bella’s neck that had been corrupting her mind. She knew he was a Half-blood, the papers were going crazy about everything. Riddle had lost his magic. He wasn't a threat anymore and they got braver and he must have known Bella was going to go off on one because of it. The cup wasn't safe with her. I'm not sure what changed in your world with her. He got his magic back sooner. Maybe he had a chance to get to her at the Ministry and do a memory charm or spell on her before the trial. He could have put her under the imperius to control her. Everything diverted at the ritual. The butterfly effect can have unforeseen consequences. He had to make fast decisions at the time in our world. In your world, he had more freedom to plan. He knew his secret was out of the bag by then. He knew Regulus had taken one of them. He wanted to keep them all safe,’

The new Hermione nodded. She had read the reports of the other trial and how it differed completely to their own trial. The number of Horcruxes this world had successfully destroyed was staggering to her, 'Rita Skeeter was killed at Walburga's with the others. It wasn't common knowledge that Riddle is a Half-blood in our world. Albus told us it had all got hushed up in the mess that week. No journalist dared report anything about Tom's blood status after that night. Not after what happened to Rita. Bella may not have found out in time in your world. By the time she found out the truth, the Horcrux would have had full control of her. She could still fight it at that time.' 

Hermione considered this, ‘Narcissa was very pissed off at Riddle for what he had done to her sister. She was worried about Draco too. She could see what it was doing to him. She was vital as well. She gave us a Horcrux of Riddle’s that has taken us one step closer to ending this.’

Hermione whistled in shock, ‘Never, ever would I have believed that woman had any good in her.’

‘Yes. Well, She did. She made it to Equilibrium here. So. Yeah. She does.’ 

‘After Draco poisoned himself she went off the deep end. She became almost as bad as Bellatrix.’ 

‘Choices. Dumbledore always says that what it comes down to in the end.’ 

‘Draco didn’t have a choice in our world. A lot of them didn’t,’ Hermione said with a dawning awareness, 'Riddle's magic twisted them all.' 

‘Iris made all the difference here for them. Well, the ring did too. I mean, when she dragged Nott back from Hell and had bought Lucifer with her. Well, that sealed the deal for most of them. Slytherins like it hardcore. Iris bought it in barrels. Lucifer has his own fan club at Hogwarts. He makes the odd public appearance. Lots of squealing Slytherin girls. He signs autographs for them.’ 

Hermione snorted. ‘No. Really? Tell me all about that.’ 

They continued to talk long into the night. And the next one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	53. Chapter 53

The two Hermione's compared and noted the differences and similarities between their worlds. The Hermione from the other world felt herself coming back to herself faster than she could have hoped. The more she found out about this Iris the more bewildered she became. The Fleur Delacour year of extreme closeness fascinated her. She asked about the Ron in this world. Hermione had blushed and had told her counterpart the situation. 

‘So, in this world, he does like you in that way, you did too, you dated but you prefer Iris?’ 

‘Iris and I. We bonded years ago. It only became stronger over the years. I do love Ron but. I didn't realise at first but with time I understood what the issue was. Ron and I did try but it isn’t like it is with her. Ron and I want different things. I want a career first. He wants marriage and babies first. When I was with him I wasn't really with him. My mind was elsewhere. Iris and I figured it out,’ Hermione explained. 

The thinner Hermione looked downcast, ‘I thought I was going to have a career. Over the years that dream all crumbled. I’m glad one of us still has ambitions.’ 

‘What did you want to do?’ 

‘When I was new to the Wizarding World my dream was to be Minister for Magic. I wanted to do some good in my world. It all seems so childlike now,’ the thin girl’s face fell. 

Hermione stared dumbfounded at her counterpart, ‘That’s what I want to do.’ 

The thin girl looked at her with a slight smile. 

‘You know. It’s not too late. Enrol in Hogwarts. You can get your N.E.W.T.S. I’m sitting mine next year. I can help you catch up.’ 

‘I,' she paused, ‘I don’t know what I plan to do exactly. Just being here and not hurting is enough for now. I want to help the Order if I can. Being away from that place is more than I could have hoped. I’m not sure if I’m ready to see Hogwarts again. It has too many bad memories.’ 

‘I understand. Take as long as you need,’ Hermione tried to give an encouraging expression. 

There was a quiet moment as Hermione looked at her thin counterpart, ‘You know, Ron is a good friend to me. He can always make me laugh. I would have no issues with him being good friends with you as well. If that develops into more between you both then I would be fine with it,’ she said in a calming voice, ‘We got through the awkward stages last year. I want him to be happy. I’ll always care about him. I just don’t think we would have been in the long run if we had been together. I think he realised that too.’

The thin Hermione blushed, ‘I, yes. Thank you for being logical about this. I don't know what the future holds but thank you for being honest. Too many people beat about the bush with these sort of matters.’

Hermione smiled then, ‘So, what do you think about the Ron here?’ 

‘He’s so much the same as how my Ron used to be. He's not as bitter though. What we went through together at Hogwarts was very demanding. Your Ron seems to be more optimistic about all of this.’ 

‘Mr Weasley gave him the deeds to the Burrow. Ron had to lose his childhood home to fully appreciate it. He’s going to rebuild it. He’s looking towards the future. He’s hopeful that we have a good chance to finish Riddle.’ 

‘Mm. My Ron had lost all his hope near the end,’ Hermione said quietly. 

‘What was your relationship with him in your world if you don’t mind me asking.’ 

The thin girl gave a small smile, ‘We were dating when he was killed at the wedding. I think we both knew there wasn’t much time left. Not perhaps the most romantic reason but he needed me to know I was loved very much by him before it was too late. I felt the same way.’

Hermione could only hug her other self at that. 

The thin Hermione looked at her and sighed, ‘I must admit, even though everyone has been lovely I do feel like an imposter here.’

Hermione shook her head at this statement, ‘All the things that are happening are for a reason. You are here because you are meant to be here. Don’t feel like that. It isn’t a fluke or an accident that Iris could get you here. You are a part of this Earth now as much as any of us is.’ 

A true smile passed over her face at those words, ‘I still cannot believe in an alternate universe my counterpart is actually dating Iris Black. Of everything I have discovered that is what has shocked me the most.’

Hermione gave a sort of smile and grimace at this honest observation. 

‘You are being careful, aren’t you? She was a very damaged person in my world.’ 

Hermione sat back, ‘She is more than aware of her vulnerabilities. She knows the truth about Riddle and her real family. I can show you her memories. Of what Riddle actually is. She knows the truth about the Gaunt line. Her Black family. She sees a therapist once a week. She was raised by people who actually care about her and love her. That is what has made all the difference I think. Thankfully, as it turns out for all of us but most especially her. She does have a dark side but she uses that to help protect us and fight this New World Order.’ 

‘Her eyes glowed golden when she looked at you.’ 

‘Yes. It is because of her connection to Equilibrium. When she is happy they do that. She got back safe and we were together again. Her eyes do that a lot when she's with me,’ Hermione said shyly.

‘Oh, my. I know that look. I’ve had that look. You’re so smitten!’ 

‘It took long enough. She was so thick about it. It was infuriating. I had to spell it out to her that I liked her in that way. She never thought I could. Like, the bonded magic wasn’t a big enough clue.’ 

‘It took her over an hour to realise we weren’t holograms. Actual brains were flying about. Blood was splattering everywhere. She was hit with a killing curse. We were talking to her. She still didn’t cotton on. It was unbelievable to witness just how long it took for the penny to drop. I wouldn’t be concerned it took her so long with you. She seems she is maybe not as quick to put two and two together sometimes as others would be.’

Hermione gave a snigger, ‘She has other talents, thankfully. I usually have to do the thinking for both of us.’

Both Hermione’s tittered at that. 

There was a knock at the door. Iris peered around to both of them 

‘Hi, my sisters and I wondered if you want to watch a few movies in the trunk? We’ve got popcorn and drinks and you know, we can chat. We can get properly acquainted with each other.’ 

Iris wondered at the giggling as the two Hermione’s stood up and followed her through the Manor. 

‘Why is that so funny?’ Iris said perplexed. 

More giggling followed. 

‘Nice to see you two getting along so well,’ Iris said vaguely as they went into her bedroom. All four Greengrass sisters were stood there with Lavender and Seamus. The new arrivals still looked too thin but they were much better groomed and dressed. Fabio had worked his magic on all of their new arrivals. 

Hermione had given her own counterpart the Black Hair product which had worked marvellously in rejuvenating her locks. 

Gareth Greengrass had breathed a big sigh of relief at the improvements. Daphne and Astoria had taken the new arrivals under their wing and had fulfilled their mission. 

Seamus had been dragged along with the girls and had been treated to a full-on makeover as well and looked rather smart. 

‘We’ll bring the others round in the next few days. Everyone is adjusting right now to this world in their own ways,’ Iris told them. 

‘Being anywhere else than the Riddle run castle would be an improvement,’ Seamus had said darkly. 

The survivors had been taken to various places. Amelia Bones had gone straight to the hospital to sit with Susan immediately on hearing the news. Luna had met Luna. The Lovegoods had listened to Albus. Nodded and accepted it without any questions. It wasn’t the strangest thing to have happened in recent years. The thin, quiet Luna had looked around her new home and family and had promptly fallen in love with her new family and they with her. 

Both Luna’s were very happy to have found someone on their wavelength. Not many others were on it. 

Madam Pomfrey, Filch and Mrs Norris had been beyond happy with their new staff quarters. Severus had been intrigued by his counterparts way of life here. Lily and Equilibrium's Severus had been informed of the developments and a very nervous Severus waited in anticipation for this meeting of sorts with both of these people. Hogwarts greeted them all like old friends.

They were all happy to see Albus back in his rightful place. Albeit very unsettled by his youthful looks. The current Madam Pomfrey was glad of the extra help from her Doppelganger. Filch was introduced to his counterpart who was happy to train him on the more demanding cleaning spells. Mrs Norris was happy to be able to wander the castle properly again. 

Lavender Brown had let Albus know she wanted to meet her alter family but she wanted to take it slow. It was very strange for her to comprehend any of this. 

Albus had contacted Seamus’s family who had been astounded by the news. They would be coming over from Ireland the next day to meet this other version of their son. 

The country had been in turmoil for so long that this was just another weird thing to add to the list. People were becoming stronger through the adversity. 

The group in Iris’s room all took a moment to really take in how momentous all this was as they gazed around at each other. 

‘This is incredible,’ Seamus had whispered as he looked around at each of them. 

‘How many versions of us do you think there are in Infinity?’ Lavender had asked in curiosity.

The healthier-looking Hermione addressed the room, ‘There are countless theories about parallel universes. No one really knows for sure. Even Gabriel doesn't know for certain. Some think thousands. Others think there are only a few. It could be divided up into circles. Dumbledore believes Riddle may have only created one portal. It would take a huge amount of magic to create just one. It was designed to either destroy Iris or trap her in your world. He can’t actually kill her himself on this Earth. The ring resurrects her. Riddle’s ego believes he is smarter than the ring.’ 

‘So there could be thousands of our other selves going through the same thing we did in other worlds?’ Lavender asked in growing horror. 

Iris sighed and nodded dismally, ‘It’s brutal. I know. We can only focus on doing what we can do. You heard what Gabriel was saying. This chain starts and ends with us. This ring is connected to the infinite. It wants us to fight them.’ 

There was a moment of quiet as they tried to comprehend all of this. The new arrivals were staring at Iris with unabashed interest. 

‘It’s so weird to hear you talk like this,’ Lavender said honestly. Iris looked at them with sadness. 

‘I can’t imagine what you all went through. Just know this Iris would sooner die fighting than join Riddle,’ she told them solemnly. 

There were brief nods at these words. 

‘Hey. I can introduce you to Esmerelda,’ Iris said to the new arrivals, ‘She’s a total sweetheart. She won’t bite. Promise.’ 

‘Esmerelda? Is she your cat?’ Seamus asked. 

‘No, my snake,’ Iris said to a nervous-looking group of new arrivals. 

Seeing this caution Iris paused, ‘We’ll do that another time. Movies then.’

There were a few sighs of relief.

Daphne and Hermione had sensibly kept Jasper and Lucas in their rooms due to the sensitivity of their new guests. They could be very intimidating to newcomers. 

‘Oh, Daphne and I have decided to be referred to as the young Daphne and Astoria as we appear to be two months behind our twins. Make it easier for everyone in the future. Clearly, it’s very easy to tell us apart at the moment,’ young Astoria said to the group. She looked a lot better than she had. Colour was beginning to return to her cheeks and Fabio had certainly earnt the huge tip Gareth had given him. Their hair was shorter but glossy and immaculate. 

‘It certainly makes me feel calmer looking at you both now. That truly was dystopian in the extreme,’ Iris told them, ‘Daphne forced to wear H and M has truly been the most harrowing thing I have ever witnessed so far.’ 

Daphne hugged young Daphne in sympathy, ‘It was all so crass. It wasn’t fitted. It looked dreadful on me. The material was itching. I could never forget what clothing was on me. It still haunts me,’ young Daphne confided in her counterpart who in return murmured soothing condolences. 

‘It’s all over now, darling. You will move on from this. The memories will fade in time. It could have been worse. They could have made you wear items from the Tesco essentials range.’

Young Daphne shuddered, ‘You're right. It could have been much worse. I’ll be brave.’ 

Both Hermione’s watched this scene with an incredulous face, ‘Right, moving on,’ the healthier Hermione said.

Iris stepped forward, ‘Um. My therapist, Anthea. I spoke to her earlier on the phone about everything. She advised each of you to come in for a chat to talk about what you have all gone through. She’s really good at sorting things out in my mind. She helps me process things and deal with them at the time and put some distance there. If you don’t feel comfortable with her she can recommend others.’

The others nodded with interest at this. 

They made their way into the trunk and the new arrivals looked around with interest. 

‘It’s like an actual home,’ Lavender said to them. 

‘Hermione needed a safe place to study at Hogwarts. They were after the Muggleborns when we started and I said she could share my study area rather than risk going to the library too late. Over time it became our flat,’ Iris said to them. 

‘Did you put the television and stereo in here?’ the new arrival Hermione asked her counterpart. 

Hermione shook her head, ‘Iris loves her Muggle movies and music. These are hers.’

Hermoine looked at this Iris in deep thought. Her eyes had found the bookshelf as she brightened up, ‘You have so many books.’ 

‘That’s just the first row. They go back forevermore. Most of them are Hermione's,’ Iris told her as the new Hermione’s eyes went very greedy at this announcement. 

‘Is that a motorcycle?’ Seamus asked excitedly.

‘Yes. My pride and joy. Triumph Bonneville. Dad and I go out racing at the track sometimes. I can beat him now, sometimes,’ Iris bragged a bit. 

Their eyes had found Esmerelda who had awoken and was staring at them with interest. Iris moved across and gave her a quick rub as she hissed to her to stay in her cage for now. 

The new arrivals went pale at this. 

‘Sorry,’ Iris said to them, ‘I was just saying to her to stay in. She won’t bother you.’

‘It’s just. Hearing parseltongue again is a bit unnerving,’ young Astoria said quietly as Iris’s face fell.

Hermione stood in the centre of the room and addressed them, ‘We can’t begin this way. Rather than movies I think a trip to the Black Pensieve is required. Iris’s gift to speak to snakes has saved a lot of people’s lives. Iris here has saved countless lives. You need to see all that. You will always be on edge otherwise.’

‘Oh, Hermione. I really want to see Austin Powers,’ Iris said before she stopped talking after getting a quick glare from her girlfriend. 

‘We can watch the International Man of Mystery afterwards. This is more important,’ Hermione snapped at her. 

Iris hung her head and nodded at this as the thin Hermione watched this interaction play out in more deep thought. 

It was a few hours later that the group emerged from the pensieve with a newfound understanding of this Iris. 

‘The silver snakes protected us,’ young Astoria had said excitedly, ‘You looked so tough with it hanging around your neck Daphne.’

‘Marcus Flint got caught. Lucius Malfoy was decimated. Did you see that at Kings Cross when those Death Eaters were flung in the portal!.’ Lavender squealed. 

‘Oh, that was fantastic,’ young Daphne declared, ‘That’s twice now I’ve seen Malfoy scum get fucked up. I see what you mean, Iris. I could watch you do that daily.’ 

Iris preened at the compliments. 

The thin Hermione had watched this version of herself in the Black Pensieve. She had watched herself with her own silver snake being protected. A mountain troll attack. That was how she had made friends with Ron and Harry in her own universe. This Iris had been the first through the portal. She saw Nott broken.

The Ministry battle here was so much different to their own battle. She had seen this world’s ferocious Bella fighting Death Eaters with all she had in her. Watched as this worlds Harry stood side by side with Iris and how he somehow managed to turn Riddle’s possession against him using Lily's protection. She had gazed at an older and very much alive Draco in fascination. Daphne. Luna. Ginny. A Neville she barely recognised. Ron. She had watched with fear as they were surrounded by hundreds of the sinister corrupt Ministry workers and Death Eaters. She had watched with intent eyes as Iris’s eyes turn blood red and unleash Hell itself. 

She had watched Cornelius Fudge ripped apart. Hermione knew Iris had allowed Death himself to possess her. To lead the rebellion against the Nazi and Death Eater infiltration of Britain. The strain on her body and magic had cost her almost a year of her life. This Iris was not anything like the Iris she had known. This Iris was a true Gryffindor personified. 

Hermione showed them the Burrow in this world. Her heart had leapt at the sight of all of the Weasley’s very much alive here. All flaming red hair and aggression fighting alongside Iris. She closed her eyes. And she felt anger. 

They had all emerged from the Pensieve and the mood in the room was fresher somehow. The new arrivals looked at this Iris with a lot less caution than they had. 

The emaciated Hermione looked helplessly at Iris, ‘Why wasn’t it like that in our world? Why didn’t we get you instead of her? It isn’t fair!’ she blurted out before she could stop herself. 

Iris’s face fell, ‘None of this is fair. It hasn’t been a walk in the park for us either. What you have all gone through is very much on the cards for us if we can’t stop this. You don’t think I’m not worried every minute of the day about the people I love?’ she said to the other Hermione quietly, ‘Why do you think we’re fighting against them so hard? We are using everything we can get our hands on to fight this. I mean, you’ve seen the memories. I had to open Hell up to just get that filth out of our country. One country. What about the rest of the world? What is happening now, right now, right this minute, turns my stomach. Have you any idea what we’ve gone through? What we’re having to put ourselves through to get to that bastard’s Horcruxes? They killed my mum, Hermione. Don’t think this is any easier for us. We’re trying to make the best of it but we’re all of us scared of the future. Why do you think I believed I was in an illusion of my own worst fears when I was in your world for so long? Seeing you all like that was...,’ Iris bit her lip and gulped back a sob.

The Hermione Iris barely recognised looked at this Iris with the sudden clarity of understanding the situation.

Both Hermione's felt a little awkward for their assumptions earlier. Iris had simply been convinced what she was witnessing was her worst nightmare. 

‘The power to vanquish the Dark Lord. It’s love,’ the new Hermione whispered, ‘Dumbledore always said it was but I couldn’t quite believe it. That’s the difference here. The ring is love. Everything it does is to protect those you care for. That’s why it works so well for you.’

‘Well, yes. Lily’s protection of Harry was old magic. The Peverell ring is old magic. Rebirth. Resurrection. It opens up the tunnel between worlds. Gabriel has a theory that this ring has absorbed the power of the other universes rings to protect itself from Riddle’s further abuses. Death told me to only use this to protect others from evil,’ Iris said to a Hermione who had finally worked it out.

This thin Hermione in front of her was confusing for Iris. Her magic reached out for her and merged in a similar way as it did with her own Hermione. The way this Hermione looked at her made her feel so desolate though. 

Iris stiffened as her eyes went blank for a moment. The others in the room watched this with uncertainty. She tilted her head as if listening to something. They watched a small smile cross her face as her eyes returned to normal. 

They all looked at her strangely. 

‘Death said it will be safe for you to go to visit Equilibrium. That you have each earnt your place in it. He said it would be wise for each of you to go. You need to start healing.’

‘What does that mean?’ Lavender said, ‘Earnt our place?’

‘Did you all fight against Riddle?’ The healthy-looking Hermione asked.

‘We all tried if that’s what you mean. We helped Harry as much as we could but how do you fight against a Wizard that destructive?’ young Daphne said in curiosity. 

‘You made your choice,’ Hermione said to them as her eyes flashed, ‘Even though it was hopeless in your world. You still stood against him.’

Iris pondered this, ‘In the Great Hall in their world, not one of those I threw into the portal to Hell was rejected.’

The new arrivals stared at her, ‘That fire portal went to actual Hell?!’ Seamus stuttered. 

Iris nodded, ‘It will only let those who truly deserved it in.’ 

‘They are all in Hell now?’ Lavender clarified. 

Iris nodded, ‘I think so anyway. I didn’t have time to meet your version of Satan. It felt the same though.’

‘Actual Hell. As in Demons and Devils?’ younger Daphne clarified. 

‘Yes. The ring lets me visit. I met Lucifer when I was little. He’s been a big help to us. I visit occasionally. It’s very hot there. I can’t take you there for a tour. It blocks people who shouldn’t be there. There can’t be any mistakes.’ 

The new arrivals had to sit down promptly, ‘So that’s where you sent them,’ Lavender said in wonder, ‘Good. They deserve it.’ 

‘Well. You know the saying. He who laughs last, laughs loudest,’ Iris said to them all, ‘It’s called justice.’ 

‘Did your counterpart go through it?’ healthy Hermione said with interest. 

Iris shook her head, ‘No. I thought about that. Her body did. But I had killed her before that. I don’t know what the decision of the veil would be regarding her,’ Iris had been told the events of her counterparts history, ‘She never had any choice. Riddle would have warped and poisoned her from the moment he set eyes on her. Driven her insane from childhood. She may have been given the option to reincarnate in those circumstances. There have been similar cases where a person’s memory is wiped and their souls start over. The veil considers other factors.’

The two Hermione’s glanced at each other. 

‘So. Does any of you fancy a trip?’ Iris asked them.

The thin Hermione glanced at the others who looked a little anxious, ‘I’ll go first. I always like to expand my knowledge.’ 

Iris smiled at her Hermione, ‘Some things never change.’ 

The veil doorway to Equilibrium opened up as the new arrivals jumped back and stared at it, ‘I know its odd for you but you need to hold my hand and do not let go for any reason as you won’t be able to get back. I act as an anchor,’ Iris told the nervous-looking girl.

Thin Hermione pulled her shoulders back and abruptly pushed out her hand. 

‘That’s it. A true Gryffindor to the end,’ Iris said in a soft voice.

‘Are you sure your ok doing this, Iris?’ Lavender asked. 

‘Very. I love taking people through for their first look. Seeing their faces is something that never gets old,’ Iris told them. 

‘You’ll love it there,’ Daphne said to her in a comforting voice, ‘It puts it all in perspective. It really does. It will be night time there but the magic still feels the same as in the day.’ 

The healthy Hermione gave her counterpart a reassuring grin as Iris took her bony hand. 

The thin Hermione gave a jolt as the magic flared up between them sending waves through them as she glanced at her counterpart who had a raised eyebrow. 

‘Is the magic always like that with you two?’ she asked Iris who blushed a little and nodded. 

‘Ok. Understanding a bit more about you both,’ the thin girl said in a bemused fashion. 

Looking around Iris waved goodbye to the group, ‘Hermione. Why don’t you put on Austin? It’s the last of the new films for a while. Hollywood is currently in lockdown. Bugger this all. Is nothing sacred?!’

Whatever this version of Hermoine was expecting nothing could quite have prepared her for the reality of it. The stars flickered and glittered for endless miles as they took a slow walk through. Iris took her to the edge as they looked down. Hermione was very quiet as she took it all in. 

‘This is the bridge then?’ 

‘Yes. Gabriel has never known it to happen before. Neither has Lucifer. They always used the Astral plane before to travel to Earth.' 

They came to the other end as Hermione stared at the portal to Hell for a long time. 

‘It’s all real,' she stated simply as her eyes darted around the portal. 

Iris took her to the portal to Equilibrium. 

‘Ready?’ Iris asked. 

This Hermione nodded and seemed to stare at Iris for the longest time, ‘Our Iris could have been like you if not for Riddle,’ she said in a strained voice. 

Iris sighed, ‘Riddle can only corrupt. The damage he has done to so many lives is limitless.’ 

With a deep breath, Hermione and Iris pushed through the veil into limbo and made their way out. 

Hermione was in wonder. Her logical mind drank it all in. The music. The sounds and smells. The white magic rippling through her. Iris took her to her favourite place. The waterfall. 

‘I used to come here a lot when I was little. It calmed me down. Made me realise how small I was. How big all this was around me. It keeps me humble. I’m just one cog in all of this. I like to sit here sometimes. Draco loves it here. So does my Hermione.’ 

Hermione turned around at the mention of her counterparts name, ‘Why her?’ she asked with interest. 

Iris smiled. She liked talking about Hermione. They were still keeping things low key so she was limited who she could discuss this with. 

‘She accepted me from the start. Most people only saw Riddle when they looked at me. She just saw me. I think it helped she grew up in the Muggle world. She hadn’t been exposed to the fear as long. We were friends first. I’ll show you some memories. I like that she is so opinionated. She doesn’t take any nonsense. She is very sweet sometimes. Loyal. Brave. I trust her with my life,’ Iris said with a small smile. 

Hermione smiled, ‘And Fleur Delacour?’ she teased. Equilibrium was humming through her. She hadn’t felt this alive in years. 

Iris blushed beet red, ‘Hermione told you about that, did she?’ she asked quietly.

Hermione smiled, ‘Of course she told me. It isn’t something that gets forgotten. She said you two were like magnets. It helped us bond. It made me smile.’ 

Iris gave a wry look, ‘She’s never going to let me live that one down, is she?’ 

Hermione shook her head, ‘I know I wouldn’t,’ she laughed. It was so much like her Hermione’s laugh that Iris stilled for a moment. 

‘Fleur was an awakening. I defy anyone to not question themselves with Fleur in the same room. She answered a lot of questions I had about myself,’ Iris said honestly. 

‘Touche. I thought the Fleur in our world was very arrogant, but yes. There is no denying her ethereal good looks.’

‘Fleur is a sweetheart when you get to know her properly,’ Iris said warmly, ‘But, she isn’t Hermione.’ 

This Hermione looked at Iris swiftly then, ‘Is she the one, then?’ 

Iris blushed at this, ‘I hope so. I want her to be. If we survive this war then we want to go the distance.’ 

‘What if it all goes to Hell like it did in my world?’ Hermione asked her seriously. 

Iris glanced at her, ‘If it ever got as bad as your world I’d burn it all down rather than let Riddle get his hands on this Earth. He knows it too. His recent actions scream it. He’s resorting to butchering the timeline. He’s desperate. Frightened. He knows we’re getting closer to ending him.’ 

And didn’t that send a frosty chill down Hermione’s back? She already knew enough about this Iris to know every word she spoke was sincere. Her eyes went to the Peverell ring. This Iris had the power to do what she promised. The fact that Voldemort himself was terrified made Hermione’s head spin. 

‘How about you?’ Iris changed the morose subject, ‘How are you finding it here?’ 

‘Hermione is wonderful. The Grangers too. It is so nice to have civil conversations about normal things. Like white goods and the supermarket. I’ve missed that so much.’ 

Iris smirked, ‘It always amazes me that the daughter of two dentists can be so hardcore.’

Hermione grinned, ‘I can’t believe the ultimate Pureblood princess of the Wizarding World is dating a Muggleborn in this world.’ 

Iris had a thoughtful look on her face, ‘The Pureblood ideology is twisted. I’ve studied it for years. It cannot be sustained. Salazar told me himself he got it wrong. Genetics are more important than magic. It’s why we’re in this mess. The Gaunt family saga should be taught at Hogwarts. Mental instability is rife within Pureblood circles. It’s Hermione who is taking the risk being with me. We’re honest with each other. She knows everything. No secrets. I see a therapist. I have moments were all this does get to me, but I know how to handle it now. I think. I’ve told her if I do lose my mind to move on.’

Hermione gasped at this, ‘She’d stick with you.’ 

Iris turned to her then and shook her head, ‘I love her too much to condemn her to that fate.’

Hermione couldn’t think of anything to say to that. She sat quietly then and watched the waterfall. 

‘It’s beautiful here.’

Iris nodded, ‘It’s my second home.’

They sat there for some time as they both absorbed the white magic. 

‘What do you think of your version of Ron here?’ Hermione asked her a little too casually as the breeze brushed through them. 

‘Ron’s great. We’ve been friends since we were little. He was a little bit distant with me at first. So was his dad, but you know. I get it. Having Riddle’s granddaughter sat at your kitchen table would make a lot of people edgy. Over time that changed. I mean, his eating habits are deplorable and he can be a bit of a bitch sometimes,’ Hermione gave a smile. ‘But, he is one of those people you can always rely on.’ 

‘What’s he like here?’ 

‘He was a bit insecure when we were younger. He would lash out sometimes if he felt someone was putting him down and he was a bit jealous of Harry’s fame when we were little. But, what with Riddle coming back and all the stuff happening in the world it made him grow up. I think with the battle he proved to himself he had the right stuff. He never once left Harry’s side that whole week. They've been friends since they were both tiny. They’re like Fred and George now. Inseparable. He fought against Death Eaters, Nazis. Protected people. He knows now what he’s truly made of. He has self-respect. It goes a long way.’

The Hermione next to her took all of this in, ‘My Ron never got the chance to truly prove himself. He fought well at the Burrow to give Harry and I time to get away but he was brought down in the end. Seeing him die in front of me was more painful than I could have imagined. It’s a cliche I know but a part of me died with him.’ 

‘Is it difficult seeing another Ron here?’ Iris asked, ‘We thought it best to give you some time to get used to this world. It clearly makes you emotional seeing these versions of them here so they are giving you space and keeping away for now.’ 

Hermione gasped, ‘Oh. No. Not at all. They don’t need to do that. It’s nice of them to consider me but it’s the opposite really. It makes me feel better seeing them. I feel stronger.’

Iris smiled, ‘Good. I’ll let them know. Neville and Draco want to visit too. So does Parvati. We wanted to give you all some time to adjust before we bombarded you all. Although young Astoria needs to be made aware that this Draco is already spoken for,’ Iris grinned.

Hermione looked curious, ‘What’s this Draco like?’ 

‘You saw him in the memories. He’s a fighter. He gets on very well with Hermione. They study together a lot. He’s very smart. He was a big help in the Room of Requirement when we were training. He picks up spells very quickly and helped the others learn them. He’s very close to Daphne in this world. He gets on well with Neville. He’s alright with the others. They don’t hang out for fun. They are very different people but the end goal is the same. They trust each other. That’s what’s important. Not playing exploding chess together.’

Hermione mused on this, ‘Choices. This Earth gave people a choice to fight against Riddle.’

‘Yeah. Draco saw a way to escape from Riddle and his father and he grabbed it with both hands. He goes by the name Black now. His mother and he both changed their surnames as fast as they could when they left Lucius. Gabriel told me to trust them. He knew Draco was vulnerable.’ 

‘Do you think I’ll ever see them again?’ Hermione asked Iris quietly. 

Iris looked up at the night sky that stretched on into infinity, ‘Considering the number of so-called impossible things I’ve witnessed happen in my life, I can genuinely say its a possibility. They all still exist. They are just somewhere else. We call our friends and family in Equilibrium as being just over the hill. It helps us.’ 

It was that which cheered Hermione up the most.

‘There is a planet here called Origin that deals with all those sorts of things. I would imagine dimensional travel could be a lot easier than on Earth. Apparition is easy peasy here compared to Earth. Rowena has studied the magic of the ring. They have discovered a lot. I reckon, in time, they will find a way to reach out to the others.’ 

It was with a much lighter heart that Hermione returned with Iris to the tunnel. 

‘You may find when we go back through you will find some physical improvements. I know Gabriel healed you but people find they feel a lot better, in general, coming back. I'm not sure what the different dimension effects will be,’ Iris told her. 

Hermione looked intrigued as they eased back through the veil. Iris became startled as she watched this Hermione morph quickly into her Hermione. 

‘Blimey! That worked brilliantly,’ Iris exclaimed. 

This Hermione looked as amazed as Iris as she patted herself down. She lifted her sleeve and saw the smooth skin unmarked by scars. 

She couldn’t speak as Iris pulled her further along the star-filled tunnel and through the swirls of magic back to the others. 

Seamus was the first up in astonishment as his eyes swivelled between the two Hermione’s. 

‘Groovy, baby.’ he said with a grin.

‘Extreme makeover,' Lavender said in a hushed, reverent whisper. She jostled the two younger Greengrass sisters out the way and grabbed onto Iris. 

‘Me next,’ she said in a tone that did not invite argument. 

Iris gave a wry grin. It would be a while until she would see Austin. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	54. Chapter 54

It was the next day at Greengrass Manor and all was serene. Some sense of order had been restored in the new arrivals life. It would take time to come to terms with all they had endured but life was certainly improving. To avoid any more confusion they had given up with the names and decided on telling each other apart with rings. The Hermione, Daphne, Astoria, Susan, Luna and Seamus from the other world were each gifted a very tasteful gold lion ring each by Dawn and Gareth. 

‘For being so brave,’ Dawn had said to each of them as they accepted the gift thoughtfully. Susan and Luna had arrived earlier to go through to Equilibrium. Even Iris had been astounded at how powerful the trip had proved to be. The new arrivals looked immaculate. What lay underneath would take time to resolve, however. Their eyes still looked haunted. She glanced down at her now white Peverell ring. That might have something to do with it. 

They were all sat in the spacious dining room for a scheduled meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Iris had just arrived back with Severus Snape who looked, like the others, much improved. 

He had met with his counterpart and the other Lily. His head was an array of conflicting emotions. 

The two Hermione’s sat together. The one new to this world could not keep her eyes off the Weasley family. Molly’s younger face had been a little off-putting at first but she could feel her magic and her big smile was the same. This Molly had pulled her into the big Molly hug she remembered so fondly. Fred and George. Both together again. Ron sat with Harry and Ginny. A tougher looking Percy who had a filo fax with him was writing a report while they waited. Charlie was back from Romania. He was one of the thousands of Brits who had been called back home from abroad to fight by the Queen. Bill was there. Fleur had stayed back at Weasley Manor to avoid the inevitable with Iris. Hermione had given a quick smile at that. The Tonks family were all here with a relaxed-looking Remus.

A shocked Hermione had been introduced to a much younger Professor McGonagall and hearing the familiar Scottish brogue once more had her on the verge of happy tears again. 

She had been very interested in this version of Bella. The differences were as stark as night and day. This Bella was formidable. Hard. But sane. Ish. She had seen the closeness between Iris and this Bella. Sirius was leaning back in his chair with all the casual aloofness that reflected his upbringing. She glanced again at this Ron. Molly was subtly observing this Hermione with interest. Mrs Weasley was a very perceptive woman. Like everyone else at the table, it was obvious to all that Iris and Hermione were intended for each other.

Their magical bonding shouted it loud and clear. They were simply waiting for the announcement. These things happened. The Order of the Phoenix had not been fussed in the slightest about Albus’s private life. Ron had been as much of a gentleman about it all as could be expected. Hermione had been honest with him. They were not suited for the long term. Molly privately thought this was for the best. The Hermione from this world was not like most other Witches. She clearly cared a great deal for her son but she was not traditional in the slightest and Molly knew this would have caused problems further along the road. Clearly, the feelings she had for Iris were stronger. There were far bigger things to worry about for now, however. 

This new Hermione though. Her eyes kept finding her son, her Ron, regularly. Molly would look at the way he would glance surreptitiously towards this new Hermione too. His reaction to her physical improvements after Equilibrium had been sterling. Except for the lion ring, the two Hermione’s were identical. Only, Iris didn’t keep glancing discreetly at this new Hermione as her son did.

Molly would sit back for now. Times were already strange enough as it was. 

Neville and his parents had greeted the newcomers with smiles. Draco was on his best behaviour as he greeted the new Greengrass sisters warmly and turned the notch up on his manners. They in return were relieved to be able to use their own traditional rusty Pureblood manners with the blond. 

Lavender had been surprised in the changes in Neville. He had been a quiet, nervous kid at school. The runt of the litter. He had become stronger over the years but the contrast between the two Neville’s was startling to observe. This Neville was assured. Strong. 

She was sat next to Parvati who had arrived at the Manor the night before. It had been the most surreal moment of their young lives meeting these versions of their best friend. They had tiptoed around each other at first. Lavender had gazed at her with an incredulous stare.

Parvati had struggled to think of a common interest. In a lightbulb moment, she mentioned that Cho Chang was shacking up with Cedric Diggory in Equilibrium. The floodgates had opened. The gossip about their Wizarding Worlds continued long into the night and the next morning. Parvati and Lavender were to become each other’s therapists.

The Finnegan family sat a little bemused with two Seamus’s who appeared to be getting on like a house on fire. 

‘Ay. It’s just great to be able to have some proper lad banter for a change. No offence to these ladies, I love them all, but its been pretty dull for me,’ the Seamus with a gold lion on his finger had explained the reasoning to them all. 

Likewise, the two Luna’s sat side by side. Both with dreamy expressions on their faces. Pandora and Xenophillus looking quite casual considering the bizarre developments. 

A young Amelia and a quiet Susan sat together making polite murmurs to the Grangers. Susan still seemed a little bewildered by the situation but that was to be expected. She looked healthy and she was safe. That was what was important right now.

Kingsley stood to the side watching these developments in deep thought. There was something more at play here. The Peverell ring had guided Iris this far. These new arrivals were not here for sinister reasons. They were not imposters. Equilibrium would have not let them through otherwise. They had valuable knowledge. Nagini being a Horcrux had caused much furore amongst the Order. That Riddle had chosen a living vessel for a Horcrux had not crossed any of their minds. It would need to be planned carefully but eliminating Nagini would be a relatively simple mission in the whole great scheme of things.

' _Still, why these people?_ ’ Kingsley thought as his brain tried to make sense of it. Why did the ring ensure it was these people Iris brought back?

Severus perhaps made sense. He was a very gifted Wizard. The others didn’t make any sense aside from rescuing them for ethical reasons from the Hell they were in. Hermione was smart but they already had her Doppelganger here. Filch and Pomfrey the same. The others were a mixture of abilities. The Greengrass Sisters, Luna and Seamus already existed here on this Earth. None could be called exceptional Witches or Wizards yet. They were too young, too few and lacked the relevant experience to be really effective in a war of this magnitude. 

Kingsley had to expect there would be an explanation in the end.

Gabriel and Lucifer entered the room. The new arrivals had taken the presence of this Dark Angel with as much dignity they could muster and simply trembled. After the introductions had been completed with a charming Lucifer they were a little more assured. 

The new arrivals couldn’t help but stare at the public displays of affection between Bellatrix and the Dark Angel. Most of the others were immune to it now. 

The Greengrass family had ensured refreshments were available and they waited for Albus whilst chatting between themselves. It was so civilised and banal that the new arrivals had to pinch themselves again. 

Hagrid made his entrance with Fangs as the dog immediately flopped down at Iris’s feet as she gave him some fuss. 

Albus was the last one in as he sauntered over in a debonair new suit that even Gareth was impressed by. 

Albus looked around at the group. His blue eyes twinkling, ‘Hello and welcome to you all,’ he opened up with, ‘I see you have shared the delights of Equilibrium. We thought it best for our new arrivals to meet with you all. Welcome to our Earth. Please, consider it your own home from now on. We shall be creating the relevant paperwork for each of you. We hope you have been settling in.’

There were pleasant murmurs and smiles from around the room. 

‘Now, for the new arrivals. These people around you are just some of the Order of the Phoenix here. You should recognise many of them from your own world. I thought as a welcoming gesture I would introduce you to our Fawkes,’ there was a flash as Fawkes the Phoenix arrived to much excitement in the group. He trilled as the music soothed each of them in the room. 

The two Luna’s especially looked with wonder at the bird who flew down to both of them and settled down between them as they fussed him in delight. 

‘Right,’ Albus continued, ‘We have been able to learn much from this endeavour. One, we cannot be sure what Riddle intended with the mirror but it has backfired on him. Iris is still very much alive and kicking in this world and we have vital knowledge and have increased our numbers to help the resistance. We also have the mirror. It is away from his clutches.’ 

Albus smiled at the new arrivals. 

‘Two. We have learnt that Riddle may have used his snake as a vessel for one of his unpleasant toys. This will be a mission that Severus, Kingsley and I shall be undertaking. We shall need stealth to complete this particular mission so we shall only need three.’

Kingsley took a step forward and nodded as they clapped him in support. 

Albus continued, ‘Now, the implications of the divergence between both our worlds are, we suspect, the missing Peverell ring from the other planet. It is part of the Deathly Hallows. These are not items crafted on our plane of existence by mortals. We suspect to protect itself from Riddle’s putrid dark magic all the rings power has returned to their source. It explains why this ring can wield such power. The other planet is two months behind ours. It would explain why Riddle could not find the ring originally. It had already left that universe. Our planet appears to be the beginning and the end planet. The multiple universe theory appears to apply to the wheels within wheels ideology. We unfortunately cannot be sure. This seems to be the most logical explanation of my counterparts inability to locate the ring which caused the ripple effect and the differences in both our worlds.

There were murmurs all around to this as various eyes glanced towards the ring on Iris’s fingers.

‘Only Iris can wear the ring here. Even her own mother was unable to. This would suggest Iris has been chosen to wield this power. The good news is so far the ring has been aiding us with both black and white magic from the source of all magic to protect us. The rings enemy is also Riddle,’ Albus told the room. 

Lucifer stepped forward at this point as those not used to him had frozen faces. 

‘I have spent much time with Albus and Gabriel, pouring over the images from infinity. I have spoken to Gellert Grindelwald personally in his new home and, although his memory is blotchy from memory charms I was able to discern Riddle’s concerns about his anchors and tiny snippets of equations for dimensional travel. This relates to his time travel of course and we can assume the mirrors. I suspect that these mirrors may have an alternative purpose than housing Horcruxes. I don’t believe now that the mirror was intended for Iris. To our knowledge, Riddle is not aware Iris can travel in the Astral plane. I have considered Riddle’s pursuit of immortality. He has moved forward in time. He knows the future. Clearly, it is not the future he envisaged. To stoop to interfering with the timeline is desperation. This has given me great hope that we have or are about to destroy all his Horcruxes making him mortal once more. After meeting with Riddle’s butchered soul in limbo I suspect there is not much more of his soul on Earth. His other self seems to be almost fully merged.’

There were more murmurs at this. Iris felt her heart beat a little faster at these frank statements. 

Lucifer continued, ‘After much discussion, I have concluded that these images from infinity have been interpreted incorrectly. Like you, I assumed these mirrors to be protections for Horcruxes. That was the logical interpretation. Dimensional travel should be blocked for most of us. We ourselves know very little of it. Even Origin only has theories. It is of a higher power than us. Very few but the most trusted are allowed to do this. It is the universal law. It speaks highly of your characters the portal allowed you through. I don't understand how RIddle accomplished this.'

Lucifer spoke this gently to the new arrivals who blushed a little at this praise from the Dark Angel. Kingsley felt the penny drop. 

The newly arrived Hermione was staring at Lucifer in dumb fascination.

Lucifer continued, ‘I believe you cannot split your soul more than seven times. No one has ever tried in all of history to do what he has done. Seven is the most important magical number. I think he tried and failed to create more. I don’t think he is aware of Harry’s soul piece. The mirrors are simply protections for the portals in various locations around the globe. I suspect that they are Riddle’s, 'get out of jail free' cards.'

There were some murmurings. 

Lucifer continued, 'Wherever he is in the world he will be close enough to apparate to one if he needs to. He will know how to apparate to the exact location as he has been there before. If he can flee to another world he can start again. Gellert and Riddle together may have had the talent to ensure Tom's safe passage through a dimensional portal. The fact Riddle is not an actual mortal anymore may mean it is possible for him to survive the trip to an alternate universe. His failsafe escape from death. I suspect his plan would be to either ally with or possess one of his counterparts on arrival like he did Iris.'

Iris nodded. This made sense. Lucifer addressed them again. 

'The diadem, the bracelet and the fragment piece in Harry were successfully destroyed on the other planet. The diary, Nagini, the cup and the locket remain in that world. This outcome could be different on other alternate Earth’s. I imagine that Riddle will have secured the remaining pieces much more heavily. We cannot know about the other universes. We are going with the circle theory but there are variables. The portals will all need to be searched to make sure. We have discovered one is a portal so far. We need to be certain the others are the same. Nagini may not be a Horcrux on this Earth. We cannot leave anything to chance. All the mirrors need to be searched. A team shall be going to each location to retrieve these mirrors and we shall put them together at Hogwarts and away from Riddle’s reach. This was the destination Riddle chose. It is a place that has always been important to him. We can assume the choice of the locations of the mirrors is simply to keep them secure.’

All those present looked around at each other stunned by this news. 

Gabriel spoke then. ‘What we do know now is that it is not the Astral plane behind those mirrors. We know Iris can take people through the portals to what will either be an alternate Hogwarts or potentially illusions and obstacles that are protecting a Horcrux. Iris must not go alone next time. I was quite amazed that you managed to get everyone back unscathed actually. The risk of lethal crossfire was enormous.’ 

Luna spoke in her airy way, ‘Iris had decapitated and bludgeoned the entire faculty accept for Professor Snape before we could even blink, Mr Angel Gabriel. Those dreadful students that remained had begun panicking when Barty had been sliced down the middle. They weren’t focused on us.' 

Iris spoke a little apologetic, ‘In my defence, I thought they were all holograms. I didn’t know they were real. I would have approached the situation differently otherwise if I had known I was putting them in danger.’

‘Precisely,’ Gabriel said, ‘Your actions, if there is a next time, will be very different. Also, you cannot predict who will be friend and foe in another world.’

‘Do you really think our counterparts could be that much different in another universe?’ Harry spoke up. He had been listening intently to all of this.

Both Hermione’s looked at Iris, ‘Yes,’ they said in unison. 

‘It’s the butterfly effect. If Tom makes one slightly different decision it could change everything,’ Albus said to them all, ‘Sometime in 1943, when he was seventeen, Riddle used a gold bracelet in the other universe to replace the ring. We cannot know how he acquired it. Theft perhaps. He was never above using murder to obtain what he wanted. One person’s actions can affect everyone both directly and indirectly. If in the next universe he decides to acquire a more desirable item using more force, then that could change everything. Tom may have slipped up. He may have been caught. He was young and inexperienced. Considered an adult however in the magical world. He could be rotting in a cell in their Azkaban before he learnt all his extensive magical knowledge. He could have been given a Dementor’s kiss. He may not have met your grandmother, Iris. Your mother would not have been born.'

Harry felt his mind consider the implications of this.

Albus looked around the room, 'Tom would not have been there to corrupt completely his followers. Another Dark Lord could have taken his place. We do not know how many challengers he had in his early rise to power. The ripple effect of one action could change everything. The infinite implications of one action over fifty or so years. He could have decided on murdering someone who would prove vital in the future timeline. Your grandmother, Harry. Dorea Black. Wealthy. Connected. She had some very valuable Slytherin items in her collection. Riddle made it his business to know who owned what. He is obsessed with the founder’s trinkets.’

The group looked on in silence as their minds followed the pattern Albus was suggesting. 

Albus looked at Harry with a sombre look, ‘Your father would not have been born. Lily would not have married him. You would not exist in that world. Neville would have been targeted instead. Can you imagine the ramifications of that sort of deviation from our timeline that would entail? All those small everyday incidents over decades that we none of us pay much attention to. Consider all that James and Dorea would have done in their lives. All the other lives they affected. All the lives those people affected. Have you heard of the theory of Six degrees of Separation?’ some people nodded, ‘It is that all the people in this world are six or fewer connections to each other. All that would be gone instantly.’ 

‘Can you understand now how careful we will need to be? Stealth will be vital,’ Albus said to each of them, ‘We just need to be sure the portals are not in fact illusions protecting a Horcrux. Then we retreat.’ 

The group was hushed now as they considered all of this.

‘Iris. This will be a long few days for you. We will be retrieving the portals as quickly as possible. We don’t know how often Riddle checks them. I have everything prepared now. Bella, Sirius, Kingsley and Tonks will be with us. Remember it is just retrieval for now. We need these portals away from Riddle. The damage he has done to this world is dire enough. We cannot have him escaping to another world. This needs to end.’ 

Iris nodded. She felt a little queasy at the long road ahead but it was necessary. She felt a little lighter knowing she wouldn’t be alone the next time she went into one of those portals.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	55. Chapter 55

Albus had been right. It had been a long few days. Iris’s body clock was in turmoil. Under an ocean in the North Atlantic. Two more mountains in places she couldn’t pronounce the names of. Another ocean in the South Pacific. Merlin. It was beyond surreal going underwater in the Astral Plane. Gabriel had been a sweetheart and kept encouraging her all the way. Deep underground in Russia and then the South Pole. That had not been fun.

Bella, Kingsley, Tonks and Sirius had been brilliant. Albus had been his stoic self. All the mirrors were in similar cells to each other. The everlasting candle. The same mirrors. If it wasn’t for the infinite they never would have known where to look. Riddle had seen no need to put protections on any of them. Riddle must have thought the memory wipes would be sufficient. The book with this information in it she received from infinity must be kept in the future. Iris mused. He hadn’t used the time travel to return to seize back his portals. What the hell was happening in the future? He must not have known they were missing. He hadn’t checked on them. Iris couldn’t work out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. 

Equilibrium came in very handy at times like this. The mirrors were safe in one of the Dungeon Rooms at Hogwarts. Hagrid had left his lovely three-headed Cerberus, Fluffy, guarding them. Severus and Minerva were also at the castle guarding them in case of any intruders. Albus had ordered Iris restoration time before she needed to go into the first portal. She was cuddled up with Hermione by the waterfall in the night. Her hand tight in Hermione’s. The moon shining down as the magic hummed. 

‘Are you scared?’ Hermione asked her. 

‘Yes,’ Iris said honestly. There was no point lying to her. Hermione had always seen right through those little white lies when they were little, ‘You?’

‘Yes,' Hermione whispered. 

‘All those things Dumbledore was saying about the butterfly effect. I just can’t wrap my head around it all. Different worlds. People who look the same but are different people. How life changes us. Like you and the other Hermione. In some ways, you are so alike but now, I can see and feel the differences between you. At first, I thought your magic was the same but I don’t anymore. Yours is more vibrant. More alive. Her magic is more stilted. Quiet. Oh, Salazar. I can’t even begin to imagine what they put her through. You’re like the strongest person I know and they could do that to you. Her. You know what I mean.’ 

Hermione didn’t respond. She just gave her a tight hug. 

‘Look,’ Iris whispered, ‘As long as I have this ring on you have an escape. It’s the last resort but I can bring you to Equilibrium. I know its not ideal. I just. I don’t think I could stand seeing any of you being put through that again.’

‘I’m not worried,’ Hermione smiled, ‘As Luna said, you bludgeoned and decapitated those bastards who did do that to them. You did that when you thought they were just holograms of us. Merlin only knows what you would do if you knew it was real. I doubt Hogwarts would have been left standing if you did.’ 

Iris ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s mane. It was an action she found very soothing. So did Hermione who nuzzled in, ‘Your right. I know Albus said we’re to be discreet but I know me well enough. I’ll try and keep a lid on it. Dad and I are doing disillusionment charms so we can spy. Dad is bringing Harry’s cloak for me. We thought it best I avoided their Astral plane. Tonks can disguise herself as anyone. We don’t know where these portals will go. Gabriel isn’t going to take any risks. We need to get as much information as we can.’ 

‘Well. Do try to control yourself. If not I suppose I’ll be meeting more familiar faces in the not too distant future,’ Hermione said in a wry voice. 

‘You are becoming very blase about all this,’ Iris observed.

‘Not much shocks me anymore Iris,’ Hermione told her in a matter of fact voice, ‘I haven’t enjoyed a lot of it, of course, but, well, it has been very exciting in parts, hasn’t it? Our Hogwarts education hasn’t been at all what I was expecting. I remember thinking how exciting it all was when Professor McGonagall stood in our living room and told me I was a Witch and I was going to Hogwarts to learn about potions and spells. I was thrilled by that. Just imagine. How naive was I?’ 

Iris gazed at her, ‘I’m very glad you came to Hogwarts. You’ve made it all better. Much better than it would have been without you.’

‘Likewise,’ Hermione said with a warm smile. Iris’s eyes moved down her face, turning golden as she leant in. The two suns would be rising when they went back through the tunnel. 

Iris had prepared as well as she could. Hermione and the original gang had demanded they attend Hogwarts to be moral support. The new arrivals had been reluctant to return so fast to Hogwarts which was understandable. Iris had made a pitiful attempt at stopping this but gave up quickly. Basically, she wanted them all there. 

Albus had a lot on his mind and thought it wise to let them be. They had all fought bravely at the Battle. They perhaps may be useful if something untoward happened.

They all traipsed into the large stone room Dungeon where the seven mirrors had been hung on the walls. Six mirrors remained. The first one had been shielded by Albus. It was a tiny risk but they did not want any unexpected visitors gallivanting through it. 

The team going through gave each other encouraging looks. They bid adieu to their support. Severus and Minerva stood guard. Mr and Mrs Weasley had been interested to see these mirrors and had wanted to lend support. Gabriel stood to the side, observing quietly. Remus was there as well. One of the Madam Pomfrey’s was there with her medical kit. Albus was confident with the protections they had taken. He doubted they would be needed.

Luna had wandered around to peer at the other mirrors with her typically vague expression. Harry, Neville, Seamus and Ron each took a seat on some stone steps. They had their wands at the ready. Fluffy was there as back up. Worst case scenario, they would floo out and Iris would wake Winston from his nap. Hermione, Draco and Daphne stood comfortably next to each other, chatting with Ginny. They knew they could all be in for a long wait. 

Iris took a deep breath as Albus removed the glass. 

There were murmurs from the occupants at the array of pretty colours swirling around. 

Iris hugged Hermione as people in the room gave knowing smirks. Iris looked around at them all with suspicion. 

Brushing this off she made her way into the portal. She stepped up and gripped the frame.

‘I’ll be back for you in a minute,’ Iris said, ‘I’ll just check the layout,’ she checked the invisibility cloak in her pocket and then pushed through.

The occupants in the room gave a deep sigh of trepidation. It was the waiting that was demanding. The worry. The not knowing what was happening. It was with a stark shriek that Iris came tumbling back out of the portal a few moments later, making them all jump out of their skins. She looked like she had just had the fright of her life. 

Albus ran over to her, ‘What is it?!’ he asked in earnest. 

Iris was trembling. She looked up at him with wide eyes, ‘There’s no bloody planet! Just black. Nothing. I almost fell off the bloody edge of the frame! I need Hermione!’ she wailed as a frantic Hermione ran up to give her another cuddle.

Albus looked at Iris in fright. 

‘Nothing?’ he confirmed.

‘Nothing,’ Iris sniffed as she calmed down a little as Hermione rubbed her back, ‘No stars. No debris. Nothing. No light.’

She looked down at her bruised hands, ‘I just managed to grab onto the bottom of the frame. I had to pull myself up.’

Madam Pomfrey worked her magic as the bruises faded. Iris murmured her thank yous. 

‘May I?’ Albus asked. 

Iris nodded as Albus looked deep in her eyes to see her memory. He looked very shaken at what he saw. 

He moved to the open portal and waved his wand in an intricate way. Another shield formed. 

‘It is worse than I thought. That universe has been erased from existence,’ he whispered. 

They all looked around at each with varying looks of worry. 

Iris hiccuped, ‘Hermione. I’m really, really sorry about this but I need a cigarette now.’ 

Hermione tutted, ‘You know how bad they are for you, Iris.’

‘I know,’ Iris said, ‘But I need one. Come on. I almost just fell into the Abyss,’ Hermione had to concede that valid point, ‘I’ll be back in five minutes,’ Iris said quickly.

‘I’m coming with you,’ Bella said, ‘After that fright, I need one too.’ 

‘Wait for me,’ Sirius added as Draco wandered up with Andromeda and Tonks. 

One swirling portal later and the Black family disappeared to the astronomy tower. 

‘The bloody Black's and their filthy smoking habits. That’s how they made a lot of their money. They got in on the act with Francis Drake and Walter Raleigh, centuries ago,’ Daphne mused with pursed lips, ‘They filled the country with pipes, snuff and cigars,’ she added with disdain.

Harry looked at the portal with yearning as Ginny stared at him defiantly, ‘No, Harry. Absolutely not.’ 

Harry had a bit of a sulk but got distracted when Albus started talking.

‘Iris was not mistaken,’ Albus told them, ‘There was truly nothing there but empty space.’

‘What does that mean?’ Severus asked. 

‘Gabriel is possibly correct. We are being tested. That planet was not deemed worthy to continue. I wonder..,’ Albus trailed off as he looked at the original portal as the others looked at him. 

They looked around at these mirrors. They looked so benign but held so much danger. 

The Black family came back from their expedition, looking much more relaxed.

Luna had been exploring, ‘Most of them all feel different from each other,’ she said to them from the end of the row. 

Albus had long known not to dismiss Luna Lovegood’s observations, ‘How so Miss Lovegood?’ he asked. 

‘This one,’ she said pointing to the one at the end, ‘This feels alive but in a nasty, painful way. This one feels like nothing,’ they all watched the girl move along pointing at each one, ‘This one is ugh. It makes my skin crawl. This one,’ she pointed to the one in the middle, ‘It’s weird,’ they all raised their eyebrows. Weird to Luna would be insanity to them, ‘This one, I can’t be sure. It feels like it’s dying,’ she pointed at the portal Iris had just fallen out of, ‘I feel nothing. It’s blank. The first one feels volatile. Angry.’ 

Albus considered these words. Luna operated on a higher level of consciousness. He believed the validity of her words. These descriptions of the portals didn’t make any of them feel any positivity. 

‘Iris. Are you ready to go through another portal?’ Albus enquired. 

‘Yes. Although can I get some rope this time? I’ll have a nervous breakdown if I have to pull myself out of the Abyss twice in one day,’ Iris admitted. 

Albus waved his wand as the requested rope appeared and moved to a mirror, ‘This was a portal Luna said felt like nothing. I just need you to check for me. I fear this universe shared the same fate as the other.’ Albus told her. 

Iris nodded. They wrapped the rope around her waist and tightened it. Severus and Sirius held tightly to the end. Iris was a bit slower in going through this time. Her face pale as she went through. 

They waited a few seconds as the rope yanked and the two men pulled her back. 

Iris looked shaken and looked at Albus wearily. She shook her head, ‘Nothing,’ she said flatly. 

Albus inhaled sharply. He looked into her eyes to confirm this as his heart sank at what he saw. With a sigh, he put up another shield in this frame. 

Four mirrors remained. 

Iris sat down with Hermione who put her arms around the shaken girl. 

‘I, um. Not to sound a wuss but can we take a break for a couple of hours? I need to go to Equi. My nerves are shred,’ Iris said quietly. 

They were all in unanimous agreement at these words. Two of their alternate planets had already ceased to be and they still had four portals to get through. If the Earth’s were all connected then the omens of a ripple effect didn’t bode well.

Hermione didn’t need to be asked to go with her. She kept a tight grip of Iris’s hand as they left. 

The room was quiet as they all stared at the mirrors. 

‘We still have time,’ Sirius stated quietly, ‘We know more than they did. We can stop this.’ 

‘Let’s hope you're right,’ Remus said to him softly. 

‘Luna,' Albus asked her, ‘The middle mirror. When you said it felt weird to you, what exactly did you mean by that?’ 

‘Just that. I feel like it's slipping away. It feels blocked. Small. It’s alive but not. There isn’t life there but it's alive. It’s moving, spinning. It’s pulsating. It doesn’t feel like the others.’

‘Does it feel malevolent?’ Albus asked. This sounded like it could be a Horcrux.

Luna tilted her head, ‘I don’t know. Yes. No. It’s a mess of lots of things.’ 

None of them was sure what to make of this. Weird was an accurate assessment. 

Albus considered this as he looked at this particular mirror. It looked the same as the others. They had to be careful with this one especially.

‘It sounds like Riddle could have planted some sort of explosion in there. I think it wise we leave that one till last. If at all,’ Albus said as the others glanced at him. If even Luna was confused by it then that was enough for them to be very cautious. 

They left for some lunch. Time away to clear their minds and go back fresh was necessary. 

They reunited back in the Dungeons as Albus gave a much more revitalised Iris and Hermione the details on the mirror. They agreed with him. 

‘It sounds like he’s planted some sort of magical bomb in there,’ Hermione said, ‘They can have moving parts.’

Iris scratched her head in thought, ‘It makes sense. Like Russian roulette. Riddle would lure us into a false sense of security then, BOOM! We wouldn’t know without looking into it. Thank merlin for Luna.’ 

Severus was contemplating the mirror at the end, ‘Luna said this one felt alive but nasty. If he has put a Horcrux in one of these my galleons are on this one.’ 

The others gathered around. Within a few minutes, Iris was stepping through. She looked around, ‘I’ll be back in a minute,’ Sirius, Bella, Tonks and Kingsley were preparing themselves. 

They all stood nervously for a few moments. 

Iris eased back out. She looked pensive and a little peaky, ‘Yes. Definitely a Horcrux room. Um. It’s not pretty. It’s really vile in there,’ she went a little green and disappeared through a portal.

She returned a few minutes later as Madam Pomfrey handed a stomach settler. 

‘Thanks,’ Iris said quietly. 

‘What’s in there, Iris?’ Hermione asked quietly. 

Iris stared at her as her chin wobbled. She wrapped her arms around Hermione and sobbed as the others looked on in concern. 

‘Gabriel. Get ready,’ Albus said sombrely. 

Iris wiped her eyes as she looked around, ‘Um. I don’t know if it will be the same for each of you. Just. Be ready to face the fucking worst.’

They each inhaled sharply as they guessed what Iris had seen. 

‘Um. I saw the Great hall. The Horcrux is at the end of the room. It’s a gold crown. It looks like it’s protected by a forcefield. It was shimmering,’ Iris told them. 

Albus took a calming breath, ‘Iris. How do you know for certain it is an illusion?’

‘It looks as real as this does but it doesn’t smell like blood in there,’ Iris said shortly. 

They all felt a shudder. 

‘Ok. Good work, Miss Black. Remember what we discussed. Do not under any circumstances lose control in there. It will try to provoke your black magic. Hold on. We will destroy the Horcrux as quickly as we can. It will twist every little thought you have ever had in your life. The Horcrux will try to feed off your black magic to gain more strength and will use every trick in the book to do so,' Iris gave a stilted nod, ‘Everyone. To your posts. Be prepared for anything. You know what to expect. You have been trained for this. What you will see in there is not real. The only thing that truly exists in that room is the crown,’ Albus removed the Sword of Gryffindor out of his robe. 

‘The sword is impregnated with Basilisk venom, Winston was nice enough to donate to the cause,’ Albus explained, ‘Gabriel. Wait in limbo. Hopefully, this should be completed quickly.’

Iris moved back to the portal and took Albus’s hand. 

He turned to the others who were guarding the portal, ‘Be ready. You know the procedures.’ 

Harry and Ron stood strong with the others. The pretty colours leading into the portal looked far more putrid now than they had. 

They watched the others be led in one by one by a tense-looking Iris. 

Bella stood with Albus in this Great Hall and made a retching sound. Even Albus felt nauseous. Kingsley, Tonks and Sirius joined them. Their own faces looked stricken. Iris stood back near the portal as Albus had asked her to. She was their way out. She could not risk getting damaged in here. A Horcrux would have a profound effect on anyone.

Iris could see they were seeing similar to her. Dozens of their mutilated, tortured bodies of their friends and families hung from the walls. Appearing to somehow still be alive. Flies crawled over them. It was all so vivid. 

The blood and guts were everywhere. Albus saw himself as an old man. Then gave a start as those eyes snapped open to glare at him. He saw his little sister, Arianna standing in front of him, ‘ _Your_ _fault_ , the image whispered, _‘Your weakness. You killed me. Why not him? All of them are dead because of your neglect. You feeble-minded fool and your excuse of giving everyone a second chance. You knew he killed Myrtle. You did nothing. You were afraid. Coward. Why didn’t you stop him? You did this. You could have stopped him when you had the chance. You did this. You did this. You did this,’_ the image of Arianna taunted him. 

Sirius was having a similar experience. His mother lay collapsed in the corner. Blood dripping down her front as the broken jaw snapped up and down, ‘ _Hello, my little bully boy. So_ _pathetic he needs three friends to beat up onto one. A wannabe murderer. So noble, so brave,_ ’ it spat in disgust, ‘ _You walked out on your wife and child who loved you. My little_ _bully boy. I’m so proud of you.'_ Walburga spat sarcastically, _'Come to mummy,_ ’ Sirius clenched his jaw. 

‘It’s using our own deepest doubts, fears and loathings against us,’ Albus stated. They had all worked out that for themselves, ‘Come along. Try to ignore it.’ 

Tonks was making her way slowly to the front, ‘ _He will never love you_ ,’ one of the animated bodies chanted at her, ‘ _You are nothing. Pathetic. He doesn’t even see you. You will_ _always only ever be that silly, clumsy little girl he knows.’_

Bella was also having a frightful time of it. The sibilant voice of Tom echoed around her mind, ‘ _Admit it, darling, you miss me. You miss my_ _bed. Deep inside you know that you need me. You need me deep inside of you.’_

‘Do fuck off,’ Bella snarled out, ‘I’ve already told my much bigger and stronger boyfriend to tear your head off if he ever meets you!’

Kingsley was quiet as he ignored the voices that whispered in his mind, ‘ _Tough Auror. Strong Auror_ ,’ a voice taunted sarcastically, ‘ _All those people you failed to protect. You took a vow to protect them. What a worthless vow. What a fraud you turned out to be. All those murderers you let walk free. You know you could have taken care of them yourself. Always following the rules. They died because you are weak. Your department never tried hard enough. Our blood is on your hands. You could have done more. Should have done more.'_

Kingsley carried on walking trying hard to ignore the butchered faces of children staring at him in condemnation.

Iris sat perched near the portal as she watched them make their way down the hall. She cringed as a version of a Riddle Hermione stood opposite her. She stood seductively but she was sneering at her in a very cruel way. Riddle's Hermione was looking at her in a way Hermione never had. Her red, malevolent eyes had narrowed in malice. Iris sat with her hands over her ears but the spiteful, vicious words still dropped hard and fast inside her mind.

‘ _I wish I’d never met you_ ,’ it spat. Nothing like her Hermione, ‘ _I’m only with you now for the ring. You know that deep down, don’t you Iris? You’re nothing without it. All of us can barely tolerate you. When this is all over I can go back to Ron. He can give me things that you can’t_ ,’ this Hermione smirked cruelly at her. 

Iris clenched her fists, ' _Not real, not real,'_ she chanted in her head. 

‘ _I would rather be with anyone else than you_ ,’ this Hermione carried on in a strange sort of hiss. Iris looked at the crown Horcrux in the front as the others edged forwards. 

‘For fucks sake, hurry up!’ Iris whispered frantically to the others. 

This lewd version of Hermione sat next to her as Iris cringed _, ‘Your father prefers Harry so much more than he does you. He told me he doesn’t_ _even like you. Neither does Draco. Your cousin told me this during one of our very many private encounters,’_ Hermione purred in her ear, ‘ _He shares so much with me. We are so much closer than you realise. Close in all the ways it's possible to be,'_ this warped version of Hermione whispered seductively in her ear, _‘Draco makes me feel so delicious when he’s inside me,'_ this Hermione gave a creepy sort of laugh as she carried on the verbal torture relentlessly. Iris grimaced. She was this close to smacking air as her fingers dug into her palms. 

The others had finally reached the shield. Iris kept focusing on her breathing and trying not to scream. 

The group explored the area. The crown sparkled. Taunting them. The shield was in a square. The Horcrux was sat on top of a small table. Albus moved closer. His blue eyes focused as his hand gripped the Gryffindor sword. The others kept quiet as they let Albus calculate what they needed to do. 

The clock ticked on as the whispers and taunts continued. The mutilated bodies in the room giving strange contortions and groans.

Albus gave a sudden jolt, ‘I’ve got it. Right. All of you. This is going to require sheer brute magical force to open it I’m afraid. It’s sealed shut. Go to a corner each. Unleash the Bombardo spell on my signal. Put as much of your magic into it as possible. When it breaks I’ll use the sword. Whatever is in there is going to put up a fight.’ 

Iris was watching them with bated breath. They were getting in position as they prepared to attack. Riddle's Hermione was breathing in her ear. Iris was using all her restraint not to explode. 

This Hermione ran her nails down Iris's neck and then moved closer still to her. Iris clenched her jaw. This Horcrux was very powerful. She could feel the sensory magic kick in as she really felt the sensation of nails. Thankfully the lack of smell in the room reassured her she was simply in one long, arduous nightmare.

It would be over soon. She hoped. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	56. Chapter 56

Iris was clinging on barely as her nerves tightened. She was doing her best to ignore what was in front of her. She felt her body start to become sluggish as the noises in the room subsided. A light mist began to swirl around them. 

Riddle Hermione was becoming more solid, her red eyes burning as Iris watched in great discomfort as she then straddled her and ran her hands down Iris's neck and torso. Iris could feel the weight of the Horcrux magic on her. The body on her felt real, her own blood started to fluctuate as Hermione pushed down on her, moving her hands over her thighs as Iris grimaced in annoyance. She tried to move away but the image followed her. 

'Get off me Riddle,' Iris slurred in anger. She could hardly speak now. 

The Horcrux of Hermione gave her a taunting smirk, ' _Oh Iris, you are so bloody dull. So boring. kisses by the waterfall? How quaint, how nice._ _You're no fun. You know I need so much more than that to be kept satisfied,'_ Riddle Hermione eased up and down on her as Iris clenched her jaw, ' _Don't you want to spread me open, Iris?_ _I need you inside me, tasting me._ _Touch me, Iris, or I'll find someone else who actually knows what to do with me,_ ' the very real image of Hermione sucked down on Iris's neck as Iris sat rigidly. The magic was torrid on her skin now. She couldn't lift her arms properly. 

The image of Hermione tightened around her. It became even more solid. Iris was finding all this incredibly harrowing. 

The Horcrux magic was sending shivers down her, she could feel it rippling through her body, ' _Do you want me to beg_ _you for it, Iris?,_ the Horcrux Hermione whispered softly in her ear as she sunk down between Iris's thighs and looked up, pushing against her. Iris could feel the pressure against her as the magic seeped inside her, flooding her, _'Please Iris,_ Hermione purred, _'I need all of you_ _, I want it all,_ ' she purred as she moved further up her. Hermione's hands were stroking her thighs as she began to taste Iris's neck. Iris tried to shift awkwardly away but with growing panic realised she couldn't move at all now. She could feel the feverous magic against her skin.

Iris stared straight ahead. This was all extremely galling. She desperately tried to ignore this very libertine version of Hermione. Hermione gave her a devilish grin. 

' _You like this, don't you?'_ the Riddle Hermoine gloated at her in a conceited way. 

'No, you're not Hermione, she's not like this,' Iris sputtered out. She could barely speak. Her mind was getting very muddled. 

' _You'd like her to be though,_ ' Riddle Hermione smirked as she purred in her ear. 

Iris narrowed her eyes in distaste. She could feel her own magic merging with this Horcrux. The others had been there awhile. They must be getting closer to finishing this. She just needed to hang on. 

Iris felt her arms become weaker as her brain began to slow down. She tried to move but felt her movements being pushed back. The Horcrux magic was pressing down into her. Iris could see many of the other grotesque figures turning to her. She could feel her own black magic being pulled out of her by the Horcrux. A grey mist started to form around them. Iris could barely make the Order out now. They were the other side of the Hall. Riddle Hermione was feeding off her black magic. She sidled up to her face, nose to nose as her eyes flashed with something resembling mirth. 

' _Look at me,_ ' Hermione whispered. Iris felt her eyes look up reluctantly. 

Riddle Hermione morphed into an older version of Tom in front of her. His features were like distorted marble. His pale skin glowed and he had two slits for a nose. His soul was completely butchered by this point. His red eyes looked at her with an aloof expression. Iris could only gaze at him. She felt heavy and drowsy.

She could hear Tom's mocking voice in the distance, _'I see you_ ,' Tom said with scorn as Iris felt her face go slack.

RIddle Hermione appeared again at the side of Tom and ran her nails down his chest as Iris felt her eyes grow unnaturally heavy. 

Tom stared at Iris, ' _You were foolish to come here, granddaughter. You have walked into the snake's den. Since the moment you all walked in here I have been draining your magic. I shall be whole once more. Magical rituals always have a higher chance of success the closer the relative and your black magic is the most marvellous gift you could have given me. I see you have caused me many problems. This will be the end of your interference.'_

Iris could only gaze at him. She needed to keep calm. If her black magic surged this was over. Her mind was scrambled. She tried to call for Death but her head was too muffled. Her thoughts distorted. Her mind couldn't form words properly as she went further down the black tunnel in her head. 

_'I shall make sure everyone you care for will be destroyed from within with my very own special brand of magic. They shall be bent to my will. My servants,_ ' Tom jeered, ' _Like so many_ _of the others. Have a look at their future, Iris. This is your fault. Your stupidity.'_

' _My Lord,_ ’ the Riddle Hermione said as she knelt in front of Tom and looked up with a sycophantic expression on her face.

Iris could only stare in mute horror as Tom jeered at Iris. 

Iris tried to close her eyes but they were fixed rigidly. She tried to turn but found she could barely move a muscle. 

The Riddle evil was gloating at her. His eyes were dark red and menacing as they glinted maliciously at her. Iris felt her heart rate slow right down. Her blood seemed to have frozen. She could feel the thudding of it as the room became strangely quiet around her. She could distantly make out the beginnings of the spells hitting the Horcrux protections on the other side of the Hall.

She couldn't see through the mist anymore. It was too thick now. If it hadn’t been a matter of life and death she would have made a run for it. Although, her frazzled mind could barely register it, but her legs felt like lead. She couldn't move her hands or her magic. She grimaced. She had no choice but to endure this. They had to end this now. They couldn't leave the room until the Horcrux was destroyed. She couldn't leave without the others. Albus had better get his skates on.

The others could feel the intensity in the room rising. The figures were moving closer to them. The whispers and accusations were becoming crueller and more ruthless. They had each lifted their wands and fired at the shield with frantic brutality. 

Iris felt her black magic being siphoned out of her as Tom ran his pale hands over the body of the Riddle Hermione and watched Iris with a mean look on his snake-like face. Iris watched nauseated as Hermione writhed in pleasure at Riddle's touch. He pushed her down onto her knees and then he bit into Hermione's neck hard enough to draw blood. Iris watched with sluggish eyes as he burnt the dark mark into her arm. Her guttural moans of pleasure echoed around the room. Diabolical whispers flooded Iris's senses. 

' _What do you say_?' hissed Tom whilst he stared at Iris with a glint in his eyes. 

' _Thank you, my Lord,'_ Riddle Hermione whimpered in reverence with a frenzied look on her face.

' _Once they take my mark they are mine for all eternity,_ ' Riddle gloated. 

Iris could only stare fixedly at this image of Hermione with a building tension. 

_'She will be mine to do with how I please and she will beg me for more. She will spend her life under my power, subservient to my every whim and impulse. Aware of every pain and humiliation, but with no free will to prevent any of it. Every cruelty I can conceive of will be lashed upon her for the rest of her miserable life,'_ Tom boasted as his red eyes goaded Iris, ' _This will be my revenge on you for all the damage you have caused me and a lesson for any others who try to get in my way.'_

Iris was screaming in her own mind now as she stared with dread at this abomination in front of her. Tears were rolling down her face. 

The strong Horcrux magic in the room had seeped into her own head now, powered by her black magic. She could hear the sibilant words of Tom dripping into her mind. 

Iris heard the shield being blasted by spells. The shield still held. She tried to sluggishly move further away from the distressing figures of Tom and Hermione but she was cemented rigid. 

She could barely hear as more spells hit the shield. She heard a distant crack through the mist. 

This eerie version of Hermione put her hands on Iris's knees. Iris could feel the warped magic of the Horcrux pulsate into her. She watched this twisted version of Hermione give her a scorching look and smirk at her. Tom gave Iris an imperious look of contempt. Iris couldn't move her body anymore. She couldn't close her eyes. She was paralysed and could only gaze helplessly at this Horcrux tormented her and drained her black magic. 

The Riddle Hermione moved up between her thighs and licked Iris on her lips. Then forced her tongue into her mouth as Iris desperately tried to move away from her. Iris could feel the sickly magic entering her as her stomach churned, ' _Not real,_ ' Iris digged the mantra out of her head, her stomach clenching in wretchedness at the wicked look on this Hermione’s face as they locked eyes.

Tom smirked at her, ' _Oh Iris. This is very real. In a few moments, I shall have taken all of your magic and life, and you shall be dead. I shall take my anger for your transgressions out on those you care for.'_

Iris felt molten red rage that she never thought possible thrash through her in waves. She had lost her tenuous hold on her own magic. She felt the black magic contorting and surging all around her, merging with the magic of the Horcrux.

A huge smash down the end told her they were through the forcefield. She just needed to hold on a few more seconds, She couldn't move a muscle. She felt the twisted dark magic of Riddle begin to seep inside her as she growled in despair. 

She felt the backlash from the shield exploding and the mist began to clear. She watched as Albus stabbed the crown with a swiftness that defied physics as a tar-like black substance started to splatter out. Iris watched the Riddle Tom and Hermione explode and she heard the shrieks of the Horcrux as it echoed all around her. The images around her dispersed as she felt her strength returning. It had gone down to the second. 

Her cheeks were wet with tears. They had all come so close to the most nightmarish end.

Iris could barely stand up properly. Her legs felt wobbly. The Hall was starting to disintegrate all around them, revealing thousands of stars. The others were making a swift exit as she made it to the portal to take them back through. 

When people need to move, they move fast and within a few moments, they were all back in the Dungeon struggling to catch their breath. 

Iris collapsed and slid down the stone wall. Albus quickly put up a shield to block that particular mirror. 

‘Is it done?’ Severus asked with urgency. 

Albus nodded, ‘Yes. It’s done,’ he looked weary. They all did. 

‘Iris?’ Hermione walked over to her as Iris looked up at her with trepidation. 

‘Not now,’ Iris said in a flat voice. She couldn’t look at her. She couldn’t stop her hands from shaking. She could still feel the putrid dark tainted magic of Riddle seeping inside her, swirling in her mind. 

Hermione frowned at this crumpled heap on the floor. Iris looked rough. Really rough. Worse than the others who had been in the portal, truth be known. She looked like she was crying. Iris looked at the people in the room. She saw the real Draco and Ron and couldn’t stop the look of malevolence that crossed her face as they stared back in confusion. 

‘I need to be alone,’ Iris said in a strained whisper. 

‘Wait, Iris. You’re in no fit state to go anywhere,’ Hermione had raised her voice.

Iris ignored her as she opened up the portal to Equilibrium and without another word ran through it, much to the concern of those in the room. 

Iris was flying on one of the bikes in Equilibrium. Flat and straight through the dark sky. It was night time here. The quiet was soothing. The scratch on her hand had disappeared. Her breathing had returned to normal. Her blood was flowing. The tainted Horcrux magic had left her. It had taken a long time for her to stop shaking. She ran through what had happened in that room. Oh, Salazar. It was all Riddle. She never thought it was possible to hate someone so much. They had been an inch from a fate worse than death. What he would do to Hermione if he got hold of her. Because of her. Iris vowed with all her heart to never let that happen. Her mind went to the start of that ordeal. At every single insecurity that the Riddle Hermione had spouted with relish at her. 

She was thinking a little more clearly now. Did Hermione like Draco like that? Would she go back to Ron? There had been Viktor. She liked men too. Merlin. Iris chastised herself. This was Hermione. Riddle did that though. Delved deep into the depths of your mind to pick apart any tiny little doubts you had. Did Iris truly believe Hermine was only with her for the ring? Was she really that insecure? Iris shook her head. It made no sense. They had always been best friends. There had been no need for Hermione to want more if that was really the case. Iris shook her head. Riddle was an expert at twisting things. 

Iris focused on the breathing exercises that Anthea had taught her. 

Iris and Hermione were very tame together. Iris wasn’t naive. They were hardly passion personified. Their bond was strong but they were taking things slowly. Did she really think Hermione was bored with her? Hermione wasn’t cheating on her. Would never. If she ever wanted to be with someone else she would arrange a meeting with Iris with a list of reasons why she was finishing the relationship with a conclusive summary at the end of the report. She was an incredibly organised person.

That was all Riddle and his disgusting twisted nature. No Harry mentioned except to rub it in that Sirius thought more of him than her. Iris shook that out of her head. Sirius cared for them both. It was different. Not one that was lesser. Equal but different. All those things said about being used for the ring. Iris sighed. She had faith that they were all proper friends. She sighed. Would her dad have had anything to do with her if it wasn’t for Lily and James? Iris had spoken of all this with Anthea and had, over time, resolved these insecurities. She thought she had put all these issues to bed. It was a wretched Iris that flew through the night. 

It was a couple of hours later that Iris made her way back to Hogwarts. Subdued but at least not hysterical. 

There were a few of them who remained, scattered around the Dungeon room. Clearly, people were resting. That had been gruelling for her. It would have been for them as well.

Hermione spotted her and walked up to her cautiously. 

Iris felt her mouth dry. Damn. Images flashed right through her mind as she looked away. The tainted dark had gone but those images were emblazoned forever. Iris took some deep breaths. 

‘Iris, what happened?’ Hermione asked gently. Iris looked very pale and shaken, ‘What the Hell did you see in there?’ 

Iris shook her head despondently, 'Er. The Horcrux. Tom. We walked right into it. He tried to drain me of my magic to kill me. If Dumbledore hadn't got to the crown when he did he would have succeeded.' 

Hermione felt her legs give way. Iris quickly grabbed her as they moved gingerly over to a couple of chairs. 

Hermione was as pale as her now. She looked terrified. 

'Where's Albus? He should know,' Iris said flatly. 

‘He’s resting. Destroying the Horcrux took a lot out of him. All of them actually,’ Hermione said worriedly, ‘They are all taking a break. It sounds brutal what happened in there. They're tough and even they are really shaken up.’

'The Horcrux was using the black magic for power,' Iris told her, 'It just kept getting worse and worse in there. It was mental.' 

Ron and Harry ambled up as Iris stood frozen at the sight of this Ron and what the other Hermione had been saying. She turned her head away from him. Hermione was looking even more worried as Iris switched to focus on Harry. Then she remembered what the Horcrux had said about Sirius only caring about Harry. She looked down at the floor.

‘Are you alright, Iris?’ Ron asked. Iris looked so weird right now. 

'No,' Iris said shortly, 'It was fucking dreadful in there. Ok. I don't want to talk about it.' 

‘What happened?’ Ron asked curiously. 

Iris opened her mouth and then closed it again at the moronic question. Her cheeks flushed as she turned in her chair and put her back to him. 

'Ron, for fuck's sake, try to be a little sensitive,' Hermione said angrily. Even Harry looked at Ron in a withering way. 

There was a moment of quiet. 

‘Bella said Riddle was in her head the whole time whispering the foulest things to her. She’s a little traumatised as well,’ Ron informed her, ‘You know it was bad if it got to her of all people.’ 

Iris felt a tiny bit better. 

Hermione frowned, 'Come on. Do you want a cigarette? We can go to the astronomy tower if you like?'

Iris gave a tiny nod. She must look worse than she thought if Hermione was suggesting that. 

Hermione shook her head at Harry and Ron's questioning looks. This was to be a private conversation, just between them. 

‘What did you see?’ Hermione asked tentatively when Iris inhaled on her Marlborough. From the way Iris couldn’t look properly at any of them she could only assume they were somehow involved in what happened in that room. Hermione took a moment to gaze at the Hogwart's grounds and try and get her head together. 

Iris looked at the floor. 

Hermione looked sternly at Iris, ‘Right, well. You’re not due to see Anthea for a few days. You need to talk about this. No doubt you’ve been mucking about in Equi filling your head with all sorts of inane nonsense about this.’ 

Iris scowled, 'It's not that simple. There was so much happening. What Riddle threatened you with was...I can't even begin to explain how that made me feel. There was other stuff too. I could feel his dirty magic all over me,' Iris looked back at the floor. 

‘You’re going to have to discuss this, Iris. We still have three mirrors to get through and we only have a little time left. We can’t have you moping about. This is crucial,’ 

Iris pouted, ‘I’m going to need to smoke. I’m a mess,’ she said stroppily, trying to find a way out of this conversation and hoping Hermione declined to pursue this.

To her consternation, Hermione simply sighed, ‘Right. I’ll make that concession as long as you talk to me. We'll go to your trunk. It will give us some privacy.’ 

Iris sighed but opened up the portal to their flat.

‘So. What did you see?’ she asked Iris as they settled on the sofa. 

Iris tried to explain. She really did but she became so tongue-tied and flustered Hermione gave up. 

Her mouth pursed, ‘We’ll have to use the Black Pensieve then.’ 

Iris looked shaken, ‘NO! You can’t see it. It’s like, all my worst fears and loathings mixed with Riddle's sick cruelty. It's fucking vile Hermione. I don't want you seeing any of it.’ 

Hermione looked stunned at this, ‘You have been to actual Hell. Fought Death Eaters. Been possessed by Death himself. I’ve seen all of that. And this is what you don’t want to show me?’ 

Iris looked at helplessly, ‘This Horcrux. Part of the time it was you. Then it was Riddle. Then it was both you and Riddle.’ 

‘Ok?’ Hermione asked in confusion. 

‘At the start, she was horrible, cruel, wanton,’ Iris whispered, ‘Then it changed,’ Iris trailed off in a whisper. 'Riddle showed me what he wanted to do to you. It scared me, alright.' 

Hermione looked at this logically, ‘So she wasn’t me. Iris, I am well aware of what Riddle would do to me if he ever got hold of me. I'm prepared for that. It will be alright for me to see it.’ 

‘It’s my worst fears in there too,’ Iris whispered. 

‘Look, Riddle exaggerates and twists things. I won’t take any of that as truth.’ 

‘You can’t see this Hermione,’ Iris said in a panicked voice, 'You're not yourself. You're all er, well, your all, um.'

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, 'I'm all what?'

'Like a, like a, er, really wanton,' Iris said quietly. 

Hermione frowned at this as she pursed her lips, ‘Iris. I promise you. Whatever is in there I won’t hold you responsible for. Riddle is responsible for what was in there.’ 

‘Right. Well,’ Iris told her despondently. 

Iris took out the Black Pensieve. Hermione locked the trunk as Iris miserably made a copy of her memory and popped it in. 

‘I can’t watch it again. It's brutal,’ Iris admitted, ‘I’ll wait here for you.’ 

Hermione nodded. She took a long look at a mortified Iris and then went in. 

Hermione found herself watching a tense Iris who was watching the group make their way down towards the Horcrux as she hovered near the portal. She took in the nightmarish scene. The bodies and flies were nauseating even in the memory. 

She saw herself in front of Iris and moved closer to listen. Her eyes widened in shock. Every bit of poison dripping from her Doppelgangers mouth made her horrified. This bitch was something else. 

‘It’s all lies, Iris,’ she shouted before realising this Iris couldn’t hear her. Her heart broke as this Iris struggled to keep herself calm. She watched this Hermione taunt, abuse and force her way into Iris’s head with her spiteful accusations and recriminations. She threw every fear Iris had at her. None of it was true. 

Then the image of her changed tactics. Hermione could only watch with growing alarm as what she was seeing. Iris seemed in a state of extreme discomfort as the Horcrux wrapped around her and drew her magic out of her. 

She frowned at the Riddle Hermione. Yes, it was wanton but Iris could not have looked more distraught if she had tried. 

Hermione thought the worst was over. She could not have been more wrong. She could see Iris become slack and her eyelids droop. She could see the black magic swirling in the mist around them. She jumped back in instinct when the Horcrux figure of Tom took over her evil counterpart. Iris could only stare at him. She was unnaturally still. 

Her eyes widened as RIddle explained to a catatonic Iris what was to happen. She watched herself on her knees worshipping the Dark Lord. Riddle's gloating as he told Iris what he would do to her. Then Hermione watched the Riddle version of her push the Horcrux magic inside of Iris. In her rage, Hermione punched the air trying to pull the Riddle Hermione away. 

When the Horcrux exploded Hermione gave a deep sigh of relief. She was shaken herself. No wonder Iris had been in such a state. 

Hermione came out of the Pensieve with a thoughtful look as Iris couldn’t meet her eyes. She moved over closer and pulled her into a hug. 

'Iris, I understand why you didn't want to show me that. I'm very glad you did,' Hermione said to her. Then she stood up briskly and made her way to the study area. 

Hermione bustled about grabbing a fresh notepad and pen, ‘I need to make a list and correlate the issues raised.’ 

Iris stared at her in disbelief. 

‘Iris. There was a lot in there we need to address,’ Hermione said in her clipped voice. 

‘A list,' Iris stated dumbly as Hermione began to write rapidly. 

Hermione's pen moved swiftly down the page. Iris made a cup of tea. She felt so mournful. She moved to the stereo and put on the cleanest album she had. The Carpenters. Nice. Warm. Karen’s soothing voice calmed her stretched nerves as she focused on her breathing exercises. 

She picked up Esmerelda for comfort and wrapped the groggy snake around her. She felt a little better. 

Hermione finally put down the pen. Iris looked away as Hermione made her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Iris watched her out of the corner of her eye as she swigged half the bottle down. 

She made her way back to the living room and took a chair opposite Iris and placed the notepad down on the low table. Iris couldn’t help but notice the page looked rather full. 

‘So. We need to discuss this thoroughly,’ Hermione came straight to the point as Iris sunk deeper into the sofa. 

‘I have created a few relevant bullet points to start us off,’ Hermione informed her. 

‘Of course you have,’ Iris muttered. 

Hermione shot her a look as Iris looked apologetic, ‘Be thankful it isn’t a power-point presentation,’ Hermione told her in a low tone. 

Iris kept her mouth in a firm straight line. 

Hermione took a deep breath and began, ‘Right. Point number one. I think this is by far the most important. We all love you very much. Ok. Ring or no ring. There is no conspiracy to drop you when this over. We do not, ‘barely tolerate,’ you. We all genuinely like you as a person.’

Iris gave a curt nod. 

‘Point number two. I'm not going back to Ron when this is over. I never felt the way I feel with you when I was with him.'

Iris felt her face go slack. She was completely frozen in mortification at this statement. 

'Point number three. Draco and I are friends. No more, no less. We do not have private encounters behind your back. We do not have sex with each other. We both realised very quickly why I was drawn to him and it wasn't for the right reasons.' 

Iris cringed. 

'Point number four. Your dad loves you very much, Iris. The same as he does Harry. '

Iris gulped. 

'Point number five. Riddle is a maniac. There is nothing wrong with being nice and good. I love that waterfall, Iris. I am not disappointed with you. On the contrary. I am very happy to be with you. I have no desire to be swinging off chandeliers and indulging in drunken orgies like RIddle no doubt does.' 

Iris wrapped herself in a little ball and hugged herself tightly. She had never been so uncomfortable in her entire life. 

'You are not boring. I’m very aware I’m with you. You’re the one I’m thinking of when we’re you know, together, together,’ this time Hermione blushed, ‘You’re the one I want to kiss. You give me the thrills.’ 

Iris moved over and gave Hermione a big hug then. 

‘Point number six,’ Hermione said briskly. 

Iris’s face fell as she moved back to sit on the sofa warily. There was more.

‘You’re reaction to the very wanton other me does concern me. I understand the circumstances were grim but you didn't actually seem afraid of it at first. You did seem acutely uncomfortable with seeing me behave like that. I’m not a therapist but the Horcrux manipulations did raise a point I can admit to myself I have been a little concerned about. I have suspected for some time that you have put me on some sort of virgin mary pedestal. Do you see me as someone very prim and proper? A very dignified woman who is above such carnal pleasures? Have you heard of the Madonna/Whore complex?’

Iris shook her head and avoided the question, ‘What’s Madonna got to do with this? Is it about one of her songs?’ 

Hermione sucked in her breath, ‘Nevermind. Basically, it is a condition that means a person can only see a woman as either being virtuous and noble and therefore untouchable or as sluts. It is a condition that tends to predominantly affect men but sometimes women can suffer from it too.’

‘I don’t suffer from it. Women can do what they like. I don’t judge anyone,’ Iris said shortly. 

Hermione scrunched her face up, ‘I’m afraid I think you do. I certainly think you do with me.’ 

Iris sat silently. 

‘Iris. When we were younger you didn’t show much interest in my love life. You never really spoke about such things with me. You threatened Viktor but that was it. Ron, you trusted him enough to do right by me. I think you have always assumed I am someone prudish. We got there in the end but, well. You and I. You are always so delicate with me. You are respectful and tender. I enjoy being close with you but we don’t have that hedonistic magical bond you had with Fleur. You never seem to want anything more than to kiss me. Why is that? I know you fancy me. I’m not an idiot. We have a magical connection. So why? Why is this all going so slowly?’

Iris looked anywhere but at Hermione. 

‘Well?’ Hermione asked curiously. 

Iris cleared her throat. ‘I,’ she stopped short as she gazed at Hermione. 

‘Yes?’ Hermione asked cautiously. She could feel the door opening a smidge. 

‘I don’t have that Madonna complex,’ Iris said quietly. Hermione watched Iris move her snake back to the glass and draw the curtains closed. 

  
  
  


_'Merlin,'_ Iris thought, _'it's hot in here.'_

Iris began to speak as Hermione watched her closely, ‘I know you’re dignified. Well raised. I know you have different sides to you. I’ve seen you fight. I know all the strength you have in you. I know for certain you’re not a little princess waiting to be rescued. I know you are very hot-blooded. You're not above it all. I just. What is it you truly want from me? You know how strong my black magic is. I’m worried that if I truly let go it may get too much for you.’

Hermione sat silently watching those icy grey eyes pierce into her soul as magic started to crackle between them. This felt different though. More potent.

‘I want both. I want all of you,’ Hermione told her calmly. 

Iris stared intently at her, ‘When I’m with you there are pieces of me I have to hold back. You shouldn’t assume it is because I see you as too proper. It’s the opposite.’

Hermione had a dawning awakening. 

‘The rage I felt in that Horcrux room was him grabbing you like you were just some piece of meat. You’re mine and I’m yours. You’re everything to me. It’s a lot for me to hold back,’ Iris told her simply as she made her way around the table. 

She took her hand and lifted Hermione to face her. 

Hermione felt her heart start to race at this closeness.

Iris was looking at her with a darker expression in her eyes. Hermione felt the heat rising in the room, her own blood started to roar inside her. 

She watched fascinated as the black magic started to seep into their magic. It was engulfing her, lifting her higher. Her head began to swim as she felt the vitality of the black magic rush through her. 

‘Do you want to feel the whole truth of what you are to me?’ Iris said in a low voice.

Iris’s eyes had grown darker. The heat was searing. 

‘Yes. I want the truth,’ she whispered. 

Iris leaned in then as their lips met. Slowly at first, then deeper. The most delicious sensations were running through them. 

What followed then would leave Hermione with no more doubts. She wasn’t sure when she was stripped. She barely felt the chill before the intense heat enveloped her. She couldn’t say for certain when her back hit the rug. She felt her body pulled and pushed in all sorts of exquisite ways as she arched her back as far as she could. Iris was inside her. The black magic had infiltrated Hermione’s very soul as she shook, all sweat and limbs contracting and convulsing rapidly. Her toes curled tightly in pleasure as she panted, her skin was blazing, her thighs slick as Iris got on her knees to show her just how much she mattered and how much she needed this closeness.

Hermione’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as wave after wave of this fevered elation undulated inside her. Her body felt like it was floating in the space between life and death. Nothing felt real, it was like a distorted vivid dream of euphoria. This was a side of Iris that Hermione had only suspected. This dark potent power gushed into her very core of being. She felt it in every cell of her body, through to her bones and deep inside her mind as she felt her heart rate go so fast she thought it may well explode. When she genuinely believed she was on the verge of the abyss, she fell, her mind shattered as she felt her entire body erupt. She saw those millions of stars she was so fond of. She felt desired, wanton and alive. She wanted more.

She needed to feel that sweet death once again.

She had blearily opened her eyes to peer into the black ones of Iris. They were looking into her very soul. 

‘How was that?’ Iris asked her cautiously.

Hermione gazed at her wordlessly for a long time, ‘More,’ she whispered eventually. She had finally realised what Iris had meant about holding back.

They stared at each. Connected whole by the pure black that was running through them both. Hermione could see into Iris's soul in a way she never had before. She saw all that Iris felt for her reflected. She felt the force of everything. Iris drank her in as Hermoine gave a deep breath. Gripping the back of Iris’s neck as she pulled her down with her. Pure, unadulterated greed and want was flowing through the room. 

‘My turn,’ Hermione smirked as she turned them around. 

  
  



	57. Chapter 57

It was several hours later that they both flopped on the floor. Both of them a boneless mess. Iris rested her head on Hermione’s middle as she gently stroked her skin. Wallowing in the afterglow as the magic died down.

‘I think my brains have fallen out,’ Hermione murmured in a daze with a stupid smile on her face. 

‘I know mine has,’ Iris grinned as she turned her head up to look at Hermione. 

‘That was...,’ Hermione paused, ‘I didn’t know it was possible to feel all that.’ 

Iris ran her fingers over her gently, ‘You matter to me, so much, as I do to you,’ she said simply, ‘We just showed each other how much.’

Hermione gave her a soft smile, ‘Simple's.’ 

‘You don’t need charts and graphs to feel this, Hermione,’ Iris told her as she kissed her torso. 

Hermione gave a lazy grin, ‘No. I don’t suppose you do.’ 

‘How are you feeling now?’ Iris asked her gently. 

Hermione gave her a very seductive look that had Iris feel immediately warmer. 

‘Like I have been torn apart and put back together,’ Hermione told her honestly. Iris gave a start. 

‘In the best possible way,’ Hermione ended the sentence. Iris calmed down, ‘You?’

Iris blushed, ‘I felt all of you. Your heart. Your magic. Everything. It was beautiful.’

The room was quiet as they could hear their own breathing, ‘We will be doing that again,’ Hermione told her, ‘I’ll make us a schedule.’ 

Iris looked up at her smiling, ‘I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I am more than happy to oblige,’ she said in a low voice. 

Hermione looked at her in contemplation as she ran her fingers slowly through Iris’s hair, ‘How lucky we are to have each other,’ she said simply to Iris whose eyes flashed golden. 

They settled back down. 

‘When we’re ready we’ll need to go back to the castle,’ Iris said in a vague voice. 

‘I suppose. They knew we needed some time to work through the aftermath of that mirror. I don’t think we need to rush back. Dumbledore will need to make sure your head is clear,’ Hermione said airily, ‘Do you feel like you have worked through these issues?’ she asked Iris, ‘Is your head clearer than it was?’ 

Iris sighed, ‘I know what the Horcrux was alluding to. It did it in the worse possible twisted way though. In a way, it was a relief when Riddle properly took over. That Hermione was poisoning my mind.’ 

Hermione gave a swift twitch of her mouth, ‘Of course. Most of it was just vulgar. Full of taunting you with irrational fears. Reflecting your perhaps baser instincts, urges and needs. Exaggerating it all with Riddle’s speciality gifts,’ Hermione’s eyes glinted with humour, ‘Have you been very sexually frustrated recently?’ she asked far too nonchalantly. 

Iris’s eyes widened. 

Hermione gave a soft smile as she cupped Iris’s chin, ‘I realised that in the Pensieve. Dreams offer signs of a person’s mental well being. The Horcrux operates on a similar principle. It interpreted many things in your mind. Some of it was true. Others were blatant lies. You saw me in a way you never had but a part of you wanted to see me like that. Maybe not so vulgar, but still. Not prim and proper either.’

Iris felt her eyes darken once more. 

Hermione gave her a suitably demonic smile like the warped Hermione from the Horcrux as she ran her nails up the inside of Iris’s thighs. 

Iris actually felt tremors go through her.

Hermione gave her a small smile as she reached higher. Iris felt her throat dry as her blood pulsated. Hermione’s eyes narrowed with mischief, ‘Iris, speak parseltongue to me,’ she whispered. 

Iris groaned as her sight went cloudy.

She had been seduced completely as the pair of them consumed each other. 

It would be the next day before a suitably recharged and delighted Iris and Hermione returned to the castle. A little sorer than they had left it but a lot more sated and closer than they had been. 

The group had returned to attempt the next mirror. The one Luna was sure felt like it was dying. Iris felt much more complacent than she had done. She glanced discreetly at Hermione and felt warmness. Hermione and Iris informed Albus of the Horcrux. Albus had suspected as much. Iris greeted Sirius with a smile, albeit brief. In the cold light of day, it seemed silly blaming him and the others for Riddle’s hallucinations. Luna had a very cheeky smile on her face when she greeted Hermione. It was one of the few times Iris had seen Hermione lost for words. 

Albus seemed to have recovered his humour. Kingsley still looked a little perturbed. Bella had apparently spent the night with Lucifer and was much cheered for it. Tonks seemed quiet and kept glancing at Remus who looked a little uncomfortable. 

‘Right then. Let’s see what’s behind door number Five, shall we,’ said this Severus with a dour flippancy. 

Albus removed the mirror as they stared at the colours. These seemed greyer somehow. Iris steadied herself and went through. They stood and waited but again, Iris was back in a moment looking like she had seen a ghost. 

‘Iris?’ Albus asked in a tense voice, ‘Is it gone?’ 

‘Not exactly. The planet is still there but Hogwarts has gone. The portal leads out into the sky. I can see the black lake. But. It’s what Luna said. It’s dying. The sky is not the colour it should be. Here. I’ll show you.’ 

The faces around looked sombre.

She took Albus’s hands and led him through. It was as Iris had said as Albus looked around at the distressing sight. The sky was a putrid black and grey. The Black lake was still. There was no wind. He could see the shattered remains of the castle. There were no sounds here. No birds. The smell concerned Albus. It was toxic.

‘Take us back, Iris,’ he said with defeat. 

Albus stood and told the group the facts, ‘There is no life there. The air is poisonous. I think it wise to not explore that universe any further. It is over there,’ he sealed the portal shut. 

Two mirrors remained. The two most dangerous ones. The one that made Luna's skin crawl and the middle one which seemed to be the most volatile. 

They made their way to the skin-crawling one. Blowing up Hogwarts at this stage would be the last resort, ‘What do you think? An alternate universe where it's all gone to Hell?’ Bella asked what they were all thinking. 

‘Maybe a Horcrux,’ Severus said. 

‘There’s only one way to find out,’ Albus told them. He sounded distracted. 

Harry handed Iris his cloak as Albus again revealed the portal. The pretty colours were back. 

‘At least it's not dying,’ Remus said in a slow voice. 

‘Remember. Just go through. Cloak on, snoop around, see what state they are in and get back here pronto. We need to know just what it is. Do not decapitate anyone,’ Bella told her sternly. Iris gave her a determined look. They watched her go through and waited. 

Iris made her way through the portal and once again found herself at the back of the infirmary. She pulled the cloak over herself immediately and sniffed as quietly as she could. Yep. That was definitely disinfectant. Alternate universe. She couldn’t hear anyone. She took light tiny steps around the screen. It looked deserted. She made her way to the window and looked out. It looked the same as their Hogwarts but that didn’t automatically mean that boded well. She made her way cautiously to Madam Pomfrey’s office. She hoped to see a calendar. Bingo. May 12th. 1997. A few months behind them then. 

She made her way out into the corridor. So far it all looked the same, but then a stone wall looked much the same as another stone wall. She was under strict instructions to speak to no one. Even Luna had drummed it into her.

‘Even me,’ Luna had warned. Iris understood this. They had gotten very lucky before. She couldn’t imagine an evil Luna but then nature and nurture was a tricky thing. She heard footsteps and moved swiftly into an alcove. A nondescript dark-haired young man walked by. She didn’t recognise him. She saw the Ravenclaw emblem on his coat. She made her way further down the hall. Moving down the stairs to the ground floor. Everything looked in place. She even recognised some of the objects dotted about.

There was that suit of armour in the corner. The portraits looked identical to the ones in their own world. Well, before they had been destroyed during the invasion. It all seemed rather nice. She made her way to the Great Hall. It was the middle of the afternoon but there might be a few students in there. She popped her head around the door. Interesting. Lavender was walking up to the Hufflepuff table. She seemed rather relaxed. Softer than in her world. Lavender seemed a lot sillier here. She was giggling at something one of the boys had said. Iris stepped gently around the room. It all looked very normal. 

She spotted a couple more faces she recognised. Neville Longbottom was reading a book. Pansy was sat in the corner chatting with Draco. He also seemed fine. A little arrogant perhaps. He certainly looked like a pampered prince. He had a bit of a sneer but nothing too upsetting. Pansy looked alright. She never had looked pleasant in any universe but she didn’t look really unpleasant here. Iris turned to move out of the room. It all seemed perfectly fine. 

' _Library,_ ' she thought. Bella had told her to grab a few of the most recent history books she could find and bring them back. 

She made her way to where the knowledge was. Madam Pince was behind the counter, looking stern. Iris made her way through to the end. No really awful titles on the shelves like the other place had. She had been prepared for anything but the sight of red hair made her smile. Ginny Weasley. Immersed in a title about Quidditch. She looked very much like her counterpart. Again, like the others, she looked a little softer than her counterpart. Younger looking. Iris moved away silently.

She found the history section. Running her eyes over the titles she found a few suitable ones. Looking around she slipped it under Harry’s cloak and made her way back to the infirmary. The vibe here was so relaxed. She heard some laughter from outside but it was the pleasant, genuine kind. She wondered what Luna had been so concerned about. These books might help shed some light. Clearly, something had changed here from their own world. 

She made her way back through the mirror. 

‘Alternate universe,’ she said immediately to the questioning looks. She lifted the books and handed them to Albus. 

‘It all seems lovely there,’ she told them. 

‘Really?’ Albus said in a sceptical tone as he opened up one of the books. Remus and Minerva took the other two. 

‘Really. It’s like, nice. There is stuff there from our world. Armour, portraits. I saw some of your counterparts. A few people were in the Great Hall. Classes were on. Pansy and Draco were there. Neville. Lavender. Ginny. They all seemed well. Not as hardened maybe. They seemed younger than they are here but they are only a few months behind us. It’s May 12th 1997 there.’

Albus frowned as he sat down with one of the books and started flicking through the pages. Remus and Minerva were making their own way through as the others looked confused. 

‘This doesn’t make any sense,’ Ron said, ‘Why is it that two universes are gone completely, one is on the verge of it and the other one is Hell on Earth and that one is fine?’

‘Like Dumbledore said. One slight change when Tom couldn’t find the Peverell ring could have made all the difference,’ Hermione said to him. 

Ron didn’t look convinced, ‘Could it really make that big a change?’ 

Hermione nodded wisely to him, 'Yes,' she said simply. 

Luna was gazing around, ‘Iris. Did you see anyone else?’ 

‘I saw a Ravenclaw I didn’t recognise. There were a few people in the hall I didn’t know,’ Iris told her. 

Luna frowned as she went back to the mirror, ‘I certainly feel something is very bad there. Appearances can be deceptive.’ 

‘True,’ Iris said, ‘I only saw a tiny part of it. Hopefully, the books will explain.’ 

They glanced over to the three reading. Their faces seemed to look perturbed as they flicked faster and faster through. 

‘Something isn’t right,’ Ron said as he watched them. 

Hermione moved across to be nearer to them. Her eyes scanned the titles as she jumped with shock as Remus stood up sharply, ‘Here!’ he exclaimed. 

He thrust the page at Albus who’s eyes ran down the page. His eyes widened. 

Minerva peered over as she went pale at what was on the page. 

‘What is it?’ Severus asked. 

Albus looked astonished, ‘In their world, Tom Riddle received the Dementors' kiss in 1943 for the murders of Walburga and Orion Black. He was found by them rifling through Grimmauld Place. They think he was after their Slytherin artifacts. Walburga alerted the Auror’s and they managed to wound him severely enough before he killed them so he couldn't apparate. He was caught.’ 

‘Merlin!’ Ron said in awe, ‘Yes, that would change everything,’ he glanced across at Sirius who looked stunned at this. 

‘The ripple effect of that would be enormous,’ Albus said in awe. 

‘Well. This is good news,’ Ron said to the group, ‘Isn’t it? A world without Riddle,’ there was a few doubting faces. 

‘Not necessarily,’ Albus said sitting back down, ‘We need to find out exactly what has happened since. A world without Tom Riddle in it. The variables are too enormous to guess.’

They returned to their books as the others sat down to talk. 

‘They all seemed really happy at the school,’ Iris said thoughtfully, ‘I mean. I know a few of us are missing in that world but overall, if you look at the big picture, it's for the best. It’s certainly a massive improvement on the other places.’ 

‘Let’s see what they find first,’ Hermione added. She didn’t look convinced.

They bided their time. The looks on the readers faces were confusing. Surprise was one of the emotions that flittered over their faces. Anger was another. Albus especially looked very pensive.

After a while, they stood together and murmured. Passing the books over to Severus, Bella and Kingsley as they wandered back to the group. 

There was a silence as Albus looked like he was struggling to speak. 

Luna sighed and closed her eyes, ‘It’s really bad there isn’t it?’ she said. 

‘I’m afraid you were correct, Luna. Looks can be deceptive. Iris. The students at the castle. They were all Purebloods. Correct?’ Albus asked in a quiet voice. 

Iris nodded, ‘I only saw a few of them though.’ 

‘They will all be Purebloods,’ Albus ascertained, ‘Tom’s murderous actions against a prominent Pureblood family brought the Pureblood movement forward by almost thirty years. He was a Half-blood. The Black family allied with all the others of their day. The war was still on. Tensions were very high. Laws were passed in the Ministry of Magic during the chaos. All the Purebloods stood united with Grindelwald. No Muggleborns or Half-bloods have set foot in Hogwarts since 1945.’

‘Ok. That's total crap. But no Riddle means no Wizarding War happened there,’ Ron said as he peered at Albus, ‘Doesn’t it?’ 

Hermione had sat down sharply at the implications of this divergence. 

‘Actually Mr Weasley. The circumstances that developed had a worse effect,’ Albus said in a weary tone. They all stared at him impatiently. Dumbledore could sometimes take a while to get to the point. Luna eventually nudged him. 

‘My counterpart in that world was discovered dead at Hogwarts in September 1943. There was an investigation but it was not conclusive. I was found holding a damaged, dark tainted diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle. I was labelled a dabbler of corrupted Dark Arts. It was used as another form of ammunition against the Half-bloods at Hogwarts.’ 

There were several gasps and groans. 

‘The Horcrux must have tried to either possess me or absorb my magic. I don’t wish to brag but I’m a powerful Wizard. The transfer must have backfired for both of us.’

‘But then..,’ Hermione trailed off as the implications became obvious.

‘Exactly. I wasn’t there to stop Grindelwald. Grindelwald was never defeated in that world. Neither too was Hitler.’

Severus spoke for all, ‘Oh fuck.’

There was quiet. Minerva looked supremely pissed off. ‘Apparently, Dolores Umbridge is the Headmistress of their Hogwarts. She has been for a number of years. Cornelius Fudge is in charge of the Ministry. The books are a whitewashing of history. It is all propaganda at its finest if one knows how to read between the lines. It exalts traditional values.’ 

Remus had been stroking his chin in thought, ‘It looks like they took the Wizarding World back two hundred years in their attitudes.’ 

‘Those people you saw in the Great Hall would be very different to the people in this world,’ Albus said to Iris, ‘They were raised in a very different world. They would be changed beyond recognition because of that.’

They could all see that. 

‘I am curious to see this world, however,’ Albus said, ‘Gabriel has a theory that as time passes I see as becoming more true. This is a test of our very souls. Who are we really? When all is in turmoil who are we? More importantly. When we are safe and well. Who are we? Selfish? Brave? Would we help strangers if we ourselves have everything to lose or would we neglect? I need to know if they have our prophecy in this world. If not why not?’ 

They pondered these words. In a world where all was perfect for them, would they take the risk?

Harry had walked up to Albus, ‘I want to see this,’ his emerald eyes were curious too, ‘A world without Riddle.’ 

Hermione also joined him, ‘Same. I want to see this tradition that certain cretins applaud as somehow desirable. I also want to go through at least one portal.’

Sirius strode up, ‘I certainly won’t be recognisable in that world. I’ll help.’

Severus shook his head and declined, ‘I’ve seen enough to last me ten lifetimes. Count me out. I’ll stay here and guard the castle.’

The others declined too. Ron especially looked uncomfortable, ‘I don’t want to see myself as a spoiled prat,’ he murmured. The other Purebloods in the room had given slight nods of agreement. 

‘I’m sure you wouldn’t be,’ Harry had said generously, ‘You could be leading the resistance in that world.’

Ron had given a small smile, ‘Would I?’ he said in a low tone, ‘Remember how lazy I was when I was little? It took a war to get me off my ass,’ he said bitterly, ‘If I was in a world where I had the lot handed to me on a platter I doubt I would have lifted a finger to help anyone.’ 

They appraised him. This Ron had grown up. He was honest with himself. His strengths and weaknesses. Hermione gave a slight smile. This was a man standing in front of her now. 

‘I admit I’m intrigued to see if there is any opposition to this,’ Albus said, ‘Also, I would like to see if the scene is as idyllic as what is painted. I wonder what their world is truly like. It may give us some sort of clue to our fate.’ 

Albus had prepared well. He bought out three extra invisibility cloaks, ‘I can make myself invisible, Miss Granger,’ he said smiling at her questioning look. 

Iris handed Harry his cloak back and took one of Albus’s. ‘Dad and I won’t be recognisable there. We should only need to wear this in the castle. I reckon when we get to the infirmary I’ll get us a portal straight out of there. We can go to Burton first. It should be both a Magic and Muggle area. We’ll get a better idea of what's happening in the real world if we can see it for ourselves.’ 

Harry was quite excited, ‘It’s always better to be doing something. It’s the waiting that drives me a bit barmy,’ he admitted to them. Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew exactly how he felt. 

‘Right, I’ll see if the coast is clear,’ Iris said. 

They all glanced at each other. Each of them very curious to see what they would find. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	58. Chapter 58

They each waved goodbye to the others as they went through the portal. Tonks decided to stay and help guard the castle while Remus sat quietly in the corner. Iris waved goodbye to them and Draco. She still felt a bit bad for glaring at him and Ron the other day. 

It was several minutes later they were all in the quiet infirmary. Albus had disappeared. Iris, Sirius, Harry and Hermione had their cloaks on. Iris focused on the portal and grinned as it appeared, ‘Brilliant,’ she whispered. The ring was clearly connected to this world too.

They all eased through to the outskirts of some woods. They took a careful look around. 

It appeared they were alone as they took the cloaks off. 

‘Right,’ Sirius said, ‘Burton is that way. It's not far. Keep it casual for now. To our knowledge, only Harry and Hermione could exist now in this world.’ 

Albus did a few flourishes with his wand and gave them both glamours. Harry was now blond with blue eyes. Hermione had auburn hair and green eyes. They really did look quite different, ‘That should hold for a few hours,’ Albus said to them.

Harry and Hermione were both quite happy to be on this particular mission. It was an information retrieval trip. 

‘I wonder just how different this place will be to ours? It’s incredible. We’re actually in a different universe. It’s strange, isn’t it? I mean, I knew this was really happening but to see it for certain gives one a whole new perspective,’ Hermione said out loud as the others nodded as they looked around. 

They made their way onto the path. They had dressed down. Casual clothing. Denim and leather jackets and light overcoats. They didn’t want to appear conspicuous. 

The road was very quiet. They noticed after a while when the absence of engine noise became very noticeable. One tractor had trundled along. The driver had looked at them suspiciously. 

‘Not good,’ Albus had muttered as they approached the outskirts of the village. 

It looked picture perfect. An idyllic, quaint village. They spotted a few obvious Wizards and Witches in the distance.

‘That's different here,’ Sirius said, ‘We keep it Muggle style in Burton. We don’t draw attention to ourselves.’ 

Albus had pondered this, ‘I suspect the Muggles have been moved along.’ 

‘Of course,’ Hermione said, ‘Pureblood only school. Pureblood only village.’ 

Harry was looking around at his home village, ‘It is a lot different. No cars anywhere. No post office. The pub is the same. The shop is fully magical.’ 

Their eyes looked around. They all sensed eyes on them. 

‘I think it may be time to leave,’ Sirius said quietly. His Auror training kicked in, ‘We’ve been spotted.’ 

They carried on walking through the village as discreetly as possible. It was Iris that stopped dead, ‘Look,’ she pointed to the posters on the opposite side of the road, stuck to a wall. 

They looked where she was pointed. Sirius gave a broad grin, ‘Wicked.’ 

They walked across quickly to get a closer look. 

‘I’m Undesirable number two here!’ Hermione said in awe. 

‘I’m number one,’ Harry said in a reverent voice. ‘Awesome.’ 

‘Oh, Prongs,’ Sirius sniffed, ‘In at number four.’ 

Albus made a mental note of the other faces on the wall. Remus was there. Minerva. A couple of posters had been torn down. He could make out Mad-Eye’s swirling eye on one. Randomly, Cedric Diggory was on the wall as well. Albus felt the presence of others moving closer. 

‘I think it's time to get moving,’ he murmured to them. They moved along at a regular pace. 

The steps behind them hurried along behind them. Albus made a split-second decision. He stopped dead and spun around. 

‘Can I help you?’ he said in a bored tone as he took it all in. There were at least ten of them. They were wearing clothes that had been going out of fashion when he was a boy. 

‘You’re not from round 'ere,’ one of the women said in a confrontational tone, ‘What you doing wearing that Muggle filth? Tainting our village.’ 

‘Perhaps we are Muggles?’ Albus said in a very normal voice. 

They scoffed, ‘Muggles can’t get in. Those dirty creatures get a very nasty shock if they try to get through our wards,’ one of the Wizards said in a tone of enjoyment. 

Hermione couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

One of the witches spotted her, ‘Muggle lover,’ she spat. 

‘You presume a great deal,’ Hermione responded with obvious disdain to this woman. Iris bit her lip. Hermione had channelled her inner poshness. Her clipped dialect reeked with condescension. Iris checked her wand. It wasn’t if, it was when this was going to kick off. 

‘Who are you? Tell us or we’ll call the Auror’s. You aren't getting out of this,’ one of the men said menacingly, ‘Filthy 'alf-bloods and Muggleborns know for a fact breaching the wards of magical areas results in a public hanging. You couldn’t possibly be so stupid. So, we’ll ask again. Who are you?’ 

Iris was looking around at this motley collection. She had a certain flashback of Morfin Gaunt. Several of them had eyes that also looked ever so slightly off.

‘I’m Iris Black,’ Iris said with a sneer, ‘This is my father,’ she channelled all of her inner Black arrogance as she nodded to Sirius to take the front with her, ‘More Pureblooded than any of you, I expect,’ she spat with derision.

The looks of confusion at this were obvious. Iris pondered. Morfin Gaunt hadn’t been stable either and easily confused. Perhaps it would be easy to convince them.

‘We are visiting from elsewhere,’ Sirius told them, ‘These are our friends. These are simply travelling clothes. How dare you stop us and speak to us as if we were common criminals,’ he was turning up the sneer and arrogance too. 

‘Black? You’re from the Ancient and Noble House of Black?’ one of them said with uncertainty. 

‘Take a good look, Madam,’ Sirius said as he peered at her. The group now all looked fearful. The Black features were very distinctive.

‘We meant no harm. You know how it is. We have to keep our homes safe,’ one of the Wizards said as they quickly backtracked. 

Iris smirked, ‘We’re leaving now. Go before we have you hung in public,’ she added coldly.

The mob scampered off like rabbits. 

‘Let’s get out of here,’ Sirius said quickly. 

‘Fuck. So much for being discreet,’ Harry said angrily. 

They reached the outskirts as Iris formed a portal to open near the burrow. 

They left as quickly as the mob had. They found themselves in a deserted cornfield.

‘Much has been learned,’ Albus said in contemplation. 

‘They are clearly terrified of the Black name. Half-bloods and Muggleborns must be having a terrible time of it here too. Public hangings for going into a village? They didn’t even do that in medieval times,’ Hermione said with disdain. 

‘Good news is there is a resistance,’ Harry said brightly, ‘It’s not completely over.’ 

Sirius smiled. 

‘We’ll need to track them down,’ Albus said, ‘We need to know the prophecy in this world. Neville was at Hogwarts. It must be Harry still in this world. He had a different scar on his forehead. Did you notice? It was on the other side of his forehead. Gellert must have given him that.’ 

‘Any ideas about how we’re going to find them?’ Sirius asked. 

Albus smiled, ‘I have my sources. Give me a little time. Take a break,’ he wandered off into the cornfield. 

They all took the weight of their feet and lazed down. Sirius relaxed with one eye on Hermione in thought. She looked radiant. He glanced at Iris. She also looked radiant. He watched them share a shy look. Hermione looked at Iris with a strange sort of knowing look as Iris blushed and put her eyes down. 

Sirius’s mouth gave a tug up. He knew that look very well. 

Harry was oblivious as he watched the corn rattle as Albus made his way to the middle. He blinked as a flash blinded him for a moment. 

‘Fawkes!’ Harry exclaimed. 

They all made their way over to Dumbledore who appeared to be having a strange sort of communication with his eyes with the Phoenix. 

The bird trilled as they all felt the magic ripple over them. The Phoenix looked at them curiously. Nodded his head and then with a final look in Albus’s eyes disappeared. 

‘He’ll be back with the others in due time. I just let him access my memories. Saves one a lot of time,’ Albus told them cheerily. 

They accepted this without question. This sort of thing was so every day now. 

‘This should be interesting,’ Harry said. He was excited to meet his counterpart and his dad in this world. 

‘I wonder what I’m like here?’ Hermione said thoughtfully. 

‘We shall need to gather as much information as possible,’ Albus said, ‘We need to know the situation here. It seems like a very prejudiced country now. That comment about Muggles and Half-bloods was so distasteful,’ Albus said ruefully. 

‘At least this planet is still functioning,’ Sirius said, ‘I know there are other alternates out there but three world's being either completely uninhabitable or non-existent does not bode well in the slightest for us.’ 

Albus nodded, ‘True. Our planet is becoming more toxic by the day. It may be a case of salvaging what we can and evacuating people to another less damaged planet. If Gellert is still running the show here then I think we can defeat him in battle. It may be a case of back to square one but at least it will be a foundation. There is no Riddle here.’ 

‘The air is clear here,’ Hermione said in a hopeful tone. 

Iris sat quietly. She wasn’t as hopeful as the others. She had recognised a few of those Witches and Wizards in the mob. She had spent time in Burton. They had been friendly and kind in their world. Even if they could defeat Gellert then the whole world had been changed here. Those people were nothing like their counterparts. There would only be more blood spilt if they could escape here. 

  
  
  
  
  
They sat there in the cornfield for a few hours. Enjoying the peace of the day. Occasionally a plane flew overhead. They discussed the situation about their home planet. Time was running out. The Nazi’s were running amok globally. India had fallen. Africa was the victim of many tactical chemical bomb droppings. The Nazis had every modern advantage with the enormous advantage of magically enhanced weapons. They had already infiltrated many countries. It was very strategic. The camps were being built around the world. America was in freefall. 

Iris had listened to all of this with a heavy heart. Albus tried not to focus on the things they couldn't change. Even if Iris opened the portal to Hell again there were just too many things that could backfire abroad. Britain had the dome. Once the infiltrators had been dealt with, a trusted military. People power. It was an island. Other countries didn’t have these luxuries. The death toll of the innocents would rise into the billions. Hitler had been very clever in his chosen locations and bases. They could only deal with what they could. It was China that had locked down. Nothing in or out. There was silence. Hitler was playing cat and mouse for now. China had nuclear weapons and plenty of them. It had always been an isolated, independent country. 

Hitler was clearly waiting for Riddle. 

Iris thought of the black behind two of those portals. They had clearly had their own Judgement days. 

They felt Fawkes return with a trill. Albus gave a smile. His blue eyes twinkling. 

‘They are coming. They are very intrigued. There was nothing in the books about Harry. We can’t assume anything for now,’ he told them. 

Fawkes disappeared again. They checked themselves to make sure they were presentable. The sun was high. It was a nice warm day. Albus cleared a little area for them to wait in. With a little look in his pocket, he drew out a miniature table and some chairs and then enlarged them to sit on. They sat and waited. 

They were a little anxious at meeting these people. They had clearly grown up in a very different world to their own. Harry and Hermione wondered at the changes this upbringing would have had on them. Their own glamours had worn off. 

‘How awesome is it that you two are top of the most wanted list,’ Iris said. ‘You're officially undesirables!’ 

Harry beamed proudly as Hermione gave a polite smile. 

‘I just hope it was for honourable reasons. What if we’re criminals here?’ Hermione said in contemplation, ‘We could be bank robbers!’ she said as the thought flashed through her mind. 

‘I doubt that,’ Sirius said with a grin. 

‘We could be bank robbers,’ Hermione said again, ‘It wouldn’t be impossible, would it?’ 

Sirius shrugged, ‘I would say highly unlikely.’ 

‘Yeah. You panicked about taking an extra library book home, Hermione. Robbing banks is hardly your style in any world,’ Iris said diplomatically, ‘Blowing up Nazi headquarters on the other hand. That I could definitely see you doing.’ 

Hermione grimaced. She was getting herself all worked up. 

‘Relax Hermione. Remus is on their list. I’m sure they aren't doing anything too nefarious,’ Sirius told her, ‘If they are breaking the laws here it will be for a noble cause. That lot in the village thinks a public hanging for walking through a village is justified. I’m not an expert but I think it's safe to assume your counterpart is one of the good guys here. Anyway, Fawkes wouldn’t be in contact with them if they were thugs.’ 

Hermione breathed out, ‘Of course. Fawkes,’ she calmed down a little. 

They heard the telltale signs of apparition nearby. There were six pops. Fawkes was perched on Albus’s shoulder. Nibbling on his ear as Albus smiled. 

There were cautious steps as the newcomers arrived in their little clearing. 

Iris saw the wands first. They were clearly skittish but it wasn’t any wonder. They sat patiently as first the familiar head of Remus made its way through the corn. 

This Remus obviously looked much older than his counterpart back home but he didn’t have the telltale signs of the wolf. He looked at them with shock. Minerva came through next. She looked older too but still very recognisable. She looked worn though. She stared at Albus as though she had seen a ghost. Which she had in a way. 

An older version of James Potter came through. He stared at this Harry with a frown. He looked older than his years. 

The ones waiting at the table kept still. No sudden movements. This lot looked like they were on the verge of bolting. 

Of all people, the very attractive Cedric Diggory came through next. Iris was relieved to see his hair still looked perfect. It was quiffed and glossy. It relaxed her greatly knowing that some things always stayed the same, no matter what universe you were in. 

Then a version of Hermione came through. Iris’s jaw dropped in astonishment. This Hermione was a lot more street than her Hermione. She looked tough. She was rocking a leather jacket that Iris swore she had an identical one of at home. Her hair was a lot shorter. Iris could make out a few piercings. Her eyes roamed over this Doppelganger. She felt Hermione nudge her as she closed her mouth. 

The street version of Hermione stared at both Harry and Hermione in disbelief. 

Then their Harry came through. He was the last one of the group. He also stared at Harry and Hermione with a weary expression. His hair was a mess compared to their Harry’s. Thankfully the Black hair product was essential in his collection. They all still had their wands out. They were all quite shabbily dressed but looked reasonably well fed. A few crows cawed in the distance. 

Albus stood slowly with Fawkes on his shoulder, ‘Greetings,’ he said in his amiable voice, ‘I’m Albus Dumbledore. It is an honour to make your acquaintance. Please, take a seat. We have much to discuss and I assume you have many questions, as do we.’

‘We’ll keep standing,’ James said in a flat voice. 

‘Very well,’ Albus said, ‘I can imagine trust is difficult to come by in this world.’ 

James gave a curt nod. 

‘Fawkes showed me the images of you all. He seems to trust you. He wanted us to meet with you. This could all be a trap, however. Those Devils are clever,’ James said with a bitter tone. 

‘Yes. I can imagine,’ Albus said, ‘We are new to this world and have already been accosted by a mob in the village of Burton within five minutes of our arrival, simply because of our attire.’ 

Minerva looked at Albus, ‘Who are you? Really?’ she asked. 

‘I am a different version of Albus Dumbledore,’ Albus said simply, ‘We are from an alternate universe,’ the faces of these new arrivals looked at Albus as if he was insane. Albus pondered, ‘I think I need to start from the beginning. But first, introductions are in order. This is Harry Potter. Hermione Granger. Iris Black and her father Sirius Black,’ they nodded politely to the bewildered group. Their eyes had narrowed at the mention of the surname Black.

‘In this world am I correct to assume your names are Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Cedric Diggory, Hermione Granger and Harry and James Potter.’

‘You could have got that off any wanted poster,’ Cedric said quickly. 

‘We recognised your faces on the wanted posters in the village. That's why Dumbledore got in contact with you,’ Hermione said to them as the other Hermione opened her eyes wide in astonishment. 

‘Fucking 'ell! I’m posh!’ out came the cockney accent out of this Hermione’s mouth. 

Hermione’s mouth twitched as Iris grinned. This seemed to break a little bit of ice as the group moved a bit closer to take a good look at them. 

‘You don’t have my hair,’ this new Harry said as he looked at his Doppelganger. 

‘Black hair product,’ Harry said, ’It’s the only thing I’ve found that does keep it flat.’

This Harry sneered, ‘They your friends? The Black’s?’ he said meanly with his wand pointed. 

‘Only in my world,’ Harry said, ‘We don’t know what has happened to your world. We know the timeline diverged from ours in 1943. We have only seen a little and already we can see very plainly that your world is very different from ours.’

Remus sat down heavily. His eyes looked at Albus in contemplation.

  
‘Start from the beginning. If you were here to kill us you would have done so by now. Gellert's men don’t waste time. And they wouldn’t have come up with such an insane idea to trap us with.’ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	59. Chapter 59

Albus told them everything. About his defeat of Gellert. The end of the war. What had happened to his counterpart here. Tom Riddle. The Peverell ring. Sirius was Walburga Black’s son. They had been uncomfortable about hearing that. Iris being Tom Riddle’s Granddaughter. Riddle’s rise to power and the First Wizarding War. The killing curse on Harry that rebounded. The resurrection that backfired. They had looked confused that Riddle could do that. They didn’t know of Horcruxes. Remus and Minerva would ask questions about Hogwarts. The Ministry. They were shocked to hear Halfbloods and Muggleborns went to Hogwarts. Albus had explained that yes, there were still issues but not to this extent. Muggles and Magicals often lived side by side. They told them of Riddle uniting with Hitler. Grindelwald’s escape. Their slow build up again in the shadows to regain their strength. 

Now Dumbledore came to the most important part. The Peverell ring. Riddle’s abuse of it had caused the ring to disappear from all known universes back to the source to protect itself. He explained how the dates worked. He told them he believed their universe was the beginning. The power generated had given Iris and her mother the ability to travel to places no mortal should. He explained about Equilibrium and the Angels. The portal to Hell and of Lucifer. All the healing powers it generated. Being able to bring Lily and James back. It could turn the old young again. He spoke of the camps in South America.

Albus continued to explain it all. The Battle of Britain. Grindelwald's slaughter by Death itself. The founders returning. Riddle’s possession by Death itself. The lull as Britain regenerated. How the Nazis and Death Eaters were now gallivanting around the globe causing chaos. America was now in the middle of a civil war. Nuclear and chemical warfare had been used to decimate the Middle East and Israel. The Magical and Muggle might combined had been a catastrophe. China was mute. Most governments had been insidiously infiltrated over years. It had been slow, painstakingly slow. But effective. One by one any opposition had been removed silently and with deadly force over many years. Many countries had fallen or had surrendered far too quickly. It was suspicious. 

He told them finally about the mirrors. How they had dug them out of the earth, oceans and the mountains. They had thought them all containers for Horcruxes. So far only one had been. Two portals had led to blackness. One to a poisoned Earth. One to a wretched world where Riddle and Hitler ruled together over a poisoned, brutal world. Now they were here. There were possibly hundreds of thousands of worlds.

Gabriel thought humanity was being tested. The more worlds destroyed meant the higher the likelihood their own would be. Gabriel had said the ring symbolised resurrection. Rebirth. They were meeting with them to see how likely it was their own world was on the verge of destruction. The portal had taken them to Hogwarts. They could see it was shut down tight with Propaganda. They wouldn’t get the answers there. Which is why they were here. 

The newcomers had gradually all taken a seat and listened to all of his intently. Fawkes seemed delighted with this Albus. He kept nuzzling into his ear as Albus chortled.

Iris gave subtle looks through their movie reels. She saw enough to know they were kosha. She relaxed.

‘So,’ Albus sat back. The sun was getting lower in the sky, ‘That is a brief overview of the events on our own planet. Can you explain to us what has happened here on this planet?’ 

James just gaped at him. Minerva sat forward in her Professor mode. 

‘Our planet went to Hell in a handcart, Albus,’ she said succinctly. 

The group nodded in agreement. 

‘Can you elaborate?’ Albus asked when no one said anything else. 

‘1939 happened,’ Minerva said, ‘The war. It stopped in your world. It didn’t stop here for years. The British Purebloods changed sides in the war. They united with Grindelwald. It changed everything. They assassinated the Royal family. Winston Churchill. They took out all the major players. I was banished from Hogwarts in 1945 for opposing the banning of students who were not Purebloods. I never could abide that way of thinking. Education should be for all. I stand firm in my beliefs. I stole the magical register when I left. I have been teaching them myself instead. In a place away from prying eyes,' Minerva sighed and continued.

'Although none of them can get any employment in the Wizarding World unless it's in Knockturn Alley, it was important they understood their magic. We went underground. Hitler declared global victory in 1965. The world was ruined. British Muggles who had fought against Hitler were executed or put in the camps. There are concentration camps in every country. The white Pureblood and Muggle elite rule it all. They own it all. Everything. Grindelwald let Hitler and his forces decimate the entire human race. Nuclear power was used. Grindelwald turned the American bombs against them. What was destined for Japan he somehow turned around on New York. There were leaks everywhere. Hitler turned on Japan eventually. After he had launched nuclear over China from their bases,' Minerva sat pale as she gazed off in the distance.

Remus sat forward, 'Their lands are still radioactive to this day. So are Russia’s. When the war was almost over and he had gained the assets he needed he turned on them. They didn’t meet his personal skin tone criteria. We’re down to a few hundred thousand Muggles now in this country. We’re the only Half-bloods and Muggleborns left. The squibs have all been murdered. Most of the Muggles left are kept alive to do menial work or are in the camps. Similar numbers abroad. Magic and Nazi military can easily suppress any uprising from those numbers. Grindelwald is God here. Hitler keeps him sweet for when he needs any heavy lifting done. He’s an old man now but there are plenty of willing replacements. They occasionally drop a few bombs on any country that whisper about an uprising or they slaughter the innocent in the camps to send a message to them. It’s over.’ 

The visitors sighed in misery. 

‘What happened here with Harry?’ Albus asked. 

They looked confused, ‘Did you hear the prophecy?’ Albus continued. 

They all looked at him blankly. 

‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches?’ Albus asked.

James shook his head, ‘No, none of us is aware of that.' 

‘The scar on Harry’s head? How did he get that?’ Sirius asked him.

‘He got that escaping Grindelwald and his Death Eaters,’ James told them. 

‘Is Sybil Trewlaney alive here?’ Albus asked. 

‘I've not heard of anyone by that name,’ James told him as the others shook their heads. 

Albus looked very confused, ‘Why was he escaping Death Eater’s?’ 

James went pale. He took Harry’s hand and gave it a squeeze, ‘My wife was a very wonderful woman. I met her through Minerva. I wanted to help. I left Hogwarts and went into the real world. I couldn’t stand the injustices I was seeing. Remus too. It made us sick. The students we were with at the castle were spoilt. Lazy. Entitled. They just couldn’t give a shit about anyone else's misfortune. We were young. We thought we could take the world on. We launched a few attacks at one of the Nazi headquarters. Just to do something. Anything. Lily and I had married in private. Harry was born. We had some happy times for a few years. Five years ago the worst happened. We had a friend. Well. We thought he was a friend.’

‘Peter fucking Pettigrew.’ Sirius growled. James looked astonished. 

‘How did you know that?’ James said to this man he had never laid eyes on before. 

‘Because that turd seems to be a fucking turd in every universe I’ve been in,’ Iris said, ‘He is a traitor. A rat. I think I despise him most of all.’ 

James, Harry and Remus blinked. 

Sirius spoke then, ‘He was the secret keeper for James and Lily in our world. They were, along with Remus, my best friends in the whole world,’

James focused on Sirius intently at these words as Remus looked at Sirius with interest.

Sirius glanced at them, ‘Voldermort was hunting them because of a prophecy. He was after Harry. He saw him as a potential threat,’ Sirius said, ‘He gave Riddle the location. That bastard killed James and Lily and then tried to kill Harry. The killing curse rebounded on him. Then he tried to frame me for the mass murder of Muggles he had killed. He resurrected Riddle by almost killing my wife and was going to kidnap Iris.’ 

‘If it’s any consolation I’ve already murdered the bastard in our world,’ Iris told them in what she thought was a soothing voice, ‘Actually. Do you know where he is here? I’d very much like to rip him open again. You know. For old times sake.’ 

James looked at Iris with his mouth wide open. 

‘Pettigrew got what was coming to him,’ Remus said slowly, ‘James took care of him. Killing curse.’ 

Iris, Sirius and Harry all leant back with a sigh of relief, ‘That's about the only good news we’ve heard since getting here,’ Harry said honestly. 

‘He told the Nazis where we were,’ James said, ‘Where the school was. Gellert himself came along with all his men. I suspect he was bored. There hadn’t been any trouble in Britain for years. It was a school day. There were children there. He killed my wife, he killed my Lily,’ James clenched his fist and gulped. He took a breath, ‘She was protecting Harry. He went to kill Harry too. He was gloating. I was in a rage. I remember him smiling at me. Mocking me. He held me in a body lock. He was going to force me to watch. He used a slicing spell on him. He was going to cut my son to ribbons. It backfired. The spell slashed back when it hit Harry. I managed to grab Harry and Hermione and got us out of there.’ 

Albus frowned, ‘Perhaps. Yes. That seems credible. Had you and your wife thrice defied him?’

‘We had completed three attacks together,’ James confirmed. 

Albus confirmed the prophecy to James and the others. It was too late now to keep secrets. 

‘Grindelwald may well know this world’s prophecy. It would explain why he took such a personal interest in you,’ Albus said. 

‘What is your resistance like?’ Sirius asked curiously. 

The other Hermione snorted bitterly, ‘You’re looking at it.’ 

‘Surely not,’ Albus said in shock, ‘There must be others. What about other the other countries?’ 

‘We’re not a resistance,' James said, 'We told you. Everyone else is dead. International travel is blocked for everyone not in the elite,’ he sounded very weary, ‘We’re just surviving now. We did sabotage two of their bases. We tried to break open one of the camps but, in return, they murdered a thousand of the people in there. It’s hopeless. Whatever we did they would kill the innocent in retaliation. After Made-Eye was killed we gave up. We live with Minerva now at her cottage in the Highlands. We have every protection known to man. We have a little of my family's money left. Should tide us over for a little while longer. I closed my vault when Lily and I ran away together. I knew what the risks were. We use polyjuice when we need supplies. Grindelwald wiped everyone else out. Hermione was already with us. She had escaped one of the camps when she was young using accidental magic. They didn’t know she was a Witch. She had been living off the grid for a few years. Her family had died in the camps. Minerva tracked her down with the magical register.' 

Minerva spoke quietly then, 'Grindelwald’s men slaughtered everyone at the school and I mean everyone they could find. All the children. No one was spared. He took the magical register. He executes any name that appears on the list that is not a Pureblood. Cedric here made the mistake of sticking up for a Half-blood in Diagon Alley who was being raped in broad daylight a few years ago. It’s just a sick game for them. Lucius Malfoy was the instigator. He didn’t like being disturbed. Cedric wrote his own death warrant. Public rape is a common sight now. The Purebloods just walk around it when they see it happening. There aren't any Half-bloods or Muggleborns left. We’re it. They abuse the Muggle women now. Lucius takes pleasure in torturing them to death afterwards. Some of them pay to see the Pureblood elite do it at the theatre. It is considered entertainment. They are not seen as human by the elite.’ 

The visitors were horrified by this, ‘I see what Luna meant now,’ Iris whispered. 

‘Luna Lovegood? Remus said, ‘Is she in your world?’ 

Iris nodded. 

Remus smiled sadly, ‘She was a decent sort. I’m afraid she was killed here. Last year. Any Pureblood who helped us was in danger.’ 

‘I knew Luna couldn’t be evil in any world,’ Iris said with a watery smile. 

They all sat there quietly as they absorbed the information. 

‘I think this planet won’t be here soon,’ Iris said out of the blue. 

Albus stroked this Fawkes, ‘I fear you are right. Judgement Day is fast approaching.’

Fawkes trilled and stared intently at Albus. He blinked, ‘Thank you, Fawkes.’ 

Albus turned to them, ‘Indeed. The time is fast approaching here.’ 

Iris huffed, ‘Where does Lucius live? I can deal with that scum and make it home for dinner by six. It will help me sleep better.’ 

‘Bella told you not to decapitate anyone,’ Hermione warned her, ‘This is strictly an information retrieval mission. He’ll get what he deserves soon enough, Iris. Their Lucifer is going to have a lot of fun with him.’ 

Iris sighed but brightened up a little at that thought. The other group were looking very perturbed. 

‘You can be 'ome by six?’ the other Hermione asked. 

‘Yeah. It only takes a moment to get through. We can portal back to Hogwarts and bosh. Gone. In the mood I’m in right now I might blow the shitty place up before I leave. Fucking Pureblood pigs!’ 

‘Iris!’ Albus admonished, ‘That's the sort of talk that got us all into this predicament in the first place. It divides us all. Remember. It’s a very different world here. A whole different history. It affects people.’ 

‘Not to that extent,’ Iris murmured, ‘You know. I’m starting to think a lot of Witches and Wizards have always been arseholes. Just secretly. It’s just here they have allowed their masks to come off. This is their true selves.’ 

‘Now is not the time to psychoanalyze people,’ Hermione said, ‘They’ve been born into this. Brainwashed.’ 

‘Gabriel is right. This is definitely a test,’ Iris said, ‘Thousands of variables. Millions maybe. It’s seeing who we really are.’ 

The other Hermione had been watching all this with great interest. 

‘So, what's the plan then? There’s fuck all 'ere for us. Can we go back to yours? Dinner by six?’ she said in her heavy accent. The other Hermione winced. 

Iris looked at Dumbledore, `We've bought a few people through already from the other world. They seem alright. They haven't faded into oblivion or anything.’ 

Albus stared at Fawkes again who gazed back, ‘Fawkes seems to think that would be very wise.’ 

Iris glanced at Cedric, ‘You can be my early birthday present to Lavender and Parvati,’ she stated with a grin. He looked confused.

The other Hermione scoffed, ‘This Lavender and Parvati. They are to keep their mitts off my man. One finger touches 'im, it’s getting broke,’ she warned with menace. 

Iris beamed at this information, ‘You and Cedric?’

She nodded, looking smug. Cedric smiled softly at her, ‘Two years now,’ he said proudly as he wrapped his arms around her. 

‘He’s my teddy bear,’ this Hermione said with a smile that lit her whole face up as she squeezed him back. 

‘And you're my snuggle bunny,’ Cedric said back to her with a soppy grin. 

It was a long moment that passed as the visitors absorbed the knowledge of this coupling. 

Sirius did the responsible thing and reminded them all of the dangers they were facing in this new world. They each nodded vaguely. 

‘So, shall we get going?’ James Potter asked as they completely disregarded Sirius’s warnings.

‘Don’t you want to collect any belongings?’ Albus asked in a perplexed voice. 

‘We’ve got everything of any value with us,’ Remus said. 

‘Yeah, can we haul ass pronto? I need to get off this shithole planet asap. Anywhere is better than 'ere,’ the other Hermione said loudly in a jubilant voice as she put her arm through Cedric’s. 

Iris’s Hermione went very pale. Iris clenched her lips together as firmly as she could manage. 

‘Yes,’ Dumbledore said with a twitch of his lips, ‘Let’s, how did Miss Granger word it? Haul ass,’ he said with a grin. 

Iris opened up the portal to Hogwarts infirmary, ‘Let’s go. There was no one in there when we left but we need to be quiet.’

The other group looked at this portal with wide eyes. 

‘You lot go first. Just in case it's a trap,’ James said, ‘I’ll believe this new world when I see it.’ 

‘Oh, Prongs. Seeing is believing,’ Sirius said with a grin. 

‘Prongs?’ James said in a confused voice. 

‘Are you not an animageus in this world?’ Sirius asked in disappointment. 

James nodded, ‘I am. I’m a stag. Minerva taught me how. But I call myself Rudolph.’ 

Sirius threw his head back and his barked laughter filled the field, ‘Oh, Merlin. Rudolph! It was worth the trip just to hear that,' he wiped his eyes. 

James gave him a wry look. 

‘Come on, let's go.’ Sirius said. He made his way through the portal quietly as the others crept through behind him. 

Iris closed the portal as they all breathed lightly. The infirmary was just how they left it. Silent. The mirror stood quietly. Iris tiptoed over. Albus sighed and put up a silencing spell. 

Choosing to ignore that, Iris started to pull people through to the other side. She took her Hermione through first, ‘Explain to the others what's happened. Remus and McGonagall are in for a shock.’ 

Hermione gave a roll of her eyes, ‘I’ll explain,’ she said in a dry tone, ‘I wouldn’t have thought of it if you hadn’t have said. Obviously,’ Iris pursed her lips. 

So began the retrieval. They moved swiftly. Anyone could come in at any moment. It was just James and Iris left when the door to the infirmary opened. 

Iris cringed as she heard the familiar sickly voice of Dolores Umbridge. James and she stood silently. James looked panicked, ‘She’s pure evil,’ he whispered to her, ‘She tortures children in the camps to death.’ 

Iris’s eyes went black. She gave a wicked grin to James, ‘What Bella doesn’t know won’t hurt her,’ she whispered. 

James gave a mischievous look at this. Iris looked discreetly around the corner. Dolores was standing all in pink with a sanctimonious look on her face talking to a hard-faced nurse that Iris didn’t recognise. 

The nurse went back into the office as Dolores stood in all her false veneer of respectability. Iris whipped her wand. James felt sheer relief as the head of this cruel bitch dropped off and the pudgy body slumped on the floor. 

Iris gave a nod of vindication to James. She grabbed him and pulled him back through the portal. They arrived back in the Dungeons after only a few moments. James looked flush with a strange sort of determination as Iris and he gave each other a look of comradeship. 

Hermione looked a little perturbed by this. Albus waltzed over and sealed the mirror shut. He stood for a moment looking at them, ‘I think it's time to destroy them,’ he told the group, ‘We have learnt all we can learn. It’s time these links were broken.’ 

The others gave solemn nods. They trusted his judgement. Albus levitated six of the mirrors out of the room. Only one remained. Albus was very reluctant to touch this particular one. The others turned to each other’s counterpart and stared at each other in undisguised interest. 

‘Blimey. Me actually on Hogwarts grounds,’ cockney Hermione said in wonder, ‘Never thought I’d live ta see the day.’ 

Cedric nuzzled into her neck, ‘Oh, my darling. You would have shown them all up. It’s incredible to even say this, but your superior intellect surpasses even your beauty.’ 

‘You're such a cracking bloke, Ceddy. You certainly know how to lay it on thick. Keep talking to me like that. It gets me all hot,’ Hermione murmured to him as they embraced, kissing deeply as their hands roamed over each other. 

The people who had been waiting for them in the Dungeons could not look away. 

‘So. Cedric and Hermione together in a different universe,’ Ginny said with a smirk, ‘Never saw that one coming.’ 

The cockney Hermione had let go of her lover as she assessed these new people, ‘Oh. Yeah. Ok. Just call me My. Hermione is such a bleeding mouthful, innit.’ 

Iris snorted. Hermione looked livid. 

‘That will be for the best,’ Iris said with a straight face. She couldn’t resist, ‘I wouldn’t want to confuse you for the other. You’re just like two peas in a pod.’ 

Hermione narrowed her eyes, ‘That name happens to have been carefully chosen,’ she snapped, ‘It is from a Winter's Tale. Hermione is one of the principal characters.’

My blinked, ‘Well aware of that mate. I ain’t a moron. I’ve read the classics. 'Ucking 'ell,’ she huffed. 

‘If you must use expletives in every other sentence you utter could you at least use the correct pronunciations?’ Hermione said slowly with as much calmness as she could muster, ‘It is Fucking. It has an F at the start. And Hell begins with an H. It is fucking hell,’ Hermione rolled these words out slowly and deliberately and put emphasis on the two letters, ‘Your elocution is appalling.’ 

Iris watched with bated breath. Then My threw her head back and laughed loudly, ‘You’re brilliant. Fuck me. That’s so fucking funny.’ 

Hermione stood like a stone statue as her eyes widened. 

‘When one is cursing please use the correct pronunciation, lest one should offend,’ My said in a fake received pronunciation accent. She giggled, ‘Oh, you're priceless,’ she wiped her eyes. 

Hermione pursed her lips, ‘Mum and Dad love my name,’ she said quietly. That made My freeze. 

‘They’re here? They’re alive?’ she whispered. 

Hermione gave a small nod. 

‘Gran?’ My spoke so quietly they could barely hear her. 

‘Yes,’ Hermione said. She couldn’t believe the quick change in My. 

My looked at Hermione in earnest, ‘Can I meet them? I was so young when they were taken. I can’t remember what they look like. I don't have any photographs of them.’

Hermione put her hand to her mouth in shock as the mood in the room changed swiftly, ‘You poor thing. Of course. Iris. We’ll be back later. Can you do the portal?’ 

Iris opened the portal to the Manor immediately. 

‘I’ll message you when we’re done,’ Hermione said as she hugged Iris goodbye as the two Hermione’s left. 

Draco was rubbing his eyes, ‘Did that just happen? Is there really a version of Hermione Granger like that?’ 

Ron looked just as astonished. 

Sirius gave them all a brief summary of what they had found in that world. The group were settling down. The two Minerva’s had sat down already with each other. The two Remus’s had been intrigued by their Doppelgangers. 

Iris would take them and James through to Equilibrium to regenerate the next day. 

James and the other Harry were looking around with interest. Iris had gone to call James and Lily from Equilibrium. They had explained there would be differences. James had a soft look in his eyes, ‘My Lily exists somewhere. I’ll see her again. I just would like to see her face again. She always gave me strength.’ 

Harry had patted his dad's arm as he looked around, ‘We want to help, if we can. To be able to do something, anything, is more than we could have hoped.’ 

Iris came back, ‘They’re on their way. I’ve explained. They weren't too surprised actually. People are getting very blase at this stage.’ 

Sirius had been looking at this James and Remus with a grin. Rudolph. He shook his head. This James wasn’t nearly as arrogant as his James had been. He looked tired. There was a lot of courage still there but frustration as well. He had found his Lily in that world too. Sirius mused. At least there had been some light in his life.

James and Lily emerged out of thin air as James and the two Harry’s walked slowly towards them. Lily looked at them with a small smile. The two James shook hands as they gazed at each other. 

The others moved away to give them all some privacy. Severus had left immediately. Dealing with one James Potter was always a little arduous. Two was pushing it. This was sort of family time anyway. 

Cedric was looking around as Ron and Draco introduced themselves. Cedric had looked at them in an appraising way. His eyes looked surprised. 

‘Did you know our counterparts?’ Draco had asked in a halted way. 

Cedric nodded. 

‘And?’ Ron asked, ‘Were they awful?’ he stammered. 

Cedric shook his head, ‘Not awful. Just oblivious to it all. They were pampered little princes hiding away from the real world. Lazy. Soft. Entitled and privileged. They were in an ivory tower looking down on the peasants.’ 

Ron grimaced. Draco looked a little relieved. 

‘So they weren’t, you know, cruel?’ Draco had asked nervously. 

‘I didn’t know them well enough. They were a few years below. I don’t think they knew much about anything. They only seemed interested in themselves,’ Cedric said in a matter of fact tone. 

Ginny sidled up to this Cedric, ‘So. Hermione and you? When, How?’

Cedric grinned, his handsome face glowed, ‘Two years ago. She’s fantastic. So tough. Funny. I feel so safe with her. If we get out of this alive I’m going to marry her.’ 

‘Hermione Diggory,’ Ginny gave a smile, ‘We didn’t have that one on the cards but, you know. Anything seems to go right now.’ 

Cedric looked around at their faces. ‘You look very different to them.’ 

‘Iris said that,’ Ginny said. 

‘You look better,’ Cedric said shortly, ‘More like real people. They didn’t seem properly formed. Something was lacking in them.’ 

They sat down with him and got to know each other better. Cedric was happy to chat. He was a social person. 

Bella gazed around at this new group. Most probably the last group. The last mirror beckoned. It wasn’t like the others. Maybe it was in her head but she felt the occasional soft ripple of something floating out of it. 

Bella tilted her head. Only six had travelled from that world. She had been listening to the reports of that other world. She had often wondered what a world without Riddle would have been like. Just as shit by the sounds of it. It seemed like whatever happened in the timeline it seemed to always lead to misery. Bella was no bleeding heart but concentration camps and poisoned lands sickened her.

Her eyes glanced over the new arrivals. So few. To go against so many who had so much power. Iris and the portals could only do so much. She couldn’t be everywhere. Why these people? There didn’t seem to be a pattern. Bella knew this was the calm before the storm. And the world was already raging. This was a build-up. She looked again at the solitary mirror. Was it friend or foe? Iris moved stood closer to her as she looked at the mirror as well. Luna had joined her quietly as they stood together. They stood in mutual comfort for a while. 

‘What do you think, Luna?’ Bella asked her, ‘What’s in there?’ 

Luna’s blue eyes seemed to look at nothing, ‘It’s changing. It isn’t what it was. I don’t know what it is now.’ 

‘Is it a threat?’ Bella asked again. 

Luna put her hand on the frame and stared at the mirror, ‘It feels dangerous. Powerful.’ 

Bella studied the mirror some more. 

‘I expect that our curiosity will be sated very shortly,’ Luna said airily, ‘The domino effect looks like it is underway.’ 

Bella sighed, ‘It’s tough to stop a moving train,’ she said in a wistful tone. 

Luna nodded, ‘We just need to make sure we stay on the train,’ she said in that spacy way she had. 

Iris took a few steps nearer to the mirror. She couldn’t feel anything from this mirror. It felt like any other mirror. She trusted Luna’s judgement though. She lifted her hand to touch the frame gently. Wondering if she could feel anything like Luna could. 

‘Iris,’ Luna said nervously, ‘I think you should leave that...,’

Iris had gone. 

‘Alone,’ Luna ended. 

Bella stepped back, ‘What? Where did she go?’ she managed to shriek out. 

Luna bit her lip. She shrugged, ‘I couldn’t say. She’s not here.’ 

‘But. She just disappeared. She didn’t go through,’ Bella went up to the mirror and put her hand up to it. It was solid. 

The others in the room had noticed the commotion and had moved over. 

‘What’s happened?’ the younger Remus asked. 

‘Iris. She only touched the mirror. She disappeared. In an instant. Quicker than apparating. Just like. Less than a second,’ Bella was in shock. 

Sirius was looking very concerned, ‘She must be somewhere. James. Lily. Can you check at Equi?’

‘On it,’ James said. The new arrivals James and Harry looked a little bit put out about seeing this Lily leave so suddenly, but they understood the situation. 

‘I’ll get Albus,’ the younger Minerva said as she ran off. 

‘Shit,’ Ron said. The reality of this was sinking in. 

‘She’ll be back,’ Draco said confidently, ‘She’s always gallivanting around.’

‘Not like this Draco,’ Bella said. ‘I’ve never seen anything like that before. It was waiting for her. Luna and Albus have touched the frame. So did Kingsley and Tonks when they brought it in. This didn’t happen with them.’ 

‘The Peverell ring,’ Luna said, ‘The mirror was waiting for it.’ 

‘It’s a trap!’ Ginny exclaimed in terror, ‘Riddle must have her!’

All the colour drained out of Sirius’s face. 

‘Iris will kick his ass,’ Luna said nonchalantly, ‘He’s scared of her. She’s the last person he wants to see. It’s not him.’ 

Sirius felt a bit better. They all calmed down at Luna’s logic. 

‘Well, what then?’ Ron said, ‘Where is she?’ 

Albus came trotting into the room with Minerva and Severus. 

‘Iris has definitely gone?’ Albus clarified. 

They all nodded. Bella clicked her fingers, ‘Faster than that. Woosh. Gone.’ 

Albus frowned. 

‘Lily and James are checking Equi,’ Sirius said. 

‘I doubt Iris will be there,’ Albus said in a quiet voice. 

‘Where then?’ Ron said. 

‘You say she didn’t go through the mirror?’ Albus asked. 

‘No. She only touched the frame,’ Luna said. She froze. The mirror was starting to emanate a glow, ‘Do you feel that?’ Luna said slowly. She could feel a distant beating. Albus inhaled sharply as he stared at the mirror. 

‘Everyone. I suggest we take precautions and step away from the mirror,’ he turned to see everyone on the other side of the room. Their eyes on the mirror. 

‘Is it going to blow?’ Ron called over to him. 

Albus made his way over to them, calling Fawkes on the way. They might need to evacuate. He had just destroyed the other mirrors in the Room of Requirement with Fiendfyre. It could be a coincidence. 

The mirror was glowing white. They could all feel the incessant beats. They were deeper. Pulsating. They could feel white magic pouring out. Albus brightened a little. He could barely discern a figure falling out of the mirror. His blood pressure went through the roof as the figure dropped to the floor and collapsed. The beats stopped. The white magic withdrew. The mirror returned to normal. 

A split second passed as Albus then ran back across the floor with his wand raised. Sirius close behind. 

He looked down at the motionless figure. It was Iris. He bent down to take a closer look. She looked a little older and in a messy state. She wasn’t wearing the clothes she had been in earlier that day. These were ripped and torn. She wore a leather jacket that had been almost shredded. There was blood on her. He put his hand to her throat. He could feel a pulse. She was unconscious. She was still wearing the ring. He could feel the force of her magic. It was stronger now.

‘She’s alive,’ Albus said as they all breathed a sigh of relief, 'I'll take her to the infirmary,'

He levitated her up as he sent a Patronus message up to the two Madam Pomfrey’s. Sirius was pale.

They all scuttled up behind Albus to the infirmary. 

Iris was tended to, prodded, analysed. Both Madam Pomfrey’s agreed she was physically fine. They would need to wait. 

They all peered at her. She looked like Hell. Too thin. Too pale. There were cuts on her arms and a fine scar on her neck. 

‘I expect when she wakes we’ll get all the answers we need,’ Luna said. 

They all jumped as Iris sat straight up, looking around with eyes wide in panic. She grabbed Albus by the collar and pulled him down. 

‘KILL THE SNAKE NOW!’ she demanded, ‘Otherwise we’re all fucked!’ Iris hissed as she promptly fell back down again, eyes shut, unconscious again with the exhaustion of the moment. 

‘Short but sweet,’ Luna said calmly, ‘Right. Well. I think that brings us all up to speed. Headmaster Dumbledore. You know what to do.’ 

Albus did indeed know what to do. 

He swept out of the room with Severus, young Remus and two Minerva’s in tow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	60. Chapter 60

Lily and James had popped back to the castle and gave an audible sigh of relief at Iris in the bed until Lily had moved closer. 

‘My goodness. What happened to her?’ Lily exclaimed in worry. 

‘We don’t know,’ Bella told her, ‘She woke up for a few seconds. Demanded Albus killed the snake otherwise, well, she implied it's the end for all of us.’ 

‘Oh, the poor baby,’ Lily said as she said by the bed next to Sirius, ‘Oh, bless her. She looks like she hasn’t eaten a proper meal in weeks. And those cuts,’ she put her hand to her mouth, ‘She looks a little older,’ she observed. 

‘Madam Pomfrey says she’ll be ok,’ Sirius told her. He looked utterly drained, ‘She needs her rest though.’ 

‘Her magic is stronger,’ the Harry with the flatter hair said. 

Ron and Draco moved closer to the bed with Ginny. They all looked at Iris with concern. 

‘I didn’t realise how little she is,’ Ron said, ‘She always seems bigger, somehow.’ 

‘That’s her swagger,’ Sirius sobbed, ‘She gets that from me.’

The new arrivals were looking around the infirmary and out the windows at the Hogwarts grounds. Trying to give the group some privacy while they lamented. 

‘She’s alive. That's the most important thing,’ Luna told them. 

They stood quietly and watched Iris breath. This went on for a few more minutes. They weren’t sure if it would be impolite to leave. 

Ron, Draco and Ginny had done this very dull dance before when Iris had gone to the infinite. It was very boring watching a sleeping person.

‘I suggest you find something else to do with your time,’ Madam Pomfrey told them, ‘She’s going to be asleep for a while.’

With several sighs of relief, most of them left the room. Lily took her husband and son and their Doppelgangers for a tour of this Hogwarts. Sirius stayed at the bedside as he contemplated his daughter. She had certainly been through something horrendous. 

His mind wandered to the mirror. Iris looked exhausted. Clearly, she had been somewhere else for a while. The Peverell ring was white. The fine scar on her neck was faded. What could have done that? One trip to Equilibrium should have healed that. Sirius looked at the other cuts. Iris clearly hadn’t been able to get there to regenerate at all. This was cause for concern. 

The clock ticked on. The castle sounded quiet. Albus had left the castle. 

Iris stirred in her sleep. She looked troubled, even in sleep. 

One of the Madam Pomfrey’s, he wasn’t sure which one, would check on her occasionally. Day turned to night. Bella returned with Luna. 

Luna took Iris’s hand, ‘Her magic is so potent now,’ she remarked. 

Bella sighed, ‘She’s far too thin. It doesn’t suit her. She looks too fragile.’ 

Sirius glanced at the two, ‘The marks on her. I don’t think she could get to Equilibrium where she went.’

Luna inhaled sharply. Bella frowned. 

‘She has the ring though,’ Luna said, ‘She should be able to get to an Equilibrium from any Earth. She had the link to hell in that dreadful place she went to. The one with my sister in.’ 

‘Maybe she wasn’t on any Earth,’ Bella said slowly, ‘I mean. She was in the infinite. Our universes aren't the only places that exist.’ 

They all looked down at Iris. 

‘Wherever she was it didn’t look like it was good to her,’ Sirius said in anger, ‘If the ring was supposed to be looking after her why did it do this?’ 

‘The ring isn’t human,’ Luna said, ‘But it is alive. Iris is brave. She can handle a few cuts and bruises. As for the mirror. The ring could have blocked it if it needed to. Iris was meant to go. I think it knew when to bring her back.’ 

It was as good an explanation as any. They could only wait for Iris to wake to get a fuller explanation. 

Hermione Granger came running in, ‘Where is she? Ginny just told me through the floo. Honestly. I leave her alone for ten minutes,’ Luna and Bella were jostled out the way. Bella shook her head and was about to launch into a tirade at this treatment until she saw the look of terror on Hermione’s face. 

Her hands went up to her face, ‘Oh Merlin. Iris! What’s happened to her?’

Sirius shook his head, ‘We don’t know. She woke for a few seconds. Told Albus to destroy the snake or we were all doomed and then passed out.’ 

‘Oh, Iris. Look at you,’ Hermione said mournfully as she started to cry, ‘You’re so thin.’ 

Her fingers traced the marks and scars. 

‘She’s alive. One trip to Equilibrium will restore her,’ Sirius said to her reassuringly. 

‘On the outside maybe,’ Hermione sniffed, ‘Oh baby,’ she sat down by the bed opposite Sirius and held Iris’s still hand. 

Bella’s eyebrows went up to her hairline. Luna gave a grin. 

Bella turned to Sirius and gave him a questioning look. He averted his eyes. 

Hermione stroked Iris’s face as Iris seemed to give a soft smile, ‘That’s it, darling. I’m here. You’re safe now.’

Bella went to say something as Sirius gave a quick shake of his head, ' _Later,'_ he mouthed silently. 

Bella’s eyes darted back and forth as she seemed to be thinking deeply. Her eyes lit up like a lightbulb. An all-knowing look passed over her face as she gave a smug nod to herself. 

‘Has the final piece of the jigsaw slotted into place?’ Luna asked her. 

Bella smirked, ‘It has indeed. This certainly answers a lot of questions.’ 

Hermione was paying no attention whatsoever to any of this. Her magic was reaching out. Iris seemed to stir. 

They all watched as Iris blearily opened her eyes. Gazing around at each of them. She smiled at the sight of them, ‘You’re all a lovely sight for sore eyes,’ her eyes found Hermione. 

‘Hi,’ she said shyly. 

‘I came as soon as I heard. I left My with the family.’

Iris looked confused, ‘My? Oh, yes. I remember.’

They looked confused, ‘Where were you?’ Sirius asked, 'How long were you gone? You look different,’ he asked her as gently as he could. Iris looked bewildered. Unlike herself. 

‘I saw the future,’ Iris said in a vague tone, ‘I saw a lot of futures. They are all completely warped. I was away for about three months. I think. All in all,’ she added grimly, ‘Riddle is...evil is too polite a term.’ 

‘What’s he done now?’ Hermione asked angrily. 

‘The future timeline is completely butchered,’ Iris shook her head, ‘He has to be stopped. His actions are.. he has no idea what he has done,’ she stared at the wall, ‘Albus. Is he on his way to kill the snake?’ 

Sirius confirmed he was. 

‘Good,’ Iris said shortly, ‘I need to rest. Get some food. Feel like a person again. I’m got to go to Equilibrium. Hermione, can you come with me?’ 

Hermione was already up as Iris stood up shakily. 

‘Mm,’ Bella said with a smirk, ‘You take good care of her, Hermione,’ Bella winked at both of them as Hermione froze. Iris was too disoriented to notice. 

‘When I get back I’ll tell you all what I saw. I need to make sense of it myself,’ Iris said shakily. She seemed distracted. She gave them each a brief hug. 

‘I missed you all. More than I can say,' she said to them. Her eyes were dour though. 

The veil flared up as Iris looked at it with wonder, ‘Hello, old friend,’ she said softly as she walked through with Hermione.

Hermione was looking at Iris with concern. Iris moved slowly to the side of the tunnel and just stared out at the stars. She had never seen Iris so quiet. 

‘Can you hold me?’ Iris said in a very low voice. 

This request really did concern Hermione. Iris sounded meek, unlike herself. She wrapped her arms around her as Iris sunk into her. 

Quite a lot of time passed before they made their way into Equilibrium. Iris looked so misty-eyed that it began to frighten Hermione. 

‘How long was it since you were last here?’ she asked her. 

‘Awhile,’ Iris said in a vexed tone, ‘I need to feel it all again. I’ll explain it. Soon. Just, give me some time. I need to get my will back. Otherwise, I don’t think I have the strength to go back to Earth,’ she said in a deathly quiet voice.

Hermione was now getting worried. She had never seen Iris this deflated. Whatever the future held now seemed disturbingly ominous to Hermione. She sat with Iris by a small river in silence for most of the day. 

It was late by the time Iris seemed to pull it together. Her grey eyes found Hermione’s. 

“I’m ready. I’ll tell you all together. It’s not something I want to have to repeat.’ 

Hermione gave a small nod. She didn’t need to have a high intellect to know what Iris was so frightened of was not to be scoffed at. Iris was always bluster and overconfidence. She seemed almost timid now. 

They made their way through the tunnel. It would be morning at the castle now. Hermione gazed in wonder as Iris’s skin cleared. She looked a lot healthier and glowing than she had. It seemed to perk Iris up a lot as the scars and grazes disappeared. 

She whispered to the ring a small thank you. 

Hermione bustled about and organised an Order meeting at Greengrass Manor at short notice. Hermione wasn’t overly concerned about Nagini. Kingsley had been confident. Nagini was rumoured to be in Albania. Albus had various methods for locating people. They knew they had to be discreet. Riddle could use time travel to stop this otherwise. Salazar had organised it so the Order could go through the wards for missions such as this.

Fred and George closed their joke shop in Diagon Alley. Neville and his family were making their way back from their holiday in Devon. 

Gareth and Dawn were putting together a buffet.

The snake hunters were still not back. Severus had joined them. Kingsley had accompanied Albus with Gabriel assisting. No one had heard anything back yet. 

The two Minerva’s arrived with both Remus’s, two James and Lily. Iris was feeling a bit more sprightly so took their older counterparts through to Equilibrium to regenerate them. 

Sirius and Bella were sitting with each other in comfortable silence. Luna was with Draco, Ron and Ginny as they watched the clock tick down. 

They had left the two Madam Pomfrey’s and Filch and Mrs Norris ambling about doing little odd jobs and preparing the castle for the new term. 

The two Harry’s had been getting along very well. They were not so different from each other, despite their differing upbringings. The visitor Harry was a lot more bitter and caustic about the Wizarding World but, as Hermione mused, their own Harry had been through a lot of crap too and could relate to the anger at the unfair systems. They could empathise. Harry had shown him the Black hair product which the newer Harry had to ruefully admit was super. The other Harry was fascinated by this Hermione. His face would light up when she spoke in her very clear dialect. 

‘It’s so weird to hear you talk like that,’ he had admitted to her questioning look as he would stare at her, ‘Our My has sworn like a sailor since I met her. She’s such a great person though. We stopped noticing after a while. It’s just who she is.’ 

Hermione had dignified this with a tight smile. She had introduced My to her family and the other Hermione and explained thoroughly the circumstances. They had adjusted with relative ease.

Her grandmother especially had been intrigued at the differences. This My, though, had been utterly charming on meeting this alter family. Elsie had been astounded at her bravery under such a disturbing childhood and had made a considerable fuss of her. When Ginny had alerted Hermione to the issues at the castle she had left the Grangers to it. 

Remus and Minerva were cherishing their reflections in the mirror. They looked and felt years younger. The visitor James was chatting up this Lily to the other James’s consternation. 

Sirius normally would have commented some sorts but he was disturbed by the changes in his daughter. She had always been feisty. This Iris looked positively traumatised by what she had seen in the future. 

Equilibrium had worked its magic. He was pleased to see her looking physically better but her mind was clearly elsewhere. Hermione said she would tell them what the future held when they were all together. Iris didn’t want to keep repeating what she had witnessed. That didn’t make Sirius feel all warm and cosy in the slightest. Iris had always had a big mouth at the best of times. She was often insensitive. She was the proverbial bull in a china shop. Sirius could admit these were inherited character traits. That she was tiptoeing around this was cause for concern. He could see Bella was thinking along the same lines. Iris was keeping close to Hermione and with one eye on the clock. 

'Any news from Albus?' Iris asked. 

‘No news is good news,’ Sirius told her. 

Iris nodded with a small smile. 

‘I’m sure they’ll be fine,’ Bella said, ‘Albus is more than capable of dealing with Nagini.’ 

Iris gave a tremulous nod, ‘I know,’ Albus had been brilliant with the crown Horcrux. All the Auror’s had exceeded themselves that day. Kingsley and Severus were with him as a back-up. Still. Like Harry said. It was the waiting that was the excruciating part. The not knowing. Her nerves were still stabilising. Iris looked around at the people in the room and sighed. She wasn’t looking forward to telling them of the future. They had a chance to change it. To protect their future selves. That was the only positive. Ghastly and horrifying were mild terms to what she would have to describe to what would happen to them all if Riddle accomplished his ambitions. 

Hermione gave her a one-armed hug, ‘Come on. Tell us what you know. I’ve left a note with Madam Pomfrey for Albus. If they get back to the castle they’ll meet us at the Manor.’ 

Iris started. Time was ticking on. It’s what it did. Crept up on you. 

She took a deep breath. She had a job to do. 

People were perched everywhere in the Greengrass living room, nibbling sandwiches and drinking from tasteful miniature goblets filled with fruit juice. Iris took her place at the front. They all looked at Iris expectantly. Fleur had decided to avoid Iris and instead keep an eye on Fluffy at Hogwarts for obvious reasons.

Iris opened her mouth to speak and then shut it again. She looked down at her hand, mortified. It was shaking. She took a deep breath. 

‘Cigarette,’ she stated. She waltzed out the room to the patio. Now Hermione was really getting agitated. Iris never had a problem with public speaking. If anything she was always rather too mouthy for Hermione’s sensibilities. This was much worse than she thought. 

There were murmurs before Iris came back in the room. 

‘Sorry,’ she apologised, ‘This is going to be really hard for me to say.’ 

They all leant forward. 

‘The ring and the mirror combined forces to send me forward in time to October,’ Iris told them, ‘It chose that key point in time because the next three months are the last era of some modicum of civilisation in this world.’ 

There were deep sighs of disappointment around the room. Even Fangs was watching Iris with distress. 

November 14th is the current deadline for when there is no turning back,’ Iris told them. Percy wrote the date in his Filofax, ‘However, that date can change. Riddle has butchered the timeline so many times already.’ 

People around the room were becoming more agitated with this dire news. 

Iris turned to the three Hermione’s to draw some strength from somewhere. She gulped. Her throat was very dry as her heart rate increased, ‘Riddle is going to use time travel to sabotage everything and anything the resistance and our global allies try to do.’ 

There were a few knowing nods. After Bill and Fleur’s wedding, they suspected this would be Riddle’s tactics. 

Iris clenched her jaw. She wished Dumbledore was here. She closed her eyes. 

‘I have seen the effects of destroying a timeline and it is mental,’ Iris said. There were more knowing looks. 

‘No. I mean,’ Iris stammered, ‘Things happen. Impossible things. China launches a nuclear attack on Europe on November 15th,’ there were gasps around the room. 

Iris breathed deeply, ‘But somehow the missiles are turned around over Russia and sent back to destroy China and all the nearby countries. Over a billion people are killed.’ 

Silence. 

‘Riddle changed the timeline. China had wiped out Europe in the original timeline. To change an event of this magnitude was er, the unforeseen consequences of this are..,’ Iris bit her tongue, ‘Britain has the dome. It protected us from the destruction and fallout but Europe…,’ 

Iris clenched her fists, ‘I don’t know how to tell you this,’ Hermione’s eyes went wide with alarm. Iris. Her Iris. Brave and fearless Iris was crying. Again.

She hugged Iris as the others were starting to get a creeping feeling in their guts. 

Iris breathed deep, ‘Time travel is not to be used like that. There are so many other reasons as well but, you see. The souls of all those people who died originally in Europe had already passed over through the veil.’

Bella put her hand over her mouth. She was a very quick student. Sirius followed closely after her. Luna had closed her eyes tightly. 

Iris looked at them all with her eyes scrunched up. 

‘When our Severus went through the veil there was a delay. He assumed it was because of his misspent younger years. It wasn’t. It was because it wasn’t his time. The veil is all-knowing in that regard. What happened is,’ she paused. Iris pulled it all together, ‘Millions of people within an hour morphed into a sort of Riddle Horcrux soul piece that sits in limbo. Their bodies mutilated and broken. Their souls had been split in two. Half on Earth. Half in either Hell or Equilibrium. In Equilibrium, they look like deformed, burnt children. They were in agony. They couldn't move. It hurt them to even touch them. Even the touch of an Angel was excruciating for them.’ 

She looked around the room. Their faces looked aghast. 

‘We tried to help. We tried to merge them but it wouldn’t work. Gabriel couldn’t do anything. None of the Angels could. Lucifer tried. Nothing would work. Even Satan tried. He said it was too much punishment even for one who led even the vilest of lives. Too much even for Riddle. Their bodies eventually died. They were in limbo. The last I heard was the Angels could put their souls back together but they were traumatised,’ Iris breathed deeply again, ‘The veil was under massive pressure from all those people who died in the nuclear attack. It wasn’t their time either. Riddle wouldn’t stop.'

Iris took another deep breath, 'We found out he turned on the Nazis. They have been experimenting with Witches and Wizards. At first, it was to distort their magic into Riddle’s warped dark but they had gone further. They were going to recreate the magical gene. They had discovered it. Dad, you went undercover into one of their research facilities. You found they had found a way to make it even more powerful and change an adult's genetics. They had somehow obtained Riddle’s DNA. They were recreating his genetic code. It was fascinating to them. They think he is immortal and they were certain they could replicate that. They planned to overthrow the actual Death Eaters with immortal, magically powerful Nazi’s. I don’t know how far Riddle had travelled forward in time to find that out or whether he read Hitler’s mind but somehow he knew.’ 

Hermione couldn’t speak. She understood now why this had been so difficult for Iris to talk about. Iris looked terrified. 

‘Our allies globally, every one of their plans were intercepted and turned against them. America is…,’ Iris closed her eyes, ‘America knew the Nazis had taken Africa, South America and India. They knew the Nazis had their bases and forces in South America. We know the American resistance had planned to attack. There was a global panic. China and Europe had fallen. Millions of people were collapsed in the streets. We tried to tell them not to do this but it was madness. They were convinced Riddle wouldn’t turn on his own allies. They thought he wouldn’t use time travel to interfere knowing what would happen to people. I don’t think even they could imagine what a twisted monster he truly is.'

Iris gripped the table to steady herself. 

'America launched an attack on the South but Riddle used this against Hitler and his Nazis and all those other people who were of no part of this. He had been thrilled with his success in Europe and China. He turned the attack around. They would have all been killed but then Riddle and his Death Eaters went back in time to use the magical technology to turn the missiles and bombs back to America. The same thing happened. Their souls in South America were split in two. North America and Canada were flattened. The veil is not human. It couldn’t comprehend what was happening. It couldn't comprehend time travel. It eventually collapsed after what happened in America. I could only get into the tunnel. I couldn’t get any further than that. I was blocked completely. So were the Angels. They couldn’t get through to us to help. The founders had gone to Origin for answers about all those people who had their souls split. They couldn’t get back through. James and Lily couldn’t visit us either. We were on our own.’ 

People were barely daring to breathe. 

‘The fallout was extreme,’ Iris continued with an effort, 'Those people who hadn’t been killed in the nuclear attacks were poisoned slowly or went underground. The food was inedible. The air was poisonous. In Britain, we held out for a few weeks. The dome protected us. Riddle and his men had saved us till last. I think his followers must have been under some sort of mind control at this point. This wasn’t war. It wasn't anything any of us have ever known. Riddle was decimating the human race. It didn’t matter whose side you were on. Everything, everyone was being destroyed. Riddle was..ugh,’ Iris clenched her fists, ‘I know Mum thought Riddle was contaminating his followers magic for a long time. Dumbledore thinks he is pushing something into their dark marks. He's messed with their minds too. They were mindless drones. Just mindless. They eventually managed to destroy the dome with magic and nuclear bombs on Christmas Eve. The power they generated to do that was immense.’ 

There were frightened gasps in the room. 

‘They had specialised equipment to protect themselves and they set to work. They operated from the skies first in planes and helicopters. They contaminated the air to weaken our Equi magic. They destroyed the Ministry. Only Kingsley got out. He came straight to Hogwarts. They killed the Queen. The toxic fallout was poisoning people. A lot went underground but many were killed instantly. It was Magical mixed with Muggle poisons. They used Riddle's time travel method to navigate all our next moves. We think he must have some sort of gateway to do this. They knew where we would be. Most of the Wizarding World was wiped out quickly. The Muggle military was destroyed by their poisons and weapons. Against their advanced weapons, they didn't stand a chance. I couldn't get the portal open.'

Iris looked very pale, 'The veil was shut down,' she repeated in a distant voice. 

Both Luna's especially looked very frightened at this news. 

Iris closed her eyes, ‘The people who were killed after the veil shut down. I saw some of them in the tunnel. They were with the stars. They are the lost souls. Some of them are split souls. Less than ghosts. They can't move on.'

Everyone in the room was catatonic at this news. 

'We tried to tell them to stop but they wouldn't or rather, they couldn't listen to us. We couldn't reason with them. Riddle has broken their minds with his twisted magic. Riddle seemed confused when people didn’t turn into split souls. He’d obviously tried to use the time travel as he had before for his own sick agenda. I could use the power of the ring to resurrect myself or portal the people near to me out of a bad situation but I couldn’t connect to the source of the black and white magic. We got to Hogwarts in the vain hope the wards might offer some protection.’ 

They all grimaced at that. 

Hermione squeezed her hand. Iris was barely getting through this. She could barely look at them. 

‘You were all killed,’ she whispered. 

They had suspected this but to hear it said sent waves of nausea through them. 

‘All of you were brilliant. We all fought hard. We purged so many of them. They got to Hogwarts though. In the end. The Death Eaters. After they had killed so many people. They flattened entire cities. Murdered millions of Muggles and Magicals with their magical killing machines. They had murdered so many of us. The elves, Centaurs and the unicorns left Valinor to try and help us. It was so desperate that even the Goblins joined us to fight against this.’

Iris’s chin was wobbling as those in the room drew sharp breaths. That was a sign of end times. The Goblins had fought alongside them. The situation had been so desperate, ‘They got into Hogwarts on New Year's Day. They used bombs on the castle. Decimated it. The Chamber was destroyed. Winston was crushed. They had found a way to destroy the silver snakes. Some sort of magical laser. It was a massacre on both sides. Hundreds of Death Eaters were slaughtered too. They joined the lost souls. In the end, it was only our Harry, Riddle, Nagini and I left.’ 

Iris deliberately didn’t look at Hermione. 

‘Riddle likes to talk. You know. He likes to brag. His big plan was to leave a handful of survivors scattered around the earth. Some had gone underground into bunkers or the mountains. He said he was to return to the Earth a thousand years later, once it had been cleared of the nuclear radiation. For him, it would be a few minutes wait. He had no intention of sharing power. He didn’t care about his followers. He didn’t care about those people with split souls or those lost in the abyss. Not one of them. He had no comprehension of just what he had done,’ Iris paused, ‘Harry took the head of the snake off with the sword of Gryffindor while Riddle was boasting about his.. achievements,’ Iris spat the word.

‘That enraged him enough for him to lose focus. The world started to crumble around us. Judgement day was upon us. This was more than nuclear. The sky was grey like in that other place we went through. We could hear the planet breaking. The mountains around Hogwarts were crumbling,’ Iris ran her hand through her hair. Her grey eyes were at that moment, ‘I jumped on him and used my razor in my boot to kick his leg down to hold him in one place long enough for Harry to get close enough to him to strangle him. Riddle’s flesh burnt the moment he got hold of him. He grabbed him everywhere he could. Lily’s protections worked against him. Riddle sort of fluttered away like bits of dust after a few minutes. He seemed almost surprised,’ Iris looked at her Harry who had a sombre look on his face. 

Iris looked at her hands. They were still a little shaky, ‘We tried to get into the tunnel but it was crumbling along with the Earth. We watched the world end together. The prophecy was true. Harry had defeated Riddle, but for what? We could do nothing to save all those people. Nothing to save ourselves. The world exploded and we were separated in the blast. I fell into nothingness. Blackness. The ring and mirror brought me back here to this time,’ Iris sat down in a chair as she wrapped her own arms around her. 

There was silence for a minute. 

‘So, what does this mean then?’ Ron asked in a dry voice. 

Iris cringed. Ron knew what it meant. They all did. This was the part she had been dreading, ‘It means the sooner we kill Riddle the better. We have to change the timeline. If we can’t..,’ Iris put her head in her hands, ‘You know. I thought everyone dying and having to move on before their time was the worst thing that could happen. It’s not. That is a happy ending compared to this.’ 

‘What do you mean, if we can’t,’ Ginny prodded. Her already pale face looked devoid of any colour. 

‘If we can’t kill Riddle it would be a kindness for us to kill all those people and ourselves before the bombs get sent,’ Iris said in a voice she didn’t recognise as her own. It sounded off. Vague. Distant. 

There. That was it. The thing she had been dreading to say. 

Iris looked at them all. She held eye contact with this world’s Harry, ‘You asked me, Harry. At the end. As the tunnel was crumbling. You thought there was a chance the ring might send me back to now. The prophecy said at the end the other would survive. You thought that maybe I was the other the prophecy referred to. You, you asked me, in case we failed by the time the bombs were launched, that I was to take you to Equilibrium and to let, let you go if that happened. To take as many of you as possible there,’ Iris stammered to Harry. 

Harry looked at her in a querulous way, ‘I wouldn’t say that. I’m here to the end, Iris,’ he sounded certain.

‘You didn’t see what we did. I’ll show you the memories. Harry. All of you. You need to see those people. The lost souls,’ Iris looked haunted. She glanced at the horrified faces.

‘I’ll show you,’ she said bitterly, 'then you will realise why you said that.' 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	61. Chapter 61

Iris needed an excuse to leave the room as Harry followed her. Hermione joined them as Draco and Ron also left the room. The others needed time to get their heads around this. 

They made their way to the infamous trunk and headed down the steps to the Black pensieve. Iris quickly took the other memory out and blushed a little. Ron looked a little suspicious but moved along swiftly as Iris pulled memory after memory out of her mind and placed them inside. There was room for five as they all headed in. Iris clutched Hermione’s hand. She knew what to expect but it still scared her. She thought she was brave but even she had her fears. 

‘Hey, that’s me,’ Ron said when the first memory surrounded them. It was really quite unnecessary. Ron looked much the same. 

‘This is November 15th. We had just got the news that China had been attacked. We hadn’t found the snake. Riddle had taken her somewhere. She had last been spotted in Albania in Europe at the start of October. Filius Flitwick and the others had been helping us in the Astral plane by spying. That’s all we know. The snake is key to all this. We can’t finish him without ending her,’ Iris informed them.

They were standing in the Great Hall. It was very hectic. People were running around. They could make out the words nuclear. Salazar had been there. He had looked very serious. They followed Salazar and Iris through a portal. They both had protective bubbles around them. They could see they were in Paris. The Eiffel tower was in the distance. Everything looked normal from a distance until they got close. Harry felt sick. Everywhere he looked were deformed child-like creatures writhing on the floor. Salazar himself looked wretched. Iris was stunned into silence. Eyes wide as they looked at Paris through their eyes. 

Next was Berlin. That was the same. No damage to the buildings but hundreds of people in agony. They flew through portal after portal. Madrid. Vienna. Warsaw. Moscow. They got closer to China. Hermione gasped. They could make out the aftermaths of the mushroom clouds dispersing into the winds. Hundreds of them. They stood in what was left of Tokyo. Draco was trembling with rage at all of this. He had been here as a boy. The buildings were destroyed. Fires burnt and raged. Thousands of burnt bodies were strewn everywhere. There didn’t appear to be any survivors. Ron could not believe what he was seeing. Harry was numb at the sight of all of this. 

They were in another memory. Iris was with Albus for this one. Portal after portal. South America. Hermione’s legs almost went. Iris had to hold her up. They were in America now. Like China, it was flattened. Decimated. Bodies were everywhere. They could see the poison in the air. 

Another memory. Iris was in the tunnel. The portal wasn't opening into limbo. She was punching it with frustration. Tears rolling down her face. 

London now. Death Eaters were running amok. Iris taking killing curse after killing curse. Getting back up only to get knocked down time after time trying desperately to get people into the portal. Ron stood and stared at his lifeless body as Death Eaters trampled over him to grab Ginny. Harry had only just managed to pull Ginny into the portal with a split second to spare. 

Scotland now. Edinburgh was burning. Death Eaters had let Fiendfyre lose. They were destroying everything. 

Draco grimaced. These were just the main events. How much more had there been? He glanced at Iris who looked weary and unlike herself. 

Draco watched other battles. Remus had gone down. Even with all his power, he couldn't stop them. He was simply outnumbered and faced with weapons of such fierce strength he could no longer stand. He watched Tonks get killed. Bella had fought to the end. She lay there now, dead with all the others. Severus had been killed by Nagini.

They were at Greengrass Manor now. The wards were smashed to smithereens by the magical technology of the Death Eaters. Anti-apparition wards of such strength prevented the phoenix portkeys from working. Hermione clenched her fists. It was a slaughter. She watched both her counterparts fight against ridiculous odds as hundreds of Death Eaters ran like maniacs through the estate. Neither of them made it. The Greengrass family were wiped out in a few minutes. Iris had gone rigid at this. Both Luna’s died within a few seconds of each other. 

Longbottom Manor. Frank and Alice hadn’t survived. Weasley Manor was next. Iris had gotten there in time and with the two Harry’s had killed two Death Eaters and managed to get the survivors out. They could only stare in distress at Molly and Arthur’s motionless bodies lying next to a murdered Bill and Fleur.

They were with Hermione and Iris in the tunnel as they could see hundreds of lost souls floating through the endless stars. They were shrieking in confusion and heartbreak. Their souls would never be at peace.

Eventually, they were at the Battle of Hogwarts. They noticed the strangely grey sky and the air seemed to be thick with swirls of some sort. Riddle was there. Word had got out clearly that Iris lacked the magical power she used to have. They were sitting ducks without the power of the ring. They had to turn their heads when the unicorns were destroyed. The elves had been magnificent but the magical technology had been overwhelming. Albus had been killed from behind by Riddle. Sirius, Minerva, Hagrid. James. Neville. Draco. Cedric. Pansy. Milicent. Tracey. Lavender. Parvati. Percy. Fred. George. So many others. They looked around at the carnage. Unicorn blood seeped through the stone floors. Death Eaters draped over Centaurs. Elves lay dead alongside goblins and students. The castle itself had been decimated by bombs. It was mostly rubble. 

Harry had clenched his fist and punched Riddle, but it just went through air. 

All around them was death. Hermione gave a cry as she saw herself. The light had left her eyes as she lay motionless. She watched Iris scream in the memory at the sight. They were in what was left of the Great Hall. Just as Iris had said. The snake, Riddle, Harry and Iris were the only living souls left in the castle. 

They watched Riddle gloat and brag about how he would inherit the Earth in a thousand years and be the ultimate ruler. Harry took out the sword and decapitated the snake but the look on their faces was not one of triumph. The Horcrux remnants swirled around them. It was the deepest, most desolate look that flashed across their drained features. Riddle had a temper tantrum as he was momentarily distracted as, in rage, Iris jumped on his back and kicked the razor into the back of his leg. Riddle screamed and Harry, looking as deranged as Iris ran up and strangled him. The burning increased. They watched him die. As Iris said, Riddle had an expression of astonishment. He simply fluttered away to dust. Like Iris, there was no sense of accomplishment on Harry's face. It was all for nothing. 

They could see their world crumbling. Judgement day. Iris opened up the tunnel but they could all see it falling apart. They just looked at each other. Their eyes were dull. Morose. 

‘If you get back then stop this. If we can’t change this, take us through the veil,’ Harry said in a strained voice, ‘All of us.’ 

Iris had looked at Harry with the most haunted look on her face, ‘I will,’ she had promised. The castle crumbled in the memory as they watched the world collapse and Iris and Harry fall into blackness. 

They each emerged out of the Pensieve in shock. Iris went over to the cage and greeted Esmerelda. She picked her up and stroked her for comfort, hissing platitudes of affection to her familiar who nuzzled her back.

They sat on the sofa and stared at each other and then Iris and Harry. 

‘It’s a lot. I know,’ Iris said, ‘But can you see now? Why Harry asked me to do this?’ 

They all nodded slowly. Ron looked at them all with tears in his eyes which he tried to brush away. 

The others were not faring any better. 

‘I’ll show the others those memories. They will understand better what is at stake,’ Iris said flatly, ‘It’s the last resort, taking you all to Equilibrium permanently. But anything is better than that future.’ 

Harry gave Iris a firm hug, ‘We know,’ he said softly. He hissed at Esmerelda who hissed back and nudged his hand with her head. 

‘You can still speak parseltongue then?’ Iris asked. 

Harry nodded, ‘I can,’ he shrugged, ‘Nothing else. No visions or anything.’ 

‘Mm. Odd. Not the strangest thing though. Probably just a residue of some sort or you had an ancestor a few thousand years ago who could speak it,’ Iris said. She hissed again at Esmeralda. She noticed Hermione blush a little beside her. It was this that gave Iris a small smile.

It was a quiet group who returned to the Greengrass living area. Hermione bought up the Pensieve for them all to observe the memories. It was vital they knew and understood what the consequences were if Riddle was not defeated quickly. 

The two Luna’s were curious to see this nightmare future and went into the Pensieve immediately with Sirius, Bella and the other Harry. 

There was still no news from Dumbledore. 

‘No news is good news,’ Ron said, trying to be optimistic. They all gave watery smiles. 

‘We’ll give them a few more days,’ Arthur told them, ‘It is best to wait for the most opportune moment rather than rush these operations. It is common for a task like this to take two, three, maybe even four days. Albus has to be very delicate here due to the time travel factor.’ 

They had relaxed a little at this. They had some time. They finished the buffet and waited till everyone had seen the memories. It took a while. 

‘I’m going to see mum tonight. Do you want to go with me?’ Iris asked Hermione who nodded and smiled. 

‘Of course. It will be lovely to see her,’ Hermione told her, ‘And after, shall we go to our waterfall?’ 

Iris smiled, ‘Yes. I think it will be much needed,’ their eyes darkened a little. 

They had all regrouped in the room. Young and the slightly older now.

Iris felt a little better. It was a bit selfish but the phrase a problem shared is a problem halved was correct. They all needed to know though. The truth. The expressions on their faces varied. Some looked more determined. The Weasleys were looking ready for battle already. Some more skittish. The Greengrass family looked resigned. Whatever side you were on it was a fate worse than any they could have imagined. The Longbottoms looked contemplative. 

Hagrid was being comforted by both Minerva’s. The fate of Valinor had knocked him for six. Fangs looked mournful. He sensed Hagrid’s misery. 

Iris, not for the first time, wished Albus was here. His presence was soothing. Sirius ambled up to both her and Harry and gave them both big hugs. 

‘Are you alright Padfoot?’ Harry asked in surprise. Everyone else looked like a truck had hit them. Bella strode up with a grin too. 

‘You three were fantastic. I knew you had it in you,’ Sirius exclaimed, ‘I know we have our work cut out for us, but Iris, I cheered when you jumped on that bastard, and as for you Harry. Awesome. I have never been so bloody proud of you both,’ Sirius started to cry, ‘You vanquished the filth,’ he stammered out. They smiled back shyly.

Bella nodded vigorously, ‘You may have lost one power Iris, but all those hours with me paid off. Sometimes you can’t beat simple brute force. That razor jammed into his leg was beautiful, darling. And Harry. Strangulation of your enemy? Glorious. Traditional. Vicious. Nice to see your Black blood still alive and kicking. Dorea will be very proud. Perfect for scum like that. Well done, both of you.’ 

‘Thanks, Aunty Bella,’ Iris said pleased, as Harry murmured his thanks as well. It was nice to see at least two people had taken something positive from the whole ordeal. 

‘I’ll see Gabriel later. Let him know what has been happening. Hopefully, he may be able to track Albus, Kingsley and Severus down. I’m getting worried,’ Iris said. 

‘They will be fine,’ Sirius said in a calming voice, ‘You’re been through trauma. It will take a while to get back into your stride properly. You're bound to think the worst. They are three of our best. Put it out of your head.’

Iris nodded. It was a wise thing to do.

Sirius turned to the others in the room, ‘Right. Now everyone is up to speed, first things first. The future is not going to happen like that. Everything we can do to prevent that big pile of shit is going to be done.’ 

Everyone's faces relaxed a little. 

‘As a last resort, we all check out on planet Earth early. We will not become Inferi or split souls or lost souls even, in the infinity living in agony for all eternity.’

Ginny burst into tears alongside Hagrid. 

‘Tone it down, Sirius, for fucks sake,’ Arthur said angrily. 

‘Sorry. Yes. Tact,’ Sirius bit his lip, ‘We are going to fight this with everything we have. We have knowledge now. We’re going to be smarter.’ 

Arthur nodded, ‘Better.’ 

‘I suggest we all try and make the most of the next few days,' Sirius said, 'We’re going to have to move certain plans up. Discuss this with others. Once Albus returns we will make a concrete plan to remove Riddle permanently. It is the only way to stop this.’ 

‘But, his time travel,’ one of the Luna’s said, ‘He’s always going to be one step ahead, isn’t he?’ 

The mood in the room turned sour. 

‘Do you always have to say every little thing you are thinking?’ older Daphne hissed. Both Astoria’s were starting to cry. 

Iris couldn’t help but agree with this concise observation by her sister. 

‘I don’t always,’ Luna said, ‘I hold a lot back.'

They all stared at her in consternation.

‘I mean. Can’t we do it too?’ Luna said in her detached way, ‘That way we can get ahead of him. I mean, anyone can time travel.’ 

‘We need time turners and what hadn’t been stolen was all destroyed in the battle at the Ministry. Tom has obviously found another way,’ Hermione told her bitterly. ‘Anyway. Two time-turners operating in the same area at the same time would make it all implode and send everyone crazy.’

‘Isn’t that just a theory though?’ Luna asked. 

‘Well. Yes,’ Hermione said, ‘No one has ever been suicidal enough to try it. Anyway. It’s all a moot point. We don’t have a time-turner.’ 

‘The mirror worked just fine,’ Luna said. 

‘Iris is not going through that again,’ Hermione almost shouted, ‘And it did not work just fine. We can’t set it for a particular time anyway. It’s not a proper time turner. We don’t know how to use it. We don’t know what it is. You think it’s a bomb anyway. Iris can’t get back here until the world ends even if she could go forward in time. We wouldn’t learn anything new anyway. Riddle knows the future. The only advantage we have is he doesn’t know Iris has seen it too. He seemed surprised he died as well. Something he may have miscalculated. I expect he will make changes to the timeline to prevent that.'

Both Luna’s looked confused, ‘How?’ one of them asked.

‘Pardon?’ Hermione said. 

‘If he was dead how would he know to go back?’ 

‘Because he’s in the future.’ 

‘I get that. But there is no Earth in the future. How can he go any further forward if there is no Earth? And why didn’t he go back to prevent his death?’ 

Hermione pursed her lips and had to admit to herself she didn’t know, ‘He must die then with everybody else,’ she admitted, scowling.

‘Well. That’s good news,’ Luna frowned, ‘Why did he seem so very sure there would be a world in a thousand years from now.’ 

‘Riddle is known to be a very proficient blagger,’ Hermione said shortly. Luna always made her temples ache. 

Iris squeezed Hermione’s hand in support. 

‘We get the snake,’ Harry said, ‘That's all his Horcruxes gone. Seven is a magical number. He can’t create anymore. I don’t know what he was playing at with all the mirrors. Possibly decoys. We get the snake and then it's just him. It’s our last chance.’ 

Luna sighed, ‘But he’ll know from the future if we succeed. There are just over five months in this Earth’s timeline that he knows all about that we don't know that he can change. He’ll just go back and stop us,’ her Doppelganger nodded in support at this.

The faces fell all around them. Neither Luna had ever felt so unpopular in their lives. 

‘Why does this all have to be so fucking complicated? Why didn’t the bloody mirror come with a manual?’ My said as Cedric rubbed her back. 

Hermione gave a small smile of appreciation at the correct pronunciation of the expletive. 

Draco sat up sharply. His grey eyes narrowed. His eyes were darting back and forth. Hermine recognised this as meaning Draco was in the zone. He put his hands out to both Luna’s who took them without comment and he then nodded to Hermione to follow them as they all wandered out the room. 

The others went to follow but Hermione shook her head.

‘Leave us for now. I’ll go. That’s Draco’s thinking face. We may be some time.’ Hermione told them as she left the room. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	62. Chapter 62

Those left in the room sank back and looked at each other. Dawn put on the radio for want of something to do. Some gentle classical music wafted through the air. The younger ones for once didn’t complain. They looked out the patio doors at the exquisite gardens and beyond that belonged to the Greengrass family. 

‘Why do they have to destroy so much beauty?’ Iris sighed. Daphne could only hold her as the others sat silently, wondering the same things. 

Draco meanwhile had had a lightbulb moment. It had been what My had said. A manual. It had been staring them all in the face. There was a manual. But first, ‘Luna and other Luna. We need to go to Hogwarts. I need you both to check the mirror for me.’ 

Both Luna’s simply nodded as they made their way to the floo. Albus had kept the link to his office for emergency use. 

‘What are you thinking? Hermione asked him.

‘A manual. A to-do guide. ABC. 123. Numbers,’ Draco said shortly. Hermione’s eyes widened in recognition.

‘You don’t think,’ she trailed off. 

‘I need to be sure,’ Draco said. 

Within a few moments they scurried down the corridor to the Dungeons. Draco put the harp out for Fluffy. 

The four of them now stood in front of the simple mirror. 

‘Now. Can you both put your hands on the frame and keep them there? I need to know exactly what you feel,’ Draco said in earnest. 

Both Luna’s did what Draco asked them to without question. He looked very intense. 

A few moments went by. Hermione and Draco looked at them both curiously. 

‘It feels alive,’ one of them said 

Draco gestured to them to continue. 

‘It feels like it’s beating. Like a heart, but not quite. It beats then stops. Then beats again,’ the other one informed him. 

‘The portal feels different from the other time. This feels more full.’ 

‘What is the rhythm of the beats?’ Draco asked quietly, ‘Can you imitate them for me?’ 

The Luna with the sadder eyes nodded, ‘Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, then it stops, then it starts again, Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, Then it stops,’ 

Draco’s grey eyes grew wider, ‘Stay there. I need to know if it is always eight beats,’ he insisted. 

‘Eight,’ Hermione said as she stared at Draco, ‘Resurrection,’ she whispered in a shaky voice. 

Both Luna’s stayed there and monitored this. If they thought this behaviour was peculiar they didn’t say. 

Ten minutes later Draco was convinced, ‘Thank you both very much ladies. You have been a massive help.’ 

‘Let us know if you figure this out,’ Luna said to him. 

Draco gave a brittle smile, ‘I need to go to the library. I remember something I once read a long time ago. If I’m right then we have our manual.’ 

Both Luna’s waved him goodbye as they returned to the Manor. Draco and Hermione made their way swiftly to the library and proceeded to turn the place over. The book was here somewhere. His eyes lit up as he spotted the old leather-covered book tucked away in the corner of a bottom shelf. Taking it gently off the shelf he held it close to his chest as Hermione dashed over. The manual. He looked down at the title. 

' _Magickal Numbers and what they mean.'_

Draco turned the pages till he found what he was looking for. 8. He flipped the book on its side. The infinity symbol was staring up at him. He passed it over to Hermione whose face lit up. 

Draco sat down suddenly. His mind pictured the mirror. He had always been studious. Even when he was small. Knowledge was power. It was one of the reasons he had gravitated towards Hermione. They learnt from each other. Pushed each other to obtain any scrap of knowledge they could find that could maybe help. Knowledge could also mean survival. Draco had always been there, in the background. Watching, learning. He had watched as day by day their world became darker. As Iris would say, it was tough to stop a moving train and this train was crashing. 

Draco had always been very pragmatic by nature. He had unfortunately understood the sordid cruelties of this world at a very young age. He knew that Judgement Day was coming and from what he had witnessed of this Earth and the abuses mankind had wrecked on it, their judgement would not be favourable. So, as Draco had mused from a young age, why did the universe decide to give Iris that ring? Their souls had been tested on other universes under different circumstances. He had been given a choice on this Earth. He hoped he had acquitted himself.

He had fought for what was right at a deep personal loss because he knew it was the only path to follow in which he didn’t despise himself. He understood with implicit insight why one of his counterparts had killed himself. He remembered his lonely nights as a boy. That secret vial of poison he had kept hidden in case he broke. Draco could look at himself now in the mirror without wanting to spit at his reflection. In his heart, he knew he had chosen correctly. But why was he given that choice? 

Harry mentioning the magical number seven had jogged his memory. Seven mirrors. Magical numbers. They all meant something in universal law.

Hermione's eyes were darting down the page. Her hand was trembling when she passed the book back to him. 

They returned to the mirror with the book. Staring at this benign object. He moved slowly up to it. It hadn’t spoken to him like it had Luna. He held his hand to the frame. He felt nothing. He looked again at the infinity figure. 

‘Read it out,’ Hermione whispered. 

‘Eight. The number of perfection. The infinity. The final point of the manifestation. The totality of the universe,’ Draco raised an eyebrow. The mirror sat there silently. 

His eyes moved down the page, ‘Eight. The symbol of new life. The final resurrection. Eight represents the Earth,’ Draco felt something vibrate from the mirror. His mouth tugged upwards. This time he felt the beats as Luna had. Eight beats in a row. Then a pause. Then another eight beats. 

Draco’s mouth quivered. With sudden clarity, he realised Riddle hadn’t put this here. Whoever had planted this on their Earth meant for them to find it. Iris had come back from the infinity. They had simply assumed this was part of Riddle’s collection from the images in her mind. They had all been labelled T. M. Riddle. They had assumed wrong. He looked in awe at this mirror. The Peverell ring had activated the moment Iris had touched it. It had shown her a diabolical future so they knew they had to change it. It was trying to protect them. 

He looked further down the book. Eight. The number for Oxygen on the periodic table. Life. Eight. Communication from the divine. Draco felt his heart leap. He read further on. Eight represented power and strength. Eight was the number of magic. Limitlessness. Eternity. He kept his hand on the frame. The beats were soothing him. 

' _Iris hadn’t gone through the mirror, she had come out of it.'_ Draco thought. How to use this? There wasn’t time to get billions of people through before judgement day. His mind went back. Luna had been cautious at first. She had felt something ominous in there. Dangerous. They thought it had been a bomb. Draco frowned. They hadn’t intended to take this mirror off. 

Albus hadn’t taken the mirror off this one. Iris had been able to fall out of it due to the Peverell ring. It must have been safer than they thought. Draco blinked. It couldn’t possibly be so simple. Then he smiled at Hermione. All those steps they had taken together. All the worry. All the losses. The help the Peverell ring had supplied. In the potential future, they had all fought bravely. All fought to the end. It wasn’t all about being smart. It was how you fought against wretched, tainted evil in your world no matter the odds. Those from the other worlds were already on the verge of their Judgement days. They had fought to the end even though they were on the losing side. Death himself had told Iris the others had earned their places in Equilibrium. 

They took one last look at the mirror. They knew what they had to do. That mirror had to come off. 

‘Do you think it will be like the Big Bang? Hermione whispered. 

He thought of the Big Bang Theory. He mused that maybe this was not the first time someone had taken the mirror off in another universe, millions of years ago. Gabriel had spoken of other worlds, corrupted with evil, that had been given their judgement days. Draco felt his spine straighten.

He nodded to Hermione, ‘We have to let the bomb explode. It may be our only chance.’ 

Hermione took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back tightly. There was nothing more to say.

They moved back to Dumbledore’s office. They were not going to like this. It was only a theory. But, they thought of all those poor people, their souls split in two. Their future selves. Lost for all eternity. Draco nodded grimly to himself. Theory or not. Even if they all died, this was a better way. 

They stepped into the fireplace and back to Greengrass Manor and into absolute pandemonium. 

‘No, I will not calm down!’ Daphne screeched across the room to someone in the crowd. Draco sidled up to the group. 

‘What's happened?’ he asked in a deliberately nonchalant voice. He didn’t want to aggravate the situation.

‘Luna being Luna. Both of them,’ Ginny said crossly. Draco gave a vague murmur of sympathy. 

‘All I was saying is I think we are certainly approaching the end of this world. That unpleasant brute, Riddle and his detestable chums, Grindelwald and Hitler. They’ve made a real mess of it all. I don’t think we can untangle it. Time travel is just too confusing for us to win against, isn’t it? That is just what we both believe,’ one of them said airily as the other one with the sad eyes read the Quibbler, ‘It was only an observation. Daphne seemed to take great offence to this,’ she sounded genuinely perturbed by this. 

‘We’re going to stop him,’ Harry shouted across to the Lovegood twins. 

‘I’m quite sure of that Harry. I have a great amount of faith in you. I’ve seen you play that flying game in the sky. You almost always catch that little gold bird. You are a very determined young man,’ Luna said mildly. 

Harry put his hand over his mouth to refrain from saying something unpleasant towards the speaker of this very patronising statement. 

‘This isn’t Quidditch,’ Ron growled. 

‘Isn’t it? Two teams go to war. To the victor the spoils,' the other Luna said over the Quibbler. 

‘It’s not a great analogy,’ Ginny sniffed. She still had red eyes from falling apart earlier. 

‘Moving on,’ Draco interrupted. This conversation was going nowhere. 

‘Oh, yes. You looked like you were in the zone. Have you found anything out?’ Daphne said. Her agitation had settled a little at his presence. Knowledge always spurred her on. 

Draco smiled and handed her the book, ‘The frame. It beats eight times in a loop. I read this out to it and now I can feel it, like both Luna’s can.’ 

Daphne’s eyes widened as she stared at the book. She flicked through to number eight as they watched her eyes dart down the page. 

Draco looked around the room, ‘Magical numbers. It was what My said about a manual that triggered this. It’s been there at the back of my mind for a while now. Seven mirrors. Riddle has or rather had, seven intentional Horcruxes. What happened with Harry wasn't a magical ritual as such. We don’t think there are any more. He managed to squeeze one out with the crown and another with Nagini. Gabriel said the body in limbo is almost solid. He had to replace the diary and locket he used to regenerate. Now. The thing with magical numbers is you are dealing with a much higher power. This is serious stuff. This is even past both Riddle’s and Dumbledore’s abilities. Dumbledore would know not to tamper with this. Riddle is arrogant. He thought himself superior to it. It’s not for the likes of us. The spiritual. The universe. It is not to be tampered with if you don’t fully understand it. The consequences if you muck it up are catastrophic.’ 

Daphne was absorbed in the book. Iris was reading it over her shoulder. 

She turned the book on its side like Draco had and gave a tiny gasp. 

She looked up at Draco, ‘The last mirror. Does it represent Infinity? Resurrection? A new Earth?’ she questioned. 

Draco gave a firm nod, ‘Yes. I can’t say for definite. We need to talk to Dumbledore and the others. I don’t think that is Riddle’s mirror. At least, I don't think he put them there. I think the images Iris received were for us. We are being led.’ 

‘How do you think it works?’ Iris said quietly. Her heart had leapt at this news. 

Hermione spoke then, ‘We both think it’s designed to be simple for us. We just take the mirror off. Luna said the portal has changed. It feels fuller. It’s just a matter of time. I imagine we didn’t do this in the future Iris went to. We thought it was a dangerous bomb.’ 

‘Isn’t it?’ Daphne asked as the others in the room were watching this conversation intently. 

‘It’s a bomb all right,’ Draco said in earnest, ‘But not of this Earth. We think it’s been open before and we think it's going to cause one very big bang,’ Draco told her solemnly. 

Daphne fainted. 

There were a variety of expressions. The two Luna’s looked delighted. Cedric astonished. The other two Hermione’s were looking shocked. Both Harry’s looked sceptical. The others in the room moved closer to Draco. Bella and Sirius had been listening to all this with growing excitement. 

Iris was trying to wake her sister.

Lavender was pondering this, ‘I’m confused. Draco. Why are you talking about taking the mirror off something that would cause a very big bang if you did?’ 

‘Haven’t you heard of the Big Bang Theory?’ My asked her. 

Lavender shook her head. 

‘It’s science,’ My explained. 

‘Oh, then definitely not. They don’t cover that at Hogwarts,’ Lavender said. 

‘Right,’ Draco said, ‘In layman's terms the Big Bang theory is the start of a new universe.’ 

‘Oh. Ok. Thanks for clearing that up,’ Lavender said in a high pitched voice, ‘So, if we open up that mirror then there will be a very big bang then boom, a new universe. I’d better get packed then. When’s moving day?’ her eyes were open very wide as her eyebrows were shooting up to her hairline. 

‘Are you in shock?’ Ginny asked her in concern. Lavender had gone white as a sheet.

Lavender grimaced, ‘I think I might be,’ she admitted. Parvati didn’t look much better as she hugged her friend. 

The two Luna’s were chatting amongst themselves, ‘Finally. We actually have a solid plan,’ one of them said to the other with a grin.

‘I have to confess, I’m relieved. I was becoming a little anxious,’ the other said airily. 

Iris had just about renovated Daphne who by this point was looking around in bewilderment. Draco was holding one of her hands for comfort as Iris held the other. 

‘You’re ok,’ Iris said, ‘Big news. Right,’ she said gently. 

The other Greengrass sisters were still each sat motionless as they absorbed this news. The Longbottoms, the Greengrass parents and Hagrid were not faring much better. The Finnegans had moved onto the beer at this stage. One of the Minerva’s had opened up the scotch as Dawn poured. The telltale noises of lighters being used were registering as people scuttled out onto the patio for their nicotine fix to calm their frazzled nerves. 

‘How sure are you of this?’ their Harry asked Draco. 

‘Almost sure,’ Draco told him, ‘It makes sense. Gabriel said everything that has been happening on this Earth seems to be some sort of test of our souls. Judgement day and all. I think as all our planets crumble they are going to be replaced by whatever is behind that mirror. We’ve all been tested. One way or another. Harry. This planet is going to die. Luna and Luna are right. Riddle has got us cornered. Don’t you see? You killed him in the end and our world was destroyed anyway. There has been too much wickedness on it. Too much poison. Too much greed and cruelty. Not enough good. Even in a fantasy world, say we kill Riddle today, prevent that demented future Iris saw and survive judgement day? How soon before the next Riddle comes along? The greedy and sadistic will always follow them.'

Harry gazed at Draco in thought. 

Draco continued, 'Look at the other worlds. Even without Riddle, there’s always going to be a Hitler. A Grindelwald. A Mao. They're just figureheads. Always enabled by the worst amongst us. And there are millions of them. It’s over. The nuclear poison from the destruction of Israel is in our air already. All their other poisons and bombs and weapons that have been launched on this planet. I think, I hope anyway that this portal can somehow resettle us to a new world. I don’t want to die yet. I want to live. I want a family. I want my children to grow up in a better world than we have. I want them to feel safe. They’re never going to be safe here.’ 

Harry stopped short at this. He never really spoke too much to Draco but he knew that Draco had seen more than him of the reality of the brutality of mankind. Harry had seen war. The furore of street fighting and bombs. Draco had seen the other side of war too. The degradation, the humiliations, the endless torture of the children and the innocent. Draco was standing in front of him now. His eyes still held that troubled look of his youth sometimes. Harry could see it clearly now. 

‘It’s over, Harry,’ Draco said to him quietly, ‘Hopefully, we can take Riddle out before we go but if not, well, he won’t be coming with us. This test Gabriel suspects. I can assure you Riddle has failed. Whatever is behind that mirror even he can’t stop.’ 

Harry looked at Ginny then who was staring at Draco. Ron was looking downcast. 

‘Draco’s right,’ Hermione said darkly, ‘We’re kidding ourselves if we think that by defeating Riddle this world would ever be wonderful. It can’t be now. The damage has been done. Nazis and Death Eaters are everywhere now. They have all that might. Secret bases. Underground facilities. Fallen Ministries. The Ministry think over a billion people have already been killed globally because of this New World Order. China will launch nuclear weapons in a few months. They have found a way to duplicate the magical gene. Even if Iris opens up Hell, too much damage can be done by them globally in retaliation. The damage has been done. We can’t come back from that.’ 

‘Judgement Day. It’s too late, it's coming,’ Draco said, ‘Iris. I think you will need to be one to detonate it. It’s connected to the Peverell ring.’ 

Iris nodded mutely. She had listened to all of this. After what she had endured in the future she had to agree with Draco. Anything to stop those split souls would be good with her. She still couldn’t get those people out of her head. 

‘Draco’s right. We can’t risk that future. A proper death is preferable to that unimaginable pain. We’ve got to be realistic. We’re cornered. We’ll run it by the others when they get back. I think, once they see those memories they’ll agree it's worth the risk,’ Iris said.

Bella and Sirius were watching all of this with amazement. 

‘Would you say you were all a little jaded?’ Bella asked them in a peculiar voice. 

‘I am,’ Iris said as she glanced around at the others, ‘I think we all are.’ 

Bella nodded, ‘It’s just. I have been sitting here listening to you all casually discuss the end of this world and I have to admit, battle-hardened is not the word.’ 

Iris sighed, ‘I saw them in the stars, Bella,’ her eyes went wet as she wiped the tears away, ‘You can’t imagine. I just showed you a few glimpses. It’s too much. There are some things worse than Hell.’ 

They all looked at Iris with sympathy. She was clearly shaken up. 

Iris looked around at them, ‘You know. When Riddle does die he’ll join his soul pieces. Gabriel will send him to Hell. Satan will put him in the black hole where he will cease to exist. That will be that. Riddle gloated about the suffering of those people. He laughed at their agony,’ Iris took a deep sigh, ‘It hardly seems fair that is all the consequence he will endure.’

Hermione gave her a side hug as Iris sank down in her chair. 

Iris’s actual sister, Daphne, had found her tongue, ‘So, Draco. If this big bang theory is actually true then what sort of world will it be? Will it be this world? Will we still be able to go to Equilibrium? Will there be an infrastructure there or will it be like new?’ 

Draco stared at Daphne, ‘I genuinely don’t know,’ he answered. 

‘Will we be able to pack some essentials?’ Daphne asked. 

Hermione interjected, ‘I have several extendable bags. They're a real lifesaver. I know Diagon Alley has some lovely trunks. I don’t know if they would survive the trip though.’ 

‘We have the Black beauty spell now,’ Lavender interjected, ‘We may be able to cope without makeup if we have to rough it for a while.’

The Greengrass sisters mused positively about this, ‘We’ll need to take some good quality shampoo and conditioner. We can replicate them. Oh, don’t forget Fabio!’ Daphne exclaimed, ‘Make sure he’s with us. I swear. I can cope with anything as long as we have a decent hairdresser nearby. And clothes. Plenty of clothes. We can miniaturise them before we go. I’m taking my entire wardrobe. I am not being caught out having to wear sacks.’ 

The group split into two as the vainer amongst them continued to plot what they needed for their future essentials. Outside on the patio the older amongst them were speaking of similar things. The practical. What sort of planet would it be? Would it be Jungle? Cold? Hot? Ice caps? Mountains? Would there be materials? Magic? What would they need to pack if this were to actually happen? The scotch was down by half a bottle already as Gareth picked out another from his stores. He glanced down at his wine collection. That would definitely be going with them. 

The group around Draco were a lot more sombre about all of this. 

‘It could kill us or send us to Hell,’ Draco reasoned, ‘We don’t know about our Doppelgangers in the other universes. What choices they made. Do you think its some sort of point system?’ 

Iris shook her head, ‘I don’t think it’s like that. That wouldn’t be fair. I think it’s more likely if every one of our Doppelgangers has been horrendous pieces of shit then we personally just go to Equilibrium. I can take you all there now. I think maybe that the people who go onto this new planet are the ones who have been more consistent through the universes. People who can be trusted in any circumstances to not be corrupted. Like Luna and Cedric have been,’ Iris mused out loud. 

Hermione nodded at this, ‘Possibly,’ she looked at the Peverell ring, ‘Whatever this force is, I think it's ultimately for good. They would want to populate a planet with people who are not wicked and won’t destroy these lands. Eventually of course, over thousands of years, there will be another tipping point. Unfortunately, that is humanity,’ Iris sighed in distaste. 

‘At least we have a chance,’ Ron said, ‘I can see if I can find another Burrow if I get accepted,’ he said with a smile. The other Hermione gave him a soft smile and patted his arm fondly as his ears went pink. He smiled back comfortably. 

My leant back into Cedric’s arms and gave a grin, ‘I still say this place is better than where we came from. I’m glad we came,’ Cedric leaned down and kissed her. 

Hermione watched all this with a curious expression. 

‘We need time to get this clear in our heads,’ their Harry said, ‘We must check with Dumbledore. I can’t even get my own head straight about this.’ 

Draco nodded, ‘I think this is the only way,’ he said simply, ‘The other planets that are flailing and have gone, we don’t know their timelines. We can only guess if they are behind us or in front. That whole thing that Gabriel said about us being the head of the snake curling into itself. Circles within circles.’ 

Luna and the other Luna smiled at Draco, ‘It certainly clearer than that time travel parallel,’ one of them said. 

‘Tell me about it,’ Iris said, ‘I can’t get my head around it. Back to the future confused me. I mean, don't get me wrong, great movie, but when Marty gets back what happened to the other Marty who had the memories of that new timeline?’ 

A few of them nodded ruefully at this.

'I never quite got that bit either,' Harry admitted.

There was a moment where they all looked at each other. The situation was veering into the great unknown now. 

‘Just, where is Riddle?’ Ron asked them all, ‘When is he?’ 

They all shook their heads. 

‘I don’t think he would be in the past,’ Luna said. ’In his mind, he’s got everything where he wants it. He wouldn’t want to jeopardise the present.’ 

‘You don’t think he’s on the future planet?!’ Iris sat up straight. 

Both Luna’s shook their heads, ‘Doubtful. It wouldn’t be in the same place as Earth is now. The bang is going to go trillions of miles from here. Even if this Earth is transformed it’s going to move in the force. It can’t stay in the same place. We’re dealing with Infinite time and space. Time travel involves standing in a small area. It’s the world that changes around you. Riddle would have fallen into nothing if he had gone into that future.’ 

Iris frowned, ‘He just, he sounded so confident that he was going into the future.’ 

They watched the others in the room. People were chatting in groups. James and Lily were chatting with the other James and Sirius.

Iris gave a soft smile. It was so nice to see them all here.

‘How many people do you think will be able to go there?’ Iris said to them. 

Hermione and Draco shook their heads, ‘Who knows?’ Draco said, ‘I feel this is the right choice though.’ 

Iris in her heart, felt it too. All these years had been building up to something. They would all soon know. 

They all jumped when the floo went into action and Severus Snape came stepping out elegantly. Kingsley followed with a beaming Albus Dumbledore behind. 

‘Oh, Iris. Your request has been fulfilled, my dear,’ Albus said with a twinking in his eye. 

‘You fucking legends!’ Iris cried in joy as she ran up to hug him. 

‘How?’ Hermione spluttered.

‘It was a very tedious mission and incredibly dull,’ Severus said in his dour voice as he spotted two James Potters. 

‘But, we managed to switch Nagini with a very convincing duplicate,’ Kingsley said with enthusiasm, ‘It should take days before he realises. Riddle won’t know where to start. We led Nagini a merry dance all around Europe.’ 

‘So, it is now just him,’ Albus said. 

Once the shock news had settled in Albus turned to Iris, ‘I have been very curious about your travels.’ 

Iris’s smile fell, ‘Yes. Right. There has been a lot happening here too. I’ll show you the memories. It’s worse than you could ever think. But the most important thing is this. We think Draco has worked out the purpose of the last mirror. It’s all to do with the magical number eight.’ 

Albus’s legs gave way, ‘The big bang theory?’ he asked Draco. 

Draco nodded, ‘Infinity and Resurrection, amongst other things. There are eight beats on a loop coming from the mirror now.’ 

Albus gazed around the room. ‘Merlin.’ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	63. Chapter 63

Albus stood up to take the book Hermione had passed over. His eyes roamed the page. 

‘Plausible,’ he murmured, ‘Iris. Can we see your memories?’ 

Iris nodded and stood, taking them to the Black Pensieve. She went back in with them in case they needed to ask questions. 

She watched the shock on their faces at the writhing, blood raw bodies on the ground in the capitals and she explained what had happened. The veil collapsed. Nuclear war. The end at Hogwarts. Albus’s eyes were wide-eyed in misery when he witnessed the death of the unicorns and all the lost souls. 

Severus and Kingsley stood mute at what they were witnessing. Riddle’s final death caused a flash of light in Albus’s eyes. 

They exited as Iris looked at all three of them, ‘I think Draco is on the right track. Hermione agrees with him. That’s good enough for me. Even if he has got this wrong and it’s just a bomb we can end this and go to Equilibrium. Can you see it now? A proper death is preferable to that future. We were talking earlier. Even if we defeat Riddle early then the Nazis and Death Eaters are still there. They still have all their weapons. There will just be another Riddle to replace him. Judgement day is still going to end us. It’s too late. Evil has corrupted our world for years. There just isn’t enough good left.’

Albus was looking around the trunk with a considering look on his face. His eyes fell on the poster of Albert Einstein. 

‘I need to see the mirror,’ he stated. Iris nodded as they made their way through the portal to Hogwarts. 

Fleur spotted them down the corridor and after a physical struggle with herself, threw herself into a classroom as Iris flung herself against the stone wall. Albus gave a small smirk. ‘The coast is clear, Iris,’ he said lightly to a blushing Iris. 

Iris stood next to the headmaster as he pursued the mirror, ‘Draco said he read out this text,’ Iris said as she passed him the book, ‘I won’t be touching it again till we’re sure.'

Albus looked down and began to read aloud, 'Eight. The number of perfection. The infinity...,’ he carried on reading it out as Albus looked intently at the mirror. His eyes bore into it as he felt it vibrate. He had his hand on the frame and felt the 8 beats. He closed his eyes and focused. 

‘Draco thinks it will be as simple as taking the mirror off and me using the Peverell ring to detonate it. They both represent resurrection,’ Iris told him quietly. 

Albus gave a slight tilt of his head as he explored the depths of this pulsating magic. Satisfied he drew his hand back. 

‘I think your cousin may be correct.’ 

‘He thinks Riddle didn't put these mirrors on our Earth. We just assumed. Someone else planted this for us to find amongst the others.’ 

Albus nodded. ‘Can you call Gabriel for me? There is much to discuss.’ 

Iris disappeared and returned with the Angel. 

‘I’ll leave you to it,’ she told them. ‘My memories are in the pensieve if you need to watch them again.’ 

Gabriel had a weary look on his face, ‘I can see in your face the future is one of torment.’ 

Iris looked into those golden eyes and felt a flicker of peace, ‘That won’t happen. If we have to blow the lot to smithereens to prevent it, we will,’ she told them defiantly. 

Gabriel believed every word. 

‘I’ll let Satan know what is happening,’ Iris told them. 

Albus still found himself gaping at these, to Iris, innocuous statements. Iris disappeared into the spitting scarlet and gold portal. 

‘Show me,’ Gabriel said to Dumbledore. Albus opened his mind up to Gabriel of future events. 

Many minutes passed. Gabriel separated the connection and for the first time, Albus watched an Angel weep. 

Iris and Hermione made their way to Equilibrium. Hayley had been surprisingly warm and welcoming to them both. She gave them both knowing looks. Iris pretended not to notice as her mother fussed over Hermione more than usual. She was beginning to suspect their secret was somehow out the bag. There were more pressing matters, however. James and Lily had already briefed Hayley on the events on Earth.

Hayley had taken this news as well as could be expected. She knew Riddle was diabolical. She knew her family and friends would move heaven and earth to prevent these atrocities. Hayley was moral support. She met up with the Hogwarts alumni occasionally. They would scout the Astral plane to report back the happenings globally. The Nazis and Death Eaters were destructive.

That little voice in the back of her head told her that a Big Bang was inevitable. There was no recovery from this torment that was being wrecked on the Earth. She had it confirmed the Nazis had managed to duplicate the magical gene. She had suspected their intentions for a long time. Riddle had warped dark Witches and Wizards to insane levels. The Nazis would warp the Muggles. They were violating every universal law known to humanity. 

Hayley had thought for a long time there had been something more than friendship between her daughter and the brightest Witch of her age. Hayley was an educated, modern woman. She understood completely her daughter's aversion to the Pureblood men due to Morfin Gaunt and the very real threats a union with one of them would bring. In hindsight, this may have been more of an excuse. Perhaps one even Iris hadn’t been consciously aware of when she was young. Hayley had watched this relationship grow over the years and become as tough as steel. Life had thrown everything at the pair of them and they still stood by each other. All in all, Hayley was pleased with her daughter’s choice. 

Iris had seen the worst. In stilted tones, she had told her mother all that could happen if they didn’t act now. 

Hayley had held her daughter close. Anything could happen if they opened that mirror. Draco only had a theory. Hermione had faith in him. Hayley bit her lip. All lay in the hands of a seventeen-year-old and a library book. Yes. Draco was a smart lad, but to think that the situation had become so dire they would even consider this was nauseating. This was literally a leap of faith. 

‘You see, if we don’t do anything more than defeat Riddle, his past self has already manipulated the future in our world. China won’t listen to us. They have locked down completely. They will launch. Riddle has already turned those bombs around in this timeline,’ Hermione explained. Hayley nodded her understanding as Iris’s temples began to ache with the mental gymnastics. ‘Our only advantage is he doesn’t know Iris was also time travelling and she has come back. If we open the mirror and this removes our Earth and his physical platform to time travel then it destroys the fabric of any future timeline.’

Hayley nodded sagely to Hermione, ‘Of course. That makes perfect sense.’ 

Iris attempted to ask again, ‘He was so sure of the future. A thousand years in the future. How can he have been that sure? What if this Big Bang doesn’t work?’ 

‘Because he went forward from a place before we all died in that timeline. You survived longer than him in his timeline to go back to this time. You can affect this timeline by doing what wasn’t done in that timeline,’ Hermione explained. 

Iris’s went cross-eyed, ‘I sort of get that. But what I don’t get is why didn’t his future self go back to prevent the Harry's from killing him? He must have known what happened. Why was he so confident that he survived? He was gloating that in the future there would be a statue of him in the Great Hall. He said he saw it. What about Judgement day? How is there still an Earth in the future? Why did he think there wasn't a Judgement day? I saw it happen. I saw the mountains fall. The Earth fell apart. Why does Riddle think everything is still there in the future?’

Hermione and Hayley frowned, ‘Perhaps his arrogance would assume he would defeat Harry...,’ Hermione patiently explained as she trailed off. Her eyes became glazed over.

‘Judgement day,’ she whispered. 

‘No. I still don’t understand,’ Iris shrugged. 

Hayley tried to explain, ‘You have come back from a fixed point in time after he died in his original timeline. He could no longer time travel if he was actually dead to warn his past self. He would assume everything worked out if he saw the future. You can change this by changing your actions and doing something different to what you did before in Riddle’s timeline,’ Hayley told her. 

‘I’m never going to get it. I don’t get why he didn’t prevent his death. Or I suppose his future self split off in a different timeline and went back to go forward and, no, I just don't get it.’ Iris shook her head and sighed in defeat.

Hayley looked at her sympathetically, 'I have to admit it doesn't make sense.' 

‘Shall I just focus on putting the ring in the mirror?’ Iris asked plaintively. ‘That's simple.’ 

‘Yes,’ Hayley sighed. ‘Just put the ring in the mirror, darling,’ her mother said with a gentle smile. 

Iris brightened up. 

Hermione was still staring into space. She glanced at the Peverell ring that seemed to sparkle at her. The mirrors in the Dungeon. Strategically placed around the world. The Prophecy. The infinite that Iris travelled to. The magical source. The locked doors in Iris’s mind that even Gabriel dare not go in. The test. Riddle’s arrogance. Death’s full possession of Iris when Riddle was inside her. 

‘Riddle never went to the real future. The ring tricked his mind,’ Hermione said in awe, ‘They weren’t his mirrors we retrieved. None of them was. That’s why Riddle hasn’t tried to stop us. The ring has done all this. It handed us his Horcrux.’ 

The ring seemed to hum as they all gazed at the white gem. 

‘Those locked doors in your mind. The ring planted images in Riddle’s mind too when Riddle possessed you. We were so focused on Harry and Death we forgot about the ring. The Master Occlumens was bested at his own game!’ Hermione beamed widely. ‘Riddle thought he was a thousand years in the future. His perfect future. It was an illusion. His own arrogance let him believe it all. He must have thought that was his reality. A world where he defeated Harry and owned it all with a statue he had put up in the Great Hall bragging about it. It’s why he was so carefree at the battle of Hogwarts. He thought he had already won. His death was not stopped in that timeline because he thought he had survived.’ 

Iris closed her eyes as her mouth turned up, ‘I get that,’ she said eventually. 

Hayley was looking at Hermione with a grin, ‘The ring tricked him.’ 

‘So, he hasn’t really gone that far in the future then?’ Iris asked. 

They shook their heads. 

Iris sighed relief as she kissed the Peverell ring, ‘You little beauty!’ she beamed. ‘That’s one less thing to worry about. We have enough already on our plate.’

‘We still need to end him before we open the mirror,’ Hermione was adamant. ‘I don’t want anything left to chance.’ 

Iris and Hayley agreed wholeheartedly.

‘They took care of the snake. We should have a bit of time to plan this. We need to catch him in this timeline,’ Iris said.

‘Do you know if Riddle was spotted anywhere before you arrived in the future?’ Hayley asked. 

Iris scrunched her eyes up, ‘There was so much going on,’ she closed her eyes completely trying to remember. The other two edged closer. 

‘I think,’ Iris strained her memory, ‘Grumpy Severus said something.’ 

Hayley and Hermione looked a little startled. Iris appeared to be going red in the face with this force of mental prowess. 

‘September. Berlin,’ Iris breathed out. She took a sip of tea with a trembling hand. 

‘Are you ok?’ Hayley asked. 

‘I don’t like pushing my mind. It hurts,’ Iris admitted. Hermione and her mother both looked at her with unimpressed expressions. 

‘What about Berlin?’ Hayley asked. 

‘Riddle and Hitler both make an appearance there. Severus said it was to lay down the law to the rebellions happening in Europe.’ 

‘What day?’ Hermione asked. 

Iris sighed and took another deep breath and squinted. After a moment she grinned, ‘Your birthday. 19th September. That’s it. I remember cause at the time I said, 'Oh, that's Hermione’s birthday,' Sev had given me one of his looks. I prefer our Sev. This one is such a miserable bastard at the best of times.’ 

‘Oh, you remembered,’ Hermione said with a tender smile. 

‘Of course I did,’ Iris grinned back as they held each other's eyes a moment too long. 

Hayley hid a smile behind her hand. 

Hermione went straight to business, ‘It’ll be as good a time as any. Berlin. Won’t be difficult to find them. Harry and the other Harry can go for him. I doubt either of them will need any persuading,’ Iris took another sip of tea.

‘Shall I ask Satan to send his best again? For old times sake? They can be back-up for the Order of the Phoenix,’ Iris asked as she gazed at Hermione again. ‘I promise I won’t let Death possess me this time. I’ll be there the whole time.’ 

Hermione smiled at her, ‘I think that would make for a wonderful birthday present, Iris.’ 

Hayley stifled a strange noise. 

‘Wonderful,’ Iris said with a broad smile. ‘We may as well go out on a high. The Demons have been nagging me for another go. I didn’t want to make a bad situation worse, but, well, things can’t get any worse so let's cause as much carnage as we can globally before we bow out in November. They won’t drop chemicals in Berlin. They have their main headquarters there. As long as we’ve blown the mirror by the time China nuke we should all, at worst, be able to move on properly to the afterlife. Even the enemy doesn’t deserve that fate that Riddle has stupidly created. Decapitation? Yes. Slicing and dicing? Sure. Years in Hell? Absolutely. But not that. Lost souls in agony for all eternity? Ugh. At best, we get to move to a new planet. Believe me. When the Nazis and Death Eaters find that we prevented that they’ll actually thank us. Hopefully, we can start over without the scum stinking the place up.’ 

Hermione puffed up at the opportunity for smashing up more Nazis and Death Eaters, ‘That sounds like it will be very cathartic, Iris,’ she said in her no-nonsense voice.

‘Spoken like true Gryffindors,’ Hayley smirked. 

‘We’ll let the others know when we get back,’ Hermione said.

They continued to chat with Hayley about more mundane things as a comfort. Hayley’s garden was coming along nicely. She missed Sirius. She asked questions about the new additions to the Greengrass home. Hermione watched uncomprehendingly as even the sensible Hayley lamented the treatment of her alter nieces. 

‘No spa? H&M? Ugh. Those bloody savages,’ Hayley commiserated with Iris. 

‘I know, mother. You and I can’t even begin to imagine the indignities they suffered. The bastards killed their Fabio!’ 

‘Oh, my!’ Hayley was in shock. ‘I can’t even imagine. How are they coping here?’ 

‘They're recovering well. Fabio was brought in within the first ten minutes of their arrival. He stopped the lankness and grease. Greengrass hair is formidable but months of neglect did so much damage. He gave them his top of the range treatments. They got the full works. Bless him. He was in tears at the state of their locks but he powered through like the professional he is. Grandpa Gareth threw his gold cards at them. They mugged Oxford Street. The whole family rallied round to help. I took them here to recuperate physically. It’s just bad memories for them now. Anthea has been talking them through their trauma. Daphne and Astoria say she’s been a wonder. She's been really helpful in getting them back to a place of healing. Although, our Daphne and Astoria are suffering from survivor's guilt. It’s been gruelling for all of us.’

‘Time, Iris. Time. We will all get through this. We’re Greengrass's. Si bene Bonam. Always remember our family motto.’ 

Iris gave a brave smile, ‘Si bene Bonam,’ she said reverently. 

‘Pardon?’ Hermione asked curiously. 

‘It’s Latin. If you look good, you feel good,’ Hayley told her with an elegant smile. 

Hermione blinked, ‘That is the Greengrass family motto?’ she asked slowly. 

‘For twenty-five generations,’ Iris told her proudly. 

Hermione bit her lip to refrain from saying something offensive about this incredibly vapid attitude to life. She took a good look at Iris’s mother. She looked very different from her daughter but they both had the same warmth. A cat from outside came sauntering in. 

‘Oh, hello Tiddles,’ Hayley said as she picked up the big white fluffy cat. 

The purring was very loud. Iris gave plenty of fuss to the big ball of fur. 

Hermione paused for a moment to simply enjoy the simplicity of the moment. Here on Equilibrium, it was sometimes difficult to imagine what was happening on Earth. She glanced at Iris who was rubbing noses with the feline. A part of Hermione wondered at the girl's tenacity in keeping going when she could just walk away from it all. Iris could live this lovely life of leisure and peace. Then she looked down at their joined hands. Iris kept coming back for her, for them. Hermione felt her own magic surge into Iris who gave a small jolt. Turning to Hermione she smiled softly and squeezed her hand. 

Hayley nodded to herself at this small gesture. 

They spent some more time together chatting about what had been happening. Walburga had settled into Equilibrium nicely and was now living back with her husband, Orion. Regulus had been around a lot to see them. He had a wife now. A woman by the name of Margaret Bleaker who was a delight. She had been a Muggle on Earth but had taken to the new found magic in Equilibrium like a duck to water.

Hayley mentioned a lot of whispers from Origin about the situation on Earth. The four founders had been supplying them with all relevant information about these alternate universes. It was obvious now the Peverell ring had directly affected the trajectories of these other Earth’s. Investigations had begun into the Earth’s that had already been destroyed and the disturbances in the timelines.

Apparently, in news which astonished Hermione, these alternate universes were known of by a few in Origin, but they had been forbidden by international universal law to enter into them or interfere in each other's timelines. However, due to the dystopian events and collapsing planets, international laws had been breached. Rowena Ravenclaw was one of many who were both mortified and excited by the sequences of this evolution.

There were five other Earth's in their circle. Five other Equilibriums and Hell’s. Five other Origins and Renaissance planets. The consensus was that the Peverell ring theory was absolutely responsible for the extreme divergences. There were differences in each universe before that but never to this extent. The infinity wasn’t quite infinity but certainly circles within circles. The Peverell ring on their Earth was the first attacked due to the fact their Earth was indeed the first and last planet. 

There were countless other universes throughout Infinity. Countless other circles but they were each in their own particular snake. 

Hayley had listened in great thought to Hermione explaining the numerology behind the number 8. 

‘I think Draco is right,’ Hermione said. ‘It was staring right at us. The importance of seven Horcruxes. Seven Mirrors. Magical numbers. How we’ve been guided and helped by the Peverell ring all these years. These mirrors were never planted by Riddle. We assumed they were because of Riddle’s reckless time travel. Being logical there would never be enough power to generate time travel to that extent. Someone else put them there. Before all of this. Someone who knew what the end would be,’ Hermione stopped short. It was the first time she had said the words, 'The End.’ 

Hayley frowned, ‘Is it? The End?’ 

Iris and Hermione looked heavy-eyed. Iris nodded slowly, ‘Gabriel has always said balance is vital. We, the human race, we’ve lost that. Even after what happened to millions of people in the Middle East, the powers that be just kept on trading. The one per cent would sacrifice anyone or anything for a penny. They’re warped. Insane. That sort of twisted system is.., it’s deeply embedded. They will never stop. And they are everywhere,’ Iris spat out. ‘They hold all the power. We can’t beat them with conventional methods. Even if we destroy all the Death Eaters and Nazis then others will just start up again under a different flag. A different ideology.’ 

Hermione sighed, ‘Unfortunately Iris is correct. A lot of people will continue to follow the status quo for some crumbs. For their own survival. Look at the planet My came from. They were genuinely frightened of the Blacks. The elite. Brainwashed. Eager to follow the rules of their Masters.’ 

Hayley sighed. She had seen more than enough in her time on Earth. She knew what they were saying was correct, ‘Never underestimate the capacity of some people's cruelties,’ she said in a vague tone. 

‘Rebirth. Resurrection. That is what the number 8 signifies,’ Iris said to her mother. ‘This world is dying. Judgment Day will not show mercy. I can’t see that we are so much different than the other worlds.’

‘Au contraire, Iris,’ Hayley said in a louder voice. ‘Unexpected people have fought back here. They were given a real choice here. A power. Strength to enable them.’ 

Hermione nodded her agreement, ‘Look at Pansy and Draco. Their fates were very different in just the three worlds we know about. Look at the Weasley family. All of them are still standing in this world. All of them were killed in another. There are drastic differences. Look at my two other-selves. Who knows about all the others.’ 

Hayley sat back as she looked at the ring again, ‘The prophecy was true in the future about this world. Harry did have the power to defeat Riddle. I believe in destiny, Iris. Things happen for a reason. The mirror has shown you already it wants to be used. You gained vital knowledge. My advice is to use it again. This Earth is showing people’s true selves without the burdens of weakness, ignorance and hopelessness. The ring has enabled more of a, shall we say, fair fight. Look at Narcissa Malfoy for proof of that.’ 

‘Lucifer was a great mascot, Iris,’ Hermione murmured. 

Hayley drew her lips into a tight line at the mention of the Dark Angel, ‘I cannot say I wholly agree, but yes. The true balance of Earth is both dark and light. Riddle and Grindelwald represent neither. Their disturbed magic caused only cruelty, destruction and waste. Even Satan can see these cycles must end. These tyrannical regimes are against Mother Nature herself.’ 

Tiddle’s nestled further down into Hayley’s lap. 

  
  


Iris glanced at Hermione, ‘It’s worth the risk,’ she stated to them, ‘Sometimes you have to go back to start over.’

‘I would say be careful but, well, I think you can only do what you have to do at this point,’ Hayley said to them both gently. 

They left Hayley to spend some more time at the waterfall. A place Iris had missed a great deal. 

The Equilibrium magic filled the air as they both gained some strength to fight what was to come in the coming weeks.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	64. Chapter 64

They both cuddled down in their spot as Iris nuzzled into Hermione’s neck. ‘I’ve missed this,’ Iris said in a low voice. Their magic enveloped them both sending through delicious tingles. They could hear the music in the background and the water ripple past them. Hermione gave a soft smile as she pulled Iris down gently on top of her. Their lips met in a deep kiss. They both held each close as they languished in the lush grass. Iris wrapped herself around Hermione like a snake and held on tightly. They both felt their heartbeats steady and synchronise. 

‘Iris?’ whispered Hermione. 

Iris shook her head slightly, ‘No talking. Not now. Later. Just, let us enjoy this,' she murmured to her. Iris had had enough of talking for that day. 

‘Iris?’ Hermione said in a firmer tone. Iris closed her eyes and drew some strength from deep down. 

‘Yes?’ she asked with a sinking feeling. 

‘What if Draco is wrong?’ Hermione asked in a small voice.

‘We don’t have a choice,’ Iris told her, ‘Even if he is wrong, and I don’t think he is, something is going to happen when I connect the ring to the mirror. Something that is supposed to happen. All this, before we were even born, has been planned. I see that now. The mirror showed me the future and bought me back here. That is what is going to happen if we don’t do this. Whether it's Riddle or Judgement Day that causes it, we’re all finished if we don’t.’

‘It’s a huge gamble,’ Hermione stated. 

‘No. It’s not a gamble when we don’t have any cards left to play,’ Iris told her in a despondent voice. ‘Grandfather has done too much damage over too many years. Him and too many others.’ 

Hermione held her face gently, ‘Are you frightened?’ 

Iris looked into those deep brown eyes and nodded, ‘In some ways. It’s the unknown. In other ways though, I’m relieved that this is almost over. One way or the other. Too many are suffering. There’s been so much pain,’ Iris looked over her face. ‘Are you?’ she asked her. 

‘I’m worried about what’s going to happen to us all,’ Hermione admitted. 

Iris gave her a tight squeeze, ‘We’re on a huge ball of rock and lava, hurtling through infinity, held up by nothing but gravity. We were born into this, it’s all most of you knew for years. I’ve been going to another world since I could walk. I have a different perspective to you all. But this is just the start of our lives. Earth is only a temporary home for all of us. We’re souls that are just travelling through with each other. Riddle tried to make this Earth permanent for himself. It’s falling apart for him now. The universe is bigger than all of us. Even him. It will have the last word.’ 

Hermione was quiet then as she pondered this as she hugged Iris tightly. Iris snuggled back down, luxuriating in the salubrious comfort. 

‘Iris,’ Iris squeezed her eyes shut. It was Gabriel’s voice this time. Resisting the urge to tut she sat up and untangled herself from Hermione.

‘Yes,’ she almost hissed. 

‘Dumbledore requests your presence immediately in the Great Hall. Riddle is at the Hogwarts castle wards with an army,’ Gabriel said in a rather irate voice for an Angel.

Iris felt her blood run cold, ‘So soon?’ she asked in a faint voice. 

‘The timeline! He must know!’ Hermione said in a frantic voice. 

‘How? We haven't done anything yet?’ Iris said as they apparated quickly to limbo. 

‘Our future selves would have or, oh shit! He must know about Nagini!’ Hermione said quickly as they ran through to the veil with Gabriel close behind with the other Angels. ‘Shit! Shit!’

Iris would normally be amused by this cursing from Hermione but right now her humour had vanished. She made sure Hermione was back through the portal on Earth before she ran back to the portal to Hell. Running up to the first Devil she saw, she quickly informed him of what was happening. The Devil gave a demonic smile as he ran off to alert the others and rally the troops. 

Running back Iris hurtled back into Hogwarts and used the portal to get to her trunk to grab an indignant Esmerelda and then back to the Great Hall where she was met with a panicked Order of the Phoenix. 

‘There are thousands of them!’ Ron spluttered at her. 

‘How did they get through the dome?!’ Iris asked frantically. 

‘Riddle used nuclear to smash it open,’ Sirius told her. Iris felt her heart plummet.

‘Tell me, is the dome still damaged?’ Iris asked in a tense voice. Her worst fears were on the verge of happening. 

Sirius nodded, ‘Yes. The fallout is spreading. He knows Nagini is dead. He knows his Crown Horcrux has been destroyed. He broadcast the fucking lot to us. He says he is going to murder all of us. His rage is off the scale. Edinburgh has already been blown to smithereens and the fallout is spreading across the country and into Europe. We have an hour, if that, before the fallout covers the entire country. People won’t be able to survive long once they breathe that in,’ Sirius told her. He looked very pale. His features looked stark against this face. ‘He must have gone forward in the timeline. Riddle’s lost it. He’s lost his grasp completely on what was left of his sanity!’ he said in a deathly tone. 

Iris almost threw up. She looked at Hermione to help steady her nerves. 

‘At least their souls aren't split,’ Iris said in a strained tone. Riddle must need the dome open badly to not do that.

Dumbledore strode over. 

‘Plan?’ Iris asked him in a hollow voice. 

Dumbledore beckoned the two Harry’s over. Both held their invisibility cloaks. Dumbledore held the elder wand. Iris felt the Peverell ring heat up. 

‘We expected something like this. Open all the portals. Others are on their way through the floo network too. Valinor has been contacted. They're on their way. We finish Riddle for good. Then you get into the mirror and detonate it. Gabriel. Wait in limbo for the rest of Riddle.'

The Angel nodded and disappeared. 

‘Is it ready?’ Iris asked in a voice she didn’t recognise as her own. 

Albus beckoned to the staff table where the mirror had been moved. Both Luna’s were near it. Iris had an inkling of relief at the serene expressions on their faces. Neither seemed concerned at the situation. They nodded to Iris. 

With a deep breath, Iris started to throw up the portals. The scarlet and gold, the portals to the Manors. Valinor. The Ministry. The room began to fill up as Professors and fighters began to move outside to strengthen the wards. They could hear the bombs already. There were slamming into the wards aided by warped dark magic. They were beginning to brittle. Albus had told her the Dementors were trying to attack but the magnetic magical shields and tanks were repelling them. 

Iris heard Molly Weasley’s distinctive shriek. Good. The Devils were here. Molly had never quite got used to them. She heard the howls of the Hounds. Lucifer and the Dark Angels were emerging out of their portal. The elves and centaurs striding out of one of the other portals. Wizards and Witches were preparing to protect their lungs using every spell imaginable. The Grangers had come through with the Greengrass family holding gas masks.

Iris noticed Muggle military piling out of the various portals. Albus was directing them to different parts of the castle. The mirror stood casually as if almost watching the proceedings. They could hear through some of the portals the air sirens blasting around the country. People were going underground. Witches and Wizards who had arrived from all around the world over the last year were making their way out to the castle walls. Iris kept focusing on Hermione as Esmerelda wrapped tightly around her, helping to calm her.

Lucifer had arrived as Bella rushed up to him. The speed people were moving was making Iris’s head spin. They must have been prepared for Riddle doing something like this. She noticed the people who had arrived from the other universes in the crowd. A mixture of expressions. My and Cedric looked fierce. Ron had taken hold of the other Hermione’s hand. To Iris’s surprise, she actually looked very riled at the scene. It was better than frightened.

Susan Bones and her Aunt were preparing alongside dozens of others. She could see red hair and turned away when she spotted Fleur. Now was definitely not the time. She spotted Pansy and Milicent with the more menacing looking Slytherins getting ready for battle alongside their Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff comrades as a revitalised Severus gave commands. The castle was throbbing with magic. Iris felt her heart rate steadily increase. All the time she kept focused mainly on Hermione. 

Her mind had gone almost completely blank. She knew what she had to do. 

‘I’ll stay with you,’ Hermione told her in a strained voice. 

Iris felt a warmth spread through her, ‘I love you,’ Iris told her simply. 

Hermione hugged her in the middle of the Great Hall, ‘You’ve never told me that,’ Hermione said in a bashful tone.

‘I’ve always shown you,’ Iris said, mimicking Hermione’s earlier words back to her, ‘It’s always been you.’

‘I love you too,’ Hermione said as her eyes roamed over Iris’s face. 

They gazed at each other for a long moment and then kissed. 

A few people gave a glance and knowing looks were shared amongst those who knew them. There was no more time left for any more as Iris and Hermione stepped back from each other. 

Two Seamus Finngeans ran by armed with explosives and manic expressions. Neville Longbottom and Draco approached them. 

‘So, this is it,’ Draco said simply. 

‘The end,’ Iris said in a low tone. 

‘No such thing,’ Draco said with a slight smile. His eyes looked speculating, ‘Circles within circles.’ 

‘Let’s hope you’re right,’ Neville said as he adopted a determined look as Hannah Abbott came running up to him. 

The Greengrass cluster moved closer to them. Daphne was waving her extendable bag, ‘We’re all packed,’ she confirmed as she attached the bag tightly to herself as she brandished her wand. 

Iris recognised the glorious locks of one Fabio behind them. That was all the confirmation Iris needed that they were all definitely on their way out.

‘Yes. Kill the bastard and let’s make like sheep and get the flock out of here,' Astoria added in a frantic tone. She gave an eep as a Demon dashed past her. 

Iris glimpsed Helga Hufflepuff in the background. It looks like everyone was here tonight. 

The castle was secured. They could hear the pounding of the wards. People around them were adding bubblehead charms. 

‘The fallout is on its way. We heard the explosions in Yorkshire,’ Neville told them. His parents were on the south side of the castle. 

Their Harry looked at Iris with his emerald eyes gleaming, ‘And now. For the moment we have all been waiting for. It’s just him now. No more Horcruxes. No more anchors,’ his tone was dark.

Iris felt the Peverell ring’s power surge through her. For a moment everything in the room ceased to exist. Black and White magic both rushed inside her. It was the Ring’s opportunity now to exert its full revenge on the contemptible Wizard who had tainted and abused it. 

Iris felt like she was floating, detached from her body. She came back to Earth with a bump and felt herself pulsate. She had never felt this level of power before. Strangely, inside, she felt a calmness fill her. She opened her eyes up. Hermione gave an encouraging smile. James and Lily had arrived from Equilibrium to help with the fighting. Lily hugged Harry and then gave the other Harry a hug so he wouldn’t feel left out. The other James took the opportunity for a hug from Lily as his counterpart looked at him a little shiftily as Lily paid no attention. Her eyes were fixated on her sons and Iris. 

Lily and James came over to them both. Lily pulled Iris into a warm hug. James followed soon after. 

They both had a peculiar look on their faces. 

‘Are you ok?’ Iris asked. 

‘Just felt like someone walked over my grave,’ James said as Lily looked a little shaken. 

‘That’ll be the adrenalin,’ Ron supplied. James and Lily nodded.

BOOM! 

‘It’s almost time,’ Albus said. They looked out at the night sky. The stars looked bigger than normal. 

Albus moved to the mirror and with a slight pause, he proceeded to take the mirror off as Draco stood with the two Luna’s. 

All eyes seemed to turn to it. It emanated a soft white glow and a gentle humming. Albus turned to Iris. 

‘The moment Harry fulfils the prophecy, you return here and connect the ring. Seconds will matter, Iris. The fallout is edging ever closer,’ he told her in a calm voice.

Iris’s icy grey eyes were like steel as she nodded acceptance. The fallout from the nuclear bomb was certainly on its way. Even with magical protections, they would only be able to stop the effects for a short amount of time. 

They all heard Riddle’s voice echoing throughout the castle. This was not a sinister voice. It wasn’t mocking or slimy. This was, as Sirius said, pure rage. The rantings of a lunatic. 

‘I’m going to slaughter you, rip you all apart! ‘ It screamed in vengeance. This carried on in other various guises but the sentiments all seemed to be the same. 

Iris sighed. Of all the grandfathers in all the world, why did she have to have that one? She glanced over at her other grandpa. Gareth gave her a brave smile. Her eyes roamed around the hall. All these people needed her to butch up. She stroked Esmerelda’s head absentmindedly. Lily, Crookshanks and Trevor had joined Mrs Norris in the hall. Hedwig was in the rafters. Pets were situated everywhere, watching the proceedings solemnly. The silver snakes had slithered over to protect the most vulnerable. Dylan and Jasper had joined Daphne and Draco. Lucas was behind Hermione. She spotted Kreacher near the door and Hagrid with Fangs. Riddle wanted to hurt all of them. Kill them.

' _Never!'_ vowed Iris to herself. 

Harry put on his invisibility cloak and disappeared. Iris stood with Albus as they began to make their way outside into the night. 

Iris glanced around. The castle looked full. Fuller by far than it had in the future battle. They had been down to the bare bones by then in that dreadful time. She knew this had to be quick. She didn’t want them to share the same fate as the others had. 

‘Iris. Use the ring to isolate Riddle as much as possible. His followers are deluded enough to shield him,’ Hermione said to her. Iris took her hand and gripped it tightly. Lucas was right behind them. 

‘Stay behind me,’ Iris said. She knew there was no point arguing for Hermione to stay inside, ‘Protect my back and I’ll protect yours.’

Hermione gave a courageous smile, ‘Always.’ 

They were nearing the courtyard now and they could see the wards breaking down in front of them. They all finished putting the bubblehead charms on. Iris did a little one for Esmerelda. They could see the air changing. Shimmering. The foul rantings of Riddle continued. 

Albus gave a considering look, ‘He appears to have, how is it you young ones refer to it? Lost the plot.’

That was the understatement of the century they all thought. Iris was having flashbacks to Satan at his worst. 

Albus nodded to himself in thought. 

‘No one is turning into anything,’ Iris said faintly, ‘That’s good.’ 

Albus had a rather serene look. The courtyard was filling up. They could see both Remus’s and Tonks near the gates. Tonks seemed to be going through a range of emotions. The newer arrival Remus kept glancing in her direction numerous times to simply be casual worry, which seemed to be causing the other Remus a variety of conflicting emotions. He seemed to teeter between protectiveness and jealousy. Tonks of course seemed to meander between stress at her current predicament and a blush of joy at these particular developments. 

The night was mild and they could make out the moon in the sky. With a spark of lucidity, Hermione wondered if she would ever see a night sky like this again. She looked across at Iris, whose face was tight and pale. Her eyes though were fixated on the wards. Hermione’s own body rippled with the magic pouring off of Iris. It was physical now. Her own nerves were jangling. Her own blood rushing. Hermione could see snipers and Auror’s on the castle walls. Wands and machine guns side by side. The commands from the top were simple. Stop Riddle and his followers from getting into the castle. Cover over Iris and Harry. Keep themselves alive. 

Bizarrely Hermione thought back to her first train ride to Hogwarts. When it all had truly begun. Would she have got on that train then if she knew what she knew now? Hermione looked around at all of them. Without a doubt, she would have. She had found another home here. Friends. Family. Her parents were in the Great Hall helping guard the mirror. She could see her gran next to a Demon. Both of them looked very eager to get things moving. 

There was a massive crash as one of Riddle’s bombs smashed through the wards and with a quick wave of her arm, Iris sent the bomb hurtling back from where it had come. Even Hermione’s gasped at the solid black magic that poured out of Iris’s hand. The force when it exploded knocked them all off their feet. The sky lit up with fire as smoke drifted over.

The wards were broken as Death Eaters and Nazis started pouring into the castle grounds. They looked around furtively. Thousands were moving towards them from all around. Boats were making their way across the black lake, They could see the trees move. Iris and Albus moved to the front as Iris used the force inside her to create enormous waves in the lake taller than the castle. Whipping the boats into the air and crashing them down. The tension in the castle was broken as screams and yells filled the air. The snipers began to shoot.

That was when Hell came to Hogwarts. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	65. Chapter 65

Pansy had been in the first battle. That had been terrifying enough. The invasion, her heart thumping as she had stood with the others, firing spells to slow down Death Eaters and Nazis. Trying desperately to buy enough time to get the kids out as killing curse after killing curse missed her by a whisker. Watching people she cared for die. Salazar releasing the Basilisk, Winston and the screams that followed before she herself got out to Valinor. To this day she had the occasional nightmare.

She had seen the desolation in the future in Iris’s memories in the Pensieve. She stood now on the walls of the castle, alongside Muggle snipers firing down at the shadows in the grounds. She watched Iris defy gravity and send a hurtling bomb back, felt herself fall backwards with the force of the blast and the sky light up like day, watched the lake explode as Riddle’s followers flew high in the air and plummeted to their deaths.

Pansy watched the Demons and Devils cackling with bloodthirst tearing into the woods. Thousands of shadowy figures surrounded them from all sides, some were going down but still more were edging forwards. She could see, like the others, the strange colours in the air. Nuclear poisons were seeping into the grounds. She shook her head. Her parents had been adamant that Riddle would never use poison like that on his own countrymen and women. Liar. The least of the bastard's many crimes. Riddle. Madman. Pansy felt vindicated that she had been right to turn her back on Riddle all those years ago.

His deranged voice was echoing off the walls of the castle screaming threats of slaughter. Pansy saw a silver mask climbing up the walls. She let rip with a bombardo spell and watched passively as the man fell to his death. Whatever Riddle had done to them was their fault too. They had all had a choice. They had all known what this New World Order really was.

Her eyes roamed to the gates that had been blasted open. They were hanging off their hinges now. The tall, slender figure of Riddle was moving into the grounds. His movement was snakelike. Pansy was reminded of Iris's snake, Esmerelda. Their attachment to snakes was about the only thing Riddle and Iris had in common. The similarities between the two ended there. Pansy eyes kept roaming the grounds. They had their orders. Protect the castle, protect Harry and Iris, keep themselves alive. It all hung on a prophecy and a mirror now, ' _Draco had better be bloody right. Our future depends on the sodding number eight. Merlin help us all,'_ Pansy thought grimly as she sent a stunner down while the man next to her sent down a bullet to the next silver masked man climbing up the wall. 

Albus was decorating the sky with spells to shield and block the castle walls. The magic crashing off Iris now was in waves as those already in the castle felt buoyed by its strength. A mix of white and black surged through them. She was keeping the path to the castle that Riddle was moving up clear and forcing the followers back. Harry’s was nowhere to be seen. Albus kept calm and carried on. The two Minerva’s had joined him now. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the goblins amble up armed to the teeth and salute him. They had been shown the memories in the Pensieve as well. He gave a small smile.

Another bomb came hurtling through the sky as again Iris thrashed her arm up and with a yell shot black magic towards it. The impact as it was forced back and landed into the mountains caused them to start to collapse. Iris grimaced. Too much like the future for comfort. She could hear Hermione behind her launch a shield charm. 

She could make out the shape of Riddle stepping grandly up the path. Another boom and another bomb came out of the sky. A thrash of black magic and another mountain shook. The air was getting thicker now with all the shimmering colours of the rainbow. Silver masks were appearing closer. Iris pushed more out of her, forcing them back. 

The noise was deafening. Machine guns were being fired from the other side of the castle. Iris looked up to see Dementors swarming down. Finally. She heard the anguish from some of the invaders as they were dragged off. The haunting sounds of anguish were coming from the forest. 

' _Come on Harry!’_ Iris pleaded impatiently. She clenched her jaw as she heard Hermione release a Confringo. She turned around and grabbed Hermione behind her. One of their attackers had fallen but another had his arm raised. A silver mask confronted her as, with a swish of her wand, she decapitated him. Iris turned back around to Riddle. He was getting closer. A scream from behind her as Iris turned again. A bomb was coming in through the other side. She turned the Peverell ring around and aimed for it, pouring the power into the bomb that diverted another. She heard Riddle scream in temper. 

‘Over there!’ Hermione yelled. Iris followed the direction she pointed. Hundreds of Death Eaters were coming over the hill. Using more of the magic she swiped the black magic across and knocked the men back. Iris could only watch in incredulity at the sheer amount of attackers that were coming through the forest and over the hill. Albus moved over. 

‘Repel them,’ he said quickly, ‘I’ll delay Riddle.’ 

Iris ran and turned the ring on them, jumping out of the way of spells as Albus walked up to meet Riddle. Hermione watched as Iris unleashed the full force of the ring on them. She had to turn away as hundreds of bodies exploded in seconds. Iris turned the ring on those climbing the walls. The bodies crumbled into dust. Albus was duelling an enraged Riddle as Iris and Hermione ran back to the path. Iris made a split-second decision. They didn’t have much more time. The people at the castle were too far back to aim accurately.

Albus was on his back, in no man's land, as his arm shook as he tried to hold a shield against the willful strength of Riddle. His followers were behind him. The black magic stopped them getting in front. They needed to hold Riddle so Harry could get his hands on him. Where the Hell was he? Riddle was contorting in a strange way. She used the ring to portal behind him and repeated her future actions by shoving the razor in her boot into the back of his leg while aiming the ring at the silver masks behind him. One of Riddle's followers sliced the back of her leg before she released the magic as she yelped. She could feel her own blood seeping out as she turned the black magic on her attackers. 

Their bodies exploded into dust. Iris grabbed onto the back of Riddle. Ugh, her skin was crawling by being so close to him. She got him into the traditional headlock that Bella was so fond of as Riddle told her in great detail what he was going to do to her as he tried to force her off him. She ignored him. The colours were dripping down now. Esmerelda seemed to be enjoying her day trip at any rate. She was hissing happily. She hadn’t been out much recently. Albus pulled himself together. 

‘Harry!’ screeched Iris, ‘Do it now!’ Harry had to be the one to do this. It was the prophecy. They didn't want to risk someone else attempting this in case it backfired. 

Riddle was lashing out in every direction. Another bomb was launched through the sky. Esmerelda had come out to play and helped Iris by slithering around Riddle’s neck and paralysing him. Albus could see the irony of using a snake against him.

'Over there!' Hermione yelled as the sounds of another bomb gushed through them. 

Iris used her arm and pointed it at another bomb and poured more of the ring into it to divert as it spun out of control and smashed into the mountains. The mountains were crumbling faster now. Boulders were rolling down the hill towards the castle. It looked like a landslide was starting. 

One of the castle walls was being pulverized. Iris grimaced. An enormous tank was ramming into it. More tanks were coming over the horizon.

Riddle looked like he was trying to get away from something other than Iris. Iris, Hermione and Albus were looking very confused. Harry yanked his cloak off.

‘It’s not fucking working,’ Harry said in exasperation. Riddle merely looked ruffled as he continued to rant. 

Hermione looked rooted to the spot. Her eyes widened as she glanced towards the castle, ‘No. Impossible,’ she exhaled, but not in misery. 

‘Iris. Use the ring,’ Hermione yelled. 

Iris was only too glad to use the ring. The ring itself seemed to glow and pulsate with even more energy at these words. 

Iris got her Peverell ring hand and bought it over Riddle’s mouth, partly to shut him up. She closed her eyes, ‘He’s all yours, baby,’ she whispered to the ring. 

The others all watched in astonishment as thick black magic immersed Riddle completely. His skin was ripped away. His nerve endings and organs appeared and then they too were stripped away. His skeleton trembled as that too turned to dust. Iris was on her knees as she moved her arm down. 

‘My fucking leg is killing me,’ she whined. Hermione decided she was in shock. Harry was staring at where Riddle had been. 

‘How?’ their Harry asked.

Hermione waved her hand, ‘Later. No time,’ she dismissed them. 

Albus waved his wand over the back of Iris’s leg to numb it. They looked up at the castle. 

Riddle’s men were climbing over the bodies in front of them in gas masks as the poison drifted towards them. 

Iris bought up a portal to the Great Hall as they all leapt through it. 

The ceiling was shaking. The mirror was glowing an impressive white. The noises were a lot louder than they had been. Albus was not normally one to panic but he heard the telltale noise of another bomb being launched in the air, ‘Now, Iris!' he barked sharply. 

With one last fierce look at Hermione, Iris took every last bit of courage she had and ran into the mirror as fast as her legs could take her. 

The two Luna’s stepped back from the mirror with Draco and moved towards the others. The walls were shaking now. They could hear the sound of a bomb hurtling through the night sky. Hermione glanced out the window. The mountains were collapsing and coming straight for them. The air outside was thick with colour. It all looked so pretty but it was deadly. 

A moment of stillness hovered then as Hermione dared not breath as they heard the sound of the bomb closer than close as the white light around the mirror began to expand rapidly to an enormous size. It contorted into a big ball of light as it expanded larger than the Great Hall in a second and just kept growing bigger. Hermione looked out of the window one last time. The landslide was just about to hit the castle walls.

The bomb was almost going to hit the courtyard outside. It was all over. Draco looked over at Hermione. His grey eyes soothed Hermione a little. Pure white light surrounded them. Then, without warning, Hermione felt her body pulled vertical and fly up into the sky at an impossible speed as her body lurched as she was lifted miles and miles high into orbit.

She swung her arms out in panic and met with some sort of clear protective bubble. She was amongst the stars. She looked around. Her first thought was she had died. Then she noticed the other bubbles around her. She could see Ron. Pansy. Draco. Both Harry’s. They looked as stunned as her. She turned to the other side and saw the amazing sight of Hedwig looking very miffed in her own bubble. Hermione’s heart leapt higher. Her mum and dad. Gran. Hermione gazed at Lily and James. Sirius. Albus.

She couldn't help but grin as she saw a rather confused looking Hagrid in his rather large bubble. Her heart melted a little as she spotted a unicorn in another. She looked further. Crookshanks! He looked a little bit put out, to say the least. Kreacher was there. A very disgruntled looking goblin was nearby. Thousands of bubbles were hovering all around her. She moved her hands. The material of the bubble was soft. She looked down. Blackness and stars stretched forevermore. She could see hundreds, no, thousands of bubbles appearing all around her in the cosmos. She could barely make out the moon. It looked so far away. She could just make out the earth.

It all looked so different from up here. The bubbles were drifting back now, slowly moving away. She could see the air around the earth. It looked murky. Grey. The Earth was starting to spin faster. Defying the laws of physics. Round and round. It began to resemble the twirling top she had as a child. She felt a light behind her out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and gasped. This was the mother of all portals. It was stretching open for miles. It was shimmering white like the mirror had. She could hear the soothing magical tones, similar to Equilibrium. Hermione turned back to Earth. It was glowing now, an angry reddish colour. Her eyes widened as she saw the moon start to crumble. The sun looked to burn considerably much brighter. 

She turned back to the portal. She could see one of the Luna’s, who looked very intrigued by what she was seeing. They were very close now to the portal. She began to see the bubbles float gently into the light. A few at first. Then dozens. Then hundreds started to go into the portal. The portal stretched for miles. Hermione turned to look along. Thousands of bubbles. She breathed a sigh of relief. This was a rescue mission of life on Earth. They hadn’t been forgotten.

She was almost at the white light herself. She turned back for a last look at her universe. Only half the moon remained and what was left was crumbling. The Sun was so bright she had to turn around. It was blinding. The Earth looked like it was on fire. She put her hand to her mouth. Judgement Day. Riddle had forced it. Mother Nature had had enough. Her bubble nudged into the portal. She was one of the last from her section to go through. She kept her eyes on Earth. It was so far away but she heard and felt the impact as Earth exploded at the same time as the Sun. Hermione watched the Moon crumble away into the abyss as the cosmos lit up in fire.

Hermione felt many conflicting emotions as she drifted into the white light. She moved her hands to her ears as she heard the echoes of an explosion of unimaginable levels as she moved into the protective white light. Draco had been right about the Big Bang.

‘Iris!’ she called out in shock. No one could survive being in the middle of all that. Hermione could only hope the Peverell ring would keep Iris safe. 

Her bubble drifted into the white light but she felt safe. Soothed. She felt like she did at the waterfall with Iris.

Hermione promptly burst into tears. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	66. Chapter 66

Iris was feeling as light as a feather. She had hurtled into the mirror, felt the ring burn and then felt herself falling into nothingness but white light. She felt like she was floating in nothing. She didn’t know what had happened on Earth. It felt a little anticlimactic but she supposed she had endured more than enough drama at the battle. She could only wish everyone had somehow survived unscathed.

Esmerelda was still with her. She was a real comfort at this time. Iris hissed at her and Esmerelda hissed back. Iris thanked her profusely for her help. As bone idle snakes went, Esmerelda had certainly saved her best till last. Iris stroked her for comfort. Esmerelda was curled around her and, as was typical of her, began to doze off. Iris sighed. At least the Riddle problem had been solved. Iris couldn’t think why Lily’s protection hadn’t worked. It had in the future. What was different this time? They had set everything up for Harry. He was the one in the prophecy. 

Hermione seemed to know. When she saw her she would ask. If she saw her. Iris tried not to dwell on this. The ring had done something. Iris was sure of it. She heard a distant booming sound. She didn’t know what was up or down. She felt like an astronaut right now. There didn’t appear to be any gravity here. Her mind was clear now. She felt herself recalling the snippets of memory she had when she had disappeared for almost a year. All those beautiful colours. Those worlds that were so beautiful.

She had floated around exploring them. How much better they would be with her family and friends with her. She tried very hard not to think of Hermione. She brushed a tear away. Then another. She looked down at Esmerelda who was dozing. She wouldn’t care if Iris had a private cry. Iris’s chin wobbled, ‘Oh, fuck. Here I go,’ she said to no one. The tears streamed down her face. There was no one here to see her cry. Iris found it cathartic actually. It had been a really stressful week. Well. Month. Actually, the last few years had been a bloody nightmare.

She’d made the best of it. Grateful for the people who had got her through it all, but yes. It had been a very stressful ordeal. She needed her mum. And Hermione. And her dad. Draco, Bella and Harry. She needed Daphne and Astoria and Grandpa Gareth and Dawn. She wanted to see Neville and the Weasley’s. She wanted to listen to Hagrid talk and have Fang slobber all over her.

She wanted to see what snazzy suit Albus would be rocking and have banter with Pansy. She needed them. Time ticked on. Iris was getting concerned now. It had been a few hours at least. Nothing seemed to be happening. She looked at the Peverell ring again. It was quiet. Gleaming white. She suspected it was spent. It had been pushed hard at the battle and had taken her into whatever this place was.

She heard more noises. Distant. Like echoes in a vague dream. Rhythmic noises. There seemed to be a pattern to them. Repetitive noises. Thuds. Esmerelda nuzzled into her neck. More strange sounds. Then a noise like a slow heartbeat. Iris felt herself becoming tired. Her leg didn’t hurt at all. She had taken a look and her skin looked smooth and healed. Whiteness surrounded her as she floated. She closed her eyes. Exhaustion seeped through her. Whether it was shock or trauma Iris wasn’t sure, but she felt herself fall into oblivion. 

The white light had engulfed the people in the glowing bubbles completely. Like Iris, they too could hear the sounds coming from where their home had once been. Hermione had pulled herself together. It wasn’t over till it was over. Iris had been in plenty of scrapes before. Ok. Being in the middle of the Big Bang was a bit much, even for her. The bubbles had drifted together.

Hermione had the odd experience of waving to her bewildered mother and father in the middle of white light. Whatever Hermione had been expecting, sitting in pods in the middle of the cosmos after watching the Earth explode hadn’t crossed her mind. Out of habit, she checked her watch for the time. It had stopped at half ten. She shook it. It still didn’t work. It could have broken with the force of the flight up. She hadn’t felt in danger though. It had been fast but more of a glide. She had felt her tummy turn, but other than that she felt healthy.

She looked around at the other occupants. Somehow Lavender and Parvati had found each other. Luna was near to the other Luna. The people around her were the people who had been in or near the hall when the bomb was about to hit the castle. She could make out the Greengrass family who were looking apprehensive. Clearly worried about Iris. Hermione couldn’t be sure but except for Iris, they all seemed to be accounted for. Her own Doppelgangers were across the way. Bella and Sirius were looking around at everyone. Bella seemed very shocked at what she was witnessing. Sirius had all sorts of emotions passing his face. Lily had managed to get near to the two Harry’s.

Lily had the most curious expression on her face. James was also looking shaken. They hadn't returned to Equilibrium. They were with them. Hermione had a theory that the reason the protection had ceased to work is that somehow Lily’s sacrifice had been voided by her return back to life fully. The ring must have regenerated the Potters fully in the chaos. Possibly for selfish reasons. It had really wanted its own vengeance on Riddle, so it had jumped the queue. Iris was right. The ring had feelings.

It had caused a kerfuffle at the time, but if that really was true then Harry had his parents back. Hermione hugged herself. Lily and James shouldn’t be here in the pods if they weren’t alive. They should have been returned to Equilibrium. There had been so much going on that she hadn’t been paying attention at the time when Lily and James had supported Iris and Harry before they left to face Riddle. They had both felt something. Hermione mused.

Iris had known them both longer than almost anyone else in her life. Since she was a newborn. Lily used to babysit her. They had both helped raise her in Equilibrium. They had spent more time than anyone else from Equilibrium on Earth. The ring had possibly nudged them along. James and his eyesight. Both Lily and James had reported physical changes over the years. 

Hermione thought of the prophecy. For neither can live while the other survives. Was that part actually not about Harry? They had all thought it was. But the prophecy was also about James and Lily. Those who had thrice defied him. Harry had vanquished the Dark Lord as a toddler. Riddle had died. He should have died. The ring had wanted to be the one to do it.

' _For neither can live while the other survives_ ,' Hermine thought. ' _Neither James and Lily can live while Riddle survives.'_ Prophecies could be very cryptic indeed.

Harry was connected to the power the Dark Lord knew not. Lily and James had come back to life. Their magic was a part of each other. Harry’s bond with Iris and thus with the ring itself. Iris and Harry were owners of two of the Deathly Hallows. His parseltongue was from Iris. The fact both Iris and Harry had a part of Riddle in them for years, morphed with the power of the ring and the cloak.

The magic that should not be tampered with because no one knew of the effects. What if some of the effects were for good? Harry had saved lives when he could see into Riddle’s mind. Harry’s power. Love. He’d put his mind through Hell to keep the connection. His parents had loved Iris too and Iris returned that love. They had helped make her into a better person than she may have been if the circumstances had been different.

They all had leant on each other. How they had all pushed on for the ones they cared for. To protect the innocent and fight for a better world. The Peverell ring had felt that. Hermione looked around at the pods. Maybe some good might come from all of this. Riddle. He was finished. The Death Eaters. The Nazis. It hadn’t really sunk in yet. Gabriel and Lucifer would be dealing with all of that. 

The distant noises were thudding now in a rhythmic beat. Draco’s pod gently nudged hers as he looked at her with a smug look. 

Hermione couldn’t help but smile back. All those hours they had spent together in the Hogwarts library had paid off. Draco shifted his expression to one of a slightly more concerned look. He mouthed to her that Iris would be safe. She nodded back gently. They both looked around in a quiet sort of awe of what they were a part of. It was difficult to believe what had transpired since she had been at the waterfall.

They had expected weeks more. They were going to be planning for Berlin. Hermione mused. Perhaps it was better it had been so fast. No one had the chance to get the nerves. Albus had been serene at the news Riddle was throwing all his toys out of the pram. Angry people make mistakes. Perhaps that was why. Riddle had messed up big time. 

She felt a yawn coming. Fatigue had caught up with her. She looked around. Other people in the pods were settling down. The bubbles were very comfortable. Draco settled down next to her. It sounded like something was definitely happening on the other side of the portal. Time was passing. Hermione looked at her watch again. Still half ten. Her eyes felt heavy. She drifted off into oblivion with the others.

Luna was the last one to go to sleep. She closed her eyes with a big smile on her face. 

How much time had passed, no one was sure of. They awoke refreshed. Calm. A little disoriented as the sight of the bubbles and the white light but quickly came to their senses. Hermione stretched. She looked across at Crookshanks who was doing the same. Draco was moving his arms and blinking. The pods began to move. They could hear the steady heartbeat coming from beyond the portal. Hermione sat up straight. She checked her watch. It had started again. It was showing seven thirty-two.

Rebirth. Regeneration. She repeated the mantra in her mind. They drifted through the white light. Hermione took a deep breath. She had speculated wildly about what they would find. They were certainly heading somewhere. She glanced at the others. She wasn’t alone which was a comfort. They were certainly not dead. Iris was safe somewhere. They’d find her. 

All eyes were facing forwards as they moved out of the white light. Hermione gasped. It looked exactly like the view from the tunnel to Equilibrium. The stars were everywhere. Bright and twinkling. They lit the cosmos up. The Astronomy department was certainly going to need a massive overview. They kept gliding forward. Draco was looking around with a keen eye. He could see the sun. Just the one.

He breathed a small sigh of relief. He needed to make sure they hadn’t taken the express to Equilibrium. The stars had thrown him. They glided further along. Hermione could see the moon. This moon looked white and gleaming. Like new. Her eyes widened. She turned her head sharply. She could see the Earth now. Except it looked different. She stared intently as they moved closer. She could make out the shapes she recognised. The world wasn’t brand new. It was way past the Pangaea Era, but the oceans were bluer than she could ever recall.

Iris had mentioned fleeting images of seeing beautiful worlds. As they moved closer Hermione felt this was one of the worlds Iris had seen. She glanced across at the other bubbles coming down. There were thousands of them. This Earth was slowly turning like normal. They were gliding down at a deceptively fast pace as they went through the stratosphere. Hermione couldn’t help but brace herself as they went through the troposphere but she felt no pressure. These bubbles were clearly designed for this. 

Her eyes were darting everywhere. She could see the outline of Africa. The Asian outline was prominent as they moved closer. She put her hands on the bubble. They were moving closer now. Bubbles were grouping. Thousands had moved across to Africa. Other bubbles were moving to Asia. Hermione kept moving forward. She could see the European outline. And then, ‘Home,’ she whispered.

She saw the odd-shaped little island off the mainland. She could register that other bubbles were veering off into the mainland but her focus was on Britain. She had thought she would never see it ever again. She had prepared for it. Prepared for anything really. Aliens even. Star wars type planets. She caught Draco’s eyes who subtly wiped the tears from them as he smiled at her. 

The others were grinning widely. They had prepared for the worst so this was more than they could have hoped for. The bubbles slowed down the closer they got to land. It looked like it was moving their group up to Scotland. The bubbles were returning them to where they had been picked up. They were going back to Hogwarts. Hermione’s heart leapt. 

They glided past forests and fields. Lakes and flowers. A unicorn near her had their nose pressed against the bubble in earnest. Hermione’s sharp eyes could make out a gleaming white castle. Was that Valinor? It wasn't under any wards yet. Had it been rebuilt? Who would have done that? The elves had talked of it often. It truly was marvellous to look at. The lands that surrounded it were resplendent in colour.

They each watched hundreds of the bubbles make their way down. On landing, they appeared to simply pop as the residents stood shakily. Centaurs and elves stood with the unicorns as they gazed around with joy. Hermione had her hand on her mouth. If Valinor was here.. Their unconventional travel method took them on, over the mountains. The little village of Hogsmead greeted them. Another collection of bubbles meandered down. Madam Rosmerta was looking delighted at seeing her pub once again. 

Hermione couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The village looked a little smaller than it had but otherwise much the same as when they had left. Her heart started to thump as they moved higher. Her eyes saw the black lake first and then in all its grandeur stood Hogwarts. She gaped at the sight. The mountains around the castle didn’t look the same. Neither did the castle, but it was unequivocally Hogwarts, right down to the boathouse.

The air looked clear. There were no landslides. No sign of the carnage that had taken place. None of the damage. No sign of Riddle’s twisted followers and their tanks and bombs. Hermione couldn’t understand how this was happening. The bubble took her gently down back to the courtyard where it popped open for her. Like the others, she took a moment to find her feet.

She breathed the air in deeply to be sure and felt the fresh air in her lungs. Others were doing the same. She moved over to the castle wall and gingerly put her hand out to touch it. She smiled. It was real. She could feel the smooth, cool stone under her fingertips. She saw the Potter's doing the same. Lily and James were looking flush now. With time to think perhaps they had both begun to draw the same conclusions as she had.

Draco was hugging all of the Greengrass sisters with great enthusiasm. It was a mess of tangled arms. Hagrid and Fang both looked relieved to be back on solid ground. Molly Weasley had just completed a headcount and was now snuggling up to her husband with great enthusiasm. All the Weasley’s were present and in one piece. 

Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin gang all looked like they had been smacked over the head with a frying pan. Hermione had never seen them look so much like little kids on Christmas morning. She genuinely had never been sure they had the capacity to look so earnestly happy. They could hear the birds in the sky. Hermione looked around at all the people here. She even saw the goblins looking happy with their large, toothy grins as they hugged each other.

Albus was like the others. Wide-eyed as he stood with the two Minerva’s. They all had many questions but for this one brief moment, it sufficed that somehow Hogwarts was still standing.

Their world had been restored to its former glory and they vowed that never again would Riddle and his deranged army darken it’s green and pleasant lands ever again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	67. Chapter 67

Hermione’s parents and gran came over to her with shocked looks on their faces. 

‘Honestly, Hermione. I thought after the week battle I couldn’t ever be shocked but I’ve been proved wrong again,’ Michael said in a befuddled voice, ‘We were up there, we went past the moon!’ he pointed upwards. 

Hermione fell into their arms as they had a group hug. Her two Doppelgangers stood a little nervously to the side as Hermione beckoned them in. With shy smiles, they all joined in the Granger families hugs. 

They all heard the front doors of the castle open. 

Making their way to them were the four founders. All those in the courtyard gave a gasp. Tonks almost curtsied as both Remus’s went to steady her. All of them blushing at this incident. 

Sirius and Bella were looking a little vexed. 

‘Is she alright?’ Sirius asked, running towards them. 

All four founders smiled, ‘She is,’ Salazar said in a soothing manner. Hermione felt her knees give way as the relief flooded through her. Her gran held her up with a small smile. 

‘She is having a long sleep, however,’ Godric informed them. Ron gave a sigh. He had spent a great deal of time being bored watching Iris nap. 

Sirius and Bella had brightened up considerably. They turned to each other. Now the important stuff was dealt with they pulled each other into an uncharacteristic emotional embrace. 

‘We did it, Bella!’ Sirius grinned. 

‘She did it. The ring. Albus. Harry. Draco. All of us did this. He’s gone! They’ve gone!’ Bella was in tears now as Sirius spun her around, ‘It’s over.’ 

Hermione gazed at the sight of Bella and Sirius being so affectionate with each other. It really underlined just how momentous this moment was. For years they had barely tolerated each other. Draco was yanked into the hug by Bella but he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Ted and Andromeda scuttled in as Tonks also jumped into the fray. Draco spotted Hermione watching and pulled her into the group, ‘You’re family too,’ he said to her in a warm voice as Hermione blushed a little. 

The others watched in amazement as the notorious Black family took Hermione in as one of their own and bounced about like excitable puppies. Hermione truly was family at this point. Hermione and Iris was certainly Hogwarts' worst kept secret. 

Sirius spun Hermione around, ‘It’s over. We’re alive, we’re home!’ he said with joy in his voice, ‘Iris is safe,’ Hermione hugged him back tightly. 

Albus had approached the founders with many of the others. Fawkes had flown down from merlin knows where and had landed on his shoulder. Everyone felt a sense of normality flooding back into themselves at this simple sight. 

‘How?’ Albus asked them as he gestured towards the castle, ‘We saw the world explode. Not that I’m not incredibly happy to see her standing again, but how?’ 

Salazar gave a smile that looked odd on his sombre features, ‘You have been gone for much longer than you thought,’ he said mysteriously, ‘You were in the infinity,’ Hermione thought of her stopped watch. ‘For all your bravery you have all shown, from many of you from all around the world, many of us from Origin came back to Earth to help rebuild your homes. The ring has proved most vital in expanding our knowledge of connections between worlds. We salvaged all your belongings just before the Big Bang. We may have used our superior knowledge to halt time for a moment on your Earth. It is all very technical and difficult to explain so we won't.'

Ron gave a sigh of relief. 

'We also had to give our helpers from Hell and Equilbirum time to return home. Although this time break was much longer for us.'

They were all astounded at this. 

Helga stepped forward with a warm smile, 'We miniaturized your homes and establishments and put them somewhere safe. Hogwarts was very damaged of course, but we restored much of the original castle. Gringotts and your vaults have been kept secure,’ the founders took a moment to indulge in the grateful looks they were receiving. Gareth Greengrass and the Goblins all gave a huge sigh of great relief, ‘Your Earth has changed. It is not how you will remember it. It is a different Earth. Not poisoned, nor tainted. It is young. Those of you who respected the lands and prioritised what truly matters in life have earnt the right to live here.’ 

They were all quiet as they let this sink in. 

‘You all have earnt a new start,’ Rowena said to them, ‘With all you have learnt, to collaborate with each other, both Magical and Muggle and together make this Earth one to truly be proud of. To live within nature. To never allow the mistakes of the past to flourish again.’ 

Albus thought Rowena was being a little too naive with her optimism of eternal utopia but still. With a start such as this, it would be many centuries until the likes of which they had experienced began again. 

Hermione edged forwards, ‘How many of us are left on the Earth?’ she asked in a low voice. 

Helga looked a little disconcerted, ‘Not nearly enough of you. Too many of you have been killed before your time due to the horrendous regimes of Hitler and Riddle's monstrous reign. Riddle’s nuclear attack on Britain took many people’s lives, the fallout took many people's lives in Europe,’ she told them sadly.

People's faces dropped at this news. 

'Although, in the other world's, the good and the gentle who remained were also taken to infinity on their judgement days.' 

The faces watching brightened slightly. 

'They are with Iris, for now, healing. In time they will be with you,' Rowena told them. 

They all looked intrigued at this. 

‘You are all aware of your five other alternate worlds. There are thousands of other universes, but we now have confirmation those were the ones in your circle. We know so much more than we did about how immense infinity truly is. It has been a learning experience for us all on Origin. The ring has taught us much about how we can connect to your world, and to other Origins,’ Rowena said as they all looked at the Doppelgangers and nodded with varying expressions of curiosity.

‘Your own counterparts and millions of others have been fighting against their own evils. Most have died fighting this over the years, but there were survivors. For now, there shall only be one Earth. In time this may change but for now, it is a time for all of you to begin again.'

Draco was already there as his face lit up. He glanced at Cedric and the newest two Greengrass sisters. This was very welcome news to them all. 

‘They shall be arriving with Iris. Arrangements have been made here for their accommodations and futures on this Earth,’ Helga told them all with a beaming smile. 

‘That's amazing,’ Luna said with great delight. 

Luna grinned at the other Luna who also looked radiant at this news, ‘Oh, how lovely. There may be three more of us.’ 

Hermione felt the beginnings of a headache. 

Rowena stepped forward, ‘It is now the time to heal. To grow.'

They followed the founders back into Hogwarts. There had been some changes. It looked a lot barer than before although they had managed to salvage a suit of armour and several portraits. They made their way into the hall as they all looked up to see the charmed ceiling. Molly sniffed at the sight and hugged Aurthur closer. The white glowing portal surrounded the mirror. 

‘Don’t touch the mirror unless you fancy a trip to the beyond,’ Salazar warned them all. Ron pulled back Fred who was getting a little close to it all. 

The castle seemed to hum with the familiar magic. 

‘It is as new,’ Godric told them, ‘A new start. Although, being a place of education we took the liberty of adding your library books.’ 

Madam Pince smiled for the first time in years. 

‘And the Quidditch pitch has been completed, courtesy of Salazar and Godric,’ Helga offered the information. 

They all perked up at this. 

They all looked around in interest. The tables were in place. The defining flags of the founders hung from the back wall. The windows looked magnificent. 

Hermione hugged herself. It would take time to recover from all of this. All of them had seen too much. It would take time to adjust to this new world but some things remained solid. 

Godric put the kettle on, ‘I think a cup of tea each will be appreciated by all,’ he said to them all. 

They all collapsed thankfully onto the nearest chair. 

The two Minerva’s made their way up to the staff table and sat down. It was seeing this that made everyone relax. Professor McGonagall, both of them, were sat where they were meant to be. Hedwig flew in and sat on a rafter. Several cats sauntered into the room as if they owned it. Filch and Mrs Norris stood to the side with a look of peace on their faces. 

Albus' eyes twinkled as they surveyed the room. He couldn’t quite believe what his eyes were seeing. But he trusted what he was seeing. Fawkes trilled in his ear. His eyes glided over all the faces. Muggles sat with Magicals. All the houses were mixed up. His eyes caught Fleur Delacour. Now Weasley. He smothered a grin. The moment Iris came out the portal the Veela would be making a hasty exit.

The Potters sat there still looking overwhelmed. Albus made his way over to them. Hermione had the same idea as they approached the table. 

‘Albus. We can’t get back to Equilibrium, we can't get to the Astral plane,’ James told his old headmaster. He didn’t sound angry. He sounded hopeful. 

Albus nodded. He had expected as much, ‘I feel the ring wanted to have the final word with Tom,’ he told them. 

Lily looked at both Harry’s and the two James’s. She had an expression of complete bewilderment on her face, ‘Why didn’t the protection work this time? It had worked in the future,’ she asked. 

Hermione jumped in, ‘The ring resurrected you both completely when you got close to Iris. You couldn’t get through to Earth in the previous timeline. Your sacrifice has been, well voided. As you are now alive.’ 

Harry jumped forward at this, ‘Is this true? Are you really back for good?’ he said, his emerald eyes glowing. 

‘We both felt strange when Iris hugged us. It was a rush of sorts that went through us both just after she did,’ James said in thought. 

‘You had both been coming back to life slowly and surely all these years,’ Albus told them, ‘The ring completed the resurrection.’ 

‘We can be a proper family again?’ Lily whispered as she held Harry’s hand. 

Albus and Hermione nodded with big smiles. Lily and James had been so young when they had died. 

Harry didn’t care at all who was watching. He started to bawl his eyes out as he pulled his mum and dad into a big hug. Sirius and Remus had been listening to Albus and Hermione barely breathing. Their faces crinkled up in happiness. 

Severus didn’t look very happy about the news, but he was the only one. The other James and Harry looked thoughtful at this but ultimately pleased to see at least one Potter family got their happy ending, even though it was bittersweet for them to witness. 

‘Hey, mum. You might be able to have more kids,’ Harry said to her through his tears, ‘A little brother or sister maybe,’ he smiled at her as Lily had tears running down her face as well. 

‘We’ll trade you, Harry. You give us a grandchild and we’ll give you a little brother or sister,’ James said in a teasing tone. 

Harry went bright red but his smile was wide as he nodded. Ginny looked very pleased with this bargain. 

They all looked at the portal again. 

‘How soon before they come?’ Hermione asked Rowena. 

‘I expect a few days. Iris has had a very traumatic ordeal. She needs to rest.’ 

Hermione expected this, ‘Will she open the portal for the others then?’ 

Rowena nodded, ‘Yes. The ring will decide when. They are resting too. They have come from worlds that have not been kind to them. They endured though. They will heal there too.’ 

‘Can we have a good look at our homes now?’ she asked. She was curious to see all of this. 

‘Of course,’ Rowena smiled, ‘We managed to salvage your parents' smeg fridge. The delivery men had left it on the porch.’ 

Hermione smiled with simple nostalgia. Her mother was very fussy about her white goods. 

‘Is there electricity here then? Television?’ Hermione continued on. 

Rowena smiled, ‘Iris would not be happy to come back to a world without movies and her stereo. It was the least we could do. It was our way of saying thank you to all of you. We’re also very fond of Abba too.’

Hermione beamed, ‘What is London like now? Is the Queen still alive? Are there aeroplanes?’ she fired off a few of what Rowena suspected would be many questions. 

‘London is very different from what you would be used to. Smaller. A lot quieter. The Thames still runs through it though. We’ve adapted the magical motorcycles for everyone. Much cleaner and better for the environment. With built-in charms, if you fall. Safer too. Magical cars, buses and trains too. I know your parents are very fond of their Saab. The Queen is safe and very much looking forward to meeting all of you again. Buckingham Palace has been rebuilt and the Ministry too. No aeroplanes. They poison the Earth. The human race can use those lovely portkeys that Albus invented for travelling. We imagine people will find it a much suitable alternative. We have representatives informing people globally of the situations and helping people adjust to the changes. We shall be broadcasting to the world tomorrow evening our plans,’ Rowena answered several questions. 

Hermione opened her mouth to ask more questions but Percy interjected, ‘Is the Ministry going to be back open for business?’ he enquired. 

Rowena knew Percy well, ‘It is indeed. We’ll be looking for those people who worked there to regroup. The filing cabinets remain. The stationary and records. I believe you had your own inventions when you were working there. Muggle mixed with magical. I saw some of them myself. They were very well made and so much more efficient. I was impressed.’ 

Percy blushed bright red at this praise from Rowena Ravenclaw herself. 

‘When will the offices be reopened?’ he asked eagerly. 

‘You can start tomorrow if you like. The building is completed. You can choose your own desk and get started on getting the country back up and running. I imagine many will join you soon. You have the experience already. I suspect, in time, you have the skills to be the head of one of the Ministry departments.' Rowena said to him. 

Percy was almost salivating at this point as he nodded to Rowena and told her he would report for duty at eight am. She turned back to Hermione who was ready to bombard her with more questions.

Percy bit his lip in anticipation. His eyes made their way over two tables where he spotted someone he needed to speak to. He had delayed asking this question for several years due to all the chaos. He made his way over to Penelope Clearwater. She smiled when she saw him. 

‘Hello, Percy,’ she said to him in her no-nonsense tones. 

‘Hello, Penelope. It’s good to see you. Now everything appears to be settling down into something resembling order, I would like very much to ask you out for a dinner date if you would be agreeable.’ 

Penelope blushed slightly and gave a shy smile back, ‘I would like that very much, Percy.’ 

He gave her a winning smile and felt his body relax. Finally. He could now see a glimpse of the future he had truly craved all these years.

Molly was ear wagging in and gave a grin. Penelope was naturally ordered, polite and very sensible. She was perfect for her son.

She looked around the room and saw the flaming red hair of all her children. She pinched herself. Somehow they had made it through all of this. Merlin, it had been tough with some very near misses and the dark times would follow them all for a while but she still had her family. Her greatest treasure. She took Arthur's hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled down and hugged her. They didn’t need to speak. Their relief was written all over their faces. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	68. Chapter 68

People had drunk their tea and settled themselves. Some began making hesitant movements. Wanting to see their homes. Wondering how different it would all be. The imminent threats they had lived under all this time had suddenly lifted though. None of them had realised what the constant pressure had done to them. They had spent years wondering if a bang was a Nazi or a Death Eater breaking in. Whether it would be their child kidnapped. Their mother beaten. To have that suddenly gone was going to take awhile to acclimatise to. Most of all they just wanted their own beds and time away to heal with their closest family and friends. 

The Founders informed them their homes were situated where they had been and after a long series of goodbyes many of the Witches and Wizards apparated out. The Muggle soldiers were escorted by Godric and Salazar back to their own homes. Albus was impressed that they had got to the floo network to work so efficiently. 

‘We have been here for a very long time,’ Helga had told him. Albus could imagine. 

The Greengrass family ambled up to the Grangers. Not many were left now in the great hall. The Weasley’s had left to return to their own Manor. 

Rowena had shown sensitivity and had informed James and Lily that they had rebuilt and restored Godric’s hollow to its former glory but would understand if they didn’t want to return to their home. Lily had opened the floodgates at their thoughtfulness. Both James and Lily wanted to return. Harry had been beside himself with happiness. He was going home with his mum and dad. Something he had given up on when he was little. He still had Sirius and Remus. He had his family. Riddle was gone. The nightmare was truly over.

They had invited the other James and Harry to stay with them until they decided what they wanted to do in this new world. There would be so many opportunities to begin again. They would need to lean on each other in the future but for the first time, there actually was a bright future ahead. It was an offer readily accepted. James had kept his wife very close however as the other James understood the gesture implicity and had accepted the terms. This woman wasn’t his Lily but so much like her, it bought both him and his son great comfort. It was a new world for all of them and to have this safety net offered was a gift.

The Granger family decided to go home. The Smeg fridge swung it. They were also curious to see what the Founders had done to their town. There were many polite murmurings and thank you’s to the Greengrass family for being wonderful hosts. The Greengrass family were told they must visit the Granger home as soon as they all got settled back in. It was all so very graceful and more befitting of saying goodbye after a dinner party that Albus could only gawp. One could hardly believe they had all been on the edge of the Abyss a short while before. 

Eleanor and Dawn hugged each other goodbye as Albus and Minerva joined Hermione to apparate them. The Founders hadn’t been sure if the Grangers required the floo network and hadn’t wanted to overstep any Muggle boundaries. The Grangers were very polite and said they would indeed like the floo network set up at their home as they would like to drop in for a cup of tea on occasion with their magical friends they had made over the years. 

They left with My, Cedric and the other Hermione. 

Hagrid and Fang had set off for his hut with much jubilation. Valinor was still standing and was still just over the way. For now, Hagrid just wanted to sleep. Like all the others he was exhausted by the last few years. Till now, he hadn’t realised how much. 

The Greengrass family said their goodbyes too. Taking Fabio, Lavender and Parvati back with them as they all apparated back to Greengrass Manor. 

The Bulstrode's left with Pansy and several house guests and headed back to their farm. 

Sirius, Bella and Draco went back to Grimmauld Place to sleep it all off. They would be back the next day to wait for Iris. 

The Tonks family and the two Remus’s left for Burton. There was certainly a tension in the air there between the trio. Tonks was fairly quiet. Her expression deviating from confusion to a subtle smugness. 

The Lovegoods, Longbottoms and Finnegans waved goodbye to the Hogwarts staff that remained. 

Bit by bit most of the people left Hogwarts. The Black women. Albus’s old, now new friends. The Professors made their way to their quarters. Professor Sprout especially needed to rest herself. 

The Founders were busy taking everyone else home. 

Hermione decided to stay in the castle and wait for Iris. 

Eventually, the two Minerva’s and Albus were the only three to remain in the Great Hall. 

‘Shall we retire to my office? I would like to see what the Founders managed to salvage for us,’ Albus asked the pair of them.

Both Minerva’s nodded in sync. Albus was quite amazed at their similarities to each other. They had clearly hit it off very well and were now rarely seen apart from each other. 

They made their way through the castle. They could see certain differences in some of the stones. The layout was the same. The castle looked bare but they all thought of the future. Over the years much would be added to it. It was a relief to each of them that the Founder’s had done so much for them. They turned into the corridor into Albus’s office as he gave a slight cry of cheer. His Griffin door was there. He wiped a tear from his eye as Minerva patted him. 

‘It’s so beautiful,’ he said to her, ‘How kind of them to remember.’ 

‘They are all very fond of you Albus. Even Salazar is,’ Minerva said to him, ‘You have made a real difference here. A good difference.’ 

They made their way up the steps and into his office. He gazed around as his face lit up. His Pensieve was there in the corner. The sorting hat was on his table. 

Minerva approached the table and exclaimed, ‘The magical register,’ she gave a broad grin, ‘They salvaged what was most important.’ 

‘That they did,’ Albus smiled. 

The other Minerva was pursuing the bookshelves, ‘They updated the Hogwarts rule book,’ she said happily. There were some other books there, all related to Hogwarts. Fawkes flew onto his stand in the other corner. 

Albus checked the drawers and chuckled. 

‘What is it?’ one of the Minerva’s asked. At this point, even Albus wasn’t sure which one was which. Their mannerisms were even the same.

He drew out a bottle of scotch with three glasses and a note. 

‘From Godric. Thank you for all your hard work. Enjoy,’ he read aloud. 

The Minerva’s sat down opposite with a smirk, ‘How about you pour Albus.’ 

A few moments later they each felt the exquisite burn in their throats as the scotch flooded through them.

They looked out the window at the Hogwarts grounds in contemplation. 

‘I think it safe to declare us officially home, Albus,’ Minerva said in her Scottish brogue. 

‘What an adventure indeed, Minerva,’ Albus said with a smile. 

‘Mm. I think it safe to say that I for one am glad it’s over. It shall be a relief to go back to planning lessons and plotting ways to win the Quidditch cup.’ 

The other Minerva gave a beaming smile, ‘The Quidditch cup. Lesson plans. Music to my ears. It’s been so long. I’ll be glad to get stuck in Min.’ 

‘And I’m very glad to have you,’ Minerva said, ‘It’s so nice to be able to speak to someone who gets me.’ 

‘Same to you,’ the other Minerva said.

Albus relaxed completely. Hogwarts was in very safe hands with these two helping him run the show. Losing both Flitwick and Severus had been a blow. The new Severus was incredibly morose. Albus knew why. The man had lost everything and had endured so much pain. Now the threat of Riddle was over, Albus may suggest he start his own potions business up and hopefully, a new start may work better for him. Teaching potions to teenagers was probably not the best thing for improving his state of mind.

  
Albus’s mind wandered to the new arrivals in Infinity with Iris. Each would need to adapt. A world like this though would make it easier for each of them. Albus knew Iris and Draco saw a Muggle therapist. Hermione’s foresight had been valuable. Stronger minds than theirs had broken under such pressures they had been under. Albus would certainly suggest this to them. Draco and Iris had been there at the start and had seen it through to the very end. They had restored trust and genuine respect to the Black name.

The darker Witches and Wizards in their community had their eyes forced wide open to what black magic truly was. Lucifer and Iris had instilled that. It was strength and passion. Not Riddle’s cruelty and evil. The balance was imperative for the future. Albus mused at Draco’s fine mind. He knew he was Hermione’s favourite study buddy. In that particular group, Albus had to admit that many of the other students were in no danger of troubling Origin later on although each of them had played their part.

Harry. Albus mused. He had been on a rollercoaster since the night Riddle had tracked him down. He remembered the distasteful Aunt Petunia. Although the circumstances had been audacious at the time he was glad that Sirius had demanded custody even if Albus had wanted to hex him into oblivion at the time for his aggression and gambling the blood wards.

Harry had grown up loved and wanted, and in return, had grown into a fine young man. And Iris. Albus thought of her. Everything, plus the kitchen sink, had been slung at her and she had kept coming back. He thought of the last time he had seen her. The fierce look on her face as she took one last look at Hermione and then the speed which she had run into the mirror. Every part of her had exemplified the lioness at that moment and not the snake.

Albus had seen it in her since she was little. A little of Riddle was in there but a lot of Sirius. Albus smiled. She had out marauded the Marauders. The vicious streak that she had inherited from both Sirius and Tom had, on many occasions, disturbed him but as he looked at the big picture it had been an essential trait. The Slytherins had seen something in her they could understand. A hardness they could relate to and the same darkness that resonated with them.

With age and maturity, Iris had learned to control her darker impulses better. Albus had been relieved. The black magic could have consumed her. Never before had the Wizarding World needed to stand so united. Their very survival had depended on it. And they had stood together as one. The day came that Luna Lovegood stood with Pansy Parkinson on the battlefield. All fighting together against a common enemy.

Albus gave a sombre look out the window. How long till the next Riddle came along? How many times had this world been resurrected? He sipped some more of his scotch and looked at the two Minerva’s fondly. His eyes went to Fawkes who was peering at him. They nodded to each other as Albus held his drink up to the phoenix. For now, though, it was over. The Earth had centuries before such a catastrophe happened again. Albus could finally live his life the way he truly wanted. 

Gareth Greengrass sat at the living room table in Greengrass Manor with the dreamiest smile on his face. Everything inside was how it had been left. The view out the window was different. More flowers and trees were there but it only enhanced the beauty of the property. His family were all here. He had two new daughters who he was rapidly becoming very fond of. Iris would be back soon and his entire wine collection was untouched. 

Like the others, he had been prepared to give it all up for his family's lives but it warmed him greatly to have his home comforts returned to him. He supposed that was why they had done what they had for them. His family had meant so much more to him than riches. It had been a rough road. The sleepless nights. The calamities. When he had seen the despicable future in the Pensieve he had thought it was all over. Death would have been preferable to that nightmare.

Dawn came into the room and sat down beside him. They sat in the quiet for a moment as the birds outside seemed to be more joyful than they had in the past. She put her hand over his in comfort as he gave her a tired smile. 

‘We’re safe,’ Dawn told him. She said it aloud to confirm it to both of them. 

‘Years. We have had this hanging over us all for years,’ Gareth seemed quite surprised. ‘I hadn’t realised what a weight this was on all of us. I finally feel free.’ 

‘Me too,’ Dawn said as they looked around their home. The air smelt fresher. The whole atmosphere seemed lighter. Not so oppressive. 

‘The Founders have done a marvellous job,’ Gareth said, ‘Change but for the better. We can have a proper Ministry now. A fair system. We have our infrastructure. It won’t take long to get things up and running. We can focus on what actually matters now. No more hiding from Muggles. We can help each other. We can all pull together. All those other countries in the world. We’re all finally on the same side. No more war.’ 

Dawn rested her head on his shoulder, ‘No more war,’ she whispered in reverence. 

Gareth gazed at her as he kissed her forehead, ‘All these years with the shadow of Tom in the background. He’s gone for good now. You and our daughters will have a future worth living.’ 

‘All four of them,’ Dawn smirked, ‘And don’t forget your sort of granddaughter niece. Iris.’ 

Gareth gave a broad smile at that, ‘Our little black sheep. Although, she is more like us than she realises.’

‘She has a little of all you in her,’ Dawn said diplomatically, ‘Thank Merlin. That ring was playing a dangerous game. In the wrong hands, I perish the thought of what might have been.’

‘I don’t think the ring was playing a dangerous game. I think the ring chose who would understand it the most,’ mused Gareth. ‘Hayley is too nice a person to wield the ring in the way the ring intended. It wanted vengeance against true evil. Hayley is too gentle. Iris understands intuitively that sometimes mercy works against you. She had enough of Sirius in her to get this done. She had enough good in her to not be tempted to join Riddle's twisted darkness. She saw as a toddler what Riddle and his followers were. You don’t think Albus regrets letting Gellert survive now? All the damage and pain Gellert continued to inflict on the helpless when he escaped. The children who suffered. The strength he emboldened in Riddle and Hitler. The damage they have done together. All those people who never had the chance to lead a good, full life on Earth because of them. The destruction of our planet. The ring knew who it needed to work through.’

Dawn pondered this. She knew Gareth’s words to be true. 

Gareth sighed, ‘We have this second chance because of the ring. Because we all pulled together and fought for it. Because of Iris.’ 

Dawn felt a slight smile pull at her lips, ‘What do you think of her very close friendship with Hermione then?’ she asked in a much too casual a voice. 

Gareth grinned, ‘I’ve known about those two for a while now. I’m happy for them. The magic when they are together is sublime. Hermione keeps Iris grounded and I think Iris is good for her too.’ 

‘Do you think some in the Wizarding World may be against them, you know, because of the nature of their relationship?’ Dawn asked. They had grown up in a very traditional environment and these types of relationships were discussed in hushed voices. 

Gareth shook his head, ‘After what they've done for all of us, no. The world has changed too. It is who you are as a person. Not what that matters now. It only matters that they are happy. Anyway, the world has changed for the better. We all saw traditional Pureblood ideology and fascism took to its logical conclusion. The one per cent bullying the rest of us. I don’t think many of us wanted to live in that world. Those that did have gone now.’ 

Dawn nodded at this. 

‘I wonder what the new arrivals will be like?’ she asked after a few moments. 

‘I don’t know,’ Gareth said, ‘Many will be traumatised most likely. It’s a lot. Not just what they most likely have lived through but to move to another planet will take time to adjust to. It will be better here for them. Iris only saw two other worlds which were functioning and they were both grim. But look. Our new Daphne and Astoria are making progress here already. They have a life here now. A future. I think the others will see that in time.’ 

‘We all have a lot of work to do,’ Dawn said. 

‘We do. But this is good work. It means something. We build a world together,’ Gareth smiled. ‘People always say they are looking for a meaning to their lives. Well. This is it. We make this world a better place for the next generation.’ 

They moved to the sofa to cuddle down. The evening was starting to drift in. They looked at the view. 

‘I didn’t think we would ever be here again,’ Dawn admitted. ‘We’d all packed enough for an expedition.’ 

‘I think that’s why,’ Gareth said slowly. ‘We were prepared to fight against Riddle and his followers and give all this up for the greater good. I believe Albus is a fan of that ideology.’ 

Dawn snuggled down, ‘I wonder. With the new arrivals, how many more Cedric Diggory’s will be with them?’ 

Gareth looked confused, ‘Why Cedric Diggory?’ 

‘Well, I know Astoria has set her sights on Draco. What about our other daughters? My is clearly smitten with her Cedric. I can see why. He is such a gentleman. Most crucially though, his hair is amazing.’ 

Gareth smirked, ‘I have to admit, his quiff is impressive. Fabio was so complimentary about his locks too.’ 

‘Just think. With that hair gene mixed with the Greengrass hair gene. Think of just how good the children’s hair will be. And not to mention. His cheekbones are flawless. Did you notice?’ 

Gareth nodded and grinned, ‘How could one not.’ 

Dawn smiled at him, ‘Of course. There are sure to be many fine young men and women arriving amongst them. They would have been fighting against Riddle or Gellert and their barbaric ways so we’ll know they have at least some moral fibre. It would be nice for them to connect in a more civilised environment.’

Gareth’s mouth twitched, ‘What are you suggesting, darling?’ 

‘Well, once everyone’s settled in and recuperated, I suggest we start hosting those Balls of ours again. We had so much fun when we were younger with them. A little bit of music, moonlight and romance. We should bring some glamour back to people’s lives. It is, after all, what we’re best at.’ 

Gareth was beaming now, ‘That is an absolutely marvellous idea, darling. None of this smart-casual nonsense either,’ Dawn nodded vigorously, ‘Tuxedos and gowns only. Won’t it be refreshing to see everyone dressed up properly again? We’ll need to see which designers are reopening. The jewellers. Not to mention the perfumery departments. We’ll need to see what this season’s must-haves are looking like. I’ll contact Ramund in the morning,’ Gareth felt the first flickerings of genuine excitement at this proposal. It had been a long time since Dawn and he had hosted a Ball. 

The Greengrass duo began to plot. It began to feel like old times at the Manor. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	69. Chapter 69

Iris didn’t emerge from the portal the next day. Nor the next. The portal held firm, however. The Founders were not concerned. Healing was paramount, not just for Iris, but for the others. 

The country rallied around once again. They had done this before. This time was unique. There was no dome now. The air was fresh. People’s trip to the stars had given them a new perspective on their place in the world. The Founders had visited other shores and passed on their knowledge to all. They had broadcast to all those who remained on Earth. Magical infrastructures had been put in place globally. Water, food. Governments had reformed with better-suited people for those roles. Countries began to move again. This time at a more glacial pace.

Priorities had changed. The Earth was what mattered. They had lost their home in the first place due to the treatment battered onto it. It was a planet to be nourished and looked after. No one was surprised that the entire elite globally had disappeared. None of them had deserved a place in one of the bubbles. Regulations were put in place globally to keep a leash on the banks. This generation was a different breed. Even the Goblins had seen enough of the reckless ways of so many of the previous Muggle bankers. They put the brakes on themselves. 

The Ministry in Britain was up and running. Percy was in his element working alongside his former colleagues. The globe breathed a sigh of relief. Newspapers all around the world were beginning to print again. The Daily Prophet was the first newspaper up and running in Britain. They printed all the news of the day for Britain. Their editor, Rita Skeeter, was having a brilliant time with all the stories. Her staff were gallivanting all over the planet. They were reporting advice from the founders, the Ministry and the Monarch alongside all the other world’s great and good. The schools had been scheduled to reopen shortly. The Earth’s children had grumbled at that. Parents gave a small, wry smile. Things were returning to normal. For good this time. 

They all knew more now. They knew of the universe. Of other worlds. Equilibrium. It had settled people’s psyche knowing for certain the truth. Knowing that the hostile takeover of their planet was now finally at an end waved in a new era of enlightenment. The truly wicked had been removed. No traces remained of the camps and the sickening regimes that so many had been bullied and hurt by. People were healing. They knew now the ones they had lost were simply over the hill and they would see them again. 

The landscapes had changed. The skyscrapers were no more. More sedate properties were spread out around the globe. There was more reliance on magic, less on industrial. Businesses began to open again. Lorry drivers found their magical transporters much easier to manoeuvre. Factories started to create their products for this new world. Inventors were having a field day. Muggles were working with their Magical counterparts and had merged and were having so much fun designing useful things for people instead of killing machines.

The race was on to invent the first magical television. Muggles had been buying the magical radios since the week war which had proved a hugely popular line. People snuggled down under their duvets at night and slept properly for the first time in years. They had lost too many though. The world felt quiet. Emptier. Some had lost entire families. Entire generations had been wiped out in many families. 

They awaited with interest the arrivals from their alternate universes. The four Founders had told them people from all around the world would be coming through. Their histories had all been different from their own. Some people would not be recognisable to any of them in this world. They had been fighting the same sort of enemies as they all had though. 

It was Day three and Hermione was sat by the portal with a notepad writing her memoirs. She planned to print the truth about the events that she had been a part of for future generations. She had approached the others to get their stories to add to the book. Draco had been very interested and had made sure his revelation was to feature very heavily. He had demanded at least one chapter completely devoted to his brainwave. He wanted his photograph in there too. Hermione had grinned at his arrogance. 

Ron had been a bit more humble. He had sat with her in the Great Hall and had talked to her about the book. Like his mother, he was simply grateful beyond words his family were still together. Hermione had been curious about what was happening with Ron and the other Hermione. She had seen them together several times. What piqued her interest was seeing them both walking around the black lake earlier that day. Not seeing any reason not to have this curiosity sated she compiled a series of questions for Ron. 

He had seemed to expect the interrogation and had answered her questions with an exasperated half-smile on his face. 

‘How is she finding it being back at Hogwarts?’ Hermione asked first. Pretending to just be idly interested. 

Ron had scratched his chin, ‘After being in the cosmos and seeing all those bubbles she realised how many others had endured the same and worse that she had done. She’s getting better. She thinks being able to walk around Hogwarts is the first step to success. She has seen the bigger picture now and her part in it all.’ 

‘Is she happier here?’ Hermione pushed a little more. 

Ron looked at her strangely, ‘Of course she is. She was in a living Hell in that other place. Anywhere would have been better. She is incredibly happy living with the Grangers. And she really likes My,’ Ron smirked. 

Hermione pursed her lips, ‘She likes My then?’ 

‘Very much,’ Ron grinned. ‘They are both in a different world. They both lost their own Granger families in their own worlds,’ Ron added a bit more cautiously. Hermione bit her lip. She was understanding more about why they would gravitate towards each other.

‘She likes you as well,’ he added kindly. Hermione took the compliment graciously. ‘She understands the distinctions between us and the people she has lost. She told me that being with people that are so much like her own family, and people like Harry and Ginny, well really, all of us, has done more for her well being than anything else could have done.’ 

Hermione eased more into the conversation, ‘How are you two getting along?’ she came to the point. 

Ron sat back. His blue eyes lit up with something indefinable, ‘I always fancied you, you know.’ 

Hermione blushed. 

‘Even when we were little I thought you were cute. Even with your buck teeth and when your hair used to go crazy, even with all that product on it. Do you remember?’

Hermione wasn’t sure how to respond to that. 

‘When we got older, yeah. I knew for certain I liked you as more than a friend. Remember Viktor?’ Ron smiled, ‘I was so jealous of him.’ 

Hermione gave a rueful grin. 

‘But we bickered,' Ron said cautiously, 'And we argued too much. And we want such different things from life. I want to build the Burrow back up. I want a family, children. This world is different now. The Ministry needs people like you to build this world into something so much better than it was. And that's what you want too. It’s always been your passion. You're ambitious. I thought about this a lot when we were together. I don’t want to share you with a career and it wouldn’t be right to try to change you into someone you’re not. You’re brilliant, just as you are.’ 

Hermione spluttered at this honesty, ‘What about Hermione?’ 

Ron tilted his head, ‘In time she wants a career. Like you, she wants to make changes for a better world. When she’s older she’ll be the best wing woman you could ask for. But, not yet. Not for a long time. She wants to make a home here. She needs to rest and make sense of things. She has been through even more than we have. She lost so many people she loved and she fought so hard. She wants children first. A home. A family. She wants to create real foundations in this world. She wants to run the home while I go to work. She said she’ll study on the side.’

Hermione’s eyes widened, ‘You haven't been pressuring her have you?’ she asked in a low voice. 

Ron shook his head. He was used to Hermione's blunt way of talking, ‘She told me that. I didn’t say anything. I didn’t suggest anything. It’s what she wants.’ 

‘I can’t believe you two are already talking about things like that,’ Hermione said in amazement. 

Ron blushed, ‘I. yes. What we’ve gone through has changed us. What I almost lost. I came so close to having everyone I love destroyed. I know now what really matters to me. It’s my family. My friends. All the rest is..well. It doesn't really matter as much as I thought it did when I was young. I know who I am now. I know what I actually need in my life to be happy.’

Hermione appraised him. 

‘She might look like you, but she’s not like you inside,’ Ron said in a quiet voice. ‘In some ways, she is, on the surface. She is so smart. She can run circles around me,’ he grinned. ‘But. When she’s with me, she’s completely with me. Not to sound too soppy but, we understand each other. We fit together. We both need each other. She needs me in a way you don't.' 

Hermione understood. She remembered her talk with Hermione. This Ron was different from the Ron who had died in her world. Their worlds had shaped them into different people. This Ron in front of her had gone through Hell and had come out the other side. He was more assured. More hopeful. His counterpart had been utterly defeated. This Ron was who the other Hermione needed to be by her side.

‘Right. Well. It makes sense,’ Hermione gazed at one of her oldest friends with affection. 

Ron smiled, ‘You need Iris, not me.’ 

Hermione blushed. She wasn’t aware Ron knew about Iris. 

‘You’ve sat in this hall for three days straight,’ Ron said, ‘Sirius has at least popped home. You sleep in the corner.’ 

Hermione looked anywhere but at Ron. 

‘It’s fine. It’s actually really good you’ve found someone that you can feel all this for,’ Ron explained. ‘We have to be true to ourselves and all that. I’ve kind of known for a while. I’m glad it's her. Iris thinks the world of you.’ 

Hermione relaxed and took his hand, ‘Our magic merged a long time ago,’ she told him. 

Ron nodded, ‘Hermione and I. The same. I can feel her magic now.’

Hermione grinned, ‘It’s something else, isn’t it? I’ll always care about you, Ron. Always. But..,’ she trailed off. 

Ron squeezed her hand gently, ‘I feel the same. I’ll always be your friend. Nothing can change that. But it’s so different isn’t it?’ 

Hermione nodded slowly, ‘So different.’ 

‘Well, you could do a lot worse than Iris Black,’ Ron said with a smile.

Hermione looked up in mild surprise, ‘She said the same thing about you.’ 

‘Did she?’ Ron said in surprise. 

‘Don’t be shocked. She actually likes you. She said you're a good man to have around in a crisis and you’ve always had our backs.’ 

Ron grinned. 

‘She didn’t realise I had feelings for her,’ Hermione admitted. 

‘How? It was so obvious,’ Ron asked. 

‘She thought I was too good a person to truly want her,’ Hermione whispered. 

Ron went a little pale, ‘I didn’t realise she was so insecure. Iris is a good person. Scary. But she always did the worst things for the best reasons.’

‘Scary?’ Hermione’s eyes lit up.

‘Well, yeah,’ Ron admitted. ‘Hey. Don’t get me wrong. Iris is lovely to look at when she isn't yelling or hurling people into portals, but yeah. She terrified me for years, alright.’ 

Ron sat back with his arms crossed looking a little petulant at Hermione’s grinning face. 

Hermione stifled a giggle, ‘Little Iris frightened Won Won?’ 

‘Oh, shut up,’ Ron said with a small smile. ‘She comes sauntering into the Burrow as if she owns it. All big hair and those icy grey eyes and as for the arrogance of her. I mean. I thought Percy was bad. She was off the scale. Sirius Black in miniature. We had Voldermort’s bloody granddaughter sitting in my kitchen. Mum loved her of course. She wouldn’t hear a bad word said against her. I was a little kid. I kept one eye on her at all times,' Ron shrugged, ‘If I had known then what I know now I wouldn’t have,’ he said softly. 

Hermione patted his hand, ‘Lovely to look at?’ she enquired. 

Ron blushed, ‘Well, I’m not blind, Hermione. Nor are a lot of the other guys at Hogwarts. Iris and her no dating Purebloods rule upset a lot of them.’ 

‘Did it?’ Hermione was genuinely shocked by this. 

Ron nodded, ‘Never underestimate the power a woman has over you when she is unobtainable. She is forbidden,’ Ron gave her a knowing look.

Hermione considered this. 

‘Plus, Iris has that whole sexy, dangerous Black thing going on. Men like that just as much as women do,’ Ron mused. 

Hermione gawped at him. 

Ron had a glint in his eye, ‘Does she speak parseltongue to you when you, you know?’ he grinned wickedly. 

‘Shut up, Ron!’ Hermione said as she blushed bright red. 

Ron chortled, ‘I knew it. It’s one of the many things the guys at Hogwarts like about her too.’ 

Hermione looked astonished by this, ‘There’s a list?’ she asked incredulously. 

Ron put his lips in a firm line and indicated he was zipping it closed. 

Hermione tutted. 

Ron moved his hand back over his mouth to unzip it, ‘It’s not just the guys either. Fleur and Iris was an awakening for many. I heard rumours a few of the girls were questioning themselves after witnessing their canoodlings.’

Hermione gazed at Ron dumbstruck. 

‘How did I not know this?’ she said quietly. 

‘You were always with Draco in the library,’ Ron told her, ‘For the longest time people thought you two were together. It was quite the scandal. Daphne put them right. Astoria insisted upon it,’ Ron added. 

Hermione avoided eye contact with Ron. His eyebrows raised, ‘Did something happen in those long study sessions between you two?’

‘Perhaps,’ Hermione said in a vague tone, ‘Perhaps I was making sense of some things with Draco. He was more perceptive than I was and helped to point me in the right direction. I may have been gazing a bit too long into his eyes and not much at anything else. I,’ Hermione blushed, ‘When we used to kiss I kept subconsciously trying to run my fingers through long hair that wasn’t there. Suffice to say we are and remain good friends to this day. I did however enjoy the frisson of kissing in the library. It’s strictly forbidden,’ Hermione gave a slight smirk.

Ron looked intrigued by this, ‘Draco Black, eh. At least he was decent about it,’ he said quietly, ‘Well, objectively, if neither him, Viktor or I worked for you then I think it safe to say you needed to know why that was. Did you do a chart of variables and cross-reference everything?’ Ron teased her.

Hermione snorted, ‘I may have done. The three of you share major traits with Iris. Viktor had the whole brooding, dark thing going on. You’re a good friend. I trust you completely as I do her. Draco resembles her and has that whole refined air about him. It was staring me in the face why it was you three I was drawn to.’ 

Ron agreed. 

‘I wonder how many other things went under my radar all these years?’ Hermione pondered. 

‘So much was happening. You and Draco were always about saving the world. Life still went on,’ Ron told her with wisdom, ‘We’re all very glad you two lived in the library all those years. You two did save the world,’ he added with a warm smile. 

Hermione smiled at him cautiously, ‘I consider it very much a team effort,’ she told him with a grin. 

‘What a team we were,’ Ron grinned, ‘They might have had Nazis, Nuclear, Death Eaters and Time travel on their side, but we had Lucifer and Luna Lovegood as our back up. Brilliant. You couldn’t make it up,’ he smiled good-naturedly as Hermione couldn’t stop a chuckle. 

‘You know, I think we’re all going to be in therapy for years, don’t you?’ Hermione grinned. 

‘I think that is a safe bet,’ Ron nodded back ruefully with a smile. 

Hermione and Ron sighed and looked at the portal in comfortable silence. 

‘Oh, Daphne said her parents are organising a Christmas Ball for later in the year,’ Hermione told him. 

Ron’s face lit up, ‘The Greengrass Balls are legendary. Mum and dad went to one years ago. Before all this blew up. Full-on fancy as you like,’ Ron told her, ‘That is certainly something to look forward to.’ 

Hermione nodded, ‘Daphne said it’s a dress-up big-time event. The Greengrass family want to help get us back to some sense of normality.’ 

‘That will help,’ Ron said, ‘There has been so much doom and gloom. We need to have some fun.’ 

They could hear distant sounds coming from the portal as Hermione stood up excitedly. She whipped off a few Patronus messages with her otter to notify the others as they made their way to the front. 

Iris was coming home.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	70. Chapter 70

Sirius was the first to arrive with Albus close behind. Severus and both Minerva’s made their way in with Draco and Bella close behind. The portal was indeed getting louder as the four Founders arrived. 

Rhythmic beating sounded from the white. They were all getting excited now. They wondered who would be the first out. Albus had notified the Ministry. International countries had all been notified. They would be taking their international arrivals to the Ministry to get transport to their homelands. 

Hermione’s heart leapt as she saw the familiar leather jacket of Iris emerging out of the glowing portal. Peering out, Iris ambled through, took one look at Hermione and promptly burst into tears at the sight as they moved to the side and embraced. Even Esmerelda was nuzzling into Hermione. 

‘You're alright,’ Iris whispered, ‘How is everyone? What happened? How long was I gone?’ 

‘Everyone at the battle survived. You got us out before the worst. We went up there,’ Hermione told her, ‘Up to the most enormous portal in the cosmos. Past the moon. We were all in bubbles. This is a new Earth. Draco was right. You’ve been out three days.’ 

Iris looked incredulous and wrapped herself around Hermione again. Turning to Sirius she gave him and then Draco a big hug too. Bella came in for more hugs as Iris kept looking at all of them in tears. 

‘The Founders say there are other survivors from the other planets before they crumbled. They’ve been with you in Infinity. Healing,’ Albus informed her. 

Iris looked surprised, ‘I thought I could hear voices just now. My head was a bit muddled when I woke. I passed out after a few hours. Deep sleep. I only woke up a few minutes ago. I felt the ground.’ 

‘So much happened when you were in there. Merlin, Iris. You were so brave,’ Hermione said again as she pulled Iris in for another hug which was gratefully received, ‘We’ll tell you all about it. Just for now, we need to see who else is coming out.’ 

They all peered at the white portal. Iris looked flabbergasted at who appeared next. 

‘Tracey Davis. As I live and breathe,’ Iris said in wonder as the girl stood in wonder at the scene in front of her. 

Helga moved up to the girl who was looking actually very gormless at that moment. She looked healthy but her clothes were tatty, ‘Hello, come with me, petal. How are you feeling?’ Helga said in a warm voice. Godric put the kettle on once more. 

‘Better after being in there. Am I really back on Earth? There were voices in there that told us things,’ Tracey stuttered out. 

‘It is. This is a new Earth. Don’t worry. There’s nothing to fear here. You’re at Hogwarts.’ Helga said in a soft tone.

‘Thank fuck for that,’ Tracey sighed out. She looked around in interest. 

‘Our world's have merged. You will see a lot of Doppelgangers,’ Helga told her, ‘We had six Earth's in our circle. Alternate universes. Each a different version. These people may look the same but they are not the same people here that they were in your world. Different timelines affected everyone. Don’t worry. Everyone here fought against Riddle and Gellert,’ Helga told her. 

Tracey gazed at Iris, ‘Fuck me sideways! Iris Black fought against that monster here? I really am in fucking Oz.’ 

Minerva tightened her mouth, ‘Miss Davis, please refrain from swearing. This is a respectable establishment of education.’ 

Tracey smiled, ‘You’re the same at least. Brilliant facelift by the way.’ 

Minerva gave a small grin which she covered quickly. 

Another figure came out of the portal, ‘Blaise?’ Draco said in wonder. 

Blaise looked around much like Tracey had. Sheer bewilderment at the sights that greeted him. His eyes looked haunted but his posture was relaxed. He had a slight smile on his face. 

‘They burnt our Hogwarts down years ago,’ he said, ‘It’s good to see it again.’ 

Helga spoke to him too as she directed him down to one of the seats. 

Hermione gaped. Another Ron came out of the portal. He looked around with interest. His eyes stopping on his alternate. 

‘Merlin. It’s all true,’ he said with astonishment. His eyes went to Hermione. His face crumpled up as he burst into tears. 

‘Sorry, I said I wouldn’t cry,’ he wiped his eyes as he meandered up to them. He didn’t look at Iris with distaste which she took as a good sign. 

‘Hi, Ron,’ he said. 

‘Hi, Ron,’ their own Ron said. 

‘It’s all real then?’ Ron said, ‘Our world was crumbling to pieces then these bubbles got us out and put us in this white light.’ 

‘It is. This is a brand new Earth. Our world exploded too,’ Ron told him. ‘We were in bubbles up there,’ he pointed up. 

‘No Grindelwald in this place then?’ the new Ron asked. 

‘Iris took care of him a while ago,’ Hermione said as she pointed at Iris. 

The new Ron shook Iris’s hand, ‘Wicked,’ he said in reverence. 

Another figure appeared at the portal as this time a Luna came out. 

‘Oh, hello,’ she said to the group when she noticed them gawping and waved. Then she walked up to Rowena and hugged her, ‘Thank you, one of our rescuers. I feel so much better after being in there.’ 

Iris watched all these people with the most surreal sensations floating through her. When you looked closer at people you could see the differences. Slight variations in mannerisms. Hair cuts. Different walks. At a glance though, this was unbelievable to witness. 

‘I imagine the portal will filter people out in groups. Like they did with the bubbles. This must be the Hogwarts section,’ Godric said as they watched more Hogwarts students leave the portal. 

A different version of Ginny Weasley came out, followed by a Colin Creevey. Padma Patil was joined by a Neville Longbottom who looked rather sturdy. 

‘That's three Luna’s now,’ Hermione whispered to a grinning Ron. 

The newly arrived were sat speaking with the four Founders. 

More familiar faces started to step out of the portal. Ron had a big smile as a Seamus Finnegan came out of the portal. Another Cedric Diggory with perfect hair came out. Iris couldn’t help but notice they all looked very relieved to be here. All of them were shabbily dressed but Infinity had done a great deal to improve them physically. Some of them didn’t seem to recognise her. A couple did. Those furtive looks were not pleasant. She wondered who she was in these other worlds and decided not to think too much. 

Another Daphne Greengrass came out of the portal looking very demure. Iris hung back. She was scared to approach her sister. This Daphne came to her with wide eyes. 

‘Iris?’ she whispered like she had seen a ghost. 

Iris nodded nervously, ‘Just remember, we’re different versions,’ she attempted to defend herself. 

Daphne gazed at her, ‘It’s good to see you survived here. The voices told us you guys managed to defeat the bastard here,’ she said in a low tone, ‘You fighting Riddle. Some things never change.’ 

Iris’s heart leapt, ‘I was good in your world?’ she asked.

Daphne’s mouth twitched, ‘I wouldn’t exactly say good. But our Iris fought against him.’ 

Iris let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't completely evil in every single alternate universe. 

‘Grandpa Gareth and Dawn will be very pleased to meet you. There are two other Daphnes’ here and two Astoria’s already,’ Iris informed her. 

‘Astoria’s here?’ Daphne said with a sense of urgency. 

Iris nodded, ‘Two of them, so far,’ she added. 

Daphne looked overwhelmed, ‘Mum and Dad?’ she whispered. 

Iris patted her arm in comfort, ‘They’re all at Greengrass Manor. I’ll take you home when we get all this sorted. They are going to take you to the Ministry to sort out the practicalities. We’re just waiting for the Hogwarts group to finish. Then they’ll be others.’ 

Daphne gazed at Iris in wonder as she went to sit with the others. Rowena was discussing the nitty-gritty with them. Due to the elite being annihilated in this world there was plenty in the slush fund. The Ministries all around the world would ensure everyone was looked after. They would all be receiving reparations for their ordeals and loss in their own world which settled them all. 

More students came out. Some they didn’t recognise. Some they did. 

‘How many more are there?’ Sirius asked Salazar. 

‘Only a few more,' Salazar said solemnly. 

Sirius looked around, ‘But, there is only one table filled.’ 

Salazar put his head down, ‘These people were all that was left of the Hogwarts students.’ 

‘Out of six Earth's?’ Sirius asked in disbelief. 

‘We have many others from both the Wizarding World and the Muggle globally who managed to survive. But yes. These are the only Hogwarts students left alive who were fighting against Riddle and the others,’ Rowena told him in a sombre tone, ‘Hogwarts was directly in the firing line in all of those worlds.’

If that didn’t ram home the devastation then nothing would. 

Sirius ran his hand through his hair as he made eye contact with Iris. They had come so close to this fate. He put his arms around Iris and hugged her close. 

Hermione glanced at Luna. Three had seemed a lot at first. The reality was the other three hadn’t made it. Hermione clenched her jaw.

More faces came out. Iris was surprised to see a version of Milicent Bulstrode striding out. Another Susan Bones walked gently out of the portal followed by a stunned looking Cho Chang and another Lavender Brown. Hannah Abbott meandered towards them. Her face lighting up as she saw several familiar faces. Iris smiled as a shocked looking Dean Thomas ambled towards them and a Justin Finch Finchley also stumbled out with Ernie MacMillan and a Terry Boot close behind. One supremely pissed off Pansy Parkinson practically fell out of the portal. 

Salazar sighed, ‘That is everyone from this group,’ he admitted. 

Hermione put her hand to her mouth, ‘This is all of them?’ she asked wearily. 

Salazar gave a simple nod. 

As they looked at the newcomers it truly sank in. They had barely managed to fill a quarter of the second table. 

‘There are some younger ones in Infinity,’ Helga told them gently. 

It wasn’t much of a comfort. 

Rowena addressed the newcomers, ‘Some of you will have your alternate selves, families and friends here. Arrangements are being made to introduce you. There isn’t going to be a right or wrong way to approach this. Some of you may bond. Others may not. You are under no obligations here. It is a fresh start for you all. All of you are of course welcome at Hogwarts to continue your education. Term time begins on the first of September if you wish to enrol.’

There were relieved faces all-around at the normality of that last sentence. Rowena continued to inform them of reparations and the fact they would all be supported during the transition. The new arrivals paid attention as they all looked curiously at each other. They were intrigued by the young-looking headmaster and two Minerva’s but after what they had all gone through it wasn’t the greatest shock. 

Hermione looked at all of them. No more Hermione’s. Only the two versions from behind the mirrors had survived then. Out of six world's, no other Draco’s or Iris’s had survived. Just one other Ron and Harry. Three Luna’s were now on Earth. Hermione wished there had been more. Just one other Ginny had made it. Only one other Neville and two Daphne’s. She couldn’t see any more Astoria’s. She clutched at Iris’s hand who looked at her disheartened. 

‘There’s so few of us,’ Hermione muttered. 

Iris gave her a big hug, ‘Some of us did make it though. Ok. We’re starting over. At least some of us survived. It could have been worse. People are coming here from all over the world. We have everyone who survived Judgement day. The others are in Equilibrium.’ 

Hermione gave a glum smile. Iris was trying to be positive, ‘We can’t change this. Hermione. It hurts, big time. But. Look at what we have now. A new world. A better world. A place people can sleep safe in their beds. Kids can play in the street. No more bombs. This is what we were all fighting for. In time we will see it was worth it.’ 

Hermione hugged her tightly. 

A scowling Pansy Parkinson noticed this Iris and stopped scowling as she sauntered over. 

‘Iris bloody Black. Thank Salazar. I thought it would just be the drips left,’ she stated in her dulcet tones. Pansy stared at Esmerelda whose head was poking out from underneath Iris’s chin.

Iris couldn’t stop the smirk, even if she had wanted to, ‘Pansy bleeding Parkinson. You are as charming as your counterpart here. Our Pansy will simply love to make your acquaintance. She’s always complaining about all the Hufflepuffs.’

‘There’s one of me here?’ Pansy spluttered. Iris nodded with a smile, ‘Thank god. Sanity beckons,’ Pansy whispered in sheer relief, ‘I take it she isn’t one of these hippy bloody dippies?’ she gestured loosely to Luna.

Iris shook her head with mirth as Hermione gave a deep sigh. 

Pansy’s whole demeanour changed in an instant as a broad smile appeared on her face. She looked around the tables with a closer look now at who actually had arrived. 

‘Millie!’ she spluttered out as Milicent cried with joy. 

‘Parkinson!’ Milicent hollered back as she made her way over. Tracey Davis and Daphne also began to wander over. 

They all stood in a precarious circle as they each gazed at each other. Draco and Blaise stood to the side with a look of affection at their fellow snakes. 

‘Oh look,’ Iris grinned, ‘The gangs all back together again,’ Bella and Severus had subtly moved up as well to witness this bizarre reunion of sorts. 

‘For the first time in years, I think I’m actually going to be fine,’ Daphne whispered to them all. That started the waterworks as the snakes all piled into a big group hug. Unseemly for any Slytherin to do in public but these were unbelievable times. 

Pansy noticed Snape to the side as she gave him a nod which he returned with a slight smile, ‘You’re right Daphe from another world. I think we’re actually going to be alright here,' she said in a low voice that sounded rather tremulous. 

Albus made his way over to the group, ‘Iris. Can you do the honours please?’

Iris focused and a portal to the Ministry appeared. 

‘I love it when she does that,’ Draco said with a grin as the arrivals looked incredulous. 

Within a few moments, Amelia Bones and Percy Weasley had made their way through. 

‘Aunty?’ came the voice of Susan Bones. 

‘Susan?’ Amelia exclaimed, ‘Another one?’ she glanced at Albus for confirmation. He smiled. A twinkle in his eye. 

Susan came trotting over and hovered near to Amelia. Amelia knew the routine by now. She opened up her arms as Susan jumped in. 

‘Aunty,’ Susan wept, ‘You have no idea how good it is to see you. I have had the worst bloody time. You have no idea. I had to live in a cave. It was atrocious.’ 

‘Oh, darling. You're safe now,’ Amelia murmured to her niece, ‘There’s another you at home. You have a sister here.’ 

It was precisely the right thing to say as Susan buried in deep. Bit by bit those in the room were approaching the other versions of their friends. It was surreal. It was awkward. It was the nicest thing that had happened to them in months. 

‘Let’s get you all to the Ministry,’ Amelia said to them all, ‘You’ll need your official documents created and each of you registered. Birth certificate. National insurance number. Passports and medical check up,’ Amelia always advocated going by the book.

‘We have a place for you all to stay,' she continued, 'You all need time to recuperate. Everyone on the planet is adjusting to the changes. We’re all in the same boat here. We have therapists counselling therapists who can counsel you. We’ll be contacting your families. Or, well, your other families. It will take time for us all to adjust. But, this is the best place for all of you at this current time.’ 

They could all see this. 

The Great Hall was becoming more relaxed by the minute. Amelia liaised briefly with Albus. The International communities had been notified to expect their new residents imminently. 

Iris kept the portal open as the new arrivals made their way through to the Ministry. 

Within a moment the hall was quiet once more. The portal started to make more noises. 

They all focused on who was coming through. Albus blinked. Another Amelia Bones was making her way out this time. Thank Merlin. That was Albus’s first thought. The more competent Witches and Wizards in the world the better. They were down to the bare bones. The Ministry needed all the help they could get. 

Helga took over again as Godric handed this Amelia a cup of tea. 

Sybil Trewlaney popped out next. Albus had mixed feelings about her suitability for employment. Still, it was nice to see her and the Divination class was in dire need of a Professor. Their Sybil had died in the week battle in their world. His heart leapt as a Filius Flitwick walked out. That was the charms class sorted out. Filius looked around with amazement at what he was seeing.

The four Founders were dealing with these arrivals in a very professional manner. Like the students before them, they simply looked relieved more than anything to be back in familiar surroundings. Sirius joined the others at the table to observe the happenings in front of him. Of all the things he had witnessed in his life, this had to be the strangest. 

Albus gave a start as an older version of him walked out of the portal. He approached his Doppelganger as they both looked each other up and down. 

The older version looked intrigued at what he was seeing, ‘You are me. I am you. But you are young.’ 

‘Indeed, my dear fellow. There is much to discuss once you have settled. But first. A cup of tea will be in order.’ 

The older version of Albus gave a smile, ‘I suspect that you are correct.’ 

Fawkes flew down in excitement and trilled as the older version of Albus looked up with an expression of sheer happiness. 

‘Oh, it is so nice to hear the cry of the phoenix. It is a much-needed balm for the soul,’ he said to his younger counterpart. 

The younger Albus relaxed with the familiar tone of voice he was hearing. 

They settled into the corner to begin what both Minerva’s suspected would be months of glorious speculation and indulgent stories. 

Another Professor Sprout exited the portal. Minerva was pleased with the amount of Professor’s that were arriving. She had been worried about staffing the teaching positions at the castle. Interviews were always an uncomfortable affair. A Mrs Norris sauntered out as if she owned the place. She sniffed the air, seemed to smell what she was looking for and proceeded to walk out the hall at a brisk pace, paying no attention to anyone. She was clearly on the hunt for Filch. 

There was a lull. Hermione’s heart sank. Was that all? She gave a jolt as she saw more shadows approaching the portal. 

A version of Madam Pomfrey made her way out. She took one look at the Great Hall and fainted. Bella levitated her to one of the tables as Rowena took a look at her. Hermione looked with interest at the others making their way through. She heard Draco and Bella gasp as a version of Narcissa made her way out, looking fraught and tired but she was most definitely her. 

‘Cissy!’ cried Bella as they made their way over to the blonde woman who stared at both of them in fright. 

‘Draco? Bella?’ she whispered as she eyed them both in confusion. 

‘Yes. Different versions,’ Draco explained quickly. 

Narcissa was looking all around her, ‘You both died in my world,’ she said with a trembling voice. 

‘In your world. Here we’re both very much alive and kicking. We helped defeat the Riddle scum here,’ Bella said proudly. 

‘Riddle scum?’ Narcissa echoed to Bella, ‘Merlin. Things were different here. I never thought I would hear you say those words.’ 

Draco and Bella pulled Narcissa over to one of the tables for a cup of tea and a brief overview of the differences. Hermione overhead Bella telling this Narcissa about the Horcrux necklace in vicious terms. She was still pissed off about it. Draco was looking flush with excitement as the sight of her. He had clearly not been expecting to see any version of her come through. The situation in their own world had been a stifling one to escape from and that was with Iris and the Black family reunited to help protect them. Their Narcissa had paid the ultimate price in the end. 

Narcissa’s eyes were flitting over both their faces with extreme disbelief. They widened even further when she saw Sirius. She shook her head. 

‘Unbelievable,’ she whispered as she took it all in. 

Iris and Hermione looked away to give them some privacy. A version of Hagrid had arrived. He had started crying the moment he sat down. Rowena was tending to him. Several Witches and Wizards moved into the room that neither Iris nor Hermione recognised. A lone unicorn came stepping out slowly as Helga took her under her wing. 

It was the sight of just one unicorn that made Hermione and Iris feel deflated. Helga seemed to whisper something to the sad unicorn that made her lift her eyes with a flash of light and neigh in happiness. 

‘She must have told her about Valinor,’ Iris said in a whisper. Hermione clutched her hand and squeezed it. 

Sirius gave a start as a version of Lily Potter came out of the portal with tentative steps. 

‘Lily?’ he said quietly to her. She looked at him without recognition. He had been prepared for this. After what he had seen in the world he visited there was a good chance he didn’t exist in some worlds. 

‘I see,’ Sirius said calmly, ‘It’s ok. I’m good friends with another you.’

‘I understand,’ this Lily said, ‘The voices explained there are massive differences in our worlds. I expect..,’ she stopped short as her eyes seemed to stare in amazement at what she was seeing, ‘Sev!’ she almost shouted. 

The surly Severus Snape was stood to the side. He had been very quiet as he had observed what was happening. He had watched this Lily come out the portal with interest. This Lily had practically run over to him. Then she stopped herself, ‘You look so much like my Sev did, younger though,’ Lily had said before she took a step back. Her face had fallen then, ‘Sorry. I know this must be weird for all of us.’ 

‘Who am I in your world?’ Severus had asked curiously. Lily had blushed. 

‘You were my best friend,' she had told him simply. 

Severus felt his whole self flush then as he awkwardly moved towards her, aware of the past tense she was using. 

‘You were also my best friend growing up in my world,’ he had said to her. This Lily sighed with relief, ‘Your other self married James Potter,’ Sirius had grimaced. From the stilted tones that Severus had spoken in, it was clear he was still sore over that. Then Lily said the sweetest, most magical words Severus had ever heard Lily Evans utter in his life. 

‘Why on earth would I marry that dickhead?’ 

For the first time in many years, this Severus Snape smiled. It hurt his facial muscles to do so, but it was a genuine smile that cracked his face open. 

Sirius wisely took a step back as Severus offered Lily a cup of tea and a sit down which she gratefully took. 

Iris and Hermione stopped their ear wagging and raised their eyebrows at each other, ‘One to watch, I think,’ Hermione murmured. Iris nodded with an astonished face. 

Other Witches and Wizards had entered the room. Some recognisable and others not. There were certainly a lot more of them than there had been students which was a relief. Once the four tables had been filled the Ministry had come to collect them. Still more people came through the portal. Some of them had their young children with them, holding them tightly. The unicorn was enjoying all the fuss from the young ones. 

Albus had rubbed his eyes when a Gideon Prewett came out. Older, but most definitely him. Albus had spotted an Arthur Weasly and one Molly Weasley. Most of the Order of the Phoenix was missing. One Fred and one George Weasley exited the portal. That was all that was left of the Weasley clan. No more of the Greengrass family or the Blacks. No more Potter's. Albus had sighed at the lack of the survivors from those four families, but Albus had expected the massive losses there, from whatever world or side they were from. They had been at the heart of it all.

He had been pleased to see a version of Mad-Eye Moody in the crowd. His eye was spinning. He still looked like he had some fire in him. He would be a useful recruit for the Ministry. There would always be wrongdoers. Not on the scale of what they had witnessed, however. The Auror team and MI6 should be having a very breezy time for many centuries. Albus hoped anyway. One Kingsley Shaklebot rounded out the new arrivals from this particular group. 

When Amelia arrived again to collect the next group she had been very pleased to escort them to the Ministry. There was much to discuss with all of them. The gravity of what had been achieved on this Earth was not lost on any of them. They wanted answers and Amelia was only too happy to explain. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	71. Chapter 71

Iris had freshened up in the castle as they awaited the next group. She was looking forward to going to Equilibrium that evening. Hermione would be going with her. She wanted to see her mum and both grans. Greta and Walburga would be very pleased this nightmare was finished with. She was also curious to know what had happened with Riddle. The Peverell ring was, for now, still fixed on her finger. She wasn’t sure how much longer the ring would be staying with her. 

The next group through was the Welsh Muggles who looked surprised at being inside a castle but instinctively understood they were out of danger. Hermione was relieved at the larger numbers coming through now. The too few Hogwarts students had shaken her completely. The Muggles also had their children with them. Albus had kept the unicorn in the Great Hall. Kreacher would be along for her later. It cheered all the arrivals up to see the beautiful vision when they arrived. A cup of tea also went down a treat. The Scottish came through after. Then the English. The Irish. Then the French. Hermione gave a quiet smirk and sat back to enjoy the entertainment. Iris had been enjoying the day immensely but when the first Veela came out she froze. Her eyes went fully golden as she threw herself behind Hermione to hide and held tight. 

The blonde Veela stood outside the portal with a look of supreme intensity as her eyes roamed the hall. Iris quickly threw the portal up to the Ministry as Albus moved very quickly and moved the woman straight through. Hermione on the other hand felt the magical force rippling through every cell and leaned back and let out a guttural moan that even surprised her. 

‘We’d better get out of here,’ Iris said in a strangely tight voice as Hermione went very flush. 

Albus was shooing them out anyway. His blue eyes twinkling very rapidly as they made their way back to their Gryffindor dorm rooms. It was rather bare in here. Just beds and a side table for now. Hermione was trembling. Iris sat down on her bed and looked up. Her eyes roamed up and down Hermione. Still golden. 

‘I’m sorry. I’ve been holding a lot back since I saw you. I was trying to wait until we got everybody out. But then, that could take a least a month,’ Iris admitted, ‘The Veela, she sort of opened the gate and being so close to you, I couldn’t hold it back,’ Hermione could feel their magic flaring up. It was always there in the background but this she could feel easing inside her. 

'Was that that felt like between you and Fleur?' Hermione asked in curiosity. 

'It wasn't as strong as that. Whoever she was must be at least half. Fleur's only a quarter. With her mother...,' Iris trailed off. 

Hermione could only stare. 'No wonder you two put some distance there. My goodness,' Hermione shook herself. She still felt the delicious waves crashing through her. 

Hermione waved her wand to lock the door as she prowled nearer to the bed, ‘Iris, I know it's not on the schedule, but hey, why not be spontaneous,’ she said in a low, sultry voice. Iris didn’t need to be asked twice. 

Hermione shivered as Iris pulled her towards her. Removing her top and stripping her bare as Hermione did the same. Hermione looked into those golden eyes as her own darkened. Something was different this time. The magic felt warmer. Deeper. Iris ran her hands down the smoothness of Hermione’s back. Putting gentle kisses down her front and laying her back on the bed. This magic was hypnotic as the room heated up. She felt Iris lips on hers and pushed into the kiss. Everything in her felt like it was being massaged and pushed into exquisite contortions. Iris groaned as she pressed deeper against her. Her own body rippling. Hermione felt the heat building inside her. She felt her thighs spread wide open as Iris’s hand ran up her thigh. Gently at first. Teasing. Iris nuzzled into her neck, leaving light kisses as she made her way down as Hermione found herself reaching for part of the brass headboard to hold herself steady. She looked up at Iris, her mind spinning as the most blissful sensations roamed through her. Iris had a slight smile on her face as her eyes pierced into Hermione’s. 

‘I’ve been wanting to be this close to you so much,’ Iris stated simply. 

It was the plain truth that set Hermione’s heart rate rising. Iris moved down further as Hermione’s grip on the brass tightened. Her toes curling as the pleasure she was receiving came in waves. Hermione groaned as every part of her tightened, thumping and twisting, coiling up into molten heat as for the longest time it was only her and Iris in the world. Iris whispering words she would only ever say to her. With one hand gripping the brass and the other in Iris’s hair, Hermione saw the stars again. Her orgasm was relentless as it exploded within her. The aftermath making her a quivering wreck. 

Iris had held her gently in the quiet, ‘I love to see you come undone. It does things to me, being able to make you feel all that. Seeing you like that,’ she told Hermione who had simply kissed her arm with a satisfied look. It was all her body could manage for now. 

Iris kissed her cheek softly as they lay back on the mussed up bed. Iris moved her fingers slowly, up and down Hermione’s body as Hermione wrapped around her. The flickering magic resonated more subtly now. Hermione looked at Iris, noticing her eyes were still golden. 

‘That felt different,’ Hermione said quietly. 

Iris gave a jolt, ‘Was it bad?’ she asked in a tense tone. 

‘No,’ Hermione said sharply, ‘It was wonderful. Just, the last time we were together like this was wild, volatile. This was deeper, somehow. Warmer. More personal, I think.’ 

Iris gave a shy smile, ‘I wasn’t sure I would ever see you again. I can’t find the words to say what that did to me. Seeing you here, alive, healthy and us being together again was more than I could have hoped.’ 

Hermione turned fully and gazed up at Iris, ‘That was your happiness. Your joy. That's what I was feeling,’ Hermione sat back, satisfied she had solved the question she had asked. She was feeling less limp now. 

Her hands started to run up the inside of Iris’s thigh who gave her a wicked smirk, ‘Are you going to show me how happy you are to see me?’ she asked with a grin. 

Hermione’s eyes darkened, ‘Absolutely,’ she purred back as Iris kissed her. 

It was a long time before they left the room. By the time they had returned to the Great Hall, not only had the French left, so had the Belgians and the Spanish. The Italians were arriving by the time Iris and Hermione arrived rather sheepishly. Albus had smothered a big smile. 

The weeks passed by. The logistics of relocating the survivors hadn’t been as arduous a task as they had feared. Albus’s portkeys were a huge success and were being replicated in their thousands. The Muggles were loving them. All they needed to do was go to their Ministry, register their travel destination and then bobbity, bibbity, bosh, they were there. No more long flights. No more travel sickness. A few wobbly legs on arrival and a queasy tummy for a few moments for the more delicate amongst them seemed to be it. It was a revelation.

The international communities were all closer than they had ever been in human history. Israel and the Middle East had seen a huge surge in their own populations. They had found many survivors on the alternate planets. The mistakes of the past wouldn’t be repeated any time soon. The message that the lands were not theirs, only borrowed, had been heard loud and clear throughout the globe. Respect the Earth. Respect for each other. Judgement day was real. If they ever went down that dark path again then humanity would pay the ultimate price.

A new age had begun. 

Bellatrix was at a loose end. She had fulfilled her life's mission. Years of undercover missions, Horcrux hunting and information retrievals had paid off in the end. They knew who could and couldn’t be trusted because of her and Sirius. She was fierce in battle and had helped drive the Nazis and Death Eaters out of Britain. She helped put Riddle’s immortality into jeopardy. She hadn’t managed to bludgeon the bastard of the entire century to death but a member of House Black had and that was close enough for her.

Bella had taught Iris those moves and she felt a little bit of personal responsibility for ending his reign of terror. She had been one of the many who had watched from the castle walls they were protecting in anticipation of the glorious moment as she shot stunners down to the climbing soldiers. All eyes had been on Riddle and Iris to witness that sweet kill.

The bomb and the landslide had been coming for them as they all made their way to the Great Hall. Albus had been very clear. Just defend. Keep yourselves alive. Satan’s minions would be the ones to attack. When Riddle was dead they would know. Bellatrix had watched the swarms of Demons, Devils and Hounds rush at their attackers at a speed that stunned her. Lucifer had given her a wink goodbye as she waved them all off. 

Bellatrix had been bursting with pride when Iris made the courageous run into the mirror. Bella hadn’t been entirely sure if she would make the cut on Judgement day but finding herself in a bubble next to the bizarre Luna Lovegood suggested she had. 

The return to Earth had been splendid. Grimmauld Place was how they left it in a much-changed London. Amelia had offered Sirius his job back as Auror which he had readily accepted and had let bygones be bygones. It had only taken Amelia fifteen years to forgive him for his insubordination. Bella was impressed. Amelia was softening in her old age. Sensibly Amelia hadn’t offered Bellatrix the same position which required a certain amount of tact and going by the book. She did instead award all those who had fought against Death Eaters and Nazis the Order of Merlin which Bella was a recipient of.

Bellatrix had hung it proudly in the drawing-room of Grimmauld Place and had sat and mused. She had plenty of money. The Black businesses were up and running again and their vaults were heaving. Families all around the world had sent so many donations and presents to the Black family for all their hard work that they had to open another vault at Gringotts new premises.

The House of Black was now considered a respectable family. They were still regarded as ever so slightly dangerous which was a nice compromise for Bella. Still. Bella was restless. She had never been a lady of leisure and truth be known, she was a little bored. She turned her attention to her family for want of something to do. 

Narcissa had been a welcome addition to Grimmauld Place. She had truly been to Hell and back. Riddle had murdered her Draco in her own timeline. He had been given the task of murdering Albus and couldn't do it. He couldn’t kill an innocent man in cold blood. Bella had been enraged at the death of her nephew and in the heat of the moment had gone for Riddle. Riddle had killed her instantly.

Lucius was as demented and perverted there as he had been in this world. His son’s death had been mocked by him. ' _Draco simply wasn’t man enough,'_ Lucius had sneered. Blaming Narcissa for his son’s failure. Narcissa’s punishment was to live and endure that pain of loss and the humiliations of her husband. Narcissa had a gentle smile on her face as Bella regaled Lucius’s fates in this world and the other and the blonde woman was especially nice to Iris from then on. 

Draco and Narcissa were realists. They understood they were each different from their counterparts but they found some comfort with each other. Narcissa was pleased that this Draco had turned out so well and was very proud that her counterpart had walked away from Riddle and had caused him so much damage in the process. Draco enjoyed the presence of this woman who reminded him of his own mother. His own mother was only over the hill after all.

Iris could take him to visit her anytime. Something this Narcissa was intrigued by. The Horcruxes had been a revelation to her. In her world, Riddle had risen from the dead a week after the curse had rebounded off of Harry Potter. Hayley Greengrass had died before the Auror’s could get to Riddle. The house-elf had tried to apparate the little girl out in desperation when Riddle started firing killing curses and murdered Mad-Eye, Walburga and Kingsley.

Their Iris had died with the force of the apparition and a misdirected spell, whilst Riddle escaped with Pettigrew before the Auror’s could break-in. Rita Skeeter had reported the tragic evening and what fate Iris would have faced if Pettigrew and Riddle had kidnapped her as they had intended.

Riddle had broken his Death Eaters out of the Ministry the same night and they had escaped to South America. They had joined with the Nazis. Sirius had spent a decade trying to hunt down Riddle, only for Pettigrew to shoot a killing curse into his back when he finally got too close. Harry had been heartbroken and never quite the same after losing his Godfather at such a young age. It was just too much in their world.

Nazis and Death Eaters had ravaged almost everything by the time her Draco was fifteen. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the twins and Molly had been murdered by Riddle and his motley crew on a routine trip to Diagon Alley just before his third year. Riddle had fired several killing curses at Harry to make sure the boy was dead. It had left the remaining Weasley’s a husk of a destroyed family. Arthur’s mind had given up. He had a breakdown and hung himself. Only Hogwarts had remained at the end. 

Narcissa, in a rare display of emotion, told them she knew her son had been broken. She believed a part of Draco had wanted that killing curse. Wanted to end it all. Albus was all that stood between Riddle and the murder of his classmates. Draco wasn’t going to hand them over to that fate himself. With what little strength he had left he had walked away from Albus and handed himself to Riddle saying he had failed. It was suicide.

Narcissa herself was contemplating the poison at this late stage. Their world was not worth living in. She had finally rebelled against the regime in a futile attempt to help. Riddle had Hogwarts under siege in the last few days. It was all he needed to defeat for complete domination of the world. She was smuggling food and medical supplies into Hogwarts but they were just delaying the inevitable. Narcissa had welcomed Judgement day in her world. When the lands had started to crumble she had stood outside Malfoy Manor and had just waited for it all to be over. When she was lifted into the cosmos by a bubble she thought she had finally descended into madness. She had been taken into white light. Convinced her mind had finally broken when she drifted off into a deep sleep. Seeing this new Earth had been like a dream for her for many days. 

Narcissa was still getting used to this new way of life. Draco had inherited Malfoy Manor after all. The Queen had insisted on it. He had already changed the name to Black Manor immediately. The decorators were currently renovating his childhood home and removing all traces of Lucius. Narcissa had no desire to darken the doors of any Malfoy Manor ever again.

She liked it at Grimmauld Place. She liked that she could simply walk down the street and pop to Diagon Alley whenever she liked. Simple things one took for granted in peaceful times. She could read a book and not worry about atrocities in the basement. She was very interested in this world’s history. The Peverell ring had certainly had the last word with Riddle. She had connected well with this world's Andromeda and was gradually meeting the others.

Everyone had their own tales to tell. The unbelievable story of the house-elves transforming and moving to Valinor fascinated her. The squibs being healed had been astounding. Death himself leading the British rebellion were tales for the ages. Hermione Granger was one of many writing memoirs for the next generation. Narcissa had viewed countless memories from many of them of this world’s history.

The truth of these tales was staring her in the face. She watched memories in loops, time and again. The Slytherins standing alongside Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Standing with Muggles, fighting to the death. She had felt enormous pride in her old house for having the guts to defy Riddle and his monsters. Iris Black, her relative, featured a lot. So did Draco. Harry Potter. Sirius and Bella were in many of the other memories that people shared.

Narcissa had stared Death in the face when the entity possessed Iris and brought Hell itself to the streets of Britain. The darker part of Narcissa had preened at the hardcore nature of all these people coming together to drive the Nazis and Death Eaters off their lands. Other people whose faces she recognised from her own world were there but so different. Stronger than they had been in her world. Wrathful and defiant. Her eyes had noticed something subtle. She had been told about the restorative healing powers and the fountain of youth of Equilibrium but there was clearly something more here. Iris had quite clearly made the Black beauty spell common knowledge here. Features were enhanced.

People looked much more attractive in this world. Narcissa smirked. It looked like the men had been at it too. Bella had informed her of the insistence of Iris to release the infamous beauty spell into the public domain. She had said it would be good for morale. It was another gift that the Muggles had appreciated very much from the Wizarding World too.

Many Witches and some Wizards had found very good employment in the muggle beauty salons administering many of the common beauty spells. Narcissa knew the Greengrass influence would prove too much for Iris in the end.

 _'If you look good, you feel good,'_ had been the Greengrass motto in her own world too. A mantra Iris had given to the world. 

Narcissa mused. It had clearly been of some benefit. They were the winning side here after all. The arrivals to Earth had been greatly soothed by the knowledge of the most guarded secret in the Wizarding World in any universe. 

Narcissa had gazed frequently at the Peverell ring and the power it held. That the Founders could use it as a link to Earth was astounding. Salazar, Rowena and the brightest minds in Origin had harnessed and studied the power over the years to help. They had created links to Origin because of it. They were exploring other universes. That something so small could change so much amazed Narcissa.

She collected herself. No. The ring had only offered them a choice. They had done the rest. She had watched in the memories this Draco grow from a tortured boy into a man. She had met Astoria Greengrass. His intended. Even if he didn’t know it yet. His mind had been elsewhere. Narcissa had grinned in private. Astoria was elegant. Traditional. Strong. Draco was clearly fond of her already. As he was all the Greengrass sisters. They would make a fine match. This world was so unlike her own. Her mind wandered to the elephant in the room. Lucifer. She had been invited to meet both Gabriel and Lucifer. She had to admit she had been silenced at their appearance in the Black’s drawing-room. 

Even with all her breeding and social poise, she had struggled to utter a single word. Watching Bella snuggle with Lucifer was like watching a car crash. One simply couldn’t look away. Her Bella had always said go big or go home. Dating Lucifer was pushing it though. However, he was charming. He seemed to really care for Bella and it was clear this was mutual. They had been together for years.

‘Would you ever consider marrying him?’ Narcissa had cautiously asked her one day. 

‘In an instant. He wants to propose too but there are no loopholes. He can’t marry an Earth dweller. No Angel can. Light or Dark. We’ve checked everything. Even Satan put a good word in for us but we were denied,’ Narcissa could only gape, ‘I suppose we’re going to have to wait until I die,' Bella said earnestly, ‘Although I’m not sure what we’d be called even then. Lucifer translates to Morning Star. Mr and Mrs Star. I’m not sure about that. Although, it’s tradition to name the Black children after the constellations so perhaps it would be fitting. Bellatrix Star. I suppose it has a nice ring to it.’ 

Narcissa could only open her mouth then close it again. 

‘Lucifer marrying into the Black family may cause a few whispers but we’ve had worse. No more than a three-day wonder, at most,’ Bella had mused out loud. Narcissa had to concede after everything that had happened this was probably true. Everyone here had seen everything. It was difficult to even get a raised eyebrow in this world. 

‘Would you consider having children in this union?’ Narcissa knew she shouldn’t ask but she couldn’t stop the words from coming out.

Bella shook her head, ‘Angels can’t have children. Though we’ve tried really hard for them,’ she smirked and then cackled at Narcissa’s shocked face, ‘Oh, lighten up Cissy,’ she giggled as Narcissa gave a rueful smile. 

This Bella was much more like the young Bella she had known. Much more fun. Now she knew about the Horcrux around her own sister’s neck it made much more sense why she had deteriorated so quickly in her own world. She was amazed that her own sister still had any humanity left in her to defy Riddle for Draco’s murder. There had been a shred of her real sister in there somewhere.

They both lit up cigarettes as Bella opened up the scotch. It was early evening now. 

‘I still can’t believe Riddle is finally gone,’ Narcissa said. 

‘Mm. Delicious isn’t it? Gabriel put him back together. No more magic for Tom. He’s completely burnt out. Rather than put him in the black hole straightaway Satan is making him do some manual work. His pride is taking a real pummeling,’ Bella grinned maliciously, ‘Satan is going to pop him in sometime in the next five hundred years. I’ll crack open the Moet when that happens.’ 

Narcissa blinked. 

‘Lucifer has been so busy. They’ve had to create yet another circle of Hell down there. Death Eaters and Nazis have been pouring in by the bucket load,’ Bella continued as Narcissa gave a discreet gulp. 

'Satan says once they've got some order back again he's taking a well earned holiday. He's pleased Earth is going to have some peace and quiet for a few centuries. They've been going like the clappers for years. He's handing Lucifer the reigns for awhile,' Bella casually informed her. 

Narcissa barely found the strength to tilt her head in acknowledgement of this information. 

‘I still can’t believe Merope Gaunt,’ Bella said shaking her head, ‘It was her all along who told Riddle about Hayley when he was in the spirit world. Goes to show, never underrate the stupidity of a mother's love.’ 

Narcissa was inclined to agree, ‘What happened to her?’ 

Bella sighed, ‘Satan took a good look. So did Gabriel. Her Gaunt blood and her atrocious upbringing did too much damage to her soul. They wiped her memories and reincarnated her. After she saw the devastation Riddle wrecked she agreed with them. She'll be reborn somewhere else. Lucifer said she asked for Australia if possible. She wants to be as far away from Britain as possible.’

‘About the only sensible decision she’s ever made, I hazard to guess,’ Narcissa added as Bella nodded in agreement. 

'All those brains and look what Tom used them for. He was funnelling all his malice into the dark mark. All his followers were forced to do this his bidding. Whether they wanted to or not. That could have been me. Still, they all knew what they were signing up for,' Bella said with a grimace. 

They continued to sup on the scotch which was going down a treat. 

‘Are you looking forward to the Greengrass ball?’ Bella asked her alternate sister.

‘Oh, yes. Very much,’ Narcissa was genuinely sincere, ‘It’s been so long since I’ve had the opportunity to attend a proper Ball. It’s a good idea. There’s been so much that has been dreadful. Life should have some glamour too.’ 

Bella had agreed wholeheartedly with her, ‘Dawn is hoping to play the matchmaker a bit. She wants romance to be brought back to the Wizarding World. Actual ballroom dancing. She has hired a proper orchestra. It is all going to be very elegant.’ 

Narcissa breathed a deep sigh of relief, ‘Elegant is a beautiful word. I haven't seen much of it for years. I should have appreciated it more when I was young.’ 

‘Precisely. A lot of us haven’t which is why the Greengrass’s are bringing it back.’ 

Narcissa blew some smoke out. She was finally beginning to feel more like an actual person than she had in years. Iris had taken her to Equilibrium for some much-needed regeneration. Iris was adamant that anyone who wanted to regenerate or spend some time with their loved ones over the hill should get in quick now. She didn’t know how long the ring would be staying for. It had fulfilled its destiny. Iris thought it a possibility that she may wake up one day with the ring gone. Most had taken her up on the offer. 

‘Iris,’ Narcissa had stated plainly, ‘Is an unusual person.’ 

Bella had smirked, ‘Yep. Very. And a Black woman to the bone.’ 

‘That she is,’ Narcissa had mused, ‘She did a lot for my son. Well. This Draco.’

‘She showed him a way out,’ Bella told her, ‘Draco did the rest. Thank Salazar for him. Draco showed us all the way out in return. The number eight. He saw that when no one else did. He made the connection with the mirrors and the Horcruxes. The importance of the numbers. Still, indirectly the mirrors worked in our favour. Albus changed the timeline when he killed the snake. Tom lost his grip with Nagini dead and his crown destroyed. He didn’t think in his madness, and unknowingly pushed forward Judgement day when he let off more nuclear energy on the Earth and destroyed the platform he needed to manipulate time travel. He must not have gone forward to see the future in his rage. Iris thinks the ring was messing with his mind anyway. Feeding him false images of the future. He thought he was on the old Earth a thousand years in the future where he had won. That there had been no judgement day where he was going. It was why he was so overconfident. His ego was his undoing.’ 

Narcissa had beamed with pride at the praise of her alternate son, ‘Draco was a clever lad in my world too. Imagine making that connection.’ 

‘Always remember Cissy. Your Draco is only over the hill. You will see him again. Rowena is certain they can make contact now with other Origins. They've made real progress. It's only a matter of time,’ Bella told her in a rare moment of seriousness. 

Narcissa had truly smiled then. Her whole face lighting up. 

Bella inhaled on a Marlborough, ‘Satan got the truth from Riddle. Gellert had combined their brains and had found a way to time travel using an adapted gateway they had found in one of the pyramids. Albus used it to go forward in time to find Riddle's book. He has destroyed it. It is truly over now,' Bella shook her head.

'All those brains they had and they used it only for destruction,' Bella sighed, 'Riddle didn’t place the mirrors there. There wasn’t enough power to go that far back, even for Riddle. His crown Horcrux was placed in the Giza pyramid in Egypt in a locked tomb buried deep underground under about a hundred protective spells. We would never have found it without the mirror. It was why he greenlit Hitler’s plan to use chemical warfare on the Middle East and put the Nazi bases there to protect it. It lessened the tiny chance of discovery.’ 

‘I wonder who did put the mirrors in there then?’ Narcissa mused. 

‘Whoever did put them there is on our side. Who knows? That's all I need to know. The ring is not of this Earth, it could be anyone,’ Bella said, ‘Those mirrors made all the difference. We’d all be split or lost souls, falling down off an exploding Earth after Judgement day, plummeting down through the cosmos for all eternity without it.’ 

Narcissa shivered in horror at the horrific picture Bella painted. 

‘If Iris keeps hold of the ring and Origin find a way to make contact with the other Equilbirum's she'll take you to meet your son. She’s always been good like that. She knows how important it is for people,’ Bella told her. 

‘So vicious, yet so kind too. A walking contradiction,’ Narcissa mused. 

‘She did what she had to do. We all did,' Bella told her, ‘The fate of this world needed us all to butch up. We had no other choice. Look at your world. How easy it was for the wicked to destroy it all.’ 

Narcissa accepted this fact. It had been far too easy. So many had perished. 

Narcissa raised her glass to Bella, ‘To a better future,’ Bella grinned as they clinked the glasses. 

They drank long into the night. Narcissa felt more hopeful than she had in years. 

Winter was coming. This year, however, there was no woe. No real worry about the future. A bittersweet atmosphere flitted around the world. They were making peace with their past. The New Year was around the corner. 1998 was being ushered in with much more enthusiasm than the previous year had been. 

The new arrivals to their Earth had settled in with varying levels of success. Some had found seeing mirror images of their lost loved ones too much to process and had moved on. Others had thrived. Other people who had never met each other before Judgement day had found each other. 

The Greengrass Ball was just around the corner. 

  
For the first time in a long time, people were actually looking forward to the future.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	72. Chapter 72

Sirius was gazing around his dining room at his guests for dinner. He still had to pinch himself sometimes. When Harry was young Sirius had spent too much time without his best friends. Remus had been a godsend and so had the Tonks family but he had missed James and Lily more than he could say. They were sitting here now. James and Lily from Equilibrium. Earth dwellers once more. With a beaming Harry and Ginny on one side of the table. 

Sirius looked to the other side at their mirror images. The James and Harry that had been rescued from Grindelwald’s reign were tucking into dinner. Both coming to terms with the changes in their lives. This Harry and James were already very fond of their new family and this was returned. 

Sirius gave a small grin as he thought of the other Lily he had met. She had scarpered sharpish with Severus Snape. Sirius had never seen this Severus even smile once but he was looking at this Lily as if she was a rather fantastic stand-up comedian. 

The last Sirius had heard Severus had left Hogwarts and was starting up a potions business in Diagon Alley and the other Lily was supposedly living with him. Sirius didn’t quite know what to make of any of it. 

His other oldest friend Remus had finally really seen Tonks. He had done his usual angst and soul searching routine and pondered on whether he should ask her out. It was the other Remus flirting outrageously with her that finally gave Remus the biggest nudge and it was with great relief that Tonks accepted the invitation. She had her heart set on the ex werewolf. The other Remus had bowed out gracefully.

Tonks and Remus sat here now. Both tentative together, but Sirius knew his friend well. Remus was very serious about her. 

Sirius sat quietly as the conversation flowed around the table. He never thought that he would live to see this world the way it was. He had been to see Hayley and shared some precious time with her, but even he could see how frustrated Iris and Hayley both were with this situation. He was too. Her mother in Equilibrium. Her father on Earth. They had all agreed that James and Lily were the exceptions. The Horcrux magic of both Iris and Harry had blended with the ring to form these unique circumstances.

The ring remained tied to Iris for now but they all wondered for how long. Salazar, Rowena and the people of Origin had managed outrageous breakthroughs in understanding the universal laws better by studying the ring’s magic and the portals. 

Iris sat next to him. She was chatting away to Hermione about the everyday. They were all spending a lot of time together at this time. Hogwarts had closed for the holidays. The Greengrass Ball was the following week. The most calamitous year they had all known was drawing to a close. They had spent the day watching a rather marvellous Quidditch match and had retired for a lazy evening. Esmerelda was wrapped around Iris and dozing. 

Sirius pondered the snake. She was the laziest animal he had ever met but when Iris had really needed her she had risen wonderfully to the challenge. The only time they had been apart was during the week war and then Iris’s trip to the Infinity. 

She wasn’t a particularly big snake. She was only a couple of feet long. Slim and a beautiful gold. Kreacher kept her well fed and Iris loved to fuss her. Overall she had been a wonderful companion over the years. He heard her hiss to Esmerelda as Harry looked up.

‘You’re hissing,’ he said in astonishment. 

They all gave a start at this. 

‘Oh, dear,’ Harry sighed, ‘I can’t speak parseltongue anymore.’ 

Ginny looked a little upset over this before she put on a bland expression. Hermione looked at her a little suspiciously as Ginny refused to make eye contact with her. 

‘Are you sure?’ Iris asked. She moved over and put Esmerelda in front of him, ‘Try it.’ 

Harry opened his mouth, ‘Hello, Esmerelda,’ he spoke in perfect English.

‘Yep, Definitely gone,’ Sirius said. 

‘The link must be over,’ Iris said crestfallen. 

Harry pulled her into a big hug then, ‘The link will never be over,’ he said to her in a serious tone. 

Iris sniffed at this as those in the room looked a little emotional. 

‘Oh, Harry,’ Iris said in a trembling voice, ‘Never over. That’s lovely.’ 

James and Lily looked at the pair of them and then Sirius. They knew it was absurd but a part of them always felt guilty for bringing Harry into such a dangerous world. And it had been especially dangerous for these two. But they had faced it head-on and in the end, it had been Riddle who had been the prey. Sirius thought back to Albus’s vision. He had ridiculed it at the time but Albus had been right. 

The scar that had been on Harry’s head had faded dramatically after his first trip to Equilibrium. A tiny line that you could barely see now. He had his parents home. He had Ginny by his side. His friends. He had fought to the end with all of them. Sirius knew Harry well by now. He would like nothing better now than to fade into the background and enjoy the quiet life. Harry was, at heart, a family man. 

Iris was smiling at the Potter’s. Something that could sometimes make Sirius uncomfortable. James and Lily had raised her when she was small. There was a bond there between them. Iris had referred to it as fair swap. Harry had been raised by her dad and Remus and she had his mum and dad. Sirius knew now she had put a brave face on it. He knew he had hurt her. Sirius also knew he had all of eternity to make up for it. He wanted to as well. His daughter was not what he had expected her to be all those years ago.

She sat there now with a Muggle CD. Oasis. He read the title silently. Definitely maybe. She’d be rocking out later to the Gallagher brothers. He saw her give a soft smile to Hermione. The Peverell ring sat there quietly as Iris rubbed her snake’s nose. Sirius had seen her at her worst. And her best. She had stuck it out to the very end despite all the heartache. He was very proud to be her dad. 

The atmosphere in the room was one of warmth. He looked around at all these faces around him. At his lowest, in that dank cell in the ministry in the most awful week of his life, he would never have imagined any of this. He had survived the war to end all wars. The world was safe now. He had his friends back. His career. But, he missed Hayley. The trips to see her with Iris were beginning to hurt. He knew Iris could see it too. A little voice in his ear whispered promises to him. He need only let go of Iris’s hand and he could stay with Hayley forever. He used to be able to push those thoughts away but the whispers became more persistent.

Iris looked at him with a sad smile. She was as acutely aware as her father of the vacant chair. Iris absentmindedly rubbed her fingers over the ring. It still wouldn’t budge. If she could give him the ring she would. Something Sirius knew in his heart. She looked at Hermione and imagined herself in Sirius’s shoes. It wasn’t a pleasant sensation. 

Sirius looked up when the other James, who he simply called Rudolph, started to talk about animageus training for the younger ones. Both Harry’s were particularly interested. The war had put their plans on hold. Sirius added to the conversation in part but his mind kept drifting. Iris excused herself for a few minutes murmuring about getting some air. Sirius gave her a vague smile. 

Iris stood alone in the tunnel. She wanted some peace and to watch the stars and consider all that had happened. She was conflicted. Some things that had happened had worked out for the best. Other things. Well. Her mother was one of the millions who had never lived a full life on Earth.

She could see Sirius declining. His attention wasn’t really focused. It was over now. The realities of what they had all endured were becoming transparent to each of them. In the heat of action one simply didn’t have the time to dwell on what they had lost. Now it was the time to look back and take stock. Whole universes had ended. Tragedy, despair. Every agony that could be inflicted on humanity had happened.

They had salvaged what they could and had started again. A new world. It would be a better world. Iris could see that as plain as anything. But the price paid was too high. Still. There was nothing more to be done about that. In time, the ring would retire. She doubted she would be able to visit Equilibrium then. Her gift as a child had been courtesy of Tom. That blood link had been destroyed by him when she was eleven. The ring had continued to resurrect her. 

Iris sighed as she watched the flickering glow of the nearest star twinkle. The Peverell ring sat rigid on her finger as it had done for years. She wondered idly why it was still with her. All the old Earth’s in their circle were no more. Still, for better or for worse it belonged to the Gaunt family. She was the rightful person to inherit it. She was the only Gaunt descendant left now that Morfin had passed away of old age. Iris could see the irony that the ring had worked against the Pureblood ideology in the end. 

She sat with her legs swinging over the side. She lit up a Marlborough and inhaled slowly as she pondered the past. Iris had done everything she could have done. Pushed herself as far as she could. So had all the others. But no one had won. Although none of this had been about winning. It had been about survival. It wasn’t even bittersweet.

The Greengrass Ball loomed. Iris was glad. Three Daphne’s and two Astoria’s were a blessing in this new world. Drudgery had never sat right with any of them and some class and glamour were long overdue. 

Iris smiled as a shooting star launched through the cosmos. The colours were radiant. Blinding like fireworks. She had never seen a shooting star in the tunnel before. 

She sat for a while before standing. Home. Back to her family. Friends. Her mind wandered to the future. She briefly considered a career of some sort. Iris blanched. She had never been one for academics. Auror work didn’t appeal, what with all the rules and regulations. Amelia ran a tight ship. Iris really only did well in chaos and carnage. Her only real genuine magical talents were for transfiguration, care of magical creatures and causing colossal amounts of damage. She would discuss this with Bella. The Black business talk made her sleepy.

She liked money as much as the next person but had enough sense to know she already had enough for twenty lifetimes. There was not enough motivation there to acquire more. Gringotts and Bella managed the accounts. With Riddle gone and the world saved what else was there? Enjoyable things. That was what remained. Music. Films. Many nights with Hermione. Family time. Travel that didn’t involve slaying the enemy and blowing up buildings. Laying on beaches. Camping. Good food. Iris pursed her lips. She had better watch her weight. She had a sweet tooth. She would work out what to do with the rest of her life after that. Iris had a light bulb moment. Philanthropy. Rich people did a lot of that. Charity work. Still, those slush funds had released trillions into the economy. Poverty shouldn’t be an issue for many millenniums. 

Hagrid had asked her is she wanted to be his apprentice next year. That was certainly something that appealed immensely to her. She had time to consider it and talk it over with her family. Iris had that as her plan A. 

With her future career decided she took one last look at the stars and made her way to the portal and back to her gang. Hermione was staying with her for the week. She was looking forward to taking her to Equilibrium the next day. It would take time but people were already starting to put themselves back together again. Her dad just needed time. All in all, the future was finally looking bright. 

She took one last drag as a voice reverberated behind her.   
'They are very bad for you, you know?' the deep voice sounded as Iris jumped a mile in the air and spun around.  
A tall figure hovered behind her. Tall and glowing white like an Angel but this vision had no wings.  
'Who are you?' Iris stuttered.  
The figure smiled as their face appeared. It was a handsome face. Young. Charming. Iris already felt at ease from the calming magic.  
'You have met my brother, Death. I am Life.'   
Iris gawped. 

  
'I cannot stay long. I am here to thank you personally for all you have done,' 

Iris continued to gawp at the man. Collecting herself, she smiled, 'It was a team effort.' 

Life nodded, 'I could see that. I am here to tell you the Resurrection stone wishes to stay with you for as long as you would like its company. It has become rather fond of you over the years.'

Iris smiled widely. That was a weight off her mind. 

'Also, I have a gift for you and your team.'

Iris grinned. She always liked to receive presents. 

A gold ring appeared in front of her, levitating. She reached up for it and held it gently. 

'This will enable any wearer to visit Equilbirum without you and return to Earth safely. Use it wisely.'

'Brilliant, thank you ever so much,' Iris beamed. This certainly beat the Christmas present she had gotten her dad. 

'Till we meet again, Iris Black,' Life said as he disappeared. 

Iris blinked. That was short and sweet. 

She gazed at the ring. With a sudden burst of euphoria, she ran back to the others. Sirius was getting his Christmas present early!

Sirius was smiling politely at his dinner guests as Iris came rushing in. He looked up startled.

'Dad! Dad! Just wait till you hear, Woohoo!' Iris had the most manic look of glee on her face as she jumped upon him. The dinner guests looking up in astonishment. 

Iris quickly and frantically described what had happened in the tunnel. Sirius looked like he had been hit over the head with a frying pan. 

'You can see mum anytime you like now!' Iris grinned, 'Merry Christmas, Dad!' 

The floodgates opened up. There wasn't a dry eye left in the house. 

It was to be the greatest Christmas that Sirius could ever remember having. 

Iris looked around that room at all the people in her life and she felt truly blessed.

They all had a future now, together. They had fought and cried together. Laughed and loved.

The really bad times were truly over.

Fin. 


End file.
